


Northern Adventures

by Gwerinos



Series: The History of Tol Galen [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Child Neglect, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Whomping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 397,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwerinos/pseuds/Gwerinos
Summary: After the battle at Erebor, Legolas and Tauriel go north and discover that the world is a dangerous place.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Series: The History of Tol Galen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655668
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Skulls Slippers.

Legolas walked away from Tauriel as she wept over Kili’s body and walked away from his father. He headed north as his father had advised. The northern lands were vast and he had never travelled far from the Greenwood. But he was not in a hurry. He would find this Duindane Ranger. He first went to his father’s camp for a horse and supplies. He also took a good supply of the money that Men used. He was familiar with it because the Greenwood elves traded freely with the people of Laketown before it was destroyed and the people took refuge in the ruins of Dale. He would travel to the Grey Mountains and through the foot hills west until he could find settlements of Men and ask about the Rangers. 

He had lit a small fire and was sitting back against a large tree sipping wine and watching the stars when evening fell. “Why are you hiding out there in the dark, Tauriel?” he called to her. He had been aware of her presence for some time. “Are we not still friends?” 

She held her breath a moment. She had not fooled herself that he did not know she had followed. Of course he knew. 

“I am here to protect and watch over.” Tauriel’s voice was soft in the darkness. She slowly stepped out of the shadows. “We are friends still. Nothing has changed that Legolas.”

Grief had changed her but their..relationship had not changed. Battle, war changed a great deal but friendship was all they had. The bond between those in the midst of it. 

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and stepped in closer to the fire. “One does not assume one can sit at a fire, friend or not. I would never assume you would-” Tauriel cut her words off. She was below him despite their comradery in battle, despite other feelings and bonds. 

“May I?” She gestured to the ground across the fire from him.

“Tauriel,” he said with a gesture to join him. “On the road, I am not a prince. Here I am just a traveller. Did my father send you?” he asked. 

She sat, slipping her bow down beside her to rest on the ground. Her back was straight, a contrast to his relaxed posture. “You will always be a prince. No matter where you are, it cannot be helped.” 

Tauriel looked over the flames at him. “I wish to ensure your safety. I chose to follow.” 

“You don’t think I can look after myself?” he asked. 

A smirk, almost imperceptible appeared on her lips. “I did not say you couldn’t. I said I wished to ensure your safety. Having help nearby is sometimes an asset, not a weakness. Is it wrong to wish to look after a friend?” 

Her head cocked a little as she waited on his reply. 

“No, it is not. Have I not come to your aid even when you did not ask for it?” he asked. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but he was hurting that she had not seen the signs of his love for her. He had not left her and had even aided her in her pursuit of that dwarf. They had even followed when the dwarf had left her to go with his people. He had stood up against his father and king for her when she had committed treason in threatening the life of her king. What had that dwarf done for her? 

Tauriel blinked, just once. “Yes, yes you have. No matter the event or threat you have been by my side when no one else would or dared.” She looked away for a moment and fought back tears. “In my times of greatest need it was you who helped. All I wish to do is be there for you, to ensure that, should you need it my bow is at your disposal. That I am at your disposal.”

She inhaled slowly and turned her eyes back towards the flames and Legolas. “Forgive me for my tease, it was in poor taste.” 

The elf shifted a little and pulled her cloak a bit more around her shoulders. She reached up and freed her hair from its binds so the auburn strands fell forward. 

“I welcome your friendship. There are two reasons why I must not be your prince while we travel. It is safer for me just to be nobody, just another elf travelling on the road, for a prince can be ransomed when a nobody is just ignored. And then there is a matter of your treason. I must forget that you threatened the life of the king and my father, for if I did my duty I would have to kill you or return you to the Greenwood to rot in prison.” He wrapped his cloak around him and closed his eyes. 

Once more Tauriel held her breath. Her heart thudded hard against her ribcage as Legolas spoke of her treason and what his options were should he be prince and not simply himself. 

“Aye. And you would be justified in either action as my prince.” Her voice was soft and her tension could be heard in her words. “If an elf and no more is who you wish to be than I will remember that. I would still wish to accompany you if you will have me.”

She wanted to bring up the treason, the events after but she also wished to push those thoughts and feelings away, deep and far from the surface. Following him, helping Legolas was her way of moving on and finding a greater purpose in her life.

“I could do with a friend to travel with. I have had my heart broken in so many ways. I have quarrelled with my only kin. I have lost friends in a battle that availed us nothing. And I have had by heart ripped open by the one I had hoped to give it to. I am hurting so much that a friend to accompany me on my travels is most welcome,” he told her without looking up. 

Tauriel stood and moved to the other side of the fire where Legolas sat. She placed her things once more to the side and leaned back against the tree with him. His hurt radiated off of him like ripples on the surface of a lake. “Than you have it.”

Tauriel reached out and took his hand, squeezing it.

It was an odd gesture between elves, but Legolas accepted it anyway. “Rest. I’m not likely to sleep, so one of us should be alert on the morrow.” 

Tauriel nodded and set up a place to sleep. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and closed her eyes.

Sleep brought memories and the fresh pain she still felt. She had hoped that this, travelling with him would set things back to the way it was before. Tauriel wasn’t used to feeling as she had and the grief felt as if it would have consumed her. She curled up under her cloak and slept as best she could. 

When he woke her to take watch it didn’t much to pull her from her rest. She sat up and as he dozed off she focused on her task. It was good to have things to occupy her mind. It was just the beginning of morning. Tauriel listened for the sounds of movement around them.

But Legolas had been too active in the days before so found himself nodding off in the early morn. He woke Tauriel to take watch and let himself fall into a deep sleep. He didn’t sleep for long though. He was haunted by nightmares. Such nightmares were not uncommon among the warriors, especially after battle. The fears that they had suppressed in action found them when their guard was down. And Legolas woke screaming, “Tauriel, no!” He got to his feet immediately. He turned away from her to compose himself. 

His nightmare, his crying out of her name caused Tauriel to scramble to her feet. She moved towards Legolas but he was standing, turned from her. She reached out but didn’t touch him. 

“Legolas? Are you alright?” Her voice was gentle and full of concern for her friend. 

“Of course I am alright. It was just a nightmare. It is a wonder that I don’t have more the way you run off putting yourself in danger,” he said. 

She stiffened. It was as if he had struck her. Not hard but enough to sting. Tauriel dropped her head. “Forgive me. I do not wish to be the cause of your distress.”

She wished he understood how someone like her was not worthy of concern from someone like him. Tauriel turned away and removed her cloak. She set about cleaning up, preparing for them to move on. She removed the leather breastplate and removed her shirt. Under she wore a light chemise and now that her shoulders were bare she shivered a little. Once the long green shirt was shaken of dust it was hung on a tree branch as Tauriel sat and tended to the leather. She knew it was in fine condition but it was habit and good practice to check it. 

Once that was done she ran a comb through her hair and bound it back once more. She donned her shirt and leather, checked her arrows and packed her things. Finally, she sat crossed legged around the embers of the fire. The whole time her ears were listening for signs of approaching animals or foes and her mind was working through thoughts of Legolas and how they ended up here. 

Legolas was doing something similar, but with his back to her. He had already reasoned with himself that he could n’t make her love him, but now his anger with her was that she had been so blind to his kindness towards her. How could she have betrayed him? How could she have betrayed his father? And he was angry at himself for letting himself get so close to her. He swore to himself that he would use this trip to harden his heart against her so that she could never hurt him again, even if that meant losing her as his friend. He straightened his mithril shirt and put his tunic back on before wiping down his boots. 

“Tauriel, help me with this plait,” he called to her when he had done his side plaits but was having trouble with the intricate plait down the centre back of his hair. The way in which it was plaited was a badge of honor proclaiming the battles in which he had fought. 

She stood and moved to him. She said nothing but began to move her fingers within his hair. Long, slender fingers moved and completed the complicated design slowly and carefully. It was an honour for her and important that it be perfect. Her hands moved down with the plait, brushing his neck and mid-shoulder. When it was done her hands briefly brushed along his shoulders. 

“There you are.” Tauriel slowly stepped away. She hadn’t realized how close she had been standing. There was a part of her that struggled with not treating him as prince. Her mouth was dry and she fumbled over her words. “I am ready when you are, Legolas.”

“Thank you,” he said. He reached into the food bag and pulled out some Lembas bread, handing her a portion, before saddling his horse. His saddle was different to hers. It was one of the ones made for those who stayed on their horse more by magic than by aid of the saddle. It was a skill that the Sindarin elves seemed to be born with. It was said that once a sindar child could sit up, it could ride. It was like their hair. It never knotted and seemed to never get dirty. 

Tauriel took the bread, a nod of thanks to him. She tucked it away for the moment as she grabbed her things and moved to her horse. She watched Legolas as he saddled his mount. How could he not see it? How did he not realize that she was not as he was? 

With a soft sigh, she completed her task and slipped onto her horse. Only then did she take out the bread and take a bite. One hand on the reigns, she urged her mount towards him. In silence, she waited for him to lead the way. 

Tauriel turned her head, just a little and listened to sounds to her right. She could hear the snaps of twigs. She inhaled slowly and focused on the sounds. It took only a moment to know it was no threat but an animal on its morning forage. 

Legolas’ head snapped around even as he was mounting his horse, one hand half reaching for one of his knives that were in their sheaths on his back, over the top of his cloak so they were easily accessed. How did he not get his hair caught in the buckles or not cut as he drew the blades? The intricacy of the leather work of the sheaths screamed of wealth. He really didn’t know how to look like an ordinary traveller. 

“Tis nothing. An animal starting its day.” She was sure but she tried to sound more reassuring. It seemed that Legolas was more tense than she was and that meant it was her job to be extra aware for them both. Tension, anger, emotions...they clouded judgement. This was something Tauriel was acutely aware of. 

“Come, we should get moving.” She urged her horse to move forward, just a little.

“Ride beside me,” he told her. This was not the usual way but he kept telling her to act like they were just travellers so he had given her permission to ride beside him instead of as rear or forward guard. “There are still orcs about.” 

If it had been a question to her or a suggestion, Tauriel would have argued but Legolas told her to ride beside him and she would not go against him in this. No matter what the reasoning, and she understood it, she would not be able to fight that he was prince and she was not his equal. 

Her horse moved into place alongside his. “Yes, there are.”

She felt the cold move through her as she thought of orcs. The anger and desire for retaliation, revenge was stronger now than before. Her senses were on high alert as they began their journey.

“Slow down,” Legolas said after awhile. “My horse has been ridden full speed over long distances several times in the past few days. I’ve no desire to ride it to death,” he told her. Not to mention to her that he still had a terrible headache and he thought he might have cracked ribs. Though he would heal quickly, time and rest was still needed. When they fell into a steady pace beside each other, Legolas asked. “What did you think you were doing when he drew an arrow on my father? You were standing within his reach. He could have killed you with ease. And what did you think to gain? Did you really think he would bow to you and rally his troops to save your dwarf?” 

Tauriel could not look at him. Her eyes were on the path ahead of them. His words stung a little. She knew what she had done was treason. She knew that what she had done was not the way of things but she also felt strongly about how the king had acted and how he seemed to be too narrow minded. 

“Yes, he could have killed me. No, I did not think he would bow to me.” There was a tinge of venom in her words. She had never thought herself above the king and she knew that she was below them but she had thought him to be less selfish than he was. 

“I thought I might convince him that the others face the same fate or worse than us. That they too would face war. That together we had a better chance. That the dwarves were worthy warriors and we should work together.”

Her eyes looked away, head turned as she struggled with his comment about ‘her dwarf’. Legolas didn’t know, didn’t understand. It had been made very clear to her that she would never be worthy of Legolas. That she hadn’t intended for there to be feelings with Kili. 

“I was brash and headstrong but I still feel that your father was being narrow minded.” She looked back to the path. “Forgive me for speaking too boldly but this is spoken as friends and not as prince and guard.”

Tauriel could feel the tension and unease in her body now. She had not wanted to discuss this, not so soon after…

“He was being a king, Tauriel. I can’t expect you to understand, I suppose. You were not raised for the station. But his duty is to his people, including his warriors. Enough lives had been lost without gain. You asked him to aid our enemy. The dwarves of Erebor have been our enemy for millennia, since long before you were born. I didn’t go with you to save dwarves. I went with you to save you, because I knew you were too stubborn not to go on your own. It’s only because orcs are more of a threat to our people than dwarves that he stayed to fight,” he told her. 

Tauriel kept her head looking straight. She feared if he were to see her face he might be able to read her emotions in it. Parts of what he said stung. Parts spoke of his upbringing and differences between them. The very differences that it was made clear would mean they could never be what he wanted.

“Millenia is a long time and right now, there are bigger forces at work. There is a war and if we shut ourselves away, if we isolate ourselves too much than we are doomed. But you are right Legolas, I am not raised for that duty. I am too lowly perhaps to understand the workings of a kingdom.” She wanted to say that perhaps too those raised to rule were sometimes too blind and unaware of what those they ruled saw but to do so would be stating that he and his father were the same. Her heart did not believe that. 

“I did not ask you to save me.” This was stated very softly. “You should never have risked yourself for me. You are too important to the elves.”

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t know, even expect me to come after you when you left the Greenwood. You knew that from then on I would follow you to my death, even as you followed your dwarf.” 

Anger bubbled in her. “Your father-” Tauriel clenched her teeth together. “I did what I could to ensure you understood-” Hands tightened on her reins. “I did not expect you to come after me. You should not. Your father made it very clear that I should not expect or be anything but guard to you, to those above me. So, do not presume to lecture me on what I expected Legolas. I never asked you to save me. I saw how your father viewed others he felt were beneath him and those of higher-” 

She bit back the rest of her words. “We are discussing two different things. You asked of my reasons, my thoughts and that is political. You speak now of things of the heart and that, that hurts more. As friend, I ask you to please do not wound me more.” Now, Tauriel looked at him. She was a tangle of emotions and it was clear on her face.

“This needs to be aired between us before it destroys us. But I can see that you are right. I cannot stop being who I am. I am a Prince. I was raised to rule. My heart is not ruled by my father, but it has to be ruled by my people. Can you understand that? I cannot stop being Sindarin. I cannot stop being a prince. I cannot stop understanding what it is to rule and it is not selfish. If anything, it has to be selfless. What I feel does not matter. I must do my duty even more so than you. I must go home. I cannot escape my duty to return one day. I cannot escape my duty to provide an heir that is acceptable to my people. So what you call political rules my life, rules my heart. Ride on, be free, never look back. But I cannot. Being a prince is to enslave my heart and my wishes to the people. And that is what you will never understand of me or my father.” 

Tauriel released a slow, shuddering breath as she held back her emotions. “I do understand which is why I do not understand why you chose to follow me, why you think I expected you to save me, protect me. Your heart is to your people, to your duty. I am neither of those things. I respect and love you for your honour Legolas. I know my place in this. It was reminded to me as well. Know that what I did, how I felt about K-the dwarf...I never meant for that to tear you from your duty as prince.” She frowned a little. She was trying not to hurt Legolas more, she was trying to make him see her side of things. She understood his position and did what she could to ensure he could do his duty. She had tried to keep that wall between them and not give him hope as his father demanded she do. She had not counted on her feelings for Kili. She had not counted on disagreeing with her king. Perhaps, she reasoned, they were missing pieces. 

“I think you know why I followed you,” he said simply and pulled his horse into a clearing beside a small stream. He slid off his horse as if he were lead. 

Tauriel urged her horse forward and pulled it in with his. She slid off her saddle and stood by her mount a moment, not looking at him. 

“If your heart is for your people, to be their prince, provide them an heir than I have no claim to it other than as one of your subjects. I, myself am not worthy of it Legolas.” Her hand brushed the horse’s haunch as she slowly turned.

“Your father may not rule your heart but he will be the one who’ll ultimately decides your fate.” Tauriel walked towards him, stopping midway. “Your father told me that you felt for me and that I should ensure it was not returned. I should not give you hope for something he would never let occur. I would never want to tear you from your duty. And yet, I did…” A pained expression crossed her face. 

Legolas dropped beside the stream and splashed water on his face. “Do you know how to make the tea for easing pain?” he asked. 

The abrupt change of subject startled her. Tauriel nodded and then realized he was not facing her. “Yes, of course.” 

Without pausing she turned back to her horse and began rummaging through her pack. She had most of what she needed for the tea. A small bit of foraging would yield the rest. “You should sit, rest and I will take care of the tea. I will also bandage or wrap…” 

She felt stupid and incompetent. She had not checked on him. She knew he was hurt. She had seen it when she followed him. He had not mentioned it out right but she could tell. “I am sorry I did not think to do this sooner. Please forgive me.” 

She quickly set about her task. The last of the ingredients gathered, the fire started and water heated. The mix and steeping done. Tauriel knelt beside Legolas and gently handed him the cup of tea. “Drink slow.”

“If I fall asleep, you must count the hour and wake me each hour. There is nothing that can be done for my ribs but rest. I have ridden too much since Bolg cracked them,” he told her. “Apparently the timbers of laketown are harder than my head,” he joked. “If you cannot wake me every hour, you must remove my outer garb and put me in the stream to cool me down. Athelas will not work.” 

Tauriel nodded, waited as he drank the tea and then removed her cloak to cover him with it. “Rest now.”

She sat beside him and kept watch. Her back was straight, her senses on high alert. She focused her mind on the task at hand and not their previous conversation or the recent events. At the moment she had one task and one task only. 

She looked at the elven man who rested beside her. When she saw that his breathing had slowed to that of a deep sleep she began counting the time. The first three hours, he roused and then fell back asleep. The fourth hour, he did not wake. Tauriel did not panic, she was too focused on what must be done to give into the panic and fear. With haste and precision she removed her leather and boots tossing them aside. She removed her shirt as well. The length of it would pull her under, make her too heavy in the water and she could not risk drowning either or both of them. Next was his garments. Cloaks tossed aside, outer garments removed without thought. She stripped him down. Her focus was getting him in the water.

The elven woman brought Legolas into the cold water. She struggled to get him there but used every ounce of strength she had to complete the task. Tauriel held him against her, keeping his head up. 

“Legolas…wake now...come on...come back to me…” The water was cold. Her lips were slowly turning blue but she didn’t care. 

Legolas heard her voice as if from far away and visions of her lying unconscious on the steps of the North Face where Bolg had left her to die, filled his head. We wanted to just drift away from the pain in his head that throbbed and overtook every thought he had until he wanted to scream. He had killed Bolg and to some degree he didn’t care if Bolg had killed him. But he could not leave Tauriel alone outside the protection of the Greenwood. 

His head dipped back into the water and for a moment it seemed like he would never emerge from it again under his own power, but suddenly he burst from the surface. The water flowed from his face drawing his hair back in a perfect waterfall. He gasped in air and then stood. He looked at her and smiled. 

Tauriel was beautiful, standing there all wet and disheveled. Her hair was a mess of wet curls, some locks heavy with water and others reacting to the dampness and turning to frizz. There were droplets of water on her face. The long red lashes of green eyes were wet as she blinked at him. He reached out with one hand and its fingers scooped behind her head and he drew her to him in that one gesture. Their lips met in the most passionate kiss that either had ever experienced. It was as if an energy passed between them, the kiss not just physical but of their souls. 

Tauriel was not prepared as Legolas pulled her in. She was cold and concerned about him but that was all pushed aside as his mouth found hers. It didn’t take much for her to react. Her hands moved up to hold onto him. Her legs felt as if they might give way from the intensity of the kiss. 

“You came back.” The kiss was broken just enough for her to whisper to him.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the water. He seemed to be of two minds. The battle was short but fierce and the outcome was, “I would have taken you here and now and made you mine forever.” He did not need to add ‘if you had not given yourself to that dwarf’.

She was at war with her own thoughts. Her head rested on his shoulder as he carried her out of the water. Her heart pounded in her chest. They were both dripping and cold. “You are still injured…” 

It was weak, meager and all she could manage at the time. She hated herself for how little she could put into words what she was feeling. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Her hand went to his cheek. “Legolas, I am not worthy of being yours.” 

“No, you are not,” he said directly. “You are stubborn and disobedient and cannot see love when it carries you from danger. You see love in an infatuation. Yes, your heart is wounded, but you walked willing onto that sword. Do you think that my father would not test your feelings for me? That he would not throw up a wall between us? That he would not do everything in his power to keep us apart? You are not worthy. You failed in every way.”

He looked down at her, dripping wet in her undergarments that clung to her body and revealed more than Legolas had ever seen of her and his eyes drank her in. “They say that Lady Arwen of Imladris is the most beautiful of eleths to ever live in Middle Earth. She is but a dull candle to your starlight.”

Once again his lips were upon hers. Never before had he desired any union of his body with another. But he wanted her in a fierce passion that nothing could dampen. 

His words stung as much as his compliment flattered and as much as his kissed inflamed. Tauriel was breathless as his mouth claimed hers again. Their lips parted, just a little and it was enough for her to take a shallow, ragged breath. She opened her eyes and sought his. She was utterly overwhelmed by him and by what was occurring. She blinked away tears and was grateful that water was still dripping off of them to hide any she may have unknowingly shed. Tauriel was shivering in his arms but it was not clear if it was solely from the water. 

“I have failed and yet you still kiss me like that…” Her eyes moved over his face. One hand reached up to rest on his cheek. His skin was cold under her fingertips. She leaned up and this time, she initiated the kiss. It was gentle at first. Soft and testing. It became more insistent. Her other hand gently moved around his chest, careful of his ribs to pull him in. 

Tauriel broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his chest. Her breathing was uneven and her heart beating so hard she was sure anyone in the woods around them could hear it. “What do we do now?” 

She was not used to feeling so unsure. She rushed into things, acted often before thinking. She was a creature of stubbornness. She was entirely out of her element.

“Now, you choose.” He dropped her legs to the ground and pulled her tightly against himself. She could not fail to know how much he wanted her right then. He wished he could tell her to take her time. He wished he could tell her that he would wait for her. But he had waited for 600 years. She could continue to mourn her dwarf but he was dead and she had not soulbonded to him, if that was even possible with a non-elf. 

“I love you and I will stand here like Thingol, frozen for hundreds of years, gazing upon you, even cold and dripping, to be with you. 

Tauriel tilted her head back, red locks falling far down her back and letting the water run off, pooling at their feet. It was clear he wanted her body but that was not what was giving her pause. It wasn’t his proclamation of love either. That caused a strange feeling in her chest. No, her pause and the way she was looking up at him was due to what was missing. Where was the fear of this? The guilt of it? She should be feeling guilt over being so close with someone though Kili was not that long gone. She should feel guilt over touching a man who was so above her that this should never be. It was not there and that, that gave her pause. Shouldn’t she be fighting this more?

Yet here now, she looked into the eyes of that man she had fought alongside. The man who knew her better than anyone, who she was to protect. Here was a man who loved her, though not the first to say so but he also didn’t simply love the ‘idea’ of her. He loved her despite her seeming unworthiness.

“I cannot have you cold and dripping. Come.” She reached down and took his hand. Tauriel led Legolas back towards the horses and to their clothes and cloaks. She laid hers on the ground, spreading it out before turning to face him once more. Her hands moved and stripped the last of her wet clothes from her body. 

She stood before him completely naked, baring her entire self to him. It should have been clear the moment he kissed her in the water. It wasn’t just physical it was deeper than anything she had ever experienced.

“Legolas, I give you all of me, if you would accept it.” 

He had stripped off when she did and stood completely naked before her. All his anger and pain was gone the moment she spoke. “Yes, I will accept. Tauriel, I give you all of me, if you would accept it,” he replied.

Tauriel sucked in her lower lip and reached out to take his hand. “With every part of me.” 

She stepped in, pressing her body gently against him and kissed him. Their skin was cold to the touch but quickly warmed with the contact. Their horses nickered and turned as if sensing it was not a time for them to be near. 

Tauriel pressed her forehead up to his. She didn’t have the words as he did. She wasn’t a diplomat. She spoke with action. 

“Lay with me.”

“There is something...it is a sindarin tradition...a secret ceremony. Sit, cross your legs,” he told her. He sat facing her and held out his hands, nodding hat her to take them. Much as his body demanded that he not delay, he knew that this was important and his physical discomfort just had to wait for relief. 

Tauriel took his hands. She was doing her very best to control her breathing. Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths. She was confused but not fearful. She trusted Legolas, she always had. He had never been what came between them. 

“A ceremony.” She bowed her head to him and waited. It was hard for her to be patient. It was not one of her more prominent qualities. 

“Close your eyes and see me,” he told her. 

Tauriel’s soul was as subtle as the starlight. At a distance she was dim but twinkling, elusive but appealling. Up close, she was a brilliant light, powerful but also deadly. To Legolas it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he felt unworthy to see it. 

With her eyes closed Tauriel wasn’t entirely sure how she was to see him. Yet there he was. Her lips parted and inhaled sharply. Her eyes remained closed. “Legolas.” His name was whispered as her hands tightened on his. 

Tears pricked at the corners of her closed eyes. She was truly not worthy of him. His soul, that was what she was seeing. He was the clearest of blue, crystalline and bright. Like the cleanest and clearest of ice in the shining sun. 

His soul reached out to hers and his soul hand merged into her and revealed how differently he experienced the world. It was little wonder that the Silvan elves felt inferior, the Sindar knew the truth. The Sindar experienced the both the physical and the non-physical worlds at the same time. This was why no Sindar ever loved twice. 

Tears fell down her cheeks. Tauriel kept her eyes closed as Legolas’ soul showed hers the way the world was for him. It was beautiful, frightening, overwhelming and something she would never understand on her own. She was not as he was, they were elves but not the same. 

His fingertips wiped away the tears. His lips met hers as he laid her back on the cloak and stretched out over her. Everywhere their bodies touched he seemed to merge into her and yet there was still the feel of flesh against flesh, something that elves were starved of. 

As she laid back, Tauriel reached up to touch his face. Her back arched a little, ensuring they remained in contact. Now that they were close she did not wish for it to end. She wanted no space between them. Her legs parted, knees rising to open herself to him. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back. 

Her left leg lifted, sliding her thigh along his. Tauriel’s head went back, her breasts pushing up into him. “Legolas…”

Legolas’ hand slid down her side and between her legs. He knew by the reaction he got that he had at least gotten this right. He was not ignorant of the mechanics but he was as virginal as her. He placed the tip of his shaft against her most intimate opening but paused to make sure she was ready for this.

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked up into his. “All of me, all of you.” 

Her leg urged him in, she wanted this more than she had ever considered. Her breathing was laboured, breasts rising and falling slowly. 

Legolas had no words for what he was feeling. As their bodies joined their souls met and caressed each other, but soon the physical world overrode the spiritual and Legolas press deep within her. He tried to control his movement has he had been told to easy the first mating, but he could not and quickly found himself pumping into her hard and fast, his body arched for maximum thrust as his breath escaped him in moans of passion. 

She gasped and arched, her hips moving to meet him as he entered her. Tauriel’s hands gripped his back, clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping her from drowning. There was a moment of discomfort but it was quickly gone as her body matched his rhythm. Her nails raked his skin and she soon reached out to grip her cloak. She had barely enough sense not to dig her fingers into his skin. Each press into her body made her moan. She closed her eyes and got lost in the feel of their movements.

Both of her legs were now up, loosely holding him against her as their bodies moved together. Tauriel could not hold back, she opened her eyes and she searched his face. “Love- I-”

He was moving so deeply in her that she could feel everything and soon the growing tightness she was feeling was going to break. 

Somehow, Legolas retained enough control to lift one hand to put a finger to her lips. He didn’t want to hear her words. There words were still full of the grief. All he wanted to hear was her moans of passion. It was truly incredible to him that such feelings existed. He felt her tighten around his shaft and it only increased the sensations. 

Tauriel closed her eyes as his finger touched her lips. She could no longer fight the inevitable, though she wasn’t trying. Her body tensed under him. Her hands found their way to his back despite her efforts. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. It was intense and all consuming.

Tauriel’s body locked Legolas within her as her muscles pumped his seed from him in waves of ecstasy. His body dropped to hers and he held her close as their bodies took over to complete their mating. 

She was breathing hard, pressed against him as they let the moment wash over them. Her face was pressed into his neck. Her mind was too lost in their joining to think of anything but him. It took some time before her breathing slowed to normal and her body relaxed. Her legs slowly lowered to loosely drape on the backs of his. Her fingers traced up and down his back. Tauriel savoured the closeness of his body to hers and marvelled silently at how things how progressed.

Moments later though it seemed like an eternity at the same time, Legolas rolled onto his back, his arm taking her with him so that she was tucked under his arm with her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled the cloak edges over them, glad that it was one of the cloaks with a great deal of fabric. Then he frowned. He was sticky. He had not expected that. The reality of the aftermath was not as he had been taught. 

Laying on him, her hand traced along his chest now. The cloak reminded her that it was daylight and they were indeed, naked for all to see. Not that there were any but the animals around. Tauriel sensed his frown rather than saw it. She pulled back and looked up at him. 

“Is something wrong?” 

He smiled at her. “No, it’s just that I’m glad we are near a stream. I’m all sticky.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “I am glad as well and that you noticed. I feared it was only me and that I would have to find a way to slip back into the water to clean up without somehow insulting you.”

He laughed. “You must never hold back, not now, Mell. We are soul bonded. I would know what you are thinking.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes and hugged her body to his. Soul bonded. She could still see his soul when she closed her eyes. So bright and clear. She knew hers could not compare but that did not matter because he had accepted all of her as she had accepted all of him.

“And then I ask the same of you.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

The horses stomped the ground nearby. Tauriel rolled her eyes a little at their impatience. “You would think they would be enjoying their break and not be eager to move on.” She propped herself up to look down at him. Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto his chest. Her fingers moved over his ribs very gently. 

“How are they? Do they pain you still?”

He let his fingers trail down her chest and over her ribs. “Not as fine as yours,” he teased. Then in all seriousness, “I entered a healing sleep. It was enough to repair the damage. The break wasn’t complete, just painful.” 

“Good.” Tauriel moved, shifting so she was astride his lap. She lightly pinned him. A smirk formed. “Perhaps the only time I can best you and pin you.” She leaned in to kiss him. 

“Mmm, I like this. But perhaps the horses would settle down if we removed their saddles and took them to the water to drink?” 

She smiled down at him. “Agreed though I like knowing perhaps you will let me pin you from time to time.”

He reached up and drew her down to claim her lips. “Definitely,” he whispered against her lips. 

Tauriel slipped away and stood. The cool air caused nipples to harden. She inhaled deeply and reached out to help him up. “I think my cloak needs a bit of shaking out now…” She gave a shy smile to him. 

“Horses then we clean up and dress.” 

“Why? I like you like this. I feel like we should erect a statue or something.” 

She stood, placing one hand on a hip. She laughed lightly. “Do not tease so. A statue. Of me, like this?” She gestured to her nude form. “Hardly fitting of someone who hunts orcs and guards the woods.” 

An eyebrow cocked. “Shall we erect one of you? As you are now? Only fair if I shall stand you should be with me.”

Legolas picked up the cloak and shook it then turned his nose up at it. “It needs more than shaking. Let’s make a bed and break out the fine linens. I’m hungry and we have fresh foods that will rot if we don’t eat them. 

“Alright, camp it is then.” Still naked, Tauriel started by taking her cloak from Legolas and walking into the cold stream with it. She submerged both she and the garment rinsing it thoroughly. She gave it a toss towards the bank, intent on finishing the job after she had washed up. 

Under she dove rinsing her body of any remnants of their coupling. Surfacing, Tauriel pushed back her wayward hair. The bind was removed allowing it to flow freely. There would be time to fix it later. 

It was only moments later that she stood on the bank naked, cold and shivering as she wrung out her cloak and hung it over a tree to dry in the sun. She lightly wrung out her hair and plaited it quickly over her shoulder. 

“It won’t dry like that. Let it free and I’ll comb it,” Legolas told her. He washed in the stream quickly and was dry seconds after he left the water. 

Tauriel undid the braid as Legolas entered the water. While he washed she set about laying the bedrolls down. Initially she put them apart but with a smile to herself she moved them next to each other. There was no need or desire for space now.

She turned and watched as he exited the water. She inhaled slowly and enjoyed watching his naked form appear slowly. A frown appeared as he stood on the bank, dry. She, herself was still dripping and cold. Tauriel’s head cocked a little to the side as she tried to figure out what she was seeing.

“I don’t understand.” She gestured, palm out towards him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“How are you-” She stood and water drops fell from her hair and down her leg. She shivered as if to emphasize her question. “Dry. Dry and not cold.”

“Because it isn’t cold,” he offered. “As for dry, there is a simple spell for that.” He walked over to her and as he passed he muttered something that she couldn’t quite hear and his hand brushed hers. She was instantly dry though she was standing in a puddle. He wrapped her in his cloak which was magically clean. “Sit down and I will do your hair.”

Tauriel was silent as Legolas brushed her hand and her body became completely dry. She closed her eyes and pulled the cloak around herself. She sat as instructed. Her back to him, he could not see the somewhat sad expression on her face. She remembered his soul and how perfect it seemed. Had bonding with her tarnished it?

“You know I have no such gifts to offer you. I can offer my bow, my knife...myself but I bring you little else of worth. I hope that it is enough Legolas.”

“Don’t make it sound like I bought you from one of the old slave markets,” he told her. He drew her hair away from one shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. Then he ran his hand down her hair and it was as if he had instantly combed it free of tangles and knots but he still combed it before plaiting it into her distinctive style. She had fought in her first full battle, so she was now entitled to a different, more intricate plait. They sat in the sun while he did her hair for over an hour. Though it had not actually taken anywhere near that amount of time to do. 

She closed her eyes as his hands worked the strands of her hair. It was sensual in a way she had not experienced, having him do it. She supposed it came from the fact that he was now a part of her in all ways. The cloak slid down off of her shoulders as he worked and Tauriel did nothing to stop it. She did not wish to hide from him. 

When Legolas was done she leaned back against him and looked up, sideways at him. “I do not mean it as if you bought me. I meant it as- it does not matter.” Her hand lifted to find his cheek. “Will you kiss me now?” 

She could not explain it but she needed to feel his lips on hers as if to confirm this was in fact real and not a fever dream. She felt too content and complete. There was no anger, the desire for revenge had been silenced for now and it was a little too strange for her. 

He kissed her cheek and then turned her as if she weighed nothing before claiming her lips. 

Tauriel pressed her body to his. She shifted and sat in his lap. Her hands took his face and she kissed him deeply. It was as if she were dying of thirst and he was all that could save her.

Jak signalled his men to stay down and quiet. They had tracked the orcs all the way from Erebor only to come upon the lovers. The men had survived the battle but didn’t like the new ‘king’. They didn’t see why they had to share with those who hadn’t fought. So the small group headed north on an old road that had not been used in their lifetime. If they found the escaping orcs along the way, that was a bonus. But for now, they had a show to enjoy. They stayed low and quiet to watch the two elf lovers. 

Tauriel was completely entranced with her lover. Legolas, in this moment was all there was in her world. She needed him more than she could have ever thought possible. Elves bonded, they were not simply ‘bonded’. She had seen his soul and that was something beyond measure to her. 

She wrapped herself around him, unaware of the way the horses nickered and pawed. Had she been in her right senses she would have recognized it as a sign that something was amiss. 

Legolas dismissed the snap of twigs, the rustle of leaves, and even the scent of Men on the breeze. His entire being was focused on Tauriel. There was an odd tightness in his chest and a stirring of his loins as he held her flesh against flesh. He wanted to take things slower this time. He wanted to explore her body, learn how to pleasure her, learn what pleasured him. His hand moved down her back in slow motion taking in the new sensations of touching silken skin over her battle hardened muscles. 

Tauriel was giving in to the sensations of her body. Her hips rolled against him. She could never name what she was feeling but she didn’t need to. Hands grabbed her. 

Green eyes went wide and stared down at Legolas as she was pulled from him. The orcs grunted and threw her to the ground away from him. Tauriel immediately tried to stand but a foot kicked her back down. She gave a small yelp in return. A foot came down and pressed her to the ground. 

Legolas reacted instinctively to try to grab Tauriel but she was quickly out of reach and then his warrior instincts kicked in and he struck the nearest orc. Orcs had skin like hardened leather at least when it came to hitting one. The pain vibrated up his unguarded arm and nearly tore his shoulder muscles. But that did not stop him. He tackled the orc who was trying to pin him down. From the corner of his eye he could see another orc grabbing their weapons and it was enough of a distraction for Legolas to be struck on the side of the head. It was the same place that he had been injured by Bolg in Laketown. He blacked out. 

Tauriel screamed as she fought against the ground and the foot that held her there. 

Blades were raised to strike down the elves. An arrow landed into an arm. The orc standing above Legolas bellowed in pain. The orcs turned to look for the source. Tauriel was pressed into the ground more and she kicked and flailed at her assailant. Suddenly a man appeared beside the orc. The orc looked at him, then they both looked at Tauriel, then back to each other for just a moment before the man drove a sword through the orcs chest. He fell heavily onto Tauriel.

Two men heaved the orc off her but before she could recover to get to her feet, she was grabbed and held down but two of the men, a third, the man who had killed the orc was unfastening his trousers. His face was grotesque with an evil grin as he looked down at her. 

She had no time to react. Weight on her, weight gone. She fought against the hands that held her, screaming in elven for them to let her go. She struggled. Her hair covered her face and made it hard to breathe.

“Legolas!”

Legolas heard her scream. Heard her name but struggled to regain enough consciousness to aid her. As soon as he showed sings of coming around, he was grabbed. His ankles and wrists were tied and he could only watch in horror as the man brutally entered his beloved. 

“No!” She struggled. Her face rubbed roughly against the ground as she was held still. She felt her body entered but it was not as it had been with him. He had been perfect, made for her...desired. 

The harder she fought the harder the hand that held her squeezed and pressed. She screamed over and over again. Tears stung her eyes and fell on her cheeks. Legolas did not come, but she knew with her very being it was because he could not and worse than what was happening to her, she feared his death. 

“Aw! Did it hurt my pretty she-elf? Let me hurt you some more.” He pounded into her regardless of the fact that she was screaming in pain and not pleasure. 

A hand from on of the men holding her down covered one of her breasts and squeezed hard. “I think she likes it. I think she wants a real man and not that pretty boy elf.” 

“Oh, I like the pretty boy-elf. He’s so beautiful,” one of Legolas’ guards said. 

Tauriel grunted and twisted. She turned her head and bit the arm closest to her face. He had made the mistake of going for her breast and it put him in range of her mouth. She bit hard tasting blood. He could take her but he would never claim her as Legolas had with every ounce of her strength she would make it hard for him to finish. Her leg lifted and she tried to kick back at the man who dared put his body into hers.

“Do that again and your pretty prince loses a finger,” Jak growled. 

Legolas was silent. Screaming at these men would do nothing but waste energy. He tested his bonds but they would not give. He was naked and bound and held prisoner with his won weapons. All he could do was bide his time until an opportunity presented itself. 

Tauriel clenched her teeth and tried to pull away from the man who was invading her body. He was not who she wanted, not who should be touching her. She tried with all her might to move forward. She didn’t dare bite again, fearing what they would do to Legolas. It had not escaped her that they called him prince. 

“Leave us alone!” She tried to twist and move away.

For that she received a hard slap across the face. “You look over here, little lady,” one of Legolas’ guard called to her. He then grabbed Legolas’ hair and sliced it off at his shoulders. “We’ll send this to his father. He’ll pay a nice price for the rest of him.” 

Tauriel screamed. It was guttural and carried with it all her pain. Her eyes met Legolas’ and the moment she focused on him she began to cry. She still struggled but it was in vain. They had hurt her more than any knife could. Her weakness was him and they knew it. 

When Jak was finished with her the other two fought to be the second. 

She took the moment to attempt to lunge forward. All she needed to do was break free. She would not go without a fight. Her body was cut up from the rocks and swollen in places but it did not stop her from fighting them. She did not want them. 

Legolas looked on with a spark of hope that she would escape. He did not need to tell her that their best hope was for her to get away from them and either get help or find a way to fight back and free him. He knew that elves had died, faded away, unable to recover from rape, but he could not think of that. He had to concentrate on the present, watch for their weaknesses. He did not feel any guilt for their situation. He had been distracted but Tauriel was perfectly capable of defending herself. He would not blame himself for what these men did. The guilt of it fell squarely on their shoulders and he would free them of it the moment he could. 

Before the second man could get a chance with her Tauriel managed to break the holds on her and turn. She snarled and reached out to claw at the man who approached but hands grabbed her arms and shoved her down once more. She flailed and kicked. He was on her. It was not as it had been with Legolas. There was no meeting his thrusts, no moans of pleasure. She cried out in rage and kicked her legs in futality. 

This time it was not only him who pounded into her. These men seemed to take pleasure in driving their fists into her and even kick her. She was nothing to her but a toy that they seemed determined to destroy. She did not know if the other men took their pleasure in her because she passed out from a kick to the head. 

  
  


Strider was leading the small group of rangers down the old forgotten road that was their quickest route to Erebor, having come across the northern edge of the Greenwood. They would not enter it for fear of being delayed by fell creatures or being captured and held by King Thranduil’s people. Their goal was to find out what was happening at Erebor, offer aid to those who needed it and then report back to the commander of the Dunedain to whom the rangers answered. Strider was on 20 years, and not very experienced in battle but he was a chieftain by birthright and having grown up as a warrior among elves he was well trained to the ranger’s way of life. 

They stopped at the stream to refresh their horses but found a sight that they did not expect. A naked eleth lay unconscious and hurt along side of three dead orcs. There were no horses or weapons on the scene but there were two bedrolls which were laid out as one and an elven cloak hung over the branch of a tree. 

“What happened here?” Strider muttered as he checked to see if the elf was still alive. 

“Legolas..” It was muffled and she could not focus fully. She felt hands but they were not hard or rough. Tauriel reaching out, groping blindly.

One of the rangers fetched the cloak and laid it over her. “Legolas, son of Thranduil? He did this?” 

Green eyes snapped open. Panic set in and Tauriel tried to get up. “Where is he? I must-” She faltered. Her sides hurt immensely, her head pounded. There were scrapes and cuts all over her body from being pushed against the rocks. Bruises were forming on pale skin where they had beat her. “I must go.”

She managed to get to one knee before panting in pain. 

Strider was well aware of the extent of her injuries, he did not need her to confirm it nor did he need to examine her further to know the extent of it. “Did Prince Legolas do this to you?” He found it very difficult to believe that any elf could do such a thing. Not all elves were good, of course, but they did rape women as freely as Men. He tried to wrap the cloak about her as she moved. “I have some healing training. I will make you some tea and you will tell me what has transpired here. Then we will look for the Prince.” 

Cold green eyes stared at the man. “Humans did this.” The words had venom behind them and Tauriel practically spat them out. 

She recoiled as he drew near, attempting to adjust the cloak. Her hands went up defensively but there was something about his manner or his tone that made her feel that she did not have to fear him. “I do not have time to rest. I was to protect him and I have failed. I need to find him.”

Tauriel faltered as she stood but eventually managed to get to her feet. Her arms wrapped around her sides. The pain that radiated through her body almost caused her to collapse. 

The woman muttered to herself in elven, “When I find them I will make them pay.”

Strider looked at the other rangers. He sent two on to Erebor to complete their mission. “Find the lady something to wear. “You can ride with me. If the prince is in danger then we will aid you. But I advise that you take an herbal tea first or you will be no good to him when we find him. Are you part of his guard?” 

It took all of Tauriel’s strength to fight the wave of nausea and pain that threatened to knock her to her knees. She slowly nodded, agreeing to the tea. “I will take the tea. My pack and weapons...everything is gone. Can you lend me a bow?”

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, controlling her body as best she could. “I am his only guard. He did not bring others. Just I.” She feared giving away too much. She looked at the man. “I am Tauriel. I thank you for your help.” 

“I am known as Strider. We are rangers, come down from the north to get news of Erebor. These men are under my command. We will not harm you, or Prince Legolas. We will help you get him to safety. It was not wise to travel these wilds without escort. And though I am sure you must be a skilled warrior to be his only guard, you are not enough to protect a prince. Do they know who he is?” As he spoke he prepared a herbal mixture and one of his men started a small fire to heat the water. 

“I believe they did. They called him prince when they threatened me.” Tauriel did not wish to relive the attack but the information was important. “They cut his hair. Said they would send it to his father to ask for ransom.”

She gritted her teeth, a motion that reminded her just how beaten she had been. That angered her even more. 

“Orcs attacked, we were caught off guard. Bathing.” Tauriel did not need to explain but part of her wanted to hide what she and Legolas were to each other. It could put them both in more danger. “The humans attacked the orcs but used it to-” She did not need to add more.

Strider’s eyes darted to the bedrolls. “Bathing? You did not think to bathe one at a time while the other kept watch?” 

The woman glared at him. “I was readying the bedrolls and camp. I had not dressed yet-”

“Tauriel, stop. There is no need to lie to me.” He glanced at the comb still lying on the bed. “I grew up with elves.” He bowed to her slightly. “We will find your husband, your highness.”

Tauriel blinked back tears. She had not considered what it meant, other than their joining until he called her highness. She nodded very slowly. “It puts us both in more danger. Can I trust you to keep it to yourself? I am still his guard.” 

She wavered on her feet a little and forced herself to lean against a rock. The cloak was pulled tighter around her naked body. The tea would help, she knew that but she could not help but be impatient to go. 

One of the rangers put what they had gathered in clothing for her down on a rock and then moved away. There was no way that they wanted to get anywhere near a naked she-elf. “You take them. I like my private parts attached,” one of them had said quietly to another. 

“You can trust me. That is why you were alone on this back road and not in the safety of the Greenwood or his father’s camp at Erebor,” Strider said it more as a statement than a question. “Go bath now. It will help you heal.” 

Tauriel let the statement hang in the air for a moment. She looked over this man who was helping her. “No, we were looking for you and the rangers. The prince was intent on seeking you out.”

She took the clothes that had been left and moved away from the group. Tauriel moved slowly but she wanted to be away from them and prying eyes. She bathed and checked herself for signs of bad breaks in her bones. There was bruising, swelling and definitely some internal injuries but they would all heal. Hands brushed her thighs, moving higher and she held back tears, remembering how they had brutalized her when not long before Legolas had-

No, she did not wish to think on it. She left the water and dried off as best she could. She donned the clothes given to her. She was grateful for her boots. 

Strider gave his men a look that told them that she was to be left to her privacy. The tea was ready and the fire extinguished, the bedrolls were stowed and they were ready to leave when she returned. He handed her a bow, though it was not as fine as hers, a short sword on a belt which would double as a way to keep on the trousers which were far too big for her. She had rolled up the legs and tucked them into her boots which she could only guess that they had left because they were too small for any of them. He then gave her a dagger to put in her boot. “We don’t have a spare quiver but I doubt that will prevent you from getting arrows from us when you need.” 

Tauriel downed the offered tea, took the weapons and belt. She gave him a nod. “I will do as I need. I ask that you do not get in the way and I will not get in yours. Your help is appreciated Strider.” 

She was ready to move. The pain would subside now that she had the tea and once they had found Legolas there would be time for true rest. Now, they needed to focus on him. Strider got on the horse and held his hand out to her. He knew that the tea had not had time to work yet and she was going to be in a great deal of pain riding but she was an elven warrior so the others would not even notice. Elves didn’t exactly broadcast their emotions or their pain. 

Tauriel’s body felt as if it were being tortured as she took his hand and mounted the horse. She could not, would not let them see her falter if she could help it. The tea would kick in eventually but for now, she would focus her willpower on staying upright and finding Legolas. Her hands were white knuckled as she held on. 

Strider knew that if he was being kind he would insist that she stay with one or two of his men until he returned, hopefully with the prince but he also knew that she needed to confront her abusers. She would heal better if she could punish them herself. 

Tauriel set her focus on staying upright and seeking signs of her attackers passing. They were not subtle. Clearly they were men of opportunity and not seasoned warriors or hunters. Broken branches, heavy foot tracks. 

Thankfully, Strider was as adept at tracking or perhaps a bit better than she. There was no need to guide him. They communicated silently. A pointed finger, a nod of agreement. The horse turned in the direction of the tracks without any prompting from her. Tauriel was glad it was they that came upon her. She held out hope that they would find Legolas and she could take her revenge on those who had attacked them.

Finally when there was no clear path through the trees and they needed to get off the old track, Aragorn reached to help her down from the horse and then dropped silently down himself. His men followed his lead and they tied the horses to trees. Leaving one man guarding the crept through the underbrush until they could see an old barn that was only half standing. They could see inside enough to see two horses. Aragorn raised a brow at Tauriel, a question as to if they were the elves horses. 

Tauriel admired the way these men were trained. She moved forward with them, staying by Strider’s side. The sight of the barn and the horses made her blood boil. They were close now. She nodded to him.

Strider wanted to caution her on not getting herself killed because the prince would need her but he also was worried that if she did not get her revenge she would not recover and the prince would end up like his father but with no child to help him through the long years of loneliness. 

Legolas could see them through an open knot hole in the wood of the stable wall but they could not see him. He was naked and bruised and covered in dirt and blood. Most of the blood was his. Many of his injuries had already healed but the injury to his mind and spirit would take a lot longer to heal, and those physical injuries he still suffered kept him from escaping. He was only half conscious, his mind wanting to shut down from the horror. He was sitting on the bare ground and he could feel the blood oozing from his rear still. They had not been gentle with him. These savages didn’t know what gentle was. He knew that if he was suffering like this then Tauriel had to be suffering worse. But his heart leapt when he could see her, only a glimpse but she was alive. 

The tea had thankfully taken effect. At this point she was bruises and swelling but the pain had eased allowing her to move more fluidly. She took the bow Strider had given her, smoothly slipped an arrow out of someone’s nearby quiver and readied it. Tauriel gave one glance to Strider before she moved forward. She would have her surprise and she would have her revenge. 

Her feet were silent as she moved about the decrepit building. The arrow was raised and they never saw her. She let it fly and it hit her target. The man went down with the arrow in his shoulder. The dagger was free before the arrow landed its mark. Tauriel moved low. The next man fell, screaming as she sliced through the back of his knee. It was happening so quickly the others had yet to fully understand what was happening. There was fire in the green eyes.

Strider signalled for one of his men to get the horses. He had already told them before they set out on the search that when they did find the Prince, they were to let his guard do her work and were only to back her up and protect her. It was Strider’s job to find and protect the prince while she took care of the men. 

Tauriel moved in. One turned, wide eyed as the dagger found a home in his ribs. Just below the lungs. She didn’t want him dead, not yet. He fell, taking the dagger with him but the sword was already out. A dance, a dance of blood. The elf moved through them. The sword sliced the back of a man and she turned, drawing the blade with her ensuring he was left flayed open. The rangers had good sharp steel.

Legolas looked up as the man approached him. He instinctively winced. He feared that he would not see his beloved again, that this man was here to finish him. He was too weak to read his aura and he didn’t want to see the aura of another man. They were dark and turbulent. But the man’s blade reached behind him and cut his bonds and he was close enough for Legolas to see even in this darkness that this was not one of the men who had attacked him. Still it did not mean that he was safe. 

Tauriel faced the last man she had yet to fell. The others writhed and bled around her but there was one left. He was the one who had raped her first. She held her sword and he backed up, hands at the defensive. 

He tried to reach his weapons but they had been foolishly stowed in a place that was now behind Tauriel. She advanced. There was no mercy in her. He tried to dart and she was already there. The blade slid smoothly into his abdomen. He cried out.

“Does it hurt? Let me hurt you some more.” Tauriel whispered to him as she pushed him to the ground with the blade.

Aragorn reached out, carefully and slowly to help the elven prince up. “I am here to help, highness.” His eyes moved over the man. He winced at the cuts and bruises. He had been badly beaten. As he helped him up Aragorn felt an overwhelming anger at the s Wight of the blood on the ground. The prince was naked and it did not take much to know what the men had done to him. Bile and anger rose at the indignation of it. It was now that the ranger uncharacteristically floundered, fumbling for his cloak to cover the elf.

But Legolas pushed it away. “I have work to do first,” he said and painfully moved to where the Tauriel was, disregarding his nakedness. He stood by and watched as Tauriel dealt with Jak. He could see that she had already taken care of the other four, but they were not dead, yet. With a swift movement Legolas had Strider’s knife in his hand and he descended on the first man he came to. He sliced open the man’s trousers and reached in to grab him and with a quick swipe of the knife he came away with that appendage in his hand. 

He looked down at the screaming man. “You will lie there in hope that there is some way you will live knowing that you will die and longing for death,” Legolas said, his head cocked slightly to one side in an image of Thranduil. He glanced over his shoulder to see how Tauriel was going. She was taking her time with this one, their leader.

The blade was pushed down, slowly. Tauriel could see it in his eyes as the blade pushed down and sunk into the ground. She placed a booted foot on him and pressed. She wanted him to feel the blade slide through his insides as she pushed him to the dirt floor. 

“You will never take from another what you took from me. This will be painful and slow.” She pressed down with her boot ensuring he was on the ground. He gurgled and tried to reach the blade. “No, this is a slow death. There is no helping you, no saving you and I will watch the life fade from your eyes. I will be the last thing you see. Know that your wretched life was taken by the one you thought to break.”

Strider’s men stood back all in a state of shock. This she-elf had taken out all five men so quickly and so brutally that they were in awe of her, both scared of her and admiring her at the same time. They had been placed under this young ranger’s command knowing only that he would be able to talk to the elves if they encountered them at Erebor. But they resented having to answer to one who in some cases was young enough to be their grown child. But now they saw that he was somehow connected to the elves and knew that these elves could teach them a lot, if it was possible for Men to learn such skills.

“I hope I never have to fight an elf. Give me an army of orcs,” one of the men whispered to another. 

Aragorn paused briefly as the prince rebuked the cloak and took his dagger. He watched as the pair began to exact their revenge. He crossed to his men. “Fight with, not against. They are a fierce ally and dangerous foe.” With a gesture he sent them outside. They had seen enough. 

Tauriel waited, watching as the life faded from his eyes. She needed to know he was dead. She pulled the blade from the body and sheathed it. She moved, kneeling to side of the one who had the dagger in his side. She took her time here too.

At the last man, Legolas sliced open the man’s trousers and then looking to Tauriel, he handed her the blade and waited. Her hand was steady as she took the blade. Her fingers brushed his briefly. Now was not the time to reunion. That would not be marred by this. The blade moved swiftly and in her hand she held the wretched human’s manhood. She stood and nodded. 

They did not emerge from the barn for another hour having watched as the life drained from these men. It was not until they stepped outside that Tauriel felt she could once again breathe. 

Legolas had grabbed up their things. He intended getting rid of most of them so that they did not have a reminder of this horror. He dropped them beside his horse and then dropped to the ground, no longer able to stand. Tauriel and Aragorn were immediately at his sides. 

“Highness, let me help you.” The man whispered. Tauriel kept herself composed knowing he needed her strength now. A cloak was draped over Legolas. “Let us go and make camp for the night. You both need rest.”

Aragorn stood, taking Legolas with him. Tauriel did the same on his other side. 

“I need to wash this filth from me,” he said quietly to Aragorn who knew that he didn’t mean the dirt and blood. 

Strider nodded and beckoned over a couple of his men. He gave a few short orders and with care the party was moved to a camp on the edge of a lake. The rangers, still in awe of the elves gave them a wide berth. 

Legolas found his underclothes and dressed somewhat but he did not have the strength to fully dress. It would have to do with his cloak wrapped about him. Not having the pain killing tea and his wounds fresher than Tauriel’s as soon as he mounted his horse he passed out, but he did not fall from it. 

She stayed close, tethering his horse to hers. Tauriel did not flinch or show her concern, that would be for later, when they were alone. As the party set up for the night, she and Aragorn pulled Legolas from his mount. The ranger carried the prince to where they were laying out the beds for the night. The pair were set up, just away from the men for privacy and space. Aragorn placed Legolas down on a bedroll.

He looked at Tauriel. “I will make tea for you both. You will both need to rest and heal. I do not wish to argue. You have both been - mistreated.” 

Tauriel’s jaw tightened. She nodded. 

“Go and tend the horses. I will see to him.” Aragorn’s voice was soothing, reassuring but the look he was met with told him there would be no swaying her. “Alright then.”

He stood, grabbed his pack, gave orders for tea, food and a watch to be set before returning to the elves. 

“Tauriel,” Legolas whispered weakly. “You can trust him,” he told her in elvish. “He is teu tel quessir.”

She squeezed his hand. She glanced to where Aragorn stood with his men. “I want to-” There was apprehension in her voice, fear. “I will. I will trust him. He led me to you.” Eyes inspected the man more. She had not seen what Legolas saw but she knew from their bonding that he saw the world in a way she could not. Tauriel raised his hand to her lips. “I will.”

Aragorn tried not to watch too closely as the pair whispered and held hands. He knew that intimacy like that was not to be taken for granted with the elves. He returned, cautiously and set out what he needed. 

A bowl, clean clothes, herbs and finally, clean water. He looked to Tauriel. “I will take care of him, of you both. You have my word.” Tauriel nodded and waited. She had knowledge of healing as well and immediately saw that Strider knew what he was doing. 

Herbs were mixed in the water, allowed to steep. The clothes were moistened and gently Legolas was bathed. Aragorn started with his legs and worked his way up. He could see how the men had forced the prince to kneel as they brutalized his body. With Tauriel’s help they rolled him. 

“His injuries are great, not just in body as are yours.” He met her eyes. She stared back, understanding but not willing to show her emotions. With the greatest of care Aragorn washed Legolas’ back. He took extra care as he cleansed and rinsed his backside. Tauriel washed Legolas’ neck and paused as she saw Strider bathing the area where her love had been violated. “No, please. Let me.” 

“Are you sure? The damage is severe.” He hesitated briefly before handing her the cloth. 

“I was to protect him, I will do what I can to help him now. I do not want their touch to be what he remembers. That was to be mine and mine alone.” 

Strider sat back on his legs and let her finish the task. He was amazed that Legolas seemed to heal even as they bathed him. As soon as clean water touched him it was like he was drawing some energy from it. He had never seen the like nor had any one spoken of such as he studied to become a healer. But Legolas was Sindar and they had never had a pure Sindar in the halls of healing in Imladris. Sindar usually healed by themselves or died of their wounds. Apart from a few teas the Sindar did not even have healers. 

“I am sure that he feels the same about you. Make sure that you do not use all your energy on his recovery and forget your own. He will need you to heal,” Strider told her. But his attention was distracted by the two attending the horses. They were removing the things from Legolas’ horse. 

“Is this what I think it is?” one ranger asked another. He was holding up a shirt of mithril. 

The other stared at it in awe. “Who did we just save? This is worth more than my whole village and all the other villages around.” 

Aragorn stood, “Excuse me your highness.” Tauriel nodded and kept at her task. She was gentle as the cloth slid between the pale globes of Legolas’ backside. She bit back tears as the sight of the damage that had been done to him but grateful that the physical wounds were healing quickly. Every place she washed she then gently stroked. Her touch was what she wanted him to think of, not theirs. Hers. 

She leaned down, kissing Legolas’ shoulder. His body would be whole and she would help the rest of him heal. Strider had warned her not to exhaust herself but the woman couldn’t think about that yet. Not until Legolas was taking care of. 

Strider walked to the men who were attending the horses. “You have a job to do. Focus on that. Leave their belongings with my things and remember that they are not enemies you wish to have.” He did not think they would dishonour themselves or the rangers but it was good to help keep their awe in check. 

“We meant no disrespect, Sir. It’s just we come from poor villages and have never seen the like of this,” the one holding the shirt said. “Kal just wanted us to gather up when need to be cleaned while we saw to the saddle bags.” 

He returned, kneeling down once more. He placed his hand on the prince’s back. “He should lay, like this for now. Let me finish. You should rest now.” He could see the swelling had hit its peak but the bruises about her face and neck were growing. They would deepen before they faded. “Is anything broken?”

Tauriel shook her head. “I don’t believe so.” It was painful to breathe but she felt it was bruising more than anything. They had beat her as they took turns using her. She did not know how many had but it didn’t matter now. They would never do it to anyone again. 

She handed Strider the cloth. “We have done what we can.” The woman laid down where she was, curling up next to her love. A hand took his and held it as sleep began to take her.

“Thank you Strider, protect him now while I rest please.” Exhaustion was taking its hold.

Strider covered her with one of the blankets from their bedrolls. The beds themselves had been made up of gathered soft grasses and the like with their blankets draped over them. Strider and his men were accustomed to sleeping on the ground or on the floor when back at their base. Strider hadn’t slept in anything like a bed since he left home. He doubted that it was usual for these elves to make such beds when away from home. They were both warriors. He could tell from Legolas’ braids that he had seen many battles. It was difficult to tell how old elves were because one reaching adulthood they seemed to just stop aging. Legolas and Tauriel seemed to be only a little older than himself. But if that were true they would still be children. It took nearly a century from elven children to grow up.

Legolas woke at dawn to find that he was naked under a blanket. Tauriel was beside him, her hand in his. He noticed that the rangers were stirring though one of them was on watch and continued to pay attention to his duty. He was glad of that. 

Aragorn noticed the stirrings of the elf. He stood and moved towards him. “Highness.” He bowed his head in respect before looking back up. “Can I get you anything?” He glanced to Tauriel. “She needs rest.”

“Some water, please,” Legolas said. “I am Legolas. There is no need to call me highness. My father is not about and you are not under my command. Thank you for your aid. I will see to it that you are rewarded, you and your men. But why help two elves?”

“I am called Strider. And we came upon your- guard and when she told us what had happened, we could not let the injustice go.” Aragorn left many things unsaid while there were too many of the rangers about. “I will get the water. Would you like tea as well? Are you still in pain?”

“Tea would be nice, thank you,” he replied but was unwilling to admit that he was in pain. “You are Dunedain a descendant of Earendil.” 

Aragorn smiled. “Tea. Your guard mentioned you were seeking us, the rangers that is.”

He gestured to one of the men to bring hot water. He squatted, preparing herbs. 

“My father directed me towards you. Unless there is another Ranger named Strider.”

“I am the only one, that I am aware of.” He prepared the tea and handed it to Legolas. “Drink it will help with anything that is lingering.”

He sat at the end of the makeshift bed, a respectful distance from both the prince and the still sleeping woman. 

“I have sent men to Erebor, to learn what was going on and offer aid. We were on our way there when I came upon-” He glanced to Tauriel. “She tried to hide your bond. Know that knowledge is safe with me.”

“We cannot return to the Greenwood. We cannot return to Erebor. We have no where to go to recover,” Legolas said quietly. 

Aragorn inhaled slowly. “Then you will be under my protection. I ask for no explanation.” His mind was already piecing together the unspoken reasons. “For now, drink and rest. Be here when she wakes. She will need more time to heal.”

If she recovers at all, Legolas thought. He knew he would. He had Tauriel to live for. He looked at their hands, still joined and a slight smile touched his lips. He finished the tea and handed the mug back to Strider. 

“Rest. We can speak more later.” Aragorn nodded. He glanced at the woman. “We will give you some privacy to rest.”

The rangers had things to occupy themselves. They could take time here by this lake to let the elves recover.

Tauriel’s arm twitched. Her hand gripped his in her sleep. She was struggling to come to the surface of consciousness. She needed to, she needed to check on Legolas. Swollen eyes struggled to open. She tried to move and found herself sore and stiff. “Legolas…”

“I am here. We are safe,” he spoke in elvish, softly and reassuringly. “Rest.” Though he was still very weak and the tea had not yet worked on all his pain, if it was enough to do so, Legolas moved enough to hold his free hand over her wounds and he began a healing chant that he had been taught to use on himself. He had no idea if it would work on others, but he had heard the healers use similar on injured Silvan elves after a battle.

Tauriel bit back a noise as she heard his voice. Relief flooded through her. Her hand tightened on his. Sleep took her once more. 

Legolas slipped into a deep healing sleep, taking her with him. 

Aragorn took care of a few things around their camp. He had the pairs clothes washed and hung to dry. He took a walk around in the woods thinking on what Legolas had said. 

Tauriel woke with Legolas close. Her leg was hooked on his. A hand reached out and stroked his cheek.He woke and turned his head to her. “I dreamed that we were in a great city of men. And we had a child who was playing with a human child. We were happy.”

She smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. “A great city of men...a child…I want us to be happy.” She stroked his cheek softly. “How are you?”

He reached over to stroke his fingertips along her cheek. “We are alive and together. That is everything. We will not let this harm us. It will pass and we will heal. Promise me that.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek. “I promise. I promise that we, love will be together and that we will heal.” She leaned in and softly kissed him. It was tentative, gentle. It was not the time for them to connect, to be too close. Not yet. For now they were together.

Legolas reached for the waterskin and passed it to her. He didn’t need to tell her to drink. It was one of the things that they were taught when training to be warriors, not to dehydrate, especially when injured. 

She took the offered skin, propping herself up to drink. The liquid slid down her throat and it was then that she realized just how thirsty she was. Tauriel tried to pace herself but thirst won out. She handed it back, slightly out of breath. He drank, equally thirsty, offering it back to her before it was empty. She took it back and emptied it. “I will go refill it.” She glanced at him. “I am dressed.” 

Reluctantly, she slid out from the blanket and moved off to refill the waterskin. 

It was summer, but the lake water was still cold and refreshing. Tauriel squatted on the rocky bank and refilled the waterskin. 

Aragorn saw the elf move to the water. He took a pile of clothes and moved to where Legolas still laid. “We washed them. We figured you would both be more comfortable in your own clothes and armour.” He laid the pile at the foot of the bed. “We will have dinner soon as well if either or both of you are hungry. Then, we should talk more.”

“We need to move to heal, but not too much,” Legolas told him. Legolas tried to sit up but his muscles protested and cramped. He breathed through the cramps and managed to sit up enough to reach for his shirt. He was surprised to see that his mithril armor had not been stolen. “Your men are honourable.” 

“I would be lying if I said they were not in awe of you and your armour.” Aragorn nodded respectfully to Tauriel as she returned with the waterskin. “Or your guard. I am glad to see you up and moving.”

She handed the waterskin to Legolas. “Thank you for what you have done for us, for him. Know that I owe you a great deal for the aid you lent me and the kindness you show us.” She eased herself down before reaching for her clothes. Her hand brushed her leather breastplate. It had been oiled and cleaned. Tauriel lifted her eyes to look at Aragorn.

“We have respect for well made things.” A statement, no thanks were needed in his eyes. “Bathe, dress and join us by the fire.” 

Legolas was confident that they could bathe safely with these rangers watching over them. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept, what day it was or even the hour, but it didn’t matter. Bathing would help. He put his shirt back on the pile of clothes and stood, holding his hand out to Tauriel. “Come with me.” 

She took his hand. A cautious glance was given to the men that were in the camp but she stilled the slight panic by reminding herself that they were rangers and they were led by one they could trust. 

“They will not harm you,” he told her in elvish, not knowing that Strider understood. 

Tauriel nodded slowly and replied in kind. “I just have to remember who they are. It is hard to calm the ripple of fear it seems.” She closed her eyes and looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. 

Legolas reached out and gently turned her face back to him. “A fear we share. It will not calm overnight. This is a step towards getting back our strength, healing both body and spirit. Draw energy from the water. Draw strength and confidence from facing fear.” 

“I do not like being afraid.” She leaned into his hand a little. “I am sorry. I should be stronger, for you.”

“There is not fault,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel understood what he was saying but at the moment she felt as if she was failing him somehow. He had been through a lot. She tried not to think on her own experience. 

“I will be alright. With you, it will be alright.” She squeezes his hand. 

They walked together to the bank but didn’t stray far from the watchful eyes of the rangers. Legolas stripped off his underclothes and waded into the water, turning back to see if she would follow. 

Tauriel gave one final glance to where the camp was before slowly undressing. Her hands trembled, almost imperceptibly and it angered her. She was guard, fighter and warrior not victim. She dropped the borrowed clothes and followed Legolas in. The water was cool and it made her feel calmer. She drew close to him. Her eyes met his. “This feels…” she debated, trying to find the right word. 

“Connected,” he provided for her. And that is what it seemed, like they were connected through the water. He tried not to think about the bruises and abrasions that covered her body. Most of his had already healed. There were deeper injuries that he neede to give time to. One of those injuries was to the connection between them. It was so new and so fresh when their attackers marred it. He tentatively reached out to her. 

Tauriel nodded and looked off over the water. She felt Legolas touch her. Slowly she turned to look back at him. Her fingers sought his and interlaced with them, tentatively. “Do you- Am I-?” Her words were choked by unshed tears. “I do not know if you still wish for- after what-“ 

Talking about it made it fresh and raw again. Fear of many things took root in her stomach but the strongest was fear that she was tarnished and he would not wish to be with her again.

“All of me. All of you. You are my most beautiful wife and forever will be. We share our fears as much as we share our love. I fear you will not want me again, that my desire for you will be marred forever by this attack.” 

Tears now flowed unhindered. “My love. My heart.” Tauriel moves closer to him. She took his other hand. “Please know that I desire you, to be near you…” She let go one hand to touch his cheek. “We will build that which was so new...we will get it and it will be even stronger.”

Legolas kissed her cheek gently. “Close your eyes. See,” he told her. There was a change in his aura but the colour of his spirit was still vibrant. In part the energy flowed slower and in part faster. It was unbalanced but not more like the aftermath of a summer storm than the storm itself. 

She closed her eyes. Seeing him, like that and the change made the tears flow more. “Oh love…”. Tauriel’s forehead rested against his. 

His spirit reached out to hers and drew her into his arms into safety and warmth and love. 

Apprehension and unease faded away. Tauriel moved, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his neck. She silently sobbed. She had been holding on so much not wishing anyone to see how she was feeling. With him though, there was no hiding or holding back.

His head dropped to her shoulder, tears running from his eyes. 

She stayed like that in his arms not wanting to move. She needed this as did he. A first step in the healing. There was still more to overcome but they were not ready for that yet. 

Her hands went up and stroked his neck before moving into his hair. “I am sorry I provoked them...that they did this…” 

“Hair grows. There is no fault,” he told her. It was not just in spirit that they embraced. They stood a few metres from the bank, the water still shallow, and held each other. Neither of them was even aware that they had physically moved into each other’s arms in body as well as spirit. “We must bath and return,” he reminded her, though he would have much rather have stayed like that for as long as possible. 

Tauriel inhaled slowly and looked up at him. She smiled as she realized they were standing and embracing. “I fear if we do not return soon they will come looking. Best not to put Strider on alert. He is very good.” She leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. 

“That is one beautiful man,” the senior ranger said as he stepped up to Strider’s side as he discretely watched over the elves. He handed Strider a small leather bag that was tied closed with a leather thong. “Here, best be in your keeping. These two don’t realise how much they attract attention. He was carrying a year’s pay in gold on him.” 

Strider nodded and took the bag. “And?” More pieces to the puzzle. 

“The men are wondering if we are going on to Erebor and how long we are going to babysit these two. The elves make them nervous.” 

He turned his head to look at the ranger. “They are not being babysat. We are giving them time to recover as we would anyone who had been through a fight. I will fill the men in on the next steps soon.” Strider clapped the man on the shoulder. “For now, they should enjoy the break from hard riding.”

He knew he couldn’t keep putting off making a decision but he also needed to discuss with the elves first. 

With reluctance, Tauriel moves away from Legolas and rinsed her body. She dipped her head under and tried to wash any place she felt there might be dirt or blood. She found areas that were still scraped and tender. The swelling has receded and even now, in the water she felt a little better. When she was done she cast a look to where the camp was before exiting. 

The ranger smiled at his chief. “Growing up with the elves has made you wise beyond your years, but you still have a lot to learn. They will not fully recover from this in our lifetime or perhaps that of our descendants. The best we can do for them is to guard them until they can fight for themselves again and hope that they have learnt not to let their guards down even when they think they are alone.” 

“I think the best we can do is show them that not all humans are like the ones they met and by giving them time they will become allies. I saw them fight, I do not think that will be a problem.” Strider raised an eyebrow. “Though I suppose I may still be naive in this.” He gave the ranger a bit of a shrug. The man did not know elves as he did, he did not see what he saw. He was right that they would not fully heal, not in a short break like this but Strider didn’t need them whole. That they would help each other with, he need them healthy enough to ride and to help fill in the missing pieces. He rubbed his jaw as he thought.

Not long after, they were sitting around the fire eating. The food was mostly human style but Strider gave them fruit that was still fresh. 

“You were at Erebor?” one of the rangers asked. 

“Yes,” Legolas replied. “We are not deserters, if that is what you are thinking. The battle was over before we left.”

“There was a battle?” This ranger was almost as young as Strider but far less knowledgeable. 

“The biggest I have ever seen, though we were not there for all of it.” He looked at Strider. “Not knowing of the battle about to begin in our absence, we rode to Gundabad, as scouts. We arrived back just ahead of their army to find Erebor already in chaos with the Men of Esgaroth, the dwarves of the Iron Mountains, the elvan army of Greenwood, and the dwarves of Erebor already in battle with the orc army of Dol Guldur. But we were too late. We arrived just before them because they had used were-worms to dig through the mountains. We were there when King Thorin and his kin were killed. Hundreds, perhaps thousands died.” 

Strider took in the information though not in the same way his men did. There were murmurs from them around the fire. He was intent on Legolas. The elf could likely see the wheels turning in the man’s head. “And you were injured?” He looked between the pair. “You both fought and both came to find us?” He was hoping for the rest of the story but did not wish to be too pushy.

“I was injured in Esgaroth when orcs invaded there looking for Thorin,” Legolas told him. This was news to Tauriel because he hadn’t told her of his battle with Bolg. 

Strider saw the way the female elf tensed and frowned as Legolas spoke of Esgaroth. So it seemed he was not the only one missing pieces of the puzzle. 

“I see.” Strider rapped his fingers together. “And you were searching for us, the rangers. For help? Were you to call us to Erebor? We were heading there anyway.” 

Tauriel was stiff and rigid next to Legolas. Her mind was piecing together when he had just told the rangers. She had seen he was injured but she had not thought to find out how it came to be. She had followed him, knew his father had sent him but...she had not asked for more.

“No, there is no more that can be done there. Dain of the Iron Hills is the Dwarven King now. He settled with King Thranduil and the Men of Esgaroth what Thorin owed and refused pay. The Greenwood will provide food, the Dwarves will rebuild Dale to provide a place for the people of Laketown until they rebuild their town. Esgaroth will once again thrive with business from Men, Dwarves and Elves. I was not sent to bring you to Erebor. My business is with Strider alone,” Legolas replied. 

Strider nodded. “We should walk then and discuss this business.” He stood. “See to the fire. Prepare the watch. Enjoy the rest.”

He stepped away and gestured for Legolas to follow. Tauriel looked at Legolas questioningly.

Legolas took a moment to get to his feet. Though he tried not to show it his muscles were still stiff and sore from the abuse. But he welcomed the walk as it would ease the tension in his body. He signalled Tauriel to stay. Though she was now Princess of the Woodland Realm, the politics were not her place to be involved in. He would answer her question later. 

Her jaw set and nodded. She was reluctant to leave him alone. She was still his guard, he was still a prince. She stayed seated and watched as he moved away. 

Strider was admittedly a little surprised when Legolas gestured to Tauriel and the woman remained seated. She looked every bit woodland warrior in her armour and regular clothes. 

When they were far enough away to talk without being overheard Legolas said, “You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur’s heir.” He waited for confirmation.

A raised eyebrow, a nod. “A statement, not a question. I am Aragorn, known as Strider. But these are things you knew.”

“And I think it is known to you that we are not any ordinary travellers. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm. I trust that we will keep secret our true identities unless it is necessary to reveal it.” Legolas bowed his head slightly in deference to Aragorn’s greater status, or at the least the potential of it. “I left my father at Erebor, mostly over a private matter, which we need not go into details about. But we did not part in completely ill terms. He sent me to you, battle weary, heart broken, and in need of experience of the world outside of the Greenwood. War is not coming, it is here, though the next battle might not be in your lifetime, I must be prepared for it. The battle at Erebor was but a small taste of what is to come.” 

“Heart broken?” Once again an eyebrow raised. Aragorn thought on what he was told. Pieces, falling into place. “A couple of the men have an inkling. When we first found her Tauriel called out your name. I have done my best otherwise to keep both of your true titles a secret.” He let that hang there a moment so that Legolas understood. “He sent you to find me so that you might learn? And Tauriel?”

“So you have realised that Tauriel is my wife. We had been bonded for less than a day when we were attacked. Tauriel feels guilt that she was not able to protect me, but really, against 3 orcs and 5 men while we were naked and unarmed. It is a wonder that we are still alive. She was Captain of the Guard in the Greenwood. Much happened between us and my father and the dwarves that is private. So, though I have found you as my father wanted, we cannot return to my father’s house and nor can we return to Erebor. There is nothing for us there.” 

Strider moved and sat on a fallen tree. He was quiet and thoughtful for a time. “If you had come alone I would guess your father thought you might join the rangers? Gain more experience and help you to get over your heartbreak.” He looked up at Legolas. “Your heart sits by the fire, hers here and in time I think they will mend. I have little I can help with there.” He leaned forward, elbows on knees and hands under his chin. He rubbed at the rough hair there. “You know my men are nervous of you both, with good reason.” 

A slight, sharp inhale. He produced the leather pouch and handed it to Legolas. “Lot of gold in there. You need to be more cautious.” 

“It is difficult to be cautious when unconscious,” Legolas replied. 

Aragorn nodded. “So the problem before me is I have two elves with no place to go, one sent to me to learn and one...well, I do not think she was factored into your father’s plan.”

“He probably sent her as punishment,” Legolas said quietly. 

“You do understand my dilemma though, you are prince and princess though she hasn’t fully realized what that means.” He frowned a little. “You know that I have no intention of turning you away. I just have to figure out the best way to ease the men’s nerves. They saw her fight.” 

A slight smile touch Legolas’ lips. “She is quite magnificent... But you must complete your mission and we are at your command.”

“She is...frighteningly good.” Aragorn smiled a little too. “I do not doubt your abilities either and I think the men fear you more after seeing her. We tend to consider women weaker…”

He stood and held a hand out to Legolas. “Shake, call this agreed on and you may, with your guard be a part of the rangers. We welcome your blade and bow.”

Legolas looked at his hand questioningly. 

“No?” Aragorn stifled a smile. “Do you not agree to the terms?” 

“Yes,” Legolas agreed. But he still didn’t know what to do with Aragorn’s hand. 

Aragorn placed his other hand on Legolas’ and squeezed a little, gently shaking it. “A human way of making a deal.”

The elf nodded and shook Aragorn’s hand. “I am already learning by your lead.”

He clasped the elf on the shoulder. “And we will have much to learn together. Come, let’s return before your wife comes hunting us both.”

“I must attend to nature first,” Legolas said and stepped away a few paces with his back to Aragorn. He grunted in pain and seemed to take far too long in relieving himself. 

Strider waited for him a respectful distance away. He felt for the elf. No man should have to endure such brutality. While he waited he thought on the best way to inform the men the elves would be staying. He also couldn’t help but wonder what else could be done to help them heal. By Legolas’ account the bonding was new.

Tauriel sat by the fire, restless. She wanted to go and find them but she remained in her seat. Her prince had told her to stay and she would not disobey him despite how impatient she was.

“I wish to understand many things about Men. So forgive my question. For instance, how many winters have you seen?” Legolas asked when he returned. He seemed to be trying to distract himself from how uncomfortable he was. 

“Twenty. Enough to know some things, young enough to still have a lot to learn as you do. They say I am wise but I don’t often feel it.” Aragorn felt old and tired all of a sudden.

“I am 2871,” Legolas told him, though he didn’t ask. 

“So a pup still?” Aragorn was about to laugh but stopped. “Apologies, I should not jest.” 

“I am...experienced. But do not hold back your jests. I think both Tauriel and I would welcome some mirth,” he told Aragorn. “More a cub than a pup.”

“I do not know that merriment is in her temperament but you would know better than I.” 

“You will be our healer, so I will tell you in confidence. Tauriel still grieves for the loss of one who might have been her husband. He died in battle. And so with what has happened since it will be difficult for her to show any merriment.” 

Aragorn was quiet as he processed what Legolas had told him. “Understood. Grief follows her like a cloud. We will do what we can to lift it.”

“It would seem that a pure elf cannot soulbond with a dwarf despite their love. For that I am glad, for her sake as well as mine. Our love seemed to grow stronger with our anger towards each other and now though the facts have not changed, the anger is gone.” 

Aragorn sucked air in through his teeth. “I see.” He didn’t, not fully. It was a lot to take in. “You love her. She loves you. That I know. That I have seen. The anger has been replaced.”

“We have loved each other for a long time. It took this loss to bring us together, because she could not lose another she loved and I could not bare to lose her to another. My father does not approve and in her fear of losing her dwarf, she acted rashly. She cannot go back to the Greenwood. She cannot fall into the hands of my father’s guard or she will rot his dungeon for as long as there is a dungeon to hold her. I cannot blame him, not can I any longer blame her,” Legolas told him. “I only tell you, because it is necessary. I will need your help to save her. Somehow I must keep her from retreating into herself.”

“You pose a difficult situation, highness. Forgive me, I must ask. Did you bond to save her or because you truly love her? As your wife he cannot simply lock her away.” He posed it as delicately as he could.

“I am Sindar. I can only bond by true love. But if she despairs enough, she will fade. She doubts her abilities and worries that I will reject her, even though she knows that there was nothing else she could have done and I would never reject her. I can reason that I did everything possible and I feel no guilt for something that I could not prevent. Neither of us have any desire to go back. I know that one day I must. But the wound is still too fresh.” 

“I would guess that she feels marred by what happened. She was concerned that you would remember their touch and not hers. She wanted to be the one to take care of you, to touch you so that hers was the touch you knew in the end. She has not had that. Perhaps she fears you do not, will not touch her after they touched her. We will not let her fade.” He placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“Even pure blood elves cannot heal that quickly,” legolas told him. “And if you allow, we will continue to sleep together. In time we will become as husband and wife again. But for now...do you have the herbs for more of that tea.” 

“Of course, I will make you both some tea. And I would expect that Tauriel would not be happy if you were not together. I also have no reason not to let you sleep together. As long as you take your turn on watch you may sleep as you like.” 

At the fire, the woman was growing more concerned and impatient. She spoke to no one and kept to herself but she was tense. Not that it mattered the men all kept a wide berth of her. Except for one, who pulled an ornate hair comb from his pocket. He looked at the lady elf and back to the comb. He approached her holding out the comb. Quickly he put it down in front of her and retreated. Tauriel looked up at the man as he moved away. Her eyes fell on the comb.

Legolas saw this as they were getting back to the camp and smiled. He glanced at Aragorn. "We should be among your men if we are to be Rangers. Are there any elven Rangers?" He asked as he picked up the comb. He recognised it as hers. It had been left on the bedroom when the orcs attacked.

“Not until now.” Aragorn watched the pair for a moment before turning. “I will bring you that tea.” He set to work on his task.

He smiled at Tauriel and sat down behind her. Her hair was almost as messy as the Rangers. He started to comb it through but the comb got stuck. He ran his hand down the length of her hair while saying a spell in elvish. It was easy then to fix her hair and redo her plaits. Combing her hair was both sensual and calming and he hoped that it soothed her as well.

"My turn," he whispered to her, handing her the comb, he turned his back to her. They would reconnect slowly, with gentle touches. 

Tauriel closed her eyes as Legolas began to combed through her hair. She felt it snag and almost reached back to help when he ran his hand along the strands. She felt the light touch as he did so and it made her long for him to do the same to her shoulders. His hands worked at the plait and she found herself forgetting about the camp and the men. There was only him.

Green eyes opened slowly. A graceful hand took the comb and she turned to face his back. Tauriel ran her fingers over his hair. No magic as he had, she simply wanted to touch it. It was shorter now, the plaits that she wove there shortened but no less intricate. She took her time, far longer than it should have. 

When she was done Tauriel remembered the longing she had. She let her fingers move slowly from his neck, down and over his shoulders.

Aragorn was waiting on the other side of the fire. The tea was ready to serve but he did not wish to interrupt what he was seeing. It was tender and almost erotic to see. He glanced at the ground.

Tauriel leaned in and placed her forehead gently on his back. She inhaled and sat up straight again.

Strider stood and slowly approached with the tea. “For you both.”

She looked at the cups. She would never admit to either how much pain she was still in. With a nod, she took one and handed it to Legolas before taking the other for herself.

It wasn’t long before both Legolas and Tauriel went to bed. Tauriel didn’t ask about his talk with Aragorn, it could wait. Legolas curled around her holding her close in his arms as they fell asleep. Aragorn had no intention of waking them for a turn at the watch that night. He wanted them to heal as quickly as possible, at least enough to ride. 

Legolas dreamed that he was walking in the clouds. There was blue sky above him and the world was below but he was walking on something solid underfoot, flat and easy to walk on. The clouds were gently swirling all around him and as the cloud ahead blew to one side, he saw Tauriel standing there looking towards him. They walked towards each other until they were almost touching. He felt a surge of desire and reached out to cut her cheek with one hand, drawing her in to a passionate kiss. 

“You are so beautiful,” he told her as their lips parted. “You are my soulmate. How could you think that I would not want you. We belong together forever.” His hand slowly and gently slid down the side of her neck and across bare a shoulder. His lips followed his hand. His other hand lifted to light upon her upper arm. 

Sleep came easy. She was still recovering and her body demanded the rest even if she ignored it during the rest of the day. Her dream was strange. Clouds swirled at her feet and around her. Her heart sang at the sight of him. She leaned into his hand. The kiss took her breath away. 

“Because they did things that were meant for you. I only wanted you. I want you…” She tilted her head and moaned ashis lips found her skin.

She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. Tauriel’s fingertips began gently moving over Legolas’ skin, drawing designs as she did. Her nipples hardened and she leaned against him. Her mouth found his shoulder and she placed soft kisses there. 

He lifted her hand and lissed the palm and the inner wrist. The scent of her was intoxicating and he breathed her in. It was more than a pleasant change from the odor of Men. “They could never touch your soul. They could never hurt your love. They could never have your heart.” 

“No but they took from something meant for you. Do you want to touch something they used?” Her eyes sought his. “I want you to only remember my touch. I wish to banish their memory from you.” One hand moved from his chest to his cheek. 

“We cannot forget, Tauriel. But that memory does not have to hurt. It can serve to remind us that our love is pure and no matter what happens to these bodies, nothing can come between us.” 

For what seemed like hours they touched and kissed every part of each other’s bodies, reclaiming each other. She was not his, he was not hers, they belonged to each other. 

In her dream, Tauriel had trouble figuring out where he began and she ended. They moved and explored each other in a way they had not had time to do in real life. She felt it when she touched him as if he was touching her and he experienced the same. 

Strider wanted to be sure the pair were alright. He felt...protective of them and knew that they put a great deal of trust in his care. He watched though he tried to make it subtle. He felt a twinge of something as he saw them curl up together. His eyes widened a little as he began to see a faint light where their bodies touched. He thought at first that he was seeing things, a reflection of the firelight perhaps but no, the closer and longer he looked the more he could see a dull almost fuzzy light. It almost seemed to move and dance about the prone pair though it occasionally vanished. Strider watched with an obsessive curiosity. 

It almost looked like the light was caressing them. He felt his mouth go a little dry and he looked at the ground a moment. Whatever he was seeing he couldn’t help but think that perhaps he shouldn’t be. But when he saw the light touch on scrapes and bruises on Tauriel’s face, the swollen thumb on Legolas’ hand, and then as it seemed to dance away, they were healed, he had some idea what was going on. The energy was coming from Legolas and healing them both. Legolas was not trained as a healer, he knew little of herbs and healing spells, but he was a natural healer. Without conscious thought he used the magic of the elves to heal. 

Strider went to rest, this new piece of information tucked away for the morning. Dawn broke and the rangers were all awake and starting their day. Some bathed, some prepared a meal and others tended the horses.

Tauriel was pulled slowly from her sleep. She was warm and pressed against Legolas in a comfortable embrace. She stared at him as he slept. Her dream was fresh, vivid in her memory and it brought a warmth to her cheeks. If only it had been real and not simply her desire speaking to her in her dreams.

“I dreamed of you,” Legolas whispered even before he opened his eyes. “We were in the clouds away from everything and we made love.” 

Tauriel blinked. “Clouds? We?” Her mind was trying to understand what he was saying. “But that’s not possible…” Her breathing increased. “I dreamed of you and we were together and you touched me, we were in the clouds...I was touching you and we, in my dream we made love.” 

He put his finger to her lips. “Possible and happened,” he said quietly. “I don’t know how. But it happened.” He was equally surprised.

“It was so real. I swore I could feel your touch, your lips, your…” It was then that she was reminded that they were in a camp of men. Tauriel kissed the finger he held at her lips. It was a soft kiss, lingering. Her other hand moved to touch his chest. It lacked the tentativeness her touch had in the water the previous day. 

He replaced his finger with his lips and was thankful that they had gone to bed fully clothed. He was not going to be caught unprepared again. “You have healed a lot overnight,” he told her as his fingertips touched where the wounds had been on her face then ran over her lips. They had been abused and swollen before. 

Strider watched the stirrings of the elves. He forced himself to turn away as Legolas kissed Tauriel. They did not need spying eyes. 

Tauriel leaned into his touch. Her face did not hurt as it had the previous day. She didn’t feel as achey or battered either. 

“Think you can ride today?” Legolas asked her. “We should not delay the Rangers too much longer and since we are to join them, we must be prepared to travel as soon as they are. 

“Join them?” A hint of a frown but no more than that. “I can ride as soon as word comes that we must. I will not slow anything down.” She had questions but he had already stated they must be prepared and they were joining the men. There was no discussion. She was still trained to obey orders. “I can ride. I am well enough. And you?”

“You don’t have, if you don’t want to, but I would like it if you stayed with me to learn more about Men and the world,” he told her. 

“I don’t understand. You want to learn about men, the world? There is war and I should be fighting with the gua-” It hit her like a tree. There was no returning to the guardians, to the Greenwood. She looked lost for a moment. She had plans to stop the orcs, to fight but in the back of her mind she always thought she would go home.

He gathered her into his arms. “One day we will go home, but for now we must prepare. So, we learn about the world of Men and there are smaller battles to fight.”

“I will never be able to return. Treason, Legolas. You said so yourself.” She inhaled. “We will travel with them and fight. There are ways we can help.”

“You are my wife. My father cannot, will not imprison you for my sake. But it is too raw in his mind.” He threw back the blanket and got to his feet. “Let’s see if all the food got ruined,” he said, referring to the food that they had been carrying. 

“I am not hungry at the moment.” She stood and began gathering up the bedding. She had a lot to think about. 

“You must eat while you are still healing, Tauriel,” he told her. 

“I know but I cannot force myself to eat when I am not hungry.” Annoyance tinged her words. “Let me see to this.” She worked on folding the bedding.

Legolas retreated, deciding to find Aragorn. He put on his weapons, having decided that he would never leave them out of reach again. 

Tauriel packed the bedding and stashed it with their horses. She was frustrated. Things were out of her control but all her own doing. She looked around at the rangers. This was who she would be travelling with now. Leaving Legolas was not an option.

The food bag had been rummaged through but was otherwise pretty much intact. He pulled out some Lembas bread to eat, then checked to see if they had a herbal pack left to make more tea. He didn’t like having to depend on the Rangers. It occurred to him that they might need the tea more than him before they could refresh their stock. 

Strider saw the elves part and read the body language. Something changed from their lovers embrace moments before. He moved near Legolas. “Morning, how are you feeling this morning?” He wondered if they had noticed the healing. He could see it.

Tauriel kept her attention on her pack, her horse and preparing Legolas’ for the ride. She wanted to distract herself from how frustrated she was. 

“A great deal better. We are ready to ride, but I am still worried about Tauriel. I wonder if it might be better if we did return to the Greenwood to give her more time to heal.” 

“She looks as if she is doing well, much better than yesterday. What makes you think she needs to return to a place that will not want her?” 

“Everyone but my father will welcome her and as you said she is my wife now, he might forgive her.” 

Aragorn pursed his lips. “You know that will not be how things go and that will not help her heal. It will make her feel worse. I do not think the Greenwood is what she needs. I think you and a fight is what she needs. Have you asked her if she wishes to stay with us, to ride with us?”

“I told her that she did not have to,” Legolas replied as if that was the same thing. 

“You told her? As her husband, as her prince?” Aragorn frowned. “She will do what you tell her. She is strong but she is still your guard. Tell her what is going on and ask her, Legolas.” He glanced at the woman. He could see it in her body language, the tension and frustration. He knew it well. It was the look of one who took orders but was not told why or given a choice. He saw it as he was the same.

Legolas nodded. Her had told Aragorn that he would follow him so though he did not fully understand, he would talk to Tauriel. He went to her. “What vexes you?” he asked. 

“Nothing high-” She clenched her teeth. “Apologies.” Tauriel inhaled and exhaled. She turned to face him. “I will be ready to ride when you are. “

“Don’t lie to me, Tauriel.” He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Do you not want to travel with the Rangers? The next battle in this war might not come for a long time. We must be prepared.”

Tauriel closed her eyes. She leaned into his hand. “You have never asked me what I wanted.” She shook her head a little. “No, that is wrong. You asked me if I wanted you. Everything else I am told and I would follow you to the end of time but I would know why...you never tell me why…”

He lent in close to whisper in her hear. “This man is the foretold King of Men who will unite all the lands of Men and rule Middle Earth. He is the man who will lead Middle Earth into the Fourth Age. As he protects us now, we must protect him. He will learn from us as much as we will learn from him.”

“Why did you not tell me this before?” She pressed her head to his. 

“Because until we spoke last night, I was not sure. He must not be pressured into his destiny. It must be his choice.”

“You could have told me this morning instead of simply informing me we would be joining the rangers. That is all I ask my heart. If you would know how I feel I would know how you feel. If you wish to know why, I would know the same.” She placed a hand on his hand. 

He kissed her ear. “Be discreet about this information. I do not think all the Ranger here know who he is. And…” he hesitated. “This from the person who runs off after orcs alone because she knew I would follow.”

“But I did not tell you to follow.” Her eyes met his. There was the barest hint of amusement there, the first of it in days. “He keeps our secret and I will keep his.”

“Tauriel...I must learn how to be a normal elf. I grew up giving orders and being cared for and protected. It is a wonder that I can dress myself. At home I have two servants just to dress me. The skills I learnt are of little use in the wilds. I was taught the business of running a kingdom. You must teach me how to treat you other than a guard.” 

Her face softened. “I prefer to undress you myself…” A tease, a lightening of her spirit just a little. “I will try.” They had spent so much time together before all of this. She wasn’t sure if she could treat him as something other than a prince or if she could teach him anything. She looked deep into his eyes. “For you I will try and I will fight and I will stand at your side. I promise you that I will do what I can.” 

The camp was readying itself to leave. Strider had one eye on the elves and one on his men. He wanted to help them but he respected the need for privacy.

“We leave soon. Prepare to ride.” A glance his way then to the elves and then back from his lieutenant. “They ride with us.”

Legolas and Tauriel checked their saddles and then mounted their horses with such ease and grace it was almost as if they could fly. Aragorn was accustomed to it but his men seeing it now that the elves were healing was something of a shock. 

“If we ride to Erebor we will encounter the elven army returning.” 

Tauriel glanced at Legolas. It was not her place to say anything or try to sway the rangers. She was here as a courtesy. 

Aragorn nodded. “We should check in. I sent two men days ago and we can ensure they do not need our help before moving on.” He knew the elves did not want to go there but the rangers had a job to do. They could not abandon duty for the sake of two.

Tauriel guided her horse to stand to the right and just slightly behind Legolas’. Her posture gave away none of her thoughts. 

“Tauriel, Thranduil sent you to me, so there should not be a problem that you are with me,” Legolas told her. 

“I never said he sent me.” She cast a look in his direction. “He would sooner have me locked away than near you.”

“Ha! So we have two runaways on our hands,” Aragorn’s lieutenant laughed. “Don’t worry, lass, you ae with us now.”

Tauriel’s jaw tightened and she clenched her teeth, grateful that it no longer hurt. “Not runaways. He was seeking Strider and I was looking out for him.” The men had heard Legolas state they were not deserters, that he had business with Strider. She did not like what the man’s tone implied. 

“Yes, we are,” Legolas said. 

She shot a look to Legolas and then bowed her head. She would not argue with him in front of the others. 

Aragorn sighed. “It is fine. It was discussed last night. I know the circumstances and you are both now a part of us. As such, we have a job to do. We ride on to Erebor, we help where needed and along the way we watch for stray bands of orcs. Simple.”

He turned his horse and began to leave their makeshift camp. The other rangers fell into position. 

Legolas wasn’t sure where he should ride so he just sort of merged into their midst. Did being a prince of elves count in the world of Men? 

Tauriel rode in her standard position regardless of the men. They shifted for her even though she didn’t notice. Wary eyes were cast her way occasionally.

The first orcs they encountered were fleeing towards Gundabad in the mountains. Legolas and Tauriel dispatched half of the group before the Rangers had killed any. The Rangers were faster and more efficient than most men but they were far slower and less agile than the elves. And those among the Rangers who thought that this pair could not defend themselves and should never have left the safety of their homes now realised their mistake. 

The woman felt energized as she rode hard and cut down the orcs. She was swift, merciless. When it was done, she pulled her horse to a stop near Legolas. She pulled a cloth out and wiped her blade before leaning down to wipe her boots as well. “This I do not mind.” She smiled a little. “Perhaps riding with them will have advantages.” 

She looked back and found a number of them staring in the elves direction. “Why do they stare?”

Aragorn appeared at her side, on his horse. “They are in awe of the way you both ride and fight. They are not used to such swiftness. They are also a little afraid of you, respectfully so of course.” He bowed his head to the pair. 

Legolas looked past Aragorn and saw that the Rangers were dragging the bodies into a heap. “Have them gather what arrows they can from the bodies. We do not have time to stop and make more.” Then cleaning his own blade he sheathed it and looked at Tauriel with a smile. He reached out and wiped a spray of orc blood from her face. “You got too close to the orcs, as usual,” he playfully chastised. 

“All the better to insure they breathe no more.” She smiled back and laughed lightly.

Aragorn watched the two, amused and relieved to see some lightness to their faces. “Gather any good arrows you can retrieve.” He turned his horse to face the growing pile. “One of many groups we will come across.”

“And one of many groups we will cut down.” Her tone was matter of fact.

“We will be like Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris,” Legolas said in elvish. 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Legolas’ statement but kept his attention on the rangers. 

“I think I might be a bit prettier than Elrohir.” She laughed. 

“And by all accounts I am quite a bit smaller than Elladan. Though I have only heard the tales which inevitably exaggerate,” Legolas replied. “And my love, you are prettier than everyone who ever existed.” 

Tauriel’s eyes focused on Legolas, the green smouldered and she lightly sucked in her lower lip. She was glad the rangers did not speak their language. “My heart...if we had the time I would find soft ground and enjoy you as I did in my dream.” 

She sighed softly and adjusted her reins. “I do not mind travelling with them and fighting but I realize we will have little in the way of privacy.”

Legolas pulled his horse in close to hers and reached across to pull her into a kiss. “When we have a safe place away from orcs and men. But for now we will have time to heal.” 

She closed her eyes as his lips took hers. Tauriel savoured then contact. The contact broken, she slowly took a breath in and opened her eyes. “Little steps until the time is right.”

Aragorn listened but did not react to their conversation. He was a mixture of happy, amused and a little aroused. He frowned. He was feeling a longing, a pull and he pushed it away.

“We will guard the way ahead while your men do their work incase there are other orcs close,” Legolas told Aragorn, forgetting that he should take his orders from the Ranger leader.

Aragorn frowned. “Normally it is I who would give you the order but yes, go. Not too far ahead.”

Tauriel looked between the men. “Forgive us, we are used to just going ahead but we should have waited for you to decide.” She bowed her head a little. “If we are to ride with you we must remember you are captain here.”

Legolas followed her lead. “I am unaccustomed to being given orders by anyone but my father. I will try to adjust my behaviour.” They rode only a short distance along the old rode. The group that they had dispatched had come out of the woods on either side of the road so they made sure to pay particular attention to anything moving within the woods. 

Tauriel was focused on her job. She was in her element. It was like before only this time it was not the elves she was leading and there was a human leading her. Still, it felt good to be on the horse scouting for orcs.

“Feels like old times,” Legolas said without taking his attention off his side of the woods. 

“Yes, it does only...better in some ways.” Tauriel’s eyes moved over the foliage. “Did your father send you here to watch over him?”

“He didn’t say. But alliances are not always formal. It will be advantageous to befriend him and have him as an ally,” Legolas replied. 

She nodded. “Gently befriend and help him realize his potential. And in the meantime, we hunt orcs.” She looked up at, hearing a faint noise. She shrugged it off. “I do not mind this, the rangers. The men make me a little nervous but they are competent.”

“More so than most Men I have encountered. But I have not met any of their warriors before,” Legolas countered.

“Yes, they are better trained than expected and he, Strider is a very good leader. I do not mind taking orders from him in this. We could likely help them improve.” Tauriel frowned and looked up once more. 

“I am sure that there will be many opportunities for us to practice together and then we will learn their real strengths and weaknesses.” 

Tauriel looked at him. “Yes. I look forward to that.” She looked back over her shoulder “We need to teach them to be quieter.” She smirked a little.

Legolas laughed quietly, then shut up. He wanted to take the opportunity of them being able to talk in private but she was right, it was not the right place and time to have a discussion. 

Continued in Northern Adventures Part 2:

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit happens to Legolas, Tauriel and Aragorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored by Skulls Slipper
> 
> Warning 1: There are typos, missing words, grammar oopsies, and and ands and bad spelling, because it took us so long to write that we are not going to proof-read it. Grammar Nazis can suck it. 
> 
> Warning 2: Tolkien canon sticklers won't like this story. What are you doing reading fan-fiction anyway. No fan-fiction is canon. 
> 
> Warning 3: I am quite sure I have forgotten a warning somewhere so just expect everything to happen because this is a Whomp. What's a whomp? Well, we take all your favourite characters, stomp all over them, pick them up and dust them off and then throw them under a bus. 
> 
> Enjoy the story.

Tauriel turned her head a little and listened intently. “I enjoy riding with you, like this. You know, I often thought about this when I was younger, of us riding and exploring together.”

“Shhh...orcs might hear us,” he whispered teasingly. 

She chuckled quietly. “Aye, my love…”

Behind them the rangers moved closer. Tauriel could tell they were not too far behind at all. She frowned. She thought perhaps she could hear others though. She held up a hand. “Do you hear?”

Her words trailed off as she looked to Legolas. 

Legolas frowned. “What is that?” he asked. 

“Not orcs. More humans? But-” She leaned forward to listen more intently. “I do not know.”

“There are no towns on this road,” Legolas commented. “There is no where for people to come from unless they are leaving Dale but that would mean they left Dale within days of us.” 

“Light but many...it doesn’t make sense…” Tauriel’s hand went to the hilt of her sword and she readied for an attack.

Legolas readied his bow. Aragorn’s lieutenant rode up beside them. “We’re moving again.” He noticed that they were getting ready for a fight or a hunt. “Those pigs are riddled with worms.” Legolas glanced at him and burst into laugher. 

Tauriel grimaced and hid her embarrassment. She glanced at Legolas and shook her head. She felt a fool. The high of the fight had clearly gotten the best of her. It was a childish mistake. Inwardly she worried that she was getting too ahead of herself, too enthusiastic about being away, free and almost happy.

Putting away his bow he looked over at Tauriel. “Maybe we will find a deer along the way,” he said trying to save face fore them both. They rode on through the day until they found a good camp site for the night. 

She nodded at his statement but said nothing. At the camp, she rolled out her bedding and his next to hers. She set their things down and after a moment’s hesitation removed her leather armour.

Aragorn set his things down and brushed his horse. He glanced over at the elves. Slowly, he approached. “Do you need more tea?”

“Please.” Legolas said. He knew he could cope without but he doubted that Tauriel would ask for more so if he asked for more she would have some as well. He was quite uncomfortable after riding so he knew that she would be in pain. 

“Of course.” He nodded to the pair before turning to return to his things. Something about helping them made him feel as if he were doing more. Not that the rangers were not doing enough but this was more. His eyes fell on the pair. This was a prince and despite her not really understanding, a princess of the elves. They needed protection, guidance. He was young but he didn’t feel young.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Are you pained? We should have been more careful...I am sorry, I should have had you wait or ride slower.”

“We can keep up with you. You don’t have to slow down. You have a mission to fulfil. We do not. We are in your service,” Legolas told him. He finished brushing down his horse and set it free. “I told him to come back at dawn. He won’t go far. Would you like us to find more herbs? We know these woods and it is still light enough.”

Tiam Ruebuck, Strider’s lieutenant joined them. “Keep an eye out for orc,” he told them.

“And spiders,” Legolas added. 

“At home we have spiders this big,” Tiam held his fingers apart to show them. 

Legolas threw his arms wide and Tiam’s lifted one eyebrow. “They are a bit bigger in the Greenwood.”

Tauriel turned and focused on her pack. She checked her bow and quiver. 

“Fell creatures which travel up from the south woods. Captain?” Legolas asked Strider for permission and waited to hear what herbs he needed. 

“I will get what I need. You two can share more stories with the men of things they are different in the Greenwood.” Strider walked away to seek out what he needed and hoped the men and elves might bond a little.

A fire was started and the rangers settled in. 

There was an awkward silence at first as they all did various small jobs by the fire, waiting for their dinner to be cooked. “It is only fair that since we are learning about Men, that we answer your questions about elves,” Legolas said, trying to open the conversation. 

It was the youngest of the rangers, the one who had returned Tauriel’s comb, who asked, “I hear that elves don’t feel lust. Is that true?” 

Legolas look perplexed. “I don’t know this word.” He looked at Tauriel. 

She shook her head a little. “I am afraid I don’t understand what you mean either. Can you explain what it means? Perhaps we call it something different.”

“Wanting to have sex with someone,” the boy replied. 

“Oh.” Tauriel looked down and then looked to Legolas. “We do feel that desire.”

“Perhaps it is that we are immortal, whereas men are mortal. We have time to court, many of your lifetimes in fact, whereas men must find their mates quickly,” Legolas told them. 

“Do you have more questions for us?” Tauriel asked assuming that question was answered satisfactorily. 

“How is it that you didn’t know the word?” the boy asked. 

“Because the common tongue is a second language to us. Not all elves speak it and it was possibly not a word that they would think to teach us,” Legolas told them. 

“What language do you speak? I mean your first language, when you were a child.”

“I spoke Sindarin and then was taught Quenya, and other elven languages, then the common tongue, and a little of the Dwarvish languages,” Legolas replied. 

“My first language is Silvan. We are not the same just as not all humans are the same.” Tauriel gestured between her and Legolas. “Obviously, I also speak common.”

“All the Rangers speak common. It is one of the requirements to join.”

“Are there fat elves?” asked on of the Rangers who was a bit portly. 

Tauriel frowned. She looked at Legolas for some guidance. “When we are expecting a child we grow. We do not eat to excess.” She shrugged a little. 

“Oh, I thought you laid eggs,” one of them commented. “Dwarves just pop out of the ground.” 

“Really? I have never seen a dwarf child, or for that matter I have never seen a female dwarf,” Legolas told them. 

“Laid eggs?” Tauriel looked between the men. “No, not eggs.” Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach as she considered how that would occur. 

“I think such matters are pretty much the same between Men and Elves, probably Dwarves as well. Naked, we seem to all look similar,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel nodded though still looked a little concerned that men might think her capable of laying some sort of egg.

“Should we be discussing such matters in front of a lady?” one of the men asked. 

“I am warrior just as you are. I am more concerned that you thought my body capable of laying an egg.” She chuckled. “I am not a bird. I am not fragile or sensitive any more than you might be. Are your women distressed by certain topics and activities?”

Legolas laughed and this seemed to let the others laugh. 

“Not the common folk,” Tiam replied. “Is it the same with elves?” he asked. “You have a king and the like. Are the ladies of court more...delicate?” 

Tauriel chuckled and looked to Legolas. “There are ladies who spend less time covered in blood than I do but after you see the things that we do in our lifetime there is little we do not discuss though, often there is a decorum or so I have heard.” She did not want to give away anything that might tie Legolas to the king or make his status known. 

“I wouldn’t talk like this in front of Lady Galadriel or Lady Arwen, but the court of King Thranduil doesn’t have many ladies. The nobility of Greenwood has long ago died out,” Legolas said. 

“Well, I want to hear about the way you two fight? Can you teach us that?” Tiam asked. 

“If there is time we can teach you some things, yes. As well as how to move quieter though for humans you are quieter than most. A sign of good training.” Tauriel gave a nod towards them. 

Strider stood just outside the fire light and listened to the conversation.

“I’m not sure that much of it can be taught,” Legolas said doubtfully. “We are trained almost from birth. I could use a bow by the time I was three years old and elves are not considered adults until they are a hundred. Still, we will teach you what we can. Though your senses and reflexes are slower than ours. You do not have the life of the Eldar in you.”

Life of the Eldar?” Tiam asked. 

“You would call it magic.” 

“You use elven magic when you fight?”

“It isn’t conscious. It is instinctual. We use it for everything. It is part of us. You would not fight with your eyes closed. We would not fight without using our magic,” he explained. 

Strider approached the group and began making the tea for the elves. He listened to the conversation about magic.  _ Fighting is not the only time it is unconsciously used.  _ He kept the thought to himself though.

“Elves heal really quick too,” the boy said. “You two don’t look like you were when we found you. I was wondering if you might die.” 

“Well, he more so than I. A factor of being Sindar.” She smiled at Legolas. “We still need our wounds cared for and some run deeper than are visible. Bruises can still hurt, cuts still sting.” 

“And tea to help you sleep and heal. Sleep is some of the best medicine.” Strider looked up from his crouched position as he finished preparing the two cups.

“Sleep, and good company. We feel safe with you. This helps us heal quickly,” Legolas told them as he accepted the tea with thanks. 

“So, you do feel it when you are injured?” the boy asked. 

“As much as you would I think,” the elf replied. 

Tauriel accepted her cup from Strider. “Yes, the attack on us caused great pain and discomfort. We are grateful you came along when you did.” She sipped the tea. It would not take long to make her drowsy. The day had taken more out of her than she acknowledged. Strength was returning but she was not fully healed yet.

That night they slept along side the fire with the Rangers. There was no soft gathered grasses but rather a bedroll thrown over the grass that was growing there. Legolas actually preferred being closer to living nature. He would have slept directly on the grass if he wasn’t with Tauriel. He held her in his arms as they slept as if afraid she would be taken from him again. 

It was a couple of hours after they fell asleep that the nightmare took him. He was dragged away from Tauriel’s beaten and abuse body. Only his sure knowledge that she was still alive reassured him. He knew that she would rescue him if she could and he knew that if she still lived nothing would stop her from doing so. He vowed to himself that if he had a chance to escape he would come back and care for her. They would not abandon each other so easily. Not at the hands of these savages. 

He was thrown over his horse, his wrists and ankles tied together to prevent him from falling off and they led the horses away carrying everything but Tauriel with them. They didn’t go too far before they encountered a deserted barn. It was only half standing but it was enough shelter for them. He was dragged from the horse and into the barn where he was stripped of his clothes. They took great pleasure in beating and humiliating him. They threatened to return to Tauriel and finish her if he fought them. Naked and alone against five men with weapons, he waited until he could improve his chances of escape. They had to sleep sometime. 

The one who hadn’t violated his wife now decided to take his pleasure with Legolas. His wrists tied behind his back and his ankles also tied together, he was forced down on his knees and then had his face rammed into the floor of old and filthy hay. His hips grabbed the man didn’t thrust into him savagely, taking no heed of the damage he was doing or the blood that flowed from him. Legolas didn’t know if he screamed or not. He was already weak from the beating and loss of blood. 

But suddenly Tauriel screamed and Legolas was immediately awake and soothing her with quiet words in Silvan. “You’re safe. We’re safe. It’s just a nightmare. It’s alright. We’re free. They are dead. They cannot hurt us anymore. You’re safe, Tauriel. You’re safe, my love.” 

But Legolas knew that she had shared his nightmare. He wasn’t so sure that they would ever be safe from their dreams, from their memories. 

They had woken all the Rangers. They sat wrapped in each other’s arms, rocking. 

Tauriel had not realized she was screaming, not outside of the dream anyway. She could hear his voice, felt him next to her. She couldn’t shake the dream state at first. 

Strider, like the others had been woken by the screams. The rangers were all up, on their feet. Screams would always alert them but a woman’s scream like the one they heard sent a particular kind of chill through the men. He saw the pair and quickly moved to calm his men. Some moved to settle the horses, some to take in air and calm their pulses. Once that was done he moved to the lovers. Tauriel seemed shaken to her core and he winced knowing she was likely reliving what had been done to her. Such things could not be easily forgotten. He had heard stories of women who killed themselves because they could not stop remembering being raped, attacked. 

Tauriel was buried in Legolas’ chest. She clung to him as if fearing that if she let go he would be taken back to that place, with those men and to what they had done to him. She had seen it all. When it began the woman was not sure what she was seeing but it became clear she was seeing what Legolas had endured. She was seeing first hand how the men had hurt and violated him. She had done nothing to help, she couldn’t have. She had heard how they used her to threaten him. 

Aragorn crouched in front of them. “Can you walk? We can move to where it is more private and I will keep watch.” He felt for them. Nightmares could be terrible things. “I can give her something, a sedative to help her sleep.” He looked to Legolas. He was concerned about how the woman was trying to be strong, to heal yet it seemed her attack was still too fresh. He could not blame her but he also could not have his men woken by her nightmares. 

“Please, let us stay here. I’ll watch over her.” Legolas knew that if he stayed awake she would sleep and the camp would be quiet. 

Strider thought on it a moment. “I can give her something to stop the nightmares, her sleep will be too deep for them to come…”

Tauriel’s arms tightened around Legolas but she said nothing. She needed him and that was all at the moment. 

“It was my nightmare,” he whispered to Strider. 

The man’s head cocked to the side as he carefully considered what Legolas was telling him. His nightmare caused her to cry out. And with what he had witnessed, the light of healing the previous night. “I see. Remain, comfort each other. I will get things settled once again in the camp. We can perhaps discuss more in the light of day.” Strider rested a hand on Legolas’ leg before standing and moving away to get everyone once again resting. 

In the morning Tiam drew Strider aside. “I think it is time that you told me what is going on. This elf is far too educated, too rich, too well trained. His clothes, his mithril armour, his coin. No common elf is taught five languages. He is more accustomed to giving orders than taking them.” 

Strider nodded. “He is unusual compared to most elves, I agree.” He glanced at the pair who lay entwined. “He is with us to learn more of the world outside of the wood. He is one of us regardless of who he was. He is a ranger now.”

“As you wish, my lord,” Tiam replied, reminding Strider that he knew who Aragorn was. “You have my allegiance.”

He clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you Tiam.”

Tauriel did not rest. She laid with Legolas but sleep did not come. She feared closing her eyes, feared seeing him in pain and feared reliving how helpless they had both been. Her hands gripped his shirt and she kept her head pressed to his chest. She needed to know he was here, with her and safe. Yes, their attackers were now dead but there was still the pain of what was done to them and how the attacked had marred their still new connection. 

Legolas had stayed awake in fear of sharing his nightmares with her again. He had enough sleep to last him for days yet. When he realised she was awake he whispered to her in elvish, believing these men did not know enough elvish to understand. “We have become arrogant and overconfident of our skills. This world is far more dangerous than we could have imagined. It has lessons to teach us and we must learn them well if we are to survive outside the Greenwood. Else we must seek out other elves who owe no allegiance to my father and settle with them. There will always be a risk, whether I am with you or if you are alone. We need to learn how to lessen that risk.”

Tauriel leaned in and closed her eyes. “Where do we start? I fear I am-limiting you and making the risks increase. But as you said, there is a risk if I am alone too.” She wanted to talk about other things, personal things but Legolas had other things in mind and she would not distract him. 

“Slowly, by observing these men, by talking to them. Ride alongside of the boy today, strike up a conversation. Find out where he is from, why he became a ranger, what his life was like at home. I will do the same with one of the others,” he told her. 

“Legolas, I am guard and fighter. I am no diplomat.” She looked up at him. She searched his face and saw he felt this was the best course. “I will do the best I can.” She gave him a nod.

“Before you became Captain of the Guard, you were just a guard. Do not tell me that you did not socialise with the other guards. You know how to talk to a warrior, even a young one.”

“This is not the same. The guards were elves that I knew, trained with. These are humans and they-” She cut herself off. “You are right. I will do as you comm-ask.” She was flustered. “I cannot be afraid. These men are not the same as others. They will be comrades, brothers in arms.” 

“Not meaning to remind of your pain, Tauriel, but you conversed with that dwarf fairly easily. And you have spent more time with these men than you had with that dwarf when you...became friends.” 

His words stung, opened many fresh wounds and chastised her. “Aye, I am wrong in my concern. It won’t happen again.” Tauriel looked away, shrunk in on herself as she took his words personally and deep to heart. She would forever feel the sting and pain of what had happened between her and Kili. How she had hurt Legolas by not returning his love immediately. He had already told her she was unworthy of him and yet he still somehow loved her. Slowly, she rolled to place her back against his chest. She reached for his hand and pulled his arm around herself. “I am sorry Legolas.”

“If it wasn’t for that dwarf, we might never have acted upon our love. My father would have stood between us forever. I am indebted to him,” he told her. 

The camp started to stir around them. And soon they too left their bed and packed up their bedroll preparing to move on. 

Tauriel was caught up in her own thoughts as they packed up and prepared to start the day. Legolas said he was indebted to the dwarf but she couldn’t help the guilt of many things that sat heavy in her chest. Her eyes fell on Legolas as she brushed her clothes down and ran fingers through her hair. He was her bright spot. He was what mattered. 

He turned as if he could feel her eyes on him and smiled at her. Breakfast was a strange greyish gruel. “It’s porridge, lad,” Tiam told him. “Oats.” 

“Oats?”

“A grain.” 

“We don’t eat grains,” Legolas told him. 

“What do elves eat?”

“Fruit and vegetables and some eat meat,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel finished packing up and moved to where the men stood. “We will try it. Thank you.” She took the bowl gently from Tiam. She looked at it and back at Legolas before taking a spoonful. 

Legolas seemed to be quite enjoying it. “It has a strange texture. Both rough and smooth at the same time.” It wasn’t until a few minutes after he accepted and drank the tea which Strider prepared that he suddenly looked alarmed. He stood up quickly and rushed off into the woods. When he was far enough away for privacy he pulled down his trousers and the oats made a quick exit. 

Tauriel took small bites and only managed a spoonful or two before setting the bowl down. She did not enjoy it as Legolas had and now, she was grateful. She stood, watched him leave and ensured he was alright. She stayed near the horses and kept her attention on where he went. 

When he hadn’t returned when they were ready to leave Aragorn found him leaning against a tree in obvious pain. He handed him something from a small pouch. “Chew this. It will help the discomfort.” He held the small root out to Legolas. “Will you be able to ride?”

Tauriel was waiting. She was growing impatient and antsy that he had not returned and now Strider was gone to find him but still had not returned. She had given him privacy but now she was left in the unknown as before.

Legolas took the herb and chewed it. He was right, it did help. “I heal faster on the outside than the inside, it would seem. He looked at Aragorn and gave him a half smile. “I am not shoving herbs up there,” he said. 

“That would require help and I am not willing to offer such help.” Aragorn gave a light laugh. “I just need to know you can ride. There are questions as to who you are and despite them knowing vaguely what occurred there is still much they don’t know. If you cannot ride I need to find a way to delay us.”

“I can ride,” Legolas replied. When they got back to camp, Legolas looked at the men. “Now I know why elves do not eat grains,” he laughed. The men all laughed with him and he mounted his horse, falling in alongside one of the men as they rode in pairs in the ruts made my many wheels over enough time that they were still clearly a road. 

“What did you do before you joined the rangers?” Legolas asked conversationally of the man he rode beside. 

“Worked a farm with my father and brothers.” The man looked over at the elf. “How about you?”

“I worked in my father’s business. We deal in fine wines and other stores,”Legolas said hoping that the half truth was enough to cover his lack of detail. “Farm work must be rewarding, working with the soil and growing things, being close to the animals, fresh air, sunshine. So what made you join the Rangers?”

“Well, in our family history there were some that were rangers and I felt...well I knew I needed to do this.”

Tauriel watched Legolas. She inhaled slowly and pulled her horse to walk near the young boy who had returned her comb and who had been so curious about them around the fire. She didn’t like riding away from Legolas, it felt as if she was out of place but she knew she needed to blend in and make herself more friendly with the rangers.

The boy was startled as he saw her take a position near him. He swallowed, mouth dry. 

“I wish to thank you for returning my comb. It meant a great deal to have it returned to me.” She smiled and gave him a slight nod.

“I found it in the grass where we found you,” he said. “I’m Ned.” 

“Tauriel. How was it you came to join the rangers? You seem young compared to the others.” 

“I’m an orphan. I had no where else to go. They have been very kind to me,” Ned replied. 

The man looked at Legolas. “Is she your - are you two…” He frowned unsure how to ask. “I saw her fight, no women of ours fights like that. Do all your women have such skills?”

“Not all, but your women can be taught to fight almost as well as men. Many of our women can and do fight. Those who choose to, just as some of our men do not. We have gardeners and craftsmen just as you do.” He avoided answering about himself and Tauriel. He wanted to tell them but he knew that it might put her in danger if it was known. 

“I don’t know any women who would want to fight, maybe if they had to but not by choice.” The man glanced at Tauriel and back to Legolas. “You know, I had always heard you all look the same but you don’t.”

Tauriel bit her lower lip, “I lost my parents as well. I was raised with others, I was taught to fight and track...It isn’t such a bad life this one, is it.” She smiled, a genuine smile at the boy. It seemed they shared something in common. “Do you like your captain?”

Legolas laughed. “When I was younger, I was told that of Men, and that your women were all ugly. I was also told that Men think that all elves look like our women. I’ve never seem a female dwarf so I can’t tell if what they say about them is true or not.” 

“Oh, yes. He isn’t just our Captain. He’s a Chieftain of our people,” Ned replied. “He never yells at me when I make a mistake. He just shows me the right way of things.” 

“Chieftain. I did not know that.” She glanced to Aragorn. 

The man laughed. “Ah the stories we tell our young eh?” He looked at Legolas. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking? Would you be considered young like our captain there or older like Tiam?” Again he chuckled.

“I am 2871. Elves are physically mature at 100, so we don’t age much after that. In experience I would say that I am younger than Strider. He seems to have much more knowledge of the world than I do. But with elves we do not consider age as much as Men do. We do not get sick, so it is only through accident or battle that we die,” Legolas informed him. “Though I would not think Tiam to be old, even for a man. He can still ride and fight and he has wisdom.” 

“I tease. We like to bug him about his age. He is one of our most experienced but still has a sense of humour. I never considered that elves could be so…” The man shook his head and looked thoughtful. “To humans that seems ancient and yet, yes you do seem younger in some ways than Strider. And she, is she the same age as you?”

“No, Tauriel is just over 600.” The road turned south around the Greenwood and they could see Erebor in the distance. In a few hours ride it would meet up with the road into the Greenwood which Tranduil’s army would take to return home. Legolas hoped that they had already gone. He did not wish to see his father just yet. 

Tauriel grew tense as her eyes took in the geography around them. She let her horse slow and moved to the back. She disliked ending the conversation like that but she was in danger here or at least she felt it. They were too close to the Greenwood. 

“So quite young compared to you. Hmm. Her skills are very good, well you both are very good.” The man frowned a little. “Age is a funny thing, isn’t it? We age, we slow, we die so we do what we can to feel young and useful for as long as possible. Not the same for you I guess.”

Legolas laughed as he thought about his father. “I must agree that some elves are the same as Men in that. They do what they can to feel and look younger. Even when it is hardly necessary for elves. We age until we are at our physical peak and then stop. You will not find an elf who looks older than 40 or 50 years. I might age a little yet. I have found that what Men take as wisdom in elves is simply the experience of centuries combined with the fact that we can afford to be patient. How long do you think a couple would be betrothed before marriage?”

“For us or for you? Humans it depends on if the marriage is for real or for binding of families and such. It is fast for some, more drawn out for others. Then there are those that sneak off to marry with no time to be betrothed. Lust and desire fuels men’s brains at times.”

“I courted Tauriel for nearly 500 years, before she even noticed,” Legolas admitted. 

“So she is your betrothed..I see. Wait now...does that mean you have been trying to get the girl’s attention since she essentially came of age?” The man shook his head. “And she didn’t notice?”

Legolas nodded. “My father didn’t approve,” he said then realised that he had probably said too much already. “Excuse me.” He slowed his horse and dropped back to ride alongside of Tauriel. 

“Didn’t appro-” The man stopped as Legolas moved away. 

Tauriel’s knuckles were white as she held the reins. Her eyes watched Legolas as he dropped back to ride with her. Her jaw was clenched. “I am worried.”

“You’re not in the Greenwood here. The road is the border. And you are under Strider’s protection. He cast you out so he cannot now expect you not to seek out others,” Legolas told her. 

“And what is to stop them from capturing me?” She glanced at him though her eyes strayed to the woods. “You know as well as I that the border is just a boundary. If he really wants to…” She shook her head. “I angered him, I committed treason. I am not apologizing but I am now concerned. I don’t want to be taken-” She bit back her words fearing she would show her feelings in her face. 

“Move up among the Rangers so you are protected on all sides. I will talk to Strider,” Legolas told her. He rode ahead until he was longside Strider. “I must speak with you.”

Tauriel moved forward a little so she was at the back but still had rangers on all sides. She sat upright and tense. Her eyes scanned the woods.

Strider looked to Legolas. “Of course. He moved off to the side, letting Tiam lead the rest as he and Legolas rode on the side where they could talk. “Is there a problem?”

“Tauriel fears that we will run into my father’s guards. It is possible that he has already taken his army home, but…” he told Strider, but shook his head. “Tauriel committed treason. She will be arrested if she is spotted by the guards. I told her that she is under your protection and now a Ranger, but there is still danger.” 

Strider’s mouth was set into a line. “I do not wish to start a fight with the elves. Treason is a serious offense. If she is arrested there is nothing we can do to stop them. My men are no match for elven guards and I would not have them die in a futile fight. Perhaps there is some measure of talking that can be done. He cannot assume she would not find some group to join and I will not willingly hand her over.” 

He leaned a little forward in his saddle. “And what sway will your bonding have with your father?” Strider felt as if he might already know the answer.

“It would save her life but possibly not save her from the dungeon.”

Strider sighed softly. “She is his only chance for you to have an heir…” He licked his lips. “Let us hope it does not come to anything and we can pass uneventfully. Tell her to stay hidden as much as she can and I will protect her as much as I am capable. Highness, know I will not let rangers die to protect one.”

“You have already saved us both once. I can ask for no more.” He rode back to Tauriel and told her the situation. 

Strider resumed his place but he was deep in thought as he did so. He couldn’t let the woman get taken, treason or no. It would likely kill both the elves to be seperated like that and so early in their bond. They hadn’t even had a chance to really connect again since their attack. Then there was the issue of heir. Like it or not, Tauriel was the key to the next in line. Legolas’ children would reign after him. If there were none than the line died. And Strider couldn’t let a ranger simply be imprisoned. The elves were a part of them now. It was not an easy situation and the best he could hope for was the army had already returned to the Greenwood and there would be no issue.

Both Tauriel and Legolas knew how much they stood out among the Rangers as they rode into Dale. Thranduil’s tent equally stood out in the town square. The small group caught the attention of everyone they rode past. When they reached the town square, Bard appeared on the steps to greet them. 

“I am Bard. I am in charge here. Welcome to Dale.” 

Strider had the rangers halt. “Strider, we appreciate the welcome.” His eyes scanned the square.

Tauriel could feel her heart racing. She looked to Legolas. He would be able to see the fear in her eyes despite her placid expression.

“What brings you to Dale?” Bard asked. The wind changed and smoke from the plain between Dale and Erebor blew into the city, making everyone choke. The stench was horrible. The Rangers knew the smell of burning flesh and this was combined with the smell of rotting flesh. 

“We are riding to Erebor to offer what assistance we can and killing the roving orcs bands we come across.” Strider wiped his face, hiding behind his glove a moment as if to hide from the smell. 

“Erebor is across the plain. But the dwarves need no aid. Their kin from the Iron Hills have come. Their leader Bain is now King,” Bard told him. “Unless you bring food enough for a starving city of Men, then there is no aid to give here. The battle is over and the dead are so numerous that they rot before we can build them funeral pyres.” 

“Then we can help with the pyres. And protect as needed. Orcs still roam.” Strider looked around. “Some of my men will stay and build pyres with you. Others, we will ride out and check the woods.”

He already knew how he would divide up the groups.

“There is fresh water aplenty from the river, we have cleared it of the dead already, but we cannot feed you. Winter is upon us and we do not have enough food,” Bard told him. 

“We will take care of ourselves and we will help with what we can.” Strider turned his horse to speak with his men. He didn’t get far.

When Strider was finished with Bard, Legolas approached him. “Permission to go see my father?” 

Strider nodded but there was concern there. “I will go with you. Are you planning to take her or shall I have her go with the patrol to the water?” The answer was clear on Legolas’ face. Strider asked out of courtesy. He was trying to look out for the woman.

On her horse, Tauriel was tense. She spotted the tent, she saw the movements of troops. She knew what it meant. Thranduil was there, the elves were not back in the Greenwood yet. This was worse than she feared. Her eyes fell on Strider and Legolas.

Strider, Legolas and Tauriel entered the tent together. 

“Seize her,” Thranduil hissed. 

Tauriel stiffened, she was ready for something. Strider remained still but watched, ready. 

The guards stepped forward but Legolas turned to place himself between them and her. “Touch my wife and I will remove your hands from your arms,” he told them. They looked to their king worriedly. He waved them away. 

“Wife?” Thranduil asked. “How can she be your wife. You were her second choice. She could not possibly have bonded with you. And since she isn’t bonded with you, she is not your wife.”

“I was her first choice until you interfered. If you had not warned her from getting too close to me, she would not have loved the dwarven prince. And if you had sent your army to defend the dwarven king and his kin, she would now be wife to Kili. And so they did not bond, if bonding with a dwarf is even possible.” Legolas kept his voice calm and quiet. He used his father’s own tactics against him. “She is my wife. We are bonded.”

“She threatened my life!”

“You argued, she threatened you in a moment of fury, you threatened her in defense. You are even. It is over. Let it pass,” Legolas continued. 

“I do not approve,” Thranduil said. 

“I don’t require your approval. My heart is mine to give to whomever I please and I gave it to Tauriel,” Legolas told him. “Arda, this is the Ranger Strider.” 

Thranduil looked him over. “Rangers rarely come this far east. But your father did once. He helped us drive the orcs from our northern lands.”

Strider admired the way Legolas tried to change the subject. There was still so much tension in the air but he wasn’t sure the elves recognized it for what it was. He nodded to the king. “We come to aid as we can. I am honoured you sent your son to learn from us.”

Thranduil gave a half laugh at that. “I sent my son to teach you,” he replied. “Your line has long forgotten how to be princes. The war has started and it will be decided before your life is over.”

“I have not forgotten but my life is better served with the rangers. I think your son and I have a lot to learn from each other, for what it is worth.” Strider shrugged. “Are you planning to head back to the Greenwood or are you joining in the hunt for orcs?” A question, seemingly harmless but the answer would carry many implications.

Tauriel stood by tense and ill at ease. She wanted to be here but she didn’t want to be here. She couldn’t leave Legolas but she also knew her presence was barely tolerated by the king. 

“Those orcs who survived the battle fled into the Greenwood hoping to find shelter there. I have sent several parties to flush them out but the woods are vast. Your father was accompanied by Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. Together they emptied my lands of orcs.”

“I remember Elladan and Elrohir, but I do not remember Arathorn,” Legolas said. 

“That is because you never met him,” Thranduil replied. 

“Yes, they travelled and fought. I learned and trained. It is the life we have. I do not see how that matters. As for the orcs, we should set out to patrol the borders, kill them as they flee.” He looked to Legolas. He felt it might be time to leave but would not force the issue too much.

“It matters young ranger because through your father I learnt to trust Men a little more. Because of him we do not kill Men who wander into the Greenwood. They are brought before me so I may see what manner of Men they are. Before this my guard had orders to kill them all.” 

“A credit to my father, to be sure. And the bond between human and elf is stronger for it. It means we can find ways to work together. Because of your son, we have our first elven rangers. These unions benefit us all.” Strider nodded once again.

Thranduil lifted an eyebrow. “You have joined the Rangers?”

“I thought it best.” 

Strider glanced between them. He would discuss more with Legolas in private. “Best for us all. We have a great deal to learn from each other. The rangers are stronger with them in our numbers.”

“Hunt down the orcs in the Greenwood as far south as the mountains and your Rangers will be richly rewarded. Leave my son with me for a little while. We must discuss his future,” Thranduil said. 

Strider looked to Legolas. It was his choice if he wished to stay with his father or not. “We will ride, we will hunt the orcs. It was what we came to do. As for you son, he is free to do as he wishes. His place will always be waiting for him with us.” 

“I’ll not keep him long and then he can join you in the hunt.”

“Good.” Strider smiled a little. “No one hunts the orcs as these two do. A sight to behold and admired. Highness.” He gave a slight bow and turned to leave. He paused shoulder to shoulder with Tauriel. He glanced at her. She looked at him and gave a slight shake of her head. She wouldn’t leave unless Legolas forced her too.

Strider put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed and moved out of the tent. Tauriel looked to Legolas. She hadn’t spoken at all. Her heart was racing, pounding against her ribs. 

As soon as Strider was out of the tent Thranduil went to Taruiel. “I had not expected to welcome you to our family, but you are Legolas’ heart and so you are welcome. I pardon you for your transgression and lift your banishment.”

Tauriel let out a slow, long breath. She had not known she was holding it. She was stunned and didn’t know what to say or do as his words and their meaning permeated her thoughts. She wanted to believe it but she still feared repercussions. “I thank you…” Softly spoken to hide the tremble. “He is my heart.” 

“Leave us now, daughter. I will speak with my son alone.” 

Tauriel looked to Legolas. She still didn’t like the idea of leaving him alone. She just needed an assurance he was alright and didn’t need her here. Legolas touched her hand. She closed her eyes, let one finger loop onto one of his. She waited two heartbeats and then let go. She slowly backed away, silently hoping he would call her back.

But he didn’t. 

“I thought you would marry Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond.”

“You had a vision?”

“Which I misinterpreted. He will marry her,” Thranduil said. 

“Tell me, Arda.”

“He stands before the Lords of Men, a crown upon his head. To his left stands Lady Arwen, and to his left you stand wearing your own princely circlet of rank. He is much older.”

“Men age quickly.”

“He is a Duindane, though he is more man than elf. He is barely more than a child at the moment.” Thranduil sighed. “He is uniting the Duindane and he will unit the kingdoms of men.”

“But men have no gift or foresight and he does not feel worthy. I don’t think he even realises that he is under the guidance of one of the older Rangers. They know he is their Chieftain but they do not know yet what that means and neither does he.”

“Go with him to clear the orcs from our lands and then he and his rangers will be invited to your wedding, for although she is already your wife, if must be proclaimed to the kingdom or else they will all think that she is still a renegade traitor who is banished,” Thranduil told him. “I’ll send riders home to prepare.” 

Outside Tauriel stood by her horse looking agitated. Strider moved to her. “Did it not go well?”

“I was pardoned. He-welcomed me.” 

Strider frowned. “Isn’t that what you wanted? The alternative would be terrible. Not just for you.” 

Tauriel met his eyes. “It would have been worse for him. I had no way of knowing, no way of expecting this but now-”

“Now, a son speaks to his father. Now they talk as king and prince. It will be alright.” 

Strider called the rangers together. “The elves are going to flush the fleeing orcs out of the Greenwood. We will hunt them down on the border and in the Greenwood to the south.”

The men shuffled their feet. “In the Greenwood?” 

“Yes. The woods are large and we have Thranduil’s blessing to ride and hunt the orcs. We have protection there because of it.” Strider tried to ease the men’s concerns.

Tauriel felt the eyes of the men land on her for a moment. “What he says is true. The elves have granted us leave, something most humans do not have. A credit to the captain’s reputation.” She didn’t want to give anything away. Legolas told her the men did not know. 

The men began to nod and shuffled their feet. They were a little uneasy but would follow him anywhere. 

“Your father once hunted orcs in the Greenwood with elves from Rivendell,” Tiam told Strider. 

“Yes, so Thranduil reminded me. I shall walk in his footsteps it seems.” He clapped Tiam on the back. “You will all see the Greenwood first hand. And we have two rangers who know the woods. We will hunt, clean the Greenwood of the orcs. The will treat you well in return.”

Tauriel felt a flutter in her stomach at the idea of setting foot in the woods, not as traitor but as daughter once more. She could almost smell the ground under her feet. “She is a beautiful wood.” She smiled.

“There is only one road, to the south of the mountains. We should not lose sight of each other or we we might never find our way out. It would be unwise to ever enter the woods without the escort of elves,” the older man said. 

“And the spiders? The ones as big as a house?” Ned asked. 

Tauriel chuckled. “I will protect you.” She met Strider’s eyes. “You are trained well enough to fight anything we will come across.” She glanced at the tent. Strider caught the look but gave a slight shake of his head.

Strider nodded, “And we will avoid scary stories around the fire at night. Just to help ease everyone’s fears.”

“A little fear keeps us alert,” Tiam stated. 

Elves came with supplies of food and arrows and filled their water skins. 

“So there are common folk among the elves who do the dirty work,” Ned commented when the elven servants left. 

“Did you think that they just magicked things done, boy?” Tiam asked. 

“No, Ned thought they had fairies to work for them,” one of the other men teased. 

“We all have jobs, just as you humans do.” She glanced nervously at the tent.

Strider put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on then, get yourselves ready. We ride and hunt until nightfall. We will sleep in the Greenwood tonight.”

“Some of us will. Some of us will stay awake on watch,” Tiam added. 

Legolas joined them then. 

  
  


Tauriel was composed despite her desire to go to him. 

Strider nodded to the elf. “We are ready to ride. Every up and let’s go.” He went off and mounted his horse. Tauriel stood by her horse as the men all moved to get ready. She looked at Legolas. “All is well?”

He nodded. Mounting his horse he rode up to Strider. “We won’t be able to take the horses into the wood.”

“We will take them as far as we can. The men need a bit of time before we take them and send them into a wood that terrifies them.”

“They will take them along the Old Forest Road to the city and we can collect them from there. Thranduil’s army will clear the orcs from along the road as they head home. They are only waiting until they can identify all their dead. The orcs will follow the river so they have water and an easier path and they will follow the tributary south headed back to Dol Guldur, which will lead them straight to the city.” 

“Then that is where we go. You lead, you and Tauriel. You know the wood better than any of us.” Strider smiled at the man. He looked to the woman, saw the emotions she was carefully concealing. 

Strider turned his horse to follow Legolas’. 

Legolas signalled Tauriel to come to him and then smiling like the cat who got the canary they rode off rather sedately until they got out of the ruins of Dale. Then with a cry of “We hunt orcs!” they galloped across country towards the woods. They only slowed to rest the horses, as it was several hours to the edge of the woods. They stopped where the woods and river met. The sun was setting. Legolas looked to Strider for orders. “We leave the horses here.” The river was rather wild at this point, flowing rapids between rock banks that were too far apart for any man to cross. “We need to be on the far side of the river if we are to head south but we have until the tributary flows in from the south to cross. There was a bridge of sorts until the dwarves destroyed it.”

Strider gave the signal for them to stop. “Gather your things. From here we walk.”

Tauriel hopped off her horse feeling lighter than she had in days. She inhaled the scent of the wood deep into her lungs. She wanted to be back among the trees. She grabbed her things and moved quickly to the water. Her hands were on her hips and she looked out. Behind her the men were dismounting and gathering their own things. 

“Tauriel and I could easily cross here, but I doubt your men could,” Legolas told Strider as he put what he needed on his back and swung his quiver and bow over it. 

“Then let’s choose a spot where we all can.” Strider looked at Tauriel then back to Legolas. “She seems happy. This will be good for both of you I think.” He gathered his pack. “How about you?”

“I think we will heal much faster here,” he said and then suddenly vanished up into the trees. To the other Rangers it seemed like he flew unto the trees. By the time Tauriel found him he was 5 metres into the forest and 5 metres up a tree standing on a branch hugging the trunk of the tree. The contented smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was happy to be home, happy to be in the woods, happy to be breathing in the scent of the forest. He looked like he was listening to the tree speak to him. 

“Love, the rangers are waiting for us. I fear you may have frightened some...they are spooked by the Greenwood.” She chuckled. Tauriel looked back to the clump of men who were shifting nervously. 

A kind peace had settled over her now that she was back in the trees. Knowing she was home and would be allowed without fear of imprisonment was like a weight off of her chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the woods. “Come we must guide them to a place they can rest tonight.” She understood, she wanted to join him. She wanted to run and climb, to chase him and sit under a tree with him. It felt like parts of her that were wounded, open and raw were slowly healing.

He nodded and stepped off the branch to seemingly bounce off the lower branch. He caught it with his hand as he dropped from that one and swung to land in front of Strider. “There are no orcs visible ahead. But the underbrush is thicker towards the edges of the woods and they might be hiding in it. I recommend we follow close along the river bank. There is a clearing not far ahead where we can camp for the night.”

“It looks dark in there,” Ned commented. 

“It is darker and colder beneath the forest canopy. In some parts you can’t even see the sky,” Legolas told him. “If you see a web do not touch it.”

“Just remember this is our home and we know it well. Go where we say, touch what we say and you will be fine. Trust yourself and us, that is all we ask.” Tauriel reassured the boy.

She moved into position to scout to the side. She was back in her element and ready.

Legolas looked like he was ready to follow but turned back to the Rangers. “Do not pollute the river with your waste. Permission to enter the Greenwood or not, there are harsh penalties for interfering with the water supply to the city.” 

Strider nodded and looked at the others. “You understand, yes? We leave it as we found it but with no orcs.”

“We have to shit somewhere,” one of the other men said. 

“Nourish the woods, not the water,” Legolas called back as he seemed to skip ahead of them. 

Tauriel chuckled a little at the looks the men shared. It was time to move and so she focused on her task. Her eyes scanned the foliage.

Strider moved to follow Legolas. There were would be little chance of keeping up with the elf in his home but they merely needed to keep him in sight. A glance to the side made him frown. He could see Tauriel, sometimes...she seemed to meld and blend with the trees. A flash of red was all he occasionally got. He knew she was there protecting them.

“Not too fast now Legolas. The men need to stay close and cannot see as well as you.” 

Legolas stopped at that. He just appeared from the underbrush. His head was cocked to one side. “Their eyes are defective?” he asked Strider doubtfully.

“No but trust me I know humans do not see as far or as well in dim light.” Strider smiled. “Just don’t go too far ahead. I already lost sight of Tauriel. If we lose you, we will be at the mercy of the wood.”

Legolas made a subtle movement of his hand which signaled Tauriel to come back aways. 

The woman appeared and stopped not to far to the side. “Is there a problem?”

“They can’t see us in the woods. We have to stay closer.”

Tauriel cocked her head. “Can’t see us? Alright…” She was a bit confused but did not go far as she resumed her position.

Strider had learned most of such signals living in Imladris but he found that they didn’t work with Rangers, in fact he some times had to just about hit them with their orders. 

Legolas kissed her cheek lightly as he past her and took up guard ahead of her knowing that when the Rangers got to her position she would them advance beyond him to scout. 

Tauriel smiled and waited for the rangers to catch up, find their positions and continue forward. She glanced at Strider, gave a slight nod and moved off. She was a scout. She needed to guard Legolas and the rangers. It was her job.

Strider gave a soft sigh, chuckled to himself and kept them moving forward. He trusted the pair to do their job. He needed to keep the men calm. He could sense the uneasiness they carried as they moved. He could see the shifting eyes, beads of sweat. “Easy, calm. All of you.”

When they came to the clearing, Legolas had already started a fire and cleared enough area for them to camp. But it was right on the bank and open on the river side. “Tauriel and I will check the far bank.” 

Strider didn’t see Tauriel. He guessed she was already out there. He smiled at Legolas. “Thank you, we will set camp and get some rest. I think we need to relax.” He looked to Tiam. “Get the men sitting and attempting to relax. I will take watch tonight some of our lads might be too ill at ease to take a turn.”

Tauriel was sitting in a tree, watching the men and Legolas at the camp. She leaned back against the trunk. Tears fell onto her cheeks. They could not see her here. It was a moment to let herself feel. 

Legolas found a tall tree close to the river and used it to swing himself across the river to the far bank. He landed lightly on the rocks. Though the rocky bank afforded them greater visibility it also exposed them more than Legolas would like. The elves would not have camped there but he dared not lead these men into the woods away from the river. They could step away from the camp only a few feet and be totally lost. They were accustomed to open country, farms and towns, not millennia old woods. He scanned the treeline and then vanished into it for a mew minutes, taking to the trees as he knew that orcs only travelled on the ground. 

The rangers nervously set themselves up for the night. It was good to have the elves but it wasn’t enough to make them completely at ease. Strider set his pack down and moved to the water to wash his face. He looked down the bank. It really was beautiful. Despite the mystic and stories it was almost perfect here. Peaceful, calm and dangerous in the shadows. 

Tauriel moved from her tree and began swiftly moving. She wanted to ensure the perimeter around the men was secure. She wanted to keep them safe here, in her home. She stopped and looked out to the trees on the other side. 

Legolas glanced across the river and spotted Tauriel moving in the trees. He smiled and waved at her. 

She waved back. The breeze blew through her hair and she closed her eyes inhaling the scent of the wood. She opened her eyes and moved off once more. When she was done she circled back and returned to her tree looking down at the men. A moment once more to herself. 

“You don’t have to hide your tears from me,” Legolas said in Silvan as he leapt up onto the branch. He had made his way upstream to cross the river and then followed Tauriel back to her tree. 

“I am not hiding them from you.” She looked at him. “I knew you would find me.” She reached out for his hand. “It is good to be home.”

“I’ve never been far from home, but this time I am very pleased to return,” he told her as the pair sat on the branch confident that they would not fall. “Let’s make a nest and sleep up here tonight.”

Tauriel looked at him. “First, will you tell me...did your father...is he angry with you, because of me?” Her hand held his tightly. 

Legolas laughed. “No. He had a vision and he misinterpreted it. He thought I was destined to marry Lady Arwen of Imladris. He isn’t pleased but there is nothing he can do about it. He is pleased that I chose a pure blood elf.” 

She was thoughtful for a moment. “Lady Arwen?” She laid her head on his shoulder. “He welcomed me. Pardoned me. I am pleased with that. I did not expect him to be happy with our bond. I am simply pleased he is not angry with you.”

“He would only have been completely pleased if I had married a Sindaran.”

Tauriel closed her eyes and concentrated on being there, with him. 

He put his arm around her. “We should build the nest before we completely lose the light.”

“Yes.” She pulled away slowly and stood. 

They gathered up two long branches, some vines and a few leafy branches. It wasn’t long before they were cuddling together in a swinging nest beneath the thick branch that they had been sitting on. They could still see the camp. Legolas broke out some lembas bread and handed it to her. 

“Thank you.” Tauriel took it and there was a tinge of relief in her voice. “I was worried that they would try to feed us again.” She chuckled quietly.

Strider took watch. He could see how the others were restless, some feigning sleep. He sighed. He could have tried to ensure they slept, fed them all something to speed that process but he had hoped they would settle in the calm of the woods. He knew the elves were close by though they did not join the men. He couldn’t help but wonder if they weren’t off reinforcing their bond. Strider shook his head stopping the image that was threatening to form at the thought.

When the first light touched the camp, Strider stirred up the fire ready to cook breakfast. He should not have taken his concentration off his watch because instantly a group of elves were on them, surrounding the camp, arrows pointing at every man. 

Tauriel was up. “Surrounded.” She pulled away from Legolas and made her way out of the tree. 

“Hold! They are rangers and have permission to be here.” She spoke elvish as she stepped out of the brush.

“Why would we believe a traitor?” asked one of the elves who knew Tauriel. 

“Traitor? I was pardoned by Thranduil. I am travelling with them. We are clearing the wood of orcs.” Tauriel moved to stand in front of Strider. She gestured to any men that looked to her to hold still.

“We have not been told of your pardon. You might be here to kill him with the aid of these Men.” He spat the word Men as if it was an insult. 

Her lip curled. “I have no reason to lie. We hunt orcs from here to the south to clear the Greenwood for him. This is Strider. His father, Arathorn hunted here and helped the elves before. The rangers were asked to help again.” She inhaled and stayed steady despite her desire to grow impatient at the conversation.

The whole conversation was in Silvan. Strider listened, not letting on that he understood every word. Legolas held back. If he interjected now it would mean that that Strider’s men would know or at least suspect who he was. He trusted Strider, but he wasn’t sure that he trusted all of his men. 

“Take their weapons, bind their hands. We will take them to the city and await the King’s return.”

“Stand down! We will not go with you. We have a task to do. Let us do it and there will be no quarrel.” Tauriel was tense. She stood ready to fight if need be.

That decided Legolas. He swung down out of the tree directly in front of Tauriel. Immediately, all the elves lowered their weapons. “Forgive me Highness.” He bowed to Legolas. 

Tauriel closed her eyes and shook her head. She had hoped it would not come to this. “You will have to tell them now.” She could see the way the rangers were looking at Legolas and to each other and to the elf that bowed. Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “They do not wish to let us do the task your father set for the rangers.” Her eyes met the other elf’s. “They will not believe a traitor.”

“Tauriel is pardoned. From now on you will obey her as if her orders came from me. You will bow to your princess,” Legolas told them. 

Tauriel waited a breath before turning to look at the rangers. in common she spoke to them. “It is alright. It was a misunderstanding. They are not used to humans in the woods. We have smoothed it over. We will be free to do the job we were asked to do.” She looked to Strider. “It is all fine now.”

“Why do they bow to you like that?” Ned asked as all the elves were now bowing to Tauriel as they were ordered. 

She looked at the boy and gave a soft smile. “A sign of respect for rank. As his wife I have level of rank above my role as guardian of the woods.”

Tauriel turned back to Legolas and the elves. “I have told them they are no longer in danger and we will be free to do our job. I trust that is true?” She stepped beside Legolas. 

“Not just any rank. I know the word Aranel. It means princess,” Tiam said. 

Strider grimaced a little. “Yes, well we will talk more once the arrows are lowered and everyone feels more at ease.” 

Tauriel nodded to Tiam. “A word used now that I am married. It was not always so. I was once just one of the guards.” 

“And Belegund, that is only used for a Crown Prince,” Tiam responded. 

Legolas turned to the Rangers. “Yes,” he replied in common tongue. “I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, king of the woodland realm.” He turned back to the elves. “Don’t you have orcs to be killing? Head into the woods. The Rangers will clear the path along the river.”

“Yes, your highness.” He bowed again and the elves headed off. 

Tauriel exhaled through her nose as she watched them leave. She looked to Legolas, still speaking elven. “I guess you can no longer hide who you are. Will this be good or will it ruin what you have forged here?”

Legolas sighed. They were just starting to make friends of these Men. 

Strider felt the men’s unease, heard the mutterings that were beginning. “Everyone settle. We have a job to do still. I know that was a bit of an aggressive way to wake up but there are worse ways.” He cursed himself for not being aware of the elves presence.

“We are Rangers. Gather your things and start the breakfast. We have orcs to hunt,” Tiam boomed. “We aren’t going to let a few elves scare us.” 

“You could not have seen them coming, Strider. This is their home ground. They know every tree and rock in it,” Legolas told him. 

“Yes, well it doesn’t mean I couldn’t have done better. Now, well there are new matters to smooth out.”

“They will think I have deceived them and rightly so. I was afraid. After what happened...I was not sure who to trust. I did not tell my father that you rescued me because I would have had to tell him from what. He would have blamed all Men. It would have triggered a war between Men and Elves.”

Strider nodded. “Let us sit, have breakfast and we can talk, all of us. You will have to earn their trust again.”

“I am guessing that saving them from being beaten up by elves and thrown in a dungeon does not count,” Legolas said. 

“No.” Strider laughed a little. “They don’t speak the language. For all we know they were going to kill us. That might get you more points. I am relieved to hear it was dungeon though.” He nodded and moved to the fire. 

“Tiam is your mentor. You outrank him but he is your teacher,” Legloas observed. They sat together as the breakfast was prepared. 

“I gave you an extra helping since you missed dinner last night,” Ned said as he handed Legolas his food. 

Legolas looked at it in horror. “Thank you.”

Strider hid his amusement. He looked to the rangers around the fire. “Rangers are rangers first, other roles second. We watch each other’s backs. Understood?” 

Tauriel cautiously sat by the fire. There were looks her way but all feigned preoccupation if they noticed her looking. She would find a way to help Legolas mend this. 

“Ned, you are still growing. You need this more than I do. I have grown about as much as I am going to.” Legolas handed him his bowl. 

Strider patted Legolas on the back. “Yes, eat up Ned. We have a long day of hunting ahead of us. Everyone make sure you are satisfied. I want everyone ready to hunt.”

Legolas smiled. “If we reach the city without finding any I will just have to lead you into the deep woods, or the mountains.” 

Some of the men smiled and nodded. “The city? Do they welcome humans there?” One man asked as he shovelled his breakfast into his mouth.

“I know of only one man in 2800 years that has entered the city, But you are all invited to my wedding,” Legolas told them. “You will find that my father can throw quite a party.”

“I thought you were married already? Do you have more than one?” Another man piped up, confused. He looked at Tauriel and then looked down a little sheepishly. 

“We are invited?” Ned added, a little excited.

“We are married but we have not yet had the wedding celebration.” 

Tauriel was looking at Legolas. This was the first she had heard of the wedding. She brushed a hair from her face, an action that seemed of no consequence but was hiding her desire to ask questions. It would be unseemly to ask in front of the rangers.

“As I am Prince, there must be a celebration to announce to the people that I have married,” he told them. 

There were mutterings again but this time there was excitement behind them. 

“A hunt and then a party.” A cheer went up.

Tauriel looked to Legolas and switched to elven. “A wedding celebration? Was I to be invited?” She was trying to keep it light. “You did not mention this yesterday.”

“I was preoccupied with making sure that my father didn’t remove your head,” Legolas replied. 

“Your father, did he...I will be truly welcomed then?” She realized she still was not sure the welcome had been real or just a show for Legolas.

Legolas smiled. “You will be welcomed by everyone,” he told her. “You are their Princess now.” 

“A wedding…” Tauriel looked to the fire and stared at it, lost in her thoughts. 

“Most brides would be thinking about their wedding dresses. Tauriel is thinking about hunting orcs,” Legolas told Strider and they laughed together. 

Tian came to sit beside them. "So not so different to humans. You ran off together to get married against your father's wishes."

"Not exactly, but essentially, yes." Legolas replied. He glanced over at her in time to see her wave Ned away as he tried to get her to take breakfast. "I know the others won't like it but we will have to move into the woods. It is going to rain and this area will be underwater in a few hours. The canopy will help protect us from the rain. Orcs do not like rain." The slight smile on Legolas' lips told Strider that he was pleased that the orcs would be annoyed. 

Tauriel was preoccupied with her thoughts. She barely registered waving the boy away. There was the hunt to prepare for. She stood and moved about as if on autopilot. Her gear gathered and bow checked. She stood, waiting for the others.

“Coin for your thoughts?” She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Strider’s voice. “You must be very lost in thought for me to startle you.” He leaned against the nearby tree. “Do you wish to share?”

Tauriel frowned, “I do not like being startled. I should have heard you coming.”

“Yes, you should have. You haven’t answered the question.” Strider cocked his head. 

“My thoughts and feelings are for Legolas. Perhaps I should not share them with you.” She looked conflicted.

“Fair. I would have you understand though that we are relying on the two of you to lead us through here safely. If you are too distracted with wedding plans and the like I need to know. I won’t put the others at risk.”

She remained composed, hiding her annoyance but she did glare at the man. “I am not distracted by wedding plans. You would not understand. Weddings are sacred to us and there is ceremony and tradition-” Tauriel raised a hand. “It does not matter. You need not worry about me.”

“You are one of my rangers, of course I will worry.” Strider pushed himself up straight.

“I will do my job, I will not put the men at risk.”

“And I trust that. If you say you are focused then I have no reason to question that. I just needed to know.” Strider turned to walk away. “If you do wish to talk I am here.”

Tauriel nodded and took up her position, ready to move out.

But they had not gone anywhere before Tauriel and Legolas both were alert and scanning the woods to the north west. Legolas sniffed the air and put his finger to his lips to indicate silence. Ned was packing away the cooking gear, noisily. “I don’t know why I bother taking my turn at cooking, No one eats what I cook,” he muttered before Tiam grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. 

Silently, Legolas removed his bow and positioned an arrow. He shot it into a tree just past Tauriel. He nodded to her. There were no branches low enough on that tree for her to get up it, but now with the help of the arrow she could. 

Legolas vanished up another. Ned looked panicked. He didn’t understand why the elves were leaving them when they were obviously in danger. 

She hopped up into the tree using the arrow Legolas had provided her. She moved and scanned below. Tauriel chose her position and readied her bow.

Strider tried to signal the men to be ready but most were already trying to get into position. He had his sword at the ready, head scanning this way and that. He knew the elves had sensed something he and the rest did not. He trusted them.

It wasn’t long before a group of orcs burst noisily into the clearing on the run. They were surprised to encounter the Rangers. They were running from the elves hunting them. Legolas let arrows fly bringing down three in seconds. But they were not dead, just wounded. 

Tauriel let loose her arrows dropping two. She turned and hit one more just as he brought of the rear of the group. She cocked an arrow and waited. Now it would be a matter of shooting when needed as the rangers struck the orcs dead.

Strider wasted no time though some of the others were stunned, unable to initially comprehend what happened as orcs fell wounded to the ground. Sword in hand he began to strike them. Soon the others followed suit.

Tauriel watched, ever mindful of the turn of the battle. An orc started to stand, a ranger nearby with his back turned. Her first arrow lodged in its shoulder and rendered the sword arm useless. The second hit the back of the knee. The ranger turned and sliced it across its stomach.

When all were down, Legolas dropped from his spot and started checking the orcs. He found one still alive though mortally wounded. He drew his sword and plunged it into the orcs chest. 

“Why did you do that?” Ned asked. “He was dying anyway.”

“And now he dead,” Legolas replied with a coldness that they had not seen in him before. 

Tauriel landed on the ground, bow already put away. Her blades were out and she moved quickly dispatching any that were not yet dead. Satisfied, she moved to where Strider was now cleaning his blade. “They are no more.”

Strider looked up. “Yes. I see that.”

She turned on her heel and moved to Legolas. 

Legolas walked to the edge of the clearing to the northeast and looked up into the trees. “We move towards the junction. You can drive more that way,” he called out in Silvan. There was a slight rustle of leaves. 

Tauriel looked at Strider. “The elves will herd more towards us. We need to move out.” She headed into the trees.

Legolas followed her. Of course he followed her. 

“Captain, I don’t understand,” Ned said to Strider. Strider was the closest to Ned’s age though the boy could only have been 16 winters at most. 

“What is not understood? It is a tactic. The elves out there will push the orcs towards us.” Strider looked at the boy and gestured for the others to fall into formation. He sighed as he realized once again that signals were the best communication method.

“No, I mean, why do we kill them. Why don’t we just drive them back to their home? It seems wrong somehow to kill someone who is already too injured to defend themselves.” 

“They are creatures who create no beauty, only destruction and death lay before them. They corrupt and destroy. We can kill them swiftly or we can let them suffer and prolong their death. Which is more cruel?”

“Come along, lad. Don’t distract the Captain. Pack up the cooking gear,” Tiam told him. “He’ll learn. Remember what he was like the first time he killed one,” Tiam said to Strider when Ned moved away. 

“It is good to question why. Knowing why ensures that you seek to do things for the right reasons.” He nodded to Tiam. “It shows he still has a conscious and empathy.”

“Or that he isn’t suited to this life. He might need more time to grow up. He hasn’t even had his first woman yet,” Tiam replied. 

“Hardening his heart or losing his empathy completely is not the goal. Nor is ignoring his questioning. Only he can decide the kind of man he will become and all we can do is guide that. I do not wish to make him cold. I wish him to think and consider. Perhaps then corruption will be less likely to take root in him as it does others.” 

“As you wish, m’lord,” Tiam replied. “Shall I move the men out?”

“Yes, everyone needs to be alert and ready. The elves will push them to us.” 

They spent the next few hours either running through the underbrush, trying to keep track of each other and the river, or killing orcs which the elves herded towards them At least it meant that they didn’t have to go far from the river. Even with it’s banks in sight it was difficult to keep track of everyone and the winter mists made their footing unsure as it clung to the ground. 

Legolas dropped to Striders side just after the sun had moved past it’s zenith. “They want to know if your men need to break for food and a rest?” 

“Yes, a rest would be good. The men are not used to these conditions. Or efficiency.” He smiled and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “At this rate we will have the woods cleared and you at your wedding celebration in short time.”

Tauriel watched from the foliage. She saw the camaraderie between the pair. She missed that with the other guards. She didn’t have that here with the men, not yet and now, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to gain that. She hoped they could look past rank, in fact she hoped by now they had forgotten it. Hunting did have a way of bringing people together. 

“Rangers, grab something to eat and rest.” Strider looked at Legolas. “If you could, offer for them to join us though I will not be insulted if they do not.” 

“They are already on their way to find us more orcs, but they won’t drive them to us until I give the signal. They are quite impressed. They took bets on how long it would take for all of you to die,” Legolas told him. “They thought you would all be dead by now.” 

“Then they underestimated the rangers and they shouldn’t have.” Strider shook his head and watched the men sit. Some chatted, some cleaned weapons, some ate and others dozed. “I hope you didn’t think we would not survive. After all, they are all excited for this celebration you have invited them to. They wouldn’t die before that.” 

“I wish Tauriel was as excited,” Legolas muttered. He took a piece of Lembas bread out of a pouch on his belt and bit off a corner. 

“Here! You told us that elves don’t eat grains but you’re eating bread,” Tiam complained. 

“It isn’t made with grains. It’s made with a root vegetable. I could live off this one piece for a week and need only water,” Legolas told him. 

Tiam didn’t look convinced but he moved away to check on the men. 

“She is...preoccupied. She wouldn’t tell me anything but she spoke briefly of traditions and ceremony. Perhaps there is something there that is weighing on her.” Strider mentioned it as he took a swig of water. He handed the skin to Legolas. “She seemed a little surprised that there was to be one, a celebration I mean. Maybe she never considered your father would have such a thing and now she is- I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me anything when I asked.” 

Legolas took a swig of water and handed the skin back to Strider. “Aren’t you afraid you might catch some bad magic from me?” he asked indicating the skin. 

“Should I be afraid?” Strider cocked his head, a slight smirk on his lips. 

“I know there are things that you are hiding from me but I think for the same reason I hid who I was. You need not be afraid of me.”

“We all have things we keep closely guarded. Nature of survival and in my case, an attempt to move past...my family’s past.” Strider shrugged. “Knowledge is power. Speaking of, you should talk to Tauriel. Maybe you can find out what is on her mind. I wanted to make sure she was focused for the hunt, she was but I think there are things that are weighing on her.” A change of topic. Strider tried to avoid talking about himself as much as he could. 

“Elves and wizards may talk about the war but it is of little matter to Men. The next battle of this war might not happen until the days of your distant descendants. After all the battle before this happened before I was born,” Legolas told him. He smiled at Strider and left to find Tauriel. 

Strider smiled back but he couldn’t help but feel a strange pull of fate. He shook it off and joined the men in their break. 

Tauriel sat in the tree, watching. She saw the way Legolas and Strider talked. There was something about them that was so similar yet...she couldn’t decide what it was. Maybe it was that she knew enough about Strider to know that he was more than he seemed. She turned her head to look away as Legolas left him. The trees were a beautiful colour, the air crisp. She briefly closed her eyes. 

“Will you watch me and not just come here? Am I covered in blood or something?” Her eyes still closed, she spoke in elven knowing he was close by.

“You are covered in beauty, my love. Though as usual, your hair is a bit messy,” he teased. He sat down beside her. “Give me your comb and tell me what troubles you.” 

Tauriel shook her head a little, a smile on her lips as she pulled the comb from her bag. “You talk too much to Strider. That is the only reason you know there is something on my mind. He offered me coin to tell him. A strange choice..” She held the comb out to him before shifting so her back was to him. 

“Do you fear our bond isn’t strong enough?” he asked as he combed her hair. “It will grow stronger with time. I have only distanced myself so that you don’t share my nightmares.” 

“No, though I would rather share them than have distance between us. I cannot make you but I do not like it. I understand but I wish it was not so. Our bond will get stronger, we must…” She looked down at the rangers. “We need time alone but that is not what weighs on my mind.”

Tauriel reached back and took his hand, stopping him as he combed her hair. “A wedding is a time of ceremony, of tradition. We have not- we did not do- I do not have family -” Tauriel turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “I cannot honour the normal traditions Legolas. Who will give you a token, I have no one to - it is a feast of families. Then there are the rings...we did not follow any tradition and I do not know what this means for this celebration. Once again, I am unworthy.”

Her jaw was set and she looked almost angry. 

“Do you forget that I have only my father? No other family has survived. Mithrandir will be there for the hand fastening ceremony and then the entire city will feast and celebrate. Have you ever known one of our celebrations not to be a success? Father does parties better than anyone. Your friends in the guard will be there for you, as will those who grew up with you.”

“Who all still think me traitor.” 

  
“No not all. In fact most thought you very brave to stand up to him,” he told her. “You should meet up with some when they drive the next lot of orcs towards us and ask them yourself. I thought it might be that you will no longer be their Captain. But you will be, you are, their princess.” 

Tauriel was breathing a little more deeply now. “No longer their captain.” It was as if that thought only just occurred to her. “When I was banished I thought, accepted that but now-” She turned in his arms. “I will not be the sort to just sit idly. I will need to be in the woods, I will need to fight and shoot. I will not when I-when I am with child but I cannot just give this all up. Promise me that you will not ask me to.” Her eyes locked onto his. 

“You aren’t Lady Arwen, Tauriel. When I go out to hunt orc, won’t you come with me?” 

“Yes love, for who will watch over you?” She leaned into him. She nuzzled his neck. “Always at your side.”

“No more worrying about ceremonies and my father. What you need is a good orc hunt. And I know just where to find some,” he teased. “And we will have time alone, when we are in the city and when it is safe to be distracted.” 

Tauriel reached around him to hold Legolas close. “No more worrying. Though I suppose I should think about a dress.” She sighed against his neck. “Know that I miss you.”

Below them the rangers stirred, ready to move on. “Miss me? I haven’t gone anywhere.” 

The next lot of orcs arrived at the junction of the river and the tributary that flowed from the mountain spring in the city. Legolas got down on the ground among the rangers this time. Shooting arrows from the trees was effective but he had some steam to let off. His talk with Tauriel seemed to have settled her but it disturbed Legolas. He had not told her all that they had done to him and he did not wish to share those nightmares. 

Tauriel stayed in the trees. Shooting kept her apart despite the desire to feel the camaraderie of the rangers. She felt better about the ceremony but she still had worries. She had not lain with Legolas, not intimately save the dream since the attack. After his nightmare and what was done to her she feared that their wedding night would not be as hoped. She feared that when he saw her naked he would see them taking her away or using her. She feared he would not wish for her to touch him because of what they had done to him. Every arrow that hit helped her push the fear deeper down. That is what she poured her energy into. She could not tell him those fears.

Legolas enjoyed fighting alongside of Strider as much as he did Tauriel. His techniques were different of course, suited to the Duindane rather than Elf but he was a skilled warrior for one so young and their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other. He clapped Strider on the shoulder in the way of Elves greeting a friend without even a thought when the fight was done. Many of the men were soaking wet from the spray of the rapids as they trapped the orcs on the bank. They would need to build fires and camp early if the men were not to become ill from the damp and cold. Legolas lead them away from the pile of orcs. They would have to leave them rot since burning them would attract more orcs and they were not in any shape for another encounter that day. 

Strider enjoyed the fight and having Legolas at his side was a thrill. The elf was to be admired and he found himself trying to show his best skills because of his presence. By the end it was as if they had been fighting together months, not days. 

Camp was made, a fire started and the men did what they could to clean up, warm up and rest from a hard day.

At first, Tauriel joined them. She had fought as she always did, though always scanning for Legolas. Now she was with the men until the first few stripped to dry off and warm up. Then glances were cast her way. It took her some time to realize her presence was a distraction, an inconvenience to the human men. She slipped away and found her own spot to settle for the night. An odd feeling settled over her as she glanced back towards the fire. 

Since Tauriel and Legolas were still healing they were excused from the nightly watch. Legolas went to her. “Orcs don’t usually climb, you know,” he said with a small smirk that reminded her of his father. 

“I am aware. I am not welcome at the fire right now.” She sighed. “Humans are...different.”

“They don’t usually strip off in front of women who aren’t lovers and they don’t have female warriors so they are uncomfortable.”

“Yes, and part of me is glad after-” She shrugged. “It just means I am not one of them and I cannot be.” 

“Would you object to sharing a nest with me while our clothes dry?” he asked. 

“I would never object to you in any fashion.” She reached out to him. 

He cupped her cheek and kissed her. “Let’s build a nest in a tree, then hang out clothes out. We can cuddle and talk. I’m not ready to...I still need time to heal. But we can still be with each other.” 

“I am not asking you for more Legolas. If you never wish to-” She blinked twice, fighting tears. “I would understand.” She pulled away and gathered what they needed before very tentatively undressing and hanging her clothes out. She kept herself hidden, curled as much as she could. Her own self consciousness and trauma keeping her stifled. 

Legolas undressed when she did. “I do want to, my love. But not everything is working yet…” he told her. He realised that they should have built their nest before getting undressed but it was too late now so he just gathered up what they needed and set to work. It didn’t take long before they were literally swinging in a hammock like nest high in the tree. With blankets and cloaks and leafy branches they were quite snug even without a fire. It didn’t bother Legolas in the least but he knew that Tauriel felt the cold. 

Below, there was some mutterings about where the elves had gone, how they disappeared and others were relieved at the lack of Tauriel’s presence. Strider didn’t interject or comment but let the men vent their opinions. He understood and yet knew more about elves than the men did. He knew a great deal of the concern about her was unwarranted. He was glad though that she was not there and it was a lack of temptation. He didn’t think his men that sort but one could never know for sure. Strider stripped, dried off and wrapped himself up to warm up as he sat by the fire.

There was hesitation in her movements as Tauriel moved close to Legolas under their covers. She feared his discomfort or feeling as if her presence made him ill at ease. “Know you are my heart. That no matter the circumstances that will not change.” It didn’t need to be said but Tauriel felt as if something was not lined up for them. Her worst fear was that it was her.

“And you are mine,” he replied. “What is it you fear, my love? Tell me. Are you afraid I will hurt you?” 

“No.” She choked on the words. “I fear- I fear that you will no longer be able to see me past what was done to me and because of what they did to you that I am forever tainted by their touch.” She tried to pull away a little, to hide but it was not easy in their hammock. “You have not been this close since-” 

“Because I want you and I want you to have time to heal and because I want you, I hurt and I mean I physically hurt because they injured me. I haven’t had enough time to heal properly. The riding didn’t help. Do you understand what I am saying?” 

“Yes. I saw in your nightmare. That isn’t- I am soiled. They- did things.” 

“The nightmare didn’t show everything, Tauriel.”

Tears fell, wetting his chest as she curled up to him. “I wish you to heal and I will wait however many centuries it takes.”

Legolas couldn’t help but smile. “If you think I can wait more than a couple of more days, you are sadly mistaken. Unless it is that you are not physically healed by then. Because we will have a proper wedding night and we will be together. And stop saying you are soiled. No one thinks that. Or if they do then I will run them through because you are my beloved.” 

“I do.” Her voice was soft. “I fear you not wishing to touch me because I know what they did. No one should ever touch me but you..”

“And your maid, and your midwife, and your healer,” he told her. 

“Not like that.” She was angry. She tensed beside him. 

“They did not touch you with love. They attacked you. It doesn’t matter how you were hurt. It was an injury sustained in battle, one which all warriors must face the possibility of.” 

Tauriel curled up. Her body shook with her silent sobs. They would come on strongly and from a place of deep pain. Her body and mind were exhausted. As they slowed, she softly said “I only wish you to touch me.” 

Legolas held her, his hands gently ran over her naked back and arm. He kissed the top of her head. “I will never not want you.” 

Clinging to him, she fell asleep. Legolas realised he too was exhausted and let himself drift off. 

The strong muscular naked body pressed up against Legolas’ back. It felt safe. It felt protective. It felt loving. He lifted his right leg to rest his foot on the rocks before him to allow access to the hard shaft of manhood that sought entry, sought to bond them together for all eternity. Legolas welcomed him, welcomed the pleasure he caused, welcomed the touch of his soul as well as his body. Welcomed him as it wiped aside the nightmares of the invasion of his body, the pain and humiliation of the savages who had attacked him. Welcomed him into his heart as he touched him with love, with respect, with desire to pleasure Legolas and not just himself. This man, this ranger wished him no harm. Their very souls were drawn to each other. 

Legolas gasped as he woke. His arms went around Tauriel holding her to him. The dream was pleasurable and disturbing. Tauriel was still asleep, which meant, he hoped, that she had not shared the dream. But he had felt the touch of another’s soul. He glanced down from their nest at the campsite. Aragorn was lying by the fire but he was awake. He looked up at Legolas and both quickly looked away. Legolas was bonded to Tauriel. This should not be possible. He was pure blood Sindaran. He knew his line. He was a direct descendant of the High Elves. There was no taint of Man in him, not even the blood of another line of elf. He was the first to break the line by marrying a Silvan elf. 

At first light, Legolas left Tauriel in the nest and dressed. Then he climbed high in the tree to just below the canopy and whistled like the song of a bird. He waited and then repeated it over the course of some minutes. Finally a reply came and he came down from the tree. He stoked the fire and put water on to boil for tea. Then he sat staring into the fire in deep thought. A few minutes later an elf appeared at the edge of camp. Legolas went to him and gave him orders. Strider could not hear what he said. Then the elf rushed off. 

Aragron had not slept well. He had woken up startled, confused and physically uncomfortable from the odd dream. He had seen Legolas awake as well. He washed his face in the cold water, hoping it would clear his head and clear away whatever that dream had been. He reasoned it was Legolas projecting as he had his nightmare with Tauriel and the healing he had seen. It had to be, it certainly couldn’t have been him. The morning was spent not outwardly avoiding the elf but focusing on general tasks that needed completely. 

Tauriel woke and found Legolas gone. She rose, dressed and gathered their things. Climbing down from their tree she placed their packs together and then moved away into the woods. She moved down from the camp and found a spot where she could be alone. She cleaned her clothes, her weapons and herself all while reflecting on what she had seen. It started as the other two had, a pull to him. This time there was no nightmare. This time she saw Legolas moving to allow Strider access. They were moving together as she and Legolas had only...different. Then she was shoved away from him, the dream or whatever it was gone. What did it mean? It had been Legolas her own soul had reacted to but it was not her he wanted. Did he no longer wish to be bonded to her? Did he wish to bond to Strider? It was her fault, it had to be. Legolas was pure, clean...she had seen his soul and how beautiful it was. What other reason could there be? Her mind flashed to the pair off in the woods, Legolas telling her to remain at the fire. To the times they were talking in secret and to the way they fought. They found a common bond in the fight and it seemed that bond had grown.

Tauriel combed her hair and tried to fight the profound sense of loss that was building in her chest. This was worse than Kili. This was worse than being attacked. She dressed and moved back towards the camp. She paused at the edge of camp and tried to hide her emotions. She often wore them too close to the surface and Legolas knew her too well. 

The woman moved to sit at the fire. She refused breakfast once again. Strider sat at the fire but it seemed that no one wished to look at each other. He felt an odd sense of guilt and would not look at Tauriel. He did not wish to make eye contact with Legolas. Tauriel stared at her hands. She started when hands were in her hair, undoing her plaits. Legolas had approached without her even knowing. He sat behind her and rebraided her hair. The positioning of the plaits was the same but she could tell that he had done something different. It was a more complicated plait. 

“There. The braid of a princess added to the braids of a warrior,” he said. 

She was tense but longed to lean into him for comfort. She wanted reassurance but couldn’t find the strength to move. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“Of course I did. You are a princess now. When we are home, you will have a maid to do that for you.”

“I will be out in the woods and on hunts with you. There will be no maid there.” She tried to keep it light. Tauriel looked over her shoulder at him. “You promised.” 

“Yes, of course. But I’m not living in the woods. I do have duties as a prince. Or did you imagine that the only thing I had to do was go out hunting with you?” 

“No, no...I did not think your life revolves around things with me.” Tauriel stiffened. “I don’t expect you to do things with only me. I know you have other duties, other things you wish to do and people you will need to be with.”

She was inwardly cursing herself. She was not doing a good job of hiding her emotions. “I should go and scout a little.” 

Aragorn watched them, the way Legolas lovingly braided Tauriel’s hair, the way she turned to look at him. A flash of jealousy, odd and unwarranted passed over him. He looked into the flames, trying to cauterize the thoughts from his brain.

Legolas moved closer to her and put his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck. Then whispered in her ear, “We might be hunting orcs for weeks yet. Relax and enjoy the hunt. Then we can be alone together in the city after the wedding. Stop worrying and enjoy this freedom while we have it.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes as his lips met her neck. She stifled a noise and leaned a little into him. “Freedom. If that is what you wish I grant you all you could want and I will relish this last bit of time as I can.” She opened her eyes and looked into his, hoping he understood what she meant. She wanted him but if the choice was losing him to Strider or having to share him, Tauriel would do anything if it meant not completely losing him. 

Standing beside Strider, they looked at the stream that joined the river. “There is a safer place to cross upriver. It will mean we will have to double back along the other bank, but by now the orcs will have crossed and we will have to clear them from that area as well. I don’t want to risk losing anyone to the river. If you fall in here there is nowhere to exit the river until it joins the lake and I think any man would be drowned by then.”

Strider kept a little space between himself and the pair, specifically Legolas. He thought on what he was told. “I would prefer the men do not drown. We will follow you. You know these woods. Lead as you think is best.” It was distance, ranger to ranger and nothing more. Tauriel glanced at Strider then back to the water. “I will go now, scout a little.”

“Once we cross, it is all uphill. It will make no difference to Tauriel and me but it will tire your men quickly,” Legolas warned. 

Strider nodded. “A slower pace, more rests. Acceptable?” 

Legolas nodded. “If they have reached the mountains,” Legolas began and looked up at the mountains which were a few days travel away, “we will have to go after them.” 

“Your father send to push them as far south as the mountains. You wish to pursue? Won’t that delay the celebrations?” Strider felt a strange pull in his chest, a ball of hope perhaps.

“We must ensure that they are over the mountains and headed south. There are elven guards in the southern lands to drive them on, but if they are caught in the mountains they might turn back north.” 

More time with Strider, not the celebration. Tauriel kept her thoughts to herself. “Better to ensure they are gone.” She turned her back to the pair and tried to calm the shaking of her hands. 

Strider set his mouth into a line. “If you are sure.” He nodded. 

“They won’t have even had time to send out the invitations yet. So we have plenty of time,” Legolas said. 

Strider moved to put a hand on the man’s shoulder but stopped. “A solid plan. Slow, steady but solid. I will let Tiam know.” He turned and moved away to find his lieutenant. 

Tauriel turned back feeling more composed. “It will be good to ensure they do not come back this way. The elves still move with us? I thought perhaps I would take your suggestion and visit with them tonight.”

Legolas nodded. “I will miss you. I have decided that when we get back to the city, I would like to undergo the purification ceremony before the wedding. Do you know of it?” 

She shook her head. “No, I do not. But why? Oh.” She looked thoughtful. “For me. I should be purified. I do not know that is but understand why you would wish that of me.” 

“For us both, to put this behind us and to start our marriage fresh. It will mean that we cannot be together in that way until we are wed but for you for the sake of our future, I think that it would be best if we both did it. It would mean we must spend three days and nights in the woods with only one other to see to our safety. We must fast and live with nature and put aside all thoughts of any incident in our past that might taint us. I mean this as much for me, my love. I want to be pure for you.” 

“One other. Of our choosing?” She could already feel the tightness in her chest, the stifling of tears. She was going to lose him wholly to Strider under the premise of purifying himself for her. It would seal their bond. She just needed to know that was going to be the case. 

“Would you mind if I asked Strider?” he asked. “He knows what we went through and he grew up in Imladris so he would be familiar with elven ceremonies. I do not want to share our experience with any other in the city.”

Tauriel closed her eyes. Tears trickled out as he confirmed her thoughts. “Whoever you wish. I would never deny you what you want.”

He reached out and cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “What is wrong?” 

“I saw.” She kept her eyes closed. “I know what you truly long for and would never deny your soul, you....what will truly make you happy.” She inhaled slowly. “I cannot lie and pretend.”

Legolas smiled at her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “It was just a dream. I cannot marry Strider.”

“Your soul called out and it pushed me away. I cannot compete with what it wants. It was not a dream anymore than the ones we shared have been.” Tauriel opened her eyes to look at him. They were glassy. “I am not what you want. Who you want. I know this. You already told me that the bonding it-one, only one. I am sorry you have me. I will not stop you from anything.” She tried to withdraw from him. “I saw..I felt...then I was pushed away.”

“This is why we both need the purification ceremony. We must know for sure.” 

It was midday and the rangers had stopped for a meal. Neither Legolas nor Tauriel needed to eat but he didn’t want to spend more time with her just yet. He knew he was making her miserable and there was nothing he could do or say to help her. An elf arrived in the camp from the east. He had travelled from the city and crossed the river to the east of them. He carried a scribe’s case and went straight to Legolas. 

“I will write. Rest and you take the case back to the city when I am done,” Legolas told him.

Tauriel kept her distance from all the rangers. She sat in a tree and waited as they rested. She saw the messenger’s arrival. She saw Strider wander a little and moved to find him.

“I know.” She stepped out of the shadows of the trees. 

He turned. “Know what?”

She put a hand up. “Don’t. Don’t pretend. Know that he is my heart even if he decides I am not his. I am still his guard and if you hurt him in any way I will hunt you down and gut you.”

Strider looked both startled and guilty. “I-I..”

“Don’t. Just know he is the brightest soul and deserves only love and protection. I have hurt him in the past and you will not do as I did.” She moved away, disappearing once more.

“I’m just a man,” he replied to the empty air. “I do not control my dreams.”

Legolas wrote a letter in Sindar to Lord Elrond. It was rather long. He explained everything and appealed to him as a healer to offer advice. He also asked that if Aragorn did not accept his invitation to the purification ceremony, if Lord Elrond would consider asking one of his sons. They had met some years before and became friends, though Legolas was sure that he was less tolerant of them than he would be now that he had more experience of the world. When he was finished he sealed the letter and handed the box back to the scribe. He went up into the trees and called for one of the elven guards to come to act as messenger to take the letter to Imladris. He was sure that Lord Elrond and his sons would be in the Greenwood city before he underwent the purification ceremony.

Tauriel spent the rest of the hunt away from the rangers. She moved between them and the elves, acting as scout and ranged protection for the two groups. She needed to be alone despite her desire to be near Legolas. She was preparing herself for the worst. Each orc she helped slay helped her release her emotions. She poured them into every arrow, every stab of her blades.

The next time they stopped for rest, having slowed their hunt since they had been hunting for days, Legolas walked back along the bank the way they had come. He was gone too long to be relieving himself. “Should I go after him?” Tiam asked Strider. 

“No. I will go. Get the men settled.” He moved off, quietly and quickly down the path Legolas had gone. He should have asked Tauriel to come, she was the better tracker but guilt kept him from seeking her out.

Legolas was leaning against a tree much as Strider had found him that time when he had eaten oats. Tears were streaming down his face. 

Strider paused and turned a little, giving privacy. “I was worried. Are you alright? I can help if you need something. Should I get Tauriel?”

“I’m not in pain, not physically. No healer can fix this. Tauriel doesn’t realise that her desire for me to have what I desire is weakening our bond. I don’t understand what is happening. I wrote to Lord Elrond for advice.”

Aragorn inhaled. “Tauriel is giving you leave to have what you desire but it breaks the bond because it is not her. You bonded with her yet…” He set his mouth into a straight line. “You know it could kill you both…” He moved a little closer to Legolas. 

“I have loved her since the day of her coming of age ceremony. Our love has grown from friendship. We have had rough times. Too much has happened too quickly. Our bonding is weak. She shared a dream I had. I believe it was only a healing dream, but still she now believes I desire you about her.” 

“Do you?” Aragorn tried to keep his emotions steady. “You are more powerful than you know. I saw you heal her. I shared the dream as well. You should know your own heart and soul before promising it to her. You..you said she had feelings for a dwarf. She does not feel that now but only gives her heart to you. You have shown her something..” Embarrassment showed on his face. “You have shown her something else and she now doubts. I cannot blame her...yet she still loves you as you loved her while she followed the dwarf. You know she wants you above all others. She does not know the same now.” 

When Aragorn asked ‘Do you?’ Legolas turned to look at him and fell back against the tree, his hand moving to cover his mouth as if to stop the words. Now that he had heard him out, he was not sure of anything. 

Aragorn sighed. “You hurt her by not being honest. If you desire her, tell her, bond with her but if not...be honest with her, with yourself.”

“It was a healing dream. You rescued me, you kept me safe, we have become friends. It is only natural that my dream would be of you showing me that I need not fear the physical. How can I explain that to her. How do I explain that I want to be with you with as equal love as I want to be with her?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Aragorn looked truly lost and unsure. “She won’t talk to me so I don’t know how she feels. I can’t speak for her. I also-” He took another step in but stopped. “I honestly don’t know Legolas.” 

Legolas knew that this was not unknown to Men. He had seen one of the rangers sneak away with another during the night. It was not an attack so he knew it was mutual and if it was completely unknown then the men would not have attacked Legolas as they had. “I have spoken out of turn. I do not know the customs of men. I should have stayed silent.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “To do so, to stay silent hurts all involved more. Men find comfort in men in times...hearts desire what they desire. It would be worse if you hid what you want. You could kill her...truly...you could cause yourself to fade. You could be the one breaking the bond, not her by not being honest.” Now he did reach out and took Legolas’ hand. “Give it time, give it thought and go to her with honesty.” He squeezed his hand. “It isn’t just her. I was a part of that dream too. Men find comfort…” 

“You are part elf,” Legfolas stated. “The Sindar do not fade. We live on in grief as my father does. Tauriel says she would wait centuries for me to heal. You will not live that long, even as a Duindane. I am not the only one who has decisions to make. Will you be my companion for the purification ceremony?”

“Is it fair to make her wait to decide you want her?” Aragorn felt a pang of guilt and empathy for the woman. “Yes, part elf. Do you wish to live in grief or bask in love?” He released his hand. “That is no small task you ask of me. It might hurt her more if I am. Is that better or worse for the ceremony?”

“If not my companion for the ceremony, then I would ask that you undergo the ceremony for yourself. It will clear your thoughts and show you your heart. It is easy enough to know what would be best without the influence of our hearts but is that fair to anyone when our hearts will eventually tear apart our lives? We must all be in agreement as to what is the best way forward.” 

Aragorn looked thoughtful. “Let me think on it. You will have my answer by the time we reach the city. For now, what will you-we do?”

“I will talk to Tauriel again. We keep touching on the subject but never discussing it in full,” Legolas said. “If we are not fully bonded and she wishes to break the bond, I think if can be done. But I am not sure that I want this.” 

“I don’t think she wants that but I cannot speak for her. She won’t talk to me so I don’t know.” 

Legolas went back to camp with Aragorn and went in search of Tauriel. It wasn’t hard. Their bond was still strong enough for him to know where she was. He sat down on the tree branch. “We need to talk and you will not hold back for fear of hurting me. The truth. No matter if it hurts or heals. This division between us will kill us.”

Tauriel was sitting on a branch when he arrived. She remained apart from everyone and nodded as he spoke. “It will kill me, this I know. Do you wish to have him over me?” Her head turned to look at him. 

“No. I do not know if my feelings for him will survive beyond my need to heal. He is certainly a key factor in my healing.”

“I told you I would wait centuries for you to heal. Whatever that means. I need to know that in the end you love me otherwise...there is no reason for me. I am not captain, I am not ranger, I will not be princess..I will be nothing and with that, I cannot survive. You must heal, you must feel whole again.”

“Tauriel, my feelings for you have lasted the test of time. I have loved you since I saw you at your coming of age ceremony. I think you stole my heart that day. It was the day that I stopped fearing that you would overshadow me in my father’s affection. Whenever my duties allowed I would go out with you hunting down whatever threatened the kingdom, just to be at your side. If my felling for Aragorn last, he is still a man. Not only can I not marry him, he will grow old and die. Even the Duindane do not live much more than two centuries. I desire for our marriage to go ahead. I desire you in my life forever.”

“But I am not desired above him. You need him to heal and I need you. So I will wait, I will do what I can to heal in the meantime. Our marriage will happen when you are ready. I will wait for you.” Tauriel reached out to take his hand. “Come to me when you are ready. I love you, I want you above all others and I will wait for you, my heart.”

“I have written to Lord Elrond for advice. He knows of all traditions and customs of elves and he is a healer of reknown. If anyone can explain this, it is him. So we wait. My friendship with Aragorn will not diminish my love for you.” 

“I will not be here, I will but…” She pursed her lips. “I am not welcome around the ranger’s fire. I will visit with the elves, as you suggested. I think we need time. Right now I hurt, I feel a sadness growing in me. I fear I am losing you to one who your soul longs for more than me. I need time. I think.” She looked at him. “If I cannot have you than I need time.”

“Will you still marry me? Or do you want to wait? It is unfair of me to ask this now but I want to know if I should send a message to my father that we have decided to postpone the wedding.”

Tauriel turned and wrapped her arms around him. “Hold me.” She pressed her face into his neck. “I am a warrior and yet with you I can be weak. I should be cold and strong but you let me be soft and open. I wish to marry you, Legolas. I wish to be with you. I do not see my life without you. There is no life if you are not at my side.”

“Then no matter what, we marry after the purification ceremony and if need be, I will never see Aragorn again,” he told her. 

“I would never deny you that. I just need to know that your heart also belongs to me.” She tilted her head, her lips brushing his cheek. 

“The only reason I was so harsh on you over Kili is that I thought I had lost you to him. You will forever be my heart.” He looked down at the camp. “You know that the eyes of Men are not as good as ours. We could slip away for awhile and they could not see us.”

Tauriel searched his face. “Are you healed enough, physically? I would slip away with you now, say the word love…” She placed her face in his neck, planting soft kisses. “If you say the word I want nothing more than to feel your hands on my body.”

“Are you healed enough?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Tauriel let her hand touch his cheek. “I am healed enough.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. “We should get out of the tree before we lose ourselves and fall.” 

Tauriel kissed him back with equal passion. She pulled away and moved out of the tree. Her heart was racing at the thought of being with him. She walked until she found a small secluded clearing knowing he was following her. She turned to face him, arms open to him.

Legolas knew that Strider wanted the men to be fully rested before trying the river crossing as it was so dangerous for the men, so they had plenty of time before he would come looking for them. He went into the arms of his beloved and claimed her lips. 

  
  


Tauriel kissed him, her hands slowly moving over his body and undressing him as she did so. She did it slow, giving him time to halt the progress as he desired. She moved him to lay against the soft ground. She wanted to take her time to touch him. Tauriel kissed along his chest. Smooth, hard muscle greeted her lips. “Lay there love…” 

She stood and slowly removed her clothes before him. She needed him to see her, to see her as a desired form. Tauriel let her clothes fall to the ground and stood before him naked and exposed. 

Legolas gasped and reached out to her. “Beloved...we are blessed by the Vala.” he reached out and touched her lower abdomen. “You carry our child.” 

“What?” She moved closer to him, letting his hand rest fully on her abdomen. “Are you sure?” Her heart beat hard against her ribs. “Tell me you are sure…” She needed to know. 

Tauriel straddled his legs now. She held his hand where it pressed against her.

“I see two souls and both are elf. It is the blessing of the Vala. Our bond is strong. Our marriage is blessed.”

Tauriel leaned in and kissed him. “Promise me it is true.” Her hips shifted against him. “Tell me it is yours and we are joined in a way I only dreamed possible.”

“It is true,” he told her. “Soon enough you will feel the child’s presence within you. See it through my eyes.” Legolas made love to her, being sure to be gentle and showing his love through action as well as word. He didn’t want to remind her of anything that had happened to her. 

Tauriel moaned and held him as he entered her. Everything about the moment was wonderful. She needed his touch, his presence to feel whole once more. Her face found his neck, his shoulders. She needed to be in constant contact with him. She longed for this. Tauriel climaxed, a cry of pleasure on her lips. 

It was only then that he rolled them so that he was on top of her and with one last thrust he filled her. “Now you are mine again and I will hear only of our love and our child.” 

Tauriel looked up at him, drew him close. “Yours, forever…” She arched to meet him. “Yours.” She lost herself in the feeling of him. She wanted him to lose himself in her as he had in his dreams. 

They lay in each others arms for a long time. “I’m sticky again. We will have to wash out of our water skins this time.” 

“Yes…” She reached for his hand and put it on her abdomen. “It would seen that the aftermath is worth it…” Tauriel turned her head to look in his eyes. “I am overwhelmed. I cannot tell you how much I love you. And now..” She kissed him softly. “I wish to finish the hunt..will you allow it?”

“Of course. Go off and be Captain of the elven hunting party for awhile. I will be all the more desiring of your company if we have been parted for a little while.”

“I will protect our child with all of my being” Tauriel put a hand to her mouth. “Our child.” Tears fell onto his chest. “My love..there is a child...ours..” 

“I still wish to do the purification ceremony, but I would like you to stay in the safety of the city, at least if I am not with you.” 

“Is it safe for me to do? I know nothing of being with child. I will do as you ask. I only wish the best for us, for you and now for this.” Her hand moved to her abdomen. Tauriel looked up at him, craning her neck. “My love you will have an heir. I carry a child.” She was in absolute awe. “They will learn to to fight. They must. They will be as we are, warrior and hunter.” 

“We will teach them to hunt and fight, but they will be as they wish to be. They might want to be a poet or artist. They might want to return to our ancestral lands across the sea. We must respect their choice.” His hands wandered over her as if they were mapping her, remembering the feel of her. 

“Yes, true. But a child.” Tauriel closed her eyes and nestled against him. “For now love, please just hold me. Soon I will go and visit with the others but let this be just for us. Please. I need this, I am sorry to take you from other things but please, just hold me so I can remember this moment.”

He held her quietly for a long time. They were relatively safe with the elves to the north and the rangers to the south. So it was a long tile before they stirred. But finally, Legolas said, “We must move, my love. The rangers need to get to a safe place for the night. And I don’t want anyone to find us like this. WE have already given the rangers enough of a sight of us naked.” 

Tauriel stiffened. “You are right.” She slowly moved but shifted so she was once more straddling his hips. “You must promise me that in a few days we will come back together, that you will miss me as I will miss you. You may find comfort with Strider but you and I, we are what we are. You have my heart and you must protect it as I protect our child.” She put a hand to his chest. “Promise me you will protect my love. Heal, find your comfort or desire but know you hold something precious to me.”

“How can I convince you that child or not, you are precious to me?” 

“Promise me. I understand that there is something else you need, you desire but tell me, a simple promise.” She leaned her head in, forehead touching his. “Just say it again”

“I love you and nothing will diminish that love.”

Tauriel kissed him. It was deep and long. Slowly she broke it. “I love you.” 

Reluctantly she moved from him and pulled her clothing back on. “Will you fix my hair? I am sure it is a mess again.”

“I will always see it as a mess, because then you will always let me comb it,” he told her, as he finished pulling his boots on, “and combing your hair is quite pleasurable to me. Just in case you hadn’t worked that out yet.” 

Tauriel smiled knowingly and sat still to allow him to take his time on her hair. “Thank you love.”

Once he was done Tauriel finished dressing. “I will see you again in a few days time. I wish to try and reconnect with the others. I need to feel as if I have a place once more.”

“We will cross the river tomorrow after breakfast. Then you can lead them to clear the woods as the rangers clear along the stream sowards the south,” he informed her. “If you need me you know how to call for me. There is one thing I would ask.” 

“Anything, my heart. I would do anything for you.” She took both of his hands in hers. 

“When you encounter orcs, stay in the trees and fight with your arrows and not your sword. Don’t let any orcs come within reach of you,” he told her. 

“I will not let anything come close to endanger our child.” She lifted one of his hands to her lips. “I will protect this new life.” 

Legolas would not let her leave until he called for at least one of the elves to escort her. “Your princess will be taking command of the hunt. See to it that the others know and protect her.” 

“Highness,” he said bowing. Legolas kissed her goodbye and returned to the camp. 

Tauriel left with the elf and nervously joined the band who once fought alongside her. They welcomed her back cheerfully, though their leader was not happy to see her or be told that his authority was undermined. 

“Ready to move on?” Legolas asked Strider when he got back to camp. 

Strider looked behind Legolas. “Tauriel waiting for us? Has she gone ahead?” His voice gave away his concern though his face did not.

“She has gone to join the elves to reestablish her authority with the guards. You were right. We talked and settled things. There will be a wedding. There is also...a child,” he said the last very quietly. 

Strider frowned. He was warring with relief and jealousy. “Child? Is it...I don’t want to be insensitive but could it be the men who attacked you?” He too kept his voice low.

“Do not let on to anyone else, yet. It is mine. It is elf.”

“You are sure? But you can’t know...can you?” Strider was trying to be delicate but he knew the men had used her. 

“It is one of the advantages of being Sindar,” Legolas told him. “If it was half human I would have seen it.” 

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “This is happy news, on many fronts. I hope you see it that way.” Once again he frowned a little. “Seen it? I thought, well she cannot have given birth so what is there to see Legolas?”

“The Sindar can see the soul, even in the unborn. We are not quite all of this world. Sindar are direct descendants of High Elves, the First Ones. I can see life. I can see the elf in you as well as the man,” he replied. “But we can also see when life is fading. Tiam is perhaps ill. I don’t know anything about the illnesses of man but his soul is getting ready to leave his body. He only has perhaps a few months.” 

Pain, grief washed over Aragorn’s face. He believed Legolas. “I understand.” He dropped his head. “Then let’s give him a hunt and then a celebration to remember. I owe him at least that.”

Strider leaned in a little, gave the elf’s shoulder a squeeze and then stood up straight. “She will be alright?” 

“Yes. I had to make a choice. But she approved anything else that I choose concerning you. We are still friends and I would see how close we become.”

“First, we hunt.” Aragorn wasn’t ready to discuss that part yet. He was still trying to understand how he felt, how Legolas felt and having empathy for the woman who loved him.

  
  


The rangers moved out at his order and the hunt began. The afternoon passed and as dusk settled Strider called the rangers to a halt. “Huddle up, get warm and rest. It will be another hard day tomorrow.” 

A fire was built and Strider settled on a bedroll with his cloak wrapped close around him. “Come, sit.” He gestured to Legolas. 

Legolas sat beside him. “Would you like some lembas bread?” he offered. 

“Thank you.” He handed Legolas a cup of tea. 

“I could become addicted to your teas. I am pretty much fully healed now, at least physically. I’m still a bit stiff.” The rangers would not have thought so seeing the way he moved through the trees. 

“Tea is good for many things.” Aragorn took a sip of his own cup. “Will you sleep in the trees tonight?”

“If you are cold, I will lie with you for warmth,” Legolas offered. “The mists rise off the river during the night.”

“It is quite cold. The men are all huddling down together. I would welcome the company.” Strider kept his eyes on the fire. “Tauriel, she will be fine?” There was apprehension and concern in his words.

“Yes.” he replied. “In the morning, it isn’t far to the crossing. The first across should stand downstream to catch anyone who falls. The river is getting calmer the further we get from where it meets the stream. It’s the rush of waters from the mountain spring that causes the rapids.”

“A solid plan. In the morning.” He laid down on his side. “For now, rest.” 

“I don’t usually sleep this much,” Legolas admitted. 

“You don’t need to sleep, just rest. We humans need our rest.” Aragorn didn’t need it quite as much as the others but he would do as his men did.

Tiam approached. “Will you be warm enough tonight, Strider?” 

“The fire is large enough, I should be fine. Thank you Tiam. Get some rest.” Aragorn looked at the man and tried not to see signs of illness. 

“The men want permission to light a couple of more small fires for warmth. I’ve set another watch so that they stay alert.” 

“Of course. The mists are cold. More fires and another watch is good, thank you Tiam.” Strider hunkered down under his cloak.

Legolas laid at his back and threw his cloak over them both. Elven material was of a finer quality and was warmer than that which Aragorn had chosen to wear, not wanting to stand out in finer clothes than his men. “Rest and tell me of your life in Imladris. I would like to visit there one day. I hear it is beautiful.” 

“It is. The place, the people...beauty incarnate. Unlike anything you will ever set eyes on.” Strider felt drowsy. He shifted, moving a little closer to be near Legolas. “I long to be back there but I did not belong there.” He yawned. “I am more tired than I thought”

“It is your home. I cannot imagine that Lord Elrond would ever not welcome you.” Legolas touched his temple. “Sleep now.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get Part 3 up in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored by Skulls Slippers.

Legolas woke when a man moved through camp to the main fire and put water on for tea. When the tea was ready he woke the men for the next watch and handed them tea to warm them and wake them up. Then the men who were finishing their watch took their places among the huddled men. 

“Holy hell! Your feet a freezing. Put your socks back on.”

“I ain’t got no socks.” 

“Then put your boots back on.”

“They’re muddy.”

“Well, we ain’t gonna knit you some.”

Suddenly the sockless man was hit in the face with a rolled up pair of socks. “Everyone shut up.” All was silent for a moment and then an owl hooted. “You too!”

Legolas let out a soft laugh. Aragorn rolled over with his back to the fire, so Legolas did as well so that he could be closer spooned together. It was easier for Legolas’ lithe body to fit under Aragorn’s arm bringing their entire bodies in close contact. 

When Aragorn woke with a start as Legolas dropped a small deer by the fire, he sat up, sword at the ready in case of attack. His arm was stiff and sore where Legolas’ head had rested the night before. Luckily it wasn’t his sword arm. 

“‘Ere, you two take this over there and butcher it. We’ll have some for breakfast and divide up the rest into the packs for later,” Tiam ordered. 

“Leave what we can’t eat for the animals,” Legolas told them. 

“There are meat eating animals in the woods?”

“Lot’s of them,” Legolas replied. 

The camp was awake. The sound of meat sizzling on the fire filled their ears and the smell filled their noses making their stomachs rumble. 

“Did you notice who is missing? I guess we aren’t good enough anymore for the likes of her highness.” A ranger chuckled. “Never slept near the fire, never took watch, never ate...I feel better with her not around.”

The man beside him shrugged. “Not sure women have a place in the rangers, even when they fight like she does.”

The first man chuckled. “She doesn’t seem to have a place with the other elf either now. I think he sent her away because he was tired of her. We make much better company.” He laughed a little harder.

Ned frowned. “You shouldn’t say things like that about other people.”

“She isn’t around to hear it and cry over. Just how I see things boy.” He tossed a pebble, pinging it off Ned’s shoulder.

Ned stood and walked away, the frown deep in place.

“They don’t know that I can hear them,” Legolas told Strider. “It is not my place to correct them and she did not feel that she was one of us.”

“We did not make her feel like one of us.” Strider sighed. “That is a failing on my part. As leader I should have ensured all rangers were treated the same. I have failed her.” He looked at Legolas. “You too easily dismiss her feelings. We have wronged her even as she kept herself apart. And, there are parts you can correct should you feel it necessary. It is not my place to tell you what to do, however.”

“Can you blame her for not wanting to be near men?” Legolas said. “She feels no safer here than she did when the men attacked her.” 

“More proof that I should have done more.” 

Strider moved to the men. If Legolas would not say anything he would. “Tauriel is a brave and skilled warrior. She was not sent away but chose to go see her elven comrades. She is a ranger and I expect you to treat her as one. Do I make myself clear?” 

The men looked up at him. “Aye Captain.” They looked down at the ground. 

The rangers ate, cleaned up and prepared for the days hunt. They fell into line behind Legolas and Strider.

The elven guard were already moving. They had crossed the river and were hunting up the next pack of orcs. Tauriel was staying in the trees, scouting ahead and monitoring the movements. She gave the signal to stop and hopped to the ground. “We must warn the rangers. I can see a much larger pack than they have dealt with already. They must be given notice to be ready. We cannot drive them forward until they are safely across.”

She looked to the others who nodded their agreement. “I will go. Remain here. Keep the orcs away from the rangers until I return and we get the signal.” With that she slipped off towards where she knew the rangers would be moving to. She felt light and happy. A hunt, captain once more and a child in her body. She had spent the night talking with old friends and felt more settled than she had in weeks.

She moved quickly, hoping to catch them before they crossed. 

Stomachs full of fresh meat, the Rangers were eager to move on as soon as the camp was taken care off. Fires were extinguished, supplies distributed so that their weight did not hold anyone back. They left the remains of the slaughtered animal for the forest animals to get rid off and headed swiftly to the crossing point. The men didn’t think it all that safe but it was better than anywhere else they had seen on the river so far. 

“One at a time,” Legolas said when they began to cross the fallen tree. It rocked as the first man stepped on it. “Walk at a steady pace to keep your balance. Don’t stop.” Legolas prepared his bow to cover them as they crossed. 

“You use this to cross the river?” Ned asked. “Why don’t you build a bridge?”

“Because we don’t need it. It deters attacks from the north,” Legolas told him. 

Tauriel arrived as the men were crossing. She whistled from the trees. 

Legolas leapt across the river easily not using the tree at all. He found Tauriel. “Good morning wife?” he said cheerfully. 

“Are you questioning the morning or my status?” She shook her head, there was no time for banter or flirting. “The orcs are a large pack, much larger than any of the others. We will wait until you are all safely across and in position. Give us the signal and we will push them forward. Prepare for a fight. Be careful and warn the rangers. This will not be easy-”

She turned her head and frowned. “Orcs. But they shouldn’t be moving.” Her heart was racing. She had left orders. What had gone wrong?

“Stay in the trees.” Legolas turned back to the Rangers. “Orcs,” he yelled at Strider who was still on the other bank. 

Tauriel notched an arrow and began shooting the orcs. She didn’t understand but there was no time to think on it now. She needed to protect the rangers. 

Both Rangers and elves were unprepared to handle such a large pack of orcs. Normally, they would have picked them off one at a time until their numbers were small enough to handle or they fled the Greenwood.

Legolas literally ran out of arrows. He dropped to the ground and started fighting alongside the Rangers who had gotten across. But less than half had and in the rush to get more men across They dislodged the tree and it fell into the river. Aragorn was agile enough to use what was still above water to spring across in two leaps, but the rest of the men were left to shoot from the far side. They thought that they were on top of the situation when arrows came from within the woods but apparently they archers were not as accurate as Legolas and Tauriel because one hit one of the rangers in the shoulder. It was an elven arrow. 

Tauriel fired striking the orcs the best she could and providing cover for the rangers. She saw the tree dislodge. She had promised Legolas she would remain in the trees but she was going to run out of arrows if she did that. Then she would be useless. She began running through the trees. She moved and circumvent the major fighting to cross the river once more. She made her way to the elves. “Be careful! Aim true or do not fire!” 

The elf was angry. “Move around, flank the orcs and take them down! Some of the rangers are not across!” Tauriel spotted Ned. She leapt down and ran to the boy. She scooped him under her arm and bounded for the nearest tree. “Hang onto me!” 

She managed to get them up and to safety just as an orc reached out to grab her. She had promised Legolas she would remain in the trees and she had kept her word but she could not let Ned get trampled. She got him to a thick branch. “Do not move. Do not make a sound.”

Tauriel left him to return to the elves. They had moved as she ordered and were taking down the orcs but the arrows were running low. 

Legolas started pulling arrows from orcs every chance he got but it was not easy when the orcs were so thick on the ground. But he got a handful and leapt up into the trees to scan for Tauriel. When he spotted her he made for her and dropped the arrows into her quiver before dropping to the ground again. Another of the elves saw what he was doing and started doing the same. He was not as good a shot as the others and he had heard the order not to shoot if his aim was not true. He drew his sword and slashed his way through orcs, grabbing stray arrows as he did. When he had as many as he cold hold in one hand after filling his quiver he retreated to the trees to give arrows to those who had run low. But on returning to the ground he was caught with a slash to the stomach from one of the orcs. 

Tauriel began firing the arrows that were brought to her. She saw an elf running to collect others. She saw him get hit. Her next arrow hit the orc in his eye. He bellowed and fell. She jumped down and ran to the injured elf. Her blade was out to defend herself as she ran to him, grabbed him and made for the trees. “Someone tend to him!”

She turned, sword away and notched another arrow. The fight was not in their favour. Some of the orcs began jumping in the river eager to get away. Luckily for both ranger and elf they were not organised and were just fighting for their own skins. But letting any get away would mean facing them again somewhere else. Three of the Rangers went down, two still fighting as they lay on the ground, warding off a death blow or slashing at the legs of any nearby orc. 

Tauriel fired arrow after arrow and found herself once more without any. She cursed and headed back to the tree where she left Ned. “Come.”

She scooped him up again and began the slow, arduous task of moving him through the trees and across a narrow place in the river. It was much harder than if she was alone but she wouldn’t let the boy fall prey to the orcs. She heard the cries of the rangers and tried to ignore them.

“I should be fighting with my friends,” Ned complained. 

“I need to get you safely to the other side before you fight or get left behind.” Tauriel stated through gritted teeth.

It was a full 2 hours of hard fighting before the battle ended. The majority of the orcs had fled. One ranger was dead, two were badly injured, all the others had injuries of some kind. One came wandering back along the river bank, soaking wet and half drowned but alive. 

The archers had been left on the far bank, firing across the river at the orcs until they had all run out of arrows. “How do we get across?” 

Tauriel moved into the trees and began the task of finding a new tree to use across the river. She rounded up a few people to help and the fallen tree was pulled and pushed into place. That done she went to the elves.

“What happened? You were given orders to wait for the signal. What happened?” She was cold, scanning the elves for answers. 

“They moved too fast, we could not redirect them,” Beluar stated. “The rangers are good fighters these things happen.”

Tauriel gave him a cold hard look. “No they do not happen. You are better trained than that. You should have pushed them away and circled them back. I do not accept this reason.”

Beluar glared at her. “You had gone off, we did what we could without guidance.”

“Do not give me such a horrible excuse. That is disgracing your training.” Tauriel was beyond angry. 

“Whether you accept it or not, that is what happened, traitor,” Beluar snapped at her. “You are the disgrace. I was there when you threatened the life of our King.”

“And I was pardoned and I am part of that family. You would do well to remember your place.” Tauriel said through clenched teeth. 

“You will never be my princess. You will always be the ungrateful orphan that betrayed her people for a dwarf. My position was appointed by the king. All you had to do to get yours was be a slut.” 

“Help the injured, help the rangers.” She looked to the others, dismissing them with a nod. She stepped close to Beluar. “You tread very dangerous ground with your words. I will remember this, it is not over.” She turned and left him. 

“What’s the point in helping Men? They are going to die anyway.” 

“Because helping is all we can offer in times of war and that is what this is. We protect all life.” She walked away, her hand moving unconsciously to her abdomen. There were those that needed healing. She pulled herbs and bandages from her pack and moved to find where she could be the most use.

“Legolas. Legolas! LEGOLAS,” Strider called as he searched among the fallen. 

“He is not dead. I would know it.” Tauriel appeared at Strider’s side. “I have things to aid. Who needs the most help?” Her eyes scanned the battlefield. 

“Find Legolas. That would help,” he told her. “I can’t keep searching for him. I’m the only healer here.” 

“I have healing knowledge but I will do as you ask.” Her tone was cold. She shoved her things into his hands. “You would be wise to tend to your men and leave my love to me in this instance.” 

Tauriel walked away. It took little time for her to find Legolas. He had been struck in the head and was bleeding. Stunned, he could not stand and was swamped with confusion. Ever since he faced Bolg in Laketown he’d been having headaches and when he was hit in the head this time it had sent him reeling. 

She approached him, kneeling at his side. “I am here love.” She reached into her pack for more bandages. “Let me tend to you.” Tauriel began to clean the wound on his head. She leaned in and whispered in elven. “Be still my heart. Let me look after you and all will be well.” 

Legolas relaxed and let his sword fall from his hand. "Tauriel, my head hurts," he told her. He opened his eyes and closed them again. "The world is spinning." 

“Do not move. You took quite the blow to the head.” She reached into her pack and pulled something out. It was the same root Strider gave him. “Chew this, for the pain.”

Tauriel moved slowly to sit behind him. She rested his back against her chest and head back on her shoulder. One arm gently held him while the other lovingly cleaned his wound. She sang softly in Elven, a song for their childhood. 

“The battle?” he asked. He couldn’t hear any fighting but that didn’t mean the battle was over, it might have moved beyond his hearing. He sighed. “It’s easing. I’ve been hit in the head too often lately.” 

“Over. The injured are being tended to. We have put a new tree across.” She held him to her, just resting. “You must be careful love...I fear you have been in too much danger and I have not done a good job as your guard.” She kissed his cheek. 

“You broke your promise to stay in the trees.”

“I-” She thought back through the battle. “I needed to help the injured elf and rescue Ned.” Tauriel dropped her head. “I am sorry. I did not engage. I swear.”

“You did. You fought your way through the orcs to get to Ned. You must remember that he is a ranger and if he doesn’t fight in these battles he will never get the experience he needs to survive. But I understand your desire to protect him.” 

“Only in defense.” She looked away. She couldn’t bear his disappointment. “I have failed a great deal today. Will you forgive me?”

“I forgive you. But do that again and you will spend the rest of your time until the baby is born, in the city.”

Tauriel fought back angry tears. “I understand. Thank you for forgiving me and I will only fight from the trees from now on.”

“Please understand, I do not want to restrict you. But you carry our child. A prince or princess who might one day inherit the Greenwood. This child belongs to all our people. He or she will be our future.” “I completely understand my love. I am just sorry that I have disappointed you. I would not risk the life of this child. I thought my actions safe.” She leaned her head in, her cheek on his. “Rest. When the root kicks in the pain should lessen.”

“I need a bath,” he moaned. “Are you needed by the others?” 

“No. The elves have their orders though there is an issue I will need to deal with later. For now, I am here with you as long as you desire my company.” 

Tiam lay with his head on Strider’s lap. He looked up at the young man. “Do not waste your energy on me, m’lord. I have long known that my time has come. Let me die as a warrior, not of a sickness that will make me weak and dependant upon a nursemaid. This is an honourable end.”

Strider set his jaw. He understood what Tiam was saying but he didn’t want to let him go. He remembered what Legolas said about Tiam’s soul and an illness. “I had wanted you to see the elven city, to feast with us. I would have you at my side. I would also let you die as you lived, a warrior.” He looked up at the sky. “This is not easy my friend.”

“I go to be with my son who waits with my forefathers. He left this Earth many years ago now. It will be good to see him again. And if the Gods allow, I will look down upon the elven city and see you feasting and celebrating. Let me free of this broken body, lord.” 

Strider gripped Tiam’s hand. “I give you your freedom my friend. I will miss you guidance.” He fought back tears. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he remained strong for his friend and mentor. “Be with your son. Be at peace. You have fought bravely.”

Legolas had laid quietly for over an hour before he stirred. The wound on his head had healed already leaving on a red mark where he had been hit. When he opened his eyes the world was no longer spinning and he even managed a slight smile at the beauty of the canopy and the sunlight glittering through the leaves. He took a deep breath of fresh woodland air. “Let’s go see the damage,” he said to Tauriel. 

Tauriel had closed her eyes as he rested on her. She concentrated on her breathing as she replayed the days events. She would have to find a way to bring Beluar under control. If she didn’t she risked him turning them all against her. If they were not careful there would be treason to deal with. She did not wish to see that happen.

“As you wish.” She waited for him to move and waited to see if he needed help getting up. 

But he seemed to be fairly steady on his feet, a bit slower than usual. “Vala,” he muttered quietly as he saw the that there were injured rangers and elves among the bodies of the orcs.

She reached out to take his hand. She squeezed it. “Strider was looking for you. He is tending to the injured. We can go and help where we can.”

Legolas nodded and then cringed. “No nodding,” he commented. He found Strider and put his hand on his shoulder when he saw Tiam. “He’s gone.” 

“I know.” He was still holding Tiam’s hand. “Go help with the injured. I will come in a moment. I just need…”

Tauriel knelt by Tiam. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reached out to move his sword to his side. “A warrior should never be far from their blade.” She stood and moved off with Legolas.

When all the injured had been attended to as much as they could, Legolas gathered the elves and lead them in the hymn for the dead. 

Tauriel watched Beluar as they readied to start the hymn. She saw the distaste in his eyes but knew he dare not go against his prince. She stood near Legolas. 

Strider stood near Tiam’s body. He wished to honour the man who was his mentor but grief was deep in his chest. The captain in him wanted to question what had gone wrong but it would wait. There were more important things in the moment.

“What do Men do with their dead?” one of the elves asked. 

“The same as we do. Do not trouble the Chieftain. Take some guards and dig two graves, big enough to hold the Men in one and the Elves in the other. That way when we have finished clearing the orcs from the woods, the Men can take the bones of their dead home,” Legolas told them. 

The elves did as he commanded. Strider sat and watched vigil over Tiam’s body. He needed to ensure he said all he needed to to his friend.

Tauriel stood close to Legolas. “It is my fault. The elves were told to keep the orcs back but I left to tell you about them. I shouldn’t have left them without guidance.” It wasn’t true, the elves were highly trained and had no need for their captain to babysit them. “You should go to him. I will work with the elves to dig.” 

“You will not,” Legolas said. “Leave them to dig. If you were not there then it was Beluar’s job. He should have waited for the signal.Or at the very least signalled us that the orcs were coming. I will deal with him later.” Legolas went back to Strider. He sat down beside him. 

Tauriel let him go and turned to find something to do.

Strider said nothing and did not look at Legolas as he sat down. His sole focus was his friend’s body. He remained there as the graves were dug as the bodies were moved. It was only once the ground covered the dead that he showed signs of weariness.

“Those who can get a fire going. I will make some tea for all who are injured. They need sleep.” He set to work, glad for a task to keep him occupied. He didn’t ask but simply handed Legolas cups to help him hand out the tea. 

Once that was done, exhausted, Strider made himself a bed for the night. He looked to Legolas. “Are you remaining with us tonight or the elves?”

“I will remain here with you, if you have no objection.” Especially as he thought there might be one among the elves who if not wished him dead then at least did not care if he died, for all the elves knew he was with the Rangers. 

“I would welcome your company.” Strider shifted to make a space Legolas as he laid down.

“Excuse me, while I wash. I don’t think I can sleep well covered in orc blood,” Legolas said. He went to the edge of the river and stripped off. He stood in the shallows and washed. There was nothing he could do about his clothes. 

Strider looked down at himself and grimaced. He stood and removed his own clothes. He would clean them later. He laid back down, pulling his cloak over himself. 

The elves finished their task and set to work on their own camp. Tauriel waited until they were all gathered. “I will hear no argument, no discussion. What happened today was unacceptable.” She looked to Beluar. “Regardless of how you feel you were given orders. Your prince was in the thick of that and he could have been injured or worse. There is no excuse. The orcs should have been kept at bay until the signal given.” 

Most nodded once in understanding of her words. Tauriel turned her full attention to Beluar. “When this is done you will be taken to the prince and your treasonous statements will be presented. Your punishment will be his decision but know this, if you so much as utter another thing like that to me again there will be immediate consequences.” She turned, not giving him time to say anything. There was nothing she wished to hear from him. She settled herself in for the night though sleep was not needed nor did it come.

Beluar climbed a tree and looked down at the Men both physically and in attitude. He did not approve of strangers in his woods. He did not approve of Sindar elves lording it over Silvan elves. He would gladly take the watch because he had no intention of sleeping that night. 

Legolas joined Aragorn. The camp was not quite settled. Some of the men were hungry after such a battle and then all the cleaning up. Those who were able had to remove the dead orcs from the camp area on top of everything else. But Legolas slept. He needed time to heal, though he had said nothing about his injury to Strider. Washing off the orc blood he had washed off his own blood. 

Strider was tired. The battle and grief took hold and pulled him to rest. At some point he rolled over and found Legolas there. In his sleep he laid an arm over him. 

The camp settled for the night, noises and movements slowly stilling until only those set to watch were awake. The tea brought sleep to those who were injured. 

It was late in the night when Strider found himself laying there, silent tears falling to the ground. At some point in his sleep all the emotion he had kept pushed down surfaced. 

Gentle fingertips wiped his tears from his face. “I know your grief,” Legolas said softly. 

“He was my friend, my guide. He was smarter than any that I know, wiser than most.” Strider swallowed and closed his eyes. “I will miss his presence and steady demeanour.”

“You will never forget such a friend,” Legolas said. “He will always be in your heart. Sleep.” He let his fingertip trail over Strider’s face and as they touched his forehead, Strider could feel sleep taking him again. 

Morning broke and many were up early. Strider found himself rested and laying on his side. Legolas had once again laid on his arm. He gently pulled the limb from under him. He stood and grabbed his clothes taking them to the river to wash them. He scrubbed what he could and laid them on the rocks to dry. 

He wasn’t the only one who had thought of that. It seemed like every tree and bush had clothes draped on them. Someone had washed Legolas’ clothes as well. 

Tauriel had been up before the sun. She had the elves together. “We will let the rangers rest, let the injured rest. We will do a perimeter scout to ensure this location is safe for the time being. Any orcs we encounter we drive towards the mountains if you cannot kill them.” 

“Towards the city?” Beluar questioned. 

“Thrandruil has asked us to hunt them as far south as the mountains and we will ensure that is where they go. I would prefer them dead. Kill them first but push them from this area if you cannot.” She looked around. “Do you understand?”

She received nods. “I will go inform the rangers and then we will move out. Do not move until I return. No mistakes this time.”

She turned and made her way to the rangers camp. The sight of so many clothes on the trees gave her pause. She took to the trees until she could land on the ground near where Legolas and Strider had rested. 

“The elves are moving out. A perimeter search to ensure this area stays clear. We will be back before evening. Send a signal should you need us but I wish to ensure the injured can rest uninterrupted.” She did not look at Strider’s body instead focusing on his face and Legolas.

“Leave the injured elves here with us. A full day of rest in the woods will do them all good,” Legolas said. 

“Of course.” She nodded. “Do you need anything before I go?”

“Just a kiss,” Legolas teased. 

“For you, anything.” She leaned in, hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. 

He wrapped his cloak about the two of them. It was only then that she realised he was completely naked under his cloak which he had held closed until then. 

“Just a kiss?” Her voice was soft, husky against his lips. “You tempt me too much…”

“I long for you,” he whispered in Silvan against her ear. “But it would not be fair on the others.” 

“I know but you do not make it easy on me. Soon, we will find time to ourselves…” Tauriel kissed him again. “For now I go but I will return.”

She slowly pulled away. Strider kept his attention on his hands as the pair kissed. Now he looked up at her. “Take care out there.”

“I am sworn to stay in the trees and out of harm’s way. I will be careful. Look after those left here. We will make sure the camp is safe.”

She looked once more at Legolas. “Good bye my love.” She spoke in Silvan to him. 

With that she took to the trees once more.

Legolas watched her go until she was well out of the sight of men. 

“We would never let our women go like that, let alone when they carry a child. How do you do it?” Strider sat, pulling his cloak about his body.

“It is her choice. She is a well trained warrior. It will be months before she is unable to fight,” Legolas replied. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Strider was happy for the conversation, the diversion. Soon he would need to see to the injured and take care of them.

“More than 5 centuries,” he told Strider. “How long have you known Lady Arwen?”

“Not as long as that.” Strider chuckled. He smiled as he thought of Arwen. “Are you looking forward to returning home?”

“Before we arrived in Dale, I would have said no. But now I am. We will have to take our leave of you there. The child has complicated matters somewhat. I am drawn between going with you and staying at home with Tauriel, but really their is no choice.”

“She could come with us. You said yourself it will be months before she cannot fight. You can return home then.” Strider frowned. “I do not wish to lose you from the rangers. Either of you. I owe it to her to make her feel apart of us as well.”

“I cannot make the choice for her, but I will ask. It would please me greatly, to do so.”

Tauriel and the elves headed out. She divided them into pairs to begin a perimeter search around the camp. She gave orders for a wide berth. She wanted to ensure any orcs they found were kept well away. She paused in a tree, looking out. Her partner had gone ahead a little. There was some movement there to be investigated. 

She turned her head hearing an arrow. A shift of her body and it landed in her shoulder. Tauriel hissed and clamped a hand on the wound. It was a blow to a non-life threatening spot. Enough to make it hard for her to raise her own bow. Her eyes scanned the trees. As she did so a commotion in the foliage caught her attention. Orcs, four of them were running towards her position. She cursed. 

As they drew closer a push threw her forward towards the ground. Tauriel caught herself and rolled. She looked up at the tree to find Beluar glaring down at her. She began to rise when the orcs rushed toward her. She had just enough time to curl up, protecting her midsection from them trampling feet. She was kicked as they ran. Her head was ringing from the blows. 

They ran off and a short distance later a few elves picked them off.

“Why can you not simply die?” Beluar stood over her. “I had forgotten how good you were on your feet and your back.” He sneered and reached down to grab her by the throat. He lifted her and pressed her against a tree. Tauriel managed to get her dagger out. She slashed at him, managing to simply graze his arm. He used his other hand to twist the blade from her. His hand tightened on her throat. 

“Better to die than be allowed near the city again.” 

Tauriel gasped as her side bloomed with pain. Beluar gave the branch one more push for good measure before letting her go. Tauriel fell to the ground. Blood soaked her clothes. He reached down and savagely yanked his arrow from her shoulder. 

Beluar grabbed her blade from the ground and tucked it into the back of his belt. He took her bow and tossed it aside. He turned and walked away leaving her to bleed out. She laid there, gasping and gurgling. She passed out from the pain. 

Strider moved about the camp giving tea and tending to the wounds of the injured. The day drew slowly to a close. The elves returned though the men did not know. There were looks and one asked about Tauriel. “She saw some orcs moving to the east and wanted to make sure they were not coming this way. She will return soon.” Beluar stated. “Her highness can take care of herself.” The disdain was clear in his voice.

Night slowly fell and Strider once more undressed and curled under his cloak. “It is odd to be so still.” He looked to Legolas. “Will you stay with us again tonight or…?”

“Yes, Beluar says Tauriel is taking watch in the woods.” Legolas looked at his questioningly. “If you want me to stay…” 

“I find your presence comforting. You are a calming presence.” Strider laid on his back, cloak tossed over him and waited for Legolas.

Legolas had no need to undress but he did anyway. He wanted to get close to Strider, even if there was a cloak between them. He couldn’t afford to wait 500 years to get to know Aragorn better. 

Aragorn could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as the elf laid down with him. He rolled to his side, bringing Legolas in, his back to his chest. He pressed his forehead to the elf’s head. His naked form, chilled and hard pressed against the elf. 

“Are you sure you won’t freeze?” Legolas asked in a whisper in Silvan. 

“Not with you here.” Strider whispered and pulled him tighter against him. 

Legolas gave a quiet laugh. “As I suspected. You understand us perfectly. Lord Elrond would not have neglected your education. All this time pretending that you didn’t know what we were saying.” 

Strider smiled against Legolas’ hair. “Some things are not meant to be shared.” A hand pressed solidly against his chest. His hips moved, pressing his body completely aligned with Legolas’. “Some things are.” He inhaled deeply. The presence in his arms was a balm to his weariness.

Tauriel opened her eyes. She was struggling to breathe. She curled up a little. A hand moved to the branch that protruded from her side. She didn’t remove it. She could feel the blood had congealed around it and to remove it would open the wound again. A hand went to her abdomen.  _ Please be safe…  _

She closed her eyes. She was weak and in a great deal of pain.  _ Legolas...please...help me….help… _

Tauriel began to crawl, a difficult feat with only one arm. She got herself to a tree and slowly, painfully pulled herself to stand. She hissed and then bit back a cry of pain. Then she saw it. A light not too distant. She hadn’t realised they had come so far towards the city. The light would be the guard station at the river gate. Still if was a long way from her to try to get to. But Legolas hadn’t answered. It was dark and most likely Strider had given him some tea for his injury, which meant he would sleep deeply and not hear her. 

Tauriel warred with herself. She began to move but had a hard time keeping her bearings. She somehow found herself near the water once more. She collapsed on the rocks. It was hours later when an elf, out on a patrol found her. “Tau-highness!” 

Tauriel was extremely weak. “Get help. Go to Strider...healer...get him…” The elf hesitated.

“Go-” She tried to sound composed but failed. The elf ran off. 

It was dark when he slipped into the men’s camp. He found Strider and Legolas, together. He knelt beside them. “Highness, Princess Tauriel needs help. She is injured.” 

Legolas immediately got to his feet and started dressing. He said nothing. He was worried and angry at the same time. He wanted to scream at her but prayed that she was alright. 

Strider was up. “What can I do?”

The elf looked to him. “She asked for you ranger Strider. You need to come.” 

Strider dressed as fast as he could. “We need to see that the men are looked after. Haldur!” The camp stirred and a half awake man approached. “Captain?”

“Go fetch Beluar from the elven camp. Tell him he must take charge while we are away,” Legolas told the elf guardsman. 

The elf nodded and disappeared. He was swift and he returned quickly, ready to lead the pair.

“Watch over the men, the elves will keep you all safe. Do as they say.”

“Will do captain.” The man nodded. There was concern but he would not voice it. 

The elf led them to where Tauriel lay on the rocks. Her breathing was shallow when they got to her. Legolas rushed to her side but stopped when Strider warned him not to move her. 

She heard voices. She tried to open her eyes. “I called you...you didn’t hear…” Tears fell from her eyes. 

Strider knelt and began looking at her wounds. He was worried the branch had punctured a lung. He began to work on the wound on her shoulder. He wanted to ask her what happened but he knew she had too little energy to answer. 

Legolas took her other hand as he knelt beside her. “I am here now, my love. “It may have been the healing tea I have been drinking all day that kept me from hearing you.” 

Strider looked up at Legolas. He paused, wanting to say something but thought better of it. “I swear it looks like she took an arrow to the shoulder but I am more concerned with this branch.”

Tauriel’s breath hitched and she gurgled a little. Strider grit his teeth. “I can’t do this here. But we can’t move her.” He looked at Legolas. “Is she dying? You said you can see souls. If I pull this out will it kill her?”

“She is not dying, but I cannot tell if removing that will kill her or not.” Legolas held out his hand to Strider. “Take my energy. You are a healer, you know how to channel it.” 

Strider took his hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them once more he felt more sure, more resolved. “She is going to bleed, a lot. You need to be strong for her.”

“Love...I-” Tauriel tried to talk but her words wouldn’t come.

“Shh...save your energy.” He kissed her forehead. “Do it.”

Strider focused and with a yank pulled the branch from Tauriel’s side. She screamed and the sound filled the night air. Blood poured from the wound, dark and heavy. Strider pressed bandages to it. Tauriel passed out once more.

Legolas pulled the bandages away much to Strider’s surprise and place Strider’s hand on the wound with his own over it. Their hands glowed with a pale blue light. Strider felt like every fibre of his being was being touched. The light grew to cover the wound. The bleeding stopped. Legolas collapsed. 

Strider turned to the elf guard. “Help me move them. Gently.” He needed them off of the rocks and someplace they could rest. Once the pair were laid out on softer ground Strider started a fire and sent the elf back to camp. He asked him to report back as soon as he could.

While they were alone Strider tended to Tauriel’s wounds. He cut away her clothes and washed her body. He inspected them closely trying to figure out how a warrior like her could sustain such injuries. She said she was staying in the trees. Bruises were forming all over her body. Strider inspected them all. They made little sense. He poured his focus into helping her.

Legolas stirred and sat up. He stared at her and Strider’s gaze followed the elf’s. Tears started running down his face. 

Strider moved to him. “She lives. It is alright for now.” 

“Our child does not. It is not alright. It will never be alright,” he said. 

Strider held him as he looked at the woman. When she woke, if she woke he had questions about what happened. He was sure Legolas did as well. “Rest now. You must rest and be ready when she wakes.”

“I must wash the wound that is not a wound,” he said and started removing Tauriel’s boots, then her pants. 

Strider looked away, respecting the moment. He was still trying to figure out how the branch had ended up under her leather armour. It would have had to be a fluke for her to jam into it like that. The bruises on her neck looked as if she had been caught about her neck and strangled. Then there was the wound in her shoulder. 

Legolas carefully washed away the blood and used some of the bandaging to help soak up any other before he put her trousers back on. There was nothing he could do about the blood on her clothes. He then lent back against a tree and watched her. “I should have taken her back to the city as soon as we knew. This is my fault.” 

“This is not your fault. Something isn’t right here. And she is a fighter, a warrior. You said it yourself. She was doing what she was good at.” Strider came to stand near him. 

“Elves are not blessed with many children like Men. We might never have another.”

“And you may have more.” Strider sighed. “Some have four children, others one...do not let this damage your bond with her. It will happen again.” He wished he felt as confident as he was trying to sound.

Tauriel stirred, crying out. “Help….” She tried to curl up, hand on her abdomen. “Legolas...where are you…” 

“I am here, love.” He took her hand again. 

Strider moved away a little. He wondered where the elf was. He had thought he would have returned by now to report on the camp.

“Attacked. I need to warn Legolas…” She moved her head and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up.

“Shhh...save your strength. I’m here. I’m alright.” 

“No. I have to get to the camp. He must be made to pay.” She tried to get up. 

Legolas held her down. “Who?” 

She panted against the pain. “Beluar. He attacked me. Left me for dead. He tried to kill me-” Her eyes went wide. Her hand went to her abdomen. “No.”

There was fire in Legolas’ eyes and Strider knew that he could not let him anywhere near Beluar while Tauriel needed him at her side. 

“I will return to the camp. I will see what is going on. You must stay.” Strider moved his things to Legolas’ side. His eyes met Tauriel’s. He looked away. “Rest. Then we will take care of this.”

The camp was not there when he got back. The wounded, the men and all their gear was gone. The fires had been put out in a hurry. The only thing left of the campsite was Strider’s bedroll, and the remains of the stew that had been thrown aside in a hurried exit. 

Anger took hold in Strider. They were gone and he had told his man to do what the elves said, that they would protect them. He feared the worst. 

Tauriel began to sob. Her hand remained on her stomach. “No….no….” 

Legolas lifted her head onto his lap and held her. He had no words to sooth her. He hoped his presence alone would help.

She sobbed until she passed out, she had nothing left in her.

Strider returned. “They are gone. All of them. Where would he have led them to? I saw tracks but I need to know what danger I might face. Just orcs? Something worse? I am going. You will stay here. When you can get her to the city but I need to find my men.”

“Can you track them in the woods?” Legolas asked. “They won’t stay on the paths. There are mountain cats this close to the city, fell spiders, snakes, boar, any number of dangers. We could carry her to the city and send out trackers to find them.”

“We delay if we do that.” Strider paced. “We cannot leave her. I do not know if she will be able to move and we must move quickly. I don’t know what to do..” He looked lost, an odd feeling for him. 

“I wish to go.” The voice was weak. Tauriel lifted her head. “I can help. He thinks he killed me. I need to see his face when he sees that he didn’t…” 

Strider shook his head. “All due respect you are in no shape to move. That branch almost pierced your lung.”

“And he took my child from me. Any pain I experience now is nothing compared to that.” She was trembling. She tried to sit up but ended up leaning against Legolas. 

“NO! For once in your life do what I order! I will not lose you as well. I will stay with her. Mark your trail so you can find your way back. Do not kill him,” Legolas said. 

Strider nodded. “Be safe.” He turned and headed out to find his men.

Tauriel laid against Legolas but she was silent. She let her head fall forward, the motion pulling at the wound on her shoulder. “I need to move...I feel ill…” Nothing felt right in her body. 

The easiest way to track them was to start back at the campsite they had left from. Alone, Strider could travel faster. 

Legolas tended to her all the rest of the night and then in the morning refreshing her bandages and having some lembas bread and tea he decided that they should not wait. She needed to rest in a proper bed, dry, warm, and clean if she was to heal. 

As he tended to her wounds Tauriel told him everything. From Beluar defying her order to hold, his statements to her and finally to the attack. She told him every detail. Her fear was if she did not heal for whatever reason she wanted him to know everything that had happened. 

“Are you angry with me?” Her voice was soft.

“No more than I am angry with myself,” he told her. 

“Why would you be angry with yourself? Are you angry with yourself?” Tauriel was confused.

“I should have insisted we return to the city as soon as we discovered you were pregnant. Still the child had life but not yet a soul, not yet a separate being from you. So it is an injury, not a death. Their is no taint on your soul. We can have children later, if you so wish.”

Tauriel started to cry and reached out for him. “Of course I wish. I feared you were going to hate me. I tried...I tried to protect it…”

Alone, Strider moved quickly. There were a group but he was solitary. He marked his path as he went, rested very little. He strove to catch up. Finding the body of the elven guard whom he had sent to get word on the camp was a shock. 

Bile rose in his throat. If Beluar was willing to kill one of his own than there was no telling what else he would do. But when he examined the arrow, he found it to be one of the ranger’s arrows. He pressed on. What he found next fueled his anger. His men, some of the injured, now dead and left laying in woods. There didn’t seem to be evidence of a battle. 

When the rangers stopped and insisted that they needed to rest and eat, having just about run all night, they found themselves at the wrong end of the elves arrows. Ned somehow found himself outside the circle of elves as he had been lagging behind. He wanted to do something, to save the rangers, but they fired before Ned could even catch up. He leapt up into the neared tree. He was quite good at tree climbing though no where near as good as an elf. In fear he just kept climbing until he was just under the canopy. He looked down far below at the elves pulling their arrows from the dead bodies of his friends. He couldn’t stop the tears and he sat there half expecting to be discovered and killed. 

Legolas lit a small fire, wanting to make more tea for himself as well as Tauriel. He had watched what herbs Strider had used and though he was sure of the amount to use he guessed that the worst it could do was put them both to sleep. He hoped that Tauriel at least could sleep. She had a long way to do to heal. Within an hour they were both in a deep sleep, so deep in fact that they looked lifeless. 

Beluar broke away from the other elves on the pretext of scouting ahead. He sat in a tree and looked down at the prince and princess. To him they seemed lifeless. When he dropped out of the trees and approach neither of them reacted. He prodded Legolas with his sword and still there was no reaction. “Well, now, this is convenient. He’s found her dead and killed himself. The poor brokenhearted prince,” he laughed. He tossed up whether or not to alert the others and carry them back to the city or just pretend he didn’t find them. He decided that it would look better for him if he hadn’t found them, so he covered his tracks and went back to his guards. 

Her sleep was deep but her dreams were full of pain. She was trying to crawl towards something, calling for Legolas who would not answer. 

Strider smelt it before he saw it. Death was everywhere. The ground was littered with the bodies of his men. He had thought the first few, the injured were terrible but this, this was so much worse. He moved among them looking for signs that any were still alive. He found no signs of life. The elves had struck them all down. Despair, anger and a need for revenge filled him. Strider began searching for the tracks of the elves. This was going to be harder now. No longer were the rangers in tow. The elves were in their home.

He looked back at the dead and counted their numbers. He wanted to remember them all. It was then that he realized that at least one was missing. He did not see Ned’s body anywhere. Strider searched, moving bodies in hopes of finding the boy.

“See, I told you there was a fire.” The small party of elves entered the clearing. 

“Is that-” They rushed to Legolas’ side. “Is he?” 

One bent to check as another spot Tauriel. “What happened?” There was shock in the woman’s voice as she slowly approached the body. “We need to get them to the city, we need to tell the king.”

“Isn’t she banished? Was the prince-”

“Didn’t you hear? The king sent word ahead of the army. They are to be wed. She is pardoned.” 

The group put out the fire and gently began moving the bodies. “Wait!” one of them said. He drew his knife and held it under the prince’s nose. “He still alive. He’s breathing.” He did the dame for Tauriel. “So is she. Move them gently. She’s badly injured.” 

Beluar sat in the tree and watched and waited. The rangers smelt of death and Beluar cursed silently. He was wasting his time here. He didn’t think that the Ranger’s leader could track his men all this way. The mountain cats would smell this soon and he would have have to make sure they concentrate on the ranger’s bodies and not his fresh meat. The beginning of winter they always came down from the mountain in search of food. He was surprised when the Ranger walked into camp. Ned saw him and he saw Beluar notch an arrow. Ned suddenly roared. It was a good imitation. He had grown up on a farm in the foothills and every winter the mountain cats would come down out of the mountains seeking food. So he learnt the cry of an injured cub to lure them away from the farm. They could climb at least as far as where Beluar was. It startled Beluar and his arrow only grazed Strider’s shoulder. 

Strider turned and drew his blade. He looked to where the arrow had come from. He had heard the roar too but was more concerned about the elf or worse, elves that might try to fire on him. “Come down. I have no quarrel with any elf but Beluar. The rest of you should go back to the city. There will be much to answer for.” 

“There is just us, mortal. I alone have the pleasure of ridding our lands of the stain of Men.” The next arrow hit the ground at Strider’s feet. He was toying with him now, hoping to detain him long enough for the mountain cats to get him.

“Then come down here and do just that. You seem too confident but you hide like a coward. You will answer for what you did to Tauriel.” Strider was edgy, tense but itching to put this elf down. Legolas warned him not to kill him but Strider wanted to hurt him badly.

Beluar dropped to the ground. “Your death will not be quick. The mountain cats are on their way. I heard their cry. They have smelt food and they are hungry. I will leave you for them, when I have finished with you.” 

Ned started to climb down but it was a long way to the ground and he wasn’t as good at climbing down as he was at climbing up so he was slow and careful. All the while the life of his Captain, his Chieftain, and his friend was utmost in his mind. 

“You talk too much.” Strider swung at the elf. “You should save your breath. Once you are sentenced you will have little time left to enjoy it.”

“You put your trust in the wrong elf,” Beluar said as he blocked the swing. “It was Tauriel who ordered the death of the rangers.”

“A lie and we both know it.” He turned and swung again, the hilt of his sword knocking the elf. 

Beluar now took up more of a defencive stance. “So it was you who tried to save her. I’m sure that you will be sad to know that it didn’t work. She is dead and so is that pompous Sindar prince. Couldn’t live without his slut.” 

Strider knew the elf was just trying to get under his skin. Legolas couldn’t be dead. He had left them both alive. “Then I guess it is up to me to ensure you are brought to heel before your king and face the consequences.” He swung, feinted and punched the elf with his other hand. 

“Oh but it was you who killed him. Your tea. Your herbs. And you deserted them just when they needed a healer.” Beluar was deceptively strong. He was the same build as Strider but taller. His agility belied his weight when it came to the swing of a sword. 

As soon as Ned hit the ground he gave a cry. This time he tried to sound like the scout cat so he cried as loud as he could. Both Strider and Beluar spun towards the sound. Ned shook the underbrush. It was enough of a distraction for Beluar to flee into the trees. He didn’t want to be trapped by a pride of cats so he quickly left the area. Thinking that Men couldn’t climb trees he was sure that the cats would get the ranger. He left, confident that all his troubles were solved. He was now heir to the kingdom. All he had to do now was get rid of Thranduil. 

Strider swore as the elf fled. He was on one knee, tense and looking for the cat. His breath was ragged. He needed to go, he needed to follow the elf and bring him to justice.

“It’s just me, Captain,” Ned called out as he came into view. “There aren’t any cats. That elf is headed for the city. I could see the river gates from up there.” 

Strider stood, “Ned!” He looked relieved. “We must go. We have to get to the city and tell them what has happened. No, I need to go back to get Legolas and Tauriel. We need them.” He warred with the actions before him. “We need to get them. Need to help her and we need to then go to the city. He is a traitor, he did this…”

“Southsoutheast, a direct line to the river and then along the bank to the gates. I could see the way from where I hid. I was tired. We had been moving at a fast pace all night after you left and I got behind. The elves didn’t seem to notice. I couldn’t do anything to help them. They killed them all. I knew it was important to be able to report so I climbed as high as I could. I saw you get here and then that elf. He’d come back and I thought he was waiting for me to show myself. But when he aimed at you I needed to distract him. So I gave the cat call.” 

Strider came to the boy. He clapped him hard on the shoulder. “You did well. You survived and we will be witness when they bring him before the king. We will bring him down and he will pay for their deaths.”

“Are Legolas and Tauriel really dead?” Ned asked. 

“When I left them he was alive and she, very badly wounded. Beluar attacked her and left her for dead. Come. Let’s go. It will be a hard go as we must move fast. For their sake.” Strider turned and took off, half pulling the boy with him.

Ned was well rested and surprised Strider by keeping up with him even though he was called Strider for his long legs and fast stride. When they got to where Legolas and Tauriel had been left all they found was the remains of a small fire and feint signs of a group of elves. 

Strider swore again and inhaled. He immediately looked for signs of where they went but he knew the city was their goal now. “Come. We keep moving.”

Within the city, Legolas was taken to his own rooms and put to bed. His own servants taking charge of him. They had called for the apothecary who was as close as a healer as they had. He examined the dup that had been found next to Legolas and stuck his finger in it to scrape along the bottom. He then tasted the remains and smiled. 

“He will be fine. Let him sleep it off,” he told Legolas’ servants. He then went to tend to Tauriel. 

Tauriel woke in pain and unsure where she was. Her head moved on her pillow. In her mind she focused on Legolas.  _ Where are you? Where am I?  _

The apothecary crouched beside Tauriel’s bed and took her hand. “Calm, my lady. You are in your own quarters. The prince is well. We will tend to you now.” But then he stood back shaking his head. “This is beyond my herbs to heal. Send to Imladris for a healer.” 

Fear gripped her. She wasn’t sure who she could trust here in the city. As she laid there in the rocks she wondered if Beluar was doing the bidding of others or if it was solely his doing. 

“Strider….find the ranger Strider. Please.” Tauriel gasped and tried to draw a full breath. It was impossible. “Legolas, ask him. He will tell you all that has happened I-” She was gripped in a shock of pain. 

“Stay calm, m’lady. All will be revealed in time,” the apothecary told her. He didn’t have to deal with the ill most of the time so he had no bedside manner at all.

“Can you not give her something for the pain?” Tataya asked. He was in charge of the city while both the king and prince were away. 

“No...you don’t understand…” Tears fell onto her pillow.  _ Legolas...please... _ Her soul cried out for him.

“The prince is safe in his own bed. He sleeps from the herbal tea he consumed. He will not wake for hours yet.” 

Tauriel turned her head and closed her eyes. She was alone and unsure that she was actually safe. 

“Find this Strider she talks of. It might help her settle until the healer arrives. By the looks of that wound, someone has been helping her heal. Perhaps this Strider is a healer.”

It was a hard push for the pair to move down river but they were focused solely on getting to the city gate and into the city. Strider was glad Ned was able to keep up. “I am sorry to work you like this but it is of dire importance we get to the elves.”

“I don’t understand the rush,” Ned replied. “Hasn’t he killed everyone that he is going to? Or at least tried to.”

“If he gets there before we do he will say Tauriel ordered the killing of the elves. If Legolas and Tauriel ARE dead there is nothing to prove otherwise. It will look as if the elves fought the humans, that we killed the prince and there will be war. If Legolas or Tauriel are alive and he finds out he will try to finish the job. We must get to the city, we must get in. We must stop him.”

“Will the elves even listen to us?” Ned asked as he ran at Strider’s side. 

“If my father’s name or my own has any weight here, yes. If the king is back, yes. Otherwise I do not know.” Strider tried not to focus on that part. He needed to get to the city first.

Strider and Ned were captured as soon as they got near the city border and taken to Tataya. “Who are you?” It was obvious from his clothes that he was high among the elves of this city. 

“I am the ranger, Strider. I am son of Arathorn. I am friend to his highness prince Legolas and his wife, princess Tauriel. I need to speak to them.” Strider prayed they were alive.

“We have been looking for you,” Tataya said. “But you cannot speak to either of them. The prince has consumed too strong a sleeping draft and will not wake for hours yet. Captain Tauriel is badly wounded, perhaps mortally. She is awake and asking for you, but she is not yet in her right mind. Was it you who was tending her wounds?” 

“Yes, I was. We found her wounded and I was looking after her before I left her with the prince to pursue her attacker. My rangers were all killed, save one. Please. I need to see her.” Strider was anxious.

“Come with me.” 

Ned nearly fell from the elevated walkway as he was distracted by the way the cavern had been turned into a city. It seemed that the elves were as good at mining as the dwarves. He wondered how many of the mountains in that range had been nearly hollowed out for the city. He didn’t notice where he was walking until an elven guard grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back onto the walkway. He muttered something at him in elvish. 

  
  


Strider thanked the elf for grabbing Ned in elvish. He glanced at Ned. “Stay close and be careful.” Strider picked up the pace to stay close to Tataya. “Is Tauriel being seen to? Will I be able to have leave to help her?”

“We have no healers here. Battle injuries are treated by warriors, accidents are rare. We have a scholar and historian who studies the herbs. The apothecary is with her now but he is at a loss as to how to treat her. We have sent for a healer to come from Imladris. With injuries such as hers she would have died long before getting back to the city,” Tataya told him. “Do you know of the healing of elves? Do the healers of Men study such things?”

“I studied in Imladris.” Strider held back from saying more. “I will do what I can. Do not let him give her anything.” He was hiding his relief that they were both alive but he was worried still on their survival.

Tataya stopped and turned to the guard. “Hold here,” he said in elvish and then to Ned in the common tongue. “Stay here and enjoy the view. I will take this healer to Tauriel.” When he and Strider walked on farther, he turned to Strider. “I will keep your secret here. You will be known only as Chieftain Strider of the Rangers. That will afford you the respect you are due without revealing your lineage. I am Tataya. I am known as Second. I serve as what Men call Steward.” 

“Thank you. It is imperative that no one comes near either the prince or Tauriel. Do you understand their life is in danger. Can you bring the prince to Tauriel’s bed or her to him? I need them in the same room and I need Ned there. I cannot stress enough that it is important. She was attacked.” Strider tried to emphasize how important it was.

“We assumed that she was attacked by orc, but your words make it sound like she is still in danger,” Tataya said. 

“They both are. If any ask they are not here. Please, I know you have no reason to trust me other than my lineage but I swear on my life that their safety and her survival is most important to me.” Strider stood straight. “Will you put them in the same room and let me watch over them, please?”

They walked down to the lower levels of the city where the guards quarters were. She had her own room, while the other guards were in barracks. “You can decide whether or not she can be moved. As for trusting you, the king sent word that she is pardoned and will marry the prince. I do not know what happened and I will not ask. It is not my place. He also sent word that your Rangers were helping to rid our lands of the orcs fleeing the battle and that their leader was friend to the Prince. I might not trust you, but I do trust my king. However, her survival is in the hands of the Vala. If they have sent you then so be it.” 

Strider nodded. “Thank you.” He looked around the area. “The prince’s quarters are very secure?” He didn’t wait for the answer. “I ask that you bring her there. I want them together. They need to be together and I need to protect them.”

“The prince’s quarters are guarded but Tauriel’s room has a door that can be barred.”

Strider thought it over. 

“Iit would be very cramped if we move another bed in here. She only has a bunk.”

“Bring just him then. No bed. Just him to be beside her. Fast, please.” 

Over the next few minutes guards moved in and out of Tauriel’s room. They brought in a narrow daybed and laid the still unconscious Legolas on it, moving other furniture out like her desk. 

Strider waited for them to leave, asking for Ned to be brought to him as well. 

“What are you doing?” the apothecary asked. 

“Protecting them and helping her survive.” Strider stated coldly as he waited for Ned to come and all the rest to leave. He wanted this room closed and barred as soon as possible.

“I have not given her anything,” the apothecary told Tataya. “The sleeping tea was too strong and should never have been given to her. It was the wrong mixture. She should have been given a tea for pain. If I give it to her now, she will sleep and might never wake.”

“No tea right now. Nothing. I will see to it from now on. Please. Just bring me Ned and leave me to it.” Strider was bordering on anger but kept himself in check.

“Strider?” Tauriel’s weak voice carried in the small room. She opened her eyes. 

“Here. Here Tauriel. I have had them bring you Legolas. I will protect you.” He took her hand and put his forehead to it. “Forgive me, I did not stop him…” It was whispered to her. 

Tauriel tried to squeeze his hand but found no strength. She turned her head to see Legolas. She reached out her other hand towards him. Strider turned to the elves. “Ned and then everyone gone. Please.”

Tataya ordered the guard to let Ned in and then told them that they were to guard the door and not let anyone enter until the king returned and gave the order otherwise. 

Ned sat on a stool next to the small fire place. He felt claustrophobic after being in the open and then the great cavern of the main thoroughfare of the city. But this was more familiar to him. It reminded him of home and the small room he had shared with his little brother before the orcs had attacked. 

Strider looked at the boy. “Bar the door. Stay by it and tell me if you hear anything.” He then moved around the bed to Legolas. “Damn it...what did you do...next time leave the tea to me.” He pushed the elf closer to Tauriel. 

Tauriel was able to grab Legolas’ hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated on him in her mind. 

She saw them standing together at a huge ceremony where Strider and an elven lady were walking around being greeted by lords and ladies, both human and elf. They were all happy. But the most shocking thing about it was that Strider was wearing the crown of the king of Men. 

Tauriel was calm for the first time since Legolas had given her the tea by the river. Strider moved to her side and checked the wound. He was scared. It looked angry and if he didn’t do it right he could kill her. He turned his gaze to her shoulder wound. Arrow, nonlethal. He placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. He was glad they had cleaned her up and changed her, it made this easier than working through blood crusted traveling clothes. 

Strider focused his energy on the smaller wound. “Hold his hand tightly.”

Legolas could feel the energy draining from him and fought it. He didn’t know why the energy was leaving him. 

Tauriel felt the push, the resistance to her. She wasn’t sure why but there it was. She let him go and tried to roll away. “He does not want me…”

Strider clenched his teeth. “No, that isn’t true.”

“He didn’t come when I called, he said it was the tea but what if….”

“It wasn’t the tea, it isn’t you.” Guilt gripped him. He moved to Legolas, he grabbed a hand. “Take his hand, Tauriel. Please.”

Strider placed his other hand on hers. “Take it. He loves you.” Tauriel did as he asked.

They felt the flow of energy through all three of them as it tried to even out the strength of energy within them all like water flowing into other areas to bring the water level even. Strider and Tauriel were both amazed at the strength of energy within him. This was not physical but the energy of his soul. They remembered what he had told them about being a direct descendant of the High Elves. 

Strider let him go and moved to sit against a wall. He put his head on his knees. “Ned, keep watch. No one in or out. Wake me if you hear anything.” He closed his eyes. 

Tauriel did not let go of Legolas’ hand. She needed to feel his touch. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. Her mind focused on him, on the dream he had had about them in a city of men, Strider and the elven woman. She wanted to dream of that.

Ned knew not to sit against the door in case someone put an axe through it and through him. He also knew not to sit anywhere that a knife or sword could slip between the door and the frame. So he sat close but not close enough to be killed from without. 

Beluar entered the city not long after his troop of elves.

“What are you doing back? There are still orcs out there,” Tataya asked. 

“We will go back out but we need to refresh our arrows.” He waved a dismissive hand. “We ran into a problem...is the king returned? He needs to hear what occurred.” Beluar stated, barely keeping the contempt from his voice.

“No he has not,” Tataya told him. “You will tell me and I will inform the king when when gets here.”

“You don’t think he should hear it from the one who saw it? His son, dead at the hands of a human. The soon to be princess, dead...but if you wish to make him wait..” Beluar sneered. 

“If he so wishes it, you will be summoned,” Tataya replied. 

Beluar frowned. Why was Tataya unphased by the news? Should there be a scramble to inform the king? A funeral should be being planned, hymns sung..

“Since you are here, you will wait for the king. I am certain that he will wish to hear it from your own mouth.” 

“Very well…” Beluar walked away. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Something wasn’t right, something was completely off in this. 

Tataya turned to a guard. “Have all the gates informed that if Beluar tries to leave he is to be detained. Do it quickly.” 

The guard nodded and left. Beluar headed down to the barracks. Something was not right and he needed to figure out his next steps. 

Tataya was getting a clearer picture of what was going on. There were still many questions but he expected the King soon. He had heard that the scouts had spotted the army along with the King approaching the city via the road which would bring them to the main gate. 

Beluar didn’t make it down to the barracks, he detoured and headed back towards the gate. He was worried that something had gone wrong out there and he needed to double check. He wanted his story clear when he told the king. If all went well war would come and he would find a way to rid himself of the king. But he found the gates closed and the guards on alert. Signals had been passed along quickly to close the city gates. They might not know yet who they were closing it for but no one would get in or out until they got orders. 

Beluar was angry and frustrated. He moved back towards the barracks. He spotted the guards outside what was once Tauriel’s quarters. “Why are you there?” He questioned them. He looked to the door and then back at them.

They didn’t answer. The guard at doors never responded except with weapons if needed. It was their job to guard the door, not answer questions. 

“I command you to answer me. What are you guarding?” Beluar was angry. He turned and looked behind him. “What is in there? Anyone?” His voice was raised and carried through the door.

They crossed their swords between Beluar and the door but remained silent. Only the King or Tataya could command them to speak. 

Ned moved to Strider and shook his shoulder. “Beluar is outside, he is bullying the guards,” he whispered. 

Strider’s head snapped up. “They will not let him in. They are under orders. If you hear fighting be ready to protect them, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

Tauriel was in her dream and thinking of happier things. She wanted to see Legolas there but every time she thought she saw him he was just out of sight. Her breath was coming a little easier, the pain less. 

Strider moved to check on Legolas. “Just how much did you take?” He shook his head a little before checking on Tauriel. Her wounds were showing signs of healing though they would take more time still given the severity. Their hands seemed to be locked together and he could see the faint blue light that seemed to be flowing into Tauriel. A thought crossed his mind that he should teach Legolas to channel that energy himself. 

He turned his attention to the door and waited, crouched at the end of the bed to see what would happen next. “He’s gone,” Ned said. 

Beluar left knowing that there was nothing he could do and that if he tried to force his way in, it would reveal him. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Just because her quarters were guarded didn’t mean she was alive. He decided to go and listen to what his guards were talking about, to see if they had been informed of anything. Gossip travelled faster than orders. 

Strider stood but he was not calm. He paced. Until the pair woke up all they could do was wait. Meanwhile the bodies of his men lay in the woods, food for whatever prey came upon them. 

Legolas moaned as he woke. He put his hand to his head. “Where am I? Oh Vala! My head!” 

“You overdid it on the tea my friend.” Strider visibly relaxed and moved to Legolas. “You are in the city, in the castle. Home. I failed. Beluar got away. He killed all my men. Ned is the only one who survived. I have had you brought to Tauriel’s room where I can protect you both. He is here, back in the castle.”

Legolas looked shocked. He couldn’t think of what to say. But when he did he said, “Tauriel lives in a cupboard?” 

“A cupboard that locks on the inside. Have you never seen where your guards live?” Strider smiled. “This is her room, minus some furniture to fit a bed for you in here. I felt it the safest place. The Second, Tataya? He has placed guards outside as well.”

His eyes shifted to Tauriel and back to Legolas. 

Legolas was still holding her hand. “How is she?” (Oops! Sorry)

Strider sat gently on the bed. “Do not let go of her. You are healing her, not fully that will still take time but you have helped. She is suffering, not just physical wounds. She is what got me here, that and telling Tataya who I was.”

“That was a great risk, my friend. Thank you. But how am I healing her? I am not a healer.” 

Strider smiled softly. “But you are. Your energy is flowing into her, without me. It isn’t the first time. You did it before, as you slept. You held her and I saw the light of it. You do it again now. Your very soul wishes her to heal.” 

“You must be descendant of High Elves. You should not be able to see that.” Legolas sat up. 

“I shouldn’t see it, you shouldn’t be able to do it and yet...here we are.” Strider shrugged and smiled. “Careful now, do not move her too much.” He inhaled deeply. “You did not hear her call because of me. She thinks you are abandoning her. Be gentle and easy next to her now.”

Legolas closed his eyes. “Tauriel,” he said quietly. He smiled. “She is dreaming of a grand celebration. It is in a white city carved into a mountain. It’s Minas Anor.”

Strider knew that Minas Tirith was once called Minas Anor, Tower of the Sun. It was now called Tower of the Guard because it guarded the west from the darkness of the east. 

“Why is she dreaming of it? Has she been there? Have you?” Strider was confused. 

“No, It is a vision, a possible future. She has not lost hope of us.” In her dream Legolas came to stand before her. 

Tauriel saw him, his figure finally clear.  _ I found you...I thought...I feared you had left me… _

_ Never. _

Tauriel opened her eyes. 

“You have to stop doubting my love,” he told her. 

Tears fell slowly down her face. “I have lost your child. I could not reach you. I thought…”

“It’s the tea. I keep telling you that.”

Strider put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Be gentle. It is a time to reassure her. Her wounds are deep.” He did not mean her physical ones. “She was alone and scared. I do not think it is something she feels often.”

“And it is something she will never have to feel again. I am never letting you out of my sight again,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel turned her head and looked up at him. “Never?” She smiled weakly. 

“Unguarded, within reason,” he corrected. 

Tauriel laughed, winced and contorted in pain. “I am angry that he was able to stab me. And shoot me...I heard it.” There was anger in her voice. 

“He has been a guard longer than you have been alive and he was educated as a lord. You can’t blame yourself if someone has more experience than you.” 

“He bested me as well. He got away.” Strider added. 

Tauriel gave a slightly annoyed sigh and tried to sit up. “But I am better than he is.” She struggled and failed to get up to a sitting position. Strider moved quickly to her side and used a pillow to prop her up a little.

“Well, you are a good warrior, ranger and tracker and very well trained and educated, but if you were an elf you would still be learning to walk,” Legolas laughed looking at Strider.

Strider looked over at him. “Fair.”

“I knew he was not happy with my leading the elves, he jeopardized your life when the orcs attacked. We cannot let that go unpunished.” Tauriel closed her eyes a moment, tired from simply sitting up. 

“We won’t. He is out there and the Second knows something is wrong. He knows I am protecting you both. When the king returns we will see justice done. For you, for the rangers.” He looked over at Ned. “Right?”

“Right! We won’t let him get away with hurting you, m’lady.” But Legolas could tell that there was still something on the boy’s mind. 

“What’s wrong?” Legolas asked. 

Ned frowned. “I need to pee.” 

Strider looked around and found a small bowl. He dumped out the items from it and Tauriel made a noise of protest. “That is....nevermind.” Strider handed it to Ned. “Good enough?”

“What is pee?” Legolas asked. 

“The boy needs to piss, empty his bladder...get rid of excess liquid.” Strider stated. 

Tauriel’s face changed. “Into my bowl? I keep my trinkets, things that mean things to me in that.”

“We can wash the bowl. If he pees on the stone, we will never get rid of the smell. This is what we get for inviting Men into the city,” Legolas told her in Silvan. 

“But this is my room...I don’t want it to smell. How will I sleep here again?” She frowned and switched to common. “Use the bowl….”

“It will not be your room for long. If I had known that you lived in a cupboard, I would have had you moved long ago. My bed wouldn’t even fit in here.” 

“This is where the captain of the guard sleeps. The others sleep in barracks, altogether.” She smiled at him. “You cannot just decide to move the captain because you were trying to get her attention.” She teased and tried to reach out for him but winced. 

He realised that she had let go of his hand and he took it again. “Something is distracting me. I don’t understand what it is.”

Strider sat gently on the bed near Tauriel’s feet. “What do you mean? Distracted you from what Legolas?”

“From Tauriel. I should have realised immediately that she let go of my hand but I didn’t,” Legolas explained. 

Strider frowned. “Hmm. I don’t know. She let go when I helped her to sit up.”

Tauriel looked confused. “What do you mean you should have realised? What is there to realise? I am still here.”

“But I didn’t feel like I was no longer holding your hand. In fact I feel like I am holding Strider’s hand as well.” Legolas said. 

Strider looked thoughtful. “Earlier, at the water we both healed her, though mostly you. And then not long ago, when your energy tried to push her away I connected us, the three of us to heal her once more.”

Tauriel looked between the two men, confusion on her face. “What do you mean heal me? Legolas, I thought there are no healers here and Strider, I thought you healed through herbs...I can do a little of that as well but I thought you trained…” Her words fell silent.

“When there is something that is beyond herb and the natural healing abilities of the elves we send to Imladris because their healers can channel their energy into the injured person.,” Legolas said. 

“Yes but he is not an elf from Imladris…neither are you.” She once more looked between them, confused. “Are you able to heal as they do?”

“I told you who he is. But I don’t think you understood fully. He is a descendant of Elros, brother to Elrond, who chose to be human. And he was educated by Lord Elrond in Imladris. As for me, I do not know how to heal. But I told Strider to use my energy to help heal you.” 

“He does know how to heal, he needs to learn to channel it.” Strider stated. “Do not underestimate him. His love for you healed you before, that first night after we rescued you and again after this attack. I simply helped this time.” 

“I don’t think my father would allow me to train as a healer,” Legolas said. 

“You’re a prince, Tauriel is a guard. Did he allow that?” Ned asked. 

Tauriel bit her lower lip. “No, he did not.”

Strider waved a hand, “When we leave here to go back to my home and regroup with others we can make it part of your ranger training.”

There was a knock at the door. “Aragorn?” It was Elrond’s voice. 

Strider moved to the door. He unbarred it and opened the door. He stood at the ready between the room and whatever lay outside. 

Tauriel tried to get up but found the action impossible. She ground her teeth and squeezed Legolas’ hand. She dropped her head out of respect. 

“Lord Elrond,” Legolas greeted from his bed with a bow of his head. “I did not expect you to come all this way.”

“I received your letter and thought that it required a face to face response. I am now glad that I left so quickly. I see that you are in need of my aid,” Elrond said. He placed his hand on Strider’s shoulder in greeting. 

Strider moved aside to let him in and immediately closed and barred the door. “They said they were sending for a healer. I never thought it would be you. Of course, I am happy to see you. It is greater than I can fix.”

“We met the messenger on the road. There was no need of them to go all the way to Imladis.” 

Tauriel kept her head down, eyes on her lap. She was a guard and had no place here save that she was the injured party.

“Let me see what I can do for you, highness,” Elrond said as he reached to take the pillow away from her back. “Lie back.” 

Tauriel did as he asked. She looked up at him. “Thank you. They have already done so much..” She was embarrassed by the wounds and her almost helplessness in front of him.

“Ned, this is Lord Elrond of Imladris.” Strider put a hand on Ned’s shoulder. “He will do what he can to help Tauriel.” 

Ned bowed so low that Elrond was afraid the lad would fall over. “Go back to your duties, child.” 

Strider chuckled a little. “Any noise you let me know.” He moved to stand by the foot of the bed. “The wound in her side was deep, almost hit her lung. The shoulder, arrow.”

“A warning shot meant to stop me from shooting back.” Tauriel glanced at Legolas before looking back up at Elrond. She then turned her eyes away. 

“And you are already healing her. I did not think that the Greenwood had healers. That their prince is a healer is quite a surprise. I don’t think your father taught you that,” Elrond commented. 

“I did not know I had the ability to heal. But I have been learning a lot of things I did not know about myself recently,” Legolas answered. 

“Seems to do it naturally. First time was in his sleep after another attack. Healed them both. Last night, when it seemed that we might lose her, he did it again. Today, we did it together.” Strider crossed his arms. 

“How old is this wound in your side?” Elrond asked her. 

“About a day old now. Happened yesterday...I think. I have lost a lot of time. I am sorry.”

Elrond glanced at Legolas and frowned. “Have you been drinking sleeping tea?” 

Legolas looked remorseful. “I meant to make tea for pain for Tauriel and I had a headache. I was wrong.”

“Yes, you were. Leave the tea making to the healers. Too strong and you might have never woken up.” 

Tauriel looked over at Legolas. “So I am to never be left alone and you are never to make the tea again.” She smiled wanly. 

Elrond reached over her to place his hand on the side of Legolas’ head. “You have a scar here, inside. What have you hit your head on lately?”

“A uruk-hai, a building, a tree, the fist of an orc and then a rock.”

Tauriel squeezed his hand. Strider shook his head. “A building? A-nevermind.” He sighed. “Perhaps it is you who should never be left alone. Or we can get you a large helm.” 

“You must rest. You will have headaches for a long time. If you are still having headaches in a year, you know where to find me. I will talk to your apothecary about some mild tea to help the pain,” Elrond said and turned his attention back to Tauriel. He took Legolas’ free hand and then put his other hand over the wound on her side. “The High Elves can channel the energy of the Eldar. It would be better if we could immerse this young prince in free flowing water, but this will have to do.” 

Tauriel was nervous as Elrond and Legolas put their hands on her side. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. 

Strider stood, arms still crossed and watched. 

“Enough for now,” Elrond said after awhile. “I will be back. By the way, King Thranduil is looking for you and his son. Would you care to join me and explain why his guards were ordered by Captain Tauriel to kill all the Rangers?”

Tauriel opened her eyes. “What? I gave no such order!” She immediately tried to move out of the bed. 

“Child,” Elrond changed to the common tongue. “If she tries to sit up or move off that bed, you are to sit on her.”

“But, I can’t lay here while they slander me-” She looked at Legolas. “He will believe Beluar. I will be banished or worse.”

“He will not believe Beluar over his son. If you think that you do not know your king,” Elrond said. 

Tauriel laid back on the bed. “I do not wish to be left here but I have no say.”

Strider looked at Ned. “She stays in the bed and the door stays locked. No one but us comes in. I won’t risk someone trying to finish the job if they find out she is in here.”

“Yes, Captain. Please don’t try to get up, m’lady. I don’t want to sit on you.”

Elrond smiled at Aragorn. “Did Elladan and Elrohir travel with you?” Legolas asked. 

Elrond nodded. “There is a celebration coming, so I hear.”

Strider opened the door so the three could leave. “And Arwen?”

“She is with her Grandmother, in Lothlorien.”

Tauriel tried to pull Legolas to her. “Just wait, please. He has my dagger. I slashed his arm but he disarmed me and took it.” She put her forehead to his. “Do not let him get away with this. He could have killed you when the orcs were diverted to the river.”

Tauriel lifted his hand to her lips. She kissed it before placing her cheek there. “I love you.”

He bent to draw her hand up to his lips. “I love you. But if you don’t stay in bed ans rest, I will be very angry.” 

Just outside the door where Elrond and Strider waited. Strider suddenly realised something. He went back inside to Ned. “You witness the elves killing the rangers?” 

“Yes, Captain,” he replied. 

“And you witness Beluar trying to kill me? Did you hear what he was saying?”

“Some of it,” Ned replied. 

Strider turned to Elrond. “My Lord, would you stay with Tauriel? Ned has information which the king needs to hear.” 

Elrond nodded and went back inside. 

Legolas left them with an guide. “Where are you going?” Strider asked. 

“I can’t run around the city in my nightgown,” Legolas told him. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Tauriel swallowed as Elrond came back into the room, closing the door behind him. “Apologies for the state of my room.” 

“You should see the state that thirteen dwarves can leave a room,” elrond replied. 

“I am restless but I know I need rest. I should be with them.” She sighed deeply. “Legolas said he wrote to you. I am glad. We have been through a lot in a short time. He is pained though he hides it from many.”

Strider took Ned by the arm and they followed the guide. “Be honest. Answer the questions but be truthful. His actions will seal his fate.”

“Yes, Captain.” Ned was nervous. He was going to see a king. 

When Thranduil’s throne was in sight in the great cavern that was his throne room, the guards stopped them and ask for their weapons. They were then searched in case they had any weapons hidden. The guards let them by with their guide after that. 

“This is beyond anything I could have imagined,” Ned told Strider. “Elves are quite a wonder. They are so like us in many ways, and so unlike us in so many others.” 

“It is their immortality that gives them the advantage,” Strider told him. “That elf over there working on the carving, how long has he been working on that?” He asked the guide. 

“That particular section for two hundred years,” the guide replied. “The city is still very young.” 

“Oh, how long have elves lived here?”

“57 hundred years.” 

Ned’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t quite grasp such a number. “You must have had a lot of kings in that time.”

“Two. King Thranduil became king in the year 3434 of the Second Age when his father Oropher died in the Battle of Dagorlad, that was 2948 years ago.” The guide stopped and looked at Ned. “We have been fighting Orcs ever since.” 

Strider smiled. “Awe inspiring. But yes, fighting is ever present.”

“Your highness, do you know what tadelen is?” Elrond asked Tauriel. 

“No, I do not.” 

“Neither does Prince Legolas,” he told her. “But he is one. It means two starred. Ultimately, it means that you must share him. Regardless of your soulbond, Legolas might bond with another. I believe he has. I believe he has bonded to Aragorn.”

She closed her eyes. “Does that mean I will lose him to Strider? I will not be able to survive if he leaves me. I know this.” 

“Oh, no, my dear. You will not lose him. But there will be times when he will seek Aragorn’s company. There is an ancient tradition among Men, called Warrior’s Companion. This will allow both Legolas and Aragorn to marry but still share their love for each other.”

“Should I wait to marry him then? Should I postpone things to allow them time? I would never deny him what he wants, I just can’t bear being pushed away. It wounds me when it happens. I feel alone in a way I cannot explain.” Tears formed on her closed lids. 

“It is too late for that. The two of you are bonded forever. But give him space to seek out Aragorn when he needs to.”

“I tried...I was attacked and I fear it interrupted their time...and we can postpone the celebration. I can wait though I do not know what he wishes. He will always seek Strider. I will always be second. I must come to terms with this.” 

“You are already his wife. You are already first in his heart. But he will always want Aragorn while Aragorn lives. If they ever do anything about their love, is a different matter. But he cannot live without you any more than you can live without him. So stop pushing him away with your thoughts of inferiority.”

“I lost his child…my child…” The tears fell. 

“I know my dear. And you will never recover from that. But there will be other children and if you can curb your jealousy of Aragorn, you will be happy together. You will have far more time together than he will ever have with Aragorn, for Aragorn will grow old and die if he does not die in battle. Also, Legolas knows his duty here. He will be here with you. His time with Aragorn will be fleeting. So not postpone the celebration but accept that Legolas will want to seek our Aragorn as well.” 

“I’ve no choice but to accept it, to not is to lose him or to not love him and neither of those are acceptable to me.” Tauriel sounded weary.

“Neither of those are possible. So much has happened so quickly that you have not had time to recover from one thing before another happens. I am going to give you a herbal mixture to help you recover from losing the child, if will stop you from becoming with child again for as long as you use it. It is only my opinion and not necessary for your health but I suggest you take it for as long as Aragorn lives. Because once you have a child, Legolas will not leave this city until the child is grown. That would be very difficult for him and for Aragorn.” 

“I will have to talk to him about it. That is not my choice alone to make…” She tried to roll to her side, to curl up around her sadness. She couldn’t and a fresh wave of anger and despair washed over her.

Elrond helped her to position herself where she could be comfortable. 

“I do not want to hurt him.” She held Elrond’s hand for a brief moment.

“A hundred or even two hundred years is not much in the life of an elf. It is everything for a man,” he told her. “I only tell you this so you can be prepared when I tell Legolas and Aragorn.” He went to where the apothecary had left his bag of herbs and mixtures and took some to the fire to prepare tea for her. 

“It feels like a lot.” Tauriel watched him. “Please, no more tea. No more sleep. No more.” 

“This will ease the pain but not make you sleep unless it is what your body demands.”

“I don’t wish the pain gone. It is manageable. I just need to think, to feel and reconcile my love’s bond with another. I was condemned for-“ She shook her head. “It isn’t the same, I know that. No more tea. Please.”

“Very well. But I will leave it here ready for when you need it. You must not leave your bed for three days. I will have servants attend you for matters of your bodily needs. Then after three days you are not to exert yourself.”

“But the trial...if he is sentenced I should be there. I need to be there.” She was to be bedridden and she was not used to that. 

“Do you think that the Kind will even have a trial when his son was endangered?”

“Then I should be there. I should be there now.” There was frustration in her voice. 

Elrond sat on the stool and quietly waited. 

In the throne room, Thrandruil sat on his throne. He was in one of his more elaborate outfits, re-establishing his position as their supreme ruler after his time away. “Ranger Strider, tell me all that there is to tell starting from when you left me at Erebor.” 

Strider bowed his head and then stood straight and tall. He began relaying how they had set off into the wood, how Legolas and Tauriel had led them in and to camp. How the elves found them, calling Tauriel traitor and threatening to take the rangers in bindings to the city. He spoke of how Legolas commanded the elves and informed them of Tauriel’s pardon. He told him of the hunt and how Tauriel went to lead the band.

A touch of a smile came to Thranduil’s face when his son was mentioned. 

Strider was honest saying he knew nothing of that as he was with the rangers. He told the king that he should speak to Tauriel. He laid out in detail how on the morning of the battle Tauriel had warned them of the large group and that the elves would wait until the rangers were across, how the orcs appeared and chaos ensued

Strider paused briefly before he spoke of being woken and taken to Tauriel, finding her grievously injured. He told the king that they had left Beluar in charge with his rangers ordered to follow where the elves led. How he promised they would be safe. He laid out the details of the camp being gone, of following and his confrontation with Beluar. He spared no detail including how Beluar told him that the pair were dead and that the pompous prince couldn’t live without his slut. He spoke openly, honestly and turned to gesture to Ned. “The lad can vouch for parts of what I say as well as fill in parts when the elves led the rangers into the woods and killed them.”

Thranduil had lost his smile when Strider talked of how Beluar had spoken of Legolas. “Child, be precise and brief. Tell me what you know of this.” 

Ned was nervously but did his best. He told his side of things and when he seemed to go a little long or off track, Strider would squeeze his shoulder. “I thought, worried that they were dead like the elf said and that he was going to kill the captain like the elves had done to the other rangers. I called like a mountain cat. I had to do something. I was scared that he was going to kill us all.”

Ned let out a heavy breath as he finished. Thranduil simply nodded. “I thank you both for your testimony. I will speak now with Captain Tauriel.” 

“She is too injured to come, Sire,” Tataya told him. 

“Then I will go to her.” He got to his feet. Thranduil seemed to glide down the stairs to pass between Strider and Ned.

Strider waited a respectful distance and then followed. He feared that Beluar was going to try and stop the king, interject or worse attack Tauriel if he could get access. He looked around but didn’t see the elf and that worried him.

Strider’s and Ned’s weapons were not returned to them while they were with the king. It took a while to get to Tauriel’s quarters. “Lord Elrond, please open the door,” Thranduil said. 

Tauriel looked up at Lord Elrond. He was standing and moving to the door. The door was opened and the figure of the king was in her doorway.

“Forgive me, I am not allowed to leave my bed highness but I will should it be required.” Tauriel now tried to sit up straight and found it futile.

“It is not required so long as your mind is clear and your voice works,” Thranduil said. He looked to Elrond for clarification on that. 

Lord Elrond nodded. “She has denied offers of tea for pain and is, in my opinion clear headed. Weak in body but not in mind.”

“Very well, we will proceed. Captain Tauriel, as precisely as possible, tell me what transpired from the time that you met up with the orc hunting party.” 

Tauriel licked her lips and began. She corroborated Strider’s story of the hunters finding them and calling her a traitor to when Legolas stepped in. She told him of the morning of the battle and how she had given orders for the elves to keep the orcs away from the rangers until they had crossed and given the signal. She told him of the battle and how after she had questioned the elves. How she had not accepted the response from Beluar as they were better trained and their prince had been on the ground and in the thick of things when the orcs attacked. She spoke candidly about how Beluar called her a traitor, how he would never accept her as princess and that she got her position by being a slut. 

She took a shaky breath as she spoke of the attack. The arrow, the push into the oncoming orcs. How Beluar had choked her, how she had slashed him and how he had stabbed her with a branch, leaving her to die.

Elrond lifted her head to hold a cup of water to her lips. She gratefully took a drink and tried to compose herself. 

Her hands gripped the bedding as she talked of crawling to the river and being found. How Strider and Legolas had found her, helped her. Tearfully she looked at the king. “The attack wounded me and caused me to lose the child I carried. Legolas and I, our child. He saw it in me and the attack took it from me…”

Thranduil turned away from them as if in thought, but Aragorn saw him wipe tears from his eyes. 

White knuckles and a clenched jaw, she paused once more. Tauriel spoke of how Strider had gone to find the rangers and how when she woke she was here. 

“I have been through a great deal. I fought back, I managed to slash Beluar as he choked me, telling me I was better dead than in the city. He left me to die and added insult, he took my dagger as trophy. I bear wounds that will keep me in bed for three days I am told and a hole in my heart for the loss of one I had not had the chance to meet but tried to protect with my life.”

“Thank you for your testimony, daughter,” Thranduil said. “I feel for your loss. Follow Lord Elrond’s orders to the letter. If he says you must stay in bed, then you must.” He turned to Elrond. “Thank you for your skills as a healer and your compassion for coming so fast to our aid.” He turned and left. 

Tauriel closed her eyes, exhausted but content. She got to say her piece and it was all she had wanted. “Will you wake me and tell me what happens Lord Elrond? I wish to rest but I wish to know what the king decides.”

Legolas sat on one of the benches on the level below his father’s throne and waited. Tataya had said that Thranduil would be back soon. 

Strider admired Tauriel’s strength as she laid out everything for the king. She could have held back about the pregnancy but there was no use, it was better to tell all no matter the pain it brought up. It would help seal Beluar’s fate.

Legolas stood when his father returned. “Time to tell me the story from your point of view,” he told his son as he sat down on the bench and patted the bench beside him. 

Legolas sat. “They found the rangers in the woods…” He started the same as the others. He told his father of informing the elves of Tauriel’s pardon and title. How the elves had been driving the orcs to the rangers and at first things were fine. He spoke of the battle and the chaos, the blow he took to the head in the fight. How Strider has tended the wounded while Tauriel looked after him. He told his father that Tauriel was leading the elves and acting as liaison with him, with the rangers. He had been informed by Beluar that she was out scouting and did not know of the attack until they were woken to help her. Even then she had been too weak at first to tell them but when she did Strider went back to the camp and found everyone gone. He spoke of staying with Tauriel while Strider tracked the elves. 

“I trusted him, left him in charge to watch over the rangers and elves. There were injuries on both sides. He led them to their death. He almost killed Tauriel and if she had not been so strong he might have. He attacked her and killed our child.” He placed his hands on his thighs and they slowly curled into fists. “I took too much sleeping tea so I only know the rest from Strider but the rest is what I witnessed. Tauriel told me her side, everything. I think she feared dying before it could be told.”

Thranduil put his arm about his son’s shoulders. It was a gesture that they had not shared for many long years. Elves barely and rarely touched outside of their lovers and once a child had grown not even parents touched their grown children. But Thranduil thought that Legolas needed reassurance. “Her knife was found among his things. He is in a cell in the dungeon, under constant guard.” 

Legolas’ hands were still fists on his thighs. He pushed them forward forcing his hands open so they rested on his knees. “Is that his punishment? Is that all he will face? Did he do all this alone? Do we know if there is still danger?” He looked at his father. “He almost killed her. He killed what would have been my child. The elves killed at the rangers. I know you realize he could have killed me.” There was the fire of anger in his eyes. 

“No, that is not his punishment, but I will not pass sentence until we are sure that he has not acted alone. Beluar is of a family that were not with us when we travelled here to the Greenwood and decided to settle here. His family had settled here along with other Silvan elves before we arrived. He was against the Sindaran guidance of the Silvan elves. His father was one of their leaders. Because of the trouble he caused then, he was not given a position of any importance but made a guard. He has long opposed me. I never thought that he would go this far. Something has changed in his life for him to act. He must have been sure that he could succeed. It is possible that after seeing to the death of you and your heir, that I would fall to an ‘accident’ at his hands as well. It would have been difficult for him to claim the right of kingship but not impossible. This might be my fault for making him Captain in Tauriel’s place,” Thranduil told him. “I feel for your loss, my son. If it were possible I would do anything in my power to change what has happened. But that is beyond our abilities, perhaps even beyond the abilities of the Vala.” 

“We must make sure this ends with him.” Legolas could not hold back the anger.

Strider and Ned remained standing away from the throne area. They could see the pair but could not hear what they said. Ned was nervous and tried to remain still but found himself fidgeting a little. “He has to believe us. What will happen now?”

Strider shook his head. “I do not know but I know that Beluar has not presented himself yet and that worries me. I worry about what he is plotting.”

“Beluar is locked up in the dungeon,” their guide said without looking at them, pretending he had not spoken. 

Strider almost visibly relaxed at the statement. Knowing he was locked up took a huge burden from his shoulders.

A guard came down to them. “The King will speak with Ranger Strider again. Come with me.” 

Ned started to move with Strider but the guard held up his hand and shook his head. 

Thranduil stood when Strider approached. “It has been determined through interviews and testimony from the elves involved that Beluar ordered the guards under his command to kill the Rangers, saying that he had received orders from Tauriel. Beluar will be dealt with but you must decide what punishment his guards will receive.” 

Strider nodded. “I do not believe that they knew what he planned, what he was doing. I would ask for time to think on it. They killed my men but they did so under false orders.”

“Do you want to interview them yourself? Do you realise that this could start a war between Men and Elves? It must be settled and final. Innocent as they may be, I would prefer the loss of these guards than a war.” 

“As would I. War is not what I want. Justice for the lives lost. Honour for the brave who died.” Strider cocked his head a little. “They will carry the marks of their actions on their conscious. Do you know for certain if Beluar plotted this alone?”

“No. But we will. Unfortunately, that will take time. His weakness must be found,” Thranduil replied. “I have ordered Tauriel to be moved to Legolas’ quarters and she will be guarded by my own guards. I do not see how she can recover in that tiny dark room and she is my daughter now. Tonight a lament for the Ranger will be sung to guide their souls to their forefathers.” 

Strider bowed his head. “Thank you. For the lament, for this...If possible, may Ned and I have a place to clean up and rest when this is over?” He looked to Legolas. “I would also ask permission from you to come and check on Tauriel.”

He stood straighter and looked to the king. “Anger speaks to me that death is a fitting punishment for the guards who took the lives of my brothers in arms. Death brings more death and I would be willing to have your guidance on a fitting punishment.”

"Can you not forgive the guards who only acted to protect the kingdom? We suffered great losses in this last battle with the orcs. Beluar will suffer for his part in this. I cannot give you his death. By rights that belongs to Legolas, but if you want you can have his head to take back to your people as proof that the guilty has been punished," Thranduil told him. 

“I can forgive those who only followed orders but we must know that that is the truth of it. I have your word that should others prove involved in his plot they will be suitably punished?” 

"If proof is found, they are yours to punish as you wish without consequences," Thranduil said. 

Legolas stood. "I'd like to go back to Tauriel now."

Thranduil ordered rooms for Strider and Ned. And their guide showed them to their rooms. They were grander than Ned had ever seen and certainly more luxurious than Tauriel's quarters.

“Clean up and get some rest. You did well.” Strider clapped the boy on the shoulder before moving into his room. He was tired. The adrenaline and worry that had coursed through his body was gone for now. He stripped his dirty clothes, washed up and laid down in the bed. 

The king's guard arrived outside Tauriel's quarters with servants and a stretcher to move her to Legolas' rooms. 

She was exhausted but as they moved her she opened her eyes. She said nothing as she was laid in a large bed. She looked to Elrond. “Why are they moving me?”

Lord Elrond stayed at her side the whole time. "You are a princess now. This is Prince Legolas' room."

She smiled a little, “He is right, his bed would not fit in my quarters…” Tauriel laid back and closed her eyes. “Do you think Beluar will be able to defend his actions?” She was worried and a little fearful that he might be able to convince Thranduil that she was not telling the truth. “I can only know what I told him but I know that Strider would tell the truth and I know in my soul that Legolas will. The truth will ensure he is punished. It has to.”

"I think the king is showing great restraint in not personally torturing Beluar to death with his own hands."

“I would if I was allowed out of bed.” Tauriel gripped the bed. “I will rest knowing he will be punished…” 

"I doubt he will be punished before you are well enough to be there. Now rest. There are guards outside. I must report to the king."

“I can rest imagining it though…” Tauriel opened her eyes and looked to Elrond. “Thank you. For everything. For healing me, for telling about and trying to prepare me for-” She sighed. “It is still hard to understand but I will try.” 

She closed her eyes once more and lay in the silence of Legolas’ room. Tauriel took deep breaths. The healing they had done had allowed her to feel as if she could finally breathe though there was some tightness and discomfort. She went back to laying on the ground and the feeling of her blood leaving her body with each attempted breath. Tauriel promised herself she would never feel that ever again. The woman drifted off to sleep.

Aragorn was surprised to be woken by the lament for the fallen Rangers. Even in his room it seemed like the entire city was singing. But what had woken him was actually Ned entering his room. “Captain, listen. Isn’t it beautiful? But it somehow makes me sad.” 

He rose and quickly dressed. “It is meant to be that, beautiful and sad. It honours the fallen warriors.”

Tauriel opened her eyes and listened to the lament. She joined in as much as her body would allow. She knew she was not responsible for what had happened but she had fought alongside them, travelled with them and even if she didn’t always feel a part of the rangers she had been in her own way. 

Legolas was standing on the balcony of their room, his voice joining the thousands of others who sang across the city. 

Down in the dungeons where the song was muted but not unheard, Beluar screamed. He was rewarded with a sharp prod from the butt end of a spear. 

When it was done Tauriel lay there quietly for a moment before trying to sit up. She sighed and looked from side to side for something to help her move in the bed. Legolas came to her aid. It was obvious that he had being lying there with her. 

“Thank you. I do not know what I would do if you had not been nearby.” She smiled. “Bed rest...three days and then I may move but must not exert myself.” Tauriel got as comfortable as she could. “How did it go?”

“Beluar is in the dungeon awaiting sentencing. We must discover if there are any supporters or if he was working with or for others before sentence can be carried out,” Legolas told her. “I have to go now to dine with my father, Aragorn, and Lord Elrond. But there are loyal guards at the door and I will return as soon as possible.” 

“Can you please bring me some water? With no one here I cannot get things I may need and the guards will not.” Tauriel disliked this feeling. 

Legolas got her a glass of water and then placed the tasselled braid of the servants bell within her reach. “Just give it a sharp tug and the servants will be alerted that you want something. They will bring your food to you. When we have uncovered all who support Beluar we will assign a maid to you. She will see to your every need.”

“I see.” Tauriel sat in her half reclined position. “Enjoy your meal.” It was in this moment that Tauriel decided that recovering was a terrible thing. She eyed the braid and vowed silently to only use it if extremely necessary. 

Strider stood with Ned, an arm about his shoulders as the lament ended. There were tears in both of their eyes. 

There was a knock at the door and then Tataya entered. “The King wishes you to join him for the evening meal. I see that you have found the clothes laid out for you, your clothes will be cleaned and returned to you. The bodies of the Rangers have been found but unfortunately the animals got to them first. It is too dangerous for us to burn the bodies. A fire of that size in the woods might spread and it would certainly bring more orcs.” 

Strider nodded. “I appreciate you going to find them. We will join the king, thank you.”

“Are the bodies just going to be left out there?” Ned sounded confused. 

“They were buried and their personal items and weapons were brought to the city to be given to the Captain.”

“And you sang for them?” Ned was equal parts in awestruck and curious.

“Of course. The entire city has been informed of this tragedy. All that could sang for the Rangers,” Tataya said. 

“Wow.” Ned shook his head. 

Strider gestured to the door, indicating that Ned should move out of the room. “Should not keep the king waiting.”

The king’s table was set up one level down from the throne. The chair at the head of the table was almost as elaborate as the throne though smaller and movable. Even though winter was on them there was a huge variety of foods on the table. There was three kinds of fresh meats alone. Thranduil was already there of course and they could see Lord Elrond arrive from a distance as Tataya escorted them. 

“Is that for us?” Ned whispered as his eyes fell on the table. His stomach rumbled loudly and almost painfully. 

“Yes but mind your manners. You are here representing the rangers. Eat enough but don’t over do and don’t pick or nibble. They will think you don’t like the food.” Strider tried to hold back his amusement at the boy’s reaction.

As they drew closer Strider bowed his head. “Thank you for the invitation.” 

Ned tried to follow suit though he was less graceful. 

“You are most welcome,” Thranduil said. 

Legolas was last to arrive. “Arda, Ranger Strider, Lord Elrond, Ned,” he greeted them in order of rank which let Elrond know that Legolas knew of Strider’s heritage. 

Ned frowned a little and looked at Strider. He opened his mouth to ask a question but Aragorn subtly waved him to be silent.

“How is Tauriel?” Strider was eager to hear.

“Impatient to be hunting orc, or Beluar.”

Strider smiled. “You will have your hands full convincing her to remain in bed. I know many warriors who do not have an ounce of her desire to move.”

“I have my hands full just trying to convince her to act like a princess. My servants will be thinking that she wants to do them out of their jobs. I will have to explain to her how the system works.”

“In fairness, highness, she is captain of the guard and trained as such. You saw her quarters. She is used to relying on herself and the guards. Mostly herself.” Strider smirked. 

“How could anyone live in such a room?” Legolas asked. “Arda…”

“No,” Thranduil replied. “We must not upset the system. It has worked well for thousands of years. To change it only allows more of Beluar’s behaviour.” 

Strider looked thoughtful but said nothing as he took a seat. Once again, Ned looked ready to say something but Strider smoothly moves him into a seat and shoved a glass of water into his hand.

“The size of one’s quarters matter less than you might think when you feel valued and happy. A farmer can live in the smallest shack but be happier than a lord in a manor.” Strider picked up his own glass and took a drink.

Servants moved in to serve the food and pour wine. 

“Is that so, Tataya?” Thranduil asked. There seemed to be more to the question than what he asked. 

“It is, Sire,” Tataya smiled. 

Ned looked at Strider, food in his mouth. His eyes asked a question his mouth could not as he chewed. 

Strider shook his head as if to tell the boy to let it go. He took a bite of food and a sip of wine. 

“Good, because the gates will continue to be barred and guarded until we have drive all the orcs from our lands, both north and south of the mountains. The Rangers did a fine job of ridding the orcs from the river so that we can send supplies down river to the lake and the army cleared the southern side of the mountains so the road is safer to receive supplied. Though if need be we can exist solely within the city...indefinitely. I know of no other city which can make that claim.” 

“Imladris remains free of orcs and our valley is hidden,” Elrond stated. 

“Where are your sons tonight?” Thranduil asked. 

“Orc hunting,” Elrond said. “Is this a convenient time to discuss the matter which set me on the path here?” Elrond said changing to elvish. 

“I don’t think Ned minds,” Legolas said. They looked at the boy who was enjoying plates of food some of which he had never encountered before. 

“Then I must inform you,” Elrond continued in elvish, “that Prince Legolas is tadelen. You don’t seemed surprised, Sire.”

Thranduil smiled. “I know my son well enough, Lord Elrond.”

Strider picked up his glass but didn’t it drink. He was holding his breath.

“Are you aware of the term, Aragorn?” Elrond asked. “We have never spoken of such things.”

“No but I get the sense that this is going to cause some confusion and issues. Just a feeling.” 

“Tadelen means two starred. It means that I can bond with two souls, which would explain a lot of what I have been feeling,” Legolas told him. 

“Hmm.” Strider took a drink of his wine. “I am happy you have answers to your questions highness.” He felt a strange unease settle over him. This was not a conversation he wished to have though he knew it was important. 

“I don’t think you understand your part in this, my son,” Elrond said. He rarely called Aragorn his son in front of others, which told him that this was going to be a very personal conversation. 

“I have bonded to you,” Legolas told Aragorn outright so there would be no confusion.

Strider nodded. He took another sip of his wine. “I understand. And I value your companionship, your friendship but I cannot stay here and you are supposed to be married. There is a woman who already threatened to gut me if I hurt you. She is your guard as much as she is anything else. I do not know what you wish of me.” He put his glass down and leaned on the table. “You are a prince with a place and role here. I have rangers to lead.” He set his jaw, his mouth forming a straight line. He didn’t want to acknowledge what it all could mean. 

“Are Tauriel and I no longer your Rangers?” Legolas asked. 

“I do not think your father is going to allow you to leave, not after what has happened.” He shook his head. “Of course you are both rangers but I cannot take you from your place here.” Strider was trying to rationalize things.

“My son has served this city his entire life. Not once has he put his desires above that of his duties. It is customary for a new husband and wife to take a journey together, to break with old ways and learn to live together. I see no reason why they cannot travel with you as rangers,” Thranduil said. “Unless it is that you do not share these feelings.”

“You suggest the new couple travel with us.” Strider set his hands down on the table. “Legolas is two starred, not I. What I feel- my heart is- “ He inhaled. “I have a lot to think about and there is another in this who should get a say. I cannot imagine she will be thrilled to find out it is suggested that she learn to live with her husband by watching him seek out another.” He was hiding, deflecting. “Or do you expect her to simply accept it and not have a say?” He was looking at Legolas. “This has already caused problems. Blame the tea but you know it to be true.”

“Being tadelen is not a choice. I am already committed to Tauriel. Whether there is anything beyond friendship between us, it is not up to me. Both Tauriel and you just have to accept that it is the will of the Vala that I am thus,” Legolas said and got to his feet. “Excuse me, Arda. I must return to my wife. She is uneasy in unfamiliar surroundings.”

Aragorn sat back in his chair. He couldn’t name what he was feeling in this moment. He glanced at Ned who was still eating and enjoying the feast, unaware of what had occurred. 

“I fear for those two,” Elrond commented as they watched Legolas leave. 

“The troubles between them started with those blasted dwarves! I have warned them that if any step foot on my lands again they will be killed before they have a chance to make their excuses,” Thranduil cursed. 

Strider shook his head a little. “I fear for the conspiring that goes on around them more than they, themselves.” He took a final drink of wine and stood. “Forgive me, I am quite tired.” 

Ned looked up. “Are we leaving?”

Strider nodded. Ned stood. “Tha-thank you.”

“You should do well to tell your son to curb his tongue. He is not king yet, though he speaks as my equal,” Thranduil told Elrond. “Tell me of my sons health. I know he suffers.” 

Aragorn led Ned away and back up to their rooms. He bid the boy good night and entered his room. He moved to sit out on the balcony.

It was Elrond’s turn to take a drink. “He has taken quite a few blows to the head. I have given orders for herbs for the pain, mild. He will have headaches but if, a year from now they continue he is to come to me. I will do what I can.” 

“He will follow Aragorn. There is nothing I can say to stop him. I just hope those whom he loves can love him enough in return. I would not wish my pain on him. I still feel it as strongly now as I did the day she died and yet, I am happy here, for all my grief.” 

“I am glad Tauriel did not die or I fear what would have been left of your son, especially given tonight.” Elrond folded his hands. “I will offer guidance where I can, when I can.”

“I had hoped that beyond all my desire of him continuing the line of pure Sindarin, it would be Lady Arwen. But my son is attracted to orc hunters.” 

“Our desires sadly have little to do with where their hearts lead them. We cannot change it no matter how hard we try. Keeping them apart just prolongs the inevitable.” 

“And their misery. You might feel differently if one of your children bonded with a mortal. May Aragorn have a long life for he will not be but a blink of the eye of Legolas and yet stay in his heart forever.” 

Continued in Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there were still typos etc. We know. We don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Skull's Slippers.   
> Tell us if you like it. Comment or click kudos.

There was a knock at Aragorn’s door. 

Aragorn opened it slowly, still on edge.

Legolas stood there. “I need to know how you feel about me,” he said directly. 

“My heart is not mine to give. I love another. But-” Aragorn looked frustrated. “Now is not the time for this Legolas. We have only just gotten time to breathe. Tauriel is laid in bed, injured. I am confused and unsure. It is unfair of you to ask me this now. I am still grieving my men!” He walked away from the door, leaving it open.

“The heart does not wait for such things,” Legolas said as he stepped in and closed the door. “There is a tradition. One practiced long ago by Men. It is called Warrior’s Companion. It is a bond between men who have fought together. It allows them to live together without taint. It allows them to lie together as would a husband and wife, and yet allow them to marry whom they please.”

Aragorn kept his back to him. “And you would travel with us and what...leave Tauriel here? Take her with you as ranger only to have her sleep alone while her love, her husband chooses another? You almost lost her because we were laying together, focused on…” He turned to look at him. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t choose all this. I only know that my heart will be as broken without you as it would be without her.” 

Aragorn inhaled. “And if I said I do not feel the same? What then? Do I doom you to grief? And if I share some feelings, do I doom you to forever be stuck between us?”

“Unless you and Tauriel find some peace in this, I will be forever stuck between you.”

“I do not know that there can be peace because you will always have to choose. You will have to decide everyday who to turn to, who to lay with and the other will be left. It was as she feared, that you would desire another above her. Yet, you also said if she gives you want you desire it weakens your bond. Hard place to be in. I suppose I can tell her to just wait, afterall she will out live me.” He was angry but it was not at Legolas. He turned and walked to the balcony. 

“I do not desire you above her. I desire you equally. But one way or another this must be settled or Tauriel will not settle and she will not heal while this weighs upon us. Speak to her, because her desire to please me taints every word she says to me. She does not speak her heart to me.”

“When she tries you lie to her...you told her it was the tea that kept you from hearing her. She said she saw the dream. She has tried-” He stopped. “You must let me think on this.”

“I did not lie. I thought it was the tea.”

Aragorn frowned. “Tell me, how would you choose who to lay with at night? If you had the option right now, how would you decide?”

“I would not choose. Either fate would decide or you and Tauriel must decide. For no matter whom I chose the other would be jealous.” 

“Or I would not because my heart is already taken.” He was trying to sound more steadfast than he was feeling.

“Men do not soulbond,” Legolas replied. 

“It does not mean that I treat it as I would a waterskin and hand it around.” It came out a little more harshly than he intended. Aragorn shook his head. 

Legolas’ face fell. He turned to leave. “I understand.” 

Aragorn fought the urge to stop him. It was better this way. He needed time to figure things out, he was on the spot and he did not like that. “Leg- I am sorry for my harsh words. I am tired and grieving. I am confused and unsure. Please just give me time.”

The door shut behind Legolas and he went to Tauriel. He tried to smile for her but he couldn’t. His servant rushed to him and undressed him, putting a nightshirt on him for bed. He put a warmed honey mead beside his bed for him and left. 

Tauriel watched as he was undressed and readied for the night. She was quiet and waited until the servant was gone. “I will have to get used to that I suppose..” 

“It is our duty to provide a livelihood to those less fortunate them us. Even if it means we allow them to do what we are perfectly capable of doing ourselves.”

Tauriel inhaled slowly and let that statement settle in her mind. She held out a hand to him, hoping to draw him closer. “I have always done things for myself. I hope they will be patient with me.”

“I envy your independence. There are things I do not know how to do because I have always had someone else to do it for me.” He moved closer to her tucking her under his arm so that her head lay on his chest. He adjusted the pillows so that her head was not against the hard muscle of his arm. “There, now you cannot roll over onto your injured side in your sleep. I will hold you. And if Strider is correct, I will heal you in my sleep.” 

“Does it tire you? The healing, I mean..” She laid there, comfortable in his arms. 

“It does but I can sleep every night when we are in the city. I do not have to stand watch or be alert for attack.” 

“I see.” She was quiet, a hand moving slowly on his chest. After a time she cleared her throat. “I spoke with Lord Elrond.”

“You need not fear,” he interrupted. “Strieder does not share my feelings. What bond has started between us will fade with no injury to either of us.” 

“I am sorry my love...truly.” She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. The movement was slow but she managed. “You know for certain? It is important...Lord Elrond suggested I ensure I do not become pregnant again until...well until Strider has passed. He said I would tear you from him and that would be hard for you both.”

“He has already done that. Let it be up to the Vala if we have a child. With your love I will be happy and though I will hold his friendship in my heart for many years, we will be together and happy without him. Perhaps when he leaves we should stay here.” 

“Let us rest on it. There is no need to make decisions tonight. I am to take the herbs, to help, he said at first. What comes after that is our choosing. I would not make that decision without you. I would wait to see how the days go, my love. Will you still do the purification ceremony?” 

“Yes, but I will ask Elladan to accompany me. Elrond has told me not to lie with you for at least a month so that you heal completely.” 

“A month!” Tauriel pouted slightly. “The wedding celebration will not be before then will it? I would like to have a wedding night...a month…and if I am healed before a month’s time?”

“One month just to be sure. We must do as the healer orders,” Legolas replied. 

“It feels arbitrary.” She was openly pouting now. “Three day of bed rest. One month of not being able to lay with you as your wife...Though I suppose I will be less appealing with the bruises but they should be gone in less than a month…” She was only mildly complaining now. 

“He is more worried about your misscarriage and that you heal inside than any bruises, and remember a day ago you had half a tree sticking out of you.” 

“Yes, though I would argue it was more of a sapling…” She tried to joke. 

“If I could love you looking like that, I can love you looking like anything. But please do try not to put yourself in the position to look like that again. Or I will prove them wrong about elves not being able to die of fright.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “Tell the truth, you thought I had done something rash and got hurt doing it, didn’t you?”

“You did, you always do, and I love you for it. My wild she-elf.” He stroked her hair. “Your hair is a mess again.” 

“You will have to tame it and me then….” Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled. “It will be no easy feat I fear.” 

“I have no wish to tame either,” he whispered as he fell asleep, his energy flowing into her.

In his room Aragorn was pacing and eventually tired himself out. He laid down on the bed and was fast asleep. His mind shut down and gave in to the weariness of his body. 

Natural light was not missing from the dity in the mountain, because it was not dug so deep as the dwarves make their homes. This city was spread wide just under the surface where giant ancient trees grew above them, their roots helping support the roof of the city. The mountain springs filled with rain water flowed all year around and even snow fell into the city in parts. 

Dawn and the city woke, elves moved about going to their work. Servants brought breakfast trays to the city’s elite and that morning to their guests. 

Aragorn woke but found himself in a foul mood. It took a great deal of control not to snap at the servant who appeared with breakfast. 

Ned was delighted. Never in his life had he been treated like this. Sadness crept over him as he realized his friends would not get the same but lay in graves. He was torn as he ate the delicious meal. 

Tauriel was warm and comfortable though the smell of food drew her attention. She wasn’t hungry really it just smelt nice. Better was the feeling of Legolas against her. She moaned softly and tried to snuggle into him a bit more. She had to admit, despite the injuries and pain waking up in the bed with him was quite enjoyable.

“Lords Elladan and Elrohir have asked after you, Highness,” Legolas’ servant told him. 

“Thank you. You may leave.”

“Highness,” the servant bowed and left them. Legolas hadn’t moved. 

“Hungry?” he asked Tauriel. 

“No? I don’t know.” She was too busy running her hand along his chest to think of anything else. “I don’t want the day to start. You will leave me here to lay in bed bored to tears.”

He reached for the book on his bedside table. “Here, you can read The Duties of an Elven Prince, by Tairecroft.” He opened the book. “Oh, no, wait. It’s in Sindar. I’ll have something brought from the library in Silvan.”

“Do not go through any trouble.” Tauriel frowned but remained in her position. “You could just stay and read it to me…”

“It’s dead boring,” he replied. “I only have it because it is one of the books I had to copy out as a child. Every hundred years or so, I make a new copy.” 

“Then why would you suggest to your wife, who does not wish to be bored that she read something boring?”

“Because it is the only book I can reach and I don’t want to move from the side of my beautiful wife while she is injured and healing.”

“Stay and tell me stories then. Tell me tales of your life that I do not know. Tell me tales I do know…Hide here with me.” Tauriel tried to lift her head so she could kiss him but found herself stiff.

“Once there was a young elven prince who fell in love with a beautiful she-elf who was Captain of his father’s guard. But their love was forbidden and so he longed for her for 500 years, never telling her of how he felt in fear that his father would banish her to the woods and she would be killed and eaten by fell creatures that infested their lovely green woods,” Legolas began. 

“Keep going but kiss me first for your tale scares me...fell creatures..” She pretended to shake though failed and chuckled instead.

Legolas kissed her passionately, then drew back and looked away. He bit his bottom lip. “Staying from you, is going to be harder than I thought. But we will just have to suffer through it for the next month. Strange that it didn’t really bother me before our first time together, but now, I want you all the time.” 

She was quiet as she weighed out her thoughts. “It is a strong pull. I can think of nothing else that has made me feel as you do.”

"I asked my tutor once, why we need to since we are immortal. He told me that we are only immortal in the eyes of the other creatures of Middle Earth, not in the eyes of the Vala. And therefore we must renew our people and give a chance for other souls to experience the physical life," Legolas told her. 

“Hmm. It is a nice thought. The process is also quite enjoyable…” She smiled almost shyly. 

Legolas smiled. "Very enjoyable." He got out of bed and brought the table containing the food close to the bed, before climbing into bed again. He helped her sit up and they are together. 

Tauriel ate sparsely. Her appetite just wasn’t there. What she was valuing was time alone with Legolas. They had not had a great deal of that and none without needing to be alert and ready.

Legolas ate quite a lot though. His energy was drained during the night with healing her. “You weren’t prepared for this life, were you? You thought perhaps that things would go on as they were except for being married to me. Everytime a servant enters the room you cringe. You don’t ring for them. You don’t ask for anything. You will be the wealthiest woman in the city, perhaps of all the elves, and yet you try to be totally independent even when you can barely roll over in bed.”

“Nothing in my life has prepared me for this. I do not know how to ask for things to be brought to me.” She looked at him. “In truth, I never thought I would ever be here, with you like this. With my banishment thoughts of even friendship, though it pained me seemed unrealistic. When I followed you it was to watch over you. I could not return and I could not leave you alone. Then, when we well, when we made love for the first time my thoughts were not about where we would live. I was too wrapped up in you. The first time any thought of the city came to mind was when you said there was to be a celebration. Even then my mind was focused on the traditions I cannot uphold. No mother to give you a token, no family to help with the feast. No dress. I wasn’t thinking about how this time would look.” Tauriel tried to lean her head on his shoulder. “I was alone, then I was a guard and then I was captain, then traitor. I do not know how to be a lady with servants. All I can do is try to get used to it. I am used to doing things for myself regardless of pain or injury. If I was not the prince’s wife a healer might not have been called. It would be a warrior’s wound. Or I would be alone in my quarters downstairs and left to fend for myself. Some of the guards may have stopped in but they have their own role, their own tasks.”

“Tauriel...I wonder…” Legolas said hesitantly. “I wonder if it might be easier for us both,” Legolas stopped and needed prodding from her. 

“What is it? If you fear your words may hurt me it is better to say them than not…” Tauriel’s eyes were soft though internally she was preparing herself. 

“I do want us to have a wedding and I do want us to be together and I would never send you back to that tiny dull room, but I am wondering if it would be easier for us both if we waited. So much has happened to us so quickly. In a month’s time when we are sure that you are completely healed I’d like us both to undergo the purification ceremony. Only then can we start our life together with no taint from past events. And then, I would like you to live as you would a princess of the realm, to learn how your life will be as my wife. Then it will all be clear in our minds,” Legoas told her. “You did say you would wait for me.” 

“I do not understand. I thought we were waiting. I would centuries if you asked me.” Tauriel frowned. “You wish to wait even longer than the month. You want me to learn to live in your world.” She looked down. “I do not think I am the only one who was not prepared it seems. You say you do not wish to tame me but who I am does not...agree with your role as prince.” 

Tauriel looked up at him and nodded. “Very well. I will wait as long as you need. I will change, adapt for you. The alternative is not…” She waves her hand a little. “I will ask them to move me. As much as you do not wish to send me back to my quarters that is all I have and if I am to take this time to think and learn to be in your world I would ask to do it in a space I know. Will you...will you visit me or should I expect this to be time apart in all sense?” 

“Strider says that I feed you healing energy as I sleep, so you had better stay here for the next month at least. It isn’t that I want to change you. What is the humans say? I don’t want to throw you into deep water before you can swim,” Legolas told her. 

“I do not understand what that means.” Tauriel frowned. Once more she felt as if she was being reminded that she was not worthy, was not enough. Elrond has told her she needed to stop feeling that way but it was difficult when things kept happening to make her feel it was true. 

“May I ask you something?” She tilted her head a little and looked him over. 

"You may ask me anything," he replied. 

“You asked me if I was prepared for this...what this bond meant in terms of your role and what would be my role. I was honest and said I was not prepared. Were you? Have you ever thought what it would mean for the prince to bond with a simple guard?” 

“You do not need to answer.” She reached for his hand and placed it on her cheek. “I am sure of this, of you...I would wait forever if you asked me. Maybe not patiently but I would wait. Now, tomorrow, a month, a century….”

“No, I did not think. When you are with me I am not a prince. When I am with you, my heart is wholly yours and at least half my mind is on you. Usually the other half is on the orcs we are hunting. I am unworthy of you. But I didn’t even think to find out how you lived. I didn’t even ask you if you knew what it would be like to be wife,” Legolas said. “I do not regret it. Perhaps we are now trying to think too far ahead, at least I am. Stay here with me, please. You are my wife. I love you.” 

“We learn about each other, together. We have spent a great deal of time together yet, not every moment.” She rested her hand against his hand. “Do you have duties to attend to? As much as I would love to have you hide here with me I will not keep you if you do.” Tauriel looked at him, her hand moved on top of his and held there to her cheek. “I love you, my Legolas.”

For three days Legolas barely left her side. He read to her tales of his ancestors and about their journeys. Elrond visited everyday, and by the third day her nurse was frustrated with her as she insisted on getting up to tend to herself. Things happened around her that she didn’t expect, like fresh fruit brought to the room daily and the bedlinen was changed daily. On the morning of the fourth day when Legolas left to attend to some duty, Tataya entered the bedroom. “I am to teach you how to be a princess,” he told her. 

Tauriel was counting the days, waiting for the moment she could get out of bed. She was glad to be up, dressed even in a clean nightgown and robe as well as reclining in a chair instead of the bed. “I have been told I have a lot to learn…” She looked a little anxious. 

Beluar had asked to see Legolas and Legolas believing that he might gain some useful information agreed to talk to him. He stood outside the cell. “What do you want?” 

Aragorn spent the next days showing Ned around and when permitted, training with the guards. He needed to work off some of his emotions and energy. The guards were mostly happy to learn the techniques of humans though some of them resented him being there. When he wasn’t training he was working with Ned and contemplating the things that were to come. Those who trained with them treated Ned gently. Though in the world of Men Ned was old enough to treated as a man, the elves thought of him as a child, but that did not stop them from teaching them both what they could as well as learning the ways of Men. Most didn’t consider Aragorn to be much more than a child. 

“I know things.” Beluar stated, his hands folded in front of him. “I am willing to give you what I know for my release.” 

“You will never be released. Tell me what you know and your life might be spared. Perhaps in a thousand years when your tale of betrayal has been forgotten you will be released,” Legolas replied. 

“I do not wish to rot in a dungeon. I want to be released and I will tell you all I know if you secure that for me.” Beluar glared at Legolas. “That is the deal.”

“Just so you know the depth of your crimes, and why I will never release you. You caused the death of my child.” 

“So the slut managed to get pregnant..Seems all she had to do was spread her legs to ensnare you.” Beluar smirked. “It is better to have not been born. I know things that will change your mind. Things that involve your father.”

“Every word out of your mouth condemns you,” Legolas said trying to hold back his anger. 

“I can say as I like, nothing worse can be done than death. Now, let’s discuss my release for what I know of your father.” Beluar tilted his head. 

“Your execution is in my hands because of what you did. Your life is forfeit to me. I can do as I please with you and I don’t please to make your stay in this cell very comfortable. Nothing you say about my father can alter that. The best you can hope for is that I tire of you and that in a thousand years time you are banished.”

“Poor little prince...such threats, such bargaining. You don’t even know why I did what I did...your father does. Ask him or…give me my release and I will tell you all you need to know to punish those truly responsible.”

“Or I can torture it out of you. You are after all only a Silvan elf.”

Beluar laughed. “Torture me as you wish but if you cannot ensure I get let go than you will never know all that I know. Your little bitch, a human word I enjoy...she will never live long enough to bear you another child. But if you wish to play with her life…” He shrugged, looking smug. “I have nothing to lose here. You have everything.”

_ I would not be so sure that I cannot discover all.  _ Legolas’ voice sounded inside Beluar’s mind. Legolas was unsure that he had done it right. It was a skill he had only just learnt and few his age had ever mastered it. But he was only just beginning to discover his true abilities. 

Beluar put his hands to his head and squeezed. He growled but images of Tauriel, gasping as he choked her appeared in his mind. “Go ahead. But know that you may kill me before I tell you everything...I promise you I will ensure she dies and you suffer.” The hate radiated from him. “Go ahead. Torture me. I will make you work for it or just agree to my terms.”

Legolas walked away. He could hear no more of ramblings of hate. He went straight to his father to report. “He claimes that you had something to do with it,” Legolas stated. “I know you did not. You know that once a bond is established it is almost impossible to break and I do not believe that you would want me to live forever alone,” he told his father. 

“You would not be alone.” Thranduil stated. “I am not agreeing with his actions but your situation is not the same as others. Perhaps he thought to simply anger you. I would not give his words much weight.” 

“What do you mean I would not be alone?” Legolas asked. 

“You would have Strider. As I said, I saw him and Lady Arwen and you..”

“But I don’t have Strider. He is not in love with me. He loves another and I believe he is destined for someone else. He has rejected me.”

“Or he is simply confused and unsure. Time...you have plenty, be patient with him. But in my vision I saw them, you...that is all.” Thranduil raised a hand. “Of course that is only one possibility.”

“And I would never have a child,” Legolas said. “Tell me you had nothing to do with this. No...you could not have. We did not know that I was bonding to him before Tauriel was attacked. However much you do not want me bonded to Tauriel, you would not have condemned me to such loneliness. 

“It would not be unheard of, in an early bond, for it to be broken and you to find another.” Thranduil skirted the question. “He put you at risk too, it wasn’t just her.” There was mild disdain in his voice. “I grieve for what has happened but there is nothing that could not have been overcome. You do not have to worry about any of that though. Do not let his words bother you.”

“Promise me that you will not try to break our bond. Please, Arda. I will not live without her. You do not know all that we have been through together. I did not tell you all. I did not want you to lose your faith in Men.” 

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment. “I will not try. You let his words bother you too much. You should rest. Once we know for certain he worked alone than you will have your justice and life will move on.”

“He thinks he can convince me to release him. I will release him. I will release him from life. No matter if he was only following the orders of another, he killed my child,” Legolas growled. He did not believe his father would destroy his life. 

“I grieve for your heartbreak but there will be other opportunities for an heir, a child. And we do not know for certain the attack caused it or if she speaks the truth. Regardless, the was some pain caused and he will pay, as if your right. I would stress though that your life was at a greater risk than hers. The orcs could have killed you. You are the prince of this realm. That is the greater treason.” He waved a hand. “Again, do not let his words bother you so much. We know that I made him captain and it caused a shift in him. He sought to rid the land of something he felt was traitorous and sought a higher position for himself. It is very simple.” He nodded. “Again, I do not agree with his actions. My son’s life was at risk. That alone is death sentence in my eyes.”

Legolas smiled. “I know, Arda. I love you, too.” It did not matter to Legolas why Beluar would be executed, just that he would pay for his treason. 

Thranduil watched his son leave. A variety of thoughts swirled in his mind. 

Legolas sought out Strider and was told that he was with the guard in the practice area. He changed his clothes into something suitable and went to practice with them. 

Strider was happy and nervous when Legolas appeared. He focused on the drills but fumbled when his attention was on the prince. He took a hit to the leg and stumbled. He tried to ignore Legolas’ presence but they had not spoken in days, since the time in his room and he found it hard to keep his mind on the training. Finally, he broke away to take a break. He rubbed his arm where he had just taken a sharp smack. 

“Shall I tell them to take it easy on you?” Legolas said in jest as he joined Strider. “I see they have taken Ned in hand.”

“It is good for him.” Strider grimaced. “I was doing fine until you showed up. I was worried you might be out to show me up. We both know you handle that blade better than I do.” He sighed a little. “Legolas, I am sorry-the way I spoke was out of anger and annoyance, at myself.”

“Too much has happened too quickly. Tauriel and I will still be married. But I am afraid that if you want to stay for the wedding you will have to wait until the next new moon. Though I think that Ned will enjoy the break and he will improve with the training from the guard. And you are wrong. I am not better with the sword. You are. Though I think I best you with knives and bow. I noticed that you do not carry a bow.”

“I favour the sword.” Aragorn was quiet. He rubbed his hands on his thighs. He looked to where Ned was working with an elf. “I can think of no better place for him. He will be far better for it.” Strider looked at Legolas. “You are waiting? Why?” 

“Lord Elrond advises us not to...be together...for a month so that she heals well.”

Strider’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Oh. I had not considered. Is she doing alright? I had wanted to visit her but I was occupied…” Guilt washed over him. “Of course we will wait. It is good for Ned. It is good for me to be able to reflect and we would like to be here, to represent the rangers for the ceremony.”

“I am pleased you will be here. And afterwards are we still welcome to be Rangers?” Legolas asked. 

Strider looked at him, surprise in his eyes. “I-of course. I did not think you would wish to be- to come with us. You are both rangers, you will always be welcome to fight with us.” He reached out a hand. “Regardless of everything, anything...you are still a friend.”

Legolas put his hand on Strider’s shoulder in the way of an Elven greeting of a good friend. “Thank you. I am sure that Tauriel will welcome a visit from you and also Ned. She is restless beyond belief now that she is out of bed.”

“I can only imagine.” Strider chuckled. “We will come to see her. Can we have a meal together, us four?”

“Yes, of course. It might encourage her to eat more. And I think you are right about me transfering energy to her in my sleep. She is healing far faster than even Lord Elrond thought.”

“I told you what I saw. I told you that you were a healer.” Strider smiled. “We will do what we can to lift her spirits and get her back into form. I promise you this.”

“There is something else that I wish to speak to you about, as a trusted friend and confidant. I went to speak with Beluar and I discovered that I was able to put a thought into his head. I could tell from his reaction that he thought I could read his thoughts but normally a Sindarin elf can only project a thought to one he is soul bonded to. The only other that I know can do this is the Lady Galadriel.”

Strider looked surprised. “My instinct is to say talk to Lord Elrond but…” He looked down at his feet. “What thought did you put and what did he tell you? I worry others were involved and that you are both still in danger. I have been assured that isn’t the case but what if?”

“The thought was that I was able to read his mind and would know what he was hiding. He tried to convince me that Tauriel was still in danger but I know that is not true.”

Strider frowned. “Can we be sure? You and she...what if what he says has some truth? Are you certain that it cannot be true?”

“I know the person he accuses far better than he. If there was a danger from him, then there is no longer,” Legolas stated.

Strider nodded. “I worry, I cannot be that certain but I will take your word. I just need to know you are both safe. Do you know when you will pass sentence on him?”

“He has already decided, but Beluar will not be executed until Tauriel can witness it. And I will carry out the sentence. It is my right as the wronged party. His body will be taken into the woods for the animals.” 

Strider inhaled deeply. “I would feel better knowing anything he might have to say.”

“He will only speak for his release and he is too dangerous to be released.”

“Will he though? Perhaps we can make him think he will be released. What is there to say we cannot make him believe it could happen? He is guilty of risking your life, of attacking Tauriel and of causing the death of your child. If he speaks his mind, we can say he is no longer guilty of one of those.” Strider shook his head. “No, that doesn’t feel right. He  _ did  _ attack her. The attack did cause her to lose the child and there is no doubt that your life was at risk when the orcs attacked.” It was clear he was mulling it over. “What information could he possibly have?”

“Any one of the things that he is guilty of warrants death. He knows that. To banish him would only increase the risk. And I am certain I know what it is he wishes to bargain his release with. His only release is from life. For if he tells the truth then Tauriel is at risk but she will never not be at risk. Just as I have learnt to live with the risk to my life simply because of who I am. I think that is something you understand,” Legolas told him. “Now will you show me how good you are with the sword?” 

“It is but if she is in danger..” He let the thought drift off. Clearly, Legolas wasn’t worried. “Of course. Grab one but I will not go easy on you.”

Aragorn moved to where there was more space for them to spar. His mind was working out how best to approach Beluar. He wanted to know what plots the elf was involved in. The uncertainty did not sit well with him. These practice swords were blunt but still they were metal and could easily injure if the rules of practice were not observed. 

Tauriel did her best with Tataya. She questioned a few things as she tried to understand why she couldn’t just do some of these things herself. She listened but didn’t always agree. She held her tongue though knowing that questioning had gotten her into trouble before and that Legolas wanted her to learn these things to be more comfortable in the world that awaits her. Once the lesson ended she moved to the balcony. She was finally free of the bed in times that were not sleep and she was grateful. She looked down at the people. 

Aragorn sparred with Legolas, not being cautious or pulling his moves. They both needed to stay on their toes. By the end he was sweating and his muscles ached but it was worth it.

“Hold!” Legolas called a stop to their sparring. “You have not bested me yet with sword, but you smell like Laketown and I am down wind of you.” 

Strider stopped and frowned. “Good match to you too. We shall call it done and I will go wash up. I will bring Ned and we will come for dinner in just over an hours time?” He was laughing. 

Legolas smiled. He was happy that things were still friendly with Strider. He went to his rooms and the servants washed him and redressed him in his finery.

Tauriel let herself be dressed. She was told she was requested for dinner. Now, she stood on the balcony dressed in a pale green dress but she had refused to have her hair combed. She waited for Legolas. 

When strider arrived for dinner he looked at ease in the finery that had been laid out for him but Ned looked ill at ease. 

Strider chuckled. “Boy, you need to relax. Remember it is Legolas and Tauriel but there are appearances to keep. Enjoy your time here, learn all you can. Try not to look like someone poked you with a stick.” 

“I’m not used to this sort of clothing,” he told his Captain. 

Servants set up a table for dinner on the balcony. It was easy to see why Legolas’ quarters weren’t suitable to secure. Though there were guards everywhere, and his quarters consisted of several rooms there were no doors and the balconies were open. It was a good thing that very little rain ever fell on any of the buildings within the city. In a way it was one huge building, but not anything like a human city or building. Between stone and wood all looking like it was a natural occurrence, Legolas’ quarters were impossible to defend if anyone decided to attack it. 

Strider knocked, Ned at his side on the door to Legolas’ room. The servants let them in and Strider immediately looked around. “Your room is not safe. You know that of course.”

Ned was too busy looking around to care. It was the biggest room he had ever seen. 

Tauriel, moving slowly stepped in from the balcony. She smiled when she saw them. They were of course not shown into their bedroom but a large sitting room. There were books everywhere, a desk upon which sat a half done copy of an ancient book. The chairs were covered in cushions and there were light flowing drapes over the arched doorways which contained not doors. 

“Of course. But in this city, I am the safest person...well, in this city.” 

Strider looked skeptical. “I do not doubt either of your ability but the space is not defensible.” 

Ned was too busy looking around to care. 

Tauriel moved to take Legolas’ arm. It was a subtle move to tell him she was tired and needed assistance to the table. Tataya had been working on teaching her how to do things without saying what she needed. It was confusing at times but she was trying.

Legolas helped her to the table and the servants began serving dinner. It was different to Strider’s experiences of eating at Lord Elrond’s table. There they put the food on the table and one helped themselves. Here the servants did everything. But Elrond was a Lord not a Prince. Technically, Legolas was of a superior rank. 

Tauriel didn’t move until the servants were completely done with her plate. She tried not to look uncomfortable. Practice. Tataya told her she needed to let servants do their job, regardless of her capabilities. 

Once the plates were set Ned tucked into his. Tauriel picked at hers. Strider began eating. “How are you, highness?” 

Tauriel frowned a little. She looked to Legolas. “Can we not use first names here? With just us or is that not allowed?”

Strider tried not to laugh as he cut into his food.

“Of course it is allowed. We are all friends here. And Strider can call us anything he wants. He is our superior,” Legolas said. 

Ned looked up. “A chieftain and captain is more important than prince and princess?”

Tauriel relaxed a little. The day had been exhausting with all the rules and etiquette she was trying to learn.

“We are Rangers also and he is our Captain, Ned,” Legolas replied with a look to Strider. It was only half the story but the other half was not his secret to reveal. 

Ned nodded. “Right!” He picked up his glass. “To the captain.” 

Tauriel raised her glass and took a sip. Her appetite had not returned since the attack but tonight she felt at ease with others. She was glad for the company. Legolas had stayed near but the order to not exert herself seemed to mean she could not leave her rooms according to the servants. 

Ned tucked into the food. Tauriel looked him over. “I think you have grown since I saw you last.” 

“I got muscles,” the boy said proudly. “They have been working me hard and there is a lot of food here.” 

Tauriel smiled. “The guards are well trained. Learn all you can from your time here. And yes, food is not scarce.” She looked at him, eyes shining. She was happy the boy was happy and thriving.

“The king ensures that no one goes hungry unless everyone is hungry. But we have not had a famine here in the history of the city,” Legolas told him. 

A servant approached and bent to whisper in Legolas’ ear. Beluar had requested to speak with Strider. Legolas nodded. 

Ned looked pleased. “I have never eaten this well.”

Strider frowned and stood as the servant stated the request openly now. “I will return.” He left the room.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. She switched to elven. “What does he want with Strider? Why is he still alive?”

“Probably the same thing he wanted with me. To move blame to another, to beg for release.” 

“Another?” Tauriel frowned. “I am certain he is the one who tried to kill me.”

He blamed you for the attack on the Rangers. Now, he blames my father for the attack on you.” 

The colour seemed to drain from her face. “Your father? Why would he blame him?” She felt cold. “He attacked me. What does the king have to do with it?”

Strider approached the cell. “What is it you want?”

Beluar looked at the man. “You know I have information. The prince is too blind to want to see it but I know things.”

Strider shrugged. “And that is of no consequence to me. I cannot change the sentence.”

“No, but you can ensure the plan fails. The king wants her dead before their bond is too strong. I have nothing to lose. I wish them all dead but unless you are on my side there is no way you will help me but…” Beluar smiled evilly. “So much has already been put into motion. How much of it can you stop?” The elf laughed. 

“One dead..two dead...three...the numbers do not matter but the perception does. The bitch dead, the prince...it does not stop with me. The king, it all leads back to him. He pulls the strings. You should convince the prince to let me go before his father finds a way to kill the slut in his bed…” Beluar chuckled.

Strider turned and walked away. When he eventually returned to the table he looked uncomfortable.

“Do not take too much of what Beluar says to mind, Strider. I am not certain that he is of his right mind. He will say anything to gain his release,” Legolas told him. 

“He didn’t ask me for release. It felt like a warning.” Strider said as he resumed his meal. 

Tauriel looked at them both and kept her speech to elven. “A warning of what?”

“That the king is the root of it all and wants you dead.” Strider looked at the pair. “I can see how it could be a strong scenario.”

“That’s not news,” Legolas said. “But the attack on Tauriel came before he knew that I would not be left alone and he would never do that to me.” 

Strider nodded. “True but what if he felt the bond was young? Did he think it could easily be forgotten and you could move on? Or perhaps, and most likely it is a ploy to cause distrust.”

“Beluar is resentful because he was the son of the lord here 5700 years ago when my grandfather and father settled here. The people chose them over their lord and his son because there were only a few families living here and Beluar’s father was exploiting them. And before you say anything about the luxury in which I live, know that all elves in this city have a home, food, clothing, fresh water, and they are not made to work a job they do not choose. My father is much loved here. I know his weaknesses and faults. I am not blind to them. I also know his strengths. If he wished Tauriel dead, she would be dead. He would not need to involve anyone like Beluar. Beluar has gotten himself into the position he is in. He squandered his inheritance and now wants the people to support him. They do not,” Legolas told Strider. 

Strider nodded but part of him was still worried. “In truth, I will be more comfortable when he is dead.” He took a bite of his food. “He says just enough to make one worry regardless if it is true or not. And after seeing how defenceless your quarters are it makes me want to stand guard here.” 

Tauriel gave a mock frown. “I am his guard. Injured or not.”

Strider smiled. “And who will protect you? We can’t have you fighting in that dress. You are likely to trip yourself.”

Tauriel laughed, holding a hand to her side. She was healing very well but there was still some internal tenderness. “It is true. Dresses are not designed for tree climbing and sword fighting. I could still shoot my bow though.” A pout formed on her lips. “My bow, it was tossed off into the woods.”

“It was found and returned. But I am not stupid enough to return it to you until you are healed. Knowing you, you’d undo all the healing by trying to use the bow before you are ready,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel opened her mouth as if to protest but nothing came out. Strider hid his amusement behind his glass, feigning a drink.

Ned looked up and started laughing. “I don’t know what you are talking about but I don’t think I have ever seen you react like that.”

She looked at Ned, lips pursed now. “Are you making fun of me?”

Ned paled. “No-no I am sorry highness…” He looked terrified.

“Don’t tease the poor boy,” Legolas said with a smile. 

Tauriel’s face softened. “A poor tease Ned. I am sorry. Here we are all rangers, please do not worry.”

Ned relaxed, his shoulders actually dropping in relief. 

Strider chuckled and switched back to Elven. “If you aren’t careful the boy will end up spoiling himself in fear. He is still learning and he is in utter awe of all of this. Not that I blame him.”

“And when are you going to teach the boy to read?” Legolas asked. 

Strider looked surprised. “I had not thought about it. With everything going on and with our earlier mission…” He rubbed his chin.

“I don’t know anything about the education of Men but I’m sure you must know that every elf is taught to read at least one language. He should learn to read the common tongue just so he doesn’t wander into the wrong building or wrong room,” Legolas replied. 

“You are right.” Strider looked at Ned and switched to common. “While we wait for Tauriel to heal and the celebration to be planned I am going to teach you to read and maybe some basic Elven words.” 

Ned had his mouthful of food. He just stared at Strider for a moment before continuing to chew.

“And numbers. He will run out of fingers one day. It would be best for everyone if he could tell us how many orcs are coming instead of just a lot.” 

“Hey!” Ned groaned. “I can count...sort of and a lot is a good indication.”

“Not in planning an ambush it isn’t.” Tauriel rested her arm on the table. A servant took her plate away. She had eaten more than other days but it was still not a great deal.

“So how many is a lot, Ned?” Legolas asked. 

“You know, too many for two people to fight on their own. Take most of a quiver of arrows.” 

Legolas held up his hands with his fingers spread. “This many?” he asked teasingly. 

“Ugh well yeah that is a lot...but not a lot a lot.”

Tauriel laughed. “What does that mean?”

Strider was shaking his head and trying to hold in his laughter. “If you are going to help lead the rangers one day you need more education my boy. Besides, we have over a month to work on it and train.”

“You’re only four years older than me, Captain, Sir, Chief.” 

“Yes and a great deal of my life was spent learning so I could try to be a good chieftain, a good captain. I strive to be those things and see the value in education.” Strider took a drink. “Four years is a long time for many things to happen.”

“Tell me, Ned. How did you know if you were missing an animal when you lived on a farm?” Legolas asked. 

“Well, there was Matilda the house cow, and Pete the Pig and Dot, Daisy, Rose, Petal, Strawberry. They were all pigs. And we had this many chickens and more.” 

“So you knew all your animals by name? But not how many there were?” 

“A lot,” Ned replied. 

Tauriel was doubled over, holding her side as she laughed. “I am sorry...I am just imaging standing in the trees and giving orders to attack orcs named Petal and Rose.”

Strider joined her laughter. “You understand why in battle a lot is not a good way of counting nor is naming your enemy.”

Ned sulked. “Tiam never let me do nothing, anyway.”

Strider stopped laughing and looked at Ned, “Tiam was trying to mentor you slowly, to make you a warrior but not to rush it. It takes time and I had no desire to hardened you too fast. You will make a good lieutenant one day and now, I will make sure you receive the best.”

“I saw you at practice today. You are quite a natural with the staff,” Legolas told him. 

“Me and Me dad used to play fight with the pitchforks. When the orcs attacked I got one with the fork and then Ma told me to run.”

“You are very brave, Ned,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel was quiet now. She knew Ned was an orphan. She also knew what he was likely struggling with as she herself was an orphan and often felt inferior. “I think with your training and education here and more experience you will be a very fine warrior. You already have a brave heart. You will be a warrior unlike many others because of all of this.”

“But...see...I don’t want to be a warrior. I want to be a farmer like my dad. But I can’t farm my land unless I can protect it. And I can’t farm it until I get enough money for animals and to fix up the house,” Ned told them. 

“Is that why you have no socks? You have been saving your money,” Legolas asked, remembering the incident of the cold feet. 

Ned nodded. Tauriel looked down at her hands. She often kept little things, hid things away. It wasn’t the same but she understood.

“I don’t know what it is like to be poor,” Legolas said. “Thank you, Ned, for teaching me. We must talk more about these things.” Legolas got to his feet and went into the other room. He came back with two pairs of woolen socks. “One day when you have your farm working again, I will call upon you for dinner for payment for the socks. Deal?”

Ned looked up at Legolas. “I don’t know what to say...I.” He looked at Strider as if asking permission. Strider put his hands up. “It is a deal Pr-Legolas.” He held a hand out to shake the elf’s. 

Legolas shook his hand and then turning to Tauriel he winked. He was not going to shame Ned by offering him charity but he would do what he could for the boy.

Tauriel smiled at Legolas. She wanted to move to him, to hug him but did not move. 

Ned placed the socks on his lap and smiling finished his plate. He truly felt as if he was one of the luckiest people.

Strider leaned back in his chair as he plate was taken away. He kept his glass in his hand. “Now, Tauriel...can we speak of your lack of appetite please? I cannot have my rangers wasting away.”

“I do not know what you mean. I had quite an enjoyable meal tonight.” 

Strider lifted an eyebrow. “And yesterday? And the day before?”

“Have you been sneaking Lembas bread into bed?” Legolas asked. 

She looked to Legolas. “Are you tattling on me to Strider for not eating? I am not a child who needs to be disciplined. I do not feel hungry. My appetite is not there. Lord Elrond said the wounds were deep it must be understandable that my stomach may not wish for much food.” She pouted like a child caught sneaking a sweet.

“I am worried. For someone healing you are not eating enough. And I am eating too much. I am hungry all the time, especially when I first wake up.” 

Strider looked at Legolas. “Are you staying with her at night? Are you touching her? Healing her? That may take a great deal of your energy that your body is trying to get back.” He looked to Tauriel. “Perhaps Lord Elrond can give you something to spur on your appetite once more.”

“No more teas. I have to take one now to help with-” She blinked twice. “To help with all the internal healing.”

There were other ways than teas to get the herbs in her. 

“Yes, Of course I am staying with her all night. I am sleeping all night every night as well which is unusual for me. I don't usually sleep anywhere near that much.” 

“It seems sleeping with your wife is tiring you out.” Strider chuckled. Ned went wide eyed and blushed. This made Strider laugh harder.

“Now, I will speak to Lord Elrond and we will get you something to help with the appetite and Legolas, your only option is to not stay with her otherwise as you heal her and it sounds as if you are doing a lot of healing each night, you will have to get used to eating and sleeping.”

“It is not the eating and sleeping so much as the result of the eating,” he muttered. Just then the servant came with his tea. Even the servant was forced to stifle a laugh. Another served Strider and Ned a different tea. The servant hesitated to serve Tauriel hers. “She will take her tea and drink it or I will sleep in the other room tonight.” 

Tauriel looked across the table to Legolas. She wanted to argue but did not want to risk him making good on his threat. 

Strider smiled, “Then as a healer, I say you must train more. Everyday. It will help with the effects of the eating.” 

Tauriel bit her lip, “When can I train again?” She made a show of picking up her tea and taking a drink.

Strider put up his hands. “Unfortunately, your recovery is not in my hands. I bow to Lord Elrond’s wisdom and your recovery is up to him. When he says you may then we will all train and train hard. In the meantime, I will ensure your husband does not gain too much weight…” 

“Have you ever seen a fat elf?” Legolas asked.

Strider glanced at Legolas, leaning to look at him closely. “You may end up the first….” He laughed heartily.

“I have been exactly this size since I turned 100,” Legolas told him.

Strider laughed harder. “You protest too much.” 

Ned looked surprised. “Elves don’t get fat? Really? I thought that was a myth.”

“No, we don’t get fat. But if we overeat, there are other side effects.” 

“Like what?” Ned was trying to figure out how they didn’t get fat still. He couldn’t think of other effects that might be possible.

“We must eliminate the excess food.” 

“So, everyone does that.” Ned shrugged. Strider looked to Tauriel. She was resting in her chair, sipping her tea and trying to hold her tongue.

“Can we change the subject? Please,” Legolas asked. “So, has you been shown to the library?” 

“No. Room and training..eating.” Ned smiled.

Strider shook his head. “No we have not. Perhaps that would be a good place to start Ned’s education.”

“Then I will show you tomorrow after breakfast...after we visit the apothecary.” 

“Perfect. For now, Ned shall we let them retire?” Strider stood. 

Legolas stood. “Good evening.” 

Tauriel slowly stood and then moved to Strider. She took his hand into both of hers. “Thank you for visiting. I hope we will have more times like this.”

Strider smiled. “Only if you promise to eat more.”

Tauriel laughed lightly. “Of course…”

Legoas followed them out past the guards which were at every entrance to Legolas’ rooms. “Is she not hungry because of the energy she is getting from me each night?”

Strider looked to Ned and switched to elven. “I don’t think that is it. She was attacked, twice...she almost died and she lost her unborn child. Grief takes time and has many effects on a person. I worry that her lack of appetite may be that.”

“I wonder if you would have time tomorrow to come back and talk to her, without me there? She holds back in fear that she will upset me. She still sees me as her prince and hasn’t had time to get used to me as her husband.” 

Strider nodded. “I do not know if she will talk to me. She held back before because I am not her husband. I will try and if I cannot, perhaps Lord Elrond will have better luck.” He placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “How are you fairing? You were attacked, you almost lost her and you too have lost your child. Have you grieved? Have you two spoken of it at all?”

“I cannot say I am doing well. We have barely talked and she is as impatient to recover as I am impatient with her for being so impatient. I am afraid I am pushing her away with my confusion of mind.”

“I would start with a real conversation with her. There are feelings to be discussed. Let her know that it is not doubt of her that leaves you confused or that you are impatient with her but you understand why she is. Tell her that you are sad or hurt...talk to her and encourage her to do the same. I will try tomorrow but you both need to open yourselves more to each other.” He squeezed Legolas’ shoulder. “Just my thoughts, my friend. I can only empathize and offer suggestions as friend and healer.”

“You are very young, but you are wise and have experienced the world as I have not. It is good to get a different perspective. Thank you for listening. I will talk to her.” 

  
  
  


Back in the room, Tauriel moved to the bedroom. A servant was there immediately and she was undressed. The nurse appeared and checked her healing wounds before Tauriel was dressed in a nightgown, soft material in a soft blue. She stopped them when they tried to fix her hair. “Thank you, that is all.” 

It was taking some getting used to but she was taking Tataya’s lessons to heart. She picked up her comb and waited for Legolas to return. 

Taking the comb from her, Legolas started on her hair as he sat cross legged on the bed behind her. “I have to talk to you about my confusion. I have been doubting myself a great deal. I have not been able to discuss with you a plan for the future because I think you take my word as orders and not suggestions. I ask you now to help us decide our future. What do you want? Wait...I am asking what you want, not what you think will please me.” 

Tauriel felt her body tense as he said he needed to talk to her. What had she done wrong? She held her breath. “Oh.”

She exhaled and her body relaxed. “You are right, I defer to taking orders. I would follow you wherever I was told. That is not what you want.” Tauriel licked her lips and slowly turned around to face him. “I see us. I want to clear the woods of orcs. I want to be here, like this with you. I want us to have children.” She put a hand to her mouth as if to stifle herself. She forced away tears, blinking hard. “I do not know if riding with Strider is an option now but I would not be averse to that. I enjoyed some of the time...not all which I am sure you understand. I would like to learn more of your role here and I am learning.” Tauriel frowned. “What about you, what do you see as our future?”

“I see me struggling to keep you from undoing all the healing by trying to move too fast. I would like to until 3 days before the next new moon before undergoing the purification ceremony and then for us to marry immediately after that. Then if Strider want to go north after than I see us going with him. He has already said that we are welcome. That we are rangers. But I will ask him if he will stay to help clear the woods, because I am not sure that all the orcs will be gone by then and we will have to clear them from the mountains south to our border after clearing them from our northern lands. After that I am not sure. But eventually I do want to have children.” 

“I will try to be more patient, more still. It is hard. I do not have things to occupy myself. I only know the life of a guard. I do not know how to sit still.” Tauriel dropped her eyes. “I am trying not to make you angry with me. I am easily frustrated and being alone with my thoughts is hard.”

“We must find a way to mourn our child or it will eat away at us,” Legolas said. 

It was as if all the air had left her body. Tauriel tried to nod but couldn’t. She looked up, tears threatening to spill. “I know it was not yet its own but I feel-” She hesitated, not wanting to add her grief to his. “You must be upset with me. I did not do enough to protect it.”

“Oh my love, come here.” He drew her into his arms. “Perhaps it is because it was so early that we find it so hard to face our grief. We grief not just for the child but for the possibility of its life. You mustn’t keep blaming yourself. Of course you did everything to protect it. But you were dying, yourself. If Strider had not been there…” Legolas stopped talking because he could not talk any more and he buried his face in her hair and cried. 

Tauriel held him tightly. To hear he did not blame her, that he was feeling as she was, was a relief. She let her own tears fall. It was hard to hold back now that they had let the emotions out. 

“We mustn’t hold in our feelings when we are alone together. I find it difficult because I was trained to hide them. But I want us to share everything,” Legolas eventually told her. 

“I am not supposed to have them, guards follow orders and the captain...but I do have them and I feared that I would force my grief on you.” She stroked his cheek. “I want that, to share how we feel. I am not supposed to have them but I do not always hide them well.” Tauriel leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. It was soft. “Thank you. I have been scared of expressing how I was feeling. I thought you were angry and my grief is deep. So is yours.”

“I’m not angry. In my own way I was reaching out to you and to Strider. I guess I need someone to mourn with, but neither of you were letting me in, shutting yourselves off because of your own grief. The only person I am angry with is Beluar.”

“I am sorry I shut myself off.” She leaned in and put her forehead to his. “I was more scared than I have ever been since the day my parents were killed. Maybe more so and this grief is more sharp, deeper than when they were killed. It is overwhelming. I tried to be strong but I have pushed you out in doing so. I am so sorry.” 

“I tried to find out what you wanted to do about the wedding, about us, but you kept agreeing with me all the time and things became confusing. I couldn’t see a way forward and I started to think that you didn’t want me but couldn’t escape me. Then you said you wanted to go back to that dull little room. I thought that would break us.” 

“I thought-oh Legolas...I thought you were disappointed to find out that I was just a guard and not able to function in your world. I felt as if at every turn I have been a disappointment. I agreed to everything but what was I to say? I am sad and injured and overwhelmed by everything and so unworthy of all of this...of you. Beluar’s words cut deep and I believed them. I thought that a space I knew would allow me time to learn and change and be what you wanted. I am wild and rash and impatient. Independent. You say you don’t want to tame me but then I thought that was not true…” She sighed and shook her head. “I have made things so much harder for you when I thought that if I could be what was expected you would be happier, or at least pleased with me.”

Tauriel entwined her fingers in his. “I do not wish to leave you. The happiest I have been was that day on the river, before the attack and then here with you, hidden away as I healed brought me a measure of peace and happiness. I wish to be with you, at your side and with you in all things and no matter where it takes you. I want to marry you. I want to travel and fight at your side. I want to stand with you at events as your wife and princess. I want to bear children for you, for us to raise. I want you and all you are. Truly.”

“I don’t want to change you. I fell in love with the guard not a princess. I was just worried that you would find it difficult if you didn’t know how to be a princess. You are too submissive towards me, when I am used to the fiery redhead who says what she thinks and forgets that I am her prince.” He smiled and kissed her. “As for this thing with Strider. It has thrown me more than you. I had never heard of such a thing. I didn’t know it was possible. I feel like I have been a child all this time and only now am I starting to understand the world.” 

“I feared losing you to him.” Her voice was soft. “Lord Elrond explained that was not what would happen. I need time to understand but with everything else...I don’t like being alone with my thoughts right now though I feel that after this they may not bother me as much.” Both of her hands went to his face. “I can only imagine how difficult it is for you. I know how I feel and it is not I who has to reconcile the emotions of bonds with two. Our bond is intense enough. I am sorry I have not been there for you. I cannot promise you I will not be rash or impatient but I will promise to speak my mind to you from now on.” 

“Let’s examine the reasons Strider cannot be my princess. Firstly, he is the wrong gender. Secondly, he is not elf. Thirdly, he is Chieftain of his own people and I have duties here. Fourth, we cannot have children unless there is something about Men that has been hidden from me all this time. And fifth, I love you.”

“I wasn’t thinking he would be your princess but you make compelling arguments as to why he cannot take that role.” She smiled. “I feared being abandoned. I realise that I feared being left alone after I thought my heart was safe. Then as I lay there on the rocks...I thought it was true.”

“And the things you said to me, made me think that you regretted becoming my wife,” Legolas told her. “I know that I show very little of what I feel and it seems to most that I am pleased with everything, a generally happy person untouched by grief, but I assure you that I feel the entire range of emotions just like everyone else.”

“No, not regret. Fear that you had found what you really desired and it was not in fact me. I thought I was losing you completely and I love you too much to keep you from what you love, what you desire no matter how it pains me.” Tauriel felt tears fall on her cheeks. “I did not want to be the thing that held you back. I thought you regretted our bonding…” Her hands stroked his cheeks. 

“And you lost your trust in me. I have said so many times that I love you, that I will not abandon our bond.”

“Not abandoning is not the same as not regretting it. And it does not mean that you were happy. I thought…” More tears fell. “A bond is one. I thought ours was broken because you wanted Strider.”

“You need to stop thinking,” Legolas said with a smile. 

“Is that an order?” She smiled back. “I fear that you have caught the heart of one who speaks, thinks and acts too much.”

“Let me have this friendship with Strider. Let it develop as the Vala wills. He is not long of life and then you will have me all to yourself forever...if I can stop you from getting yourself killed.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I need to ask then...the herbs Lord Elrond gave me to help with the miscarriage. He said I should continue to take them to ensure I do not get pregnant as long as Strider lives. It would hurt any bond you have with him. I will not make that decision on my own. It is not simply my choice. How do you feel about it my love?”

“I know you are young but by the time you reach my age, you learn that a century or two is not so long to wait for something good. After all I waited 500 years for you. But a century or two is not long to to mourn our lost child before we devote ourselves to raising another,”Legolas told her. 

“I told you I would wait for you. I meant it. Very well, I will continue the herbs until we decide...we decide, not I.” Tauriel nodded. 

“Vala! Now I have two people telling me what to do,” Legolas joked. “A king for a father and a princess for a wife.” 

“A wild one at that.” Tauriel kissed him. It was deep and passionate. “I wish the month was passed. It is very hard not to touch you and beg you to lay me down.” 

“The impatience of the young,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel pouted overdramatically. “Do you not long for the month to be over?”

“Good morning, my Lords,” The apothecary said as they entered his shop. “How may I serve you?” 

“Master Apothecary,” Legolas began. “Healer Strider, need some herbs.” 

Strider nodded. “I need the following.” He listed off the herbs he needed. “I would like them ground finely. They are to be added to the princess’ food.”

“Ah, I have heard the rumours, you highness. Let me assure you that I am not in league with the traitor. The only way he could be worse is if he was an arc. Nasty creatures...not that I have ever seen one. So I guess that he might be one, since I don’t know what an orc looks like.” 

“Relax, Master Apothecary. If you were in league with him, she would be dead already. A mistake with your herbs or their strength and you would not have needed the likes of Beluar,” Legolas said. 

“I never make a mistake with my herbs,” he defended with pride. 

“How is your young apprentice?”

“Killing my herbs, your highness. I am not sure he has a future in the trade.”

“And tell me, does he ever grind and mix the herbs for you?” 

“Oh, no, your highness. He has not learnt enough for that yet.” 

“Good.” 

“Once they are ready I would have it brought to me before any are administered to the princess.” Strider stated. 

“As you wish, Healer. I hope I did not offend you when you first arrived. I was shocked to see a man in the city. It is quite a rarity.” 

“It is alright. I hope I did not offend by sending you out of the room so I could look after her. It was important to me that both were looked after and protected given the circumstances.” Strider bowed his head. 

“I understand, Healer. It was just so strange.” 

“It was necessary. Thank you for your time.” Strider looked to Legolas to lead them onto the library. 

In the room Tauriel was bathed and dressed. “Can you ask Lord Elrond to come see me if he has time?”

“Yes, highness.” She bowed and left. 

Tauriel worried her lower lip. Slowly, she stood and moved about the rooms feeling restless. 

“Prince Legolas has half the library in here and you wander around restlessly. Aren’t you supposed to be sitting?” Tataya asked. He had entered the room so silently. “Come out onto the balcony, highness. I wish to show you something.” 

Tauriel nodded and looked at the door. She had hoped to see Lord Elrond before the day’s lesson but here was Tataya. She followed him to the balcony. “I am not used to being idle. I cannot read Sindar. Some are in Silvan but none are topics that hold my interest.”

She stood beside him on the balcony. 

“Look down on your people. They cannot see you up here,” he began. He moved close to the balcony wall and bent over it to look far below. 

Tauriel looked over the edge. Her hair hung over her shoulder. “So much life.” She smiled. 

Tataya suddenly shoved her over the wall.

Tauriel was falling. There was no time to scream. Training kicked in and she began to flail, hoping to grab onto something. The first thing she hit was the wall with her hand. It was enough to turn her enough so she could see what was in her path. Tauriel reached out and grabbed an edge. She cried out in pain as her hands grabbed on and her body impacted the balcony wall. She wouldn’t be able to hold on long and she tried to pull herself up. “Help!”

“Tauriel?” Ned looked over at her. “What are you doing out there?”

“Help me!” 

Ned panicked and reached out to grab her arms. It was good that he had been training, he was much stronger than he looked. Between the pair they were able to get her up and onto his balcony. Ned was surprised at how easy it was to pull her up. 

Tauriel laid on the ground, breathing heavily. “Get Legolas and Strider. Now!” 

Ned turned. “They are supposed to come get me soon to go to the library.” 

“Get them now!”

Ned took off and out of the room. Tauriel stood and on shaking legs, moved into the room. She frantically looked for anything she could use to protect herself.

Ned was running full tilt calling for Legolas and Strider. 

Legolas grabbed Ned. “What is it, Ned?” 

“Tauriel. Balcony. Fall. Quick. Come.” He yanked on Legolas’ arm and tried to pull him back to his room. 

“Where?” Legolas demanded and he ran ahead. Strider followed.

“My room!” Ned was running with them.

Tauriel was angry. There was nothing obvious that could be used as a weapon. She picked up a comb and began breaking the tines. It would be sharp enough to stab someone if she needed to. Pain radiated through her body from the impact with the balcony.

There was already noises of a panic above, as Tataya reported that Tauriel jumped. 

Tauriel growled. She looked wild. Her hair was a mess. She had torn the dress she was wearing. She could hear the commotion above her. She looked down and found her hand shaking.

Legolas, Strider and Ned burst into the room, Legolas almost getting stabbed by her. 

Tauriel sobbed and dropped the comb. She rushed to Legolas. “He pushed me.” She was shaking uncontrollably now.

Strider looked at Ned. “What the hell happened?”

Ned was pale. “She was just hanging on the balcony. I don’t-”

“I did not jump. Tataya pushed me.” She clung to Legolas as if she was afraid she might fall again at any moment. “He came, told me-wanted to show me- pushed-” 

Strider moved to them. “Tataya pushed you? The King’s second?” He looked up hearing the noise above them. “Hide her. Do it. If they do not know she lived we have a chance of figuring out what is happening.” He had a sinking feeling. “Beluar warned me that things were already in motion.” 

He moved to guard the door. He gestured to Ned to do the same.

“The guard will be looking for me. They won’t look here for me but if they do not find her body below, they will come here.” 

Strider looked at him. “Hide her, go to them as if you heard the cries. Be distraught. We need to find out more information.” He was cursing his lack of weapons. 

“The river is below…” Legolas said thinking quickly. “Come with me,” he told Tauriel. He took her out onto the balcony. They couldn’t be seen from above or below. He pointed to a balcony to their left. “That is Lord Elrond’s room. “Do you think you can make it?” 

Tauriel nodded but she was tense and didn’t move at first. Her hand was gripping his arms so tightly her knuckles were white. “I can do it.”

“Captain!” Legolas said sharply. “Go now. That’s an order. Climb to Lord Elrond’s room and tell him what has happened.” 

Tauriel looked at him and then moved. She was up on the balcony edge and then gone as she leapt across to Lord Elrond’s balcony. She disappeared inside. 

Strider called out, “Let’s go, too much longer and they will know something is wrong. Be distraught when they tell you.”

Legolas peeked out the door and found the path clear. He ran up the sloping path that curled up around until it got to his quarters. “What is going on here? Why are all these guards in my room? Where is the princess?”

Strider and Ned followed him. 

Tataya shook his head. “Highness, I am sorry. I tried to stop her but she was so distraught.”

In Lord Elrond’s room Tauriel told him everything that had happened. She kept herself pressed to a wall and was watching the door. She hoped she could trust him. 

“They have no reason to come here, m’lady. If they think you fell they will look directly below the balcony.”

“I thought I was safe but-” Tauriel looked pained, a hand to her side. “Strider said last night he felt it was a warning.” She leaned heavily against the wall. “It is possible I broke a rib when I hit the balcony. I hope not I do not wish to delay my healing.”

“If I may, m’lady?” Elrond said and put his hand on her ribs. “No, not broken. By tomorrow you will not know it was injured at all.”

“Thank Vala...I cannot take another injury.” Tauriel smiled weakly. She reached out to grab his hand. Her eyes sought his. “I thank you for being someone I can trust.”

“You cannot stay here. My sons have returned from their hunt late last night. I will tell them to find get horses and we will take you to Imladris to heal. I think that Legolas, Strider and the child should come as well, if we can manage it.”

“It is too dangerous here, I agree. They are upstairs, in the chamber learning what they can.” Tauriel’s face softened and she slumped a little. “I am frightened.” She did not like the feeling.

Legolas ran to the balcony and looked over. “I do not see her? Did she fall into the river?” 

Tataya shrugged. “I do not know highness. I called the guards here. We will have to go look. I fear she is dead and you must prepare yourself for that.” 

Strider frowned. The elf was smirking. Legolas couldn’t see it, he was looking over the balcony but Strider could. 

“She is dead. I know. We were bonded. If the fall did not kill her then she would have drowned,” Legolas said slowly and in a daze. He dropped to the floor and waled in dispair. 

“I am sorry highness. We should inform the king and I will have the guards fish her out of the water.” He moved to Legolas’ side as if comforting him. “Call the apothecary, we need to give the prince something to sedate him.”

Strider gestured for Ned to stay still. Guards were milling about and two left to fetch the king. Another left to fetch the apothecary.

Strider moved to Legolas. “Let me.” He put his arms about Legolas and started to help him up.

“Leave me all of you. Not you healer,” Legolas said. 

“Highness, I think we should really-” Tataya saw the look on Legolas’ face. “Very well.” He turned and left the room. His work was done. Next he would intercept the apothecary and then send word to Beluar in secret. 

The room cleared save Ned and Strider. “I want to wring his neck. He did it.” Strider growled menacingly.

It was a good thing that no one seemed to notice the boy, when he was with Strider. 

“Now they think she is dead we must smuggle her out of the city and take her somewhere safe. You must go and Ned, with her dead there would be no reason for Lord Elrond to stay and his sons would go with him. That should be enough to guard her. I will have to stay here and clean up this mess. Where should I meet you? Where would it be safe to take her? It might be awhile before I can join you.”

Strider looked lost in thought. His gut knew. “Imladris. I would take her to the rangers, I would take her to my home but we both know it would be safer for her in Imladris. I trust Elrond more than any others. We will go there. We will protect her, I promise you that Legolas. There is corruption here, there is something vile and it wishes to hurt you both, worse but on my life I will protect her until you come to us.” 

They had hardly finished talking when Tataya entered again with the apothecary carrying his bag of herbs and mixtures. He took out a small vial. “Drink this, highness. It will ease you grief. Briefly, I am sorry to say, but you will not feel it so harshly when you wake.” 

“I would have Healer Strider taste it,” Legolas said, not sure that Strider liked the idea of possibly ingesting poison for him, but knowing that Strider would know if there was anything wrong. 

Tataya shrugged, “As you wish.” 

Strider took the vial and smelt it. “I would prefer a different blend.” He dipped his finger in and tasted it. “Yes, something else. I will see to it. If that agrees with your highness?” He corked the vial once more and subtly pocketed it. It was proof of treason now.

“Of course, you are my healer. I am sure the apothecary does not mind,” Legolas said, as if he was too distracted to really know what was going on. 

“Then let us get you to bed and I will see to it.” 

The king appeared in the door. “What has happened? Legolas are you-” He was relieved to see his son whole and alive. 

“Arda!” he reached out to his father and burst into sobs. 

The king rushed forward. “Someone tell me what has happened!” He held his son.

Tataya looked somber. “The woman, Tauriel. She threw herself off the balcony. She is dead, my king. The prince now suffers the most terrible of griefs.” 

He turned. “All must leave now.” He made everyone but Strider and Ned leave. He didn’t even register the boy’s presence. The door closed behind him and Tataya rushed off. There were things to do now that the prince had not taken the poison. 

Thranduil held his son. He looked at Strider. “I do not understand. How? Why?”

Legolas looked at Strider.  _ Should we trust him?  _

The surprise was a flicker on Strider’s face.  _ I do not feel he is involved. I think they want us to think that to cause more chaos. I saw his tears when Tauriel told him of the baby. I know how he cares for you.  _

“Tauriel is alive,” Legolas said. “Tataya is a traitor in league with Beluar. I think he just tried to poison me. He threw Tauriel off the balcony but she managed to get to the balcony below. We must get her out of the city before someone else tries.”

The change in his son, so abrupt shocked the king. “Tataya? No, it cannot be.” He looked between Legolas and Strider. “Truly? My second tried to kill my son?”

Strider held out the vial. “Yes. And he threw his wife over the balcony. If she was not the warrior, well trained as she is she would not have survived. He was counting on her injuries to hampen her skills. I don’t think he knows how much she had healed. She would have died. She is safe at the moment but not for long I fear. Beluar warned me. They are trying to implicate you as well.”

“Me? Why would I want my beloved son dead?”

“I believe they wished to turn him against you. Then kill him and have the people rise up against you for killing your son, his wife, his unborn child. They wish to make you a villain. They wish to take control.” Strider stated. “I am sorry Thranduil but there is evil in your court and they wish your loved ones dead and you..I do not know what they plan for you but they plan to take control.”

“Beluar would turn the poor out of their homes and starve them. He would make them slaves. He treats the servants like dirt beneath his feet. I know I have a reputation. But what I do is for the good of my people. Believe me, Strider. I would never have ordered the death of your Rangers. I would never have ordered any harm to my son. And though I was not pleased by Legolas’ choice. It is still his choice of wife. If it is the will of the Vala and it seems to be as she has survived thus far with your bond intact, then it is not for me to interfere. I need Legolas here to play his part, but you must go along with Lord Elrond and his sons. I will arrange for a wagon so that Tauriel does not have to ride. Hide her well. I will give you some goods of some kind to explain the wagon. Some wine, some mushrooms. We grow the best mushrooms in Middle Earth. The rangers weapons. That would be too much to take on horseback,” Thrandruil said, making it so much easier for them to smuggle Tauriel out. 

He looked to Strider. “The question is who do I trust to protect Legolas. If it is too obvious we will not flush out any accomplices. But I cannot make it too easy for them to kill him. I trusted Tataya with the entire city. There was never any sign of this.” 

“Trust your son. No one needs to protect him. I have seen him fight. I have seen his skills. It will not be easy. He is smart. I need to protect Tauriel because she is injured and still healing.”

“Yes, and there would be too many question if you stayed,” Thranduil said. “Come to my rooms. Pretend you have taken a sleeping draft to ease the breaking of your bond. Bar the door and windows. I will arrange everything with Lord Elrond and send them on their way before midday. I want you to rest. I will come and tell you when they are ready to leave so you can make a show of saying goodbye.” 

Strider nodded. “Know that my life is hers. I will return her to you Legolas. Lord Elrond is the one I trust most in this world and we will see you as soon as you can come to us. I will keep her calm..well as calm as is possible.” He smiled and held a hand out to Legolas.

“If you have to tie her down, or she might try to come back for me,” Legolas said. “So now we must see how good we can act. I am a bit shaken by this, Arda. Will you come with me to your rooms?”

“Of course. Then I will go to Lord Elrond. Silvan half breeds are not much good for anything but healers, but I can be sure that he will treat Tauriel well and protect her.” Thranduil didn’t even know how bad his words sounded. Legolas looked at Strider and put a finger to his lips, shaking his head slightly to tell the man not to argue. 

Strider nodded, though he had to bite his cheek to stop himself from saying more. “We will protect her. It is time to move.” He looked to Ned. “Check the hallway. We go to our rooms and prepare to leave. Act as if nothing is odd.”

Ned nodded but he was worried that he might give too much away. He hoped it would be fast. Of course, he had only understood part of the conversation so he wasn’t quite sure what they were doing, but his Captain’s orders were clear. He was a bit sad that he never got to see the library or learn to read, but as far as he could tell he was now headed for another elven city. Being a ranger was working out better for him than he could have imagined. 

“One more thing,” Legolas said. “Do you think the apothecary is involved? Did he know he was giving me poison? What has he been giving Tauriel these past three days?” 

“I don’t know.” Strider looked concerned. “Do not take anything he gives you. Just to be sure. Be safe.”

Strider moved out the door, Ned at his side, both kept their heads down. “Pack your things. We leave with Lord Elrond.”

“We are going to Rivendell?” he asked just to make sure he understood. 

“Yes, we will take Tauriel and we will protect her until Legolas can get to us and the Greenwood is clean of corruption.” Strider was angry but he was holding it in check.

Tauriel was pacing. She was in pain but needed to move. “What if they kill Legolas? I don’t know all who were involved. I need to know he is safe.”

“You can be sure that his father will protect him,” Lord Elrond replied. 

“I can be sure of very little. Apparently, Beluar said the king was involved. What if he hates me so much that-” She was still pacing. 

“Tauriel, if he is involved, it would be against you, not Legolas. I am quite certain of that.” 

“No tea for my headaches, no prepared food,” Legolas groaned. 

Strider nodded. “Nothing. Prove what is going on and get out to her.” He was at the door, Ned at his side. He opened it and looked around. “Let’s go.” He pushed Ned out and looked back. “Be safe and come to us. I will not be able to hold her for long.” With that he was gone into the hall.

“I have something far better tasting than tea for your headaches,” Thranduil told him. 

“It is true but so far I have not seen anything against Legolas save…” She paused in her pacing. “The attack at the river. Are you sure we can trust the king? I do not know anymore..” She resumed her back and forth movement.

“Tauriel, it is no longer your job to guard him. You must get better and you are hindering his job in finding the conspirators if you stay,” Elrond told her. 

She looked at Elrond, stopped and sat down. “I will not make things harder for him.” It was clear she was not comfortable but she was at least calmer.

Ned didn’t have much to pack. He reluctantly changed out of the clothes that they had given him to wear while in the city and put on his old clothes. They felt strange being all clean and repaired. At least this time he had socks. Winter had set in and he didn’t want his toes to drop off. When he put his boots on, he realized that they had even repaired them. They had new sturdier soles and the laces were new. They had even fixed the hole in his pocket. His cloak was patched and a braid had been sewn along the bottom edge to repair and strengthen it. 

Strider didn’t think, he just packed. Everything was tossed together and soon he was at the door of Elrond’s quarters. He kept up the appearance of one who was sad, distraught by the day’s events. 

“Are you going to travel in that?” Elrond asked sounding all too fatherly. 

“I haven’t thought-” Strider entered and closed the door, dropping his act. “Is she alright? Thranduil will help get us out of here.” The pack was tossed aside and he moved into the room. “What I wouldn’t give for my blade.”

“Tell me what has happened,” Elrond said, having no idea of the plans that they made with Thranduil. 

“A great deal.” Strider laid out the plan. He moved to be near Tauriel. “He will come to you as soon as he can. Until then your life is my own. He doesn’t trust you to many.” 

“Change,” Elrond told him and turned to change his own clothes. “I have sent word to my sons to prepare to travel. They will not like it that they didn’t get time with Legolas, but they will be pleased to see you.” 

Strider began to strip. Tauriel turned her head but did not move. A warrior did not need seclusion and she was too sore to move. “We can fill them in on the events and they will see him soon. He will meet us as soon as this deceict is dealt with.” He pulled out and donned his normal clothes. “Ned will join us soon.”

When he did he handed Tauriel the clothes he had been given to wear. “You can’t travel in a torn dress, m’lady. It’s not much but it is better than that,” Ned told her. “Lucky that you like to wear your boots.” 

Tauriel nodded and changed her clothes. The dress was cast aside and she pulled on the pants and shirt of the boy. She smiled as she pulled on her boots. “Indeed. You can dress a warrior up but you can change everything.”

She was tired but fought the urge of her body to rest.

Ned looked her over when she was finished then took off his cloak and put it on her. “Tuck your hair into the hood. They don’t notice me around here unless I speak or I’m practicing so they probably won’t notice you with the hood up.”

Tauriel nodded and did as he said. 

That was when Thranduil opened the door and walked in. “Legolas is safely secured in my jewellery closet with a cot and a bottle of wine. The wagon is being prepared. I will walk with you to the stables and ensure that all the goods are secure.” 

A noise escaped her lips. Tauriel’s relief was clear on her face. “Please tell him I am safe and I hold his heart as he does mine.” 

“I will, daughter. Are we all prepared?”

“Tauriel, do you think you can carry my bag, you will be less obvious?” Elrond asked. 

“Yes.” She held out her hand to take the bag. She wanted to move. 

“Let us go, then. We can collect your sons along the way,” Thranduil said. “Though I wish we had more time to talk about finding healers for the Greenwood, especially now that I have lost trust in the apothecary.” 

Thranduil and Elrond went first with Tauriel coming behind them with Elrond’s bag. Strider and Ned walked behind her. 

They moved fast. The order they chose gave away too much to any who might be watching. Tauriel and Ned climbed into the waiting wagon. Strider paused before climbing in. He knew Elrond’s sons would be up with the driver and that would not cause suspicion. Outside the cart, Elrond and the king bid a proper farewell. 

The Ranger’s horses were tied in a line behind the wagon and the chosen driver was dismissed by Elrohir with a promise to return the wagon, one day. They didn’t want another person to discover that Tauriel was alive. Elrond mounted his horse and led the way through massive doors that opened for them. Under the seats were the Ranger’s weapons and a bag full of personal items that had been removed from the Ranger’s bodies. Ned found his weapons. Tauriel’s bow, quiver and her knives were there as well. There were enough supplies for the trip to Imladris which would take awhile by wagon. 

Strider sat. He perched near the rear of the cart and watched out the back. Tauriel fought the urge to watch as well and simple laid in the back as they left the city. 

“Do not make me tie you down. I am under orders to do so if you try too hard to do more than you should.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled. “He is ever the protector.”

Ned removed the cushions from the seats and made up a sort of bed in the middle of the wagon. “For you, m’lady. You should rest if you can. This will be a long trip. They even provided blankets.” 

Elrohir complained about the rough ride and handed the reins to Elladan before slipping off the wagon while it was still moving. He grabbed his horse’s reins and leapt up onto it, beside his father. “Care to share?” he asked since the brothers had no idea what was going on.

“You protect something important to the Greenwood and Legolas. Until we are further that is all you need to know.” Elrond stated. He gave his son a knowing look.

“Just so we know what to protect in case of ambush, is it the lady dressed as a boy?” 

Elrond nodded. “No lady rides with us.”

“So Legolas finally got up the courage,” Elrohir said. 

Elrond gave a slight nod of his head. “Stay alert. We need to ensure we were not followed or walk into an ambush.”

Thranduil sat on his throne, sadness on his face. Tataya appeared at his side. “Do you wish to take something and rest sire? I can see to the recovery of the body and other issues. I know it is hard to see your son so distraught.”

“Search for the body, but if she did fall into the river she’ll be floating in Lake Esgaroth by now,” Thranduil said. “Bring me the apothecary, tell him I wish to have something to ease my distress.” 

“Of course.” Tataya turned and headed to find the apothecary. Orders were given and soon the pair were heading back to see the king. Hands worked and subtly dropped an addition to the tonic. 

“Sire. I have something to ease your sadness. I have one for the prince as well.” The apothecary handed it to Tataya who approached. He held the vial out to the king. 

“Come here, Master apothecary,” Thranduil said and waited for the elf to approach. “Take the vial and drink it.” 

The man approach. “Of course sire but I don’t understand.” The man drank the vial. Tataya did not move, did not say anything. He was trying to plan his next move.

The apothecary stared at the king for a moment. “Sire, it is a powerful sedative. I will need to-“. His eyes rolled back and he sunk with a thud to the floor. 

“Very well...I will get guards to take him to his quarters.” Tataya stepped between the king and the body. He didn’t want the king to look too closely. 

But Thranduil was not so easily fooled. He signalled his guard to halt and walked down the steps to the apothecary. He regarded him closely. “The apothecary is dead.” He turned to the guards. “Take him away. One more of Beluar’s conspirators. I wonder who will be next.” 

“A sad state when one so close to you is a traitor.” Tataya turned to leave. He needed to plan his next move carefully.

Legolas was getting bored locked up in the small room. He had read the book he had brought with him and drunk most of the wine. The room was starting to get claustrophobic. What little space there was in this room was taken up by the cot. There was a knock at the door. “The King has sent me with your food, you highness.” 

He readied his sword and knives for easy defense then opened the door. There was just one guard holding a tray. “Taste it,” Legolas said. 

“Highness?”

“Eat a bite of each thing on that tray,” Legolas was specific. 

The guard looked confused but began to take a bit of each item on the tray as ordered.

“And now take a sip of the drink,” he told the guard. 

The guard took a sip of the drink. It took a little time but his breathing changed. It was as if he was struggling to catch his breath.

Legolas suddenly felt guilty that he may have made a perfectly innocent guard drink poison. 

The guard stumbled and dropped the tray. “Highness, quick...they are bringing food to your father and I- think it is poisoned.” He was gasping out his words. “Sound an alarm.” He collapsed.

“I’m sorry,” Legolas said and ran.

Tataya was in his room pacing. They would need to change their plan. Slow wasn’t working. Poison wasn’t working. They needed to get Beluar out and have him spread word that the king had had the princess killed. He would have to find a way to off the prince but he would come up with something. If they could breed descent in the people then they could take Thranduil down. He headed off to find his two accomplices and set them to work on freeing the elf.

Legolas reached his father’s table just as he was about to reach for his drink. He knocked it over, much to Thranduil’s surprise. “What did you do that for?” 

“The drink they sent me was poisoned,” Legolas told him. 

“We are not safe. We need to weed out the corrupt and find those we can trust. Eat nothing, drink nothing unless only you have handled it. This is dire.” Thranduil looked concerned. 

“I think it is time to try Strider’s plan.”

“Oh and what is that?”

“We lie to Beluar and tell him he will be released if he tells us who his conspirators are.” 

Thranduil nodded. “I do not know that we have other options.” He stood. “Come. Remember you are grief stricken.”

“Anger is part of grief,” he reminded his father. 

“I am well acquainted with grief, my son.” He led the way to the cell. Beluar was smiling when they arrived. “Ah, a matching set…loneliness becomes you both.”

“I have decided to spare you. You are but a pawn in hands of your superior. Reveal to me all those who are a part of this and you will be released. You will however be banished,” Thranduil told him. 

“Interesting. Well, if my release from this hell is guaranteed I will tell you all.” He stood and looked at Legolas. “You should have listened to me yesterday and gave me what I wanted. Your precious bitch might have lived a little longer. I warned your friend that things were in motion. So sad.” He laughed. “I have one regret in this. I should have stayed and slit her throat.”

Legolas surged forward but was stopped by Thranduil. “Swear to me, my son, that you will not take revenge on Beluar.”

“I swear upon my mother’s grave.” 

Beluar laughed. “Tamed and cowed. It suits you.”

He looked to the king. “It goes all the way to you sire.” He sneered out the word. “It sits and whispers in your mind. Every level has hands in this. We will see your line wiped out.”

“But you will die before I do, unless you speak the names of those who conspire with you,” the king told him. 

“Let me out. Let’s sit and have a civilized conversation.” Beluar offered.

Legolas opened the door. “Let’s sit in here.” 

Beluar shrugged. “Leave the door open.” He moved to the wall and leaned against it. “I am actually surprised to see you. At least one of you should have been dead by now. Your advisor isn’t as good as he likes to think.”

“He has already led me to one of those involved. He will get what he deserves. Who else?” Thranduil asked. 

Beluar chuckled. “You would be surprised...Aredhel. There is, let’s see who else. I am rather parched...should we have a drink?” 

“I think we have had enough of your drinks to last us a lifetime,” Thranduil joked. 

“Pity...Connall, Myrynda. Oh the nurse...Sylmae. Those are the ones you will find here in the castle. I do not know how many are in the city waiting to watch you fall.” 

He moved towards the cell door. “Now, if you will excuse me.”

The guards stopped him. “They will take you to where you are going.” 

Beluar smiled. “You know Legolas, the nurse she was supposed to ensure your slut died. Like me she underestimated just how stubborn she was. Tataya pushed her but we all would have vied for that job. I wonder if she screamed on the way down...” He looked amused as he started to follow the guards.

Two guards came up behind him and grabbed his wrist. They had him in shackles before he could get his hands free. His legs were more difficult but four guards with weapons managed to get his ankles shackled and they carried him before Thranduil and Legolas to the execution area. A large crowd was already gathered. 

“You said I would be banished. You swore on your mother’s grave!” He was so angry he was spitting as he spoke.

Tataya was in the crowd. He knew they needed to do something. He looked and met eyes with Connall. They would have to get out of the castle and get into the common people, stir up the rebellion there.

“My mother has no grave,” Legolas told him. 

The guard forced him onto his knees. “Beluar, you are guilty of conspiring to kill...me. Conspiring to kill Prince Legolas. The murder of the Rangers. Attacking Princess Taruiel. And causing the death of your prince’s unborn child.” 

Beluar sneered. “Murdering the rangers is not an offense…”

“Those rangers were working for me at the time of their deaths at your hands, by your orders,” Thranduil said. “Oh, and one more offense. You are guilty of conspiring to cause a war between Elf and Men. Any one of these offenses carries the death penalty. Legolas you may proceed.” 

“For Tauriel,” Legolas said. He whipped his knives out and had removed Beluar’s head in three seconds. “I am only sorry that you did not suffer longer.” 

They could hear the crowd but they did not stay. Tataya and the others were making their escape. They needed to go, regroup and come back to finish what they started. 

Over the next four weeks there was an execution every day. Thranduil let some free to think that they were safe until the guards turned up at their door one by one. Those who tried to escape were easily caught and thrown in cells to await their execution. The entire city was closed from the outside and no one was allowed in or out. Finally, Tataya was kneeling before Thranduil. 

There was hatred in the elf’s eyes as he looked up at the king. He was kneeling but only because he had been forced to. Thranduil himself beheaded his second. 

“We should preform the purification ceremony now,” Thranduil told Legolas. “We will go to the grotto of Fingolfin.” 

Legolas was very pleased to have his father with him for the ritual. They entered the grotto where they stripped off and bathed in the pool before drying off and dressing again. For three days they sat and talked. Thranduil spoke of how he wasn’t sure that the apothecary was one of them but that they had gotten the poison from him. Legolas spoke of his regret that the guard had been poisoned tasting his drink. They spoke of many things including the attack of the men on Tauriel and Legolas. 

The traveling was almost worse than being stuck in bed. Tauriel was beyond restless. Strider did what he could to distract her as did Ned. Things got only mildly better when they arrived. They were given rooms but she spent her time cleaning her returned weapons, trying to rest and thinking on all the things that could be going on back in the Greenwood. The longer they had to wait, the stronger she felt. She wanted to train but Lord Elrond was still forbidding it. Strider and Ned spent time reading, counting and teaching Ned some basic elven words. 

Strider never stayed in his room. Every night he slept at the foot of Tauriel’s bed. Every night she protested but he would not listen. He simply reminded her that he had vowed to protect her with his life and that was what he was going to do. At some point, even with her protested she simply began laying out an area for him on the floor. 

Lord Elrond, Strider, Elladan and Elrohir took turns in treating her. They discovered that she had been given slow poison while in the city in Greenwood, when she commented that the tea didn’t taste the same. 

Ned grew two inches and he began to fill out his clothes with lean muscle. He was greatly enjoying his time.

When she was allowed to wander Tauriel took to the trees and watched the road. Strider often ended up sitting under the tree, watching over her while she sat in the branches above. They all found a routine of waiting and watching. There were daily threats of tying her to the bed to keep her from running off. They were met with agreements not to go anywhere but the trees. She would allow no one to do her hair. Though she got accustomed to wearing a dress to dine with Lord Elrond and his family. 

After a week a letter arrived for Elrond from Legolas. He explained that he still could not write to Tauriel because they wanted to keep up the pretense that she was dead until they discovered all the conspirators. He wrote in detail how it was going, though all of this was worded in such a way that didn’t give away the fact that Tauriel was still alive, in case the letter was intercepted. Elrond read her parts of the letter. 

By the third week she was allowed to do some light training, regain some strength. By the fourth, Tauriel felt like herself in body but her spirit was very restless. It was this time when they should have been married. It was now that they should have been together as husband and wife but she was away from him with no idea when they might be together once more. Strider used the training to help her get out some of her energy and emotions. He was worried too but he had a task to focus on in protecting her.

Elrond and his sons were glad to have Strider home, even though he no longer thought of Imladris as his home. It was during this week that Ned received a letter from Legolas. It was written in simple terms of the common language. It was odd that Legolas had gone to the trouble of writing to Ned just to say that he hoped Ned’s reading lessons were progressing. And it was Strider who noticed that the paper had a strange feel to it. He took the letter to Elrond and they found a secret message hidden. 

_ To my beloved daughter of the woods, know that I am well and many of the conspirators have been executed. I personally removed Beluar’s head and father removed Tataya’s. We are about to enter the Grotto of Fingolfin for purification. I hope to be with you again within the week.  _

Strider found Tauriel squeezing his hand as she read and reread the letter. He could feel her relief and her happiness. She asked to keep the letter and kept it tucked in her bodice, near her heart. Every day she waited in the tree, knowing that the day was coming when he would ride down the road.

Everyone seemed a little lighter now knowing that the two main elves involved were dead. The others were part of cutting out the bad that had grown in the city. 

Then came the day that Legolas arrived. He stopped at the part of the road where it turned south and waited. Imladris could not be entered without knowing where the secret entrances were. But he knew there would be a lookout and that they were expecting him. 

Tauriel could see the rider. She stood on the branch and watched. She was certain it was him. She was down in a flash and gone before Strider could even stand up. “Tauriel! Wait! Blast.” He took off after her. 

She was fast now that she was recovered. The lookouts, the ones whose duty it was to watch were surprised when she passed by them. Nothing would keep her from getting to Legolas. The lookouts were unsure of what to do but they snapped to when Strider ran by. They followed him.

Legolas saw her coming and slid down from his horse. He gathered her into his arms and held her as if he was never going to let her go. Her face was pressed into his neck and Tauriel breathed him in. Her arms held him tightly. 

Behind them Strider and the lookouts caught up and were standing there watching. He gestured for them to return to their post. They left the trio.

“I have missed you with every fibre of my being.” She kissed his neck before pressing her face to it once more. 

Legolas drew back slightly and pressed his forehead to hers. “I dreamed of you every night,” he whispered. Then he claimed her lips passionately. 

Tauriel kissed him back with equal passion. It was like having half of herself returned to her. Her hands moved over his shoulders as if reminding themselves of the feel of his body. 

Strider turned to face the trees, giving them some measure of privacy despite the open area they stood in. He was relieved and happy to see his friend. There would be a celebration tonight.

“Your hair is a mess,” he told her.

“Yes, it is. I would let no one touch it.” Tauriel stated. 

Strider was chuckling. “I did not have to tie her to the bed but she was not the most patient. She has been sitting in a tree daily for hours watching for you. I feared my backside would grow moss from guarding her while she did it.”

Legolas went to him and put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He smiled. “Let us hope that such difficult times are behind us. Mithrandir has been sent for. As soon as he arrives in Imladris, if Lord Elrond approves, there will be a wedding. Unless Taruiel has changed her mind?” 

Strider smiled. He stood next to his friend and looked to the woman. His answer came in Tauriel’s body impacting his as she threw her arms around Legolas once more. “How could you even utter such words?” 

“I see you have gotten accustomed to wearing a dress,” Legolas added. 

“It is actually easier to climb in than I thought.” She wrapped her arm about his waist and pressed her head to his chest. His arm held her to him. 

“She is training again too. There is nothing to stop her now.” Strider laughed. 

“Are you wearing trousers under your skirt?” Legolas whispered in her ear. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t hike this up to climb without them.” She pushed a foot out so he could see the front of her boot. “One can dress a warrior up but you will never be able to get rid of it completely.” She smiled.

Legolas laughed. “I can’t wait until tonight,” he whispered to her. 

Tauriel looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. “If I had my way we would not wait for tonight.”

“We must not insult Lord Elrond. We have imposed enough,” Legolas said. Then looking at Strider he smiled and drew his friend in for a hug. 

Strider moved closer and hugged Legolas. “I am glad to see you. I am glad you were able to rid the Greenwood of them. I am glad I get to return her to you as I promised.” 

“I’m sure more dissenters will emerge but father will deal with them. We got everyone that was involved in the plot. It was a bloody matter. I’m glad to see you both looking so healthy.” He talked as they walked forward though the pass which led to the city. Legolas stopped and gasped. “Oh, this is beautiful.” 

Strider led the way. “It is something.” He was smiling. He truly never got tired of seeing the city. 

“We have been treated well here though that is not a surprise as Lord Elrond is a wonderful host. Ned will be thrilled to see you. Lord Elrond and his family as well. Why don’t I take your things and put them in Tauriel’s room so you may go see him?”

Tauriel led him to Elrond’s house and they waited for him to finish talking to Linder. As soon as he saw them he stood and bowed. “Your highness.” 

“Thank you for receiving me, Lord Elrond,” Legolas said. “Thank you for all you have done for my wife and me. But I must impose upon you further. Though I don’t think you will mind. We have not yet had a wedding ceremony.”

Lord Elrond smiled, “I would be honoured to provide that for you. A feast and great celebration. It may not be to your father’s standards as he has quite the reputation but I promise it will be magnificent in its own right. I will see to everything.”

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ arm. 

Legolas reached into his pocket and withdrew a purse. He held it out to Elrond. “From my father, payment for your healing services and to cover your costs.” 

‘Your father is generous.” He took the purse and placed it on the small table. “Tonight, we celebrate reunion. I hope you will both be my guests for dinner. My sons will be happy to see you, highness.”

He looked to Tauriel. “It is good to see so much light back in your face.”

“He is the second richest person in Middle Earth. He can afford to be generous,” Legolas replied. 

“Only the second?” Elrond asked. 

“King Dane of the Dwarves claimed the largest share of the dragon hoard,” Legolas told him. 

Elrond nodded looking thoughtful. “Now, I imagine you both want some time to talk and catch up. I have some things to attend and a wedding to begin preparing for.” 

“The journey was tiring and I need to rid myself of the road dust. But the Greenwood city is safe to visit again and father will be more vigilant.”

“That is good to hear. Go rest and we will see you at dinner.” Elrond bowed. 

Legolas let Tauriel lead him away to their room, where a bath had been drawn for him. He stripped off only to find Tauriel staring at him.

She took in every inch of his as he undressed. She initially planned to be helpful and pick up the clothes he discarded but she was too caught up in looking to move. “It is very hard not to touch you right now…” Her voice was soft and husky. Her hands were gripping her skirt. She was doing her best to remain still. 

“You could wash me,” he suggested. He stepped into the bath and sat down. 

Tauriel moved to the side of the tub and began washing him. She started at his neck, moving slowly down his chest. She leaned over to ensure she could reach every inch of his skin. The touches were slow, she did not want to rush this. Her hands moved downward along his stomach. She was bent over the tub as far as she could. Her eyes flickered to his face as she moved her hands lower still. 

He made little appreciative noises as he relaxed. He always found it odd that despite his people being the elves of wood and stone, it was water that soothed him most. Then he suddenly grabbed her wrist. “We had better leave that until after the bath. Or there might not be an after the bath for awhile,” he told her. 

Tauriel nodded but was reluctant in moving her hand away. “You are ruining my fun…”

She moved to his legs and resumed her slow cleaning. When she was done she returned to his head. Tauriel let her fingers move through his hair. “I think you are clean my love.”

He put his hand over hers in his hair. “It’s grown back so quickly,” he commented. “I guess wanting that reminder gone, helped.” 

“Visible reminders make it hard to move past it.” She leaned her head against his. 

“I am healed and my father took the purification ritual with me. I was surprised when he suggested it. I didn’t think he would do it. It helped us get close again after all the suspicion,” Legolas told her. He stood up and the water ran off him as if his skin was oiled.He squeezed the water out of his hair and shook it. “Will you braid it for me...after we get closer.” 

“Yes.” Tauriel’s mouth felt dry as she watched him get out of the bath. She reached out a hand to him. Her heart was beating in her chest. She had been waiting for this moment. Now that it was here she was almost nervous. 

He reached out to undress her, letting his fingers dance over every inch of her that he revealed. “It feels like a century. I missed sleeping with you in my arms. I wouldn’t let them wash your pillow so I could have the scent of you every night.” 

Tauriel held her breath as his fingers moved along her skin. She felt warm everywhere he touched. “I have missed being at your side. I missed feeling your touch. I longed to feel your lips.”

Once he had undressed her, she led him to the bed. “It is after your bath…” Her fingers traced the line from his hip to his pelvis. She looked up into his eyes as she let her fingers gently move along the warm flesh. Her lips were parted, begging to be kissed.

“You’ve only touched me there once before,” he commented before brushing his lips over hers. 

There was a knock at the door. “Go away!” The two servants who were there to remove the bath looked at each other and shrugged. “We’ll come back later,” one told the other. 

Tauriel was breathing heavily, her fingers just about to wrap about the shaft of his manhood. “I wish to touch you more often from now on..” She wanted to forget the knock and whoever might be waiting outside. She wanted the rest of the world to go away for a time.

“As much as you like,” he told her. “My body is yours.” 

Tauriel swallowed, stepped in a little and wrapped her hand gently around him. She closed her eyes. Her hand slowly stroked him. 

He literally grew in her hand as he took a deep breath. His hands grabbed the top of her arms, his eyes closing. “That feels so good.”

“Good.” Tauriel continued the slow movement. “I wish you to feel good when I touch you.” 

“I always do,” he assured her. He kissed her gently. “Shall we move to the bed?” 

Her eyes opened and stared into his. “Yes, take me to bed my love.” 

“Why can’t I go see him now?” Ned asked Strider, eager to see Legolas. 

Strider chuckled, “I don’t think he or Tauriel will look too kindly on your presence at the moment. I would think, given their time apart that they are enjoying some time alone to get acquainted.”

Ned frowned. “But they already know each other. They’re married.” 

“Yes and when married people haven’t seen or  _ touched  _ each other in a long time they like to take time to get to know each other again.” Strider was trying to be delicate. 

“Yeah, I guess, but,” he shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

Strider clapped Ned on the back. “When a man loves a woman the way that Legolas loves Tauriel…” He shook his head. “Take a seat.” Strider was not prepared for this but it seemed Ned truly didn’t understand. “Ned, if I had to guess right now Legolas and Tauriel are naked and taking pleasure in each other. Time apart makes that desire quite intense.”

“Can’t they be pleased with each other with their clothes on?” Ned asked. 

Strider laughed. “It is far more enjoyable without them. Have you ever seen your farm animals mate?”

“Yeah, of course. We had a boar.” 

“So men and women mate too. That’s how children come to be. But it also feels good and there is a desire to do it often.”

“So Legolas and Tauriel are making a baby?”

“If that comes about, sure but in the meantime they are enjoying the experience. Sex feels good and Legolas and Tauriel haven’t seen each other in a very long time.”

“A month isn’t that long.” 

“It is when you love someone. It is when you almost lost the person love and feared you would never see them again. Elves bond in a way that is intense and powerful. If broken they can fade away or live in a depth of grief that no one can understand. Legolas almost lost her, twice. Right now they want to be as close to each other as is physically possible.”

Ned nodded. “I’ll see them later then. I don’t want to see them naked.” 

Strider laughed. “Later is a good idea.”

Tauriel was laying on Legolas’ chest. Her hand played on his skin. “I never want to be away from you like that again.” She had spent so much time touching every inch of him. She kissed every inch of skin she could. She wanted him, his form to be etched into her memory. She also relished the feeling of his hands on her skin. This was for them, time and space to reconnect completely. He had equally explored her. He’d missed the feel of her soft skin, her gentle curves, the way she reacted to his touch. He knew he would love her forever even if they never touched again, but this brought them together like nothing else could. 

When they could no longer take it Legolas had entered her. It was passionate, it was intense. They moved together, their breaths and hearts, their souls. Tauriel’s climax felt as if it had pulled all her emotions to the surface. She felt raw and exposed but that didn’t frighten her because she was open for him.

Her climax triggered his own and bit his lip to stop from crying out with the intensity. For a brief moment the thought crossed his mind that he hoped that he had driven all thoughts of the past violations from her mind. But it was brief and did not detract from the pleasure of the moment. He collapsed onto her but luckily elves weighed nothing. He rolled and took her with him so that she was stretched out along him. He smiled and let out a soft laugh. 

“What is amusing?” Tauriel looked up at him. 

“It’s over. We’re alive and together,” he told her with a smile. “If our bond can survive everything we have been through. It can survive the world exploding.” 

Tauriel was quiet for a moment. “You are the most wonderful thing in this world and I am lucky to be with you. You are right, we have survived a lot and we are together.” She was content and happy. No, she was more than that but she couldn’t express it. 

They eventually got up and she braided his hair. She sat perfectly still as he combed and braided hers. She dressed in a gown, no trousers underneath, for dinner. Lord Elrond had made sure she had the things she needed including clothing.

Legolas had a lot to tell them at dinner and he didn’t feel like he was revealing too much information about the Greenwood. But they had been a part of the conspiracy so he wanted to know that it had been safely taken down and their efforts had been worth it. 

Everyone in the audience at dinner was completely enthralled in Legolas’ information. It was far more than they expected. Strider shook his head. “So much hate. It is good that they were made an example of. I am glad you got to see justice done.”

“My father might say that I should not have given you all this information that it is private to the Greenwood but you were there and I wanted you to know that what you did helped. All of you.”

Strider smiled. “I think we all appreciate knowing the outcome. They will be surprised when you return with Tauriel. There will be much rejoicing and celebrating from your own people.”

“Except we will not be returning, not yet,” Legolas said. “We travel with you,” he told Strider. 

“You still wish to go with me?” Strider smiled. “I am honoured you still wish to ride as rangers.”

Tauriel smiled. “We are honoured to be rangers.” 

She looked to Lord Elrond. “I was hoping I could have a word with you after dinner Lord Elrond.”

“Of course, your highness,” Elrond replied. 

“Well then Ned can show Legolas all he has learned.” Strider chuckled. “The boy is growing and is smart.”

“Growing...he is going to be taller than you if he keeps growing like this,” Legolas told Strider. 

“Yes. I think he will be. He is working hard, studying and training. I am proud of you Ned.” He stood from the table. “Shall we go sit somewhere else and enjoy being back together?”

Once others had stood Tauriel did and she waited to be shown to a small sitting room. There she sat waiting for Lord Elrond. 

“Is everything all right, your highness?” Elrond asked as he entered. 

The men sat on an open balcony where they could look down the valley at the lights. They had wine and fruit and had a general male bonding session of orc hunting exploits and what Ned had learnt. After the wine with dinner and now another as they sat together Ned was very talkative and very open in the questions he asked. At one question, Legolas literally spat his wine with surprise and looked at Aragorn who had blushed at Ned’s question. 

“Elves generally do not discuss such matters,” Elladan came to the rescue. 

“I think this is the first time in months that feel like I can truly relax.” Strider smiled. “I assume Lord Elrond agreed to host the wedding celebration?”

"Yes, I have done the purification ceremony," Legolas told them. "Arda did it with me. It was good to clear the air between us. There was a great deal of suspicion thrown on him."

Strider nodded. “Yes things that were said had just enough to them to make one doubt. I am glad things are settled between you. I trust you found Tauriel better than when we left you?” Strider tried not to smile too broadly. “It took a great deal to get her to focus on getting better. And it took all four of us tending to her wounds. I am happy to report her appetite returned eventually. We learned they were poisoning her, slowly. Elladan and Elrohir have learned first hand how stubborn she is.” He raised his glass. “To Tauriel.” Strider took a drink.

"To Tauriel, may she continue to be annoyingly stubborn," Legolas said and drank. 

Tauriel stood. “Everything feels right for the first time.” She smiled and looked at her hands for a moment. “Lord Elrond, you have been generous and welcoming to me. More than could have ever been asked of you. I have no family.” She reached to her side and pulled out a small purse. “It isn’t much but a wedding...families on both sides contribute. This is my contribution. I was hoping it would be enough for a simple dress at least.”

She held it out to him. 

He closed his hand around her purse. "My wedding gift to you. It is my honour."

Tauriel looked as if she was unsure of what to do. “Thank you.” She met his eyes. “I had no one to ask about these things. That isn’t true, Legolas would have been able to answer but he also does not understand what it is to have no family and little coin.” She inhaled. “I have one other question if you do not mind me taking your time?”

"Not at all. How can I help?"

“Legolas has spoken about a purification ceremony. He wanted us both to do it just before we married. He has done it, with his father. All he explained to me was it is three days alone with only one other. He mentioned fasting and perhaps talking...he said he and his father spoke a great deal. I would like to do this, not just because he asked but it might free me of whatever scars remain to my thoughts.”

"May I suggest that you ask Aragorn to join you. The two of you have much to talk about. The vapours of the ritual will let you both talk with ease. For all three of you, matters should be settled.

"As for Legolas' coin...he is the third richest person in all of Middle Earth. You are no longer poor, highness." 

Tauriel smiled weakly, “I will try and remember that. I suppose there are aspects of my role I am not yet used to. As for Strider…” She nodded. “I believe you are right that there are things between us that need to be settled. If we are to continue as rangers and keep the good will there is now then he and I should start new. I will ask him. Thank you for your council Lord Elrond. I do not think I can tell you just how much it means to me.” 

Tauriel found the men on the balcony enjoying the night. She smiled and came up behind Legolas, her hand slid onto his shoulder. “The sounds of all of you talking and laughing is music to my ears.”

“Sit with us,” Legolas said. He had deliberately sat on a two seater hoping she would come. He moved over. 

“As long as no one feels I am imposing…” She smiled and moved to sit next to him. Her hand found his.

Elrond called from the door, “Remember that there is a lady in your presence and keep your conversation appropriate.”

Tauriel chuckled. “I was a guard long before any called me a lady…I have heard things that would make all of you blush like young girls.”

They all laughed. Elrond left them, knowing that he would stifle the conversation. 

Strider poured a glass of wine and handed it to Tauriel. “So Elladan, Elrohir. What have you been up to? Before you came to the Greenwood that is. Tell us what has been happening here.”

Legolas put an arm about her waist and drew her to him so that she was lounging against him. He kissed the top of her head. 

“Bookkeeping,” Elrohir moaned. 

Tauriel was relaxed against him, her wine in hand now. She took small sips as she listened to the conversation.

“Bookkeeping?” Strider laughed. “No wonder you were happy to go hunting when you got to the Greenwood.”

“Every now and then, father reminds us of our duties and forces us into some mindless tedium of running the city,” Elrohir said. 

Strider smirked, “You should have come and joined the rangers.” He took a drink of his wine. “And Arwen, how is she?”

“Hidden away from you in Lothlorien. We all saw how she looked at you.” 

“And how you looked back,” Elladan said.

“We could not claim that she is your sister because you are far removed from our blood, but you know what would happen to her if she grew attached to you,” Elrohir added. 

“I merely asked how she was doing.” Strider looked down at his glass. 

Ned frowned, “Who’s Arwen?”

“Our sister,” Elrohir and Elladan said in unison.

“But not your sister captain, right?” Ned was trying to make sense of things. The wine was making his brain a little slow.

“Lord Elrond’s brother, Elros, is my distance ancestor. He chose the mortal life and thus I am the last of his line. But Lord Elrond raised me when my father died. He has been fostering his brother’s line for a long time now.”

“So you lived here...with the elves and that is why you can speak like them.” Ned looked a little confused. “If you have a boy someday you won’t be the last of the line, right? That’s how children work…” He looked over at Tauriel then back to Strider.”

“I will not marry. I will have no children,” Aragorn replied. 

Ned looked completely flabbergasted. “Why wouldn’t you marry? You are young captain and besides you said that making babies is enjoyable. Why wouldn’t you want to do that?”

Tauriel tucked her face into Legolas’ chest and tried not to laugh. She didn’t want to be rude to Strider and yet the boy’s comments were amusing.

“I think we have touched upon the one subject that we should not,” Elladan commented. 

Ned looked at his glass and went quiet. 

“Well, what should we expect in wedding celebrations?” Strider asked. 

Tauriel looked up at Legolas. “I honestly have no idea. Legolas?”

“Mithrandir will bind our hands and bless us, then we celebrate. Feasting, music and dancing,” Legolas said. And then whispered in her ear, “And then we retire for three days, alone.” 

Tauriel smiled, turned her head to look up at him. Her eyelids lowered a little and she sucked in her lower lip. “Truly?”

“We have a cottage down river which we use when we want to escape the city but not go hunting. The morning after your wedding we will take you there,” Elladan told them. 

Tauriel’s smile grew. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a drink. “It sounds perfect.” She was looking forward to three days of just the two of them to do as they wished. She was very sure of what she wished to do.

Strider watched them, amusement on his lips. “It sounds like it will be a wonderful event. Lord Elrond will make sure everything is as you two would like and likely, better. I look forward to toasting you.”

Ned looked at Elladan and Elrohir. “Are you two married?”

“No, and it is not likely we ever will.”

Ned frowned. “Why not? Why does everyone keep saying it won’t happen. Don’t you want to fall in love?”

“It’s because they are one soul in two bodies,” Legolas said. “They cannot be separated. If an eleth fell in love with one she would fall for both. It would be impossible to choose and if they were separated they would fade and die.” 

“Die? Because of love? Because-” The boy seemed completely confused. 

“It is one of the ways that humans and elves are different. Humans live on after their mate dies and often remarry. There has only been one known incident in all our history in Middle Earth of an elf remarrying. It is believed it was possible because his wife’s soul returned to him anew,” Legolas told him. 

Ned looked thoughtful. “Tauriel almost died. Twice. Does that mean you would-no, it isn’t the same right? You are two people.” He seemed to be trying to figure out how it worked. 

“If Tauriel died, I would live on in grief. I am Sindar, descended from the High Elves. Elladan and Elrohir are half-elf. They have human ancestry.” 

“But if they are related to the captain…” Ned sighed. “Elves are confusing.”

“Yes. They have a choice to live as elf or human. To be immortal or mortal.”

“You just said they would die and Tauriel almost died. How does your immortality actually work? And why would anyone choose to be human? Wouldn’t everyone want to be immortal?”

“For love,” Aragorn replied. 

“But elves love too.” Ned made a face. “Nothing about this makes a lot of sense.”

“If an elf with human ancestry falls in love with a human, they can choose to give up that human and stay immortal or marry the human and become mortal,” Elrohir said. 

“Oh.” Ned looked at his glass. “So that elf must be very sure that they really love the human and the human loves them back otherwise they have given up their well, their life to be just normal like me.” 

“Yes,” Aragorn said. 

“Hmm.” Ned kept staring at his glass. “Being an elf sounds nice but I am glad I am just me.”

“I am sure that you will live a long life and marry and have lots of children and grandchildren,” Legolas said. 

“Are you and Tauriel going to have lots of children? Strider was saying that earlier-ow!” Ned glared at Strider after the man kicked him. 

“Another topic we should not discuss.” Strider warned.

“Vala willing, we will have at least one child. Elves rarely have more than two,” Legolas said. 

“But Lord Elrond has three.” Ned frowned. “I guess you said rare though…”

Tauriel smiled. “It isn’t up to us. Life will happen as it wills.”

“As rare as twins,” Elladan said. 

“Oh.” Ned looked at the elves and just nodded. “Rare.” 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authoured by Skulls Slippers.   
> Don't forget to check out the preview of Part 3 of this series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038390

Legolas and Tauriel made love again that night and slept in each other’s arms. But once again Legolas dreamed of Aragorn. 

Tauriel woke the next morning and slipped out of the bed. She donned a robe and was standing outside, looking at the water. Her hair was disheveled and loose. The wind blew lightly and she turned her head to face it. 

“A coin for your thoughts,” Legolas said as he lay in bed.

“I am at peace but I am also confused.” She said. “Gone is the feeling of utter fear that I will lose you. I don’t know what it is that has filled that space.” She turned and moved to the bed. “It did not devastate me this time but now I am far more sure of my place. It does not make me happy though I am also not sad.”

“What did not devastate you?” Legolas asked.

“Your dream. The first one made me think you no longer desire me. Made me fear you were going to be with me but not…” She frowned. “I know that is not true so this one did not wound me. I have not found the words to explain how I feel but it is not pain.”

“Some say that dreams are messages from the Vala. Dreams are all I have of him, my love.”

“I know and that also does not seem to agree with me.” Tauriel took his hand. “I do not like that you cannot have what you desire, what would make you happy. But I also know that I make you happy and you desire me. So I am...confused.” 

“Life is far more complicated with love. When I saw you weeping over Kili, I thought I would never have you. But here we are. I do not control my dreams. I barely control my life.”

“I do not wish you to control your dreams. I am just reflecting on my feelings. You asked and I will not keep them from you.” She shifted, parting her robe to straddle his hips. Her hands moved along his chest. “Life is complicated with love but far richer as well. I wept for Kili as I wept for my parents and for lost friends. I thought what it was-” Tauriel sighed. “I fear being left alone. I have spent a great deal of time alone but to have things ripped from me - as I feared was happening with you and Strider - scares me.” 

Legolas slid his hands up her abdomen until they cupped her breasts. “I will show you how much I love you,” he said with a smirk. 

She inhaled deeply forcing her breasts into his hands. “Or, I will show you..” She tossed her robe to the floor and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Her sex rubbed against him. “I cannot get enough of you my love.”

“Stop taking the herbs. Leave it to the Vala if we have a child or not,” he said and he pressed up into her. 

Tauriel moaned, her eyes closed. “Are you certain?” Her hips moved, slowly. She wanted to take her time. She kissed him, her tongue sliding out to find his. Her hands moved to his arms and lightly held him down. 

Strider looked up at Ned standing at the end of his bed. “Sun’s up,” Ned said. 

With a scowl, Strider shifted in his bed. “And that is news because?” He sat up and pulled the blanket securely over his lower half. 

“Time to get up, Captain.”

“I’m up.” Aragorn looked up at the ceiling. “I will be dressed in a moment. Leave me be. Go eat or something.” He was breathing deeply and trying to focus his mind on the day, not the night previous. The conversation had made him contemplative, his dreams made him confused.

No one else seemed to be around, but Ned had found Elrond’s kitchen during his stay there and even made friends with some of the kitchen staff. He walked though the kitchen looking at what the staff were preparing for breakfast. The elves ate a lot of raw food. Ned longed for a plate of oats and suddenly he got an idea. They had horses, horses eat oats. He wondered if they feed their horses oats. He ran out of the kitchen and headed for the stables. 

Tauriel held him down until she was close to her climax. She let him go as she sat up, her head went back and she let out a soft, strangled cry of pleasure. Legolas grabbed her hips and thrust up hard into her. He could not hold back, neither his climax or his moan. He would later wonder if half of Elrond’s house heard him. 

Aragorn had heard. It was hard not to. Their rooms were not far apart. Elrond had wanted to keep him close to Tauriel when she was recovering and so now he was privy to all the sounds of their love making. It was not the first time he had heard them but given how he had woken up it was almost too much to hear. He finished dressing and headed off to find Ned.

Tauriel laid on Legolas’ chest. She remained across his hips as he slowly softened within her. Her breath came in deep gasps. 

“Sex is more exhausting than sword practice,” Legolas commented. 

Tauriel chuckled and kissed his chest. “But far, far more pleasurable. I do love to practice but I would take you in bed over it anytime.” 

“We are all sticky again. I’m not sure I will ever get used to that.” 

“Let us clean up.” She moved and as she slid from him she frowned. “I think I may have it slightly worse than you..” Her hand touched her thigh, finding wetness there. “Come, we will bathe.” 

They cleaned and dressed. While he was doing her hair Tauriel seemed almost fidgety. “Love, I have something I need to discuss with you.”

“Remember we vowed to talk about everything, no secrets.” 

“Yes, though I am nervous as to how you might feel.” She turned and took his hands. “Last night, I spoke with Lord Elrond. First, about my wedding dress. I offered what little coin I had to contribute to the wedding. Second, I asked him about the purification ceremony.” She paused to gauge his reaction.

“Firstly, there is no need. Father gave him ample coin for his healing services and for the wedding. He was your guardian when your parents died. Second, I am pleased that you want to do the purification ceremony. There is still much that you need to discuss with someone and in the ceremony you can not hold back. No fear will keep you silent.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I know. I asked Lord Elrond about the ceremony and he gave me a suggestion of who to ask. I have no friends, no family save Ned, Strider and of course, you.” She looked nervous. “If I was to do the ceremony, which I feel I should to help clear any last remnants of pain and fear from what happened, I would have to do it soon.”

“Before the wedding would be best,” Legolas said. “Who would you choose to accompany you? Please don’t choose Ned.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “Lord Elrond suggested that I ask Strider.” Her voice was soft. She looked down at their hands.

“That is an excellent idea.” 

She looked up, surprised. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about me asking him. I think it is for the best. It will be good, for both of us.”

“I would like for you to clear the air between you. It is some times a little uncomfortable.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I will ask him today.” She leaned in and kissed him, hard. “Thank you for listening.”

“Now, show me around this beautiful city. I have never been here before.” 

Tauriel took him by the hand and led him out of the room. She took him around the city, her home for the weeks they were apart. 

Aragorn wandered trying to find where Ned had disappeared to after waking him up. 

Ned returned from the stable with a small cloth full of oats. He grabbed a pot and put the oats on to boil, much to the distress of the cook. He skimmed the debris off the top of the water and stirred the porridge. 

“Estel,” the cook who had known him since childhood, complained in annoyance, “the boy is cooking horse feed in my kitchen! Do something with him.” 

Aragorn nodded, smiled and begged her patience. He found Ned standing over a pot. “What are you doing? The cook is very upset.” His eyes fell on the pot. “Ned, elves don’t eat grains. They can’t eat this. Wait, did you get this from the stable?” He groaned. He hadn’t realized the cook was being literal about Ned cooking horse feed.

Tauriel led Legolas on a long walk. She took him everywhere she had been shown but it was clear she had not explored a great deal of the city. The area where they trained and the trees on the outskirts she knew well. The rest, only enough to navigate herself around. 

“I have one tree in particular I was fond of. It gave me a good view of the road. I dined with Lord Elrond and his family. Spent some time with Ned though Strider spent more time with him, teaching him. Everywhere I went or anything I did Strider was my shadow. It led to spending every night with him.” She shook her head. “He insisted.”

Legolas froze. “You slept with Strider?” he asked. 

“No.” She looked very confused. “Why in the world would you think that? Why would I even want that?” She shook her head.

“You just said you spent every night with him,” Legolas replied. 

“I did. He slept on the floor at the foot of the bed, refusing to leave me alone. Every night. Every single night with him there. Even when I was healed he would not risk me being alone. It was enough at times to make one scream. He sometimes talks in his sleep. He wouldn’t understand when I said on most nights I wasn’t tired and he didn’t need to keep me company.”

Legolas laughed. “He certainly took guarding you very seriously. Don’t be angry with him, Tauriel.”

“I was not and am not angry. I understood he was fulfilling the promise he made to you. But do have any idea what it is like arguing with someone who has stubbornly decided to do what they are going to do regardless of your opinion? I even tried ordering him to leave. It did not work.” 

Legolas just laughed more. “You two are so alike in this. You never follow orders. You are always over protective. That’s how you got to be Captain so young. You wouldn’t follow orders so you were put into a position to give them instead.” 

Tauriel eyed him. “Are you saying that I am just as stubborn as Strider?” She reached out and pulled him closer. “If he was not as good of a man as he is I would be insulted.” Tauriel kissed him. 

“You are more stubborn than Strider,” Legolas told her, “And I love you for it.”

In the kitchen, Aragorn was doing his best to keep the cook at bay as Ned cooked. “Who do you think is going to eat this Ned?”

“Me,” Ned replied. “I just wanted some porridge for breakfast.” He slopped the oats into a bowl.

“I understand but the cook now thinks you would prefer horse food than her meals.”

“Can you tell her that I need some grains?” Ned asked. 

Aragorn sighed and turned to the cook. “He meant no insult. A growing human boy needs grains, oats and such to help them grow.” He knew it sounded odd after all he had grown up here and he hadn’t needed them. “He comes from a place where they are a staple of his diet. He will eat it all and clean your pot.” 

“Animal food? I suppose next he will be demanding worms.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “Just oats, I promise.”

He turned to Ned. “You must clean the pot when you are done and she is concerned you will eat worms next. I assured her that your desire for the animals food ends with oats. Come on, let’s sit so you can eat and put things right for her.”

Tauriel led Legolas back towards the main house. “I will find Strider this morning and ask him about the ceremony. I do not know when things will commence for the celebration so I would like to under take it as soon as I can.” She frowned. “It means time away from you again.” She sighed. “And time stuck with him.” She chuckled. “I jest...this will be good for all of us.”

“I will help Lindir with the wedding preparations while you do the ceremony,” Legolas told her. 

“Love, after all the celebrations and our time...when we leave…” Tauriel wasn’t sure how to approach her question. “I don’t have - no I have clothes that are here but they are not necessarily suited for hunting. How do I go about procuring clothes? Currently, Lord Elrond has ensured I simply have what I need and I have never had to ask. Save my wedding dress which,” she waved a hand as if casting the thought aside. She leaned in and whispered. “How does a princess go about getting clothes?” She felt foolish but she had always taken care of things for herself before.

“I will arrange for the dressmaker to come to measure you this afternoon. She will show you samples of materials and pictures of designs. Pick whatever you want. Though I suggest that you only take enough clothes with you to carry in a pack. The rest can be stored here and either sent back to the Greenwood or left here for when you visit next.” 

She shook her head. “I do not wish for much just clothes for travelling, for fighting. Mine were bloody and full of holes and in places cut away. Then everything else was left behind. I do not need much.” 

The woman took his hand. “Thank you.” 

Aragorn appeared. “Ned is scrubbing dishes. He cooked oats...the cook is not amused.” He chuckled. “Good morning to you both. I trust you slept well?” He found himself looking away towards the stables. He hoped he could get away with not acknowledging the dream he had or hearing their passionate lovemaking.

Tauriel smiled and looked at Legolas. “My days and nights are far more enjoyable now that we are together.”

“Especially the nights,” Legolas smiled. He looked at Tauriel and nodded towards Strider. 

Strider cleared his throat. “So I have heard…” he muttered before turning to look behind him, expecting to see Ned.

“If I can borrow you for a moment, Strider?” Tauriel felt nervous. “I wish to speak to you about something private.”

Aragorn turned to look at her. “Of course highness.”

She shook her head. “No. As friends?”

He cocked his head a little and nodded. “Of course Tauriel.”

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand before walking away. Strider fell into step beside her. “There is a ritual, a purification ceremony. Legolas undertook it with his father. I would like to take it as well. I am supposed to have someone with me, someone I trust. Given everything that has gone on I was hoping you would accompany me. It is two fold, one I trust you and two it lets us discuss and address any strangeness between us.” 

Legolas watched them walk away but he stayed close enough for them to call on him because he thought that Strider might want to ask him how he thought about Tauriel’s suggestion. He was amused and slightly embarrassed that Strider had heard them but after the dreams they had shared there really was nothing that could not be discussed between them. 

Strider stopped. He looked at her for a moment and Tauriel paused, turning to look once she realized he was no longer at her side. “Have I offended you?”

He shook his, “No I just well-“ He looked back to where Legolas stood. 

“It is alright to say no. I just thought and I felt it a good idea if I was to continue on with you as a ranger that I-“ Now Tauriel stumbled over her words. 

Strider looked to her then back to Legolas. “Do you-“ He realized his voice was raised enough that others might hear. He gestured to Legolas to come closer. 

Which was exactly why he had stayed in sight. He walked over to Strider. “I know what she has asked and I think it is a good idea. Have you done the purification ceremony before?” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I have not. I am just not sure it is wise for me to be the one to do it.” 

Tauriel stood where she had stopped feeling vaguely annoyed. She huffed and walked over to them. “Wise because it needs to be someone I can trust.” She looked to Legolas for help.

“I think it very wise. We will be spending a lot of time together, so it is best to clear the air about whatever there is that is uncomfortable between the two of you. During the ceremony herbs are burnt which loosen the tongue and make it easier to talk about what you would normally hold back.” 

Strider looked concerned. “I have much I hold to myself.”

Tauriel nodded. “I had hoped you trusted me as I do you though I understand.”

He shook his head. “It isn’t that I do not trust you it is, I am a private person and there are things,” He looked at Legolas, “I feel may be best not spoken of.”

“The dreams are something we should speak of, openly.” 

Strider looked surprised and a little embarrassed. 

Tauriel clasped her hands together. “Think on it. I would like to do the ceremony soon.”

“Do you think we would speak so openly to you if we did not feel as if you were as close as family?” Legolas asked. 

“I would not be so open with my family and some of it is not topics suited for..” He looked at Tauriel. 

“If you call me a lady I will put you on your back.” She did not blink but simply stared at him.

“Your hesitancy now is exactly why you should do the ceremony with Tauriel. I would have had you accompany me at my own but there was much that needed settling between my father and myself,” Legolas told him. “Please consider it. It will be good for all three of us.” 

Strider inhaled. “I will think on it. May I answer you tomorrow? I wish to give it proper consideration.”

“Of course. I would prefer sooner but I can be patient.” Tauriel smiled. 

Strider chuckled. “I have yet to see evidence of that.”

Legolas laughed. “Let’s find Ned and give him an intense lesson in Silvan.” 

Tauriel slid her arm around his, stepping closer as she did so. 

Strider nodded and led them to the kitchen.

“Estel, this boy is good at the pots. Ask him if he wants a job here,” the cook told Strider.

“Estel?” Legolas asked, looking to Strider. 

Strider waved the question away, turning to Ned. “She would like to know if you want a job cleaning her pots. She says you are good at it.” 

“Well, I would love to live in this beautiful city, but I’m a Ranger,” Ned replied. 

Strider chuckled. He turned back to the cook. “He said he would but he already has a job hunting orcs.”

“Orcs! Fuck the Orcs! Doesn’t he realise that orcs eat children like him for breakfast?”

Strider was laughing and Ned looked up at him. “What’s so funny?”

“She is worried the orcs will eat you for their breakfast. Perhaps you should stay here.” 

Tauriel had buried her face in Legolas’ shoulder to stifle her laughter. 

Ned looked like he was seriously considering it. He looked around the kitchen and then at the tub of hot water and the pots, then he looked at his hands. They were all wrinkled and shrivelled up from being in the water for so long. “I’ll have to sleep on it.” 

Strider stopped laughing and regarded Ned for a moment. “In that case we should work on your languages. Come.”

He looked at the cook. “I will see what I can do.” Again he chuckled and gestured to Ned to follow. “I thought I said wash the pot you used, not a stack of them.” 

“He would be safer here...Estel,” Legolas said in Silvan. 

“What’s Fuck?” Ned asked about the word in Silvan.

Strider nodded. “He would but I would also hate to lose him as a ranger. And please, don’t.” 

He looked to Ned, then to Tauriel. “Ugh, it means…”

“For Vala’s sake…” She rolled her eyes. “If you keep looking at me like I will faint over certain topics I will beat you till you cry for mercy.”

“Fuck,” Legolas said in the common tongue. “It means fuck.”

Strider was watching Tauriel with wary amusement. “I don’t want to risk insulting you.”

“You insult me by coddling me. If we cannot speak of sex or bodies or I don’t know...then you are not treating me as you would other rangers.” She almost stomped her foot in annoyance.

“I have a feeling that Strider does not speak of such things even to other Rangers,” Legolas told her. 

“I am not like other rangers.” She stated defiantly. 

Strider cracked a smile and shook his head. “Indeed you are not, my lady.” He immediately began jogging away from her, backwards. 

Even Ned laughed at Tauriel’s expression. “Practice?” 

A heartbeat and she took off after him. 

The stone floor of the grotto was covered thickly with hides and mats. In the centre was a fire set in a round of stones. To one side was a screen behind which was a spring flowed out of the rock wall down stone in a mini waterfall into a pool naturally carved into the stone floor over hundreds perhaps thousands of years. There were plenty of soft cushions in all sizes and blankets to ward off the cold. The door was an open arch threw which was the view of the valley with its many waterfalls and stunning view. There was no image, no carvings, no paintings to show who the grotto was devoted to. It just existed. It was perfect to be used for the purification ceremony since the woods were not safe at that time of year and Elrond did not want to have to face Legolas if his new wife froze to death or was eaten by the local wildlife looking for food that was scarce in winter. The only draw back was that the water was freezing. But elves did not feel the cold as accurately as Men and Aragorn was accustomed to bathing in cold streams. 

The trio practiced hard, only speaking in Silvan so that Ned got practice. Afterwards, Ned and Strider went to wash up. Legolas and Tauriel returned to their room and enjoyed some time alone. She rubbed down his back and legs until it was time to dress for dinner. 

Dinner was once again enjoyable with some time spent relaxing afterwards. Ned headed to bed early, exhausted because they had worked him so hard. 

When they retired, Tauriel paused tapping Strider on the shoulder. “Please let me know in the morning.”

“Of course.” 

“If you decide to do it, don’t eat breakfast, and only drink water,” Legolas told him. 

Strider nodded. “Are you suggesting we do it immediately if I agree?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I see…” Strider looked thoughtful. “I will carefully consider it.” 

“Findir tells me that the grotto is already prepared. It’s normally done in the woods but never in winter.” 

“Sleeping in the woods in the winter isn’t terrible.” Strider shrugged.

“Who said there would be sleeping?” Legolas asked. 

“Well even just sitting in the woods talking, there is enough equipment to keep us warm. The grotto is fine as well, I am just surprised that elves would be so wary of the woods in the winter.”

“Once you breath in the fumes of the herbs you will understand why it isn’t done in the woods in winter,” Elladan commented. 

“What is it you are not telling me?” He looked between the others. “What should I expect?”

“The herbs open your mind to the messages of the Vala,” Elrohir stated. “You will be blissfully unaware of the dangers of your surroundings. We would prefer if you didn’t try to hug a bear or pat a mountain cat.” 

Strider looked down and started chuckling. “Understood. I will think on it, I promise.” He stood and retired to his room. Once there, he changed and sat out on the balcony, leaning against the wall. His mind was weighing the question before him.

Tauriel pulled Legolas to bed, bidding the others good night. She began undressing him before she had even closed the door to the room. “I wish to enjoy tonight if there is a chance I will be doing the ceremony tomorrow. I want to take a fresh memory of your lips and touch with me…”

Their lovemaking that night was slow and intense. It was as if she truly was trying to imprint him to her body and memory. 

She fell asleep curled up in his arms.

_ The shore of the river, the cloak on the ground and Legolas, naked waiting for her. She felt nervous but he beckoned her closer. His hands pulled her into his lap. Tauriel was scared.  _

_ “What if we are found again?” _

_ “Not this time my love…”  _

_ She looked up and as Legolas entered her, she saw Aragorn watching over them.  _

Her dream shifted.

_ Woods. This time it was her who was watching, protecting them. She looked on as Legolas let Aragorn hold him. She watched them move together and knew her job in this moment was to protect them. _

In the bed Tauriel turned, her back to Legolas’ chest. Her backside nestled into the curve of his body. 

_ He was in her, his hands on her breasts. She held still as he slid in fully. Legolas’ breath was on her neck and shivers moved down her spine. She moaned. _

_ A hand brushed her backside as it gripped his hip. Legolas’ leg moved to lay on hers. She heard his moans, the shifting of his body and knew Aragorn was there and was claiming him as Legolas claimed her. They were all moaning and moving slowly together. _

Tauriel opened her eyes and slipped out of the bed. Her breathing was heavy as if she had indeed been making love. 

Legolas was still asleep, moving and moaning in pleasure as for him the dream continued. 

She looked over at him in the bed and though there was a hesitation, she moved back in as she had been. She curled in tight and let him move against her. Legolas gasped as he climaxed. “Estel.” He didn’t wake but put his arm over her and drew her in close. 

Her heart pounded and she laid awake for the rest of the night. 

Strider had fallen asleep out on the balcony. The dreams were different. Faint as if he was not really supposed to be there. With the others it was vivid and pulled him. This was not the same. He wasn’t sure but perhaps it meant the desire was fading. The physical result was still there and he groaned as he stood and got up. The sun was bright, the air chilled. He got into a hot bath and tried to forget the images.

In the morning, Legolas washed without having a full bath. He planned on going swimming with Elrond’s sons at midday if Tauriel and Aragorn went to the grotto. 

Tauriel laid in the bed, watching him. She was still trying to figure out what had happened. She was trying to find a way to ask him about the dreams but she had a feeling they weren’t his.

“I had the strangest dream last night,” he said as he dressed. 

‘Oh?” Her mouth was dry, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. 

He lent over her and kissed her gently. “We were making love and Aragorn joined us. It was a strange sensation. I think it must be healing from...that incident.” 

“Yes…” She kissed him back. She reached out to grab his hand. “No secrets. I think they were my dreams. You enjoyed it, it seemed.”

“A dream with the two people I am bonded to? Of course, I enjoyed it. Don’t be jealous. It was just a dream.” 

“I am not jealous. That’s just it. It was  _ my  _ dream. I am not jealous at all. In fact it took a great deal not to beg you to take me like that this morning, curled up in you. I am more surprised, more confused...I have no fear of you choosing him over me and I wish you to have all the things you desire. I wish to protect you, us...all of it. I have no desire for him but I have a desire for you to have what you desire and for the three of us to be close in a way I do not understand.”

“I think Aragorn would be shocked to hear that. He has not yet come to terms with the fact that I have bonded to him. He still thinks he will not be able to marry if he accepts it and that his love for Arwen will somehow diminish because of it. But he is not bonded to me like I am to him. I don’t think it possible for a mortal.” Legolas sat down on the bed beside her. “I’ll go ask him for his decision. If he has said no, then I will bring you a breakfast tray in bed.” 

She smiled sadly. “If he says no I will need to find another to do the ritual. It will delay it. I am sorry, my heart.” 

“You might ask me, if Aragorn decides against it,” he suggested. 

Tauriel frowned. “Is that allowed?”

“We would have to refrain from touching.” 

“I thought this was purification and not torture.” She pouted a little. “If he says no I will think about who I will choose. I don’t have many options.” She shrugged. “Go, ask him. I am nervous to hear his response.”

He left her to find Strider. He stopped at his door and knocked. “It’s Legolas.” 

Aragorn was dressed but had not yet combed his hair. It was damp. He opened the door. “Good morning.” He felt a little more relaxed. Even though there had been dreams they were faded and it gave him hope things were settling between them.

“Good morning,” Legolas replied. “Tauriel is eager to hear your decision.” Aragorn’s hair reminded him that he had not plaited his own. It was the first time he appeared before Aragorn with his hair free. It had grown fast while he was healing and was almost the same length as it was before it had been cut. 

“I knew she would be.” The vision of Legolas, naked and Aragorn’s hand in his hair flashed through his brain as his took in the sight of him, hair loose and long. Aragorn rubbed his face. “I have thought long and hard about it. I am honoured she feels I can be trusted…” If one judged by his tone it might seem that he was declining. “I know she is not one to be open with anyone other than you. It does not escape my attention that by asking me to do this she is willing to lay her thoughts and feelings bare to me and is willing to let me do the same.”

“Considering that,” Legolas said. “I wish to speak honestly to you about...us. Shall we go sit on the balcony and enjoy the morning sun?”

“Yes.” He stepped aside and let Legolas in. He followed him to the balcony.

They sat. “I think you got the impression that you could bond to me since I am bonded to you and that it would diminish your love for Arwen. That isn’t how it works. You are mortal and even with the blood of the Dunedain you cannot soulbond. There may be a human equivalent but you need not fear that any feelings you have for me will restrict your life in any way. I will not hold you bound to me. You might consider the rite of Warrior’s Companion and I would accept. It is an ancient tradition but still practiced. I don’t want you to feel you must suppress your feelings or that you would insult me if you did not share my feeling. I would like honesty between us.”

“You have told me about the rite before. I cannot say I love you the way I do Arwen or that I will. I don’t know what I want from you or this.” He frowned. “I know there is a connection there. I worry about something else. It isn’t me or you.” He wasn’t sure how to bring it up. The last time it had not gone well. He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

“It is how Tauriel and Arwen will react?” Legolas asked. “To be completely honest with you, there is little chance that you will marry Arwen. She would have to choose a mortal life. Is that what you want for her?”

Pain flashed on Strider’s face. “I have resound myself to the fact that I will never have her but I will never give up hope, no matter how fleeting. I do not think I can look her in the face if I go through with even the Warrior’s Companion. And if we are bonded, if I distance myself what will that do to you? Then there is the matter of Tauriel. She is very real, very present. She is not a hope.” 

“I do not ask you to stop loving her. Your love honours her,” Legolas told him. “I would welcome you into my life and into my bed if that is your will. But I will live without you. If not now, then later. A Sindar cannot fade with grief. Curse of blessing I do not know but it is a fact. Did you share Tauriel’s dream last night?” 

Shock appeared on his face pushing away all other thoughts he had in that moment. “Tauriel’s?”

“Yes. Now that she is well and no one is trying to kill her, she faces her true feelings about the situation.” He paused. “I much enjoyed the dream,” he said quietly. 

“How did I share it if she and I aren’t…” He looked down at his hands. 

“Through me. I think that while we are in close proximity this will continue to occur. Though I don’t know how much distance we need to stop it.”

Aragorn looked up at Legolas. “I do not know what I want to have happen, with you. I know there is a desire to be close but I do not know if I want to take it as far as the dreams. I cannot say…” He stood. “I will do the ritual with her.”

Legolas nodded. “Just don’t take 500 years to decide if you want me,” he added. He got to his feet. “Take warm clothing. The grotto is cold and the water is freezing, Lindir tells me.” 

Aragorn started to turn, “And if I decide that we will be friends, nothing more? You would be alright?” He swallowed. Pit of his stomach hurt even just uttering the sentence.

“We are already friends, are we not?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, I just meant-” Aragorn shook his head.

“I do not think we will ever not be friends.” 

“Would it be enough?”

“Let the Vala decide.” 

“I need to know from you that it might be enough.” Strider looked frustrated.

“It will have to be.”

Aragorn headed into his room and began to pack his things. “I will meet her there. Know this, I am honoured she trusts me with this. There are few that I would agree to do this with.”

“I’m glad we had this talk beforehand. I trust you with my wife, for three days and nights at least. It might be emotionally exhausting considering all she has been through. Thank you for agreeing. I’ll go tell her.” 

“You place a great deal in my hands and like before I will guard her with my life. It includes all we share in this.” 

Tauriel pulled the blankets over her head after Legolas left. She closed her eyes and tried to forget her dreams. 

“Where has she gone? Has anyone seen my wife?” Legolas joked. “I left her here in bed but now there is just a pile of blankets.”

A giggle and a peek of her eye from under the blanket. “No tray.”

“First day of your fasting,” he told her. “Get up, dress in warm clothes and take your new coat with you. You will wish that you bathed here in hot water like Aragorn did rather than having to bathe in the grotto pool. “ 

Tauriel moved the blankets away and set about getting ready. When she was done, she stood near the door. “I am scared.”

“Why? You are perfectly safe with Strider. And you are not far away. You can stop the ritual at anytime.” 

“I am scared of being open with someone who is not you. I am afraid of what will come out, what I will face.”

“Tauriel that is the whole point of the ritual, for everything to come out into the open.”

“And that scares me.” She stated. She opened the door and moved into the hallway. “Are you coming with me?”

“The fumes from the burning herbs take away the fear,” he told her and then hugged and kissed her. “I can only go part way and then Elrond will escort you and Strider to the grotto. Once you bathe, no one may touch you for three days and three nights.” 

She nodded before turning to walk to where the others waited. Leoglas accompanied her as far as he could. When she was out of sight, Elladan and Elrohir grabbed an arm each and half dragged him away. 

“Ah, young love,” Elrohir sang. 

“Pity there are no orcs to hunt. But there are deer and the kitchen always needs fresh meat,” Elladan added. 

Tauriel and Strider escorted by Elrond neared the grotto. Strider paused, he looked at her. Tauriel stopped as well. “Are you changing your mind?”

“No, I just need you to know I would not do this with just anyone.”

“Neither would I.”

“I am trusting you to handle the herbs,” Elrond said to Strider and handed him a bag of dried herbs. “The fire was started at dawn to warm the grotto. After Tauriel has bathed and you are both ready, sprinkle a little into the fire until you start to feel the effects of the herbs. Once the effects start to wear off add more herbs to the fire. Keep the fire going at all times. There is a drape on the entrance in case of snow or rain, otherwise leave it open to nature. There is no disgrace if you fall asleep and you may stop the ritual at any time you please, though I urge you not to.” 

Tauriel nodded, took a deep breath and readied herself to enter. Strider took the herbs and kept the bag in his hand. “I understand.” She slipped behind the screen as Strider stoked the fire. He heard her curse at the coldness of the water. 

Things were in progress and she was glad for the cold water as it hid her slight nervous trembling. The herbs were put on the fire and they sat. At first they didn’t speak, neither sure where to begin. The smoke began to fill the grotto and as they breathed it in they both relaxed. It started simply. They talked of their childhoods. Both were honest, oddly so for them both and they knew the herbs were working. Tauriel opened up about being orphaned and carrying her feeling of being alone, how it felt as if it tainted everything in her life. Strider told her about growing up here, with Elrond. He opened up about what it was like being a man in this place.

It took little now for the conversation to change. She no longer feared speaking her mind and he no longer worried about opening up to someone. She told him of her banishment, of her feelings for Kili. She skirted the topic of Legolas. Tauriel was completely honest, telling him how she thought Kili had been her love and that when he was taken she was devastated. 

He told her of Arwen and how, no matter how much he loved her he felt she would never be his. He told her through tear filled eyes about how he kept a small glimmer of hope but feared that hope would die as he grew older. He was raw. Strider told her he would not ask Arwen to love him and choose him over her immortality. 

They lost track of the days. One blended into two. They noticed the rise and fall of the sun but it meant little to them.

Tauriel wept as she told him of her first time with Legolas. She told him in detail what had happened to her before he found her on the bank that day. He cried with her. They talked of the rangers, of Tiam, of Beluar’s betrayal. 

She opened her heart and told him how she thought she was dying and was terrified that she was going to die alone. Strider found the courage to tell her that he had been laying with Legolas the night she was attacked. 

It turned their conversation. They spoke of the dreams, all of them. She told him of how she had feared Legolas would love and desire Strider above her, that he would not abandon her but he would not look to her for his happiness. How she wanted him to have all that made him happy, even if that was not her. Strider listened as Tauriel spoke of how she had loved Legolas but his father made it clear she was not worthy of him and she believed. Not only had she believed it Legolas had told her that he felt she had betrayed him. How for so long she had felt dirty and worthless next to him. The attack had made it worse. She told him that Legolas had tried to assure her but her own feelings would not allow her to believe him. That it felt worse to know she had not been able to trust it. 

She spoke of how the first dream had torn her heart, made worse by her own fear and feeling of unworthiness. They talked of her healing and growing slowly more secure yet there was still distance between her and Legolas. She told him how hurt Legolas had been when Strider said he did not feel the same.

Strider grew sad. He told her that he felt something but he didn’t think it was to the same level that Legolas did. He spoke frankly about his worry should Arwen find out and worse, how she would be affected. They both laid their feelings out. He told her he could see himself looking to Legolas for comfort but not at her expense. She told him that she found the idea of Legolas being cared for by him comforting in a way.

“Did Legolas not tell you of his father’s vision?” she asked. “I did I not tell you of my dream?”

“No.”

“There is a great celebration. You stand before many, Men and Elves and short men who are not dwarves. Legolas stand at your right and Arwen at your left. I am lost in the crowd and Legolas finds me. You wear the crown of a king. I do not know if it that of the kind of the Duindane or some other.” 

Aragorn was silent for a long time. “It would mean her death. That is not a future I wish for.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “It would not be your choice. Love is complicated.”

As the third day drew closer to ending they spoke of the future. Tauriel reassured him that her dreams were how she felt now. If Legolas chose to lay with him, she would protect them. She did not desire Strider and he was honest that he found her beautiful but he was not looking to her for anything. It set the tone of the third dream. Tauriel told him that she wished for the three of them to be close. She didn’t understand what that would look like but that she was content in her place, happy and secure that Legolas loved her. She was sure that he was her heart and would hold it forever as she would hold his. She asked Strider to cherish whatever bond he decided on with Legolas. She asked him to protect and love him with her. 

Strider told her he did not know to what level he would let that love go but that he would, together they would indeed love Legolas. Her last words to him as the day closed was that she was not jealous and in fact valued was pleased that it was a man such as himself that she was sharing her love with. Not just anyone was worthy of Legolas. Together they vowed to grow as friends and that all they shared here made them stronger. 

With the last of the herb fading from the grotto, they fell asleep.

_ He was trembling as he held still. She laid on her back looking up at him. She felt him move, pushed forward by Aragorn’s presence behind him. She gasped as Legolas was pushed deeper into her.  _

_ Her hand went to his cheek as he rode out his pleasure and simultaneously gave pleasure to the others. Once again the three moved, breathed and moaned as one. Her eyes met Strider’s over Legolas’ shoulder and they knew the man between them was someone they would spend their lives caring for.  _

The dream approached climax but it was broken as they were woken by Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir at dawn of the fourth day. “Come along brother. A good breakfast and soft warm bed await you.” 

Legolas said nothing but scooped Tauriel up into his arms and carried her all the way back to their room. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

Legolas’ voice spoke in Aragorn’s mind.  _ You are welcome to join us.  _

Aragorn heard as he was taken to breakfast. He ate but found himself distracted. He warred with himself wondering if he could go down that path. It was one thing to dream it, one thing to care for him and protect him. This would go deeper.

He left the twins and found himself at the door to their bedroom. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to knock.

Tauriel was holding Legolas tightly. She had been open, exposed and laid bare with Strider. She felt more fragile than ever before. He knew everything now. Her shame, guilt, happiness, grief and desires. And she knew his. It was a strange feeling. 

“Will you take me to bed? Touch me please…”

Outside the door, Aragorn had his eyes closed and was imagining what might happen if he knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Aragorn,” Legolas said. 

His mouth was dry but he opened the door. Strider stepped in and closed it behind him. He saw Tauriel hugging Legolas. She radiated a need that he also shared. Three days without contact was hard to bear and now they simply longed for it.

Legolas walked over to him and cupped his face in his hands. His lips brushed over his. Tauriel and Legolas were both smiling, temptation sparkling in their eyes. 

Aragorn was still restrained, tense in his jaw under Legolas’ hands. He pulled away and moved to the side of the bed. 

Tauriel stood and moved away a little. She removed the braids, as messy as they were from her hair and the clothing that covered her. She was not princess or warrior here. She turned back to Legolas. Her eyes met Strider’s. She saw him relax. 

Legolas’ braids were missing. Tauriel had not been there to do them and he had not made the effort himself. His clothing soon piled on top of hers. He went to Tauriel and kissed her deeply.

She reached her arm around his neck as he kissed her. “Take me to the bed...let him take his time.” She whispered in his ear. “Trust me my love…”

Behind them Aragorn was slowly undressing. Legolas lifted her and laid her on the bed. His lips trailed down her body seeking out all the most sensitive areas that he now knew. 

Tauriel’s hands gripped the bed but her eyes looked to Strider. She managed a small nod as Legolas’ mouth touched her. She closed her eyes and revelled in his touch.

Strider approached slowly and let his hand move up Legolas’ back. Cool, smooth yet strong underneath. He stifled a moan. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the elf’s back as on the bed Tauriel moaned.

Legolas didn’t try to turn or caress Aragorn, he wanted to leave him to his devices for now. Not wanting to frighten him away. He concentrated on Tauriel. 

She arched into his mouth, into his touches. Heavy lidded eyes watched as Aragorn tentatively caressed Legolas. She saw him kiss his back. She could hear their breathing increase.

Aragorn felt reassured by Tauriel’s looks. They had a connection now, not like a bond but it was something. He moved closer, his chest pressing gently against Legolas’ back. He kissed him again and again along his shoulders. His manhood brushed Legolas’ backside.

Legolas moaned and pressed back into Aragorn. He moved beneath the man to press between Taruiel’s legs. He had barely slept for the time they were away and when he did he shared their dream. He could not wait. He want to be within her now. 

Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas’ cheek and her legs lifted to urge his hips forward. She wanted him inside of her with an urgency that rivaled their four weeks apart. The energy in the room was electric. When he moved, filling her Tauriel cried out in pleasure. It was like their first time, bright and perfect.

Her legs held him still against her. Aragorn felt himself react as he watched. His heart pounded his in chest as he leaned in.

_ Aragorn, I need you. _

Strider groaned and lined his shaft up with Legolas. It was slow, careful as he entered the elf. His hands gripped Legolas’ hips. He pushed forward with a slow urgency. He wanted to embed himself in but held back. 

Tauriel felt Legolas moved forward, pressed deeper into her as Strider worked. She kissed Legolas. The three began to move together. Like the dream the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. 

  
  


“Where is your brother?” Elrond asked the twins.

“He’s...he’s...um…”

“Well?” Elrond asked frowning.

“He’s with Legolas.” 

“And Tauriel.” 

Elrond stared at them. 

“It isn’t for us to disapprove. You did tell Legolas he was tadelen.” 

“Both? At the same time? Is that even possible?” Elrond asked then regretted it. “No, don’t answer that.” 

She tasted blood as she bit her lip to stop her cries of pleasure. Aragorn pressed his mouth to Legolas’ shoulder to suppress his own cry. But nothing silences Legolas. 

“His energy is going to set off the entire city,” Elrohir commented. 

“Let’s go expend a little energy ourselves,” Elladan replied. 

Aragorn pulled away and sunk to his knees on the bed. He was struggling to catch his breath. The dreams had been one thing but now he had crossed a line he had not thought to. 

Tauriel wrapped her arms around Legolas. She placed soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Her hands held him to her. 

Legolas rolled to lie on his back with Tauriel tucked into his side as he tried to catch his breath. With his free hand he reached out to Aragorn. 

Aragorn looked up and once again met Tauriel’s eyes. She smiled softly and curled up to Legolas, relishing the feel of his arm around her. Slowly, almost shyly Aragorn took the offered hand and moved to lay next to Legolas. Their fingers entwined as they tried to get as close as possible. 

Closing his eyes, Legolas said, “I did not think it possible to feel more pleasure than to lie with Tauriel.” He lifted Aragorn's hand to kiss it. “Or more sticky,” he added. 

Aragorn smiled, mostly to himself as he closed his eyes. He was content. 

Tauriel chuckled lightly into his chest. “Do not move. I do not wish to be apart from you even to bathe right now.”

“Can anyone reach the covers? Because I am about to go to sleep for a week.” 

Aragorn sat up and moved the blankets to carefully cover them before adjusting it over himself as well. Sleep came quickly once he was sure they were comfortable. He woke many hours later to Legolas playing with the hair on his chest. Legolas was on one side of him and Tauriel was on the other with the blankets tented over them as the stared down at him. “There is hair everywhere.”

Aragorn chuckled. “It keeps one warm.” He looked at them, one at a time before quickly looking away from Tauriel. He blushed slightly and looked up at the ceiling. 

“The hair down here is so much more curly,” Legolas said as his hand moved down Aragorn’s abdomen. 

Aragorn twitched a little. “Yes. Well..” His hand moved to press the blanket down over his manhood, stopping the progress. He hadn’t expected to be inspected and on display for their curiosity.

“Are your women this hairy?” Tauriel asked. She leaned over him, her body close to him. 

“I have never been with a woman but from what I know, yes.” He tried to move away from her. 

She looked up at him. “I make you uncomfortable as I made the rangers uncomfortable. I did not think women so different when naked, except the hair….”

Aragorn looked to Legolas. “It is not that you are different. I just shouldn’t…”

Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel looked unsure. “You shouldn’t what?” She slipped out to the bed and poured water for each of them. Aragorn started to look at her but then looked up again. 

“So men are different to elves. A naked woman even an eleth, arouses you. You don’t need a bond.” 

“Well, yes...beauty is hard not to appreciate. Lust drives men to do things they shouldn’t.” He looked to Legolas. “No, arousal needs no bonds and it could be taken poorly to find someone’s wife attractive.” He looked visibly uncomfortable. 

Tauriel brought them each a glass of water. 

“She is most beautiful, Aragorn, and I do not mind you thinking so. I do not mind you reacting, so long as you do not do anything inappropriate, which I do not think you would. I might get jealous.” 

“I swear I will never lay a hand on her.” Aragorn was very serious. 

Tauriel slid back into the bed and under the blankets. She looked worried at how serious Strider seemed to be. She looked at Legolas questioningly. Aragorn took a drink and Tauriel took the glass back. 

Legolas drank the water and put the glass on the bedside table before lying back down. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Are you displeased with things?” She looked at Aragorn and Legolas. 

“Why would I be displeased with perfection?” Legolas asked without even opening his eyes. “I have not been this content since before a certain band of dwarves entered the Greenwood.”

Aragorn saw the hurt that flickered over Tauriel’s face. He knew how the statement would wound in numerous ways. He watched her slip out of the bed and don her robe. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Legolas opened his eyes. “Tauriel?” he asked unaware of how what he had said had affected her. 

Aragorn sat up and shifted in the bed. His feet moved to the side of the bed. “You speak without thinking at times. You do not realize how your words can cut. I know now that your words have wounded her numerous times and she carries them as truth of her worth.” 

“Am I never again to speak of how the dwarves brought war upon us?” Legolas asked. “It is not her fault or mine. It is the truth that we were content before those dwarves entered the Greenwood.”

“You do not see it do you? She took your words to mean that you have not been content since, what I believe you called her betrayal. That means bonding with you and every moment of happiness since was not perfect and did not make you content. You have made her feel as if until this moment you have not been entirely happy and that means with her.”

He sighed and stood. 

“You make it sound as if to be content, to feel things were perfect you needed to have me as well and therefore she was never enough.” Aragorn moved to dress. 

“And if that were true, were does it leave us? I do see. She does not trust me, she does not love me enough to let me be who I am. My world is perfect when I have you both, not one or the other. I will always long for the one who is not at my side.” 

Aragorn looked at Legolas and shook his head. “You cannot always have us both. I feel that this might have been a mistake. I was wrong when I thought you didn’t mean to wound her. You did and you will never let what you think was a betrayal go. You will always make it about what you need or how it hurts you to not get what you want. It makes you sound spoiled. She gave you what you desire and she did it freely. She loves you and wishes for this yet you still act as if that isn’t enough.” 

“Nothing I do or say is enough for her because she does not trust me.” 

“She does now. Or did rather...I fear you undid that. I know how she was, I spent three days with her and I learned her true heart. It is you, all you and anything that makes you happy.” He shook his head once again. “This is not her failing.” 

Strider opened the door. “You have crushed the gift she gave you of her trust, faith and desire in you as one crushes a flower.” He left closing the door behind him.

Elrond waited at the dinner table with everyone else for Legolas to arrive. He knew something had happened to disrupt things but he didn’t know what. The atmosphere about the table was solemn. Findir finally came to Elrond and whispered in his ear then handed him a letter. 

“Highness, this is for you,” he said giving her the letter. 

_ My beloved, I am making you miserable and I never intended that. I did not intend my words to hurt you, though Aragorn seems to think I did. For one brief moment my life was perfect. Can neither of you understand that without both of you I cannot know that perfect moment again? I was happy with you, happier than I have ever been and then with you both life was perfect for me. But not for you or Aragorn. He thinks me cruel and selfish and spoilt. It seems you think the same. I said what I did in all honesty. From the moment that the dwarves were found in the Greenwood, every moment of happiness we have had has come to disaster and misery. If I cannot speak the truth, then I do not think there is any hope for us. One day I will find you and all of this will be the distant past and we will love again. We will learn to trust each other and perhaps life will be perfect. But until then I will not stay to make your life a misery. My heart cannot bare it.  _

_ Legolas.  _

Tauriel stood. “Excuse me.” She didn’t wait but left the table, half running to her room. When she got there she immediately began packing. A knife to her dress split it up the middle. 

“What are you doing?” Aragorn stood in the doorway.

“Going after him. You did this.” She threw the letter at him. “You have no right!”

“I was just looking after-“

“I don’t need your looking after.” Weapons in hand she pushed passed him. She got a horse and headed off, finding his trail.

Aragorn went back to find Elrond. He was as pale as snow. “Legolas is gone.”

“Lindir said. Well, you had better go after them,” Elrond said. “And Aragorn, none of this matters. The only thing that matters is that you love him.” 

Legolas rode down the trail along the river, not knowing any of the secret ways in and out of the valley, he chose the most obvious. 

Tauriel rode hard, pushing her horse as safely as she felt she could. She focused on finding him and not the emotions she was feeling.

Aragorn clenched his teeth. He went to his room and paced. He ignored the knocks from Ned and the twins. He refused to follow. He would not cater to Legolas’ childish tantrum.

Legolas was riding fairly slowly. He didn't know this trail and it wound through the trees in and out of the woods alongside the river which flowed in rapids far below with cliffs on either side. He didn't know where he was going, baring that he was headed into lands unknown to him. Behind him was Imladris. To the east on the other side of the mountains, the other side of the river was home. He could easily jump across at several points, but he could not get his horse across. 

He heard the rider approach and he knew it was Tauriel. He stopped and turned. "What are you doing here?" He asked. 

“If you really have to ask that you do not know me at all.” Tauriel kept herself composed though it was a struggle. “You said I would never be alone but you left me.”

"You left me," he replied. "Perhaps not physically but you left me and so did Aragorn. You don't love me enough to love who I am. I'm not perfect. I'm not who you want me to be."

“I did no such thing.” She shook her head. “I may have struggled before to understand but I have loved you and accepted you. Strider does not speak for me. Your letter - he hurt you and in return you hurt me. How is that fair? Have I not only understood your bond with him but accepted and encouraged it? I have asked you to be you. It is I who have learned and changed. I have not asked that of you.”

"In the moment that I was saying how perfect things were, you walked out and shut yourself off from me. Aragorn said I had deliberately hurt you with my words. You and Aragorn may have settled things between you but now I can say and do nothing right to either of you. I will not stay where I am unwanted, where I cause only misery."

“You wounded me but I deserved it. It was not because it had been perfect that wounded. It was the reminder that I had done damage to you meant -“ She huffed. “Stop saying I feel as he does! He did not speak for me! He assumes and tries to protect too much. The wound your words caused was deserved and it was not because things were perfect. I wanted them to be! I wanted you to feel complete and loved. Then you two have a lovers spat and I am the one punished? I have not shied from your touch. I have shared my feelings with you…” She was shaking with anger. 

Legolas got down from his horse and went to her. He reached up to her. 

Teary eyed, she reached down but then changed her mind and slid off the horse smoothly and stood before him. “I said I would wait for you for centuries but I did not say I would do so as punishment for someone else’s words.”

"Aragorn is right. I am spoilt and selfish. But I am not cruel. If you want me, I will stay."

“If? Why do you question? Do you think I followed you simply because I wanted to yell at you?” She stared up into his eyes. “You are all I ever wanted. All of you for all of me. Do not leave me.”

He cupped her face and kissed her lovingly. 

Tauriel returned the kiss though now she let her emotions slip and tears fell. She was still shaking a little.

"I love you. I just need you to remind me that you love me as well. I am just as scared as you. I keep getting it all wrong. I can't protect you. I can't care for you. I am useless."

“Never leave me again and it will never be wrong. And never speak of yourself like that again. We have already overcome so much. Nothing can hurt us. You are anything but useless in my eyes and in my heart.” Tauriel leaned in and kissed him slowly. “I love you Legolas. I love you with all the stars in the sky, with every moment that passes. I love you with every beat of my heart. I love you with every fibre of my very being. You are my love, my only. And I am one side of a coin for you. I am happy and content in that because you love me.”

She touched his cheek. “Never call the one who is my heart useless again. He is anything but.”

"I will stop thinking I am useless if you stop thinking you're unworthy."

“Until I read your letter I had not felt unworthy since we talked in the Greenwood, when we truly talked about everything. At that time I felt I was in my right place. Then I read that and- I was not willing to let it go. I wanted to fight for you and my place at your side.”

"Aragorn thinks I torture you."

“Strider thinks too much.”

"He is as stubborn as you. Do you think we will ever recapture that moment when the world existed of only the three of us?" His fingers carded threw a lock of her hair and he lifted it to his nose to smell. "You smell like home." He sighed. "I had no idea where I was going anyway. Seems I can't escape from Imladris and Elrond and Lindir have put so much into our wedding plans that it would be an insult to leave now."

Tauriel caressed his cheek. “I hope so love.” She closed her eyes as he touched her hair. “Do you truly desire escape?”

"Only from our troubles. We can't go back in time and change things, so we must go on. I prefer to go on with you than without you."

She pulled him in, hugged him tightly. “I will have to be torn away from you for you to be without me.” Tauriel places her forehead to his. “Do not ever question why I follow you. I love you more than anything else in this world.”

She remained like that, holding him and let her body relax. “I have ruined this dress…” she whispered and chuckled. 

“Yes, you have,” he replied. “Do not doubt my love for you. If I say something that offends you, I am not deliberately offending you. I am not cruel, Taruiel. I don’t want to torture you. I am selfish and thoughtless and spoilt and I love you.” 

“I know you are not cruel.” She kissed him. “Let’s go back.” Relief and emotional exhaustion washed over her.

  
  


Legolas didn’t bother knocking when he barged into Aragorn’s room. “I swore to Tauriel that I would not let you come between us, but you did. I am selfish and spoilt. But I am not cruel. I grew up with wealth and position and priveledge. I was not taught independence like you. I was taught to rely on others, to give others jobs, to pay them to do things for me, because that is one of the duties of my position. I mistook your knowledge of the world outside of the Greenwood as wisdom. But you are not wise. You are a stubborn young man who is frightened of his future. I was foolish to listen to you about Tauriel instead of going straight to her. We have known each other for more than 500 years, but you think after three days alone with her that you know her better than me? You do not even know yourself,” Legolas said all in a hurry. He paused to take a deep breath. “It is perhaps unfortunate that I love you. But there it is. We will do better in the future.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I do know her. I spoke out of turn but I do know. I know that you are spoiled and because of that, speak without thought. You do not consider how yours words sound. We will do better, as friends, as rangers. If you will excuse me.” He was in no mood for the childish rants. He moved to the door and pushed passed Legolas. 

Tauriel was changing. She had torn the dress with a knife and now she donned a robe. With a sigh, she laid the dress over a chair. She went in search of a needle and thread. Eventually she sat on the floor sewing the dress back together as silent tears fell. 

Legolas laughed at her when he entered the room. “I just came to see how you were doing before asking for an audience with Lord Elrond,” he told her. He went to the cabinet and opened the door, pulling out a set of clothes for her. “I think you will be more comfortable in this.” They were more like what she was accustomed to wearing back home. “The seamstresses were busy while you were in the grotto.” 

She looked up. “Oh, wonderful.” She smiled. “I will finish this though. It would be rude to leave it torn when I return it.” She tilted her head. “An audience? For what?” 

“To apologise. It was rude of me to walk away when he had put so much effort into our wedding. There will still be a wedding?” 

She paled and stood. The dress was dropped to the ground. “I should- what?” A hand went to her hip. “Why are you questioning? Did I not just ride after you?”

Legolas interrupted. “It is just my insecurity. I just need to know that we are going ahead with the wedding.” 

Tauriel relaxed and moved to him. “Yes. Yes…” she pressed against him. “I wish for this to go ahead. I wish to celebrate and dance with you. I wish to be in front of everyone and have our hands bound as our hearts are.”

He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Let’s concentrate on just us. This is our time together If Aragorn wants to be angry with me then let him.”

She looked over his shoulder, a scowl on her face. “He has no right to be angry. But yes, we will focus on us. We will weather this as we have everything.”

Aragorn was summoned before Elrond who stood frowning at him, Tauriel’s letter in his hand. “Tell me that you did not call a prince selfish, spoilt and cruel.”

“He was not a prince in that moment. I was being honest.” Aragorn was defensive.

“He is always a prince! He was born a prince and he will remain a prince for the rest of his life! How can you be so thoughtless? It is a good thing that Legolas isn’t cruel. Do you have any idea the position you have put me in, the position you have put the whole of Imladris in?”

“Position? I was not thoughtless. In fact, I was far more thoughtful than he was in the moment.” Aragorn frowned.

“Yes you were, Estel. Legolas tells his father everything, EVERYTHING! If Thranduil takes offence, he could wipe us out. He has gone to war for far less. I could not hope to smooth this over with him and I could not hope to raise an army anywhere near big enough to defend Imladris against him. And even if that does not happen, the diplomatic consequences of this incident are far ranging.”

“For him to know, Legolas would have to explain the situation and I do not think he would tell his father of what occurs in his bedroom.” He jaw was tight. 

“Don’t be naive, Estel. Do you think that Legolas is the first tadelen elf, or the first to take a human lover? You interfered between a husband and wife, a prince and a princess of the most powerful kingdom in Middle Earth.”

“I will speak to them. I am hopeful that I can smooth things over enough.” Aragorn looked down at his hands. 

Tauriel changed and went with Legolas. She needed to apologize for leaving dinner and the city as she had.

They ran into Aragorn coming out of his father’s study. 

He stopped his mouth opened but he was unsure how to begin. “I-I would beg a moment of your time.” 

Tauriel found herself still furious with him. She understood he thought he was protecting her, looking out for her but it wasn’t up to him to do. And that he had spoken to Legolas as he had made her anger turn protective. Her arm moved, just in front of Legolas as if to shield him.

“Our presence has not yet been announced. We have time,” Legolas said quite formally. 

Aragorn cleared his throat. “It has been brought to my attention that by speaking out of turn it reflects poorly on Imladris. I wish to apologize and ask you not to share my unthinking-“

“Don’t apologise for what you are not sorry for,” Legolas said. “No doubt, your foster father has informed you that it is not wise to anger a prince and now you fear consequences.”

Aragorn clenched his teeth. “Yes though in the moment I was not thinking about speaking to a prince. That is my unthinking I thought it was a moment between-“ He stopped talking. “I would have consequences brought on me and not Imladris or Elrond and his family.”

“The consequences is that I am reminded that you are very young, that you are stubborn and speak your mind. And you know nothing of intimate relationships. You know only Tauriel’s view of what happened to us and not mine, so you must think that I believe she is unworthy of me. But it is I who is unworthy of her. There will no doubt be many disagreement between the three of us. We come from different worlds even though we are all of this world. Don’t let a single disagreement come between us.” He reached out and put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “My love would not be love at all if it could so easily be swayed by this.” Legolas lent in and kissed Aragorn lightly. “I will meet you at practice in a few minutes. You will have the opportunity to beat me up if you can and to let go of your anger.” 

Aragorn was tense under the kiss. He was confused but relieved at the same time. He left the pair and headed to his room.

Legolas bowed to Lord Elrond. “My Lord, forgive me for the disturbance I caused this morning. I acted rashly and in hurt. The matter is partially resolved and I hope that it will be fully resolved with time. It was a personal matter and need not cause any ill will between our lands. I apologise if I offended your son. It was not my intention.” He took Tauriel’s hand. “We are young and in love and learning how to live with each other. It is difficult coming from such vastly different backgrounds.” 

Tauriel smiled slightly and looked down, her posture showing her submissive side. “I too must apologize for the way I left dinner, for taking a horse and damaging a dress. I have returned the horse, fixed the dress and I hope you can forgive my ill manners.”

“Your apologies are accepted. I hope that this does not mean that the wedding plans are disrupted?” Elrond said. 

“Not at all, my lord. We look forward to it,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel bowed her head. “Thank you.” She waited for Legolas to lead her away.

“So, you hae a fitting of your dress and I have to go beat up Aragorn. Join us when you are finished?” 

“I would rather do that.”

“Try not to be angry with him. He meant well,” Legolas told her. 

“It is easier for you to forgive. I am sorry but it won’t be quite the same for me. It will have to be in my own time.” Tauriel looked truly apologetic. She wanted to give him peace between them, to return it as it was even so briefly but she couldn’t.

“I understand. I’m not sure I forgive exactly. But I understand and we can’t go on the way it was so…” 

Legolas left her to go back to her room for the fitting and headed to the practice area. Aragorn was already warming up with the twins. Legolas removed his weapons and coat. He was still wearing his travelling clothes but he couldn’t practice in his day clothes. He looked at Aragorn. “I explained to Lord Elrond that since we are from different backgrounds things will be difficult between us. But I don’t think it is impossible.”

Aragorn nodded. “Thank you. He was quite unhappy with me.” He didn’t want to talk about what had happened, especially with the twins there. He was a private person and this was all too public for his liking. 

“What shall we start with today?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn shrugged. He was feeling off. “Ned should work on defense.” 

Legolas picked up two wooden swords from the rack. “This will cheer you up a bit. I know you can best me with a sword.” 

“I don’t think it will do what you think. I was harshly reminded to mind my behaviour and tongue.” He took the sword but turned his back to Legolas. He was walking towards Ned.

Legolas shrugged and tossed a sword to Elladan. They spared for quite some time. 

Aragorn focused on working with Ned. He was not entirely there and the second time Ned smacked him on the shoulder, his frustration was at its peak. He turned his back on Ned and the boy whacked him hard. “Never turn your back on an enemy.” Ned stated in Silvan.

Aragorn turned, fire in his eyes. Ned’s smile dropped and he backed away. Aragorn’s shoulders dropped. “I am sorry Ned.” The boy nodded but still looked a bit frightened. Aragorn handed him his sword. “I am done for today.” 

He left them and headed to his room.

Legolas was distracted by Aragorn’s departure. “Enough, Legolas. If I was an orc you’d be dead. Go settle whatever it is between you and Estel before you have to face any orcs,” Elladan told him. He gave in to the older elf. 

Tauriel stood still as they measured and laid fabric against her. She was overwhelmed with the choices. “I-I was thinking simple.” 

“Oh, but you need a dress fitting a princess. Green and gold for the Greenwood.”

She nodded and let them work. Dresses and dressing up was not her forte. There were ribbons and woven netting of gold. They discussed her hair but Tauriel put a stop to that. Her hair would be down and braided by Legolas, nothing more. There was talk of jewelry. She explained she owned none so that was not to be worried about. The seamstresses whispered together before eventually calling it a day and leaving her alone. Tauriel pulled on her robe, something she was starting to favour with its light material and the way it hugged her body. She moved to the balcony to enjoy the air. 

Aragorn closed the door to his room and growled loudly. He was frustrated and angry. He was annoyed at everyone and himself. He was questioning everything he had done in the past few days.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at his door. 

“Go away.” 

“No!” Legolas replied.

Aragorn sighed. “I have nothing to say to you right now. Just leave me alone for a time. Is that too much to ask?”

“And what do you think being alone will achieve?” 

“It will give me time to think for once since this whole mess started.” He leaned against the door. 

“You think too much.”

“There is no such thing.” His heel hit the door, rattling it.

“Have you tried just feeling?” 

“That is worse than thinking. I have nothing to say to you right now. Nothing. Can you not understand that?” Aragorn practically snarled.

“Then don’t talk. Let me in.”

“No. I have no wish to see you.” 

For a while there was silence, then suddenly Legolas landed on the balcony. 

“For fuck’s sake. Do you not understand no?” Aragorn looked annoyed. 

Legolas started removing his clothes. “For someone who has nothing to say, you talk a lot.” 

“Do not.” He shook his head and moved to the door. “I do not wish for anything to happen. You may think it will help but it will not.” 

“Then I will just sit here naked until you do.”

Aragorn grabbed a chair and looked at his hands. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Who said I wanted to talk?”

“I have no wish for anything else.” He was stern. “I will leave you if that is what you think will happen. I do not wish for that and I would ask you to respect that.” Aragorn ground his teeth. 

“Ok, I will just sit here naked, not talking.”

Aragorn stood, he moved to the door. “Forgive me but I do not wish to insult you your highness but I have other matters to attend to.” He opened it and left the room. He was annoyed. He still felt Legolas was acting like a child, angry he was not getting his way, speaking without thinking and almost uncaring for those he said he loved. 

Legolas dressed and left. He went to his room to find Tauriel looking at fabric samples. “This one is pretty.”

She frowned. “How can you tell which would be suitable? Oh, “ She looked at him. “I have refused to have my hair done. If you cannot braid it I will leave it loose.”

Aragorn headed out to the trees. He needed to be away from them all. 

“I will braid it for you,” he told her. 

“How was practice? I wish I could have done that. I need to move.” 

“Difficult. Aragorn is more stubborn than you. He will not give in the slightest.”

“He is proud and stubborn. He follows something most would not understand. I don’t fully but I-” Tauriel frowned. “I do understand. He is protector. He is watcher and he holds himself apart. He is infuriating but his heart is strong in conviction.”

“Infuriating is the word. But unless he accepts that we have different ways and not everyone sees as he does, he will not be happy.” 

“I do not think he wants to be happy.” She looked up. “I think he keeps himself apart and unhappy because that which would make him happy means pain for others. He most certainly doesn’t agree with the vision your father had or my dream. Though in truth I do not favour my dream.” She pouted a little. 

“Everyone wants to be happy. And what does it matter? It is one possible future.”

“Arwen at his side means her death. Arwen at his side is his happiness. Peace is his happiness but he resists all that would bring those things. He would rather be apart and chieftain of the rangers than any possible future.” Tauriel shrugged. “He does not see any possible future but a life without his love and his role with the rangers.”

Legolas closed his eyes. He loved him. 

Tauriel took his hand and moved so his arms wrapped about her. “Hold me.” She laid her head back on his shoulder. “He sees himself as flawed maybe wrong but something like that. His honour, his word they matter more than life to him. We spoke a great deal.”

“I admitted he was right, that I am selfish and spoilt. But he will not hear it.”

“He does not want to be right. He does not enjoy pointing such things out. He wishes for better in all things and most harshly in himself.”

“I don’t know how to help him.” 

“I don’t think you can. He seems to favour time, though humans do not have as much as they think. He does not want help or at least, maybe he does not think he deserves it. I am not sure.”

“Other people’s feelings have never really mattered. I was always kept apart from others.”

“I know.” Tauriel looked out at the scenery. “He is acutely aware of others and especially those he feels are in need of protecting. He is the opposite of you in that.” 

“Now we are both well again, we are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves.” 

“He does not see it that way. I fear I will always be the woman he found beaten and used on the rocks. He heard my heart, my feelings and something about men make them believe women are to be protected. Honour and justice above all else.” She sighed. “Your ways are not his and I do not know how to bridge them.” 

“Then we must let him decide,” Legolas told her. 

“The issue cannot be forced. He does not react well to that from what I learned of him.” She closed her eyes and leaned against him. 

“I fear he will never want me again,” Legolas told her. “But we will have each other forever and I will be happy with that.”

Her hands moved along his arms. “I will do what I can to make you happy regardless of how he decides. There is time my love, not as much but there is some. I cannot say what he will decide. I didn’t think he would come to us to begin with so I do not know...I wish I could tell you, reassure you about him but I can’t. I can only tell you what my heart says and it calls for you.”

“I went to him. I offered myself to him and he walked away,” Legolas cried. His arms tightened around her. 

“Oh my love…” Tauriel turned in his arms and drew him close. She held him tightly. “Being forceful does not work with him…” She pressed her head to his neck and kissed the skin there. Over and over she laid gentle kisses up and down his neck. 

His hand reached up to stroke her hair. He turned her in his arms and claimed her lips. 

She kissed him back, hard. “Forceful works with me.” Her hands were in his hair now as she kissed him again and pressed her body against him. 

“Legolas, are you in there?” Ned asked from outside the door. 

Legolas’ head dropped back and he rolled his eyes. 

Tauriel put her head on his chest and growled. Her nails raked down Legolas’ back. “Are all children so inconvenient?”

“I hope not. But Ned will only be a child for a short time more. Humans grow up very fast.” He went to the door and opened it. “What is it, Ned?” 

“I can’t find the Captain. He was supposed to meet me in the library after practice.” 

“He wants some time to be alone. He has probably gone to visit friends. Why don’t you ask the librarian to find you a book to read? There must be some there for chi...people who are learning to read Silvan.” 

Ned frowned. “Do you have time? I don’t know how to ask the librarian…” 

“Want to go for a walk?” Legolas asked Tauriel. 

She looked down at her robe. “No?” 

“Alright, Ned. Let’s go for your lesson.” Legolas glanced back at Tauriel and then left. 

Tauriel sighed and already was missing his touch as the door closed. She was alone and bathed, relaxing in the water. 

They didn’t see each other until dinner. “Is Aragorn coming to dinner tonight,” Elrond asked. No one knew. 

Aragorn stayed out in the woods until after dark. He did not join them for dinner or after dinner drinks. He did watch when they retired and only then did he return. He knocked on the door to Legolas and Tauriel’s room. 

Both had changed into robes in the time it took for him to get to their door and Legolas was sitting in the centre of the bed with Tauriel on the edge as he combed her hair.

“Come in.” Tauriel called as she relaxed. 

Aragorn opened the door and paused just in the doorway. “May I speak to you, Tauriel?”

The woman was surprised. It was clear from her body language. “Yes.” She stood. 

“You want me to leave?” Legolas asked. 

“No, we will move to the sitting room.” Tauriel moved away and to the small side room. Legolas would be able to see them and hear them though a human might not be able to overhear. 

Aragorn followed her. 

She turned and faced him. Aragorn stood before her. “I owe you an apology.”

“Me?” Tauriel looked surprised. “I am not pleased with you but-”

Aragorn knelt in front of her. He took her hand, pressing it to his forehead. “I forgot that you are a warrior and defend yourself. I do not agree with how you were spoken to, I do not like to see the hurt in your eyes but I should not have said what I said. He is unthinking and I cannot sit idle-”

“He is not unthinking.” Tauriel tilted her head and looked down at the man. She knelt too. “He thinks but his thoughts are guided by a life dictated by the rules of a prince. He does not always, no...he is not always aware of how others might take his words.” 

Aragorn looked up at her. “I cannot let him wound you.”

“That is not your choice. You do not know all the ways I have wounded him. I must live with that. That is my responsibility.”

“It isn’t right.”

“By whose rules?” Tauriel reached out a hand to lift his chin higher. “And by your rules I would be coddled and hidden away. Not all rules are the same.”

Aragorn frowned. “He behaved like a child who only wanted things his way.”

She smiled and shook her head. “No, he is a prince who is used to things being his way. If you cannot understand that I cannot make you. You need to love him for who he is.”

“I can love him as friend.” Aragorn gripped her hand, reaching up to take it. The movement shocked her. It was almost aggressive. 

“Is that truly all?” Tauriel leaned in, the words whispered. From some angles it might look as if she leaned in to kiss him. “I would have you love him with me.”

Aragorn groaned. “I don’t know.” He whispered. 

“You must consider it. I do not like to see him hurt.” Tauriel’s lips were against his ear. “I will protect him, know this. I wish him to have that which makes him whole.”

“I am not sure.” Aragorn put his head on her shoulder now. He needed something to lean on.

“Again, I would ask you to think on it and be honest with yourself. I will be standing with him no matter your decision because he is my heart.” 

Aragorn stood before reaching down to help her up. Tauriel led the way back out to Legolas. She sat on the bed once more. Aragorn nodded to them both and took his leave. Legolas plaited her hair in one loose plait down the centre of her back just to restrain her hair in bed. “Thank you. I don’t know if it will do any good.”

“Do not thank me for speaking my feelings.” Tauriel turned to look at him. “I will fiercely protect you and I only wish for you to be happy. I make you happy, I know that but I am half of a coin...I wish him to be sure so you do not have to question.”

“But if he is unsure, does he love me enough?” Legolas asked. 

“I do not know.” Tauriel shifted even more so she was on her knees in front of him. “I will only accept his answer once he is sure. He will not play with your heart. I will not stand for that. And I will not suffer the consequences of that.” 

“I humbled myself before him and he rejected me. I’m not sure I will ever get over that.”

“I understand. I have felt similar…” She leaned in. 

“From me?” he asked.

“And Kili.” Tauriel looked down. “I am often found lacking to those I would have hoped would see me. It is a flaw in myself.”

He cupped her chin in his hand. “You have to admit that that your actions did warrant my anger.”

“Of course they did. I said your words wounded but the wound was warranted. I deserved it.” Tauriel frowned. “I am flawed and I have caused hurt. Because of that I have been rejected and have faced my greatest fear.”

He took her hand and held it to his chest. “And now we are one. We must both do better.” 

Ned sat up in bed reading the book. It was slow going but he was enjoying the tale of ancient times. When he got sleepy he scooted down in the bed but continued reading until he was too tired to hold the book up. He reached out and pushed it onto the beside table not noticing that he knocked over the candle. He pulled the blanket up and fell asleep as the flame slowly heated the side of the bedside table. 

Tauriel climbed into his lap and held him. She needed him close, needed him to feel wanted. They moved together and after their slow, intense closeness they fell asleep wrapped in each other. 

The smell drew her out of her sleep and she found herself looking into Legolas’ eyes. “Smoke.”

He sat up quickly and grabbed his robe. He ran out onto the balcony so see if he could find where the smoke was coming from, but the breeze blew the smoke away. He headed for the door, checking that Tauriel had her robe, before opening it. The smoke was coming out from under the door of Ned’s room. Subconsciously he hesitated, his training kicking in to make him want to simply flee the building, but he didn’t. He went to the door and carefully opened it. Flames flashed out with the influx of air from the the corridor. He barely ducked out of the way in time not to set alight. 

Tauriel was up and running after him. She screamed for him to move. “Get back. Get everyone out.” Her hand pushed Legolas out of the way. Her training spoke to her to get him to safety. 

Aragorn appeared. “Fates alive…”

“Get them all out.” Tauriel ordered. She removed her robe and ran into the flames. 

“Ned!” Legolas screamed. 

Aragorn grabbed Legolas and pulled him away. “Come, now!”

“Tauriel! Help her! I don’t know what to do.”

Aragorn grabbed Legolas and hoisted him over his shoulder. He ran out and called to others to run and for water.

Ned had the blankets over him ans was slowly crawling towards the balcony, coughing and unable to see where he was going he just moved away from the heat. 

Tauriel was coughing and darting about the room. Her eyes found him in the flames. She was fast though the flames licked at her skin. She scooped the boy up. The blankets were starting to flame. She tossed them aside, pressed him to her body and jumped over the balcony wall. She tucked and rolled with him into a stream.

Aragorn was outside, dropping Legolas before running to help those that were gathering pots and pails of water. Hands grabbed Ned and Tauriel, heaving them out of the water and wrapping them in blankets. People seemed to appear from no where and the fire was out quickly. Legolas found Tauriel and held her. “Are you alright?” 

She closed her eyes. “Is the fire out? I should help put it out….”

“Tauriel, you are naked,” Legolas said quietly. “Are you burnt? Your hair is a bit singed.” 

“Blanket. I should help.”

“There are enough people already.” Legolas looked over at Ned who was wrapped in a blanket and was being given water. An eleth was fussing over him like he was a child. 

Someone handed Elrond the charred cover of the book that Ned had been reading. He lent down to the boy. “I am going to have to revoke your library priveledges. You may not remove books from the library but you may read them in the library.” He left to see to the damage and arrange for another room for Ned. He found Aragorn in his nightshirt sitting by the stream on one of the garden seats, a now empty bucket at his feet. “Are you hurt, Estel?” he asked with concern in his tone. 

“No. Is she? Is Ned?” 

“No, neither is hurt. Ned breathed in a bit too much smoke and Tauriel’s hair is apparently a little singed, but nothing else. The room however...well, we will see in the daylight. Clean up and go to bed. You are exhausted.” 

“I am fine.” Aragorn stated. 

Elrond put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “You are not fine. You look awful.” 

“Fine.” He stood. His eyes looked around. “Are you sure I cannot help more?” 

Tauriel was standing. She had wrapped the blanket in a way that kept it secure. She wanted to help and moved into the line that was helping with the water. Legolas was distracted by Strider and she took advantage of that.

The fire was out and now that everything was soaked enough to ensure nothing simmered and kindled the flames, the line broke up. Tauriel was suddenly grabbed from behind and scooped up into Legolas’ arms. He carried her along the now mostly empty corridor back to their room. 

“I need to help. Are you hurt?” She was trying to inspect him as he carried her. “Ned? Strider?”

“You have done all you can.” He put her down beside the wash stand and poured some water into the bowl, taking a cloth to wash her down. He wanted to inspect every inch of her to make sure she was unhurt. 

“Ned...was he burned?” She coughed and turned as he washed her. “Are you hurt? You should have stayed back.”

Aragorn went to his room and washed up. Soot filled the water basin. He was, in fact, exhausted and fell asleep laying half across his bed with blankets wrapped tight around his body. 

Elladan and Elrohir took charge of Ned and took him to the room that they shared. They put him to bed on a divan in their room and watched over him for the rest of the night.

Tauriel coughed. There was soot in her mouth and nose. “I should see to the others.” At the same time she was limp in his arms. The heat had kissed her skin. There were no burns but she was slightly red and warm. After making her as clean as possible without a bath, Legolas took her to bed, using the cloth to wash his own feet before sliding in beside her. The shock made him sleep long into the morning. He had never been so close to an out of control fire before. He had no idea what to do. He had been taught to flee and his guards would make sure that he did. He felt completely useless. He woke to find the servants filling the bath. 

Tauriel tossed and turned. She was restless. The smell of the smoke would not leave her. The morning came and she opened her eyes. Her heart was pounding. A fire. Had any been hurt? Had she done enough? Instinct caused her to move in the bed to inspect Legolas. He seemed intact with no signs of burns. She collapsed back into the bed, relieved. 

Aragorn woke and immediately smelt soot. He bathed in the water that had been prepared for him and dressed. He stepped out of his room and tried to find Ned. 

“He is with Elladan,” one servant told him when he enquired. “My lord has ordered the rooms to be thoroughly cleaned to remove the smell of smoke. Please stay out of your room until we have finished.” 

Aragorn grabbed some things. “Of course.” He stopped and looked at the servant. “The prince and princess?”

“Are still bathing,” he answered. “Excuse me, sir. Keep the corridor clear,” he yelled at two of the servants who were carrying debris from Ned’s room. 

Aragorn moved outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He could not escape the faint smell of smoke, even now. He headed closer to the water. The path was icy from the water spilt the night before.

He skirted the edge making his way carefully. He had no desire to slip into the water. Aragorn found himself sitting at small clearing meant for rest and contemplation.

Tauriel woke, sitting up in the bed. Her eyes moved as she searched for Legolas. She was tense, the smell of the fire acute in her nose. 

Legolas was in the bath. “You might as well stay in bed until they bring fresh water,” he told Tauriel. 

“I feared you were hurt.” Her heart was pounding and she got out of bed and moved to the bath. “I cannot rest any longer.”

“Put my robe on. The servants will be back in a minute,” he told her. “I’m not hurt. I might not have been near a fire like that before, but I have sense enough to duck a fire ball.” 

“Are you sure?” She slowly donned the robe but was trying to inspect him. “I need to ensure..” She coughed. 

“Yes, I am sure. But apparently you don’t have sense enough not to run into the flames.”

“I am to make sure you are safe….” Her eyes went wide and a hand went to her mouth. “I was just doing what I was trained…” She was scared she had risked his life.

“Do you know what I was trained to do? Run away.” 

“Yes, your life is too important. I-” Tauriel looked so unsure now. “You cannot die, it would devastate the Greenwood. But I-” She slipped to her knees. 

“Your death would devastate me. You need to be more careful.” 

Tauriel nodded but stayed where she knelt. She was trying to fight back her emotions and was failing.

He reached out and touched her cheek, getting her face all wet and dripping on the floor.

She leaned into the wet hand. Her eyes were closed and she remained on the floor. “I could not run. I am so sorry my love…” She felt as if she had failed once again. 

“No one was hurt. You saved Ned. They say he has to stay in bed for a couple of days because he is coughing so much. Do you need to see a healer for your cough?” he asked. 

“No.” Tauriel’s tone was stubborn. “I acted on instinct, on training. I should have only stayed with you.” She stood and moved to stand by the bath. 

“Tauriel, I am perfectly capable of running away on my own,” he said and then laughed at what he had said. 

She leaned in and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “As long as you are safe.”

He stood and drew her into his arms getting her and the floor quite wet. Then just to be infuriating, the water flowed off him but not her. 

  
  


Aragorn woke from where he rested and immediately felt the need to ensure the safety of Legolas and Tauriel. He moved swiftly and opened their door without knocking. “Are you both alright?”

She was soaking wet and with a growl of frustration dropped the sopping robe to the floor. Aragorn was treated to a vision of the two of them, naked and beautiful before him. 

“Close the door.”

He turned his back to them. His hand reached out and closed the door. “Are you both okay? Are you hurt? In pain? I saw Tauriel run in…” He turned his head to look but spotted her, naked and turned away once more.

“She isn’t burnt,” Legolas assured him. “I made sure last night. But we will have to trim a bit of her hair before I can comb it. Lucky I plaited it up last night or it might have gone up in flames. And I am perfectly fine.” He picked up a towel and wrapped her up in it, before doing the same for himself. “You can turn around now.”

Aragorn very slowly turned around. He looked at Legolas before turning his attention to Tauriel. “You were in the flames.”

“To save Ned.”

He looked concerned. “You should not-”

“Because I am a woman?”

“Because you are a princess.” He stepped forward as if meaning to protect her. 

“I do not need protecting Aragorn.” It was a rare use of his name by her. 

He looked to Legolas as if questioning this idea. “And you, you agree?”

“She knew what she was doing and she did save Ned. I did not. I trust people are capable of doing their job. She was trained for such a situation. I was not. Just as I would not expect her to know how to run a kingdom,” Legolas stated. 

“But you are both safe?”

“Yes.” Tauriel breathed out as she moved closer to Legolas. 

“Good.” Aragorn left but remembered he had no place to go for the time being.

“He could have stayed.” She sighed, almost exasperatedly. “I know it is hard for him but as friends even…” 

“Let him realise in his own time that he is still welcome,” Legolas told her. “But he is right about the fire. Please do not do that again, unless you really have to.” 

“Ned is so young and I was afraid he was-I have very few friends and I feel protective of him. Also, you should not have opened the door.” She leaned back against him. “I hope to never have a reason to go into a burning room again.”

“I will promise not to open the door to a burning room if you will promise to be more careful.” He pulled scissors out of the top draw of the dresser. “I am going to have to take about this much off the bottom of your plait.” He held up his fingers. It was only about two finger widths. “And then we will see what else need trimming when you wash it.” 

Tauriel nodded but it was clear how unhappy the prospect of cutting her hair was to her. “Not too much, please.” 

“As little as possible,” Legolas told her. He sat her on a stool in the sitting room and started trimming of the hair that had melted together into clumps. Then he unplaited it and tried to comb it out, the comb got stuck on a few singed clumps. He ran his hand over it and quietly spoke an incantation. 

She waited until he was done. “Do you know many spells like that?” She closed her eyes, letting him work the comb through her hair.

"A few, not many. Mostly I was taught prayers to the Vala. I found this one works on your hair quite by accident. The first time I did your hair I prayed that the comb would glide through your hair and that the plaits would be perfect.”

Tauriel was thoughtful. “Seems as if that makes you special. I knew that but…” she shrugged.

“Not special,” Legolas replied. “Most elves know a few spells. Lord Elrond know hundreds, perhaps thousands. 

“M’lady, your bath is ready,” one of the servants told them. Legolas twisted her hair up on her head and secured it with the comb. “We will wash your hair after your bath, m’lady.” 

Tauriel moved towards the tub. “Have you spoken with Lord Elrond about your ability to heal? He seemed surprised but it would be good for you to perhaps train with him while you are here.” She climbed into the water. 

“I don’t think I would be much of a healer. There is no evidence that I can heal anyone but you and that I think is because of our bond. I don’t heal so much as give you energy for you to heal yourself,” he told her. 

“That feels well, I am honoured you are able to give me your energy. But I also do not like knowing I am just taking from you...you should still ask him.” She sunk down to her shoulders in the water. “It doesn’t feel different than when the others did it…” 

Legolas came over to her with a cloth and began washing her face. “You’re a mess,” he told her. 

Tauriel spat water at him. “But you still say I am beautiful…” 

“You are. You are extremely beautiful. Soot and all. Ah, there is my wife, under all the remnants of the fire.” Legolas laughed. “My father would be horrified if he knew I washed you.” 

“Your father might be horrified to learn of many things you do with and to me.” She turned in the water so her back was to him. “If you are going to start washing me you should complete the task.” 

He washed her back and then his hands slipped around her to cup her breasts. His lips going to her neck. “We could lock ourselves into the sitting room for the day,” he whispered. 

Tauriel moaned under his touch, his lips. “Yes...I feel the need to recover from last nights events and you should see to taking care of me.” 

A female servant cleared her throat. “Excuse me, your highness. We need to wash m’lady’s hair.” 

“I can do it…” Tauriel sighed and leaned back into Legolas. 

“Lord Lindir was most specific with his orders, m’lady.” 

“We ought to allow the servants to do their jobs, my love,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel sunk into the water. “Alright but then I want to be locked away with you.” She looked at him. “Once I am out, just you and I.”

“All the rooms are to be vacated for cleaning, m’lady.”

She growled, low. “Fine.” Tauriel sat and waited for them to wash her hair. 

Legolas gathered up his clothes and went to the sitting room to dress, leaving Tauriel fight it out with the servants who washed her hair and towel dried it while she sat on a stool. Just as the servant was about to comb it, Legolas intervened. “No. I will do that.” 

Tauriel was grumpy as she sat on the bench. She was relieved when Legolas came in and took over combing her hair. 

“Thank you.” She was sad that he was dressed but knew it was necessary. “Can we go for a ride if we must leave the room?”

“Yes, we can go for a ride. We can go have a look at the twin’s cottage, or did they say cabin? I’m not sure what the difference is.”

Tauriel shrugged. “I think either means cozy.” She stood. “I am considering trying to ride in a dress but the new clothes are tempting because I know I can move in them the way I want.”

“Wear what you used to wear orc hunting. You know the vest with the long coat over trousers. You look particularly good in that.” 

She smiled and looked almost shy. “For you, I would wear anything but I believe there is some new outfits to just such specifications waiting for me. It is almost as if someone ensured the seamstresses made me clothes I would like…” She kissed him. 

He had dressed in his travelling clothes which were the same as his orc hunting clothes. “And what I like to see you in. My beautiful spider hunter.” 

Tauriel moved into the bedroom and began dressing. She was pleased with the new clothes. Legolas had indeed ensured they were like her old ones only nicer fabric and more details than she was used to. Nothing was ostentatious but there were definitely subtle designs in the stitching. They fit her perfectly. She pulled on her boots and looked at him. “I am ready.” She reached for her bow.

He finished by grabbing his own weapons and left. They went to the stable. Legolas waited for the stable hands readied his horse while Tauriel got her own horse ready. 

She ensured everything was right before slipping into the saddle and waiting for him. She urged the horse forward a little so she could look around. It really was beautiful here. She was glad they had gotten the fire put out quickly. She didn’t like to think of this place burnt.

“Lead on, m’lady,” Legolas called from his horse. The valley was not conducive to fast riding, with steep sides and thick woods but a little down the valley was more open land. 

Tauriel led the horse forward. Part of her was missing a hard, fast ride but slow meant more time for just the two of them. They moved through the thick trees and towards the lower valley.

Legolas moved up beside her as the path widened. “Elladan said the cottage was just along here a way. He can’t mean that castle, can he?” 

“I don’t think so…” Her eyes were on the great stone building. “I pictured a small building, just room for us walk around, not that I hope we do much walking.”

“Come on, let’s find out who lives there,” Legolas said. 

She nodded and they moved closer. “I suspect we do not have to worry about an ambush but this seems strange. Who might live here? It would have to be someone of wealth.” The idea of an ordinary elf owning a house this size was strange to her. 

A servant greeted then in the front courtyard. “Who lives here?” Legolas asked. 

“It is the home of Lord Elrond’s sons, Elladan and Elrohir, my lord. But they are not at home. They are staying with Lord Elrond while they have guests from the Greenwood.”

Tauriel looked around. Everything about the home felt large and extravagant. She felt incredibly small. It was not like setting foot in the city where one knew it was large. “Is there another building on this path? Something smaller that they might refer to as their cottage?” 

“This is known as the Elros Cottage, m’lady. It once belonged to the uncle of the twins, long ago. Mostly it is used to house guests when there is a large gathering at the Lord’s place. We are preparing it for that now, since there is to be a wedding with some important guests.” 

Tauriel nodded and looked to Legolas. “How many will you be housing here for the festivities?” She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the twins wanted them to stay here for three days. She had pictured small and warm, not this.

“The wedding is to take place in the grand hall, here. So all the guests will be staying here. And we are preparing the bath house for the newly weds.” 

“The bath house?” Legolas asked. 

“It’s a building carved out of the side of the cliff just north of here. There a hot spring there and a magnificent view of the valley. Have you come for the wedding, M’lord?”

“Yes, yes we have. Might we see the bath house?"

"Leave your horses at the end of the path. You will see the bath house from there."

"Thank you," Legolas said.

"Who will I say has paid a visit, if my masters ask?"

"Tell them Legolas and Tauriel."

Legolas turned his horse towards the path and looked back at Tauriel to see if she was following. 

She took one last look at the building, bowed her head to the servant in thanks and turned her horse to follow him. She was excited to see the bath house. The idea of a hot spring and him, being alone to enjoy his company made her wish the wedding was right now.

The was a hitching rail at the end of the path and a footpath leading past gardens to a small building set against the hillside. 

Legolas took a small candle, a flint and stone, and struck the flint to spark a small patch of dry grass alight. He lit the candle from that and stamped out the grass. He entered the dark building and drew open the heavy tapestry drapes over the windows and opened the shutters, filling the room with daylight. Placing the candle in a holder he walked through the room into the back where a hot spring flowed from the stone wall to fill a pool and then flowed out again beneath the stone floor.

Both rooms were simple. The only real decoration was the carved wooden bedhead. There was no linen yet, but the makings of a fire lay in the fire place along with a pile of spare wood. Torches in holders on the walls had been freshly oiled and the mattress had been recently restuffed. 

"What do you think?" He asked Tauriel.

Her lips were parted, her eyes wide as she took it all in. Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I think it is perfect.” She smiled and moved to his side. “I can picture us here, alone with no interruptions…” She pressed close. “I can’t wait to sink into that water with you.” 

Tauriel kissed his cheek. “How about you? What do you think?”

"I think we had best leave before we end up getting caught in there," he laughed. 

Tauriel sighed. “Yes though you didn’t answer the question…” She turned to head back out the way they came in. “I will have to find out if they will leave us some food and wine or if I should plan to hunt…”

Legolas looked at her as if she had two heads for a second. “I doubt they plan on starving visiting diplomats.” 

“Well yes but I can also hunt. I would rather see no one but you for our stay here after the wedding.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I do forget that if they do not treat you well, your father will not be happy.” 

“Tauriel, I don’t think you understand my position. My father is King of ALL the elves in Middle Earth. Among the elves he is the only one who outranks me.”

“I realize but there are times when they are afraid that what can be done is not good enough even when they cannot do more. Have you never seen the guards when even something small is not perfect? There is fear of your father’s wrath.” She turned. “You understand that you would be given someone’s last bit of food to ensure you were fed. Even if they haven’t eaten in days-” She held up a hand. “Yes I know that none go hungry, your father is a good king but that doesn’t mean that your comfort, your needs are always more important than those people. While here, they would not leave us to starve we are also old enough to look after ourselves.” She shook her head. “I am sorry love, I shouldn’t have worried. That is a failing I have.” 

“No, it’s alright. I just didn’t know that elves are like humans in having differing political views. I thought all elves were royalists.”

“They are loyal to your father but there is fear in that loyalty. It is the way of things. Different backgrounds, different upbringing and different point of view.”

“Humanism as an elven political stand. That is interesting,” Legolas commented and lead the way back out of the building closing the shutters and drapes as he went. 

“All would do whatever they can to keep you happy, to give you what you want. That is the world you know.” Tauriel moved to her horse. 

“But that is not how they would have it,” Legolas commented. 

“It is not that they would not have it, it is the knowledge that if they could not give you what you wanted or you were unhappy, even if they did their best, your father would ensure they were punished. Do you think it is good to live with that knowledge?”

“I think that there are elves who would not do anything without that fear.”

“Fair. Perhaps there are. But many also know they cannot speak their mind-” She frowned. “Perhaps that is just me…” She chuckled. 

“Speaking my mind has gotten me int nothing but trouble with you and Strider.”

Tauriel inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. “Speaking your mind has not gotten you into trouble. Aragorn would say it is the way you speak your mind. I would say it is who you are and I feel you ensure that your voice is heard and those who have done wrong are aware. Aragorn would say it is unthinking. I think he just does not understand.” 

“I don’t agree with that. There are many things that I have stayed silent about, not to cause trouble but they are trouble for me.” 

“Like what?” Tauriel frowned. “You said we would not keep things from each other.” She turned her horse to face him.

“What did I do when I entered the bath house and then did when I left it?” he asked. “Did you notice?” 

“You lit the candle, opened the shutters. You closed them when we left and snuffed the candle,” her head tilted. “I do not understand. I am missing something.”

“These are not things that a prince does. He has servants to do that for him. If I was not changing my ways for you, I would have expected you to do those things. We do not ride with guards because you want us to be alone. I do not make you ride behind me. There are many things which I now do that I never had to before.” 

Tauriel looked down. “I- alright...so I should have opened the shutters. I am sorry. You asked me to lead...I am your guard. I never asked you to change. And I do not understand how these are things you keep silent about because it will cause trouble.” She looked up again, her face full of confusion.

“You miss the point. I am now seeing what the lives of others is like. I am becoming more independent, more capable of looking after myself.” 

“But how are those things that would get you into trouble? How are these things you need to be silent about?”

“How would you react if I insisted you do all these things for me? I think you would get upset and angry and tell me to do them myself.”

“No, I was trained as your guard. In the end if you ordered me I have no choice or it is treason. I might not bite my tongue. I might refuse at first because to me, I often forget you are a prince but if you ordered it…” 

“I don’t want to order you to do them. But it would be nice to be given credit for learning to do these things by myself, sometimes. It would be nice if you noticed.”

Tauriel’s face softened and she moved her horse near his so she could lean over and kiss him. “You are right my love. I should have noticed. I should have given you credit for learning. I am not as good to you as I should be.” Her hand stroked his cheek. “To me, you did not need to change but your growth and learning should be acknowledged.”

“I don’t think you would like me much if I did not change a little,” he said. “I don’t think you would like to be shut away and left to sew and read and sit around with ladies all day. I don’t think you would like the role of princess.” 

“You promised I would not be…” She sucked in her lower lip. “I wish to be your princess. I know the prince you are. You were never one to simply sit still. You came out on numerous hunts. You trained. I thought…” She looked down once more.

“Because I want you to be happy and you are happiest when you are hunting.”

“But are you not happy hunting too? I said I wanted to stand with you, be at your side as you wife, as princess. I do not expect to hunt all the time. My life will change and I will adjust. It was not supposed to be the other way around. I need to change to fit in your life. I know that and I want to.”

“Yes, I am. But it is my right as prince to do...well, basically anything I want. We need to fit into each others lives. But that will be a long hard road. Because it seems that neither of us truly understands the others life and the way we were raised. I thought that you would be the same as me, because my father was your guardian, but that isn’t so.” 

“I was not the same as you and could never be. I was guard, below you in all ways. He honoured me by taking me in and seeing that I was raised well, provided for but I was not raised to be royalty. I was raised to protect it.” Tauriel smiled softly. “I wish to fit in your life in all ways.”

They came to some open ground. “Catch me,” he said and spurred his horse into a gallop.

Tauriel laughed and spurred her horse to follow. She leaned down in the saddle, her head pressed to her horse’s neck. She whispered to it urging it to go faster. She was soon close enough to touch his horse’s haunches. 

Legolas also dropped down in the saddle but it was not deliberate or to get away from her. Suddenly he fell.

Tauriel jumped from her moving horse. She rolled and stood, running to him. “Legolas!” 

The horses ran on and then eventually slowed some distance away.

He was holding his head. 

She was beside him. “Do not move.” She was at his side, her hands moving carefully over his body. 

“I’m not hurt. It’s just one of those headaches. I haven’t had any of the tea in days now.” 

“Why not?” Tauriel looked concerned. 

“I haven’t had a headache.”

“Do you know why it came on?” She began looking around at their surroundings. “Just lay still.” She stood and ran off, not waiting for the answer. 

When she returned she held out a root for him. “Chew it. It is not tea but it should help a little.” 

Legolas made a face as he chewed it. “It tastes awful and chewing makes my head hurt even more.” 

“Do not whine so and do as I ask.” Tauriel stroked his cheek. “Now, what caused it to come on?”

“Yes, your highness,” he teased. “I turned my head to look at you. My heart was pumping fast as we rode. Stop panicking. I’m alright. Lord Elrond said I was likely to have these headaches for awhile.” 

“So we should refrain from doing things that make your heart race?” She looked down at him. Her hand continued to stroke his cheek. “I would have caught you…” She smirked a little.

Legolas looked at her and smiled. “I don’t we need to go that far. Go get the horses. We’ll ride back and I will see the healer.” 

  
Don't forget to check out the preview of Part 3 of this series: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038390>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why spoil the fun with a summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author Skulls Slippers.

Tauriel reluctantly left his side and went to gather their horses. As she walked them back she kept her eyes trained on him.

“Love,” She came up beside him. “If you can give energy can you take it too? When you were healing me, when Strider-in my room. I felt the energy move through the three of us. Could you take it from me to help you heal if I was willing?”

“I don’t know. We have never tried.” He’d sat up when she went for the horses. “Come here.”

She went to him. Kneeling, she leaned in close. 

He took her hands. “Close your eyes and concentrate on the energy flowing from you to me.”

Tauriel did as he asked. She knew what the energy felt like and she focused everything on him. Her eyes were closed, her breathing regular. She wanted her energy to go to him, she wanted to help him.

Legolas drew away suddenly, “No! Stop, it’s making it worse,” he told her grabbing his head. 

She pulled away, scrambling from him. She was breathing hard, tears filled her eyes. “I am sorry. I didn’t-I-”

She wanted to go to him but now was too afraid to touch him. She tucked her knees under her chin and looked at him. “I am sorry.”

“You weren’t to know. Let’s get back. I’m sorry I ruined our day out.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “You didn’t ruin anything. I shouldn’t have suggested it. I shouldn’t have-It was me...you are a healer, I am not.”

“Tauriel, you know what would make things easier for me? Stop blaming yourself for everything. You are not to blame for my headaches. Bolg is, and he’s dead. I gave him a fatal headache.”

She looked away. “And why were you in a position to be fighting Bolg?” She stood. She started to offer her his hand but then hesitated. “It shouldn’t still happen, right?”

“No, it shouldn’t.” Legolas went straight to Elrond when they returned. He waited to be told when Elrond would be free to see him. But as he waited he realised that no matter how busy he was Elrond always saw him immediately. He remembered what Tauriel had said about people seeing to his needs first. Of course, Elrond did see him immediately. 

“I would like to consult you as a healer. I was struck down suddenly by a headache today after not having any for days. It was intense as if stabbed. It started here in my jaw and went up past my ear to this spot here. The ache in my jaw is still there.” 

Elrond looked concerned. “May I, highness?” He held his hands out waiting to be allowed to check him.

“Of course,” Legolas told him. 

Elrond looked him over, he had Legolas open and close his mouth. He checked his ears, felt around his head but then stopped to just look at him.

“I fear your highness has cracked a tooth.”

“What? A toothache? I haven’t had a toothache for millenia.”

“Well the tooth, a large one is pinching against a nerve in your head. Did you bite down hard today?”

“No but I twisted my jaw when I turned my head too far to look behind me.”

“It would seem you caused a sharp pinch then.” Elrond placed his hands on Legolas’ face. He let the energy flow into Legolas.

“Thank you that has eased the pain.”

“Yes, well…” Elrond turned and pulled a cord. “If you would be so kind as to remain. I need to have the tooth removed now.”

Legolas waited patiently while Elrond fetched two others who brought a tray of instruments that looked like instruments of torture to him. 

“Open wide.”

The other grabbed his head in a vice like grip. 

“Do not move. This will hurt.” 

Tauriel was pacing the room. She had sent away the servants who were finishing making the bed. She was anxious and upset. 

The tooth was gripped and as Legolas was held down the other pulled. 

Legolas’ eyes went wide when he felt it give. There was a sharp pain and the taste of blood. 

“That’s half the tooth. Now for the other half.” 

“Be still highness. We will take care of you after.”

There was more movement in his mouth. The grip on his head was tightened and the other part was clamped onto. Once more, without warning the elf yanked.

“We don’t get much call for tooth pulling,” he said as he examined the second half of the tooth. 

Legolas coughed and spat blood into a cloth.

Immediately water was in a glass and being held out to him. Elrond moved to once again touch his face and offer relief from the pain. There was activity as the others worked to make sure Legolas was comfortable. 

Elrond stepped away. “Highness, let us take you back to your room so you can rest.”

“Do not eat or drink anything for the rest of the day and do not lie flat.”

Elrond nodded, “I will ensure the servants know the orders and they will see to making sure you are taken care of.” He gestured and two men appeared to help Legolas to his room. 

“It should be healed by morning and it will not grow back, but it was too crowded in your jaw, putting pressure on the other teeth. It will feel more comfortable once it has healed.” 

“Thank you, Master healer.” 

“No talking.” 

The elves took his arms and helped him back to the room, half carrying him. When they opened the door to the room Tauriel’s eyes were wide with worry. “What? What happened?” Her heart sank. “Did giving you my energy do this? Are you in -”

“He is not to talk highness.” 

“What?” 

Elrond appeared at the door, talking quietly to a servant before both entered. “We had to remove a tooth and no, you did not do it. It has been cracked for some time but held in place by the tooth on either side. Today the crack widened a little, causing him a great deal of pain. He will sleep now and he is not to be disturbed.”

Relief flooded her. She went to him, sitting on the bed beside him as the servants got him propped up on pillows. “Oh. So I am to leave?”

“You can stay so long as you don’t encourage him to move or talk.”

“I will sit on him if he moves.” She smiled. “I understand Lord Elrond and I will see that he takes it easy. Rest and no talking.” 

“No eating or drinking, not even water, and keep his head elevated. Miala will stay to see that you have anything you need.” 

“Thank you.” Tauriel stroked Legolas’ hand. “Your skills and generosity is overwhelming.” 

Elrond looked at Legolas. “I’ll send you the bill.” 

Legolas smiled and then cringed.

“No laughing.”

“No smiling.”

Tauriel chuckled now. “Have no fear, I annoy him more than make him laugh. There is no danger there.” She gave Legolas a wink. 

“It is the right of a wife to annoy her husband,” Elrond told her. 

‘I am very skilled at it.” She stood. “I will take care of him.” 

Once they were alone Tauriel undressed and changed into a simple shift dress. She checked his blankets and then picked up a book and began reading to him, hoping it would put him to sleep.

He woke to find Tauriel gone and Miala sitting in the room. It was dark outside. “Her highness has gone to dine with Lord Elrond. She did not want to eat in front of you.” 

Aragorn had spent a number of hours outside in the woods. He returned, allowed back into his room he cleaned up, changed and made it to dinner.

Tauriel was at the table, her eyes lifting to Aragorn as he sat. She nodded to him. He nodded to her and then looked around. “Where is Legolas?”

“Resting. He is not to eat or drink. Lord Elrond saw to a tooth that ailed him today.” She smiled a little. 

“I didn’t think elves had toothache,” Aragorn commented. 

“They do when it is cracked. Far too many hits to his head I fear…” Tauriel looked down at her plate. “I just hope it is healed fully before the wedding. It will be uncomfortable feasting when he cannot.”

Aragorn chuckled. “I am sure it will be fine by then.” He looked to the twins. “How is Ned fairing? Is his cough still bad? Is he up for company?”

“He is bored and does not like books on elven history. He says they are too mushy, which apparently means he does not like to hear of about love,” Elrohir told him. 

“He liked the story of the battle against Sauron,” Elladan added. 

“You embellished it with blood and gore.”

“As it should be for young boys.”

Aragorn chuckled. “I will visit and tell him some stories he might like. Shall I bring some wine with me?” He asked the twins. He was looking forward to a possibly night of the four of them telling stories of battles.

“Should we have wine in front of him when he cannot have any?” Elladan asked. 

Aragron shrugged. “We can slip him a little.” He chuckled and took a bite of food. 

“There is no harm in a little,” Elrond said. “But make sure it is a little. If he passes out he might choke. He is still coughing up soot. And what of you, Highness? What will occupy your evening? I can have the musicians play for you.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “That will not be necessary. I will find something to occupy myself. Perhaps I will do a bit of reading of some history or take up embroidery.” 

“Or sharpening your sword,” Elrohir said quietly. Elladan laughed. 

She shot him a look. “Or making some arrows.”

“Perhaps in the morning you should all have some archery practice,” Elrond said sounding like a father telling his children what to do rather than a suggestion.

Tauriel nodded, “An excellent suggestion.” She was smiling. 

“A challenge?” Elrond was very perceptive. “I will join you after breakfast.” 

She was itching to finish dinner and get to work. “I am looking forward to it.” She picked at her food, her mind on the morning.

“Legolas should not join us except to watch. He should not exert himself for a couple of days or risk opening the wound.” 

He smiled at her as she entered the room, then sighed and let his head drop back on the pillow. He wanted to get up but he also just wanted to go back to sleep. He knew that it was a spell to keep him quiet. 

Tauriel was grinning as she entered the room. “You looked tired love. Rest.” She asked the nurse to leave and then undressed and slid carefully into bed with him. 

_ I shouldn’t be tired. I have been sleeping far too much lately.  _

Tauriel looked at him. She blinked her eyes twice. “Are you..” 

_ You heard me? _

She nodded. “How…” She was sitting up on her knees looking at him now. 

_ I have no idea. _

“Have you ever tried to talk to me like this before?” 

_ I wasn’t actually trying this time. _

She licked her lips. “I see. I don’t understand but it is nice to hear you…” She smiled and laid down, curling up carefully. Her hand brushed his thigh gently. “Lord Elrond says tomorrow you may watch but not participate. We are to have some archery fun. A challenge.”

_ Not participate. That’s torture.  _

“Now you know how I felt. You must only rest a couple of days I was weeks...” She stretched like a cat. “I am excited. In the morning I will check my arrows, my bow...I wish to beat all four of them.”

_ You will. Your guards used to complain that you expected them to be too good and that you must use some magic to be as good as you. They wanted to know what so they could do it. _

“Really?” She chuckled. “I spent a long time practicing. Long after everyone went to bed I was still shooting arrows.”

_ I’m still better but I cheat. _

“Cheat?” She propped herself up. “I didn’t realize you cheated.”

_ I do use magic. _

“I see…” She laid down. “If you did not, you are still very skilled. You must cheer me on tomorrow.” She looked over at him. 

_ I don’t know. I have never not used magic. It just comes natural. _

“Part of who you are.” She took his hand. “Rest now.”

He yawned and closed his eyes. Holding her hand. 

_ Cold. The chain around her was cold on her skin. She was confused. Why was she chained up? She struggled but the chain grew tighter. It started to hurt and she couldn’t take a full breath. The more she tried the tighter they grew until she was gasping for air.  _

_ It made no sense. Who would chain her? _

_ A figure appeared before her. Her vision was hazy but he leaned down. _

_ “For your protection.”  _

“Aragorn.” Tauriel woke with a start.

Legolas woke. “Tauriel?” he asked. He looked over at her but it was too dark even for elf eyes. He turned the other way and lit the candle. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

She moved as close to him as she could without causing him discomfort. “Just a dream.” She shifted, placing a hand on his chest but careful not to move or bump him too much. “Just a dream…” Tauriel repeated it more for herself than him. She was shivering.

“More than just a dream. You’re shaking. You called out in terror. You called out Aragorn. If it is a predictive dream, you might be in danger from him.” It was still not comfortable talking but he needed to know or he would not rest. 

“No, it wasn’t him. I mean it was him but it didn’t  _ feel _ like him.” Tauriel reached for Legolas’ hand. “It was as if something, someone else was him, speaking as him but the way the chains bound me…” Tauriel closed her eyes. “He is protective but that wasn’t what this felt like. I don’t know. He was binding me, chained me. The chains kept tightening until I could hardly breathe. I was so cold. The cold  _ hurt _ . His voice was cold as well.” She kept trying to move closer, seeking heat and comfort but not wanting to hurt him.

Legolas pulled the blankets up around her. “I did not share your dream. I wonder if Aragorn shared it.”

“I am not bonded to him.” She closed her eyes, saw an image of chains and opened them again. “You should not be moving or talking but I have no desire to lecture as I simply desire your presence here.” 

“I’m here and you are safe. Rest,” he told her. It was two days until their wedding and it seemed like their troubles had returned. “It might be just your worry. Sometimes dreams are like that.”

Tauriel nodded but said nothing. She wasn’t worried about anything. 

Legolas didn’t go back to sleep. He spent the rest of the night thinking about Aragorn. So much had changed between them and deliberately or not, Aragorn’s actions and words were posing a threat to Tauriel and to himself. Legolas hated to think of him in such a manner but he that was the reality of it. He was certain that Aragorn was only trying to be protective. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to see within Aragorn’s dreams. He could not. He could not even feel their bond. The closer Tauriel and he were getting, the stronger their bond was becoming, the less Legolas thought of Aragorn, the weaker his bond with the man was becoming. 

Legolas realised that he no longer felt that he needed them both in his life, that Tauriel was enough to fill his life. He considered whether or not it had been a test by the Vala, whether or not he would let Tauriel fade in order to be with Aragorn. The answer of course was no. Aragorn was a man, He would not fade for lack of Legolas in his life. In some things his father was right. Aragorn was mortal. He would die, today, tomorrow, in a hundred years. He could not escape his inevitable death. 

He realised that he needed to stop treating Aragorn as family. He should perhaps remind Aragorn every now and then that Legolas and Tauriel were the Prince and Princess of the Woodland Realm and that though he was Chieftain of the Dunedain, the Chief of a small scattered people was as much a King as Thorin had been before reclaiming Erebor. If he was to continue to treat Aragorn as superior to him then he should Elrond as such as he had been offered the rank of king but turned it down. Again his father’s word rang true. The potential for being a king does not afford them the privileges of being a king. 

Aragorn valued his freedom a little too much. He valued it above his duty to his people. He left the management of the Dunedain to others. If he rallied them he could form a kingdom greater than any in Middle Earth. Dunedain and human alike would form the people of his kingdom. And more, if only he would return to Gondor and claim his rightful throne, he could rally Men across Middle Earth. Gondor was still the greatest of the kingdoms of Men. 

He blamed Lord Elrond for Aragorn’s attitude. He should have been raised with a fire to reclaim his kingdom. But he would not insult the Lord in his own house. And if was too late now. Aragorn was very young but for a man he was fully grown and Elrond had lost his influence with him. There was a barrier there now that might never be torn down. It was the same barrier that kept Legolas out. It was the barrier that made their friendship difficult because if ever the man acknowledged that they were equals it would mean that he had knocked Legolas down from his throne as Prince, because Aragorn refused to accept his heritage. Legolas was his father’s son. He was Prince of the Woodland Realm. He had never doubted it. He had never had reason to reject it. It was time to start acting like the Prince again. 

When Tauriel woke the next morning, Legolas called for the servants, who dutifully brought fresh warm water for washing, fresh fruit juice to start the morning, and laid out their clothes for the day, all before Legolas and Tauriel got out of bed. Then a male servant held up Legolas’ robe for him to slip into as he got out of bed and a female servant did the same for Tauriel. 

Legolas was dressed in what they had begun to call his Princely robes as opposed to his Ranger clothes. 

Tauriel rose but was confused. Something had shifted, changed in Legolas’ demeanor. She rose and let the servant put her robe on. She tried to find a moment to speak to him but there was constantly a servant around them. The dress that was readied for her was more ornate than previous days. Tauriel was dressed but still refused to let anyone touch her hair. 

Legolas plaited her hair differently that morning and he was silent the whole time. 

Tauriel kept silent though she was longing to ask him what was going on. It wasn’t until they were leaving the room, her arm hooked to his that she leaned in and whispered. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, actually, I am. But I have decided that I will not change to meet either yours or Aragorn’s expectations of me. I know you love me for exactly who I am.”

“I do. I never asked you to change…” Tauriel looked worried. “I love you.”

“But Aragorn has. We are Prince and Princess of the Woodland Realm, while here we represent my father. We should not act as if we were part of the family.” 

She inhaled. “I understand. I-” Tauriel looked at him and then bit her tongue. “I understand my love.” It was clear she was at odds with herself. “May I still participate in archery this morning?”

Legolas smiled. “You don’t need to ask me that. You are a princess not a guard. But even as a guard you would not ask me that.” 

“I am just a bit...unsettled by the change in you this morning. It gave me pause.” She relaxed on his arm. “I feared I would not see you smile.”

Breakfast was taken with Lord Elrond, the twins, Aragorn and Ned. A servant place two plates in front of Legolas. One held several little piles of puree, while the other held soft fresh fruits cut into bite sized pieces. He assumed that this was for the recovering wound in his mouth. 

“I do not recognise these foods in this form,” he said of the puree. “What is this? He asked the servant as he pointed his spoon at one pile. 

“Potato, sweet yam, peas, a bean mix, squash, beet, and spinach,” the servant said, continuing as Legolas pointed out each in turn. 

“Thank you,” Legolas said. He had not greeted Aragorn that morning, in fact he just about ignored him. The others seemed to sense that there was something different about Legolas that morning. Especially when he lifted his empty glass for a servant to fill when he could easily have filled it himself from the jug within reach. 

Tauriel sat as the meal was put before her. She smiled at Ned and reached for the water. “It is nice to see you up.”

“They fix you up real quick around here and they were really very nice.” He lent in to say quietly, “But I was a bit worried that those two sleep together cause they’re brothers but nothing happened and they explained that they had never been separated.” 

“No they cannot be apart. It would pain them. One soul.” She smiled softly at him. 

“Wow! What would happen if one of them died?” Ned asked. 

Her face grew serious. “The other would not be long behind. They cannot be without each other.”

Ned’s face fell. He looked at the twins who were pretending that they didn't hear the conversation. 

“We went to see the ‘bath house’ yesterday,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel looked up, “Yes, it is a lovely retreat.”

“It is not too rough for you?” Elladan asked concerned that they might have overstepped. 

“I think it is delightful. My father would have insisted on half the Greenwood getting involved in the wedding and then we would have been overrun with servants afterwards. Here we can get away by ourselves for awhile.”

Tauriel noticed how the others around the table tensed slightly. “It is nice for us to be alone. It has everything we need to enjoy that time.”

Aragorn was frowning and he leaned back in his chair taking in Legolas. “I am looking forward to this archery challenge this morning. How about you Tauriel?”

She smiled. “I am looking forward to proving my skills.”

“No cheating,” Legolas told her.

“Never. I have no way of cheating. I rely on my skill alone and I have worked hard on those skills.” Tauriel was proud of her skills and it showed in the way she sat a little taller.

“I like your hair today Tauriel.” Aragorn took a drink. “It will keep it out of your eyes.”

“Just remember that Aragorn has not had many years of practice,” Elrond told them. “And he does not see as well as us. Ned, I don’t think you should participate. It might be too much strain on your chest.”

“Does that mean Aragorn will be at a disadvantage? We can set up the target like we would a child…” Tauriel suppressed a laugh. She looked to Legolas. 

He was smirking as he tried to stifle a laugh. 

Aragorn leaned on the table. “I see.”

“I believe Lord Elrond said you do not in fact, see…” Tauriel could no longer hold in her laughter.

Ned laughed which brought on a fit of coughing. Tauriel rose to move to his side. She knelt by him. “Easy now.” 

He had a little water and the coughing subsided. “I’m alright.” 

Elrond signalled to Aragorn to come with him. He got to his feet and left the room. 

Aragorn rose and followed. He cast a look back at the table before catching up with his foster father. 

When they were alone Elrond turn to him. “Take the boy home after the wedding. He will never fully recover.”

“What?” Aragorn paled. “What do you mean? He just needs to rest. He is young.”

“His lungs are burnt. There are scars forming. He will never be suitable for being a Ranger. He will cough and give away your position, he will fight and cause himself a coughing fit which will get himself killed.”

“He is saving to buy animals…” Aragorn looked down. “The rangers are his way to get back the farm his parents died protecting.” He inhaled and looked up. “I understand, I just need time to get the money to help him.”

“He was hurt in my house, my son. I will give you the money he needs. See to it that he has everything he needs for his farm. Including a farm hand to help him. He must stay warm. If he catches a chill he could die. Humans are very susceptible to such things.” 

“I will have to tell him. I should tell Legolas and Tauriel. She in particular seems protective of him but Legolas has shown him such caring.” He looked pained but resolved. “I will make sure he is set up with the farm and hand. You are kind to help him but I am not surprised.”

“As I said, he was hurt in my house. I have a duty to help him. He will live such a short life. Not half the time you will live if you don’t get yourself killed.” 

“I have no intention of getting myself killed. And with the rangers we watch out for each other.” He smiled sadly. “I think I will tell Legolas and Tauriel first. They can help me soften the news to Ned.”

Aragorn paused. “I wish to give them a gift, for their wedding. Would you give me permission to have new saddles made for them? It would take time away from the other work that is being done.”

“The wedding is tomorrow, Estel. There is no time.” 

“There is time, they will be alone for three days after the wedding. If work is started now it could be done by the time we are ready to leave. We won’t be leaving immediately. I think we have five to six days. That is why I ask as it would interrupt all other work.” 

“Very well, go off to see the saddler for the designs after the archery.” 

“Thank you.” Aragorn smiled. “Do you think you will best them? You are better than I am.”

“I will most certainly try,” Elrond promised him. 

Ned looked at Tauriel and then blushed. “You saved me. You came in for me.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Ned shrugged.

“Yes, I did.” Tauriel moved back to her chair, satisfied he was breathing more comfortably. “I do not wish to see harm done to those I consider friends.”

Ned looked at Legolas. “Has she always been that brave? I have never known a girl to be brave. They are afraid of all kinds of things where I am from.”

“Where I come from too, but it’s fear that makes you brave. If you had no fear of something then you aren’t brave to do it. You are brave. I saw you fight orcs twice your size and with swords at arms length that you could not hope to reach but still you fought and won,” Legolas told him. 

The archery range was set up for the competition. There were others who had heard about it and not only did they have quite an audience but they had other competitors. A barricade had been set up behind the targets in case of wild arrows. 

“Each contestant will shoot three arrow. The arrows must be of their own making and bows may not be taller than the contestant. The lowest scorers will be eliminated each round. Retrieved arrows may be used again provided that no adjust be made to the arrow during the competition.” 

Tauriel was glad the dress chosen had tight sleeves. She would have changed otherwise. She checked her arrows, inspected her bow and once she was happy with all went to Legolas. “A kiss for luck?” 

“More than a kiss,” he said hand held out her arm bands. “Slid your hands in here and I’ll do them up.” 

Tauriel slid her arm in and waited for him to secure the band. “You chose my dress too, didn’t you?” Her eyes shone as she looked at him. He drew her close and kissed her. 

Aragorn readied his bow and arrows. He was not nearly as confident as the others but enjoyed the sport of it all. His eyes fell on the pair as he watched Legolas draw Tauriel in for a kiss. He stared a little too long before looking away. 

She leaned into the kiss. “I now have all the luck I could ever want. May my arrows strike true.” Her hand went to his cheek before she moved away to take her place.

Aragorn approached Legolas. “She is going to win, isn’t she? Lord Elrond might be her only true competition. It certainly isn’t me.”

Legolas put his hand to Aragorn’s shoulder and bowing his head he said a prayer in a language that Aragorn didn’t recognise. “You have just as much chance as either of them.”

“No cheating though?” He eyed him. 

“No cheating.” 

“I will not feel bad if she bests me. I truly believe she is the better archer but thank you.” Aragorn inhaled. 

“I would have been nice to participate. Here I would know if it is my skill or if I am being let win because I am the prince.” 

He looked thoughtful. “I do not know if you would have that answer, in truth. Some of us would not go easy but others might.”

“You wouldn’t and so you shouldn’t. My father never did. He said it would make me too trusting of a skill that I do not have. He was not hard, just protecting.” 

Aragorn was called to shoot first, but has he took up position he found an elf in front of the target. The elf who was running the competition stood beside Aragorn. “Tell me what is on the card that he holds up as soon as you can see it? Give me your word that you will answer truthfully.” The elf with the card was stepping very deliberately towards Aragorn from the distance of the target.

Aragorn frowned. “I see something.” He realized what was happening. “Hold there. I can read that.” He was grumbling but honest. 

A signal was given and two elves picked up the target and moved it to that spot. “Now we have a fair competition. This competition is not for who can shoot the furthest, but for who is most skilled. You may shoot when ready.”

Aragorn nodded. He notched his arrow, raised his bow and fired.

“A score of 60,” was announced after this third shot. “The next contestant is Lord Elrond.” The target was not moved for him. “A score of 60.” All but 2 of the contestants scored 60 and they were the 2 who were dismissed from the next round. In this round they had to hit a moving target that swung back and forth. Elrohir missed with one arrow and left the contest. 

“Good thing you are a better healer than archer,” his brother said. 

Tauriel was pleased to move on but not happy with her score. She could do better. Her nerves had gotten the better of her. By the time it was her turn to hit a moving target she was more relaxed. She followed it with a keen eye and let loose her three arrows. All hit and close to the centre. On an orc they would be deadly shots.

“A score of 90,” was announced and a great cheer went up in the audience. 

Aragorn looked to Tauriel as he stepped up. He gave her a nod. 

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. “You had better do your best or I will be upset with you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything but my best.” 

“We cannot move this so we have moved your standing point forward,” he was told.

Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek to hold her laugh as Aragorn rolled his eyes. “Yes, I understand.” He took his position. His arrows were slower to release and not quite as close but still good. He bowed to Tauriel. “Clearly I know who is my better but I am not so terrible.”

“A score of 80,” was announced and another cheer went up in the audience. Aragorn was surprised when Elrond only scored 60. 

They set up for the final round. Tauriel was relaxed now, in her element. Aragorn shot first. His first two hit well but slightly wider than he hoped. His third close to centre. 

Tauriel took her place. She closed out all the noise and people. Her eyes focused solely on the target. It was like when she was young and she stayed and shot arrows all night. There was nothing else for her so she had decided that her bow and arrow were her only focus. Again, they flew in quick, smooth succession. This time they hit in a perfect triangle in the centre. She lowered her bow and exhaled.

An elf examined the target and called over another elf to check. “A perfect score 150.”

“I bow you your expertise,” Elrond said and bowed to her. “I withdraw from the competition.” 

“I don’t,” Elladan said. He readied to shoot. “A score of 120.” One of his arrows fell down. “Correction, a score of 100.” He went to Tauriel and bowed.

Aragorn smiled. “Highness, I bow to your skill. You honour me by being a ranger. You have proven you are the superior archer.” He knelt and bowed his head. 

Tauriel looked at him. “Stand. There is no need for that.” She was trying not to smile. Aragorn stood. “You have proven your skill, not that I am surprised.” 

“Pity we can’t have a sword fighting competition without killing each other,” Legolas said as he came to stand beside Tauriel. When everyone had left but the servants had not yet put away the targets. Legolas glanced around, picked up Tauriel’s bow and shot three arrows off in quick succession. All three hit dead centre.

Tauriel bowed her head to him. “I will ignore that you should not be exerting yourself.”

Aragorn shook his head. “I should not be surprised. I have seen you both fight.” 

Legolas spun. “I did not notice you there. That does not mean I am better than Tauriel. I cheat.”

Aragorn was surprised by his proclamation. “I had hoped to talk to you both but-what do you mean you cheat?”

Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder before laying her head on his back. Her other arm reached around to take the bow from him. 

“I use magic. Tauriel uses skill.” 

“I see.” Aragorn sighed. “May I speak with you both? It is important.”

“It’s about Ned, isn’t it?” 

Aragorn nodded. “Yes. He is not well enough to continue with us as rangers.”

Tauriel grew stiff. “But I got him out. They said he was not burnt by the fire.”

“His lungs were weak before the fire,” Legolas said. “I could see it. He must be cared for. He will never survive being a ranger or running a farm. I would like to help him, but I do not know how to do it without insult to him. I can’t just hand him money.”

“Lord Elrond will already see to him. He was injured here. We will hire a hand to help him and money to get the animals he wishes to have. He will need to stay warm. A chill will kill him.” 

Tauriel was tense, stiff and did not speak. She was overly protective of the boy in a way that was not obvious. She felt a need to almost mother him when she could. It had started back in the battle at the river and had come up since then. She was having trouble with the idea of him being less than healthy.

“Perhaps you could purchase him a cow or chickens as a thanks for your time together. I do not know. I know that I will be taking him home once the wedding festivities are done and making sure he is settled with what he needs.” Aragorn stated. “Or you can have the farm fixed up enough to keep drafts out?” 

“But we can’t just give him things and desert him. We can’t just let him live alone and expect that he will look after himself. We could not impose upon Lord Elrond to keep him here and the Greenwood is not an option,” Legolas told them. “Would my energy heal him?” 

“No. Lord Elrond tells me there are scars forming. I don’t think healing will help. We can make the farm better, get him animals, help and make sure he knows to keep warm. We will check in on him.” 

Tauriel was teary eyed and she looked away. Her cheek was against Legolas back. Her one arm moved to hug him. She didn’t want to think of the boy being ill or at any risk of dying. “He cannot come with us?”

Aragorn shook his head but she could not see it. “His coughing will give away our position and he will be winded easily. Winters...winters could kill him.”

“He must be told. It must be his decision but we must give him options.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I had hoped you would help me tell him. I want him to be with friends when he is told.” 

Tauriel stepped away, wiped at her face and then turned. “Of course we will go with you to tell him.” 

“I don’t think you know how much you ask of me,” Legolas told him. “But of course we will be with him.”

Aragorn frowned. “How much I ask of you, as his friend? As a ranger?”

“NO, it’s not that. You ask me to change. You ask me not to be who I am. You ask me not to be a prince. This I can do. I can be with a friend who is given bad news. But I cannot be who you want me to be.” 

Aragorn was taken aback. His eyes narrowed. “I ask you to be the man you are meant to be. That is all.” He visibly stiffened. “This is not the time or the place for this conversation I think.”

Tauriel moved to Legolas’ side. Her heart was beating against her chest.  _ Oh my love...know I am with you… _ She wished she could tell him outright. Her body moved, just a little in a stance that was protective of him.

“If I was acting like the person I was meant to be, I would not even have a ranger for a friend,” Legolas muttered. “And I am not a man. I am an elf.” Tears fell from Legolas’ eyes. “I do not want to lose my friend.” 

“You will not lose any friends. We will ensure he is taken care of and we will visit often. The rest…” He shook his head. “Let it go. You are a man, not human but still…” He held up a hand. “We can all do better.”

Tauriel was tense and standing in a way that put her between the men. “I will not see him hurt like this. Leave it and we will talk to Ned with you later.”

Legolas turned away and walked the length of the range to pull the arrows from the target. He knew that the servants would do it and they would be returned to Tauriel but he needed something to distract him. Aragorn just didn’t understand. Many of his elven friends were in the army and many of them died fighting the orcs at Dale. Now the young Ned was ill. Every time he had made a friend in Laketown or Dale, a human friend, they had died. Of course they had died. He was nearly 3000 years old. No human lived that long. He’d watched 117 generations of Men born, grow up and die. A few got to grow old. But mostly they did not live to see their grandchildren. 

He turned back to see Tauriel waiting for him. He held up the three arrows and started back. He had dried his eyes. How long would Ned live? 40 or 50 more years perhaps? No, Legolas remembered he was Dunedain. He could live another 100 or even 200 years. But what was that in the life of an elf. What if he and Tauriel stayed with him? They were strong. They could learn to work a farm. Legolas shook his head. Tauriel would be bored out of her mind and his father would never allow it. 

“I have a question for you. I know that it is a remote possibility and I am probably being unreasonable. But what if we became Ned’s farmhands? Just consider it, think it over. Ned is Dunedain. If he dies of old age he might live for another 200 years. What is that in our lifetimes? What is that to help our friend? A friend who helped to save our lives. We could build our own cottage and we could be alone together just as we imagined.” 

Aragorn stepped in, standing in the space between Legolas and Tauriel. “I know you wish to help him but a farm hand? Your father would never let that happen. Do you want to shovel manure, feed chickens? Do you want to risk her becoming pregnant and giving birth on a farm? That is not the answer. He is our friend. He is my ranger. We will find a way to protect him, give him a good life.”

Behind him, Tauriel’s face was a mask of annoyance mixed with concern. The question had been posed to her, not Strider. She moved forward and around Strider to go to Legolas. Nothing would keep her from him, especially when he was hurting. She hugged him tightly. She knew he was scared and sad at the prospect of losing Ned. She hugged him so tightly her arms shook. 

Legolas hugged her firmly, careful not to squash her. But he looked at Aragorn. “I asked my wife, not you. I do not let my father, my king, interfere between Tauriel and I, what makes you think that you have the right to answer for her?”

Aragorn shook his head. “She will do whatever you ask. You know this. She will not deny you anything you want it if will make you happy. You need to think clearly on what you ask of her.”

“You dishonour my wife. You dishonour one of your Rangers.”

“I am not trying to dishonour her. I am looking out for her.” Aragorn protested. 

“I did not ask you to look out for me.” Tauriel looked up at Aragorn. 

“When in battle, you might look out for her by stopping an orc from putting a knife in her back while she fights another. You might look out for her by warning her of a danger to her life. But you dishonour her by making decisions for her. She has a mind. She has a mouth of her own,” Legolas was angry now. 

Tauriel put a hand on Legolas’ cheek, she looked up at him before looking back at Aragorn. He opened his mouth but Tauriel shook her head. “Unless you are going to apologize for speaking for me I do not wish to hear any argument. You are both worried about Ned, as am I. You are both looking at his mortality and it hurts. A question was posed, there are things to discuss. Ned will be our focus.”

Aragorn stepped toward her. “I was not trying to decide for you. I am sorry Tauriel. I did not mean to insult her, Legolas. I know that things can be decided on in an emotional state without considering everything. I just wanted you to think about it...I do not want to lose Ned either. I would give my remaining years to help him.”

“It was a rash and selfish thought to think that I could help Ned in such away. But it is not us he needs. He needs his home and the friends he left behind. We must make this a happy time for him. A time where he looks forward to a future that he dreamed of. He didn’t want to be a ranger. He wants to be a farmer. So let us tell him in such away that he is glad to return home with everything he needs for the future,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn bowed his head to Legolas. “I would ask your forgiveness for speaking out of turn as I did. I was emotional. This news has hurt me and I overstepped.”

Tauriel laid her head on Legolas’ chest. “Let us go and speak with him.” 

She wrapped her arm tightly on Legolas’ as they left the field to find Ned.

Thranduil stood stock still as he talked to Elrond. He had arrived during the archery competition and though he was secretly glad that Tauriel had won, he was more concerned about his son. “So things are not good between him and Aragorn,” it was more of a statement than a question. Elrond had answered several questions that Thranduil had put to him. “But I am indebted to you again for your healing powers.”

As they came in they were summoned to see Lord Elrond. The trio arrived and found him with Thranduil. Aragorn nodded his head. “Majesty.”

Legolas smiled brightly. “Arda, you came for the wedding.”

Thranduil smiled. “Of course. But there is a ceremony to be performed before the wedding. It will be short and will not interfere with your day.”

Tauriel looked at Legolas and then bowed her head to Thranduil. “Greetings, sire.” She straightened up. “A ceremony?”

“Did you think I would allow my son to marry a lowly Silvan elf, a commoner with no title or estate?”

Tauriel’s heart stopped. She felt as if she could not breathe. “I do not under - I love him.” 

Aragorn stepped forward concerned for Tauriel. Legolas put his hand out to stop him. 

“Of course you do. And Lord Elrond tells me that your bond is strong and grows stronger. But still, I would have you be a Lady with her own estate before you become a princess.” 

“Tataya’s estate,” Legolas said. “Of course, Tauriel was the wronged party.” 

Thranduil smiled. “I would not object to Lady Tauriel marrying my son.” 

“Oh.” She breathed out the word. She looked from the king to his son. “Lady? I-I am honoured sire.” 

She looked to Legolas. “It appears I will no longer just be captain and guard.” She smiled.

Lord Elrond bowed to her. “M’Lady,” he said with a smile. 

Legolas beamed at her. “Don’t worry, Tataya had no wife, so there were no family to claim the estate and as his offense was treason, the estate converts to the king and as the wronged party, you have claim to it.”

Thranduil reached into the pocket of his voluminous long coat and pulled out a purse which he handed to Aragorn. “Your father tells me that you are of age for a human and handle your own finances. This is payment for your services as healer.”

“I see.” Tauriel could not stop smiling.

Aragorn took the purse with a nod. “Thank you.” He immediately knew what he would do with the money.

He looked at everyone. “If you will excuse us we were about to see to something important.”

Thranduil lifted one eyebrow. “I cannot imagine what is more important than me,” he said with a smile that told Aragorn that he was joking.

“While I would normally not argue, in this instance three rangers need to explain to a friend and fellow ranger he will be unable to continue with us.”

“I have business with Lord Elrond,” Thranduil said. He put his hand to his chest and then put it out to Legolas who replied with the same gesture. When they were gone, Thranduil turned to Elrond. “I understand that you train healers in your halls of healing?”

“Yes I do. Why do you ask?” 

“The population of my kingdom is greater than number of all elves outside of my borders and yet we have no healer and now no apothecary. The apothecary’s apprentice has not practical experience. You aided me once long ago when we faced the dragon’s fire. I am not sure that I would have survived that if not for your healing abilities. So I ask if you might find a healer who wouldn’t mind moving to the Greenwood. He would be honoured greatly and want for nothing. And if he is of advanced knowledge he might find and train healers within the kingdom,” Thranduil suggested. 

Elrond nodded. “I will see what I can do. I have a few in mind.” He looked thoughtful. “You have made them very happy.”

“I was reminded recently of the gem I have in my son. I have no wish to drive him away.” Then Thranduil got very serious. “The ring still exists. One day, perhaps in our lifetime, it will be found. I feel it’s power casting darkness over the land. Do not let your guard down.”

“I wondered if I was the only one who felt a strange shadow on things. I will not let my guard down and we will do what we must to protect all elves.” 

“And Men. I know that it is thought that I do not like Men but there is a strange honour in them. They still need our protection and guidance. Elrond, we are not friends, nor do I ever believe we will be. But we are brothers in arms. We have fought side by side in many battles. There are many battles to come. We must wipe free these lands of orcs and all other fell creatures.”

“Once the rangers return Ned home I will see that Aragorn gets them to focus on clearing the woods. I will set my guards out to do it as well as I know yours are doing the same. We will fight.” Lord Elrond poured the king a glass of wine. “For now we can focus on happier things like this wedding.”

Thranduil accepted the wine. He still even now felt the dragonfire. He let few see the damage that still haunted him and the pain he still felt. Wine and lot’s of it, helped.

  
  
  
  
  


Tauriel felt light as she walked with Legolas. It wasn’t until they were at the door to the twins room that she felt that lightness fade. 

Ned was lying on the bed reading, or trying to. A servant was sitting on a cushion on the floor beside him pointing out the words he did not know. They both stood when when there was a knock at the door and the servant rushed to open it. 

“Oh, Tauriel, you were so good at the competition!” He then saw Aragorn. “And you, Captain.” 

“Thank you Ned. I have practiced many hours, many days for to do that.” She smiled.

“Elladan was telling me that the archers of the Greenwood are so good because you have to be able to shoot through the woods at moving targets, whereas the armies don’t need such accuracy because they depend on numbers to shoot at long distances,” Ned said. 

“Elladan would be correct. In the Greenwood we do not have the open spaces. We must be able to pick off a target despite obstacles.” She sat on the bed next to him. 

He blushed. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Tauriel looked confused and looked to Legolas for help.

“No, it’s just...well you saved me and you-”

“Yes I did.” She still didn’t understand. Aragorn chuckled but looked at the wall as if something interesting was there. 

“We bring good news,” Legolas said quickly changing the subject. “Lord Elrond has offered compensation for the injury you suffered in his house. I know you must be homesick, missing your friends back home. Well, now you have enough money to go home and fix your house and buy all the animals you want, and even enough to pay a farmhand to help you.”

Ned looked shocked. “Compensation? Really? Enough for the farm…” He looked off as if lost in his thoughts. “But what about the rangers. I am supposed to be training and learning to fight so I can defend the farm.”

“But Ned, you will be a landed gentleman. You can hire people to defend the farm and you will be their Captain.” 

“Me? A captain?” Ned looked surprised. “Is it really enough money to do all that?”

Aragorn nodded, “And a little extra. To ensure you keep your fires burning and belly full. You will have a truly great farm with people working for you. Think of the good it will do.”

“It means not riding with you anymore though.” His smile fell away. “I have to choose don’t I? I can’t do both.”

“We will come to visit, and you must invite us to your wedding and the nameday of each of your children and the weddings of your children,” Legolas told him. “You might even become so popular with the local village that you are elected Mayor.” 

“I will come visit and train your guards to shoot a bow. And your children.” Tauriel added. 

“Can you imagine it, Ned? Standing there, supervising the harvest, not having to lift a finger, almost like a prince of your own small kingdom,” Legolas told him. “No more sleeping on the cold, hard ground. No more cold feet. No more getting wet when it rains. No more getting sore from riding all day. I almost envy you.” 

“It does sound wonderful and it is more than I ever dreamed of but…” He looked down. “I will miss you all.”

Tauriel reached out to take his hand. “It is not always possible to live the life one wants. You are being given that chance. I am being given that chance in my life. We need to take it and hold on to it. We will miss you too but we will see each other. I promise.”

Ned nodded. He looked up at her. He smiled. “I can’t wait to have you all visit for dinner.” He started to cough. A servant appeared with water. 

“And maybe you miss that young girl with the golden hair that you used to steal glances at when you thought she wasn’t looking. What was the colour of her pretty dress? The one she wore for special occasions?” 

“Yellow,” Ned said without thinking. “But she wouldn’t be interested in me.” 

“You’re a land owner with servants, Ned. You would make her your princess.” 

Ned gave a half smile. “She is pretty...maybe…” He looked at Tauriel. “No one is as pretty as you but she is very pretty.” He blushed.

“I am sure she is beautiful and when you return of tales of your adventures and set up your farm in all its splendor she will be smitten. You are brave and smart. How could she resist?”

Ned nodded. “I get to go home.” He looked happy. “You all promise to visit me, right?”

“Yes, we do, and we won’t break that promise. We will be there ever time you call for us. And you know, those boys that you grew up with, they might like to have a job with you, as well,” Legolas suggested. 

Ned nodded. “You are right!” He was definitely happier now with the prospect.

“We should leave you to rest.” Tauriel stood and moved towards the door. 

Legolas stopped at the door and looked back. “Think of a field of oats, so you can have oats for breakfast whenever you want. That is a beautiful sight to take into your dreams.” 

Ned nodded and asked for someone to help him write down some things he needed to remember.

In the hall, Tauriel relaxed. “I am glad he is happy.”

Aragorn chuckled. “Poor boy is quite smitten with you. Course you did rescue him...naked. Be hard for him to forget that.”

Tauriel frowned. “The robe would have caught fire too easily.”

“I know, I am simply saying you have made an impression on him.”

“Didn’t you say he was under some blankets most of the time?” Legolas asked. 

“I threw those off when they began smoking. I couldn’t risk him burning up in my arms. He was dressed.” Tauriel stated.

“All women will be compared to you now. Brave warrior, beautiful.” Aragorn added.

“He will have tales to tell his friends when he gets home. Can you imagine a group of boys sitting around the fire tells tales of Tauriel, the she-elf who rescued me, naked. ‘The love of my life and she would have been wife if she hadn’t already been married to a Prince.’” 

“He would not tell such tales or say such things.” She looked shocked. “He is a child.”

Aragorn was laughing. “He is less a child than you think.”

“No, Tauriel. He isn’t a child. We just see him that way. He is old enough to fight and marry and have children of his own. He is not much younger than Aragorn and no one sees him as a child.” 

She looked thoughtful. “Very well. I still don’t think he would say such things.” 

She turned to walk away but Aragorn grabbed her wrist. Surprised, she turned to look at him. 

“I wish to apologize again for earlier.”

“It is done. It was emotional. It is understandable.” She removed her wrist from his grasp and he did not try to hold her.

Aragorn turned to Legolas. “I wish to apologize to you once again as well. I overstepped. I was too caught up in my emotions.”

“We have all been so,” Legolas told him. “We are all grieving still. I talked of Ned going home to his friends, but I no longer have any friends left to go home to. The death of the Rangers, whom I really just started to make friends with reminded me of that and now again with Ned. And I tend to forget that many of those who died in that battle were also Tauriel’s friends. I have had 117 generations of human friends die. It does not get easier with time. If my heart seems hard to you, it is only because making a new friend to me is like inviting more death into my life.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I have not yet come to terms with losing all the rangers. I cannot seem to handle the feelings it brings. Now Ned...and there was our disagreement. Emotions are high. I am grateful that I still have you both to call friend.” It was almost a question. 

Aragorn and Legolas fell behind Tauriel and Legolas spoke quietly to Aragorn. “The thing is that your protectiveness is stifling her. She is very independent. You are actually causing her nightmares. She has good reason to be afraid of Men. When you think you are protecting her, it seems like you are trying to control her and that is starting to seep into her dreams.” 

Aragorn froze. “Nightmares?” He shook his head. “I never intended to cause her any discomfort. She was so broken when we found her and to learn so much about her during the ceremony I feel...responsible for protecting her. Both of you but she-” His jaw clenched. “I will try harder not to be so overprotective.” 

Legolas smiled. “Thank you. And I will try harder to not annoy you.” 

Tauriel was tired after the day they had had. She let herself be undressed and climbed into bed. She waited for Legolas and immediately curled up in his arms. 

“We must ride down to Elros Cottage in the morning. There we will be separated to bath and dress and I will not get to do your hair. When all the guests have arrived we will be brought before Mithrandir for the blessing and hand-binding. After that we feast, all day.” 

“I will leave my hair out. I wish no others to touch it. No others may bind it. I hope you do not mind me wild…” 

His hand moved over her loose hair, “I love you wild. I love you as a wild creature of the forest.” 

“I love you.” She rolled up and slid across his hips. “How is your mouth? I have only had one kiss all day. I am lacking…”

“I think I can manage more than a kiss,” he said with a wicked grin and let his hand wander further. 

“Yes…” Tauriel leaned in, her lips on his as his hands moved over her body. She needed this contact. She needed him. Their bodies moved together in slow, deep intimacy. She spent time touching every part of his body, in no hurry to reach her climax. She simply wanted him in all ways.

They made love several times that night and when they finally slept, they dreamed of only each other as if they were continuing their lovemaking in their dreams. Strider was far from Legolas’ thoughts or dreams. 

Morning broke and Tauriel woke feeling fulfilled. Not just in her body but in her mind, her very soul felt complete. The ritual had helped her feel clean, less worried but last night had made her feel complete. She propped herself up on her elbow and stroked his hair, his cheek. 

Legolas stirred. “Sticky,” he muttered.

“But we will bathe soon. Do not ruin this moment. I look on the man who I will marry today. I look on my heart as he lays here. I am happy, truly and deeply happy.” She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. 

“You are enough, always. You are worthy. I am blessed to have your love.”

“And you are my rock, my everything.” She leaned in and kissed him. 

“Mushy, as Ned would say.” 

Tauriel nudged him. “Do not make fun of your wife on her wedding day.” 

“Yes.” 

“We should get up and be ready.” Tauriel was excited. “I do not know what my dress will look like but the seamstresses here are very good.” She was up and moving about the room. “I will not have jewels. I do not own any. You will get me as I am.” She was chuckling. 

“You are the only jewel I need,” Legolas told her. “But it is early, maybe we should practice for tonight?”

Tauriel moved back to the bed. “Yes...always yes…” Her hand wandered over his hip and encircled him. He was warm in her hand. “I never tire of being close to you.”

“I never tire of being in you,” he replied. 

They spent the morning, bodies entwined. When a servant opened the door they looked down and moved quickly as both were coming down from their climax. Tauriel smiled into his shoulder. “I am glad it was early though now I could use a nap in your arms…” She kissed his shoulder.

“You’ll get used to ignoring servants, eventually. As for a nap, it’s time to get up and we will be busy all day. We can’t leave the feast until quite late.” 

Tauriel waited for him to let her up and then she slipped out of bed. “So I will not see you now until the ceremony.” She moved to him and kissed him. “Know I love you. You are my heart.”

She was dressed and soon outside, on her horse and on her way to the cottage.

Legolas washed himself enough to allow him to dress without soiling his clothes. He wore his travelling clothes down to the cottage, his wedding outfit was already there. 

At the cottage, her horse was led away and Tauriel was shown to her chamber for preparations. She let them bathe her, oil her skin. She refused to let them touch her hair. She argued and took the comb from the servant. She was dressed in her gown and as she stood, combing her hair she was teary eyed. The dress was more than she could have expected yet not so ornate that it was out of character. Her hair was left out, unbound. 

“Your jewelry?”

“I have none.” 

The servants looked between each other confused but did not press further. 

Tauriel was ready but stopped before leaving the room to pluck a vine of ivy. She wound it about her wrist. The woods were a part of her, they always would be.

Aragorn bathed and dressed before making his way to the cottage. He was feeling a touch melancholy knowing the day was supposed to include the rangers but now it was only he and Ned. He scanned the crowd. 

Ned was sitting with Elladan and Elrohir who were in their finest and wearing their circlets to proclaim their rank. Ned had been provided a fine outfit that was halfway between Ranger and formal elven wear. 

The grand hall was full. Seats were provided for the most important people but the rest had to stand. Aragorn noticed that it was Thranduil’s guards that lined the hall and not Elrond’s. Two guards escorted Legolas into the hall. He waved Aragorn forward to stand with him. There was a small dias and two large soft cushions in front of it. Mithrandir had cleaned up for the ceremony and even combed his beard. He stood on the dias. They waited for Tauriel.

She was alone. There was no one to stand with her but she didn’t care. Her eyes were on Legolas. She walked forward, guards at her back. Her heart was pounding and she was smiling as she made her way to the front and to Legolas. He looked handsome in his outfit. As she stood before him she longed to reach out and touch him but she remained still. 

“Beautiful,” Legolas said when she came to stand beside him. They knelt on the cushions. Mithrandir spoke in an ancient tongue which no one seemed to understand and then taking their right hands he wound a long embroidered cloth around them. Then in the common tongue he spoke to the gathering. 

_ These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. _

_ These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. _

_ These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. _

_ These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. _

_ These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. _

_ These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one. _

_ These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. _

“This is the hand of the one who holds my heart and soul,” Legolas said looking at Tauriel. 

Tauriel felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to the words. “This is the hand of the one who protects and holds my heart and soul.”

Thranduil waited for Mithrandir to finish and step down from the dias. Then he took Mithrandir’s place. A servant came up to him carrying a tray that was covered with a cloth. Thranduil whipped the cloth off it and a silver circlet lay there. He picked it up and turned to Tauriel. 

“All bear witness. Lady Tauriel will henceforth be known as Princess Tauriel of the Woodland Realm with all honours and privileges of that title.” He placed the circlet on her head. 

Tauriel looked up at the man who was her guardian, who now called her daughter and had crowned her princess. She was overwhelmed. Her hand, still in Legolas', was trembling. 

Legolas removed the cloth and tied it to Tauriel’s wrist. They stood and turned to face the gathering who all filed outside to give the servants a chance to set up tabled for the feast. Only the most important guests would be seated inside. The rest would go about their business or be fed from a buffet outside. 

Tauriel was overwhelmed. One wrist bore ivy, the other the cloth that had bound their hands. She was officially his wife. His father, the king had even proclaimed her princess. She looked at Legolas, smiled and then bit her lower lip. 

Legolas reached up and straightened her ‘crown’ tucking her wild hair away from her face. “I’m jealous. It is a little more elaborate than mine.” He pointed to the circlet he was wearing.

“More fitting for a lady,” Thranduil said. “It was your mother’s.” 

Tauriel was shocked. She looked at Thranduil. “You honour me far more than I deserve.” 

“I treated you poorly. You are my son’s soul mate. It is the will of the Vala,” Thranduil told her. 

Legolas ran his finger over it in awe. “Mother’s…”

Tears filled her eyes. “I can only hope to be worthy. Know I protect him with all of myself. He means everything to me.” She looked at Thranduil. “Thank you…for everything.”

“And you must not risk your life unnecessarily. I would not have my son bear the grief that I do. Sindar do not fade, but at times the grief is so overpowering that we wish we did.” 

Tauriel looked very serious. She bowed her head to her king. “I will try. I never wish to cause such grief in him.” She reached out and took Legolas’ hand. She pulled him in and slightly away. “I feared, with what happened with Aragorn that I made a mistake but I have not been taking the herbs...I need to know should I resume taking them? It is important, love…”

“Let the Vala decide,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel smiled. “Then let us feast and enjoy the day.” She was so happy.

Guards ushered the last of the lingerers outside, including Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel. She moved to Ned and the twins. She shared her happiness with them. Tauriel took a moment to privately thank Lord Elrond for her dress and all he had done. 

Legolas sought out Aragorn. 

Aragorn had a glass of wine and was waiting with the twins. He spotted Legolas and raised his glass to him. “A toast to your marriage.”

Legolas was being followed by guards everywhere and so was Tauriel and Thranduil. “I guess I had better get used to this.” 

“Indeed. You have gotten off lucky so far. Only her to guard you.” Aragorn chuckled and sipped his wine. “I noticed her hair isn’t braided.”

“She knows I like to plait it for her. Now she won’t let anyone do it for her,” Legolas smiled. 

“Of course.” Aragorn leaned in. “I did not expect him to crown her. Did you know?”

“No, I didn’t even expect him to come.” Legolas was looking at her talking to Elrond. “Look at her, is she not the most beautiful wild creature that you ever laid eyes on?” 

Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder. “She is beautiful. She is amazing and all who have the privilege to call her friend are most unworthy. Your heart is well protected in her.” 

Tauriel was moving about but not really interacting with anyone in particular. She had no family, no friends here save a sparse few. She was simply enjoying the energy. Eventually she found a tree and despite her dress and no trousers, sat on a branch taking it all in. 

Legolas laughed. “My wife is more tree imp than elf.” He notices that she had refused the wedding slippers in favour of her boots. 

Aragorn laughed. “From what have heard perhaps more dryad than imp....” He smiled knowingly. “This is a time when I would go and look after her. She does not need it.”

Laughing, Legolas looked around for a servant with wine. One saw that he was looking and came over with a tray. Legolas took a glass but a guard took it from his hand and tasted it first, before handing it back. “I hope he doesn’t predigest my food.” 

Aragorn chuckled. “They are protective.” He rolled his eyes at a little. “So tell me, does the bath house really suit you? It is simple. I have seen it.”

“I doubt our attention will be on our surroundings,” Legolas smiled. “But yes, it suits me well. I would not like to live there.”

“You did not give that impression this morning. Was it me that brought on the change or just the events of last week? I do not like offending you.”

“I was trying to be something I was not. I cannot escape being a prince.”

“You are a prince but you are not that sort of prince. I prefer this Legolas.” Aragorn raised his glass to him. 

“I think I am me because I am happy again. I have accepted the will of the Vala. I will be ‘not that sort of prince’ but I will still be me. There will always be times when I do not act or speak as pleases you, and the same goes for you. But we are friends, I hope.” 

“You never need to please me and I wish us to be friends. I wish to be your friend, Tauriel’s friend.”

Elrohir lent in close to Aragorn. “If you keep toasting, Ned will be unconscious before the feast is served.” 

Aragorn laughed. “Understood.” He looked at Legolas. “You should get your wife out of the tree.” 

“Do I have to? I might join her.” 

“The guards will come looking for you if you do. They are already looking for her.” Aragorn laughed. “You can tell she did not train them.”

Legolas joined her in the tree and the guards congregated beneath them. “I hope you are not looking up my wife’s skirt,” Legolas called down to them. They all turned away. Legolas plucked a leaf off the branch and dropped it down on one of the guards. 

Tauriel laughed but then turned to him. “You know you make me happier than I have any right to be. I love you. I love this, hiding in the tree with you...this circlet is...I am so overwhelmed...Tell me you love me…” 

“I love you. Tauriel there is something I want you to know…”

“Tell me. I wish to know all you think and feel.” She reached for his hands. 

“Everyone says soulmates are fated to marry and we can’t help but fall in love. But I want you to know that I chose you. We are together because we want it so, not just because it was fated. I almost walked away. I almost rejected our bonding. But I chose to be with you, because I love you and despite all your failings and mine, we are meant to be together because we choose it.” 

Tauriel placed her hand on his cheek. “I- we could have rejected this. I believe as you do, we are together because we wish to be. I believe it makes us stronger. We are not merely bending to fate. I want you. I desire you. I love you.” Tauriel leaned in and kissed him. “To know you feel the same…”

“Legolas and Tauriel sitting in a tree…” Elladan commented. “They are ready for us.” 

Tauriel inhaled and then dropped to the ground, lightly. She waited for Legolas and then took his arm. Tataya’s instruction had been good for something. She let him lead her to her seat.

They took centre seats on the head table and Legolas waved Aragorn up to sit beside Tauriel as Thranduil sat beside his son. Mithrandir sat beside Thranduil and Elrond beside Aragorn. 

Tauriel felt surrounded by friendship and… protection. She was not used to that. She was protector. She was alone, silent and where she was needed. Yet now she sat with Legolas on her left, Aragorn on her right. Elrond beside him. She could not have felt more protected.These were those she could trust. 

Ned and the twins were seated at the next table so they were in clear sight. The rest of the guests didn’t matter. It was their wedding feast and though they invited all that would be insulted if they were not. Only Legolas and Tauriel mattered. Only the friends and family they wanted there mattered. Again Thranduil’s guards lined the walls much to the annoyance of the servants.

Every bit of food set before Legolas and Tauriel was first tasted. Legolas turned to her. “Weddings are notorious for poisonings.”

“I see. Is there still a chance some would wish us dead?” She only ate sparingly anyway but was even more cautious. 

“Eat.” Legolas held up some food for her. “It has been taste tested and you will need your strength.” 

“I will?” She stifled a smile. “I look forward to my energy being exhausted.” She took the offered food. She still only nibbled at it. 

He lent in and whispered in her ear. “I heard the servants talking and there is something I want to try.” 

Her eyes sparkled. “What is it that you wish to try?” Tauriel licked her lips and raised her glass to hide her mouth from everyone. 

“Later. Let’s just say for now that it finally made sense of a picture I had seen in a book in the library at home. You were not there and I wanted to learn how to please you. It is surprising what the library gives you access to when you are married.” He kept his voice to a whisper. 

Tauriel’s eyes went extremely wide. Her hand moved to his thigh and her grip tightened just a little. “You- do please me...repeatedly.” Her mouth had gone dry and she reached for her wine. “Now I wish we could leave but I will try to be patient.” 

She leaned in and kissed his neck up to his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

Thranduil cleared his throat. “Decorum, my children.” 

Tauriel blushed profusely and returned to her seat, hands in her lap. Aragorn took a big drink of his wine. Their energy was intense and felt by those around them.

_ I wish Aragorn could be with us.  _

Tauriel concentrated.  _ I know love and I wish I could give you that. I cannot make him come with us.  _

Aragorn turned to Legolas with a frown. He wasn’t sure but he thought he heard Legolas in his mind. It had happened before but then it stopped. He wondered if it was wishful thinking.

Tauriel looked between the men that she sat in between. She didn’t have a bond with Aragorn so she could not share dreams or talk as it seemed she and Legolas could.

_ Do you hear me?  _ Legolas asked Aragorn. 

_ Vaguely….it is faint. What do you require?  _ Aragorn was stiff in his seat. 

_ When you leave the feast, come to us. _

Aragorn hesitated.  _ I do not think that wise. Let your wedding night be for you alone. I do not know if I wish that path. _

Tauriel could not hear but she felt the emotions of Legolas. She reached under the table and took his hand.  _ I am here. I will always be here.  _ She repeated the thought over and over again.

He squeezed her hand to let her know that he had heard.  _ I do not think it wise to deny who you are. But we have had this conversation before. Accept the invitation as it is offered. Come to us or not as your heart desires. _ Legolas told Aragorn. 

  
  


Aragorn fought the connection. He did not wish to think of Legolas like that on the day of his wedding. He looked over and found Tauriel searching his face. He looked away and drank more wine.

_ I wish I could make him come to you. I have no sway...I am sorry.  _ She felt terrible. She was not what Strider desired. She had no sway with him. She wanted to give Legolas everything but this was not hers to control.

Legolas lent over and kissed her cheek.  _ It matters not, my love. We are together. I choose you. _

Tauriel closed her eyes as his lips found her cheek.  _ You are my always... _

They were distracted by the entertainment which was not quite up to Thranduil’s party standards but nonetheless the best that could be had in Imladris. Thranduil’s parties were less subdued.

She enjoyed the night but could not be away from him for too long. She needed to feel his touch, even just briefly. It was as if her body felt it could not survive without him. She wondered if it was a sort of withdrawal from the herbs or if she was just craving his touch that much. 

Tauriel did at one point take Aragorn aside. The conversation was tense and almost terse. He turned back to the celebration and she was left almost upset. A breath of fresh air helped . 

The moment she stepped outside a servant was there with her coat and two guards fell in step behind her. Legolas followed her out and got the same treatment. There were a lot of people outside celebrating and there were torches everywhere. A snowball suddenly hit Tauriel in the back of the head. The guards spun getting ready to draw their weapons but it was Legolas standing there looking innocent. 

Tauriel couldn’t even fake being mad. She reached down and picked up snow. The area was even more beautiful now in its blanket of white. She began making a snowball, her eyes on him. 

Soon they were running back and forth across the sloping hillside throwing snowballs at each other with unnerving accuracy. Ned was at the window watching them with the twins restraining him from going outside. 

Tauriel hit Legolas’ thigh and she sat down, laughing. She began to gather more snow knowing he would show her no mercy. She beckoned him close. “I yield my lord, my love…”

He dropped on the ground beside her laughing. He was pleased that they could play together after all they had been through. He took it as a sign that at last they were healing in mind and heart. “You will yield even more later,” he told her and pecked her cheek.

“I never yield...in theory.” Tauriel took her handful of snow and pressed it to his back. She laughed. 

Legolas tackled her and they rolled down the hill. All four guards ran after them. 

She was laughing. She held onto him and when they finally stopped she kissed him, hard. “I choose you. I want you above all others.”

The four guards stopped and stood around them with their backs to them. “I want you above Aragorn,” he whispered into her ear, aware of the guards. 

“But I thought we-” She bit her tongue. “We should go, now. I cannot restrain myself much longer. I need you Legolas.”

He stood and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bath house where the torches were lit and the bedlinen had been provided this time and food was on the table. Two of the guards stopped at the door which one of them closed. They would stand outside despite the cold. Luckily there was an overhang which stopped the snow from falling on them. 

“You thought we…” Legolas encouraged her to finish the sentence.

“I thought we were equal.” She pulled him in closer. 

“My bond with Aragorn has been slowly weakening as ours grew stronger. I think because he rejects it.” 

“I wish I could be more sorry than I am. I enjoyed thoughts of you with him but I enjoy being with you more.” Tauriel held out a hand to him. “Wait here.”

“What?! Where are you going?” 

Tauriel left and when she returned she was dressed in a nightgown of sheer pale green. 

“I hope you approve…”

He went to her and drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. “That is certainly...arousing. For a moment there I thought you were leaving.” 

“Never.” She lifted a leg to hook on his hip. “I am told men like women delicate...I offer you wild instead...” She was breathing heavily, her chest pushing into him. The thin green gauze barely containing her breasts. “I want you Legolas.” 

Legolas started undressing because he hadn’t thought to until that moment. “I like wild and delicate. Delicate does not mean weak. Wild flowers bloom through snow. That isn’t weak.” 

“I will never offer you weak...vulnerable because I trust you but never weak.” She watched him as he undressed. The sight of him naked made her breath hitch. “I cannot explain how much I want you.”

“I don’t have any such item of clothing.” 

“Tear this one from me...I only want to feel you. This was meant to tempt and arouse you…”

“Did you by any chance eat something my father offered you?” he asked. 

Tauriel looked confused. Her hands went protectively to her chest. “No?”

He smiled. “I just wanted to be sure that this is you and not some herbal mix that he concocted.” He lifted the nightgown off her. 

“I do not need herbs to want you as badly as I do.” 

He glanced down. “There can be no doubt how much I want you. My little leg is standing.” 

Her hand reached out to encircle his shaft. “And we have the hot spring to clean up afterward…” Her hand began to stroke his shaft. She was breathing heavily. “I intend not to let you sleep until you absolutely need it.” 

He picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He was over her and in her before she could take another breath. They had both waited all day for this and it was going to be quick but they had three days to make up for it. 

Across the three days they only ate and drank when necessary. The hot spring meant they bathed often but it lent itself to more love making. Tauriel simply could not get enough of his touch. Be it her cheek, her hip or her sex. She felt alive when she was near him. Not only did she love him but she indeed felt a desire for his presence. Part of her occasionally hoped Aragorn would come and join him but each day he didn’t she poured her love more at Legolas. He would not lack love and desire in her presence. He touched her body, tasted her and filled her in ways she could never comprehend. He was simply there and was exactly what her body craved. The bath house was perfect because she did not have to stifle her cries of pleasure. She did not hold back at all. 

The four guards took shifts at the door and once or twice when they heard what was going on inside they would turn to each other and smile. There would eventually be an heir and that would please everyone in the Greenwood. 

Twice they dressed and ran out into the snow to play and barely noticed that when they got back and jumped into the hot spring to warm up, that the servants had been in to change the linen and add fresh food to the table. Legolas was so used to it that he did not even question that there seemed to be an unending supply of dry towels. 

Tauriel was too wrapped up in her bliss to notice the change of towels or fruit. Her whole world was solely him.

The morning of the fourth day came and they refused to get out of bed. Legolas sent the servants away and told the guards not to let anyone in. 

She sat astride his hips moving slowly. Tauriel reached for his hand and held them to her breasts. “I know we cannot do this as rangers...I wish to embed this in my memory.” Her movements were slow. She wanted to draw his climax out of him. She had not taken the herbs in days and Aragorn had not come to them so she felt confident in their decision. The more he enjoyed her body, the more one day they would be blessed. What she wanted now was to solely focus on what she wanted and that was Legolas. 

But what she didn’t know was that the more Legolas climaxed the lower their chances of conception. But in fact they didn’t care. They had eternity. What mattered was that they were alone and enjoying each other’s company to the fullest. Legolas had not once dreamed of Aragorn though they hadn’t slept much. He had not thought of Aragorn since the first day. And when he didn’t come to them, Legolas gave up. 

It wasn’t until they ran out of food that they finally left the bath house though reluctantly. 

She dressed and let him comb and braid her hair. In truth Tauriel didn’t want to leave but knew they needed to. Even when they left she was connected to him. She did not want distance. Mounting her horse for the ride back was about all she could handle at the moment.

He rode beside her in silence. In truth they hadn’t talked much the whole time they were away. It had been 6 days instead of 3. “Guilty?” he asked. 

“Of?” She looked at him. “Being in love. Yes. Of enjoying time with my husband with no thought other than physical. Yes. I am guilty of those things.”

“I mean are you feeling guilty for keeping the twins from their hot spring for a whole week,” Legolas told her. 

“No.” The tone was one of resolve. “I will never feel guilty for time with you that was given to us.” She narrowed her eyes. “No, from this point I will not feel guilty of any time spent with you. I will command it.” She sat a little straighter in her saddle.

“I suppose they could have dragged us out but we are Prince and Princess, the only person who could legally remove us is my father.” 

“Yes and should he need us, our role within the Greenwood comes first but I will not be made to feel guilty any longer and in any way for being with you.”

“I think you might be getting the hang of being a princess.”

Tauriel shrugged a little. “It is not just protecting you, your heart it is knowing with a strong conviction that I will never apologize for choosing you.”

He reached out and took her hand. 

Tauriel grasped his hand. “I do not ask the same of you. Know that I know your soul is not mine alone.” 

“You have not left my thoughts for a single day for 500 years. Yet I have not thought of Aragorn for five days. Perhaps our bond is broken. It never was very strong.”

“It is not for me to say my love. Just know that I demand others to know I chose you but I do not demand your soul to only seek me. I love you for who you are. I cherish and enjoy every moment we have together. Even when I was - “ She shook her head. “Even when I thought that I loved Kili you were never not in my thoughts. You are always present, always welcome. Always loved and always desired.” She squeezed his hand and wished that they were once more alone in the cave. 

“Now we must face Lord Elrond and my father and apologise to the twins,” he said as they road up to Elrond’s house. 

Tauriel smiled. “I am fairly certain they will understand without us needing to explain what we were doing all these days... and if they do not.” She shrugged. “I will not apologize for enjoying you on a physical level. Though…” She reigned her horse in. “I would not be opposed to stopping here for a last coupling before seeing them.” 

“We have been seen,” Legolas replied regretfully. “And we will be left alone tonight.”

Tauriel nodded her head. “I will try to be patient.” She spurred her horse onward. “You cannot blame me, my husband is quite desirable.” She looked back over her shoulder, smiling as she urged her horse onward towards Imladris.

They waited patiently and impatiently in Elrond’s study for Elrond and the twins. Akkash entered.    
  
“I didn’t know you were here,” Legolas said. 

“I arrived with your father. He left this letter for you. He did not stay when you did not return on the fourth day.” 

Legolas read the letter. “He wants you to go with Ned to continue his education. He asks if I can do without you. Do you wish to go with the boy?” 

“I have been teaching him for several days now. I will go with him and tutor him and if need be his children. It will be an interesting adventure.” 

“Then I will survive without you,” Legolas told him. “Ned is not well. He must not overwork or do anything too strenuous. He needs to sleep every night and eat a good amount of food. Don’t eat his oats but he will want them every morning. Apparently they are good for humans. They are not good for elves.”

“I understand, your highness. I will care for the boy.” 

Tauriel was surprised that Thranduil was sending an elf to take care of Ned. It was good though. Ned and his future family would be ambassadors for a relationship between humans and elves. 

She moved around the room looking at everything while they waited.

Lord Elrond arrived with the twins. They were all beaming smiles at the couple. “I wish to apologise for imposing upon your gracious gift of the use of the bath house and thank you for a most...enjoyable wedding,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel moved to stand beside Legolas. “Thank you for everything. It was wonderful.”

“We might have stayed longer but we ran out of food,” Legolas said blushing. 

The twins laughed. 

“And I did not have my bow to hunt.” Tauriel smiled. She looked at Lord Elrond. “The wedding was truly more than I could have imagined.” 

“Yes, King Thranduil was not expected. But he obviously arranged it with Mithrandir,” Elrond said. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas, smiling. “Yes, it would seem so. I know Legolas was happy to see his father. I was honoured..overwhelmed really.” 

“I will not hold you from your work any longer,” Legolas said. “Do you know where Aragorn is? I would like to discuss with him when we are leaving. I am sure that you will want things to get back to normal.” 

Elrond bowed his head. “I believe he was either training or with Ned. I would check the training area first.”

“We had planned on going with you for a little while,” Elladan started.

“But our little sister was annoyed that she did not get to attend the wedding,” Elrohir added. 

“But in fact it was not the wedding that she wanted to see,” Elladan finished. 

“You can’t keep them apart forever,” Legolas said. 

“That is the plan,” Elrond muttered. 

Tauriel looked down. “Does this mean you will not be travelling with us? It would have been nice to have your company. Help us see Ned off.”

“We travel south to give a full account of this last month,” Elrohir told them. 

“Pity she could not attend. I would have liked to meet her.” Tauriel smiled. “We will miss your company but I am sure she will be happy to see her brothers.”

“I am sure we are in for a cold reception.”

“I have heard the Lady Arwen was lovely and charming. Surely she will be happy to see her brothers.” 

“She is that, you highness, but she is family and one is permitted to be less lovely and charming to one's family,” Elladan said. 

“Especially, when she doesn’t get her own way,” Elrohir added. 

“I hope I can meet her one day.” Tauriel slid her arm into Legolas’, biting her cheek to stop her chuckle. 

“I am certain we will,” Legolas told her. He bowed slightly to Elrond and left with Tauriel on his arm. They headed towards the training area. 

“They do not want them to be together and he will never seek her out because he fears it will be her death. I feel for them…” She whispered to him as they walked. 

“He does not have 500 years to wait as we did,” Legolas replied. 

“He will go without than doom her by loving her.” 

Aragorn was training hard. He was shirtless, sweaty. He was sparring with an elf. Both were intent on the match. They did not notice the pair arrive.

The sight of Aragorn went straight to parts of Legolas that he did not want it to go. He steeled himself. In their travels they were likely to see more of this. 

Tauriel squeezed his arm lightly. 

Aragorn whacked the elf on the arm and the elf yielded. They both smiled and began talking. 

“Well fought.” Tauriel called out. The pair turned to look at them. Aragorn smiled broadly. “Welcome back!” He approached them, pulling his shirt on. 

Legolas found himself reaching out with one hand to touch Aragorn’s chest but caught himself in time and put his hand on his shoulder in greeting. “We came to ask what the plans are to leave.”

Aragorn shrugged. “Well, I was waiting for the two of you to come back before I settled on a plan. See, you were supposed to be gone three days and each day that passed I changed my mind. Do you have any idea what it was like trying to explain to Ned why you guys hadn’t come back yet? Poor boy was worried you had been eaten by a wild animal or something.”

“There were guards at the door the entire time,” Legolas said. “And is it not time for Ned to be educated in such matters or do humans keep their children ignorant until they marry? I think not.” 

“We don’t usually spend three days or more doing nothing other than making love….It tends to wear one out.” He smirked. “Ned may never know passion and desire that you do. He will marry a woman who he loves, he finds attractive. He will figure out the other ins and outs.”

“We did try to wear each other out but this morning we were hungry and there was no food left,” Legolas told him. 

The man chuckled. “Of course. Ned will be happy to see you both. As for a plan, now that you are back we can be ready to ride in the morning. Tonight is not practical and it would be good to have a last meal here. “We ride to Ned’s home first.”

“Talking of food…” Legolas mused. “Would you and Ned like to join us in our sitting room for a meal? We have not had a proper meal in 6 days.” 

“I will go bathe and then will join you. Thank you for the invitation.” He moved away to head to his room. He was excited to see them. He had missed them. The loss of the rangers felt more acute with them away.

Legolas and Tauriel took the time that it took to prepare the food to sort out what they would take with them and what would be sent back to the Greenwood. After their experiences so far, they decided that a full spare set of clothes was in order for travelling. 

Her new clothes were of a quality she had never had before. It was hard to choose as Legolas had ensured the seamstresses provided many options. She settled on her traveling clothes and one other set. She also folded a simple shift dress. She might need it though it was not practical for hunting. It did not take up much room. “Will I be able to find a bedroll? I don’t actually know what became of mine.”

“I have our bedroll,” he told her. “But it would be good to have a spare. I will ask Aragorn.”

“Our bedroll?” She smiled. 

“That we must restrain ourselves at night until we enter a town where we can have our own room.” 

“Every night?” Tauriel’s face fell. “Even if we can sneak away? Though if Aragorn calls you to him, that is acceptable. So only I will go cold.” She gave an exaggerated pout and a slight smile. 

“Ned will need Aragorn’s warmth until we get to his home. And remember when we...against the wall and in the chair...a tree might be as good as a wall and a chair...at night when Aragorn is on watch over Ned.” 

Tauriel moved closer to him. “A tree may be as good…” Her voice was low and husky. “Can we practice here, on this wall?” Packing was forgotten. Their trip, not on her mind now. 

Aragorn bathed and changed into clean clothes. He asked a passing servant to have Ned summoned to the prince and princess’ room. He turned and went next door to their door.

A servant opened the door but looking past her Legolas and Tauriel were in each others arms kissing passionately. They all froze. 

Aragorn swallowed. “I can come back…” He had trouble getting the words out. 

Tauriel pressed her head into Legolas’ shoulder and took a moment to try and calm her breathing down. 

“No, the food is here,” Legolas said and moved away from Tauriel. 

Aragorn nodded and stepped into the room. He took a deep breath. “Ned will be here soon.”

Tauriel smoothed her dress, brushed her hair from her face and smiled. “Shall we?”

Aragorn stepped forward. “First-” He hugged Legolas tightly. “Congratulations on your wedding.” He released him and did the same to Tauriel. She was slightly stiff in his arms. 

“Now we can go sit down. I missed you both.” 

Legolas glanced down at himself. “Oh, no, now it’s worse,” he muttered. 

Tauriel moved to him. “I wish I could help…” She kissed his cheek. “He hugged me…”

Aragorn moved to sit down where the food had been set up. He poured a glass of wine for each of them.

“How is Ned?” Legolas changed the subject smoothly. 

“Doing as well as he can. He is healthy enough, His lungs will always be weak but he continues to grow taller. He has made plans for the farm. He is doing well in his studies. He has learned a lot in your week away.” Aragorn took a sip of his wine. “The place has been busy. Guests in and out.” He looked at Tauriel. “You would have hated all the talking and greeting people.”

Her head tilted. “I would have done as required for my role.” She smiled. 

“We saw or heard enough of it at Elros Cottage when we did immerge for short times to play in the snow.” 

An eyebrow lifted. “Play in the snow?” He laughed the sort of laugh that lights up a person’s face. “So you weren’t laying down the whole time.” He took up a piece of fruit and bit into it.

“I read a very interesting book while we were separated for that month…OW!” Legolas looked at Tauriel who had kicked him under the table. 

Aragorn leaned forward. “An interesting book? History? Nature? Medicine perhaps?” He was enjoying the way Tauriel was slowly turning the colour of her hair. 

“Let’s just say that all of Ned’s questions would have been answered,” Legolas replied with a smirk. 

A piece of carrot hit Legolas in the chest. Tauriel stuck her tongue out at him. “You should not speak so with your wife in ear shot.”

Aragorn chuckled. “No he should only do such things and more. Besides here, we are rangers not husband and wife.”

Tauriel frowned. “We will always be husband and wife as well as rangers and prince and princess. We cannot be just one, we must be all. I have learned this.”

Legolas laughed. The servant showed Ned in. 

The boy had grown an inch. He smiled when he saw them. “You are back! I am happy to see you. I had a great time at your wedding.”

“My you have grown! And your feet!” Legolas said. 

“They aren’t quite that big but since they were making me new boots I got them to make them a bit bigger so I can grow into them. These have a cloth in the toe to make them fit,” Ned said. 

“Come, sit and eat with us.” Tauriel gestured to a spot for him.

“Yes, we were just talking about interesting books.” Aragorn stated as he took another bite of food and tried not to laugh. He braced himself to be hit with a piece of food. 

Ned sat and smiled at Tauriel. “You looked beautiful.”

“Thank you Ned.”

“She is even more beautiful without…” Legolas stopped abruptly. “For the sake of my leg, I will not continue.” 

Tauriel glared at him. Aragorn choked on his food. Ned looked confused. He reached over and began smacking Aragorn on the back.

“I believe we should turn the conversation to talk of our trip to bring you home Ned.” 

“I brought the map with me.” Ned cleared a spot on the table and laid out the map. 

Legolas stared at it in awe. “You have a map of the whole world?”

“Of Middle Earth. It’s not the whole world,” Ned replied. “Haven’t you seen a map before?”

“Not like this,” Legolas replied. “Just the Greenwood and Mordor.”

Tauriel leaned in and looked it over. There was so much to see. 

“Where is your farm?” Legolas asked. 

“Here, We take the East-west road until we hit the North-south road and then head north about 50 miles.” 

“A good ride. How long of a journey? We will need to plan for food and arrows…” She was thinking about the logistics.

“It’a about 400 miles. We can pick up supplies in Bree and there are plenty of small villages along the way who would be pleased to have our business,” Ned said. He was looking at things differently now since he had left home. He had certainly grown up. 

Aragorn clapped Ned on the back. “A sound plan. We can head out in the morning. For now we enjoy this meal and tonight a last one with Lord Elrond and his family.”

Tauriel was still looking at the map. “What creatures might we encounter? Orcs certainly.”

“You might find the Men more dangerous. There are some nasty types in Bree that’s for sure,” Ned told her. 

Tauriel looked pale but nodded. “We can manage that. We will be well armed.” She sat back down and took a drink of her wine. 

Aragorn frowned. “I would have preferred to have more rangers with us.”

“The trolls don’t usually come as far south as Midgewater,” Ned said. 

“We could ask Elladand and Elrohir, they like orc hunting. Elladan has some really good orc hunting stories.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “They are going south to see their sister. They had initially planned to come along but need to see to family.”

Aragorn visibly stiffened at the talk of the twins visiting their sister. He tried to hide his discomfort by reaching for his glass. 

“Why don’t we visit Lothlorien? Tauriel wants to meet Arwen and I should pay a diplomatic visit. Though I’m not sure the High Pass is still open. We would have to travel all the way through Rohan to get there.” 

Aragorn was pale now. “I think it best if we just take Ned home.”

Ned perked up. “I would love to go to Lothlorien too! I will never get to travel like this again. Come on captain, please?”

“We can’t.” He stood and looked like he was about to leave. “I can’t- we should just get you home.”

“But then we could go and have the twins with us too. Extra bodies. Please.” Ned looked to the elves for help.

“I should have thought it through more before speaking Ned. At this time of year you and Aragorn would never survive the High Pass. The only other mountain crossings on this map are Moria, where elves cannot go, and the meeting of the rivers on the North-south road on the border of Rohan.” 

“But you said the twins are already going. We would travel with them.”

Aragorn sighed. “Let me think on it.”

Ned looked happy.

Tauriel took a drink of her wine unsure how to fill the silence.

“They made me a new cloak too. Warm one.” Ned offered.

“Yes, the seamstresses here are very good.”

Aragorn suddenly got up and rushed from the room. Tauriel stood and looked worried. She looked to Legolas.

He was breathing hard when he returned, arms full. “I forgot. I had been waiting but you took so long to come back.” Aragorn smiled and handed the new saddles to them. “My gift to you from the finest saddle maker in Imladris.”

Legolas took the saddle and ran his hand over the leather. A smile spread on his face. “You remembered that I ride with a Sindarin saddle.” 

“Of course.” He looked to Tauriel and found her unreadable. She held the saddle, her fingertips running over the fine work. 

“Is something wrong?” Aragorn was worried. 

“No, I just - “ She looked up. “Why?”

“Wedding present for my friends.” Aragorn looked confused. 

Legolas put his saddle down and hugged Aragorn tightly. “Thank you Mellon.” (friend)

Aragron hugged him back. “You are welcome.”

He turned to Tauriel. She juggled the saddle under one arm and hugged him. “I have never really received a gift from a friend before.” She let him go and smiled down at the saddle. 

“Never received a gift from a friend? Then what happened to the gifts I sent you for your name day all those years?” Legolas feigned shock. 

Tauriel looked up. “Those...well I have those…” She blushed. “I never thought of them as gifts from a friend…but this is not - it isn’t the same.”

“Oh, you thought I sent every girl in the Greenwood gifts?” 

“I was captain of the guard and no, I thought it was perhaps a way of -” She looked at Ned. “Never mind. I spoke out of turn.” Tauriel leaned in and looked at him expectantly. “If you forgive me, kiss me.”

Aragorn did not move as he stood between them, Tauriel leaning across him for Legolas to kiss her. Legolas leaned towards her and kissed her. Ned turned red. Aragorn held his breath and tried to suppress the memories that were threatening to come to the surface. His hands covered his groin while he looked up at the ceiling.

She broke the kiss. “Thank you love.” 

_ I can fix that for you, if only you would let me. _ Legolas said in Aragorn’s mind. He was sure now that their bond was not completely broken.

Aragorn shook his head. He waited for them to move away. Tauriel looked between the men and frowned. “Come let’s finish our meal.”

Aragorn cleared his throat. “I think I will go let Lord Elrond know we are leaving in the morning. And I have to think about what we will do.” He moved out of the room. “I will see you all at dinner.”

Ned was aware that something was odd but had no idea what. “I will finish eating then I have some studying to do. I have a new tutor, he is strict. Not bad though.”

“Akkash isn’t so much strict as concerned that you learn correctly. Something that is learnt wrongly is more difficult to correct than not knowing at all,” Legolas said. “I’ve known him since I was a child. He tutored me in how to be a Prince. I was not an attentive student. He has continued to serve me in many ways. He’s agreed to travel with us and stay with you so you can learn anything he can teach you that you want to know. Use him like a living library. He can quote you entire books.” 

Ned looked impressed. “He is going to stay with me. I don’t know why I am special. I am not a prince.” 

“Ned, you helped save the life of my Princess. That makes you special. You have been brave and you are our friend,” Legolas told him. 

He grinned. The meal was finished and Ned returned to his studies.

Aragorn headed to find Lord Elrond. His mind was a whirl of thoughts and he was trouble making everything fall into place. He waited to be called in.

“You wanted to see me, Estel?” Elrond asked as he was shown into the study. 

“Yes. I wanted to let you know that we will be riding out in the morning. We have been looking at the route and have a plan though Legolas and Ned would have me change it now…” Aragorn shook his head. “I wanted to tell you that there will be one last meal and we will be on our way.” 

He sat, arms resting on his knees. He seemed to be thinking, considering things.

“What changes would the prince and the boy have you make?” 

“They wish to travel with the twins. Legolas wishes to make a diplomatic visit. Ned wants to travel with everyone longer, see more before he settles into the life he is planning. Admittedly it would be safer to travel with them. The roads are dangerous, more so with Tauriel with us and Ned not able to strain himself. But it is not wise...I want to go, I want to give in but-”

He looked up at Elrond. “I told them I would think on it.”

“You could stay here another month, wait for spring. You can’t go with them. Ned would most certainly not survive the High Pass in Winter and there is no guarantee that the twins will not go off hunting orcs along the way. Or you could take Ned home and stay while his home is fixed and leave the farmhand to tend the farm while he travels with he does some travelling with you in warmer weather.” 

“I don’t think Tauriel will sit still long enough for us to wait another month. I can’t risk Ned’s health.” He looked at his hands. “I won’t mention orc hunting...it is sure that we will be leaving with the twins then.” He tried to laugh. “I will think on it, that is a wise suggestion to wait at Ned’s. I am sure Legolas will understand.”

“Then leave the boy here with me while you travel North and collect more rangers to travel with you. Come back here in a month and the Ned can travel with you wherever it is...you are going to Lothlorien?”

“That is the plan they wish to follow. To introduce Tauriel to Arwen. For Legolas to make a diplomatic visit…” He looked down at his hands again.

“It would be far safer for them to wait for spring and travel the High Pass back to the Greenwood and travel via the river Anduin to Lothlorien. Why torture yourself?”

“Because the twins leave now and they wish to travel with them.”

“Then I will tell them that Ned is not well enough to travel that far.” 

“Then we take him home.” Aragorn nodded. “I still wish the twins would be with us or more rangers. We will manage.”

“I’ll talk to my sons and convince them that your need is greater than Arwen’s. She can get word by letter. You may write her also. But you may not see her.” 

“I will not see her. I want to but I won’t. I will write her, explain my side and ask forgiveness for delaying her brothers.” Aragorn nodded and stood. “I will break the news to the rest but we still leave in the morning.”

“And write to me when you can. Even if it's just to tell me you are still alive. I miss you , but I do understand that you are grown up and your life is short. You must do a lot of living in a short time.” 

“I will try and write more.” Aragorn smiled. “We will see you for dinner.”

“Are you alright?” Tauriel put her arms around him from behind once the room was empty. 

“The bond isn’t broken. I am reacting to him. I’m trying not to, Tauriel. You are my soul and Aragorn loves another.”

“I know my love…” She laid her head on his back. 

“I spoke rashly. Now Ned thinks he can travel that far in the middle of winter. We should wait until spring. But I forgot to allow for his illness and for him being human.”

“Aragorn will make the best decision.” She was quiet for a moment. “Should I begin taking the herbs again? If the bond is there...Lord Elrond said I should so that you do not feel torn away from him by our child. By me - not the child itself..” 

“No, this is Aragorn’s choice. He is either with me because he chooses me or he does not. We will not always be following him across Middle Earth. We have our own lives to lead. If we have a child our first duty is to that child.” 

“As you wish. I do not want to cause you pain. It bothers me that he is not choosing you. I tried at the wedding. He was steadfast.” She hugged him tightly.

“I choose you. It is not only the most reasonable choice, but I happen to love you and I will not hurt you, nor will I leave you. Not for any length of time at least.” 

“Good because I love you and will chase you if you leave me.” She chuckled into his back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is gave you the summary, it would spoil the suspense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored by Skulls Slippers.

Legolas spent the rest of the day in bed with Tauriel. “I am so going to miss this,” he said. “Are you sure that you don’t want to stay right here for the next month and then return to the Greenwood and stay in bed there forever?” 

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. Her fingers traced down his neck and across his chest. “Only the prospect of staying in bed with you could push all thoughts of orc hunting out of my head.” Tauriel smiled before leaning in to kiss him gently. 

There was a knock at the door but it didn't open. "Time to dress for dinner you highnesses," a servant said. 

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and rolled to pin her beneath him. He kissed her passionately. "Dinner." He leapt out of bed and went to the wash bowl to get a wet cloth to clean up. He turned to see her watching him. So he got a fresh cloth and took it back to the bed. "You need to cool down," he told her and pressed the cold cloth between her legs. 

Tauriel gasped, eyes wide. They narrowed. “You cannot expect me to cool down when my husband keeps my body alight with desire…” It came out as a low, sultry growl. She moved quickly and was on him. “You my love...you make it impossible to cool down…” Tauriel kissed him hard.

“I think I changed my mind and we should stay here…” She took his lower lip briefly between her teeth.

"Dinner, duty, insulting our hosts, saying goodbye to the twins. Any of this getting into your brain, or have I married a water nymph."

Tauriel pulled away. She sighed. “I am not so unaware that I do think it is actually reasonable what I request…” She got out of the bed and began to clean up. “I will not apologize for desiring you as I do. Know this. The same energy, intensity that goes into my fighting I put into my love and you are all I love and want. I will be wild and unpredictable and always looking for ways to be with you…” 

Tauriel crossed to him and kissed him, hard. “You are stuck with every bit of my wildness.” She smiled. 

“Good,” he replied. “I want you to remind me every day.” He waited until she had turned away to dress before he went to her, pressing up against her back, his arms going around her and one hand slid up to cover her breast before fingers squeezed her nipple. At the same time he bent to run his lips down her neck. 

Tauriel trembled in his arms. “We never did test out the wall here....” She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, opening her neck to allow more of his kisses. Her breathing pushed her breast more into his hand. 

There was a knock at the door. “Your dressers are here, Highnesses,” the guard announced.

Legolas moaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. “Three days were not enough, Six days were not enough.” He muttered and then stepped away from her. “Come,” he called sharply. 

“It will never be enough…” She whispered. “But I will take every moment with you that I can.” She took a shuddering breath and waited for the servants. She was not entirely used to all this yet but was doing her best. Her dress was blue, not green for the evening. 

“We must decide where we are going to live when we get home. Tataya’s estate rivals my own. I can finally move further away from my father. But do we live in your house or mine?”

Tauriel turned and the servant began to tighten the back of her dress. “I fear you have grown smaller highness.” The binds were pulled tighter. 

“Not possible.” She looked at Legolas. “I had not thought about it. I have never seen either. Maybe in passing while patrolling…” She looked lost in thought as if trying to pull up a hidden memory. 

The servant picked up a comb. “So many knots…” The woman tsked and lifted the comb to Tauriel’s hair. 

Legolas’ hand clamped on her wrist. “Never while I am around to do her hair, do you touch it.” He took the comb. 

The servant bowed her head and stepped back. “I will see to her shoes and jewelry.”

“My boots and I have none.” Tauriel closed her eyes as Legolas worked on her hair. “I will fix yours as well my love…”

“I don’t like this dress. The colour is wrong for you,” Legolas commented a little more harshly than he meant to sound.

The servant looked concerned. “Shall I get another, Highness?”

Tauriel turned her head just a little. “I would prefer my husband enjoy the sight of me. Another, please.” The servant backed away to the closet to find another dress. 

“What colour do you prefer Legolas? The poor woman might fall over if she gets it wrong.”

“I like you in forest green and brown,” he said. “It makes your hair glow.” 

Tauriel looked down slightly, smiling. “Then I will be sure to only wear green and brown.” She looked to the servant. “A green one please.” There was movement and then the servant appeared holding a green dress with a tapered waist. “How is this one?”

Legolas was concentrating on braiding her hair. He reminded himself to get her some things to decorate her hair when they finally get home. But for now she was most beautiful just as she was. 

“Highness?” The servant looked between them. Tauriel looked at the dress. “I assume it is appropriate for dinner. That will be fine.”

The servant waited for Legolas to be done with the braids before undressing and redressing Tauriel. Once again, the bindings were tightened, the servant clicking her tongue. Tauriel frowned. She pulled on her boots and then saw to Legolas’ hair. 

“I am not smaller than I was.” The thought of losing muscle bothered her. 

The comb moved through his untangled hair and she began to braid it in tight, intricate plaits. She pulled the sides in, intermittently. “There.” 

The servants held up mirrors for him to see and he smiled. “Out of our faces for dinner, but still free. I like it. Of course I will mess up yours as soon as we get back here,” he promised. “I won’t miss these restrictive clothes. I’ve gotten quite used to being naked all day.” 

“Some are more restrictive than others…” Tauriel pulled a little at her dress. “I look forward to undressing you.” She smiled before taking his arm. 

They walked out together and were greeted with cheers from the table. They were a most impressive couple. Even Elrond smiled. As tradition demanded they were seated across the table from each other. 

Tauriel let Legolas lead her to her seat and smiled as he took the seat across from her. She sat tall in her seat. Ned was starry eyed as he looked between them. Aragorn found himself having trouble pulling his eyes away from them. He lifted a glass and raised it. “A toast. To Lord Elrond, for being such a wonderful host. To Imladris for welcoming us. To their highnesses, Prince Legolas and Princess Taruiel.”

Ned picked up his glass. 

Legolas toasted Lord Elrond. 

“That dress looks lovely on you, my dear. The colour suits you,” Elrond said to Tauriel. 

“Are you flirting with my wife?” The entire table froze. Legolas smiled. “Because she does indeed look lovely tonight,” he added with a smile making everyone relax. 

Tauriel had picked up her glass and was almost ready to take a drink when Lord Elrond complimented her. Her eyes moved to Legolas, her body a little tense but then she relaxed. “Your seamstresses are quite skilled. I wish to thank you for how well you took care of me, during my recovery, in the preparations for the wedding and providing for me in all things I could possibly need. I am truly honoured by your generosity.”

Aragorn watched Legolas as he took a drink of his wine. It was times like this that he was reminded he was indeed a prince in many ways like his father but in so many ways different. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Elrond replied. 

“I have been thinking about our little problem with travelling,” Legolas began as the food was beginning to be served. It was a hot meal of roasted vegetables and venison. Extra meat was on Aragorn’s and Ned’s plate. “My father has left four guards here for Tauriel and my protection. No offense meant to Lord Elrond, but we will soon be out of your protection. And that will double our travelling group.” 

Aragorn nodded. “We have also written to the Lady Arwen and explained we needed her brothers and they would come see her after we returned Ned home.”

Ned frowned. “I thought we were going to see her? I thought I was going to get to travel more?”

“Not in the middle of winter, Ned,” Elrond told him. “As your healer, I forbid it. It will be tiring enough on you to travel home.”

“Besides, Ned, you will have so much to do at home. Once you get the farm the way you want it, I promise I will come in the warmer weather and take you to Lothlorien,” Legolas said. 

Ned pouted a little but nodded. “I will do what you say. You are the reason I got better so I have to listen.” He looked at Legolas. “I can’t wait for us all to go! I will be counting the time until the spring.”

Aragorn took a drink as Ned said all of them. He could go but he wouldn’t be able to really be with them. 

“It might not be this spring. You will have to supervise the first planting. But you will have more time to heal,” Legolas told him. 

Ned nodded. “Then I will just be ready when you come visit.” He went back to eating. 

“And spring is a good time to court that girl in yellow. You might even find out what her name is,” Elrohir told him. 

Tauriel chuckled. 

Ned blushed. “That’s true...and her name is Melania.” The blush deepened. 

“Don’t forget to write to us and invite us to your wedding,” Elladan told him. 

“Will you be travelling with us?” Legolas asked. 

Ned was grinning like a fool and red as Tauriel’s hair. “I will.”

The twins looked at each other then to Legolas. “We will, yes. We have written to our sister. She will not be happy but she will understand.” Elladan said. 

“She will be too happy over the letter from Aragorn to notice we aren’t there,” Elrohir commented. “And we are so looking forward to helping fix your house...in the dead of winter...in the snow…”

Tauriel bit her lip and looked down trying desperately not to laugh out loud. Ned perked up. “You are going to help me fix it up? This is great! I will have to show you all the people I know and we can have a party when it is all done.”

Aragorn was looking a little more dark and sad than usual. “Yes, I wrote to apologize for occupying their time. I am sure the letter will be discarded like others of no consequence.” He looked at Ned. “You will have many hands and we will get you all the supplies you need, help and everything to make your farm thrive.”

Ned smiled and lifted his glass to Aragorn. “Thank you.” He was clearly overjoyed at what he was hearing.

Tauriel looked to Lord Elrond. “It will be quite a bit calmer around here with us all gone. I am sure you will enjoy the peace.”

“I am a father, highness. When you have a child of your own you will realise that for all the trouble they cause it is a happy time to have them home,” Elrond replied. “I am still concerned about Ned travelling in winter, but Lindir is right the boy must get home in time to plant in spring and he can’t do that in the ruin of a house.” 

“We will take care of him.” Tauriel said. “I suppose a home full of life and activity makes it feel warmer and happier.” Under the table her hand went to her abdomen, a reminder of her loss as he spoke of when she had children.

Legolas smiled at Tauriel. “I think we should have a boy and name him Taurion.” 

Tauriel looked up at Legolas and blinked back tears as she smiled. Aragorn nodded. “A perfect name for a boy and prince of the Greenwood.”

She nodded. “Yes. It would be.” Her voice was soft but she kept her smile. She took a bite of her food. 

Lindir came to whisper to Elrond. “Four rangers have arrived and have asked for Strider.” 

Aragorn immediately stood. “I had hoped they would arrive sooner but that they are here at all…” He dropped his napkin and left the room. 

The long travel had taken its toll on those that arrived. Among the four rangers, there was only one woman, a black-haired woman with a tattooed mask across her eyes. She was an expert with the bow, almost to rival elves from whom she had learned her art. Their leader, a rugged man with curling locks of near orange color with a beard to match, stood at the forefront of the group. The remaining two were less distinct in their appearances, but were definitely road weary as the others. One had light blond hair tied up on the top of his head in a spiky looking crop of hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other one was a little plainer in appearance, hidden in his cloak, arms crossed across his chest. Tufts of wild brown hair could be seen about his haggard face. They waited for Strider to arrive.

He was rushing, pushing past all in the hall to get to where the rangers waited. Aragorn pushed through the door and smiled. “Well met! I am so glad to see you though I wish it was under happier circumstances.” He moved in and began to clap them each on the back.

“Are you hungry?” He looked them all over. 

The redheaded leader, a man named Ranel nodded. “Indeed. The journey was long and we are glad to be here finally.” 

The lone woman, Shyerna, smiled. “Yes, to get the road dust off our boots for a few minutes will be good.”

Aragorn nodded. “I will see that you are brought to rooms. Freshen up, there will be food brought to you as well. Then come join us on the balcony for a drink, we can discuss…” He waved a hand. “Everything. So much has happened since I left. I trust you heard the news. If you are here than Brexton got my letter and sent you. We will toast our fallen brothers tonight as well.” 

He gestured for a servant. “Can you see them to their rooms please?” The servant nodded. Aragorn let them all leave before him and he clapped them all on the back as they passed. 

The group were shown to rooms where, as promised, they were brought food and allowed to clean up from the road. Shy didn’t bother separating herself from the others as they rested, used to being with them as she was. Renel managed to encourage Drayton out of his cloak, and convinced the blond-haired Idran to relax somewhat. 

When they were done, they requested a servant to take them to the balcony to meet with the others.

At the dinner table Legolas was trying to encourage Tauriel to eat more. “You must have your strength for the journey and there will be limited fresh food on the road.” 

She smiled and made a small show of taking a couple of bites. She was chuckling. 

“I will come over there and feed you,” Legolas threatened. 

Ned laughed. “I would love to see that. Something tells me she would end up throwing it at you like she did the carrot.”

“Please let us not have a repeat of the dwarves. They had a food fight nearly every night and their singing,” Elrond moaned. 

Tauriel’s jaw tightened a little. “I will not throw anything so long as my husband swears to remain in his seat.”

“Dwarves! Here! I would have loved to see that!” Ned was on the edge of his seat. 

“They bathed in the Fountain of Kolvar,” Lindir commented with disgust. 

Tauriel placed her napkin over her plate, a sign she was done eating and a servant took the plate away. She sipped her wine.

Ned looked eager for more stories about the dwarves. “Is it true there are only men? Legolas said he never saw a female dwarf.”

Elrond lifted an eyebrow. “I assume they keep their women at home, for I have never seen a female dwarf. But I hear they are also bearded, so perhaps we do not recognise them as female.” 

Ned found that hilarious and his laughter brought on some coughing. Tauriel looked concerned. Aragorn returned at that time and handed Ned a glass of water. “Easy now. The rangers are cleaning up and we will meet them for wine on the balcony when we are finished.” 

He looked happier now.

When all were finished eating, servants brought their coats and helped them into them. Ned was seated right beside the fire. There was a great deal of wine and from somewhere ale appeared. 

Tauriel wrapped extra blankets around Ned before taking a seat next to Legolas. But Legolas reached over and literally lifted her out of the seat onto his lap. She looked at him, a hand on his cheek. “In need of a blanket?”

A servant came, the four rangers at his back. “The rangers.” He bowed a little and gestured them forward. Chairs, blankets, goblets and everything they needed was set out for the group. The servant left them.

Aragorn stood, “Everyone, let me introduce Ranel, Shyerna, Idran and Drayton.”

Legolas nodded to each but didn’t rise to his feet. 

“May I present, my father, Lord Elrond,” Elladan said. “My brother Elrohir. Our guests, Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel of the Greenwood Realm. And ranger Ned. I am Elladan

Ned wasn’t able to get up he was covered in a mound of blankets. 

Ranel nodded to each of them. “A pleasure to meet you all,” he said. “My Lord, Your Majesties,” he said, nodding to Elrond and Legolas and Tauriel. “We have traveled far to be here, and are glad to have arrived,” he said, smiling a bit. 

“So, we have eight rangers, four elven guards and two famous orc hunters. You wanted more in your team, Captain. Is this enough?” Legolas asked as he drank hot honey mead. 

“Yes, a good escort. Much safer for the area we travel. Come, sit. Drink.” He gestured for them to sit.

“Eight rangers? There are only six of us,” one of the rangers said. 

“On the morrow, my wife and I are Rangers,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel raised her glass, smiling at them. “And honoured to be counted as such.” 

“A prince and princess? Can you fight?”

“My father King Thranduil taught me and he is perhaps the greatest of elven warrior alive, at least the equal of Lord Elrond,” Legolas replied. “And my wife has been a guard for the past 500 years. I think she has a bit more experience than you.”

“And we are their guards,” one of the elven guards who stood in the background spoke up.

Aragorn smiled. “Yes they can fight. They were fighting with the others as we were sweeping the Greenwood clean of orcs. I vouch for just how good they are on top of what you were told. Come, a drink and toast for the fallen. Punishment was done, their memory lives on in us.” He raised a glass.

All four of the rangers raised their glass as well, acknowledging their fallen brethren. It was unfortunate as they were small in number, but what happened could not be undone now. The only thing to do was to go forward and forge ahead. 

All there toasted the lost rangers. “I would like to remember Tian who was a friend,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded, raised his glass. “To Tiam. Friend, mentor, warrior.” He took a drink. 

“And to Ned, who despite his youth, has shown extreme bravery,” Elladan said. 

“To all who gave their lives,” Shyerna said, nodding. 

They all toasted and drank to those they had lost. It was somber but the fact that they could gather was somewhat comforting.

“Now, let us hear the songs of your people,” Elladan said. 

Shyerna smiled but didn’t speak at first until Idran elbowed her. “I suppose I could,” she said looking around. 

“Go on, you’ve got a lovely voice,” Renal said from across the way from her. “We’ll join in so you’re not alone.” 

She nodded and began a song that the others soon joined her in. 

Tauriel rested back against Legolas and listened to the humans sing. Even Aragorn and Ned joined in though the boy struggled at times to keep his breath.

“What is that?” Legolas asked the servant serving drinks. 

“Ale, highness.”

“Let me taste that.” 

The servant doured him a little bit in a fresh glass. Legolas tasted it and smiled. “It is different, almost bitter and not at all sweet.” He offered some to Tauriel. 

She took a sip. She looked almost confused by the taste. “Not sweet at all. I think I like it?” 

She looked over to the woman, Shyerna. “You have a lovely voice.”

“Oh, why thank you. I rarely get to use it,” she chuckled. “I do enjoy a song now and then.”

She nodded. “It is not practical to sing when out hunting.”

“I don’t understand the song,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel looked to her husband then back to the rangers. “Yes, I did not either though I found the melody lovely.”

“Yes, your voice is lovely. Is the song about one of your warrior heros?” he asked. 

“A hero and the battle that he died in. Legend.” One of the rangers stated as he took a drink.

Aragorn nodded. “Now, our plans are to leave tomorrow in the morning. I am sorry,” He looked at the rangers. “I know you only just arrived but we must ride tomorrow and begin the long journey to take Ned home. We will help him fix up his family farm. Then we will ride home so I can see to business with the rangers. At that point, Elladan and Elrohir will leave us to head south to see their sister. Once my business is concluded we will ride out once more with a new contingent of rangers to continue the work clearing the woods and surrounding lands.”

“Quite a few orcs managed to get across the mountains after the battle at Erebor, before the High Pass closed,” Renel told him. 

“I am afraid we may have been responsible for that,” Legolas said. “We were driving them out of the Greenwood. Those to the north would have fled to the High Pass if not over the mountains to the south.”

There was silence for a time. “We were unable to complete the task of clearing them. We will do what we can to make up for this.” Tauriel said. Her eyes were cast down. “We will hunt them all down.”

“Just so we are clear on this,” Legolas said. “We intend to kill them all. Driving them on to wreck havoc in other lands is not what we intended.” 

The group sat in sombre silence for a bit. Ned’s eyelids began to droop. The twins stood and took him to his bed. 

Tauriel watched them go. “His lungs are weak. We need to get him home. He will have a longer life as a farmer than as a ranger.” Her glass was empty. 

“I will provide a covered wagon for him. It would be best if he doesn’t ride,” Elrond said. 

“I think it might be time to retire. We have a long day ahead of us and we should all enjoy a good night’s sleep in a warm bed.” Aragorn stood. 

“Goodnight,” Legolas said but did not move. He had Tauriel in one arm and a glass of ale in his free hand. 

The rangers all stood and followed Aragorn inside and to their rooms.

Tauriel’s glass was refilled and she snuggled against him. 

“Your father has asked me to send a healer to the Greenwood. It seems he is without an apothecary. I have sent one and an apprentice, still in training. Have you thought about training?” Lord Elrond looked at Legolas. His glass was also refilled.

“I don’t think I would make a good healer but I will consider studying with the apothecary when I return home. I have not been able to transfer energy to anyone but Tauriel, and I don’t think I was doing anything more in the way of healing,” Legolas replied. 

“We can teach you some as we travel. What some of the wild herbs look like,” Elldalan said. 

“That is a good idea.” Tauriel said. “I have rudimentary knowledge of healing herbs as well but I would be interested in learning more as well.”

“Our apothecary tried to give my father a mixture that he did not want. The apothecary was told to drink it. It was poisoned. His apprentice has not finished his training. He has no practical experience. We think that the Master apothecary was keeping him ignorant so that he didn’t discover that he was poisoning people. And recent experience has proved that we need a healer in the Greenwood and not just call on you for a healer when one is needed.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “That is why I sent the ones I did. We were made aware of that poison was involved through Tauriel. The tea they were giving her was not what I prescribed. At least the ones she is taking here I can be sure are proper. And your father and the Greenwood will have a healer there now.” He nodded. “The depths of deceit…” He sighed.

“I know that you and my father do not agree on many things but he respects you as a healer,” Legolas told him. 

“I know and I will do all I can to ensure the health of all. Your father and I talked a great deal. About you, about the Greenwood, about the future. You are right, we do not agree on many things but we do not need to agree to have respect.”

He took a sip of his wine. “I will send you with enough herbs to last for a while Tauriel.”

“I-” She looked at Legolas and then back at Lord Elrond.

“I am aware highness that you have not been taking them. Against my advisement.” He looked to Legolas. “You have both discussed this? You understand the risk?”

“You speak of my bond to Aragorn?”

“I do. I advised your wife that for your sake she should not become with child until after his passing. A child would pull you from Aragorn, force you to choose.”

“I think he is doing a good enough job of that on his own,” Legolas commented. “I will not choose him over Tauriel or any child of mine.” 

“No one should be asking you to choose.” He looked at Tauriel. “I understood that you had...built the bond with him then after your brief departure...I have noticed it is not as strong. I warned that any situation that forces you to choose will only cause grief.” Again, Lord Elrond glanced at Tauriel. “You need to be free to go to him and he to you as you both choose.”

She was tense in Legolas’ arms. Tauriel knew Elrond was trying to get a read on the situation but she did not like the intimation that she was what was keeping them apart. She was the opposite. She had brought them together, she had tried to bring them together once more but it was Aragorn and the wall he put up between them all that was breaking the bond between the men.

“It is not of Tauriel’s making,” Legolas said. “Aragorn does not love me. He desires me but only as he might desire a tavern wench and he resents greatly that I am a prince. He would have me be nobody. Our bond might grow if I was a servant. But I cannot be anything other than I am and therefore, it is up to him to choose. And he does not choose me.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “I understand. And you are sure about the herbs? If there is a chance Aragorn does choose you then what?”

“Aragorn is too choose. If he waits too long that is unfair to Legolas but no one can force him. Would Legolas put his life on hold while he waits?” Tauriel tilted her head a little. “Aragorn’s life is not that long compared to us, that is truth but it is still not fair to ask Legolas to be idle.”

“And is it not an insult to the Vala to use healing herbs in such a way?” Legolas asked. 

“It is not an insult if it is for a good reason. I would not see you grieve as your father does. Being torn from Aragorn in anyway while you are bonded will do just that. His eventual death will be hard enough.”

“My Lord, I am not the solution to the problem with Arwen.” 

Elrond sat very, very still. He took a drink of his wine. “There is no problem. They will not see each other. Aragorn knows he may not see her. She knows she may not see him and I will ensure it stays that way. I am taking your bond with him seriously.” It was subtle but Legolas’ statement had shaken him a little. 

“Perhaps if he had been raised to accept his duty…” Legolas stopped. He sighed. 

“Duty and love. Things not to be discussed so late in the evening.” Lord Elrond stood. “I shall retire now. Your highnesses.” He bowed to them.

“My apologies, my lord. A little too much of this ale and a heart half broken make for lapses of the tongue.”

“No apologies necessary, highness. It is good to be made to think on one’s actions. You have given me a different perspective. We do not have to agree for there to be respect.” He bowed once more and headed inside.

Tauriel placed her lips gently on Legolas’ cheek. “You did not speak out of turn if you are worried.”

“Aragorn wants so many around us that he need not be alone with me for any reason. Elladan and Elrohir travel without any other but Aragorn would try to convince us that we need fourteen to be safe.”

“I do not think that is the reason, love. Ned said that we would encounter dangerous men. I think he wishes to protect Ned, who will not be able to fight and myself. That has made him over cautious. He was ready to travel without the rangers. Their timing was just convenient.”

Tauriel used her free hand to work its way under his coat to be placed on his heart. “He is not afraid to be alone with you, he is afraid of giving in to something he is not sure he wants. He thinks too much and not about the right things. We must be prepared that he will never again seek to come to us or to you. He may keep your bond one of friendship. I do not know how to help…” 

“And I do not know what to do. It would be nice to sit out here awhile longer and watch the snow but you have taught me to be more mindful of the servants and guards. So we best go in before they freeze.” 

“Can we not send them in to sit just inside the door?” She nuzzled his cheek. 

“The servants yes, but not the guards. You know that, Captain.” 

She sighed. “I know.” Tauriel got up from his lap. “Come, maybe we can turn the bed to look out a window or one of the couches in the sitting room so we can watch the snow.”

“Or we can find something more interesting to watch,” Legolas whispered to her. “Like your face when I make love to you.” 

Tauriel reached for his hand, wrapping it around her until his arm was tightly wrapped at her waist. She leaned into his body. “Is that more interesting than snow?” She smirked. “I rather enjoy watching your face but I find the noises you make to be the most captivating…”

“Your little noises aren’t so quiet.” 

“I never said anything about quiet. I said captivating…” She turned her face to his neck and kissed him there. “Take me to bed. I wish to hear your noises all night.”

“We must get some rest or we will not be alert enough tomorrow. I don’t want to rely on the guards since that Ranger challenged our abilities. He challenged if you can fight! How dare he? You have been a guard for 20 generations of Men.” They walked into their room.

“They had no way of knowing I was a guard. Princes and kings of men are not like us. Not all have fought and their women….that is the first female ranger I have seen beside myself. They also did not know we were rangers.” Tauriel pulled him in and kissed him. “They did not know.”

They tested the strength of the wall between their room and Aragorn’s. 

When they finally laid in bed, Tauriel draped her body over his. “Tomorrow we ride out and we will not be able to lie naked together for a while…” Her hand began moving over his body. I will remember every inch of you until I can touch you again.”

“Men cannot see into the high branches of the trees where we can go.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Just earlier you were telling me we could not be together unless we were in a town. I like this idea better. With the guards below us…” She put her head down and chuckled. “It is good that they are not bashful.”

“They are paid well not to notice and if they are looking at us they are not looking for danger.” 

“I know how being a guard works. I just never had occasion to guard a married couple…” Tauriel smirked.

“Sorry, my love. I think of you as a princess, a lady and a ranger now. But these guards have been with me for my whole life. I trust them and they are good at their job.”

“I do not doubt their ability and there is no need to apologize.” She kissed him. Her hair fell onto his face and she brushed it away as she laid back down. Tauriel gave a deep contented sigh. “I am all of those things but above all else I am your love.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Rest and I will wake you with a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Tauriel snuggled closer. “How will I rest now knowing that?”

“Because I can’t give it to you now. You might have finally worn me out,” he joked. 

“Tease…” She closed her eyes and snuggled her face against him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

The morning was a flurry of activity though Tauriel took her time. She enjoyed a final hot bath. She dressed in her riding clothes and did a final check of her pack. She cast a last look at the bed.

In the morning as they were in stables getting their horses ready, Legolas spotted Aragorn. “You look terrible. Didn’t you get any sleep?” 

Aragorn inhaled. “Something was bumping against my wall for a long time last night…” He adjusted his saddle and turned his back to Legolas. 

Legolas smirked and walked away. “Repeatedly,” he said quietly.

Aragorn and the other rangers readied themselves. The cart was readied with horses for the twins tied off on the back. Ned came out, Akkash followed behind. They had their packs and extra blankets. 

Legolas stood beside his horse and touched his saddle in awe. He repeated the words etched into it with silver, a prayer for safe travel. 

Tauriel’s horse was saddled for her when she arrived. She frowned, dropped her pack and began redoing it to her liking. She whispered to her horse as she did. The new saddle was beautiful and she almost regretted needing to use it and have it get worn. Almost.

“That’s a strange saddle,” one of the rangers said to Legolas. 

“It is Sindarin style, designed to give the rider more ease of movement.” 

“Hmm, does a saddle make that much difference?”

Tauriel adjusted her pack and then adjusted her quiver and bow. She had spent a little time this morning checking all her arrows. She looked around and smiled. She was ready to go and excited for an adventure. A glance at Legolas made her smile grow larger. 

Aragorn made sure that Ned and Akkash were settled and warm in the cart. The twins climbed up, ready to drive.

Legolas grabbed the horn of his new saddle with was more like a bump than a horn and literally threw his leg over the horse as if gravity didn’t exist. He adjusted his cloak and it fell like the train of a lady's dress, over the rear of the horse. 

The ranger was surprised. “Apparently it does…”

Tauriel mounted her horse. The saddle was extremely comfortable. Aragorn mounted his horse and then made the call to move out. He led the way with the four rangers falling in behind him. The cart was urged forward. Tauriel waited for Legolas. Their guards fell into formation behind them.

“It’s a little annoying that we ride back here instead of with the rangers. I’m accustomed to riding with my father at the front,” Legolas told Tauriel. 

“The back is not so bad. You get used to it and you see more.” Tauriel scanned the trees. “Let them have their time. It was instinct I am sure that they moved as they did.”

“It’s a long trip. I don’t want there to be two groups, Elves and Men. We need to work together.” 

“I agree. But for the moment let their instincts guide them. When we stop next we can change things up, offer suggestions. He is still mourning the others and I think his heart needs them there. I believe he would have said something had he noticed.” Tauriel looked back as Imladris began to grow smaller in their vision. She smiled and turned to face front once more.

Legolas was impatient with the constant stops the Rangers seemed to need. It was the fifth stop of the day when they made camp. He went to Strider. "Can we talk? I'm concerned that if we continue to ride with Men in one group and elves in another that they will not learn to work as one team."

Aragorn looked surprised. “Is that how we are riding?” He looked about. “I hadn’t noticed. I am sorry. You are right. We should not be in groups. We need a better formation. Leave it with me, I will come up with a way to blend the two.” He paused and looked around at the bodies as they set up camp. His tone shifted a little. “It will be hard as your guards seem stuck to you. The twins and the rangers can certainly trade off on driving the wagon. Your guards won’t go where I say so.” He shrugged. “I will do what I can.”

"The guards will ride anywhere I tell them to. So just tell me where you want them," Legolas replied.

Aragorn exhaled hard through his nose. “See that is part of the issue. I am leader, chief of the rangers. We are divided because it is how it is. It should be one order.” He shook his head. “It is fine. I will change things so we are not divided. You are correct that we will need to work together. It is hard when four will only be worried about looking after you. We will overcome that I am sure.”

"Talk to Tauriel. She will know how to handle the guards."

Aragorn clenched his jaw. “Because you do not? I will talk to her and see what can be arranged. Thank you for pointing out the disparity and the need for us to work as a group.” He turned his back and finished pulling his stuff off of his horse. 

"Because she was Captain of the guards, whereas I simply ignored them," Legolas told him. 

“Of course.” Aragorn has his pack in hand. “I will take care of it.” He moved away with his pack and put it down with the other humans were laying out their bedding. 

A fire was built up. Ned came to sit by it. Akkash carried some blankets. Tauriel helped him wrap Ned up to keep him extra warm. She looked up, watching the men talk. A frown clouded her face.

“I feel so helpless,” Ned complained. 

“Not helpless Ned. We just have to be careful in the cold weather. Lord Elrond didn’t want you to travel remember? He worried about the cold.”

Legolas went to Tauriel. “I said something to upset him. Will you go and see what he wants done about merging the groups and can the guards be ordered to follow his orders? He seems to feel that they will not follow his orders.” 

“Upset him? The guards? Where is that coming from?” She was frowning again. 

“I spoke to him about about how the Men and elves have fallen into two groups and that is not good for teamwork. I was nice,” he assured Tauriel. 

“I am sure you were my heart.” Her hand trailed along his shoulder. “I will talk to him.”

“And talk to our guards. We don’t need four guards with us all the time,” he told her. “You know how to handle people better than me, it seems.”

Tauriel nodded. First she went to the guards. She spoke with them and explained that they would be needed to help guard the caravan. She also told them that if something happened their job was to protect all, not just them. 

Then she went to see Aragorn. “May I speak to you?” He was sitting by the fire. He looked up at her and then stood. They moved away into the trees.

Glances were cast between the rangers as they watched them walk into the woods. Two guards fell in behind them a short distance behind. One of the two guards left went to sit by the fire with the rangers. 

“Tell me, what is it about what Legolas pointed out bothers you so? That we do not wish to be seperate? That he feels we should make sure we are working as a team in all things?”

Aragorn shook his head. “No, it is that you have guards and the guards will not do as I say so what is the point?”

Tauriel stopped. “Are you a child?”

Aragorn froze and turned around. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Because a chief, a captain would not react in such a way. So either you are a child in a captain’s disguise or it is something else.”

He took two steps and she found him extremely close. “I am not a child.” He didn’t notice the way the guard stepped forward or the way she moved her hand to still him.

Tauriel put a hand up on his chest. “You are upset. Is it us or the rangers?”

Aragorn’s shoulders drooped. “What if we are attacked and I lose them too? What if you are attacked and the guards aren’t enough? How will I explain to the king that I got his children killed? Legolas is prince, the guards follow him. There will always be a disconnect.”

Tauriel shook her head. “Slow now, that is too many things.” 

Aragorn nodded and took her arm. 

“No, we speak as rangers, captain to captain. I am not a princess or woman here.”

He dropped his arm. “I am told I gave you nightmares.”

Tauriel stiffened. “That has nothing to do with anything. Now, The guards were charged with protecting us. I have already spoken to them. They know they must work with the group. The guards are for our protection but you know that we are capable. Do not worry about them. Is it that they were going to have to defer to Leglas and not you?”

“No, it is...perhaps a little.” Aragorn looked down.

“With that settled. You have two renowned orc hunters, four highly trained elven guards and six rangers behind you. We are on a delivery mission, not hunting. We will only engage as needed. The risk is low. You will not lose anyone.”

Aragorn nodded. Tauriel stood in front of him. “The losses have been great and your heart hurts. I understand the trepidation but we must be as one unit. Arrange us as you would any unit. Our guards will follow and will not leave any vulnerability.”

She leaned in. “Will you not go to him, seek comfort there?”

“No. We will be friends, brothers in arms.”

Tauriel sighed. “Yet you desire him.”

“I desire many things but I do not give in.”

“We are in agreement about everything else though?” 

“Yes, we will be one unit from now on.” Aragorn looked up at her. “Thank you.”

“No thanks are needed captain.” Tauriel stepped away.

“Wait.” Aragorn breathed out the word. “I am not trying to hurt him. I was trying to make it was easy as possible.”

“Of course it hurts him. He is bonded to you though you are not to him. That is hard to be comfortable with.”

He dropped his head. “I am sorry.”

“It is not I you need to talk to.” She returned to the camp.

Legolas went to sit with Ned. “Will you help me with something?”

“Yes, what can I do?” Ned said eagerly wanting to be useful. 

“I want to practice healing. Lord Elrond thinks I could learn to heal with my energy with others the way I do with Tauriel. I just need you to take my hand and let me know if you feel anything.” 

“Alright,” Ned replied and pulled his hand out from under the blankets. 

“Without your glove.” 

Lelgolas took Ned’s bare hand in his and concentrated on letting the flow of energy go into Ned. Their hands began to glow with a soft blue light. 

“Hey! What are you doing to the boy?” One of the Rangers surged forward and his guard instantly reacted to get between Legolas and the Rangers all of whom were now on their feet. 

Tauriel ran forward as soon as she saw the stance of everyone at the fire. “What is going on here?” She stood in front of the guard. “Someone explain, now.” Her eyes moved across the rangers, her tone commanding.

The guard spoke in Silvan. “This man threatened His Highness.” 

“Why? What is it you think Legolas has done?” Once again she looked at the rangers.

“He was attacking the boy,” one of the Rangers said. 

“Attacking? With bow? With sword? Why would he attack a dear friend? What made you believe he was attacking him?” She was standing tall, every part of her oozed command. “Answer me, ranger.”

“I saw him. Using magic he was. Draining the boy’s life,” the ranger told Strider who had come to see what was going on.

“Sit down, all of you.” She looked at the guard. In Silvan she commanded him to stand down. 

“You don’t command us,” the ranger said. 

“You heard her. Sit down.” Aragorn stated and came to stand with her. 

Tauriel stayed calm, barely. “Know this, when it comes to threats against the prince of the Greenwood, even if he is a fellow ranger I do command you. I am captain of his guard and princess. Now, what you saw was magic and I can tell you that he would never do anything to harm the boy. He is a dear friend.” 

Aragorn stepped forward but Tauriel put an arm out to stop him. “Do not. What you saw was magic. The prince indeed knows spells as do many elves, especially our healers. Strider himself wields such ability.”

“Yeah, there are Dunedain who can use magic to heal,” one of the guards told the others. 

“But they are Greenwood elves,” another argued. “They hate us, call us abominations because we are part elf.” 

“Then do not prove our King right,” Legolas said. “Prove that we can live in peace with each other. I was only trying to give the boy a little energy to heal.” 

Tension was high. Tauriel waited for Aragorn to move before she moved to stand by Legolas. Aragorn moved to sit. “Healing is important. Legolas would never hurt Ned and we will have respect for each other as rangers. I will not have every move questioned and orders will be followed. If Tauriel gives you an order I expect all to follow. She is captain of the guards of the Greenwood and I would trust her to lead you if need be.”

There were some murmurs but no one said anything. “Do I make myself clear?” He was leaning on his elbows, his face turning so he could look at them all.

Elladan and Elrohir watched the scene unfold as they boiled water for their tea and used the fire to read by. “Should we protect our little brother?” 

“He can protect himself. No weapons have been drawn, yet.” 

“Yes captain.” 

Everyone sat but no one spoke. Tauriel looked at Legolas then to Ned. “And?”

“What did you feel?” Legolas asked. 

“Just your hand on mine.” 

“It isn’t working,” Legolas said. “I couldn’t feel the energy leave me.” 

Tauriel nodded. “The twins and Aragorn can try to keep healing him if you think it may help. Lord Elrond didn’t give instructions to us concerning it.” She took his hand and pulled him to sit back next to Ned. She pressed against his side. “You tried.”

“Akkash, read to us,” Legolas said. 

“This is the tale of Lord Elrond in the great battle against Sauron where Men and Elves fought together to take the One Ring from him,” Akkash told them. He turned his back on the fire so that the light fell on the book and began to read, translating it into the Common language as he went. There seemed to be enough of men in the story to keep the rangers listening. 

Ned dozed off. Tauriel noticed and moved to lift the boy to his feet. She had carried him before during battle, during the fire but now he was asleep and dead weight. He woke enough to lean on her and she walked him to the bedroll that was ready for him near the fire. She tucked him in as one would a child. She sat back next to Legolas, her head on his shoulder.

As the tale ended two rangers took up the first watch as the others settled in for the night. 

Aragorn laid down on a bed roll near Ned. 

“I am not tired.” Tauriel stated as she stared at the flames.

Legolas spoke to the guard. They took one guard with them and told the rest to sleep if they could. He choose a particularly tall and sturdy tree and climbed to the top, telling the guard to stay on the ground unless called for. 

Tauriel followed him up the tree. “Are we planning to sit up here tonight? As much as it does not help us as a group I am glad, I can’t be there right now.”

Legolas sat astride the branch with his back against the tree and crooked his finger at her to join him. 

Tauriel smiled and sat down between his legs, leaning back against him. She sighed and reached for his hands to bring them around her. “I am sorry they grew defensive.”

“I wasn’t expecting that, It took me by surprise. I was scared that the guards would kill the rangers.” He lent his head down on hers. 

“I would not have let that happen. I did not let that happen. We must build trust between them and us, just as we had to do with the others. You did well, I did not but my gender...we will do all we can this time to be a part of them. I spoke to the guards. I spoke to Strider. He was afraid of losing the rangers again, afraid for us to get hurt. I told him not to give in to the fear. It is a work in progress though I fear today set us back a little.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Turn around,” he said. “We are alone here and cannot be heard, by the humans at least,” he told her as he ran his hands up to cover her breasts. 

Tauriel moaned and turned in his arms. She adjusted and let her hands roam down to rub over the front of his trousers. “What did you have in mind my love?” She leaned in to kiss him, pushing his back against the trunk as her hands slipped into his clothes to touch him. 

He gasped. “Yes, that and more. It is safe enough here. I will hold you so you don’t fall.” 

Her hand continued to stroke him slowly as she kissed down his neck. She pushed him against the tree to keep him stable as her hand touched him. “I enjoy touching you.” She whispered against his lips. 

His hands fumbled with her trousers but managed to get his hand inside. He couldn’t slip a finger into her because of the way they sat on the branch but he did know that she enjoyed him teasing the small nub of flesh between her soft folds. 

Tauriel was panting and clinging to him, pausing in her touches as his fingers found his way into her pants. She lifted her hips a little, longing for more but frustrated at their position. Her hand moved along his shaft but she slipped down to cradle the soft flesh beneath. She wanted to hear his breathing change.

The elven guard lent back against the tree. He was used to it, having stood guard over the bathhouse for six days. He’d slept the night before so he staying awake was not going to be a problem, but even elves got bored. They weren’t far from the camp and he could easily see everyone from where he was. They had camped in a clearing where it was obvious others had camped before them. The fire stones had been in place for a long time and the area was cleared of anything that would be a danger or hiding place for an enemy.

Legolas’ free hand grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her into a kiss that he prolonged until his body stiffened and he gasped in air. He was so close to climax. 

Tauriel smiled against his lips. She shifted so he had more access to her folds as both her hands now found their way into his pants. “Keep touching me…”

Both hands now played slowly and gently with him. His flesh was warm, soft in places, firm in others. She adored the way he felt in her hands. 

Legolas’ hands were too big to get both into her pants but he continued to touch her as she requested. “Tell me how to please you.” 

Tauriel pulled back a little to look in his eyes. Her teeth nibbled her lower lip. “Slow...just as you are slow but a little firmer..please…”

He did as she asked, or tried to. “By the Vala! How could I have lived so long without this?” 

Tauriel let her hips move against his hand as hers kept touching him. “Because until you bond there is no desire for this...it is why I feel no desire for others when they are undressed or they for me…” Her breathing increased. “Please...slide your fingers into me...please..” She was trembling in his arms now. Her grasp on his shaft tightened a little. 

“Lift up a little,” he told her and as she did he slid one finger and then another into her. They had done this before so he knew just how to pump her, with his thumb still still rubbing firmly against the nub. The problem was the thickness of the branch they sat on. 

As they had before she moved against his hand she was moaning in his ear softly. “Oh love...oh…” She was oblivious to everything except how he was touching her and she, him.

Legolas suddenly came all over his his pants and her hands. He was leaning back against the tree and gasping. He stopped moving his fingers in her for a moment. 

Tauriel didn’t pause, she leaned into him, head on his shoulder and let her hips move as they desired. “Love…” She suddenly tensed against him.

He felt her body squeeze around his fingers. Tauriel leaned against him breathing hard. “You have made my hand sticky…” She chuckled softly.

The three rangers not on watch curled together as close to the fire as they could all getting as much rest as they could. Elladan and Elrohir played knuckles. They were wide awake and scanning the area. The night passed without further incident though one of the rangers woke when Tauriel and Legolas returned to the camp and climbed into their bedroll. The guard stood beside them all night. 

At first light, the elves were up and eager to get moving but the Rangers wanted breakfast. 

“It makes more sense to pause before we leave to make sure we’re nourished on the trip,” Shyerna pointed out. 

“I agree,” Idran said. Shyerna glared at him.

“You just want food.” 

One of the elven guards pulled a piece of lembas bread out of his pocket and bit off a corner he handed it to another elf and so on until all the elves had eaten. “We are nourished,” the guard told them. 

Tauriel bit back a comment. They would have to work it out, learn to trust as they travelled. She readied her things before turning to Legolas with her comb. “We will have to help smooth this over.”

Aragorn was up and took a moment before intervening. “We do not have the privilege so we are going to pause here to eat before we head out for the day. Ned needs food, I need food and the rest all do.” He looked to the rangers. “Get something made, quickly so we can use the majority of the daylight.”

“Do we have oats?” Ned asked. 

“I’ll see what we have,” Renel said, quickly putting together food for them. They ended up having oats, much to Ned’s happiness. It didn’t take long, though it was obvious to the elves they were taking longer than they felt necessary. 

The twins took care of the cart, checked their horses and waited. Akkash settled in the back to read as he waited for Ned. Legolas took care of Tauriel’s braids and she, his. They all waited but it was hard to be patient at this point. 

“Will they be much longer?” A guard asked in Silvan.

“As long as they need.” Tauriel responded in kind. She was trying to keep the tension low.

As they finished up, they put away everything and got ready to go. It wasn’t long, but they could all read the tension on the elves. They purposefully tried to make as much haste as they could, knowing they were waiting on them. 

“Idran, Renel - Take up the rear behind the cart. Legolas to the left. Your two guards with you. Shyerna and Drayton to the right. Tauriel, rear as well with your guards.” Aragorn ordered them into position.

“Estel, can we swap out driving for riding later today?” Elladan asked in Silvan.

“Of course. I will have one or two of the rangers drive so you can ride.” He replied back in Silvan.

Tauriel kissed Legolas quickly before heading to her horse. She pulled herself into position at the rear with her guards just behind her. 

Legolas watched where Aragorn was riding, then looked to see who was going to be riding to his right. Shynera and Drayton took up position on the right. Aragorn took his spot just head. He made the call to move out. 

At the rear Renel and Idran took up spots and Tauriel found a good place to ride with them. Her eyes scanned the trees. “I hope you do not mind bringing up the rear.” They shook their heads but said nothing else. 

The trees started to thin out into grasslands so it was far easier to keep watch. Ned decided that he was bored riding in the back of the wagon and squeezed in between the twins on the bench seat up front. Luckily they were all fairly fine in the hips. 

“Your hair is more orange than Tauriel’s,” Legolas started up a conversation with Drayton. 

“Pardon? I guess…I hadn’t looked at her hair.” Drayton replied. “Yours is almost white.”

“All Sindarin have white or near white hair,” Legolas replied trying to keep the conversation light and slow, fearing another flare up. 

“So why isn’t hers white? Or some of the guards?” 

“She is Silvan.” 

“Have you been married long?”

“Eight days, officially.”

“Oh.” He looked thoughtful. “Officially?”

“We married some weeks ago but we were only able to have the wedding last week. So officially it wasn’t recorded and we didn’t have a blessing.” 

“Ah. And you are choosing to come with us rather than spend time alone with her? And as a prince, why go off riding and not back to your castle?” 

“I don’t have a castle. And we want to see that Ned gets home and help to get his farm started up. Ned helped to same our lives and we became friends,” Legolas told him. 

“Where do elven princes live if not in castle? Do all your princesses train as guards?” He glanced back to where Tauriel rode.

“You would call it a cavern but it is pretty big and the entire city is in the cavern. It is very beautiful. And she wasn’t a princess when she trained to be a guard. She’s only been a princess officially for eight days.” 

“Oh.” He went quiet for a moment. “She was captain of the guard? Did you train with the guards or just with your father? You mentioned…”

“Both,” he replied. “We did not get off on the right foot. That was unfortunate.” 

“It was. Is.” Drayton shrugged. 

Tauriel urged her horse a little closer to the cart. She checked in on Ned. He and Akkash were talking. She smiled and moved back to her position. She cleared her throat. “I am sorry for last night. I do not take kindly to perceived threats to Legolas.”

“We were just concerned for the boy. We don’t encounter many elves and are pretty suspicious of their magic. We might be part elf but that was a very long time ago. And it is well known to us that King Thranduil would rather we didn’t exist at all. I’m still trying to figure out why the Prince and Princess of Greenwood are friends with one of us.” 

“Ned saved Strider’s life. Ned and Strider saved my life, a couple of times. Three to be exact...They helped me save Legolas’ life. We fought in the Greenwood together. We are brothers and sister in arms. The king does not dictate how we all feel but you should know that he had the whole Greenwood sing the lament for the rangers who were killed. The elf that committed the treason was charged with their death and all his conspirators dead. The king does not feel as you think. The rangers, Strider and Ned were guests at my wedding. All the rangers would have been there…” She looked down for a moment. “We are friends and fellow rangers.” 

“And after we finish with Ned?” Renel asked. 

“After, the twins will go to see their sister in Lothlorien. We will travel with you to the other rangers. Strider says he has business to see to before we head off to hunt more orcs with you. We will travel as long as business in the Greenwood does not call us back.” Tauriel looked out at the landscape.

“Then I guess we had better make peace,” Renel replied. 

She looked at him. “That would be my hope and Legolas’ hope. We are rangers too.”

“We had to get used to Shy being a ranger. I guess we can get used to elves being rangers, even elven princesses.” 

“Yes I was told that women were not rangers, just as elves were not rangers. It seems there are exceptions. I look forward to fighting at your side. Do you favour sword or bow?”

“Sword. But I do better with a staff. But they are difficult to carry on horseback. Shy is our best archer, Drayton is a swordsman, Idran likes knives best. Don’t be insulted if he doesn’t answer you, he hears well enough but he never speaks.” 

“Thank you, I will pass that onto the others. Strider favours the sword too. I am quite competent with a bow and knives when necessary. Legolas is skilled with both sword and bow. Elladan and Elrohir are both renowned orc hunters. It is a skilled party it seems.” Tauriel smiled.

“I think those two stayed awake all night,” Renel said. “But they don’t seem tired.” 

“We do not rest as you do.” Tauriel nodded. “We do not need to sleep every night and we don’t need to eat as often either depending on what we have eaten of course. Elves are good on watch because we do not get sleepy.” 

“That will be good. It’s hard to stay awake if the watch is long and we have been riding all day. Are you planning on sneaking off to have sex with the prince every night?” 

Tauriel stiffened in her saddle. She blushed. “I plan to take as much time alone with my husband as I can. As long as we are not on watch and things are safe. We would never put anyone at risk by being preoccupied.”

“The thing is, will you even notice?” 

“Pardon? Will I even notice what?” 

“That you are putting people in danger. You don’t just take two people from the team when you go off like that. Your guards will be preoccupied with protecting you, so you take six people off alert to the dangers others are in.” 

“Firstly, my hearing and smell is far better attuned than yours. All elves are more attuned than humans so when I say there is no danger, there isn’t. Secondly, we left three guards with you. We did not take six people away. Would you rather we stay at the camp and have sex with everyone there?” She was doing her best to keep her anger in check.

“I would rather you do like everyone else here and wait until we are staying overnight in a town or better still wait until you go home. Our wives don’t travel with us. If you elves are so superior to humans, show superior restraint.”

“Elves only desire one person. We, unlike humans do not desire any living body that comes near them and do not tell me the rangers refrain...I have spent time in camp with rangers. Do not talk down to me like that again.” Tauriel’s hands gripped her reins tighter.

“You aren’t Captain here, princess. I’ll talk to you however I want. I’m the lieutenant.”

“You show such disrespect for the other rangers? And I believe last night Strider made it clear that I was to be obeyed as he is. Perhaps you would be wise to listen better.” Tauriel turned her horse and spurred it forward. Her guards followed.

She rode hard up to Strider. “I am riding ahead.” There was anger in her face and her tone was cold. 

Strider was taken aback. “Tauriel, what’s-” 

She held up a hand. “Leave it. I need space.” She kicked her horse and took off in a run.

Legolas saw Aragorn look back at him. He shrugged. He had no idea what had happened.

“Should I go-” He was looking to know if he should follow. Instead he gave the command to pause. “Take a break and get some water.” He turned his horse to go to the back.

“Don’t follow an angry dragon into its cave,” Legolas said in Sindar.

Aragorn nodded and directed his attention to the rangers at the back. He came up by Renel. “What has occurred?” 

“The little princess got upset when I pointed out that she was distracting six of the team when she and the Prince go off fucking.”

“You spoke like that to the captain of the Greenwood, to a fellow ranger? I did not see six team members distracted last night. I did not see any distracted.”

“I toned it down for a lady.” 

“Tauriel is a finer warrior than any I have ever met.”

“You think they are going to give a shit about us if orcs catch them rutting?” 

“That will not happen. I have more faith in their abilities than I do in my own. I will not explain to you and I do not need to. I am chief here and in my absence you are to follow her orders. You treat her and the elves with respect. They will protect your life and you are expected to do the same. Never think it your place to tell another ranger what to do and what not to do. That is my job.” Aragorn’s tone was firm.

“I follow your orders because you are Chief but this is my team of rangers. To them I am Captain.” 

“And you are proving yourself unworthy of that title. Captains should not be disrespectful to their own. You and your rangers are showing contempt from the moment you met them. I overlooked the disrespect in Lord Elrond’s home. I will not overlook it here.”

“She’s not one of us. They are Greenwood elves. They’d sooner see us all dead.” 

“She would not. They would not. I watched her shoot orcs to save rangers. I watched her save Ned. She would no sooner see you dead than she would me. She will protect you even after the way you spoke to her today. Can you say the same? If an orc was ready to strike her dead would you kill it? She would kill it to save you.”

“I’ll kill any orc. But you are a fool if you think that just because she has taken on a pet, that she won’t see us all dead while she protects her precious Prince.” 

“You do not know her and you have no right to comment on what you do not know. Until you fight with her you will hold your tongue. Do I make myself clear?” Aragorn could not believe the way the man spoke. He was angry that the prejudice was so strong. “I expect you to say nothing more on the subject. You have said far too much already. You have no idea of what you speak.”

“You’re the Chief. But she thinks you are fucking the boy.”

“No she doesn’t.” Aragorn sighed. “Hold your tongue. I wish to hear no more from you. You will drive the cart when we begin moving again.” He turned her horse and rode up to Legolas. “You may want to go after her but keep in mind I am taking care of it.”

Tauriel rode hard. She needed to get rid of the annoyance and anger. She would not apologize for time with Legolas and she would not be insulted the way she had been. She wanted to find a way to work with them but the lack of respect was worse than the other rangers. 

She pulled her horse to stop and scanned the area. Her guard did the same. 

“Highness, this would be a good place for the humans to stop to eat. It is nearly midday.”

“I suppose they need to eat again. Go back and tell them.” She closed her eyes and listened. 

Legolas had been talking to Drayton while Tauriel and Renel were talking so he didn’t know what they discussed but he did listen in on Aragorn’s conversation with Renel after Tauriel had left. So he knew some of what had happened. Then he concentrated on Tauriel. “She is waiting at a clearing for us to catch up and she has sent a guard to tell us that they have found a place to camp for a meal,” he told Aragorn. 

Aragorn gave the call to move on to where Tauriel waited. He pulled up beside Legolas. “I will take care of it.”

Renel climbed into the wagon and suddenly both the twins and Akkash left through the back. They got on their horses and followed. 

“The problem just got worse,” Legolas said to Aragorn. “He just insulted Elladan, Elrohir and Akkash.” 

“How?” Aragorn growled “How could he possibly insult them too?” His jaw was tightly clenched now. 

“He told them to get out of the wagon and called them sons of Melkor and Noldor pigs.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I expected better of my rangers.” 

“This has come from my my father. He blames the Dunedain and the peredhil for all the problems in Middle Earth.” (part elf humans and part human elves)

“It doesn’t matter. They are supposed to be better than this. This hatred…” Aragorn was truly fuming. “Hated and distrust breeds more hate and distrust. There is nothing to bring it together.”

Tauriel sat tall in her saddle. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She watched as the rangers and cart came into view. She waited until they drew close before she slid from her horse. The elves all dismounted and took care of their horses. They stayed apart from the humans. Akkash went to Ned but only once Renel was off of the cart. In the cart, Ned was extremely upset at what he had heard. 

Aragorn walked to Tauriel. She shook her head. She did not want his apology. She went to Legolas’ side.

Aragorn turned his attention to the humans. “Get some food.” It was barked out at them. 

“Great, Renel has upset the Captain and the elves,” Drayton muttered. 

Elladan went to Aragorn. “This will not be forgiven,” he said seriously. 

Aragorn looked sad. “I know. I won’t ask you to forgive. His words are inexcusable.” He put a hand out to Elladan’s shoulder. “I will find a way to deal with it. I cannot let that hatred fester. It will be a wound that will fester.”

“We kept it from you because we thought it would hurt you, but when Thranduil was in Imladris there were rumours about that a war between human and elves was brewing,” Elladan told him. 

“But with all the orcs…” Aragorn looked pained. “We need to work together more than ever. It does hurt me. It pains my heart to know that my two worlds are close to war.” 

“Some of the humans have discovered how orcs and ogres are made and blame the elves,” Elladan added. 

Aragorn shook his head. “It isn’t elves...at least not ones as you are. Corruption…I must find a way to punish him and stop this now. If we are attacked I do not know that the rangers, the human ones will protect any others.”

“Punishing him won’t stop it.”

“But I must do something now. He has insulted - if Thranduil finds out he will call for his head. I need to do something.” He felt helpless.

“Thranduil isn’t the one to worry about. He knows what happened to his son. If that didn’t drive him to war, an insult is hardly likely to but if these things add up, there will be no stopping him and you know how Imladris and Lothlorien must act. There will be no choice. Only you would have to choose.” 

He looked downcast. “What do I do now though? I have to address this here now…” He sighed.

“I don’t know. You know humans better than we do. Life is so much simpler for us,” Elladan said. “We left the wagon quickly because we didn’t want to fight with him. Ned was upset enough. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep him near Ned. He’s a brave boy but doesn’t restrain himself well. I think it would be better if one of us rode in the back with him. He isn’t taking too well to the travelling even though Akkash tries to keep him cheerful.” Elladan looked to his brother who was still fuming. 

“Can I ask you and Elrohir to trade off driving, riding and stay with him? I can see if Legolas and Tauriel will take time with him too. The others...I will keep them away from the cart. I wanted to mesh the groups and get us to be a team but that isn’t possible with him.”

“Estel, if it was possible it would have happened long ago, I think. Don’t take this on your own back. Elves and Humans will always be apart. We can work alongside each other but not together.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I trust you and the elves to protect them. I do not trust him and that pains me. I cannot have him anywhere but where I can watch him.” He squeezed Elladan’s shoulder. “I am glad you are with me.” He cast a look back to where the humans were eating.

Tauriel gripped Legolas’ hand. She forced a smile. He put his forehead to hers as he cupped her cheek. He had no words.  _ I am trying not to be angry.  _ She sighed. 

“I am angry,” he replied aloud. “I want you to ride along side of me. I’ll teach you more Sindarin.” He went to Aragorn. “Will you let Tauriel ride beside me?” 

“Of course.” He replied in Common before switching to Silvan. “I am trying to figure out the best configuration. I cannot have him out of sight and I cannot have him driving the cart. It upsets Ned. I don’t know what to do with him. It is rot in a wound and while I trust you all to protect the rangers, I do not trust him now to do the same.”

“He resents not being in charge of what he sees as his team. I don’t think he minds you but he won’t take orders for Tauriel. He would be your lieutenant if it was just the Rangers and we weren’t with you. So make him feel important. Let him lead, literally, at the very front when we leave here.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I will strongly consider that.” He turned to Tauriel. “I am sorry. I know you are angry, you have every right to be.” He looked at all the elves. “You all do. I can only say not all share his views. I do not stand for how he spoke to any of you.”

Tauriel nodded but said nothing. 

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn shoulder. “And please know that I do not share my father’s view of the Dunedain.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I know.” He put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “I fear what will come. Not with us, with everything.” 

He left the elves to go to where the human rangers sat. “When we are ready to move on Renel you will take point. Shyerna and Idran behind him. Myself, Legolas and Tauriel will fall in behind you. The wagon, some of the guards and Drayton will bring up the rear. Elladan and Elrohir will trade off on driving the cart. Do you understand?”

Aragorn had a sense of Drayton from what he had managed to overhear in his conversation with Legolas. He figured he was the least likely to upset Ned or the twins at this point.

“Highness,” Akkash bowed to Legolas, “Might I be permitted to ride for a little while. I fear my presence is tiring Ned.” 

Tauriel looked concerned. She looked to Legolas and then Akkash. “Is he not faring well?”

“I do not know, my lady. I am not a healer and not familiar with humans.”

Legolas moved to where he could see Ned without being too obvious that he was staring at the boy. He turned to Tauriel and shook his head.  _ He is worse. But I am not familiar with human illnesses. I cannot say what is causing this. _

She nodded. Tauriel turned to the twins. “Is there anything you can do to help him? You helped heal me. We need to know if he will be alright.”

“You are elf, highness. We can only give him the energy he needs to heal and herbs to help him get well. There are many illnesses that plague humans.”

“His lungs were weak before the fire,” Legolas said returning to them. “Perhaps it is just the progression of some illness we are not aware of.” 

“Akkash, I will sit with him for a bit.” Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Do you mind? I will come ride with you in a little while. I just want to see if I can at least make him comfortable.” 

“If he gets cold, call for us and we will lie with him to keep him warm,” Elrohir said. 

Tauriel nodded. “I will.” She kissed Legolas. He could feel the worry in the tense nature of her body. 

“It’s alright, stay with Ned until we stop for the night,” Legolas said. “I will ride with him from breakfast to midday. And don’t go getting him all excited. You know the boy is sweet on you.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “I plan to ensure he sleeps.” 

She climbed into the wagon and began to tuck him in and fuss over him. 

“Can’t I ride? My bum is getting sore from the wagon going over bumps,” he growled. 

“Now you know how I felt. I do believe you wouldn’t let me do anything too strenuous and I intend to do the same for you.” 

Ned sighed and it made him cough. There was blood on his lips. 

“Enough sighing.” Tauriel wiped his mouth quickly with the sleeve of her coat and handed him the waterskin. “Drink and sleep now.” She noticed that he hadn’t eaten the food brought to him. 

_ Blood...when he coughs…  _ Tauriel tried to hide the worry from her face. She smiled down at Ned and began to tuck more blankets around him. She sat and began to sing to him in Silvan.

Legolas conveyed the information to the twins. “I feared as much. I didn’t want to say anything to Tauriel or Aragorn, but he has the aura of someone who is dying. A dark cloud surrounds him.”

The twins bowed their heads. “We can do what we can to make his final days comfortable.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Legolas asked. 

They both nodded. “Father didn’t want him to travel, fearing it would speed it up but we knew his final days would be soon. The decision was made to let him go home in hopes he would make it there to see his home, his friends and the girl in yellow one last time.” Elladan stated.

“He told me that he had buried his parents and younger sister after the orc attack. We should bury him with them,” Legolas said. 

“Will you tell Tauriel?” Elrohir asked. “We can tell Aragorn.”

“No, she will mourn him when he goes. I don’t want her to mourn him before. Let her spend as much time with him as she wishes. She has become quite attached to him.” 

The twins looked at each other before bowing their head to him. Elrohir took the reins of the wagon. Elladan mounted his horse.

“Should I continue to teach him?” Akkash asked. 

“Continue to read to him or to tell him stories. Make them sound like grand adventures. Make it part of his teachings so that he does not suspect. But do not tire him out.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Aragorn made the call to move out. The rangers mounted up and took their position. Renel took the lead point. He was looking about and scanning the trees. 

In the wagon Tauriel was singing to Ned. She stroked his forehead as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Legolas drew his horse in to ride next to Aragorn. “Tauriel is in the wagon with Ned. Akkash wanted to ride for a bit.”

Aragorn looked at Legolas as if he was trying to read him. “It is nice to stretch one's legs.” 

“I apologise. I should have cleared it with you first, but I didn’t think you would mind.”

‘No need to apologize. I do not mind.” He switched to Silvan. “What is it you are not telling me?”

“When we stop for the night,” Legolas said. “You speak Sindar, don’t you? Will you help me teach Tauriel? She only has a few words.” 

“I-” He hesitated for a moment. “Yes, I can help.” He smiled a little. 

“Thank you and again thank you for my new saddle. It is most comfortable and I am impressed with the workmanship. And of course the prayer. Did you know that it is a spell as well as a prayer?”

“I did not. I had it put on both saddles. It was meant to offer protection to my friends. What does the spell do?” 

“Help to protect the rider,” Legolas told him. 

“Well then I guess what I wanted it to do worked.” He smiled.

Legolas smiled, almost laughed. “Tell me something cheerful to lift my spirits.” 

“Cheerful, from me?” Aragorn chuckled. 

“What adventures did you get up to as a child?”

“Ah, childhood…being trained by those two.” He pointed backwards. 

“And were you an attentive pupil or a wild child?”

Aragorn laughed. “Attentive? No. I was as restless as that wife of yours.”

“Did I thank you for caring for her. I did want to be with her but things needed to be settled in the Greenwood and it was my duty to see to that.” 

“I know. She knew. I did what needed to be done. I watched over her. Protected her with my life and never let her out of my sight if I could help it.” Aragorn laughed again. “It was not an easy feat by any means.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I was afraid I would wake up one day with her beside me. But she did not escape you.” 

“I didn’t tell you that Lord Elrond had to have her banned from the stable...we were worried she was going to try and steal a horse and do just as you feared.”

Legolas laughed. “She is wild and I love her for it.”

Aragorn nodded. “She drove everyone else to frustration. Only you can tame her it seems. I merely protected her.”

“I am sorry, for your sake only, that Lord Elrond informed me that our need for each other will not lessen for at least the first hundred years of our marriage. So do not be concerned if we vanish into the trees every now and then.” 

“I was never concerned. I was worried about the wall though…” He glanced at Legolas sideways. “It is good to know Lord Elrond’s home is well constructed.”

Legolas laughed. “Yes, well, we were angry with you that night.” 

“With every right to be. I was too raw, still too emotional. Protecting her is the only thing I felt I could do. Can do. I seem to be failing at everything else. My rangers were gone, Ned is ill...I will not make excuses. You were right to be angry with me.”

“Tauriel and I will no doubt have arguments and old wounds will be brought up, but I assure you that she does not need protection from me. We will always settle our disagreements and we will always be together and in love. We choose each other. And I have to tell you that I choose her over you and always will. But that does not mean I love you any less. But I have had to face the fact that we might never be more than friends.” 

Aragorn’s jaw flexed. “You are right to choose her. She is your wife. She is real and here and you can have her. Cherish that. Protect that. We are friends and I value that more than I can say.”

Legolas grinned. “It seems I am destined to love wild things.” 

“Yes, wild things. You have strange choices for a prince. You should want safe and proper.” Aragorn chuckled.

“Perhaps for a human prince. But when you have a king for a father who is immortal, safe and proper is boring.” 

“Your father would have you home to be safe and proper I am sure. I am glad you are not like him in that way.” 

“It is his duty to his people. When he was a prince he was pretty wild. And I am very like him in many ways,” Legolas replied. 

He shook his head. “I cannot picture it. I will take your word for it.”

“To quote him, a hundred years is but a blink in the life of an elf. So if Tauriel and I roam around Middle Earth for a hundred years he cannot complain.” 

“I hope to be a part of that roaming.” He looked around briefly. “I meant what I said at dinner. I think that it is a fitting name for a prince of the Greenwood. It is good to know you are thinking of the future. It is how we heal.”

“And you are avoiding the subject. Tell me about your adventures as a child.” 

Aragorn sighed. “I was trying to change the subject…” He spent the next little while telling tales of growing up with Elladan and Elrohir. He talked of Lord Elrond and how he was as a parent.

Amused by how the twins failed to understand how quickly Aragorn would grow up, Legolas told him about his adventures at a relative age. “So for a hundred years, my father neglected his kingly duties to raise me despite there being ample nurses and tutors. I went through a similar stage of throwing animal manure at people.” 

Aragorn was laughing. “Young boys and their antics.” 

“I would give presents to my father. He constantly found slugs and dead fish and frogs in his pockets.” 

“I am sure he was thrilled with the presents.” 

“I once tired his hair to Lord Elrond’s hair while they were talking and they didn’t notice until they started to walk away.”

Aragorn’s eyes went wide. “You did...I thought Tauriel was wild. You are mischievous.”

“I wasn’t allowed out of my room as punishment so I climbed down from the balcony. The poor guards got into trouble for that.” 

“Of course they did. I bet the guards thought watching the young prince was going to be easy. Did you teach Tauriel to climb?” He chuckled. 

“Oh, no! I was kept well away from any female who wasn’t a perfect Sindarin match for a prince.”

“I see. Explains why he was so hard on her. She wasn’t what he wanted for you. How did she end up a guard?”

“It was her choice. She was a ward of my father but they were never close. She was raised by servants.” 

“Why did he take her as a ward? It makes no sense.” Aragorn frowned. “Did you prank her too as you did your father?” The conversation turned less light and he wanted to bring it back to that.

“My father takes care of the orphans of the Greenwood. And no I never pranked her. But when she became a guard it was inevitable that we met. For 500 years we cleared the Greenwood of fell creatures.” 

“Your father did less to keep you from women as you grew older? Or was there just no holding you in from going out hunting?” 

“I’m a lot older than her. So I had come in contact with quite a lot of women by the time I met Tauriel. I guess he thought I was more interested in orc hunting that women. And of course there was his vision where he mistakenly thought that I would marry Arwen even though I have never met her. Believe me he is far happier that I at least married a full elf.” 

“Tauriel told me about the dream. Sadly, I do not see that happening. I am forbidden from seeing her.”

“They are only possible futures. Every decision we make can change it.”

“Being with Arwen is not a possible future.” Aragorn looked away. 

“It was at the time my father saw his vision and again when Tauriel had her dream.” 

“It never was. It won’t be.” He jaw flexed again. 

“Relax. I don’t actually believe in fate. I won’t try to make it happen. Dreams and visions can only help us make decisions by showing us what is possible. Perhaps something to be avoided. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable when I suggested we go to Lothlorien. I was trying to find a solution to the problem of not enough people to escort Ned home.” 

“You did not make me uncomfortable. It would be that I would be so close to her and yet...I cannot see her. We can never see each other. I would go with you but I cannot risk-” He shook his head.

“Tell me more about your childhood.”

“See what a lot of people don’t realise is that it doesn’t take a long time for elves to fall in love, most fall in love at first sight. The time is so that we are certain that this is the person we want to spend forever with. Lord Elrond knows this and doesn’t want you to see her because of it. It would have been easier on you both if you had never met. I assume it was by accident.” Legolas then went on to tell Aragorn about the adventures he got up to and having been a child for a hundred years he had plenty of tales.

“...so there I was completely naked, hanging upside down in the butcher’s window waving at my father…”

Aragorn was laughing when they heard Tauriel call out for them to stop. 

Legolas literally lept off his horse and ran to the wagon. “Are you alright?” 

“He can’t stop coughing.” There was blood all over the sleeve of her coat. Ned was doubled in a fit of coughing. Her eyes were glassy as she looked at Legolas. “I need the twins.”

Both the brothers were there with her almost instantly. The guard who had taken over the driving of the wagon had pulled it over to one side of the road onto the grass. The twins looked at each other and then Legolas. They grabbed a wrist each and put their free hands on Ned’s chest. Their hands glowed a now familiar pale blue and they drew the energy from Legolas to Ned. He stopped coughing and the blood stopped flowing. Both he and Legolas fell unconscious at the same time. 

“Make camp and get a fire going,” Elladan told Aragorn. 

Aragorn called for a stop and they quickly set about making camp. He had a large fire built. Tauriel was at Legolas’s side. Her hand stroked his hair and cheek. Her eyes were glassy. “Thank you. I did not know what else to do…” She looked at the twins. “He got worse.”

“Take care of your husband and we will take care of Ned,” Elladan said. “Have him taken to the fire and make sure he is warm and lying on his side.” They did the same for Ned, with Elrohir lying behind him to make sure he stayed on his side. Blood trickled out of his mouth. 

With Aragorn’s help Tauriel got Legolas to the fire. She laid down with him. Aragorn placed blankets over both Ned and Legolas. He noticed the small trickle of blood from Legolas’ mouth. Tauriel placed her head on Legolas’ back and fought back tears. 

“He is bleeding….” 

“He must never heal again,” Elrohir said. “He is an empathic healer. He heals by taking on the injuries of others.” 

“What?” Tauriel looked up. “He...is he hurt like Ned now?” 

“He will heal overnight. He is Sindar. He can’t catch whatever disease Ned has but can take on the same symptoms.” 

“Build the fire up. Keep them warm.” Aragorn ordered. 

Tauriel pressed herself closer to Legolas. 

Everyone sat around the fire. It was stoked and kept roaring to keep them warm. 

Elladan left Elrohir with Ned and drew Aragorn aside. “I am sorry, brother, but Ned will not survive this.” 

“What?” Aragorn breathed out. His head hung. “I thought he was safe to take home. I thought we would get him his farm and his animals…” He turned away to hide his face. “I can’t lose another.”

Elladan might have said that humans die, but saw his brothers face. He drew Aragorn into his arms and held him. Aragorn broke down in the elf’s arms. He didn’t want to lose another friend. Ned was young and had been so brave. 

“Do not blame yourself. It was not the fire, it was not the cold. Even if there had been no fire and he had stayed in Imladris he would not have seen the Spring. I have seen this illness before. It is always fatal,” Elladan told him. “He was happiest travelling with you and we gave him the dream of his farm and the girl in the yellow dress.” 

Aragorn held onto Elladan tightly as the tears flowed. He nodded. “I know. We need to tell Legolas and Tauriel. They will be heartbroken.”

“Legolas knows. He worked it out himself. He did not want Tauriel to know and grieve for him before he was gone.” 

Aragorn inhaled and wiped at his face. “We will keep him comfortable for as long as we can. Do you know how long he has?”

Elladan shook his head. “We cannot move him. Legolas wants us to continue travelling to his home and bury him with his parents.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Yes that is right. That is what we should do.” He looked back at the fire. “Let us camp, make him as comfortable as possible. Leave him with a memory of traveling with friends.” He once more wiped his face. “Thank you.” He hugged Elladan tightly before walking back to the fire. He sat down near Ned and kept watch.

Legolas came to with a cough and spat up blood. 

Tauriel was up and wiping the blood from his mouth. “Easy love...easy now. Rest. We are resting so Ned can rest near the fire. We will be here for tonight.”

Renel approached Aragorn. “If the boy and the elf are diseased we should get away from them.” 

Aragorn’s eyes flashed. “Ned is dying and Legolas isn’t sick. He just took on the signs...Elves cannot get sick. We will not be leaving here. The boy will not make it much longer. You four are to rotate out the watch. We will be staying here.”

“I will take us another 8 days to get him home. Unless we abandon the wagon,” Elladan told Aragorn as he moved back to the fire. 

“He will not make it home.” He growled through his teeth. “We are staying here until he passes and then we will take him home to bury him.”

“I mean after,” Elladan told him. 

Legolas took Tauriel’s hand he wasn’t recovered enough to move yet but he knew she had heard tried his best to comfort her. 

“Be still love.” Tauriel was trying to sound steady and unphased. “Just rest.” She hid her face against him and tried not to cry. She had heard every word that was said around the fire.

“Water, to rinse my mouth,” Legolas asked.

She was up and gone quickly to find a waterskin. She couldn’t look at anyone. Aragorn watched her go and got up to follow her. He found her coming out of the wagon with a waterskin. “Tauriel-”

She shook her head. “Don’t. I know. I need to help him.” Tauriel rushed passed him but he grabbed her arm. “Not now Aragorn.” She brought Legolas the water.

The rangers cooked a meal and ate tended the horses and went to bed. During the night one ranger too watch, changing every couple of hours, while none of the elves slept, not even Legolas but he did lie still and silent. 

Tauriel only left Legolas once to go to Ned’s side. She leaned in and whispered in the boy’s ear. Tears pricked her eyes but she held them in. She kissed him gently on the cheek. She went back to lay with Legolas.

Ned only woke again once. “Oh, look, Captain. It’s dawn. I can go home now.” He said nothing more and didn’t move. 

Aragorn was at Ned’s side and held his hand. He dropped his head and cried. 

The sleeping rangers were woken by the elves singing, soft and mournful. 

Tauriel held Legolas as they sang. She fought back the tears. 

_ Let your tears fall, my love.  _

Idran surprised them all when he joined in the song in perfect Silvan, and a lovely voice. 

Tauriel tensed beside him.  _ If they start I fear they won’t stop. _

_ Let out your grief or it will strangle you and turn to anger. _

She turned in his arms and held him tightly. She wanted to comfort him as he was doing to her. 

When the song was finished, Legolas finally fell asleep. 

Aragorn knelt by Ned’s body as the elves and Idran sang. His head was down, hair covering his face as he wept. 

Tauriel held him and tears slowly trickled out. She didn’t want to wake him and she was trying to control her grief for the time being.

Aragorn sat vigil over Ned’s body. 

Akkash went to the wagon and brought out the spare cover. He laid it out beside Ned and cut two widths and just past the length of the boy. “When you are ready, m’lord.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I am ready.” His grief was palpable. 

Akkash lifted Ned onto the material and straightened everything out. He sewed across the bottom and up the centre as far as his chest, folding back the material so his face was revealed. “You may say your goodbyes to Ned in private,” he told the rangers in common. Then he carried the boy to the wagon. 

Aragorn sat by the fire for a little while before he went to the wagon, climbed in and sat with Ned. 

Tauriel eventually dozed off, holding Legolas. 

Aragorn looked as if he hadn’t slept but he stirred the rangers to check the horses. He checked in and told them they would stay here until the next morning. He needed rest. He gave orders to watch over the wagon and the sleeping elves. He collapsed into his bedroll. 

At first light the elves all woke and started to pack their horses. Akkash heated water and put it in a bowl at the back of the wagon for Legolas to bathe. He took Tauriel’s coat and washed the sleeve as best he could. He returned it to her saying, “I will remove the stain when there is milk available.”

“Thank you Akkash.” She was teary eyed as she pulled the garment back on. She stood guard by the wagon as Legolas bathed. Akkash dressed him in a fresh shirt. Legolas was silent. Tears no longer fell but he climbed into the wagon to say goodbye to Ned. He hugged Tauriel to him when he got out. 

“I will miss him terribly.” She buried her face against him and hugged him back.

Aragorn woke and gathered his things in silence. He readied his horse. “Renel, up front. Idran and Shyerna at the rear today. Drayton, with me. Elladan, Elrohir with me. Legolas and Tauriel, along with their guards as you please.” He had no desire to argue. 

Just as they were ready to leave, after everyone had visited the wagon to say their goodbyes to Ned, Elladan and Elrohir knelt in front of Legolas with their heads bowed. “We have injured you, highness. We beg forgiveness.” 

Tauriel put a hand on Legolas’ arm. 

“I gave willingly. It is not your fault that we did not know the nature of my healing ability. I thank you for making my friend’s final hours peaceful. I am sure that he is now with his parents and his forefathers, honoured for his bravery.” 

“We gladly accept any punishment you feel fit.” 

“I command you to see Ned to his home and bury him with is family to ensure his spirit is at rest,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel turned her head to hide her face. She had said good bye, she had bid him a safe journey but she still felt the grief in her heart. She was trying to be strong.

The twins stood, accepting Legolas’ command. “That is no punishment, highness. That is an honour.” 

Tauriel moved to mount her horse. The twins and Akkash took their place. 

“Where would you like to ride Legolas?” Tauriel asked.

“Behind the wagon. We escort a friend home.” 

They rode in silence for the whole of that day. Even the Rangers were silent until they camped again for the evening. Akkash entered the wagon and sewed up the rest of the shroud. 

A fire was built, the rangers cooked dinner. Tauriel excused herself and guard in tow took a walk. She replayed all that had happened in the last few months. She smiled as she thought of Ned eating with the elves and how much he had grown. She remembered the shy boy who had returned her comb. It was then that she stopped in her walk, a hand on a tree to brace herself and sobbed. 

Aragorn sat at the fire, sitting close to the twins. He needed something to cheer himself up. 

Legolas came to sit beside him, much to Renel’s annoyance. “He had no family. What should be done about his farm?” 

“That is a good question. I am sure I can find someone who can turn it viable. Perhaps the food could be used to help. I will have to look into it when we arrive.”

“Perhaps another orphan amongst the Dunedain?”

“That is a good idea. There will be more than one. We can perhaps rally them to work together. Find someone like Tiam to oversee them.” Aragorn’s mind was working.

“It will take more than one to run a farm. If you took charge of it and found someone to run it, and make it a home for orphans, teaching them to farm so that they have a skill.”

“A home for orphans…” Aragorn smiled. It was the first glimmer of happiness he had shown. “A wonderful idea.” He put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“If I may, my lords,” Akkash spoke up. 

“Feel free to speak, Akkash,” Legolas said. 

“I would like to stay at Ned’s house and teach the orphans. I do not know anything about farming, but I can teach them to read and write and some history.” 

Aragorn smiled broadly. “That would be wonderful Akkash. I will find someone who can take over the farming side. Having you there would help greatly and would build a relationship with the elves and us.”

“Highness?”

“Of course you may. You do Ned a great honour.” 

Idran threw back the hood of his cloak that he always kept up, even in sleep. He reached up and tucked his long hair back to reveal his ears. 

“What the fuck?!” Renel cried in surprise. 

“I am half elf. My elven mother was raped by a man. I know that you don’t like elves so I hide it from you,” he told Renel.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He looked at Renel and Idran. “Explains the singing last night. I thought maybe you had spent time among them as I did.”

“I spent all my childhood among them. I am only 103. I left when I came of age to explore the world of my father. My mother has left for the Grey Shores to board a ship taking the elves to the Undying Lands. I would like to stay with Akkash. I know how to farm.” 

“Speak a tongue we all understand,” Renel complained. 

Aragorn smiled at Idran. “While I dislike losing rangers out hunting I would be honoured to have you work on building the farm. There are many it would help. They would have work and education. My heart is lightened by this.” He ignored Renel.

Tauriel returned to the fire. She moved to where there was space, opposite Aragorn and Legolas. 

“Akkash and Idran are going to run Ned’s farm as a home for orphans,” Legolas told her. “So we will go set it all up.” 

Her eyes scanned the faces at the fire. Her eyes slightly wide. “A home...if I had not become a ward of the king a place like that would have been welcome in my childhood. Ned would be so proud to know his farm would do good for others like him.”

“Teach them to defend themselves and the farm,” Legolas said. 

“We should perhaps have one other who is more knowledgeable of human children. A woman to act as a mother replacement for them,” Idran suggested.

Aragorn nodded. “A wise suggestion. We can ask when we arrive for recommendations. I believe this all to be a fitting tribute to a brave young man.”

“Considering that Ned’s house is only one room, I think we had better build something bigger,” Elladan told them. 

Tauriel smiled. “We have some hard work ahead of us.” She glanced at Renel who was clearly annoyed at everything and not being able to follow it all. She was slightly pleased at this. 

“I hope we can find a builder or someone here knows about building?” Elladan said. Elrohir had been very quiet until then and he turned to Elladan. “We do not use Elros Cottage for much. Are there orphans in Imladris?” 

“There are always orphans.” Tauriel said. “Many times we end up as servants. Sometimes guards. Sometimes rangers.”

“And one ended up a Princess,” Legolas added. 

Tauriel looked up at him and smiled slightly. “Yes, one did. Trust me, there are orphans in Imladris.”

“Then we have a lot of work to do, when we get home,” Elrohir stated. 

“I have started something,” Legolas muttered. Then to Aragorn, “I will cover any costs of Ned’s farm.” 

“Lord Elrond sent enough to do basic repairs, seed and animals. Anything you provide will further this. Thank you highness.” Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He put his other on Elladan and looked to Elrohir. “All of you.” He looked around at them all. 

“But there will be ongoing costs to feed and clothe orphans. Not all will be able to work the farm.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I will help see to that. I have some things to tend to when I get home. I will see to the ongoing costs. I have been saving when I can. If we can make the farm profitable it will eventually help pay for those who cannot work it or other ongoing costs. I will also-”

“No, I have an estate now. Please, Strider allow me to be a benefactor in some way.” Tauriel spoke up. “It would allow me to honour him.”

“You could use your estate to provide for the orphans of the Greenwood. My father does provide for them but what of those who have grown up and cannot work?” Legolas said. 

“Yes, but I think, if done carefully I can do both. A small fund sent to the farm and the estate seeing to those of the Greenwood.” Tauriel, bit her lip. “It would not cost much, especially if the farm is set up properly. Just enough to keep the drafts out as needed.” 

“Homes for orphans. Why did no one think of this before?” 

“Because we are not often thought of or like in the Greenwood we are taken in and become faces in a sea of faces.” She smiled, sadly. “You earn your keep. What that means is up to your ability.”

“I never thought about it before this. I was shocked when I saw where you had been living. I thought it was a storage room. But even then I did not think of other orphans.” 

“I trained you well,” Akkash said, smiling. 

Tauriel smiled to herself.

“But shouldn’t princes know about these things? My father provided for the orphans but there is no home for them that I know of,” Legolas said. 

“No there is not. They become servants or live among the guards to be trained as one. If they are not old enough a family will take them in,” Akkash told him. “I trained your father in the ways of a prince. Your grandfather would abandon orphans as it had always been.” 

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a revolutionist.” 

Tauriel looked down at her hands as she considered how at one point she might not have had a place to go. “Your father did great things to help those of us who had nothing. I owe my skills, my life to his generosity but what you propose would be even a step further.”

“A slow revolution,” Akkash commented. “Which I hope you will continue with your son.” 

Legolas laughed. “Beats Tataya’s sort of revolution.” 

“Captain,” Drayton said and handed him a plate of stew. “We will have to hunt tomorrow if we don’t come across a town to get supplies.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Then we will do a bit of hunting should a town not come up first.”

Legolas looked to his guard. “Is there enough stew for us? Or are we to have half frozen raw vegetable again tonight?” 

Drayton handed Legolas a plate. “We can stretch it.” He smiled. 

He stood and offered Akkash, the twins and the guards a plate. Lastly, he offered Tauriel a plate. “I hope it is enough.”

Tauriel smiled. “It is fine. Thank you.”

“I thought elves didn’t eat meat,” Drayton told them. 

“We do. When necessary. It is near impossible to get fresh vegetables in winter,” Akkash told them. 

“You just can’t stop being a teacher, can you?” Legolas commented. 

“It is what I am.” 

Tauriel ate a little and handed the rest of her meal to Elladan. “Ensure you both keep up your strength.” 

He handed her a piece of lembas bread in exchange.

She nodded to him and slid the bread into her coat. 

Legolas took a mouthful of stew and froze with it still in his mouth. He swallowed and handed the plate to Elrohir. 

“It’s not that bad,” Tauriel commented. 

“Perhaps you can teach them how to cook,” Legolas said to Akkash.

Tauriel hid her laughter. She handed Legolas her pocketed bread. Aragorn ate but hid his amusement. 

Elrohir handed his bread to Tauriel. Akkash stuck to his bread. “Perhaps Renel cooked.” 

Tauriel burst out laughing. “Soured the stew…” 

She stood and began preparing her and Legolas’ bedroll. She wanted to ensure he rested. 

  
  


Drayton came back for the plates and spoons. “Your...prince...ness, I hope I did not insult you we we spoke the other day. I’m not like Renel.” 

“To be honest, I only remember the laughter. So if there was any ill will between us it is forgotten,” Legolas told him. 

Drayton nodded. “I am glad to hear it.”

Tauriel sat back down at the fire. “Shall we have some songs?”

“Something to cheer us up. Ned would not have wanted us all sad for long,” Legolas said. “Shy, would you sing for us? Something cheerful.” 

Shy nodded and began to sing. The other rangers joined in as well. Tauriel sat enraptured. 

Legolas was surprised that he didn’t know half the words she was singing. “I don’t understand,” he said quietly to Aragorn. 

“Just enjoy it.” Aragorn said with a smile. “Legends made into songs. Human legends you would never be taught.”

“These are words in the common language that are inappropriate for a prince,” Akkash told him quietly. 

The fire slowly died down as Shy led the rangers in song. Eventually, Aragorn ordered them to bed and to watch. Tauriel laid down on the bedroll, waiting for Legolas.

Aragorn stood and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Thank you for the suggestion my friend.” 

“For that you can teach me those words that I am not supposed to know,” Legolas told him. 

He chuckled. “Deal. Good night.” He moved to his own bedroll and got comfortable. 

“Good night. We will try to restrain ourselves,” Legolas smiled. 

Aragorn simply shook his head as he laid down. He made sure to keep his back to the couple.

Legolas and Tauriel didn’t need to be so close to the fire. He spooned against Tauriel and kissed her neck, putting his arm around her. He teased her by sliding on hand up over her breast. “You are wearing too many clothes,” he whispered to her. As his hand fought to get inside her coat. 

“It is not my fault…” She moved her hands to undo the buttons of her coat and loosened her shirt to allow him access. “Explain to me why I need double the clothes and bindings of a man...now my love…” She slid his hand over her breast. She settled back against him. “I almost wish I was wearing a dress so you could at least lift it.”

Legolas laughed a little too loudly and got shushed, which made him laugh more. 

“If you continue to laugh I will do my coat back up..” She too was chuckling. 

He kissed her neck. “Shhh,” Legolas shushed her. 

Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan. She pulled his arm and held his hand over her breast. “Do not let me go.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored by Skulls Slippers

Just like every other morning the elves were up first. Tauriel knelt behind Legolas and fixed his hair. Her own was wild and messy. The twins checked their horses, their weapons and had already cleaned up. Aragorn was sitting up on his bedroll brushing his boots.

Akkash was shovelling snow into the back of the wagon. 

“Why is he doing that?” Legolas asked. 

“He is keeping Ned’s body cold. Slows his body breaking down before we can bury him.” Tauriel leaned over his shoulder. “You have not buried many have you?”

“You wouldn’t count ordering a servant to ‘deal with that’, would you?” Legolas asked. 

“No.” Tauriel finished his hair and moved to his side. “A body must be kept cold so that when it is buried...especially if time must pass..it is still intact.” Her mind flashed to her parents killed mercilessly by the orcs. The graves...the pyres… 

She was gone for a moment, eyes staring off into her memories.

“Sindar are not buried. We are put in a river to flow out to sea or if that is not possible we are burnt and the ash is gathered and put in a river or stream.” 

Tauriel nodded. “But to preserve you they would still chill your body. Akkash is doing the same for Ned.” She looked away. 

“That is good, because the humans smell bad enough alive,” he teased.

She smiled wanly. “Death smells worse.” She gave him the comb and turned.

Legolas turned and absently combed her hair while he decided what plait he would give her today but decided on a simple warriors braid, to keep her hair out of her face. 

Shy looked at them. “Would you do that for me?” she asked. 

“I cannot, but Tauriel can if she so wishes,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel nodded. “I can if you like. It is not hard to do to oneself either.”

“Would you teach me?” Shy asked. 

“Absolutely,though it would require my husband to be alright with me undoing his work.” Tauriel looked over her shoulder at him.

“Let’s leave it until tonight,” Legolas said. 

“That is fair. My hair will be a mess again by then anyway.” 

“But would you still do mine now?” Shy asked. 

“Yes, I can do that.” She moved behind the woman and braided her hair. “Were you never shown?”

“There was no one to show me.” 

“But surely there are women and the men..they braid their hair. Some rangers have quite long hair.” Tauriel worked the woman’s hair into a warrior’s braid. “I do not know your status but I know you are a warrior so I hope I do not insult you.”

“I’ve never met another female ranger and the men are terrified to touch me.”

“So I have learned. Human men covet...desire women and get odd around women they cannot or should not desire...I felt similar with the rangers before…” She shook her head. “Elves do not feel that. We desire those we are bonded to and that is only one.”

“My father was a ranger and then I married very young. He was a ranger too. They both died in orc attacks. I’ve just stayed with the Rangers.” 

“You married a ranger? I am sorry he is gone. I would not be able to survive without Legolas.”

“I’m not. He was a beast of a man. I didn’t love him.”

“Why did you marry? I do not understand. We only bond for love.”

“So I could stay with the Rangers. My only other option was to become a whore.” 

“What’s a whore?” Legolas asked.

Aragorn turned red. “A woman who sells her body for the pleasure of others.”

Tauriel frowned. “I have not heard that term.” She could hear the men speaking. “But I can see that it would have been the worst of the two options. A warrior should be allowed to be just that. I was guard and then captain of the guard. I have fought and hunted. My sex had no bearing on that. My line had more bearing when it came to marriage but that was not insurmountable as again, we bond for life. Once it was clear that we loved each other that was all. I do not desire another’s touch. I could not pretend.”

Legolas stared at Aragorn. “Human women sell sex?” he asked, confused. 

“Yes. Men desire women. I told you that when I tried not to look at her…” It was stated through gritted teeth. “Men will pay to lie with a woman when they do not have access to their wife or do not have a wife. More honourable than rape.” His nostrils flared. 

Legolas couldn’t seem to get his mind around that. He shook his head as if to clear it. “Men are strange creatures,” he muttered. “I wish to learn more about them.” 

“Do you wish to partake of a whore then?” Aragorn bit the inside of his cheek.

“That is not possible,” Legolas told him. 

“I know, I jest.” Aragorn sighed. “You can no more enjoy one than Tauriel can be one.”

“I would not if I could. I choose Tauriel.” 

“The idea is if you could not have her and needed the release. Men do not often know where to put that energy. Sex is not as it is with elves.”

“I dreamed of Tauriel when we were separated,” Legolas told him. 

“And did you find yourself in need of release? When men have dreams that are...erotic they need to have a release.” He looked at the sky for a moment. “Not always but often.”

“My dreams of Tauriel are release for me.” 

Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder. “I envy you. Humans do not have that. As you said we do not soul bond.”

“So that’s why it’s always been safe for me to sleep with Idran,” Shy said. 

“He will not touch you if you are not bonded to him. Elves desire those they bond with. It is not so with humans I have learned.” Tauriel finished and sat beside her. “My bond with Legolas is intense.”

“I take it you aren’t talking about the bonds of friendship or brothers in arms.” 

“No. Though we are friends and were friends first. It is a bonding of our souls. He is my heart. He is my love for all he is. I am his.”

Legolas put his arm around her. “If you are cold in the night, you can seek out any of the elves. It is safe to use us as bed warmers.” 

“You are not at risk from us. We desire but only those we bond with.” She snuggled close to Legolas. Her eyes lifted to meet his. “I love you.” She whispered.

Aragorn’s eyes were on them but he turned away to go to his horse. He needed to think less on desire and more on the road ahead. He called Drayton to him. “How good of a hunter are you?”

“Fair, not as good as the elves.” 

“Then we will pair you with an elf to hunt if we do not encounter a town first. Keep an eye and I will ask the elves to do the same.”

“Shy is very good with her bow,” he told Aragorn. 

“Then ask her to watch as well. You may all take down anything you think is fitting for a meal.” Aragorn finished with his horse.

“We aren’t going to store it in the wagon are we?” he asked. 

“No. We can bind it to the side or over a horse. I will not deface his corpse by putting our food there too.” Aragorn stated.

Everyone was ready when Aragorn was. This time Legolas rode beside Tauriel. The road was to narrow to ride three abreast but Shy rode on the grass alongside so she could talk to Tauriel. They had struck up a friendship that came from being the only two women there and it seemed that Shy was lacking female company.

They kept their eyes out for animals and as they rode at back both Tauriel and Legolas were immediately alerted to a rabbit. Their guards also noticed but did not move. Tauriel gestured to Shy and dismounted from her horse. She took her bow and went off into the woods. The women were gone for a time and when they returned there were two rabbits carried out. “Meat and fur enough for trim at least.”

They mounted again with the rabbits hanging from their saddles.

By the time they camped for the night they had enough rabbits for every one to have their own. They argued over whether to roast them or stew them. An argument that Aragorn settled by telling them to do both.

“Come, your highness. Watch what I do,” Akkash told him. He showed Legolas how to gut the rabbits and skin them, how to prepare them for roasting and how not to skewer yourself while skewering the rabbit. A long fire was set and they put the roasting rabbits over it while at one end stew was being made. 

Tauriel took the time to show Shy how to braid her hair herself. They practiced over and over until the woman could do it. Tauriel occasionally glanced at the fire, watching Legolas learning how to handle the rabbits. It made her smile.

“Almost 3000 years old and you can’t cook yourself a rabbit?” Idran commented. “I’m glad I’m not a prince. I would have starved to death.” 

“I pay people to cook for me,” Legolas pointed out. “I give a lot of people jobs.” 

Tauriel appeared at his side. “He is learning. It is like the first time you had to learn after having someone to do it for you. I am proud of you for being willing to learn.” 

“We are rangers, so we should learn to fend for ourselves. I can hunt but I don’t fancy eating it raw,” Legolas replied. “When I was your age I was learning the finances of a kingdom.” 

“Finances are easy for me. I get paid, I have enough to live on and if I am lucky by the end of the year I will have enough for a new pair of boots.”

Legolas looked away and closed his eye. He looked very sad.

“I have said something wrong?”

“Ned never had a chance to grow into his new boots.” 

Tauriel put her arm around Legolas, her head on his back. “It is hard to think of friends gone and so young.” 

“All humans are so young,” Idran said. 

“Some are very young...Ned was not yet twenty.” 

“I grew up faster than other elves in Ithilien. We do not know if I am going to age and die like Men or if I am liked elves. So I came north to live among the Dunedain where my age was not so obvious.” 

“You never thought to live among the elves?” Tauriel glanced around Legolas. 

“Once I started aging faster than the others my age, I was ostracized. They thought I was too human.” 

“I am sorry to hear that.” Tauriel frowned. “I hope you are happy with the Dunedain.”

“I am happy travelling with the rangers but I will ask the Captain if I can be on another team. Now that my secret is out, I do not trust Renel.” 

“Well taking on the farm will keep you occupied but I am sure he will find you others who will not feel as Renel does.” It was clear she had no enjoyment in the thought of Renel.

“I was not thinking of the farm as permanent, Once they have learnt the ways of farming they will not need me any longer. Those I teach will teach others.” 

“And I am sure Strider will find a place for you with those who will appreciate your skills.”

“Now he talks. What are you too good to talk to the likes of me?” Renel growled. 

“Yes, he is,” Legolas replied for him. 

Renel tackled Legolas in a rage but even before his guards could react Renel was beneath Legolas with Legolas’ blades at his throat. “One more word out of you and I will remove your head.” 

“Legolas!” Aragorn yelled.

“He has insulted me. He has insulted my wife. He has insulted my friends and my father. Then he has the nerve to attack me,” Legolas said without releasing Renel. “I think no one would miss him if I just remove his head and leave him for the animals.” 

Tauriel put her hands out to stay the guards. She wiped her mouth. She had been standing slightly behind Legolas when he was tackled. Her reflexes were quick enough that when she hit the ground she rolled but she had cut her lip. She stood and went to crouch by Renel’s head. She looked down in disdain at him before looking up at Legolas. “Let Aragorn handle this. A ranger should not be responsible for another ranger’s death. Not like this.”

Legolas glanced up at her and saw the blood, his hands moved a little and the knives drew blood. His expression changed from angry to cold. “You have drawn the blood of my wife.” 

Aragorn stepped forward. “Let him up Legolas.” 

The guards also moved, almost imperceptibly. Once again Tauriel stopped them with a subtle gesture.

“The last person to cause my wife harm lost his head to these very knives,” Legolas said. 

Renel feared even swallowing though his eyes were hard. He could feel the slight trickle of blood on his neck. 

Aragorn knelt down. “I said let him up. This is not the Greenwood. This is for me to see to.” He spoke in Silvan so Renel would not understand.

“Your highness, it is his right as their Chieftain,” Akkash told Legolas. 

“I will let him up only because if I killed him, my father would hear of it and we are already on the brink of war. I will not be the one to start it.” 

Legolas put his knives away as fast as he had drawn them. And then he moved away from Renel. 

“Then I will,” Renel said as he jumped to his feet and drove a knife into Legolas’ back. 

Tauriel’s dagger was in his back as he attacked Legolas. She drove it in, deep. “Help him!”

Legolas fell but there was no blood. He seemed to be only winded. 

Hands were grabbing them all, pulling her from Renel and Renel from Legolas. Renel was gasping. Tauriel tore herself away from her guards and went to Legolas. “Where…” She was trying to find the wound.

Aragorn was at her side. The other rangers stood by Renel but no one immediately moved to help. It wasn’t till he grabbed Shy’s leg that she remembered he was bleeding. 

The guard pulled Legolas’ cloak, coat and vest off to reveal the Mithril shirt. He pulled it up out of his pants and his shirt as well but there was no wound. 

Tauriel’s shoulders dropped and she put her head down on Legolas’ chest. “Thank the Vala.”

“I’m alright,” Legolas told them. 

Aragorn looked over at Renel now. He moved to tend his wound. “You are lucky this didn’t kill you outright.” He said through clenched teeth. He pulled the dagger out and pressed Renel’s cloak to the wound.

“How? How is he not dead? What magic is this?” Renel demanded. 

“Armour. The sort that only elves can make. Your dagger is useless against it but hers was not to you.” Aragorn shook his head. 

“Do not even try to blame Tauriel for defending me,” Legolas said. “He is not worthy to be one of your Rangers.”

“I will not blame her for anything. Or you. You stayed your hand when you had the right to kill him. You did so at my order, as a ranger. You showed restraint. He did not. She is not to blame for defending a ranger from attack.” His hand was on the cloak over the wound but he offered no healing. Aragorn looked over his shoulder to the elves. “She did what was necessary.”

Elladan and Elrohir turned their backs on Renel. He would get no healing from them. 

“Dress his wound. If he survives the night, so be it.” Aragorn stood and let Shy and Drayton tend to Renel. They did so in cold silence. There was no gentleness as they dressed the wound. It was clear from the amount of blood and how dark it was that he would not survive. 

Legolas walked away for some privacy to redress. He let Tauriel help him. “Thank you.” 

“There is no need to thank me.” She smoothed his shirt before helping him with his coat. Her hands reached for the buttons. Her eyes lifted to look into his. “I feared...I know we have healers here but I still feared. I reacted and I am not sorry.”

“I apologise that I did not kill him for drawing your blood,” Legolas said. “Forgive me.” 

“Of course my love. I would not see war started over it.” She stopped doing up the buttons and put both her hands on his face. “You did the right thing. I am sorry he was even able to attack you. I am sorry he is not dead from my dagger. I do not usually miss my mark.”

Idran saw the condition Renel was in and holding a stick glowing from the fire, he moved the others away and touched it to the wound. Renel screamed in pain, but it stopped bleeding immediately and the wound was sealed. “He won’t slow us down. We have a mission,” Idran said. 

Aragorn washed his hands. He was angry. Not at Tauriel or Legolas but at himself. How such corruption and hatred could thrive in his rangers sickened him. He had not done enough to cut it out before and now it had festered to this. He glanced over as Renel screamed and simply nodded to Idran. 

The other rangers moved to clean up and then sit by the fire. The guards were nearby Legolas and Tauriel though gave them some privacy. They were trained to look for danger and not look at who they guarded. 

“Captain, I would appreciate some of your calming herbal tea,” Legolas said ans he and Tauriel joined them by the fire. Someone had seen to it that the dinner didn’t burn during the whole incident. So he passed some rabbit to Tauriel. 

The smell of the cooked meat made her stomach feel off in that moment so she took it but did not immediately eat. She could feel her heart pounding. It was not like in battle. This had been reactionary, her training kicking in to protect him but she had come very close to him being severely wounded. Her mind worked out her emotions as food was passed around. 

They left Renel lying face down with a blanket over him. He had passed out from the pain. 

A tea was made and those that needed it had some. Tauriel refused a cup and eventually she ate her rabbit. 

When things had quieted and everyone had eaten, Aragorn came to kneel in front of Tauriel and Legolas. He bowed his head. “I beg your forgiveness.”

Legolas wanted to dismiss him as one would in friendship but with his guards watching he had to act the prince. “I understand that as his Captain that you bare the responsibility of his behaviour, however, you are not responsible for his hatred. It seems to have been festering long before you became his captain or that he ever met me. But I am partially to blame in my ignorance of human ways. I will curb my tongue so as not to inflame more anger, in future. Rise with my forgiveness.” 

Aragorn looked up. “I thank you. I believe something needs to be done to stem this anger between the races. His actions are still inexcusable and you show great honour in forgiving me.” 

“What will you do with him now? I fear he still presents a danger to Tauriel,” Legolas said. 

“He’s not going to present a danger to anyone,” Elladan said. They turned to look at him. He was leaning over Renel. 

Aragorn nodded once. “So be it.” 

“He has gone to meet his forefathers and some of them were elves,” Elladan said. 

Tauriel laid her head on Legolas’ shoulder.  _ I am not sorry. _

“He can be laid out for the animals. I do not think him honourable enough to be buried a warrior's burial.” Aragorn stated. He placed a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “For now, it is over.”

“I don’t understand, I sealed the wound,” Idran said. 

“You sealed the skin but the wound still bled inside him. Do not trouble yourself, Idran. Nothing could be done for him. It is a wonder he lived as long as he did.” 

Aragorn nodded. “She does not miss. It is surprising he took a breath after. Elladan is right. Do not worry about it.”

Legolas put his arm around Tauriel and drew her close. “No other here bears us ill will. We are safe again, at least until the orcs attack.” 

She nodded and leaned into him. “I fear orcs less than hatred like that.” She looked up. “Kiss me, please. Remind me you are not hurt.” Tauriel smiled a little.

Legolas didn’t care that they were in view of everyone when he kissed her. “I have a sore spot on my back where the knife hit the mithril but nothing more. Renel lived up to his name.” 

Tauriel melted into the kiss, relieved and relaxed fully, finally. “Even that is too much for my liking..but I am pleased it is not worse.” 

“What do you mean by he lived up to his name?” Drayton asked. 

“What is the word in common?” Legolas asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at Legolas before looking at Tauriel. He cleared his throat. “Um...it would be the hole through which...it means…”

“Arsehole!” Tauriel said. She had been a guard after all, was technically still a guard. And guards did not need to be delicate in their speech. 

“Yes well…” Aragorn rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, it means arsehole. I am sorry Tauriel.”

“Technically, it means liver but it is used as a derogatory term,” Akkash explained. 

She sighed. “I am not a wilting flower Strider. I have said worse in my time…”

“A wild flower,” Legolas commented. 

Aragorn smiled. “I forget sometimes. We do not talk that way in front of our women if we can help it.” 

Tauriel looked at Shy then Aragorn. “But you do. And I would have called him a few other choice words and frankly, did under my breath.” 

Aragorn looked at Shy and seemed almost surprised to be reminded she was there and that she was a woman. “I am sorry. I take for granted that all my rangers are just that, rangers.”

“We are rangers,” Legolas reminded Aragorn. “We are here to learn the ways of the rangers, including your way of speech.” 

“I will do better to remember that. It is a hard balance ranger and royalty. I will try harder to remember.” Aragorn nodded. 

“You should try it from my perspective,” Legolas commented. 

“Not for all the coin in your kingdom, highness.” He once more put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “You should rest now. Everyone. I will take the first watch.”

“I feel like I am walking a narrow path with a cliff on either side of me.”

Others moved but Aragorn sat, listening to Legolas. “I can only imagine my friend. You do not have easy choices before you. Know that today you showed your nature as prince and ranger.”

“You haven’t made it easy,” Legolas told him in Sindar so that the other did not know what he said.

Aragorn inhaled deeply and looked at him. Tauriel didn’t know what Legolas had said but she felt the change between them. 

“I know. I have not tried to make it harder. I am a man with many failures.” He replied in Sindar. 

“I see a man with many talents and skills whose only failure is doubt in himself.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I need to think less about myself and more about the rangers. I know what I am. I have not done a good enough job of taking others into account.” 

“You are very young. It takes time to learn to be a leader and every situation is different. No one gets it right every time.” 

Tauriel moved to stand. She felt as if she should give them space. She did not know what they discussed but it was very serious.

“I should focus on being their leader. I haven’t done that enough.” He nodded. He reached out to grab Tauriel by the wrist. He switched to Silvan. “Do not leave. There is no need for that.”

“You do know that as a Princess she has a right to cut off your hand for grabbing her like that,” Legolas teased. 

Aragorn nodded. “I will take my chances. I do not wish her to leave or feel that she is not wanted here.”

“Come sit with me, please, Tauriel.” Legolas patted the spot next to him. 

“I do not wish to intrude but if I am welcome.” She sat back down. 

Aragorn relaxed. “I could use lessons in how to lead the rangers. Akkash seems good with that for princes and kings. Too bad it is not the same.” He smiled. 

“The Dunedain are not elves. But Renel had a dark cloud following him everywhere. Idran is calm, a little reclusive but extremely well balanced. Shy is...dangerous to her enemies but protective of her friends.” 

“You are a good read of people. A skill taught to princes?” 

“No, magic that needs no spell, that the Sindar are born with.” 

“And so what is your read of me?” Aragorn asked with a slight smirk.

“You want to see good in every one but you are too realistic to think that all people are good all the time. But mostly that you fear yourself the most.” 

Aragorn inhaled deeply. “I see.” He licked his lips. 

“If we could all remember that each dawn, the Vala has given us a new day to be new people and when the sun sets it sets on any mistakes we might have made. And we are not responsible for the mistakes of our ancestors,” Legolas told him. 

“I am not worried about my ancestors. I am worried about what mistakes I might make. Everyday.” He hung his head. 

“We learn by our mistakes.” 

“I strive not to make them. Learn through thought and restraint. I fail but I continue to try.” 

“Not all restraint is good. If we show restraint in killing an orc, it is going to come back and kill us.” 

“No but there are other things. In battle, it is not what I will do. In other matters I must be a stronger man.” He sighed. 

“And in some things you are wrong. In some things you have to give in to your own nature and you will find that the only problem was that you resisted,” Legolas told him. “I think you know to what I refer.” 

“I do. I cannot do that again. I cannot- “ He stood. “Rest. Both of you.”

“Wait! Tell me why you can’t.”

“Because I do not love you as you would have me love you. You are my friend, I value that.” Aragorn stated. “I won’t pretend even though I do not wish to hurt you. My heart belongs to another.”

Legolas nodded. “We are friends and I am here if you want to talk about anything. I might be young for an elf and I might have lead a more restricted life than you, but please don’t forget, I have lived nearly 3000 years. So I have knowledge and experience that is at your disposal.” 

“Thank you my friend.” He looked at Legolas before turning and heading to sit up on watch. 

Legolas took Tauriel’s hand and they went to their bedroll, much to the delight of their guards. Two stayed on guard while the other two rested. 

She turned to face him. Her hand touched his cheek. “Are things okay between you and Aragorn? I do not know what you were talking about. I only understood a few random words. I did not wish to interfere.”

“We spoke of Renel, and the Dunedain, and war, and our friendship. He thinks he is a failure as a leader. I told him that he is not. I told him what I saw in the aura of the Rangers and also him,” Legolas told her very quietly. “I am very tired now.” 

“Of course.” She rolled so her back was to him. “Sleep well.”

Tauriel closed her eyes but was feeling unsettled. 

“What?” he whispered against her ear.

“Hmm?” She frowned. “I said sleep well.”

“I can see your aura even in the dark, my love. Something troubles you.” 

“This whole day troubles me. I am not tired. I am angry. I am still trying to come to terms with him attacking you.” She chuckled. “Close your eyes so my aura does not trouble you.” She wasn’t even sure it worked that way.

“I will still feel it,” he told her. “I am getting more attuned to you every day.”

“Then I should move so I do not keep you awake with my emotions.” 

“Don’t you dare.” He buried his face in her hair and was asleep before she could answer but his arm was about her waist.

Tauriel smiled as she felt him fall asleep. She did not move and tried to sleep. Her eyes were opened at first light and she wait for Legolas to stir. 

The guards and the twins were already up and moving. 

Aragorn had sat watch until the very wee hours of the morning only getting the briefest of rests. He had the twins help him carry Renel’s body into the woods before the camp was fully awake. He wanted it done before they headed out.

Legolas and Tauriel rode beside each other that day and though Tauriel didn’t seem to be too much interested he started teaching her in a simply way the Sindar words for things. When they stopped for the humans to eat, Akkash pointed out that he was not teaching her the most efficient way. So Akkash took over her lessons. Legolas was not happy that it would take her from his side, but he realised that Akkash needed someone to to take Ned’s place. He had become fond of the boy and missed him. Legolas excused himself and headed into the trees beside the clearing as if to relieve himself. But instead he lept up into a tree and crouched on a branch. He lent his head forward on his knees and sobbed. 

Tauriel struggled to follow Legolas’ lesson but fared better with Akkash. She ended the lesson abruptly when she felt a strange pull. She looked around. “Where is Legolas?” Her chest hurt, she was finding it hard to breathe fully.

Her guard pointed into the woods. 

She ran. Aragorn noticed and took off after her though she was much faster. Her guard passed Aragorn. 

Tauriel was in the tree, her body pressed against his back. “My love...my heart…”

He turned straddling the branch and drew her close. 

“What is wrong my love?” She whispered in Silvan.

“Too much. It is all too much.”

“Then share it with me. Let me help.” She held him close and hard. “Let it all out.”

The guard stopped Aragorn at the bottom of the tree. Aragorn frowned, confused. He looked around. 

“I came to think of Ned like he was my son. I wanted so much to heal him. Elladan says I cannot heal again that it is too dangerous to me. With Akkash leaving I feel like I have lost the last friend I have in the Greenwood. I close my eyes and I see the bodies of my friends lying dead among the bodies of orcs. I feel like my heart is wrenched in two. Aragorn does not love me and he won’t even lie with me to ease the needs of our bodies. This was a mistake. I cannot live with only half a heart.” 

Tauriel was angry. “He-he would do what? Have you suffer?” She held him tightly. “What was a mistake?” She tried to pull him into her arms, into her lap as much as she could. She wanted him to know she was there, would always be there.

“We should stayed in Imladris until the High Pass was open and travelled home. I thought that just being near him would be enough. It makes it worse.”

“It seems that fate overrules choice.” She kissed the top of his head. She was very angry with Aragorn. She did not like seeing Legolas like this. 

“I do not want to be a healer. I cannot stand the pain of getting so close to people.” 

“Then you will not heal. You will not do that ever again.”

He touched the spot on her lip that had been split by Renel. It was fully healed but Legolas could still see the injury to her spirit.

Tauriel growled low in her throat. “I will not stop laying with you. I will have to stop getting hurt.” She kissed his forehead. “I would take this from you...it hurts me to know you are in so much pain…” 

“I blame the soulbonding but in reality, it is an excuse. I am just weak.” 

“You are not weak. How can you possibly say such a thing?” Tauriel lifted his chin to force him to look at her. “Your soul calls to two. How is that weak?”

“Do you realise that it is less than three months since the battle at Erebor? All this has happened in that short time. My biggest concern before that was ensuring that the treasurer paid for my father’s wine from his account and not that of the Greenwood treasury.” 

“I do realise. My whole world has changed in a very short period of time. I have lived an entire human lifetime in a few months it seems. I do know and I wish I could make life easier for you. I wish I could change things so you felt happy and whole. I would do anything for that. I can only offer myself and my love. I will fight for you. Know this.”

Legolas dropped his forehead to her shoulder and continued to sob out his tension. He did not know what else to do. After awhile he could cry no more. The tension had left his body and he just sat holding her. “They will be looking for us. I’ll be down in a minute.” 

She held him, tightly, and let him release all his emotions. She nodded and dropped to the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other.  _ No, they do not suspect. _

_ How did you do it? _

_ I simply put my hand over his mouth and pinched his nose. He was too weak to struggle. _

_ If the guards saw they have not spoken. _

_ I think they would have done it if they had a chance. _

As she landed the guards did not respond but Aragorn jumped then relaxed. “Tauriel-”

“You. You are the reason for this.” She turned on him in anger. 

Aragorn drew back. “I don’t-”

“Of course you don’t. You reject him. You push him away. I am left with half his heart and a broken other half. How dare you?” She stepped toward him.

Aragorn put his hands up. “He said friendship would have to be enough. He understood.” 

“He was trying to make it easier for you.” She stepped forward again. “I asked you to love him with me. I asked you to think on it.”

“I did. I know what I am capable of. I cannot love him as he wants. I am not as he is.” 

That was the final straw. To hear him talk as if Legolas was something unlike others hit a nerve. She swung out and hit Aragorn in the jaw. He was stunned from the blow but reached up with his hand to grab her wrist. 

Suddenly there were two swords at this throat as the guards reacted. 

“Stand down.” Tauriel hissed at them. “He is no danger to me.” 

There was hesitation. “I said, stand down.”

Aragorn shook his head and let her wrist go. “I will not fight you.”

“No?” 

He shook his head, carefully as the swords withdrew. 

“You have broken his heart and I will not stand for that.”

“I cannot fix that Tauriel. I am giving him all I can.” 

“Lies you gave more.”

“I cannot do that again.”

“Cannot or will not? You would hold back what you want for what? Honour? Chivalry?” Her voice was cold.

Aragorn backed away. “I won’t. It caused too many problems.”

Tauriel growled and launched herself at him. He caught the force of her body and fell. He held her wrists but blows hit his chest. “I am sorry. I am sorry.” It was all he could offer.

Legolas scooped his arm under her and lifted her off him by the waist. 

She struggled in his arms. She was crying and wanted him to hurt as Legolas did. “He wanted so much for it to be a choice and you…”

Aragorn laid on the ground breathing hard. His face bore a few scratches and his jaw and chest hurt from taking her punches. 

Legolas literally carried her away as if she weighed nothing, leaving Aragorn lying there. 

She was breathing hard as he carried her. At first she thought it was a guard and she had been yelling for him to let her go but as she realized who had her Tauriel grew silent. 

He carried her all the way to her horse and set her down on it. He leapt up onto his. 

There was a moment when she contemplated sliding off but as he mounted his and she became aware of the eyes of others she stayed put. She was quiet and angry. 

“They will be getting ready to leave soon. You must decide. Do we honour Ned and ride with them or do we return to Imladris for the rest of the winter?” he asked her. 

‘It is not my choice alone. It is not I who is left hurt by him. I am angry. You are left with half of yourself.” She spoke in Silvan so the rangers could not understand. 

“It’s a four day ride with the wagon. We could be there in less than two. We could ride ahead and get a look at the farm.” He looked around and found the guards had mounted up and were ready to ride. 

“As you wish.” She was looking at her hands. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks red. She looked like a wild animal who had been caught. 

Aragorn came out of the woods and gave the call to be ready to ride. 

Legolas spurred his horse forward and into a gallop that the Rangers could not hope to match as they were not ready and they had the wagon. 

Tauriel followed as did the guards. 

Aragorn watched them go. He sighed and waited for the others to be ready and they headed out. He caught Elrohir’s eye but looked away quickly. Elladan and Elrohir stayed with Aragorn. He was family, after all.

They reached the farm near sunset on the second day having ridden night and day only stopping when necessary. They dismounted and tired up their horses, leaving one guard to tend to them as they looked around. The roof of the barn had fallen in. It looked like an orc had tried to walk across it and fallen in. The house door was open and chickens and a pig had taken refuge from the cold in there. “We will camp here tonight,” Legolas ordered. The ranger was gone and in its place was the prince. 

The guards nodded and began unloading the horses. They prepared a suitable camp for the prince and princess.

Tauriel had looked around and now stood at a fence looking out at the land. She had had the ride to cool down. Now she was just quiet. The anger had faded. 

“Take the pig to the barn and make sure it cannot escape,” he ordered and then grabbed the fattest chicken by the neck and holding it out to one of the guards. “For the Princess’ dinner.” 

The guards snapped to, doing everything he asked as well as making sure things were swept and as clean as possible for them. A fire was stoked. The chicken killed and prepared. Tauriel tried to help at one point but was gently ushered away by the guards.

She gave up and went back out into the cold to sit on the fence. She wrapped her arms about herself. 

By the time the sun had set and the moon was not yet out, the house looked fairly cosy lit by the fire and candles and a large lamp which had had its glass broken. The bed linen had been removed and replaced with their bedrolls. There was a full sized bed in one corner and against the opposite wall two bunks had been built in. There was a curtain to hide the bunks. A free standing screen was put near the bed to give it some privacy. In all it was fairly nice for a one room house. 

“Have you put the horses in the barn?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, highness.” 

The guards took up positions near the door. Two seemed concerned and began to head out to where Tauriel still remained outside. Everytime they tried she waved them away. This time though, there were no tasks to occupy them. They looked visibly unsure of what to do. 

Legolas threw his cloak back on and went out to her. He sat on the fence beside her. “It is dark and cold and your hair is getting damp from the falling snow. The house is clean and tidy and there is chicken for dinner.”

She nodded. “Sounds like they did a good job.” She looked at him. “I won’t apologize. I warned you. The same passion, same feeling.” She looked back out over the snow covered land. 

“Aragorn wants the privileges of being a Chieftain but instead of facing up to the responsibilities he simply broods on them.”

“His role as chieftain has nothing to do with it. He has hurt you and I won’t stand by and simply let him.” Her voice was soft. No remorse just quieter with no anger. 

“But it does. He is scared that he will fail, so he doesn’t try.” 

“So you are left hurt with only half a heart. That is not fair. You said friendship would be enough, you said the bond would weaken. Now, I have you hurting because of him. I cannot fix that.” She turned away so he would not see her tears.

“We can’t force him. We can only open our arms to him. He has to step into them.” 

“And everytime we do the hurt he causes gets a little deeper. I will end up with you and your grief. I can accept that but it does not mean I cannot be angry with him. I will not apologize to him or for being angry. I love you with all of me. When you hurt I feel it. I did yesterday. I felt as if I suddenly could not breathe. He doesn’t bear that. He wounds without consequence.” 

“That seems to be the nature of love. It pierces deeper than any blade,” Legolas said. “Will you come inside now. The guards have done a wonderful job and I would hate to think that the dinner is ruined. A chicken gave its life for us today.” 

“Can you accept that I am not sorry for what I did yesterday?” She looked at him. “If you cannot than I need to know. I need to know where I-” She shook her head. “I will not apologize or be sorry for fighting for you.”

“The truth of it is that I have nearly done that myself several times. He deserved it. Not because of what he said or did precisely but for the fact that he was lying and he knew it. He does love me and he does want me. But he will not admit it even to himself.” 

“He loves you. He loves you as friend so he proclaims and he said he cannot come to us again. He acted as if you were…” Her lip curled. “No, it angers me too much.”

She slid off the fence and stood in front of him. “I love you.”

“He acted as if I were what?” Legolas asked as he slid down beside her. 

She shook her head. 

“Tell me.”

Her eyes hardened. “As if you were unlike others, unnatural. As if you were not wonderful the way you are. It is hard to accept at first but only if one is selfish, as I was. I never thought of you as wrong. I feared that I was no longer...he acts as if you are wrong. I cannot abide him to speak like that- “I am not as he is..” She said it with a condescending tone. “I will not stand for it.” She was clearly getting angry again. Her hands were balled into fists. “I love you and I am half the coin for you. Why can he not just understand as I did? I had far more to lose but you were worth the fear. You were worth understanding. You were worth it all.” Tauriel looked down, trying not to cry.

Legolas looked shocked but his instinct was to comfort Tauriel. He was not upset or angry. He had not realised until that moment why Aragorn kept rejecting him. Didn’t humans take many partners in their lives. He had thought of many reasons why Aragorn might reject him but that Aragorn found him unfit to be his lover was never one of them. He could understand that others thought him lacking because he was a Prince, but that never really bothered him much because he knew that he had skills they did not, skills fitting his rank and position in the Greenwood. Few could make sense of the finances of the Greenwood which was so necessary as it effected thousands of elves and even the Men of Dale and the dwarves of Erebor. The dwarves of Erebor were now rich, yes, but they could not eat their gold and nor could they grow their food inside the mountain. He quietly put his arm around her waist and drew her inside. He ate the corner off a piece of lembas bread and gave his share of the chicken to his closest guard, who shared it with the others. He could not speak, He could not eat. And then he found he could not sleep. He lay awake staring at a spot where the snow fell through a small crack in the roof. He was not even thinking. It was as if he was turned off. 

Tauriel was gutted. From the moment she said it she could see how it affected him. They ate in silence though neither ate much. The guards enjoyed the meal they had prepared. She laid next to him for a time but found sleep would not come. She got out of bed and donned her coat. One of the guards tried to follow but she waved him off. She did not plan to go far. She climbed the fence and tried to figure out what she could do to help him. She remained out there long enough that snow blanketed her hair and coat white. One of the guards put a cloak around her at one point but then retreated. 

Legolas did not follow her outside, not because he did not want to be with her but a sort of lethargy that had come over him. 

In the early, early morning, the guards stoked the fire and one carried Tauriel in despite her weak protests. She was sat before the fire looking like a white haired witch. It was a short time before the snow melted leaving her soaking wet and cold. She moved behind the screen and undressed. She was grateful she had packed the shift dress. She pulled it on and climbed into the bed. 

“Do not be angry with me…” She whispered to him as she curled into a ball beside him. “I do not know how to help. I want you to know I love you. I have and will always love you...I know it is not enough, I know you hurt…” Tauriel went silent. She feared making it all worse as she already had.

“I am not angry. I love you,” he whispered. He drew her close. He wanted to say that he could almost feel his bond with Aragorn break when he accepted what she had said, but he had been sure before after their honeymoon and it wasn’t so. Also he didn’t want her to feel that this was her fault. 

“I have lost part of you because of him. I should not have attacked him. He should not have said what he said. I was so angry.” Again she went quiet, biting her cheek so hard she tasted blood. 

“You have not hurt me. You have made it easier for me. Just give me time to adjust. When they get here, they can sleep out in the snow or in the barn. I no longer care.”

She nodded against him, refusing to say anything more. She didn’t like how he suddenly seemed cold and distant. She would give him the time he needed. If he wanted her, he would show it. 

Sleep took her for a short time. The guards kept the fire going so the room was warm as the sun rose completely. They stood waiting for orders for the day. The rangers were still at least a day away. 

Elladan and Elrohir sat around the fire with the Rangers. “You must feel relieved that Renel is gone,” Elrohir said to Idran. 

Shy looked at Idran as he nodded. “I do feel a measure of relief.” 

“I think it was a long time coming,” Shy said slowly. “Renel had been becoming more and more violent in his tendencies lately. I think, perhaps, there was something more wrong with him. Driven a bit mad by the road, perhaps,” she said. 

“Well, it wasn’t the weather,” Elladan said. 

Drayton snorted. “He was set in his ways, and there was no changing his mind.” 

“There are too many who follow his way of thinking. Everyone seemed to be his enemy in his mind,” Elrohir commented. 

“He liked me well enough right up until I revealed my ears. But at least now I do not need to hide them. He did not seem to take into account that I am as much human as elf and he had elven ancestors.” 

“That is how hatred works.” Elrohir said.

Tauriel rose but did not comb her hair or eat. She simply pulled on her boots and coat before heading outside. She wandered the grounds and some of the woods that lined the road on the way to the farm. One guard was never far away from her. She sat in a tree at one point and simply looked out. The only sign she was there was the guard who was at the base of the tree.

The other guard came running. “Your highness, Prince Legolas has given us a task to go to town and order supplies enough for us and the Rangers. He has left to see the builder.” 

“Go. I will be fine.” She leaned her head back against the tree. 

“He requested that you supervise.” 

“Supervise?” She frowned before dropping to the ground. “As he wishes.” She walked with them. 

The local builder and maintenance/handyman found an elf and two guards on his door step. Legolas handed him a list of supplies they needed along with a rough sketch of what they wanted to build. “I will pay well for this to be started today. Hire as many people as you need to get it done as quickly as possible. I have already seen that you have the necessary timber in your yard.” 

They went to town and began to approach those who would have the supplies they needed. Each merchant was faced with a wild, red haired elf and two guards. Meat, grain, blankets, bedding, etc. The guards had lists and Tauriel ensured nothing was missed. There was some argument about how much of each they needed. Merchants were reluctant to yield so much of their goods but a jangling of coin changed their tune. She spoke very little and it was clear that her demeanour made some quite uncomfortable. Everything was slowly arranged for delivery to the farm.

When Legolas was leaving the builder’s office he spotted a girl curled up against the wall in an alley between buildings. “You, there. Do you want a job and a warm place to sleep?” 

She stared at him, wide-eyed. She nodded slowly. “Doing what? I won’t warm your bed but I can do other work.”

“I have a wife to warm my bed and you need not fear my guards. They are not interested in little girls. Can you clean and cook and sew?” 

“Yes I can. Well...my sewings not the best.”

“Why are you sleeping on the street in the snow? 

“I don’t have a home. I mean...my mom is gone and my dad is right mean. He is gone now. Don’t know where. So, no home.” The girl shrugged. “It’s not so bad.”

“Did you father not leave you his home?” 

“He didn’t have a house. We stayed in a barn but he doesn’t work there now that he is gone and they don’t want another mouth to feed that isn’t theirs. The farm isn’t doing well and this winter has been hard. I don’t blame them.” Again she shrugged.

“Well, you have a home now and all you need to do is help as much as you can. There will be a teacher to teach you to read and write and a lady to look after you…” 

“Why do I need to read and write?” She stood. Brushing the snow off of her legs. “Can I go now and warm up? I can wash the floors.”

“We don’t yet have a floor that needs washing. But a new building will be started tomorrow so will will need food prepared for the workers. Do you now of any others who need work? 

“There are lots of us if you know where to look. Orcs left a lot without family. Rangers only train boys.”

“Show us where we can find them. Anyone without shelter can come with us,” he told her and then turned to one of the guards. “To to the stables and hire a cart.” 

She led him down the road and in behind buildings. There were young boys, too young to train yet and plenty of girls. There were some who showed injuries, crippling them from training or work. She led him throughout the town and countryside. She even pointed out down the road where the rangers had their main buildings. It was too far to see for her but the elves could make them out in the distance. “It’s a long walk but worth it if they will take you.” 

Tauriel and her guards made it back to the farm well after midday. She once more went to find the tree and settled on the branch. She was sheltered there from the snow and wind. Evergreens like the one she sat in were perfect winter perches and smelt lovely. 

One of the guards stayed with her while the other tended the horses and started cleaning the barn. 

Legolas noticed that there were two women disguised as boys among them. “Anyone who wants a warm place to stay, three meals a day and if you work you will have coin as well. New clothing will be provided and boots. And you need not fear that you will be treated badly or used, as my young friend here says, as a bedwarmer. You will be guarded from the orcs. All I ask is that you do what you are able to help out.” 

There were many lined up to get into the cart. Some looked terrified and whispers of slavers could be heard causing some to back away. Others, especially the young ones got in. The prospect of food and warmth enough for them. 

Legolas lifted one small girl who couldn’t walk and carried her to the cart. “You will have medical help.” He went back and offered the two women work as guardians of the children.

“And we don’t have to do anything else but look after them?” They eyed him and the guards. “Men often make promises like that…”

“We are not Men. We are elves. And we are starting a home for children in need.” 

“Is that better or worse?” One woman asked. 

“Home for children. Why?” The other looked unsure. 

“It is a memorial for a friend of mine who lived on a farm just south of here. He left the farm in our hands to be used to house orphan children. He was an ophan.” 

The women looked at each other. “You promise our safety?”

“Let me tell you something about elves. You will never be raped by an elf. We are incapable of it. We are only able to mate with our wives. There will be some men arriving to build and later some Rangers who bring the body of my friend home. But I assure you that my guards will protect you from these Men.” 

There was surprise in their faces but they nodded. “You have a deal. Anyone willing to look after so many is going to need help and if you can make that guarantee on our safety you will have our help.” 

“You only need to look after the children and you will have a home, food, safety, and coin.” He looked at them. “And new clothes.” 

The women climbed in, pulling a couple of the younger children into their lap.

It took them a little while longer to get back to the farm but they arrived just after the supply cart did. One of the guards came out of the barn. “Who can help me pull some hay done from the loft?” 

Some of the older girls hopped out and went to help. The two women began to help the younger and injured children out. They immediately got to work arranging the supplies and seeing to the main house. Each woman strapped the youngest or the ones that couldn’t walk to their bodies.

Legolas went to the tree where Tauriel was and called up to her. “Tauriel, I need your help. I don’t know how to organise this group.” 

She landed on the ground in front of him. “I will help.” It was clear she was not herself but willing to do whatever he asked because he needed her. 

He took her hand and kissed her lightly. “I’m alright.” 

She gave him a soft smile. “No, you aren’t. I can feel it but that is alright. You will call me when I can help. Like now.” She squeezed his hand and pulled away. She, along with the guards began getting things organized. Sleeping areas were arranged with extra supplies put to one side for when the rangers arrived. More would be needed once the build was complete but for now all would be warm when they slept. Baths were given to the children who were not currently working. The stove in the farm and a fire outside were stoked so there was places to warm up as they worked. Food was prepared, bread kneaded under the women’s direction.

“Should we move to the loft? And have the younger children in the house? The guards could sleep in the barn with the children and the women could use the bunks or Should all the children stay together with all the children or…” Legolas was clear out of his depth. 

Tauriel crossed her arms. “The youngest or injured and infirmed will be in the house. With two guards. The loft will be for us. The main part of the barn will be for those children who are older and healthy. One guard will stay with them. Another guard will patrol and be watch. They will rotate out so no one gets complacent and gets rest when needed.”

“And the women?”

“In the house with the young ones. They will need the most looking after.” She looked at a toddler, about three who was following one of the older children around. Tauriel turned away. “We will have it all running well soon.” She looked up at the sky and blinked a few times before breathing out heavily. 

“Even the youngest of these children will be grown in 15 years. We could stay here if you wanted. Don’t answer now. Think about it.”

“I will do whatever you wish.” Her voice was soft. She couldn’t bring herself to say much for fear of hurting him. 

“So we will be alone tonight?” he asked his voice quiet and husky. 

“No one will be in the loft with us. It is a defensible position. The guards are more useful on the ground.” She was looking out over the snow and not the children now. 

“I know we were not ready to take in children but they were on the street in the snow and I think half of them are starving. We will need more supplies. And get one of the women to work out what we will need in clothing for them. I’ll send the guards to town again in the morning.”

Tauriel reached out and took his hand. She looked at his face. “Taking them in was the right thing to do. Children do not always come when we are ready. We can help these children now. Who knows how many might not have made it through the night. With the women and the resources they will all be warm and fed tonight and every night after this.”

Legolas turned back into the barn. “Who can cook?” he asked. 

Some didn’t move but hands slowly began to go up. “Is there food to cook?”

Tauriel nodded. “Preparations have started but we will need help to cook it all. There are a lot of bellies that need some warm stew I think.” She smiled though it did not take the sadness from her eyes.

The younger of the woman said, “I used to work in the hotel kitchen. I can make stew to feed everyone.”

The next time Legolas entered the house it was full of women and girls all busy and the house smelt wonderful. He smiled. He glanced over at Tauriel who was gathering their things to move them into the barn. Then spotted the child who couldn’t walk. He went to her and pushed her dress up enough to look at her legs. He sighed and put his hand on her leg. He concentrated. 

“Don’t” Tauriel gripped his wrist. “Wait for the twins, for Strider. Don’t.” Her tone was firm.

“She’s in pain and I don’t know what herbs to give her.” 

“I do. Or have you forgotten that?” Breath hitched. 

“Last time I made tea it nearly killed us both.” 

“So don’t. I will do it. Just tell me that is what she needs. I cannot see it.” She blinked a few times. “Do not do what I know you wish to do. Tell me and I will make tea, I will provide herbs for pain. I am not Lord Elrond but I have some knowledge.”

“That girl with the red hair that is nowhere near as nice as yours, she has a stomach ache. The older girl standing at the fire, she is bleeding between the legs but I don’t see anything wrong with her,” he said puzzled. 

“Mmm, common for women who are not with child.” There was a slight sting in her voice. “I will see to them.” 

“The three sitting on the bed are just hungry.” 

“There is a boy in the barn who has something wrong in his lungs and another who has something wrong with his eye.”

“I-” She tensed as he mentioned the boy with something wrong with his lungs. “I will ease their discomfort until the twins arrive.” She gripped her dress tightly and then left to get what she needed. Teas were made for pain, one for sour stomachs. She handed them out when they were ready. She brought material for the girl. She kept the dose low because they were children but she hoped the teas eased their discomfort. 

“Out!” the older woman ordered Legolas. “You and your guard. We are working here and this place is small enough as it is without you in it.” 

Tauriel eventually made her way back outside. The house and barn were a flurry of activity. Soon food was served. A hot stew and fresh bread. It was a marvel just how much the women and children had done. As the sun began to set the youngest were put to bed with songs. 

Tauriel made her way back up the tree and listened to the activity below with a slight but sad smile.

One of the guards had found a small stove in a storage room in the back of the barn. He worked to fix it and put it in the centre of the barn and started up the fire. The hole in the roof was letting the snow in but it was a lot warmer than the street and it wold let the smoke out. The older children all snuggled together as the went to bed. Three of the oldest sat near the fire and played a game that Legolas had never seen before. Something to do with throwing a small bone into the air and picking up other off the ground before catching the one thrown up. 

Legolas then sought out Tauriel. “What can I do to comfort you?” he asked. 

“Nothing. I only wish to comfort you but I cannot until you need it. I am waiting. I have hurt you and I wait now until I am needed.” 

“You didn’t hurt me. You told me the truth. It is better than I know.” 

“And that hurt you.” She tried to blink back tears. “I am not so sure it is.”

“Don’t hide the truth from me because it hurts.” 

“Once more I bear the pain of his failings. All I want is for you to be happy but I cannot make that happen. I tried. And truth got me nothing but hurt in your eyes that I cannot bear to see and I cannot fix.” Tears fell now. She could no longer hold them back.

“I choose you. I love you. This has made me happy.” He waved at the house and barn. “But it hurts me to see you so sad.” 

“I know you love me. I do. I do not doubt that. It makes it harder to see you upset. I am glad today made you happy. I feared last night that it had broken you. I feared all I would have is a shell of the man I love and his grief.” She looked down. “Why did I have to be the one to tell you? Why do I have to be the one to deliver the words that cause so much hurt when they are not even my own?”

“Because you care for me more than he does. And I was making us all unhappy by pursuing him. It is better now that I know why. I will not pursue him anymore.”

“It is not fair. Why can’t he just love you as I do?” 

“Life isn’t fair. Do you think our problems come close to what those children face? Best we concentrate on what we can do and leave alone what we cannot change.” 

She nodded slowly. “I am selfish and thinking too much on what I am unable to fix. I am sorry. I just felt-”

“And the truth of it is that I no longer think I even want him. If he came to me right now, I would send him away. Because if he cannot love me for who I am then he does not deserve my love.” 

“No he does not.” There was anger in her voice. Tauriel turned on the branch to face him. “I will wait for you to want me, to need me. I can be patient. I can try...to be patient.”

“In the morning when the builder arrives I will get him to set his men to work on the barn roof first and install a flue for the stove.” 

She nodded. “Of course. A wise choice.” She turned back to look at the snowy landscape. “Tell me what you need me to do and I will do it.”

“I need you to come to bed. We can watch the snow from the loft and be a lot warmer than here. I want to comb your hair.” 

Tauriel nodded. She looked down almost shyly. “I fear I gave the merchants a fright. I think they thought me some wild elf.”

Legolas laughed. “You are a wild elf.” 

She laughed, an actual laugh. “That I am. Uncombed and untamed it seems.” She dropped out of the tree. 

“We are going to have a lot of naked children running around tomorrow while their clothes are being washed,” he mused as they made their way through the barn to the loft stairs. The hay bales were stacked to give them some privacy from within the barn and so that they had a break between the loft doors and the yard if they opened the doors. “We should keep them closed. It will let the cold air in, or more of it than the roof lets in.” 

“As long as I can see the snow…” She looked up and smiled. “Will you keep me warm then?” Her smile fell. “I did not mean to imply- I know you are still-” Tauriel swallowed. She had promised herself that she would be patient and let him decide when he wanted her. 

Legolas looked at the bed suspiciously and lifted the blanket on the end. It was made out of hay bales. “Reduced to cattle,” he muttered. 

“Hay is better than the hard ground.” She laid down on her back and looked up. “It is more comfortable than you think. I have slept in far worse conditions.”

He looked at her. “Not that I would deny it of them, but there is a bunch of small humans relieving themselves on a soft warm bed that was ours last night and might have been ours tonight if I had ordered it. I am not treating you like a princess.” 

“You are treating me just fine. I do not need a soft warm bed if you are beside me. As much as I enjoyed the bed in Imladris and your own in the Greenwood it is not a requirement of my life. I have slept in mud and in trees and on icy ground…” She smiled a little. “Treat me as I am.” 

Legolas stripped off completely, laying his cloak over her on the bed. He slipped into bed beside her. “I think we can distract each other from the hay bales.” 

She watched him as he undressed. Her eyes enraptured with the sight of him. Her heart was racing. All she could manage at first was a nod but then smoothly rid herself of the coat and shift dress she had been wearing. 

Tauriel laid naked beside him. Her hand touched his chest. Her fingertips were cold. 

“Would you be insulted if I asked you to stop wearing dresses?” 

She began to laugh. “No, no I would not.” Her head rested on his chest as she laughed harder. 

“What is so funny?”

“On one hand you wish to treat me like a princess with a warm, soft bed and on the other you wish me to be more the hunter and not wear a dress.” She snuggled against him then hesitated. He had not pulled her in. She decided it didn’t matter and placed her body up against his completely. “Do you wish for the princess or the hunter? I can be both or neither.” She chuckled once more.

“Both,” he replied. His hand ran up her thigh and over her buttocks. “When you wear trousers, I can see your legs and other things. I like that.”

She moaned softly as his hand moved over her skin. “I will wear whatever you like so you can enjoy me however you like. I enjoy knowing you like looking at me.” Her leg hooked over his and she pressed against him. “Do that again...please.”

His hand slid over her buttock and then down between her legs. “I see you riding beside me and I imagine it is me beneath you. I am your horse and saddle moving against you.” 

Tauriel’s mouth went dry. She moved against his hand, slowly. “I daydream of getting you alone long enough to slide my hands inside your trousers.” Her hand found him under the cloak. She gasped softly as her fingers encircled him. “I like how you feel in my hand. Not as much as I like the feeling of you inside of me though.” She began to stroke him slowly.

“Hey up there, Shut up! We are trying to sleep.” 

“Don’t worry, none of them speak anything but Common. I asked while they were in the cart.” 

She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, “Then I shall be sure to only cry out quietly and in Silvan.”

“Well, if we take our time, they will all be asleep,” he whispered back. “Once the main building is finished we are moving into the house, alone.” 

Tauriel moved, straddling his hips. “I believe we can take our time...I do enjoy riding slowly…” She leaned down and kissed him deeply. “I have missed your touch, the feel of your body.”

During the night part of the roof had fallen in making a much bigger hole and snow had buried the stove. None of the children were hurt, nor any of the animals. Legolas was glad that he had pulled the blankets up over them when the guard came up the stairs to wake them. He had only just gotten dressed when there was a commotion outside. He peeked out the loft door and could see a dozen or more wagons coming towards them, full of people and supplies. As they arrived men started by setting up trestle tables and unloading benches, putting them around the tables. The women covered the tables in clothes and started laying out a ton of food, while the men started unloading the building supplies. It looked like the entire town and more had turned out. There might have been a hundred men. 

“What is going on?” Legolas asked the builder. 

“They got to hear that you are building a children’s home. Just because it isn’t a barn raising doesn’t mean the people won’t turn out for it.” 

Women were carrying baskets full of clothing into the barn and children were immerging from it in better if not new clothes a couple even had shoes where they had been barefooted before. One little girl was walking around with an oversized coat that she kept hugging to herself. A fire had been lit and a large pot hung over it. Oats were cooking. 

Legolas looked at Tauriel and smiled. There was a girl about 17 wearing a yellow dress under a big black coat. She had long golden hair. Everyone was busy. But Legolas stood there beside Tauriel in amazement, until the builder got his attention. 

“That looks like the best place, unless you want it to be further from the house.” 

“No, no that’s fine. But can we get the barn roof fixed today? The children are sleeping in there and the roof is falling in on them.”

“We can do both,” the builder replied. 

Tauriel wanted to talk to the girl but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She feared crying like a baby if she did. Inside, she watched her for a time as she helped out with things.

The place was noisy. A flurry of activity was not descriptive enough for what was happening around her. She tried to help where she could but soon found herself underfoot. The women took care of food, bathing..the tasks a mother would see to. They had many helpers. The men began the repair and the new build. 

At a loss, Tauriel was about to go to the tree when a little hand gripped her coat. She looked down to find a plump fingered little boy of about three. She chuckled and sat on the cold ground, pulling him into her lap. He started to play with her hair, pulling it at time’s. She poked and tickled him. His laughter made her smile.

Legolas saw them and laughed, but he was mostly busy trying to work out the drawings that had been made for the building. Essentially it was a huge barn that they were adding rooms to. There was a separate kitchen that seemed to be tacked on to the building. “For safety,” the builder said. The dining room was part of the main room of the house and all other space were bedrooms. Legolas asked for a storeroom to be added to the house. While they were discussing this the men were measuring out where to dig the stump holes. Mostly it was pretty straightforward. There was no grand design as there would have been for an elven residence. But these children weren’t elves and decor would have to come after practicality. The carts of supplies that were empty went back to town for more. 

There was one man who was starting to grey. He was fat and wore finer clothes to everyone else. The builder introduced Legolas to him. “Advent North, our mayor.”

“Mr Anderson told me that this was to be a home for orphaned and unwanted children and of course, I could not let this go without having the whole town involved. This is a great thing you are doing for our little town,” North commented as if making a speech. “Yes, a great thing. He also told me that the Rangers are behind this.” 

“Yes, Ranger Strider was a friend of Ned’s as were my wife and I. He joined the Rangers when he was orphaned, but not all children are so lucky. We hope to get them off your streets, give them a home, food, education, teach them a trade or some other skill so they can be useful to the community,” Legolas had been doing this far longer that North. “It is fitting that his farm be used for this purpose. And I am sure that you will lend your name to a plaque to be revealed when you open the new building before the entire town,” Legolas added. 

Tauriel scooped up the little boy and carried him snuggled against her. She wandered around the grounds pointing out things to him, getting him to repeat the words after her. She wandered out into the trees, guard close behind. She was showing the boy the plants and trees. She sat him on a branch and let him jump into her arms. He squealed and laughed. She chased him until he fell in the snow and then scooped him up once more, warming his hands in her own. 

Eventually, she carried him back and wandered to where Legolas was talking with a large man. Tauriel rubbed the little boy’s nose and he laughed before resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled at Legolas.

Legolas finished talking to the Mayor after managing to convince him not to tax the farm or require any permissions for buildings or any other thing that the local government might invent to annoy the Home with.

After introducing Tauriel without revealing that they were royalty, he joined in with the men who were fixing the barn. He was able to walk across the roof without falling in. He smiled down at Tauriel who continued to carry the boy. 

She kept the boy with her throughout the entire day. She snuck him a piece of bread and sat in the tree while he ate. It wasn’t until much later when one of the women came to take him for bed that she finally let him go. Tauriel sent him off with a last squeeze and boop to his nose. She then made her way back into the tree. Her hand rested on her stomach as she looked out over the land. 

“What’s his name?” Legolas asked as he sat down on the branch beside her. “This man who has stolen your heart from me?”

Tauriel smiled and reached out to take his hand. “None could steal it. Matthew.” She sighed softly. “He was sweet. Not sure they approved of me favouring him today.”

“I don’t care if they approve or not,” Legolas said. “It was good to see you smiling. I have been thinking about staying here, perhaps long enough to see Matthew grown up. He could live in the house with us as our son.” 

“Your father would never approve. If word got back to him…” She squeezed his hand. “Will there be room for us once all is in place? They will need all the room they can get. I do not wish to be in their way.” Tauriel looked down. “I think it is that I favoured him that was the problem.”

“We will live in the house because everyone else will live in the Children’s home. We will have to build two more buildings. A bunk house for guards and farmhands and a school house. But it is only the first day of building.” He lent over and kissed her cheek. “As for my father, he won’t care. The lifetime of a human can pass without him even noticing.” 

“How would we explain to the boy? I am not sure. I think I just enjoyed time with a little one.” Her other hand rubbed her stomach. “He was so sweet though.”

“He is young. He would not understand yet, and later we will just tell him that we decided to adopt him,” Legolas said. “But it is up to you. If you want to raise him as our own, then I am pleased to be a father, but if you do not want to, then I will be happy to just be with these children. We will have our own in time.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Thank you. I will think on it. The day was productive. You were in fine form.” She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “The rangers arrive tomorrow.”

“I was not expecting so many people and for the building to go up so fast. There is not much more to be done and with a loft there is plenty of space for the children. We will have to decide who goes up in the loft. It would be dangerous for the small children. So perhaps the adults should have rooms up there while the children have a bunk house.” 

“There are some logistics to work out. As long as the younger children are taken care of and all have warm clothes and food, the rest will work itself out.” She snuggled against him. “Are you alright with the prospect of seeing him? And we should prepare a grave…”

“A grave for him?” he teased. 

“Do not tempt me…” Tauriel said through clenched teeth. “No, for Ned. And I was wondering if you were alright with seeing him.”

“I admit that I am alright seeing him, but as soon as we start talking to each other, my peace is disturbed. When I am alone with you, I am at peace. Your presence stops me from even thinking of him, if he is not around.”

“If he isn’t around…” She was tense. “What can I do to help when he is? Is there anything?” She hated the feeling of being useless. “He holds too much sway for someone who should not.” 

“I don’t think being rangers is working out for any of us. We would not have to follow orders if we were not Rangers. That would help. That would take one stress from me. We can still travel with him if you wish. I do not care either way, though I am happy here with this project. I have much to think about and that stops me thinking about him. And of course, you are at my side. Your presence alone helps me. Come on most people have gone home and the children must be put to bed or they will stay up all night.”

“I will not leave your side. I want you to be happy. I want you to be content. If this is what you want I will stay with you, of course. He said he has work to do for the rangers before they hunt once more. He will be around here for a time.” 

“You didn’t answer me about whether or not you wanted to stay here for awhile after the others leave?” 

Tauriel looked at him. “I will miss travel and the hunt but I will be happier with you. I do not need to hunt. I need to be with you. I need you to be satisfied or at least mostly.” She kissed his hand. 

“I wouldn’t leave you. If you want to continue with the rangers and we go orc hunting then I will be with you and I will be happy because I am with you.”

She licked her lips. “Have you considered in the last four days he may have changed his mind? He has had time to think. Perhaps he is more willing to be honest with himself.”

“I have not thought about it and he would need to convince me that he does not think me abnormal before he convinces me of anything else. And you are avoiding telling me that you want.” 

“Because I do not know. I want to hold that little boy for as long as possible but I fear that is still my grief speaking. I want to stay and make sure they are all taken care of but I know that there will always be more and we could be here forever. I fear growing restless and making you unhappy. I fear going with them and the anger I feel. I fear him reaching out but rejecting you again. I do not know anything except I want you. That is the only thing I am sure of. I want you. The only constant I know is true.”

“Then we will wait and decide when everything is running smoothly here and the first crops are planted, before we discuss our future.” He dropped down out of the tree and headed towards the barn to help make sure that all the children were in bed.The barn roof was fixed so it was not so cold inside. The stove had been salvaged from under the snow and the snow shoveled out. The horses and the lone pig had been fed. 

Tauriel stayed in the tree. She sat in her thoughts long into the evening. She had tried to send the guards away and she managed to convince them to stand in the barn and simply watch her. She was cold, feeling it in her core when she finally came down from the tree and went up into the loft. 

“I didn’t want to disturb your thoughts,” Legolas said. The moonlight through the window was enough for them to see by. He waited until she undressed and climbed into bed. Then he drew her near and kissed her deeply. 

Tauriel returned the kiss but also pressed to him more. Her tongue brushed his lips. There was a need in the way she kissed him. 

“I want you to stop worrying about me. I will deal with Aragorn when he gets here. I need you to be happy, not worrying about the future.” But he didn’t want a conversation about it because he kissed her again to keep her quiet. 

They woke one of the older boys who called out. “We can hear you.”

“Go to sleep,” Legolas called back.

Tauriel held onto him tightly. She wanted to tell him she worried about him because she loved him. She kissed him back. Her hands moved into his hair. Her leg hooked around him, holding him to her.  _ I love you. I worry because I love you.  _

_ I’m worrying about you because you are spending so much time up that tree overthinking. _

_ I like the tree.  _ She smiled a little against his lips.  _ I need to occupy myself.  _

_ Someone commented about it and I told them you were looking out for orcs. _

_ I will try to find something to do that will not end up with me in the way of everyone. I am sorry, do not worry about me. I do not want to make things harder for you. _

_ Once the building is finished, I will join you up the tree,”  _ he told her as he lent over her and let his hands roam. 

With a soft moan, Tauriel arched her body so he could touch as much and anywhere that he wished. She needed to feel his hands on her. I 

“I can still hear you,” the boy called. 

“Landar, shut up or you will be sleeping in the snow,” Legolas told him. 

Tauriel sighed. “Should we stop?” She whispered it in his ear. 

“No!” 

She smiled. “Good.” She pulled him over and took his hand. “You might want to cover my mouth or give me something to bite down on then…” She kissed the palm of his hand.

Landar had apparently gone to sleep or had introduced himself to his right hand for the night because there was not a sound out of him again. 

The trestle tables and benches had been left for the use of the Home with the understanding that they would be used for other such events in the town and surrounding areas. So they had breakfast outside as it wasn’t snowing. The builder and his men came back early. But the roof was on so the women did not return. Mr Anderson would tell the Mayor when the building was finished and there would be a dance. 

Tauriel avoided the children and instead headed into the woods to gather bark and roots that she knew were useful for medicine. She then went into town to find out if anyone knew where Ned’s family had been buried. “There a cemetary up at the Rangers place. Most are buried there,” she was told. 

“At the ranger’s place?” She nodded. “Thank you.” That was disheartening as it meant going there and being in a place where Aragorn was most comfortable. She returned to the farm as the sight of Aragorn and the others appeared coming up the road. She steeled herself.

They all pulled into the farm yard and slid from their horses and the wagon. 

“I am amazed. You have already done so much!” Aragorn was smiling, coming towards her. The smile faded when he saw her expression. He had hoped days away would temper the anger. 

“Yes, he was not idle.” 

Legolas leant out of the loft window of the new building, which as yet had no glass. He said nothing and then vanished back inside. 

“Tauriel, I-“

“Do not. I do not want an apology and I am not who you owe it too. Come and see what has gone on.” She was cold and hard. 

Landar came up to Tauriel. “Are you sleeping in the loft tonight?” he asked. “Cause if you are, can I sleep in there?” He pointed to the new building.” 

Tauriel frowned. “Why would you want to sleep where there is no heat?” 

Landar turned red. 

She crouched in front of him, Aragorn forgotten. “What is the problem? Are you crowded? Do you need another blanket?”

“If you are going to keep me awake having sex every night, I’d rather be cold.” 

“Oh.” She stood. “So you suggest either myself or you should sleep somewhere else.” Aragorn was trying not to laugh. This angered her more. “I will see what I can do.” 

She walked away. 

Legolas came downstairs and out into the yard to greet the other rangers and the twins. He ignored Aragorn. “How was the trip?”

The twins looked at each other. “Long.” Elladan stated. 

“Bumpy.” Elrohir added. 

The other rangers added some comments but the horses were led away and water was brought to the travellers.

Aragorn approached Legolas. “It is wonderful.”

Tauriel headed away from the farm. She was annoyed and angry. Her bow was back at the farm so she found an old fallen tree and began throwing her blade at it. Her guard stood by, watching. He offered his own so she could practice throwing two at the same time.

“The barn will be a bit crowded with all the horses and the children, but after the dance tomorrow night we can start moving them in. The glass will not be ready for weeks yet, but the draperer in town is arranging for some heavy curtains to keep out the snow and wind,” Legolas continued not talking to anyone in particular. 

“Where did you find all these children?” Elladan asked. 

“On the streets. When you have rested from your journey, there is a little girl who needs a healer.”

Elladan nodded. “We will see to any who need it.” 

Aragorn frowned but remained silent now. Food was provided for them as well. The two women were moving about directing the children. They each had little ones still strapped to them. 

Elsie was sitting on a hay bale that had been put next to the front door of the house so that she could see everything that was going on, even if she couldn’t join in. She had a ragdoll that one of the townswomen had given her and was wrapped in a blanket. 

“You seem to be in your element here. You said you couldn’t handle people very well, but this proves otherwise,” Elladan told Legolas. 

“The townspeople have been wonderful. Of course, many of them have ulterior motives but that does not stop them from helping. The Mayor has agreed to wave all local taxes for having his name on a plaque on the building and letting him ‘open’ the building. The two ‘mothers’ were living on the streets disguised as boys, so they were happy to have jobs. Come have a look at the new building.”

The rangers followed. The twins began walking around to see to the children. Aragorn waited until they stopped to stand next to Legolas. “Am I to be ignored then?” It was said low, just for the elf.

“I did not think that you would want to speak to an unnatural tadelen,” Legolas replied and moved away. “The kitchen is separate.” He opened the door to show them. 

A minute later Maude opened the outer door and called. “Food is ready, come before it freezes.”

Aragorn was shocked. He was confused. Why would he say such a thing? He wracked his brain but he couldn’t figure it out. He followed but was consumed with his thoughts.

Everyone sat to eat. The meal was good, hot and filling. Tauriel and one of her guard were missing. Aragorn kept trying to find time alone with Legolas. 

_ Where are you, my love? _

_ Woods. I am angry and the children do not wish me to stay if we are going to be together. They cannot rest. I am practicing my skills.  _

Legolas smiled. He sat with them but he didn’t eat because he would eat later that day with the children. 

The meal was cleared. The rangers went to see what they could do to help. The twins resumed checking the children. 

Aragon interrupted Legolas before he could get involved with anything. “What do you mean? I wish to get an explanation. What have I done? I gave you my friendship. You said we were friends.”

“Your words and actions have made it perfectly clear that you think that tadelens are unnatural. That I am different and thus do not deserve you. That is the reason you give for our ‘friendship’ not being more. Thus I do not wish friendship with you, nor anything else,” Legolas told him. 

“You said friendship was enough.” There was pain in Aragorn’s words. “Why am I being punished for offering you what I can. I value your friendship.” He reached out for Legolas’ arm. “My heart belongs to someone else. I cannot give it to you.”

Legolas drew away. “There is not room enough in your heart for others?” 

“My friends, yes. Not at the level she has it. That is like asking Tauriel to love someone as she loves you. Or more than that.” 

“You are not elf.”

“You think only elves capable of giving themselves to one in love?” He looked away. “I will not cloud that love or insult her by saying another could be equal to her.”

“I think that you have already proved that you love me enough to lie with me. And yet you say that you cannot, that you are not like me.” 

“I love you as my most trusted friend. Do not ask for more. I cannot do that to her. To Tauriel. To you.” Aragorn clenched his fists. 

“You are a selfish coward. None of this is for us.”

“You said friendship was enough and that you chose Tauriel over me. If that is so why am I being punished now for being comfortable and happy in that?”

“What did you expect me to say?” Legolas asked angrily. “You reject me every time I come near you.” 

“The truth. And I have told you what I want. You seem to ignore it and not respect my feelings. It is about you and it is hurting Tauriel. Though I expected that.”

“The truth is, I think you are lying to me and yourself.” 

“I told you what I want and what I can give. I will not give in because you stomp your foot and pout. Tauriel may bend to your every demand to make you happy but I will not. You do not understand or respect my choice.”

“And there it is. You have no respect for me. You think I am beneath you.”

“Beneath me? No, I am reminded that as prince you should have all you desire without question but you cannot have me because you demand it. I love another and I am not bonded to you as Tauriel is. Do you not care what this does to her? I felt her anger and hurt. Have you?” The words were meant to be biting. His defence was up now.

“You do not speak for Tauriel. You are not bonded to her. You do not know how she feels or what she thinks. You have no right to interfere between us. You think you do not punish me? What do you think you do to me every time you reject me, every time you humiliate me, every time you humiliate her.” 

“I do no such thing. I am not trying to interfere. I am trying to set the expectation but you do not wish to listen. If you respected my choice at all it would not be an issue.”

“Your words and actions have disrespected us in front of everyone. If you admitted that you do indeed love me and want me, then I would respect your choice but you lie and blame everyone else for your lies.”

“How? I have tried to keep everything on friendly terms. That is what I want.” Aragorn’s nostrils flared. “So I only can be respected if I give you what you want? You want me to admit to a level I do not feel. You want..you want…”

“You forget that I am Sindar. I see your soul. I know how you feel.” 

“You see what you wish to see and ignore the rest. If you saw who I was you would know where my heart lies and you would understand me better than you seem to yet you constantly force the issue and expect me to bend.” 

“You think being tadelen is beneath you. You do not want to love me so you convince yourself that you do not. I never asked for your love to be as strong as your love for her. I never asked for you not to love her.” 

“I am not tadelen. It is not beneath me.”

“You are.”

“No. I cannot bond so I cannot be.” Aragorn shook his head. 

“It has nothing to do with bonding. It has to do with love.” 

“Is that what you tell yourself? That is not what Elrond said. I am not. I am not an elf. As you are so fond of reminding me. And you are asking me to love you as I do her and I won’t do that. I cannot do that. I would never hurt her as you do Tauriel. You ask for too much.”

“And there it is again. You think that me being tadelen hurts her? What hurts her is how you treat me.” 

“Then do as you said and let being friends be enough. It would not hurt you if that were the truth but you lied.”

“How can I be friends with a man who has no respect for me and believes I torture my wife? You do not want me but you keep seeking me out even when I reject you. I have lost all respect for you.”

“I respect you but I cannot love you as you want.” Aragorn stated flatly. 

“Then just stay out of my life and stay away from my wife.” Legolas walked away. 

Aragorn swung and hit the wood in front of him. His hand stung and he fought back numerous emotions but he did not cry out or chase Legolas. Time and space. He had hoped it would help but it was clear it had not. He couldn’t seem to make the elf understand.

Legolas sought out Tauriel using their bond to help him find her. When he found her he pulled her into his arms. 

She held him. “What is it? What did he do?” She whispered in his ear. “I will throttle him.”

“He doesn’t know what he does to us, to me. He doesn’t understand why I am unhappy with him. He offers friendship without respect. He doesn’t understand how he insults you.”

“Me? He does not insult me. He hurts you and that in turn hurts me.” She kissed his head, above his ear.

“He thinks I hurt you by seeking him out. He says he does not love me but I can see it. He says I torture you, that you are willing to give in to my every demand. That I stomp my foot and pout. He thinks I am a spoilt prince who wants my every demand met. I have never been spoken to like he does. He does not know how tolerant I have been.”

“You do not hurt me by seeking him out. I helped...I tried...I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy but you make it sound like I give up all of myself to do that.” She frowned. “Maybe early on when I did not understand, when I feared you regretting our bond. When I still felt that I was unworthy of you but..” She shook her head. “He speaks to you as he does because he cares. Because he hopes to make you see his side of things. He does not see all though.” She licked her lips and lifted his face to look at her. “What do you know to be true?”

“His soul seeks mine just as mine seeks his. He will not accept that. I know that I understand that I will not leave you for him. He cannot bond to me as I have bonded to him. I cannot spend all his life with him. Our time together is limited. That is why I get so angry. He wastes what little time we can spend together, with arguments and denial. He does not understand that I can not help but seek more than friendship from him, just as friendship was no longer enough for us. This I know.” 

“If he does not come to terms with things. If he continues to push you away what then? What will happen?” There was concern in her voice. 

“Then I will have to distance myself from him. But we will be together so I will have a life with you.” 

“Is it enough?” She was breathing hard now. “If it is not, I need to know. I need to fix this.”

“It will have to be enough.”

She was tense, wound tight. “I will make him see reason.” She began to pull away. 

“Try not to kill him,” Legolas said. He gathered up the things she had found for medicines. 

“I make no promises.” Tauriel left to find Aragorn.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside into the snow. He did not fight it. He expected it. He stood, relaxed but angry when they finally stopped. “I do not wish to hear it. He has pouted and complained and you are here to what? Scare me into agreeing to share your bed? You scare me, it is true but I won’t be forced.”

Tauriel reached out to smack him but he grabbed her arm and turned her, pinning it behind her back. The sword at his neck was expected. “We have done this song and dance before.”

“Why do you deny what you feel?” She waved the guard away.

“Because it isn’t right. I love another.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “And so does he. Am I less because I am not all he longs for?”

“No but it hurts you.”

“Does it now? According to whom?” She tried to move but found her arm pinned hard behind her back. 

“No one deserves to be talked to as he talks to you or me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The moment he got what he wanted, had both of us he could not wait to say how much better it was than just you. He had to find a way to remind you of the pain you caused him. You are only here because his feelings are hurt and you behave like his protector. Must ensure he gets what he wants. I do not want to give in to that. Can he not understand that? He told me friendship was enough. It is a lie just like it was a lie the night you were hurt and he did not hear you. It wasn’t the tea. He hadn’t had as much as he seems to think. It was because he was laying with me as he had the night before. He didn’t hear you because he was too involved with what he wanted in that moment. I cannot live with that. I cannot bear to think I could hurt her by being with him or that he almost lost you because he was with me.”

He pushed her away, releasing her. Tauriel turned to look at him. “That isn’t true.”

“It is and you know it. You thought he was rejecting you but he wasn’t, he was just selfish.”

“You cannot expect someone to focus on two-”

“And when one is crying out, near death? When you supposedly won’t be abandoned for me?”

She shook her head. Aragorn shrugged. “I won’t be the thing that keeps him from you and I will not be one that hurts her as he has you.”

“Then why not come to us?”

“Because it was already weak, already moved into a comfortable friendship. I would not change that.” Aragorn walked away.

Tauriel stood there in the snow for a brief time before beginning to walk. He did not want her in the tree but he did not say she could not walk and think.

The sun began to set and dinner was served to all that stayed. The builders had mostly gone home, a few straggled as they finished up a detail here and there. Aragorn sat with the rangers and the twins at dinner. He avoided Legolas. He was too angry to even look at him. Once more Tauriel did not join the meal. Only one of her guards were present. The children were chatty, excited by the new arrivals. 

“I suppose you think I am neglecting Tauriel by not going after her?” Legolas said in Sindar.

“I am thinking very little about it.” Aragorn replied in kind. “You will do as you wish.”

“I am respecting her as a warrior able to take care of herself. I am respecting her guard knowing that he will aid her if need be and I am respecting her need for time alone.”

“It helps she has a guard now since you promised she would never be left alone.” 

“I am here if she needs me.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “You often don’t know when she needs you. She has needed you before and you were not there.” He regretted it as the words left his lips. “That was unfair. Not untrue but that is unfair to bring up here, now. It is not the same. I am angry and I am unthinking.”

Legolas stood and left the table, leaving his meal untouched. 

“You are hurting him,” Elladar said. 

Aragorn hung his head. “It is better this way. I cannot be what he wants of me.”

“Why do you torture yourself? Father will never agree to allow you to marry Arwen.” 

“I am aware of that but it doesn’t mean I need to ruin my memory or find a happiness in any way that we cannot share. I would honour that. I would hold it sacred and resolved. I want her to know until my end that I loved her.” Aragorn stood now. “I need air.”

“How much air does he need?” Elrohir asked. “We are outside.” 

Elladan shrugged. “I do not understand it and I have no desire to try.”

At one point in her walk Tauriel tried to get the guard to go back and get warm. He refused much to her annoyance. Something clicked and she realized if she was fast enough she could give him the slip. 

The guard found himself alone, frantically looking for her as Tauriel ran on tree limbs away from him. She had been captain and he had not been one of her guards. For that she was grateful. 

“Highness, please. The Prince will have my head if I return without you,” the guard cried out.

“Tell him the wild elf got free. He will not be surprised.” The guard turned this way and that, annoyed he could not pinpoint her location. “Just a short time. Go get warm. I will not have you freezing to death on my account. Go.”

The guard remained for a moment before once more trying to find her trail. When it seemed that he might get lost she dropped down at his side. “Very well. You do not listen.” 

She walked back like a person under arrest. “May I sit in the tree or on the fence?” She saw how cold he was. “Nevermind.” 

She took him back to the barn and once in the loft contemplated how she might slip away without notice.

Sitting very quietly, unmoving in the dark, Legolas suddenly said, “Trying to leave me?” 

“You? No.” Tauriel frowned. “Why are you hiding in the dark?” She moved towards him. “Why did you think I was trying to leave you? Why would I ever leave you?”

“I was reminded that I am not aware when you need me. I am a bad husband,” Legolas said. He lit the lamp. 

“I suppose he, who has never been a husband and actively ensures he will not be told you that?” Tauriel felt her chin shake. She blinked against the light. 

“Naturally. What had you thinking so much? Something he said? You are still angry.” 

“I am very angry. I am angry he managed to restrain me. I should have seen it coming. I am angry over the things he said. He is trying to be chivalrous and deny himself for the sake of…I don’t even know. He said things that hurt more than they should because I know they are not true.”

She had no time to say or do anything else because Legolas dashed from the loft and found Aragorn. He said nothing but punched the ranger square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. “Lay a hand on my wife again and I will remove that hand,” Legolas told him. 

“I should let her strike me?” He rubbed his face but remained on the ground. He had no desire to fight though he could feel it brewing in him. “All I did was stop her from hitting me.”

“You forget your place, Ranger.”

“And there is the prince.” Aragorn exhaled at least sure his nose was not broken.

“Yes, there is the prince. I am Prince Legolas and you are a ranger who denies his birthright and therefore does not deserve to be treated like anything other than a common ranger.” 

Aragorn nodded. “As it is.” He still did not get up. He was afraid he might take a swing at Legolas and that was not something he wanted to start.

Tauriel was standing not far from the pair. She wanted to step in but found herself frozen where she stood. 

“You claim friendship but show no sign of that friendship, therefore I will act as the prince. I made the mistake of trying to be other than I am. I am not a ranger. And I am not your friend.” He turned and taking Tauriel’s hand they returned to the loft.

“No..Legolas please…” She whispered to him once they were in the barn. “Do not cut him out. It will only hurt you if you do.” She was now angry with herself for not thinking before speaking.

“I have no choice. He has left me none.”

She wrapped her arms about him, holding him as tightly as she could. “I am sorry. I am sorry it has happened like this. I never wanted this.”

He held her close and buried his face in her hair as his pressed his cheek to hers. “I choose you,” he whispered. 

“It isn’t a choice my love. We know that.” Tears fell and she rubbed her cheek to his. “I love you for who you are. All of you.”

“If it was, I would still choose you,” he told her. “Let’s go to bed. I just want to hold you.” 

She nodded. Silently, she undressed and laid down. She let him get comfortable before moving closer. Aragorn’s words still moved in her mind but she tried to shut them down and focus on Legolas.

“What was it that he said that angered you, or was it everything?” Legolas asked when they were lying together, his arm about her as her head rested on his chest. 

She exhaled slowly. “He said that night, when Beluar stabbed me, when I called for you- you did not hear me because you were with him. He said he would not be the thing that kept you from me again, that it hurt him to know that because you were involved with him you did not notice me as I was almost dying. He said he wouldn’t do that again.”

“But you and I both know that I only learnt of that ability such a short time before. Yes, I was distracted. And I thought it was the tea. But even now there are times that I don’t know how you feel unless I can see you and I certainly don’t know what you are thinking unless you reach out to me and sometimes not even then. I’m not Lady Galadriel.” 

“You do not have to explain or justify it to me. It isn’t that you didn’t hear me that is bothering me. It is the fact that he feels responsible. He said that after we were together, the three of us you then stated how much better it was than just me and felt the need to remind me that I hurt you. I think he feels that every time he acknowledges it, his feelings or wants for you I get hurt. He said he won’t be responsible for that or risk hurting Arwen in that way.”

“He feels responsible and so he punishes us.” 

“I am scared he is pushing away to protect me. Or that he takes every issue as his fault and therefore this is his way of punishing himself. Friendship is easier. Denial is all he knows. It is as if the more he denies himself the safer everyone else will be.”

“Well, if you want to explain it to him go ahead. But I have had it with him.”

“That is not the truth, the whole truth of things and you know that. That is the hurt and anger talking. To be done would be to break the bond completely and despite all of this it is not.” Tauriel rolled to look at the roof. 

“He will not listen to me. He does not respect me. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I see no way at the moment but there are things to distract and perhaps the Vala will provide an answer. If some part of this was not meant to be the bond would have broken. So we wait.” She was oddly calm.

“He’s learnt how to anger us and that it pushes us away.” Legolas kissed the top of her head. “Are you warm enough?” 

“No but it isn’t the sort of cold that blankets can help.” 

“Well, now, Princess Tauriel, are you trying to seduce me?” he asked. 

She stiffened a little. “We cannot - the children do not want me here if we are going to - they would rather sleep in the cold.”

“Landar spoke to you too?” he asked. 

She nodded but said nothing. 

“He didn’t realise that the Rangers would be sleeping here tonight. He thought he could get rid of all the adults. I don’t know what he had in mind but it was some mischief.” 

Tauriel bit her lower lip. “I need to feel you in me. Please.” She tried to hold back her emotions but was failing. 

Shy’s senses told her that something was crawling around her and her Ranger training told her that it was a small child. She was surprised when tiny cold fingers touched her ears. “Not elf lady.” The child ran away towards the loft stairs but was scooped up by the guard. The boy screamed louder than the guard thought possible and for a moment he looked around him as if some fell creature was attacking. 

Tauriel was out of bed, ready to attack. “Something is wrong.” 

Legolas followed her out of bed but threw a blanket at Tauriel. 

She wrapped herself in the blanket and moved to the stairs. 

“Acelin what is going on down there?” Legolas called. 

“A child trying to get up the stairs,” he replied and then cried out in surprise. “Help!” The children were attacking him. 

Tauriel practically jumped out of the loft. “What is going on?” She held the blanket tightly to her body. 

“He had Matthew,” one of the girls yelled, pointing at Acelin. 

“Was he hurting him? I do not think that is what was happening.”

“Matthew was crying.” 

“Little ones often cry.” Tauriel said. She wanted to reach for Matthew but did not wish to show favouritism. She looked to Acelin. “Why did you have Matthew?”

He put Mathew down and the boy ran to Tauriel. “Elf lady.” 

“He was trying to get up the stairs, Highness.”

“You see he was merely stopping him from going someplace he should not be and Matthew got upset. He was not hurting him.” 

Matthew wrapped himself around her leg, almost pulling the blanket off.

Tauriel swallowed against the lump in her throat, adjusted the blanket and scooped the boy up. She rubbed his nose and smiled.

Drayton managed to find and light a lamp. 

“Back to bed, everyone. Can someone take Matthew back to the house?” 

“He can stay up here, with us,” Legolas called down. He had been hanging over the edge of the loft watching what was going on. 

Tauriel looked up. “I think it best he sleep in his place.” She tried to hand the boy to a girl who had stepped forward, but Matthew wouldn’t let go. 

Tauriel smiled at the girl. “It’s alright, thank you.” She turned and carried him up the stairs. Her cheek rubbed on his soft hair. 

“We shouldn’t show favouritism.” She told Legolas as she appeared at the top with the boy.

“Tauriel, he got out of the house without anyone knowing. He got into the barn without anyone knowing. Do you really think returning him to the house is going to work? The dormitory is going to need childproof locks.” 

“Yes but rewarding the behaviour, letting him sleep here…”

“He’s barely more than a baby. Do you think he planned this? No he acted on instinct.”

“I know.” She was teary now. She hugged Matthew tightly. 

“Elf lady,” he repeated and snuggled into her.

Tauriel tried not to cry but the emotions of the day got the better of her. “Where will he sleep?”

“With us,” Legolas said. He had put his trousers on and got back into bed with them still on and reached out for Matthew. “Maybe you should put your shift on.” 

“It maybe for the best since you do not like it.” She smiled a little and handed the boy to him. She found it, pulling it over her body before releasing the blanket. She crawled into the bed with them. Tauriel pulled the blankets over them all before laying down.

“I am afraid to get close to him. To any now...I cannot bear the thought of them not -“ She bit back her words. Her fingers touched the boy’s hair.

Matthew cuddled into Tauriel and Legolas spooned her back after turning out the lamp. Matthew was instantly asleep. In the morning the blanket beneath them was wet. “What is that smell?” Legolas asked. 

“That is what my room would have smelled like if Ned had not relieved himself in my bowl.” Tauriel sighed and lifted Matthew from the bed. “Everything, including the three of us needs washing up.” 

Legolas came down the stairs holding Matthew at arms length. Matthew giggled. 

Tauriel gathered the blankets and anything else that needed washing. “I will need help with the hay. We will need clean bales.” The guards came to help. She followed Legolas and the giggling boy. 

“Hot baths for all. Then I will wash the bedding.” Girls appeared around her. 

“We will take care of these.” The bedding was whisked away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author Skulls Slippers.   
> By now you all know that we don't edit. You just have to put up with whatever we missed. 
> 
> Sorry I am posting late.

Legolas took a cold bath outside behind the barn. The guard took his trousers away to be washed. 

Matthew was taken to be bathed and changed. Tauriel gathered clean clothes and found Legolas. “May I join you?”

“I thought you would have a hot bath with the girls.”

“Why?” She frowned. “I would rather a chance to see my husband undressed since last night was interrupted.”

“What could we do with Aragorn sleeping right underneath us?”

“Plenty.” She murmured. “As you wish.” She left his clean clothes, pausing to put her hand on his chest before turning away.

“Get back here.” 

Tauriel turned to look back at him. “So I am allowed to look but no longer touch? Will this be my life here now?” She pouted in an exaggerated manner.

“So long as none of the children find us. And hopefully we will be sleeping in the house alone tonight.”

Tauriel knelt down and began to wash him. “It was nice to see. You with Matthew in your arms last night while I dressed.”

“Shall I be the Prince and decide something for both of us?” Legolas asked her. 

“You are a prince.” Tauriel washed his arm. 

“I want to stay here. I want Matthew to be our child.”

“Are you certain?” Tauriel stopped washing him to meet his eyes. 

“Very. I need distance from Aragorn. I need time to lose the anger and the hurt. I need to test the limit of our bond. And he needs time to grow up,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel nodded. “Very well.” She resumed washing him. 

“Is that alright with you?” he asked. “You won’t be too unhappy?” 

“It will make you happy and I will not be unhappy. I am scared but that is on me. This is best for you. Which, as my heart means it is best for me.”

“You still get to hunt for meat and if any orc come this way.”

Tauriel smiled a little. “I will teach them all how to use a bow.” 

“What are you scared of?” 

“That I will grow to love him, love so many of them but they will not live. I am scared to let that happen. I fear him not loving me because I am not his mother. So, I thought to close myself off. If we stay I do not think I can keep it closed off.”

“There is no way to stop them from dying. He is too young to even remember his mother, I expect. Don’t close yourself off from them. They need shelter and food and clothes. But mostly they need love.” 

Tauriel nodded and moved behind him. She pushed him forward to wash his back.

By the time Tauriel had bathed Legolas and Legolas had bathed Tauriel and done other things, the breakfast was on the table in the new building and the children were lined up with bowls and spoons to get their breakfast, but first they had to tell Akkash their name and how old they were and he wrote it in a book. 

Maude and Mary sat Legolas and Tauriel at the head of the table and served their breakfast first. They had already worked out that the elves did not eat porridge and so served them a hot potato and carrot stew.

“We need to build a bath house,” Maude told him. 

Legolas looked at Akkash. “Want to try out your design?”

“We’ll have to build a kiln to make bricks first,” Akkash replied. 

Tauriel looked at him. “Bathhouse?” She smiled before leaning in to Legolas. “We should tell Akkash of your plan.”

The rangers and the twins appeared and were given breakfast as well. Aragorn boasted a decent bruise from Legolas’ punch. 

When everyone was sitting, Legolas got their attention. “Tauriel and I will be staying at least until all the children here at the moment have grown up. When Maude and Mary move the small children into the Dormitory, we will be moving back into the house. Akkash will be teaching reading and writing and Idran will be teaching you how to farm. Tauriel and the guards will be teaching you how to fight. We have plans for a bunk house for farm hands and others, and school house. By the time you are ready to leave here you will have the skills you need to find work.”

Aragorn was not happy to hear that they were staying but he knew he had driven them to it. It was for the best. He pushed down any feelings that were building and focused on his meal. 

The oat porridge reminded Legolas of Ned. “Would one of the rangers ride up to the local ranger station and find out where Ned’s parents are buried?” Legolas asked. 

“They are buried in the cemetery….the large one at the rangers settlement up the road. I already asked around.” Tauriel said. 

“But where in the cemetery? We have to bury Ned today and we have to be back in time for the opening of the dormitory and the dance.”

“Dance?” Drayton asked. 

“It’s some sort of local tradition. Most of the town turned out to get the building up so quickly,” Legolas said. 

“I will go and find out.” Tauriel stood and left the table. One of her guards was on her heels. Aragorn stood and followed her out.

“I will go with you. I have business I need to see to and I can make things move faster for you.” He stated, practically running to catch up with her.

Tauriel looked at him for a moment before nodding once. Their horses were saddled and they were off down the road in a hurry. 

At the table, Matthew was trying to get down to follow her but was stuck. Tears began and he could not be comforted by any around him. Legolas picked up Matthew and hugged him. “It’s alright. Elf lady will be back soon.” 

The tears slowed and he hugged Legolas. “My elf.” He remained stuck to Legolas for the rest of the meal. Legolas fed him his porridge. 

A glance was exchanged between the twins. Akkash made a note in his book by Matthew’s name. 

The three rode hard up the short distance. Aragorn called for the gates to be opened and there was a flurry of activity.

“We weren’t expecting you back so soon but with the letter…” Aragorn slid off his horse. “Yes. There are things to take care of but I will get to them soon. Family to look after - but right now I need you to find me some information.”

The man bowed his head and then glanced warily at the elves. He cleared his throat. 

“Her highness, Princess Tauriel of the Greenwood and her guard. We need to bury Ned. Can you find where his parents are buried? We wish to bury him alongside them.”

“Of course.” He vanished.

Aragorn gestured for the pair to follow him. “It will take a bit. Come in and warm up while we wait.” He led them into a big building and as they passed rangers stopped to nod to him. He led them down a hall and to a back room.

The guard waited outside the door. Tauriel stepped into a small room with a desk and papers. “Forgive me highness. My office has been in use while I have been gone as affairs needed to be seen to and it is a bit disorganized it seems.” 

“Stop calling me highness.” Tauriel fumed. 

“I would call you what you are. I do not wish to earn a matching bruise.”

“You deserved it and you know it.”

“I deserved far worse.” He said.

They were brought warm mead and then the information they needed. Aragorn ordered a grave dug.

“Ride back and tell them it will be ready in a few hours. The ground is hard and will take time to dig. I will remain and get started on some things.”

Tauriel nodded and left him. She rode back to the farm.

Matthew spotted her and nearly lept out of Legolas’ arms to her. “He started crying when you left. Maude tells me he was abandoned and that they think he is about two years old.”

Tauriel paled. She reached out to take him and held him tightly to her. “Abandoned? You mean his parents may live but they left him alone?” 

“Apparently children are put out in the snow to die when the parents aren’t able to feed them.” 

Tauriel pressed closer to Legolas looking for his arm around her. She needed something to steady her. “How can they do such a thing?” 

“It is apparently less painful to die of the cold than it is of starvation.” He held her. 

Matthew snuggled between them. He grabbed a piece of Legolas’ hair. “My elf.”

“Legolas. I have been trying to teach him my name.” 

“Las,” Matthew managed. 

“Legolas.” He looked at Tauriel. “The builders have arrived and are trying to get the work finished today. I set everyone to help that wasn’t already busy. But it doesn’t look like we will get the house tonight. Matthew, Tauriel.” 

“Elf lady.”

“Tauriel.” 

“Tall.”

“Tauriel.”

“Mummy elf.”

Tauriel looked down at Matthew and then up at Legolas. She was utterly speechless.

The pair holding the little human boy did not go unnoticed. Akkash scribbled in his book. The twins watched before moving off to help the builders. Drayton, Idran and Shy did the same.

Aragorn sat in his office with the door closed. His chest hurt. He felt it was all for the best but he wished they could have kept the friendship. He needed that connection. He tried to focus on his work pushing down what he, himself wanted or needed. He had a duty to the rangers. Letters with compensation was arranged for those who had died and left behind family. He began to write up a memorial for those the Beluar’s treachery had murdered. He drew up a contract to be signed by the mayor. He, the rangers would oversee continuing the training of any child of age from the home should that be a life they seek out. Strider could already picture the boys and girls already able to ride, shoot and fight. The rangers would be honoured to have them.

“You shouldn’t let him call you things like that.” One of the older girls said as she reached up to try and take Matthew from Tauriel and Legolas. “You shouldn’t let him get attached. One day you won’t be here and he will be sad again.” 

The boy kept wiggling away from the girl’s hands. 

Legolas took Matthew back into his arms. “You hang onto to Mommy Elf while I help the builders. We are staying and even if there is a reason we have to leave, Matthew deserves to have our love for as long as possible,” the last he told the girl. 

The girl frowned and walked away. Tauriel hugged Matthew. “Are you sure Legolas?” She didn’t want to get attached to the little boy. Pudgy fingers played with her hair. 

Legolas kissed her. “If for some reason we have to leave we will be taking him with us and if that is not possible we will come back for him. Death is a certainty for these people. He will leave us one day, either to make his own way in the world as is natural when a child grows up or because he dies. But should he not have parents to love him at least for a few years?”

She nodded and hugged the boy tightly. He squealed. She put his down at her feet and threw her arms around Legolas. Her face was buried in his neck. “I know he is not ours by birth but we will care for him as if he was.” 

“But he is our son and I will see to it that he is recognised as such,” Legolas told her. “The others are too old not to remember their parents so this is perfect. We need him as much as he needs us.” 

She kissed him. “I love you. I love the way you have embraced this and how happy it makes you.”

“It does make me happy. It fills a hole that I didn’t even know was there.”

When Legolas went to help with the building, he worked alongside the others as one of them. “Acelin and Frigthoren, you will come with us to the burial. You two,” he said referring to the other two guards, “will stay here and guard the farm.” 

Hours went by and a messenger arrived from the rangers settlement. Tauriel, holding Matthew met the messenger. They spoke, she nodded and he took off once more. She went to find Legolas, then the twins and then the other rangers. “It is ready.”

Lastly, she found Akkash who was busy making lists and drawing up a plan. She put a hand on his arm. “The grave is ready.” 

They saddled up and Legolas looked at Matthew. “We need to strap him to you.” 

Maude came over. “Just you leave him with me. He will be fine.” She took Matthew from Tauriel’s arms and walked away before the elf could do anything. He was reaching out for her over Maude’s shoulder but the woman gave him something and he happily shoved it in his mouth. For a moment Tauriel looked a little lost but looked at her horse and hopped up into her saddle. “He will be fine.” It was clear she was mostly reassuring herself. 

The wagon with Ned’s body, driven by Akkash pulled out of the yard and onto the road. The rangers and then the twins fell in behind it. Legolas and Tauriel followed along with their two guards at the end. 

The snow in the agon was almost completely melted but Ned’s body was frozen which was good for everyone. It was easier to get out of the wagon and there was no smell. Legolas was surprised at how many Rangers turned up at the grave side. 

Aragorn and some other rangers were standing by the grave, shovels and pickaxes at their feet. They bore signs of the their task, dirt on faces, hands and clothes. Skin red from the cold. Aragorn had given up any hope of focusing on the paperwork he had to do and poured his energy into helping dig. His eyes met Legolas’ briefly as Ned’s body was brought to the grave. He gave the elf a short nod, an acknowledgement of their shared grief.

Ned was slowly and carefully lowered into the grave. Aragorn stood at the head of it. “Today, we say good bye to a young and very brave man. Ned wanted to be a farmer like his father. He had one goal and it was a farm with animals and crops. A pretty girl at his side and life ahead of him.”

Tauriel grabbed Legolas’ hand. Hers was trembling. 

“He helped protect his family until his mother forced him to run. He came to us ready to learn and in hopes of gaining coin enough to fulfill his dream. He saved a princess’ life, helped to save a prince. He saved my life.” Aragorn looked down and paused to compose himself. “He saw the Greenwood, Imladris and land in between. He became a dear and trusted friend. He had a good mind, willing to learn and he had a large heart. Ned was not afraid to ask the questions we all should ask. He was not afraid to speak up when he felt something wasn’t right. He was a better person than I have any hope of being. I am proud to have been able to call him ranger and friend.” Aragorn knelt and scooped up a handful of dirt. “Be at peace my friend. Your farm is being turned into a home to take care of others who have lost their family. They will learn and grow in warmth and caring because of you.” 

He tossed the dirt into the grave and stepped back. Other rangers stepped forward and did the same, tossing dirt onto their fallen comrade.

Legolas and the elves did not but they started to sing. Tears flowed freely. When they were done they turned and walked to their horses. He stood beside his horse and hugged Tauriel. “His spirit has already gone, we bury only a shell.”

“I know but it feels so final now. I had not really come to terms with it yet. He was such a sweet boy. He saved my life…” She hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

Aragorn approached cautiously. Tauriel lifted her head to look over Legolas’ shoulder at him.

“I know I am the last person you wish to speak to but I want to thank you for all you did for Ned. When he was alive and now, honouring his memory. The farm..all of it.” He held out a hand. His eyes were red from his own tears.

“Thank you for burying him with his parents. By the way I saw the girl in the yellow dress. I still don’t know her name.” 

“Melania.” Tauriel said quietly.

Legolas nodded. “Do you want the rangers to come back to the bunkhouse here? There is still a lot of work to do and I’d like for you and the rangers to be at the dance tonight. For the locals it is to celebrate the new building but to us it is to celebrate Ned’s life.”

Aragorn lowered his hand. “They can do as they wish. Eventually I will need them here so we can plan the next journey. There are a great deal of orcs to hunt and help to lend.” His boot scuffed the snow a little. “I have work here but I will try and come for the dance. I do not wish to miss celebrating Ned’s life. I can see if others want to come down to help as well if you like.” 

“Elladan and Elrohir want to stay until the High Pass clears and then take the faster route to Lothlorien. But if you have any orcs for them to fight in the meantime, it might help their restlessness,” Legolas said. 

“Of course.” Aragorn nodded. “I should get back to things. We need to finish burying him. I just wanted to say thank you.”

As Aragorn started to walk away, Legolas called him back. “Aragorn. I do want us to be friends. But I need time. I have barely had time to think the past couple of months. You know where to find us at least for the next 13 years.” 

“I will give you all the time you need. If it means I will be able to call you friend once more. We have all had a lot happen. Our lives have all changed quite dramatically and in a short time. I will keep in mind, should I need you. I will be sending money to help out so you will hear from me as often as I can through letter. For now, we leave this knowing that a better future is possible.” Once more he put his hand out hoping Legolas would take it. This time he did, not only taking his hand but drawing Aragorn in to hug him. 

“I will always love you, my friend.” 

Aragorn hugged Legolas tightly. He was a mix of grief, relief and so much more. 

Legolas knew he had to get back. There was still work to do before the townspeople started arriving for the dance. His horse followed the guard taking point, luckily because Legolas had too many tears in his eyes to see where he was going. He felt like he had carved out half his heart and left it there at the Ranger’s station. 

When he and Legolas parted Aragorn turned to Tauriel. “I will not ask you to grant me-”

She hugged him tightly. “Go and come back to us, to him.” Aragorn put his face on her shoulder drawing her closer. 

They parted and as she got on her horse she called out. “The dance, tonight. Be sure to wash up.”

Aragorn put a hand on his heart and bowed slightly to her. “Yes, highness.” 

Tauriel turned her horse and spurred it to follow Legolas. She rode beside him but said nothing. She was not what he needed in this moment. The party arrived back at the farm and the horses were taken to be stabled. The twins and rangers got back to work. Akkash disappeared back over his paperwork. Tauriel waited to see if Legolas would seek her or if he was going to focus on work. She did not want to press him, not now. 

Legolas went to the house looking for Matthew but he wasn’t there. “Where’s Matthew?” he asked Maude

She turned at pointed to the empty bed. “Where’s he gone now?”

Legolas searched frantically. He ran to the new building and got everyone’s attention. “Matthew is missing. He is a boy about this tall, with dark curly hair and brown eyes. I need everyone to stop what they are doing and search for him. 

Tauriel was at his side. Her heart was racing. “How? When?” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. “They said he would be okay.” 

“I don’t know. Maude thought he was on the bed. She was cooking.”

“I shouldn’t have let her take him. I should have kept him with me…” She was having trouble breathing, getting the words out. Tauriel closed her eyes and focused on his smell. She turned her head upwards and tried to find his scent on the wind. 

Legolas followed her. As short way from the house there was an area that looked like it might have been where an old house was. There was wood doors in the ground and they opened them to find a root cellar. The stairs were gone and it was dark inside, but not dark enough for elf eyes not to see. Matthew lay on the ground a wound on his head. Legolas grabbed Tauriel. He could see that the boy was dead.

“Let me by. He is bleeding. He will be cold.” She tried to move past him. “Why are you not going to him?” Her heart pounded so hard that her ribs hurt. 

“Tauriel,” he said sharply, hanging on to her. “His spirit is gone. Matthew is dead,” he said more gently. 

“No.” She tried to break out of his arms. “No, she said he would be okay. She said-” 

Maude appeared beside them trying to look like she had been searching. “He must have gotten out of the house and falled down the hole.” 

“And closed the doors as he lay dead?” Legolas asked angrily.

Tauriel was still struggling in his arms. “He can’t be. He can’t. He was so little. He needed to be cared for.” She looked up at Legolas and seeing the truth and anger in his eyes, broke down. 

Legolas turned to Acelin. “Go fetch Aragorn. I don’t care what he doing, bring him here. He called to Frigthoren. “Take Maude and guard her, tie her up if you need to.”

The woman protested as she was led away. 

Acelin was gone and rode hard up the road. He had not even bothered to saddle his horse.

Tauriel was sobbing, clinging to Legolas but still trying to get by to get to the boy. 

Legolas scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. 

“We can’t leave him there. We can’t-Please. Let me go.” She cried as if her heart might break if it was not for the fact that Legolas held her. 

“No, Aragorn is the authority here. He must see things as they are. We can’t move him yet.” 

“No...but he was- “ She clung to him, crying until she was utterly exhausted.

Aragorn appeared in the doorway of the house. Acelin was at his shoulder. “What is going on? I was told to come.” His eyes fell on Tauriel. “Is she hurt?” He came forward, his eyes searching Legolas for signs of injury.

“Come with me,” Legolas said and leaning Tauriel lying on the bed, he led Aragorn to the root cellar. He opened the door and enough light was shining in through the door for him to see. Legolas handed him a lantern. 

Aragorn looked at Legolas. He began to put the pieces together. “It is the boy, isn’t it? The one she was so fond of?” He took the lantern. 

“Can you get down there?” Legolas asked before he stifled his tear enough to say, “Matthew. We were going to raise him as our own.” 

Aragorn’s face visibly fell. He was gutted thinking about how they had now lost the potential of two children. “Oh, Legolas…” He put his free hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Go back to her. Hold her, let her hold you and I will see what I see here.”

“This could kill her,” Legolas told him. 

“So do not let it.” His tone was firm. “Go to her now and I will investigate this.” His face was unreadable. “Wait, who was the last to see him?”

“He was in the care of Maude. The doors to the cellar were closed so he could not have fallen in on his own.”

“No, he was too wee to open them and too wee to close them before falling.” Aragorn sighed. “Alright. Go to her. Do not let her out of your sight. I will come later and give her something to help her sleep. I will look here and then talk to Maude.”

Aragorn began to descend the stairs. He got to the bottom and looked around. He called up for Drayton, Shy and Idran. He had called them to when he arrived, unsure what was going on.

“Be careful. Most of those steps are missing,” Legolas said concerned. 

Back at the house, Legolas got one of the girls to change the full sized bed then he bent to pick up Tauriel from the lower bunk when he spotted it. There was blood and hair, dark curly hair on the bed post. 

Aragorn noted the lack of disturbance in the dust and dirt. The child had not tumbled down here. There would have been far more impact on the ground. The rangers appeared and he had them gently move the boy. The wound was not one typical of a fall from the top of the stairs. Add the doors into the equation and Aragorn was sure the boy had been placed here. Idran cradled the boy and carried him out. 

There was anger in his face when Aragorn returned to the house. He stopped to check on the pair before talking to Maude. “We have taken his body out. We will wrap it. We can discuss later what you wish done.” His voice was quiet, gentle as he spoke to Legolas. 

“Should Tauriel be allowed to hold him to say goodbye or would that make her worse?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn’s eyes stung with tears. “I feel you both should say goodbye. But that is my opinion. Only you can decide that. I fear that if she does not say goodbye there will be no pulling her from this grief. She already lost one, now a second. And Ned…” He quickly looked away. “I would let her say good bye if she has the strength.”

“Then have Matthew’s body brought here. It is both easier and harder for me because I can no longer see his soul so there is no chance of saying goodbye for me. His body is just an empty shell. My concern now is for Tauriel.” 

Aragorn nodded. “I think he was placed down there. I need to figure out where and how it happened.” 

“Look at this.” Legolas showed him the blood on the bedpost. “It is too high for him to have run into it, too low to have happened if he was standing on the bed and fell. And it wouldn't be here at all if he fell from the top bunk.” 

Aragorn frowned. 

“Another thing...I don’t know if it has anything to do with this, but when Matthew spent the night in our bed, we had to clean everything up in the morning. Only, when I brought Tauriel in here, the sheets on the bed that the young ones sleep in and the mattress, they have no sign of the little ones having slept in it.”

Aragorn’s frown deepened. His jaw flexed. “I do not like what I am hearing. It is hard to believe women can be-” He inhaled. 

“The women are supposed to be sleeping in the bunks while the little ones sleep together there.” He pointed to where Tauriel was lying half asleep, half awake on the full sized bed. 

With a nod of his head, Aragorn left. He looked to the guards who were standing outside the door. “Show me to her.” Maude was tied to a post in the barn. 

Before he stepped into the barn he asked Shy to have Idran take the boy’s body to the house. He gave instructions that they were not to be disturbed.

“You need a woman with you when you question her. It is the law,” Shy reminded him.

“Will you come? I cannot ask Tauriel and the other woman may be an accomplice.” Aragorn was now worried about the other children.

When Aragorn was led in he stood before the woman. “I know he did not fall down the stairs. Do not try and tell me he did. I saw the blood and hair on the bedpost, you failed to clean it. I know that he was not asleep in the bed as he should have been. No lies. Tell me what happened.” 

Tauriel tried to get up. “Legolas?” Her eyes were red, swollen from her tears.

“Stay there. They will bring Matthew to us to say goodbye. Take your time.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye. It is always good bye…” She broke down in tears again. 

He drew her into his arms. “We must. He is gone. I should have listened to you. We should not have gotten attached to him. 

“She said she would take care of him.” Tauriel hugged him tightly. “I should have taken him with me. It is my fault. I failed once again to protect them.” 

Legolas felt in his heart that Maude was responsible for Matthew's death. He had called Aragorn in so quickly because he also knew if Tauriel realised it she would have killed Maude. 

“It is the will of the Vala, Tauriel.”

“No. It cannot be. Why am I being punished by the Vala? What have I done?” She sobbed harder. 

“The Vala knew that you wanted to protect the boy, so they sent him where he would be protected and cherished forever.” 

“Which is not with me.” She shrunk in on herself. 

Legolas rocked her as a child, holding her in his arms. “It is not possible to protect them from everything. Even if we keep them at our side every moment of every day.” 

“Will the Vala take you next? Am I so incapable that all I love should be taken and better protected without me?”

“I am not going anywhere,” he assured her. “Don’t blame yourself. This could not be foreseen.” 

Idran entered the room carrying Matthew. His face had been cleaned up and he was wrapped in a blanket. He looked like he was just asleep. 

Tauriel put a hand to her mouth as she saw him. She looked at Legolas and it was if she was drowning. “Help me.” 

Idran waited. He cradled the boy gently and respectfully. Legolas called him over and they settled Matthew in Tauriel’s arms. She rocked him and longed for him to reach up and play with her hair. “It is not fair. He was so little.”

“It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t kill him. When I took him from the Elf lady he was struggling so much. I tried to put him to bed, but he was flailing about and screaming and kicking. I didn’t know anything had happened until he went silent,” Maude told him. “I panicked. I thought they would throw me out. I thought they would blame me.” 

Aragorn tried to control his anger. “So, instead of calling for help, instead of looking after him you what? Hid him away in hopes we would believe he fell?” He stepped forward aggressively but only stopped when he spotted Shy. He wanted to throttle this woman. 

Legolas held Tauriel as she held Matthew. “Get Acelin to guard the door and leave us be. Wait, there is something on the stove. Remove it. Thank you.” 

Idran did as he was asked. The room was emptied and only the guard was left at the door. He did not want to go far, so Idran sat in the shadows and waited. The woman’s pain was palpable. 

“Am I being punished? Are they my punishment?” She looked at Legolas. “What have I done that is so-” She stiffened. “It was Kili. It was how I hurt you. The Vala is making things right.” She put her head down, holding Matthew close. “I am sorry little one. I am so very sorry.”

“Shh,” Legolas whispered against her ear. “It is not you. It was his time to leave this life. We were honoured to give him joy while he was here. We do not determine the length of their life. Hold him, now. See he is sleeping.” 

“It was her fault,” Maude cried. “She should not have singled him out. She shouldn’t have showed him so much attention. He became too attached and was spoilt for her company. She did that to him. He wouldn’t have noticed she was gone if she hadn’t coddled him.”

‘You will not blame her!” Aragorn stepped forward, his hand poised to strike and his voice raised. It was the hand on his arm that stayed him. He was beyond angry. “Tauriel showed him love. They, the prince and princess of the Greenwood I would have you understand..they wished for him to be their son. They had plans to raise him. You will not blame her for loving him.” Aragorn radiated anger. 

Tauriel fell asleep exhausted by her grief. Idran moved to take Matthew but Legolas held up his hand to stop him. It wasn’t much longer before Legolas too fell asleep. 

_ Tauriel and Legolas stood looking at Matthew in the arms of his mother. He was babbling happily about the Mommy elf who looked after him. A man came to stand behind her and wrapped them both in his arms. Matthew turned and saw them. He waved. He smiled at them and then they faded from view.  _

Legolas didn’t know if it was Tauriel’s dream or his own. 

It was only then that Idran could see that he could take the boy. Tauriel had turned in her sleep and hugged Legolas. Idran took the body and left the building. He looked to the guard and he moved in front of the door. 

Maude was left tied up in the barn with Frigthoren guarding her. The children were in the yard throwing snowballs at each other ignorant of what was going on. 

Aragorn paced. He would not disturb them but he was angry. He needed to let that out. He was more angry than he could honestly say he had ever been. The woman had been neglectful and yet tried to blame Tauriel. Every fibre of his being was angry. He looked to Shy. “Tell me I am overreacting. Tell me I am wrong to be as angry as I am. She let that boy die.” 

“I am glad that the prince had the clarity of mind to call you or the princess might have killed her. You are right to be angry but neglect is not murder. There should be a trial and it is better if we take her away before she is murdered,” Shy told him. “I can take her back to the Ranger’s Station if Drayton or one of the elf guards comes with me so you can continue your investigation.”

“Neglect led to murder. He was still breathing when she put him down there.” Aragorn punched the wall in front of him. “There is no investigation. She put him down there. The doors were too big for him to open or close. There was dirt in his nose. He was still breathing when she put him there. The healers could have helped him.” Aragorn visibly gagged. “She killed him and I cannot bring myself to tell Legolas that. Tauriel...it will kill her. In turn that will kill him.”

“And what will happen if the princess kills her? Regardless of Maude’s crime, people will blame the elves. We need to get them away from here and fast,” Shy reasoned. “Distance, keeping them busy, and time will help them. By the time they have a moment to grieve time would have eased their pain a little.” 

Aragorn inhaled and then exhaled forcibly. “They planned to stay here to get things settled. This changes everything.” 

“If they stay they will be reminded every day of the boy’s death. Or she might become attached to another child and that would bring disaster. These are elves, Captain. They don’t handle death like we do.” 

“I need to take them away.” Aragorn stated firmly.

“Akkash and Idran can handle the place on their own with help from the town. The town isn’t far. They can hire day help.”

Aragorn nodded. “Thank you for tempering my anger.” 

Outside the town was gathering for the dance. Aragorn went to the house and sat outside. He sent all away that came near. The guard argued with him but Aragorn was fired up and sent the elf away, at least a short distance. He wanted to sit outside. He wanted to be the one watching over them. 

Music was stuck up and the older children and other villagers began dancing. No one really knew what had gone on. 

Tauriel clung to Legolas.  _ I need you. Tell me I am not so bad as I deserve to have them taken from me. Forgive me, please.  _

In her sleep her tears fell. 

_ There is nothing to forgive. You aren’t bad. Perhaps you love a bit too much. Perhaps I do. _ He held her and wiped her tears, not knowing if he was awake or dreaming. Then it came to them. A vision of children, their children. Long white hair on one boy and three girls with wild red hair and fiery tempers to match. 

Tauriel hugged him tighter in her sleep. She needed to feel him against her. She needed to know he was there. Her girls danced and played with dark haired human girls as Aragorn and Arwen looked on. In her arms was a tiny red haired girl whose tiny fingers played with her hair. 

Aragorn sat outside the door. The grounds were lit and music filled the air. The villagers danced but Aragorn felt a dark cloud over him and those he guarded. He closed his eyes for just a moment as smoke blew from the fires to him. 

_ We have decided to call her Gilraen, Legolas told him, after your mother. They looked over at the newborn in Tauriel’s arms.  _

_ Why.  _ It was a statement not a question as if he was ignoring all implications of the child’s birth. 

_ Why not. Legolas replied. Your girls are growing quickly. You are going to have to have more children, Aragorn. Or my girls will get lonely. _

Aragorn openly gasped in his light sleep.  _ I will not live long enough...time passes too fast for me. _

Tauriel pulled him to her in her sleep. She needed to feel him next to her. She was still reeling and was coming to terms with the fact that Matthew was gone. The visions helped but she knew it was not now. Now her womb and arms were empty.

_ Legolas drew Tauriel close and smiled at Aragorn. We have a lot to do before we get here. But we have plenty of time.  _

Aragorn woke with a start. He had not realized he was asleep. He turned his attention to the dancing and forced himself to stay awake.

Tauriel and Legolas did not wake that night and missed the opening ceremony of the dormitory and the dance. The Mayor apparently was very happy with the reception he got. Apparently he couldn’t tell one elf from another because he thought Akkash was Legolas. 

Aragorn never moved from his watch over them. He refused the guards as they came near. Though they were never far he would not have them at the door. His mind was a mess. He was angry that the woman blamed Tauriel and he knew her own incompetence and complacency had led to the boy’s death. He knew the boy had lived when he was laid in the cellar and that sickened him. Either of the twins could have helped and the boy would have found love and caring with the elves. It wrenched at Aragorn’s soul to know that had been taken from them.

Tauriel had a hard time finding reality. She was so in her grief that she could not find the present. When she did it was in a gasp and clutching of Legolas shirt. She knew the boy was gone but it didn’t dull the pain. She didn’t feel unworthy of children which was a growth for her. 

“I had a vision of our children. They will be beautiful,” Legolas said sensing that she was awake. 

Her eyes were almost swollen shut from her crying. She leaned into him. “Tell me that you believe what you saw, what I saw...tell me.” 

“Did you see it?” he asked. “A boy first and then three girls. One was a newborn in your arms.”

“I did. A boy, with hair like yours. So bright and perfect. Our girls are running free and happy. Our baby in my arms, eyes bright and hair to match…” 

“The Vala has shown us a possible future. It is up to us to make it happen.” 

“I am not punished?” She sounded small and scared. Her hands gripped his shirt as if she feared his leaving. 

He turned to her. “No, it just was not meant to happen. We did our job with Matthew. We made his last days happy.” 

“I feared being alone. That you would leave me because they are gone.” In her half asleep she withdrew from him as if protecting herself. 

“If I ever have to leave you for any time, I will always come back. And you will never truly be alone or parted from me.”

“I was. And I lost our child.” 

“Our bond wasn’t complete yet.” 

Tauriel woke with a start. Her eyes opened to look at the ceiling. Her heart was racing once again. She laid still next to him. Her dreams and reality were too intermixed for her to know what was true and what was merely possibility. 

“That was strange,” Legolas said. “I thought we were awake and we weren’t.” 

Tauriel turned in his arms. “I do not know reality from dream…” She curled in on herself but was uncomfortable. She needed to feel him.”You shared it?” Now she was awake and half propped up in the bed. Outside the sound of music and dancing, laughter could be heard. 

“A dream within a dream. I thought it was dawn but the dance is still going on. Are you alright to make an appearance? Or do you just want to stay here?”

Tauriel was fully awake. She was more firm and almost cold as she nodded and rose from the bed. “I know he is gone. I have said my goodbye.” 

The woman looked at Legolas. “It was not my fault.” A half question, half statement. 

“Yes, it was. I know that you cannot look after all the children all the time but we specifically left Matthew in your care. Tell me what happened.” She relayed what she had told Aragorn. Legolas looked at him. “Your conclusion?”

Aragorn looked away and then back at Legolas. “Her neglect led to his death. He was still breathing when she put him down there. The twins, I - we could have saved him.” His voice hitched. “I will not let this fall on Tauriel. Or you. This was murder.” 

Acelin had to catch Legolas as he stumbled in shock.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. His grief was clear. ‘You cannot tell her. It will kill her as sure as the sun rises.” He wept. “I fear what it does to you. This woman left him not knowing he was still breathing and we could have saved him.”

Aragorn dropped to a knee. He could feel the helplessness Legolas projected. 

“I am almost tempted to let Tauriel take her into the woods,” he spat at her. “Tauriel was Captain of the guards, she knows ways to make people talk, but no amount of talk will make her stop.”

Aragorn came to his side. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “She should, by right go before a council but say the word and I will let Tauriel strike her down. I will not hear her blame your wife as she has and I will not bear the grief she has caused you both. By my love for you both tell me what you wish and I will grant it.” It was a hard whisper in Legolas’ ear.

“I cannot let Tauriel kill her. She would forever be haunted by it. We will say that Maude closed the doors of the cellar after she found them open, not knowing that Matthew had fallen, but that she must go before the council because she neglected to keep an eye on the boy and let him wander off. The council however must know everything.” Legolas was struggling to speak. 

“Are you certain?” Aragorn held him tightly. “I would end this at the end of my dagger if you wish it.”

“Not for Tauriel. She already bears the scars of Matthew’s death. This is your land, Aragorn. It must be done as is the law here.” 

With a growl Aragorn pulled away from Legolas. “Take her away. She should appear before the council for punishment. I will advocate for the harshest of sentences.” He was angry for himself and for them.

“I insist that the council is told everything. But Tauriel must not be allowed to hear of this.” 

“They will be.” Aragorn stated. He looked at Legolas. “You truly wish to keep the truth from her?”

“No. but what else can I do? I cannot…” 

“You cannot. It will kill her.” Aragorn was at war with himself. 

“And I fear that I cannot live without her.” 

Aragorn nodded. He moved to put his arm around Legolas. “She will go before the council. They will know everything.”

“If she killed Maude, it would stir more humans towards war.”

“Yes. A war which we wish to avoid.” Aragorn pulled him in and whispered in his ear. “We let the council hear all. They will punish her. I will see that she is punished with murder.”

“The Dunedain will lose both ways, you know, in such a war.”

“Yes.” Aragorn breathed into Legolas’ ear as he hugged him. “I cannot let that occur. She will face punishment. The maximum I can get. Tauriel must never know the boy lived long enough to be put down there, that we could have saved him. It will crush her soul.”

“Tell them that Honour would be satisfied if they let Tauriel execute her,” he said quietly to Aragorn. 

“I will my friend, I will.” He closed his eyes and squeezed the elf. “I would have you do it and spare her the whole ordeal.”

“It is her right,” Legolas said. “And perhaps better than telling her Matthew fell we should tell her Maude’s version on the story. That it was an accident but she panicked and hid the body.”

“It is not for me to say but the less we upset her the better. She is not weak but because of that she is more volatile.”

“Always hide a lie within the truth.”

Aragorn nodded. “Protect those you love.”

“Tauriel is a wild creature. She loves too strongly and too quickly.”

“That is not a fault.” Aragorn stated matter of factly.

“No, it is not,” Legolas held his hand up to Acelin who pulled him to his feet. “I will go talk to Tauriel. The guards will help with whatever you need.” He went to find Tauriel who was up a tree, of course. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I must speak to Akkash.” Finding akkash he drew him aside and told him everything that had happened. “Do not speak to anyone about this. I need you to take charge of the children. Have the young ones moved into the nursery tonight and have...Id not remember her name, the other human woman sleep in there with them. The others can move into the dormitory of not as you see fit. My wife and I will stay in the house. We are in mourning for Matthew so we are not to be disturbed.”

“What do I tell the children if they ask where Matthew is?” Akkash asked. 

“Tell them he has gone to be with his mother and father,” Legolas said. He returned to Tauriel and sat down beside her. “We have the house to ourselves.”

Tauriel nodded. She hugged him tightly. “Has Aragorn learned anything of how he came to be in that place?” 

“Yes, but I won’t tell you until we are in the house,” Legolas told her. 

“Shall we make an appearance and then retire then? I am not in a state of mind for dancing”

“There will be other dances. Akkash is going to run the home until we decide our future. The children will be cared for. We can have as much time as we need.” Legolas dropped down out of the tree and waited for her. 

Tauriel landed lightly beside him. She slid her arm into his and exhaled as if steeling herself. Legolas touched her eyes and when he took them down, all signs of her crying were gone. There was no redness or puffiness visible. Tauriel smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

“We just need to greet the Mayor and his wife, Mr Anderson and his wife, and a few of the townsfolk,” Legolas told her. “Be the Princess.” 

Her chin lifted and she was straight and tall next to him. Her was every inch poise and grace. It helped her to shut off everything else and focus on this alone. Legolas was of course, quite excellent at this sort of diplomacy. He was not the uperty entitled prince that Aragorn accused him of being but a polite gentleman able to handle the worse small talk. He literally buttered up the local people until they were eating out of his hand.

Tauriel stayed on his arm, smiled when appropriate but said very little beyond the basic pleasantries. Legolas did most of the talking and he was very good at it. Everyone was enamoured with him. She found herself watching him out of the corner of her eye. She was so taken by him.

“Do, please excuse us. We have some things that must be taken care of. Work is never finished when there are children involved,” Legolas said and they moved away towards the house. 

Acelin was standing guard over the house. “No one has entered, highness.” 

“You must get some rest.”

“Edstal will relieve me soon. He will stay until dawn.”

“Very well, thank you Acelin.” 

Tauriel nodded to the guard before moving inside. She was having trouble finding her voice. She sat on the bed and waited. Her eyes looked down at her boots. When Legolas closed the door she looked up. “Tell me.”

He was silent as he removed his boots and then hers. He hung up his cloak and stripped off. It was evident that he was not going to tell her anything until they were both in bed. 

Tauriel was tense and fighting her emotions as she let him remove her boots. She stood and slipped off her trousers to just be in her shirt. She reached for him, slipping her hands under his shirt. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his skin under her hands. She felt cold, numb.

“Mmm...That feels good. It makes me feel alive.” but he didn’t want to make love he just wanted to be close to her when he told her what had happened. “Come to bed.”

Tauriel nodded. She didn’t move right away. When she did it was slow and cautious. “I wish to be as close to you as I can but-” 

“Come here and I will tell you what happened. I want you in my arms first,” he told her as he got into bed. 

“Alright.” Tauriel climbed in and curled up against him. She placed her ear on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. “I am ready.” She heard his heartbeat quicken. 

“When Maude took Matthew he fought her and when she tried to lie him on one of the bunk beds he was struggling with her and hit his head on the bed post. She panicked when she realised he was dead and hid his body.”

“He was struggling because he wanted to be with me.” She was trying to catch her breath. “I should have taken him with me.”

“You are not to blame. You must stop blaming yourself for everything,” Legolas said with a strong tone. “You do not control these things.” 

“Why would she leave him like that? Why didn’t she get help? She knew.” She was tense. “How could she? She was supposed to look after him.” 

“Humans are capable of putting their children out in the snow to die. Who knows what thoughts they have or how they reason?” Legolas replied. 

“She...she needs to pay for what she has done.” Tauriel tried to sit up. “I wish to talk to her.”

“Aragorn will take her before a council of justice and he will tell them about his investigation. I might be called upon to testify to what she told me. But they do not allow women. This matter is yet to be settled but she will be punished for her neglect.” 

“I cannot go? I need to hear it from her. I need to hear she did not mean for him to die.” She was still trying to get up. “I will go now.”

“You cannot. I’m not sure about their laws but it might influence the council that you have spoken to her. I will not allow you to go against their law, because it might mean that she is not punished at all.” Legolas tightened his arms around her. 

“She needs to be punished. I don’t understand. I need to hear her say she didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

“Yes, she does and Aragorn will see to it. He will tell us what her punishment is when the council decides,” he told her. “But you may not speak with her. Do you understand?” 

“It isn’t fair.” She wanted to hit something. 

“Humans are rarely fair, Tauriel.” 

“It isn’t fair…” Her head sunk, laying on his chest. “He was supposed to be loved and with us.” She was angry and so profoundly sad. “It just...I wanted him. I wanted those little fingers in my hair and little body snuggled against me. I wanted to hear him call me mommy elf...” She teared up.

“So did I. So do I,” Legolas sighed. 

She hugged him tightly. “I am sad for us. We have felt so much loss…” Tauriel looked up at him. “What do we do now? I wish to hurt the woman but that is not reasonable. I know it. I want to run out the door and beat her with my hands. I want to scream and cry. I want to hold you until we both feel less sadness.” 

“On the morrow, we will have breakfast and then we will run through the forest and scream and cry and sit up trees and feel nature around us. We will seek its beauty and its strength.” 

“Alright.” Her voice was soft. “When will they take her before the council?”

“I don’t know. Aragorn will keep us informed rm. One good thing has come of this. Aragorn and I are friends again. He reached out in friendship and sympathy at our grief. I am certain he will see to it that she is punished appropriately.”

“I am glad you get to have him back.” She started to turn, to roll so her back was to him. In the loss Legolas was able to gain back something to ease the grief. Aragorn could make his heart light once more. 

“He offers his friendship to you also,” Legolas said. He sat up and removed his shirt. “I want to feel your skin against mine. Will you remove your shirt?” 

Tauriel sat up and slid the garment off of her body. She turned and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. She needed his presence like she needed air. “I should be stronger. I am sorry.”

“I cannot fill that emptiness but I can show that I am here for you.” He cupped her face and wiped her tears dry with his thumbs before kissing her tentatively. He waited for her reaction. 

His touch was so loving that it almost drew a sob from her but his lips silenced it. Tauriel’s body softened, leaned into him. She slowly, tenderly kissed him. “I am here for you as well. You are the only bright spot in my life.” Her mouth found his again. The kiss was gentle but so full of emotion.

They spent hours just kissing and touching gently, reassuring each other of their love and of life. It was difficult for elves to understand grief and they felt it strongly for much longer than a human lifetime. They would mourn Matthew for a long time, Just as the would mourn Ned and their unborn child, though their beliefs told them that the Vala took care of these things and that death was not the end of all. 

It was what she needed in order to feel some semblance of peace. His presence, his touch and their connection was all that existed for her. Her grief would be there, a shadow in her life but Legolas would be there to remind her of life. 

Aragorn didn’t join the party. He sat with the twins in silence. He was angry, so angry that it was like a storm raging in him. The woman was gone, escorted to the settlement to await the council. That knowledge didn’t make him feel better though. Justice would be done but it didn’t feel like enough. He left to go back to the rangers but only because he had to attend the council in the morning.

The council sat early the next morning. The matter was of the utmost importance. The death of a child and suspected murder was extremely serious. Maude was led in and stood in the middle of the room. She gave her testimony, swearing she panicked. 

Aragorn stood and relayed the information he knew to the council. He told them how Legolas and Tauriel had planned to treat the boy as their own. He told them all that he found from the body to the blood on the bedpost.

“You are friends with the foster parents of this child. Do you think that your testimony is tainted by this?” one of the Council asked. 

“I can see how it could seem tainted. I was brought in as chief, not a friend. I investigated independently with other rangers. I am not the only one who saw what I saw, what I found. I am just the one here relaying the information. The elves are upset but their emotions are not my concern right now, justice is. This woman put a boy in an old root cellar while he still breathed. She didn’t check on him. She simply worried about herself. Her job was to look after those children and her neglect led to his death.”

“Very well. We will hear from Ranger Shy??? next.” 

Shy backed up most of what Aragorn had said. 

“Is there anyone who wishes to make a statement concerning this matter?” No one spoke up. “This concludes our investigation. We will convene again when a decision is made.” 

Maude was led out. Aragorn stood and went to his office. 

Tauriel woke in Legolas’ arms. She snuggled in close, breathing in his scent. She kissed his neck and down his chest. Once more she laid her head down to listen to his heart. 

“Edstal,” Legolas called out. “Have our breakfast brought to us. If they protest, ensure they know that we are paying for all this.” 

“We can’t stay here.” She said softly. 

“In bed? Why not?” 

“No, love. Here at the farm. We can’t remain here with the children can we? It will not let us heal if we do.” Tauriel closed her eyes. “The one happiness in your life and I am asking you to leave it.” 

“Orc hunting will distract us,” Legolas told her. “And Aragorn will not complain if we vanish into the woods to make love.” 

There was a knock on the door. 

Legolas pulled the blanket up ove Tauriel. “Come in.” 

Edstal entered with a tray of food. “The woman said she is struggling to keep up with everything. Akkash is helping as are the children but she wishes to know if she can get other help. I told her to ask Akkash but she wishes to speak with you. I have made it known that isn’t possible.”

He placed the tray down on the end of the bed. 

“You did right. Akkash will run Ned’s Home for Children,” Legolas replied. 

“Idran asks to speak with you later as well. He wishes to ask about what to do.” Edstal glanced at Tauriel. 

“Tell him he must do whatever Akkash tells him to do. There will be plenty of work for him when the ground thaws.”

“No, highness. What to do with the boy.” Edstal looked at him. He was trying not to further upset the princess.

“Tell him I will come to him when I am ready,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, highness.” He left them, closing the door and once more taking his position outside.

Aragorn was summoned to the Council Chamber. “You know these elven foster parents of the boy?” 

“I do.”

“They are important?” 

“Yes.” Aragorn kept his answers to the point. He wanted no emotion clouding this trial.

“Important enough to trigger the war between elves and Men?”

“Yes which is why I was brought in as chief to investigate. They do not want there to be war but they are important enough that if a slight is perceived it could be just what sets things off. The situation is already very tense.” 

“It would be a genocidal war and the Dunedain could not take sides but we would be in danger from both.”

“Yes we would. Know that war is not what these elves want. They wish for peace and understanding. He called for me to ensure things were done according to our laws. It was important to him that tensions not spill over.”

“My lord, the guards of these elves wear the armour of the royal guard of Thranduil.”

Aragorn bowed his head. “Yes. Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel. They came to bury the ranger Ned and to get the home set up. It is important to them. They wanted to see the home built and the children cared for. They grew very fond of the little boy and left him with Maude in good faith. The princess is gutted by the boy’s death. The prince holds in his grief in an effort to comfort her. They wanted the best for all the children but the little one, Matthew caught their hearts. Even in their grief, they wish to see justice done by our laws.”

“And they have stayed away so that their emotions will not taint this hearing?” 

“Yes. They wish it to be about the facts and not who they are or their emotions. They wish us to see the law followed. They want her punished. By their laws, it would mean her death. They wish us to decide and to be fair in our decision.”

“Honour would be satisfied with her death?” 

Aragorn nodded. “That is their way.”

“I know a little of the laws of the Greenwood. The mother if capable would carry out the execution. Is Princess Tauriel capable?”

Aragorn inhaled. “Before becoming princess she was captain of the guard of the Greenwood. She is a warrior in her own right. I have seen her fight. She is capable.”

The Councillors glanced at each other and nodded. “Then it is settled. Maude will be held until Princess Tauriel is recovered enough in her grief to execute the prisoner. Please inform them both and Maude will be informed of her fate.”

Aragorn bowed his head. “Thank you. I will relay the information.” He turned on his heel and left. He was on his horse and riding. He hoped the news would bring a measure of peace.

Legolas and Tauriel had not yet left. They were deciding where Mathew would be buried. Legolas wanted him to be buried at the Home. The tray was on the bed, she had not eaten anything. Tauriel wanted Matthew buried under the tree she had grown to think of as hers.

Aragorn approached the house. Acelin had taken over the watch. He put up a hand. “They are not to be disturbed.”

“I bring news from the council.” Aragorn stepped forward.

“They are not to be disturbed.” He put a hand out. 

“Is that Strider? Let him in.” They had half dressed in case there was another emergency. 

The door was opened by Acelin and Aragorn stepped in. The door was closed behind him.

Aragorn bowed his head to them. “The council has sat. They heard all the information.”

“Have they made a decision?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes.” Aragorn licked his lips. “They have decided that Maude will be executed, by Tauriel once she is recovered from her grief.”

Tauriel looked shocked. “Execution?” She was a mix of emotions. She wanted this, to see the woman punished but she also wondered if death was too harsh. Her anger said it was right. Matthew was dead because this woman had not done her job. “Will an elf executing her not trigger anger or worse?” Her hand clenched as if holding her dagger.

“It is your choice, Tauriel. But all the evidence says she was responsible for Matthew’s death. If you wish Aragorn will do it and we will witness it. I think that you should at least be there in order to settle in your mind that she has been punished,” Legolas told her. 

“Has she admitted to her guilt?”

Aragorn shook his head and shifted from foot to foot. “No, she asserts it was an accident because he was flailing and she panicked.” He looked to Legolas.  _ You did not tell her everything as agreed, yes?  _ He had to work hard to get the thought out and he wasn’t sure it would reach. 

_ I did not. It is enough that she knows that justice is done.  _ “We had planned on spending the day in the woods healing, but I think Matthew’s funeral and the execution should be done immediately. Then we will go to the woods to heal. I would speak to you on another matter later.”

Tauriel frowned, just a little. “I will leave you to discuss and think on what I wish.” She slipped out of the bed, shirt covering her just enough. Aragorn looked up at the ceiling. “I will be just outside.” She pulled on her trousers and boots before stepping out in the daylight. She stood by the door, no coat and hair wild. Acelin removed his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. Frigthoren followed her. She moved just to the side of the house and leaned against it. She didn’t feel like climbing the tree.

Aragorn sighed. “I am sorry for everything that has happened but the council has sided as you wished. I hope it is some measure of compensation.”

“It will not being back Tauriel’s joy or the boy’s life but at least her neglect will not see more children die. I feel it is my fault. I did not think that she would be wanting. I simply took her in from the street with the children. I assumed that since she was with them on the street that she had been looking after them as best she could.” 

“It is not your fault. You had no way of knowing what she was capable of.” He cleared his throat. “You had another matter you wished to discuss? In truth, I have something to discuss with you as well. Please, go ahead.”

Legolas could not imagine what Aragorn had to say, but he would ask his question first. “Will you accept us as Rangers again?” 

“I- yes, of course. You wish to join us when we leave?” There was a note of relief in his tone.

“I owe you an explanation. We will not heal while we are here, and it is not good for the children for us to be in mourning around them when they do not understand why. None of them have asked after Matthew, so even if they notice he has gone, it will not be a great matter to them. I expect they are accustomed to children coming an going on the streets. But to have us here reminding them and for us to be reminded every day will not help us heal. Tauriel needs to hunt orcs and I need to be with her.” 

Aragorn relaxed. “I was working up the courage to tell you that I thought you shouldn’t stay here. I feared her growing attached to another child. I feared you being reminded of Matthew everyday. We apparently were on the same page.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I will happily have you back as rangers. I would have you both riding with me.”

“Would it be enough, the three of us and your two rangers? I would like to send the guard home. It is too conspicuous.” 

“Yes, I may take a few more rangers to fill out the group some. The twins will come until the pass is clear. As for the guard, could we not simply dress them less like guards? Your father might object to them being sent back.”

Legolas gave a quick laugh. “I had not thought of that. Could you arrange for clothes for them, to look like rangers. I would ask one more thing. No boys. I do not want Tauriel getting attached to a young one again.” 

“I will ensure they are older than I. I should be the only young man in her vision.” He chuckled then abruptly stopped. “I am sorry, that was in poor taste.” Aragorn shook his head. “I am sorry.”

“No, we must have good cheer around us to life our spirit. You will stay for Matthew’s funeral? We are burying him under the tree.” 

“Of course I will stay. Then I will see to clothes for the guards and finish my tasks at the settlement. It will be a couple of days before we will be leaving. Enough time to finish the final decisions here.” Aragorn smiled slightly. “I am pleased you will be coming with me.”

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder, but his eyes said he needed more than this simple touch. 

Aragorn hugged him. “I am sorry Legolas. Truly. I wish I could give the boy back to you.” 

Legolas’ head dropped to Aragorn’s shoulder and he sobbed. Aragorn held his friend and let him pour his grief out. Outside, Tauriel was crying. She could feel Legolas’ grief as he released it with Aragorn. She was glad he had that since he had been trying so hard to be strong for her and would not share his grief with her. 

Two of the guards dug the grave for Matthew. The ground under the tree was not as hard as elsewhere, and they dug between the roots. 

Tauriel had cleaned up once Aragorn had left the house. She fixed her shirt, donned her own clothes and coat. She did not say anything but focused on the easy tasks. She braided Legolas’ hair in the braid of a prince. It was intricate and it kept her fingers and mind busy. Legolas combed her hair and decorated with twists and braids and finished with one long plait down her back, tied off with a ribbon. 

Outside, Akkash, Idran, Drayton and Shy stood near the grave. Idran held the boy’s body gently in his arms. Elladan and Elrohir joined them. Aragorn stepped to their side. The guards stood back. They all looked to Tauriel to say something.

She looked to Idran and reached out to take Legolas’ hand. Idran knelt and gently lowered the boy into the ground. Her grip tightened. “He was sweetness and joy. He was so young, too young for this fate. His soul is gone to meet his family. His smile and laugh will be forever etched in my mind and in my heart. For the little time we had together I am grateful.” Tears rolled down her face. 

“He has gone to his parent and his forefathers where he will know no pain or cold or hunger,” legolas said and then began the song of mourning. 

Aragorn knelt and tossed dirt down on the boy. He looked up at Legolas and Tauriel as he stood. He was reminded of his dream from the previous night. He could see them, the children and the little infant in her arms. He shook his head a little and rejoined the others. 

Akkash nailed a board onto the tree. On it was carved ‘Matthew Greenleaf’. When Legolas saw it he dropped to his knees and cried. 

Tauriel knelt and held Legolas to her. Her face was against his neck and her arms held him tightly as he cried. 

Drayton and Idran began shoveling the dirt to cover the boy. 

Aragorn waited nearby but stopped Akkash. “Why Greenleaf?” He whispered.

“The prince’s name is Legolas LasGalen. In the common tongue it is Greenleaf.”

Aragorn nodded. “That was very thoughtful Akkash.” He looked back to Legolas and Tauriel.

“The boy is registered as Matthew LasGalen, 3 years, born in Arnor,” Akkash said. “Idran is drawing all the children for the record. They will not be forgotten.” 

Aragorn felt as if he had no more tears to shed and yet, they fell once more. “A fitting tribute to all these children. Thank you Akkash. Thank you for caring for them.”

“Do not thank me for my nature. It never occured to me that someone would neglect a child. I would rather starve and have a child fed. I would go cold to have a child warm. I would sleep in the snow so a child could have my bed. I would go naked to have a child dressed.” 

He could see the resolve in the elf’s eyes. “As would many but not all. Not all share the same desire to see children cared for.”

Akkash looked back at Legolas. “He is losing faith in Men. Do not let this happen. Show him the goodness and honour of Men. Because it is upon his word, not Thranduil’s that there will be a war or not. If he turns his anger in his grief towards Men, the Dunedain will not survive.” 

“I know and the fear of war is ever present. I will do what I can.” Aragorn set his jaw. “You have my word.”

Everyone began to leave the grave. In the end it was Aragorn waiting as the couple remained kneeling. The ever present guards kept away at a respectful distance. In the building the children were eating and youngest were being bathed and settled for the night. Their life kept moving as outside all seemed to stop for those who grieved. 

Legolas got to his feet with Tauriel’s help. “Elladan and Elrohir wait for you at the fire. There is wine, highnesses,” Acelin told them. 

Tauriel nodded once and wrapped her arm around Legolas to help him keep moving. Aragorn joined her on the other side but did not touch Legolas. He didn’t want to assume the man wanted extra help. He would be there should it be needed. But Legolas took his hand as they walked. 

“I didn’t think elves felt the cold,” Shy said seeing Tauriel in the the heavy coat. 

“Tauriel is accustomed to moving all the time. We are too sedate for her. When she stops she feels the cold. I am more accustomed to the cold,” Legolas said thankful that the conversation was on something trivial.

Tauriel nodded her head to Shy giving her agreement to Legolas’ words. 

The ranger frowned a little. “How will you manage here then? It can get pretty cold. Will you have clothes brought from your home?” 

“In light of recent events,” Legolas began falling into the role of prince, “we have decided to join you on your next journey.” 

“Well, I’m bloody cold,” Drayton said moving a little closer to the fire. 

Aragorn went to grab a glass of wine for Legolas and Tauriel. He waited until they were sitting and then handed it to them. He went to get a glass for Drayton, Shy and Idran as well. Finally, he got one for himself. He took a seat across from Legolas, next to Elrohir. 

The fire was stoked generating more heat. Elladan added another log. 

“We will leave in a few days. I still have things I need to see to at the settlement. I have to make sure the rangers are taken care of in my absence. The guards will have clothes sent here before the end of day tomorrow.” Aragorn told them all.

“Can their armour be stored at the Ranger Station?” Legolas asked. “That armour is hellishingly expensive.” 

“Of course. It will be locked away for safety. They can bring it by before we go.”

“Says the man who wears Mithril armour,” Shy commented. 

Tauriel smiled. “He is too important not to wear it. An injury or worse would not be good for anyone.”

“Yeah, it is all the talk in the town. They are hoping having the elves here will protect them if there is war.” 

“We will have to do everything to prevent a war. It will not be good for any if it breaks out.” Aragorn said before he took a drink of his wine. “There will be an execution before we leave as well.” He wanted to tell those at the fire before it turned into town gossip.

“Maude?” Shy asked. 

“What? Why?” Drayton asked. “I thought Matthew fell down the cellar stairs.”

Aragorn inhaled slowly. “Yes, Maude. She put him down there in a panic. She was afraid of being kicked out. She was negligent.”

“And she is being…” Drayton began. 

“Akkash,” Idran said over the top of him. “What have you planned for lessons? I will be taking the older children into the fields when the ground thaws.”

Aragorn nodded but was glad for Idran’s disruption. He licked his lips before taking another drink of his wine. 

Tauriel sipped the wine slowly. It warmed her empty stomach. Her eyes were on the dancing flames. 

Legolas stared into the fire. “This wine is making me homesick.” 

Tauriel’s fingers intertwined with his. Aragorn sighed. “Understandable.”

“Good huh?” Drayton asked. 

“No, it’s bloody awful!” Legolas replied. “I’m homesick for good wine.” 

There was light laughter around the fire. “And honey mead from Imladris.” Tauriel added. “And hot springs.”

The twins raised their glasses to her and she returned the toast. 

“And orcs.” Tauriel smirked a little. “I miss hunting them down.”

Legolas raised his glass to that. “Death to all orcs.” 

The others raised their glasses, joining in. 

“It was orcs who united Elves, Men and Dwarves at Erebor,” Legolas said. 

“Killing the creatures is something everyone can get behind.” Aragorn added. “They should not walk the earth.” 

“What are orcs, anyway? I mean Dwarves are just mutated humans. But orcs don’t look like anything.”

Legolas turned pale, or at least paler than normal. 

Aragorn cleared his throat. “There are legends, there are thoughts on what they are but they are the dark servants that need to be struck down.”

“What does it matter what they are?” Legolas asked. “They are abominations who kill everything in their path.” 

“They are hatred manifest. They are to be struck down before they do more damage and that is what is important.” Aragorn added. 

“We must wipe out the means to create them,” Legolas said. “I fear that war will come within our lifetimes.” 

Elladan nodded, “Father mentioned similar. Something was bothering him. I pray to the Vala it is not true but it feels inevitable.”

“Mordor grows more foul and Gondor grows weaker by the year. Gondor tries to hold the orcs in Mordor but they haunt the Greenwood in the south. It is more difficult every year to keep them from our lands,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn looked to the fire. “All we can do is continue to hunt them down. It would take an army to try and get to the heart of their source.”

“The source of their power lies to the east,” Legolas said, forgetting that they did not know of the battle between Sauron and the White Council. He wondered if Lord Elrond told his sons.

All eyes fell on Legolas. There was a mix of surprise and confusion in them. 

Aragorn cleared his throat. “I stand by my statement. It would take an army, a large one to cut them all down at the source.”

“Greater than Middle Earth has ever seen,” Legolas said. 

“United kingdoms of men, elves, dwarves...all rallied to fight. It could not happen so we hunt and do what we can.” Aragorn stated. 

“Thousands of orc fell at Erebor and Dale. But still they come,” Legolas muttered. “I do not expect to wipe them out, but for now it is enough to do what we can to protect the smaller towns and villages. 

“And that is what we will do.” Aragorn stated. 

Legolas put his arm around Tauriel and drew her close. “I know you will love to get back to orc hunting,” he whispered to her. 

“I will love to have you with me as we hunt again. The prospect of it makes me wish we could leave now.” She whispered back in somewhat halting Sindar. She fumbled over a few words but managed to get it out.

“We could leave for the house now, but not for orc hunting,” he whispered very quietly against her ear.

Tauriel finished the last of her wine and looked at Legolas. Her eyes met his but she said nothing. She wouldn’t need to, he would see it clearly there.

Legolas handed his wine to someone, he wasn’t sure who cause he didn’t look and he stood scooping her up into his arms and carried her to the house. 

Her mouth was on his neck as he walked. 

“If they continue like this they will be having one of their own soon enough,” Shy commented. 

“Elves don’t work like humans. It may be hundreds of years before they are blessed with a child. And their desire for each other is intense and bright.” Aragorn smiled slightly. 

“I always thought that was because elves seemed so emotionless,” Drayton said. 

“We control our emotions around humans so that we do not lose our tempers and kill you all,” Frigthoren said in a flat serious tone. 

The humans around the fire tensed a little. Aragorn smiled. “No, elves only feel desire for the one they are bonded too and children are such a blessing it is thought the Vala only let’s it happen when the time is right. Not in war. Not at a time of hardship. And they are not emotionless. Far from it.”

“We learn at an early age to channel that energy but then there are those like the princess who is a Wildling,” Frigthoren added. 

“And Prince Legolas who energy is so great that he can kill a dozen orcs with one swing of his sword,” Acelin told them

Drayton’s mouth was open, “Wait a minute. A dozen orcs with one swing? Not possible and what is a wildling? I thought she was an elf?”

“A Wildling is an elf whose emotions cannot be tamed. Much like the berserkers among the Dwarves. Do not Men have such creatures?”

Drayton chuckled, “Yeah they are called women.” 

Shy punched his shoulder. 

“Case in point.” Drayton shoved her. “Can Legolas really kill a dozen orcs with one swing? I can’t see that being possible.”

“I have seen it,” Acelin replied. 

“When? He is a prince. Has he fought many orcs?” Drayton was fascinated. “I know he can fight, he told us that but have they both seen battles?”

“Hundred, perhaps thousands. He has seen many battles. He has fought orcs, ogars, trolls, giant fell spiders, dwarves, and even men.” 

Drayton looked down. “Is that how they met? Fighting?” He was truly engaged in learning what he could about them.

“I suppose you could see it that way. She was a ward of his father, though she joined the guard early and saw no battle until she was fully trained and had seen her 100th winter. He went out hunting down fell spiders with her team the first time she fought. 

Aragorn smiled. “He courted her, in his way, for 500 years.”

“I think he lost his heart to her then. But they did not bond until recently.”

Drayton scratched his head. “No wonder they are always on each other. If I had to go 500 years without touching a woman I would never let her go either.” 

“So he’s been horny for 500 years?” Shy asked. 

Aragorn shook his head. “Elves don’t feel desire in a sexual manner until they are bonded. He loved her. He was enamoured with her but he never desired her as he does now until they bonded. Their souls are joined and now long for each other.”

“And yet you wonder why he is not satisfied with being your friend?” Akkash asked in Sindar.

Aragorn huffed through his nose. “There was no bond and friendship should have been enough.” He replied. 

“He is as bonded to you as he is to Tauriel.” 

“He wasn’t.”

“He is. He is driven mad by his need for you.”

“Leave it.” He warned Akkash. 

“By the Vala! You had sex with him.” Elrohir asked. 

“And it was a moment of weakness. Leave it alone.” He growled through his teeth.

“A moment of weakness that will torture him for the rest of his life,” Elrohir said. 

“He said friendship was enough. He said - I will not explain myself to you.” Aragorn was trying not to get angry.

“Because that is all you wanted. What was he to do, rape you?” Elrohir asked. 

“What are they talking about? Drayton asked. 

“Nothing.” Aragorn stated in common. He stood. “I need to ride back. I will see everyone tomorrow when I bring the clothing.”

Drayton looked to Idran who shook his head. 

Aragorn left, riding back to the settlement. He worked until the early hours of the morning and then briefly rested before rising to resume his work. Food was brought to him as he sent note after note out and recorded things in the books.

Tauriel’s mouth never left his neck or ear the whole walk to the house. She wanted to lose herself in his touch. She undressed him and herself. She pushed Legolas back on the bed and proceeded to kiss down his chest. She moved lower. Her mouth pressed to his hip. She licked her lips before pressing them to his manhood. 

He could not stop his hips from lifting to meet her mouth. He moaned in pleasure. His hands gripped her hair. 

The noises he made stirred something in her very core. She needed him to feel pleasure. Her mouth kissed along his entire length before her tongue moved out to taste him. A small sound of enjoyment rose from her throat and she did it again. She wanted to hear him moan over and over again.

A thought crossed his mind that he would like to do this to Aragorn, but he pushed it away. It was not fair to Tauriel and he wanted to concentrate solely on her and their pleasure together. 

For a moment he seemed to be still. Tauriel worried she was not pleasing him. His hand was a little slack in her hair. She lifted her head, “I will stop if it does not please you. Tell me what you would like my love.”

“Oh, it pleases me very much,” he replied. 

Tauriel lowered her head once more and parted her lips, slipping him between them. Her warm, wet mouth engulfed the head of his shaft. It pleased him a little too much and he climaxed into her mouth. He moaned aloud and his hands gripped her hair. 

Tauriel was unprepared but instinct kicked in and she swallowed as much as she could. It dribbled out the corner of her mouth, dripping onto his thigh. 

Legolas muttered the equivalent of Oops and then laughed a little at her look. 

Wild haired and narrowed eyes looked at him as her hand moved to wipe her mouth. “Why do you laugh?” Her voice was low and vaguely threatening. 

“You look beautiful and wild,” he said. He grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. His lips moved down her teasing with kisses.

“Why is that funny?” She breathed out the words as her head went back. His kisses felt as if they were marking her skin. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep breath she took.

He parted her feminine lips and flicked his tongue against her most sensitive bud of flesh. 

Tauriel’s hands gripped the bed, her hips pushed into his mouth and she cried out. 

He nipped it gently with his teeth and then drove one finger into her. 

Her body tensed a little. Her thighs trembled. “Oh my love…” Her hips moved, trying for more of the contact. 

Edstal looked at the door and frowned. He moved a couple of steps away from the house. One day he hoped he would understand what caused them to make such noises but for now it was slightly disturbing. 

The more he touched her, the more he tasted her the closer Tauriel moved towards her climax. Her hips moved but then she was still. Her body tensed, her sex spasming around his finger and she moaned loudly. Her one hand had found his hair, her other gripped the bed linens. 

She relaxed, panting and trying to catch her breath. Her hand that had taken hold of his hair now loosened. 

He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “I wish we had a hot spring.” 

“So do I. A soak in it would be lovely right now. Followed by more time with your body.” Tauriel rolled to her side and kissed his chest. “You did not tell me what was so funny?”

“Just the way you looked with my juices dribbling out of your mouth. You looked so wild, almost as if you were about to go in for the kill.”

“I am glad that amuses you. You should not laugh or I may never do it again.” She teased.

“I thought you wanted me to be pleased.”

“I do, always.” She kissed his chest. Her fingers began to draw light designs on his skin. “Thank you.”

They lay quietly in each other’s arms for quite awhile before Legolas went to the stove he put more wood in the fire and filled the kettle from the water jug, putting it on the stove to boil. He prepared two cups and got the tea out of the cupboard. “It’s just ordinary tea. It’s not sleeping herbs or healing herbs, or anything like that,” he told her. “And I like to be able to prepare it myself instead of needing a servant to bring it to me. It gives me a sense of achievement. The simplicity of it, the movement, the ability to make something pleasant to drink, not just for myself but for you.”

Elladan and Elrohir, Akkash, the rangers and two of the guards who were off duty moved into the rooms upstairs in the loft floor of the dormitory All the children had been moved into the dormitory even though they had no beds, hay bales doubled as both bed and mattress. They had bought the store out of blankets.

“I think there is peace in the everyday little things. Sometimes it helps clear one's mind.” Tauriel sat up in the bed. 

“I wonder sometimes if there is something different about me. I feel intensely but seem to get over things quickly only for them to surface again later. You continue to mourn for Ned and for our unborn child and yet to me they have gone to their forefathers and are at peace. I am even at peace over Matthew’s death now that I know that Maude will be punished.” 

“But should something remind you later there is a chance your grief might burst forth once more. It may not. I think part of you is so well trained to push it away that in moments of your own they rush back. You hide them well when others are around. I don’t know…” Tauriel looked at her hands. “Perhaps you aren’t different. Maybe it is me. Maybe I need to come to terms with things faster.” She looked up. “It could be I am what is different. Elladan, Elrohir and even Aragorn are more like you than me.”

“Then perhaps it is your gender. You feel more protective of the children. You blame yourself when you cannot protect them. I feel…” Legolas jumped suddenly as he tried to pick up the kettle with a cloth over the metal handle. He rushed outside nearly running into Edstal to put his hand in the snow. 

Tauriel, wrapped in a blanket rushed to follow. Edstal was alarmed but had the sense to throw his cloak over Legolas. “Highness. Are you alright?”

Legolas turn his hand over to look at the palm before plunging it back into the newly fallen snow. “Go get Elladan or Elrohir, he said with a grimace. 

Tauriel came to his side. “How bad?” 

Edstal was gone, running off to get the twins.

“I cannot tell, but it burns still.”

“Keep your hand in the snow.” She reached out to adjust the cloak around him.

“Let us take a look.” Elladan said as he and Elrohir appeared. 

Edstal had brought a lantern over to them. Legolas held out his hand. There was a strip of burn across is palm and another across his finger. The skin was broken in parts. 

“Come let’s move inside.” Elladan lifted Legolas. Elrohir guided Tauriel back inside. Elladan sat him on the bed. Legolas pulled the cloak over himself for modesty. Tauriel saw to the kettle. Then she sat, a bundle of elf and blanket against the wall. 

The twins turned their attention to Legolas. Together they held the burnt hand gently and closed their eyes. Their joined hands began to glow in soft blue light.

Legolas lost the tension in him and started to breath normally. He had not even realised that he had been holding his breath as if that would ward off the pain. “That was so foolish of me.” 

“Shh, just relax.” Elrohir stated. Legolas’ eyes closed. 

Tauriel looked on but she knew there was nothing she could do or say. It was better to let them work. She laid her head on her knees.

Elladna soon left Elrohir continue the treatment while he searched through the cupboards until he found what he wanted. He put some herbs in a bowl and poured a little hot water on them and softened them and mixed them. He came back with the bowl and a bandage. 

Elrohir let go of Legolas. “It will be better but tender tomorrow. We can do a little more tomorrow.”

Elladan handed Legolas the bowl. “Hold that.” He put small pieces of cloth between each finger, then covered his hand with the herbs and then gently bandaged it. “Normally a burn should not be covered, but going to bed you need it covered. Here put you glove on. That will help hold the bandage in place.” He handed Legolas the glove and took the bowl. 

“Didn’t Aragorn tell you not to mess with tea?” Elrohir asked as he handed a cup of the tea that Legolas had been making to Tauriel and then another to Legolas. “I’ll give the guards cloak back.” 

Tauriel took the cup with a nod of thanks. She remained in her seat as the men took care of Legolas. 

The room was chilled briefly as Elladan opened the door and stepped outside. He returned once more letting the cold night air in. 

Elrohir got Legolas into bed. “Get help to dress in the morning. And, your highness, do try to remember that you need to learn how to do these things BEFORE you try them.” they left him. 

Legolas turned to Tauriel. “I think I am cursed.”

“How so?” She climbed into bed beside him. The blanket was no longer around her body so she draped it over them both. 

“All these thing happening so quickly and just as I am starting to get over one thing something else happens.”

Tauriel sighed softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She shook her head and moved, sitting across his lap and pinning him down. “No. Not cursed. Living for the first time. You lived a life in the Greenwood, with servants and so little hardship. Death was to orcs not those you loved. We are out of the woods protection and experiencing life away from the elves. Think about it, we have had very little to no experience with any races until recently. Then we bonded and that is something so new and so intense. I had never had any warning or education on what this meant.” She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. “We have learned a great deal about ourselves in a very short time. It isn’t a curse even though I feared our grief was my fault….it is just part of life.” The tone of her last statement made it sound as if she was trying to convince herself a little.

“There are things which I have kept from you because I thought you would not want to hear them. I don’t want to upset you.” 

Tauriel paled. “Trying to protect me.” She looked down sadly. “I am not weak. We said we would not keep things...”

“But you tend to blame yourself even when you had nothing to do with it.”

Tauriel breathed out her nose. “What are you keeping from me?” Her voice was soft. 

“There have been times that I have regretted our bonding, mostly because you have come to harm because of me. And there is more…”

Tauriel felt sick to her stomach. “Tell me. I would rather know than have things unspoken, have you carry them.” She couldn’t find the strength to move from his lap. It felt as if her blood had started to turn cold. 

“When you were near death, I thought that I would end my life so my spirit would be with you.” He continued. He had more to tell her but he feared he was hurting her. 

“Oh.” It was a whisper. ”I had no idea. I was not very aware of things.” Her eyes sought his. “There is more isn’t there?” She swallowed. “I would know it all. It is better that I know all of you...it was the agreement we made when we bonded.”

“I do not want to hurt you,” he replied. 

“It hurts more by not telling me. It means I give all and you do not. It makes it seem as if you do not trust me or that I am not allowed to know all of you. I know you fear hurting me. I feared it the other night but I still told you...I still bore the look in your eyes. It is part of love. I would rather know and have the hurt come from you.”

“I really do hate dwarves, and Men in general. There are some individuals whom I do not hate, but on a whole...I find them quite disgusting.”

Tauriel nodded. “Understandable. Not unwarranted either.” She worried he was trying to work up the courage to get to the worst of things. It felt as if someone was pouring cold water down her back. She was not at all surprised to find he had no love for dwarf or man. It is likely what made her seeking out Kili that much more of a wound to him. That she would turn to the dwarf and not him. It had not been out of spite. It was what she thought she deserved at the time, the lowly elf that she was. Kili was sweet and caring. She felt  _ something _ but it was not what she felt with Legolas. It had never been like what she felt with him.

“Know that I love you, Tauriel. What I have kept from you has been out of that love. I feared that I am too much like my father for you to love me. I loved Matthew. But I think that it was not him that I loved but the idea of having a son and how you were so happy with him in your arms.”

Tauriel began to cry. “I- I loved the idea of him as well. You are not alone in this.” Fat tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. “I felt so empty. I never imagined being a mother, I was a guard but then you...and I imagined one day seeing you hold our child. Then we- and then it was gone. And I was shattered. He needed love and I had it to give to a little one. I tried to not feel for him and then I saw you with him in your arms and I wanted that.” 

“We will have children. I am sure of that,” he told her. “But I think this time is for us to be together. Children I have discovered are a lot of work, they would take time away from us being together and we would not be able to travel. I was wrong in thinking we could stay here. I am already wanting to be on the road with the rangers,” he told her. “I have spoken to Aragorn and we will be leaving with him.”

Tauriel nodded and wiped at her tears. “It is for the best but only if you are sure about being with him. I know he has extended his friendship to you again and I know that is not enough for you. Are you sure?”

“No, I am not sure. But his presence eases my grief. And I know that I will not be happy here.” He reached up with his left hand and wiped the tears from her face. “I hate to hurt you but the worst is yet to come. Move down here in my arms.” He patted the bed to his left so that he could use his left arm about her and she could not accidently touch his burnt hand. 

Tauriel could feel her heart begin to beat faster. She moved slowly as her mind tried to reason out what else he could tell her and how much worse they could be in his mind. “I know you love me and again, I would rather have the hurt from you.” She settled against him but was extremely tense.

“You must promise me first that you will not do anything rash. And I want to first hear your decision on Maude’s execution.”

“Rash? To who?” She tried to calm her breathing but it was proving impossible. Her heart was not beating fast enough that she felt as if she had been running after orcs. “Why would I do something rash?”

“Promise. I will make it an order if necessary,” he told her. 

Tauriel looked at him. She stared into his eyes and nodded. “I promise. I will not do anything rash no matter what you tell me.” One hand gripped the blanket.

“And what is your decision about Maude? Will you be the executioner?”

“I considered it but I have never executed someone before. I have killed in battle, while fighting but not like this. Am I angry? Yes. Does her death feel right? I think so.” Tauriel let out a heavy sigh. “I worry that they will be upset with an elf doing it and I don’t want to stir up the tension anymore than is needed. Though if I don’t...would that not be worse?”

“The Council seems to be more concerned that the Greenwood see that honour is upheld.” He held up his hand. “I cannot. But if you wish Aragorn to do it so that there is no question of such things then so be it. But there is one more piece of information which Aragorn and I thought to withhold from you because you were so distraught. And we feared that you might act rashy and bring war down up us.” He looked at his hand. “Perhaps without knowing it, I did this deliberately so it would not be me. I don’t know. But it hurts.” 

Tauriel inhaled. “So this is something you and Aragorn felt it best to keep from me. You did not want what to be you?”

“There is good reason for us to want to rip her to pieces to punish her with torture and make her suffer beyond a quick execution. We wanted to keep this pain from you, this horror.” 

She let out a deep, shuddering exhale. Her hand gripped the blanket tighter. “Tell me.” She almost hissed out the words. 

“Matthew was still alive when Maude put him in the cellar.”

The air left her body in one word. “What?”

Tauriel shook her head. “No if he was she would have gotten help.” She felt as if she was choking on her words. She was on her knees, eyes full of fury. She was clutching the blanket tightly, it was all that was keeping her in the bed. “No. It can’t be true. No one could do something like that to a child. He was little more than a baby…” 

She began to get out of the bed. She needed to move. He pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry. Dress. Help me dress. And we will run through the forest.” 

She leaned against his chest. “How could she do it?” She was trying to come to terms with the information. 

“She thought only of herself. We need to move. We need to run wild.”

“Yes. I want to run. I need to move or it will not be pretty…” She got up and got his clothes for him. “Let me help you.”

It was a bit of a struggle to get Legolas dressed with only one hand, but they both got dressed enough to face the cold outside. Legolas opened the back window. “Let’s not take the guard,” he said. 

She nodded. The energy and emotions were threatening to burst. She was unable to find words. It was all she could do to simply breathe. She moved forward to help him out the window should he need it. But he managed on his own and turned to help her. He put his finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet least they alarm the guard. 

Tauriel tilted her head and shot him a look.  _ You are warning me to be quiet?  _ She could almost laugh if she wasn’t so angry. 

_ Sorry. I keep forgetting your training. _

They ran. They ran as fast as they could through the woods, in the dark, in the trees, and on the ground. They were not back when Elladan come to see to Legolas’ hand just after dawn. The guard was alarmed. He had lost both the prince and the princess. If he did not find them safe and well he would be executed. If he did he would still be punished. He fought to control his panic. 

Legolas dropped from the tree after watching the sunrise. “We should get back.” 

“Do we have to?” Tauriel looked at him. Her anger was finally spent. 

“It was you who taught me to think of the guards. They will be in a panic to find us missing,” he told her. He could finally smile again. The night had taken all his tension and he felt better for telling Tauriel. He did not like secrets between them. 

“Yes.” She landed beside him. Tauriel took his hand and turned to face him. “Thank you.”

“I need this as much as you. You are my guard.”

Tauriel smiled and kissed him. “I am and I love you with all of me.”

He lent in and kissed her. “We must run to get within any distance of the farm.” 

“Gladly.” She took off knowing he would be with her. 

They ran together only separating to dodge trees and bushes. 

All the adults on the farm baring the human woman charged with the littlest children were out searching for them when they got back. Idran had tracked them as far as when they had leapt into the trees and it was there that they met up with him. 

Tauriel was surprised to see him. 

He bowed to them and then chastised them for causing a panic. 

“Why is everyone awake?” She looked at Legolas and then Idran. “I thought we would be back before everyone rose…”

“Elladan went to the house to see to your hand and you were not there. Edstal raised the alarm,” Idran told them. 

Tauriel looked slightly ashamed. “We did not mean to cause an issue. Come, let us get back.”

When they arrived Aragorn was just dismounting his horse. “Where were they last seen?” 

“Here,” Legolas called to him as he rounded the side of the house. “Really, all this fuss, can’t an elf take his lady stargazing without causing a major search.” 

Edstal looked like he might collapse with relief. 

“Not when they are prince and princess and did not inform anyone. Your disappearance could cause war. What were you thinking going out and not telling the guards?” Aragorn asked.

Tauriel frowned. “He had a guard.”

“And you did not.” Aragorn stated. “We are glad you are safe. You sent everyone into quite a panic.” 

“I was thinking that we needed to be with the guard or anyone else. And she did have a guard, me.”

Aragorn nodded. “Alright, let's just get everyone back and breakfast.” 

Everyone left them but the guards and Aragorn. He looked them over. “You are both alright?’

“My hand is hurting. Elladan I assume is out looking for me,” Legolas said. “Would you look at it, please?” he asked Aragorn. 

He nodded. “What did you do?” He reached out for Legolas’ hand. 

“I tried to make tea.” 

Aragorn frowned. “You were told not to make tea anymore. If you get the dose wrong it can do a great deal of damage.”

“It was ordinary tea that you drink, too much would just have made the tea too strong, nothing more,” Legolas defended. “I have decided that I am cursed.” He removed his glove. The blisters had burst and the bandage was stuck to his hand.

Aragorn frowned. “Not cursed.” He gently peeled off the bandage. “Hmm.” 

Legolas grimaced in pain as the bandage pulled at his skin. 

Tauriel reached out to take his other hand. She squeezed lending him her strength.

Aragorn held his hand and concentrated. Their joined hands glowed with the lite blue light of healing. The light started flowing back to Aragorn as Legolas’ energy was greater than Aragorn’s. He frowned and concentrated harder. Tauriel frowned and pressed against Legolas. She wanted this to help and it didn’t feel like it was. 

Sweat broke out on Aragorn’s forehead. 

“Stop resisting,” Elladan said as he approached. He was on his horse and the horse looked like it had been riding hard. He’d come from the road. 

“I’m not trying to,” Legolas replied. 

“Aragorn, stop wasting your energy. Use the herbs,” Elladan said.

Aragorn let Legolas’ hand go. He sighed. “I am sorry.” He backed away. 

“Have you been in the woods all night?” Legolas and Tauriel nodded. “They are charged up with the energy of the Vala. I see the Vala are pleased with you. You look happy again.” 

Tauriel smiled and looked up at Legolas. “Yes.” 

“Secrets between us started to mount up. It was starting to come between us,” Legolas said and then looking at Aragorn. “I told her and we needed to run, to do something.” 

Aragorn nodded. “It was good to tell her.” He looked at Tauriel. “We feared that it would hurt you too much. I am sorry.”

She put up a hand. “I understand.”

Legolas held up his hand. “It was distracting me and making me careless.” 

“Let’s get the herbs and get your hand looked at.” Aragorn said. 

“We need something to do, something active,” Legolas told them.

Elladan looked at the building. “There is work there to be done.” 

“With one hand?”

“Fair point.” Elladan stated. “The two of you staying in bed all day everyday is not a practical solution.” He looked at them pointedly. 

“Come to the settlement and train.” Aragorn offered. “At least until we leave.”

Akkash came running out of the wood behind the dormitory. He bowed to them. “I am pleased to see you both uninjured,” he said and then saw Legolas’ hand. “I must go to the town this morning. The children need books and paper and other supplies for learning.”

“Come with me to the house and I will give you coin for supplies,” Legolas said. In the house Legolas went to his pack and pulled out a small but heavy purse. He handed it to Akkash who frowned at its weight. He looked inside and withdrew 10 coins before handing it back to Legolas who looked at him questioning. 

“It is more than I need, the coin in that purse could buy the entire town, Highness,’ Akkash told him. 

“Oh...I did not realise,” Legolas replied. 

“Your hair is a mess.” Aragorn chuckled. 

“Yours would be too if you spent the night running in the woods.” Tauriel responded. 

“I am glad you feel better.”

“Not better but lighter, happier. We needed that.” Tauriel said with a smile.

Legolas ran his hand the full length of her hair and it suddenly looked perfect. 

“How did you do that?” 

“It’s an illusion. I will comb it later but I cannot plait it.” 

Tauriel smiled at him. Aragorn watched them and a smile pulled at his lips. “So will you come train with the rangers?”

“You have not trained with your left hand for many years, highness,” Akkash commented. 

“Aren’t you off to town?” Legolas replied. 

Akkash bowed and left. 

Tauriel suppressed a chuckle. “I would love to get back to training, until we can go out hunting.”

“You will promise not to go near Maude until Aragorn tells us it is time?” Legolas said seriously. 

Tauriel looked at him. She took both of his hands. “Yes, Legolas. I will not do anything or go near her until Aragorn says. We will do this by their rules and I will control my temper.”

Legolas nodded. He then looked at her hand in his. “Ow!” he said. 

Tauriel jumped back. “I am sorry.” 

He went to sit and the table. “Then we will train. Akkash is right I neglect my left hand. It has been a long time since I have held a sword in my left hand.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I will enjoy challenging you.”

“Just don’t kill me.” 

Tauriel’s mouth fell open. “Killing you would be my death. Why would I do that?”

“It was a joke. I have been around humans too long.”

Tauriel relaxed and moved to sit beside him. She sighed. 

“I will see you up at the settlement later today then. I will let them know you are coming.” Aragorn stated. “I need to get back now.” He headed for his horse.

Breakfast was brought to Tauriel and Legolas and baths prepared for them. 

“Aragorn is distracted. He forgot to treat my hand. I do not know which herbs Elladan used.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I do. I will take care of it. I do know some healing Legolas.” She rose, her meal barely touched. “I will be right back.” She went and gathered what she needed, getting hot water from Mary to soften the herbs. She made the paste and brought clean bandage back to the table. Silently, she took his hand and began to take care of the burn.

“Throw the old bandage in the fire. The humans will wash it and reuse it and they might get sick from it. Please eat more. I would hate to see your curves vanish. I like them, all soft and smooth and strong muscle beneath.” He was looking her over. 

“I will finish my meal once this is done. I am quite hungry.” She wrapped his hand. “But tell me more about how you like my curves..” Tauriel placed a kiss on his fingertip as she finished bandaging his hand. The old bandage was tossed into the nearby fire. She sat once more and began eating once more.

He reached out and touched her breast. “I like these. I can’t wait to see our baby feeding at them, though I might be jealous. I want them all to myself.”

Tauriel looked over at him, eyes focusing on his. “There is time for both over our lives. For now they are for you alone. I should make sure you check my body everyday to ensure my curves are all there….” A smile pulled at her lips.

“It will be my pleasure.” he put his hand on her hip. “And I like these. I like to hold them as we make love so I can be deep within you.” 

Her voice went sultry, “I like it when you hold them and when you are deep in me...I enjoy it a lot my love.” 

His hand moved between her legs. “But I like these tiny curves the most.” 

Tauriel dropped her spoon and her hands were placed on the table. She closed her eyes and fought to control her breathing. She turned her head to look at him. Her tongue wet her lips and she stood. She grabbed his good hand. “You must come with me. Now.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere without prying eyes and that you can make love to me.” Her voice was low. “I cannot wait.”

Legolas reminded her that they were alone in the house and could make love wherever they pleased. 

“Then why are you not doing so?” She pulled him to her.

“Because the anticipation is pleasing also.” He kissed her deeply. “And you have not finished your meal.”

“I will finish it after and more if that pleases you but I need you more than I need it at this moment.” One hand moved under his shirt. The other moved over the front of his trousers. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored by Skulls Slippers.

Legolas pulled his knives from their sheaths to show one of the rangers and he immediately dropped the one from his right hand just missing the rangers foot. “Sorry. I injured my hand.”

The man looked nervous. He bent down to pick up the blade and handed it to Legolas’ left hand. 

Tauriel was standing in the archery area. She was tending to the arrows, frowning as she inspected the ones the rangers used. She sat and began dismantling them. “What are you doing?” one of the rangers asked as he came over to her. 

“Fixing them.” She stated matter of factly.

Legolas was not good with a sword in his left hand but when he changed to the long knife his skill out did the best of the rangers. But Legolas needed to practice with a sword in his left hand. So once he had been challenged and beaten every ranger in the hall with the long knife he asked for them to help him with his left hand. 

“Is the injury to your right hand permanent?” one asked. 

“No, just a burn, but it made me realise that I was vulnerable should my right hand be injured in battle,” Legolas replied. 

“Alright, drills with your left then.” The ranger stated and picked up a wooden sword. He waited for Legolas to do the same.

“I have the dexterity and the movement is instinctive now, but I find the weight of the sword makes me clumsy. I can’t carry two swords as well as everything else,” he said as he picked up the wooden sword. It was weighted to approximate a metal sword. 

“So we work on the things that make you feel clumsy.” He raised the sword and readied himself.

Tauriel ripped the arrows apart until she had piles of pieces before her. She then sorted the good from the bad elements. 

“What is wrong with them?”

“Poorly done. Most of these will not fly true. I will fix them.” Tauriel did not look up. 

“The archers gathered around Tauriel watching. Once she had done a couple one archer joined in and tried his hand at making them the way she did. 

“Careful. If you do not line it up like this it will wobble.” She looked his work over. “Yes, better but not quite straight. It must be perfect. And these heads here.” She gestured to a pile. “Too thin. They will not pierce orc skin.”

The archer took the arrow to shoot it at a target and it hit just outside the centre ring. “She’s right,” he told the others and they all tried their hand at making the improvement. It was just as important that they learn to make arrows as it was to learn to shoot them. 

“Wouldn’t thinner make them sharper?”

“Too thin they crumble on impact. Too thick, they weigh the arrow down too much. It must be the perfect thickness.” Tauriel picked one up. “See, too thick.” She began to carefully shave it down. She held it up. “See. Thin but not too thin.”

The arrowhead got passed around. An older ranger entered the range and came to see what was happening. He bowed to Tauriel. “Your highness.”

Tauriel looked up. “Greetings. Strider said we could come and train. I am fixing the arrows. I hope that is alright.”

One ranger toppled over backwards from his crouch beside her in surprise that he had been talking to a princess.

“I hear your skill with the bow is outstanding. We appreciate all the help we can get.”

Tauriel looked at the ranger who had fallen. “Careful, you will break the arrow.” She went back to work.

“Yes...your...high...ness,” he stuttered. 

“I am a ranger here, just as you are.” Tauriel looked up at him. “We have arrows to fix.”

She had eight pupils to teach to make arrows and they would teach more.

“You lean too far as if compensating.” The ranger said. “You have a strange description of clumsy but you are not as smooth as you were with the knives. Do not lean.” The ranger tapped Legolas’ hip with his sword. See that.”

Legolas almost stumbled but corrected it in one step. “The problem is that I cannot see myself.”

“So feel it. Close your eyes and feel how your body is not relaxed and in line. You will feel it if you concentrate.” He swatted his hip again. “Feel how out of line it is.”

Legolas closed his eyes and straightened up. He botted the pain in his hand out and struck out at the ranger. His blow was blocked but he felt it was stronger and he was less off balance than before.

“Good!” The ranger called. “Again. Just like that.”

Legolas trained through five training sessions as the rangers exhausted themselves but he kept going, missing lunch and training on until they needed to leave to get back before dark. Head Ranger at that Station, Beven, spoke to Legolas before they left. Aragorn had not showed and Legolas expected that he had plenty of paperwork to do considering the deaths of the rangers in the Greenwood. 

“I do wish that we could learn from the experience of elves more often,” Beven said. 

“We can come again tomorrow and everyday until Ranger Strider is ready to leave. Then I can ask one of my men if he would have time to come. I am sure he could find the time once the planting is done. He is the teacher and when the older children are in the fields with Idran learning to farm he will have time to train. I say he is a teacher but he is also a warrior.” 

Tauriel spent time showing them how to fix the arrows. Then she got them to make more while she inspected them. Finally, she started to practice. Again, some of the men had poor form and Tauriel corrected them. The men were in a bit of awe of her accuracy and tried harder, almost attempting to show off for her. She corrected stances and aim, standing behind them and adjusting their arms. 

When she grew antsy once more she switched to throwing her knife. It was still a weak point for her and something she sought to improve. At the end of the day she bid them farewell. 

On the ride home Legolas saw that the general store was open so they stopped. He tapped on the sign in the window, an advertisement for staff at Ned’s Home for Children. “Cook, scullery maids, farmhands, women for domestic duties,” Legolas read out. “What’s a scullery maid?” he asked.

“The girl responsible for washing all the dishes that are used for every meal.” Tauriel replied. “A position I did not wish to have.” 

Inside he looked at various things but was attracted to the hair clips, combs, hair brushes, and ribbons. “What is this?” he asked the lady serving.

“It’s bun cover. A lady curls her hair up behind her head, removes the spike and puts the cover over it her hair. The spike keeps it in place.”

“I’m not familiar with your customs. Is it only married women who wear their hair up?”

“No, any adult females. Girls wear their hair down or in plaits hanging down,” the woman replied. 

“Then I will have one of these. Ten combs of assorted colours suitable for boys, ten hairbrushes suitable for girls. These combs are for girls to keep their hair back?” 

“Yes. Women use them as well.”

“I will have twenty of them.”

“What about these ones?” the woman asked. “Pretty clips for little girl’s hair.” 

Legolas looked to Tauriel for advice.

“It is up to you but a little girl looks sweet with her hair done. It might help some of them to be adopted into households.” She found his fascination with the hair accessories endearing and amusing. 

He added the entire box to his growing list of things for the children. “Now ribbons, lots of ribbons.” He took one roll off the shelf. It was dark green with a gold edge. He held it up to the back of Tauriel’s head and measured out the length of her hair twice and then half again. The woman obligingly cut the ribbon off there and added it to the pile. He spotted the bolts of material. He picked three bolts of shirt material and three of floral dress material. “How does one turn this into clothing?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel could see that the woman was trying not to laugh. “There is a seamstress. She is a respectable lady, a widow who sews for her keep. She boards at the tavern. A place like the children's home would do well to have her on hand all the time. She can make all the linen, curtains, children's clothes, repairs.” 

“I didn’t say we were from the children’s home.”

“There are no other elves around here and no other place with enough children to need this much,” she replied. 

“That is observant of you.” He picked up some material from the shelf. “How is this a mattress?”

“Don’t elves sleep on mattresses?” she asked. 

“Yes, we do and they are a lot softer than the bales of hay we sleep on at the moment.”

“You open it here by turning this flap over and stuff it full of hay, then turn it back and tie it closed. You’ve never stuffed a mattress before?”

“I have servants for that,” Legolas replied. 

“How many do you need? These are for older children. These ones are for full sized mattresses, and we have smaller ones for little children.” 

“I don’t know. I will send someone with the number tomorrow. I will take the things for hair with me and have the rest picked up tomorrow. How much do I owe?”

“I’ll add it to your account. The other elf man has already paid enough for quite a lot of goods.” 

“Oh, ribbons. Give me two pieces of each ribbon long enough for a girl’s hair, and two of those...no three of those mirrors.”

Tauriel stopped him before he could get back onto his horse. “Ribbons and hair clips. Those cared for at the home will be the prettiest around. We will have to keep that in mind for when our girls come. We can weave ribbons into their hair.” She kissed his cheek. “Your interest in their hair is amusing my love.” She smiled. 

“I have friends who...I had friends who had children and even grandchildren. I’m not completely unfamiliar with the needs of children. I want to encourage them to take better care of themselves. At least two of the girls are nearly old enough to marry. Since they don’t soulbond, it is important that they look their best to attract husbands. After all I might not have even noticed you if you weren’t the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

She nudged him. “Most beautiful…” 

Her face grew serious. “You know that this home will help these children get a good start in life. Like your father gave to me but perhaps, even better because they will learn both the elven and human way of doing things. Better understanding of the world around them and their place in it.” 

“That is one of the reasons I support it. Another is that I hope it starts a trend in humans to bathe more and stink less. Also, that these children will have descendents that are less hateful towards elves. These townsfolk seem to like us but I think it is that they like our coin better,” Legolas told her. 

“Likely but if we can help turn the tide of the hate then you have a made a change in the world.”

“We will have made a change in the world. I do not like humans but they are a necessary annoyance.”

Tauriel tried to smile. “Humans are...different. I make them behave oddly. They treated me as one of their own but not. It will be good to see more acceptance.” 

“It might take several generations.”

“Change takes time.” 

When they got back to the farm all the men and Shy were stilling outside eating bowls of stew and somehow found more wine. “It’s chaos in there.” The noise coming from inside the dormitory was horrendous. 

Legolas gave his horse over to Frigthoren who had gone with them to the ranger station and entered the dormitory. With his most commanding voice he yelled, “What is going on here?” Half the children reacted but the other half kept making noise and essentially trashing the place. 

Tauriel followed, shocked by what she was seeing. She recoiled a little. “What is happening? Where is Akkash? Idran?”

Idran peeked out from the kitchen door. “They are possessed, highness.” 

Tauriel stepped up on a table and gave a shrill whistle and the children covered their ears. She did it again to ensure they all stopped. She looked back at Legolas.

“Everyone, at the table now!” They obeyed but mostly reluctantly. 

“We were only playing.” 

Legolas walked into the kitchen. It was evident that the children had been fed as all the dishes were piled dirty next to the sink. Akkash was crouched in the corner chanting. “Stop chanting, Akkash. They are not possessed. They are just playing. Get to your feet and straighten yourself up. Never show them fear. They are wild creatures and if you let them they would eat you alive.” He went back out to the children. “Landar, Rosemary, you are on kitchen duty. Go wash the dishes and do it properly. I don’t want to see a speck of food stuck to any dish. Idran, sit here and tell them a story, any story.”

Akkash brought Legolas and Tauriel a bowl of stew each. Legolas smelt it and handed it back. He went to the kitchen and got an apple and two tin mugs. He left and held his mug out to Drayton for wine. 

“Thought you didn’t like our wine?”

“It’s better than the stew,” Legolas replied. “I don’t know who cooked it but they took perfectly good food and turned it into orc dung.” 

Tauriel looked down at the bowl. She could feel her stomach turning. “I think it will pass on the stew as well.” Legolas was gone and she turned to Akkash. “What happened? Where is the woman, Mary? Why were the children running wild?”

“Mary is unwell,” Akkash told her. 

“Unwell how? Did you ask Elladan or Elrohir to look in on her?” Tauriel frowned and stood. 

“To be precise, she ran screaming from the building and hid in the loft in the barn. She said she would return when the children are all asleep,” Akkash told her. 

“Why would she do that? Was that before or after dinner? Akkash, what exactly happened after we left?” Tauriel looked perplexed and annoyed.

“Everything was fine until she started cooking. Then she became agitated and it continued to increase until she was yelling at the children and the stove, and the vegetables.”

“The vegetables?” Her frowned deepened. “I will see to her. Please let Legolas know where I have gone.” She was out and in the loft quickly.

“Go away! I’m not coming back until all the children are in bed. 

“You are supposed to be looking after them. You will not wait until they are asleep. They need to be tended to. What is the issue? Akkash says-“

“There are too many. I don’t know how to cook. I’m too young for all this.”

Tauriel moved into the loft and sat down. “We are looking for help. You will not be alone for long. Do you know of anyone who can help? Perhaps others who need a warm bed with some experience? We will be looking at bringing a seamstress in and other positions…” Tauriel could sense the other woman’s panic.

“I used to help my mother cook, but I can’t do it on my own. I don’t know how to make enough for everyone. I tried adding more of everything but the pot was too small and…” Mary burst into tears. 

“I am guessing Maude did.” Tauriel sighed. “We have asked a lot of you. Tomorrow I will stay with you.”

“They just started acting up and they wouldn’t do like I asked and then they all started throwing their food at me and complaining and it scared the little ones and they started all crying and I tried putting them to bed but I couldn’t get them all in their room together, they kept running out,” she said in a rush. “Don’t throw me out, please. I’ve got no where to go and I’m with child.” 

“You-“ Tauriel was shocked. “Are you married?”

Mary shook her head. “A man attacked me on the street.” 

Tauriel grew scarily silent. When she finally spoke her tone was cold. “I swear, you will not go anywhere. We will get you help and in the meantime I will stay. Akkash and Idran will help more as well. You will not be thrown out.”

She stood. “Compose yourself and come back down. I will start getting them to bed. Legolas and the others will help wrangle them.” 

Tauriel left the loft and found the rangers and the twins. “Come, you must all help get the children to bed.”

They looked at each other and then at her as if they couldn’t believe what she had just said. “Um...how?” Drayton asked. 

“Take three each and take them to bed. Sit with the younger ones. Sing to them. With the older, a story or simply stand there and ensure they do not get out of bed.” Her tone was firm. It was clear she was not going to stand for any argument. “Go, now.” 

Legolas was sitting at the outside table with the three guards, sharing a bottle of wine. 

She moved to where her husband and the guards sat. “Three children each. Get them to bed.” 

The guards stood. Legolas did not. 

“Go.” The guards left. “You too.” She looked pointedly at Legolas. “The girl is overworked, under qualified and with child. We cannot expect her to look after them alone. More help must be brought in immediately and in the interim we must all help. All of us. If I could I would ride up and bring rangers back as well but for now we will have to do.”

Legolas stood. He bowed to her. “Yes, your highness. At your service,” he said with a smile. 

She smiled back but it did not last. Tauriel steeled herself before joining in. The group carried, cohersted and argued with the children to bed.

From the noises coming out of the kitchen, it was a good thing that they had bought tin plates, bowls and mugs. 

Tauriel led two by the hand while another walked in front. She cast a look towards the kitchen. She would deal with it later. The war of bedtime had begun. 

Even with everyone helping it took them an hour to get everyone to sleep, except for the ones washing dishes. Everything in the kitchen was wet including the two children. Only half the dishes were washed and they were still dirty. The pots still had food in them. Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed. “Bed, now.” He looked at the mess and realised that he had no idea how to clean it up. 

Tauriel came in behind him. Her hair was a mess, her clothes slightly disheveled. She looked better after hunting orcs than she did currently. “Leave it love, I will take care of things. Hopefully Mary will join me soon. Go, sit with the others.” She ran her hands along his shoulders.

“Are we failing?” he asked. 

“I think we have...jumped into the deep water before we learned to swim...that was the saying you used wasn’t it?” Tauriel sighed softly. 

He turned and smiled at her. “That seems to have been our life over the past few months. I think it would be easier to tame orcs. Are you sure you want children?”

“I am beginning to see how nice it will be to have children in the Greenwood as the princess and not as a guard.” She gave a half hearted laugh. “Can you imagine that chaos in my room?”

Legolas laughed. 

“We are trying to sleep here,” Landar commented. 

Legolas laughed more. “I rather like that kid.” 

“I am glad you do…” Tauriel mumbled. 

“No,” he told her. 

“No what?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“We are not ready for children.”

“No we are not and I keep hoping that elven children are in general, more even tempered.” 

“Happier and more mischievous but not as destructive.”

“Not all. I was not mischievous…” She looked away slightly. “Mostly.”

Legolas grabbed a piece of fruit. “I hope the children got enough food. There seems to be a lot left in the pots. Should that be fed to the pig?” 

Tauriel’s nose wrinkled. “Yes? I hear they will eat anything...the children will be fine. They chose to throw more than they ate and that is on them.”

“Yes, it is. They will all need a change of clothes and baths in the morning. Then we will have to handle washing the clothes, none or which I know how to start. Is it the children or the pig who will eat anything?”

“Pigs. Children can be picky eaters. I was. I mostly didn’t like being told I could only have one thing.” Tauriel. 

One thing?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, my mother she-” Tauriel shook her head. “We didn’t get a choice. One option that was all even if it was something we didn’t like. I didn’t like that. I wanted a choice.”

“You will find this odd for an elf, but I didn’t like greens. Akkash would try everyday to get me to eat greens and I just wouldn’t open my mouth. Of course he couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Well, I wasn’t overly fond of some things as well. Refusing meant going hungry or rarely having it forced in. Thankfully days can go without the pain of hunger.” She looked at the dishes. 

“Show me what to do,” Legolas sighed. 

“No, go sit. It is alright, I will take care of it.” Tauriel frowned at the dishes. “My worst nightmare...scullery maid…” She grumbled and rolled up her sleeves.

“I guess that we can’t expect Akkash to know how to do everything. I don’t think he has ever been in a kitchen.”

“His job was to train you, help raise you and not to be a servant. He knows how to prepare things, like the rabbit but this is not his expertise.” She began to get water prepared and reached for a plate. 

“Preparing rabbit was apparently part of his woodland skills, not domestic skills.”

“As it should be. Every hunter should be able to cook his kill.” She began scrubbing plates.

“I was never alone. So I could hunt and kill dinner but there was always someone to cook it.” He looked at the chair and picked up a cloth to dry it but the cloth was wet as well, so he just lent against the wall and ate the fruit. Then he grabbed a carrot. 

Idran came running into the kitchen pushing past Legolas in his rush and grabbed a bowl before rushing back out. 

“You should go see what that was about.” Tauriel looked over at him. “It can’t be good…” 

“I don’t need to look. I can smell it. One of the children just brought up the dinner,” Legolas replied.

“Oh…” Tauriel paled and focused on the dishes. “I am not taking care of it.”

“There goes another one,” Legolas said after coughing noises were herd from the bedroom. 

“Oh by the Vala...are they all sick with something?” Tauriel looked uneasy. “Get Elladan to make something for upset stomachs. He must know of something.” She focused on the dishes. “I am much too busy..”

Legolas put his hand to his nose and mouth. “And that smell was not vomit. It is coming out both ends.” They heard running up and then down the stairs, the front door opened and a rush of cold air came in. 

“It’s food poisoning,” Elrohir said. “The meat must have been off.”

Tauriel swallowed. “I am glad I did not eat. What can be done to help them?” Her mind went over just how many there were. “No, that’s it.” She dropped the wash cloth and turned on her heel. “I am going to town to bring back all the help I can find.”

“Let me. I am of no help here,” Legolas said. “I’ll go alone. Get the guards to help, they will do whatever you order.” 

‘No. You should not go alone.” She was steadfast. “I will come. I do not think I can be here. Besides I was already going…” Tauriel was already moving out the door. She was rushing to get away from the sounds and smells. 

Legolas followed. Regardless of leaving them short handed, he was not going to let her go alone where there were men. Their horses were still saddled since everyone had been so busy. 

The Rangers did not appreciate being woken. 

“We need help. The children have food poisoning. We are understaffed, severely and have no experience with human children and illness.” Tauriel stated. “Can you help us find people in town, women especially who know what to do?”

The man at the door rang a large bell. It woke all the rangers at the station who dressed quickly and were ready to fight or ride as needed. Beven assembled the men in the yard. “Horses everyone. Marshall get the doctor. The children's home needs us.” 

Aragorn appeared at their side. “What has happened?” His eyes moved over the both and he frowned. “You look terrible.”

“Food poisoning. Accidental. Everyone who ate the stew. The elves aren’t too bad but the children are bad.” 

Aragorn looked perplexed and then at Tauriel. “Did you try cooking? I thought I had heard you were here all day?” 

Her eyes went wide and she lunged at him. “How dare you?” 

Aragorn laughed and dodged her. “No, Akkash tried to teach Legolas to make dinner. Was that it?” He was highly amused as he continued to dodge Tauriel. “Come on, let’s get the children seen too. I trust many baths will be needed…” He gestured to Beven. “We need to send as many towels and blankets as we can spare. The children will need washing up.”

Legolas slipped his arm around her waist. “It is a joke,” he told her as he held her back. “He is trying to make us feel better.” 

Tauriel grumbled. “I am fine. Let me go now.” 

Fifty rangers arrived at the farm, along with a doctor from the town in a buggy that held supplies. It became organised chaos in the dormitory. Everyone but Legolas and Tauriel were ill. Even the elves were throwing up though they were in much better condition that everyone else. 

Tauriel retreated from the worst of it. The smell and sounds seemed to bother her a great deal. She hid outside as much as she could and found tasks that didn’t involve being around those who were ill. 

All the windows were opened to let in the cold air to keep their fevers down. Mary still hadn’t showed. When Tauriel learned the girl had not yet appeared she went to the loft to look for her. She hoped the girl wasn’t ill too but also didn’t like the idea of her being alone and pregnant. It stirred too many memories in the elf. But she wasn’t there. There were too many tracks for her to work out where she might have gone and she couldn’t track her by scent due to the stink coming from the dormitory. 

Tauriel went to find Legolas. She was worried about the girl. She hated that so much was going on and she couldn’t track her. It was clear she was worried when she found him. “I can’t find Mary. She wasn’t in the loft.”

He looked up. Frigthoren was on the roof. “He would have seen her leave the barn.” 

Tauriel joined him on the roof. “Have you seen the girl, Mary?” 

“No, but if she went out the back door of the barn I would not have seen her from here until she was some distance from the barn. It is not possible to watch everywhere with only one guard on duty. They need dogs,” Frigthoren told her. 

Tauriel frowned and climbed down. Now she was on a hunt. She headed off and began searching the area. She circled the main yard and then began spreading the search outwards. 

The elves improved first, as soon as the food was out of them they were better because the bacteria didn’t effect them. By midday, most of the children had recovered and some had gone outside to get away from the smell. Rangers were scrubbing floors and refreshing the hay. Someone had washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. But one of the infants had died during the night and Mary was still missing. 

Tauriel was in the woods, searching through the night. She was systematic in her method. She checked everything that might hide the girl. She followed a few leads but they turned out to be false as the small broken twigs were from animals and not Mary. Until the last one she followed. It took her wandering about back and forth but it was definitely the footprints in the snow of a human female. 

Mary lay face down in the snow. It looked like she had tried to gather the snow up around her. The state of her clothes told the story. She had been sick with the same thing the children had. 

Tauriel approached and checked to see if the girl was still breathing. She was cold to the touch. Tauriel closed her eyes. 

It was Legolas who found her. “Oh. I am sorry. She must have wandered off confused in the fever. The human doctor said we had to look out for that in the children.” 

“She died, alone in the woods. Pregnant.” Tauriel felt numb. “She was attacked by a man. That is how she ended up with child so young. And this was her fate. In pain, in the woods, alone.”

Legolas put his arms around her and turned her away from the sight. “You are not alone,” he told her. 

“No but I once was in a similar position. If that scout hadn’t found me..” Tauriel was stiff. “We should take her back.” 

“I came for you. I was there. I was useless, but you weren’t alone.”

“I was for a very long time. I was lost and unsure if I was going to make it to anywhere I might be found. She was cold and alone.” 

“I would take this pain from you if I could.

“Which? The reminder that men attack and take what they wish, leaving girls beaten and for dead or the feeling of being alone? Neither needs to be taken. I am at peace that these things happened.” Tauriel swallowed. “It is just hard to see her like this and know I might have had a similar fate.”

“I would take all your pain from you,” Legolas told her. “We must leave her be and report this to Aragorn. He must see how she died. Some might think we had a hand in it. So Aragorn must be witness.” 

Tauriel nodded and leaned against him briefly. “Let’s get back so she does not have to lay in the cold for much longer.”

“I will stay in case animals find her. You go get Aragorn and his rangers.”

‘You have your knives?” Tauriel looked at him. 

“I have one.” He showed her the one in his boot. 

“Alright. I will not be long.” She ran. Now that she was not searching she went straight back to the farm. She got Aragorn and a ranger to follow her. They did not move as fast as she did and she had to slow her pace for them. 

Legolas took her aside a little while Aragorn inspected the area to form an idea of what had happened to her. “Tauriel, my love, if ever you grow tired of this and want to go home. You need only say so and we will head back to the Greenwood.” 

She laid her head on his chest. “There are times, like yesterday with the rangers where I felt happy to be here. Then this and the children and I fear I have been around too much humanity. I just want to hunt…” Tauriel turned her face so it pressed against his chest, smothering her a little. Her arms worked their way around his body. 

“No secrets,” he said. “While you were gone searching for Mary one of the little ones died. But in the midst of our sorrow, there was happiness. One of the Rangers found his son. He had been missing since an orc attack almost a year ago. His father thought him taken by the orcs.” 

She looked up at him. “That is very happy news. There will be much rejoicing for that family tonight.” She smiled. 

“The father has asked to leave the rangers and join the staff at the farm. He knows about farming and pigs.” 

“We need staff to look after the children and cook and clean...We need that seamstress brought here and any other widows.” Tauriel worried the inside of her cheek. “I don’t want to clean up after them all. I hate cleaning dishes…” 

“The rangers have taken care of everything. Apparently it is part of their training, a part that we can skip.” 

“For today they have but what about tomorrow and next week?” 

“They will continue to come everyday until the farm has enough staff. Aragorn has arranged it. He does have some sway as chieftain.” 

Tauriel relaxed against him, hugging him. “So we can go back to training? We can prepare to leave and hunt? I don’t have to wash more dishes?”

“Come home now and rest. I’ll get you to unbandage my hand and see if it needs more attention. But it feels alright,” he told her. “I’m tired and the house does not smell like sick humans. By Vala, I thought they smelt bad before but that was like being knee deep in rotting orcs for hours. Aragorn, we are heading back to the house.” 

Aragorn looked over. “Aye. We will bring her in once we finish.” He went back to inspecting the poor girl.

Legolas removed his gloves when they got in the house and held his hand out to Tauriel. The bandage removed, it seemed to be all healed. The skin was a bit red and bits of dried dead skin had to be washed off his hand. 

They didn’t have a bath but legolas washed her down with a warm wet cloth and she did the same for him before the climbed into bed. 

Tauriel snuggled close against him. “What about you? Do you want to go home?”

“No, I am here to learn about humans and I am learning. For one that they are the disgusting creatures I have always thought them to be.”

She made a noise of agreement. Tauriel shifted so she was propped up, looking down at his face. Her hand moved through his hair. “You know I am not angry anymore about the attacks. Today, it was just a reminder that it is a fate I came close to, twice. There is no pain for you to take. There are memories, some lingering fear but I did the purification ceremony. I don’t feel as angry that they happened to me.”

“Maybe we should get Aragorn to do the purification ceremony,” Legolas commented. Then he said, “No secrets...I still have nightmares about how the humans attacked me. I don’t deliberately keep them from you but I do not want you to experience them so I block them from you.” 

Her hands stroked his cheek now. “I am sorry they still haunt you.” She sucked in her lower lip. “I fear I may have them. I haven’t but I fear I will, that it will come back.” 

“It is just a means to cope with the fear and memory without interfering with our daily life so we must not let it interfere with our life together,” he told her. “At least that is what Akkash told me when I had nightmares.”

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes searching his face. “I know what they did to me and I know they hurt you. It was brutal, wasn’t it?” There was sadness in her eyes. “Neither of our bodies were meant to be used as they were.” She shivered. 

Tears came to Legolas’ eyes and he blinked them away. 

“Don’t.” She touched his cheek, turning him to look at her. Her lips were gentle on his. “Don’t fight it with me, please. You don’t have to tell me but I would not have you hold back your tears, your emotions.”

“I just want to hold you and sleep. It was a tiring day and an exhausting night and I do not want to get back out of this bed until morning. I certainly don’t want to eat anything.” 

Tauriel nodded and slid down to snuggle with him. She molded against him. “Sleep, love.” 

Legolas dreamed of sitting by one of the many waterfalls in the Greenwood city with a tiny child at his side and he heard a roar above his head. It was those flying ships again. One of the ones with the wings that rotated above its body. He hated when they came near. He hated that one day the outside world would invade his peaceful kingdom. Tauriel came running across the grass into his arms. 

Tauriel dreamed of the Greenwood and the spiders. She was running, sliding to stop on a branch and her arrow let loose. Once more she ran, Legolas on a path alongside her. She smiled and leapt to the next tree. 

They were woken from their dreams a couple of hours later to attend the burials of Mary and the child. 

Legolas hoped that they had found someone who could cook to make dinner that night because he was hungry. 

Tauriel was fairly quiet. The children were all looking much cleaner now. The rangers had done a wonderful job. The smell of soup and bread filled the air. It was a chicken soup, perfect for fortifying the still recovering stomachs of the humans. The children were happily tucking into their dinner. 

Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and Drayton were sitting together. Aragorn had some papers in front of him. “If we rotate our duties we can keep things going while we wait for staff.” 

Elrohir chuckled a little. “Bookkeeping and paperwork. We could have stayed home and done that.”

Aragorn laughed. “True but this is an adventure.”

Elladan huffed, “Yes, very enlightening. I am glad there was only one of you as you grew up.” His eyes scanned the children. “They are like barbaric drunk halflings.”

“Who have rolled in orc dung,” Legolas added as he came to sit with them. “The guard said that there would be a burial, but is it wise to bury them in the dark?” 

Elladan grunted. “I wouldn’t but the rangers seem keen to get them in the ground.” 

“I suppose if we are quick we can bury them before the light completely fades. I don’t understand why humans dislike bodies so much. I can understand for the smell but they seem to be scared of them even when they are buried,” Legolas said. 

Elrohir shrugged. “I heard them say something about spirits lingering.”

Tauriel came to sit with them. “What is lingering? The smell is gone. The rangers did a very good job.”

“Their spirits have gone. They do not linger.”

“Yes, that is what happens when one passes.” Tauriel was confused though she had missed part of the conversation. 

Legolas shrugged and ate his soup. It tasted like they had only used one chicken for the entire soup. He suspected that they had fed the children and then poured more water in the pot for the adults. Perhaps it tasted better with bread but Legolas was not willing to try a grain food again.

Tauriel turned her bowl away. She kept her eyes on the table. 

Legolas pushed her bowl back. She looked up and shook her head. “You promised,” Legolas reminded her. 

“But-” Tauriel looked at the bowl and reluctantly pulled it to her. She ate as little as she could from each spoonful. 

_ What is wrong? _

_ Their food does not agree with me. I am also not very hungry.  _

_ Go to the kitchen and take what you want. But I insist you eat. Bring it out her so I can see that you have eaten. _

_ Yes, your highness…  _ Tauriel smiled and took her bowl into the kitchen. She gave her bowl to one of the rangers who was cleaning up the kitchen and then searched through what they had. She managed to find a carrot and some sort of odd sauce that she was told was made from apples. She returned to the table, showing her food to Legolas before trying the sauce.

“You do know that elves can die of starvation,” Elladan told her. 

“I am aware but I am not starving.” She looked up, frowning a little. 

“Loss of appetite is one of the signs,” Elrohir told her. 

“I am not starving.” She took a bite of the carrot, snapping it loudly. 

_ When your curves start to vanish, I will have you force fed. _

_ They won’t, my love. I promise.  _ Tauriel made a point of finishing the carrot and the sauce.  _ I will have more later. I should hunt some rabbits.  _

“Lets hunt deer tomorrow. I wish I knew how to make lembas bread,” Legolas said to them all. 

Tauriel perked up. “I look forward to a hunt. Does Akkash know the process to make Lembas?” 

Legolas’ face brightened. He stood up and took his bowl inside. He found Akkash telling the older children a story. “Do you know how to make Lembas?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel leaned on her elbow. She looked at the twins. “Friendly wager? I take down a deer before you? If I lose I will craft you half a quiver of arrows. If I win, you craft me half a quiver.”

Legolas cam back all smiles. “He will make some when the children are all asleep and he is roasting potatoes for us for later tonight.”

Tauriel smiled. “Wonderful.” She looked back at the twins who were looking at each other. They seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of the wager.

“You know these woods better then us. So if you lose you will make a full quiver of arrows for us,” Elladan said. 

“But there are two of you,” Legolas said. 

“And we know that the two of you will not leave each other’s side.

Tauriel smiled. “Fair. If you win, a full quiver.” She was excited. 

“And if Aragorn or I win?” Legolas asked. Aragorn looked up from his papers at the mention of his name. 

“Win?” He looked confused.

“A half a quiver for Aragorn, made by me.” Tauriel stated. She looked to Legolas, a smirk on her lips. “I cannot say what you will win from me in this company.” 

The twins laughed and Aragorn turned red. “You fix all my arrows anyway. Yes, I noticed.” 

“I fixed the rangers arrows and taught them to make them properly. I will make you half a quiver, just for you. Assuming you can beat Elladan, Elrohir or I to the deer.” Tauriel chuckled. 

“You know I always let you have the kill shot,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel looked to him, reaching to pull him in for a kiss. “Then it means you forfeit your prize…I will happily give you something else in thanks...”

“I already have the only prize I desire.” 

Elladan shook his head. “So clearly it is us, against you two and against, Estel.” 

Elrohir laughed. He clapped Aragorn on the back. “You are at a disadvantage. I suppose we can let you take these three with you.” He gestured to Shy, Drayton and Idran. “Might make it fair.”

“He can take two rangers with him,” Legolas commented. 

The twins both laughed as did Tauriel. “This is just what we need.” She said.

“We are ready to bury them.” A ranger approached Aragorn. 

“Keep the children inside and away from the windows,” Elrohir said. “There is no need for them to witness this.”

When the bodies were lowered and the elves began to sing, it was difficult to keep the children away from the windows, except for Landar who sat on his bed. “It’s a lament for Mary and that little kid. These nothing to see.” 

“What’s a lament?” one of the younger children asked. 

“It’s like crying because your mother is dead.” 

When it was done the rangers covered the graves. Tauriel wrapped an arm about Legolas. She licked her lips lightly. 

“Wait here. I have an idea.” Legolas rushed off into the woods. 

Tauriel frowned. The twins and Aragorn watched him. They looked at her and she shook her head. 

He came back with a sapling roots and all. He planted the sapling in the middle of Mary’s grave. “Life for her unborn.” 

The twins nodded. “Life to grow for the life lost.” Elrohir stated. They all returned to the table. A bottle of wine was brought to them from one of the rangers. 

Tauriel turned to Legolas. Once more she licked her lips lightly and looked as if she was thinking. “Will you come and sit with me for a little time?” She said it in Sindar, slowly but she managed. “I am trying to practice what Akkash taught me.”

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn all started a conversation in Sindar, speaking slowly and clearly for Tauriel. 

“I wish we had honey mead instead of wine,” Legolas said. 

All agreed though Aragorn shrugged. “It isn’t as good as elven wine but it isn’t the worst.”

“There is worse than this?” Legolas asked as if surprised. 

“There is absolute swill that some will make. This was at least made by someone who was trying to make wine rather than an odd concoction. Be glad dwarves don’t make wine.” He raised his glass.

Akkash came out with a huge bowl of roasted potatoes and a bottle. “When you have finished your wine try this. Only this measure.” he showed each of them the amount in his mug. “You cannot drink it like wine. It is made from potatoes.” 

Tauriel looked at the bottle with curiosity. She took it and poured a little. She also took some potatoes, making a point of looking at Legolas as she popped a piece in her mouth. She sniffed the liquid in her cup. 

“Sip it,” Akkash warned.

Tauriel took a sip. She exhaled as if the air had been taken from her. 

Elladan and Elrohir followed suit and each took a portion. They looked to each other and then took a sip. 

“I made it for cleaning wounds when there is no longer a healer here,” Akkash said. “But I dare say that it would even make Legolas drunk if he consumed enough. No wine can claim that.” 

Drayton, Idran, and Shy all wanted to taste it. Shy turned pale and grabbed her throat when she took a sip. She reached for the wine and drank it straight from the bottle. 

Tauriel took another sip. “I like it better the second time. The first was...surprising.”

Aragorn took some. He coughed. “That is quite potent.”

“Do not consume too much, my lord. I expect it would affect humans quickly,” Akkash said. 

“I have no plans for more. I think this little bit is enough for me.” Aragorn smiled. 

Tauriel took another piece of potato and poured another portion for herself. She sipped it. She enjoyed the way it warmed her. 

“It is like you have taken the bite of the wine and left the grape juice out of it,” Legolas said.

“You remember?” Akkash asked. 

“Akash used to give me grape juice when I dined with my father and told me that it was special wine for children. It was years before I got to taste wine and realised that it was not the same,” Legolas told them. 

Tauriel laughed. Aragorn snorted as he tried to hold in his laughter. “Probably for the best. I hear he was quite the troublemaker as a child.”

“Too active and intelligent for his age. He used to read his assigned books so fast that he was bored with the lessons and would find a way to escape. After awhile he discovered that as a prince I could not hold him to his studies without an order from the king to do so. And Thranduil spoilt his son.” Akkash poured himself another drink of nak.

Tauriel nodded. “He is intelligent. And active enough to keep up with me in the trees.” She smiled at Legolas.

_ And in other ways.  _ She looked down at her cup, her smile still on her lips.

Aragorn looked down at his paperwork. “You cannot blame a king for giving his only son whatever he wanted.” 

“I did still attend to my studies, and later to my duties as a prince. Arda will have to do it all by himself with Tataya and me,” Legolas sounded homesick. He took another drink of nak. 

“What do you think they are talking about?” Idran asked Drayton and Shy.

“You’re the one who speaks elf,” Drayton replied. 

“I don’t speak enough Sindar to follow the conversation,” Idran replied. 

Aragorn frowned and switched to common. “I am sorry that was rude of us. We are talking about childhood. Legolas was a mischievous child. I, not as much.”

“Aragorn was stubborn and sullen,” Elladan said in common. 

“So no change there,” Legolas replied in common. 

The table all laughed. Aragorn nodded. “Fine, fine...I have never said I was not stubborn. Sullen...we may differ on the choice of word.”

Tauriel looked to Aragorn. “I was not mischievous either, if that matters.” She smiled at Aragorn. “I was stubborn but not sullen.” 

Akkash smiled. “Legolas was always happy. It is sad to see him so unhappy these days. I think you are the only happiness in his life, princess.” 

Tauriel looked at Akkash and then to Legolas. “I do what I can.” She placed her hand on Legolas’ leg. “Tomorrow we hunt and that will help lift everyone’s spirits.”

His arm went about her and drew her close. 

Everyone toasted that. Tauriel leaned in close to Legolas.

“We can all hunt. It seems we have a dwarf among us. Landar is a young dwarf. He has been shaving his beard in order to stay among us. He is not quite old enough to be on his own. But he is plenty old enough to watch over the children. I expect he will grow taller in the next year or two.” 

The whole table stared. “He is a dwarf?” Tauriel felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. “How did he come to be here?” 

“Dwarves have been scattered among the humans by Smaug and the orcs in Moria. His father was the blacksmith in a small village to the north of here until the orcs attacked and Landar got lost in the woods. He eventually found this town. He cannot go home because that village was totally destroyed,” Akkash told them. “If his father survived the attack, he could be anywhere.” 

“Grow taller and wider,” Legolas commented. 

“Tell me you will not throw him out,” Akkash said to legolas. 

“The farm is yours to run,” Legolas told him. “You are in charge here. You will take in whomever you please and hire whomever you please.” 

There was an odd silence that fell over the table. Aragorn stood. “I should get back. I will see you all tomorrow for a hunt.” He gathered his papers and headed to his horse. 

Tauriel leaned into Legolas. “Shall we retire? I want to check my bow.”

“Aragorn, you could stay,” Legolas said. 

“Too much to do.” He stated. “More paperwork back at the settlement.” 

“Then please finish it as soon as you can or Tauriel will drive us all mad with wanting to go orc hunting,” Legolas teased. 

“As you command your highness. I would hate to inflict her upon anyone else…” He laughed and darted towards his horse knowing she might be in pursuit.

“Who is sleeping with the little ones?” Legolas asked Akkash.

“I am,” Shy said before Akkash could reply. “One of your guards is watching them at the moment.” 

Legolas looked around. Acelin and Frigthoren were in sight. “I hope that your guards are not neglecting you,” he said to Tauriel. 

She looked surprised. “No, I do not feel at all neglected. They are taking care of things and for that I am grateful. I- they are fine Legolas.”

“Orcs!” Frigthoren raised the alarm from the roof of the dormitory. “On the road attacking Aragorn.”

Tauriel was up. She went to run, instinct kicking in. The twins were gone at the first sound of the alarm. They both had their blades ready. 

Legolas ran towards the barn. Without saddle or reins he rode as fast as he could towards Aragorn. The twins and Tauriel were passed by Legolas on the horse. Ahead, Aragorn had his blade out and was fighting off the orcs. 

Legolas slid from his horse beside Aragorn and back to back they kept the orcs off them until the twins could get there. Legolas only had one knife with him, having no time to fetch his bow or other weapons, but he always kept a knife in his boot. 

Aragorn was now distracted by the lack of weapon in Legolas’ hand. His knife didn’t feel like enough. He tried to move to stand in front of Legolas, until he felt Legolas’ back touch up against his and a hand reach to draw Aragorn’s knife since Aragorn had his sword in hand. 

The twins and Tauriel were running. They could see the fight ahead of them. As they grew closer, Elladan leapt and landed close. Elrohir darted to one side and ended opposite his brother. Tauriel leapt onto the back of an orc. 

The battle was almost over before the rangers got there. Idran was first and them Drayton. Shy had stayed in case it was a diversion to an attack on the farm. The flesh of human children was something of a delicacy to orcs. The other rangers who had stayed to help with the children split in two groups, half staying at the farm and the other half saddling their horses to join the fight.

Orcs fell around and under them. The twins ended up back to back and searching for the next attack. Tauriel was kneeling, her blade slicing through an orc to ensure it was dead. Aragorn lowered his blade. 

Legolas walked through the fallen orcs and ended those who were injured but not yet dead. 

Aragorn wiped his blade and sheathed it. “My thanks to your lookouts.”

Tauriel was annoyed but she wiped her blade and sheathed it. The twins looked pleased but were busy looking for more orcs. 

Legolas handed Aragorn back his knife and grimaced as he flexed his hand. It still bothered him. 

Aragorn frowned. “Rest that.” He took his knife and sheathed it. “You shouldn’t have come with only knives.” It was only a light criticism. 

“The new skin is too sensitive,” Legolas said. “There was no time to get my weapons. You needed aid before the others could reach you.” Legolas’ horse came back to him now that the battle was over. He stroked its mane. 

Aragorn settled his own horse. “I will head back. Keep watch there may be more.” He mounted his horse once more. 

“You should take some of the rangers with you. It isn’t safe to ride alone,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. “An escort from now on.” He turned and spurred his horse on. 

Tauriel started walking back down the road. Legolas mounted his horse and as he rode past her, he scooped her up in front of him. The guards ran behind them. She sat and let him steer the horse back. 

Frigthoren was still on the roof looking out for orcs. “Report!” Legolas called. 

“All clear.”

Akkash somehow managed to look like an old school Marm who had put on weapons when he came out of the dormitory. 

Tauriel slid off the horse and headed to the house. Legolas followed her. He didn’t get undressed but sat at the table. “Would you make me some tea, please?”

She began to prepare the tea and removed her coat. She was quiet but clearly annoyed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was too slow.” She threw her boot at the wall. 

“What do you mean? I saw you fight. You were fast and efficient.” 

“I was behind the twins. I only had my knife. I was ill prepared and too slow. I should have been before them.”

“We were all ill prepared. And you cannot make your legs longer. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Leave your boots on. There might be more orcs and I am told that they like to eat human children.” 

Tauriel marched over and pulled her boot back on. “I am smaller and faster than they are. Yet, I was behind. It is unacceptable.”

“Are you drunk?” Legolas asked. 

“No.” She looked surprised. “Why do you think that?”

“You had a lot of nak,” Legolas said. 

“I had two.” She reached for her boot. She was annoyed at herself. “I have grown slow and soft.”

“I like you soft.” Legolas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms about her. “We will get you fast and strong again. I’ll strap one of those smelly children to you and make you run and fight.” 

Tauriel relaxed in his arms and softly chuckled. “I do not like being the weak link. I worked hard to be captain. I am a good guard.”

“Did you not notice that the guards were behind you and also the rangers. Only the twins got there before you. I knew that you would be there to guard me as soon as you could get there, that is why I did not wait for the guards.” He let her go when she started making the tea. His accident was too fresh in his mind to stay near the hot kettle. 

Tauriel poured the hot water and let it steep. She faced him. “I do not like being behind them though I feel a bit better now…”

“Should I tell them to slow down?” he teased. Then more seriously, “Their brother was in danger. They were motivated to be there as quickly as possible.” 

She sighed and handed him a cup. “That is true. I just do not like feeling as if I was not doing my job. I hesitated-” She pursed her lips. “No secrets, yes?”

“No secrets,” he replied. 

“I hesitated because I only had my knife and I am not to put myself in danger. I am not supposed to risk myself as it means pain for you. I did not move as fast as I would have because I did not want to risk getting hurt.” 

Legolas looked thoughtful. “Then I apologise for risking you the way I did. I should have thought of you instead of Aragorn and not risked my life because to die would mean your death also.” 

“No!” She longed for something to hit. “You are bonded to him. Of course you went to protect him.” Tauriel inhaled. “Alright, yes if you died it would be my end. I would not survive. But you are bonded to him and you love him. Of course you went to protect him. It is my defect. I hesitated. I do not wish to get hurt because it pains you.” She paced now. 

“And I should have not have gone but sent my guard. Neither of us acted correctly and we must think next time before reacting. You must stay at my side and I must stay at yours as if we are one.” 

“But you fight as one with him.” Tauriel came to him and pulled him against her. “I cannot keep you from him. I will not come between you.” 

“Again my tadelen risks you. I am sorry.” 

“No, love. It is my own hesitation. I cannot be hurt it will cause you pain. That slows me down. I must do better. I must figure out a balance. I cannot ask you to be at both of our sides and I will not.”

“We must, together,” he told her. “Still, my thought that there is a curse upon me grows stronger. Each day brings new dangers.”

“It is not a curse. It is learning. I must adjust. Not you.” She hugged him. 

“Have our weapons ready and let’s rest together, ready for a fight if we must protect the children. There is rarely so few orcs in an attack. There must be more about.” 

Tauriel nodded. She prepped their bows and quivers. She finished her tea and then laid with him. 

“By the way, the tea was good.” 

“It was too bitter.” She remarked. “I am happy you felt it was good enough.” 

“I hope the potatoes were saved. It would be nice to have cold baked potatoes for breakfast.”

“It would. Did you see? I was eating.” Tauriel relaxed against him. Her arm draped over his body. “I do not wish you to worry about me.”

“We must find more food that you like. I asked Akkash to make us a lot of Lembas for when we leave.” 

“I am sorry I am so difficult.” She curled up a little. 

‘“No secrets?”

“No secrets my love.”

“It annoys me more that you are so hard on yourself and keep apologising for faults that I do not see, than the faults that you imagine you have.” 

“They are faults that I am supposed to..was supposed to train out of myself as guard.” 

“But you are a princess now, not a guard. And you were always too hard on yourself.” 

“I had to be. To earn my place I had to prove I could fix the things that were faults. It is hard. I am not even tempered. It is why I was banished. My tongue and mind do not work together. Then when I try, I am behind.”

“I love my wild wife.” 

She looked up at him. Her mouth was poised, easy to kiss. “Do you love me wild and untamed?”

“I am certain that Acelin right at this moment is screaming at the other guards that they were not at our sides protecting us. But I love you wild and untamed. You know that I would have fallen in love with any of the court ladies if I have loved tame and demure.” 

She inhaled against him. “I just wish to be myself but not cause you pain. I know you will look out for Aragorn. I do not begrudge you that. I just feel like I need to be careful and yet be better…”

“I would have gone to help anyone alone on the road being attacked by orcs. I hate orcs,” he told her and then kissed her. 

“As do I.” She kissed him back. “Rest now. You still need your hand to heal.”

“It’s healed but I need to harden the skin.” 

“Then touch me and slowly harden it…” She took his hand and slid it under her shirt. 

“You torture me. We must restrain if we are to be ready for an attack.” 

“I am helping you heal...giving you something to touch to harden up the skin.” 

“That is not what is hardening.” 

“No?” Tauriel tried to sound innocent. “What ever could that be my love?”

“Behave yourself, my wild wife.” 

She pouted. “Yes, your highness…” She turned in his arms and pressed her backside into his hips. “Legolas?”

“Yes?”

“I will try not to annoy you so much with my faults or rather my apologizing for them.”

He drew her into his arms and held her. “Go to sleep and dream of our children and how they do not smell, or get sick.” 

“A boy with a soul and hair like you...Girls…” She closed her eyes. 

“With hair like yours, wild and free in the Greenwood, climbing over balconies to get away from tutors and worry us,” he continued. “Girls who annoy our boy because they are better with the bow.” 

Tauriel smiled as she dozed off. She could hear Legolas’ heartbeating and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. 

The evening passed without incident and at dawn Legolas took the bag of hair accessories to the dining area of the dormitory, leaving behind the the long green ribbon with the gold edging for Tauriel. He put the them in piles along the table, ribbons in one pile, boy’s combs in another etc. 

Then he went into the kitchen to find the bowl of roasted potatoes, a clean cloth had been put over the bowl. He put some into two bowls and left. As far as he could tell none of the children were awake yet. 

Tauriel got up after Legolas left. She got dressed, brushing her boots before pulling them on. Her fingers played with the ribbon he had left behind. She smiled and placed her comb with it for him to do as he pleased with it later. Today, not only was her knife on her but she carried her bow and arrows with her. She had grown too relaxed, too complacent. There was still the problem of how she could fight, not risk getting hurt but also adjust so that Legolas was free to fight without fear as well. She mulled this question over and over as she stepped outside. 

“Any other sightings?” She scanned the trees as she waited for the guard to respond.

“None, highness,” came the reply. Legolas came out of the dormitory carrying two bowls. He smiled at Tauriel across the yard and held up the bowls. 

“Good. Keep careful eye. They may decide to strike when the children are not safe in the buildings.” Tauriel walked away to where Legolas was. 

“Please tell me that is something edible.” Tauriel looked wary.

“Roasted potatoes. They are cold but they still taste good cold.” He knocked snow off the bench seat. 

With a smile on her lips, Tauriel sat. “I will take cold potato than the stew yesterday or the day before…” She took the bowl and took a bite of one. “No sign of orcs. I don’t think I will go to the rangers settlement today. I am worried they will attack when the children are outside and most vulnerable.”

“What about the hunt?” Legolas asked. 

She frowned then pouted. “We can’t leave them defenseless.” 

“There are fifteen adult here now. We almost outnumber the children. We can leave leave our guards, Akkash, Shy and that new ranger here and the twins, Aragorn with two rangers, can hunt with us. I don’t think that the seamstress can fight, but she can round up the children if there is need.” 

“And I intend for this hunt to be quick and in my favour.” Tauriel smiled as she took another bite. “Alright, I am convinced they will be alright.” 

Elladan and Elrohir sat at the table across from them. “The hunt may end quickly but it will be in our favour.” Elladan said, smiling.

“We shall see.” Tauriel chuckled. 

“We need more than one deer. I think I will hunt rabbits. The children seem to like rabbit stew,” Legolas told them. 

Elrohir smirked. “We definitely have the upperhand now.” 

“How so?” Tauriel frowned. “I am still quite capable.”

“But you will be distracted.” Elrohir shrugged. 

“Not if I stay with Tauriel until she takes down the first deer,” Legolas replied. “I’ve suggested that we leave eight adults here to tend to and guard the children while the rest of us hunt.” 

Elladan nodded. “Should be enough. The guards are trained well enough to keep watch and sound the alarm if need be. The rangers will be able to defend.”

“The problem here is that we don’t have a slaughter house and the kitchen is too small for a deer carcass,” Elrohir said. 

“Excuse the interruption, highnesses, my lords. There is a room at the back of the barn. At the moment it is full of old useless farming equipment. But we could clear it out. It would do as a slaughter house with a little adjustment. It would keep the meat from spoiling and keep the wild animals away from it.” 

The twins looked at each other and then nodded. “We will eat and then come help clear it out.”

“Unless you want cold potatoes, you could probably get it cleared out before breakfast is made,” Legolas pointed out. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Elrohir asked.

“Ask whoever is in the kitchen,” Legolas said. 

They once again looked at each other. “We will clean and wait and see. Don’t eat all the potatoes in case it is porridge.” The twins stood and headed off to get the room cleared out.

Legolas laughed. He called Acelin back. “You and the guards will stay here to guard the children while we hunt.”

“No, highness.” 

“No? What do you mean, no? I am giving you an order.”

“We have orders from the King. This contradicts those orders.” 

“I will have Tauriel with me to guard me, Lord Elrond’s sons, and two rangers. I need you to guard the children.” 

“Highness, if you or Princess Tauriel are badly injured or die, the king will execute us.”

Legolas looked to Tauriel for help. 

“I am going to guard him. I am the captain.” Tauriel straightened up a little. “I am ordering you to stay.”

“And who will guard you, highness?” Acelin asked Tauriel.

“I do not need guarding. I am a guard. That is the point.” She looked at him pointedly.

“I will guard her. So you question my skill as a warrior?” Legolas asked pointedly. 

Acelin looked unsure how to answer. “We already lost you once and that would have been our lives. I don’t mean to challenge or question your skills, either of you but you must understand our predicament highness.” 

Legolas stood. “You forget your place, Acelin. I am Prince of the Woodland Realm. You will obey my orders or  **I will have your head.** ”

Acelin shrunk back. “Yes sire.” 

Tauriel frowned but said nothing. 

“Go clean out that room,” Legolas told him.  _ Don’t worry. I have no intention of taking his head. _

Tauriel did not respond until Acelin had gone. Her finger traced the grain of the wood on the table. “I don’t think the threat was necessary.”

Legolas sat down. “I don’t intend to explain every order I give to a guard. We do not have time for discussions every time I give an order.” 

“All he was asking was if we understood why he was refusing at the start. He would have obeyed. Sometimes as a guard we are ordered to do things we do not agree with or fear the repercussions of. They were in a position - obeying you meant the wrath of your father. Not obeying - your wrath. Neither is acceptable for a guard.”

“And I demonstrated that one was a certainty and the other unlikely,” Legolas replied. “By hesitating, he was demonstrating a lack of confidence in our ability to protect ourselves during a simple hunt.” 

“A guard’s job is not to consider the person they are guarding or their actual ability. He had to hesitate. You are asking him to go against all he was trained to do.” Tauriel smiled slightly. “It is fine love. I just understand the place he was in.” She shifted, her bowl empty and moved to stand. 

Legolas left his food untouched and walked away from the table, annoyed. He headed back to the house. 

Tauriel sighed and stood. She followed him. “I am sorry. I spoke out of turn.” She closed the door behind her. “You were right. I should not have said anything. I spoke without thinking.”

“Sometimes I just feel like everything I do and say is wrong in your eyes.”

“No, not wrong..I didn’t mean to imply you were wrong.” She hung her head. “I sympathize too much with them. I am sorry, Legolas.”

“And in that lies the problem. The reason they are trained to obey without question is that sometimes it is necessary that they do so. If I allow him to question one order, he will start questioning others. He must accept that there are reasons for my orders and I do not have to explain them to him. Also, please try to see things like a princess. Or even Captain of the guard. Would you like your orders to be questioned?” Legolas asked. 

“I did. I did not counter you with him. I-” Tauriel nodded. “You are right. I will try harder.” She looked as if she was holding in her emotions. “I shouldn’t have said anything to you. I was wrong.” 

“As your husband, as your lover, as your soulmate, no secrets. But as a prince, you must trust me. It is difficult enough for me out here where no one seems to follow my orders or even care that I am a prince.”

“It is why I did not say anything to counter your order with him there. I would not do that in front of them. I care. I forget but I forgot in the Greenwood because you were my friend...my very closest and dearest.” She took a step forward but stopped. “Please forgive my words.”

He went to her and touched her cheek lightly. “We do work well together.” He picked up her comb. “Your hair is a bit too wild this morning. It will frighten off the deer.”

Tauriel leaned into his hand just a little. “They are more easily frightened away than an elven prince.” She closed her eyes. “You should kiss me more often to keep me from speaking.”

“I was not angry with you,” he told her. “But everyday it seems more like I am cursed.”

She turned so he could comb her hair. “Do you feel that way because of me? Has it been since...well since we bonded that day?” Tauriel tried not to tense up too much. 

“No, I has been so since I left Dale. It is like Tataya is reaching from his grave now. Even when we were separated and I was in the Greenwood without you, there was a series of minor things, but they grew greater every day. I was never without a problem, an accident, an argument.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t because of our bond.” Tauriel’s shoulders slumped a little. “Does being with me make it worse? Do I make it worse in general? I don’t think it is you. I cannot see how it could be.”

“No, I do not believe so. But those closest to me are affected.”

Tauriel frowned a little. “I am only affected by my own actions.”

“I want to try something. I don’t know if I can do it but I wish to try.” He put the comb down and went to the kitchen cupboard. He found some herbs and threw the into the stove, leaving it open so the smoke filled the house. Then he sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes. “Lady Galadriel,” he said quietly. 

Tauriel moved to sit a ways from him to give him space but still be close should something happen. She didn’t know what he was doing and blinked from the smoke. She remained silent.

“Lady Galadriel, I am in need of your help.”

A figure appeared in the smoke. Tall and shining even though she was not here with them in the physical sense. “What plagues you prince of the Greenwood?”

“Misfortune, attacks, injuries, arguments. Attempts on my life and that of my wife and my father. I fear that my father’s second, Tataya, cursed me and even now that he is dead the curse remains. My loved ones suffer as I do from this misfortune, plaguing my heart and mind. I do not know what to do,” Legolas told her. 

The figure moved to stand before him, then crouched. A hand lifted his chin as the apparition inspected him.

“Everywhere I go death follows, sickness and injury,” he said as he looked up at her. “What evil haunts me?”

“A shadow follows you.” Galadriel’s head tilted as she looked his face over. Her hand brushed his cheek. “It is not your father’s second. It is another who had hate so strong that his shadow follows you. He cursed you, prince of the Greenwood. His shadow clouds your bright soul.”

Galadriel looked to Tauriel and back to Legolas. “It is a hate so strong that she is tied to it. Who would feel so strongly for you? Others are caught up but you, your father and her...It reaches for them like claws. It wishes to harm you.” She smiled. “I can only push it away for the moment but it claws for you.”

“Tataya was the head of a conspiracy to wipe out my family. But all are dead who were connected to it. Can a curse survive that?” Legolas asked. “One of his followers, Beluar, caused the death of our unborn.” 

Galadriel’s face was a mask of sadness. “Oh, yes…” She looked over Legolas’ shoulder. “He wishes to take it all. He may be dead but his shadow clings to you. It fights to hurt all you hold dear.” She moved a hand as if pushing something away. “You can break it but you will need help. It is deep rooted and clings to you with claws that try to dig in and drag you down.”

“How did one such as he get such strong magic?” 

Galadriel once more looked over Legolas’ shoulder as if contemplating what she saw. “He comes from a line that was long tied to the Greenwood. Something there and combined with such deep hate caused it to be more powerful than it should have been.” She shook her head sadly. “He truly hated and resented your family, you...her.” Galadriel looked at Tauriel. “He found it, tapped into nature and then warped it. Now it twists and claws around you.”

“I have the help of three healers, and seven other elves. What should we do?” 

Galadriel ran both her hands over Legolas’ head and face. “You will have some time. I have pushed it down a little to allow you to prepare. The new moon is in three days. This must happen before then. You will need rosemary, fire and water. Pure and cold.” She paused to ensure he was listening. 

“Rosemary, fire, pure cold water,” Legolas repeated. 

“You will go out in the woods, near the water. You must bring as many elves as you can. You need to channel the power of the woods.”

“And the healer Aragorn?”

Galadriel paused. “Yes, not as healer. As friend, companion. He must stand with her.” She gestured to Tauriel. “They must stand at your sides. The rest in a circle around you. Rosemary must be tossed into the fire. Do you have anything of this Beluar’s? That he had, touched...anything?” 

“He touched your knife,” Legolas said to Tauriel. “I remember you saying so.” 

Tauriel nodded. She held it out. Galadriel nodded. “Yes, I can see it. Lay it in the fire with the rosemary. It will summon his shadow, this curse. Banish him. Cast him away from you then have the elves around you chant. A song of protection. They, those closest to you must take you into the water so you can be cleaned.”

“Um...with or without clothes?” Legolas asked. 

Galadriel smiled. It was bright, almost painfully so. “Shirtless is fine. You. The rest may be clothed. Though you will want to enjoy her body…” She looked at Tauriel. “Her wildness will warm you afterwards.”

Legolas smiled. “I did not think I could call you. This is a new experience for me. I have gained so many abilities since bonding.” 

“Do  _ not  _ underestimate the power you can channel from a bond. You are special, prince of the Greenwood. She is the wildness to your restraint. Hold that, harness that.” Galadriel smiled warmly. “You have found your match in those you are bonded to.”

Galadriel stood and moved to Tauriel. Eyes were wide as the apparition crouched before her. “Continue to love him with all the unbridled emotion you have already. Do not temper it, do not hide from it. He needs that. Show him. Be the wild that he longs to hold. You feed his soul in a way no other can.”

Galadriel moved back to Legolas. “Bright prince of the Greenwood. Do you have any other questions for me?” She took his hand. Her fingers traced the top of his hand. 

“Should I pursue my bond with Aragorn? It troubles us.”

Galadriel looked at him sadly. Her hand once more stroked his cheek. “No. But let him come to you. I promise he will. Not to the level she will…” She looked at Tauriel and smiled. “Do not pursue him. Take what comes. He is meant for other things but there is a tie to you.”

“Thank you, my lady. If you are ever in need, I will come to your aid,” Legolas bowed his head to her. 

“I know prince of the Greenwood and one day I will call for you.” Galadriel rose and moved to Tauriel. She leaned in and whispered in Tauriel’s ear. Once more she stood and then disappeared.

“Secrets?” Legolas asked getting to his feet. He seemed to be much lighter now and happier, back to how she knew him from the days they hunted together in the Greenwood. 

Tauriel looked up. There were tears in her eyes. “Not secrets. Just…” She stood and hugged him tightly. 

“Should we postpone the hunt and get rid off our curse?” 

“No the hunt is during the day. She said this must be done at night. Before the new moon.”

“Did you by any chance come across a stream while you wandered the woods?” he asked. “I don’t think a tub of bore water will work.”

“Yes, there are two that cross this land near the farm.” Tauriel kissed him, hard. Her hands dug into his arms and her lips were firm against his.

“You are happy,” he said. “I was right to contact Lady Galadriel.”

“I am...she told me I was strong in my love for you. I am happy because I do love you with all of me and she saw it. She saw our life, our children. She told me not to let go.” Tauriel kissed him again. “I am not to restrain myself with you, ever.”

“Not ever, even if I get angry with you,” he told her. 

Tauriel hugged him tightly. 

“Quickly, now, your hair, or we won’t get the first deer.”

When they had finished and left the house, Acelin came to them. He handed them each a small whistle made from a reed. “If you need us, highnesses.” He bowed. 

“I apologise, Acelin. You have served me faithfully for a long time. My lady wife, informed me of my error.” 

Acelin looked surprised but composed himself. “It is alright highness. I was out of line in my questioning.”

“No you were not. I should not have given you orders that contradicted the orders you have from my father. However, I do need you and the other guards to stay here today and guard the children. And then tonight we must perform a ceremony. I will need all the elves for it. I will tell you more about it tonight.” 

Acelin nodded. “As you wish highness.” He went off to tell the guards their orders. 

Tauriel smiled at Legolas. She reached out to take his hand. “I look forward to hunting with you.”

He drew her hand up to his lips and smiled. Then he stretched and sighed. “It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted from me.” 

“I am glad my love.” 

Aragorn and a couple of rangers rode in. He dismounted and came to them. “Ready for a hunt?” He was smiling. “You will also be happy to know I will be able to leave in two days time. You can prepare to hunt orcs.” He put a hand gently on Tauriel’s shoulder.

“I thought you would take Idran and Drayton? Shy has offered to stay and take care of the little ones, though she warned that they might wreck the dormitory before we get back. He only promise is that they will still be alive while she lives,” Legolas laughed. 

Aragorn laughed. “I will take them. She can remain for now. I would prefer her skill with the bow but I will not take her from their care.” He looked Legolas over. “You seem different.”

“They do seem to take more notice of a female. I have a favour to ask of you tonight.” 

“Who doesn’t?” Aragon chuckled. His face turned serious, “Whatever you need my friend.” 

“I might take a lot of your energy and you will need to learn a couple of chants. Though you might know them already. I am being haunted. We need a banishment chant and then a protection song. I will be easier to get along with after tonight.”

“Haunted?” Aragorn looked equal parts confused and concerned. “I stand by whatever you need.”

“I need a friend,” Legolas told him as he put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “But now I must go and help Tauriel win her bet.” 

“Ensure she beats me. As much as I would value arrows made by her I would rather see her win.” Aragorn chuckled. 

“Against your brothers?” Legolas asked. 

“Beat them too. Even more than me.” Aragorn smirked.

Legolas laughed. “Well, if we are all ready, let the competition begin.” Almost immediately Legolas vanished into the trees, though it was harder to get from tree to tree as the forest was not as close as in the Greenwood. 

Tauriel was in hunt mode. She was aware of nothing but the trees and Legolas. She knew where he was at all times. It was as it had always been. She had a flash of their first hunt, her first hunt and how they had ended up side by side on a natural instinct. Tauriel found herself once more admiring the way the prince moved through the foliage. She wanted to show him just how good she was. 

The deer stopped, head up as it sensed something. 

The twins were less stealthy than the royal pair were. They were orc hunters. Stealth was not a necessity but efficiency was. 

The difference was that deer were more attuned and skittish to the world around them. They sensed the twins and began to bolt. 

Legolas got off a shot but just as he let the arrow fly the branch he was on, cracked and the arrow went wild. He leapt to another branch. 

Tauriel paused, a breath to ensure he was alright before following the deer. It was a male, a buck with wide antlers. She was on its tail. The twins were less subtle than she was. She let them move, scaring it to a position of her advantage. Legolas was to one side, the deer now in her line of sight. She could hear the rangers coming.

Eyes closed, Breathing slowed. Her arrow and bow were raised as Tauriel opened her eyes. The arrow was loose. She exhaled as it hit the buck through the neck. It dropped to the ground. She remained perched in the tree. 

The buck twitched for a few minutes but it was dead. Drayton and Idran looked at Aragorn. “We could hunt rabbits. Or this is the shortest hunt I have every been on,” Drayton said. 

Aragorn chuckled. “We could use another deer or rabbits. As you choose.” He raised an arm. “First kill is down.” He knelt and checked the arrow. “I would conclude my lady, Tauriel has made the first kill.” He looked around for anyone who might dispute the call.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Truly? That is my arrow.” She smiled. They dropped together out of the trees. 

Drayton spun, reaching for his sword. “I thought you were orcs.”

“You are too slow even if we were and they are not so subtle.” Tauriel said.

“Orcs do not climb trees,” Legolas said. 

Drayton was shaking his head. Idran was smiling. Aragorn bowed his head to them. “I yield to the superior hunters.” 

Tauriel tilted her head and nodded. Her hand went to Aragon’s shoulder. It was the first time she gave him a show of friendship. “Well met my friend.” She stated in Sindar. 

“Who is going to help me carry the deer back to the barn?” Legolas asked. 

“It is my kill. I will.” Tauriel stated. The twins appeared and both bowed their heads to them. “We could use another.”

Aragorn lifted the buck onto his shoulders. “My lady I will carry it back for you.” Idran and Drayton were at his sides as he began to walk the deer back. 

“Is he flirting with you?”

Tauriel frowned. “No?” She turned, shouldering her bow. “Kiss me…” Her voice was husky as she pressed herself to Legolas. “Please.”

Legolas kissed her. “One day we will find a safe place to make love in the forest.” 

Tauriel shivered in his arms. “I long for that...as I long for your touch everyday.” Her lips were on his ear. 

“Deer,” he whispered. “Tauriel, deer.” 

She was breathing heavily. “Just the deer my love?” Her mouth found his neck before she reluctantly pulled away.

“You are very dear to me, but we need another deer.” 

“Fair enough my heart.” She took off onto the trees once more. The twins were already gone to look for another deer. 

“Or we could leave then earn their keep and get the second deer.” He leapt up into the tree again. “Of course this might be difficult since you aren’t wearing a skirt.” 

“I thought you liked the trousers.” Tauriel moved beside him in the tree. “Let them work for it. You and I have other things to do.” She pushed him against the trunk of the tree. “I will not hold back with how I feel.” Her kiss was hard and deep.

Legolas kissed her back as he unlaced her trousers and pushed them off her hips. He slid his hand between her legs, glad that the branch was wide enough for her to stand with her legs slightly apart. 

Tauriel moaned and pushed against him. “Yes…” She trembled. “Take me love...please.” 

Legolas pushed her trousers down as far as he could but her boots held them up. He kept shoving until the turned inside out over her boots. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to push her up against the tree and then as she hung about his neck he lifted her knees to give him access. He thrust into her hard and moaned aloud. 

Tauriel’s mouth was on his neck. She cried out against his skin as he entered her. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. Her arms clung to him. Her body tensed against him. Tauriel’s nails raked his back. “Keep going love...don’t stop….”

He didn’t stop until her muscles contracted around him and he climaxed with a yell. 

She was pushed against the tree, bark rubbing her back as they both came. “I love you.” It was all she managed to say as her breathing slowly came back to normal. 

Elladan stopped and turned. “Did you hear that?”

Elrohir looked as well. “Yes.”

The guards at the farm were all alerted, turning to look to the woods. 

“They have their whistles. All of them,” Acelin said. 

“I hope they are alright?” Elladan said. 

Elrohir paused. “Yes, I believe they are both pleased.” 

“Oh?...OH! Do you think that one day we will experience that?” Elladan asked. 

“Unless we can find one willing to take us both...no.” Elrohir said. “Though it would be nice…I think.”

Tauriel clung to him, kissing him gently. “You are my heart and being here with you is perfect my love.”

He couldn’t speak. He grabbed her about the waist and dropped down to the ground. He struggled to pull her trousers back up and gave up stepping back from her to give her room. “House, bed, now.”

“As you wish my lord…” Her eyes were smoldering. She adjusted her clothes enough to make her way back to the house. 

Aragorn and the rangers took the deer back to the farm and to the room to be butchered. The twins set off to get another deer. 

Tauriel stood in the doorway and waited for Legolas. She held her breath waiting for him to come and put his arms around her. 

Legolas stripped her faster than she had ever removed her clothes. His eyes were wild and he was still trying to undress himself when he threw her on the bed and his weight pressed her into the mattress. 

Tauriel arched and cried out as he thrusted into her. She moved against him, craving as much of his as she could get. She pressed her breasts and pelvis up meeting his movements. His hands moved over her body, fingers digging into yielding flesh. Her hands moved over his back, her nails raking lightly over his skin. 

The guard outside moved a little away though it didn’t help soften the noises. 

Elladan silently drew back his arrow ready to fire when the deer suddenly fell with an arrow sticking out the other side of the deer. He and Elrohir scanned the trees and underbrush but saw nothing until a naked woman left the underbrush to reclaim her arrow. She crouched beside the deer and used a knife to ensure the animal was dead and then started to butcher it right there on the forest floor. 

As they watched they realised she was an elf like none they had ever seen before. Her skin was black, her eyes were black. Her black hair hung in dozens of thin plaits down her back, past her waist, decorated with a multitude of feather of all size and colour. On her feet were roughly made shoes of animal fur, laced onto her feet with strips of leather. 

She cut bits of meat off the deer and ate it raw, all the while her eyes darted about wary of danger. 

Elladan dropped from the tree followed by Elrohir. She stood, knife in hand, her bow and arrows on the ground. She wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth with her free hand. 

“I have been watching you,” she said in Old Sindarin. 

The twins stared at her. She was beautiful. “We have not seen you before.” Elladan replied. They both had their bows still at the ready.

“We have not seen any like you before.” Elrohir added.

“I am Dru of the Eyrn.” She bent and cut a piece off the deer before sheathing her knife in a pocket in her quiver which was woven from leaves and twigs. “Take the rest to your strange tribe.” With that she turned and was moving through the underbrush at speed. 

Elladan looked at his brother. “I have a strange feeling.”

“I have the same.”

Elrohir frowned. “Let’s take it back. Perhaps others know what the Eryn are.” He longed to follow the woman.

“Have you forgotten your Sindarin?” Aragorn asked. “Eryn, just means forest.”

“I think she meant something else,” Elladan said.

“She?” Aragorn asked. 

“The black lady in the woods.”

“Have you been smoking herbs again?” Aragorn asked.

“No! Well, yes, but we both saw her. A black naked lady in the woods.” 

“Where is Akkash? Maybe he knows something about her. She spoke an old Sindarin.” Elladan stated. 

“In the dormitory with the children,” Aragorn replied. (Hey! When did I start writing Aragorn. lol)

The twins headed off to find Akkash. They waited for a pause in his discussion with the children to get his attention. “We have a question.” They were both a little on edge when he came over.

“That is mostly what I am here for,” Akkash replied. 

“What do you know of elves...old races.”

“With skin like night.”

“Speaking Sindarin but older.”

“Wild, in the woods. Eat deer raw.” 

The pair fired off their questions without pausing for the responses.

“There are ancient rumours of wild elves who went north instead of east. But that was a very long time ago.” 

“Tell us about them.” Elladan said.

“I am sorry, but that is all I know. The Sindar were forbidden to speak of them.”

Elrohir groaned in frustration. “We need to find out about the woman in the woods.”

“I did hear on rumour of them, but nothing but a rumour. The Sindar rejected them because they feared that their dark skin meant that they were dark elves with evil intent. It is possible that they judged the entire people on one or two dark elves.”

Elladan frowned. “Thank you.” They left and sat at a table whispering to each other. 

Legolas came out of the house looking for Acelin. He sat down beside them. “I hear you downed another deer.” 

“No, the dark skinned woman did. Elf but not of any we have seen before.” Elladan said.

“Wild, naked, beautiful. Downed the deer, cut and ate a piece before telling us to take it.” Elrohir added. 

“Dark skinned?” Legolas asked. “I was taught that dark skinned elves were all wiped out.” 

“She was very real.” Elrohir turned and looked at the woods. 

“She said she had been watching.” Elladan shifted in his seat. “We think we need to go out and find her.” 

“The townsfolk said there were no other elves around here so she might have just gotten here, or...did you smoke some of your herbs before hunting this morning?”

“We know what we saw.” Elrohir looked down at the table. “We both saw her and the deer has the knife marks to prove it. Just because they haven’t seen her doesn’t mean she hasn’t been here. She was stealthy and seemed quite able to take care of herself.”

Elladan placed his hands on the table. “We feel strange and need to find her.”

“Strange how? Like darkness or evil has touched you?” Legolas asked concerned. He hoped that his curse had not touched them as well. 

They looked at him and frowned. “Evil? No. A pull. A strange feeling when we saw her. We want to know more about her.” Elladan said. “Nothing dark or evil.”

“Like you want her near you? You can’t get her out of your mind?”

“We find her fascinating. Yes, we have been thinking about her but we also only just met her and it was brief.” Elrohir stated. 

“I remember that feeling when I met Tauriel.” 

The twins looked at each other. “No, that is not possible.” 

“Why do you say that?”

“You said it yourself. Anyone who would love us, bond...it would have to be both. And there can never be one over the other in any way. We cannot be separated.” Elladan said. “That isn’t what this is. It isn’t possible for us.”

“Possible, improbable, but possible. You say she is wild, literally running around the woods naked. She is different. Still, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You might never find her. If she is familiar with these woods then she could be watching us right now and we would not know it.” 

Legolas left them seeking out Acelin. “Idran is going to the Ranger Station to get the things he stored there. Go with him and guard him. Give Beven this purse and tell him it is for taking in any suitable child of age from the home to train as a ranger.” 

“Yes, highness.” Acelin took the purse and tucked it away. He headed off to get his horse ready and to find Idran.

Edstal was standing near the rear of the house. His back to woods. There was the sound of scuffling. He spun but before he saw anything blackness overcame him in the form of a quick blow to the head. 

Dru climbed in through the window and glanced about the room. It was dark.

Tauriel froze. She had heard the noise but didn’t want to alert whoever was there that she knew. Her hand found her knife as she slowly readied herself. Her body was tense, her focus solely on what she heard.

Dru spotted the dress hanging on a wooden hook on the wall. She grabbed it and was back out the window in a flash. 

Tauriel was out the door and running. She was only wearing her shirt. She rounded the house looking for the figure. Her eyes saw the tracks but did not see the runner. She warred with herself. Her instinct was to follow but that was not her life anymore. Her eyes fell on Edstal. 

“I need help here!” She called hoping more than just the children would hear her.

Legolas was the first to reach her. “Are you alright?” 

“I am though my dress is gone and Edstal has taken a blow to the head.” Tauriel was trying to check the guard’s head. 

He crouched beside Edstal who was coming too. “Elladan, Elrohir,” Legolas called. 

The pair ran over. “What happened?” He looked at the guard and then Tauriel. They knelt on either side of Edstal.

“Not I. I was in bed still. Someone slipped in and stole my dress. I assume it was the same person who hit him.”

“The dress is not important. We can replace a dress easily enough,” Legolas told her.

“You didn’t like it anyway.” She smirked. She stood and reached for him to hold her. Her legs were cold as they waited for the twins to assess the guard.

“We’ll take him to his room. He should be well enough to attend the ceremony tonight after he rests,” Elladan told them. 

“So Aragorn told you?”

They both nodded before lifting the guard.

“I would have sworn it was a shadow in the room that took the dress.” Tauriel commented.

The twins froze. “A shadow?”

“Well not a moving shadow but dark even in the dark…” Tauriel shrugged.

“Your black lady?” Legolas asked. 

“Perhaps.” They resumed carrying Edstal to his room.

“Black lady?” Tauriel looked at Legolas. 

“I think they smoked too much herbs this morning but they claim they saw a black elf naked in the woods who shot a deer for us.” Legolas hugged her. “Let’s get you inside and dressed.” 

“Well the figure in the room was very real.” Tauriel let him lead her back inside. 

The farm fell into a normal rhythm. The children took time to learn with Akkash, some played, food was made and chores seen to. Aragorn did not go back to the settlement. Instead he set himself up at a table with the last of his paperwork. He would be ready to leave. First, the ceremony then the execution. He had a list of supplies ready to be prepared for them. He had piles of clothes for the guards and had cleared room back at the settlement to lock up their armour. Things felt as if they were falling into place.

Elladan and Elrohir saw to Edstal and then headed out to circle the woods around the farm. They spoke of the woman, of what Legolas had said. They tried to work out the feeling, the possibilities. 

Idran and Acelin rode off for the rangers settlement.

Tauriel dressed and had Legolas do her hair. She wanted to head off to the settlement to train more but the day was already moving into the late afternoon and there was little time. She settled for throwing her knife at a piece of rotting wood.

“I hope you aren’t imagining anyone we know,” Shy said as she approached. 

“No. I like to picture an orcs head. Aim for between the eyes.” Tauriel said with a smile.

“I thought you might have had another argument with Aragorn.” 

“No argument.” Tauriel picked up her knife and sheathed it. “I just don’t like to be stationary.”

“I’ll be glad to get away from here, back on the road.” 

“Yes, hunting will be good. Today was a good start and each day gets us closer to being back out on the road. After the execution, once Strider is ready we will ride and cut down orcs.” She smiled.

“Hmmm...orcs seem to have a lot of haters, even other orcs.” 

“Anything that is hatred incarnate, evil and vile will have that effect on the rest of the world. There is nothing redeeming about them.”

The two rangers did not like being on the roof of the dormitory in the dark with no lantern, but the lanterns would make them stand out and easy shots for arrows. The elves had all been gathered at the outside table along with Aragorn. They did not need lanterns and Aragorn’s eyes adjusted as he had stayed outside while the sun set and darkness fell. 

“Thank you,” Legolas began. “I need a ceremony performed. I am being haunted. A spirit of great power and evil has attached itself to me and brings misfortune on everyone who comes in contact with me. The ceremony must be performed in the night by a stream, with fire and rosemary. Aragorn and Tauriel will stand with me while the rest of you form a circle about us. We will chant a spell to repel the spirit followed by us all singing a song of protection. After which Aragorn and Tauriel will take me into the stream to be purified.”

“Hauntings are very rare. Are you sure?” Elrohir asked. 

“I was told by Lady Galadriel.” 

“She contacted you?”

“No, I contacted her.” 

“You sent a letter. That can’t be, the High Pass is still closed and there has not been time to get a message to her the long way around, even if she was able to contact you mentally.” 

“I contacted her mentally,” Legolas replied. 

“Do you have any idea how much power that requires?” 

“No, I just needed to try,” Legloas told him. 

“Legolas that would make you one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth. The Lady Galadriel is only able to do it because she has a ring of power,” Elrohir told him. 

There were a lot of murmurings amongst the elves. 

“You have grown much more powerful since your bonding,” Elladan said. “This dark spirit that haunts you might be drawing on that power.”

“Then we must do this now and be rid of this spirit,” Akkash told them. 

Tauriel took Legolas’s hand as they walked out into the woods. The group followed carrying dry wood and rosemary. She led him to where there was a stream deep enough for him to submerge his body.

A fire was built and lit. They waited until the embers were plentiful and hot before it seemed as if they were ready to begin.

“You must stand with him.” Tauriel told Aragorn. “One side you, the other me. It is what Lady Galadriel said.” She unsheathed her knife and handed it to Legolas. 

Legolas cast the knife into the fire and began chanting. He spoke clearly so that Aragorn and Tauriel could repeat it if they didn’t already know the words. 

Tauriel followed the chant. Aragorn stumbles at first but got the hang of it. The other elves formed a circle around them.

They chanted. A shadowy form began to emerge from the smoke. It was warped. Tall as Beluar had been but crooked. Arms too long, fingers in claws. It reached out for Legolas. Aragorn faltered and stopped chanting for a moment, moving to protect him. Tauriel felt her neck being squeezed. The shadow was reaching out to her. It took advantage of Aragorn’s break in the chant.

Legolas closed his eyes and reached out towards the smokey image. His voice rose and suddenly there was a wave of energy emanating from him that pushed the image away and blow it to the wind. Everyone around the circle felt the wave but stood their ground. Akkash changed the chant to a song of protection turning to face outwards and reach out his hands for the hands of the elves on either side of him. 

Legolas removed his boots and all the clothes from his upper body, leaving him only in his trousers. Once all the elves had turned and their hands united the circle they moved slowly and carefully into the stream. Legolas sank under the water. 

Tauriel and Aragorn walked with him. They moved into the water with him up to their hips. They looked at each other. He looked apologetic and she was still catching her breath.

Legolas was underwater for as long as he could hold his breath, which seemed to be quite a long time. Then he stood and gasped in air, pushing his long hair back from his face. It was the first time Aragorn had actually seen his hair a mess. 

The others were still chanting. Aragorn stood and waited. Tauriel stepped towards Legolas. She reached for him. Legolas drew her into his arms and kissed her. Tauriel kissed him back. Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

Aragorn moved to grab Legolas’s cloak to wrap around the elf but as he stepped out of the water he was instantly dry and every strand of his hair was in place. 

Tauriel walked out of the water, following Legolas. The chanting slowed and stopped. Everyone looked around.

“And…” Aragorn looked around. “Is it gone?”

Legolas shrugged. “I could not see it, so I cannot see if it is gone. We will know if there are more problems or not. But I do feel lighter as if the dark cloud which surrounded me has gone,” Legolas said. He looked at Tauriel’s neck. “Are you alright?” 

“I am fine. It tried to kill me.” Tauriel said with a shiver.

Aragorn looked down. “That was my fault.”

Tauriel looked up into Legolas’ eyes. “Truly? You feel lighter?”

“Yes,” he told her. Then he turned to Aragorn. “Do not blame yourself. You helped me get rid of it.”

Aragorn bowed his head. Tauriel moved to stand beside Legolas.

The others began to move back towards the farm. A figure ran across the path. The twins froze. The figure froze, the only thing they could see were her eyes. 

The twins moved as one, stepping towards the figure. “Wait.”

She leapt up into a tree. “You need me to sing for more protection?” she asked. 

“No.” Elladan said.

“We wish to talk to you.” Elrohir added.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Their black lady? She is wearing my dress.” 

Dru dropped to the groud beside Legolas. “You are better now. No more curse.” 

“You sang for me?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes. For your strange tribe,” she replied. 

“Thank you. Are you all alone out here? Would you like to join our strange tribe?” 

Dru, looked at Elladan and Elrohir and smiled. “I might join the pretty ones.” 

The twins looked at each other and to her. “Us?”

Tauriel smiled. She linked her arm into Legolas’s. She was cold but not worried. Aragorn also stepped close to him protectively, unsure of this new elf. 

Legolas started walking back to the farm. 

Tauriel whispered, “I need warm clothes.”

The guards followed the pair. Aragorn waited now, unsure if he should go or stay with the twins.

“I invited her because that is why she stole the dress, she wants to come visit, but saw that we wear clothes,” Legolas told them. 

The pair of men looked at the woman. “Do you want to come back with us? We have a fire and food.” Elladan said to her.

Elrohir nodded. “You can meet everyone.” They both wanted her to come but worried about pushing too hard.

“Just you,” she replied. 

The men both swallowed. “We...were going back to the fire.” They looked at each other.

Dru followed them, closely. She touched Elladan’s hair and then Elrohir’s. “Very pretty.” 

The twin’s paused, letting her move between them. It was a strange feeling to have her there yet not uncomfortable. “Do you live out here, in the woods?” Elladan asked.

“Anywhere I like and I like it here,” she said as she walked between them. “I like us together.” 

They looked at each other over her head. “We do everything together. We cannot be apart.” They led the way towards the farm and the fire.

“How long have you been here? They say no elves are in the area.” Elrohir added.

“The three of us, together. Awhile. I do not show myself to others.” She tugged at the dress. “Clothes get in the way. Why do you wear them?” 

“For protection from the elements.” Elrohir said.

“Modesty.” “Elladan added. “Not all races are like elves when it comes to desire and sexuality.” He felt a blush forming up his neck. Elrohir also looked a little uneasy.

“There is something wrong with the way I look?” she asked. 

“No, but others take nudity as an invitation to touch and do as they wish.” Elrohir said.

“Are there others out here with you?” Elladan tried to change the subject. The twins had decided that it was best to keep a distance from her for a time. On their walk they discussed the improbable event that it was something. Bonding was not an option. They were orc hunters, she was in the woods. They hadn’t even been sure they would see her again.

“I saw one of my people not long ago, before the round ears moving in,” she told them. “About 500 years ago.” 

They walked into the yard of the farm and to the fire. Elladan gestured for her to sit. They waited for her to take a seat before sitting opposite her so they could look at her. “500 years? What brought you here? Why not go to one of the elven cities?” Elrohir asked.

“There are elven cities?” she asked. 

“Yes. Sindar and Silvan..kings and lords, ladies and guards.” They looked back and forth at each other then to her. 

“I know only of the woods and the mountains,” she told them. “I know nothing of Sindar and Silvan, kings and lords, ladies and guards. I hunt orc and food.” 

“We hunt orc as well. We live in Imladris. We ride and hunt.” Elladan added a log to the fire. “We have never seen an elf like you.”

Akkash was watching from a distance. He was unsure what to make of the woman at the fire with skin like the night. 

Idran and Acelin had brought back ale and Legolas and Tauriel sat with them and drank until Drayton started to yawn and excused himself to go to bed. Legolas looked at Tauriel. “Shall we?” 

“Yes.” She let him lead her away. 

Aragorn had stayed for while until he was sure the twins were safe enough. He headed back to the settlement. 

“I wish he wouldn’t go,” Legolas said. “But Lady Galadriel said not to pursue him.” 

“She said he could come. Patience is needed. I cannot make him though I would to make you happy.” She took his hand. 

“Where is Imladris?” Dru asked. 

“A few days..eight or so ride from here. Hard ride, with no wagon.” Elladan said. “More or less depending on how often one stops or encounters issues.”

“Your tribe is there? Why are you here?”

“Our father is there. Our sister is in Lothlorien. Our brother, here. Aragorn. He is a ranger. We came to help them bury a friend, another ranger. We travel with them - the prince and princess of the Greenwood, the guards and the rangers. We will hunt orcs with them and then when the pass is clear go to see our sister.” Elrohir poked at the fire.

“Why would you bury a friend?” 

“Human tradition.” Elladan shrugged. “They bury them when the spirit is gone.”

“My tribe leaves the dead where they lay, let the animals have them.” 

“We send some off on the water. Different traditions. We bury some as well. To honour them.” Elladan shrugged again. 

“Where is the rest of your tribe?” Elrohir asked. He folded his hands in his lap. Elladan did the same.

“North, East, all over. Maybe gone. We stopped bonding. So we went in search of more elves. Maybe bond, maybe babies. Or we all die out because of orcs.” 

“Stopped bonding?” The twins were both surprised. “Why? How? We bond with one.” They were clearly confused. 

“Everyone of my tribe related to everyone else in my tribe, no more bonding unless we join new tribe.” 

“Oh.” They were silent for time. 

“Where do you sleep? Stay when you are not hunting?” Elrohir asked. 

“In the trees.” She pulled two feathers from her hair and put one each in Elladan’s and Elrohir’s hair. 

“Thank you. Why the gift?” Elladan asked.

“We should find something to exchange with you.” Elrohir began checking his person for something they could give her.

“No need. Gift is looking pretty for me.” Her vocabulary was a bit stilted having not spoken much for hundreds of years. 

The twins both looked a little shy and unsure. “We have never met another elf like you.” Elladan said. The rest of the farm had settled in for the night. It was quiet. Dru took a hand of each of them. The men looked unsure. They did not pull away, fearing they might scare or insult her. In truth they didn’t want to but knew they had to be careful.

Tauriel hung her clothes, her pants were ice cold from the water. When she crawled into bed she avoided curling up next to Legolas. “They seem quite intrigued with her...this dark skinned elf. I had no idea such existed.”

“I don’t think anyone did,” Legolas replied. “What are you doing way over there?” 

“I am cold as the icy water. You do not want me near you right now, I can assure you.” She tried to bundle the blankets around herself but also leave him enough.

“I’ll say what I want. Come here and get warm. I’ve never met an elf who gets as cold as you.” 

“I cannot do as you do and that water was frigid.” She moved over. Her leg touched his and it was like ice. 

“I wonder what happened to Ned’s socks…” Legolas mused. 

“I imagine Aragorn has his things. Perhaps they are given to another ranger who needs them. We can ask tomorrow.” She wrapped herself over him and huddled against him. 

But Legolas got out of bed and went to his pack, he came back with a pair of sock. “Your feet are like ice.” 

Tauriel sighed. “I told you…” She moved over, away from him again. He put the socks on her feet and then snuggled up to her to warm the rest of her. “You are too good to me.”

Elladan and Elrohir invited Dru to stay in one of the empty rooms but she didn’t seem to know what to do with a room. She left for the trees when they went to bed. They didn’t wake when Dru crept into their room and laid down between them.

Two sets of eyes opened and looked at the dark skinned woman between them. They both held their breath and barely moved. They watched her sleep. Their eyes lifted and met each others. There was a silent conversation in their eyes that only they two could understand. Outside, the farm was coming alive. 

Dru was out the window so quickly that the twins had barely blinked. 

When Tauriel woke there was a pile of colourful stones and feathers on the table. It was somewhat disturbing how Dru could sneak in and out of their house.

She wrapped her arms around Legolas. “She was in here...I think those are for us…” 

The twins got up, cleaned up and readied for the day. They didn’t know if she would be back. They wanted her to come back but also wondered if it would be easier if she did not. Her ease with them made it difficult to think.

Aragorn rode into the farm. He cleared the table of snow and sat down. He needed to talk to Tauriel but did not wish to disturb them. He would wait. Elladan and Elrohir came to sit.

“I am happy to see you both. I wasn’t sure what would happen with that elf.”

“Her name is Dru. She hasn’t seen another like her in 500 years.” Elladan frowned.

Aragorn nodded. “There are legends and stories of elves of old. I never heard of any such as her but perhaps things were left out of the old tales.”

“Knowing how humans can mutilate a story in just one year, it is surprising that any legends and stories resemble the facts at all,” Elladan said. 

“Fair. Where is she?”

The twins both shrugged. “Gone this morning.”

“Are you warm?” Legolas asked Tauriel when they woke. 

“If I said no would you strive to warm me?” She smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I got breakfast yesterday. It’s your turn,” he told her after kissing her. 

“Oh, I see. You just want to make sure I am warm so I will dress and get you something to eat.” She sat up and kissed the tip of his nose. “Very well my love.” She crawled over him to get dressed. 

Tauriel stepped outside, coat pulled on and headed to find food. She spotted the twins and Aragorn, waving at them before heading to the kitchen.

“Excuse me. I need to speak with Tauriel.” Aragorn was up and gone.

She gathered some of the applesauce she had had the other day, some bone broth was simmering away and she took two cups of that as well. Carefully, she began to carry it back to the house. Aragorn appeared in the doorway. “Let me help you. I need to speak with you.”

Together they walked back to the house. “I have brought Aragorn with me Legolas.” She called out as she opened the door.

“Good morning, I am sorry to interrupt the morning but I needed to speak with Tauriel.” 

The food was set on the table and Tauriel started water boiling for tea before removing her coat.

Legolas sat up in bed and pulled the blanket over him. “Do you want me to leave you? Whatever you say to her she will let me later,” Legolas told him. “We have a vow of no secrets.”

“You do not need to leave. In truth, it concerns you both but it is a decision she needs to make.” Aragorn leaned against the wall. “The council knows I am readying to leave once more and there is the question of the execution. They do not wish for you to leave with me, providing that is still your plan and not have the matter settled. They fear upsetting the Greenwood and war, with good reason. We have said that honour would be satisfied with the execution.”

Tauriel inhaled and looked at the tea she was preparing. “With the curse and my promise not to go near her while we trained I had not thought more on it.”

“According to the laws of the Greenwood, it is Tauriel’s right to execute her. But in order to keep word from spreading that an elf executed a human for a crime committed against a human in human lands, I would advise against it. Tauriel, would you accept Aragorn representing you in this?” Legolas asked. 

She turned to look at him. “I would. Assuming Aragorn accepts the responsibility.”

“As chieftain it would fall to me. I accept that.” Aragorn said. “I think what Legolas says is wise. We do not wish to risk war.”

Tauriel nodded. “Very well. Then you can tell them it will be done by you and honour will still be satisfied.”

“We should witness it,” Legolas added.

“Agreed. You both need to be there. It needs to be as proper as we can make it to ensure all sees it as justice. I do not want there to be a call for revenge or anger over it.” Aragorn stood straight. “Will this afternoon work for you both?”

“Works for me. Tauriel?” Legolas asked. 

‘Of course.” She handed Legolas his tea.

Aragorn nodded and left them to their breakfast. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! This weeks chapter didn't post.   
> co-authored by Skull's Slippers.

“This is for the best.” Tauriel said as she sat on the bed next to Legolas. “Justice can be done and we will not upset the fragile peace.” 

Legolas played with the colourful stones on the table. “It seems you have been paid for your dress.”

“Is that was that is? I am a little disconcerted at how she came and went without us knowing. I should have woken.”

“We didn’t sense any danger because there was none.”

Outside, the children were being fed. Elladan and Elrohir rode to the ranger settlement with Aragorn. They decided some physical activity was needed to rid them of the strange energy they were feeling. 

“We are being followed,” Aragorn said. 

Elladan nodded. 

“Yes, it would appear so.” Elrohir stated as they kept an easy pace on the road.

“Is this what you want?” Aragorn asked.

“We do not know or understand yet.” 

“I thought men were supposed to do the courting,” Aragorn commented with amusement.

“We cannot court her. There are two of us, one of her. And to bond would be-” Elladan said.

“Would be too difficult on all. Assuming it at all possible.” Elrohir finished the thought.

“And what if she bonds to both of you? You are of one soul.” Aragorn couldn’t see the problem. “You do everything together now.”

“She would have to bond with both. Nothing else is acceptable. That is not something we can ask of anyone.” 

“And there is the fact that we are hunters and sons of Imladris. She is of the woods. A bond would mean a great deal of sacrifice for her.”

“Has she shown favour to either of you?”

“No, she has not.” They both still wore the feathers she had given them though they had tied them into their braids in a subtle manner.

“Is she a shieldmaiden?”

“We doubt she would know what that is. She is of the woods. She knows nothing of the city or our ways at all.”

“But she is a warrior, she has survived orcs.”

“Yes but that is not the same as asking her to stay with us both and to hunt and return to the city.” 

“And there is what father would say.”

“I keep hearing a lot of but, but no real reasons for it.”

“It would be unfair to her to ask so much.”

“As for father, you are nearly 5000 years old. He doesn’t command your hearts. Brothers if I have learnt anything, it is that it doesn’t matter who you are or what difference there are between you, if she is your soulmate then all you have to choose is whether or not you want to be alone forever or not. Remember that you might be condemning her to be alone forever.” 

“This from a man who actively resists all glimpses of happiness.” Elladan raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m mortal. I can’t soulbond.” 

The twins looked at each other. “We will think on it. We would not condemn her to anything she does not understand in full.”

“Go on ahead. We would like some time to talk to her.” 

Aragorn nodded and kept riding as the twins pulled their horses to a stop. They moved to the side of the road and dismounted. They walked their horses to the trees and sat down there, waiting.

Dru dropped from the trees neck to them. She wiggled her way in between them. She watched Elladan drink from his water skin. She reached out for it but got water all over her face. Elrohir laughed and she playfull splashed water on him. 

They sat like that for a time. 

“Do you know what it means...us? We have one soul split between us.” Elladan looked at her.

“We cannot be separated. We cannot be without each other.” Elrohir added, also looking at her.

“Pretty elf,” she said and joined their hands. 

“To be with us, means to be with both.” Elrohir licked his lips. “That is not simple.”

“To be with us means to go with us. We will hunt orcs and ride to cities.” Elladan’s free hand smoothed the leg of his pants.

“Cities have trees?”

“Trees, rooms, beds, clothes, tasks and ceremonies. We are sons of a lord.” 

“We cannot be with you if you do not understand what being with us entails. In all ways.”

“One can never be favoured.”

“Bonding.” There was a pause. “Means you would have to come with us. We could not be without you just as we could not be without each other.”

“I go with you. I am yours. We hunt orc and I give you sons.”

The men looked at each other. “Are you certain?”

She put both of her hands over her heart and then placed one hand over each of theirs. 

They each took one of her hands and kissed her palms. 

“Who catch me first have me first,” she said teasingly and vanished up the tree. 

The twins hesitated. They were unsure how to go about this. It was unknown territory for them. They stood and followed. They were side by side as they moved through the trees in search of her.

It was a good chase. They eventually managed to corner her. Elrohir to her left. Elladan to her right. Dru was pressed between them as they held her, lightly trapped. They tentatively, almost shyly placed their lips on her neck. 

“Will you come with us to the rangers settlement? We were going to train.”

“Then we can return to the farm for dinner.” Elrohir ran his fingers on her hair. Elladan let his fingers trail on her neck. 

“I go with you everywhere.” 

“You will ride with me to the settlement and Elrohir on the way back. You must always be with us for equal time.” Elladan whispered as his lips trailed up her neck once more.

“Never without the other.” Elrohir did the same, kissing the other side of her neck.

Her head fell back as she moaned. “We make babies tonight.” 

Both of the men moaned softly and pressed against her. “Tonight.”

“Together. Tonight.” 

With reluctance they stepped from her but each took a hand to walk with her out of the woods.

She was a little shy of the horse but held onto Elladan. 

Aragorn was smiling when he saw them ride up. He was in the training yard with some of the rangers. He came over to them as they dismounted.

“Happy you are joining us today.”

“Our brother, Aragorn.” Elladan gestured to him.

“Aragorn, this is Dru” Elrohir finished the introduction.

“Round eared brother?”

“Raised with us as brother. We claim him as so and feel it in our hearts that is what he is.”

“Pretty baby, but not as pretty as my elf.” 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. “Elf?” He was amused but a little unsure of her.

She pointed to both twins. 

“I see.” Aragorn smiled. “Come, you are free to train as you like.” He led them into the yard. Their horses were taken care of by one of the rangers.

“Can you find her something to wear? I have a feeling that dress won’t last long.” 

“Of course.” Aragorn left them for a time. 

Despite being in a field full of men, Dru pulled off her dress as she got ready to fire. 

The twins immediately removed their cloaks to cover her. “You cannot do that.” Elrohir whispered to her.

“Men, humans do not do well with naked females…” Elladan added. 

Aragorn returned. “The smallest I could find. I think-” He was looking at the pair and at the rangers who were murmuring. He spotted the dress on the ground. “I see...I wish Tauriel was here.” 

Elladan and Elrohir led her inside to change her clothes, taking what Aragorn had found. She returned wearing trousers which were fitting but too short and a shirt that was a bit too large for her but was tucked into her trousers. She rolled up the sleeves. Without another word she started putting arrows in the target, never missing the centre. 

The twins stayed close but worked on their sword work. They fought back to back. The rangers gave the woman a wide berth. She stopped to watch the twins. “Big knives,” she commented. Some of the rangers did come to spar with the twins and found themselves bested by them.

They moved to stand with her, Dru between them. “We favour swords. It allows us to fight as one. We can shoot as well though not as good as you or Tauriel. Legolas is better as well but magic guides his arrows.” Elladan told her as the both reached to stroke her cheeks softly. 

Elrohir stepped away to find her a smaller wooden sword. Elladan stepped away when his brother did. There would never be unequal time with Dru. Doing so would pain them greatly.

In the mid-afternoon a ranger arrived to summon Legolas and Tauriel to the settlement. Tauriel had Legolas ensure her hair was neat and tidy. They needed to be prince and princess of the Greenwood, not rangers. 

_ I must not react. I must let Aragorn do what needs to be done. She will be punished. He was laid to rest. It will end with her death. _

Tauriel sat stone faced, hands tight in her reins as she rode. She knew she was unpredictable. She feared she might react to seeing the woman and that couldn’t happen. She needed to be calm, composed and let the humans settle matters. There was tenuous peace to consider.

When they arrived they were taken to a field where others had gathered, half the town was there along with a great many rangers. Aragorn approached Tauriel. “How do you want her to die?” 

Legolas drew his twin blades and crossed them, demonstrating the movement. “Acceptable?” he asked Tauriel. 

She nodded. She was trying not to say anything or look around too much. She didn’t trust herself. 

Aragorn looked a little concerned. “Are you alright?” He looked from Tauriel to Legolas. 

Tauriel nodded again, slipping her arm into Legolas’. “Just keeping my emotions in control.”

“We will be bringing her out soon.” He moved away from them standing near a group of other men. Everyone’s expression was sombre. Maude was led out to the field from a building. She was brought before the men and Aragorn. It was clear she had been crying. 

Tauriel’s grip on Legolas’ arm tightened. 

Two Rangers forced her to kneel and Aragorn came to Legolas once more to get the knives. He then stood before Maude. “You have been found guilty of neglect of Matthew LasGalen who was in your charge causing his death.”

Tauriel’s jaw tightened. Part of her wanted to be the one to do this, to give the woman her punishment. She had caused the death of a little boy who had meant a great deal to her. Part of her simply didn’t like to be reminded that humans could be so neglectful to their own offspring. 

The crowd around them murmured. Eyes fell on the elves. By this time everyone knew what had occurred and who they were. 

“The punishment is death.” Aragorn said. Once more the crowd murmured. He stepped forward and held the knives out. The murmur of the crowd grew louder. Maude began to sob. The knives were placed. 

Tauriel was stiff beside Legolas. The anticipation was worse now that there was a crowd around them. 

The blades were sharp. Her head was removed cleanly. Aragorn stepped back as the body fell. He walked to Legolas and Tauriel. With a cloth he cleaned the blades before handing them back to the elf. “Honour is satisfied?”

Tauriel nodded. “Yes.” 

“Honour is satisfied,” Legolas said loud enough for the crowd to hear. She was grateful he was raised to do these sorts of things. She wasn’t sure if she would have had the voice for it.

The rangers covered the body and removed it from the field. The council, the men Aragorn had been standing with stood for a short time conversing before parting ways. The crowd was slow to disperse. There were equal parts curiosity and contempt for the elves. There were some who thought they should not have looked to take the boy as their own. All understood though that the threat of war was very real and none spoke aloud anything that might be taken as insult to the elves. 

“She’ll be buried in the cemetery.” Aragorn stated flatly. “Will you both come with me for a moment?” 

Legolas followed taking Tauriel’s hand and all four guards followed. They were in their full armour. 

Aragorn led them to the main building and back to the rooms he used. They passed the one that was used as his office, where he and Tauriel had sat says ago. He opened a door and gestured for them to enter. It was a small room with a bed, some chairs and a small table. His bed did not appear to have been slept in recently. His pack sat on it along with various items folded and piled, ready for packing. “Sit please.” 

They left the guards outside and sat. 

Aragorn turned and picked up a bundle. He placed it in Tauriel’s hands. “I had it pulled from the fire last night. I cleaned it but there is a mark now that will not come off.” 

As she unwrapped it he turned once more. This time he placed a bottle on the table. It was wine from Lord Elrond’s cellar. “I was saving this for when we got sick of the other stuff.” He smirked. Aragorn placed three glasses down as well.

Tauriel was looking down at her blade. “You...you got it back. I thought it would be lost in the fire.” She looked up. “Thank you.”

Aragorn poured the wine for them. “A drink for Matthew.” He lifted one glass. Legolas and Tauriel drank. Legolas quickly wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Is there paperwork we must sign?” Legolas asked. 

Aragorn nodded. “I was going to wait.” He rose and put some papers in front of Legolas. “One is a statement declaring Matthew as yours. One is the retelling of the day so it can be submitted into the records. The last is the agreement that with her execution all things are settled.”

He handed the ink and quill to Legolas. “You must sign. We do not recognize women as having the authority to sign documents.”

Legolas read the documents and signed. Then drank the rest of the wine. “That is all settled now.” He reached out and took Tauriel’s hand.

Aragorn took the papers and left the room briefly. He came back, closing the door behind him once more. “A needed breather. Sit and let’s enjoy that bottle. I think that there will be a bonded trio soon…” He refilled their glasses and raised his own. “They deserve to have someone who will love them both. Have you ever heard of an elf like Dru?”

Tauriel kept one hand on her glass and her other held Legolas’ hand. 

“I heard of such elves but just as ancient rumour. But I think they will be bonded. If Tauriel agrees, I’d like to offer them the use of the house so they can be alone, after all they gave us the use of their hot spring for a week,” Legolas said. “She seems to be a nice lady. A bit strange, but she has been alone for a long time.” 

“Considering she stripped down today in front of everyone I am not sure she will care where they are. We can discuss it with them tonight at the farm.” Aragorn took a drink of his wine. “It will be good for them to have other companionship. She is quite attached to them.” 

“I think it is nice.” Tauriel said. She was a bit subdued but less tense than she had been earlier. 

“We will all be alright.” Aragorn said softly. “Right?” He looked up at them. 

“Yes, of course,” Legolas said. 

“Good.” Aragorn downed his glass. “I will be ready to ride tomorrow. Is that alright with both of you?” 

“It might be difficult to get your brothers out of bed in the morning,” Legolas said with a grin. “We will be ready at dawn.” 

“I will deal with them.” Aragorn chuckled.

Tauriel finished her wine. Aragorn refilled everyone’s glasses until the bottle was empty. 

“It will be awhile before we enjoy such a treat again,” Legolas commented.

“It will but we will enjoy being on the road, hunting. We can look forward to more the pass opens and you can go to Lothlorien.” He smiled. 

Tauriel frowned. “It must be the wine. I thought you said we can go.”

“I did. I will go but I cannot...it will not be good for me to visit.” Aragorn said. “Now, can we discuss this power you seem to have. You summoned Lady Galadriel to you?”

“I know no more about it than you do,” Legolas told him. 

“But you did. That is powerful Legolas. I do not know anyone with ability like that. What else has occurred since your bonding? In terms of abilities that is.” 

“Healing. But the twins say I am not to, that it is dangerous for me and harmful to me. Water seems to energise me.” 

Aragorn nodded. “Yes, healing is not advisable. You take on the wound. We saw it when you tried to help Ned. It scared us all.” 

“Have you observed anything else unusual bout me since our bonding? You have known me longer than anyone else here,” Legolas asked Tauriel.

“You speak in my mind sometimes. You can hear my thoughts at times.” Tauriel said. “The healing...summoning Lady Galadriel. This is hard love, a lot is different since we bonded.”

“Surely that is just the bonding and not anything special to me,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn leaned forward. “I don’t know. The level which you do it does not seem normal. Does she need to be next to you?”

“No, it is getting easier and easier to talk to her mentally. I can find her wherever she is,” Legolas said. “And I can talk to you occasionally.” 

“I cannot bond as you do but I do not think that is normal of a bond. And yes, occasionally you can and you have heard me.” Aragorn stated. “I think that might be something unique to you and your power. You are quite powerful Legolas.”

“I wish that power was to fight orcs more effectively.” 

“I have seen you fight. You are very effective. Both of you.” Aragorn stated with a great deal of confidence. “I meant what I said about there needing to be an army to stop them. We can only do what we can. The source...we would need to unite all the kingdoms to cut it out at the source and that is not possible. We do what we do best. We ride, we hunt and we help where we can.”

“What will you do while we are in Lothlorien?” Legolas asked. “I don’t want to seem like I am...wanting to know your business, but I think that we might rejoin you to go orc hunting again.” 

“Me? I will stay away...I cannot risk seeing Arwen or her me. It is unfair to her. We will escort the twins and their new wife. You can do a diplomatic visit as you wanted. Maybe the Lady Galadriel will be able to give you advice about your power. Then we will ride out again for more hunting.” He placed his empty glass down. “I will just be hiding away while there.” He gave a soft, sad laugh.

Legolas smiled a little. “You have friends there you can visit,” he said. 

“Not without risking her seeing me.” Aragorn smiled sadly. “It is too risky and Lord Elrond has forbidden it.” 

“The High Pass will not be safe for humans for at least another month. Are we to orc hunt until then?” 

“Yes.” Aragorn smiled. “We hunt until the pass is clear. I hope that meets both of your approval.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I am fine with that prospect.”

Legolas nodded. “It is strange how plans change so quickly. We we got here, I wanted to get things down as quickly as possible and be gone, then I wanted to stay here for years to raise Matthew. Now I will be pleased to leave in the morning.” Legolas looked into his glass. He suddenly looked sad. 

Aragorn stood and put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “Emotions can be hard to deal with and reminders like a place do not help.”

“It is not so much Matthew or the farm that saddens me at the moment. I miss my father. I know, it is childish, but I have never been away from him for this amount of time.”

“No, not at all. There are still times when I miss my father and days I long to return to Imladris and my days there. That was my home. I came here and I have a role and tasks but there are days I want to turn my horse and ride until I am back in its walls.” 

“We can return if you like Legolas.” Tauriel had been sitting quietly, letting them talk and have their time. “There are plenty of orcs and spiders to hunt there.”

“But I have learnt so much of the outside world and humans and there is still so much to learn. If I go home now, father will find reasons for me to stay every time I want to leave,” Legolas said. 

“There are always things to learn. If you go home, you visit...we hunt there and then stock up and leave the Greenwood to hunt.” Aragorn suggested. He moved away and sat on the bed. “We can start with tomorrow morning. We decide as we go. You can always change your mind and go home at any time.” 

Tauriel reached out to squeeze Legolas’ hand. 

“I know that you are uneasy about my bond to you and I have come to understand that your friendship is all I can expect, but for now I do not want to leave you,” Legolas said.

Tauriel pulled her hand back and sat quietly once more. She would have left the room but it meant passing between them.

“I am not asking you leave Legolas. I am telling you that you have choices. You can choose tomorrow to ride with me and hunt. You can decide you want to go to the Greenwood and I would ride with you there, hunt for a time. I do have plans to ride further on but not for a while. For now, you can do as you like and know that as your friend I will be with you.”

Legolas reached out to take her hand again.  _ Do not leave. _

_ I was not leaving. I wish you to have your time with him. I did not want to interfere.  _ She squeezed his hand. 

“Well, we best get back and tell the others so that they have time to say their goodbyes and settle anything that they wish to do,” Legolas said. “Will you come with us?” 

“I will be right behind you. I have some things to see to here and will be there before dinner. I wish to be there when the new couple returns.” Aragorn smiled. “I am very happy for them.”

“It will be hell the nights on the road with them, and us. I feel for you,” Legolas said slightly amused. 

“There are the other rangers and the guards to spend time with. And someone has to make sure the five of you don’t get eaten by orcs.” Aragorn chuckled. He stood. 

He walked with them back out into the yard and waited for them to mount up. He waved to them before going back inside.

“I was not trying to leave. I also wanted you to have your time with him. I am sorry love if you felt I was in the way or trying to avoid you. I was not trying to do either.” Tauriel said as they rode back to the farm.

“There is no need to leave me alone with him. In fact I prefer if you didn’t,” Legolas told her. “I hope the rangers will continue to guard the farm when we are not there.” They were surprised to find several people in the yard when they got there. Akkash was interviewing people for jobs. The townsfolk had spread the word that the elves pay well and that staff are treated well.

Tauriel looked at Legolas as she slowly dismounted. “I think the rangers will do as Strider commands and I think the farm will be well taken care of…” 

Her horse was led away by one of the guards. She stepped close to him and put her head on his chest.  _ I will always stay where I am wanted.  _

_ I will always want you. _

Tauriel kissed him and began to lead him towards the farm. “Shall we see if we can help?”

As the day grew to a close Elrohir helped her onto his horse and they rode back to the farm. Everyone was surprised to see the three but no one said anything. Dinner was laid out for everyone with a special roast deer for them. “To celebrate a good journey. We will miss you here but we will manage quite well.” Akkash put the meat and roasted potatoes down for them.

“We ride in the morning.” Tauriel told the twins. 

They nodded, sitting leaving room for Dru between them. She immediately reached for the food and Akkash slapped her hand. “When everyone is here and not before,” he told her. 

The twins each put a hand on her back, in comfort.

“I will miss you, Akkash,” Legolas said. 

“You must grow up some time, Little Leaf,” Akkash replied. “Your father realised that he had to let you go.” 

Aragorn walked up to the table. “I was finishing the last of my packing. I thought we could leave from here at first light. If no one objects to me staying that is?”

Shy, Drayton and Idran sat down at the table. “I will miss traveling with you all but the farm needs me for now.” The elf stated. “Strider, you can stay in the room with us if you like tonight.”

Tauriel looked down at the table. She knew Legolas wanted to offer the house to the twins but did not want to bring attention to what they would be using it for.

_ We could ask him to stay with us.  _ She glanced at Legolas. 

_ He will come to us when he is ready. _

Aragorn smiled and sat. “That would be-”

“We thought we might sleep in the loft tonight. It is cramped in our room and Dru intends to stay. It is less confining for her in the loft.” Elladan said.

“You can stay in our room brother.” Elrohir added.

“Very well then. I have beds a plenty.” Aragorn chuckled. “I was saving this but perhaps it is good to have now.” He produced a bottle of honey mead. “This is the last of my stores here. I did not take any with me when we left Imladris and I am lamenting that now.” He put the bottle in the middle of the table. “We must toast a good journey, a good hunt.” 

Akkash put glasses in front of them and looked to Dru. “Everyone is here. You may eat.”

Elrohir poured the mead. Elladan passed everyone a glass. 

The ranger who had opted to stay on the farm with his son did not join them as he had dined with the children. But even the guards joined the adults at the table outside where it had become their custom to dine so that the children could settle before bed. Two rangers who were not really known to anyone but Aragorn kept watch on the roof of the dormitory. 

“We really should do something about guard stations. I keep thinking that the rangers are going to fall off the roof,” Akkash commented as he looked up at them. 

Aragorn chuckled. “So add it to the list. The rangers have been directed to work with you and to keep this place safe. Money has been paid for those who will come train with us and we would see those who don’t get jobs. I see no reason why we rangers cannot invest in the buildings here as well. It is under our protection.”

“By the way, how much do rangers get paid?” Legolas asked. 

“Depends on their level of experience and skill. Overall it isn’t a lot. Enough to live.” Aragorn stated. 

“Very little,” Drayton replied. 

“It is enough to live on.” Aragorn looked pointedly at him. “There is not a great deal of money coming in.”

“And though we face a lot of orcs, live on the road, sleep on the ground, ride in the rain, we do make friends who are there to watch our backs from orc attacks. Better than do all those things and not getting paid for it,” Drayton added. 

“And you were taught valuable skills that will serve you in life.” Aragorn added before sipping his mead. “And sometimes there is good mead and wine.”

The meal was jovial though there were times when some paused to watch Dru. Tauriel tried to thank her for the stones and feathers but she seemed to pay no attention to her. The twins smiled at Tauriel politely. 

“Deer is good,” was all Dru said all evening. The twins stopped her from stuffing her pockets with roast potatoes.

The trio excused themselves once the food was done. The mead wasn’t finished but they wished to be away. Aragorn tried not to smirk at his brothers as he bid them good night. “Good night Dru. I look forward to having you travel with us.” He nodded to the woman.

Elrohir stopped and turned to Aragorn. “We forgot to get Dru a horse.” 

“I will see to it.”

“It’s late, don’t go riding back to the ranger station tonight,” Legolas said. 

“I will send a message tonight. There will be a horse brought for her in the morning.” Aragorn stood and headed to send the message.

“Five elves all newly bonded,” Akkash commented. “I do not envy your nights as you travel.” 

Tauriel stood. “Excuse me a moment.” She left the table. Edstal followed her.  _ I need to ask Aragorn something. Do not worry, I will not force the issue. _

Idran poured more mead for the rest. “I am a little glad now I am not going...they will bond, together? The three of them?” 

Drayton almost dropped his glass. “What do you mean, three of them? Like...the three of them?” He tried to weave the fingers on both of his hands together. Shy elbowed him, hard. “Ow!”

The twins led the way to the loft. They laid their cloaks down on the hay. There was still bedding there from before but they wanted to add more layers. They stood for a moment, nervous and unsure. 

“Are you certain you understand?”

“You know what bonding with us will mean?”

She put her hands one each on their cheeks.  _ I am not stupid, my loves. I do not know many of your words but I know my heart and my soul are yours. You are of one soul and two bodies.  _

They moved quickly. Her clothes were gone and so were theirs. Their hands found every inch of her body as they kept her between them. Her neck was kissed and skin nipped as they no part of her untouched and unexplored. She had released all their fears, all their concerns. It was hard to tell whose hands were where on her body, which mouth was tasting her skin at any give time. Elladan laid down. Elrohir lifted Dru so she was astride his brother’s hips. He pushed her gently forward. Elladan kissed her neck as he reached down to guide himself into her. Elrohir waited until his brother moved his hand and he gently did the same. They were careful, gentle with her as they slowly claimed her body. 

Aragorn and Tauriel were gone for a while. Drayton, Shy and Idran had left to go to bed. Acelin approached Legolas. “Highness, I will be taking the first watch outside the house but I am told that the princess and Aragorn are...fighting is not the right word. Sparring perhaps? It is unclear but she has told Edstal not to interfere.”

Legolas was on his feet and rushed to Tauriel, knowing instinctively where they were. 

Aragorn had Tauriel’s arm behind her back and she was pushed up against the back wall of the house. They were both breathing hard. Her hair was a mess. Her shirt untucked. His was opened at the neck, the bindings having completely come undone.

“Well I can’t kick now.”

“No but you have other ways. Use your head.”

Tauriel huffed. “I am thinking!” 

“NO, use your head.” 

Legolas held up his hand to stop Acelin from interfering. He smiled at what he was seeing. 

The pair froze. Aragorn was leaning heavily against her and he dropped his hands and practically jumped away when he saw Legolas and Acelin. “I was not-we were just-”

“Well, she isn’t going to get much practice if you just let her free,” Legolas said. 

“I wasn’t hurting her. I swear.” Aragorn went to kneel. “I am sorry. She asked for help with-”

Tauriel pushed her hair out of her face. “I asked for help.”

“Aragorn, Proceed before she kicks you where you are most tender,” Legolas told him. 

Slowly rising, Aragorn hesitated. Tauriel huffed and put a foot on his back, shoving him down. “He is not angry. Finish showing me how to break it.”

She waited as Aragorn rose. He looked at Legolas before reaching out to grab her arm again. He twisted and shoved her against the wall, though not hard. “Use your head. If you throw it back you will catch the person in the face, hopefully breaking his nose.”

Tauriel flung her head back. Aragorn was waiting for it but he happened to glance at Legolas and took the blow in the cheek. He let her go immediately, his hands going to his face. “Like that.”

Tauriel turned. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, my own fault.” Aragorn laughed but kept his hand on his jaw. 

Legolas reached out and touched his cheek. There was a feint blue glow and Aragorn felt the warmth in his cheekbone. 

“Don’t.” He whispered to Legolas. “You should not be healing and it is fine.”

“It’s alright, it’s only minor. But if you let it go there will be a nasty bruise.” 

Tauriel came over. “I am sorry, I thought you would duck knowing it was coming.”

“As I should have.” He pulled away from Legolas’ hand. “I can handle a bruise. I don’t want you in pain.” 

“Thank you for helping me.” Tauriel said. 

“We should put wrestling on the plan for travel,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel looked at the ground. “No, well...that wasn’t the plan-I asked for help. The other night when-”

“Escaping an attacker.”

She nodded. “It was not the first time I could not break a hold and Aragorn had only been trying to stop me from hitting him. I do not like feeling like I cannot escape.”

“Shy will be coming with us. Perhaps she will not be as shy about attacking you.”

“I was not shy about it. At least not at first. I feared you thought I was hurting her or worse.” Aragorn frowned. 

“At first I did, but then I heard what you said and realised it was a lesson.” 

“It wasn’t meant to happen tonight. I came to ask if he could help but I then pushed too far and then..” Tauriel gestured around them.

“Your wife is impatient and was pushing for answers now rather than the light of day.” Aragorn chuckled. 

“Perhaps a lesson each night while dinner is being prepared as we travel.” 

“If it means Tauriel feels safer I will provide that lesson.” Aragorn said, bowing a little.

“And now I will teach her what it does to a husband to go running around with her shirt hanging out,” Legolas smirked. 

“That is my cue to head to bed.” Aragorn laughed. “Good night to you both.”

“I was going to offer tea before we turn in.” Tauriel crossed her arms and pouted.

“That’s a good idea. Come have tea with us.”

“If it does not mean I am intruding, I would like that. Otherwise, I can go so you can give her a proper talking to.” He smiled. 

Legolas wanted to say that there would not be much talking but he didn’t want to scare Aragorn away. “And I will not attempt to make it,” he said. “I feel that the curse has been lifted. But the day is not quite over with yet.” 

Tauriel linked her arms into each of theirs. “That settles it. I will make the tea and we will talk.” 

Aragorn relaxed as they made their way back to the front of the house and inside. Edstal picked up Tauriel’s coat and Aragorn’s cloak, following behind. Acelin then sent him off to bed and stood guard. 

Inside the house, Legolas lit the lantern and stared at the wall. “She has returned your dress.” 

“Oh. She should have kept it. You don’t like it anyway.” Tauriel started the water boiling.

“Why not? It’s a pretty dress.” Aragorn asked. 

“He said he cannot see my curves in the dress.” Her back was to them as she prepared the cups.

Legolas could see that Aragorn was deliberately keeping quiet. Aragorn looked her over and then looked at the floor quickly. 

Tauriel turned. “In truth, I am not fond of that style as I was some of the others. That is not good for climbing in or riding. It was useful for quickly dressing but not much else.” 

“It was only good for one thing,” Legolas muttered quietly.

Tauriel blushed and looked away. 

“Women’s fashion is a little less practical than men’s unfortunately. Worse for human women I believe. Especially noble birth who are expected to do little more than sit and be pretty. Or sing, dance, sew...have babies.” 

Tauriel made a face that made both men chuckle. She pulled off her boots and placed them against the wall. Her shirt remained untucked.

Legolas laughed. “She got married in her boots. I was surprised that she wasn’t wearing her trousers under her dress.” 

“Of course she did.” Aragorn laughed. “Trousers under would make it even harder to undress for the wedding night. At least you know she was not trying to hide from you.” 

Tauriel huffed out her nose. “I will have you know that those boots are far more comfortable than any slipper and considering my husband chose to throw snowballs at me they were indeed a wise decision.” She poured the water into the cups and handed them each one before picking hers up. 

They sat around the table and stared at each other silently for a bit as they sipped the too hot tea. “Aragorn, I want you to know that although I am content with our friendship, you are welcome if you want to join me in my bed at any time. I will not push it, but I want you to know that you are welcome.” 

Aragorn inhaled slowly and deeply. He looked at Legolas and then to Tauriel. “I fear clouding that friendship. I fear making things harder than they need to be by giving in. I fear-”

“You fear somehow insulting me.” Tauriel added. “Because in your mind Legolas desiring you diminishes how he sees me. Or that I will somehow be cast aside. You fear it insults Arwen even though you have never lain with her. That because you find comfort with Legolas’ body and not just his friendship it will tarnish her view of you.”

Aragorn dropped his eyes.

“You mean to protect us, all three of us by keeping yourself at arms length.”

“It is easier this way.”

Tauriel let out an exasperated sigh.

“Arwen knows you are human, with the needs of a human male. She might ask that we not be together if you married. But don’t human males have such relationships before marriage? See, I am learning more than you realise about humans,” Legolas said. 

“Some do. Some lay with whomever they choose before they are married. They will enlist the services of people to help ease the desire they feel. We feel desire often. I am not. I will never marry. I have seen too many women become with child because a man cannot control himself. I will not be like that. I should not give in and when I do, it is-” He didn’t finish the sentence.

“You thought what we did was a mistake?” Tauriel frowned.

“I feel that even laying as we did after Tiam died and then as Tauriel was out there, dying...then after and we argued..”

“That was my fault not yours. My bond with Tauriel was not yet strong enough. It is much stronger now. And just so you know, you can’t get me with child,” Legolas said amused. 

“I am not worried about that.” Aragorn smirked. “I do not wish to come between you. Ever. I do not wish for this to cloud how Arwen sees me. I know I can never be with her but I would have her know I honoured her, always.”

“And I believe our arguments had more to do with Beluar’s spirit than with any disagreement we had.” 

“Can you be sure? And I do not wish-”

Tauriel sighed loudly. “I am tired of hearing you speak as if some code has told you that you everything will unravel because you gave into something you desire. I do not know much of how human desire works but I know this. He desires you and you feel it to some degree for him. That does not bother him or I. We have spoken of this.”

“I cannot if you are not-” Aragorn stopped.

“Who is not?” Tauriel asked. She looked at Legolas. “You certainly cannot if he is not there, you are correct.”

“I would not wish to come between you.” 

“Nothing in this world or any other can come between us,” Legolas said. “We are one soul.”

Tauriel stood and moved to Aragorn. She knelt. “Are you worried about me feeling as if I am less than because you are here?”

“That is part of it. I also do not feel it as strongly as you do Legolas, I am sorry and I fear that insults you both.”

“Has it occured to you, that I understand this? I know I can arouse you physically and we are friends. I know that you can ease my need for you and that I can give you some release. I am not asking the impossible. I am not asking you to soulbond with me. I am asking you to share what little time we might have together being as close as we can be together. And as I sail I will not push it any longer. I have offered and you must choose how close you wish to be,” Legolas told him. 

“I am told the bond is too late and I was trying not to make it worse than it was. I faltered that day and let it deepen and then I was reminded of how it hurt you.” 

“I am bonded to you. That is a fact. And it is too late to do anything about that. But I don’t expect you feel the same. I don’t expect what is not possible for you. Your absence hurts. Your rejection hurts. We will never be as if we were married. We both have our duty to our people. But some times our lives will touch and I would have that be a happy time for us both.”

Tauriel stood and moved to the stove. She held her tongue. This was theirs to work through. 

Aragorn’s shoulders slumped a little. “I do not wish to hurt you but I cannot give to the level I thought you wanted. I cannot be Tauriel. I cannot be you. I cannot give at that level.”

Legolas reached out and touched Aragorn’s cheek. “Then give what you wish to give.It’s not my intention to trap you into anything.” 

Aragorn swallowed. “And if I said I was not comfortable unless Tauriel was there? I do not wish to take you from her.”

Legolas looked to Tauriel. It was up to her if she stayed. 

“I remain where I am wanted. I do not wish for either of you to be uncomfortable. If being with him means I am here...you did not see my dreams as we are not bonded but I assure you the idea does not displease me. But we discussed this Aragorn. You know this. Do not argue what you know.” Her voice was soft but firm.

Legolas knew that they could discuss this around in circles for the rest of the night, so he stood and went to Tauriel. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently before the kissed turned passionate. As they kissed he slowly undressed her. 

Tauriel lifted her arms so he could remove her shirt. Her hands began to lift his, they were joined with Aragorn’s. He had left the table and was behind Legolas now. Together they removed Legolas’ shirt. Aragorn held Legolas lightly against him as he allowed the elf’s hands to undo Tauriel’s pants. It didn’t take long before the three ended up in bed.

Dawn broke and everyone was up and at their horses. Packs were secured. A horse was there for Dru. Aragorn had ensured she had a bedroll and other basic items she might need, including extra clothes and proper boots. 

Akkash was out to meet them as was Idran. The majority of the children were still asleep. 

“Before we go, I would like to know how the girl with the crooked legs is getting on?” Legolas asked Elladan. 

“We have done what we can. She will walk but she will never be a ranger. She is best suited for a job like a seamstress. Her pain is a great deal less now.” 

“Thank you,” Legolas said. He looked to the dormitory door as if deciding whether or not to go see her but decided against it and mounted his horse. He knew that the elderly seamstress had already shown an interest in her since she could not be active like the other children and she was apparently old enough to start to learn to sew. If he did not get back to visit in their lifetime he was pleased with how things were going. 

Aragorn turned his horse to face the road. Elladan and Elrohir ensured Dru was settled on the horse and kept her between them as they turned to follow. Shy and Drayton did the same. The guards, now dressed as everyone else was pulled up behind Tauriel and Legolas. 

There was nothing they could do about the weapons that gave the guards away but someone would have to quite close to see the engravings on the swords and knives. 

_ Ready, my love? _

_ Ready.  _

Landar stood at where the gate let out onto the road and waved them off. Even Legolas waved at him. “Let your beard grow. Be proud of who you are,” Legolas told him. 

They rode out, the sound of their horses filling the cold winter air. They road north towards Fornost where the last battle of the great war was fought and their foe driven to the east after his armies were defeated. It was the battlefield where the one ring fell into the hands of Isildur. It was a place where Human, Elf, and Dwarf fought side by side Elladan and Elrohir knew that battlefield well but Legolas was not yet born. It was 50 miles north of them. 

It was midday when Aragorn called for them to stop. Shy and Drayton were grateful for the rest. They stretched their legs and got some food.

When Dru slid down from her horse she grabbed her rear. “Oh my bum hurts, my legs hurt.” 

Elladan and Elrohir came to her, pressing her between them. They rubbed her body down without letting it get too sensual. 

“You will get used to it.”

“The discomfort goes away, we promise.”

Legolas couldn’t help but laugh. There were only three people there who could understand her and then only half the time. 

Tauriel dismounted but only because the others did. She moved to Legolas. Her head went to his chest, her arms around him. She inhaled his scent. He said elves did not smell but she would know his scent above others.

Aragorn drank from his waterskin. His eyes met Legolas’ and he nodded slightly. Things were lighter than they had been the last time. Legolas smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around Tauriel. “Tree?” he asked. 

She kissed his neck. “Yes, always yes…”

Legolas and Tauriel vanished up a tree. They sat watching the camp and keeping an eye out for danger. “Dru is not accustomed to riding. The brothers are going to need their healing skills for her by tonight,” Legolas said. 

“I do not think they will mind.” Tauriel smiled. She leaned against him a little. “She will get used to it, all do once you ride enough.” 

"I don't think they will mind doing anything for her," Legolas laughed. "Just as I will do anything for you. It would have been easier on her if she had time to get used to it with short rides. You already rode when you came to us. When did you learn?"

“When I was very young. My father would take me with him. We would ride for hours.” Tauriel looked down at the camp. “I would do anything for you as well my love.” She turned, kissing his cheek.

"Arda took me riding before I could sit up on my own. At least that is what he tells me."

“The king took me once. Just before I came of age. We rode long and far in the Greenwood. He wanted to show it to me, the woods. Only once. Though I rode on my own other times.” Tauriel smiled as she thought of home. “I can picture him holding you as he rode out into the woods. He loves you and dotes on you.” 

"My mother died when I was very young, too young to remember her. We are the only family we have. But now you. I hope you and he can at least tolerate each other. Though he thinks you somehow bewitched me into marrying you."

Tauriel’s fingers folded between his. “He has forgiven me, he has apologized in his way and he crowned me. I could not ask for more. I think we will find a way. I was raised to love him in my own way.” She smiled. “I did not bewitch you. If anything it was the other way around.”

"I tried for centuries to get you to notice me as anything more than your Prince. You just weren't ready. If you had been Sindarin, Arda would have had us married off aged ago. I can't blame him for that."

“I noticed. I tried to remain friends because you are my prince but I had hoped…” She squeezed his hand. “I do not blame him either and it is all in the past. We are together. And happy, I hope?” 

“We must restrain ourselves around the other rangers and guard the brothers with Dru. They have only had a glimpse at the pleasure that they will experience and the drive to be with their soulmate. It is only fair to them,” Legolas told her. “But we can bed with Aragorn tonight.” 

Tauriel frowned a little. “That will be up to him. Are we to not sneak away, ever? You also did not answer the question.”

“I didn’t realise it was a question. Of course I am happy. And yes we can sneak away, but give the twins this night.”

A smile played on her lips. “Of course. I am glad to hear you do not expect me to stay away from you this whole journey. That would have been asking me to do the impossible” Tauriel sighed softly, her head resting on his shoulder. “I love you Legolas.”

Legolas cupped her cheek and drew her into a kiss. 

Drayton elbowed Shy and nodded to the twins who seemed to be waiting on Dru hand and foot. Dru seemed must amused by them. 

“Love.” She shrugged a little and chuckled. She stood and went to Aragorn. “I have a question. I usually rested with Idran. He never tried anything. I have learned it is because he is an elf and the whole…” Gestured to the trio. “Bonding. Will it be alright if I laid with one of the guards? Legolas had said they would be safe.”

Aragorn frowned. “That is not up to me. You will have to ask Legolas and Tauriel and the guards. You should not fear me. And Drayton, I feel you could make him reconsider should he try anything.”

Shy smirked. “I could but was hoping not to have to hurt him. I don’t fear you. I just wanted to see what the options were.”

Aragorn nodded. “Fair. Let’s get a fire going and we can discuss sleeping and watch arrangements.”

“It’s only midday. Are we stopping so early?” Shy asked. 

“I think it might be best. I am not sure Dru is up for more riding today.” Aragorn smiled. “We are not in a big rush...I do not want to risk her getting so saddle sore that we have to stop for days.”

“Poor girl. I guess when you live up a tree there isn’t much need for riding.” 

“No, there is not. Let’s settle in. We can work on arrows and sharpening blades and she can ease her weary backside and legs.” 

“I’m not cooking. Cooking does not come naturally to women even if men think so. Everyone threw out my last stew when they thought I wasn’t looking.” 

Aragorn was struck by a memory of Ned by a fire claiming no one ate his food. He smiled sadly. “No, it is fine Shy. I will make us something today. I am to understand that Akkash sent lembas bread as well for later when what fresh food we have is gone. You and Drayton get a fire going and gather snow for water.”

“Ugh! Lembas. Fills you up but there is no taste.” 

“Rather a full stomach than a rotten stew.” Aragorn chuckled. “Trust me if it gets colder or we are on the road for a long time without a village you be grateful for the tasteless nutrition. I never found it terrible.” He looked thoughtful. 

“You grew up with elves. I grew up with a cook,” She pointed out. 

“I grew up with cooked food as well. They do eat full meals you know.” 

Shy continued to talk as they worked alongside each other to set up the camp. “My mother was a cook in a lord’s house. But one of his guests accused her of trying to poison him.”

“Why would he do that?” Aragorn frowned. “Was she? It happens but it is strange if she was accused with no cause.”

“You are an honourable man, Captain. Most men are pigs. Mother refused to sleep with him. He killed my mother before it could be investigated, raped me and threw me out into the streets. I was only eleven. My father disowned me. Said he couldn’t sell spoilt goods, so I was on my own.” 

Aragorn shook his head. “I am sorry Shy. Many men and women take advantage of those around them. You have a place here with us now.” It sickened him. He knew these things happen but it didn’t mean he had to be alright with it.

“That was many years ago, Captain. I am a lot older than I look. I know a few tricks to keep my skin looking young. It’s a different life now and I like it.” 

“Good. I am happy to have you with us.” Aragorn turned his attention to getting a meal prepared. 

“What are we to do with the love birds? We can’t keep guard over the camp and watch over two sets of lovers at the same time.”

“Which love birds? The twins and Dru...they will not be of use on watch for a couple of days. The bond is too new. Legolas and Tauriel, they will take a turn on watch. They can control themselves long enough for that.” He chuckled. 

“I guess they have their guard.” 

“Yes but they are rangers as well and will behave as such. I trust them to only slip away when safe.”

“So the guards primary concern is incoming danger to the camp? Not keeping an eye on distracted lovers?” She asked just to be sure. 

“The elves, all of them are a part of this group. If, Legolas or Tauriel are ever in danger the guards are charged with protecting them first but now, for instance, three sit here and one is watching them. It will remain so. The king would have their heads otherwise.” 

“And the watch when they are not guards?” she asked. “I’m not questioning order, Captain, just need to know what we are doing.” 

“They will have to take a turn on watch. There has to be a rotation or people get sloppy.”

“Yeah, I understand that but do we watch over the camp or the wayward lovers?” 

“Camp. The lovers...I will figure that out as needed. Again, Legolas and Tauriel I am not concerned about.” He looked at his brothers as they doted on Dru. “They will be my concern for now.” He grinned and chuckled. 

“Looks kind of stupid to me. But I’ve never been in love,” Shy commented. 

“Love can make one behave oddly. It is the best and hardest emotion. It roots deep and it cuts deep.” Aragorn looked down, a shadow falling over his face. “I am happy for them. They have found the other part of their soul and embraced it.”

“Maybe you can help me understand something else, Captain. Legolas is a prince, but he’s just like all the other elves, except he can be a bit upperty sometimes. What makes Kings and Princes and Lords and such any different from us?”

“Just like humans there are distinctions. All follow lineage. Once someone ruled and that title is passed down. Heroes...warriors become lords, kings and their sons, princes. They are often not different. They feel the same. They are raised differently. More education, different rules and expectations. Legolas was trained and educated to be a prince. He can fight, very well but that is a part of his upbringing. He spent a lot of time learning to rule and be a diplomat. He talks and people listen. That isn’t true for a farmer but a farmer has never learned that skill. Just the same, Legolas couldn’t plant crops as he never needed that skill.”

“So they really are just people with different jobs. I don’t think it fair that they can often say who lives and who dies, but life isn’t fair.” 

“That is part of ruling. I have to do the same as chieftain. Rules and laws...they need to be followed and someone must decide punishment.”

“I think you are a ranger first and only a chieftain when you have to be.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I suppose…” He knew deep down that it shouldn’t be the case.

“Legolas is a price, playing at being a ranger. And Tauriel is a guard playing at being a princess.”

Aragorn shook his head. “No, in that you are wrong. They are both learning to understand the world better. There is a delicate balance in the world right now. The more Legolas sees and learns the better the world will be.”

“Then why was it that when we got to the farm, he was in charge and he stayed in charge and he decided who would be incharge when we left?”

“Do you know how to decide such things? Have you ever had to organize a large group? Have you the coin to pay for jobs to get done? He has the experience, the coin and the diplomatic learning to know who would be best suited for the various jobs.”

“I have two coins and new soles on my boots. I couldn’t pay for a drink in the tavern right now,” Shy laughed. 

“And coin is just part of it. One needs to learn to manage the funds for a job and make sure things are done properly. These are things that Legolas was taught from a very young age. That is part of what sets him apart. Tauriel was a guard first but she is not playing princess. Watch them closely. He teaches her to be a diplomat and she teaches him to consider things from those he is in charge of. They are a balance of each other. Wild and refined.” Aragorn did a bit more prep on the food. “Ruling is not easy. Not as chieftain, Lord, prince or King. Ruling means considering what is best for all, not yourself. Not all have the heart and mind for it.” 

“The only Lords I have met who consider anyone but themselves are you and Legolas.”

Aragon inhaled. “More is considered than it seems. Rulers make decisions everyday that is for those they take care of. Only bad rulers look out for only themselves.”

“How is it that I make my stew just like that and yet, everyone eats yours but no one eats mine? And before you ask, I wasn’t allowed in the kitchen as a child so I didn’t learn to cook.” 

“I once heard that a sour cook makes sour stew…” Aragorn laughed.

She huffed theatrically. “I am not a sour cook. You seem particularly happy today? Glad to be back on the road?”

“Yes. Free from my desk and paperwork.” He got the stew cooking. “I am happiest on the road but part of me knows it is just avoiding my future.”

“I don’t believe in fate. Do you think Tauriel ever really thought she would be a princess one day? And the healers certainly didn’t think that they would ever find love.” 

“There is fate and there is duty. Fate can change. Many things shape the future. I have duties in my future that I am avoiding now.” He smirked a little. “I hide on the road, killing orcs.”

“Other people’s idea of our duty isn’t always right. I was told that my duty was to marry someone richer than my father so that he could leech off them for the rest of his life.” 

“That is a little different than duties I have. I am chieftain for a reason. That is not duty you were given, that was someone who wanted to take advantage of you and call it duty.”

“Still, you have a choice. You can stay a ranger on the road for the rest of your life, like me, or you can stay behind a desk and be chieftain.” 

“I have no sons to take over as chieftain. Until then it is on me. I cannot leave the role unfilled.” 

“The Dunedain are a dying race. There is no kingdom. Your lands are shared by humans and dwarves and halflings. Your only duty is to the rangers and there are now fewer and fewer Dunedain in the rangers,” she pointed out. “I’ll be lucky to see another twenty years. If the orcs don’t get you first, you’ll see another two hundred.” 

“I wish it was so simple.” Aragorn gave her a sad smile. “I would love to just go back to Imladris and live my days there if I am being perfectly honest.”

“Why don’t you?” Shy asked. “If I had a home to go to, I would. Rangers are only rangers because we have no choice. I’d rather be a ranger than a whore.”

“I will have to think about making that happen.” Aragorn didn’t want to explain his lineage or more details. He turned his attention to the stew. 

“Because he is a King, a king of two kingdoms,” Legolas said. He had walked up to them without them noticing. “But Lord Elrond did not raise him to be a King and now it is too late and Aragorn is unprepared and it is not in his heart to take on such a responsibility.” 

Aragorn frowned, anger bubbling beneath the surface. “We should talk about something else.”

Tauriel sat nearby but did not wish to get in the middle of this discussion. The twins looked at the mention of their father’s name. They seemed to be considering whether they should come to Aragorn’s aid or not.

Legolas crouched by the fire and smelt the stew. “Why is it always stew?” 

Everyone else seemed to relax. The twins went back to paying attention to Dru. 

“Because stew is the easiest to cook for a group like this. It uses up fresh vegetables in a way that gives a great deal of nutrition without needing a lot of them.” Aragorn replied. “And humans seem to think Lembas is tasteless and a bit gross.” He shrugged.

Legolas stood. “It isn’t your fault, Aragorn. And I think if I was in your position I would hide too. Thorin had a price on his head, dead or dead. If you claimed your right as heir, your price would be much higher.” He walked away. 

Aragorn had only just got his annoyance under control. He looked at Legolas as he walked away. He looked to Tauriel. He saw no help with her. She was apologetic. He turned his attention back to the stew though Legolas’ words kept rolling around in his mind, feeding his annoyance.

Legolas sat with his back against a tree and played the game the at the children at the farm had taught him with the coloured stones which Dru had given Tauriel. There was no one to play with but he practiced the game, Throwing one into the air and picking up as many as he could of the others before catching the one falling. 

He had annoyed Aragorn. His words had not meant to annoy. They were meant to show his understanding of Aragorn’s position. Aragorn had no army behind him. He didn’t have the wealth to hire mercenaries and it was doubtful that Elrond would even back him with is army to claim the thrones of humans. One kingdom was long since lost and the other was ruled over by the stewards who were as good a kings know in all but name. Even Legolas thought it a lost cause.

Aragorn called everyone to dinner when the stew was done. He handed out the food before sitting and starting on his bowl. He was in no mood for conversation. Tauriel sat beside him. “Will you work with me later? I would like to get better at breaking those holds.”

“It might not be a good idea. I might hurt you given my mood.”

“All the better for me to practice against.” 

Legolas didn’t eat any of the stew, but handed his bowl to his guard who was on duty. “It’s alright, I will watch for awhile,” he told the guard. 

Aragorn finished his stew. Tauriel ate a fair amount of hers but didn’t finish it. They headed off to the side of the camp where they would not be in the way. The others sat around the fire. Elladan and Elrohir made sure Dru had enough to eat and that she was warm enough. They sat snuggled close to her.

“Alright. What do you want to practice?”

“A grapple from behind. Just a straight grab, like you would carry me away.” Tauriel turned her back to him. Aragorn grabbed her, bear hugging her tightly before lifting her. He began to turn her to put her over his shoulder but Tauriel managed to get her knee into his shoulder. He released his hold enough that she could squirm out and down to the ground.

“It doesn’t feel as if you are trying.” She frowned.

“I do not want to hurt you.” 

“You are annoyed. Use it, take it out on me.” Tauriel put her hands on her hips. “Come on, if I don’t feel like I am in some danger I will never learn to overcome the fear.”

“Then you should wrestle with Drayton, not Aragorn. You won’t feel in danger from Aragorn,” Legolas called down from the trees. 

“I will if he forgets it is me and gives in to how he is feeling. It will be good for him.” Tauriel called back.

“I am too annoyed at myself to do that. I could hurt you and I would never forgive myself.”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “I am not so easily hurt. Was it his comment that you should hide? Was it that he called you ill prepared?”

“Believe me she is not that fragile,” Legolas called down. It was as if the trees were talking because they could not see him. 

Aragorn’s nostrils flared. 

“Was it that you do not like the truth being laid out for all to hear?” Tauriel had only a moment to react as Aragorn rushed her. He grabbed her with such force that he knocked the wind out of her. He pushed her down and Tauriel tried to roll. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down. His arm came down over her collar bones, just below her neck. She kicked out one leg, trying to use the other as leverage to push him off. Aragorn shifted, his legs moved to kneel on her thighs, keeping them parted and pinned. Tauriel felt a panic build. She was not in a strong position now with her legs rendered ineffective and her body pinned under his full weight.

“Punch him in the groin. He doesn’t need children. There is no harm if he is injured there,” Legolas called, meaning to incite Aragorn. 

Aragorn pushed her down as he felt her try to lift her shoulders. Tauriel tried to swing out, to hit him. Aragorn raised a hand and then stopped dead. He could see the fear deep in her eyes. He rolled away and stood quickly. “Enough.”

They hadn’t realised that they were gathering such a crowd until other advice came from the rangers. 

Tauriel got up just as quickly. Her breathing was laboured and she drove down the fear and panic that had been coming to the surface. 

Legolas dropped from the tree behind her and put his arms about her waist holding her gently and kissed her neck. “My love, you must face the danger if you are to get over the fear.” 

“I am not the one who stopped.” Her heart was racing. She leaned against him and only now let her guard down. She trembled slightly. She wasn’t afraid of Aragorn but in that moment she had a reminder of that day on the bank by the river.

Aragorn paced and calmed his own beating heart and heavy breathing. He approached them cautiously. “Forgive me. I almost struck you. I let myself be ruled by my emotions and that wasn’t fair to you. You wanted help and I put you in a place that almost meant you being hurt.”

“If she doesn’t learn to face that fear, it will always be her weakness. You should have struck her. The pain would have been temporary, but this fear will be permanent if we do not find a way to deal with it. I can’t wrestle with her, it only ends one way we do,” Legolas told him. 

“I do not think I could live with having hit her.” Aragorn frowned. “I understand and I want to help. I want you to no longer be afraid of men if they grab you. You are a warrior, I know this but you are also a friend.”

“Friends strike friends.” Tauriel stated flatly. 

“I fear that I annoyed you earlier. My words were not meant to. I meant them to be reassuring that I understood. I also understand why Lord Elrond raised you unprepared. My experience at the farm with Matthew taught me that he raised you as his son and not as his ward. Don’t fear your future. Even if the opportunity never comes for you to claim your heritage, nothing is lost that has not already been lost. You can only improve things. Elrond now wants you to act when it is not time to act and he did not raise you with arrogance and pride enough to make you want to claim what was lost. You are too gentle and compassionate.” 

“One does not like to hear such things out loud.” Aragorn said, his eyes looking at the ground. “I do not need reminding that I am not suited to take the role expected of my line.” 

Legolas reached up to cup his face. “I expect nothing of you that you are not willing and able to give.”

Aragorn looked up briefly. “I need to take a walk. I am sorry I did not follow through Tauriel. I hope you will allow me to try again.”

“My lack of bruises thanks you,” she laughed. She nodded. “Another time and without holding back.”

Aragorn nodded and walked away. “Someone clean up dinner. I will take the first watch.” 

The others were now distracted by Shy pinning Drayton to the ground as they wrestled. 

The twins pressed close to Dru. “We can think of ways to make that more fun.” 

Tauriel watched Shy closely looking for techniques she might be able to pick up. She still kept herself close to Legolas. Her fear was mostly gone but the feel of him there was comforting. 

He held her closely with one arm about her waist as they watched the wrestling. Finally, Drayton gave in and Shy asked for another opponent. Frigthoren volunteered. 

Drayton got the job of cleaning up after dinner. 

The guard squared up and readied to wrestle Shy. He was careful and watching her move. He saw an opening and took advantage. He was surprised when she countered his move. Of course, he thought that if they were using weapons she would be already dead but this was practice. He managed to get behind her. He had her down and rolled before she could stop him. He used her own momentum against her. Frigthoren looked down at Shy as he pinned her shoulders down to the ground. His knee was in her stomach, holding her there. “Yield?”

Shy punched him in the groin but Frigthoren didn’t flinch. “Pity you can’t claim your prize. I yield.” Everyone around them burst out laughing. But frigthoren was confused for a moment and then realised what she mean. He released her quickly and she discovered that elves blush. 

It grew dark as everyone settled in around the fire. The twins led Dru away from the group. Aragorn called Drayton to take the next watch as he moved to keep guard of his brothers without them seeing him. He hoped they were more involved with their wife than his presence.

Tauriel snuggled against Legolas. She looked at Shy. “Can you give me some tips for getting out of those holds? I need to find ways to fight not be afraid.”

“Why would you be afraid?” Shy asked. 

“Because human men are savage.” Tauriel looked at the flames for a moment and then back to Shy. “I need to learn ways to get away even when they seem to have the upperhand.”

“Someone made you afraid. I’m sorry to hear that. But your fear feeds them, the men who are so inclined.” 

“I fought but failed. I need to be better trained so it cannot happen again. I am over the incident but there are times when I- I do not like to feel helpless in the hands of someone who is not Legolas. I will not feel that way ever again but I was trained to shoot and swing a blade. No one should get that close to me.” There was anger and something else behind her words. Her hand was gripping Legolas’ shirt. “I would like to be more prepared to ensure I never let a man that close again.”

“Ignorant of the world, I failed to protect her,” Legolas said. “But I am learning to see the dangers I was previously unaware of. I understand now why my father forbid our eleths from wandering past our borders.” 

“I did not realize men were capable of such things. We do not worry about that with male elves.” Tauriel stated. “Legolas could not have protected me, we were both caught unprepared.” She leaned her head into his chest, her eyes closed. 

“Would you tell another story of humans? Elven stories are all history lessons. Humans stories are amusing and far fetched.” Legolas said. 

“There was once a fellow who was mellow, he lived in cottage and performed...”

“Drayton, No!” Shy interrupted. “They want to be amused, not sickened by your foul rhymes.” 

Tauriel looked at Shy. “I think I would prefer a story of a hero or a battle.” She looked warily towards where Drayton was sitting and watching the woods.

Aragorn took a seat against a tree. From the noises behind him it seemed they would be out here a while. He kept his attention on the woods, shutting out the moans in favour of the trees and anything moving around them.

“Are there such things as heroes?” Shy asked. 

“Yes. I know one. There was an eleth named Tauriel who was Captain of the guards in the Greenwood. One day she befriended a dwarf when all else in the woods did not care if he and his company rotted in the dungeons. The dwarves escaped but they were being pursued by many orcs. The young dwarf whom Tauriel had befriended was shot with a poisoned arrow during their escape. And while no one but the dwarves cared, Tauriel did not want to see him die. Going against the king’s order, she went after the dwarves because she knew how to treat this poison when the dwarves did not,” Legolas began. 

Shy leaned in. Drayton had turned, forgetting his task. The guards were all silent but that was expected. Tauriel was looking at the fire. It was strange to hear Legolas tell her life as a tale. She didn’t feel like a hero.

“And?” Drayton leaned on his knees. “Did she treat the poison? Is that who you are named after?” He glanced briefly to Tauriel before turning his attention to Legolas once more. He was more eager for the story than he was for answers.

“She did but first she fought off a dozen orcs who were after the the dwarves. The injured dwarf and his brother and their healer were left behind as the other dwarves continued on their quest. She found them and fought the orcs, saving not only the dwarves but the family that had sheltered them. When disaster befell their town, she rescued them all again, but had to leave them when the dwarfs continued on their quest and she was needed elsewhere. She came back to the family, to warn the people of an army of orcs that were coming their way, but another army of orcs were already attacking and the young dwarf she had befriended was in danger along with his kin, his brother and uncle. Again she defied the king asking for aid, but the king had a duty to his people and could not help her. She went off to fight for her dwarf friend. Though this story ends in sadness for she could not save them though she fought bravely. At the end of the battle she wept over her friend. They had known each other only days but he remained in her heart forever.” 

“Did she really fight all those orcs? That’s a lot of orcs.” Drayton asked. “I feel like extra were thrown in to make the story more exciting.”

“Oh, no. I was there. There were two armies of orcs, thousands strong.” Legolas said.

“You were there? I thought you were only like..no wait, that was you.” Drayton looked at Tauriel. “You didn’t sleep with him for 500 years. You are the younger one. It is hard to tell, you all look so young.” He shrugged. “So how long ago was this battle? Our stories never have people who were there, they are all old or dead.”

Tauriel curled against Legolas as if wanting to hide. “Yes, I am not as old as Legolas and we did not bond until only a short time ago.” 

“Alright, so thousands of orcs and this elf, she is cutting them down. Was there an elven army with her? I know you said the king did not help but she was captain of the guard. Did they follow her?”

“Have you not heard of The Battle of Five Armies? Everyone was there, but none so brave as Tauriel,” Legolas said.

Shy was watching Tauriel. Drayton nodded. “Sure we heard of them. Lots of heroes and fights. Never heard this story before.”

“Not so much brave as stubborn and impatient.” Tauriel licked her lips. “Rash, unthinking...most might say.”

“Foolish.” Acelin added.

“Yes, and foolish.” Tauriel muttered. “She knew that all were at risk if the elves did not help.”

“So what happened to her?” Drayton asked. Shy rolled her eyes at the man’s naivete. 

Tauriel looked up at Legolas and smiled. “She followed her prince as he went in search of the rangers. He was her very best friend and in her heart she knew he was her love. It was the bravest thing she had ever done.”

“Huh?” Drayton was confused. He still didn’t seem to connect the dots. 

“I didn’t realise that the rangers took in the mentally defective?” Legolas laughed. 

Shy groaned. “You fool he was talking about Tauriel. This one.”

“But how can it be a tale if it is about someone sitting here? That isn’t how stories work.” He frowned. “And I have seen her wrestle. No way she kills that many orcs.”

“You should believe it. Both she and the prince are the best warriors the Greenwood has. Only Elladan and Elrohir can claim more orcs slain than these two. They are far older however and have been hunters for a very long time.” Acelin stated. 

“I believe you were already told about Prince Legolas’ skills at orc hunting.” Edstal added.

Drayton seemed to be mulling it all over. 

“Thought elves hated dwarves. Guess it is true the orcs really did bring everyone together.” Shy added.

“There is only one thing elves hate more than dwarves, and that’s orcs. Well, orc, ogres and trolls. Did I leave out the bit where she fought the ogre twice her height?”

“Really?” Drayton was like a child in his excitement.

“Get over here. I will take watch. You are no good to us if you are paying more attention to the story than the woods.” Shy stood and walked away. 

“I have been keeping watch,” Acelin told them. “At least one guard is always on watch.”

“Well still, the noise he is making will just bring them to us.” She shoved Drayton out of the way and took up position. He clamoured back to the fire. “Tell me about the dozens of orcs you cut down Legolas.” 

It was Tauriel’s turn to tell of how Legolas hung from the claws of a battle bat and killed at least two dozen orcs as they marched into battle with only one stroke of his twin blades. 

“None are as agile or graceful. His blades are swift. The orcs fell before him.” She leaned in towards the fire. Drayton’s eyes were like saucers. “You should have seen them lined up. The noise was deafening but Legolas feared nothing.”

“Actually, I was afraid that the bat’s claws would ruin my boots,” Legolas interrupted. 

“Your boots?” Drayton looked confused.

“Yes, he was upside down. How else would he have been able to use both of his blades? He needed his arms free. They split and fell before him, the orcs. Cut them down as if they were saplings before an axe.” 

Drayton shook his head. 

“He then shot the bat so that he could regain solid ground and continue the fight. They were everywhere, the orcs.” 

“But if you shot the bat wouldn’t it have crashed into the ground?” Drayton asked. 

Tauriel frowned. “It did. He did not. He gained higher ground. Landed on a ruined tower I believe it was…” She smiled. 

“Then he saw you fall, and jumped on the head of a troll. He steered it with his sword in the troll’s head to ram the tower,” Acelin said. “It fell but before he could get across the chasm Bolg came after to him and blocked the way.”

“You saw?” Legolas asked. “I was sent by your father to protect you but unfortunately I was not able to get to you.”

“Head of a troll? Bolg?” Drayton turned to Acelin. “Then what did he do?” 

Tauriel had not learned this side of the battle, only small snippets. 

“He fought his way to Tauriel’s side, calling out to her in the ruins until he found her weeping over the fallen dwarf.” 

“No, tell me about the fighting. Before he found her. No one wants a story about a woman crying.”

“It is a story of true love,” Acelin told Drayton. 

“Sure, but how did he fight to get to her? You can’t just say he steered a troll with his sword and then glance over the rest.” 

“I have not the artists tongue for such stories. I can only tell you the facts,” Acelin replied. 

“Bolg block my way and Tauriel lay unconscious on the steps of the ruins. When the tower fell Bolg turned his attention on me. Our fight caused the tower to start crumbling, after all it was not made as a bridge, it had no integrity on its side. I jumped from stone to stone as they started to fall and faced Bolg on more solid ground. I thought I had lost without sword or my long knives Bolg stood his ground. Ogres are very hard to kill and nearly impossible to get them off their feet. I had no leverage as the tower continued to fall apart and my only way off the tower was past Bolg. When he swung at me I grabbed onto him and landed on the back of his shoulders. I still had one blade which I drove downwards into his skull hoping that ogres skulls were not their strongest bone. Luckily Bolg’s skull had been cracked open a few times and repaired not too prettily so the blade slipped between the bones and into his brain.” 

Drayton’s jaw had dropped a little. “I-”

Tauriel had practically wrapped herself around Legolas as she tried to hug him. 

“You did that to get to her?” Shy called out. “Love really does make people act dumb.”

Legolas laughed. “Yes it does. But I am not sure that I was driven by love or jealousy.” 

“What were you jealous of?” Drayton had found his voice once more. He was still in awe of Legolas. 

“Tauriel had paid more attention to that dwarf in five days than she had me in 500 years.” 

Shy shook her head. “And this is a story of true love?” 

“Stop talking, you are on watch.” Drayton called out. “So you were jealous of her and the dwarf.”

“His highness risked everything for Captain Tauriel. He defied his father the king and ran straight into an oncoming army of orcs to fight at her side, regardless of the fact that she was there for the dwarf prince and not him. That is true love.” 

“Wait, the dwarf was a prince too?” Drayton frowned. “But he is dead now. And you fought for her but she never fought for you?”

Tauriel looked up at Drayton. There was anger and hurt in her eyes. She thought she was past this pain but it stung.

“Tauriel and I fought together more often than there are hours in your short life, Drayton,” legolas said. 

“And we will fight together long after you are gone.” Tauriel added. “Our souls are bonded as they were always meant to be.” Her voice was slightly shaky but she kept her composure. 

“This soulbonding thing...what happens if your soulmate is born a man when you’re a man?” Shy asked. 

“Then I would have a husband instead of a wife,” Legolas said. 

Drayton wrinkled his nose. “Less tears I am sure but nearly as much fun.” He yawned. “I wish I fought like that. I don’t have any good stories about myself.” He stood and with a wave, found his bedroll. 

“I wanted to ask. Is it possible one of the guards might be willing to lay with me for warmth? I don’t have Idran and Drayton cuddles a bit too much for my liking.” Shy asked. 

Acelin pointed to the lone elven guard who had been lying in his bedroll listening to them talking. The guard lifted the blanket for Shy. 

“When I am done my turn on watch. Thank you.” She nodded and went back to her job. 

He nodded and rolled over to go to sleep. 

“Acelin, would you relieve Aragorn on his watch over his brothers,” Legolas asked. 

Acelin nodded and headed out into the woods. He returned a short time later. “He asked to remain for the time being. He said to come back in a few hours.”

“Do as he orders, but don’t let him stay out there all night on his own.”

‘Yes, highness.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “Should we rest?” Her face was turned to his fully. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek gently. 

“I think we should. If we continue north on this road we will come to Fornost by nightfall. That might be emotional for Aragorn and his brothers. The twins were in that battle with their father.” 

Tauriel nodded and stood. She took his hand and led him to their bedroll. She laid down, facing him. Her voice was a soft whisper. “You did not have to tell such a tale about me.”

“It is doubtful that your tale will be written into the history of the Greenwood so perhaps the rangers will tell it. 

“They might write it as a cautionary tale…” 

Legolas laughed. 

She put her forehead on his chest. “No secrets my love but I felt pain tonight. Regret for how things happened. Hearing it told to others...it makes it clear how cruelly I treated you. I thought the ceremony had helped but it is still there.”

“It is a matter of perspective.” 

“I can never explain to them that I always loved you, even as I fought it and how I felt unworthy of your attention, your love.” She sighed softly. “I bear that knowing that now, we are as it was always meant to be. I love you with all of me.”

He cupped her chin and lifted her face so he could kiss her. “Let’s go to bed and pretend that there is no one else in the world. Let them suffer. I will not keep myself from you and neither will I risk us leaving the safety of the campsite.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I will be as quiet as I can…” Her hands slid up under his shirt. Her mouth was on his. 

After removing their boots they laid down and hid under a blanket. There was a lot of movement and giggling as they undressed and still kept the blanket over them. The giggling stopped and only the well attuned ears of the elves could hear the change in their breathing. Shy ignored them for the most part though she was glad they were at least attempting to keep things quiet.

They laid wrapped in each other’s arms after. Acelin went to relieve Aragorn a few hours later but when he refused the guard simply sat down with him and covered him with a blanket. Aragorn didn’t want to leave his brothers though now it sounded as if the three were finally resting.

_ The horse road past her. She could see the man holding the young red-haired child in front of him. Her hair was a wild mess.  _

_ He was pointing things out to her. She was smiling and giggling. He slid down and led the horse by the reins. The little elven girl held on tightly to the saddle.  _

In her sleep Tauriel was tense. She had forgotten about this day.

_ Something spooked the horse. It pulled and ran. She looked back to see her father running. It was all she could do to hang on. She clung to the saddle, feeling herself slipping. She was crying.  _

In her sleep, soft tears fell.

_ The horse stopped suddenly and she fell. The next thing she remembered is opening her eyes and her father holding her. Only she couldn’t make out his face anymore. It was as if he was fading from her.  _

And then Legolas was there, wiping her tears away and gently kissing her. 

She curled in his arms seeking the comfort only he could give her. Her arm held him to her and she focused on listening to his heartbeat.

Acelin was still there at dawn when Aragorn woke. “You cannot do this every night. Let the guards stand watch. We are not affected by such things. Their privacy is assured. But you are the leader here. You must get your rest to be able to make clear decisions,” Acelin told him. 

“I will not do this every night. It is still new for them. I wanted to be the one so they knew they were safe and respected.” Aragorn stretched. “I would trust you and the guards but they will also have to stay closer to us on other nights.” He smiled and stood. “Thank you for staying.”

“I do my prince’s will, highness, and if he had not ordered it I would have done it out of respect for you and the young lords of Imladris. And to find that their soulmate is a High Elf of old is a great blessing upon them. They will go with her to the sea and sail west,” Acelin said quietly.

“No- why would they do that? They have lives here.” Confusion and sadness crossed his face.

"The time of elves is ending. The time of men is beginning. Most of the elves in Middle Earth will leave within your lifetime. Those with human blood will not be able to sustain their lives here. The twins must leave with their father or they will lose their immortality. They will lose the life energy of the Eldar. I know you would not want that for your brothers."

“It will be a long time before Lord Elrond leaves. I feared this would happen soon. I may be long gone before they and Lord Elrond choose to leave. Many others may leave in my lifetime but there is no reason for them or even Legolas and Tauriel to leave for many, many centuries.” Aragorn’s shoulders relaxed. 

"You need not fear for Legolas. His life energy is too strong to let him die. I have seen their future. If Tauriel dies, he will sail west. If she does not they will rule a kingdom like no other where elf, man, and dwarf are one race."

Aragorn crouched beside him. “I am not surprised to hear Legolas has such before him. Tauriel will not die, not as long as he has breath in his body to prevent it.” He looked thoughtful. “Are your visions of the future often correct?”

"It is my gift. Though not all is set, only time will choose the path. Your future has two paths, but it is not you who will be the one to choose which path."

Aragorn frowned. “Not I? For my own path?” He inhaled and stood. “As it will be. I am content to know that my brothers, Lord Elrond, Legolas and Tauriel will long be at my side. I already knew I would draw my last breath before any of them.”

"Release your burden to what is before you now. No amount of worry will change your future. Live your life now."

“If only living was so simple. There is much I will never attain and things I would like to do that I cannot do. I will do what I can with what time I have.” Aragorn nodded. “Thank you Acelin. For everything.”

"Do not reveal this conversation nor my gift of visions to anyone. Some times it is more burden than aid. Patience, lad. You will achieve much, but this is your time to be free and explore and learn."

“I will say nothing. I am never free.” Aragorn walked back towards the camp.

“You are freer than most men, highness.” When Elladan, Elrohir, and Dru woke and dressed and headed back to camp, Acelin followed them. He arranged a new roster with the guards so that one was always guarding them at night. 

_ I missed you last night.  _ Legolas smiled across the fire at Aragorn. “Drayton is making porridge,” he said as he bit a corner off the Lembas bread. 

Aragorn smiled slightly and nodded towards him. “Let’s be sure the other elves get some Lembas.” He chuckled as he sat down.

Tauriel was beside Legolas but she seemed distracted, off in her thoughts. 

“Are you feeling as if you can ride today Dru? I don’t want to push you too hard but we need to keep moving. There are orcs out there.” Aragorn smiled at the dark skinned elf.

“I can ride,” she replied. 

“Good. Everyone eat and let’s mount up.” He took his porridge from Drayton and began to eat. 

Dru accepted a bowl of porridge from Drayton but Elladan took it off her. “This is not food for elves.” He handed it back to Drayton who shrugged and ate it himself. Since he made enough for everyone, not knowing that the elves would not eat it, all the humans had double helpings, so the food didn’t go to waste. Dru went to one of the bushes nearby and dug up a root. She ate it raw. Dirt and all she seemed to like the taste. She spat out a bug. 

The twins watched her, lovestruck. Other eyes fell on the woman, unsure what to think. Tauriel was still staring off. 

“We will continue up the road. I heard stories of orcs up this way.”

“There are always orcs at Fornost,” Elrohir said. 

“They almost seem to be congregating and no one knows why or seems to understand if that is true. It is all stories, rumours. No scouts have returned.” 

“They will be hidden. We must be on our guard,” Elladan said. “Are you sure you want to go there?” 

“We go where we are needed and we need to see what is happening. If they are gathering there we need to root them out, cut them down. No matter where they are that is always the goal.” Aragorn said. He knew he was taking them to a place he and the twins did not really want to go but had to go. They couldn’t ignore the threat simply because the place was one of strong memories.

Acelin looked at Conhall and both nodded. 

“Last time we were there we had three armies behind us,” Elrohir said. 

“We are not expecting the numbers that were there before.” Aragorn said. “We go cautiously and if it seems to be more than expected we ride hard out and report what we have seen, rally those we can.”

“If we get out alive,” Legolas muttered. 

“So do not get caught. I have seen you ride. They should not be able to catch you. We go in wary and alert. We leave if we even hint at more than we can handle.”

“We should not arrive at nightfall,” Acelin said. “Best we camp early and arrive in the morning. If that is your wish, Captain.”

“Agreed. We can do a little scouting at night. Camp will need to be small. Everyone stays close.” He looked at the twins. “No distractions tonight.”

The twins nodded their heads to him. 

Dru wasn’t following the conversation since they were talking in Common. 

Shy and Drayton cleaned up the breakfast, stifled and broke down the fire. Aragorn cleaned up and readied his horse.

Dru threw away the last of the root that she was eating and wiped her hands on her trousers. She had a smear of dirt on her face. Elladan and Elrohir walked over to her. Hands wiped at the dirt on her face and brushed her pants and arms as clean as they could. 

“We must be very careful.” Elladan said, kissing the top of her head..

“We are going to a place that has many orcs and we will need to be very aware tonight at camp.” Elrohir kissed her cheek.

“North?” she asked pointing.

“Yes.”

“No. Bad place.”

“We know. We have to go and see if the orcs are organizing.”

“Need to scout and come back with information to perhaps gather an army.”

“No sex tonight,” Dru said. 

“No.” Elladan said, touching her hair.

“Not tonight.” Elrohir also stroked her hair.

“I like sex.” 

Legolas stifled a laugh. 

The twins smiled. “So do we.” They guided her to her horse.

“Did she just say…?” Tauriel asked, her Sindarin still not that good and her mind not entirely on the conversation.

“I like sex too,” Legolas told Tauriel and kissed her lightly before mounting his horse. 

Tauriel blushed lightly and mounted her horse as well. “I am rather fond of it too.” She guided her horse to face the road. 

They had a long ride with the only conversation being language lessons, that even Drayton and Shy joined in. The other two rangers that Aragorn had brought with them didn’t seem interested and pretty much kept to themselves.

They pulled off the road before they got too far and risked being caught at dark too close to where the orcs might be. They moved quietly. Voices were muted. Aragorn wasn’t sure how or what the orcs were doing and with the talk of them gathering he was worried that someone or something was trying to organize them for an attack of some kind. He didn’t know anything for sure but something in his gut told him they needed to get eyes on them. 

“I will go into the trees. Go and scout ahead a little.” Tauriel offered. 

Aragorn seemed to be considering it. 

“I’ll go with her,” Legolas offered. 

“And one guard. We need to set up a tight perimeter on the camp. I need everyone else to be alert.” 

“I will go,” Acelin offered.

“Scout. Do not engage.” He was looking at Tauriel.

“I understand.” She nodded. She turned and headed off into the trees confident that Legolas was close behind. 

Legolas knew that Acelin was close. He had guarded Legolas all his life with the exception of the disastrous time that Legolas had gone off on his own. Since then either Acelin or Conhall was watching, even if Legolas didn’t know. 

They moved silently through the trees. Tauriel stopped, her head turned as if sensing something. She could smell them. Then she heard them. She pointed towards her left. 

Legolas signalled to her to hold her ground and be silent. 

Beneath them a party of six orcs were moving. It was not a wild run but what appeared to be a patrol. The guard in her could tell where they would walk and she followed the invisible path they would take. Then she looked back the way they had come. Tauriel gestured that way and once the orcs were far enough away she went left. 

“Not fair that we should have to walk the perimeter tonight. We did it last night,” one of the orcs complained. “Won’t be no food left when we get back. Don’t see why we have to do this anyway. We’re all hidden from everyone. We got strong magic on this city.”

“You complain every night,” another replied. 

“Quiet! We’re on watch.”

“Ain’t nothing out there to watch. We ate everything within ten miles of here.”

“Yeah, and if you don’t shut up we’ll be eating you tonight.”

Tauriel’s eyes met Legolas’. They had both heard everything. She moved swiftly wanting to get as close as she could before the patrol returned. She was angry and wanted to attack but they had orders. She also knew if there was a patrol then this was no small gathering of orcs.

“‘Ere, why ain’t there not patrols north?” 

“Cause there ain’t nobody north.”

“There ain’t nobody here either.”

“But there is south of here and if someone comes snooping we gotta know.”

“Ow!”

“I said quiet! All of you.” 

Tauriel pushed forward. She was hellbent on getting eyes on whatever waited for them. The smell of this was growing stronger. There were a lot of orcs in the area. Not just orcs either. 

Suddenly the orcs vanished. 

Tauriel froze. She was staring at where the patrol had been.  _ Magic. _

Acelin put his hand on her shoulder and whispered so quietly that only an elf could hear. “The city is shielded by magic. There could be hundred of them just there and we would not know.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Return and report to Strider. I will watch.” She was fixated. How many were waiting there? What were they doing? How were they using magic to shield themselves? 

_ You will not stay. We will all return to report. This is too dangerous. You heard Aragorn. No patrols return. _

_ But I want to know…  _ Tauriel turned and nodded.  _ We can’t go a little bit more around? See if the magic filters are less somewhere else? _

_ Tauriel!  _ Legolas turned to leave and he glanced back to make sure she was following. 

She followed. They moved swiftly back to the camp. She stood in front of Aragorn. “They are shielded by magic. A patrol was moving out there. It signals a large group. It smells of orcs and other twisted things.”

Tauriel was stiff, straight and looking at him. Aragorn frowned at her demeanor. “How large? Shielded how?”

“It smells like a lot, possibly hundreds,” Legolas told him. 

“It is a simple cloaking magic. The Lothlorien elves use the same spell on the cloaks they wear to hide themselves in the forest,” Acelin reported. “But on a whole city, it would take a wizard to lift and I am not sure that you would want to lift this magic, not unless you had an army behind you.” 

Aragorn looked at the ground. “We cannot go further. This is too much for us to take on. We need to rally help.” He looked lost in thought. “Set up camp, keep watch. We are not so far that we are safe.”

Tauriel walked away and found a spot to sit. She took her bow and an arrow, readied it and looked out at the woods.  _ I am sorry, my love. My desire to push forward, to hunt them often gets me into trouble. _

_ It is what you were trained for. But you must remember that these are not all guards. Rangers are good but they are still human and we are grossly outnumbered. Acelin is right. We might need an army for this and no army will march in winter. We might have to just let them be for now. _

Tauriel growled softly to herself.  _ I just wanted to go look, not engage but I know that I cannot think of just me in these matters. I often do...I am trying. If we leave them what then? What do we do? _

“That’s up to Aragorn,” he said aloud and sat down beside her. He offered her a triangle of Lembas.

She waved it away. “How do they have such magic?” Her eyes scanned the trees. 

“That worries more than an army of orcs,” he said aloud.  _ Orcs are elves, dark and mutated. They can draw magic from dark places. Fornost was once a battlefield of the Dark Lord. It is possible that such dark magic lingers still. _

_ But would they not need one who knows how to harness and channel it? Not all elves can naturally use magic, dark or not. I cannot.  _ Tauriel was trying not to focus on the aspect of elves being twisted into orcs.  _ There are more than just orcs there as well. _

_ No secrets.  _

Tauriel looked at him.  _ No secrets.  _ Her bow was lowered, her attention on him and not the woods now.

_ While we battled at Dale, the White Council battled the Dark Lord. He is once again banished into the East but he is not dead. These may have been his reserve forces. Once the cloak is in place only a Wizard can remove it. _

She frowned a little.  _ This is disturbing news.  _

_ When Mithrandir sails west and the power of the rings fades, then and only then will we know that we are free of the Dark Lord. _

She felt chilled and leaned against him.  _ I feel like we will never be free of him and his influence. _

_ That all depends on Aragorn. And we must keep him alive long enough to fulfil his destiny. _

_ He is very reluctant. Can you be sure he will?  _

_ Eventually. It isn’t time yet. He is still learning to lead. _

_ I worry he will be pushed so far that he will not take that path at all. I am not one to say though. I know nothing of ruling or destiny and such….I am a guard playing princess. _

_ It isn’t up to him. He does not choose the path. Arwen is the one who chooses his path. But don’t tell him that. _

_ I have no reason to tell him.  _

_ You choose my path. Dru choose the path for Elladan and Elrohir. _

She looked at him confused.  _ I follow you, I do not choose your path.  _ She smiled softly. 

_ I have always followed you. _

_ You were merely trying to get my attention.  _ She nudged his shoulder with her own.  _ I followed you to find the rangers. Our path together was decided when you did not send me away. _

_ And it was you who put me on that path in the first place.  _

Her head turned and her eyes met his. She leaned in and kissed him.  _ I hope you never look back and feel we took the wrong path. _

_ If you had not chosen, I would be sitting alone in the luxury of the Greenwood, bored with the paperwork of running a kingdom that I have no expectations of ever ruling, instead of sitting here eating lembas on the ground in the cold possibly surrounded by orcs, with the love of my life.  _

Tauriel didn’t know if she should laugh or tear up. 

Seeing her indecision he lent in and kissed her. They heard someone clear their throat. “No sex, tonight.”

Tauriel laughed and put her head on his shoulder. “No sex, we promise.”  _ Only because it is not safe. I want to, as I wish to be completely honest with you. _

_ Go sleep with Shy or one of the guards tonight. _

_ Why? Do you not wish me near you? Are you angry with me? _

_ I am not as strong as you. If you are in my arms tonight I will want you and we will both be distracted.  _

She relaxed and exhaled. She did not realize she was holding her breath.  _ I did not plan to sleep tonight. I feel that we should have a lot of people on watch and I do not wish to sleep. My dreams are not comforting. _

_ Which dreams? _

_ I dreamt of my father for the first time in a couple hundred years and I could no longer picture his face.  _

_ But you can still feel his love. _

_ No.  _ She suddenly tensed in his arms. Tauriel looked away blinking away tears.  _ All I felt was my side of the dream, my excitement and then my fear. I felt nothing of him. It is like his memory in all ways is fading and almost gone. I cannot picture my mother.  _

Legolas turned her back towards him and kissed away her tears. “Now is not the time to think of this. We must be ready if battle comes to us.” 

Tauriel sat straighter and turned her eyes to the woods. “Thank you for reminding me of my place. It is good to focus.”

An owl hooted to the north of the camp. 

Elladan rushed quietly to Aragorn. “Orcs,” he said. 

Tauriel was up.  _ Trees.  _ She darted up a tree and readied her bow, eyes moving. Legolas followed her, but stayed close to the camp. They couldn’t get the horses up the trees so if they came that way they would be discovered. 

The rest of the camp was on high alert. Elladan and Elrohir had their blades ready, Dru between them. The rangers, including Aragorn took up a hiding spot. It was as if no one was breathing. Everyone waited. 

“There has got to be something we can eat,” one of the orcs complained.

“If you don’t shut up, you will scare everything off.”

Aragorn spotted Acelin and Conhall standing with the horses trying to keep them quiet. They seemed to be muttering something. Suddenly they vanished. 

Her bow was raised. Tauriel waited ready to shoot the first orc she saw clearly. She didn’t want to alert them but the moment they stepped into the camp that was it. 

Aragorn went to step out of his hiding spot, moving to where the guards had been when he realized the orcs were so close he could smell them.

That was all she needed. It was close enough to see Aragorn as he stepped out, why he had Tauriel didn’t know but her arrow was gone and into the orc’s neck.

Suddenly arrows flew from all around the orcs and the four fell quickly and silently. Legolas was immediately on the ground beside Aragorn. “We have to go and quickly. If they are found, we will have an army after us.” 

Tauriel remained in the tree to allow cover fire as the others ran to their horses. Elladan practically tossed Dru onto her horse. Elrohir jumped onto his and turned it to the road. Elladan was on his swiftly. The rangers were slower but managed. Tauriel stayed in the trees, watching and listening until the very last second. She hopped onto her horse and fell into a run behind Legolas.

Luckily, no one had unsaddled their horse being so close to danger. Very little was left behind. 

Aragron kicked his horse and took off. The sound of hooves filled the air as they rode. He led them down the road riding the horses hard for the first while. They needed distance between them and the orcs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Skulls Slippers.   
> F*** canon. Typos are your problem. Read and enjoy. If you like it, comment. If you don't like it, don't read.

They rode most of the night, wanting to put as much distance between them and the orcs. It wasn't until the twins realised that Dru was having trouble keeping up that, Elladan rode up beside Aragorn while Elrohir stayed at Dru's side.

"We have to stop," Elladan told his brother. "Send your fastest rider on to get help, but Dru cannot ride much further and not at this pace."

Aragorn nodded. He slowed his horse and the others behind him slowed to match. His mind went through the group. He could send Tauriel but that meant Legolas and the guards gone as well. The twins were not the swiftest comparatively and they would have Dru to look after which was the whole reason for slowing. He called the two other rangers forward. “Ride hard back to the farm. Tell Bevan what we saw, report everything - the magic cloaking them, the patrols, the estimation of numbers. Tell him there are not just orcs gathered. Go and tell him to send word far and wide. Use my seal, not the rangers seal. He will know what that means. Send word to Imladris, the Greenwood, the mountains - all. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Tell him to send word as swiftly as possible and to prepare what rangers we can to protect the town, the farm. I do not know if they will march but the settlement, the town and the farm would be the first thing they come to.”

The rangers nodded and set off once more down the road. Aragorn gave the call to pull off the road. “We camp. Rest when you need but be alert. We are not so far that we can be relaxed. Take care of her.” He nodded to Dru. The twins were already off their horses and helping her down. 

He walked over to Acelin and Conhall. “We need to speak.” His tone was firm. 

When they were at least out of earshot of the other humans if not the elves, Acelin spoke, “You saw. We had not intended that.” 

“I did and you need to explain….” Aragorn inhaled. “Does Legolas know? Tauriel?”

“No and he must not. If Tauriel had not shot that arrow, the orcs would have passed through the camp without seeing it. It is unfortunate but she was not to know. They have taken a path that will set their destiny far into the future when all of this is gone,” Acelin told him. 

“I do not understand. Why would you keep this to yourself? And of course she did not know. If I had not stepped out she might not have fired. She was protecting me.” He looked confused. “What do you mean about taking a path? I would ask you to explain, plainly.” He crossed his arms now. 

Acelin said something in a language that Aragorn didn’t know. Then he looked to Conhall. They both nodded. They reached out their hands and a staff formed in each with a glowing stone set into the top of each. Their whole appearance changed. “Mithrandir is not the only wizard in Middle Earth. We each have a mission to perform. Our mission involves the fate of the elves. Mithrandir’s in concerned with the fate of the humans. It is not time yet to reveal ourselves.” 

He tried not to look shocked but Aragorn’s face said it all. “And the fate of the elves has to do with Legolas. You said yesterday that he would be ruling a great kingdom...but then why would you do what you did today? We would have known something was strange when they passed through the camp. It would have raised questions. Then there is the orc camp, could you not help us see what is behind their magic?” He was confused as to why they were not doing more to help.

“And if there was an orc army behind their magic? They would have known that they had been revealed and killed everyone of your people, including us. If you had not seen us do what we did earlier, it would simply have been a mystery as to why the orcs didn’t see us and we would not be revealed. We will continue to help when and where we can,” Acelin continued. 

Aragorn shook his head a little frustrated. “So your only job is to protect Legolas? Above and beyond your role as pseudo Elven guard that is. And he has no idea?”

“For now, yes, we are their guards, Legolas and Tauriel,” Acelin said.

Aragorn sighed. “This does not feel right but I will not argue.” He frowned. “Does Thranduil know?”

“No.”

He shook his head again. “I will say nothing but I do not think this is the wisest course of action.”

“And a man who has lived but 20 years of his life in the shelter of Imladris is the best to consult for wisdom?” Acelin asked. 

“I did not say I was. I was simply making my thoughts known.” Aragorn turned to walk away.

Tauriel went to Legolas’ side. “What are they discussing?” She gestured to where the guards and Aragorn had gone. It was too distant to overhear. 

“I think they might discuss whether or not the guards will act as rangers or only as our guards. That’s important to know if we are attacked,” Legolas replied. “Get some rest. I don’t think we will be here for long. Only long enough for the twins to treat Dru.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “I am not tired.” She turned and took watch, her attention on the way they came. “If that is the discussion you should have been included. They are your guards.”

“And we are rangers under Aragorn’s command.” 

Tauriel nodded. 

“We only need to concern ourselves with what we need to know. If what Aragorn is talking to the guards about is important for us to know then he will tell us. You have only had one tier of command as Captain. Now you must learn that there are many tiers and most do not concern us.” 

“I understand Legolas. I do not need a lesson in how the guard work.” She snapped at him and then immediately turned to look at him. “I am sorry, that is uncalled for.” 

But Legolas was hurt. He turned away and went to his horse to get his water skin and drank. 

Tauriel hung her head.  _ I am ashamed of how I spoke to you. It was unwarranted, undeserved. _

_ Your wildness sometimes burns. _

_ I know…it is part of why I kept my distance from you for so long. You do not deserve such.  _

_ Should I not try to prepare you to be a princess? We will not always be rangers. _

_ Of course you should. I was wrong. I spoke out of turn and did not listen as I should. I know Lady Galadriel said to not hold back but this is not what she meant. I need to tame my words, think more than I speak and hold my emotions more in check. I am in the wrong. You were right and did nothing to deserve how I spoke to you. I am ashamed of myself. _

_ If there is to be a battle at Fornost. I will not forbid you to fight. You would simply ignore that order. But please be careful. Sometimes you are too reckless. _

_ If there is a battle I will stay at your side. I will not risk myself or you. I swear I will not stray from you. I will not have you watch me fall as you did. I would understand if you forbid me but I would go mad if I was not at your side. _

_ Have a little trust in me. I know that I have not been at my best lately but we both know that was because of the curse of Beluar. I have kept myself alive more than two millennia before you were born. _

_ It is not you I do not trust it is others. I do like being apart from you as well. It is silly of me, I am sure but I do not like thinking of us apart.  _

Legolas turned to her.  _ If you died, I would not live on like my father does.  _

Tauriel looked at him.  _ I do not like thinking of such things. Death has been so close too much of late.  _ She reached out to him, beckoning him closer. He drew her into his arms and held her. 

Elrohir couldn’t make tea so he chewed the herbs then offered them to Dru. “This will ease your pain.” 

“Thank you. I am sorry to be a burden.”

“Not a burden. We are asking you to do things you are not used to.” Elladan told her softly. The men eased her across their laps, holding her and touching her lovingly. She lent her head on Elladan’s shoulder as Elrohir directed healing energies to her inner thighs. She took one of Elrohir’s hands in hers as the other slid around the back of Elladan and she fell asleep. 

Aragorn came back into the camp. “Drayton, rest. Shy, rest. Tauriel, Legolas, Acelin and Edstal watch. Everyone else, rest.” He waved at the other two guards. “I will rest briefly as well.” 

Legolas went to the brothers. “Do you think it would be easier on her if she used my saddle?” 

“Maybe? She is not used to riding at all. It might be easier to just have her ride with us and not on her own.” Elladan said as he stroked her hair.

“She might be able to sit sideways and you can hang onto her,” Legolas suggested. “I know that she is Sindarin and will heal quickly, but that is no reason for her to have to suffer the pain to begin with.” 

“You have changed, Legolas. Last time we met you would not have cared about someone else’s pain. You might even have been annoyed that we had to stop for her,” Elladan told him. 

“I’ve learnt a lot since then,” Legolas replied. 

“Things change us.” Elrohir added. “It is good to grow.” 

“Still...I think that if this comes to a battle with the orcs, my father will not send his army. It is across the mountains from the Greenwood so it seems far removed as a threat, and after losing so many in Dale, he will not want to commit his people to a battle that seemingly gains nothing for the Greenwood. Unlike local Lords of Men, I have no forces of my own to commit to this barring my own bow.”

The twins looked at each other. “I do not think Imladris can send much help either. They are closer but still.” 

“All we can do is hope that the orcs in Fornost are not wanting to reveal themselves yet and ignore the deaths of the ones who came to our camp. And by the sounds of it they might end up eating each other, rather than going in search of food outside the city,” Legolas said. 

“Let us hope that is the case.” Elrohir said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

“I’m sure you know that the orcs are not choosy about what meat they eat.” 

“They are most certainly not picky and from what you said they sound desperate. They have likely been there awhile.” Elladan looked up at Legolas. 

“I’ll leave you rest.” Legolas said. He went to talk to Aragorn, letting Aragorn know his views on what his father would or most likely wouldn’t do.

Aragorn agreed but had little else to add at the moment. He was tired and wanted to rest. He had a great deal on his mind. Legolas put his hand on his shoulder. “Stay by your brothers. I can see clearly anything coming from the north from up there.” He pointed up a tree where Tauriel was already on watch. 

The camp settled in to a needed but uneasy rest. Soon everyone was quiet or in position for the watch.

_ Tell me about orcs.  _ She had been avoiding pressing the issue ever since he had told her that they were warped, twisted elves. Legolas sat down beside her on the branch. 

“It started with Melkor, one of the Valar. He wanted to rule Middle Earth. So he created orcs and earned the name Morgoth, the dark enemy. Later the knowledge of the their creation passed to Sauron, servant of Morgoth. There are no female orcs and they cannot reproduce on their own. They literally require someone with the knowledge of dark magic to create them. They do literally burst from the ground fully grown. They know no love.

Dwarves were the first to be created. Aule created seven. But he did not have permission to do so and therefore they were caused to sleep until Elves and humans were created. Humans are elves who do not have the magic of the Eldar. That is why elves and humans can marry and have children.

And so not being able to create such being on his own, Melkor twisted elves to creat orcs.” 

“Why do some elves, like me..why can I not do magic?”

“You can, but your magic is not something that is so obvious. You heal quicker than humans. You move with more ease and grace than humans.”

“And orcs are the exact opposite. No magic, no bond, no love or emotion. We feel so deeply. Why would he want creatures like that?”

“Orcs have emotions but it is usually anger and disgust and everything dark. Jealousy makes for dark intentions. And they obey his will,” Legolas told her. “All the things that we want in the world are the opposite of everything that Sauron wants in the world.” 

“Darkness, anger, hate...maybe that is why when we see it, when we experience it it is so jarring. Why would he want such things? Why would he seek the bad and evil?” She truly didn’t understand. Tauriel looked down at the ground below and then looked at Legolas. ”Love...happiness. Life is hard enough seeking those things.”

“I do not know, but I think that the pain of others makes him happy.” 

“Why?” Tauriel couldn’t fathom that idea. “Your pain, hurts me. Seeing others hurt does not bring joy. How could anyone find happiness in that?” She shook her head. “If they must be created, to stop them we must destroy those with the power to create.”

“Many have tried. The One Ring of power must be found and destroyed. But no one knows where it is. Destroying it will destroy Sauron’s ability to take form again. So all we can do is destroy as many orcs as we can to keep his power in Middle Earth weak. As for Morgoth, I think only the Vala knows. He might be dead or imprisoned. No one knows. I think that evil is finding happiness in the pain of others. It gives power to evil.” 

She shook her head. “That is not a way to live. Power in pain…” The night was quiet. Even the horses were fairly quiet. They had had a long day of hard riding. 

“I’m going to walk the perimeter,” Legolas told her. He dropped silently out of the tree.

She knew Acelin and Edstal were also watching and the camp was small so he would not be gone long. Tauriel kept her head turned to where he went, just a little so she could hear any alarm he raised.

It was only a three hour break before they were on the road again and riding hard towards the south at this rate they arrived at Ned’s Home for Children by lunchtime. There were half a company of rangers already there but most were still in training. The children had been moved further south to the ranger’s barracks. The youngest of the ranger boys took care of the horses as Aragorn’s team dismounted. 

“Report.” Aragorn called out as they went inside. “Any sign of them?” 

“Nothing yet. I’ve put scouts out through the woods in case they avoid the road,” Beven told him. “How sure are you that an attack is imminent?”

“Not sure of anything but there is a lot more than we thought and they are hidden by magic. They are hungry and impatient. It could be today, it could be in a month. We need to be alert.” Aragorn said as he dropped his pack against a wall. 

Beven knew that it was Aragorn’s right as Chieftain to command the Rangers as he saw fit, but he did think that in this case, Aragorn might have been a bit overcautious. A group of orcs of unknown size that had been living in ruins might just stay there indefinitely, even if their strays had been killed. Orcs were not known for caring about their fellow orcs. It was possible that they were back at Fornost fighting over who got to eat those that Aragorn’s team had killed. 

“I sent word as you ordered, but it is going to be days before we get an answer from even the closest and the Rangers are scattered far and wide. If there is a whole army in Fornost, we have no hope of stopping them with the trainees,” Beven told him. Beven did not know that Galadriel and Elrond could mentally speak to each other. 

“I know, Beven. We need to do what we can. We are the first place they will come, if and when they do. We need to be aware, alert and ready.” Aragorn’s jaw was tight. “Keep the watch rotation. Insert us with it as well. For now I have some things to see to.” He walked off, gathering maps and papers as he went. He was glad Beven was here and he knew he seemed to be overreacting but the concern was what would happen if they underestimated the orcs. 

Dru came to stand between Elladan and Elrohir. She took one hand of each, tugging on them to get their attention. “Them,” she said nodding to Acelin and Conhall. “Not Rangers, not Guards, not elves.” 

“They are guards. Elven.”

“King Thranduil sent them to protect Legolas and Tauriel.” The twins looked confused. 

“King send them but not guards, not elves. Kuruvar.” 

The twins frowned. “They are what?” 

“Istari...Ithron…” she tried to explain. “Magic.”

The frowns deepened. Elladan gestured to Legolas, beckoning him over. 

Legolas came over to them questioningly. “They are using the house as an office. The Rangers are using the dormitory and barn.” 

“We will find quarters, later. What do you know of them? Acelin and Conhall?” Elrohir asked, glancing at the guards. 

“Acelin has been my personal guard all my life. Conhall is his companion. Along with Akkash, Acelin are mostly responsible for my education when I was younger. They aren’t always with me, but enough that I tend to forget that they are even here.,” Legolas replied. 

Elladan looked at Dru. “Tell him what you told us, about them.”

“Not Ranger, not guard, not elf. Kuravar, Istari, Ithron....magic.” Dru said. 

“Istari?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes. Istari.”

“The Blue Wizards? The Elf wizards?” 

“Yes, Istari Luin.” 

The twins looked at Legolas. “What should we do? This is important information but what does it mean?”

“It means that whatever their mission is, they are not ready to reveal themselves. Their mission will take presidence over anything we want them to do. Their mission is given to them by the Valla,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel had gone to find a place to watch. She ended up on the roof of the barn, the vantage point was much higher than a tree. 

The elves suddenly covered their ears as a shrill whistle sounded. It was one of the whistles that Akkash and handed out to them all. The humans didn’t seem to hear it. “From the south!” 

Tauriel appeared suddenly at Legolas’ side. “We must go!”

Everyone who could give up their post did. Horses were mounted and set off. Acelin and Conhall exchanged a look as they followed. Along with Edstal and Frigthorn they fell in behind Legolas and Tauriel. Aragorn was focused as he reared a horse and took off. 

Thirty five rangers followed while the other forty stayed incase it was a distraction. Aragorn would blow his whistle to alert them if he needed them so Idran stayed with Beven so that they could make use of his superior hearing. 

The scene before them only help to spur them on. Wargs with orcs riders were attacking the ranger station. Elladan and Elrohir went left. Aragorn right. The rangers split to try and surround the orc riders. 

Acelin and Frigthoren were right on Legolas’ tail following him. Tauriel had Conhall and Edstal with her. She tried to ride past the guards but Acelin kept preventing her from getting up beside Legolas. She raised her bow and began firing at the orcs. 

The barracks were on fire and children were fleeing out every door and window they could get to. The rangers who had been left at the barracks to help look after the children were still in the early stages of their training, some little more than children themselves. They had never seen wargs before and didn’t know how to handle an orc that could move that fast and that powerfully. One boy ran back into the fire trying to escape an orc. It was utter chaos. 

Tauriel turned her horse to run to the barrack. She wanted to get between the orcs and the children. Conhall gestured with his hand and she slowly slumped in her saddle. He rode up beside her. “Take her somewhere safe.” He moved her, Edstal taking her into his arms and onto his horse. He didn’t question but turned and ran his horse away into the trees. Conhall then smacked her horse so it took off before turning to join the fight.

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru were off their horses. The men had swords in hand and were cutting down all before them in an effort to get to the barracks.

Aragorn made a wide circle and came up behind the orcs on the right. His arrows aimed for the wargs. He wanted to handicap the orcs by taking down their mounts.

One of the ranger boys grabbed up one of the smaller children and just managed to turn his back on an orc as the axe fell. The boy fell dead, still protecting the little one. Some of the orcs were so hungry that they stopped in the middle of the battle to rip apart one of the horses to eat raw. Frigthoren made sure that they didn’t get to finish their meal. 

Aragorn rode in, hopping off his horse and moving into the fray. It took little time for him to be almost surrounded.

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru formed a clump. She was shooting at all who came within distance of her shot. Her accuracy proving deadly. The men cut down all who came close. They moved as one clearing a path to the barracks. “Dru, get the children out of here, quickly. We will keep the way clear.” Elladan called out. They formed a small barricade so she could run to guide as many children as she could out of the worst part of the fighting. 

But Dru didn’t speak common so it was difficult to get panicking children organised. But as the first saw what she was trying to do others followed and ran for another building. Akkash was on the roof of that building, shooting arrows at anything that came near the children. 

Legolas made his way to Aragorn’s side along with Acelin. There were too many. They rangers were beginning to tire. 

Aragorn growled. “We need to fall back. There are too many for us to handle.” He looked at Legolas. “We need to save the children.” His eyes fell to Acelin as if asking him for some sort of help.

Conhall had made his way to Frigthoren now and they were doing their best to funnel the children to Dru or at least away from the fighting. The orcs were more concerned with the rangers now and it meant they had a small window to take advantage of. 

Conhall started chanting quietly and got louder and louder. All the horses turned towards the children, even those with rangers on their backs. He started handing a child up to each ranger. “Ride to the farm,” he told them. 

Acelin slid off his horse and dragged the dead ranger boy off the little child and picked it up. He was back on his horse in one leap but he did not ride off with the others but handed the child over to another ranger. Acelin rode through the orcs attacking Aragorn and Legolas, his blade swing left and right until he was at Legolas’ side. 

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru worked to gather up as many children as possible. Dru put them on horses and handed them off as the twins kept the orcs at a distance. They drove them back giving space for the horses, children and riders to flee. Then they moved as one to where Legolas, Acelin and Aragorn fought. Along with Frigthoren they worked to kill as many orcs as they could. 

Eventually, the rangers were in a small circle and those orcs still alive had surrounded them. 

Acelin and Conhall had managed to get side by side. Suddenly they grabbed hold of Legolas’ wrist and holding out their free hand staffs appeared and chanting they slammed the end of the staff down on the ground. As if lightning and thunder had hit at the same time the orcs were blinded and deafened. “Now!” Acelin yelled at the others and a path cleared through the orcs to their horses and they ran. “Ride for your lives!” 

The rangers broke into a run and mounted their horses. They rode off, driving the horses hard. As they rode through the town, everything was on fire. Not a single building had been spared. Townsfolk laid dead in the street, other had fled. 

The farm was in chaos as they took the children to get them safe as well as treat injuries. Beven was stone faced as the reports of what had happened came to him. He called for all to be ready. There was no telling what was coming their way now. They had already taken in fleeing townsfolk though few made it to them. The orcs had decimated the town and the rangers settlement. Beven looked around mentally counting the numbers they had left. 

“Be ready!” Aragorn yelled as he rode in. “They will come once they regain their senses. They are desperate. We must cut them down before they report back for reinforcements.” He looked to Acelin and Conhall. “We need something. Anything to protect those here.”

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru took up positions, bows at the ready. Frigthoren remained with Legolas though he readied his bow. 

“Where is Tauriel?” Legolas asked looking about frantically. “Conhall, you were guarding her. Where is she?”

“She is with Edstal. He will keep her safe.” 

“Against an army of orcs?! Where? Which way?” Legolas turned his horse back towards the road. 

“I do not know. I ensured she was subdued-” 

“Legolas! Wait!” Aragorn called out. “What did you do?” He looked at Conhall.

“I made sure she was safe and out of harm's way so he could focus on the fight. She is too unpredictable and it would risk them both.” Conhall crossed his arms. “She is with her guard. He will protect her.”

“I can’t contact her. What did you do? I don’t hear her,” Legolas screamed at the guard. 

“Her sleep is deep. She will wake when he returns her here, once it is safe. I will wake her then. Until then she is not a concern for you.” Conhall stated. “Your focus needs to be here. It is vital to all surviving.”

“But we aren’t safe here. There is at least a company of orcs to the south and an unknown amount of orcs to the north. We are cut off and they are starving.” 

“Four orcs! Northwest! Coming through the forest this way!” Elladan called out. 

“She will be safe.” Conhall stood his ground. 

“Stop saying that. You can’t know that,” Legolas yelled. Suddenly Acelin dragged Legolas from his horse and he locked his hand onto Legolas’ wrist as Conhall did the same. They started chanting and slammed their staffs onto the ground. They continued for all four points of the compass. 

“We are safe,” Acelin said. “The orcs cannot see or hear us.”

“Can they smell us?” Beven asked. 

Legolas collapsed. 

Aragorn was down from his horse. He crouched and scooped up Legolas. He cast a look at the pair before taking the elf to the house. He laid him on the bed, covered him and left the building. Frigthoren was already outside the door.

“What did you do? How long will it last?” Aragorn was walking towards them in big, fast strides. 

“We needed a channel for the energy. Legolas is perfect. He will recover soon. We have used a great deal of power to shield the farm.”

“So no one can find us or just the orcs?” Aragorn crossed his arms. 

“Only those who know where we are can find us and then they will not see us until they are in the yard,” Acelin replied. “But I don’t know how long it will hold. Certainly not much longer than days, perhaps enough time to get reinforcements here. If any are coming.” 

“Father lord will send army for my pretty elves,” Dru said. She understood more than she could talk. 

“We cannot know that.” Elrohir stated. 

“We should make plans to get the children and townsfolk out of here.” Elladan added. 

“If they step outside the shield, we cannot protect them,” Acelin said. 

“We cannot wait here in hopes of help that may never come.” Elladan said. 

“I have sent word to Mithrandir. When Legolas wakes he can send word to Lord Elrond,” Acelin told him. 

“Have done,” Dru said. “Father lord send army for my pretty elves.” 

The twins each put a hand on Dru’s shoulder. “We do not know that yet.” 

“I do. They ride.” 

“How can you know that?” Elrohir asked. His eyes went to Elladan’s then to Dru’s.

“I speak to Father lord. He speak my tongue.” 

‘You…” The twins looked confused and a little pale. 

“Lord Elrond rides. Perhaps the dwarves will send help as well. Or others…” Aragorn looked distracted. He seemed to be lost in tactics now. “Beven, make sure everyone eats and rests while the shield is up. We will take the respite while we have it.” 

“Dru is a pure blood High Elf,” Acelin said. 

The twins looked to her, love in their eyes. They each caressed her face. “A gift to us.”

She smiled at them. She took their hands. “We sleep now. Watch in dark when humans cannot see.”

They nodded and led her away to the loft to rest. Aragorn turned, gesturing for Acelin and Conhall to follow. He went back to the house where Legolas rested and the maps were laid out. 

“You will need to get Tauriel back here.” He stated flatly. “He will not sit idle and wait.”

“Edstal will bring her when he feels it is safe.” Conhall said.

“With the orcs out there that might be never. I cannot have him running out there alone to search for her. What possessed you to do such a thing?” He leaned over the table, looking at a map.

“It was best to ensure they were both safe.” Conhall stated it as if fact. He did not see this as an issue. “We agreed she is too wild, too much a risk in battle. He was at your side, she could have died and things would be upset. A path is chosen, we are seeing things followed through. As long as there is a chance he will leave her side for your side we cannot risk her getting hurt.”

Aragorn exhaled forcefully. “I do not agree with this but I cannot turn time back.” He looked over the map. Both Acelin and Conhall also studied the map. 

“Even with help it will not be enough to attack them at their start. We will need more than just Imladris at our side. When Lord Elrond’s troops arrive I will have to make the call to retreat from here.”

“The only thing left here to protect is the people,” Conhall said. “You will have to let go of the farm.”

Aragorn frowned. “I know. Legolas invested so much into it. My rangers...we will have to find a new home as well.”

_ Tauriel. _

_ Where am I? Why is it dark? _ It was weak, strained. 

_ You are under the spell of a wizard. Can you wake up?  _

_ NO!  _ There was panic behind the thought. 

_ Draw on my energy. Break the spell. Wake up and come to the farm. _

_ We are too far apart. I think I am moving….  _ She reached out to pull his energy to be with him. 

Legolas moved so quietly that neither Aragorn, Beven or the two wizards heard him until he grabbed the wrists of the wizards.  _ Tauriel wake up!  _ He drew on the energy of the wizards. 

She gasped. She was on a horse but not riding. No, she was sitting. She was secured against someone. Edstal was focused on the land ahead of him and not her. Tauriel had felt the rush of energy and it helped her surface from the spell. “Where are we?”

Aragorn looked at Legolas. “You need to rest.” Acelin and Conhall tried to break his grip. “She needs to be kept safe.” Conhall stated. 

“She isn’t safe out there with only one guard. You had no right! No wonder my father doesn’t trust wizards,” Legolas said. 

“Your focus was Aragorn. She was a risk and at risk. We did what was best.” 

“We were all at risk. I trust her ability as a warrior.” 

“No you do not. You long to send her away to protect her and chastise her for her style of fighting. She takes risks, she goes in when others would not. You are not at her side so we protect her to preserve the path you are both destined for.”

“Of course I do. She is my soulmate. I will always worry about her. And she will always take risks. If we are destined for that path then there is nothing you can do to ensure it or avoid it. You are not Valar. You are Istar. Get out of my sight and never interfere between Tauriel and I again.” 

“That is not possible. We will do as we must. We have protected this place, those that are here. It is to preserve you.”

Edstal jumped at the sound of her voice. “We are fleeing. There are orcs in the area. I think they have caught our scent.”

“Where is my horse?”

“Gone. Sent off to distract as we left.”

“Why are we fleeing? I should be back there.”

“I was told to take you.”

“I command you to take me back.”

Edstal pulled the horse to a stop. “Highness…”

“Now.” 

He turned the horse and steered to the farm. There was a rumble in the trees behind them. 

“Ride!” Tauriel ordered through clenched teeth. 

_ I am coming Legolas.  _

“She is coming back to the farm,” Legolas said. 

“She can’t. If she is seen the shield no longer works. We will be exposed to the orcs. She needs to wait Legolas.” Aragorn was apologetic. “We cannot risk them being seen.”

_ Not the farm, Tauriel. Bree. Ride south to Bree. I will find you in the Prancing Pony. Wait for me there. _

“Ride to Bree Edstal.” Tauriel bit back her emotions as she commanded him. He turned the horse south. 

_ Come soon my love.  _

_ Wait for me, my love. _

“You’re talking to her?” Acelin asked. “You should not be able to do that.” 

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. “He has been able to for a while now. He can find her, speak to her. Their bond is strong.” He looked at Legolas. “I am sorry she must stay away.”

“Only a High Elf or one with a ring of power can do that. Not even wizards can initiate such speech,” Conhall told them. 

“You shouldn’t have been able to take energy from us, either. What dark magic have you been doing?” Acelin asked. 

“Not dark magic. Love,” Legolas replied. 

“Lord Elrond is sending help. We will take all that are here and flee with them south. Without an army we cannot hope to attack them at their stronghold.” Aragron stated. He turned his attention back to the map. 

“Give them time to eat their fill of the dead and they will not be so motivated,” Legolas said. “And we have two wizards. That has to count for something.”

“We will still need to get the children and injured to safety. Then maybe others will come to help us as well. Beven has sent word out far and wide.” Aragorn looked up. “You three should rest.” His attention was on Acelin, Conhall and Legolas. “You can help with the night watch. Again, Legolas I am sorry we could not bring her back here.”

“She should not have been separated from us.” He turned to the wizards. “You are not forgiven for this, either of you. You will continue to act as my guards. You are under pledges to my father and to me. I expect them honoured. Or I will see just how immortal wizards are with one of my knives through your heart.” 

“We pledged to protect you both and we have done just that.” Conhall said.

Aragorn shook his head. “No, you have made things much riskier. They will not be kept apart, ever. You have only driven her to be even more unpredictable. She will not want to wait. You have put us all at risk now.”

“You will cleave to each other without her near,” Acelin told them. 

“You have removed a third of our power. You have diminished us and made us more vulnerable,” Legolas replied. 

“Enough of this arguing. You have done the group harm by removing her. You have caused pain to Legolas. We will work as a team, as friends. Her presence is needed here, her abilities add to our strength. You were wrong.” Aragorn’s hand was in a fist. 

“Go,” Leogoas told them. “Go do whatever it is that you do when you are not guarding me. I need to rest and Aragorn and Beven need to plan. 

Acelin and Conhall left the house. 

“I won’t pretend to understand most of what that argument was about. I guess my Silvan isn’t that good after all, “ Beven said. 

“Sindar, not Silvan in this case. We have reinforcements coming. We must hold until they do.” Aragorn moved from Beven and the table to Legolas’ side. “Are you alright my friend?” He kept his voice low and switched back to Sindar.

“I feel like I am covered thickly in mud which is quickly hardening. If you don’t need me for awhile, I’ll sleep. A bath in a stream would not go amiss but I doubt I could get to the stream and back without encountering orcs.” 

“No, but you might find a tub and water behind the barn. Sleep, rest. We will need you on the night watch if you are able. I will need to rest at that point and I would have you watch with my brothers.”

“I will. Wake me when you need me.” He pulled a triangle of Lembas from his coat and ate a bit.

“She will be alright.” Aragorn added as he went back to his map and Beven.

Edstal was riding the horse hard. They were trying to stay ahead of the orc that seemed intent on their scent. He wove it between the trees. A crash spooked it and before they could know what was happening they were both thrown from the animal. Tauriel landed and rolled. She slammed into a tree. Edstal fared little better. They were both up and ready as the orc appeared. It was riding a warg. Their horse had run off now, leaving them at a disadvantage if they were human. Both elves made for the trees. The warg jumped, it’s front paws landing high in the tree but the orc fell and got kicked by the warg as it dropped down heavily to the ground. Shaking his head and bleeding from the side of his head, the orc recovered enough to try to grab the lower branch. This orc was more agile than most and managed to get to the second branch up before it fell. He grabbed the reins of the warg and followed them through the trees as best he could on the ground. 

They ran along the branches. They had lost their sense of direction as they focused on fleeing and not navigating. 

There was a knock at the house door. It was quiet and made by a small gentle hand. 

Aragorn opened the door. The girl in the yellow dress was standing there. She was disheaveled and dirty and her apron was bloody but she smiled at him. “I have come to report on the children, Sir,” taking her duty very seriously. 

“Please come in.” Aragorn stepped aside to let her in. 

“I am sad to say that we have lost five children from the farm and most of the children from the town. Most of the townsfolk are dead or badly injured. Some will not live through the night. Anneth gave birth to a boy and died soon after but the baby seems to be fighting to survive. But we have no milk for it.” 

Aragorn sat at the table, his face falling at the news. “Water for the babe, at least until I can come up with something better…” He felt the weight of this all sit on his shoulders. They could do nothing until help arrived. “When the elves wake they will come and help some that can be healed. I will come with you now and help those I can.” He stood once more and moved to follow her. “Melania, isn’t it? You have done well.”

“Thank you, Sir. Also, the water tank has been punctured. There is still some in the bottom of the tank but it isn’t fit to drink except when boiled and strained. We can’t bathe,” Melania told him. 

“I see. One thing at a time. Let’s tend to the injured and then I will deal with the water.” Aragorn was sounding more confident than he felt.

“Melania, Boil oats with twice as much water as you normally would, strain it and feed the baby that water,” Legolas told her from behind the screen as he lay on the bed. 

“We will do as he says.” Aragorn said before guiding her out.

Tauriel was tired of running. She stopped and drew her bow. She was glad it hadn’t been taken from her. Her quiver was empty. She was angry knowing that they must have fallen out at some point but had no idea when or where. She grabbed one from Edstal. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. She raised it, eyes on where she could hear the orc. She waited one breath, two breath...

She let it go. The arrow hit the orc between the eyes. It fell over dead. The warg still sought them. Tauriel took two more arrows from Edstal and let them go in rapid succession. The warg dropped and lay twitching. Edstal dropped down and finished it off.

“Do you know where we are?” Tauriel dropped down beside him.

“No, your highness.” 

She nodded. 

“Bree is directly south and if we do not find Bree, we will find the East-west road,” he told her. He looked up at the sky. Then with a sigh he pulled a slither of metal from his pocket. “We must find a puddle of water.” 

Tauriel nodded. “We may not have luck with that. Most water is frozen over.” She began to walk looking for a puddle that was not iced over.

_ Just need to get to Bree..he will come to me there… _ Tauriel focused on the task. 

_ I will come for you. Patience, my love. Your job now is to get to Bree and survive until I come. _

_ You can still hear me? We have lost our horse and our way.  _

_ If you can wait until dark you can find your way be the stars.  _

_ Let us hope we do not end up more lost in the meantime…  _ There was amusement to this thought.

_ I will always find you. _

_ Rest my love. I will be waiting when you find me. _

Tauriel smiled. “Hold. Let us rest. We can use the stars tonight to guide us. I fear the water is all frozen and will be of no help now.” 

Edstal nodded and both climbed into the trees to wait things out until nightfall. He replace the metal slither. 

“We should start to collect snow for water and check on the tank,” Legolas said. 

“You are supposed to be sleeping. The rangers will start on the snow and the tank.” Aragorn said. He called Beven over and gave orders for the rangers to gather snow and to see if the tank could be repaired. “I will be seeing to some of the injured.” 

Aragorn found that his brothers hadn’t been in the loft long before they went into the dormitory to treat the injured. Dru was rocking the baby in her arms and singing to it. It was a good thing that the baby didn’t understand what she was singing because it was a song about one of the bloodiest battles in the history of Middle Earth. 

“I see you all have things well in hand…” Aragorn looked around. “I was coming to lend a hand with healing.” He crouched next to Dru. “How is the baby?”

“Dying,” she replied. 

“We are getting some food for it. We have no women with milk to help it so we are finding another way” 

“Food not help. They do not see which ones will die, do they?” she asked indication the twins. 

“No, they cannot but they can help those who need it and ease the suffering of those they cannot heal.” Aragorn sighed sadly. “The babe will not survive?” 

Dru unwrapped it and showed him the mutation. “Food has no where to go.” 

“Oh.” Aragorn nodded. “Keep it warm and comfortable so it has some love before its short life is done.” He stood. 

Elladan and Elrohir were moving through the people slowly. Some had minor injuries. Some it was all they could do to keep them comfortable before they passed. 

In the tree Tauriel closed her eyes. She had questions for Edstal about how she came to be in a tree like this far from Legolas and the others but she also needed to rest. Her questions could wait but she did keep an ear out. She wasn’t entirely sure she could trust Edstal now. 

“Highness, it’s dark,” Edstal told her, quietly waking her. “South is that way.” he pointed it out. “We should keep moving.” He pulled a lembas triangle out of his pocket. It was slightly crushed but still edible. He broke it in half and gave half to her. 

Tauriel took one bite before pocketing the rest. There was no way for her to know how long it would take them to get to Bree by foot and there was the issue that she had no coin with her. Her arrows were gone and making more would cost time they did not have. 

“Save what you can.” Tauriel licked her lips. “As we walk you need to tell me what happened. Legolas tells me it was a spell. How?”

Edstal looked confused when she said Legolas told her but he did not comment. It was not his place. He told her what had happened during the battle.

Elladan drew Aragorn aside. “How is Legolas?” he asked. 

Aragorn noticed the bandage on his brother’s leg, just above the knee. “Better than you, it seems. Should you be standing on that?”

“It’s no more than a graze. It will be better by morning,” Elladan replied. “Legolas? I know I would be panicking if Dru had gone missing in the middle of a battle.” 

“He is apparently able to talk to her. She is unharmed but fleeing south from the orcs. We are going to meet up with her in Bree. I think the fact that it was decided as a way to protect them angers him more than his worry now.”

Elladan nodded. “Good. One of us is going to have to take care of that baby. There is nothing to be done for it and it will not be long before it is in pain.” 

Aragorn nodded, his face hard but eyes full of sadness. “Go rest. I will need you soon enough to take watch.” He went to Dru and took the baby from her. He concentrated on keeping it relaxed and free from pain.

The twins, having helped who they could took Dru to get some sleep. Dru glanced back at Aragorn. She put her hand over her mouth and with her thumb and forefinger pinched her nose for a moment. Then she turned away, taking the hand of each of her pretties. 

Legolas couldn’t sleep. He just wasn’t tired enough after taking energy from the wizards to get to sleep without Tauriel at his side. One of the things that he had not yet told Tauriel was that during the month that they were parted, he only slept when exhausted. He had done everything he could to get to sleep without her but everything failed. 

The farm grew quiet as those injured rested and those on watch stayed alert. The sun was down and the human rangers who had been watching the area grew weary. Beven made the call for the watch to switch. 

The baby had passed as Aragorn held it. He handed it to someone, he wasn’t even sure who and went to find Legolas. “I must rest. I leave the watch to you and the other elves.”

They walked but Tauriel was not in the mood to do much in the way of navigating. Edstal stopped often to look at the stars. She remained silent and angry.  _ Put me to sleep. Just like that as if I was a burden or in the way. How dare he decide and how?  _ She had been trying to piece together the things Edstal didn’t know, the questions he couldn’t answer. 

Edstal was tired of being accused. He stopped and looked at her. “Highness, I just followed orders. You were unconscious when you were handed to me and I was told to ride away from the battle as fast as I could and protect you.” 

“It is not your fault but I do not like the situation.” She stopped. “We should go to the farm. Bree is too far on foot. There is no telling what other dangers lurk there now.” 

“I do not like it either. We should have been fighting in that battle. You are one of our best warriors. It was wrong of them to risk your life by sending you off with me. If more orcs had tracked us, I do not think I could have protected you.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Do you think you can guide us back to the farm?”

“Not on foot,” he replied. It would take us at least three days if we knew where the road was and there wasn’t half a company of orcs between us and the farm. Bree is our only option now.”

Tauriel was not happy but any concept of the word. “Fine. This whole situation…” She longed to hit something. “Lead on Edstal.” 

She resumed walking. 

Legolas gave Elladan and Elrohir as much time as he could. There were enough elves to watch without disturbing the healers who had used most of their energy with the injured. 

_ Tauriel, continue heading south. I will try to contact Lord Elrond and let him know you will be in Bree. He is sending an army to aid us, to get us out safely if not to battle the orcs. You can travel with him. Patience, my love. _

_ I am trying. It is hard. I do not like being apart from you and there is danger everywhere, for us both.  _

Legolas impatiently paced the roof of the dormitory where he could see north, west and south. He had the two wizards on the barn roof. Akkash and Idran were in the trees. The only movement was Legolas. As well as the children and townsfolk, they now had 77 rangers. Legolas had to stop himself from thinking about food and water for that many. He had to concentrate on the watch. He had never taken watch in the Greenwood before he had met Aragorn. He had never needed to, after all he was the prince. He was watched over, protected. 

Legolas stayed on watch until well after sunrise. He had learnt that humans were at their worst at sunrise and sunset. They did not see well in the twilight and they tended to be less aware. But when he came down from the roof, he went into the dormitory looking for the little girl with the crooked legs. 

“Aragorn, have you seen her?” Legolas asked as Aragorn come out of the kitchen with a bowl of porridge. 

“No, I have not. Ask Melania.” Aragorn looked concerned for his friend. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Eat. I will find her,” Legolas said but he did want Aragorn with him. He was worried about the girl. He had not seen her since they returned from Fornost.

“It can wait. Come.” Aragorn left his bowl on the nearest table and walked with Legolas. They found Melania handing out bowls of porridge to those that could sit up.

She looked pale when they asked her. She shook her head and turned away. She started sobbing. “I couldn’t reach her. The whole place was on fire. We’d gone there for protection. The rangers are supposed to protect us, protect the town. I couldn’t reach her through the fire.”

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. His own emotions were tight as he heard the pain in the girl’s voice. They had not done enough to protect them. He felt as if the rangers had failed. He tried to push the sadness down and focus on Legolas. “Thank you Melania. This has been hard on us all. We are all doing the best we can.”

Melanie rushed outside and threw up. 

Legolas was pale. He walked out into the yard and sat down on the table with his feet on the bench seat, his face in his hands. 

Aragorn followed and sat next to him. 

“What is the point in giving the children shelter, feeding and clothing them? We are just fattening them up for the orcs.” Legolas cried. 

Aragorn put his arm around him. “No, we are showing them that someone cares. That in the face of war not all hope is lost. Those that we have saved will remember the pain but also that we helped. Elves and humans, together helped to save them from the evil of the world. We will show them that no matter how hopeless we must still fight.” 

He pulled him close with one arm, hugging him. “We must find the good in this or the darkness of the world will swallow us whole. We cannot let that happen.” 

“I do not like your world, my friend,” Legolas said. 

“It can be hard and cruel but there is good in it. We have done good. My world is better because of those I have helped and those I have met. It is friends that help combat the darkness and hatred, the hurt and loss. I know it doesn’t feel like it.” 

Their days trudged on as they tried to make sure there was food and water for everyone. There were times when the human rangers feared help was not coming. Elladan, Elrohir and Dru moved from rest to healing and then to watch. Aragorn was focused on ensuring everyone stayed alert but not so on edge that they did anything rash. He checked on Legolas but grew concerned. He could tell the elf wasn’t resting. He longed to yell at the two wizards but that would do no good.

For days they walked. They took to the trees whenever possible, the lack of dirt and snow beneath their feet keeping them drier and warmer. They tried to rest when they could but neither Tauriel or Edstal seemed able to find much in the way of decent sleep. Each day Tauriel’s mind sought Legolas to let him know she was alright. Each day she feared she would not hear him as the distance grew. Her soul knew he was alive but it was hearing his thoughts that put her at ease. 

Tauriel wasn’t truly sure how many days they had walked. They ate the Lembas sparingly. They arrived on the outskirts of Bree at dusk. She did not have coin for a room or a meal so the pair moved through the streets to find the place Legolas said he would meet her. They would stay outside, hiding and keeping to the shadows as much as they could. First, they needed to get in. They watched people come and go, mostly dwarves and humans with a few hobbits. Tauriel frowned. She did not see many elves though that was not entirely surprising. The elves tended to stay in their woods, their lands and their own protection. She and Edstal move about until they found a place they could slip in over the wall. They were careful and quiet.

“Stay close. We must stay hidden.” They picked their way through the streets. The Prancing Pony was easy to find. The building was large, beautiful in its way. Tauriel and Edstal found an alley by the inn. “We will wait here, hiding when needed.”

The first day they escaped attention from everyone. Guards, citizens...none saw the two hidden away. The second night is when trouble found them. Five men came down the alley. They could smell them before they saw them. With a sigh, Tauriel put her hand on her knife. They were roughing each other up so she could only imagine what would happen if they were found. She sidestepped one in the shadows as another stumbled into her. Hands grabbed her but a blade was put to his throat.

“Well now...I see this is not going to be an easy exchange.” The man gripped her arm tighter.

“Release me or he will cut you down where you stand and between the two of us we will take the rest of your men out.” Tauriel was firm, her tone cold.

“Listen to the pretty thing thinking she can fight us all.” The man laughed.

Tauriel’s ears picked up the sound of more footsteps. Her hand tightened on her knife. Edstal kept his blade steady at the man’s throat.

“Go home Sid. Take the boys and find a bottle somewhere.”

“Go away Rowland. No one asked your opinion.” 

“We can’t have you acousting women in the streets. You are going to get yourself killed.” The man stepped closer. Five others followed. Sid dropped his hand, releasing Tauriel. 

“Fah. Not worth the fight.” Sid and his men stumbled off.

“I owe you my thanks.” Tauriel said though she was still on edge. Edstal stepped in, a little between her and the man.

“What are you doing out here? You aren’t our typical street fare…”

“I am waiting here for others. I was separated from my party by orcs. We came here to wait.” 

Rowland inspected her, a smile on his lips. “Come, we can get you a place to rest for now. Perhaps you will tell me more about this party and what brought you to slip into our town…”

He chuckled and turned. Tauriel hesitated. She had no reason to trust this man. She looked at Edstal and then followed.

Rowland and his men had a small place. They were mercenaries it seemed, hired to protect caravans and goods. He got them food, a place to rest. He was older than Aragorn but younger than Tiam had been. The men kept a respectful distance of the elves. Each day, Rowland came to talk with Tauriel. He was interested in learning about her. She slowly opened up about the party though kept her status a secret. 

One night, he brought her wine and sat at the table with her. Edstal was guarding her. “He is protective but is not your husband. Not many have someone guarding them.”

“He swore to my husband he would.” Tauriel looked at her glass.

A hand touched hers. She flinched and looked up confused.

“You miss him, your husband.”

“With every part of me. I will not feel complete until he is near me once more.” Tauriel said. “We bond and it is for life. No other is desired or needed.”

Rowland nodded. “Comfort cannot be found in others.”

“No, it cannot.”

There was an uneasy silence between them. “You will stay here, safe and hidden until your party arrives for you. I will protect you, just as he is.” Rowland stated and stood.

Tauriel nodded but stayed at the table. She missed Legolas so much her heart ached.

Rowland left the room. 

“You shouldn’t moon like that over her.”

“I can’t help it.” Rowland muttered.

“Bah, it is easy. Find a woman to warm your bed and you will forget all about the cold, elven woman.”

“She isn’t-I won’t explain myself to you. Don’t you have other things to do?” Rowland shooed his man away and headed off to his room. He dreamed of a red-haired elf who led him into the woods. He knew he would follow her anywhere.

The days passed like the rest. Tauriel was restless. Rowland and his men went about their work but Rowland never left the building. He sent others out. From what Tauriel could make sense if he had a band of fifteen to twenty men who were hired and sent on the various jobs. She admired his ability to keep it all in line. It reminded her a great deal of commanding the guards.

One evening, a knock sounded on the door. Tauriel and Edstal were in the back room as usual. The voices carried though. 

“Hear it’s a rather pretty elf girl. Didn’t think you dealt with slaves or whores.” The voice was one she did not recognize but that was not a surprise.

“She is neither. A fighter, separated from her party by orcs. She and the male are waiting for the rest.”

“Sure they are. You really think there is help coming? Name a price and I will take them both off your hands.”

“Not how I do business and you know it.” Rowland’s voice had an edge of anger. “You can leave now.”

“I could just take them. I know a good part of your men are off on runs. You think you can stop me and most of my men?”

“I would die trying.” 

Tauriel stepped out. Edstal with her. “If you know anything of elves or our training you will know that you will not survive this encounter.” 

The man put his hands up. “I was just talking business.”

“It sounded a great deal like you were issuing threats.” Tauriel stepped forward her blade glinting. Her hair was loose. Though she had combed it, it was not braided or secured in any way. She looked wild and fierce.

“No threats…” He backed towards the door. His eyes were on her as he moved. The door closed behind him.

“I am sorry you had to hear that. Not all men are in business for the right reasons. I would have never-“ Rowland was apologetic.

“Even if you had he would not have gotten his way. I thank you though for not being as he is.”

She turned, walking away. Rowland went to follow but Edstal put a hand up. “She is bonded, married.”

“I know.” Rowland looked a little unsure. “It doesn’t mean I won’t do what I can for her.”

Tauriel sat. She was certainly not good at waiting. Her mood was growing colder and more abrasive as the days went on. She longed to get out, to move. 

It was late at night and raining. It always seemed to be raining in Bree. There was a knock at the door. When no one came, the knock grew louder. 

Rowland, half asleep opened the door. He had lit a lantern to help him see. 

There was a tall elf there in glistening golden armour, his cloak was wet and hung limply around him but it seemed to keep him dry. “I seek an elven couple. Have the taken refuge with you?” he asked in common. 

“Who is asking?” Rowland was being extremely cautious though elves didn’t often appear on his door like this.

Edstal was beside him, silent as he moved. “Are you from Imladris?”

Tauriel was pulling on her coat. She then reached for her bow. Rowland let the door go, turning to look at her. “You need to wait. We can’t be sure this is someone to help you.”

The candle light was enough to illuminate the elf warrior’s face for just a moment as Rowland moved. “This elf is a friend,” Edstal said not giving away that this elf was Lord Elrond himself. 

“Wait then.” Rowland put his lantern down and rushed off.

Tauriel moved to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide. “Thank you for coming.” Relief flooded her.

Rowland appeared, pulling his cloak about himself. Edstal frowned. “Where are you going?”

“With you.” He shouldered his pack. “I have made arrangements here for things to be taken care of. They will manage without me for a time.” 

Edstal shook his head. “That is not wise.”

“It isn’t up to you.” 

Tauriel was already out the door to stand with Lord Elrond. “How long will it take us to get to them?”

_ Lord Elrond is here. We are coming to you. I will ride as swiftly as I can.  _ Tauriel hoped he heard her. She was ready to go, ready to ride and get back to him. She was trying to urge them to move.

“I sent my army ahead. I have been searching Bree since the day before yesterday. You were supposed to stay at the Prancing Pony,” he told her in silvan.

“I had no coin to pay for a room. We were accosted in the street and Rowland and his men helped us.” She replied in kind. “I am sorry to prolong your search. I did not know when you would be here and he would not let me out to search. It was too risky here. We snuck into the city.”

Edstal and Rowland stepped out. The door was closed and locked. 

Lord Elrond looked to Rowland. “You likely come to your death. We go to face an orc army,” he told Rowland in common. 

“I am aware of what is before me. I offer my services to help protect her.” Rowland swallowed. “I have my own horse and I can keep up.”

“Come then, our horses are at the stables nearest the road north. We must ride hard.”

They were all mounted and riding hard. The gates of Bree opened before them so they could ride out onto the road. The gates closed once more closing the city away. The rain kept up for hours before eventually slowing. Tauriel pushed her horse hard. At one point, Lord Elrond had to warn her that she might kill the animal if she pushed it too much. She eased off just a little. 

“What are you called?” Elrond asked Rowland. 

“Rowland Marquine.” His eyes were on Tauriel but he turned his head to look at the elf.

“Well, Rowland of Marquine, you must choose, do you fight as guard to the Princess of the Woodland Realm, or as a Ranger under the command of Strider.”

“The what?” Rowland looked as if he might fall off his horse. “She-” He looked back at Tauriel and then to Lord Elrond. “I fight as guard. I fight for her.”

“You do know that she will never be yours.”

“I do, I understand but I have to do this. I could not live with myself if I didn’t follow her.” Rowland sighed. “I can’t explain it. I know she is married. I know now she is a princess. I will follow her to my death.”

“So you have not been introduced properly. She is Princess Tauriel, wife of the Prince Legolas, heir to the Greenwood Kingdom. If you swear to protect her and fail to do so, your life is forfeit.” 

“She did not...I swear. I swear on my life and on the graves of my family. I swear to protect her with my life, for the rest of my life.” Rowland nodded. He was pale but his voice was unwavering. 

“It would seem she has made quite an impression on you,” Elrond said. “I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris.”

“Of course you are. Why wouldn’t the Lord of Imladris come to my door to get her. A pleasure my lord. You are right, she has made an impression, one that is etched on my heart and my life now.”

  
  


Legolas could not see as far as the town to the south but he could tell that something was happening. The fires had long burnt out and the town was dark. “Stay on watch. Keep an eye on the south.” He slipped down off the roof, surfing the sloped roof until he he reached the edge then twisted and grabbed the edge as he fell. He dropped the rest of the way to the ground and took of at a run towards the house. “Aragorn, wake up.”

Aragorn was up. “What is it? What is wrong?”

“Something is going on in the town. I’m not sure what. I want to send a scout to see what is happening.” 

Aragorn was out of bed and out the door of the house. “I need a volunteer. A scout. Something is going on to the south. You must be fast and quiet.”

A ranger stepped forward. “I will go.”

Aragorn nodded. “Be safe.” The ranger was gone. Aragorn began climbing up, his goal was the roof. 

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru were up there when he arrived. All eyes were on the south. 

“I hear battle,” Dru said. “But the rise in the land blocks my sight.” The twins had been teaching her modern Sindar and she was a fast learner. 

“Battle?” Aragorn frowned. “We need to make a decision. Do we ride in and fight or do we wait? Where is the damn scout?” He was angry and on edge.

“Give him time, brother. He isn’t on horseback. He was wise enough to know that he would be too noticeable on the road,” Elrohir said. 

Time ticked by. It felt like an eternity to Aragorn. He wanted to pace. 

Then suddenly the scout burst through the underbrush from the south and ran across the yard. He had been running so fast he could barely breath and it took him a moment to be able to speak. 

Aragorn was close to grabbing the man and shaking him. Elladan and Elrohir were both close, sensing their brother’s impatience. “Report. What did you see? Who is battling?”

“Orders from Glorfindel. Send rangers. Trap orcs between,” the scout managed to cough out. 

“Mount up!” Aragorn was gone, running towards his horse. “Beven, keep close eye on the injured.” 

Frigthoren, Acelin and Conhall were at Legolas’ back as they all moved to their horses. Elladan, Elrohir and Dru were all on their horses, weapons ready. Then suddenly Dru got off her horse. She looked up at the twins. “I stay with children. Orcs from north maybe have little meals.” 

They looked at a loss of what to do. She was lifted between their horses, each kissing her cheek. “Be safe. We will return to you.” 

“Be safe, my pretties.” she put her hand to her lower abdomen. “Baby needs fathers.” 

The twins gave looks of surprise as they headed off. Aragorn was gone, rangers riding behind him. They spurred their horses to run. 

They rode into battle, the rangers did as requested. Orcs were cut down or trapped. The ground shook from the hooves of the horses. The battle was long and Legolas had made it perfectly clear to the wizards that they were not to remove him or anyone else from the battle unless they were too injured to fight. 

Apparently the orcs had not killed enough to feed everyone so they had feasted on their own wargs and dead. On foot they were easier to kill with sword, especially by elves on horseback. The orcs were overwhelmed by numbers and it was clear now why it had taken so long for the army to get there. They must have commendered every horse in Imladris. 

The sun was just starting to rise, the first rays beginning to break when the last of the orcs was cut down. A patrol moved to ensure none had fled to the woods. Aragorn regrouped, calling his rangers to him. Elladan and Elrohir looked around. “Did you see father in the fight?”

Aragorn shook his head. “Perhaps he did not come?”

A tall elf with the longest white hair than anyone, male or female, came to stand with them. “Your father stayed in Bree to find the Princess Tauriel,” he said. 

“What do you mean find?” Aragorn frowned. He looked at Legolas, concerned.

“She was not at the Prancing Pony. It seems the Prince had not considered that she did not have any coin on her,” Glorfindel replied. 

Aragorn visibly relaxed. “He will find her, I am sure of it. Come, lets get everyone to the farm to rest and clean up as much as possible. We can get water from the streams now.”

He turned and called for everyone to leave. He pulled his horse next to Legolas. “She will be fine. Lord Elrond will find her.”

“He has, they are on their way and we are to wait for the rest of his army who are coming on foot. Then we clean out Fornost,” Legolas told him. 

He nodded. “Come, let’s ride to the farm.”

“The White council decided that we must not let so many orcs gather in one place. It threatens the peace,” he told Aragorn. Then Legolas smiled. “You look awful.” 

“As do you my friend.” Aragorn managed a smile. “We wait, we rest and then we wipe them out of Fornost.”

The farm was overrun with rangers and elves. Elladan and Elrohir found Dru, scooping her into their arms and holding her tightly. Their faces were in her neck and they kissed her. They wished their father was here now but they would be just as happy when he arrived. 

“It was difficult choice,” she told them. “I wanted to fight with you. Very worried.” 

“It was a tough decision but you must be careful now. The baby must be protected. Our baby.”

She held up two fingers. The twins looked pale. “Oh.” It was breathed out as one word from both of them. 

Water was gathered from the streams. Equipment, skin and clothes were cleaned. Food was prepared. 

Aragorn stripped off his shirt and washed up from a bucket of cold water. He scrubbed his skin clean before pulling on his shirt once more. He would change into clean clothes later. He went to the house and was immediately looking at the map. He was trying to plan some strategies. When Lord Elrond arrived he wanted to be ready to discuss what the army would do.

Someone put food and hot tea on the table for him but he never looked up to see who. He called for Glorfindel, asking the elf to look over the map with him and discuss numbers and logistics. 

Elladan and Elrohir never left Dru’s side. They waited on her, making her sit and rest. They carried her to the loft to nap then laid with her.

“Tell me of battle,” she said. “Make good tale of brave pretties.” The twins did as she requested telling her of the battle and the orcs trapped and cut down before the army of Imladris and the rangers.

“Make good song for babies. More teach.” 

They smiled as they held her between them.

It was dusk when the cry came of riders. Rangers readied their bows. Aragorn stepped out of the house, blinking at the last of daylight. Legolas appeared at this side. 

“Friend or foe?” He asked Legolas. Around him everyone was tense. They could feel it in the air.

_ Tauriel? _

_ I am almost there my love. I can see the farm.  _

“Friend,” Legolas said and ran off to the farms gate. 

“Stand down. It is friend.” Aragorn called out. Tension eased but those on watch were still alert.

She didn’t even let the horse get all the way to the gate. Tauriel was off and running the last distance between her and Legolas. Her hair was plastered to her head from the rain.

Edstal fumbled, uncharacteristically. The speed which she moved, the fact that she leapt off the horse before it even stopped had surprised him. He leapt off and followed. Rowland did the same. He walked, grabbing the reins of Tauriel’s horse. 

Elrond rode into the yard. He got off his horse at a more leisurely rate and handed the reins over to a boy who appeared next to the horse. He went to Aragorn and place a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. “It is good to see you, my son.”

“We are very glad to see you. Your army was a blessing today. Thank you.” Aragorn placed a hand on Lord Elrond’s shoulder. He needed the contact, the reassurance. “It has been a trying time.”

“I could not see all my sons die at the hands of orcs,” he told Aragorn. “I wish you would all stay closer to home, but I understand. Now where are your brothers?” 

“With their wife, who we learn we have to thank for you coming to our aid. She is a high elf.” Aragorn said as he led him towards the barn. 

“Wife?” Elrond asked. 

“Yes.” 

As if on cue, Elladan, Elrohir and Dru appeared at the base of the steps from the loft. She was between them. They both smiled at seeing their father.

Tauriel was in Legolas’ arms. She held him tightly. Legolas took a deep breath and suddenly he felt the exhaustion of worry and sleeplessness take over him. “Food and then sleep for us both,” he said and then kissed her. 

Tauriel kissed him back with ferocity. “I need you at my side, I need to be in your arms.” She pulled him to the house. “Food later, sleep first. I have barely rested.” 

“I have not slept for days,” Legolas replied. “But they are using the house as an office. Let's find a room upstairs in the dormitory to sleep.”

Edstal followed them. Rowland handed the horses over to a boy before standing awkwardly. He watched Tauriel and Legolas move away. Beven spotted Rowland. “I’m Ranger Beven. What’s your name son?” 

“Rowland. I am pledged as her guard.” He spoke so Beven could hear him clearly.

“Any bed will do. Hay will do. I just need to feel you against me.” Tauriel leaned against him and breathed him in. “I have missed you, my heart.”

Legolas found an empty room in the loft of the dormitory. He suspected it was supposed to be a storage room but there was hay on the floor where someone had been sleeping. He pulled a blanket off the shelf and threw it over the hay. “Small but private.”

“I do not care. I only care about being with you.” 

They put their bows and quivers near the door and their knives beside the hay before taking off their boots. “With half a company of rangers and half an army of elves, to protect us, do you think we might risk getting naked?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel removed her coat and then her shirt. “Yes.” Her mouth was dry. She moved to him and let her hands find his skin under his clothes. Tears pricked her eyes. “I do not like being taken from you.”

“I warn you that I have not bathed in days. We had a bit of a problem with water supply so I had to bath in snow and it stopped snowing,” he told her. 

“I do not care. I need to feel you, touch you...I need you.” Tauriel lifted his shirt away before kissing him deeply. 

Aragorn watched Legolas and Tauriel disappear. He left the twins to reunite with their father and introduce their wife. He walked to where Rowland stood. “Did I hear you say you were her guard?”

“Yes, I found them, she and the other elf in Bree. I helped them and pledged to protect her with my life.” 

Aragorn nodded. He recognized the look in Rowland’s eyes. “Go get something to eat and get some rest. They will be gone for awhile.” 

“I expect they are well guarded here,” Rowland said. 

Aragorn smiled. “Yes, here and now is the one time you can be sure they are, she is protected. Rest, eat. I insist.” He felt for the man. 

Beven guided him to the kitchen. 

The field beside the dormitory was now a mass of tents. Fires were lit and food was being cooked. The army had come with their own supplies and extra for those who had bee besieged. 

“Father, this is Dru.” Elladan introduced her.

“She is our wife.” Elrohir added. 

Elrond bowed slightly. “We are honoured to welcome you to our family,” he said but his shock at the sight of her couldn’t be hidden from his face. “I apologise if I stare, but I have never seen the like of you.” 

_ Aragorn.  _ Legolas called to him. 

Aragorn frowned.  _ Yes?  _

_ Come to us. _

_ I cannot. There is a lot to do and you have not seen each other. Perhaps another time. _

_ We need your strength. We need to feel your protection. We need to feel complete. Come to us. _

Aragorn’s frown deepened and moved away. He headed to the dormitory and began searching the rooms for them. He made his way up to the loft. He was hesitant. Aragorn froze. Tauriel was now naked and was just finishing undressing Legolas. He didn’t move. He worried that Legolas had called him but she would find his presence an intrusion. 

“Close the door,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn closed the door but did not move. He searched their faces. Tauriel tossed Legolas’ pants to the side before moving to take Aragorn’s hand. She led him over to Legolas. Aragorn began undressing as he moved. Legolas and Tauriel removed the rest. 

“The wizards meant well but they do not understand that they wrenched us apart. I cannot find rest with only one third of my heart,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. He pressed his head to Legolas’ back. Tauriel moved away to the blanket, she laid down on her side. Aragorn steered Legolas there. “Rest. We are all here now.” His voice was soft, gentle as he eased Legolas down to the blanket. 

Tauriel reached out to Legolas. She drew him to her. She kissed him deeply. Aragorn leaned in, pressing Legolas forward towards her as he pressed against his back. His hands moved to his chest to hold him close.

They covered themselves with blankets and all three were quickly asleep. 

Aragorn woke first. He eased himself away. The night had settled in.

“Do you think you have enough elven eyes to cover the night watch without us?” Legolas asked, having woken when Aragorn moved. 

“Yes, I think we will be fine.” Aragorn smiled. He looked over to see Tauriel draped over Legolas. “We have to ensure they do not pull another stunt like that. Taking her away was the wrong thing to do. I understand their thinking, you were with me in the fight but what they did is not the solution.” He sighed softly. 

“Aragorn, your lifetime is not long in the life of an elf. We do not need to be parted for long for the rest of your life. Do not think you intrude. We are happy to have your presence for as long as is possible.”

“I did not want to take away from the fact that you only just got her back and she you. It is one thing for you to want me here. It is another that she tolerates it.” He chuckled.

“It is not tolerated.” A sleepy Tauriel stated from Legolas’ chest. “You make him happy. That makes me happy.”

“And though she will not admit it, she needs you with us, as well. We are family. We were ripped apart and only the three of us together could heal that rift.” 

Aragorn inhaled. “I can only give what I can. I cannot guarantee this whenever you call. Just to be clear. We are- I would not know what to do if something happened to either of you. I trust you as I trust my brothers, with my life.”

“I do not think anything more was asked of you Aragorn. You are to give as you can, as you are willing.” Tauriel said. 

“I worry about your brothers. They are great warriors and famous orc hunters but they are accustomed to more these days to hunting small packs of orcs and not battling armies. I am glad Lord Elrond is here to guide them, especially now that Dru is with child.” 

Aragorn looked shocked. “Child? She is pregnant?” 

“Yes. I would not be surprised if they travelled south with her and the townsfolk to Bree before the battle,” Legolas said. “The townsfolk and children should be removed from here so that our forces are not divided, protecting them as well as battling the orcs. But who am I to say, I am only a warrior with several battles behind him?” Legolas joked. 

“You are right.” Aragorn got up and began dressing. “I will send some rangers to help escort them. I can spare some now that the army of Imladris is here.” He looked sad. “They will leave us, my brothers. They need to focus on their child, their wife. They never thought they would have such things and I would not keep them from it.”

“We must also consider Lord Elrond. What would it do to him if all three of his sons died in this battle? He has only lived this long without his wife because he had children to guide. I do not think you realised that when you needed a father, he needed another child to care for.”

“He mentioned something similar when he arrived today.” Aragorn finished dressing. “I will recommend that they go to Bree with Dru and the townsfolk.” He nodded to them both. 

“You might mention that the children are now in need of a home and Imladris is a fine place to raise children. Tell him I will pay.” 

Aragorn smiled. “I will mention that to him. Rest for the evening, we will see you in the morning. We can discuss your new guard at that point Tauriel.” He chuckled as he opened the door. The door closed behind him and he went off to find Lord Elrond to discuss a plan.

“Perhaps I should go to that meeting. I was raised to lead the army of the Greenwood. But the humans have a saying. Too many cooks spoil the broth.” 

“I am sure you would be welcome if you wished to attend. I also will not push you to go for my own selfish reasons.” Her lips found his chest. 

“I would rather stay here and mess up your hair,” he replied. 

“Then stay…” Her mouth found his neck. “Stay with me, mess up my hair...warm me…” Her body pressed against him as she kept kissing along his neck.

In the morning, Legolas gathered to him all the elves from the Greenwood and came to stand before Lord Elrond. Legolas bowed. “My Lord, We are a poor representation of the Greenwood, but we are at your service.” 

Lord Elrond looked them over. “I would not call this a poor representation. Before me stands two of the best warriors the Greenwood has and their guards. I would be grateful to have you, your highness.” 

His eyes flickered to where Rowland was standing just off on Tauriel’s side of the group. “I would ask your opinion on some matters. Aragorn and I have talked some strategies. Would you come look and give your insight?” He gestured for Legolas to join him in the house. 

Aragorn was there with Beven going over a few logistical issues for moving the townsfolk and children.

Tauriel turned, eyes full of anger as she looked at Conhall. “You had no right to do what you did.” She walked toward him, her hands in fists. He stood his ground. “I did what I felt was right. You are a risk.”

“A risk? I am his wife. I am a warrior.” She was in his face now. “You tore me from his side.” 

Conhall did not react. “We did what we felt was right.”

“You changed the course. You took him down a different path. Now we must find solutions to the havoc that you have wrecked upon Middle Earth,” Acelin said coming to the aid of Conhall. 

“Changed what course? Havoc? How have I caused havoc? I have loved him.” Tauriel warred between anger and shock. She looked at Acelin now. “Explain what I have done to cause problems for all of Middle Earth?”

“On the shores of Esgaroth, you should have gone with Kili, but instead you rode off with Legolas. That is where it all started to go wrong. You could not choose between them and so chaos follows in your wake. Legolas would be with Aragorn and after his death he would have sailed west. But now you are both destined to be the last elves of Middle Earth, to rule the Greenwood when naught but an island is left of the lands of Middle Earth.”

“I did not love Kili as I do Legolas.” Her voice was soft. What Acelin was saying shook Tauriel. She was still angry but it was tempered by shock. “I love him with my whole being. He is my soul. He has Aragorn. He has me.” She backed away from them, her hands still in fists. 

“It should have only been Aragorn.” Conhall stated flatly. “If you die now, before this path is done it will cause an issue in the times to come. You cannot die, we cannot risk it. You know what will happen to him if you do. He is not his father. That is not an option now.”

Tauriel backed away more and turned. She headed to the woods. Rowland followed as did Edstal. Frigthoren went to find Legolas in the house. He whispered into his ear telling him there had been words between the princess and the pair and that she was now gone into the woods.

Legolas nodded and dismissed Frigthoren. He would deal with that later. If Tauriel was angry she would find a tree to sit in and stew. “Orcs have trouble climbing trees but they have no trouble with stone walls. I think the trees do not like them,” Legolas told the gathered leaders. 

“Want me to hit someone for you?” Rowland asked. 

“I want to hit someone.” She turned and looked at Rowland and Edstal. “Leave me please.” 

Both shook their heads. She huffed and kept walking. They followed. Rowland ran to catch up to her. “I didn’t really catch what was being said but you seem pretty angry with them.”

“I am very angry but I am also shaken up by something they told me.” She shook her head and waved a hand. Tauriel found a tree and climbed it. She sat on a branch and leaned against the trunk.

“Well, just say so if anyone annoys you too much. Your guards might have to stick to rules but I can make someone vanish easily enough.” 

“You could not do them any harm. While your words are amusing it would not help.” She spoke as sat in the tree. Rowland leaned against the trunk below her.

“You’ve never heard of redvine? Deadly to elves. A little on a knife, a little in their wine, on the tip of an arrow.” 

“No. And do not do anything to them or any elf. My anger is my own.” Tauriel looked out over the cold, snowy forest.

“Only if you order it Princess.” 

“Why did you come with us, Rowland?” Tauriel asked after a short silence.

“The wild red hair, the delicate pointed ears, the magic, the grace...you bewitched me.” 

“I did nothing. I am married. I do not long for another except him.” Tauriel stated.

“That’s alright. See men don’t really need women all that much. We have hands and great imagination. Oops! Should I be talking like that to a princess?”

Tauriel laughed. “I have heard much worse. I was a guard long before I was a princess.” Her smiled faded. The words of the wizards had cut her deeply.

“Oh! The Prince married his guard,” Rowland laughed. 

“Captain of the guards of the Greenwood. The prince is a finer warrior than I am.” 

“Not,” Edstal muttered. 

“Not what Edstal?” Tauriel asked. 

“You are the superior warrior, highness.” 

“Thank you though I do not agree. I appreciate you saying so.” Tauriel was quiet. She sat in the tree for a long time. It wasn’t until Rowland tried to find a stump to sit on and Edstal commented on needing to change up the guard that she climbed down. She hated making them uncomfortable. 

It was about that time that Legolas came looking for her. “You missed breakfast and the midday meal. You promised not to lose your curves. That means you must eat and you are thin enough from your trek to Bree,” he chastised. 

“I lost my appetite. Being told one is the cause of havoc in Middle Earth tends to do that.” Tauriel commented, bitterness in her voice. 

Rowland and Edstal stood behind her. Behind Legolas, Frigthoren stood. 

“What?” Legolas asked with anger in his voice. Then he said, “No secrets. Tell me all.” 

She looked at the others. “Please, leave us. Just for a short time.” She didn’t want to command them but she would if need be. 

“I will act as her guard and she will act as mine,” Legolas said. 

Edstal and Frigthoren nodded. They moved away. Rowland hesitated but slowly moved away to find food. 

“No secrets.” She hugged him tightly the moment they were alone. “I shouldn’t be with you. You were supposed to be with Aragorn for his lifetime and then sail west at his death. Because I did not go with Kili, because I bonded with you I have caused havoc they say. Now, we are destined to be the last elves of Middle Earth. If I die before that path is complete it seems I will ruin everything. They will not risk that happening. I was never supposed to love you according to them.” Tears filled her eyes. 

“Tauriel, let me teach you something about wizards that I learnt from my father. Wizards exaggerate everything. If there are a dozen orcs attacking they see a company. If a rock falls from a mountain they see an avalanche. If one thing in their visions changes, they see catastrophe. If they have a vision of the future they expect it to come true in every detail and that never happens,” Legolas drew her into his arms. “You are not the destroyer of Middle Earth and I would rather have you at my side forever than to bond only to Aragorn and have him love another for his lifetime and then have to live a lonely existence for the rest of my life. You are my heart. I follow you. If you said to leave Aragorn and that we are to go back to the Greenwood right now, I would go with you.” 

“But they took me away to ensure I was not a risk, a problem. Will that always be my fate now? Any danger and they will simply take me away from you? They seem very certain that I am a risk. I cannot survive being constantly ripped from you.”

“I will talk to them again. And if they do not stop this interference, I will report them to Saruman. It they persist I will have their heads. Wizards of not. They can be killed.” 

“I would not take you from Aragorn.” She whispered against his chest. “I do not want to be kept from you or from fighting. I do not like thinking I have somehow ruined your life, let alone caused ruin to the world. That pains me…”

“I know my love.” He buried his face in her hair. “I wish I could say that I have bonded only with you, but it is not my choice to make. How could you have ruined my life? I love you and I know that you love me. And now that Beluar’s spirit no longer haunts me, I am content with Aragorn’s friendship.”

They walked together to the outside table where food had been pout for the ranger’s midday meal. “Hot roasted potatoes.” 

Rowland stood as they came near. “I can get you a plate.” He filled one before setting it before Tauriel. She frowned a little but nodded. “Thank you.” She sat at the table. He sat across from her.

Legolas looked to Aragorn. “Tell me, as a healer...my wife has developed a growth on her back. Is there a painless way to remove it.?”

Aragorn looked up from his food. He looked concerned. “A growt-” It slowly occurred to him what Legolas was referring to. “I would imagine it to be harmless. Keep an eye but do not worry too much. I have seen such before.”

Tauriel looked up at Legolas, “Come share with me.” She pulled him down to sit beside her. 

Legolas’ arm about her waist drew her close and they ate together. Tauriel finished and simply enjoyed being in Legolas’ arms. Too many days away from him had made her long for this comfort. 

“You have a decision to make. We are sending the children and townsfolk south to Bree for safety from the orcs. Will you go with them or stay and fight?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel pulled away. “You think I would consider being away from you again?” She was confused. 

“I am offering a choice. You would not like it if I decided for you, even though I knew how you would decide.”

“Have you left me any food?” Elrond asked as he took a seat at the table. 

“I will not go South.” Tauriel stated. She stood and brought the potatoes to Lord Elrond. She moved back to sit next to Legolas. “I will not be away from you again.”

Legolas smiled. 

“Now, my sons. You must decide. Would you go south and guard the children on their way to Bree?” Elrond said to the twins. “There is no shame in this. Guarding the children is just as important a job as fighting orcs.” 

It was Dru who answered for them in a mixture of ancient and modern Sindar. “It has been a difficult decision. I do not want to take your sons away from their duty. We have discussed this a some length and decided that we have a greater duty to the child I carry. Therefore, I will go south and since they would also serve you to guard us as we travel south, I would be pleased if your sons accompany me.” 

Lord Elrond looked at each of the twins. 

“We cannot leave her side.” Elladan put a hand on Dru’s.

Elrohir took her other. “We will go south, protect the townsfolk and children. We will stay with Dru and our unborn.”

Aragorn smiled sadly. “We will miss you at the front but I can rest knowing the others are protected. You must take care. I intend to come and visit my niece or nephew.”

Tauriel snuggled into Legolas’ arms. 

“So it is settled then.” Lord Elrond nodded to the table and then took a bite of potato. “The townsfolk and children will ride south tomorrow. We will give them time to travel and act as block from anything north. Then we ride north to wipe out the orcs at Fornost.” 

“Time to deal with a couple of wizards,” Legolas said, getting to his feet. “Lord Elrond, perhaps you would know. What happens to wizards when they die before completing their mission?” 

Lord Elrond frowned, looking very serious. “What exactly is going on?” He stood and moved to take Legolas aside. The topic of wizards especially in the way he was discussing wasn’t dinner table appropriate, at least in his mind. 

At the table, Rowland refilled the plate for Tauriel. He pushed it in front of her. “You should eat more. You had less than half that plate because you shared.” A cup was put beside the plate. 

She looked up, frowning a little. “Thank you. I am not really hungry now.”

“We all need our strength.” He sat back down across from her. 

Tauriel picked at the plate before standing and leaving the table. She needed to make arrows since all of hers were now gone. She headed out to search the woods. Edstal and Rowland followed her. Rowland tried to help but she merely ignored anything he offered. She was focused on her task. 

“We have recently discovered that my guards, Acelin and Conhall are not elves at all but wizard, they call themselves the blue wizards. They kidnapped my wife from the battle field, putting her life at considerable risk by sending her unconscious with only one guard south to Bree. And now they are terrifying her with stories of chaos and catastrophe because of her choice to marry me. I cannot trust them not to continue to do so. Considering the trauma Tauriel has been through over the past few months, I am not in a forgiving mood when it comes to anyone upsetting her.” 

Lord Elrond was quiet as if taking in all the information slowly. “Why the fixation on Tauriel? Have they told you of any sights of the future?” 

“Tauriel has related to me what they said. They spoke of how she was destined to become the wife of prince Kili the Dwarf and by choosing me she has changed my path, saying that I will now choose to stay in Middle Earth instead of sailing West. But I had no intention of sailing west. The Greenwood is my home. I will be content to live there forever with Tauriel at my side.”

“And what of Aragorn? Do they not know of your bond with him? It seems they do not know all as they would seem to imply.”

“They say that I should have been with Aragorn alone. But I have had dreams of my children with Tauriel playing with Aragorn’s children. I know that there is nothing permanent in such dreams, that the minorest of decisions can change the future. I know that there will be times where Aragorn and I are parted. We have little enough time together now, and our duties will keep us apart. But I also hope that in time we will have some time together. He will forever be my friend and I will come to his aid whenever he calls.” 

Lord Elrond looked deep in thought. “Your life would have been very different if Tauriel had not come to you. You would have found Aragorn first. Perhaps you would have never bonded with her. Perhaps your bond with her would not be as strong…” He waved a hand. “However, that is a possible past. The path you are on now is already laid out. They seemed concerned as to what will happen if she dies but not Aragorn…They are also putting the blame on her. Your soul called to her long before the dwarf entered the picture. You chose to bond with her just as she chose you. This was not all her doing.”

He walked, circling the outside of the farm. 

“They have a mission from the Vala. They seek to protect you and by proxy, her. Her death would mean you sail to the West. That is what they wish to avoid now.” He inhaled. “I feel as if there is information I am missing to properly give council on this. Your bonding has changed you, of that you cannot deny. My sons have told me that you summoned Lady Galadriel. That should not be possible. I am told you can speak to Tauriel, feel her presence. Again, that is not a normal part of bonding.” 

He looked at Legolas. “What do you feel in your heart? Was bonding with her wrong? When you think of your life with her what do you see? You said children but does it bring happiness? If you lose Aragorn can you survive or will Tauriel have a shadow of the man you are? They seek to protect her, why? Are you or the guards incapable? Is she not skilled? You must ask more questions. We do not know all.” 

“I am of two minds. It is like I am a child again and cannot make decisions. In my dreams Aragorn is always present. It is not so with Tauriel. And now that I come to think of it the dreams of children cannot come to pass as I saw them. If Tauriel and I have children they would not be as old as they were in the dreams compared to Aragorn’s children. I can never see his wife. In my dreams of Aragorn’s coronation, I see myself standing with him and Arwen also, but Tauriel is lost in the crowd. My father also had this dream.”

Legolas looked both thoughtful and doubtful. He shook his head. “What is past is done and nothing can undo it without drastic repercussions. But I fear that my bonding with Tauriel was a mistake. Even now that the evil of Beluar is gone from me, we seem to go from happiness to despair in the blink of an eye. Her constant doubt in her worthiness to be a princess, wears at me. I have caged a wild animal and now she bites as often as she purrs.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “Perhaps it best to send her away. For your sake. Be honest with her. You owe her that.”

“It would kill her.” 

“Perhaps that is the will of the Vala. The wizards think she is a mistake, a risk. Why take that risk?” Lord Elrond’s tone was cold. “The dream of children will never come to pass but your time with Aragorn will and at his death your time will end. All will be set right once more.”

“I sometimes think that I am not bonded to her at all and that somehow I am different to other elves in that I desire without a bond. She is so affected when we are apart, and yet all I feel is tiredness from not sleeping. I hope that I am not an evil person, my lord, but I sometimes think that I married her out of a need to possess her rather than love.” 

“You must be if you can speak to her as you do.” Lord Elrond looked thoughtful. “The bond may manifest differently…evil, I do not think so. Lady Galadriel would not help you if you were. To possess her would be cruel.” His frown deepened. “Do you feel love for her at all?”

“I desire her. I worry about her. I do not know if it is love I feel.”

“Do you wish to see her happy? Do you wish to care for her should she get hurt? Do you miss her when she is away from you? Would you live on if she died? The wizards do not think you would.”

“There was a time though brief that I thought I would not live if she died, but it was more guilt than her absence.”

“You must be honest with her. You must decide what you want Legolas. If she is not it then you must tell her. If it kills her then so be it. Your time will be with Aragorn and as I said, it will end with his death.”

“Apart from feeling desire for another, I do I know what is bonding? My father always said, I wouldn’t know. But I do not.” 

“It is not the same for each pair. Your soul is linked with hers. Your fate and hers are entwined. It cannot be named. It cannot be qualified. There is something between you and Tauriel. You have a connection no others I have seen have. You have new strength and power from it. If you do not want it then send her away and you will have to deal with how it affects you. You cannot not be free of her unless she dies. You will have Aragorn to seek comfort with. I cannot say how long that will be for. You need to search your soul for an answer. If she stays then the wizards will try to protect her. If she goes, I cannot say what will happen. No matter what you need to be honest with her. You will do more damage if you do not.”

“I do not want to send her away. It is not her fault that I doubt myself. I do not want to hurt her.”

“Hurt is inevitable in love. Those that love us the deepest cut the deepest. They also help the hurt to heal.”

“I am as a child out here away from the Greenwood. Everything is new and fascinating and terrifying. I thank you for your council, my lord. But I still do not know how to stop the wizards from upsetting Tauriel.”

“Tell her to ignore them. Tell her to avoid them.” Lord Elrond said. “They will interfere, know that to be true. If they see something upsetting the path they will step in. For all you know their influence is what is causing your doubt. They speak too much of the future and they make it seem inevitable.”

“I will speak to them first and then I will face the wild beast.”

“Her wildness is not a flaw. One would be lucky to have such fierce passion at their side. Life is often too full of rules, restraint and duty. I hear the Lady Galadriel had some advice for your wife in regards to her wildness. The Lady is wise.” Lord Elrond smiled a little. 

“Wait until you get back to Imladris with Dru at the side of your sons and have to handle her wildness. Though I think it might be tempered by the babes.” 

“Or made worse. Women tend to be quite protective of their babies.” His smile grew. “I will enjoy having little ones around once again.”

“A personal question, my lord, if I may? You did not fade when your wife died. Was it Arwen who kept you from doing so?”

“When my wife left, it took a large piece of my heart. My children filled it. The desire to see those of my kin raised and guided filled my need for something to occupy me. I would have sailed had I not had those things. Children lightened the darkness that threatened to shroud my life forever.”

“I am sorry. I was told she was killed by orcs. I did not know that she had sailed,” Legolas said. 

“She was gravely injured though I was able to heal her body, her mind could not be helped. The things they did to her-” He turned his head away. “Arwen and then Aragorn kept my days bright. One day I will see my wife again. I know it is not so for your father and that holds him here. That is loneliness I do not envy.”

“But for all his loneliness, he is really a happy man. Those from outside the Greenwood only see him at his worst.” 

“He carries that loneliness and his only love is you now. Happiness is not isolated from loneliness. He has his kingdom. He has you but he has little else to look forward to. He will never see your mother again. That has left a hole in his soul that nothing will ever fix.” Lord Elrond sighed. “I know more of your father than most. We will never be friends but I respect all he has done, all he continues to do. We both feel the shadow of the ring. You must remain aware of its presence.” 

“The men of Gondor act as if they are the only ones who have to contend with Mordor and it’s prevailing filth. But most of the Greenwood is now the Mirkwood and by the year it grows more difficult to keep the lands free of fell creatures that ooze from that evil land.” 

“Often we think that things only affect us. We get narrow minded and focus on what we can control. The men of Gondor are without leadership. Humans in general lack a unifying focus. Even we elves forget what others suffer in an effort to focus on our own troubles. The orcs and all the other evil that is spreading will only be helped by uniting and fighting together. Sadly, it would take tremendous power to make that happen. All we can agree on is that orcs deserve to be wiped out.” Lord Elrond bowed his head. “In this case not only has the white council decide the orcs cannot stay as they are in Fornost but I desired to be with my sons, to ensure they survived.”

“They now have reason to stay closer to home. Which brings me to another thing that I wish to speak of. Has Aragorn spoken to you of the fate of the orphan humans?”

“He has. He mentioned that the farm was supposed to be a home for them. Raising them under elven tutoring and ranger training. Farming education as well. A noble endeavor though he tells me it will have to be abandoned. They are considering using it for the new ranger settlement as they regroup.” Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow. “He mentioned something about taking the children to Imladris and raising them there. You told him you would pay. You would see to the children but your wife ended up in Bree with no coin at all.” Lord Elrond chuckled. “I am considering the prospect of something for the children. I have not made a decision as of yet.”

Legolas laughed. “It never occured to me that she would not be carrying coin. I go no where without outside the Greenwood. Within the Greenwood everyone knows me so they just send me the account.” 

“No one outside the Greenwood knows who she is let alone that she is your wife. In the Greenwood she has not been presented. She has no coin of her own now. We took her so quickly that day from the Greenwood that she came to me with nothing but Ned’s clothes. You have a benefit few others have.” Lord Elrond smiled a little. “She does not have the experience of being a princess other than in name. And even that...they do not treat her as such. Here she is a ranger or simply your wife. She even kept her name to herself in Bree. She was accosted you know, apparently the man, Rowland stepped in. He had no idea who he helped. Turned as pale as the moon when I told him.” His chuckle deepened. 

“He rescues my wife and I insult him,” Legolas sighed. “But will you take in the children? Or at least find, build and protect someplace that they can be raised without fear of being an orcs snack.”

“As I said I have not decided yet but I see no reason not to do what I can for them. We can protect them, offer them knowledge and skills. Help to get a better understanding between human and elf.”

“I would like to see that they have other opportunities for their future than the rangers,” Legolas said. As they were waling they found themselves stopped at Matthew’s grave. 

Lord Elrond glanced at the sign and then to Legolas. “You have not been here long enough for-” He frowned. “Forgive me, highness. I should not comment on events I have no knowledge of.” He looked back at the sign on the tree, his mind trying to work out what he could without prying. 

“A Dunedain boy that we had taken to heart. We hoped to stay here long enough to raise him. But his death broke us and we cannot stay with the children.”

“So there is love in you. Know that to be certain. I am sorry he did not live. You and Tauriel have seen much loss as of late. A bond so young should not see so much death. It puts fear in places where it should not reside. Between this and the wizards I am not surprised you feel so unsure.”

“Aragorn executed the person responsible. We could not risk executing her ourselves as she was human and there is too much tension between humans and elf.”

“Responsible? Someone killed the boy? Oh, Legolas…” He gently put a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. He frowned. “You have lost and had a great deal taken from you. Even when it is returned the threat of it happening again is very real. I do not envy you and I would tell you to search your heart to ensure that you do not doubt what you feel for Tauriel because you fear what it means if she is lost to you. This - “ He gestured to the sign. “This is not how life will be forever. I promise you the world is not always so terrible.”

“If it was not for Tauriel, I would have retreated to the Greenwood. I do not like this world outside my home.” 

Lord Elrond looked thoughtful. “Why have you not gone back? You could focus on clearing the wood. Does she refuse to go?”

“But my greatest wish is to someday rid this world of all orcs so that my people can once again live in peace within the woods instead of us hiding inside the mountain caverns as we do. I envy you Imladris where you can live in the open.” 

Elrond nodded. “Your father is fond of his cave. There is hope that one day we can wipe the evil from Middle Earth. I do not think I will see that day but I pray to the Vala that you will.”

Legolas turned away from the grave and spotted the wizards at the table. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. “I think it is time I dealt with these wizards. Please excuse me, my lord.” 

Lord Elrond nodded and headed to find the twins and Dru. 

Legolas stood at the table opposite the wizards. “You are still pledged to the guards?” 

They looked up at him. “We are pledged to protect you, yes.” Acelin stated. 

“Then in the absence of my father, you are in my command. As you can see, we are surrounded by Lord Elrond’s army and all the Ranger’s within three days ride of here. I am no longer in need of your protection. It pains me to say that though you have served me faithfully these past millennia, I no longer can trust you to act in my interest. You protect a future that may not come to be. I must live now. I am bonded to a human who though he is Dunedain and therefore will live more than twice the life of a human, he is still mortal and his time is limited. So I am more focused on the here and now. Since I cannot trust that you will let me live my life instead of simply existing long enough to make your image of the future come true, I am ordering you to drop this cloak of being guards and reveal yourselves to the people of Dale. Go to Dale and do everything you can to ensure that the city rises to its former glory. This will ensure that trade between the dwarves of Erebor and the Greenwood continues. With this in mind it will aid in furthering your image of the future. 

“We will take her with us then.” Conhall stated. “If you wish to focus on now and the bond with Aragorn we will take her to protect her.”

“No you will not.” Legolas put his hand on his sword. 

“You have no desire to focus on her and she is out of place. Allow us to take her. We will let her sleep until your time with him is done. Then you can sail West and we will let her fade as she should have.”

“I have no intention of sailing west, ever.”

“You would if you spent your life with Aragorn. It is what should have been.” Acelin said. “She is chaos here. It needs to be righted. You do not protect her as you should. You are too distracted.”

“I have no idea how to kill a wizard but I do not think you would survive the entire army of the Greenwood. I will protect Tauriel from you and my father and his army would protect me from you.” 

“Why? We know you do not want the bond you have with her.” Conhall stated. “We know she is a burden.”

The sound of things hitting the ground caused them to turn their heads. Tauriel looked as if someone had struck her. She turned and walked off towards the woods. Rowland and Edstal ran to keep up.

“Allow us to take her with us. We will go to Dale as you asked. Allow us to right the wrong that is her presence in your life.” Conhall said. He looked to Legolas. 

“Yes, she is a burden. As all who love are a burden to each other. What you are suggesting is to pluck my heart from my breast and you expect me to live without it.”

“Aragorn would heal it. He should be the only one you love.” 

“No! He will not. I am Tadelen. I must have them both.” 

“Not if she had just done as she should have. She has upset what was supposed to occur.” 

“She has upset what? Your vision of a POSSIBLE future. What if I do not want that future?” 

“But you do. It would be easier. No doubt, not worry about her…” Conhall’s hand moved subtly. He seemed focused on Legolas’ eyes. “We can make things so much easier for you.”

“Do not tell me what is in my heart. It is difficult enough for me to know, so it is not possible for others to know.” Legolas held up his hand as if to ward off whatever the wizard was trying to do and without him consciously doing anything there was a wave of energy that was enough to push the wizards back off the bench onto the ground. 

“What you do is not possible.” Acelin slowly got himself up off the ground. “You have powers you should not.”

“All the more reason we need to take her.” Conhall got to a knee. 

Legolas moved swiftly and held his sword to the throat of the wizard. “You will not take her from me.” 

Conhall was still as Legolas’ blade kissed his neck. 

“Highness, you have known me all your life. Do you not trust me when I say-” Acelin bit his tongue.

“I trust you no longer. You try to rip my heart from me.” 

“I am trying to help you. We know you doubt. We know you think it was a mistake to bond with her. We wish to help you.” Acelin held out his hands.

“My doubt in myself is my business to attend to not yours.”

Aragorn appeared nearby. He looked concerned but did not interfere. He was watching Legolas for signs of distress. He could see the anger but there was more beneath it. 

“I can help. I can ease some of the worry. Highness, please. I only have your best interest at heart.” Acelin tried to sound reassuring. 

“The worst evils in the world are done with the best interest of others at heart. You have lied to me my entire life. You abducted my wife and endangered her life. For that alone, I have the right to execute you. But instead I banish you from my sight. You will go to Dale as I have ordered. And Tauriel stays with me.” 

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summaries are just legal spoilers so if you have gotten this far, just keep reading and be surprised, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing my fingers that this works this time. I have been having trouble posting here.   
> The usual warning crap applies.   
> Comments welcomed.

Acelin nodded. “As you wish, highness.” He backed away. Conhall waited for Legolas to release him. 

Legolas stepped back and sheathed his sword. “Acelin, I know that you are still trying to protect me, but how would you feel if Conhall was taken from you?” 

“I would be lost as he is my ever present partner and companion. We are a balance, the two of us. One needs the other to make decisions, to see both sides of life.” Acelin stated. 

Conhall stood and moved to Acelin’s side. “Our powers are stronger together.” Conhall added. “Balance is needed and the world is not balanced now.” 

“With Tauriel at my side, I am balanced. Do you think I could have done what I just did if not for her?”

“I think you are as you are because of her, yes. It is that that is upsetting the balance. You are capable of things no one should be capable of. Her presence has awoken or changed something. We do not yet understand but we know that she was never meant to be here. Her life and potential death alters too much.”

“Come back and talk to me when you do understand it. Until then, I do not wish to see you and if you do anything to Tauriel, I will never rest while you live.” 

Acelin nodded. Conhall narrowed his eyes. They turned and left, finding their horses. 

Aragorn was at Legolas’ side. “What-what is going on? What are they talking about? I know they were being overprotective but, Legolas it sounds like they are trying to- no, I don’t know that I fully understand.” He put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder before pulling him in to hug him. 

Legolas looked over his shoulder as they hugged.  _ I found my answer,  _ he told Elrond.

_ I hope it brings you peace, your highness. _

Aragorn hugged him tightly. “Are they leaving for good then? We won’t have them at the battle?”

“I don’t think we will be diminished by their absence,” Legolas said. “What is it you said...Something about being on the same page. They were not. They were reading a book that has not yet been written.” 

Aragorn let him go, stepping back enough to look at his face. “They do not seem to want Tauriel here. Can we be sure they will go as you commanded?” He frowned. “Why do they feel so strongly about having her gone? And how did they end up on the ground?” 

“Fate, destiny, some vision of how they want the future to be and thinking that they can cause it to happen,” Legolas said. “Tauriel...come quickly.” He rushed off towards her. He knew where she was and that she was safe but he couldn’t tell where the wizards were.

Aragorn followed though he was slightly slower than Legolas. “Do you think they will harm her?” 

Elrond followed.

Tauriel had taken to the trees. Rowland ran on the ground to keep up. Edstal was in the trees following her. “Highness...Highness!” 

She didn’t stop. She needed to run. Her chest hurt and she didn’t know if she was angry or the sadness was just that overwhelming. 

Legolas took to the trees, he was faster that way. Elrond ran alongside of Aragorn. He looked up at Legolas but didn’t follow. “I’m not as young as I used to be,” he said. But in truth he did not want to leave his son alone in a woods that might hold orcs.

“The wizards...something about taking or hurting Tauriel...He banished them but…” Aragorn tried to get the words out as he ran. His heart pounded, not just in the effort of the run but out of concern. 

“I know,” Elrond told him. 

She kept running. “Highness, stop!” Edstal cried out. Below, Rowland had stopped. He was looking around. He could hear sounds but he wasn’t sure what they were. Something was following them. He drew his blade, unsure if it was friend or foe.

_ Tauriel. Stop. We must speak. _

_ Stopping means I have to let the hurt take hold. I do not want that.  _ Her mind was a mess of anger and pain. 

Dru suddenly appeared out of the trees ahead of her and stopped her. She hugged Tauriel to her. 

Tauriel broke down in the woman’s arms. For a moment she struggled but she gave in. It was like a hug from a mother when a little one was injured. It was all encompassing and caring. Tauriel was overwhelmed by it and it simply made everything too much for her to bear. She sobbed and yelled out as Dru held her. 

“He loves you,” Dru told her in Sindar. 

Tauriel felt her legs give out. Dru sat on the branch still holding her. All she could do was cry. She couldn’t form words or thoughts. She was raw emotion. It was as if every nerve in her body had been exposed.

“Istar make little things big. No bad into big bad. Istari not elves.” 

Rowland was tense until he saw Lord Elrond and Aragorn approach. He relaxed, just a little. “She is safe. We have watched her.” He was working on catching his breath. 

“The wizards might be after her,” Elrond said. 

“Wizards? The men at the table?” Rowland turned and moved forward a little to keep watch. 

Aragorn drew his blade and moved to the right. He wanted to keep the area clear. The only sound was the wind and Tauriel’s tears. “Do we have a hope of stopping them? I don’t even know all their powers.”

Dru kissed Tauriel’s forehead and rocked her until Tauriel cried herself out. They were like that for a long time. Legolas had found them but crouched in a tree not far off where he could see them and waited. 

Tauriel, lifted her head. “He does not want the bond we have.” Her face was dirty from her tears and the trees she had run through.

_ I just stood up to two wizards for you. _

She looked around, spotting him in the tree not far from her. 

He smiled.  _ Do you have any idea how terrified I was? _

_ To stand up to them? I can only imagine. You are braver than most. They want to take me. It was the last thing I heard them say after calling me a burden to you. _

_ I won’t let them take you.  _

There was silence for a time. Her eyes were on him but she said nothing. 

_ I talked to Lord Elrond about my doubts in myself, how it affects us, how the wizards lied to me, all of it. But it was only when I confronted the wizards did I know in my heart that I should not doubt and neither should you. We balance each other and Aragorn is the stand on which the trays of the balance hang. The three of us are complete. You are my strength. I don’t know what happened but they made me so angry that I actually used magic to knock them down. I think I was channeling your wildness.  _

_ You have power that you did not know you had. I do not think it has much to do with me.  _ She looked away. It was clear she felt deeply hurt and sad.  _ My wild ways hurt you, you have said so yourself. _

_ We also talked about how your doubts in yourself annoy and weaken me. I married a wild creature. I love your wildness. I love you.  _

Tauriel pulled away from Dru. She started to move then hesitated. 

Dru smiled and nodded towards Legolas. It was only then that the twins dropped down from high in the same tree to sit either side of Dru.

Tauriel tensed. She felt trapped but not scared. She honestly didn’t know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes. 

The wind began to whip up around them. Snow blew, pelting them in hard blasts. Tauriel covered her face. 

Rowland looked around. “Magic?”

“NO! A winter storm. I was warned we might have to wait one out before we could send the children off to the south. The clouds were gathering all day.” Aragorn called out over the wind.

“We must go now,” Elrohir said. 

_ Tauriel. _

_ I love you. Don’t let them take me away from you. I cannot change my nature. I would change everything for you. You say you love it...even when it hurts you? _

She felt Elladan lift her and he dropped down from the tree with her in his arms.

Tauriel struggled a little in his arms. She had so little fight left in her. Her question was unanswered as she felt them land on the ground. Her heart felt heavy. The snow began to come in harder. 

Legolas was soon at their side and he took Tauriel from Elladan. Elrohir was holding Dru. “I can run,” she told him. 

The twins and Dru took off towards the farm. Aragorn, Rowland, Edstal and Elrond waited. 

“I love you. I love everything about you. I know that now.”

The familiar arms around her made her knees weak once more. He was holding her. “We must get everyone inside.” It was all she managed to say. She hated that everyone had come out to find her, to bring her back. She hated that a scene was caused because of her. She had just wanted to run out the emotions. She had wanted to try and come to terms with what she had heard. That was all. Now they all stood in a storm because of her. 

Elrond took off his cloak and put it around Aragorn. “You don’t feel it as I do.” Aragorn shook his head a little. “Come, let’s get back.” They started to lead the way. 

“Promise me you will forget about what the wizards said,” Legolas told her. “They do not know what is in my heart. I barely do at times. Sometimes your doubt in yourself makes me annoyed even angry because I’m not sure if you are doing something or saying something because it is what you want, what makes you happy or it is because you think it is what makes me happy. You used to be so outspoken, even facing down my father. I want that back.” 

The wind was battering them as they stood there. Tauriel’s hair was blowing this way and that. She looked up at him. “I did not think I was doubting myself. Clearly, you see things I do not realize.” She blinked, turned her head out of the wind before continuing. “I will try to be what you ask.” Tauriel frowned. “No…” She wiped at her eyes. 

“No, be you. Be bold and wild and take risks in battle.” 

She tried to pull away, just a little. “I will forget what they said but right now I am angry and I am hurt. I am frustrated that everyone came out here as if I am some child.” She raised her voice yelling into the wind. “I am hurt to be called a burden! I am angry that they seem to feel you do not want our bond! I am sad...so terribly sad and fearful that it was true!” 

“We thought the wizards might try to take you with them.” 

Tauriel struck out, hitting the tree next to her. Her arm bounced off it and she pulled it against her chest, cradling it. “My life is forever changed because I love you so much I could no longer think of my life without you. To hear that it somehow ruined your life and that you might agree with that…” She held her arm up to her chest. “Here...it felt as if someone was tearing my heart from my chest as I stood there! Tell me you love me. Tell me that the pain I felt is not the truth that I have not ruined your life. That following me was not just to ensure they did not take me that you want me with you.” Her anger and hurt were mixing, spilling over. She had no tears left but she was still raw and vulnerable. 

“You have not ruined my life.” He put her on her feet and they stopped in the middle of the snow storm to face each other. He pulled out his knife and held the tip to his heart. “Tell me that you love me enough that no matter what I do or say you will still love me or I will end my life here and now because I cannot live without your love.” 

“I love you. I loved you even as I heard them call me a burden. I love you even as they said you did not want our bond. I love you no matter what you do..what you say...I know only one thing in this life to be true. I love you with all of myself. I will always love you.” Her hand wrapped over his, pulling the knife away so she could step in close. “I love you enough to know that to stop is the end of me.” 

“Then we will stop torturing each other and ourselves and accept that we are one heart and one soul forever, no matter who says anything about us. They do not matter.” 

They kissed passionately until they were almost frozen to the spot. 

Tea was brought to everyone as they appeared back in the dormitory. Aragorn shook Elrond’s cloak out and handed it back to him, thanking him. Edstal gave Rowland a cup of tea and kept him from going to where Tauriel was. A good guard knew how to keep watch without interfering too much. He knew the man wanted to go to her but it was not a guard’s job. Even Dru stomped her feet from the cold. 

Legolas brought Tauriel over to the stove that heated the dorm. He rubbed her arms. She pulled him to her, nestling her body against his. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Exhaustion took hold and Tauriel drifted into a light sleep against Legolas. 

Outside the wind battered the building. Everyone was huddled together and kept warm from any drafts. 

The twins cuddled Dru between them. 

Glorfindel got screamed at when he opened the door to enter. He didn’t seem to be affected in the least by the cold. He knocked the snow from him and sought out Elrond. “All is well in the camp. But the men murmur about doing battle in winter.” 

Aragorn approached. “We can wait out the storm. The orcs will be even hungrier and more savage but we will be rested and fed. I am told this should be one of the last storms we see. With luck the weather will turn to our favour in the next couple of days.”

Glorfindel held out his hand to show a cold burn. “I hope so. I did this removing my breastplate. I ordered all metal armour to be stowed until it gets a little warmer.” 

Aragorn frowned. “This is when I wish we had magic to change the weather.” 

“Oh, I don’t think even the Valar can do that. It is how the Earth was created,” Glorfindel said. “Can you spare a healer to treat this? I would like to fight with my best sword arm.”

Aragorn took Glorfindel’s hand. He concentrated and their joined hands glowed softly in a blue light. He held it for a time and upon releasing smiled a little. “I learned from Lord Elrond. Once more tomorrow and it will be as good as before.”

“I know. I have watched you grow, young lord. I am surprised that you can use magic though. There must be more elf in you than I thought,” he smiled. 

“I was trained to channel it. One cannot help but find magic when you grow up in Imladris.” Aragorn smiled. “It is a place of warmth and magic.” 

“I wish you could have seen the elven kingdoms of old. But enough of the past. What do you have to drink in this place?” 

“Tea. All the wine was gone in the fire and the last of my stores from Imladris were drunk days ago.” 

A blanket was placed over Legolas’ shoulders. Tea was shoved into one of his hands. Lord Elrond crouched in front of the pair. “Does she need any healing? Her emotions were raw enough that all could feel them.” His eyes lifted from Tauriel to Legolas. “Have you found a measure of peace?”

“I am a little concerned about what happened today and what you said about abilities that are not caused by the bonding. How did I throw down the wizards like that? I could not think for anger.”

“That is a very good question.” Lord Elrond shifted, sitting on the floor in front of Legolas and Tauriel. “Tell me, have you been able to do other things? You can speak to her in a way that is beyond a normal bond...at least a bond of those who are not high elf...Very few can do what you can do with her. You said you can feel her presence? When she is close? You seemed to know where she was in the woods.”

“I don’t always know where she is, but I always know in which direction to go to get to her. I feel like if she was at the other end of the land I would still be able to find her.”

“Could you speak to her or feel her when she was in Bree?”

“Oh, yes. We spoke often. But I was not familiar enough with Bree to guide you to her. I only know of the Prancing Pony as I heard talk of it among the rangers.” 

“Can you do the same for Aragorn? Can you speak to him? Find him as you do her?”

“I can speak to him. But I cannot always find him. It grows stronger though. At first I could only speak and hear a few words. When Tauriel was attacked in the Greenwood, I did not hear her at all. But I have found that it is I who must initiate the contact.” 

Lord Elrond looked thoughtful. “And the Lady Galadriel, when you summoned her. Tell me, what did you do? Who was with you?”

“I used herbs in the fire that I used in the Purification Ceremony and then cleared my mind leaving only the thought of her. I knew of her ability and hoped that she would hear my call for help.” 

“So you were alone?” Lord Elrond tapped a finger on his knee.

“No, Tauriel was with me.”

“Hmm. What else have you done? Are the wizards the last of it?”

“I apparently, according to your sons, have great healing ability, as you know. But they tell me never to use it because I draw the injury into myself. I do not know of anything else. When that happened with the wizards, I was angry at them and Tauriel was close. She heard them speaking and ran. I just lost control and wanted them gone.” 

“What does it feel like?” Lord Elrond cocked his head. “When it happens what do you feel?”

“When I speak to Tauriel it just feels like we are having a normal conversation. With Aragorn, it feels like an effort to maintain. When I pushed the wizards away, it felt like relief. I felt like all the tension had gone from my body. It felt like I had been cornered in battle and that one slash of my blade had rid me of my enemy.”

“I can tell you with all honesty Legolas that I do not know enough about what you can do to council you. I think Lady Galadriel might have more insight. I can say this. You wield a power no other has wielded without being a high elf and having a ring of power. I feel it is either tied to Tauriel or initiated by your bonding. I cannot say for sure.”

“I could do none of this before the bonding and when the bonding was weak so were these abilities. But now I feel them grow stronger. I know that in attacking the wizards, in Tauriel’s defence, all doubt I had about our bonding vanished. I feel stronger, more confident. One other thing I noticed. Water and even snow increased the abilities.” 

“Do you feel it is connected to her or the bond you share with her? Are they abilities you have woken up because of the bond? I wonder if she were not here, if they had taken her what would have happened? Do you draw from her or from the land? I have never heard of such a thing so I ask in a search for knowledge.”

Tauriel stirred a little in his arms. Her body shifted to allow her arms to wrap about his body. 

“She is not weakened by it. But when we were separated, I was in the Greenwood and she in Imladris, I had none of this.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “So it is somehow linked to her. But why her? Is it simply that you bonded to her? But you bonded to Aragorn and it isn’t the same. So again I wonder, what is it about her?” He shook his head. “Leave it with me but when you get to Lothlorien you must ask the Lady Galadriel as well. She has far more knowledge of such things than I do.”

He started to get up then stopped. “When you healed her you did not take on the wound in her side. Aragorn said he channeled your energy to heal her. He said you healed her in your sleep but again, both of you looked better in the morning. He mentioned no sign of you being more injured from her wounds.”

“I felt her pain as if it was my own.” 

“You had never healed before healing her though?”

“Never. My father used to say that her abilities as a warrior were drawn from the trees because her mother was a wood nymph. I thought it was just a joke.” 

Lord Elrond froze. “Has she told you of her mother? What did your father say, specifically about it? Perhaps it was a jest but if it is not that is a different thing entirely.”

“She only mentioned her once to say that she cannot remember her face anymore. That is all my father ever spoke of it.” Legolas’ arms tightened about her. 

Lord Elrond frowned. “Her parents...what happened to them?”

“They used to live in the Greenwood outside the city but…”

“Outside.” He looked lost in thought. 

“Yes. It is only in the last 500 years that everyone has retreated to the city. The woods have become too dangerous.”

“And they came into the city?” Elrond was now inspecting Tauriel closely though he made no move towards her. “Your father truly never mentioned anything else about her parents? Did he dote on her or keep Tauriel away from others?”

“I think her mother died before they came to live in the city. I assumed that her father faded when she grew up, but Tauriel mentioned something of her father doting on her. A dream she had of him teaching her to ride. But that was in grasslands, not within the woods. It has been nearly impossible to ride in the woods for almost a thousand years, only the East-West Road is used.” 

Lord Elrond inhaled slowly. He reached out to touch Tauriel’s arm. 

“She only seems truly at peace in a tree.” 

He pulled away. “I cannot say. She is too- wild is all I have to describe it. I am sorry. I would learn all you can of her parents. I would talk to the Lady Galadriel. If there is any truth to what your father said it does change things a little. A nymph is not something to trifle with Legolas. If she is part nymph there is power and hardship in that that I do not even begin to proclaim to understand. She could be the source of what power you have or it could be simply a coincidence.”

“Would Dru know? I do not know enough ancient Sindar to talk with her. But you do,” Legolas said. 

“We can ask her tomorrow. Today has been too much on both of them. I would not strain the mother of my grandchild and I would not put your wife through more.” Lord Elrond stood. “Rest, hold her close. We will learn more tomorrow.” 

Tauriel opened her eyes, looking up at Legolas. 

“You are using the house we sleep in for an office,” Legolas pointed out. 

“Take her there. I will tell Aragorn and Beven to stay away. I am sure they will both understand.” Lord Elrond smiled, leaning down he touched Tauriel’s forehead. There was a soft blue light for a moment. He stepped away. “Go, you need the time alone.”

Legolas stood and lifted her into his arms. “There is something more that I thought of that might help you investigate. She is unnaturally strong and when we pulled the branch from her side, it almost felt like we were tearing away a limb.” Legolas bowed his head to Elrond and wrapping her tightly in the blanket he made for the house across the storm swept yard. The fire was going strong in the house but no one was there. They were all in the dormitory. 

Lord Elrond watched them go. He longed to talk to Dru but it could wait until morning. He weighed the implications in his mind of Tauriel’s lineage. He went to find himself his place of rest. 

There in the house it was warm and cozy. Outside the snow had stopped but the wind raged on as if angry with those who stayed warm inside. Tauriel undressed Legolas. 

_ I need you near me.  _ Her eyes met his. 

Aragorn sat, he watched those around him. Rowland had tried to follow but Edstal had forced him to sit. The pair each covered up in a blanket and dozed. Frigthoren had gone to stand guard outside the house. He was huddled under his cloak. Edstal would relieve him in a few hours. Without the other two their watch would be shorter each time. The weather would hamper their movements should their assistance be needed. 

The twins and Dru had gone to bed. Lord Elrond had gone to find his rest.

Glorfindel sat next to Aragorn. “Joining the Tauriel appreciation group?” 

“What do you mean?” Aragorn frowned.

“There is something about her that makes even the elves notice her. Though it is the same for Legolas. They smell different. She smells like the fresh air in the woods and he like the breeze over the sea. Have you noticed how he always looks perfectly groomed and even when Legolas tells her that her hair is a mess, it seems to be as if she has just brushed it and redone her plaits. The way they move through the trees with grace and speed unlike any elf,” Glorfindel said. 

“I just assumed they were qualities they had from the Greenwood. They are both warriors of great skill. They both draw attention.” 

“They are both beyond the skills of elves,” he said. 

“But they are elves.” Aragorn shifted his position a little. “Legolas has power unlike any I have seen. Their abilities in the trees..that is a quality of the Greenwood. I have seen the others, the guards. They all possess a grace and speed in the trees.” 

“Like Legolas, I am pure blood Sindar, trained from childhood to be a warrior, but I would not challenge Legolas,” Glorfindel said. 

“You speak as if they are not elves at all. You speak as Dru did of the wizards. Please tell me you aren’t suggesting they are wizards.” He groaned. “I have had enough of them for my lifetime I think.”

“No not wizards. I think that they have a magic beyond that of wizards.”

“Tauriel does not possess any magic in that way. Legolas has strange powers but I assumed them linked to his father, his family. Perhaps they had forgotten them.” Aragorn looked at Glorfindel. “I know of no magic stronger than that of the wizards.”

“Thranduil has no such power,” Glorfindel told him. “But perhaps his mother. She had eyes as blue as the sea and her hair was so white that it glowed like the blue light of healing. She was never far from water as if she drew her life from it.” 

“Wouldn’t Legolas know that of her though? Wouldn’t Thranduil have told him if she had magic?”

“Thranduil never speaks of her, not even to Legolas.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I see. I wonder about her then..”

“They put her body in a boat on the Anduin and it is said that fishermen on the coast saw her dive from that boat into the sea.” 

“That is quite the rumour. Though if she had abilities he was never told about or shown it would explain a great deal about him.” Aragorn smiled slightly. “Perhaps his magic touches Tauriel…”

“And Tauriel attracts men like the hungry to food and the thirsty to water.” 

“That is not true. I had a company of rangers who preferred her not around at all. I believe it is Legolas who makes her more obvious. Her skills were honed in the Greenwood.”

“Are you sure that your rangers didn’t prefer she was not around because of how she made them feel. I have seen how the rangers here look at her.”

“They resented her presence. Women do not become rangers. Shy is an exception. No, they were made uncomfortable with her there. They spoke disparagingly about her when she was not around. I do not think that she attracts as you say. She is beautiful but she can be cold and angry.”

“Then you think wrong,” Shy said sitting down beside them. “I heard my name,” she said in way of explaining her presence. “She makes them horny as hell and that is why they don’t like her around.” 

Aragorn frowned. “How do you know that?”

“Because I am a single woman among a lot of men. I need to know that to survive,” Shy told him. “They aren’t going to tell you about it. And they certainly aren’t going to tell Legolas for fear of being on the pointy end of one of his knives. And it’s not just Tauriel. Legolas has the same effect on some of the men.” 

“Again, I do not think she is doing it. I am beginning to think Legolas’ magic affects her as they grow closer. Tauriel is just an elf. A skilled one but just an elf.”

“Or is it her who is affecting him?” Glorfindel asked. 

“I can’t say I am immune to either of them. Hell, even the dwarf was disturbed by them.” 

“To think she has such power...no, she would never...her only focus is Legolas.” Aragorn frowned deeply.

“I think they are totally unaware of it.” 

“I don’t think it is true. I think we should be looking at Legolas. He is the one with the power. I have seen it.”

“Then ask Edstal and Frigthoren why they have to move away from the house when they are together,” Shy told Aragorn. 

“Because their passion is unfettered. I was in the room beside them in Imladris. I speak from experience.” He chuckled.

“And that should not affect an elf,” Glorfindel reminded Aragorn. 

“I assume they find it more invasive or distracting than anything else.”

“I have never married. I have never known lust or the desire for man or woman. But Legolas and Tauriel make me feel like none other that I have looked upon. That is powerful magic to make a Sindarin feel thus,” Glorfindel said. “And now I must stop thinking about them or I will not sleep.” He got to his feet and moved away to find some patch of empty hay that he could sleep on. 

Aragorn nodded and bid him good night. His mind was full of questions he wanted to ask Elrond in the morning. 

He handed Shy a blanket and covered himself with his cloak. He stared at the stove and listened to the farm. Shy laid her head on Aragorn’s shoulder and fell asleep. The farm grew quiet. Only then did Aragorn close his eyes. 

Aragorn was up early. The kitchen was working on getting breakfast ready. He passed by, checking in on their water supply before searching out Elrond. He was outside at the table. The snow had been cleared from the table and benches. He was sitting with Glorfindel. 

Aragorn sat. “I hope I am not disturbing anything important? I have questions, based on our conversation last night.” He looked at Glorfindel.

“Legolas has asked me to look into the question of his magic. I have been talking to Glorfindel about your conversation last night. I would like to hear what you think about it. Tell me all of what you have observed and your thoughts on the matter.” 

“I think this all stems from Legolas and what Glorfindel told me of his mother. Perhaps she possessed powers that have been lost over the centuries. When Legolas bonded with Tauriel he opened up a part of himself, something that had his mother lived she would have helped him realize. He is now unfettered and inexperienced with it. It affects Tauriel because he cannot control it. It is like the healing. He heals but he cannot control it, all or nothing. I think we should help him learn to control it, help him learn to harness it. Who knows what he is capable of and given he is who he is this is a good thing.” Aragorn spread his hands on the table. “Tauriel is caught in it by proxy of her bond to him. Last night, discussing her as if all men lust after her...it makes her sound like some temptress. She is a Silvan elf, highly trained but I have seen nothing else in our travels.”

“He is as bewitched by her as Rowland. Caught in a spell that she has no power over,” Glorfindel said to Elrond. “This is a power no elf has ever had. We need to find out who their mothers were.”

“What do you suspect?” Elrond asked. 

“I am not bewitched by her.” Aragorn frowned. “I would have had ample time and occurrence to act on it if I was but I am not. I think the source of the power is Legolas. I have felt it, seen it. He is the one with a mother you say-“

“Nymphs. In Tauriel’s case a wood nymph and in Legolas’ case a sea nymph,” Glorfindel told Elrond. 

Aragorn stopped talking and looked shocked. “There is no such creature. Those are tales told to children. Warnings to young men who stray from home.” He shook his head. “Surely it is just a power from the Sindar line. Lost long ago…”

“Aragorn...how old do you think I am? These tales are not just tales. True there has not been sight of a nymph in a long time. But they are shy creatures and well able to hide themselves. These powers that Legolas thinks are because he is a pure blood Sindar have no connection to our line. That is a tale his father has told him or he has assumed as an explanation to settle his own mind.”

“If his mother...if she was a sea nymph why wouldn’t Thranduil have said something?” Aragorn looked at Elrond. “Surely you knew her? Glorfindel you described her to me. Did you have occasion to meet her? Wouldn’t it have been obvious to all? Would there not be tales of the Sindar and the nymph about them?”

“Thranduil would never admit that Legolas is not a pure blood Sindar, and nymphs by all accounts appear as elves.”

“So how do we find out more? How do we help him harness and use his powers?” Aragorn licked his lips. “Would Lady Galadriel be able to help?” He was solely focused on Legolas. “I think we should do what we can to help him. If he inquired about it then it clearly is something that troubles him.”

Elrond smiled at him. “Of course we will help him.”

“I meant no disrespect,” Glorfindel said. “We must discover the source of his power. He is unlike everything I have heard of him. I expected him to calm and quiet, but I find him to be full of anger and violence. If this power is coming from an evil source, it might take him over before he realises.”

“Evil? It isn’t evil. He has just been exposed to the world outside the Greenwood and has discovered it is not kind.”

“And as an innocent in this world he is vulnerable. We must protect him.”

Dru and Akkash approached them. Akkash bowed. “You wanted to see us , my lord.”

“Yes, but please go about your duties while I speak to Dru,” he told Akkash. He stood. “Would you like to walk with me?” He asked Dru in ancient Sindar. 

He led her gently on a walk around the farm. 

“What have you observed..seen of Legolas and Tauriel?”

“It is good that they are together. If she or he had chosen any other mate their mate would have died quickly. It is not their fault.”

“Died quickly? What do you mean?” Lord Elrond frowned.

“They channel each others strength. Another would grow weak and die quickly. But Legolas can draw power from water to feed Tauriel and Tauriel draws power from the forest to feed Legolas.” 

“This is not a normal thing for elves to do.”

“They are not normal elves.”

“What are they?”

“They are children of the spirits of the woods and the sea. Legolas’ power come directly from the Valar.”

Lord Elrond sighed. “We feared that it might be the case. Their mothers were nymphs is what we have figured out. Do you know much about these spirits? We need to help them understand their powers.”

“The storm was Tauriel’s sadness, her anger, everything that troubled her.”

“The storm was her? Can you be sure? And Legolas? He has exhibited powers that we do not understand.”

“He was gifted to Thranduil so that he was not alone when Nienna returned to Aman. No nymph, my lord. Valier. He is the son of Nienna.” 

“Wait now…Legolas, not a nymph? Son of- Do you understand what that implies? Tauriel, daughter of a nymph? Were we at least close?” Lord Elrond paused to lean against the barn. “This is a little hard to understand.”

She put her hand on his shoulder. “I am huldar, forest nymph, freed by Tauriel and Legolas to become wife of your sons. I am their wish, their gift. I waited here for since the Elves came to Middle Earth to find my husbands.” 

Lord Elrond was stunned. He looked for a place to sit down. “You are a nymph. They freed you. For my sons…”. He nodded as if something about that made sense.

“Legolas is the son of Nienna, a gift to Thranduil when Nienna left here.” He looked at Dru. “Do I have this correct so far?” He waited for her to nod or make a noise of agreement. “And Tauriel?” He almost didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“Her mother was a tree nymph. She died when her tree was overtaken by the disease of the Mirkwood.”

“How do you know all this?” Elrond asked. 

“It is my gift.” 

“Legolas heals but he takes the wound into himself. He has other powers. What do you know of them? And I suppose I should learn what I can of Tauriel’s nature. That storm was quite powerful.” 

“It was not deliberate. It was an outpouring of her sadness. The wizards upset her. Legolas had two paths. One with Tauriel and the other to go to Aman to meet his mother. But Legolas is an adult. Of course he chose a wife over a mother even if he did not know what he was doing. And because she is half nymph, he can now channel his abilities.” 

“We need to help him control those abilities.” Lord Elrond frowned. “I don't even know where to begin.”

“No one does. He will learn and he will learn when not to use them. But mostly they will just happen. We must free him from his guards.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “And what do we do with Tauriel? She apparently has powers as well. She seems to attract people to her among other things. She has no idea. No inkling. She thinks it is all Legolas, which the strongest of it, but she has something to her. What can nymphs do?” 

“Others must control themselves. Her happiness will bring good weather, her sadness will attract violent storms. But others must stop trying to protect them. They must be allowed to be together. Tauriel needs him at her side and in her bed to live. Life, new growth, and eventually children will be Tauriel’s gift to Legolas and all those around her. As will be my gift to your sons.” 

Lord Elrond looked at Dru. He placed a hand gently on her arm. “I am honoured that my sons have you as their wife. I am looking forward to holding my grandchild.”

“Grandchildren. Twins. Always twins.” 

Lord Elrond’s eyes welled. “Twins. Such a gift…”

He stood, “I must decide if and how I tell Legolas and Tauriel...He questions what his abilities..”

“We must leave Middle Earth before the babes are fully grown. But Legolas and Tauriel can never leave. She must be here with the trees forever.” 

Lord Elrond shook his head. “Why - why must you leave?” He frowned. “Tauriel, never leave I understand but-”

“The time of elves will end. Rivendell will be the first to empty. Then Lothlorien, followed by the South Greenwood. Ithilien will fade, merged with the humans over time until all are mortal. But the Greenwood mountain city will be the last strong hold of elves in Middle Earth. And it will endure.” 

“As long as Tauriel remains and as long as Legolas is at her side.” It was a strange feeling that crept up his spine. 

“You must join your wife and your sons cannot sustain their immortality without you. So they will go with you and so will I. My gift of being able to answer any question put to me, is the gift I have received from the Vala in compensation for taking me from my forest.”

“I see. Thank you Dru. I have a great deal to think about now. I am grateful to you and the Vala for all you have told me. I may have more questions...Legolas may have questions. Tauriel certainly will. If needed may I call on you?”

“Always my father. As I will call upon you to translate for me. I understand most now, but I still cannot speak your tongues.” 

“Of course, whenever you have need of it. I look forward to having you at our home, your new home in Imladris.” He brushed her cheek in a fatherly manner. “Now I must think.”

He walked off, continuing to circle the farm. He did so for over an hour. 

Dru returned to her husbands. 

Legolas and Tauriel went to the stream to bathe. Legolas laid back in the shallows his hair spreading out about him and he slowly sank beneath the water. 

Tauriel waited for him to surface. “You are wonderful to look at like that…” She stood waist deep in the cold water, looking at him. “I think other than naked next to me this may be my favourite way to see you.” She sunk into the water up to her neck. She was content.

The day was bright, a perfect winter day. The clouds of the night before had blown past. The snow was beautiful as it blanketed everything. 

“I love the water,” he said. “I love you. When I was a child they couldn’t keep me out of the streams that run through the city. I could barely walk when I fell into one of the streams. My guards panicked, but I seemed to be able to swim quite naturally, better than I could walk.”

“Water is natural to you. It is not so for everyone. You are lucky. Your poor guards if you can come to any harm.”

Frigthoren, Edstal and Rowland were waiting on the bank. They had their backs turned though Rowland had had to make a concerted effort not to look. 

She laid back and exhaled, her breath visible in the air. “Your father, did he encourage you to swim or did he try to keep you from it after that incident?” 

“He was worried so he had this shallow pool put in his study so I could sit in it while he worked. Luckily the water flowed through it and our drinking water was drawn from upstream, because I had not yet learnt not to urinate in the water,” he laughed. 

Tauriel splashed him. “I hope you are better mannered now.” 

He put his arms about her waist and drew her to him. “That is not what I want to do in the water now,” he whispered against her ear. 

Tauriel moaned softly and let him hold her weight. Her legs lifted, her arms circling his neck. “Do as you wish my love…”

His hand slid down her and a finger teased between her feminine lips as he kissed her. 

Tauriel trembled against him. She moaned again, this time against his lips as she deepened the kiss. Her hands went into his hair. Every strand of it out of the water was dry as if he had not just been underwater. 

He guided himself into her, his hips thrusting forward to fill her. He broke the kiss to gasp. 

Tauriel clung to him. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She climaxed immediately, her body gripping him. Her mouth found his neck. Her kisses turned to light nips at his skin. Her body felt hot despite the cold water. Her legs tightened around him, drawing him deeper into her. 

On the bank all three men shifted uncomfortably. Frigthoren and Edstal stepped away a few more steps. Rowland excused himself, stating he needed to relieve himself. He walked off a ways. 

The water around them started to glow a soft pale blue, just as Legolas’ hair paled and glowed softly. He waited a moment to let her muscles ease around him before he began thrusting into her. They were not silent. 

Back at the farm everyone seemed to turn to look towards the stream as a wave of energy washed over them. The grass beneath the snow in the yard sprang up through the snow. A sapling tree grew a foot before Aragorn’s eyes. 

“What - “ Aragorn was alarmed. He and others were alert but unsure if what was happening was actually a danger to them. Lord Elrond appeared. “I believe I will have to explain it all to them. My son, you will want to be with me to hear all that I must tell them.”

Aragorn was confused. He nodded. “While I understand what you are saying I am more concerned about what is occurring.”

Lord Elrond smiled. “It is nothing to be worried about. It is just as it should be and it will become clear.”

Tauriel could barely breathe. He was in every part of her. Her body, her vision...She moaned loudly, she sighed and kissed him. She cried out as she climaxed again. 

Their spirits merged and she saw his soul as he saw hers. They were in perfect harmony. Then Legolas climaxed and it was as if all the goodness in the world filled them. Their abilities, their power was now at its peak. 

Tauriel hung onto him. She was breathing heavily. Her mouth was on his neck still, the kisses turning gentle. On the bank the grass was green and small, dainty flowers began to sprout. 

“I love you with all of me. I give you all of myself…” Tauriel nuzzled his neck. 

“I am yours,” Legolas replied. Rather than exhausted by their love making they were totally refreshed. 

Legolas looked at the bank. “Oh…did we do that?”

Tauriel lifted her head from his neck. “You did. I told you, you have a great deal of power.” She smiled and kissed his lips. “Perhaps it happened because you are happy.”

“I think it happened because WE are happy.”

Tauriel giggled like a young child. “I suppose together we could make flowers grow.” The idea seemed odd to her but she loved the idea that the ground was happy with them. 

At the farm, the snow had melted back a bit from the main buildings. More grass had filled out the main area where the tables sat. Aragorn shook his head. His eyes went to Lord Elrond. “It is connected?”

Elrond nodded. “Oh yes and what I have to tell them is the things that tales and legends are made of.” 

In the field where the tents of Elrond’s army were, all about the tents corn plants sprung from the ground and grew and the corn cobs matured. 

“We’ll have to tell the men something? I don’t think ‘It’s magic’ will quite cover it,” Glorfindel said. 

Lord Elrond nodded. “A blessing of the Vala, perhaps?”

“Well, let’s just hope that all this energy expended isn’t all they have, cause we are going to need it when we go to Fornost tomorrow.” 

“No, I can assure you from what I learned there is little chance of their energy being completely spent as long as they are together. We have quite the hidden advantage in them.” Lord Elrond’s face was shadowed for a moment. “You must promise me, both of you - “ He looked between Aragorn and Glorfindel. “You must ensure that Legolas and Tauriel remain together, they cannot be parted. If she is upset it will not be in our favour.”

They both frowned. “That is going to need some explaining, father.”

“I will explain but promise me. In the battle, things will not go well if Tauriel is not happy. The storm yesterday, that was her. Again, I will explain but I owe it to them to learn the truth first.”

They walked out of the stream together and as usual the water simply flowed off Legolas. He touched her shoulder and Tauriel was dry. They dressed leisurely. Tauriel no longer felt the cold. They walked back to the farm, ignoring their guard. Legolas was trying to work out how to dismiss them. 

The three guards followed behind them. Tauriel held Legolas’ hand. She sighed contentedly and it was as if the snow melted on their path. She felt alive and stronger than she had in a long time. 

“Ready to go orc hunting?” he asked her, then stopped as they got close enough to see the yard. “Oh…” 

Tauriel was wide eyed. She looked around. “What happened? How is - the wizards? Are they back?” Fear and anger gripped her. She was too energized from their lovemaking. Clouds moved in front of the sun. The grass around her feet died. 

“Tauriel, no!” Legolas said. “Look.” He pointed down. 

She looked down and then hugged him tightly, her face burying itself in his shoulder. “What is happening?” 

“Comfort her Legolas. Make her feel safe and loved.” Lord Elrond called out as the dead grass began to spread. The clouds grew darker. 

_ It’s alright, my love. Think happy thoughts. Do not let our happiness leave us.  _

_ They are not coming for me?  _

_ No, nor can they. Not any longer.  _

Tauriel relaxed in his arms. She sighed, breathing in his scent. She smiled once more. Her hands moved up his back as she hugged him. Her face lifted and she looked up at him. Her eyes shone as they met his. 

The clouds began to part, the sunlight pushing its way back out. The grass slowly turned green again. 

_ There, see what your happiness does. _

_ Me? I don’t have such powers.  _ She smiled up at him. 

“Let’s see what Lord Elrond has to say.” They walked into the yard and took a seat at the table. “Edstal bring tea.” 

Unseen by them the banks downstream of where they bathed, bloomed with wildflowers, fish grew fat and the water cleaned all the foulness of the stream until it flowed into a river. 

Lord Elrond gestured for Aragorn and Glorfindel to come and sit. He gestured to all others to step away. Frigthoren didn’t move. Rowland actually stepped closer to Tauriel feeling protective. 

“Leave us!” Legolas commanded.

There was a small tremor in the air. Tauriel’s hand gripped his arm. The guards backed away. Edstal almost dropping the tea in his haste. Rowland’s eyes were wide. 

“Calm, Legolas. Please. You are both too open right now…” Lord Elrond held his hands up. He looked up at the guards. “Go and ensure no one comes near us as we talk.”

The table was left alone. Lord Elrond sat down. His hands rested on the table. “I will tell you all I know. If you have questions I cannot answer we will summon Dru. Her gift from the Vala is the ability to answer any question we might ask. I will explain how that is possible.” He held a hand up stopping Aragorn from asking the question that was about to burst forth.

“Tauriel, my dear, princess...please know that you have nothing to fear. Legolas, highness neither you or she are in any danger. I have learned a great deal about your - “ Elrond frowned a little. “Abilities.”

“I am eager to hear what you have to say. But I am also eager to know if Dru can tell us about tomorrows battle. Does she see the future or only know the past?” Legolas said.

“She seems to know only fact. Things that are absolute facts.” Elrond stated. “Varying future is not what I think her gift entails.”

“She is not elf,” Legolas stated with some certainty.

“No, she is not.” Elrond said. He ignored all reaction around the table. “Where would you like me to begin? Legolas, would you know your side or Tauriel’s? I know a great deal now about both of your mothers.”

“My mother died with my father, because of the orcs.” Tauriel stated. “They were Silvan.”

“Tell us about Tauriel’s mother, if she is relevant to Tauriel’s abilities.,” Legolas said. 

“I don’t have abilities.” Tauriel asserted. 

“Yes, you do. You both do. Neither of your mother’s were elven.” Elrond let that sink in for a moment. 

Legolas nearly choked on his tea. 

“Legolas, your mother is Nienna. Tauriel, your mother a tree nymph.” 

Again, Elrond sat silent to let the information hit everyone at the table.

“No she wasn’t. She was an elf who died at the hands of the orcs with my father.” Tauriel stated. “I was left alone and King Thranduil took me in with the other orphans.”

Legolas said nothing. His mother had never been named. The only time he had heard his father speak of her was when he left Dale. 

Elrond searched Legolas’ face to see if the name caused any reaction. He inhaled slowly. “Tauriel, your mother was a tree nymph she died before your father when her tree died in the Mirkwood. It fell before the evil that is infecting Middle Earth. It took her from your father.”

“I met your father, when he came to the king to ask for you to enter the city. No outsiders are allowed to enter, only elves.” Legolas said. 

Tauriel shook her head. She frowned. “It can’t be true…my parents died because of the orcs attacking.” 

Overhead the clouds began to form again. Elrond looked to Legolas. “You must keep her calm.”

Legolas drew her up onto his lap. “Calm, Tauriel. There is nothing to fear. I didn’t understand at the time why he needed permission but father gave it and welcomed you.” 

The clouds stayed but did not grow. She curled against Legolas. “I do not understand.” He held her closely. 

Elrond inhaled. “Legolas, your mother. Do you know the name?”

“No, father forbid anyone to speak of her.” 

“What do you know of the eight? The most powerful of all?”

“Those lessons were long ago,” Legolas said. “I am too shocked by your revelation to think.”

“Nienna is one of the eight. She was your mother. You were a gift to your father to ease his loneliness when she left.”

“Nienna was a Valar…” Legolas got to his feet. He needed to move but he didn’t let go of Tauriel and carried her with him. “I have too many questions and no words to ask them.”

“Yes she was. She left you with your father. She drew power from the water, that is why you do. Water is your element. It is important that you know that. You have many powers but you will only find them if you are allowed to simply do it.”

“The power of the Vala is everywhere but it is particularly strong in the water as it cleans. Tauriel and I fought best together in the Greenwood just after rain. We would get so muddy.” 

“Yes, you are at your most powerful in the water, highness. You are at home in it and your abilities will be stronger in it. You have seen evidence of this.”

“Today especially. I sank beneath the water. I do not need to breath underwater. I don’t understand. But I don’t understand any of these new abilities. Why have they come now?”

Elrond looked at them. “Because of her. You have awakened it in each other. You feed energy to each other. It is for the best that you bonded together and not with another. I am told any other partner would have died quickly. You feed her from the energy you get from the water and she you, from the forest.”

“At home, we have more waterfalls than you do in Imladris, small, much smaller but they are everywhere.” Legolas mused. 

“The good news of course is that the wizards are wrong. They are misguided. It is not as they seem to think it is to be.”

“Perhaps they feared the power we have together?” Legolas said. 

“I do not think they know. I think it is something out of their realm of possibility. Know that the power you have together is stronger than any magic they have.”

“It hurts that they lied to me all my life, that I cannot trust them now as I once trusted them with my life and Tauriel’s life.”

“They strive to control to make things a reality that they feel is the right course. No matter how misguided or how it hurts others.”

“I felt guilty that I didn’t take them with me when I left Dale, that we would not have been injured as we were if I had thought to bring them, but now I see that they might not have allowed our bonding. They might even have killed Tauriel to stop it.” 

“They would have kept you apart and that would have been the wrong course. Any you bond with Legolas are at risk as you take energy from them but you do not realize. She feeds you without detriment to herself.”

Legolas looked to Aragorn. 

“Fear not. I am told that Tauriel is with you when..and I would believe she ensures you have what you need without taking it from him.” Elrond stated. 

“If her mother was a tree nymph and her father an elf, why does she feel the cold so much?” Legolas asked. 

“It is hard for life to take root in the cold. She needs to move and to be in the forest. I do not fully understand all her abilities yet.” Elrond looked apologetic. “I know that the storm yesterday was brought on by her sadness and fear. I know she attracts others to her, the desire for her even affecting elves. I am told you do as well Legolas.” He sighed. “I have more about Tauriel…”

Tauriel had been silent so far. Her arms tightened around Legolas’ neck. The clouds stayed, shifting and moving as if not sure if they were ready to turn into a storm or break up.

“I should warn you that it might rain on us,” Legolas said. 

Elrond nodded. “Tauriel, because her mother was a tree nymph is tied to the forest. As you said, only at peace in the trees or with you.”

“She can’t sail? Not even in a wooden boat?” Legolas asked.

“I-I do not know. We would have to ask Dru. I am still working out all that this means for both of you.” He paused and inhaled, continuing. “You have seen that the weather is altered based on her mood. She cannot live without you.” He looked pointedly at Legolas. 

“It’s a good thing that I have never had the desire to leave Middle Earth. The Greenwood is my home and I would have it returned to its former glory,” Legolas told them. 

“I do not mean simply in a metaphorical sense Legolas. She cannot live without you at all. You will be at her side, forever. She will keep the Greenwood alive.” Elrond sighed. “If she is happy there is new life, there is growth and you will be blessed with children. As long as she lives, as long as you are at her side the Greenwood will live in some capacity. The time of elves will end but she will ensure the Greenwood survives.” 

Eyes fell on Tauriel. She shook her head. “Me? I am a guard, now princess...I am not-” Her breathing increased and the clouds darkened. 

Legolas crouched and picked a wildflower. He handed it to her and kissed the top of her head before sitting down. 

“She is the future of the Greenwood but it only happens with you at her side, in her bed. You must no longer have restraints, guards. It is stifling your ability to learn your powers that you have from your mother and it causes her distress. Her distress makes things difficult for us all.”

_ We will be together forever, happy in our forest.  _

The clouds were gone, the sunlight suddenly bright and warm. Tauriel had her eyes closed and she was smiling. 

_ Our forest. Together. _

Elrond cleared his throat. “You should know that Dru is a forest nymph...you two woke her, a wish cast and granted. A gift for my sons. You did that. Your power together is quite something.”

“We did that?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes, you did. Just as you melted the snow, made flowers and corn bloom and a sapling grow exponentially before our eyes. I have an army of elves who are trying to understand why they are surrounded by corn... Your lovemaking causes quite the ripple effect.”

“Let’s hope that our power do not increase much more. I did wish that the twins could know the joy of bonding,” Legolas told Elrond. 

“Do not wish it of me, highness. I am quite content alone,” Glorfindel said. 

“Alone with your thoughts of them…” Aragorn chuckled under his breath. 

“I will survive them, as will all others.”

“Yes, well…” Elrond cleared his throat once again. “Neither of you can control the way you cause others to feel. Others will have to just learn to come to terms with it.” He did not speak of how they affected him with dreams of his wife together again. 

“I will ask that you make some excuse. ‘It’s magic’ seems to work with the humans. But I do not want this knowledge spread. Many will not understand and see us as a threat.” 

“I told them all the corn and such was a blessing of the Vala” Elrond stated. “ No one else must know what we speak of here. The implications are great and could indeed bring danger to you both. For now, take some time to come to terms with what you have been told. In truth, I am still working at understanding the implications. If you have questions, come to me and we can ask Dru if I do not know.”

“Tomorrow in battle, I will try to direct this power at fighting the orcs. But I do not understand it or know how to control it.” 

“No, you don’t but you need to be given the space to figure it out.” Elrond looked at Tauriel. “You, highness...we must keep you as happy as we can. At least the weather will be in our favour if you are.” 

“She is very happy, killing orcs,” Legolas smiled. 

Tauriel nodded, almost numbly. She was still focused on the idea of her and Legolas in the forest forever. The rest she was trying to understand. 

“If you will excuse us now, I think Tauriel and I should take to the trees to think.” 

“Of course.” Elrond nodded to them.

Aragorn shook his head. He had questions but bit his tongue. 

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder before they left. 

Aragorn looked up at him. “I will be here when you return. I would know what I can do to help you both.”

Tauriel hung onto Legolas. She looked up at the sky. 

_ That was me? I...I am not special as you are...I thought...I am confused but I wish for the future Lord Elrond speaks of. _

_ Everyone is special in their own way. We’ll just take each day as it comes and be as happy as we can be. You must put away any thoughts of us ever being parted. I’m going to put you down now because I am not sure that my abilities cover jumping up into trees hanging onto beautiful women. _

Tauriel laughed lightly. She kissed his cheek as her feet touched the ground. She turned, grabbing his hand and took off into the trees. 

Elrond put his hand out to stop their guard. “The prince has left orders for you to enlist the warriors to gather the corn. Rowland, would you see if there is anything more that Akkash needs for the children’s trip to Bree.” 

“She’s not going to affect the orcs like everyone else is she?” Glorfindel asked. 

“I don’t think she affects everyone. I am not affected.” Aragorn stated. “I have not seen anything that says the orcs are affected. We have fought together. I have not seen it.”

Glorfindel frowned. “You know I have never thought to check. Do orcs have genitalia?” 

Aragorn shrugged. “I have never bothered to look. I heard they cannot reproduce. No females.”

“They do not. They have a...rear passage for excrement. That is all,” Elrond told them. “At least that is what I have heard. Where are my sons?” 

Aragorn and Glorfindel chuckled. “They may be resting with Dru. Check the dormitory.” 

Elrond left them at the table. Aragorn looked at Glorfindel. “That was a lot to take in. I feel for them.”

“To think we have been dining with the son of a god,” Glorfindel said. 

“To think I have laid in bed with one…” Aragorn muttered. 

“They do say that men are the favourites of the gods.”

“I am not, she is and that's how I prefer it.” Aragorn stated. 

“You must not feel second best, Aragorn. It is easy to see why he is more attached to her.”

“I don’t. I feel comfortable in my place in his life. I struggle with it but he is a close, close friend. They both mean a great deal to me.” 

“As the humans say, friends with benefits.” 

Aragorn frowned. “I suppose.”

Tauriel ran, his hand in hers. She found a large tree with strong branches. She moved to the middle. It was a large evergreen with still full branches. Inside, near the trunk they were protected from the elements though the day was still bright and warm. Tauriel pressed her back against the trunk. Her eyes took him in.

“Son of a powerful god...That was the least surprising thing I heard.” Tauriel smiled and beckoned him to her. 

He came close and tried to lean in to kiss her but got poked with the feathered end of her arrows as her quiver hung under her arm. He stopped and removed his bow and quiver, hanging them from a side branch. 

Tauriel did the same. “I apologize for letting anything get between us.” She once more beckoned him to her. 

“You must remain happy at all times. I so order it,” he told her and moved closer. 

“Did you not hear Lord Elrond? You must be at my side, in my life and in my bed...always.” She smiled as she tried to pull him in closer.

“Really? He said that? I only heard that we should remain in bed together always.” 

Tauriel kissed him. Her forehead rested against his when she ended the kiss. “We must keep Aragorn as close as we can. Despite all of this, you still desire him and I will not have him leaving you unhappy. That will make me unhappy. No one mentioned that my happiness is reliant on yours.”

“Ask him to sleep with us, please. If you ask he will know that you approve. You will have me forever.” 

“I will. He will be alive for such a short time and he will have duties and one day, Arwen. I will ask him.” 

“Don’t speak of Arwen to him.” 

“I have no need to. I know nothing of her or their future than what you have told me. That has no bearing on the now.” 

“But there is no need for him to sleep alone while we are in the same place. Tell him you will rain on the battle if he does not.” 

“I cannot control that.” She frowned. “I will speak to him, I promise. I see no reason he cannot share our bed for as long as he is willing.”

“Lie.”

“I do not feel that I can.” She looked away. Her hands gripped his shirt. “Do you believe all that we were told?”

“It does not matter whether we believe it or not. The fact remains that we have abilities now that we did not before and we must find a way to at least put a halt to the cloud thing that you do. That is unpleasant, even if I like the rain.”

Tauriel laughed. Her head went back against the trunk of the tree. 

Legolas moved in and kissed her neck. “Now, let’s see if you have improved your curves any.” His hands slid over her breasts. “I had best feel your armour there tomorrow morning.” 

“You had best feel me every morning and night…” She tilted her head, allowing him more access to her neck. Her hand slid lower on his body, one stopping firmly on the front of his trousers. “It seems there is some truth to the fact that I have an effect on men…”

Legolas drew back a bit. “You must tell me if anyone says anything inappropriate to you or touches you. I will remove that limb.” 

“I do not believe that part of things. None but you and Rowland seem to find me attractive. He understands his place. The question was asked, answer given. He knows I seek no other and never will.” 

He put his hand over hers. “This is for you alone. I will not give this to even Aragorn.” 

Tauriel frowned a little. “I would not ask that of you. You desire him. You do not have to restrict yourself for me. Please. I wish you to be happy.” As if on cue the clouds darkened the sky once more. 

Legolas put his other hand around the back of her neck and drew her into a kiss. “I thank you for that. But they will not be pleased if you make the battle field muddy before we get there.”

“I can’t help it…” Her lower lip quivered a little. “I do not realize I am-” The sound of light rain hit the tree though did not touch them in the security of the branches and tree needles. 

Legolas shrugged. “Maybe it is just rain,” he said with a smile. 

Her hand moved, rubbing against the front of his pants. “I wish to have this now. Here...we have gotten good at picking good trees for such activities.” 

Legolas unlaced her trousers. “You are agile enough that if I push your trousers down just far enough…” he said while doing just that. 

Tauriel parted her legs, letting him push her pants down and over her boots. Her hand worked on his trousers, freeing his manhood from its confines. 

“I am going redesign your clothes to make this easier.” 

“I would welcome anything that allows you to touch me whenever and however you wish...just make sure I can still climb trees.” She was almost breathless as her hand stroked him. 

His hand slid between her legs and one finger entered her. “You are always ready for me.” 

Tauriel gasped. Her hand tightened around him. “Always. I long for your touch with every breath…” The tree grew fragrant, pinecones began to grow on the branches. “Legolas, I-” Her body tensed. 

Legolas wasted no time in entering her. He liked to feel her muscles pulse around him. 

Tauriel wrapped her arms about his neck as he pressed her against the tree. She was moaning with each thrust. Once more the ground showed signs of spring. Snow melted back, grass pushed up. 

“Legolas...my love…” Tauriel could feel herself close to her peak once more. He drove her to an edge, a feeling she could never describe. 

Legolas was breathing heavily and thrust harder and deeper. His body tense until it peaked and he climaxed. 

Tauriel cried out. Her eyes were closed. Her nails raked his back as her body desperately clung to his, riding out her climax. Again, energy rippled away from them. The trees in the area were all showing signs of buds. 

Akkash looked at Elrond. He was reading to the children at one end of the table as Elrond was studying something at the other end. “Magic?” Akkash asked. “How often can we expect this magic to happen?”

Lord Elrond smiled tightly. “Spring comes early. It bodes well for the battle and for your travels.” Between the changes to the weather and the way their energy affected everyone Elrond wasn’t sure they would make it into battle at this rate. He hoped they could keep Tauriel happy. At this rate their energy level was so high there was no telling what they might do. What he did know was Tauriel needed to be near Legolas as they fought, no other option would do. 

The afternoon was passed with harvesting corn, and getting everyone ready to move out at dawn. Edstal, and Frigthoren were told that they were to fight and not to guard the prince and princess in battle as it would distract them and thus endanger them. As the sunset the children were fed. They weren’t given too much corn as they didn’t want to make too many stops along the way. Elrond provided tents for the children. It was still too cold for them to sleep outside and if it rained they would freeze. 

Lembas bread was made in abundance to feed the army as they travelled north. Not knowing how many they were up against, they had decided that the cavalry were to stay with the army on foot. 

The ‘officers’ sat around the fire in the farm yard eating stew and the last of the roast potatoes. Dru had found a couple of raw roots to her liking and she used a spoon to dig out bits of meat from the stew, though she obviously preferred her meat raw. Legolas waved Aragorn over to him. “You said you had questions.” 

“I do.” Aragorn sat. He looked at both Legolas and Tauriel. “The first one being, how are you both?”

“I think we are both pretty happy. Though it has been quite a shock and I think our abilities still scared us,” Legolas said. “How are you?” 

“In shock but..not in shock.” Aragorn frowned. “It was a lot and yet, I am not surprised to learn you have powers from a god. I am sad your father never spoke of your mother to you. Now I understand his loneliness even more.” 

Aragorn glanced at Tauriel. “Admittedly, I am a little afraid of both of you.”

“We would never hurt you,” Legolas said. 

“I understand that but with all the power you both have. It is intimidating. If there is anything I can do to help you, I have no magic myself save healing but I would try.”

“Sleep with us,” Legolas said outright. “It helps stabilize us.”

Aragorn frowned. 

Tauriel reached out to take Aragorn’s hand. “You have heard what Lord Elrond said. We were meant to be together, you cannot come between that. I would ask you, as long and as often as you are willing...I would not want you to feel forced, come to our bed. You make Legolas happy, you fill a desire for him.” She whispered to him. “You help us feel safe. All this, power or abilities, they are frightening. You help us feel protected.”

Aragorn turned his hand to take hers. He reached his other hand for Legolas’ “I cannot promise I will always be there. I do promise to sleep with you when possible. I do not want you to fear this world and will do what I can to protect you.”

“Think of it this way, I am the rain Tauriel is the trees. You are the soil. We each need each other to make a forest,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn nodded. He squeezed their hands before pulling his away. “Lord Elrond has asked me to make sure you are together tomorrow. Fighting apart is not an option.”

“I don’t know that anything we can do will help us in battle other than what we already do, but if we can we will. Don’t expect the gods to come to our aid,” Legolas said. “After all, all I have done so far is push over a couple of wizards, and talk to a couple of people.” 

“And made her happy.” Aragorn smiled. “Your abilities will show as needed. You will be unfettered now. Your fighting is beyond a normal elf’s. Yes, you are both highly trained but you have something else. You have natural charm and attraction. You do not realize all you are capable of.”

Legolas smiled. “You think I am charming?” 

“You have your moments.” Aragorn chuckled.

“Join us tonight in the house?” Legolas asked. 

“After I see to the last of details for the children’s journey, yes.” Aragorn nodded his head.

“Of course. We will not take you from your duties. But your presence will help us sleep and keep us calm. I find it difficult to sleep before a battle.” 

“As do I.” Tauriel leaned her head on Legolas’ shoulder. 

“We need you calm, Tauriel. I do not wish to fight in heavy rains.” Aragorn stated in seriousness. 

“Lord Elrond had brought our armour from Imladris. I would like you to wear my Mithril shirt, Tauriel. It is quite light and it does not irritate if you wear it over your shirt, then put your leather vest over that.” Legolas told her. “But did you have other questions, Aragorn?” 

Tauriel frowned. Aragorn noticed. “He is just trying to protect you.” 

“And leaving himself vulnerable. I will wear my leather only. I do not want anything else.” Tauriel stated. “What would you have to protect you? Nothing. I won’t wear it.”

Legolas looked at her. “Didn’t I just say that Lord Elrond has brought our armour from Imladris? You have seen my armour, Tauriel. Let me protect you the little that I can.”

Tauriel licked her lips. She half huffed. “We can look at it in the morning.”

Aragorn suppressed a chuckle. “I do have other questions or maybe more concerns...I do not know exactly what I would call them. Is the disagreement of armour on hold for the moment?”

“Yes, she will wear my Mithril shirt,” Legolas replied. 

“We will discuss in the morning.” Tauriel stated.

Smiling as he shook his head, Aragorn put a hand on the table. “Firstly, your mother...one of the Valar. No one asked how you felt to learn that or that your father never told you. I can imagine how hard it has been to have never known her then to have this told to you. What does it mean though? Powers that haven’t all manifested but you draw energy from Tauriel, from your bond and you supply her with energy from water?” 

“To be honest, Aragorn. I do not feel any different than I did before. As for my mother, I can’t miss what I never had. I don’t remember her. I’d like to think that she would have come back to me if she could.” 

He nodded. “That is fair. It is quite the thing to learn. We were all quite shocked. Lord Elrond is still trying to piece together everything.” He looked as if he had more he wanted to ask but was unsure. “We have sent the guards off. They will join the army. Rowland, with the rangers. He is quite devoted to you, Tauriel.”

Tauriel sighed, softly. “That is the one part I do not agree with. I have no sway as they seemed to imply. I do think that we together seem to cause issues. I have seen how uncomfortable the guards get when we are making love. I think they have given my abilities too much credit. Rowland helped Edstal and I. Now he seems fond of me but he is aware it will never be.”

“He still vowed to protect you with his life.” Aragorn shrugged.

“A foolish idea of men, perhaps. He said men are content with their hands and imaginations. I know of no other who seems affected by me so I have decided that it is not an ability I have.”

Legolas tried to keep the smile off his face. “If men are content with their hands, then why so the rangers rut against trees with each other when they think their Captains are not looking”? 

“That still has nothing to do with me.” Tauriel stated matter of factly. “I can see Legolas affecting others but not I. He caught your eye Aragorn.” She smirked. 

“Not the same thing Tauriel and you know it.” Aragorn tossed back at her. 

“The rangers did not like me. They are intimidated at times and uncomfortable with a female ranger.”

“That is what I told them but I have been assured that is not the case.”

“Why are we even discussing this? You had other questions or is your curiosity satisfied?” Tauriel dismissed the topic. 

“Tauriel, that is rude,” Legolas said. “We need to extend our agreement of no secrets to Aragorn. If he has questions, then I will answer them.” 

“First, it is fine. I know it is a sensitive topic.” Aragorn rubbed the table with his fingertip. “I know you may not see it, either of you but I have been told that you greatly affect those around you. Together and apart. The effect is more intense when you are together, obviously. Tauriel, the rangers are uncomfortable because you cause them to feel very aroused.” He was trying to be gentle with her. “Legolas also affects some of the men the same way. It isn’t something you can help but as with Rowland, some are more greatly impacted. He is willing to follow you to what is potentially his death. Not because he was trained to but because he feels that strongly about you. He will not do anything to you any more than I would but it is the truth of the matter. The rangers may be aloof with you both because of this power. Again, you cannot help it.” 

“Tauriel is most stubborn, then again, if could be that she is the most beautiful woman in the world,” Legolas said. “What are your other questions?”

Tauriel was frowning as she looked away from the table. She was also trying to hide a faint blush from Legolas’ words.

Aragorn chuckled. “She is beautiful even if she chooses not to see it.” He looked at Legolas, “I- I am a little unsure how to- Lord Elrond said you draw energy from those you bond with, that they would have died quickly. It is less a question and more a statement. I do not want to hurt your feelings. I am relieved you did not bond with me first..”

“That applies only to nymphs and it is not because they draw energy from their mates. It is because they have above average need to have sex.”

“You may wish to speak with Lord Elrond. He was pretty specific that it was a trait of you both. That is what Dru told him.” Aragorn blushed a little. “Well, if the need for sex is that strong and given the results...Vala help all the land around you both.” He chuckled lightly. “Actually, that does bring up a question, perhaps I didn’t understand correctly. Elrond said Tauriel will keep the Greenwood alive. How is that possible? It is a dense forest. It doesn’t have a heart like a living being. Yes, plants grow because of the two of you but it seems very specific. Do you understand it or did I miss parts of the information. It seems to me, if it is what he says the Greenwood surviving hinges on her surviving and you surviving in order for her to be happy. That can’t be right though.”

“When I was alone at home, when Tauriel was in Imladris, my father gave me several books to read from the Greenwood library. Apparently, these books are only available to married elves. But one had warning about forest nymphs. As I understood it, every time a forest nymph makes love a plant is propogated. In our case, if I am feeding her the energy of the gods…” Legolas let that hang. 

“Hence all of the Greenwood can be sustained. And because she was born there she is tied to there.” Aragorn leaned in hoping only Legolas could hear him. “I do not think she understands all that was told to her today or she is purposely ignoring the implications. I know I must not be overprotective of her but she is more powerful than she knows and yet more vulnerable and at risk than ever. You both are but you seem to be more logical in what you learned today.”

“Tauriel went straight to denial. I am still in shock,” Legolas replied. 

“And I can hear you both,” Tauriel said. She turned and looked at them. “I am not ignoring anything. I learned today that what I thought was my childhood was a lie. I learned I am not solely elf. I learned that there are abilities I possess even if I do not always see them. I was raised as a guard, trained as such and my whole world has been turned on its side. The only positive is that Legolas loves me and that the wizards were wrong...so very wrong.” The fire of anger smoldered in her eyes.

Legolas held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t blame me or Aragorn we are trying to cope with this as well. I only seem to be more logical because I cannot cope with the emotions of it all at the moment. I need to go kill some orc.” 

“Or take your wife to bed in an attempt to exhaust you both.” Tauriel grabbed his hand.

Aragorn, bit the inside of his cheek. “I have one more question if I can beg you to restrain that desire for just a moment?” He looked at Tauriel who was already half standing up. She sat and blinked at him once. “You have a limited time…”

“Fair enough. It actually pertains to the wizards. Legolas, they said they didn’t understand what she was. You also asked Elrond if they feared the power you both had. Combined you are far more powerful than they are. Elrond seems to think they do not know but if they figure it out or if they do, is there a risk they will come back at some point?”

“No one knows how wizards think. We are taught that that they are wise, but I have not found so. Wizards exaggerate everything. It is the way that they get people to listen to them. But their power in Middle Earth wans and all they can do is warn us of possible dangers. If it had been Mithrandir, I would have listened to them. But these wizards have failed in their mission with elves for a very long time. We are not united. It is a good thing that there is a mountain range between the Greenwood and Imladris and there is too much Mirkwood between the Greenwood and Lothlorien. Your rangers were only allowed into the woods because my father met and respected your father. Otherwise he would never have let the Dunedain anywhere near our woods.” 

Aragorn looked down at the table. “Do you think they will still try to complete what they see is their mission? Is Tauriel in danger from them?”

Her hand went to her knife. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” Tauriel was angry. The topic of the wizards was not one she enjoyed.

Legolas looked at the sky for clouds. But they didn’t seem to be threatening. “I will speak with Lord Elrond and ask for him to report them to Saruman, he is head of their order. But I will also ask that he do so in such a way that the wizards do not discover what we now know.” 

.

Aragorn nodded. “Good idea. I don’t want to have to worry about looking over our shoulder tomorrow or in the days to come.”

“Tomorrow, if they are still about, we will have to deal with them ourselves. Even Saruman cannot send a message that fast.” 

Aragorn inhaled and stood. “Go, take your wife to bed. I will come to you both when I am done with my work.”

Tauriel stood and grabbed Legolas’ hand. And he stood.

“Don’t work all night. We need you refreshed in the morning,” Legolas said. 

“I just need to ensure the children are ready. The injured as well. I will come so you will both be able to rest as well. I promise.” Aragorn put his hand on Legolas’ shoulder before walking away.

Legolas grabbed his wrist and drew him back. He cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him. “I need you.” 

Aragorn blushed a little. “We need rest.” He smiled and pulled away. “Soon, as soon as I am done.”

“Take me to bed my love...I have energy that needs to be spent.” Tauriel whispered in his ear.

When Aragorn opened the door to slip in he found the fire going and a single candle burning. He was greeted with the sight of a naked Tauriel astride Legolas. His mouth went dry. She looked at him and smiled. Her movements slowed as they waited for him to undress and come to the bed. 

Aragorn found himself struggling not to touch Tauriel. She kept up her slow movements for only a moment longer before rolling and taking Legolas with her. They laid on their side. Aragorn slipped into the bed behind Legolas. His mouth was on the elf’s shoulder. He pressed his hips against Legolas. He kissed him along his neck, his hands moving around Legolas to caress his chest. 

Tauriel turned, nestling her backside into Legolas’ hips. Aragorn’s hands wrapped around to hold onto Legolas’ hips as he used his leg to push Legolas’ leg forward over Tauriel’s to allow him more access. Aragorn pressed his body forward slowly as if silently begging Legolas to open for him.

“Yes,” Legolas moaned as he pushed back against Aragorn. His arms wrapped around Tauriel and his hands cupped her breasts. 

Tauriel adjusted her hand, reaching between her legs to gently guide him into her as Aragorn pressed into Legolas. 

Aragorn’s hands moved trying to grip Legolas’ hip. It found Tauriel’s and he pulled gently forcing her closer to Legolas. His mouth was on Legolas’ neck as he began to slowly move. 

Legolas seemed to sense the tension that wasn’t pleasure. “This will not work if the two of you are nervous of touching each other,” Legolas told them. 

It was then that Aragorn realized he was holding Tauriel’s hip. “I am sorry..” He pulled it away and found Legolas’ hip once more. “I promised I would never do anything, act on anything..it was an accident.” He kissed Legolas’ shoulder. 

Tauriel said nothing but wiggled her backside a little to ensure she was nestled close. Her hands moved over Legolas’ lightly squeezing her breasts. She moaned. Aragorn moved his hips pressing into Legolas in response to her noise. 

Legolas moaned and moved in Tauriel as Aragorn set their pace. He was complete with both his loves. He felt connected and filled with them. 

Aragorn kept a slow, steady but deep pace. He felt Legolas move under him and knew he was moving inside of Tauriel in the same manner. Tauriel cried out, climaxing. Her noise seemed to almost startle Aragorn but it was subtle. He renewed his pace, increasing a little as he drove himself towards the edge of pleasure. 

Tauriel mewled and pressed back. Her hands were on Legolas’ urging him to caress and touch her breasts more. Aragorn shifted, lifting a hip to allow himself more leverage. Doing so pressed his manhood deeper and in turn pressed Legolas into Tauriel more. Aragorn’s manhood pressed against Legolas’ prostate sending a wave of pleasure through him. He gripped Tauriel’s breasts as he gasped in a breath. 

Aragorn kept this angle, this pressure. It felt right. He gripped Legolas’ hips a little tighter. He was close to finishing. 

Tauriel moaned again as Legolas seemed to grow a little firmer inside of her. 

Outside the house the trees grew greener in the moonlight. The sapling grew a foot. 

Aragorn was silent as he climaxed. His fingers dug into Legolas’ hips, his mouth found his shoulder. He thrusted in firmly, feeling the pleasure wash over him. Aragorn’s climax triggered Legolas’ and seemed to move on to Tauriel. In that moment they were awash with pale blue light as energy surged through them. 

Elladan lay on one side of Dru while Elrohir lay on the other side. “They are at it again,” Elladan murmured. He rolled to kiss Dru, then his lips slid down to take her breast. Elrohir copied his brothers movements exactly. 

The farm was completely free of snow. The grass was green and the fields showed signs of more crop growth. The forest seemed to be in the start of spring. 

Tauriel was breathing heavily as she laid there, Legolas’ arms holding her. Aragorn moved away first, gently disengaging to lay on his side beside Legolas who naturally slid from Tauriel. His eyes closed and he slipped into a peaceful sleep feeling secure and protected. 

He dreamed again of children. 

Tauriel rolled to face him and draped her body over Legolas’. Aragorn sat up and pulled the blankets over them before he laid down and drifted into a deep sleep. 

He was up before dawn, his trousers and boots already on. He needed to see the caravan off at the first light of dawn and then prepare for the ride north.

Legolas followed, not yet ready to put on his armour but dressed normally. He wanted to see the little girl with the crooked legs once more before they left, but then when he saw the children, blurry eyed and reluctantly getting into the wagons that they had saved, he remembered. He froze. 

Akkash was helping them in. Elladan, Elrohir and Dru appeared with their things. Elladan frowned and went to Legolas, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Where is Tauriel? What has happened?” Elrohir was beside him as well now. Both had their hands on the hilts of their swords.

“I am just sad to see the children go. Take care of them. I will come to see you as soon as I can. I will miss you in the battle,” Legolas said. 

The twins relaxed a little. “We will miss you and the battle as well but we have some precious things to look after.” Elrohir said, smiling. 

“We look forward to you coming to visit though...we will be somewhat glad of the reprieve from you now.” He smirked. “It is a wonder that anyone can sleep and more babes are not on the way.”

Legolas laughed. “If I do not make it through this battle, tell your twins of me.”

“You will survive. Tauriel will kill any orc that even dares get near you. Plus, we have seen you fight. I do not envy your enemies. We will tell them of all your deeds and they will be in awe when they meet you. Son of Nienna.”

“Take care of that dark nymph of yours. Your children are going to look magnificent,” Legolas told them. 

“We have you and Tauriel to thank for bringing her to us. We can never repay the joy you have brought us.” 

“All I did was wish you the same happiness that I found with Tauriel.” He put his hands on their shoulders. “Safe journey.”

They returned the gesture. “We wish you a hard fought victory. Give our best to that wildling wife of yours.” They both smiled. 

They went to their father who was standing near the horses. There were hushed words and goodbyes before the trio mounted their horses for the journey.

Tauriel dressed but she did not go to see off the children. She didn’t have in her to watch them say goodbye to the life they knew. Instead, she headed into the forest. She moved slowly, letting her hands brush the rough trunks as she passed. She inhaled the scent of the woods. She had known the woods were her home, a place of comfort for her but as she tried to understand what had been told to her she noticed an undercurrent of something. Tauriel shook her head. She was letting all the talk get to her head. 

Tauriel climbed a tree and sat. She closed her eyes and tried to picture her parents. A toddler with wild long red hair gathered flowers from the forest floor as her father knelt at the base of a tree and wept. The tree was withered and diseased like much of the forest trees around them. What life was in it now was not from the tree but from fell growths that smelt of death. 

Tauriel kept her eyes closed but she felt tears fall onto her cheeks. She focused on the tree and then on the man. She wanted to reach out to him. The smell of the tree was in her nose. She tried to shake it away but it seeped into her as if trying to choke her. 

Legolas caught her as she fell from the tree. “Tauriel? What’s wrong?” 

She was gasping unable to take a full breath. Her arms wrapped about his neck tightly and she pressed her face into his neck. His scent began to overtake the smell of the tree. The smell of death. 

“The caravan has headed south. We must be ready to ride and we must be in armour in case we encounter the arcs headed south,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel nodded against him, taking a few final breaths of his scent before she felt as if she could manage to support herself. The tree she had been in had lost all its new growth. 

“I will be ready. I shouldn’t have come out here. I needed to walk and then-“ She shook her head a little. “Battle. This is not the time.”

“I promise you, you can lay waste to the battle field so long as you don’t kill any of our own people. Let it all out there. But we will not get there before dawn tomorrow if we do not leave now. We must set camp before dark. Orcs like to attack in the dark. So we still have to be far enough away that they do not know we are coming. But I am tell the Captain of the Guard her job, aren’t I?” 

Tauriel smiled up at him. She stepped in close and kissed him fully. “Tell me again that I can lay waste to the battle field…” Her eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

“You can lay waste to the battlefield, but when it is over you have to renew it again. Let the forest be refreshed on the bodies of the orcs.”

“I don’t know how to do that…” She whispered. 

“I have a feeling that your powers do not need you to know anything. Just let it happen.”

Tauriel nodded. 

Shy came to the house to help Tauriel with her armour not knowing that she had very little to be helped with. Her thick leather vest was a bit snug over the top of the mithril shirt.

Edstal and Frigthoren came to dress Legolas.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “It fits a bit tight. I am not entirely sure I am happy with this.” Her eyes were a little stormy. Her mouth pursed.

“You will do as you are told, wife,” Legolas told her with a teasing smile. 

Tauriel pouted. She watched as he was dressed in his armour. “My brave warrior.”

“You sure that covers all the vital spots?” Shy teased him looked pointedly down the centre piece of his armour. 

“They have to get close enough and Elven armour is quite adequate.” Tauriel approached her hands moving over the armour. She sighed and licked her lips. “I wish there was time to take you out of it once more…”

Edstal and Frigthoren looked at each other and backed away a little. 

“If you two are wanting children, I suggest you invest in a bit of a skirt of that mithril stuff for your lady.”

Tauriel frowned. “Why?” There was a little annoyance in her tone. 

“Believe me, no one is going to get close enough to her to touch her,” Legolas said. 

“Still a stray arrow…” Shy said. 

Legolas looked at Tauriel. 

Tauriel shook her head. “No. No more armour. I cannot fight restricted.”

She then picked up Tauriel’s quiver. Beside Legolas’ was four other bundles of arrows. “Think you got enough?” 

“No but it was all we can carry,” Legolas said. “Are our horses ready?”

“Yes, highness.” Frigthoren picked up the arrow bundles. 

“You were able to locate mine?” Tauriel held her breath. “The saddle was a gift and the horse...he is a good ride.” 

“Yes, highness. He came back to us after the battle.” 

Tauriel grabbed her quiver and bow, practically running out the door. 

Frigthoren followed with the arrows. He attached two bundles to Legolas’ horse and two to Tauriel’s. 

Scouts had already been sent ahead and the army on foot was well on the move. The yard was full of horses and gold armour shone in the sunlight. The Rangers now stood out from the rest.

“Strider!” Tauriel called out as she moved her horse to Aragorn’s. “As one captain to another your rangers should let the army go in first. They are not equipped as well. It is a suggestion.” She bowed her head to him. 

“And taken. I have already discussed the tactics with Lord Elrond.” 

Tauriel nodded once more. “As expected. Apologies for stepping in.” 

Aragorn looked confused for a moment and then shook his head. Shame washed over him. “I am sorry.” 

Tauriel frowned. “I am sorry. Why are you sorry?”

“I had an- no, just thank you for the suggestion.” Aragorn turned his horse. 

Tauriel looked around confused. Some of the others around her were staring up at her. Her heart began to race. Some shuffled their feet, some blushed and looked away. 

_ What did I do? I have done something wrong.  _

Legolas stuck his head out the door, frowning. He only had one boot on. “Is there a problem?” 

All around jumped or shuffled away. Some turned their horses, leading them away. All that remained was Rowland and he was staring at Tauriel. “No problem, she just happens to be particularly eye catching in her armour.” He cleared his throat and looked away. “That was in poor taste. Forgive me.” 

“She is beautiful,” Legolas said and vanished inside. He was back before they could get all the horses out of the yard. As usual he seemed to fly up into the saddle. 

Tauriel still seemed confused but pushed it aside to focus on the task at hand. Her horse moved alongside Legolas’.

Rowland rode behind her at a reasonable distance. He was not acting as guard he just knew he needed to stay within eyesight of her. 

Tauriel smiled at Legolas. “I am very much looking forward to hunting down orcs.”

“We must leave some for the army. We don’t want them to feel left out,” Legolas joked. 

“Fair, I would not want them to feel as if they rode all this way for nothing.” She laughed and her whole face lit up. 

One of the Rangers riding behind them nearly rode off the road as he stared at Tauriel’s hair blowing in the breeze. 

Rowland moved to check on the man. When it was clear he was alright and not drunk, he settled back into his place. 

Tauriel was oblivious. She looked at the riders in front of them. “Quite the sight.” 

The sun overhead made the armour shine and sparkle. The sky was clear and bright blue. There had been talk all day at how blessed they were that Spring was coming early. It was a good omen to many.

Glorfindel came to ride next to them. “How is your hand?” Legolas asked. 

“Fully healed. The extra day to get the townsfolk supplied was a good idea,” he replied. 

“I see that Landar did not go with the children. How did you find armour to fit him. He is almost as big around as he is tall,” Legolas asked. 

“We pieced together bits. He is part guard, part army and part Ranger. He is armed with the axe from the barn. He has been chopping the fire wood for days to practice with it. One of the Rangers found him a long knife to use as a sword and gave him a few lessons. 

Tauriel was shocked. “But he is young...too young still to be in this fight.”

“Dwarves go to battle much younger than we do, highness. We would do him a dishonour not to let him fight.” 

Legolas smiled. “And you have a warrior to guard him?”

“Of course, highness. It would do no one good to have our cadets killed in their first battle. Landar will most likely have his fill of it in this battle and train to be a smithy. He has been working with the smith. He is quite talented and knowledgeable in both heavy weapons and fine arts.”

“We should make an effort to get him back to his own people.”

Tauriel was relieved. She relaxed in her saddle. Her eyes moved over the land. “It is possible that we could deliver him. It would be good for diplomatic purposes.” Her hand swept her hair off of her shoulder. 

Behind her, Rowland and the other ranger made strange stifled noises. Tauriel looked over her shoulder. “Have you eaten something that went off?” She was concerned for them. 

Rowland shook his head. “No highness, we are fine. Wind caught our breath is all.” He had to look down to cover his blush. 

_ There is something wrong with them.  _ She looked at Legolas. 

“Already seen to. But if you would like to deliver him to Erebor that would complete Lord Elrond’s plans. You see after he survives this battle which I assure you, highness, he will if he is the last one standing, he will be able to plait his beard. Just as our plaits speak of our battles, Dwarves speak with their beards. He will go to them as a warrior and a smithy ensuing he has a place with them, rather than just being sent down the mines as an orphan.” 

Tauriel smiled. “That is wonderful news. I know that you had taken quite the liking to him Legolas.”

“More of an annoyance than a liking,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel laughed. Her head went back and the sound was a free, purely joyful laugh. “I found him more than annoyance but we can both be pleased he has a chance to return home a warrior and with a skill.”

Behind them Rowland shook his head. It was almost painful to ride. He adjusted in his saddle. He knew he would have to move away to lessen his feelings but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Without warning, Aragorn changed the order of the company and put half a company of elves between Tauriel and the Rangers, including Rowland. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. She frowned and shrugged. “A strange move don’t you think?”

Aragorn rode up beside Legolas. “Your wife’s...glamour is showing…” His voice was as hushed as he could make it. He was trying to be subtle. His jaw clenched. It was the same motion he made when he had been trying to deny how he felt around Legolas. He wasn’t sure Legolas would understand what he meant. 

_ Your happiness is increasing the fertility of everything around you...including the rangers.  _ Even in her mind his voice was laughing. 

Tauriel looked at him. She looked very much like a stunned doe. Her eyes were wide and it was clear she was not fully understanding what he meant. She shook her head.

_ That was exaggerated. My happiness affects the weather...not some male’s desire. _

_ Oh, my love. The desire of men is quite as much a part of nature as the weather and the trees and the wild flowers which are springing up in your wake. _

Tauriel looked back at the forest and ground they had passed by. Her eyes were wide, green shining like emeralds in the sun. Even the road was covered in grass where none had grown for many years. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Blame me if you must but putting some distance between you and the Rangers will ensure they cannot see you which might help them concentrate at least.  _

_ I would never blame you...I am happy because of you. There is no blame in that. I did not think it true…. _

She was still wide eyed. She looked truly surprised. 

Legolas lent over and kissed her.  _ Whenever you are sad, close your eyes and imagine us in the Greenwood together forever. _

Tauriel kissed him back and smiled.  _ I love that image...I dreamt of children. I dreamt of them climbing trees.  _ Her mind briefly flashed to the dead tree in the Mirkwood and for a moment it felt as if she could not breathe but she pushed it away focusing on the lingering feeling of his lips on hers. 

Glorfindel had ridden away from them on the pretext of checking on the army. 

The riders stopped for a midday meal because they knew they could catch up to those on foot who did not stop marching. But it was nothing for an elf to march in full armour for days at a time without food or sleep. The riders had stopped for the horses and the Rangers. 

Tauriel walked a little away from everyone now aware that she was causing those around her discomfort. She slipped into the woods and climbed up to sit in a tree. It was the perfect spot to wait as the rangers and horses took a break.

There were footsteps below her as three rangers made their way into the woods to relieve their bladders. 

“All those elves. Did you ever think we would see them here?”

“They came through...well the last battle at Fornost.”

“I meant to help us.” 

“That’s not the same as what you said. And it is more like we are a little bit of help to them. All I know is I am looking forward to killing orcs.”

“What are you doing over there?”

“Just relieving myself…” 

“Bullshit.”

There was laughter from two of the men. 

Tauriel was trying to piece together what they found so amusing. Her ears picked up the sound of the third man’s breathing and then soft groan. It was then that she figured it out. 

“Look, it was getting hard to ride.” The third voice chuckled. “If she wasn’t so damn beautiful..”

Her hand went to her mouth to stifle any noise she might make. They didn’t know she was there and she intended to keep it that way.

“Glad the army is between us and her now. I was having trouble thinking straight.” They made noises of agreement as they walked back to join the others.

Tauriel stayed in the tree until the call to move on came. 

_ What’s wrong?  _ Legolas asked her when they were back on the road. 

_ It really is true that I make the men...aroused. I do not know how to stop it. One of the rangers…  _ She struggled to figure out how to describe what she had heard but not seen.  _ He took time to ease...he said it was getting hard to ride because of me. I heard his noises...they did not know I was there. _

Legolas turned to look behind them. Frigthoren and Edstal were riding directly behind them just as he suspected. They couldn’t stop being guards even when ordered not to. “Go get Captain Strider.” 

Tauriel frowned.  _ Have I done something wrong? I didn’t think it was true...no one touched me. No one knew I was there.  _

_ No, you have done nothing wrong. But I think we should ride ahead. _

Edstal and Aragorn rode up beside Legolas. “I am told you wished to talk to me.”

“Tauriel and I need to move. Permission to ride ahead on our own. There would be no danger. Much of the army has already passed this way. We could see how those on foot have faired and if necessary ride back to report if there is any difficulties,” Legolas told him. 

Aragorn nodded. “Of course. If you feel the need to ride, go. Be careful.” He looked at Tauriel. “I understand you aren’t the most patient.” He smiled. 

Tauriel nodded. “Yes, I need to ride and move.” It wasn’t a lie persay. She did want to ride and wanted to get ahead.

_ Tauriel was in a tree when some rangers went to relieve themselves. One was relieving his...um...he was performing a sexual act and talking about her. We need to distance ourselves from the army or they will be too distracted.  _ Legolas told Aragorn. 

Aragorn had to concentrate but he listened to everything Legolas said. He nodded then looked at Tauriel, sympathy in his eyes. “Go, ride and check on the foot soldiers.”

“If you do not hear from us, all is well. If there is a problem we will report back. Safe journey, Captain.” 

“Safe journey your highness.” Aragorn maneuvered his horse back into his place. 

Legolas turned and ordered the guard to stay with the army. They he rode into the woods beside the road. There was not much underbrush and they had pasted this way before so they could ride fast through the woods without much danger. 

Tauriel kept up with him. She inhaled the scent of the wood as they rode. She smiled and felt the rush of wind on her face. 

When they were sufficiently ahead of the cavalry Legolas slowed. As he passed under a low branch, he grabbed it and swung up into the tree. 

Tauriel pulled on the reins of her horse and stopped. She turned her head to see where he went before jumping up into the nearest tree. “What are you up to love?”

“I do not like the thought of others thinking of my wife in such a manner,” he told her, now talking in Silvan. 

“I am sorry.” Tauriel frowned.

“It’s not your fault...well it is but you are not at fault.” 

“I need to learn to stop it from happening. I do not know how to do that.” 

“There must be a way. Dru did not affect everyone, just the twins. But Dru is not bonded to a Valarindi.”

Tauriel sat on the branch. Her hand reached out for his. “I will take myself away from them. I will do whatever you like. I do not wish to upset you. I do not know what to do with this power, any of the things they say I can do.” 

“I don’t know what to do either. I think Lord Elrond is expecting me to do something in the battle, but I don’t know how to use these abilities or how powerful they can be. Too much is expected of us and I no longer have any one to advise me.” Legolas drew her as close as their joint armour would allow. 

Tauriel closed her eyes. “I just want to kill orcs. I was not ready for any of this and neither were you.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usual shit...

“When we are in battle, I want you to get up high and use those archery skills of yours to bring down as many orcs as you can. Remember that you are no longer a guard. There is no one to protect. You are part of the army, and the purpose is not protection but attack,” Legolas told her. 

“As you wish.” She looked up at him. “Promise me you will be careful. If I cannot be at your side, I want you to promise me that you will be careful. I know you are a skilled fighter but if I am willing to promise you that I will do as you desire you will promise me this.”

“I have no intention of getting myself killed. I am looking forward to our future in the Greenwood.”

Tauriel smiled and kissed his cheek. He lent back on the tree trunk and drew her into his lap. “We have time.”

Tauriel claimed his mouth with hers.  _ I love you so very much Legolas. _

_ No one ever asks if I am affected by you.  _

_ Are you affected by me?  _

He took her hand and slid it under the centre flap of his armour to cover the front of his trousers. “What do you think?”

Tauriel smiled, a soft sultry smile. She used her other hand to press his between her legs so he could feel the heat from her centre. “And I am always ready for you.” Her hand squeezed and rubbed him lightly. 

“We really need to redesign your clothes. Or put you back in skirts.” 

Tauriel was breathing hard. “Whatever we need to do so that you can touch me whenever you like…” She was reaching to undo his armor. 

He stopped her. “We can’t. You know we can’t. We will just have to control ourselves. I want to, I really do, but we cannot be caught alone without our armour.”

Tauriel nodded, slowly pulling her hands back to his face. She stroked his cheek with one, the other holding there. “It is hard not to desire to touch you all the time.”

“I still fear that moment when you were dragged away from me. I could not reach a weapon. I was helpless to defend you. I will not risk that again.” 

Tauriel nodded. She knew how he felt. She felt the same as she feared that moment and watching him be dragged away. She kissed him deeply, passionately. “We will never be in that predicament again.”

“After this battle, let’s go home for a while,” he suggested. “We can take Landar to Erebor and just enjoy each other’s company in the safety of the Greenwood.”

Her eyes met his. “Are you sure my love? Aragorn may not come with us. I do not wish to take him from you.”

“He needs time away from us. He needs time to be with his own people. Much has happened to him as well and I will still be able to talk to him. He is still only 20 winters. This must be a lot for him to take in.” 

“It is a lovely plan. I will not hold you to it if something changes. Just know I love you and will stay at your side forever, wherever you wish to go or do.”

“Since when has an plan of mine not changed several times?” he laughed.

Tauriel laughed and kissed him again. 

“Shall we ride?” 

“One more…” Her mouth was on his again, her tongue brushed his. Tauriel pulled away. “Now we can ride.” 

“Thank the Gods for a Sindarin saddle! Or I would not be able to ride,” he replied. 

“I have heard that complaint a fair amount today…” Tauriel muttered. 

“Well, let us hope that we do not have to ride in the company of rangers too often. The elves seem to be able to control themselves better. I know that some of them feel it but I have not seen any evidence that they are as badly affected as the rangers.” 

“The elves are less crude, more decorum and manners I think.” Tauriel sighed. 

They rode a little slower and returned to the road now that they were far enough ahead that they were between the foot soldiers and the cavalry. “Men as such frail creatures. It is a wonder that they have survived. But they do breed a lot. As for being crude, I think it comes form their short lives. An elf has a hundred years to learn how to behave in a civilized manner. Even Aragorn who grew up with elves has not had enough time to lose his rough edges.” 

“He is more reserved, has better control than they do though. He has not said things about me or tried to touch me. He does not seem affected by me.” She smiled. “He is rough but was raised better than the average human.”

“Seeing how they live, it is a little wonder that they are able to behave better than animals in the fields. You saw Laketown. How can anything live with that stench?”

“They seem to survive more than they live. I am glad Lord Elrond is taking the children. They will have a chance to live and learn before this world tries to hurt them more than they are already hurt.”

“He will leave one day. I think when Arwen marries, or when she decides to leave, either way, he will join his wife.” Legolas seemed a little sad at this. 

“Lord Elrond? I value his presence. He has helped me a great deal.” She was silent for a moment. “He only spoke of us in the Greenwood. Not himself, the twins, any others....will they all sail? We will be alone.”

“He mentioned that we would rule the Greenwood. That means that either my father dies or he sails,” Legolas said sadly. “I don’t think I am ready for that.” 

“I feel it will be a long time before we are rulers in the Greenwood. There is much work to be done to rid this world of the evil in it first.”

“This is nice, being alone with you like this,” he said. 

“Yes, it is. When we return to the Greenwood we will have to go out, everyday just the two of us to connect, to be ourselves. We will have to be prince and princess otherwise.”

“We will be ourselves,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel licked her lips. “You will have to talk with your father about what we have learned.” 

“One battle at a time.” 

“Of course, my love.” Tauriel urged her horse onward. 

They caught up to the army and checked with their commander. 

The army was moving well and had not encountered any issues so far. Their pace was steady. Tauriel kept her horse on the edge of the road. There was not as much growth in her wake. She was not in the same place she had been when they left that morning. 

Legolas fell back until they were just out of sight and they rode there for the rest of the day. When the army made camp for the night, they were just short of Fornost, far enough that neither the orc scouts nor anyone from the city could spot them. No fires were lit. Legolas and Tauriel settled in a tree on the other side of the road. 

She nestled close to him, as close as possible given they still wore their armor. She smiled contentedly. The tree they sat in grew buds. Tauriel kissed his palm. “We will find each other after the battle. When we are parted, we will find each other when it is done and the orcs all lay dead.” 

“I don’t want to leave your side, but I know that if Aragorn is in danger, I will. You can stay out of danger.”

“You will do as you need to do. I will do as you ask to the best of my abilities.” She kissed his palm again and placed it on her cheek. “But we will find each other.”

“Always. Shall we build a nest? The others will arrive soon.” 

_ Aragorn, camp is made. You can bring the riders on, now. _

“Yes, my love.” Together they built themselves a place in the branches for the night. The riders rode in later and set up their camp. Aragorn sought out Lord Elrond and they went over a few things for the battle the next day. 

Legolas and Tauriel secured their weapons so that they would be easily reached and then settled as comfortably as possible in the nest. “We can stay here until first light. I had hoped we could spend the night with Aragorn but I think it would distract him too much.” 

Tauriel sighed softly. “I had hoped he would be here so we could actually sleep. We will have to do the best we can.” She nestled against his. She pouted a little. “Your armor is not the most comfortable. We will have to make the best of it though.” 

Below them the camp was settling in. Rowland looked for Tauriel and was disappointed to see no sign of her anywhere. He found a place to rest for the night. Edstal spotted Rowland. “Do you require warmth for the night? I understand that humans feel the cold more acutely.

“It is cold. Do you have an extra blanket? I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Rowland stated. “Snow is melting but it isn’t warming up too fast.”

Edstal gathered up leaves and put a blanket over them. He waved Rowland to it. “It is warmer if you don’t sleep on the frozen ground. I noticed that you do not have the training of the Rangers.”

Rowland frowned and moved to the leaves. “I am a mercenary. I protect people, goods, documents and such as it travels around Middle Earth. I, and my men ensure no one steals or damages what we protect. We get paid to do it so we are trained to fight but not as rangers are, no.” He laid on the makeshift bed.

Edstal discarded his breast plate but left the rest of his armour on and laid down behind Rowland. He covered them with his blanket and cloak. “Do not concern yourself, Rowland. Elves do do not interact as humans do. We will just share warmth. And from here I can see Their highnesses. See up in that tree across the road. That is their bed.” 

Rowland was a little tense as Edstal laid behind him. He was warmer, that much was certain. “What do you mean you don’t interact as humans do?” His eyes strained to see the tree in the dark. He felt better knowing Tauriel was safe. He imagined her curled up and asleep. The fact that they were in a tree surprised him but he bit his tongue. 

“We do not engage in sexual activity before marriage and then only with our spouse,” Edstal said. “I only share your bedroll to offer you warmth so that you are alert for the battle tomorrow. Sleep now and I will keep watch on their highnesses.” 

“Right, Tauriel...the princess, she said she only- I just didn’t realize it was a general thing.” Rowland started to close his eyes. “The other day, when she was upset and took off into the woods, before the storm. He didn’t hurt her, did he? The prince I mean.”

“I believe that it was the wizards who upset her. They conspired to keep them apart. I know not why,” Edstal told him quietly. 

“I am glad it wasn’t him. He seems somewhat...aloof but not violent with her. I don’t know much about wizards.” 

“Aloof is not a word I would use between them. I would say obsessed. Or as you humans would say, they cannot keep their hands off each other.” 

“No I mean, his demeanour. He is aloof with others. Not cold but not exactly always friendly. She is cold at times but I think she is protecting herself. I just needed to know she didn’t need protection from him.”

“He is a prince. He cannot be seen to show favour to one over another.”

“Ah royalty...glad I don’t have to worry about kings and princes. I do my job, earn my coin. Though I guess now that isn’t the case.” Rowland chuckled as he settled in and began to drift off.

“In the absence of his father, our lives are his,” Edstal told him and then was quiet so that Rowland could sleep. 

Tauriel was awake before the sun came up. She laid against Legolas enjoying the last few moments of their time together before the battle. Legolas’ arms tightened around her. 

_ It will be a hard battle.  _

_ We will win. _

_ I look forward to holding you when it is done.  _ She looked up at him and reached a hand to pull his face to hers. She kissed him deeply. 

_ WE will make love in Fornost and grass and flowers and trees will flourish on the battlefield.  _

Tauriel felt her pulse race. She managed to nod. 

_ I love you with all that I am...all of me. _

_ I love you.  _

The camp began to stir. Armor was fixed. Food eaten. Swords sharpened. Arrows were checked and horses tended to. Aragorn and Lord Elrond had gone over the final battle plans. They had no idea what was waiting for them in Fornost but the army was vast and well trained. They would be a force.

Rowland went to Tauriel and bowed his head. “I know we are not supposed to be guarding you but know that I will keep watch over you.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. “That is not needed Rowland. Look after yourself.” 

“Watch out for yourself. Orcs are strong and nasty. If they can’t kill you they will try to eat you,” Legolas told him.

Rowland nodded to Legolas. “I have some experience with orcs. Not as much as you but some. Highness, know I only have honourable intentions with your wife. I looked after her and the elf, Edstal. I know she is yours but if she is in danger I will protect her. You have my word.” 

“Tauriel and I will mostly be in the trees or somewhere up high to make the most of our arrows,” Legolas said. 

“Oh, you do not fight with a sword? I thought-” Rowland looked confused. “I trust if she is with you that she is safe.” 

“There is a job which would serve the Princess well, if you do not mind doing it.” 

“Anything she needs. I am at her disposal.” Rowland stepped toward Legolas. 

Legolas turned to Tauriel. “Landar?” 

Tauriel nodded. “There is a young dwarf in the army. This is his first battle. He needs looking after.” 

Rowland nodded. “Of course. I will watch over him.” 

“The plan is that he survive his first battle so that he can go to his kin with honour. We will be escorting him to Erebor.”

“So you wish him to fight and survive. Understood. I will protect him well but give him room to fight and earn his honour in battle.” Rowland turned to Tauriel. He bowed his head. “Anything you ask of me. It will be done.” He walked off to find the dwarf.

Tauriel stared after him. “I must learn how to turn it off. I do not think I like -well this desire to please me.” 

Aragorn chuckled as he walked up to them. “You would rather everyone do things to earn your displeasure then? That is no way to rule, highness.”

Tauriel glared at him, making Aragorn laugh harder. 

“I would fight at your side but Tauriel and I have made a great many arrows and I intend to kill as many orcs as she does. So we will be high and watching over things.”

“Though if you get into trouble, he will come and rescue you.” Tauriel chuckled. 

Aragorn nodded. “With luck, all I will need is my horse, my sword and my father at my side.” He approached Legolas, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Be safe, fight hard.” 

Legolas returned the gesture. But then seemed to think otherwise and drew Aragorn into a hug and then kissed him, even though all could see. 

Aragorn pulled away. He cleared his throat. “Yes, well…” He was trying to hide his warming cheeks. He turned to Tauriel, started to move to her, then stopped. He frowned. “Be safe and fight hard.” 

She nodded but was also frowning. “I know we are not as you and Legolas are but are we not friends?”

“I promised to never lay a hand on you and I do not want any gesture being misconstrued by those watching.” Aragorn said, he looked at Legolas and then towards the camp.

“I see.” Tauriel was stiff, her back straight. “Very well. I understand.” 

“I do not think that what passes between us can be misconstrued. Word will pass quickly that I am tadelen, either than or they will think I honour some secret custom of humans,” Legolas almost laughed. “Ride safe and may you kill many orc.”

“Not the part I am worried about. I swore to you I would never touch her. And I do not want others thinking I am in anyway intimate with her.”

“I am right here.” Tauriel stated, annoyance in her voice. “A gesture of friendship is out of the question? It is fine.” She grit her teeth. 

“Good, you go to battle annoyed. I almost pity the orc,” Legolas said. Then to Aragorn. “You are released from your vow. I know now that you would never hurt her.” 

Aragorn blushed again. “It wasn’t about hurting her. We can discuss it later. After the battle. I will find you both and we will celebrate.”

“Not until after we find each other and have our time. Then you may have time with him.” Tauriel was grumpy now.

“Time with you both, that is what I enjoy. What I am comfortable with.” Aragorn reminded her. “Don’t be too upset. I don’t want to fight in the rain and mud.”

“I do not control it.” Tauriel said as she mounted her horse. She was done with the conversation, her annoyance rising. 

Legolas mounted his horse and then brought it alongside of Tauriel he lent over to kiss her. “Tell the army that when the last orc is dead they must get clear of the battle field.”

“Why? Do you foresee danger?” Aragon asked. “Did you have a dream or-” He looked up at them.

“No, but we are going to try to use our abilities and we do not know the results. It is best there is no one there to get hurt,” Legolas told him. 

“I understand.” Aragorn turned and headed off to find his horse.

“A kiss will not simply get rid of my annoyance. I am not so easily placated.” Tauriel stated. “It isn’t his fault. This ability...it will make anyone who knows uneasy around me. It is a lonely feeling.” She leaned over. “But kiss me again, it helped.”

“Am I not enough to rid you of your loneliness?” Legolas asked. 

‘You are all I need. I just do not like hearing that others do not like me.”

He lent over and kissed her again. “Direct that annoyance at the orcs.” 

She sighed happily as she straightened herself out in the saddle. “Yes, my husband. As you wish.” Tauriel smirked. 

It took them a couple of hours to get to Fornost and this time they did not hide their presence. Lord Elrond had left a couple of companies of warriors at the camp as fresh reinforcements. On horse they would get there far faster than the elves on foot. The camp was left standing for their return. This time, Legolas and Tauriel rode directly behind Lord Elrond and Aragorn. The road was narrow but the scouts were making sure that the way ahead was clear. 

They approached, seeing nothing but the elves could smell the orcs. 

“Be ready. As soon as we breach this magic all havoc will break loose.” Aragorn warned. 

_ Ready. We will get to high walls as soon as we enter the city. I would prefer not to lose the saddles you gave us so I hope someone can rescue our horses.  _ Legolas told Aragorn. 

_ Hopefully the horses flee.  _ Aragorn’s mind was on the battle. 

The riders breached the magic and as expected the orcs were taken by surprise. Chaos ensued. 

Tauriel rode left. She moved to crouch on her saddle, quivers strapped to her as she waited for the right moment. She leapt up and onto a low wall, running along it, upwards to a high point. Her bow was already drawn. Two arrows already finding homes in the flesh of orcs. 

Aragorn and Elrond rode in. Swords drawn and swooping down to slice at orcs. It appeared they had caught some eating others of their kind. Gathering here had left them cut off from food, especially once they had eaten everything in the forest surrounding Fornost.

Legolas went right though within sight of Tauriel. They caught the orcs between them. More archers followed each of them. They cut down every orc near the main entrance to the city. Elrond had sent warriors both east and west along the city wall. He knew that there were breaches in the walls and expected that they had crumbled further since the last battle here. In fact he was surprised at what was still standing. 

Legolas spotted that the next leap for Tauriel was a bit too high so he put a couple of arrows in the wall to use as footholds. 

Tauriel, smiling as she moved, used the arrows to get up higher. She had decided on leaving the other archers behind. They took up position. She wanted higher ground. She wanted to kill more as they started to gather. Her arrows flew. Run. Shoot. Run. Shoot. She took pleasure in watching the orcs fall. 

Lord Elrond slashed at both sides of his horse so Aragorn moved to give him room and avoid getting in the way of his sword. One orc grabbed his ankle as he sliced at an orc on the other side of him. The next swing of his sword removed the orcs hand but the hand did not release. It was caught in the stirrup. Aragorn had no time to remove it as there were too many orcs pouring into the street in front of him. 

An arrow flew past Legolas from behind him and he turned to see the roofless building behind him filling up with orcs as they tried to get to the battle. He let fly with several more arrows before leading the archers off that wall, not wanting to be caught between two sets of orc archers. Luckily they didn’t have the skill of elven arches or the dexterity. 

Tauriel found herself on a very battered wall. It was high and she was able to use the vantage to pick off a great number of orcs. Below her the army was pushing back a group of orcs. They were pinned down in front of her. She focused and began firing. 

Soon there were so many orc bodies in the street that the warriors had to climb over them to get to the others. 

“Clear a path,” Elrond ordered as the horses could not get past. 

Foot soldiers began moving the bodies as best they could. 

Aragorn moved his horse, trying to get more room to move.

Tauriel paused in shooting the orcs as too many bodies piled up and it was hard to tell what was still moving and mixed in was their own troops. She stood, ready to move when the wall trembled and crumbled beneath her feet. She leapt off it towards what had once been a home, just managing to catch the edge of the broken building. 

Legolas crouched, trying to keep his eye on Tauriel as he unbound his second set of arrows and filled his quiver.  _ Are you alright? _

She managed to pull herself up and crouched on the wall.  _ Yes, though that was close to a fall.  _ Tauriel tossed her hair over her shoulder and unbound more arrows. She looked down and began looking for more targets. 

_ Stay up top. There is too much chaos on the ground. _

Aragorn spurred his horse through a relatively empty street. There was remains of what was likely the square and a fountain. Orcs seemed to be running everywhere. There was no organization as they had been caught off guard and there didn’t seem to be one to give order. He reached down to free the orc hand from his stirrup before riding into the fray once more. 

_ I am trying.  _ More shots. More orcs found themselves with arrows sticking out to them. She liked to aim for the neck whenever possible. Again, too many bodies, too many horses and elves. Tauriel stood and began to look for another perch. 

_ Get off into a side street the army will follow soon enough.  _

Tauriel began to run along the roof. It suddenly crumbled beneath her feet. She fell into what was left of the building. She rolled and growled to herself. Dirt and stone dust filled the air around her.  _ I am on the ground now...will get up high as soon as I can. I am unhurt.  _ She ran for the nearest opening and to the street. The smell was intense on this level. Her lip curled and she slung her bow to her shoulder in favour of her knives. 

Legolas dropped from the wall he was on and literally stepped on the heads of the orcs to get across the street to the east side. He dropped into the crumbled building where Tauriel had fallen and ran towards her using his ability to know where she was to guide him. 

Just to the west of Tauriel, Aragorn was in the thick of things. He, some foot soldiers and riders were cutting down the orcs in droves. 

Tauriel saw some orcs moving in front of her. She licked her lips. She had a choice. Attack with her knives or press herself into the shadows and wait for them to pass so she could get up high once more. She remembered her promise to Legolas. Her back was pressed to the wall and the orcs passed nearby. She heard them cry out as they encountered the army. 

Some orcs ran the other way but most entered the foreray with the warriors of Imladris.The one who were fleeing where halted by a solitary elf wearing the royal standard of the Greenwood. He smiled and drew his sword. 

_ Come have some fun.  _ He called to Tauriel. 

She appeared, smiling at him. She ran into the fray, blades slashing as she moved. She ran, sliding under an orc. Her blade slashed at is legs, severing tendons and dropping the thing to the ground as it howled in pain. 

Soon they met in the middle and smiled at each other. Legolas wiped a bit of orc blood from her face and lent in to kiss her. “Next building?”

“Yes.” It was breathy. She turned and they moved as if they were one unit. 

Legolas took her third bundle of arrows so she could move easier. They were laughing so much as they cut down the next group of orcs that orcs fled screaming that they were insane. 

It was like when they fought together in the Greenwood only better. They were even more insync. They turned and slashed, moving as if they always knew where the other was going to be or what they would do.

Elrond found himself surrounded by corpses and soldiers. The bodies were piled up as best they could. They kept pressing forward. Ahead, Aragorn and a small group were cutting down more orcs. It had been a long day, the sun was well past midday. The chaos was beginning to lessen though it still felt as if orcs were appearing out of every opening of the ruins. He struck a group of orcs fleeing in terror screaming of elves possessed and insane.

Legolas and Tauriel burst through one doorway ready to fight only to find Aragorn and a few elves taking a breather in an otherwise empty room. “I thought you two were staying up high?”

“And miss out on all the fun?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel was grinning. Her heart was racing but she felt nothing but exhilaration. She inhaled deeply and stepped into Legolas’ side. 

“I can tell you are happy. Not a cloud in the sky.” Aragorn smirked. 

“We heard orcs screaming something about insane elves,” one of the warriors said. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I have seen no insane elves…” 

“I think they mean you two.” 

A frown fell over her face. “Neither of us are of unsound mind. We are fighting.” 

Aragorn laughed. “I suspect you are taking far too much joy in it for the orcs' liking. Come, we have more to clear out.” 

“I have never seen a happy orc,” Legolas commented. He took a mouthful of water from an offered waterskin and then turned. “Ready?” he asked Tauriel. 

“Of course.” They moved out once more.

Lord Elrond, still on his horse was in the middle of what was once the main road. Runners had gone off down every direction, small bands of soldiers following to kill off any orc that might be lingering, hiding or just breathing. The smell of orc and blood and death filled the air. Injured parties were being steadily taken back to the camp.

The Rangers had been sent to the north of the city to kill all fleeing orcs or turn them back into the city for the army. Landar and Rowland were with them. Landar had killed three orcs and injured several more for the rangers to finish off. They gave him the job of finishing off any fallen orc that still breathed which brought his kill count up considerably. Most of the rangers were happy to help the young ones. 

Rowland stuck to the dwarf like a shadow. He was not going to fail in his task. 

It was the first signs of sunset before Legolas called to Aragorn.  _ Alright get the army out of here and your rangers. I think we got them all, though there are always a few strays. When everyone is gone blow the whistle that Akkash gave you and we will do our bit.  _

_ Be safe.  _ Aragorn began calling for the army to pull back. They killed any they found still breathing though there didn’t seem to be many. 

Orders were passed along to all companies and the rangers. 

The army left, heading back to camp. All that was left in Fornost were dead bodies of orcs, Tauriel and Legolas. Their horses had been found and tied to the entrance to the city so that they could ride back to camp. 

Legolas turned to Tauriel and smiled. “We have to wait for Aragorn’s signal, then we try to think of the ground swallowing up the orc bodies to feed the soil and imagine a flourishing forest with wildflowers and berry bushes.” 

A shrill sound hit their ears. The army was completely clear of the Fornost. 

Legolas threw his weapons down and started removing hers, then her coat that was now red and black from orc blood. Her hands worked at his armor. Tauriel felt as if she might burst with need. The energy in her was bright and intense. She helped to shrug off her coat while still working on one of the bindings of his armor. It took them a great deal of time and moving to undo all the armor but soon it lay on the ground. They stood before each other completely naked, though a little dirty from the battle. 

He didn’t care that her face was smeared in orc blood or that her hair was a matted mess. He needed her now. He pulled her into his arms to feel her flesh against his. He was beyond words, his lust was so strong that he immediately lowered her to the ground and was in her before they took another breath. 

Tauriel cried out. She trembled under him. Her muscles were clenching him as he filled her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in tighter, deeper. Under them the ground changed. Gone was the blood soaked earth. Soft grass grew to give them a gentle bedding. 

It was strange. It was as if her heartbeat was magnified. Tauriel couldn’t focus on anything except the feeling of Legolas in her and above her. All she could smell was him. Nothing else mattered. 

Legolas could not think. There was no language in his mind, just the feel of her, the utter joy of being with her. He poured his energy into her as if all the fighting had energise him instead of draining his energy. 

Tauriel’s hands reached out to grab the ground as her back arched. She came with a cry of his name. Her hands felt as if they were a part of the ground themselves. It was intense and for a moment she could not breathe. She was still, only her inner muscles moving around him. As she let it wash over her, Tauriel began to moan his name over and over, until Legolas claimed her lips. He wasn’t sure when he climaxed. He was too deep within the feelings that surrounded them. 

There was no one to see it but as they moved, as Legolas’ mouth covered hers and their bodies moved everything around them began to change. There was rumble as the earth rolled and moved. The bodies of the orcs and the ruins were all swallowed, churned and in their place trees began to grow. Young saplings surrounded by grass and newly budding flowers. The trees on the outside of the wall, the only structure still standing, burst with leaves. Down the road as the army moved there were lingering effects, fresh grass and new buds on the trees. 

The army turned as one to look north. They looked to their commanders wondering what was going on. Few had experienced magic on such a scale. Glorfindel rode up beside Elrond. “Orders, my lord?” 

“Send the army to the camp but -” He looked at Glorfindel. “Stay here. I still worry that they are vulnerable. Do not tell Aragorn” He kept his voice low. “I do not wish to worry him.”

Aragorn was smiling. “It would seem the Vala looks favourably on our victory today.” 

The area around the lovers was lush and soft. They were surrounded by a soft blue glow. Tauriel’s hands were still gripping the ground as they slowed their movements, basking in the moment and connection. 

It took a great deal of strength to pull her hands away from the ground and wrap them about Legolas’ neck. She kissed him over and over again. Some were soft. Other deep and full of love. Her legs held him still against her. 

He rolled so that she was lying on top of him. His head fell back into the grass. He sighed. “I can’t move.” 

“I can…” Tauriel began slowly moving her hips, rubbing gently against him. She stopped and let her head rest on his chest. “You - that was..I felt your power...I felt it flow through me with such intensity. My love…” She listened to his heartbeat as a hand reached up to his cheek. 

“I could not even think. It was as if you connected me to the land, to life,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel looked up. She gasped. “Legolas…” Her eyes were wide. “Look.” She was looking around at how much the land had changed around them. 

Legolas sat up, his arms wrapping around her. “By the Vala!”

“Yes, because that is your power....” Tauriel whispered. She hugged him tightly. “It is changed. So much - life. But we - we did this?” Birds began to chirp. A warm breeze blew caressing their bodies. 

“I do not want to linger here. Though it is beautiful and I marvel at it. I don’t want to stay alone in this place for long. And we promised Aragorn that we would join him. They will celebrate this victory.” 

Tauriel nodded. She kissed him. He could feel the slight trembling of her body. “I am overwhelmed. In a good way...but this was a battlefield and now, this.” 

He put her on her feet and stood. Slowly they dressed and she helped him fasten his armour again. 

“I don’t know why we bother with armour anymore. Not a single orc touched us,” Legolas said. 

“Because we are not invincible and I would rather not see you bleed.” Tauriel said as they finished dressing. “You will, of course, wear your Mithril shirt once more as we travel. I so order it.” She smiled. She took his hand as they walked to their horses. 

“I doubt that the dwarves of Erebor are going to make a new one for you but we can share it.” 

“I do not need one…it makes the leather too tight.” Tauriel wrinkled her nose. 

“Then we will have new leather made for you. Though Vala willing we will not see a battle like this again for a long time.”

“They will think I have grown fat somehow…” Tauriel pouted. 

Legolas laughed. “You have been around humans too long. Elves do not get fat and you know it. But the only growing I want to see in you is the bulge of your belly carrying our child.” 

“One day. Vala willing.” Tauriel stopped just short of their horses, pulling him to her. “What does this mean for our children? This history we have. Nymph and Vala...what will they be?” 

“It means that our girls will be extremely beautiful and much sought after and our boys will be strong skilled warriors, but we already knew this.” 

“They will not occur.” Conhall was standing in the road by their horses. “We cannot allow this to be.” 

Legolas stopped. “What do you intend to do to stop it?” 

“She must not be allowed to live.” Conhall stated. “You said to return when we understood what she was. We do. We have seen. She has allowed you to access power you should not have. A bond with Aragorn would not have yielded - “ He gestured to the new growth and change to Fornost. “This. She is out of place, out of time. Without her your powers will fade. Do not make this harder than it needs to be.” 

“You think that you have the power to kill her?” 

“No. But we have the power to imprison her, make her sleep until you are gone and she will fade without you.” Conhall waved his hand. 

Tauriel frowned and her knees gave out. Unlike last time, her abilities were stronger. She did not sleep but she could feel the magic trying to press her back from consciousness. 

Legolas dropped to his knees beside her and pressed the palm of her hand to the ground with his hand.  _ Vines.  _

Her eyes met his. Tauriel was focused on him. Vines snaked out on the road. They were wild, thrashing about. Conhall looked as if it was taking all of his focus to concentrate. His hand moved again. Tauriel gripped Legolas as she fought the urge to sleep. 

“You cannot keep her.” Conhall said through clenched teeth.

“I die without her,” he replied. 

Elrond halted his horse as he heard Legolas’ cry for help within his mind. “Aragorn, Glorfindel,” he called as he turned his horse and rode at full speed back to Fornost. 

“No. You cling to Aragorn and your power fades. You cannot be allowed to be as you are!” Conhall threw his hand at them and then tried to dodge the vine that lashed at him. He failed and it wrapped about his arm.

Tauriel’s grip increased on Legolas.  _ Must. Not. Let. Him. Win.  _

Legolas let go of her hand and stood. “Palando, your staff is broken,” he said as he concentrated all his power on the wizard. 

Tauriel focused the last of her concentration on Legolas. She kept her hand on the ground. The grass around her died and the energy was pushed at Legolas. 

Conhall was bound. Vines began to encircle him. “No!” His staff disintegrated. “You should not have this power.” 

“My power does not come from Tauriel. My power comes from the Vala. I am Valarindi.” 

Conhall grimaced as the vines tightened around him. “Should not be.” He managed to gasp out. 

Elrond and Aragorn stopped their horses at the sight of the vines. Aragorn jumped off and ran to Tauriel, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her out of the way. “Legolas.” She whimpered the word as he held her against his chest. 

“He is dealing with the wizard.”

The vines grew tighter around Conhall.  _ End this my love. _

Legolas walked up to him and put his hand on Conhall’s forehead. “I cannot kill you because you are a wizard. But I can make you sleep, trapped within these vines. Palando, you are asleep.” 

The wizard looked panicked and then his eyes closed. The vines moved up, covering him, squeezing him and he was encased completely. 

“You going to leave him like that?” Aragorn asked as he handed Tauriel over to him. 

“For two or three hundred years. He’ll need some new clothes but otherwise he’ll be alright.” 

“How did you do that?” Elrond asked. 

“I have no idea,” Legolas replied. 

Glorfindel steadied their horses. He was shaking his head. “I have never seen anything like what has occurred. Not there.” He gestured to what was now Fornost. “Or this.” He gestured to the vines. 

Tauriel hugged Legolas tightly. “I am alright. Just a little foggy now.” 

“There has never been a forest nymph powered by a Valarindi before,” Elrond said. “What of Acelin?” 

“We’ll face that when it happens. I expect Aragorn will be gone in three hundred years and they will have to change their plan,” Legolas replied. “But I think now I know what my destiny is, or at least part of it. You will summons me when it is time, Lord Elrond?” 

“Yes, I will.” 

Aragorn looked confused but said nothing. He moved back to his horse. 

Tauriel wiggled a little so Legolas put her down. “I can ride. I am fine.” 

“We will break out the wine when we get back to camp,” Elrond said. 

“Oh, thank you. You would not believe what they used to think was good wine around here. Humans have no taste,” Legolas said. 

Aragorn laughed. “Or elves are too picky. Though admittedly, I have had both and prefer the wine from Imladris.” He urged his horse to move.

Tauriel mounted her horse. She was a little slower but otherwise seemed fine.

“Fornost is now yours, Aragorn. A home for the Dunedain once more. One day you will make it a great city,” Legolas told him as he mounted. 

“It is definitely more fertile than it has been.” Aragorn commented, amusement in his voice. 

Legolas laughed. “And she makes it so in the most delightful way.” 

Aragorn groaned softly. 

They rode into the camp. Tauriel tied off her horse and prepared it for the night. She seemed preoccupied. 

Aragorn cleaned up as best he could and when the wine was poured he grabbed two glasses. He placed one in Legolas’ hand with a smile and handed one to Tauriel before stepping away to find a place around one of the fires. Tonight, the camp was lit by fires and there was much celebrating.

Rowland appeared before Legolas. “I have ensured the dwarf succeeded at his task. He has numerous kills and has survived the battle. I thought I would tell you before I go to inform Tauriel...the princess.” 

“Thank you. Will you travel with us to take the young warrior to his kin?” 

“If you and the princess would have me. I do not wish to be far from her unless ordered to be.” The man appeared slightly unsure and embarrassed. 

“There is a human city just north of the Greenwood in sight of Erebor. They are rebuilding after the battle. I wonder if you might like to stay there. It is just a thought. We will have to pass through the city to get to Erebor. In thanks for your service, I will make certain that you have coin for accommodation and food and more.” 

“Would it please her? I wish to be near if she needs anything. I would do whatever she commands.”

“Ask her when you tell her about Landar. She will be pleased to hear about the young warrior.” 

Tauriel stripped off her coat, hanging it over a tree branch. She began to remove her leather armor but found eyes watching her. She stopped, picked up her wine from where she had set it down and moved to the fire to sit near Lord Elrond. At least there she did not think she had to worry. Aragorn sat across from her. His eyes met hers. Tauriel nodded her thanks to him but no words were exchanged. 

Edstal came to help Legolas off with his armour since it was near impossible for him to remove it on his own. Then Edstal took the armour to clean and led Legolas’ horse way to be brushed and set free in the yard that they had roped off to contain the horses. Legolas went to sit at the fire with Araorn and Tauriel. 

Aragorn moved to sit with them now that Legolas had joined them at the fire. “You still wear your armor? Think there is still a fight to be had?” He leaned to look past Legolas at Tauriel.

“No. But I may not remove it as there are too many eyes watching my movements.” Tauriel’s tone was cold. 

“Then the three of you will have a tent for the night,” Elrond said. 

“I will see to it, my lord,” Glorfindel said and moved away. 

Aragorn frowned and looked up. Clouds were forming overhead. 

“They don’t mean any disrespect, Tauriel,” Legolas said. 

“No, they don’t. But I must change to suit them.” Tauriel stood. She downed her wine. “I need to walk.” She moved away from the fire.

Aragorn looked concerned. “Will she - should I follow to ensure she is alright?”

“Leave her be. She’ll take to the trees. I know how she feels, or at least part of how she feels,” Legolas said. “When I was a child the other children used to avoid me. They were afraid that they would upset me and knowing who my father is, that it would have dire consequences. It took a long time to get used it because there was nothing I could do to stop it.” 

Aragorn nodded. “While she is not here…” He shifted, looking uncomfortable. “You know I wish that things happen only with her in the room but I will not touch her, I will not have you fearing I desire her. I do, at times. Her call..her power is potent. Know that I won’t lay a hand on her in anyway that could be taken as inappropriate. Like this morning. And the other night, that was purely an accident. I would not insult you or Tauriel or Arwen in that way. ” 

“Aragorn I am not going to chop your hand off,” Legolas said. “I know that her ability to arouse males is not the same as them desiring her. Even the deer are affected.” 

Aragorn looked down. “I cannot say it is all her ability which is why I cannot risk it. I will not, cannot…I feel terrible. She thinks I do not see her as a friend but the combination is too strong, too tempting.”

“I do not expect you to be anything but a human male, Aragorn. I know that my wife is extremely beautiful. I would not expect others not to notice. But there is something else that I would like to discuss with you.”

Aragorn nodded, grateful for the change in conversation. “What is it?”

“Tauriel and I would like to escort Landar to Erebor and bear witness to his skills as a warrior and a smith. It will give him a better standing with the dwarves there and it is time for him to be among his own people. I would like for you and some of your Ranger to come back to the Greenwood to help clear the orcs out and to show that there is no animosity between the Greenwood and the Rangers.”

Aragorn frowned. “I had other plans, my friend.” He shifted the glass of wine between his hands. “I will consider it but I had my mind set to do other things.” 

“I understand. I can’t say it pleases me but I do understand,” Legolas replied. 

“I will think on it, I promise but I had thoughts of taking some of the rangers to join up with Gondor. I will consider it.” He stood. “I need more wine.”

“I did think that before the next winter, after seeing to the Greenwood, that Tauriel and I would ride south to Lothlorien then Rohan and on to Minas Tirith.” 

Aragorn inhaled. “I think it best if I avoid Lothlorien. I am forbidden - “ He bit his tongue. 

“But if we ride together, you could go on to Rohan and meet up with us there.” 

“I said I will consider it. I will put it as a possible option of what I do next. I cannot promise I will always be there Legolas. I am not Tauriel. I am not-” He huffed slightly. 

“I am just telling you our plans so that we might meet up somewhere along the way,” Legolas said. “I have no wish to anger you.” 

“You have not angered me. I will see you later, in the tent. Leave me with the options for now.” Aragorn moved away and poured more wine for himself before talking with some of the others. 

Tauriel appeared and sat beside Legolas. “It is dark and lonely out there. I am not of a mind to be alone when you are all that can ease that feeling.”

Legolas put his arm around her. He looked to Elrond who was staring into the fire. “Why is it that every time I suggest something to him, he seems to think that I am ordering him to do something bad?” 

“He carries too much doubt. Too much worry.” Elrond sighed. “He fears disappointing everyone. Failing everyone.”

“But he needn’t. These are the years in which he should be enjoying life.” 

“He has always been an all too serious boy.” 

“Do my abilities frighten him?” 

“His feelings frighten him and he is restrained from things as well as facing a future he is not ready for.” Elrond shrugged. “Your abilities are new and yes, scare him but that is not his main concern. He feels for Tauriel, fearing she will be cast aside and now that he knows that will not, cannot be the case he fears somehow upsetting or angering either of you.” 

“Thus upsetting me,” Legolas murmured. Elrond refilled Legolas’ glass. 

“You have had a hard introduction to the world outside the Greenwood,” Elrond said. 

Glorfindel returned. “Your tent is ready. We put it in the trees just there. Frigthoren will guard you tonight. He chose to stay in camp with the reserves so that you would have a fresh guard for tonight.”

“Thank you. We’ll eat before we go to bed,” Legolas said and then to Tauriel. “Let’s get you out of this armour.” 

They entered the tent and the moment it was closed Tauriel began to remove her leather. Next was the Mithril which she carefully laid over the leather. Her boots and clothes were next. With a sigh she knelt down, her back to him and crawled over their bedding to fix it. She leaned forward onto one arm as she reached out to adjust the corner. 

“I hope you are going to put some clothes on for dinner,” Legolas said, his voice shaky as he watched her. 

“I will be remaining in here. I cannot leave the tent. It causes too many issues. Would you rather me clothed?” She looked over her shoulder at him. 

“I would rather me clothed in you.” He dropped to the bedding and crawled over her, kissing her spine and swiping her hair over her shoulder so that he could kiss her neck as he rubbed against her, only his own clothing between them. 

“You should undress. I would rather feel you naked against me.” Her voice was low and husky. She pressed back against him. Her backside nestling into his hips. Tauriel groaned softly.

“We should be out there celebrating with the army.”

“I cannot go out there. My presence is not welcome.” Tauriel sighed softly and began to pull away. 

He put his arm around her to stop her moving away. “I want you, here, now, like this,” he told her. 

“Then undress and take me. I want you, like this…” Tauriel pressed back against him. 

His training as a prince told him to get back out there with the officers of the army, been seen and support Lord Elrond, but his instincts were to take her, to release himself from his trousers and take her right then without even pausing to remove his clothes. Legolas reached between them and unlaced his trousers. He grabbed her hips and slid into her. 

Tauriel bit her lip to stifle her noise of pleasure as Legolas embedded himself into her. She pressed back.  _ Oh love… _ . The feeling of his fingers on her hips, holding her...there was something about it that made her arousal grow. 

Legolas tried to push his trousers down even more so that his clothes were not rubbing against her. 

Tauriel leaned down on her elbows, her backside lifted and pushing into him. It opened her legs a little more and gave him space to thrust as he desired. She moaned into the bedding.

Legolas moved, his thrusts increasing in speed. His fingers dug into her hips as he climaxed. Tauriel clutched the bedding as she reached hers as well. He leaned over, his head on her back. She smiled at the soft kisses she felt him trailing along her spine. 

Legolas withdrew and Tauriel laid out on the bedding. She rolled to her side and looked up at him.

“If I go out there you cannot leave me alone. They are drinking and I cannot control…” She swallowed, her face showing her concern. “They restrain themselves better with you.”

“I’ll go out and get us some food. You might want to wash the orc blood off your face,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel grimaced. “You should have said something. I am surprised you were able to be aroused. I must look terrible.” She got up off the bedding and pulled her shirt on. It hung just past her backside. 

“You look wild.” 

Tauriel kissed him. “I will wash up and perhaps you will spend some time on my hair?”

“You read my thoughts now.” 

Tauriel smiled but said nothing. 

Aragorn went off to celebrate with the rangers. It had been a battle mostly fought by the elves but they had held their own. Adrenaline and excitement were high as they sang around the fire. 

Landar was with them. He spotted Aragorn and staggered over to him. “I killed a hundred orcs,” he said and then passed out. 

“How much wine did you give him?” Aragorn asked as the rangers dragged him to his bedroll and covered him with a blanket. 

“Akkash sent three barrels of potato wine,” Aragorn was told. 

Aragorn chuckled. He got a glass of Akkash’s wine for himself and sat by one of the fires. He joined in the singing and the wine warmed him. He felt happy and relaxed. Someone started playing a whistle and Shy started dancing. 

When Legolas left to get them food, Tauriel snuck out behind the tent with some water. She scrubbed her hair, washed her face. She was glad they had put her tent far from main fires. She felt safer in the shadows, away from them.

But perhaps there was also a danger in the tent being isolated. Just as she was rubbing her hair dry she heard a twig snap behind her. A ranger rushed from the underbrush and tackled her. 

Tauriel cried out and began to try and hit him. Her hands and feet thrashed out at him. 

“Get away from me!” She screamed loudly unsure if anyone was around to hear her. The grass and trees began to die around her. 

She felt the coldness of a knife at her throat. “Struggle and you die.” 

_ Help me! Help! Please! _

Tauriel was shaking. She clenched her jaw. “Get away from me.” Her voice was a low growl. A rumble of thunder and a cold, hard wind began to pick up.

“By the Gods! You are so beautiful. Too beautiful for that pretty elf. I bet the Chief gives it to him up his arse. He’d like that too. You are too good for him,” the ranger slurred. 

Tauriel gagged at the smell of his breath. She struggled a little in hopes of fighting off the man. He was drunk. Her hope was that he was drunk enough to be easy to fight off. She would rather a knife wound than what he was planning to do to her. She took two breaths and tried to shove him over.

The ranger was twice her size, all hard muscle. He smelt of drink and smoke and sweat and orc. He laughed at her efforts now that he had her pinned. His mouth descended on hers and forced hers open. The tasted of rotting teeth and drink. 

Tauriel bit down on his lip or tongue. She didn’t care. The grass and trees all began to die, radiating out from where they were. The wind grew bitter and battered the tents. 

He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and smiled. “You’re a wild one. I like that.” Without any further talk, he forced her knees apart with his and slammed into her. 

Tauriel screamed like she was being murdered. A wave of decay spread. Trees shrivelled. The ground began to crack and buckle around them. 

Legolas looked up from where he was talking with Aragorn and the other rangers. “What was that?” 

“What?” Aragorn asked. “It’s just the army celebrating.” 

“Tauriel!” he screamed as he saw through the darkness that the ranger could not. Decay spread from their tent quickly racing towards them. They were a long way from that tent as it had been set up far across a field of tents of the elven army. 

Lord Elrond stood and looked towards the tent that had been set up for Legolas and Tauriel. He and Glorfindel both looked around at the trees. “What in the name of the Vala?” 

Icy rain fell on them all. 

Legolas set off running. 

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel began to follow him. Aragorn was slower but he also followed. It was hard to navigate in his present state. 

There weren’t enough trees for Legolas to travel from one to the other so he had to run through the camp. There was no clear path as was the custom in elven camps so that the enemy could not easily attack a camp, horses and warriors would trip on tent ropes and have to dodge back and forth to get through the camp. 

Tauriel was screaming and crying, her hands trying to claw at him as he used her. A hand clamped down on her face as he rutted hard into her. He was trying to shut her up. Her nails left deep lines in his arm, drawing blood. 

The forest was dying at an exponential rate around them. The rain pelted those who hadn’t already sought shelter from it. The camp was temporarily in an organised chaos as the elves gathered what they needed out of the rain. 

Legolas had left his bow and sword in the tent but he had his knives on his back, rounded the the side of the tent and saw what was happening. As the Ranger climaxed he lost his head, which fell onto Tauriel. 

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel stopped at the side of the tent as they saw the man’s head leave his body. It took them very little to piece together what had happened. 

Tauriel screamed again and tried to scratch at the man’s eyes. His body was now dead weight upon her. 

Legolas threw the man’s body aside, then hesitated a moment as the shock caught up with him, before grabbing the man’s head and throwing it aside. 

Tauriel tried to scramble to her feet, making it only to her knees. She was wild and lashed out at where the man’s body was. She was screaming, her fists began beating at the lifeless, headless corpse, until Legolas wrapped her into his arms, letting her struggle and fight against him until she felt safe enough to stop. 

“No. No..no…” She sobbed. His scent hit her nose. Tauriel clung to him. “No one came...no one stopped him...I couldn’t make him stop….” The words were said between heaving breaths. 

Elrond turned to Glorfindel. “Ask Ranger Shy to join us.”

Aragorn appeared. “What is going on?” He wobbled a little. His eyes fell on the body, the head and the elves. “What did you do? Tauriel- did she kill-” It was easy to tell he was having trouble putting the situation together. 

“Legolas did,” Elrond said without realising that Aragorn did not know the situation. 

“What? He attacked a ranger?” He stumbled a little. 

Legolas was silent. Too silent, too calm. Elrond knew that they were both badly affected by this. 

Glorfindel returned with Shy. Elrond guided Legolas carrying Tauriel into the tent. 

“No one came…could not fight” Tauriel was whispering to herself over and over again.

“Get water. She needs to be cleaned up.” Lord Elrond spoke to Glorfindel, who was instantly gone. 

There was mud in her hair where the ranger had felled her into the spot where her washing water was flowing away. Legolas was obviously not thinking straight as he started combing her hair regardless of the mud. 

Tauriel was shaking uncontrollably in Legolas’ arms. 

“Stay your hand...highness.” Lord Elrond approached them, he crouched beside them. “Let us take her and clean her up.” 

Legolas would not let go of her. 

“Highness, please.” He tried to keep his voice soft and soothing. “Let me look her over, clean her up.”

Tauriel’s fingers were gripping his shirt so tightly that it would take breaking them to get her to let go. “Do not leave me.”

Elrond realised that this could break them both. It was like he was looking at them both fade before his eyes. They would have to take this slow and easy. 

Lord Elrond looked up as Glorfindel entered with water. He put the large basin down and clean cloth for them to wash up with. 

“Highness, we are going to wait outside and let you wash up.” Lord Elrond said quietly. 

“Just washing up...orc blood…” Tauriel started to cry again.

“What can I do?” Shy asked. 

“Start with washing her face and then if she allows move on from there,” he could barely be heard over the angry voices behind the tent. “What is going on here?” Elrond asked as he rounded the tent to be faced with a group of rangers along with Aragorn.

Shy was quiet as she began to wash Tauriel’s face. She moved on, down her neck and then to her hair. Tauriel didn’t move or protest.

“A ranger is dead.” Aragorn stated. It was clear he was trying to sober up. The storm was slowing around them. 

“We can’t just let elves go killing whoever they want!” One ranger cried out. Others joined in. 

“He was defending his wife,” Elrond replied but his voice was lost in the angry cries. Half of the men were drunk and unruly. 

“Defending her? From a ranger? She is a temptress.” Again, there were cries of agreement.

Aragorn inhaled slowly. He looked at Elrond. He switched to Sindar. “You know what her powers do.”

“She is not responsible for their actions,” Elrond said. 

Aragorn shook his head. “He should not have killed him. He cannot be tried now. Legolas will have to stand trial, I fear.”

“Can I wash your face Legolas?” Shy asked softly. 

Legolas didn’t seem to hear her. He was silently watching Tauriel as his hand slowly smoothed her hair. Under his hand the mud and water fell away and her hair shone. 

_ Tell me I am safe.  _ Tauriel’s eyes lifted to look into his. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time since before the attack.

Shy washed Legolas’ face gently. She stepped away. Tauriel was as clean as she was going to get without a bath. 

_ Safe?  _ Legolas thought.  _ We are never safe. _

_ I am safe with you. Tell me I am safe with you. _

_ I didn’t hear you. I didn’t come in time. I didn’t protect you. _

_ Tell me I am safe with you.  _

_ In my arms, by my side, I swear.  _

_ You still wish me here?  _ Her eyes were glassy. 

_ In my arms forever.  _ Even in her mind his voice was slow as if his mind had slowed down, almost switched off. He laid her on the bedroll and curled up behind her, protecting her from the entrance. He covered them with a blanket and drew her in close. 

Tauriel curled up in his arms. She was still shaking but it slowed and she stilled as she was wrapped in his warmth.

“No,” Elrond said. “There will be no trial. You know our law. She is a princess, bound to him.” 

“There is no law against rape. If that is what it was. She might have desire-” Aragorn looked as if he had been smacked. “No, forgive me. That is not it.” 

“You are drunk. Take your men and sleep it off.”

“We need to question Tauriel. Legolas. We should-” Aragorn frowned. 

“She needs time to recover,” Elrond said. 

Aragorn breathed out heavily. “Everyone to bed!” He called out in common. 

The Rangers grumbled but left. It was long before daybreak when the Rangers gathered. They were angry and not fully recovered from the alcohol. They skirted the camp and came upon the tent where Legolas and Tauriel were from behind. The body still lay there. One man picked up the head. 

Frigthoren blew his whistle when he realised that there were too many for him to handle alone. Before any of the elves could get to him the rangers had cut open the tent and thrown the head into the tent. They rushed in and grabbed Legolas, dragging him out the back. 

Tauriel screamed and tried to hold onto Legolas. “No!” She was on her feet and running for her knife. She found it and was running at the rangers that had Legolas. Edstal grabbed her about the waist. Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and others were all gathered. 

“Release him!” Lord Elrond commanded.

Aragorn appeared. He looked at the rangers and then to Lord Elrond. 

One of the ranger put a loop of rope about Legolas’ neck. “He killed a Ranger. He dies.” 

Aragorn stepped forward. “No. That is not how this is dealt with.”

Tauriel was still screaming and struggling. Aragorn waved a hand. “Someone quiet her down.” 

Lord Elrond’s mouth formed a straight line. He did not like this side of his son. A great many elves formed up behind him. 

“It is your men who need quietening down, Captain. This ranger attacked the princess. He deserved to die. That is our law.” 

“She lured him here and he killed him,” one ranger cried out pointing out Tauriel and Legolas.

“Women have no place in camp unless they are whores,” shouted another. 

“That is enough.” Lord Elrond stated. He looked at Aragorn. He spoke in Sindar. “You know what they say is not true. Stand up for your friends. Do what is right. You know Tauriel did nothing and Legolas defended his wife.”

“We don’t take orders from elves,” a ranger yelled. 

“It doesn’t look like Legolas gave him any chance to defend himself,” Aragorn said. 

“He was raping his wife, Aragorn. What defense is there?” Lord Elrond was barely containing his anger.

“And by law that doesn’t allow Legolas to kill him. I am bound by that law.” 

“They cannot do this. Thranduil will rain down his army on you if you let your men hang his son.” Elrond said as he shook his head. “Know I will not let that happen.”

Aragorn faced the rangers. “Bind his hands. We will take him back for a trial.” 

“No!” Tauriel cried out. 

Lord Elrond turned. “Highness, we will fix this. I promise no harm will come to Legolas.”

Tauriel turned her eyes to Aragorn. “How can you do this to him? He loves you.” She was speaking Silvan. She was angry. 

Aragorn looked down at the ground. 

“You are a coward.” She spat at the ground in his direction. 

Glorfindel turned to Frigthoren. “Why were you not guarding her last night?” 

“I cannot be in two places at a time. His highness has not assigned new guards to keep a guard on himself and the princess at the same time,” Frigthoren said. “She was closest to the elves, whereas the Prince was with the rangers.” 

Lord Elrond gestured to Glorfindel. “I want two of our guards watching Legolas. They will not touch a hair on his head. Take the princess. Get her clothes cleaned and have Shy dress her. I want her guarded. Four guards on her.” He was livid. 

Shy went to Lord Elrond. She bowed. “My lord…” she said nervously, not know how she was supposed to address him. “I...seek...sanctuary...among your elves. I no longer trust that I am safe with the rangers.”

“You are granted that. I would have you stay at the princess’ side. Help her, tend to her. She will be difficult with Legolas gone and her mind still coming to terms with this. You will have our protection.”

“Speaking as a woman, my lord. Men don’t understand. We never do come to terms with such an attack.” 

“I fear this will kill them both.” Elrond stated. He looked around at the dead forest around them. 

“I want to see Legolas. I demand it.” Tauriel’s eyes were full of fire as she walked to Lord Elrond. “I can order it, can I not? I want him brought back here. I want him unbound and here.” 

“This I cannot do. We must compromise here or there will be a slaughter which will lead to a war.” 

“No!” Tauriel screamed. Thunder rumbled. 

“I ask you for patience, highness. Please.” Elrond tried to sooth her. 

Tauriel stormed off. “Aragorn! Aragorn!” The sky turned dark. 

Aragorn moved out of the crowd. “Tauriel-”

“You will let me see him!” 

“I cannot do that.” Aragorn stated. 

“You will let me see him. If you think you can take him without letting me at least speak to him you are mistaken.” The thunder rumbled louder. 

“It is the law, highness. No one may speak to the prisoner until the trial.” 

She was shaking with anger and with fear. 

_ Hear me, please...please my love….  _ Tauriel was standing there feeling helpless. Her head hung and she began to cry.

“You’re trying to talk to him. You know that doesn’t work. He would have heard you earlier if you had the ability to call to him. It’s his power, not yours,” Aragorn said. 

Glorfindel scooped Tauriel up and carried her away. 

At dawn the camp was packed up. There was no fires to cook, none would stay lit. The rain drizzled down and the atmosphere of the whole camp was as wet as the rain. There were several incidents of fights breaking out between elves and Men as tensions ran high. Lord Elrond knew he had to get them moving or there would be more fights. It would be a long trek back for the elves on foot.

Legolas still had not said a word nor would he take food or even water. 

Tauriel was silent as she sat on her horse. She also had not eaten. Her clothes had been cleaned and she was dressed, including her armor. Lord Elrond feared she would waste away before the trial. He feared for them both. 

Aragorn had tried to talk to Legolas, he explained what was going to happen but he was concerned that he gained no response at all. No eye contact, no words, no noises from the elf. Nothing. 

As they rode all the trees and grass withered. The army, both the elves and rangers noticed. There were whispers of bad omens and dark magic. 

Elrond had to call for them to camp near sunset. The men on foot were not going as fast as they did towards the battle and there were injured to be dealt with. They were still a fair way from the farm. He had not stopped for the Rangers to have a midday meal and the horses were not going fast enough to warrant stopping to rest them. 

“Take your rangers to the edge of the camp,” he ordered Aragorn. 

For a moment Aragorn looked like a boy being chastised. “He will not eat. He will not speak, even to me.” He stated in Sindar.

“He is fading. He feels her fear and anger, her despair and pain. They are both fading. It is almost certain now, that there will be war.” 

“There must be a way to avoid it.” Aragorn looked down. “I should not have been drinking. I should have been there for them.”

“Lord Elrond, Tauriel has asked for you.” Shy appeared at his side. 

“Take the rangers away to the edge of the camp.” It was the last thing he said as he went to Tauriel.

“Highness.”

“I wish for you to give me herbs to rid myself of anything that might take root.” Her voice was cold. 

“Before the attack on you, when did you last lie with your husband?” Elrond asked. 

Tauriel looked away, “We had made love just before I went out to wash up. Legolas had gone for food. I was avoiding the men.” Her hands shook. “You must give me the herbs.”

“I cannot,” he replied simply. 

“Yes you can. You are knowledgeable in the way of herbs. I cannot risk something-” She looked as if she might be ill. 

“I will not risk killing a child of Legolas.”

“What if there is something and it is not his? I cannot bear that…Please.”

“Then when the child is born, you can decide whether or not to raise it.” 

“If I order you, you must help me.” 

“You cannot order a healer to do harm. It is against the law.” 

Tauriel broke down. 

Lord Elrond put a hand on hers. “You must eat.”

“No. I wish for nothing but my heart.”

“For Legolas’ sake. He fades. I believe he fades because he could not protect you.”

‘If he fades...I will fade...The Greenwood…”

“Will die in time.”

Shy put her arm around Tauriel. “Isn’t it better if Legolas sees that you are eating and that you are well? He will rally then for your sake. Then you can go home and be away from Men.” 

Tauriel looked at her hands. “Bring me water and something to eat. I will not let my love, my heart suffer more than he already is.” 

“When I see that you are eating, I’ll take food and water to him and I’ll tell him that you ate and that you told me to make sure that he eats. How does that sound?”

“Promise me you will tell him I love him.” Tauriel’s breathing increased. “I will do anything if it means you can see him, get him to eat and tell him that my heart misses him.”

“I thought that no one was supposed to talk to him?” Elrond said. 

“They are men. They will think nothing of a woman taking food to him,” Shy said. 

When food was brought to her Tauriel forced in as much as she could. It was hard but she managed and drank plenty of water. She looked at Shy. “I have done my part.”

“It would help if it wasn’t raining on him all night,” Shy told Tauriel. She had figured out that the weather and decay was linked to Tauriel. Elrond had confirmed her suspicions. He hoped the woman would be able to use the knowledge in some way to help the situation.

Tauriel looked at Shy, questionly. She nodded. Her eyes closed.

_ We walk in the forest. His hand in mine. The breeze is warm. Our forest. Green under our feet. Lush trees overhead. _

_ Our children run and play.  _ Legolas replied.  _ I stop to kiss you. _

_ Our children. Your lips on mine.  _

_ I look down at the babe in your arms. _

The rain stopped. The clouds still hung heavy overhead but rain stopped and the wind slowed. 

_ The sunlight glistens through the leaves as rain drops fall on my head and our baby giggles as it runs down my face.  _

Tauriel smiled. Tears trickled down her cheeks. 

_ Tiny fingers reaching for your hair.  _

_ And the young daughter who rides on my back plaits strands of our hair together so we must walk beside each other.  _

_ Our son and other daughter chase each other around us as we walk. She is teasing him about missing a target.  _

“Why are you crying?” one of the Ranger guards demand and kicked him. The elven guards looked daggers at the ranger. 

The last rays of light from the sunset were visible through the clouds that had started to break up. 

_ I love you, Legolas. We will be together. I swear I will find a way. _

_ My love.  _

Shy arrived with a bowl of food and a waterskin for Legolas. “Unbind his hands.” 

“We already tried to feed him. He won’t eat.”

“This is from the Princess, he’ll eat it because he knows it isn’t poisoned. She has already eaten.” 

The ranger sneered but knelt down and removed the bind. He stepped back. The other guard signalled to a passing ranger. “Tell the captain that the prisoner is eating.” There was snickering but the man went off to tell Strider. 

Shy placed the bowl in Legolas’ hands. “Eat. She wishes you to eat.” He didn’t respond but to hold the bowl, so she lifted the spoon to his lips. He ate, so she fed him the entire bowl. Then she held the waterskin to his lips so he could drink. 

“She ate. She sends you a message. She wishes you to know she loves you. More water.” Shy lifted the waterskin again. “She will be happy to know you finished this all.”

Legolas looked up at the sky. “She walks in starlight,” he whispered. 

“She did not want you sleeping in the rain any longer. She was worried about you. You are all she speaks of when she speaks.”

Legolas fell back into silence and wrapped his cloak about himself.

“Do you have anything you wish me to tell her?” She stood. He said nothing. 

Shy took the bowl and waterskin and returned to the elves. “He ate everything.” She reported.

Tauriel sighed.  _ Thank you my love…  _ She didn’t think he would hear her but it didn’t matter. She sat next to one of the trees and leaned against it. She longed to feel his arms about her. Sleep did not come. 

Aragorn got the report that Legolas had eaten and went to talk to Elrond about what else he could do to help. 

“You have wronged them. You know this. You accused Tauriel of-” Elrond shook his head. “The trial, by human law he is guilty of murder?”

“Yes. He is. He could have captured the ranger and brought him to trial but he didn’t. They will expect him to pay for that,” Aragorn replied. “But they won’t risk war.”

“The ranger, he attacked Tauriel. There was a knife and she had a cut. He was defending her. Can you say you would not have done the same if you had seen what he had come upon? What would you have done if you had found them? Be honest my son.”

“I don’t know and it doesn’t matter. The Ranger wouldn’t have gotten any more punishment than a whipping and then only if the rape was witnessed and I don’t mean by elves,” Aragorn told him. “I can’t change the law.” 

“You can advocate for him. You know that Legolas could bring war down on your head and the rangers will lose. You must ensure he is not found guilty of an offence that will have a punishment. They have suffered enough. He is fading and she with him.”

“They are both eating now,” Aragorn told him. 

“One meal will not turn things magically better.” Elrond sighed. “The rangers lay their hands on him. That is not acceptable. You must rein them in.”

“He is being treated better than most prisoners.” 

“He isn’t most prisoners Aragorn.” Elrond stated through clenched teeth. “He will bring war. Can you not understand?”

“They are angry and not just at Legolas. At all elves. They see how elves live and you have seen how little they have.” 

“Their anger is misplaced.” Elrond said.

“The Rangers fight elves day and night all their lives. They aren’t an army they don’t have your fancy armour.” 

“Then you have not done enough to help bridge the gap. You need to bring them together. You were raised with us, you are part of them. You should do more.” 

“You know that isn’t going to happen, because the only way I can do that is with an army at my back and I don’t have an army.” 

“Oh my son…” Elrond shook his head. He put a hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “When the trial begins will I be allowed to speak?” He wanted to temper the conversation. 

“You will be called as witness, so will Glorfindel. Tauriel will not. Women are not called to trial.” 

“She cannot even speak of the event as she was there? She is the only one who was from the start.”

“No.”

“And you wonder why things are so chaotic with the humans.” Elrond shook his head. “The only person who was there will not be allowed to speak. You see how absurd that is, do you not?”

“If a man steals a horse, he is hung. If a man steals a woman, then she is considered his wife. That is how bad things are. I don’t know how to get Legolas out of this.” 

“Focus on the attack, not the rape. He damaged Legolas’ property.” Elrond almost sneered as he said the last word. “He damaged it so badly that he could have rendered it useless and of no value.” 

“Legolas would still have to pay restitution to the Ranger’s family for killing him rather than taking him to court, but that might work.”

“Coin is not an issue. Legolas’ life is.” Elrond picked at a nonexistent debris on his armor. “Advocate for him to pay whatever fee but get him free and to Tauriel before they are shadows of themselves.”

“I can tell the council that I need the trial to happen immediately because you must take the army back to Imladris. They won’t want to have to feed a whole army while they wait for a trial and I don’t think they would understand that the army can go ahead without you.” 

“They do not have to feed us and I would be near should the threat of war loom.” He frowned. “I will send the army ahead, just enough so I can give my testimony and Glorfindel can give his. I will not leave Legolas and Tauriel without support.”

Aragorn put his hand over his eyes and his other hand on Elrond’s arm. “I have failed at everything. I’ve driven away my friends. I have let the threat of war fester. Tell me truly, Arda. How big is Thranduil’s army?” 

“There will be nothing left of the rangers, of the Dunedain. He will smite all the humans he finds in his way should his son come to harm. I will be in a very difficult position.” He drew Aragorn to him. “There is always time to make changes. We are not without hope yet.”

“What if you simply smuggled him away from the farm? I could convince the council that it is not worth going after him.” 

“You tell me my son, is it easier for you to ask the council’s understanding or to watch Legolas stand trial and defend him?”

“There has to be a way to satisfy the honour of both sides.” 

“You are tired. Sleep. Dream. Then talk to Legolas in the morning. No one has heard what he has to say.” 

Drayton volunteered to guard Legolas that night. He brought a blanket for him. Legolas was happy to sleep under the stars. He could see Tauriel in every one of them. 

In the morning, Rowland approached the elven camp. “May I see the princess?”

“Stay here. I will ask if she wishes to see you,” he was told. The elf went to Elrond and reported that a human wanted to see the Princess.

Elrond approached Rowland. “What business do you have with her?”

“I merely wish to ensure she is safe and to remind her I am at her service.” 

Elrond stared at the man. “She is safe. You should turn your attention to the prince, it will please her that he is protected. Many of the rangers are angry.”

“I cannot see her then?”

Elrond shook his head. “Do as I ask. See to the prince.” 

Rowland left and offered to take watch over Legolas. Drayton told Rowland to make sure that the Rangers remember that Legolas is a prince and that if anything happened to him before the trial they would all be facing war with the elves. Rowland did as he was told. 

Tauriel accepted food and water once more. She made a slight show of it before she looked to Shy, expecting that she would go to see Legolas and bring him food again. 

“More,” Shy said. She wouldn’t let Tauriel’s title stop her from seeing to her duty to keep Tauriel well. 

Tauriel tried to force more in. Her stomach, not used to so much to eat, protested. “Will you take him food? Will you tell him to talk to me? Please?”

“He spoke last night. He said ‘She walks in starlight’.”

Tauriel closed her eyes. She longed to hear his voice, to feel his fingers on her skin and his lips on hers. “Tell me he is the reason for the sun today.”

“I will and then I will come back and plait your hair.” 

“No. No one will touch my hair. No one.” Tauriel’s eyes flashed. “That is for him alone.”

Shy took Legolas food. He only ate the piece of fruit and when she offered to plait his hair for him, he refused. She reported to Elrond and he swore. 

“How is he wearing his hair?” 

“Just loose, straight down, but sort of swept back on top. I don’t know how he keeps it there.” 

Elrond swore again, though Shy didn’t know it. “Bring Aragorn to me.” 

Tauriel was pacing as she waited for Shy to return. She wanted to know how Legolas was, if he sent any message for her.

“No. He said nothing but he wouldn’t let me do his hair either. He did eat,” Shy reported. 

“Did you give him my message? He said nothing?” She was worried. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” She looked away. 

Aragorn was on his way to see Legolas when he was pulled away to see Lord Elrond. “You called for me?”

“Legolas has unplaited his hair,” Elrond told him. 

“It was still done when I saw him yesterday. Perhaps you are mistaken.” 

“Think about it, my son. When have you seen me without plaits?” 

“Never. That I can recall.” Aragorn looked as if he was searching his memory.

“Because the only time my hair is completely unplaited is when I must pass judgement on someone, when I must be the Lord of Imladris. There are only two reasons for Legolas to have unplaited hair. The first is because he is in his bed with his wife and the second is when he is being Prince rather than warrior.” 

Tauriel ran up to Elrond. She ignored Aragorn. “Legolas has taken his hair out. Shy told me. What does this mean? What will he do?” She had her hand on Elrond’s arm, seeking his guidance.

Aragorn moved and Tauriel panicked, turning as if to fight. Aragorn held his hands up. She moved to put Elrond between them. 

“It means that we must all honour his rank as Prince. It means that if he had your powers this forest would be dead. It means we are one step away from war.”

Aragorn looked around. “The forest is already dying. We must do something. War is not an option.”

“Then let him go.” Tauriel said angrily.

“I don’t think Legolas cares much for the Dunedain or Men of any kind right now,” Elrond said. 

“If I let him go, the Rangers will hunt him down. I will lose control of them altogether. I’ve got to talk to him.” 

Aragorn left them, going to where Legolas was being held. “May we speak, your highness?” He stood a respective distance waiting for Legolas to say or do anything.

Legolas only acknowledged him with his eyes. He said nothing. He was sitting in the mud.

Aragorn knelt, settling low so that Legolas was taller than him as much as he could make happen. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink, highness?” He was wary, on edge. A lot hinged on this conversation.

Legolas still didn’t answer. He did not even look at Aragorn. 

“Your highness, I wish to find a way to complete this situation with honour being acknowledged on both sides. I would ask for your council as the prince of the elves and as I am chief of the Dunedain.”

Aragorn wasn’t sure if Legolas’ lips were giving a slight smile or a smirk, but still he said nothing. He stood and walked towards the guards. They drew weapons and stopped him. Legolas returned to where he was sitting. He glanced at Aragorn for a briefest second, and then started flicking mud off his boot. 

Aragorn stood. He waved the guards to part. “Will you walk with me? I have no tolerance for damp ground.” 

_ And yet you would have a prince sleep in the mud. _

Aragorn winced. “I am a poor diplomat. I have forgotten the most basic of manners.” He bowed his head. “I will make things right, your highness.” He still waited to see if Legolas would walk with him.

Legolas got to his feet and followed Aragorn. The guards both ranger and elf followed.

“Honour must be satisfied for both sides, your highness. The man, the ranger you killed should have been brought in for trial. Now, I have a dilemma. He is dead and you have had your property, your wife damaged. By our law, rape is not punishable with anything more than a few lashes. Damaging property is still not punishable by death. Compensation will have to be paid to the man’s family. I believe the council will accept that. What do you think, I would ask your council.”

Legolas sighed. No apology from Aragorn was forthcoming as Legolas had hoped, not at least for his words and actions that night. He turned and walked back towards the tree he was being kept under. 

Aragorn frowned and followed. “You have no words of council on this?” He exhaled through his nose. “Dammit Legolas I am trying to find a way to fix this and not start a war. I have failed enough. I failed you and Tauriel. I cannot fail at this too.”

“Do you seek council from a pig left to wallow in mud, being led to slaughter?” Legolas asked. 

“This is better than most prisoners are treated. I will get you a bedroll and get you out of the mud. We wouldn’t be facing mud if she didn’t make the damn sky open up.” Aragorn growled. “Can we please speak? You have the power to bring war and I wish to stop that from happening.”

“It is not I who brings war. My council has fallen on deaf ears since the moment we met. Why would you have me now believe that anything I say will be understood by you any more than you talking to a pig?”

Aragorn paced. He stopped in front of Legolas. He leaned in to him, resisting the urge to put a hand on his shoulder. “You are more than a pig and I would ask you to stop referring to yourself as such. I am attempting to correct my mistakes. I am sorry I was not quicker. I am sorry I was drunk. I am sorry for what happened to Tauriel. I cannot change the past but I can try to ensure you are not charged with a serious offence and you are returned to her. Let me do that.”

As they spoke the camp was being packed up around them. 

“I cannot change the past, nor can I wipe your words from my memory.”

“My words?” Aragorn looked confused. “I was drunk. I do not remember all I said and the rangers were angry. I was not in my sound mind.” 

“Are you of sound mind now?”

“Yes. I am sober and feel nothing but concern and worry.” 

“Your words, ‘We wouldn’t be facing mud if she didn’t make the damn sky open up.’”

Aragorn hung his head. “I spoke in anger and in fear. I am trying to protect you and often lash out at those I care about. I am sorry.”

“No you aren’t. You are only sorry that I heard.” 

“No I am sorry they left my mouth at all. I do not think clearly at times when I am upset. I am scared for you. Elrond tells me you are fading.” 

“I won’t fade before they put a rope about my neck and kill my wife, and my family line. I will not fade before they start a war that will wipe out every human in Middle Earth and anyone who sides with them.” 

“That will not happen. No one will be putting a rope on your neck. I seek to avoid your death.”

“How are you going to do that?” 

“By convincing the council that you should pay the family some compensation or by sneaking you out of here. I will deal with the council.”

“Do you hear what you are saying?!” Legolas yelled at him. 

Aragorn recoiled from Legolas. “A law was broken, you killed a man. The rangers seek justice.” 

“I will not compensate the family of a man who raped my wife. That will not stop the war.” 

“Then tell me, what do I need to do to stop the war?”

“Release me.” 

“The rangers will hunt you...I will-” Aragorn frowned. 

“Change the law.” 

“I cannot. I am not king. I am the chief. The council makes the laws.”

“You are not just a Chieftain. You are their king. The Council does not tell you what is law. You tell the council what is law. YOU ARE KING OF ARNOR.” 

Elrond was standing at the edge of the rangers camp now. He had been worried. Glorfindel stood at his side. His ears could pick up some of what they were yelling.

Aragorn felt as if time had stopped for him. He had to make a decision. There was silence. 

“Go. Take Tauriel and go. I will hold off the rangers as long as I can.” Aragorn turned his head. He looked at Drayton. “Turn your attention elsewhere.”

“Know this. I will kill anyone of them who comes after us,” Legolas said. 

“I know, your highness.” Aragorn bowed his head, just slightly. 

Legolas put his hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “Good luck my friend.” 

Aragorn pulled Legolas in and hugged him. “I am sorry.” He whispered it to him before letting him go.

“I do not hold you responsible for all men,” he replied. “We will meet again.” Legolas ran into the elves camp and sought out Tauriel. He ran into her arms and kissed her. “We must go now.” 

She didn’t have time to ask her questions or rejoice in his arrival. Glorfindel already had both of their horses ready. Lord Elrond stood by. “I am sending guards with you. They will ride with you until the border of the Greenwood.”

“Thank you, send Frigthoren and Edstal on as soon as they can.” 

“Of course.” Lord Elrond gave the call for the elven army to march onward. He would help give cover to the fleeing riders. 

“I know you will support your son. I just hope he has the courage to stand up to the council,” Legolas said as he mounted his horse. “Please store my armour. I will send someone to Imladris for it.” 

“Come and visit, pick it up yourself.” Lord Elrond smiled. “Ride. Go and take care of each other.”

Legolas smiled. “I will.” 

They rode straight past the farm, through the destroyed township and on towards Bree. They had long left the army behind them as they rode. “Do we risk leaving the road?” he asked Tauriel. 

“I think we must. We are obvious on the road.” Tauriel had been silent as they rode. She had no idea what had happened or why they were fleeing but she knew there was no time to stop to find out. 

“I know the shortcut,” Shy said. 

They both turned. They had been so intent on riding that they hadn’t realised she was there, behind the four elven guards. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, I’ve kind of gotten used to tending to Tauriel...sorry, her highness, and she said she didn’t have any servants at home... so…” 

Legolas laughed. “It’s up to you, my love.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I approve of your presence.” She smiled slightly. Shy moved to lead them into the woods and onto a shortcut. 

The shortcut looked like it was better used than the road. Legolas slowed their pace a little and took Tauriel’s hand. 

Her hand gripped his. “I know we must ride but nothing will keep me from your arms when we stop.” She blinked away tears.

“Except the mud, but the first stream we come across we are bathing,” he told her. “I am settled with Aragorn. I know that you will never want a man near you again. But I had to sort things out with him.”

Tauriel started to pull her hand away. Her head bowed and she cried. “I am sorry. I said I would never take him from you or you from him...I cannot - I cannot be near a man..” 

Legolas held her hand tighter. “Don’t be sorry. I think Aragorn and I know each other better now. And you aren’t taking him from me. He will always be in my heart.”

“This is my fault. As you said before, my fault though not at fault but it is still…”

Legolas stopped. “You will never say that again. You are not at fault. You are not responsible that men cannot control themselves.” 

Tauriel’s horse stopped as well.

The guards surrounded them. “Highness, this is not a good place to stop.” 

Legolas urged his horse forward. 

Tauriel’s horse resumed its movements as well. She was silent. 

“I will not continue to have this conversation with you, Tauriel. We will learn to control these powers or not, but we did not choose to have them and therefore we are not responsible for their effect,” Legolas said the last word. 

She nodded. Tauriel lifted her chin and vowed to feel as he said. She was not responsible for what the man had done to her. 

“I asked Lord Elrond for herbs. To purge anything that might take root as a result. He denied me.” Tauriel’s voice was soft. 

“As he should,” Legolas replied. “Taking herbs to stop it is one thing but to get rid of it is quite another. We need not face this for weeks yet. No one told me if you were hurt otherwise. They would only say that you were safe.” 

“A small cut on my neck from his knife, some tenderness in my face but Lord Elrond saw to them. He said they were showing signs of repair, he assumed you had done it in your sleep before they - “ Her jaw clenched. 

“I do not remember. I remember seeing you with his blood on you. I don’t remember anything more until Shy brought me fruit for breakfast. Except I think I dreamed of the Greenwood and our children.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Yes, Shy was telling me I needed to make it more comfortable for you. So I thought of the Greenwood and our children. I heard your voice and we talked of what it would be like. I realize now that I cannot talk to you...I tried. It was Aragorn who told me that it was not my power otherwise you would have heard me while I was being attacked.”

“I did not hear you. I cannot hear anyone but those with the power to contact me, unless I think of them. That explains a lot. It’s good that we understand the limits. I am going to have a whistle made and you are going to wear it around your neck all the time.” 

“My screams could not be heard. I do not think a whistle would have helped.” There was sadness in her words.

“Then I will have to be at your side every moment.” 

Tauriel blinked away tears. It was lucky that her horse knew to walk along side Legolas’ horse.

“There’s a stream up ahead and a campsite,” Shy said. 

“I will ride ahead and scout the area, highness,” said one of the guards. 

“Will we be safe enough? Will they try to find us?” Tauriel looked at Legolas. 

“If Aragorn has made it to the farm to talk to the Council, I don’t think we need worry. But we cannot be sure that we are safe until we are out of Arnor.” 

Fear made her stomach feel tight and as if her senses were on high alert. Tauriel nodded and they rode in silence until the guard came back.

The report was that the campsite and path ahead were clear. It didn’t really make Tauriel feel better but she dismounted when they arrived anyway. Her hands held the reins as she looked around, listened to the area. What if someone was hiding out there and the guard hadn’t noticed? 

One of the guards took the reins from Tauriel and the two were finally treated like prince and princess again. Food and water were brought to them, their horses were unsaddled and brushed and a guard inspected the stream for danger. Legolas decided that he needed a bath. It was still light enough and he was sick of the mud. At the bank of the stream he stripped off completely and walked into the water. 

_ Come in, Tauriel. It’s lovely. _

Tauriel jumped slightly when the guard appeared to take the horse from her. Her senses were overloaded now.

She was looking around as she stood on the bank. Every noise made her pause. She undressed and looked as if she was trying to cover herself as she waded into the water.

Legolas playfully splashed her and then sank down into the water. 

Tauriel smiled as the water hit her but the moment he went under she was looking around, watching the bank for signs of trouble. She sunk down so only her head was visible. 

Legolas emerged beside her and started washing out her hair. Shy had not been able to get off the mud from it and Tauriel had just combed it through. 

“You took your hair out.” Tauriel whispered. She kept one hand on whatever part of him she could touch as he took care of her hair.

“Yes, I did.” 

“That frightened everyone.” She closed her eyes and tried to focus solely on him. The fear in her gut made her want to keep watch, look for hidden attackers. She was glad for the water. It was the first time she had been naked since the attack. She felt too exposed, too vulnerable.

“I’m sure it did. That is why I did it. It was a signal that I was no longer Ranger or warrior but Prince.” he told her. 

“They had no right to take you as they did. And the rope. And Aragorn did not-“ she turned in his arms and buried her face against him. She was shaking and she hugged him so tightly that her muscles strained with the effort.

Legolas drew her into his arms. “I know. He betrayed and insulted us both. But it made me realise something. It made me realise that we were expecting too much of him. He is so young, Tauriel. And Elrond did not prepare him to be king as he should have. It was like he didn’t realise that he had power over the council. He didn’t realise that he is King of Arnor. It’s like he plays at being a Ranger. He plays at being a leader of his men, but is afraid to rule them.” 

“Hiding from responsibilities. Hiding from the truth. He is afraid of his future, he told me so when we were doing the purification ceremony.” Tauriel’s face found Legolas’ neck. “I could barely stand to look at him. I know he is young but it was as if he lost all reason, that nothing we had done together mattered.”

“I can’t believe the thought that forcing me to pay compensation to the rangers family would satisfy honour. I refused. I would not pay compensation to the family of a man who attacked you.” 

“Compensation? For what?”

“For his death. I assume for loss of income for the family. How does that satisfy your honour, or mine?”

“I do not think I was ever a factor in that.” There was bitterness in her words. “Compensation was for his honour.” She sneered. “The rangers seemed content to defend him. They were outraged at his death. Not what he did but that you killed him. It was never about what was done to me.” Tauriel could still hear the words in her mind from that night. The rangers had never been concerned about her. Even Aragorn who she had willingly welcomed to her bed because her husband loved him and she had trusted him, called him friend. 

“They consider you my property, and that I was wrong to kill him for damaging my property, as if you have no feelings.”

Tauriel was shaking again. Her body and mind tried to shut down as she replayed the night in her mind. 

_ The stars are out in the Greenwood. We are up high in the tower of the cathedral of starlight. A shooting star signals a good omen for us. A child.  _

Tauriel went almost limp in his arms. His voice in her head, the images he evoked pushed away the darkness her own mind was going into. 

“Food is ready,” Shy called. 

Tauriel hung onto Legolas. “Hold me, just a moment longer please.” Her voice was soft. 

He did. He carried her to the bank and wrapped her in a sheet like towel and held her. His hand ran over her hair and dried it instantly. It was all fluffy and blowing about in the cool breeze. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. 

The touch of his lips to her elicited a soft sob from her. “I feel safe with you. You are the only thing keeping the fear away.”

“Im sorry I left you to suffer alone. But there was nothing I could do without more killing. I apologise for taking your right of justice but I was so angry and worried. You needn’t fear. We will not make love until you are ready, until you are sure,” Legolas told her. “I will wait for you forever.” 

“Oh, love…” Tauriel wrapped her arms about him. “I do not fear you. I thank you for your patience with me. I am glad you did it. Know that I love you with all of myself. You are the only thing that makes me feel safe right now.”

Legolas cupped her face and kissed her gently, careful not to make her feel that she couldn’t step away if she wished to. “Dress now and we will eat with the others.” He helped her dry off and they dressed. 

Tauriel gave him back his Mithril shirt. She sat close to him, not wanting to be away from him at all. Small noises around them made her jump. Legolas drew her into his arms as they heard approaching horses. The guards drew their weapons and stood in front of them. 

“Don’t shoot. It’s Edstal and Frigthoren,” a voice called just as the horses came into view. 

“They are our guards,”Legolas quickly confirmed to Elrond’s guards. “How did you find us?”

“Captain Strider said you might take the shortcut and told us where it was,” Frigthoren replied. 

“The Captain rode with us as far as the farm, leaving the Rangers under Drayton’s command. He said to tell you that he will call a council meeting immediately and that no ranger will be permitted to ride further than the farm until a decision has been made. Then he will send word.” 

Tauriel relaxed in Legolas’ arms. She was happy to see their guards, happy to know the rangers were not following. She suddenly felt exhausted. 

Legolas led her over to the fire, where Shy had made tea for them. The guards had made them a soft bed of leaves covered in blankets. 

Tauriel sipped her tea and snuggled into Legolas’ arms. She looked up at the clear sky. The stars were out and sparkling. She was calm and so was the weather.

The Council sat along one side of the dormitory’s dining table and face Aragorn. They were all old men. They did not seem pleased with being summoned. “Why have you called for a meeting, Captain?” 

“It is time that things change. With all the chaos of late it has made it clear that we, the Dunedain need better leadership. Our laws are behind the way things are in the rest of Middle Earth. An incident has occurred. One of our rangers attacked and violated the princess of the Greenwood. Because of the laws of the elves the prince killed the man. The rangers are angry but I have let the prince leave. He will not be charged or tried for this incident. What the ranger did was beyond heinous.”

He took a deep breath. “Our laws must change and I have decided that in order for us to survive a few things must happen.”

“This is your fault, Captain. You should never have brought elves into the Rangers and you allowed women to ride with an army. It is only natural that the men thought them whores. This Prince is not prince here.”

Aragorn held up a hand. “Stay your tongue. I will hear nothing more. If our men behave with such disrespect to the world around them then our problem starts at the heart of us.”

He stood, hands resting on the table. “He is not, it is true but we do not treat royalty of any kingdom as they have been treated. We do not have a prince but there is a king.”

“This is not your concern, Captain. Your only concern is the men in your charge and if they behave badly it is upon you to discipline them.”

Aragorn laughed, a deep almost menacing sound. “It is my concern as is everything that happens with  _ my  _ people. You forget your place as I have allowed you too much power, not enough accountability. This will change.”

Two of the council glanced at each other. One of them got to his feet and addressed the others. “I told you this would happen.” He rounded the table and knelt before Aragorn. “I pledge my allegiance to the true King of Arnor, Chieftain of the Dunedain. May your rule be long and just.” 

Aragorn was not entirely prepared as the man knelt before him. He had expected more arguing, more yelling or just more of something. 

Aragorn nodded his head. “Rise.” He looked at the rest of the council.

“Swear your loyalty now or face banishment,” Beven said from the doorway. “You placed the Rangers under my control and Aragorn is my king.” 

Aragorn looked to Beven. He smiled, just slightly.

The camp was quiet. Tauriel laid in Legolas’ arms. “Will you come with me?” She whispered to Legolas. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“Follow me...the guards will follow but I wish-“ she rose and took his hand. 

He stood. “Anything you wish, my love.” 

Tauriel led him away from the camp and into the trees. There was a small spot, surrounded by trees but clear enough that if they stood in the middle they could look up and see the stars. 

She faced him. Taking both of his hands. “My heart, my love I have known too much fear at the hands of men. I was once again without you. Had it not been for the others I might not be able to stand here with you under this clear sky. I feared you were lost to me. I am scared of what this has done to you.”

“I am scared of what it has done to you. I do not want there to be any chance of this happening again. I don’t want you to be anywhere near men again. But I know that I cannot thus restrict you. But I can promise that never again will you be left alone when men are around. I was afraid at first that I had failed you. But then I reasoned that there had been nothing I could have done. This was the fault of the ranger, no one else. We must put it behind us and look to our future together.” 

Tauriel smiled. “Good.” She reached under his shirt, fingers dancing along his ribs. “I wish to feel your energy. I wish to feel our bond.” She kissed him. “Please.”

He drew her close and kissed her passionately. Then he bent to pull off his boots. “You mustn’t be shy of the guards, my love. You know they are trained not to take any notice of what we are doing,” he whispered to her. 

Tauriel stripped and laid down in the grass, beckoning to him. “Come here my heart...the sky is clear for us tonight and all I wish for is you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Landar stood beside Rowland. “What will happen to me now? The prince was going to take me to Erebor. I don’t want to be a ranger.” 

“Well, there is Erebor, the Blue Mountains, and the Iron Hills which are centres for the Dwarves. Others are scattered all over Middle Earth, but a young man such as yourself needs to be among your own kind so that you can find yourself a suitable bride. That takes time. Years. You have to find a few girls that you like and observe them. Find out what they like and impress them. Don’t lie to them. Girls don’t like it when you lie. Show off a bit but not enough to look foolish. Make friends with other boys your age. Everyone needs friends. But never try to take their girlfriends. That is not honourable. So the choice is yours. I’ll see you there and present your references from the Captain, and Lord Elrond and I will bear witness to your honour as a warrior. Prince Legolas left a small purse for you to live on until you get yourself established as a smithy,” Rowland told him. 

“I’d like to make axes,” Landar replied. 

“Ah! The Iron Hills are the best for that.” Rowland smiled. “I will be proud to take you on your journey home.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Landar said. 

The Council of course pledged their loyalty. They were too old to fight Aragorn and none of them had armies to do it for them. They were not so happy to have to give up power but they came to a compromise. It was accepted as inevitable that Aragorn would claim his throne, not that they had a throne for him. 

Beven called together all the rangers who were there to congregate in the farm yard. “Your King will now speak to you,” he announced. He had told Aragorn to make it perfectly clear to the rangers that Prince Legolas and his wife were not to be harmed. There was a lot of murmurings when the word king was mentioned. 

“We are at a crossroads. We must find the respect and honour we have lost. I vow to bring back that honour. We will restore the respect as fighters, as rangers.” Aragorn looked out at the rangers. “My first decree, the Prince Legolas and Princess Tauriel will not be harmed. You will cast aside thoughts of revenge. Retribution. There will be none. Any ranger who does, the punishment will be death.”

The crowd murmured. “We will not have war between us and the elves. We will earn the respect of the other kingdoms by being honourable fighters not brutes. Our presence will be a source of honour and justice.”

Once more he paused. “Swear loyalty today. Bow to live with honour and uphold justice or leave, face banishment.”

“I didn’t even know we had a king,” one of the rangers muttered to another as the men began to kneel. 

“No one ever mentioned him to me before.”

“I guess there would have had to be. Kingdoms don’t run themselves.”

“Shut up and kneel. The likes of kings and such isn’t our business.”

“Captain Strider is our King?”

“What did them elves do anyway?”

“Shush. Don’t you know enough to be quiet in the presence of a king. Them’s sent by the Gods.” 

Aragorn looked out at the kneeling rangers.

“Don’t be ignorant. It’s Them’s are sent by the Gods.” 

Aragorn was overwhelmed but kept his cool. He was struck by how monumental it was. He didn’t feel ready but he knew this was the only way.

“They’re waiting for orders, sire,” Beven said. 

He nodded. “Rise rangers. Rise to a new way of things. Justice and honour.”

The Rangers rose as one. “Three cheers for the King!” someone yelled. And Aragorn was cheered. 

Shy poked at the meal she had made and wondered why she had bothered. Legolas and tauriel were off doing what they always seemed to be doing and the guards were not interested in eating while they were guarding then. She was lost in thought when a bowl was thrust in front of her. “I’m off duty,” Frigthoren told her. 

Legolas lay on the grass catching his breath as he stared up at the stars. He reached out and grabbed his cloak to throw over Tauriel. 

The grass and trees around them were showing signs of life. Tauriel draped her body over his. “Thank you my love...thank you for making me whole again.” 

“You do realise that a lot of the Greenwood city is built around living trees. We are going to cause chaos.”

She laughed. “Perhaps we will have to only be together outside and away from the main city.”

“I am not sleeping outside with the orcs and spiders,” he said firmly. “Besides that would not be fair on our guards.”

“No one said sleep my love…” Tauriel slid on top of him astride his hips. 

Legolas was always instantly hard for her. His hands grasped her hips as he pressed up into her and then they moved along her sides to her waist and then up to cover her breasts. He smiled up at her. “Tell me how many children you are going to give me?”

Tauriel began to move, riding him slowly. “A boy...three girls and then…” She gasped softly. “Another boy…” She moved slowly, longing to draw this out and savour the feeling. The sky was full of stars over head. 

His hands were moving as were his hips. He bit his bottom lip and moaned. “I am going to find that book again and we are going to do everything in it. We are going to make our babies in all different ways,” he told her. 

“A whole book? We will have many, many children then…” She kept up the tortuously slow pace.

His hand slipped between them so he could tease her with one fingertip. “Thousands,” he told her. 

Tauriel moaned loudly, her hips pausing in their motion as she orgasmed. It was the briefest pauses as she rode the wave of pleasure he had brought out of her. “So many babes…”

“We have forever, and your babies are so beautiful,” he moaned. 

“We will make beautiful babies...we, my love…” Tauriel. Her head went back and her hips moved just a little faster. It was subtle but then so was the change in her breathing. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath. 

Flowers started blooming around them and a wave of energy burst from them as Legolas climaxed, carrying with it new life into everything around them. A field mouse ran along Legolas’ leg and up Tauriel’s back to stop on her shoulder. He sat back and started chewing on a seed that it had in its mouth. Legolas stared at it. He put his hand up and it hopped into the palm. It didn’t seem to be the slightest bit afraid. He showed Tauriel. “Well, it’s not just the flora that likes you.” 

“It is sweet. And not just me. It seems quite content with you too.” She reached out to stroke its head. “I am grateful that you were willing to come out here with me.” She slid from him to lay next to him. Her head on his chest and her leg over his. 

Legolas put his hand down to the ground to let the mouse run off, then straightened the cloak over them. “Shy cooked and the guards made us a bed. You taught me not to ignore them and to appreciate their work,” he told her hinting. 

Tauriel giggled. “Let’s dress. I do not wish the food to grow too cold. You must be famished.” 

“Or maybe just grow…” Legolas said with a frown. “That would be strange.” 

She sat up. “What do you mean?”

“The cooked food growing… a bit of carrot sprouting out of the soup…” 

Tauriel frowned. “Could that happen?” She was kneeling, looking at him. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be eating sprouting carrot soup.” 

Tauriel laughed and a warm breeze blew through the trees and the clearing. She stood and began dressing. “Indeed, it would be very unappealing.”

Legolas chuckled and started dressing. He suddenly found himself being dressed by two of the guards. 

Tauriel turned, her hands pulling her trousers over the last bit of her hips. She was topless and bootless still. She tried not to smile. 

“Does my lady wish me to fetch the woman?” 

“No, thank you. I will dress myself. No need to take Shy from her meal or rest.” Tauriel pulled her shirt over her head before pulling on her boots. Her hair had bits of grass and leaves in it from their first coupling.

Legolas looked at her and shrugged. He let them finish dressing him. They joined Shy and Frigthoren at the fire. She had kept the meal warm. “I hope at least one of these guys can cook, cause I’m not going to cook for everyone every day,” Shy said. She handed them both bowls of stew. 

Tauriel took the bowl. “I can cook a little. Especially if we catch something.” She inspected then bowl for signs of carrots sprouting green tops.

“Where will this shortcut bring us out?” Legolas asked then tasted the stew. 

Shy looked thoughtful. “Weathertop, we have to go south around the mountains. Then on to Last Bridge to cross the river. Whether or not we stop at Riverdell is up to you.” 

Tauriel shrugged a little. “We can decide as we get closer I suppose. We may desire to move on or a rest in a proper bed might appeal.”

“We could restock our supplies and the twins and Dru will be there. I’m sure they will be happy to hear the news of Fornost. I think we should at least call in on the way,” Legolas said. 

“So a plan is in motion.” Tauriel smiled. She ate her stew, as much as she could anyway as she knew Shy was still watching her closely. 

“Maybe we could wait there for the army to return and Lord Elrond to bring news of Aragorn. I set something in motion and I would like to hear how it turned out.” 

Tauriel looked at him. “With that said...what happened? Why were you freed?”

“I forced Aragorn to face his responsibility to the Dunedain. He kept telling me the law and I kept telling him to change it. He said he couldn’t and I told him he could. He was scared and worried and he is so young. I wish I hadn’t needed to do that to him but he is an adult by the standards of Men, so he has to face who he is.”

“So he changed the law? That is why you were freed? Then why did we run?” Tauriel felt as if she was missing something. “If, as chieftain he could change the law why were you even bound? Why didn’t he see it sooner?” She was growing angry.

“Because he needed to face the council first. And the outcome was not definite. He isn’t just a chieftain. He is King of Arnor. He has been in danger all his life because there are forces which would have seen him never claim his throne.” 

“I do not think I fully understand but I do not wish him harm, as much as he has made me angry and upset with him.” Tauriel handed her bowl to Shy. It wasn’t empty but she could not eat anymore.

Legolas took out a comb. “Turn around.” 

“Yes my love.” She turned and settled in to let him comb her hair. 

“I don’t think I fully understand it all either but then we grew up in a kingdom that has had the same king for thousands of years and his father before him was king. It has to do with when Fornost fell and the Dunedain were scattered, having no city any longer. For Men it has been many generations and over time the Ranger’s Council took control of what little were left of the Dunedain. But Aragorn is a direct descendant. He has the right of King, as did his father before him. But Kings who have not had a kingdom for any length of time usually need an army behind them to reclaim their kingdom. I do not know what has become of Aragorn. I know that he is not dead. But is he now king or is he being held captive by the council. Lord Elrond will back him, I know that much.” 

“And will they come seek us out?” Tauriel asked, turning to look over her shoulder. 

“I don’t think so. The council is not stupid. They know that if they harm us there will be a war they cannot hope to win. But we must be wary of a lone Ranger coming after us, a friend of the man I killed or someone who does not like elves. You are safe here with us, Tauriel.” 

She nodded and looked at her legs. “Some of them thought I deserved it…” Her voice was soft. “I cannot understand how they behaved. It was disgusting and vile.”

“It is the way that Men are raised. They are taught that they are superior to women and that women are their property. He would have thought no more of it than stealing a coin that was left lying around,” Shy told them. “And the law has harsher penalties for stealing the coin.” 

“The law - harsher for stealing than for what was done to me?” She looked at Legolas. 

“Yes.”

“If he had lived, if my husband had not severed his head from his brutish body what would the rangers have done to him?” Tauriel was horrified and angry once more.

“If he had a daughter than the Council might have given her to the Prince as compensation. If not he would have received a few lashes and had to pay a months pay from the Rangers.” 

Her dinner threatened to exit her body. “Lashes? Pay -” Her face contorted into a mask of disgust. “I am glad he is dead.”

Legolas drew her back into his arms. “Control it,” he whispered. “Think of our children in the Greenwood.” 

Tauriel drew deep breaths, feeling his arms around her. She let her mind find them, their beautiful children. Her pulse returned slowly to normal. “I am sorry.”

He kissed her cheek. “Enough talk of this. Frigthoren, set the watch and we will rest. Who can sing a gentle melody to put the princess to sleep?” 

Tauriel smiled and let Legolas settle into the bed that had been made for them. She laid down and snuggled in close. She wanted to sleep and only think of him. Legolas was asleep almost as soon as he laid down. He had not had much sleep lying in the mud. 

Tauriel slept soundly. Neither noticed when Edstal laid another blanket over them or when the guards changed the watch. 

Frigthoren offered Shy to lay with him to keep warm.

Meanwhile north of the farm, the elven army was clearing a space big enough for them to camp for the night. 

Lord Elrond was pacing. Glorfindel was watching him. Guards were patrolling the camp. Elrond was waiting to see what would happen. Today would change a great deal, yet still change so little overall. 

Aragorn left the hall. The rangers and the council had all parted to find rest for the night. He went to Lord Elrond. 

“I have done it. Legolas and Tauriel will be safe so long as no one decided to seek out revenge on their own. All rangers here have pledged themselves.” He looked at Elrond, his face a little pale. “I am not convinced I can do this.”

“Of course you can, my son,” Elrond replied. “Did I not give you the best education and training possible in your few years? Did you not excel at everything? This is easily within your abilities and more. I’m not sure the Prince Legolas forcing you into it was the best way but you overcame your fears and doubts for your friends and for your people, and he was right. Though I fear you may have lost the close bond that you had with him, because they are not likely to ever allow a human male near Princess Tauriel again. I will be surprised if they ever leave the Greenwood again.” 

Aragorn inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Perhaps over time Tauriel will remember that I am not as the men who did that to her are. I was always careful not to - “ He hung his head. “I spoke of respect and honour but I did not act honourably towards them in the last couple of days. I will fix it in time.” 

Legolas dreamed of Aragorn. He was standing on the bank of a river and Aragorn was in the shallows. The water was lapping at his naked rear. Legolas was smiling. No elf was built like that. Elves didn’t develop such muscles. It was little wonder with a build like that that he could fight elves as equals. Aragorn turned and smiled at Legolas. The dream was brief but pleasant. 

In the morning, Legolas reached out with his mind to Aragorn.  _ Are you safe? _

_ Yes.  _ It was not as strong on Aragorn’s side. He was standing at a table, papers in front of him. His eyes were closed and he concentrated on the voice in his mind.  _ I have faced the council. You are safe from the rangers, those vowed to follow. I cannot account for outliers. Stay safe.  _

_ If ever you need me, send word. I will come. _

_ I will. Tell Tauriel I am sorry. _

Tauriel readied herself to leave. She was feeling more like herself. She was still wary of strange sounds and it bothered her that she was so skittish. She hoped over time that would fade.

Legolas didn’t need to do much to ready himself for the ride because the guards were also acting as his servants. He came to stand by Tauriel. “Aragorn asks me to tell you that he is sorry. I hope that you can find it within your heart one day to forgive him. He faced the Council and the rangers will not be coming after us.” 

“I cannot say how I will feel about him. Right now I am too angry, too upset. It is too real still in my mind.”

When they had mounted their horses, Legolas turned to them all. “We will rest in Imladris until Lord Elrond returns.” Then he translated for Shy. 

They rode out. Tauriel’s eyes scanned the trees. She truly felt nervous of the shadows. It helped to have the guards and Legolas at her side. Shy rode ahead, leading them on the shortcut. As they rode Tauriel worked on refocusing her mind. Every time she felt nervous without cause she pushed it down with thoughts of Legolas, the Greenwood and their future. 

As a result the trail they were on showed sporadic bursts of fresh grass. Legolas rode up so close to her that their legs touched.  _ Don’t be afraid. We won’t leave your side. You will never be alone again. Not so long as I can help it. _

_ I know. It is just- I should have heard him coming. Smelt him. I did not the first time and I did not this time. I should have been better but now I feel too alert and every noise or shadow is causing me to panic. Thoughts of you and home help. _

Tauriel smiled sadly at him. 

_ I thought you safe on the other side of the camp with so many elven warriors and I didn’t know that Frigthoren had followed me. I should have thought to order him to guard you. _

_ I think Lord Elrond felt as if he too should have had guards on our tent but we had just fought the battle and had all worked together. I was away from them and careful not to provoke by keeping distance. No one had a way of knowing that ranger...that man would do what he did. He clearly had thought it ahead enough to circle undetected of the elves to our tent. He had no way of knowing I would come out or even be left alone at all...we all thought it safe and I let my guard down too much.  _

_ We all did.  _

_ The same mistake will not be made. And I will never trust humans as I once did. _

_ I feel the same. My heart may have forgiven Aragorn for his harsh words, but I will never forget how he referred to you, even blamed you for this. And he knew better than to leave a friend tied to a tree in the mud. He even blamed you for that. I will never forget that he made you sleep alone in that tent without me after such treatment by his own men. I will be glad to be home, safe among our own people again, even though my trust in them has also waned.  _

Legolas pulled his horse to a stop as tears welled up in his eyes. It was as if he was only now feeling Aragorn’s betrayal. His hand covered his eyes, his head bowed as he sobbed. 

_ I will not let this break me. I will not fall in a battle of words and betrayal. I am Laegolas Las Galen Thranduilion. I am Ernil Royale of Eryn Galen. Guardian of the Princess Tauriel, Daughter of Eryn Galen. My mind, heart and body is greater than this, greater than words, greater than betrayal, greater than any injury to this body. I am Valarindi.  _

Legolas took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, then urged his horse on. 

Tauriel stopped with him but said nothing. She knew there was nothing she could say to ease his pain. When he moved again she did the same. This time it was she who let her leg brush his. 

_ I do not know if you can hear me but you are the bravest man I know. A fierce warrior and honourable, noble prince. You are my husband. My heart. Half of my very soul. Your power helps me feed the land. We are strongest together. It will not break you because of who you are and because I am at your side. Forever. _

_ Forever in my heart and forever at my side.  _

Tauriel wanted to hold him but it was not possible. She wanted to take into the trees and show him how she felt. 

_ Yes, my love.  _

It took another two days to get to Rivendell and Legolas had not left her side for one moment. But Tauriel noticed that he kept glancing at her with a worried expression that told her that not everything was well. Their arrival in Imladris was too full of the twins and their new bride for talk of much else. It was only after they had their evening meal and were sitting on the landing looking over the river, sipping Elrond’s finest wine that they started talking of the battle and all that had happened since. 

Tauriel kept close to Legolas, even here. She was more relaxed but the way he had behaved, looking worried on the road concerned her.

“I am sorry to say that your brother showed himself to be truly human, despite his upbringing. Eighteen years with you and only one with his people and he is so much more human than elf in his mindset,” Legolas told the twins. 

Elladan and Elrohir were both frowning. “What do you mean? Surely it was misinterpreted.” The sounded defensive, ready to argue for their brother though they had no context yet.

“There was no misinterpretation in his words or behaviour,” Legolas told them. “A ranger attacked Tauriel and I killed him. Aragorn blamed Tauriel and arrested me for murder.”

“Blamed her?” Elrohir was truly shocked.

“He arrested you? No, he - “ Elladan seemed thoroughly confused.

“At the time he was drunk from the celebration of our victory and he blamed Tauriel for arousing the men. I sat tied to a tree in the mud for more than a day, leaving Tauriel alone. He even blamed the mud on her. We argued when he tried to put the blame for his behaviour on the laws of the Dunedain. He even had the nerve to ask me to pay compensation to the family of the Ranger who had attacked her,” Legolas said. 

The twins looked at each other and back at Legolas. “Did he get hit in the head during battle?” Elladan asked.

Elrohir looked at Tauriel. “Are you alright?”

“It is not something that I will recover from quickly. He broke our bond as surely as if he had taken his knife and cut away a third of my heart.”

Tauriel held Legolas’ hand tightly. “Time will help. I do not know I will ever be able to trust him again either. I have no trust in humans. I am more concerned about Legolas.”

Elladan shifted forward in his seat so he was on the edge. “I will write to him. He must learn the error of his ways. He was raised better than this.”

Elrohir nodded. “Father must not be pleased. He sided with you of course.”

“I do not know. I was not allowed to talk to anyone. Only the Ranger Shy who brought me food from Tauriel spoke to me before Aragorn finally came to speak with me. It was only Tauriel who kept me from fading.” 

Tauriel turned her head to hide the tears that threatened. “Lord Elrond spoke with Aragorn often. It was not angry but it was clearly not an easy conversation. I never heard it but only saw them.” 

“I tried to keep calm but right up until he released me, he refused to face his responsibility. Only when I told him that only he could prevent a war between elves and Men did he begin to understand, that if he followed the law as it was, I would be executed and my father would have wiped the Dunedain and anyone who supported them from the face of Middle Earth.” 

The twins looked as if they would throttle their brother if he was here. “We will have to learn what he decided when father arrives.” 

Elrohir looked at Legolas. “We are sorry. There is nothing we can do to fix what he has done but we do not condone this..any of this.” 

“I know. And I thank you for your understanding. I just thought that you should know that if ever there was a war between elf and Men, Aragorn would stand with his people even against his family. I reached out with my mind and spoke with him. He is safe and he has taken on his role of King of Arnor. His word is law among them. I will cleave to Tauriel. Our bond will be stronger for his absence.” 

“And baby?” Dru asked looking at Tauriel. 

“It is too soon to tell,” Legolas replied. 

Tauriel looked away, shame washed over her. “I mourn that it is broken between them. It was never what I wanted. I did not get that choice.” She murmured just loud enough for them to hear but she did not wish to look at them.

The twins were looking at each other. “Let us hope it never comes to war.” Elladan stated as he refilled everyone’s glasses. 

“Then let us drink to the victory at Fornost. I do not think Orcs will ever haunt that land again...at least not so long as Tauriel’s forest stands,” Legolas said trying to cheer the gathering. 

Elladan and Elrohir lifted their glasses. “To the victory and the forest of Fornost.”

They had the same room as when they stayed in Imladris before going north.

Tauriel’s clothes were still in the closet. Servants came in to prepare them for bed. Shy joined them, seeing to Tauriel. She waved Shy away, thanking her softly but saw to her clothes herself. Shy frowned and looked at Legolas. “Tomorrow, you will let me make sure you eat and dress and are bathed. It is what I am here for after all.”

Tauriel frowned. “Just let me have tonight.” She pulled off her boots and waited for Shy to leave. 

Shy nodded but it was clear from her face she would be arguing tomorrow. “I will leave then.” She cast one last look to Legolas to see if he had anything else to say.

“When we get back home, you will have to allow her to help you. Give her some pride in her work. She left the rangers for you,” Legolas told Tauriel. He went to sit on the end of the bed wearing only a robe that tied closed in the front. When they were alone, he sighed. “I feel like we have lived a lifetime in these past few months. It is barely spring and the battle at Dale was at the beginning of winter. So much has happened, too much.”

“I will let her help, tomorrow and every other day. She kept me focused when you were away. I just needed to not be touched or moved by someone who isn’t you. I cannot, now that I am not in shock I am having trouble with others touching me…” 

“Then let her do everything else and I will touch you. I will never stop touching you,” he said. 

Tauriel undressed. Legolas watched. She donned a robe and crossed to him. He cupped her chin and kissed her gently. “Come, they have given us hot honey mead to help us sleep.” He led her to the chairs on the balcony. 

She closed her eyes as he kissed her. She was silent as he took her outside. “What is bothering you my love? You were distracted on the ride.” She settled against him, her cup in hand. 

“You are with child. I can see it in your aura.” 

“No.” Tauriel stood and walked away. “I will not - I cannot - “ Her hands clenched and unclenched. “Is it yours? You knew last time…” 

“He was Dunedain. HIs elven heritage masks my perception. I cannot tell.” 

“No.” She fell to her knees, sobbing. 

He went to her and drew her into his arms. “You are of my house now. Any child of yours is a child of mine.” 

Tauriel fought against him a little. She was beyond distraught. “No, if it isn’t yours I do not want it. I do not want to carry any child that will not be a son or daughter of the Greenwood.” 

“Do not take from me a child of yours,” he said. 

Her whole body shook with her sobs. Her arms moved around his chest. “It is not right. I should only be carrying your children. If it is not..” Tauriel pushed him away as she scrambled to her feet. She found a bowl and emptied her stomach into it. It was a strange feeling. When it was done she wiped her mouth before finding water to rinse it out. “You cannot possibly love a child that might not be yours.” She faced him. “You know don’t you. You say it is masked but you know and are trying to protect me. We said no secrets. If you know the truth you must tell me. Is it elven?”

“Promise me that you will not try to get rid of this child,” he said. “I could not stand to lose another so soon.” 

Tauriel moved to the bed and laid down. She was numb. “As you wish.” She curled up on her side. 

He went to her and curled up around her back. “Think of our children playing in the woods. Or you might kill every plant in Imladris,” he told her. 

“So I must be happy to preserve all life, even that which I did not want.” Her voice was flat. 

“This child will be as our own, just as Ned was and just as Matthew was.” 

“This child is a result of an attack. It is not as Ned or Matthew were. They were a choice of love.”

“That is not the fault of the child.” 

“I do not want it. It isn’t yours. It isn’t right. He has won...his line lives on even after he-” She curled up tighter as if trying to hide. 

“If you let this child grow in you with love, without the stain of his conception, we will love it and it will love us.” 

“I do not think I have the strength for that.” Tauriel covered her face. 

“Yes, you do. You cherish life and this child is as much your life as his.” 

“I will be reminded of the attack with every moment of this pregnancy. I will never be free of it.”

“And I will remind you every moment that it is your child.” 

“I don’t think I can.” She sounded weak and fragile. A hard rain began to fall over all of Imladris.

“You are the strongest woman I know. You survived the death of your first love. You survived the attack on you before, and you helped me to survive it also. You have borne the stress of being married to a tadelen. You have survived everything that has happened to us these past months.” 

“Second. You were always my first.”

Legolas smiled at that. “Please do not take from me a child of yours.” 

Tauriel rolled, face him. She buried her face against him and hugged him tightly. “I never wish to take anything from you. I fear this will break me. Last time...it was yours and that was what helped me. This time…” 

“This will not break you. You are Tauriel Las Galen, daughter of Eryn Galen, Princess of my heart.” 

Goosebumps formed up her back and limbs. Her arms tightened around him. Tauriel pressed herself as close to him as she physically could. “Do not leave.” She could not bear the idea of him being away from her, even for a moment right now. 

_ Never _

Tauriel fell asleep, her body clinging to him. 

Legolas hooked the blanket up with his foot and pulled it up enough to grab and pull over them. He fell asleep with thoughts of Tauriel holding a small brown haired babe as he looked up at them with big brown eyes. 

Tauriel was plagued with nightmares. Shadows grabbed at her and she was unable to fight them off. She felt heavy, weighed down and unable to fight. She tried to break through but she was not strong enough. She cried out in her dream for help but felt the shadows cover her. 

Legolas entered her dream and rescued her, consciously changing her nightmares to ones where she was victor, where they stood together and fought off the shadows. The rain eased to a light shower. 

Shy sat on the balcony drinking wine with Frigthoren. He had the night off and chose to spend it with her. They were watching the stars when the clouds came over. Luckily the balcony was covered and the rain did not get to them. “I actually enjoy your company. You aren’t like any other human I have met,” he said. 

“That is because most of the humans you interact with are men.” 

“You do not like the male of your race?” 

“No, I do not. Met very few worth liking and even they...they prove sometimes that all it takes is one bad decision to see them for who they are.”

“And what of elves?” Frigthoren asked. 

“I have seen more honour in elves, more decorum in them than any human man.”

“We are raised to cherish our women, see their strengths, aid them in their weaknesses as they aid us.” 

Shy almost snorted. “Humans would suppress and make us little more than cattle. Property and no more. Like I said, elves have more decorum.”

“Human men, I think, are afraid of their strong women. Just as you tame a wild horse, they look to tame a wild woman.” 

“Control. Put under foot. It is the reason they attack women like Tauriel. They wish to sully what they think is beautiful. They wish to capture it, contain and control it. Then there are women like me, disposable and easily beaten down or so they think.”

“You are not disposable. “You are like eleth. You are stronger than many eleth. You are beautiful.”

Shy chuckled. “No, I am a survivor. I am as any human would be. I am just better at it than others.”

“Human and elf do not match well, but you are my friend and I am your friend.” 

“Match?” Shy smirked. “We would match if you are willing to claim it.” She then laughed. “I am happy to have you as my friend.”

“I cannot be like human male. We cannot mate. A few have. A few have even kept their immortality. But it does not end well. Better to be friends.” 

“Frigthoren, I am more than happy to be friends with you. I tease you but this, at least I know where I stand with you and I like that.” Shy put a hand on his arm. 

“Frig,” he said. 

“Huh?” Shy looked at him, head cocked. 

“I am Frig. Thoren is my father. Thus Frigthoren.” 

Shy laughed and put her head on his shoulder. “Alright, Frig. Stay here tonight? Enjoy a comfortable bed and keep me warm. You elves aren’t big on fires in your treed city.”

Frig smiled at her and stayed the night. 

Elladan and Elrohir were on their balcony. “Something is wrong.”

“The plants are wilting.”

“And this rain.” 

“It’s Tauriel,” Dru said. 

They turned, “Why? What is wrong with her?” Elladan asked. The twins both drew their wife into their arms between them. “She is safe here.”

“Baby not elf.” 

The men both hung their heads. “Legolas will not stand for it. He is proud of his heritage, his line. It is already a source of contention that she is Silvan. This will anger him.” 

“We know of the herbs. We can help.” 

“No, she is Nymph. Forest will die.”

“We will not kill her.” 

“If baby girl, baby is nymph also.” 

“And if a boy?” 

“We could help rid the child before it is born. The gender will not matter. We can salvage this.” Elladan stated as they turned as one to go prepare the herbs. “It will be our way of making up for Aragorn’s actions. We can take this from her.”

Dru grabbed Elladan. “No, you must not! Tauriel not recover. Her child, always in her heart. No herbs.” 

“Dru, look around. She is not happy. We can make her happy.” Elrohir gently wrapped an arm about her. 

“When baby in her arms, she happy.” 

“She will be reminded of the attack. She will not survive. No elf survives that.” Elladan stated as he too wrapped an arm about her. “We can ensure she is happier.”

“Nymph connected to her child. Kill baby, kill her.” 

The twins looked at each other over Dru’s head. It was that that reminded them that Tauriel was not simply an elf.

“Can we do anything to ease this cloud that hangs over her?”

“Be happy.” 

“Happy? That she was attacked? That the baby isn’t Legolas’ and he will likely reject the child?”

“Be happy for new life. He not reject Matthew.” Sometimes it was so difficult that she could not talk to them like she had with Elrond. She would learn their language as quickly as she could. She could understand them but the right words did not yet come to her speech.

“Matthew was a choice. They made that choice. This isn’t the same. She was raped, Dru. He won’t love this child.” Elladan frowned. 

“That might kill Tauriel.” Elrohir shook his head. “We need to talk to Legolas, without her.”

“Not now. Look.” Dru pointed out into the rain that had eased off. Sporadically through the night it would rain hard and then lighten. By morning the clouds had gone. 

Tauriel stood on the balcony looking out on the city. She could see the signs of her emotions. Everything was damp and dreary. The rain had stopped in the night. She was trying now, to come to terms with her state. A hand moved over her still flat abdomen. 

_ You are life. You will grow. He will care for you even when he has no reason to. He loves me and I love him. You will grow....”  _ Tauriel wasn’t sure yet if she was resigned or content with the idea. 

There was a note for Legolas from the twins when he woke. They wished to see him for breakfast, alone.

Legolas waited for Shy to show. “Stay with her all the time I am gone. Do not let her out of your sight for a second.” 

Shy frowned. “You make it sound like she is a prisoner.” 

“She is very fragile at the moment,” Legolas told her. He left them and went to find the twins. He had dressed in his city clothes, all completely elven design with long coat buttoned high on his neck over loose trousers and soft leather shoes. There was just a hint of green in the silver of the cloth.

Shy helped Tauriel dress. She insisted on a green dress, loose and flowing. Her hair was loose and she wore her boots. As Shy set about cleaning the room a little Tauriel headed into the small sitting room. She sat on the sofa but soon grew drowsy and laid out on it. Shy came in, covered her with a blanket and then left the room, leaving Tauriel alone.

The twins were pacing the sitting room of their quarters when Legolas was let in. Elrohir gestured for him to sit and they both sat once he did. 

“We have come into the knowledge that Tauriel-”

“Is with child. It is not elven.”

“We wish to petition you not to cast her away or the child.”

“Tauriel is my heart. I think I can live with only two thirds of my heart. Perhaps Tauriel can even help be grow back that third. But I cannot live without her. I know that now. This is Tauriel’s child as much as that Ranger’s and the child will never know it’s father. Therefore I will be it’s father. Tauriel is of my house now. Any child she bears is mine. Last night when I told her that she was with child, she wanted to get rid of it. But I asked her not to. It is part of her and we would thus be killing part of her. If she rejects it once it is born I will see that it goes to a family who will cherish it.” 

Elrohir nodded. “Dru said it will kill her if she uses herbs to get rid of the child.”

“Our worry was how you would feel, react. Clearly, it is not as much a concern as we feared. What can we do to help?” Elladan handed Legolas a glass of watered down mead. They all needed it this morning. “We wish to do what we can to help her overcome the attack. She is not meant to fade from this.”

“You worried because it will break the Sindarin line? Obviously, it was too late to save it once I married Tauriel.” 

Elladan shrugged. “You married a woman who is not just Silvan but nymph. That is a step above the Sindar. We were more worried that you would reject something that was also human. It is not of your blood and a result of a brutal attack.” 

“But that is not the child’s fault, it cannot stop being part human any more than I can stop being Valarindi.” 

“No, but-” He looked at his brother. “You are not, or were not the most compassionate or understanding before-” 

“No, I wasn’t. I have learnt a lot this past winter.” 

“You have but we worried this might push you back to that.” Elrohir sighed. “We are talking to you because we do not wish to presume but are taking the road of caution.”

“I can’t say it has helped me trust.” 

“Your compassion and empathy has grown. Do not discount that Legolas.” Elladan said. A servant entered the other room carrying a tray. He paused before entering the sitting room. He set the tray down, an assortment of food laid out for them to break their night’s rest. Another followed behind him with a tray for Dru. They had started to bring her raw meat and the roots she preferred. 

Dru touched Legolas’ hair as she passed. “Everything grown,” she said. 

The twin’s looked at each other, a little confused but they said nothing. “What can we do for Tauriel? She- you have both endured a lot but she has physically endured a great deal. What can we do for you both?” Four eyes fell on Legolas. 

Legolas’ eyes were downcast. “She is not the only one who has endured physically. I well understand her fears and nightmares. I hide my own from her.” He had not mentioned to the twins before what had happened to him. 

“Why do you hide yours from her?”

“You disrespect her greatly by doing so.” 

The twins were still both looking at him. “If she is open with you, she deserves to know all of you. Do you fear your bond?” Elladan frowned.

“I will not have her live through what I endured after what happened to her.”

“Perhaps she will not fear so if she knows you understand in any capacity. She rains her sadness on all. We do not like to know she feels that way.”

“She is aware of it.”

“Aware is not the same as knowing or understanding Legolas. Perhaps you do not fully embrace that yet but it is truth. For her to know you, truly know you she needs to know all. She has been laid bare before you. Have you known all her fears? All her joy?”

“Once she shared a nightmare of mine and woke screaming. All the next day she was not herself. I try to help her nightmares now.” 

“You have seen her nightmares. Can you say you are not unchanged? Let her help yours as you have done hers. She is stronger than you think.”

“Doesn’t she have enough to give her nightmares?” 

“She loves you with a fierceness few will ever know. We think it is the nymph in her. They are ferocity incarnate in all its forms. Embrace that as she embraces you.” Elladan inhaled, unable to do little else. 

“Her love is something unlike what others give. Dru loves us but there is something that Tauriel gives that no other but you will ever experience.” Elrohir nodded. 

Legolas stood and walked to the balcony. He glanced back at them as if trying to decide if he should speak. It was clear that he was uncertain of something but what they could only guess.

“It is safe here Legolas.” Elrohir prompted. 

“What...if...if my love is...is not true? She is a nymph, half nymph.”

“You fear that what you feel is a result of her abilities.”

“From the moment I first met her...this only grew stronger over time.”

“The fear or the love?” The twins exchanged glances.

“The love. When she went off with the dwarf...when I left Dale. I was so angry with her, but if she had not followed me...I don’t know...I don’t think we would be together now. It was her presence...her nearness to me that drew me back to her.”

They both relaxed. Elladan moved to stand at his left. Elrohir at his right. 

“You do not succumb-”

“You are not susceptible to her abilities.” 

“You are of the Valar. If you feared or sensed only the fear then it would be different.”

“You love her, purely.”

“She loves you.”

“But how could I have feared that my love was not true when I did not know of her abilities?”

The twins both smiled and then laughed. “It is because you did not submit blindly to her that it is not her abilities. She incites lust. Nothing more.”

“Five hundred years,” Dru said. 

The twins reached out and pulled Dru in. “You did not merely desire her, though we will not argue at how potent that was…You feared for her. Do you think others did? They saw her beauty, her strength, that is all. She is a warrior, yes?”

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. “When we are together, there is no room. We are in the forest and the grass is as soft as any wool filled mattress. Petrichor and wildflowers and starlight.” 

The twins both laughed softly. “You are smitten. She has no effect on you as a nymph. You do not desire to rut and thrust against her mindlessly. She is your heart, your soul.”

“How are you sure that you aren’t just victims of Dru’s…”

“Victims?” There were exchanges all around. 

“Not deliberately. But she is a forest nymph.” 

The twins smiled. “Notice that Dru does not attract others..Tauriel does, fed by your energy and YET she only has eyes and hands for you. Except she was more than willinging to take Aragorn to your bed, for you. YOU. That is the true difference. Nymphs need sexual gratification in any means yet when they love… there is no one else.”

“I do not like that others are attracted to my wife. I would stop it if I could.” 

Again the twins exchanged glances. “Even Aragorn? Could he touch her? Could he desire her?”

“No.”

“Then you do not succumb to her power.” It was stated flatly. “Nymphs do not incite jealousy. Just naked desire.”

Legolas looked at Dru and asked her in ancient Sindarin, “How can we stop it?”

“Stop what?” Dru tilted her head.

“Her attracting people,” Legolas going back to modern Sindarin.

Dru nodded. “She must realize first it happens. Then stop it.” She gave a slight shrug.

“Can you help her do that? Otherwise the Greenwood is going to be in chaos when we get home.” 

Dru smiled, her hand went to her slightly rounded stomach. “I will try. She is more powerful, do what I can.”

“That won’t stop it completely, Legolas,” Elladan told him. “You know that. She is a very beautiful woman. Human males will always see that. Guard her well.” 

“I have tried and failed.”

“Then stop treating her as a guard and treat her like a princess. She will get used to the guards.” 

Legolas put his hands on their shoulders and bowed his head to Dru. “Thank you. You are good friends. And don’t be too hard on Aragorn. He can’t help but be human.” Legolas left not realising just how that sounded. 

The twins looked at each other. They were not happy with their brother but they awaited their father’s return.

The room was empty when Leglas returned. Shy had gone to her room having seen Tauriel sleeping. Legolas searched the two rooms with a quick look. Tauriel was gone. But the guards were still at their door. 

Legolas grabbed a servant in the hallway. “Where is Ranger Shy’s room?”

The servant pointed down the hall. Two doors away from the prince’s. Legolas hurried there and pounded on the door. 

Shy answered the door. “What’s the matter?”

“I told you not to leave her. Where did she go?” 

“Go? She was in a deep sleep on the sofa. No food, nothing.” 

“She’s gone.” 

“She is on the sofa” Shy stated.

“I told you not to leave her,” Legolas was panicking. He ran to the twins and burst in on them. “She’s gone, I can’t find her.” He had not thought to simply concentrate and call her or that he was able to find her through their bond. 

“Your bond is broken?” Elrohir sounded concerned. “Talk to her.” 

Ellladan had his and Elrohir’s weapons. “We will find her.” Weapons in hand they were in hunting mode.

Legolas was calmer now that someone else was looking for her. He closed his eyes and tried to feel her.  _ Tauriel?  _

_ In a tree, my love. You feel fearful. What is wrong? _

_ I couldn’t find you. The twins are searching for you. _

There was confusion in her thoughts.  _ I was not hiding. I am here.  _

She was standing, in her dress and boots, in the same tree she had sat in for weeks waiting for Legolas to come to her here. It was not a mystery and she had not gone that far.

The twins found her before Legolas got there. 

She felt a little like a prisoner, the twins at her back as she walked back toward the city. Tauriel saw Legolas. “I may not venture to the trees? Am I to stay in the room?” She was frowning. 

Legolas wrapped her in his arms. He was literally shaking with his fear of losing her. 

Tauriel’s eyes were wide. She understood the shaking, the fear. “I was not gone. I was not lost.” She hugged him tightly. “I thought- I thought others knew where I had gone. I cannot talk to you in my mind.”

“I told Shy to stay with you because I was worried about you. Not even your guards knew where you were. You were gone.”

“I am sorry, I am quiet.” She hugged him wanting desperately to alleviate his fear. “I swear I only went to the trees. I thought they saw me.” 

“Did you go out the door or over the balcony?”

“Door. The guards were taking a break for refreshment but I thought they saw me.” Tauriel held him. “The servants came but I - “

“I can’t cope with this, Tauriel. You will have to accept a guard. I will not have you hurt again.” 

“I thought they knew. I am sorry. I accept a guard. I accept whatever boundary you put at present.” She was still trying to hold him.

“I’m sorry I left you alone. I needed to talk to the twins. That is why I told Shy to stay with you. She said you were asleep and the guards were at the door.”

“I was, sort of. I do not sleep without you. I thought the guards saw me leave. I only wished to get air, to feel the trees.” 

He kissed her forehead and then her lips. “I love you. I love you so much. I can’t bear to think of you being hurt again.” 

“I was not. I thought I was careful.” Her eyes burned with unshed tears. “I only wished to feel the trees and to know the life in me...

“Come on, there are trees closer to our rooms. We can sit up a tree all day if you want, after we eat.” 

“I like my tree but if you will sit with me I will do so, wherever.” She followed him, her hand in his. 

Legolas thanked the twins and apologised for the panic. They both laughed. They knew that if Dru had vanished like that they would have panicked. They arranged that one of the guards at least went with her every time she left the room. They explained that they thought that Shy was with her and that is why they had their break together. Imladris guards were not as accustomed to such restrictions. To them, dangers came from outside the city. 

Tauriel felt terrible and ashamed. She came back into the room, a tray was brought in with food to replace the one from the morning she had not touched. She sat on the sofa, hands in her lap. The face remained the same. She felt guilty for worrying him.

He sat down beside her with a bowl full of small roasted potatoes to share. “Apparently I have not been sharing properly. I hide my nightmares from you and I do not share my fears. I don’t want to burden you. 

“Burden? It is not a burden to know all of you. I do not like that you hold back. You have seen the worst of my thoughts and nightmares. You know all that I have suffered. You learned of my heritage as I did. There should be nothing hidden between us.”

“I still have nightmares about that attack and what they did to us. Elrohir thinks I should tell you in detail what happened when they took me away and left you there to die.” 

Tauriel nodded. “They beat me. Beyond raping me. You know this of me. How death was so close but thoughts of you kept me alive. I would know yours as you do mine. I am not so weak. I would comfort what I can.”

“This attack on you by the ranger has brought back the nightmares.” 

Tauriel nodded and bit her lip. 

“I fear that I am not good enough to protect you.” 

“You are all that makes me feel protected and whole.” Tauriel drew him to her.

“I say I will be with you every moment but then I go off to talk to the twins alone and leave you. I was so frightened when I saw you were gone that I did not even think to call to you.” 

“You cannot be with me every waking moment or sleeping moment...You will know if I am hurt.” 

He encouraged her to eat. 

“I am not hungry. I wish to know your thoughts.” She took his hand. 

“Eat or I will not tell you.”

Tauriel huffed but began to pick at the food. “I am eating.”

Legolas ate one potato before he began because he did not think he could eat after. He hoped that Tauriel could keep her food down as he described how they tortured him, beating and raping him and assaulting him in various ways. They had used an old rake handle that left splinters inside him and even tried to force a piece of straw up his penis. They had been vicious and disgusting, taunting him with words and gestures, belittling him for his inability to protect Tauriel or himself. He described how he felt totally unprepared for the human world, at first blaming himself for not protecting her and then realising that he had no way of knowing that humans were this disgusting and depraved. He had thought that orcs were the worst thing he would ever encounter. He even told her about the piece of moldy bread that they had forced down his throat and how he had thrown up all over himself because of the way they had bound him. 

“The worst of it all was the thought of you lying on the ground naked and bleeding and praying that you lived. Praying that our bond would break so that you would not die when I did. I do not fear death, Tauriel. But I would welcome death without you.” 

He did not look at her once in the whole time he spoke because he knew he would not be able to go on if he did. The words were hard to say but when he had finished, he then described to her how he had felt when he once again failed her and though he thought that at least honour had been satisfied by the ranger’s death, Aragorn’s harsh words came at the very worst time. He’d felt like a shadow had fallen on him as if he was cut off from everything and everyone. He realised now that Aragorn had done the one thing which would break their bond, at the time that he felt that she would never want him again because of his failure, because of what the ranger had done to her. 

“Since the Vala have blessed you with a child from this foul deed then there must be a reason. I don’t know what it is but I will raise this child as my own, with one caveat. This child will not be my heir.” 

It was a lot to hear. It tore at her to know that they had brutalized him as they had. She hated human men but that hate deepened the more Legolas told her. 

She moved, kneeling in front of him and parting his knees a little so she could touch his face. “Look at me love.” Her eyes sought his. “I am in awe of your strength. You have not failed me, not once have you been the failure. You are the bright sun in my life. You are all I need to feel whole.”

Tauriel rose a little on her knees. Her forehead touched his. Their breaths mingled between them. “You are half of my very soul.” Her hand caressed his cheek. “Thank you for sharing this pain with me. I wish to help you as you help me. No secrets. All we need is each other to overcome everything.”

Soft tears fell onto her dress. “This child will grow. I do not know how I feel about it yet. I do not wish for this child to be your heir. You honour me by even being willing to consider raising the child at all. You help take some of the shame of what happened to me.”

“I would not cast aside any part of you,” he replied. He reached out and wiped away her tears and then drew her up onto his lap. He held her closely. “I believe I promised you a tree.” 

Tauriel placed both her hands on his face now. “I hope you feel some relief or peace in telling me everything. I hope I can help you overcome the fear and memories of it all as you help me.”

“You must tell me what you need from me when you are upset or unhappy. I can read your aura but it doesn’t tell me why or what I can do.” 

“I will try and be more talkative when I am upset. I wish I could speak to you in my mind, it would be easier sometimes to be able to reach like that. I will work on it. My moods affect too many things. The poor trees and flowers here…” 

“Dru thinks she might be able to help you control your abilities.” 

Tauriel looked at him, eyes wide. “Really? If she could, even a little would be very helpful. While I enjoy how much the flowers bloom when I am happy or how aroused you are by me it would be good the temper the results, especially the negative effects.”

His fingers trailed over her face as he looked into her eyes. A gentle smile touched his lips. “Why don’t we see if we can do something to fix the plants?” 

Tauriel leaned in and kissed him, fully and softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck. “Yes please my love…”

“Are you ever satisfied by our love making?” he asked. 

“Satisfied? Always.” Tauriel blushed. “That is one of the reasons the land grows lush around us each time or so I have come to understand.”

“But only for a little while and then you want me again,” he commented. 

“I would never leave the bed with you there but life happens and it is in the closeness, nearness of you that keeps that desire always below the surface.” She cocked her head. “Does it bother you that enjoy being near you the way I do? Do not all married couples desire to be close as often as possible?”

  
“Apparently not. Though I seem to even though the twins and Dru think that you do not affect me. They helped me understand the depth of my love for you and how you do not affect me. Our love, our bond is true.” 

Tauriel kissed him again. “Yes. It has withstood more in a short time than most will face in a lifetime and yet your closeness, your voice, your touch are the things I long for and find comfort in. I have never once thought or felt for another as I do with you. I thought your arousal at least as often as we seem to enjoy each other was from my power. I am - “ She let out a shuddering breath. “Overwhelmingly happy to know it is because you love me as deeply as I love you.”

He carried her to the bed. “I do not think that I will ever lie with Aragorn again. We will be friends and only friends. You are my life now.” 

“If forgiveness happens, if things align things are always possible in the future. I am glad you did not say you never would as we cannot know the future.” Tauriel kissed him as he carried her. “You are my life as well.”

Legolas and Tauriel didn’t get to the tree before the evening meal with the twins a Dru but the damage done the night before was fixed and they were surrounded in blooming flowers and healthy trees. 

Legolas would not allow her out of his sight that evening, nor the next few days. They spent their evening with the twins and Dru but retired early every night as much for their hosts as themselves. They were up a tree to the west looking out over the east west road when they spotted the army marching towards them. It was midmorning. Legolas reached out in his mind to Aragorn but he was not with them. 

“Aragorn hasn’t returned,” Legolas said half disappointed and half glad. He did not want to face him yet. He knew the sight of him would bring forth his anger. 

Tauriel squeezed his hand. “He likely had business to see to. He has changed the course of things for the Dunedain.” She felt guilty knowing that part of Legolas missed Aragorn and that even if he had come, she couldn’t welcome him to their bed. She was a little relieved that they would not have to deal with that emotional battle so soon after the attack and all that had occurred there. 

He turned and smiled at her. “You are all I need. I am still angry with him and I think I will be for a long time.”

“Need and desire are not mutually exclusive. You are right to be angry and hurt but I know your heart misses him and that is alright. I do not wish you to try and hide that. I know it is a part of you and I embrace it.”

“My heart calls to take back the part he stole from me.”

Tauriel looked deep into his eyes. “I am sorry he was not worthy of what you were offering him. Maybe in time he will mature enough to deserve it.”

“He will, but I am not sure the offer will still stand.” 

“That is fair.” She kissed him softly. “I endeavour to be worthy of the gift you give me everyday.” She was smiling. 

“I strive to be worthy of you.”

Tauriel wet her lips. “You are worthy my noble, brave man.” 

Legolas smiled and lent in to kiss her. “Our guard will be quite recovered from his injuries in battle, so we can leave for the Greenwood whenever you wish. The twins and Dru might even travel with us as far as the road south.” 

“Our guard? Edstal and Frigthoren are here.” Tauriel was confused. In truth, she didn’t remember much from the battle other than killing orcs with Legolas beside her.

“I am ashamed to say that I do not remember which one went to battle and which stayed with the reserves. Both have had time enough to heal as they did not receive any bed injuries. I will be happy to see Akkash and possibly Idran. They had no reason to stay at the farm any longer.”

“Friends and comrades in arms back together, even briefly.” Tauriel smiled. She looked out to the army.

“Are you comfortable with this new design of clothes?” Legolas asked, noting that she was wearing the modified trousers, allowing them to make love without removing their clothes and in the trees that she liked so much. 

“I am. I like that you can touch me whenever you like with ease. I like that I can still climb and ride easily as well. I do like a few of the dresses here but these are exactly to my liking. 

“Not too much material between your legs to make riding uncomfortable? We could remove that section altogether but that would expose you a bit too much,” he smiled. 

“Well I have only ridden you since they were made so, no riding is not difficult.” She chuckled in her throat.

“We will have a cloth put over your saddle just in case. I do not want you rubbed raw by riding.” 

“Yes, I would not like to have to stop you from touching me because I am saddle sore and raw. Though, the material covers and with my coat I should be able to prevent any rubbing and chafing. Also...I think it will hide any growth in my abdomen for a while. I do not wish for people to know and begin getting excited for us to produce an heir.” She looked out over the trees. 

“I did not think of that,” Legolas admitted. “I will speak to father about how to explain to the people. Could we explain that you are not elf and...I don’t know. It will take me time to work out how to announce it. But in the meantime.” He reached out for her. 

“Or we will not announce anything. We will simply go away for a time when the birth draws close. We can return with a baby that we saved..found...I do not care. I do not wish to let the child know how it was conceived. I do not even know if I wish to raise it. I know you do, I do love but I do not know yet how I feel.”

“So you want to stay here? I am certain Lord Elrond would welcome us and there are some very good healers here in case that there is any complication.” 

“No. I wish to go home and conceal the pregnancy for as long as I can. When it becomes too hard to hide we can come back here or hide away somewhere. I do not know.” Tauriel hung her head. “It is too early, too raw. It doesn’t even feel real or there.”

“I know of a very nice bath house…” Legolas mused. He pulled her onto his lap. “We have some good memories there.” 

“I do not want the baby born any place where the birth could tarnish memories.” Tauriel was pale. “If- if something happens I do not want you to have ruined memories. If I do not wish the child to remain, I do not want to tie it to a place I consider happy. I am sorry…” 

“Ithilien is too dangerous we would be fighting orcs everyday. That leaves only Lothlorien as a safe place for the birth. You do know that father will know as soon as he sees you. He can read an aura as easily as I.” Legolas hugged her. “This is not the best conversation to be having while I am trying to seduce my wife.” 

“Your father, we can tell him. Honesty will be best. He does not have a great love of humans and this will unfortunately deepen his distrust.” Tauriel hugged him back. “I should not have said anything about it. You do not need to be reminded and neither do I.” She shifted, straddling his lap now. Her legs hung on either side. She pressed her body against him. “Come now...how will you seduce me? A kiss? A whisper in my ear?” Her nipples were already straining against her shirt, begging for his touch.

He glanced down at the base of the tree when he heard movement. The guards had stepped away a short distance. He laughed and put his hand over her breast as the other wrapped around her waist. “Perhaps it will be enough just to do this.” He thrust his hips up so that he rubbed against her. “Of course, it would be more effective if my trousers were open, but I seem to have my hands full.” 

Tauriel smiled, she licked her lips. “Oh allow me my husband...I have two free hands that would be quite good at such a task.” Her hands moved, fingers deftly undoing his trousers. She reached in, freeing him. Her fingers moved, stroking him gently.

“The rangers tell me that the lust for one’s wife wears off after the first year and by the seventh year one wishes her gone. I hope that is not so with elves.” 

“I will not let it be so...I will begin to beg you to touch me if it seems as if your interest wanes...or perhaps I will just touch you until you desire me again.” Her lips were parted, her breathing uneven as she touched him. 

He grew hard in her hand. “It is most dreadfully difficult to think in this state. I wish only to feel.” 

“Stop thinking then…” Tauriel kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth as her hand continued to stroke him. She liked the feel of him hard and warm in her hand. 

Legolas’ eyes closed and he kissed her over and over, moaning into her mouth, his tongue caressing hers. Suddenly he broke away as took a deep breath. “I want to be in you,” he told her. 

“Do you?” Her hand held him. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him. “Have you had enough of my hand then?”

“Any more of your hand and I will not be entering you at all for a little while at least,” he moaned. 

Tauriel let him go and looked at him expectantly. He grabbed her hips and lifted her enough to enter her and let her slowly lower onto him. 

Tauriel moaned, long and low as he entered her and she sunk into his lap. She shuddered against him, her hands holding her against him for a moment. 

“I have some idea how that feels but do you have any idea how it feels to have you envelope me like this?”

“I hope as good as it feels as you slide in and fill me. You make me reach a climax at times when you first enter me.” Her breathing slowed as she began to move against him. “Hold my hips, guide me as you like. Show me what you want…” The walls of her sex clenched around him. 

He moaned so loud that it frightened the birds from the tree but they were soon back seeming to want to be close to Tauriel. He did as she bid him and too quickly climaxed so he reached between them to tease her sensitive nub to ease her into her climax. 

Tauriel’s body trembled. She was so close and as he touched she cried out in her pleasure. She couldn’t move due to the intensity of it. She could feel the tree’s roots spreading under them and through the ground. She groaned. “Stars...you make me see stars…”

“May you always walk in starlight,” He whispered in her ear.

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked into his. “Shy said that you said something similar to her. I do not understand but it pulls something in me. I cannot put words to it but that feels so powerful to me..” She lifted an arm and showed him the goosebumps that had formed. “See. And here.” She placed his hand on her heart.

“Starlight glitters in your hair at night. The night closes around you and feels like a hug. I love to sleep out in the stars with you. And in your eyes there is always starlight. The most precious of all light, memories of time long past and forgotten, as if we do not belong in this world at all but among the stars.” 

“You see all that beauty in me?” Tauriel whispered to him. 

“And so much more. Your hair is like a river of wild flowers, so many colours reflected in each strand and the branches of trees moving in the breeze and I am but a small leaf on one branch.” 

She looked almost confused, blinking slowly as she looked at him. “You speak with such poetry. You make it sound as if I am from a bard’s tale. I do not have such words...I lack that ability.”

“You are all the beauty of the world, wild and free.” A tiny bird landed on her shoulder. “Even the animals know it.” 

“I- “ Tauriel reached for his hand and placed it on her cheek. 

“You belong in the Greenwood. I should never have taken you from it.” 

“No, I belong at your side. One day, we will be in the Greenwood. It will be our permanent home but I belong with you. Life needs the sun to thrive. You are like the sun to me. I thrive and live at your side. I am as you see me because of what you bring to my life.”

“We do certainly belong together. I think time will make things easier for us. We will grow closer until we no longer need words as we will know what the other thinks and feels. We should go to your estate in the Greenwood and live there at least until we decide about the baby. All our enemies in the Greenwood are gone. I understand a little more now about their motives, even if they did not understand themselves. It is the nature of evil as my father said. Every evil thing slowly reveals itself and then we can fight it. And we will win.” 

Tauriel smiled and hugged him. “I guess my estate is a good place to go?” She chuckled. “It is strange to think that I last had a small room of my own and now, an estate…” She kissed him. “We have fought many fights and we will have others but we will overcome them as long as we are together.”

“If bad memories are made with the birth of the child at your estate you can sell it, it was after all through traitors who tried to kill you, and you have never lived there so there are no good memories to hold it to you. Then when all is settled and we are sure of things we can move to my estate.”

“I love when you plan things.” Tauriel smiled as she kissed him over and over again. 

“My plans never work out as planned but it helps to have something to move towards.” 

She kept kissing him. “I suppose we should leave our perch and clean up before we welcome Lord Elrond back.” She was still astride his hips and he was still caught inside of her. 

“I’m all sticky again,” he said with a smile. “They are advancing quickly, eager to get home, I’d say. So we had best go. It would be amiss of us to greet our host in this state.” 

Tauriel gently moved off him, balancing so as not to fall off the branch. “Let’s go then, if we rush we can wash up and change.” 

Legolas and Tauriel were standing with the twins and Dru when Lord Elrond rode up to his house. He was smiling down at them all. 

“Father,” the twins greeted together with big smiles. 

Legolas bowed his head slightly. 

Tauriel, now in a dress, also bowed her head to Lord Elrond. Her arm was linked into Legolas’. The army had all moved on to clean up and see their own families. The group gathered around the dining table as they waited for Lord Elrond to clean up and change. The table was full of food. Servants stood by ready to pour wine. Tauriel concentrated on controlling her ability as Dru had been trying to teach her. It was hard and she wasn’t sure it was working but it was practice. 

“How was your journey?” Elrond asked Legolas as he approached, no longer wearing his armour and looked refreshed. 

“Incident free. I hope that you do not mind that we stayed longer in Imladris then planned.” 

“You are most welcome to stay as long as you wish,” Elrond replied. “And my sons, how fair you?”

The twins both wrapped an arm around Dru. “Things are well. Dru and the babies are doing well.” 

Tauriel stayed at Legolas’ side. She smiled at Dru and the twins. She loved seeing them together. 

“I am eager to hear how Aragorn faired with the Council,” Legolas commented. 

Tauriel pulled away and strolled out the balcony to get some air. 

Lord Elrond reached for a glass. It was promptly filled. “He has taken the role of king. He has some work ahead of him and he had a moment of doubt, he will have many more but he is smart and strong. Despite his actions that night he is honourable and with time and guidance will be a great ruler. I wish I could have stayed to advise him, he has much to learn and figure out.”

Tauriel stood outside and took a deep breath of the clean air. Her hand moved over her abdomen. She didn’t feel it there. She didn’t feel any different but she also knew it was far too early. There was so much to think about when it came to her future. Not her and Legolas but the rest.

“I think that he will be a good leader now that he has overcome his resistance to being King,” Legolas replied. “I just hope that they accepted him.” 

“They have pledged to him. He will have battles to face as he tries to change the laws.” Lord Elrond took a sip of his wine. He looked at the all. “How is Tauriel?” 

“I would prefer not to be a fugitive outside the Greenwood,” Legolas commented. 

“He has made it clear that you are not to be followed, attacked or anything of the sort. He will ensure the laws change. You will be cleared, I am sure of it.” Elrond was still waiting for someone to answer him about the princess. He looked to the balcony where she had gone. 

Legolas looked over at Tauriel. “The news is not good but we are coping. She is with child and it is not mine.” 

Lord Elrond frowned. “I am sorry to hear that Legolas. What can I do to help?” 

The twins looked at each other. “Herbs are not an option. Because of her nature it will kill her if the baby is removed, even this early. Dru had advised us in this.”

“How are you with this Legolas? Will you remain here until the birth? Your father will not take well to this news.”

“No, we plan on returning home and we will live at Tauriel’s estate until the baby is born. I will raise the child as my own though he will not be my heir. The child is as much a part of Tauriel as...I will not kill it. It is not the fault of the child.” 

“That is very noble of you Legolas. You are willing to take on a child that does not belong to you.” Lord Elrond put his glass down and looked at him. “Has it been considered that Tauriel may not want to see the child?”

“I have asked her not to kill it and to wait for her decision until she holds the baby. If she does not take to the baby then, I will arrange for it to be raised without us seeing it again,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel stepped back into the room. Lord Elrond nodded at Legolas. He then looked up to Tauriel. “I hope you have found some peace and enjoyment here princess.”

Tauriel smiled softly. “I enjoy my time in Imladris. Next to the Greenwood, this is my favourite place.”

“I am pleased to hear that and I hope you know you will always have a place here.” 

Tauriel looked around. She felt it, they had all been discussing the pregnancy. Her hand reached under the table and gripped Legolas’.

“Come, let’s eat and discuss more pleasant things.” Lord Elrond began reaching for food. The twins followed suit. 

Legolas put food on a plate and put it before Tauriel.  _ Eat. _ Then filled his own plate. He was still a little tired and he blamed the battle but he knew in his heart that it was the worry about Tauriel and the child she carried. 

Tauriel ate as much as she could. Her bites were small but she made an effort to eat the whole plate. She pushed the plate away leaving only a little behind.

The twins and Dru were telling Lord Elrond all about getting the children set up. They discussed the children’s education and clothing. Most of the logistics had already been figured out by the twins. 

Legolas laughed at their efforts. “I see I am in for more work than I expected.” 

“I hardly think you will have to do anything that you do not want to do, your highness,” Elladan smiled. 

“I know it is hard to believe but my father was a very attentive father. I intend to follow his example,” Legolas replied. “With all my children.” 

“Are you intend to have many?” Elrohir asked. 

“As many as possible.” 

“Yes.” Tauriel said. She looked at Legolas, smiling. 

Elladan raised an eyebrow. “I hope the Vala grants that to you both.”

“I have already had visions of our children. A boy first and then three girls, just to start with,” Legolas told them. 

The twins both looked surprised. “You know elves only have a few. The likelihood-”

“We are not just elven.” Tauriel stated. Her eyes smoldered. “And we have forever.”

“Vala willing,” Elrond said. 

“We keep in mind one possible path for us,” Legolas said. “We must return to the Greenwood and let Tauriel bond to that forest.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. “Of course. It is her home. It is your home too. It is a good place to start.”

More wine was poured for those who had finished theirs. Empty plates were taken away. Other servants arrived and began setting up some blankets and more glasses on the balcony for after dinner. 

Lord Elrond looked at Dru. “I know my sons have said you are doing well but I would like to hear it from you. How are you daughter? How are you feeling?”

“I am well, father. I am happy. Babies make me happy. I have tree,” she replied practicing her Silvan. 

“Good. As you grow and as the birth comes closer we will have to plan for what you would like for the birth. And a nursery…” Lord Elrond looked away a little, lost in thought. It was clear his mind was on the future and new babies within the walls of Imladris.

They moved from the table after dinner to sit on the landing that overlooked the waterfalls and river. There was more wine. 

“I am looking forward to little ones.” Lord Elrond smiled as he took a seat. Elladan got a blanket and sat with Elrohir and Dru, covering their wife with it. A servant brought a footstool for her feet. 

Tauriel sat with Legolas. She watched the way the twins and servants doted on Dru. There was so much happiness at the prospect of the new lives within her. Her eyes fell to her lap and her hand touched her abdomen. 

Legolas put his arm about her and drew her close. They had sat so that she was near the fire which was in a large metal bowl. 

She smiled at him as she snuggled closer to him. 

Lord Elrond took a deep drink of wine. “I feel content for the first time in a while. My sons and daughter are here. New life is growing. We are graced with the Greenwood’s finest warriors, their prince and princess. My other son is assuming the role that was his by right.” 

“I do not mean to continue to bother you with questions of Aragorn, but he broke the bond between us and I cannot tell without seeing him. Is he well? Humans are so frail, so susceptible to things that can take their lives. I still worry about my friend, though I am still angry with him.”

Lord Elrond shifted. “The bond may not be broken. It was damaged by his actions but it can be strengthened once more perhaps. He is well. He has many around him who wish to see him rule.”

“Good. I feared that he would not accept a guard and leave himself open to those who would see him dead. He has yet to fulfil his destiny.” 

“I cannot say how his life looks, guards look. I was not privy to the details. There was still much between the elves and rangers. I will be writing to him often and will advise him to behave as king and not as ranger.” Lord Elrond nodded. “There is much to come for you all and for Middle Earth.” 

“He can be both but he will have to learn when to be ranger and when to be king. I fear it will take a long time for me to feel at ease with what he did.”

“Understandable. He was drunk though...his actions and words were clouded. I do not excuse it. His actions left me angry and upset. I try to remind myself it is not entirely him that night. That he was raised better than that.” 

Legolas stood. “I wonder, my lord, if I might have a word in private. It will not take long.”

“Of course.” Lord Elrond stood and moved inside and then to his study, away from the ears of the others.

Tauriel squeezed Legolas’ hand. 

_ Stay with the twins.  _ Legolas followed Elrond. “You are known for taking in human children when they need your aid,” Legolas began. “I wonder if you might consider, if Tauriel is too upset by the presence of this baby, that it might be sent here, away from her sight and talk in the Greenwood. A Dunedain child would not be out of place here. I ask just as a plan for a possible future for the baby. I will of course pay for his upbringing and education.” 

“Of course, if that is how things progress I would welcome the child here. I hope that in time, as the child grows in her she will find some love for it. The situation is difficult. I will support you in any way I can, highness.” 

“Thank you. I had thought of finding a safe place for it in the Greenwood, but recent events have taught me that even at home we are not always safe.” 

“It is the unfortunate truth. I will do all I can to help you and in anyway. Are you both sleeping well enough?”

“We are both suffering nightmares. Your sons advised me to share with Tauriel more detail of what is causing my nightmares and I did. I did not want her to feel that I thought how I was affected was more important in my mind to what has happened to her and how she is affected by it all.” 

“I cannot imagine how you both feel. You have both suffered much at the hands of humans. She has great strength in you and you in her. Lean on each other. I will send some herbs to help you both sleep, keep the nightmares at bay for a time.”

“Thank you,” Legolas said. “Shall we return. They will want to be spending time with you and you have not spoken of the battle. I am sure they would like to hear from you.” 

Lord Elrond moved to Legolas. He put a hand on his shoulder. “You carry so much strength in you, highness. You have not broken before the cruelness of the world.” He paused and moved towards the door. “Come, let’s return to them.”

“I almost did,” Legolas told him. “It was Tauriel sending me food that pulled me back.” 

“You did not break. Her love and faith in you is a good reason not to break.” Lord Elrond smiled. 

They went back to the landing and listened to Elrond tell his sons of the battle. Elladan liked it when he elaborated the story with details of gore, which amused Legolas. Elrond spoke of how the orcs had run before the two crazed elves, much to everyone’s amusement. He also told them of how Fornost had been reclaimed by the forest.

Tauriel cuddled against Legolas as they listened to the story. It was interesting to hear the battle told from Lord Elrond’s side.

Dru fell asleep towards the end of the story. Her head resting against Elrohir’s shoulder as she held Elladan’s hand. 

Lord Elrond smiled fondly at the sight. “Take her to bed, my sons.” 

Legolas stood lifting Tauriel in his arms. “I think that it is time for me to take Tauriel to bed as well.” 

“Good night to you all.” Lord Elrond stood as the twins carried Dru and Legolas carried Tauriel. He smiled at their backs. It pleased him to see so much love in Imladris.

Tea was waiting for them back in their room. Tauriel’s eyes fell on the cups. 

“To help with our nightmares,” Legolas said. 

“Alright.” She waited for him to put her down. When her feet touched the floor she kissed Legolas. “I am looking forward to curling up with you.” She picked up the cup of tea and took a drink. 

He drank his cup and made a face. “Why do these medicinal teas always taste so awful?”

“I do not know but I am used to it. While I was recovering here I had a great deal of tea and grew used to the taste. You learn to ignore the bitterness.” She finished her cup and began to undress. “Will you comb my hair out before I go to bed and I would like to do yours…”

“I’d like that. It feels so good when you do it. There is nothing quite like that pleasure,” he told her. He stripped off, putting on a light nightshirt. The servants were not around tonight, they had gotten accustomed to Tauriel and Legolas dressing themselves. 

Tauriel stayed nude as she crossed to pick up a comb. She beckoned him to the bed. “It is soothing and intimate in a way nothing else is when you comb my hair.” 

“Don’t get cold,” he told her as he started to brush her hair. 

“If I do, promise you will hold me close and warm me up.” She smiled, laughing lightly. She sighed softly as the comb moved through her hair. 

He stopped to undo her plaits. “I will not always be able to do your hair in the morning, so either you will have to do it or have Shy do it. But I will still try to comb it at least once a day.” 

“I will do it. I do not wish to feel other’s fingers in my hair. I can bear having her help me dress but that is all.” Tauriel looked over her shoulder. “You will not wake up with me on some days? Or will duties call you away before I am dressed? As a guard I used to rise very early.”

“There will be times that we will be able to sleep in for as long as we want, days when we need not get out of bed. But if you wish, when I am called early I will wake you before I go. But sometimes I am called in the middle of the night. As Commander of the guard, I am called whenever there is a problem, even when the Captain of the guard is not woken.”

She nodded. Her mind went back to times of being woken at various times in the night for a variety of reasons. “I won’t be woken to come and help. I am not the captain anymore.” Her voice was soft. “You promise I can still hunt the Greenwood with you? At least until it is time to hide away.”

“They will want to know why the Princess is still Captain of the guard, but I will ask father, if that is what you wish.”

“It will make you worry too much if I am Captain. Just promise I can hunt.” 

“Everyday if you wish.”

Tauriel smiled and leaned back into his arms. “My turn…” She reached for the comb. 

He turned and started taking out one of the thin plaits over his ears. 

“Let me.” She rose on her knees, pressing her body against him lightly as her fingers began moving through his hair, releasing his braids.”

He stopped. “Before the battle, I thought to put your hair in a single plait down your back then I realised that it would invite an orc to grab your plait.”

“I like that you think about how best to do my hair.” She kissed his neck as the last braid was loosened. Tauriel lowered and began letting the comb move through his hair. “I adore your hair. It is the most beautiful colour and feels like silk in my hands.” 

“It is so straight. Yours has such nice waves and curls like water, lapping at the shore.” 

“I like how straight it is. It is perfect and smells of the breeze off the water.” She leaned in and buried her face against his hair. “The only things more beautiful are your eyes and your soul.” 

“My eyes lack colour. Yours are like flowers.” 

“I lose myself in your eyes. Clear, pure pools…” She let the comb move through his hair. “I love looking into your eyes.”

He reached back as he turned his head and they kissed awkwardly over his shoulder. The comb forgotten, he turned and drew her into his arms. The nightshirt quickly vanished over the side of the bed and hair was the last thing on their minds as they made love. It was some time later as Legolas held her to him with her head resting on his chest that he said, “I think I am lying on the comb. Something is digging into me rear.” 

Tauriel giggled. She moved downwards, her hands groping the bed. “Lift up.” 

Legolas lifted up, giggling as she reached underneath him. But the comb slid as she reached for it, just sliding out of reach. Tauriel reached further, one hand moving over his backside as her other tried to find the comb. She was still giggling. “I like this too.” Her fingers trail along one cheek gently. “Now where did that comb go…”

“This is nice,” he laughed. “We should make this a game. Find the comb.” 

Tauriel eased him over onto his stomach. She was distracted now. She crawled up and began letting her fingers roam over his back. “Is it here?” Down his ribs. “Here then?” She giggled more as she let her fingers dance on each rib to his hips. 

“I think it is still under me,” Legolas told her. 

“Under you?” 

“Yes, down near my hips.” 

Tauriel slipped down so she was between his legs, her hands on each of his cheeks. “Lift your hips..” Now her fingers traced the underside of his cheek and between his legs. 

“Here?” Her fingers teased soft skin as she let it move between his legs. “I do like this game.”

“So do I,” he moaned. “Yes.” He lifted his hips a bit further. 

She urged him to his knees, just a little so she could touch him. Her mouth placed soft kisses along his backside. Both hands were now between his legs. She enjoyed touching him. “I like the noises you make…” Her hands cupped him. 

“I like...you...touching...touching me.” His voice was quivering. 

Her lips kept moving, kissing him as she let her fingers explore him. She let her fingers trail upwards along his smooth cheeks. Her other hand moved forward to caress his manhood. “I like knowing what you like..I want to know.”

“I want you even when you are not with me. Just a thought of you is enough to make me want you. I think I will be hard forever with want of you.” 

“I do like you hard…” Her fingers wrapped around him. Her other fingers stroked back down to cup and fondle him. “I want to know what you like when I touch you...how you wish me to touch you.” 

“Anything,” he moaned. “I just like to feel connected to you. If you do something that I don’t like, I will tell you,” he managed to say. His hands gripped the sheets. He was not sure yet what he liked or didn’t like though so far he had not disliked anything they had done.

Tauriel kept touching him. Her strokes got a little firmer. Her hand cupped, fondled and lightly squeezed the soft sac. Her head laid on his backside, hot breath moving over his skin. “You feel very nice in my hands. Your body is wonderful to touch.” She whispered against his skin.

“Oh! I like that. I like your hand there.” 

“Which hand…” She stroked his manhood. “This one? Or…” Her other hand moved, squeezing him. Her mouth moved to kiss his backside, her teeth lightly grazed the skin.

“Both, he gasped. 

Tauriel didn’t stop. She wanted to hear him gasp and moan. She wanted to feel him in her hand. “I love touching you…” 

“But I cannot do the same for you like this,” he told her. “I want to please you.” 

Tauriel slowly let her fingers release him, moving upwards and between the cheeks of his backside before up onto his back. “I am yours to do with as you please.”

He rolled over onto his back. “OW! I found the comb.” 

Tauriel was kneeling beside his feet and she started laughing. “My poor love…” She reached out to find the comb, plucking it from the bed. She put it on the floor, tossing it onto his shirt. “Now...where was I?”

She knelt back between his legs and resumed touching him. 

Legolas grabbed her. “Game over.” He flipped her so that he pinned her to the bed and kissed her demandingly. “I need to be in you.” 

“I sense the need is firm…” She tried to lift her head to kiss him. Her hips tried to lift to brush against him. So he lowered himself until he pressed between her legs. 

“So you want this?” he asked teasingly. .

“Yes…” She was almost breathless. She tried to arch and press against him. Her lips made a little pout. “Yes I want you...I want you inside of me.”

He slowly slid into her, moaning as he did. 

Her body tensed under him, her hips lifting, knees parting to let him move as deeply as possible into her. “Oh yes…”

“Slow and gentle?” he asked. “Just like you teased me.” 

Tauriel tried to nod but her body was so overwhelmed with the sensation of him entering her that she was barely able to do that. The walls of her sex squeezed him. “Yes….” Her mouth felt dry. “Take me slowly. I like that…”

Legolas took it slow and gentle and surprised himself that he could. But the feelings were just as intense. He was as lost in her as ever. It took far longer for him to climax and it didn’t come until she did, her muscles squeezing and pulsating around him was more than he could bear. 

As they lay asleep in each others arms and slept, Legolas dreamed. He shared his dream with Tauriel. They were standing on the grass verge of the bank of one of the springs that flowed into the river inside the Greenwood city. The rapids sent a light stray into the area dampening the moss that grew on the rocks. Legolas seemed to be in his element. He was almost glowing with power. Tauriel stood close, holding a baby who looked up at her with huge brown eyes whose colour almost matched his dark curly hair. Tiny fingers wrapped around one of Legolas’ fingers. Legolas looked up from the babe to Tauriel and smiled. 

The dream, Legolas’ dream made her feel warm and loved. She looked at the baby in her arms and expected to feel pain or upset but she didn’t. 

In the morning she was still in a deep sleep when the sun rose and the place began to stir. Her sleep was so deep and peaceful that if it wasn’t for the rise and fall of her chest it would appear she was not living. 

Shy entered the room quietly, in hopes of not disturbing them to prepare Tauriel a bath and to lay out her dress for the day.

Legolas who was awake but not yet out of bed, put his finger to his lips to indicate silence. Two male elves entered to prepare Legolas for the day. They helped Shy with the bath. Legolas smiled down at Tauriel. The way he looked at her made Shy smile. There was such love in his eyes. He adored her. 

Shy laid out a dress, deep blue in colour. She put Tauriel’s boots down and she sat, polishing them. She would have everything ready when Tauriel woke. 

“Take the prince to bathe first.” Shy whispered to the elves while she worked on the boots. “The princess is still sleeping and we should not disturb her.” But Legolas waved them away. He was not going to get out of bed until Tauriel woke. 

A deep sigh escaped as Tauriel’s eyes slowly opened. Her eyes fell on Legolas and a smile quickly formed on her lips. “I have slept late my love. I am sorry. I can feel the sun is already fully risen…am I keeping you from something?”

“Time to head for home, my love.” He kissed her. “We must get ready to ride.” 

Tauriel slowly sat up. “I will be ready. You should not have waited for me to dress.” She smiled and let her hand brush his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Bathe, we have time. There is no hurry,” Legolas told her. 

“Have you already bathed?” 

“No. I didn’t want to leave you,” he replied. The servants were already packing up their things. The things they had left there, their armour, her dresses, and gifts from the wedding, were carefully being packed. 

Tauriel watched the activity. “How will we get all of this back? Our horses cannot carry it all…” 

“Lord Elrond has provided two pack horses. Word is that they belong to the Greenwood anyway since they were sent with some goods before the High Pass closed for winter, so we are just returning them,” Shy told her. Not trained in the ways of a servant she didn’t know that she wasn’t supposed to speak. Then she motioned for the two male servants to turn their backs. Things were certainly going to be different with Shy as Tauriel’s maid. 

Tauriel nodded and gestured for her robe. Shy held it up and Tauriel slipped it on. “Those dresses do not belong to me.” She gestured to the ones Lord Elrond had provided for her when she first arrived. “Do not pack those please. They belong to Lord Elrond. Those, “ She pointed to others. “Those were made for me by my husband’s request.”

Legolas laughed. “I can’t imagine him in those dresses.”

“No, but I do not own them. I only had a little coin. It was supposed to be for the wedding dress but…” She went to the closet and found the small coin purse.

“Do you really think I would leave Lord Elrond out of pocket for all he has done for us? Imladris for all it’s beauty is not as wealthy as the Greenwood.” 

“No you already gave him coin for the care he gave me. I did not think it included the dresses or -“ Tauriel frowned. 

“He would have cared for you and did all he has without payment. I do not belittle him. But he has his own family and city to take care off. I made sure that he was compensated for everything.” 

Tauriel nodded. Shy took the coin purse from her. She gave it a light shake. “It wouldn’t pay for much…” Shy muttered as she guided the princess toward the bath.

“Get in. I have scented the water for you. You will smell nice for the prince now.”

“I did not smell nice before?” Tauriel stepped into the hot water. “Why did no one say anything?” 

Legolas went to her and cupped her chin. “You always smell nice,” he told her and kissed her nose before turning away to address his servants. “Step into the sitting room. Her highness is not comfortable with other males in the room. I will call for you when I need you.” 

The elves nodded and left the room. Instead, they waited outside the door for him to call for them.

Tauriel looked at Shy. “What is it scented with?”

“Flower oils. You will smell like flowers as you ride.” 

Tauriel frowned. “Legolas said I already smelt nice. Is this needed?”

Shy shrugged. “I do not know. I cared little for what my husband wanted or liked.”

“You were married?” Legolas asked. He sat on the end of the bed. 

“Yes. He died. He was a ranger. That is how I ended up as a ranger. Only woman besides Tauriel. I didn’t love him. It was necessary to survive.”

“I’m not sure we were ever proper rangers,” Legolas replied. 

Shy shrugged again. “And I am no longer a proper one either. Now,” She began to wash Tauriel’s back. It was clear that Tauriel was tense as Shy worked. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. The fruit set out for them began to shrivel. 

“Here, let me.” Legolas took the washcloth from Shy. 

Shy frowned. “Am I not doing it right?”

“Tauriel is still stressed by the attack. It is not you.” 

Shy nodded. Her eyes looked to Tauriel. “Of course…” She stepped away. 

“Thank you.” Tauriel whispered. 

Once washed and dried, Shy helped her dress though it was little more than handing her each piece of clothing. Her travelling outfit was designed to be easily put on by herself, even her leather armour, though it was no where near as elaborate as her battle armour. 

“I think you should try the dress. I pulled out the blue one. It would be comfortable to ride in. Breathe a little easier.” Shy commented.

“I do not ride in dresses. I ride as a guard.”

“There will still be snow on the High Pass. Tauriel feels the cold. Make sure that you are warmly enough dressed as well.” 

“A dress would be warmer. It is easily layered underneath.” Shy pointed out. 

Tauriel huffed. “I do not wear a dress to ride. At least I will not for this sort of distance. I am warm enough.” She frowned and leaned against the wall. “I could use some water.”

Shy got her a glass and brought it to her. “Your colour is off. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Tauriel closed her eyes and shook her head. She downed the water and quickly walked to the balcony. 

Legolas went to her. “Are you alright?” 

“Should I call for a healer?” Shy asked as Legolas went to Tauriel. 

Tauriel nodded. “Just felt as if I might faint or be sick.”

“We can stay another day, if you wish.” 

“No, I will be alright. It is already passing. I must have overheated. The bath was quite warm.” She smiled at Legolas. 

“Fetch a healer,” Legolas ordered. 

Shy left the room. 

It took only a few minutes before Lord Elrond and the twins with Dru all entered their room. Shy was behind them all.

“What is wrong?” Lord Elrond came to Tauriel and Legolas. 

“Legolas, you should come bathe while they look after her.” Shy called out. 

“I am fine. It has passed. Please. I just got too warm.” Tauriel pleaded with them all in Silvan.

Lord Elrond frowned. “May I?”

Tauriel nodded. 

He touched her face, then her arm and then to her stomach. 

He smiled. “I sense nothing amiss. Tell me what happened?”

Tauriel shook her head. “It was nothing.”

“She felt faint and nauseous,” Legolas said. 

The twins smiled. They looked at Dru. “You should talk with her. Tell her what to expect.”

Lord Elrond nodded, he held Tauriel’s hand. He looked at Legolas. “It is normal.”

Shy now didn’t understand anything that was being said since they had switched to Elven. 

“It is not my normal to feel this way. Please, there is no need to fuss over me. I am fine. It passed. The bath was too warm and then the clothes...I just grew too warm.”

Lord Elrond smiled. “No, it is normal during pregnancy to feel thus. Especially in the morning though it could occur at any point. You must get plenty of rest, eat well and lots of water.”

Tauriel shook her head. “It was the heat from the bath. It was too warm.”

Elrond turned to Legolas and gestured for him to follow him inside. The twins urged Dru to go to Tauriel. 

Legolas followed Elrond while Dru went to Tauriel. “It is just the baby making it’s presence known,” Dru told her. 

Elrond looked serious, “She will experience a few things or she may not. Nausea, she may not be able to keep food down at times. She may grow famished and crave certain things. It affects everyone differently. Do not worry though…” He frowned. “If she is often faint then the child may be taking more from her than she has. Keep an eye on her. I sent healers to the Greenwood but I do not know how many people you wish to know of this.”

Tauriel shook her head a little. “It is too early for that. It’s been days, not months and -” She paled and took Dru’s hand. “I know nothing of what to expect. I have never known any but you and myself though I lost-” She shook her head a little, holding in her tears. “It's too early.”

Legolas turned quickly when he realised that Tauriel was about to cry. Clouds rolled in over Imladris. He rushed back to her and drew her into his arms.  _ It’s alright my love. There is nothing wrong. This is natural.  _ He kissed her forehead and thought of them in the Greenwood.  _ Close your eyes. See us climbing the rocks near Top Bend where the river turns inside the mountain. We climb up to Starlight Window and lie under the stars until the dawn blocks out the light and sunlight streams through the Window. Then we take the rockslide all the way down around Foundation Column and land in the Swimming Hole where the net catches us and our guards look at us like we are insane. But we just laugh.  _

Tauriel closed her eyes as he held her. She smiled as he spoke in her mind of them. She sighed happily. She could hear their laughter in her mind. She could picture them laying under the stars, her fingers stroking his hair as they stared at the night sky.

_ I want to do that. When we get back and we are settled.  _

She looked up at him.  _ I am alright. I am calm now. _

The imminent threat of rain seemed to lessen. The clouds lingered but did not darken. Lord Elrond urged his sons and Dru to leave them to prepare for their journey. He asked them to come have the morning meal with him before they left. 

Shy had gone back to packing, adding the blue dress into a sack with the other clothes. The elven servants prepared the bath for Legolas, keeping the water hot for him. 

“I am alright. I promise.” Tauriel smiled up at Legolas. “Go, bathe.” She disliked the fuss, the worry about her. She knew why and appreciated their concern but vowed to be stronger. The worry was taking a toll on Legolas, she was sure of it. 

“Good,” he said and let her go. He bathed when the others left. When everything was packed and ready to go, it was mid morning but they went to eat with Lord Elrond and his sons before leaving. 

“How are you feeling now, highness?” Elrond asked. 

“I am fine. I was fine as soon as it passed. There was no need for so much worry.” Tauriel smiled as she took a seat. 

“That is good to hear. It may be the first of many symptoms. Pregnancy is not always easy on the mother.” Elrond commented as food was passed around.

Tauriel managed a stiff smile.

“I don’t understand why you were not taught such things when you were a child. I realise why I was not, but I was taught everything that a prince would need,” Legolas commented. 

“Because I was a guard. To be with child means no longer being a guard. Most guards are men...at least on the level I was. No one talked to me of such things. Not part of my education.” Tauriel shrugged and passed a platter to Legolas. Nothing on it looked appealing. She lifted another, adding some roasted vegetables to her plate.

He was glad to see that she was eating. He didn’t care what she ate so long as she ate. 

“I must correct that. I am Commander of the guard. They must be educated.”

“The men do not care about the intimacies of women’s bodies.” Tauriel smirked. 

“But the female guards should still be prepared. No one knows when they will meet the one they bond with.”

“Most have their mothers to turn to or other female family members.” Tauriel looked at her plate, toying with her food.

“But you did not and we did not have a healer for you to ask such things of,” Legolas said. Then he turned to Elrond. “Are there female healers?” 

“Yes, there are some. Often they focus on healing instead of hunting.” Elrond looked thoughtful.

“I wonder if one would come to the Greenwood? Perhaps for a short time just to teach.”

“I will see what I can arrange.” 

Tauriel picked at her food, eating as much as she felt she could. She pushed the plate away, hoping it would be picked up quickly.

“I think it would be best from a female. It would cause less embarrassment and the women and girls could approach her if they have questions.”

“I agree. It would help with those like the princess who do not have family to turn to.” Elrond nodded. “I will try and send someone as soon as possible.”

“I understand now why my father tried to keep us at a distance,” Legolas commented. 

Tauriel frowned. Elrond cocked his head. 

“I don’t think it was because she was an Silvan guard, but that she is half nymph. I think he feared that I would fall under her spell.” 

“A fair concern. Nymphs hold a lot of sway over others' desires.” Elrond smiled. “No offense to either of you.” He looked to Dru and Tauriel. “He was concerned for his son, for the family line.”

“She will learn,” Dru said. 

Tauriel’s nostrils flared. She really disliked people talking about her as if she was not there. Even as a guard she was not treated this way. She stood and headed to the balcony. Outside, the wind was picking up. It pulled at her hair as she looked out over Imladris.

_ Tauriel, please come back to Lord Elrond’s table. We will not see him again for some time and you must learn to act like a princess. We do not leave the table of our hosts because we are upset by their words. _

She returned. Her body language was stiff, tense. Her hands were folded in her lap as she sat with her back straight. 

“I apologise if I offended you, highness,” Elrond said. 

Tauriel shook her head. “It was not you who needs to apologize. It is, I. I lack manners.”

“I must learn to speak Silvan. My words are unclear. I understand but my words are not in Silvan in my mind,” Dru said. She turned to Elrond. “Please tell her,” she began in ancient Sindarin, “I meant that she will learn in time how to control her power and how to control her emotions to prevent such problems.” 

Lord Elrond nodded. He looked at Tauriel. “Dru says that in time you will learn to control your emotions and powers. It will prevent such problems.”

Tauriel nodded. She looked at Dru. “Thank you for the encouragement.” 

Dru smiled and thanked Elrond. Legolas pushed her plate back to her. 

Tauriel looked at the plate. She felt like a child. Perhaps that was what she was. A child who others discussed despite her being right there. Things spoken about her, not to her even though they were about her. The constant reminder of manners and being told what to do. Her eyes threatened to well up but she swallowed it down, forced a mask of decorum over her face.

_ I am only concerned for your health and that you don’t flood Imladris.  _ Even in her mind his words were touched with amusement. 

_ I thank you for the reminder of how I should behave.  _

_ Princess lessons. But of course, you can behave anyway you like.  _

_ Of course. As it should be.  _ Her hands were gripping her legs under the table. 

Elrond held up his wine glass. “To safe journeys.” 

Around the table everyone did the same. Drinks were taken and the meal finished. Tauriel had not eaten another bite though she had tried. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments anyone? Let us know if you are enjoying it.

Shy stood with the horses. They were pawing the ground nervously. “Strange weather.” She looked up. It was eerily still now. It had looked like it might rain, the wind had battered the trees a little but now things were very still. 

Frigthoren and Edstal nodded. They waited by their horses. Other elves held the pack horses steady. The guards who Elrond had sent with them from Fornost were also ready to ride. They would leave them at the border of the Greenwood and wither travel on with Elrond’s sons or return to Imladris as the twins decide. The twins were accustomed to travelling without guards or anyone else but now they had Dru with them. 

Tauriel walked beside Legolas as they made their way outside. She had said very little and was extremely stiff as she moved. 

Shy handed Tauriel her weapons as servants put Legolas’ weapons on him. Tauriel put her weapons on and waited to mount her horse until everyone else was ready. Legolas mounted but the others waited. 

_ They are waiting on you.  _ Legolas told her. 

Tauriel got onto her horse and turned it to face the road. Shy and the others all mounted their horses as well. 

Two guards led the way. Getting out of Imladris was as difficult as getting in if you didn’t know the way. It was their protection, unlike the Greenwood where the city gates could be closed. 

Tauriel was straight in her saddle. Her eyes scanned the trees. There was little danger here but she couldn’t help it. 

When they got to open grassland, Legolas rode on one side of her and Shy on the other. 

“Are you thirsty Tauriel?” Shy had a waterskin out. 

She shook her head. Still the air around them was still. There was almost no animals making noises around them. Birds flew by, swooping low before heading away. Tauriel’s eyes followed them. 

Shy put the waterskin away and frowned. “So, when we get to the Greenwood what are you looking forward to the most?”

“Hunting.” 

“I miss my father,” Legolas said. “We have never been parted for this long.”

“You are close?” Shy asked. 

“In some ways.” 

“What does that mean? Either you are close or you are not…” Shy stated. “What about your family Tauriel? Will they be happy to have you back?”

“I am Tauriel’s family,” Legolas stated. 

“Well of course but her mother, father, siblings even? They will be happy to have her back.” Shy smiled. “A princess returning is a big deal.”

Tauriel’s face remained unreadable. She stared straight ahead. “I have no one except Legolas. I have no other family. Just him. It is all I need.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” Shy looked down.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for and you did not do anything to cause the loss.”

“I guess I am just being human...I mean, family is important…” Shy ran out of words. 

“Actually, Tauriel and I are distantly related by marriage,” Legolas told her. “That is why my father took her in. Though they were never close.” 

“Oh.” Shy said. “I didn’t know your father took her in. You said, well I mean you have been in love with her for a long time. I didn’t realize you were raised together.”

“We weren’t. I was over 2000 winters by the time Tauriel was born and she never lived with us.” 

Shy nodded. “Nicer story than most.” 

Tauriel looked up. A bird swooped down to land on her shoulder. It nestled under her hair. 

“Let me get that for you…” Shy tried to move closer to shoo the bird away.

Legolas laughed softly. “I hope you do not develop the habit of Radagast.”

The bird chirped angrily and flew off.

“I did not call it to me.” Tauriel’s voice was flat. 

Shy frowned. “Of course you didn’t.” 

Legolas took her hand and kissed it. “Birds I do not mind. It is when you cause storms that concerns me.” 

“Cannot help that either.” Her mask cracked a little as he kissed her hand. “I am feeling unsettled.” She told him in Silvan. “Everyone talks about me as if I am not there, as if I am a thing to discuss. It is as if - “ She shook her head. “I am annoyed and frustrated and a bit- I don’t know.”

“I’m rather accustomed to being discussed. It comes with my position. I am sure that as Captain of the guard the men discussed you behind your back. We at least do it infront of you.” 

“Behind, not while I sat at the table with them. I do not like being dismissed.” Again her nostrils flared. 

“We talked about you in front of you because not only do you hesitate to speak up yourself, but I need to know for your health and safety.” Legolas sighed. 

“I do not speak up because when I do what I say is ignored. I am treated like no matter what I say it cannot be the case. I know you worry, I am sorry I have put you through so much but to be talked around is upsetting.”

“Tauriel, you always say you are fine. If you were lying in a puddle of your own blood you would tell me you were fine.” 

She lowered her eyes to her horse. “I do not know how to be anything but fine. To be otherwise causes too many problems.”

“You are no longer alone. No secrets.” 

“I was not lying this morning. I said I was fine. I was.” Tauriel said. 

“I could see in your aura that you were not.” 

“Lord Elrond said I was fine.” 

“And I needed to know that this is quite normal for your condition. It is my fault.” 

“My condition is not your fault.” Tauriel said softly.

Legolas didn’t know what to say. They rode on for some hours, not stopping for lunch. At one point in the afternoon one of the guards started singing. Others joined in. It was good to have some music. 

Shy adjusted a little in her saddle. “When will we stop for the evening?” She did not ride as the elves did and her backside was aching. 

“Soon. We cannot cross the HighPass in the night,” Elladan told her. 

Shy nodded. “Something is wrong.” She gestured to Tauriel and Legolas.

Elrohir shook his head. “It will be fine. They need time alone. We upset the princess earlier.”

“She is not used to the ways of being a princess.” Elladan added.

“Tauriel is of common birth. She does not know of the ways of the nobility and Legolas is of high birth so he does not know the ways of the common folk,” Elrohir added. 

Shy shook her head a little. “How they found each other is surprising to me.”

“Love does not know such things.” 

The sun began to sink lower and the call to stop was made. The guards found a suitable campsite and checked the area. Tauriel slid from her horse and looked around. Her hands remained on the reins until Shy pryed them away from her. As the fire was built up she went to Legolas. “I am sorry. I should not have gotten so upset. Everyone is just looking out for me.”

She tentatively took his hand. He drew it up to his lips. It was cold. “You are freezing. Get to the fire. Leave the others to tend to things. It will be very cold in the High Pass tomorrow. He went to the twins. “There is still a lot of snow here. It is going to be cold tonight. I suggest we nest in the trees.”

Elladan nodded. “It is not so cold but a nest is not a terrible idea.” 

“We will find out if Dru would like that.” Elrohir looked to where Dru was digging around in the ground. 

Tauriel crouched in front of the fire. Her eyes were on the fire. She felt dizzy and sat down on the cold ground. One hand went to her abdomen.  _ At least I am not nauseous.  _ She smiled a little.

“Frigthoren, build a nest for Shy and stay with her. She will be cold tonight,” Legolas told him. 

Frigthoren nodded and looked to Shy. “I will help you climb into it.”

“Climb into? What?” Shy was confused. 

“We are nesting tonight to get up off the cold ground,” he told her. “It will be much warmer for you. The pass is open but it is still winter up there. You need to stay warm. The elves will be alright, we need to be frozen solid before we are at risk, but humans can perish of the cold.” 

“I had no idea. So why was Legolas so worried about Tauriel then?” Shy asked as she followed Frigthoren. He was looking for a spot to build their nest.

Frigthoren shrugged his shoulders, a habit he had picked up from the humans. “Some elves still feel the cold. She might have human or some other thing somewhere in her ancestry. Plus it would not be good for her to freeze in her condition.” 

“Condition?” Shy grabbed his arm. “What condition?”

“She is with child...oh...I should not have said that. I just assumed as her maid that you knew.” 

“Pregnant? And she is riding? Oh, that’s it..she needs to eat more.” Shy turned and practically stomped to the fire and to Tauriel. “Up, you shouldn’t be on the ground. And you need to drink some water.” A waterskin was shoved into Tauriel’s hand. 

She was half standing. “Let me go, please.” Tauriel tried to shrink away from Shy’s hand. 

“Take a drink. I will get you a blanket.” Shy forced the waterskin into Tauriel’s hand again. Her other hand remained on Tauriel’s arm. 

“Looks like you have a nurse, your highness,” Frigthoren said. “I would not resist. Nurses can be quite stern.” 

“Let me go.” Tauriel tried to pull away again. She wretched her arm hard, freeing it. “I do not need a nurse.”

_ Let her do her job, Tauriel.  _

“Someone needs to take care of you.” Shy stated. “You need to be looked after.”

_ I do not want her hands on me.  _

_ Then you must tell her so and do as she says. Remember you are a princess now. _

_ I told her but she did not listen.  _

Shy tried to steer Tauriel to the fire. 

“Please do not touch me.” Tauriel said. She looked at Shy. 

Shy tutted her. “If I had known I would have kept a closer eye on you. That is a future prince or princess in there.”

Tauriel shook her head and looked up at the sky. “Leave me.” 

Legolas immediately sensed something wrong. He was becoming more attuned to her, especially when she was this close. He said nothing but made a pile of leaves and put a blanket over it sto insulate it from the near frozen ground. “Come sit with me,” he asked and then to Shy, would you get a blanket for the Princess’s shoulders please, and make some tea.” 

Shy tried to guide Tauriel over but the princess pulled away and rushed to Legolas. The woman nodded to Legolas. “Of course. Whatever she needs.” 

Tauriel snuggled herself against Legolas’ side. “She knows. I didn’t want her to know.”

“These things spread quickly. I expect that someone who saw or heard has said something and it was assumed that you might be with child and the next telling of it was that you definitely are. Stories change from one person to the next. You need a woman to care for you.” 

“She thinks it is to be your heir.” Tauriel felt as if the breath had been taken from her. “It is too much. I am not strong enough.”

“Yes, you are. Perhaps it is the secrets that weigh more on you than people not knowing.” 

Tauriel was silent as she sat beside him. Shy returned with a blanket and she tried to place it over the elf’s shoulders but Tauriel took it from her. 

“When you tend to the Princess, please try not to touch her,” Legolas told Shy. 

Shy frowned. “The bath I understood but - alright, I will be more careful.” 

“Tauriel is not accustomed to anyone doing anything for her and elves do not like to be touched by anyone but their spouses,” Legolas said. 

“You let yourself be dressed.” Shy looked skeptical.

“I grew up with it.” 

“You are nobility and she is common. I was informed. I will do my best to remember. Now, let me get you some food and that water. We really shouldn’t have ridden so long. It isn’t ideal for your body right now.” Shy fussed, adjusting the blanket Tauriel had placed over her legs.

Legolas smiled. “It is like she feels you are her daughter,” Legolas said in Silvan. 

“I do not think I like it…” Tauriel replied. 

“You chose her,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel inhaled. “Shy,” She switched back to common. “I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. I lost -” She swallowed back her tears. “I lost one before and I do not wish anyone to know. Between the attack and everything that has happened I do not want the news spreading. I would also have you remember that I am Silvan, not human and a trained guard. I can decide what my body can and cannot handle.”

“Yes, highness. I understand.” 

Shy moved away, still determined to get Tauriel to eat but ready to bide her time. 

Tauriel leaned her head against Legolas. “Dru?” She looked to where the woman was now crouched with a root she had somehow managed to free from the ground. “Can I ask you a question?” Her Sindar was slow but that was helpful in this instance.

Dru looked up and nodded. 

“Why do I feel the cold? Shouldn’t I be warmer if I am connected to the forest? I am still half elf…”

“Your forest is sick. Now Mirkwood not Greenwood.” 

“Oh.” Tauriel looked down. “Thank you.” She was lost in her thoughts as the camp prepared the meal and the beds for the night. She thought about the vision she had, the man kneeling and the tree. The smell seemed to appear out of nowhere and wafted into her nose. She gagged, covering her mouth. “Do you smell that?”

“The food?” Legolas asked. 

“No, death.” Tauriel turned white as the snow. Her breathing came in uneven gasps through her mouth.

“Tauriel, no, come back to me. The forest is not lost yet. You are not one tree but thousands. A whole forest. Inside the Greenwood city is lush and green and many trees grow.” He didn’t even realize that he was feeding her energy.

Tauriel reached to pull him closer. She buried her face into his neck and took a deep breath. “The breeze off the water…the spray of the water in the sunlight on a warm day…”

The camp stopped to stare at them. A soft blue glow surrounded them on the ground and the grass had sprung up soft and thick under them. 

“Valarindi come into his power,” Dru said Half Sindarin, half Silvan.

As her breathing slowed back to normal Tauriel held onto Legolas with one arm, breathing him in as her other hand moved to touch his hair. She felt warmth from his presence. The area around the camp now grew lush and green. “I will always come back to you when you call…” 

Frigthoren and Edstal knelt with their heads bowed. 

Shy looked confused. She had figured out that Tauriel affected the weather and the plants but what she was seeing was strange.

Frig looked up at her. “He is son of the Vala.” 

“Vala?” 

“The Gods.”

“He is the son of a god? That - what?” Shy was no less confused.

Tauriel’s hand played with the strands of his hair. “Thank you for calling me.” Her mouth found his in a soft kiss. 

“I will not let your fade with the forest. You can bring new life to it. You are free from the Mirkwood. You can travel anywhere in the world so long as one tree still stands, so long as flowers bloom and berries grow on bushes.” 

Tauriel rested her forehead against his. “I cannot fade as long as you are with me. As long as there is some life we can bring forth more...You make it possible.” 

Everyone went to bed early. Edstal sat on the tree branch, where Tauriel and Legolas had their nest, leaning up against the trunk. Frig stepped into the nest he had built for Shy. He held her hand out to her. “Step in and hang on to me.” When she did he fell backwards and the nest swung wildly until he put his hand out to the branch to stop it. 

“This is supposed to be comfortable?” Shy was hanging onto Frigthoren as if she was afraid she would topple out. “Do not let me go.”

The edges of the nest seemed to fold up over them and he secured it so that they were almost cocooned. “There, warm and secure. You cannot fall, and my arms will warm you.” 

“You better be sure.” Shy chuckled. “It is warm. At least we don’t have to worry about Legolas and Tauriel getting up to other activities in theirs.” She half chuckled, half sighed. “I don’t know what happened or what this whole son of a god thing is - I still feel like what I saw couldn’t possibly be real but I know what she can do. That is strange to me too but somehow feels more plausible than the son of a god.”

Tauriel laid against Legolas in their nest. She let her hand move along his chest. “I guess as long as the Mirkwood exists I will always feel the cold. I hope you do not mind keeping me warm.” Her face shifted to look up at him. Her mouth moved as she lifted her chin, hoping he would kiss her. 

He did and he let his hand wander down to slid between her legs. She was wearing one of her new outfits so he had access to her. “You feel pretty warm to me,” he said softly. 

“No...I think you need to touch me more to warm me up fully.” Her voice was sultry and low. Her own hand moved from his chest to his trousers. She undid them, sliding her hand inside. “You are very warm…” She lightly gripped his manhood. 

“Warm and getting warmer, and harder,” he whispered against her ear. 

“Good.” She began stroking him slowly. 

“Do you smell that?” Frig asked Shy.

“Smell what? You don’t smell like anything. Is it me?” She lifted the neck of her shirt to take a sniff.

“No, I think it is her highness. They have found a way.” 

“You can smell her? A way to what? Why do you elves not just say what you mean?” 

“Because other elves usually know what we mean,” he replied. “I can smell that they are having sex. We are downwind of them. She gives off the scent of the forest.” 

“You can smell them having sex?” Shy spoke a little too loudly. 

Frig shushed her. 

“So they have sex and you smell the forest? Is that normal for you elves?” Shy whispered.

“She is not normal for elves.”

“Strider and that other elf, they were talking about that. They both attract a lot of desire. They made the rangers...horny...there is no other way to put it. So, the blonde elf...the really beautiful one he said it takes a lot of power to make elves like him feel that way.”

“Horny? I do not know this word.” 

“Desiring of having sex. Aroused.” Shy blushed a little. “That thing that you and I don’t do because we are friends. They, Legolas and Tauriel, make even the elves feel desire or attraction. Then there is that whole plants popping up thing she does and the weather...so she isn’t a normal elf and he is the son of a god. Of course they are…” Shy laughed lightly. “There are far less plausible things in this world. Theirs really is a love story worthy of a tale.”

“If you are horny, I can relieve you. I just cannot mate with you,” Frig told her. 

“That you would offer that tells me you are a good friend but I would never make you uncomfortable. Thank you Frig.” Shy smiled. 

“I would not feel uncomfortable. I would not feel anything but joy at pleasing you. I like your company and I know that humans are different. You require many children so the gods have made you...horny.” 

Shy laughed. “I supposed that is one way to look at it. I am alright for now Frig but I will remember this offer.” 

“I do not need to continue my family line. My brother has had two children. I have no need to seek out my soulbond.” 

“Don’t you want to though? I would if I was in your place. We marry regardless of feelings. I think it would be nice to know that the person you are with really loves you and not just wants you to cook their meals, clean their clothes and warm their bed.”

“Your marriage was not happy,” he stated. “Did you not have children?”

Shy snorted. “No, it was not.” She grew quiet for a moment. “I had two, neither survived through their infancy.” 

“That is sad. Most elf children survive. They do not get sick. I have never seen children sick until the farm. That was unpleasant.” 

“Yes it was. It must be nice to know that their bodies won’t fail them. Humans, the cold can kill us. It is better...that they didn’t survive. And that my husband didn’t survive. It would have been a hard life and no child deserves that.” Shy closed her eyes. Her hand brushed her hair from her face. “You should sleep. I should sleep.”

“When we get home, you can stay with me. I have a room in what you would call the palace or castle. We need to be close to their highnesses.” 

“Thank you. I guess it all depends on Tauriel. With the pregnancy she will need to be resting more and need more help. I don’t want to leave her. She doesn’t eat enough and she is so weak. If they don’t need me close I will stay with you.”

“Elves only need to eat and sleep once every three days.” 

“I don’t care what you need. She isn’t a normal elf and she is expecting a little prince or princess. She needs to eat more, rest more and stay off her feet.”

“No, Shy. It will be a commoner.” 

“Just because she was? That seems unfair. She is a princess. Why does it matter what she was before?”

“The attack on her...the human…”

“Oh.” Shy felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. “I didn’t think...with how often they...I thought...oh no...oh the poor woman...and she is keeping it? There are ways to take care of such things. She doesn’t need to be reminded of the attack. We never forget such a thing. It changes us.”

“She is still its mother.” 

“Not by choice.” Shy said through clenched teeth. “Neither of mine were a choice but he was my husband so...I have no rights. I have- I never had to deal with the result but I have been in her situation. She should not have to have the reminder. That is cruel.”

“I would marry you. You would have the rights as my wife as any female in the Greenwood.”

“Elves don’t marry, you bond. And we can’t do that.” Shy smirked. 

“There are elves who marry without a bond. They live together and enjoy every thing that comes with marriage baring the sex and if they do not bond they do not miss what they never had.”

“Frig, I would not tie you down to me. Though if I was going to marry anyone it would be you.”

“In 6000 years I have not found my soulmate, Shy. I have never been as comfortable in the presence of a female as I am with you. Perhaps this is compensation from the gods. We could even adopt an orphan to raise if that is your wish. If I should find my soulmate then I would not longer share a bed with you but you would not be discarded. Weddings are only for the rich.” 

“Have you been drinking?” Shy shifted to look at him. “It sounds like you are serious.”

“I am serious. I am aware that your life is short.” 

“Wow. Okay…” Shy said. “You are serious. You really want to live with me? Marry me?” She tried to move, to look at him but it didn’t work. She half rolled, half collapsed back against him. 

“Nests are made for sleeping in not moving around,” he told her. “Is not a life where you can choose to work or not, where you have rights and a husband that does not force you to have children better than the life that you had?” 

“Of course it is and I actually like you.” Shy held her breath. “Alright.” She exhaled. “If you are asking me then the answer is yes.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. His arms drew her near. “Sleep now.” 

“Alright…” She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

“Do try not to melt the snow in the pass. You might cause an avalanche,” Legolas said.

Tauriel smiled. “I make no promises if you continue to touch me like that…” 

“Again? Now?” 

“Not what I meant but if you are offering I will never say no to your touch.”

“Go to sleep. We have a hard ride tomorrow and we cannot stop on the mountain overnight.” 

“As you command my love.” 

“It would be wonderful if we could convince the dwarves to mine a hole directly through the mountain instead of us going over it,” he mused. 

“I am sure they are capable but no one has the sway to talk them into such a thing. Or they already have done it but do not let any but their own use it.” 

“It is not profitable for them. They already have done it with Moria and now there is a constant battle raging between dwarf and orcs over that mountain.” 

“The solution is to get rid of the orcs.”

“There are more orcs in that mountain than stars in the sky.” 

“The stars are prettier..” She mumbled against his chest. 

Morning brought frost on all the greenery that Legolas and Tauriel had grown over the night. Everyone was up, warm tea in hand and the horses readied. Shy was more subdued with Tauriel. She did not dote on her as she did the previous evening. There was also sympathy in her eyes. She did bring her a blanket to drape around herself as she rode. Shy also refilled Tauriel’s tea in an effort to give her extra warmth and liquids. 

Dru was uncharacteristically wrapped up and rode with one of the twins. The higher they got the colder it got and the stronger the winds. 

Tauriel tried to huddle down in her saddle. She kept the blanket about herself but even with it she tried to fight off the shivers that took hold. 

_ Do you want to ride with me?  _ Legolas asked. They couldn’t ride two abreast as they couldn’t tell how close the edge was because of the snow. 

_ I do not wish to make it hard for you to navigate. I would welcome your presence and warmth but not at the risk of you not being able to guide the horse. _

Shy also had tried to bundle up more but she too was curled low in the saddle in an effort to keep warm. She was glad she had layered her clothes but her winter cloak was not enough to fight the winds. 

_ My horse will follow the horse in front of us, as will yours.  _ He called for a temporary halt to the caravan and waited for Tauriel to come forward to him. 

She slid from her horse and moved quickly to him, blanket still around her body. When he pulled her up to join him it was clear just how cold she was. Her fingers were like ice and her body took a great deal of time to stop shivering.

“Your gloves are frozen,”Legolas commented. He warmed her hands in his and urged his horse to ride ahead. Hwe horse followed just as Legolas had said. The going was slow as the horses pushed through the snow. The elves could walk faster than the horses were going but they needed the horses and their cargo. 

“You shouldn’t feel my toes then.” Tauriel chuckled. “I should look at saving for warmer clothing if we plan to do this often.” 

“Wiggle them and keep wiggling them.” He ignored the fact that Tauriel seemed to forget that she was now rich in her own right. He pulled her hood forward until she could barely see. He didn’t seem the least bit cold. His hair was blowing in the wind and he was smiling. 

She laughed as he covered her with her hood, essentially blinding her. She was wiggling her toes but gave up trying to think about it after a while. She snuggled against him as his arms were around her, holding his reins. 

“Do not go to sleep,” he warned her. 

“But you are warm and comfortable.” She was pouting a little. 

“If you go to sleep your temperature will drop and you won’t wake up. I do not want to be married to a block of ice.” 

Once more Tauriel chuckled from beneath her hood. “Fear not, I will not turn to ice but you will need to warm me when we stop. Really warm me…”    
  


“When we get to the other side it will get dark early. We’ll camp in the foothills,” he told her. 

“I will still need warming up…” 

“If I am warm enough to rise to the occasion.” 

“I will forego touching you with my hand. Perhaps my mouth will be the warmer option.” Tauriel’s tone was sultry and teasing.

“Be quiet, my love. You are breathing out your warmth,” he replied. The trip over the mountain should have taken no more than 4 hours in summer but in winter it could take up to 12 hours to make the crossing. And winter had not been gone long enough for it to make too much difference to this crossing. It was dark before they got to the campsite. And it was already occupied by a band of dwarves getting ready to make the crossing the other way. 

At some point in the ride Tauriel had started to drift off. She fought it but the shivering had exhausted her and Legolas was warm and comfortable. She had no control over her abilities but even so they were weak at the moment and the snow was barely affected by her presence. She slumped a little in his arms. 

Legolas jolted her every time she started to nod off. This time it was to point out that they would be sharing the campsite with dwarves. “Do you know any of them?” Legolas asked her. “I know you spent some time with them in Dale.” 

Her eyelids felt as if they were weighed down with ice. “I -” Tauriel frowned a little. “Davan. I think that is Davan.”

“We may need you to be our go between.” They pulled into the campsite as far from the dwarves as they could and started dismounting. There were already well used fireplaces which they lit up quickly. 

Tauriel nodded but she felt as if she could barely think. She was shivering to the point where it felt as if her bones might leave her body. Shy appeared. Her lips were blue. “Need to get her near a fire.”

“You also.” Legolas said as he looked around to find the twins. “This is going to get difficult.” They could already see the dwarves looking over at them though the dwarves could probably not see them clearly at this distance. 

“Let me…” Tauriel moved, she pulled the blanket around herself. “Greetings.” She was walking towards the dwarves. 

“Tauriel? Is that you? It’s Bofur. We met in Laketown.” 

“It is I. Well met. Despite the cold.” She smiled and moved closer. 

“Come be near the fire. It must still be frozen up there if the elves are finding it cold.” 

“Aye and we have a human with us who is almost ice to the bone. We are traveling to the Greenwood. You?” Tauriel came to crouch by the fire. She smiled at Bofur. 

“Starting a long journey back to the Blue Mountains to our kin there. I don’t think our new king likes me much.” 

“We just had a battle with orcs at Fornost. One of your brethren were with us. A young dwarf. He fought bravely, to no surprise.” She looked back at the others. “May our party join us around the fire?”

“Looks like you have plenty of fire of your own over there,” Bofur motioned towards the elven camp. “I don’t mean to be rude but best we not tempt fate.” 

“Nothing rude in that. Pity it is the case. How are things, since…” She looked to the flames. 

“Thranduil got his wife’s jewels back and the folk from Laketown got a fair amount to rebuild Dale so things are pretty settled.” 

Tauriel nodded. “But the new king, things change when new rulers take power. I hope you find better reception in the Blue Mountains. I am looking forward to going home for a time.”

“I hope you didn’t think too badly of Kili at the end there. He stood up to Thorin. But the King was pretty bad with the dragon sickness.” 

“Badly? How could I think badly of him? He was honourable. He did all he could. He - “ She looked away for a moment and then back at the fire. “No, I did not think badly of Kili. I wept over him and the loss of so much good with his death.” 

“Thranduil is not happy with Bard. Bard is king in Dale now and he is charging a great deal for the wine. Thranduil can afford it and considering it isn’t even a season since Laketown burnt down, I can’t blame Bard.” 

“Much has changed and will change...You are correct, Thranduil can afford it should it be what he desires. Laketown and other places have suffered a great deal.” She shivered and pulled the blanket tighter about her. “I am not involved in such politics.” Her voice was soft. “It is good to see you again.” She smiled. 

“Balin is now talking about taking back Moria. So I guess our days of battles aren’t over yet. What about you? Still disobeying that prince of yours?”

“Yes, on a daily basis.” She laughed lightly. “I do not make his life easy though that was never my purpose. Battles and orcs may forever be in our future.” She frowned slightly. “Do not think badly of me but I followed where my heart led. He is not just my prince but my husband now. I still disobey him.”

Bofur laughed. “All the more reason to disobey him.” 

Tauriel laughed harder. “I am not good at following directions. It is good that he is used to it.”

“I’m happy for you, lass. You know your life is going to be a lot easier as an elven princess than it ever would have been as a dwarven princess.” 

“It is not as easy as you think. I fear no matter the man I am not suited to be a princess. What I know is what my heart says. It isn’t easier but it is right. I mourned Kili. Know that.”

“I have always found that the only thing that we get to decide is how much of the wine we drink and I have always found that the answer to that is as much as possible,” Bofur replied. 

Tauriel smiled. “I believe that is the wisest thing I have heard in a long time Bofur.” 

“Well I am going to quit while I’m ahead and say good night to you. I have a lot of wine to drink tonight and an early morning tomorrow,” he told her. “Goodbye, lass.” 

“Goodbye Bofur.” Tauriel rose, wrapped the blanket around herself a little tighter and made her way back to Legolas. She pressed against him, shivering. “They are headed to the Blue Mountains.”

Shy was crouched at the fireplace trying to warm up. She stomps her feet and rubbed her arms. 

“You can’t get any closer without setting yourself on fire,” Legolas told Shy. He looked around and found a tree with secure enough branches.  _ I’ll warm you up,  _ he told Tauriel. “Frigthoren, make sure that she doesn’t set herself on fire.” 

“Yes, highness. May I beg your highness’ indulgence for a moment.”

“Yes, what is it?” 

“I wish to marry Shy.”

“Very well, come to me at dawn,” Legolas said. 

“Thank you, highness.” 

Tauriel huddled in the blanket and waited for Legolas. She was wiggling her toes in her boots but was unsure if they were moving as she could not feel them.

Shy looked at Frigthoren. “That’s it? He isn’t surprised or anything...why dawn?”

“A new day,” Frig told her. 

Legolas went to Tauriel. “Too cold to undress?” he asked. “And here I thought you wanted me,” he teased quietly. “Shall I have everyone turn their backs?” 

“I needed to stay warm until you came back. You did say you did not want to be married to a block of ice..” Tauriel frowned. “Help me undress. I cannot feel my fingers.”

“I think perhaps we will remove your leather breast plate to make you more comfortable and then keep the rest of your clothes on so that you don’t freeze.” Legolas removed her coat and then undid the lacings of her breast plate to remove it. 

Tauriel nodded and let him remove the articles from her body. She shivered and as soon as he finished she pressed herself into his arms. “Hold me as close as you can.”

Legolas wrapped his cloak about her and held her. They laid down and he pulled the blanket over them. 

Tauriel cuddled under the blanket and tried to lift his shirt. “Warm my hands…” She tried to slide her cold hands against his skin. 

He took her hands in his and they began to glow. “Warming, not healing. Just warming,” he told her. 

“My way would have been more fun.” Tauriel looked at him. She faked a pout. 

“Trying to torture me now?”

“Is that what you call me wanting to touch you? Torture?” Her pout grew. 

“With iceblocks as fingers? Yes. I can tolerate the cold better than you that doesn’t mean I want to your fingers frozen to my chest.” 

She giggled. “I would have kissed you too. I am sure my mouth is warm.” She licked her lips lightly, smiling. “Is my mouth torture?” Her tone was teasing. 

“Tauriel, we are in the middle of the camp. I am not going to order them to turn the other way.”

She sighed. “I am teasing Legolas.” She let him hold her hands but her smile fell away. 

“You are torturing,” he told her with a smile. 

“I do not try to torture, I was just trying to make you smile. I like it when you smile instead of the constant look of worry.”

“Well, at the moment the air here is so cold that if you opened my trousers and let the heat out, I would be too cold to be hard.”

“Again. I did not intend to try anything...not for lack of want just as it is impractical. I simply wanted to tease so that you knew despite the freezing temperatures that I still desire to touch you. I am too frozen to do much more than shiver at the moment. Though...your hands are helping.”

He tucked her under his arm so that her head rested on his chest. “I had planned on taking you up into that tree and ravishing you, but I don’t think that is a good idea in this cold.” 

“Now you are teasing and torturing me. I will dream of you ravishing me…”

“Good because I will be ravishing you in my dreams.” 

A different sort of shiver moved through her body. She closed her eyes. 

Legolas’ hand managed to squeeze between them and find her intimacy. “Lift your leg a little.” 

Tauriel did as he asked, lifting her leg to allow him access. His finger teased her mercilessly. She whimpered quietly and clung to him as she tried to hold in reactions. 

“Am I warming you up?”

“Yes.” She breathed out against his chest. “By the gods love…” She was desperately trying not to writhe against him. 

A finger slid up into her. 

Tauriel bit down on her shirt to hold in her cry of pleasure. Her sex spasmed around his finger.

Legolas smiled, but then he was distracted by a moan not far off. The twins and Dru were a few metres away but apparently had the same idea as to how to warm up their wife. 

Tauriel was breathing heavily. Her hand moved up to play with his hair. “We are not the only ones warming up.” 

“Yes.” His finger was still in her and he wiggled it. “Had enough warming up to sleep, or…” he asked. 

“More...and I wish to please you. Tell me how best to do that for you.” Tauriel’s voice was soft with an edge of pleading to it.

“When we get home. When we are in a soft bed with fresh linen and no one is about to disturb and I am not lying on a bed of leaves which feel more like rocks,” he told her. 

“You do not want any relief now?” Tauriel looked up at him.

“I think it is frozen. I don’t want to let out the warmth within my clothing. But thank you for offering.” he teased her more, adding another finger inside her. 

She barely bit down on her lip fast enough to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. “Stars…” She climaxed again around his fingers. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he whispered. 

“They are at it again, aren’t they?” Shy commented. 

“Why do you say that?” Frig asked. 

“Feels like a warm breeze is moving through and I am not at my most comfortable…” She wiggled a little. “They have a way of affecting everyone.” She mumbled.

“Close your eyes and think of orcs. I was told by one of the rangers that works.” 

Shy grumbled. She nestled her hands between her thighs and snuggled closer to Frig.

The elves were up earlier than the dwarves but no one seemed to want to pass the other’s camp it was both tension filled and quite ridiculous at the same time. 

Tauriel was warm until she left Legolas’ side and then the cold slowly began to set in once more. She was able to get her leather and coat back on before fingers were once more feeling numb. She looked to the dwarves. Turning, she wrapped the blanket about herself tightly before going to Legolas. “We should ready ourselves. No one seems to wish to move but I know at least one of them. If everyone acts respectfully this will not be an issue.”

“You expect dwarves to act respectfully?”

“Yes, I earned that with them and they with me.” Tauriel said. 

“You were useful to them. That is all,” Legolas said. “It should get warmer when we cross the river.”

“You speak as if I was a tool for them.” She waited for him to mount his horse so she could join him for the warmth. 

Shy was a little grumpy and cold as she waited to ride out. “Will it be staying this cold for the rest of the ride?” She looked to Frig. 

“It will warm up in the afternoon, but it will get dark earlier. We are east of the mountains now, the sun sets earlier here, at least until we get out of the shadow of the mountains. We’ll probably camp alongside the Anduin tonight. We might lose Elrond’s sons there. They are travelling south to Lothlorien.” 

“So cold but less cold.” Shy shuffled her feet a little. “Sun’s rising so we should go…” She was going to ask about seeing Legolas but she thought perhaps it had not been that serious of an offer. 

“Follow me.” Frig led her to Legolas. 

Legolas looked at Tauriel. “My love, would you be willing to sacrifice your hair ribbon for a wedding?” 

“Wedding? Of course…” Tauriel placed the ribbon in his hand. 

Legolas got everyone’s attention and they all gathered, expecting it to be something about the dwarves. 

“You gather as witnesses to the marriage of Frigthoren and Shy, daughter of…” he paused for Shy to answer.

She shook her head. “Just Shy.”

Legolas nodded. “Are there any family present?” No one spoke up. “I have heard no family object to this marriage. Kneel.” 

Shy looked at Frig and slowly knelt. She waited for him to change his mind. He took her hand and smiled at her. Legolas said a prayer in ancient Sindarin as he wrapped their hands together with the ribbon. 

She smiled back at him. She didn’t know what Legolas was saying but she didn’t care. Shy watched the ribbon as it was wrapped about their hands. 

“Rise as husband and wife,” Legolas said. A cheer went up through the gathering, though small, they were loud. 

There was a disturbance in the dwarf camp which seemed to calm down, but Bofur was approaching the elven camp. He stopped a short distance from them. 

Tauriel spotted him and came over to him. “We apologize for the noise. We had a wedding.”

“They think it was a call to battle.”

“No, no battle. Two of our party married. Bound together now.” She gestured to Shy and Frigthoren. “I would have warned you if I could have. I am sorry, please assure them it is a celebration.”

Bofur nodded. “I will. Safe journey.” Bofur returned to the dwarf camp and calmed everyone down. 

Tauriel returned to the group. She went to Legolas. “They thought it was a battle call. I have hopefully soothed things over. I told Bofur and apologized for not warning him.”

“Let’s ride,” Legolas called. Then he mounted his horse and removed his foot from the stirrup so Tauriel could use it to get into his lap. “Shy, ride with Frigthoren for warmth.” He noticed that Dru had changed which twin she was riding with. 

Shy nodded and got into the saddle with Frig. Tauriel smoothly joined Legolas in his. 

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. “As we get closer to the Greenwood I am equally happy to be home and nervous. We will have to face my father. But no matter what happens he cannot banish you without banishing me and he would never do that.” 

“I am scared. Excited to see the Greenwood but I am scared of seeing him. He will have to come to terms with the fact that you know of your mother and this.” Tauriel took one of his hands from the reins and placed it on her flat stomach. “I almost wish we had decided to stay in Imladris but we cannot hide forever and I do miss home.”

“If we turned around to go back to Imladris, not only would we have to deal with dwarves for the entire trip, you would probably freeze to death. You haven’t warmed up properly from one trip over the mountain. But Imladris is closer by distance.”

“No, I do not want to turn around. I did consider just staying but I long for the Greenwood and home for a time with you. I want to be someplace that doesn’t make me feel like I must look over my shoulder all the time.”

They rode very sedately past the dwarven camp. Tauriel gave Bofur a nod as they passed. Once past they broke into a trot. The rode ahead was wide and clear so they could ride beside each other and the trees opened to grasslands so they rode out onto it and let the horses warm up with the freedom to go as fast and they pleased. They reached the bridge over the old ford a little after midday and stopped. 

The women watched as the men seemed to go crazy, stripping off and jumping into a river of freezing cold water. The bank was littered with their clothes. 

Shy looked at Tauriel and shook her head. “Don’t even think of it.” She walked over to the clothes and began picking the pieces up, folding them and holding the pile. It would do them no good to be freezing, wet and then found their clothes frigid as well. Tauriel crouched down, wrapped in her blanket and watched the men. They stretched and swam and splashed each other, diving about and playing like children. The longer they stayed in the water the more it seemed like they weren’t coming out. Legolas’ blond hair was unique among them. He dive underwater and his head would pop up and the water would just flow off his face and hair. 

Dru had gathered all the blankets and the sheet like towels that they had ready for them to come out of the water. She moved slightly upstream and scooped up a jug of water and washed her face and hands with that. She took a fresh jug of water to Tauriel and Shy brought a washcloth to her. 

“I know you won’t let me so here,” she said, handing the cloth to Tauriel. “Wash the trail off. I’ll start a fire and put on tea.”

It was colder nearest the water but a few metres away it was warmer and the fire helped make it tolerable. 

Tauriel took the cloth and the water. She washed her face, her neck and despite the cold, undid her coat, leather and washed under her shirt. She wished she could jump in with the men. She felt refreshed, cold but refreshed. She moved close to the fire but her eyes followed the men in the water. 

They all seemed completely oblivious to their nakedness and the cold. Legolas paused to wave at Tauriel. He smiled brightly. Tauriel’s eyes were shining as she looked at him. He looked so happy, so light and free. She waved back at him. This was the Legolas that she remembered hunting with her in the Greenwood. He had always seemed so happy then. She pushed away the thought that she was what had taken that happiness. It was the outside world, all that had happened to them. She knew that. 

Eventually the men did come out of the water, which was when Shy discovered that Elves have no hair except on their heads. Her husband had been a hairy beast, almost as hairy as a Dwarf. She tried to look elsewhere but it was hard not to look. 

Tauriel only had eyes for Legolas. She did not look at any other but him. It was as if the rest were just part of the background. She brought him a blanket though she knew he would already be dry. She wanted an excuse to be near him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

“Gods you smell good…” Tauriel took a deep breath through her nose. “Cold, pure like the stream. You smell like the water.” She kissed him this time. Her arms wrapped around him.

He glanced around and sighed. “No trees to hide in.” 

“Rock, a bush...anything?” Her hand slipped down to run over his backside. Her other hand slid to the front to gently hold him. 

He moaned. “Alright, everyone find something to do with your backs turned to us and Dru,” he called. He added Dru when he saw that the twins had not dressed. 

Tauriel smiled, both her hands now moved to hold him. One began to trail her fingertips along his length. The other moved underneath to cup and gently squeeze. 

The others focused on the fire, their clothes and the horses. Shy rolled her eyes and focused on the fire. “Can they not hold off? Makes it hard to think.”

“Elves are very passionate. We learn quickly to ignore those who are making public displays of their intimacy, especially when travelling.” 

“I had always heard elves don’t feel desire. It all seemed like...elves had no interest in sex at all. I know now it is all in the bond.”

“It is rare for one so young as her highness to bond.” 

“She is something like 600..I get that you see her as young but it isn’t. And Legolas is older so he knew. Plus, they aren’t elves.”

“Elves usually don’t find their bondsmate until after they are 1000 winters or more,” Frig told her. “They are both at least half elf.”

“Well this whole bond thing - makes it uncomfortable for some of us who aren’t.” She crouched and poked at the fire. “Never thought I would miss it.” It was mumbled to herself.

“It is my duty as your husband to satisfy you sexually. I cannot mate with you but I have fingers. If female human anatomy is close enough to eleths, I am sure that I can aid you.” 

Shy smiled. “From what I have seen we are not different. Once we get someplace with a bed and less cold I will take you up on that.” 

“Why wait?” he asked. 

“Because someone has to be attending the fire.” Shy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fair enough,” Frigthoren replied. “At least it might be warmer for the rest of the trip.” 

Legolas had removed just enough of Tauriel’s clothes to give him access to fondle her breasts as he kissed her. He laid her back on the grass that grew lush and green at their feet. 

Even though they lay on a blanket, the grass around Dru was starting to grow as the twins fingers and tongues moved over her. She was not as powerful as Tauriel when she had access to Legolas’ power but without it, Dru was stronger. 

Tauriel moaned under his touch. She kissed him, her hands now in his hair. She did not want to break their kiss at all. Her tongue probed his mouth, tasting him. 

Shy glanced behind her to get a piece of wood for the fire. There were smooth white bums in the air seemingly everywhere. She groaned and focused on the fire once more. 

Legolas entered Tauriel slowly moaning as he did. 

Frigthoren sat cross legged directly behind Shy and drew her into his arms. He tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered softly. “I will watch the fire. I do not wish for you to suffer. Give me permission to pleasure you.” 

“I am nervous. It has been a while and I do not know how to let myself be pleasured. It isn’t about women for the majority of men.” Shy felt goosebumps rise on her skin. His breath tickled her ear. “I am not suffering, just horny.” She softly chuckled. 

“Then stop me if I do anything which does not pleasure you,” Frig told her. He reached to undo the lacings of her trousers and slid his hand inside against her warmth. 

Shy bit her lip as cool fingers slid against her. She was definitely aroused. Her thigh tensed, almost closing to trap his hand. It felt almost too good. One long finger moved upwards to slide between her feminine lips and stopped on her most sensitive bud of flesh. 

Shy let out an almost pitiful moan. Her hands reached out to grip his legs. She nodded over and over again. His free hand closed over her breast. He still felt nothing that could be called lust. He had gotten over the embarrassment of being close to their highnesses during their intimacy, but Tauriel’s effect on Men really didn’t affect the elves to anywhere near that degree. It made them feel slightly uncomfortable and tense, but most did not even know what it was.

Tauriel’s hand reached out to grip the grass. Her hips lifted as if begging him to get as deeply as he possibly could. At the last, Legolas thrust hard to bury himself deep. Tauriel couldn’t contain herself. She cried out. The ground almost seemed to rumble with energy. Her fingers were tightly gripping the grass. If she had been holding onto Legolas her nails might have drawn blood.

Legolas arched to claim her lips as he paused within her waiting for her muscles to ease their throbbing. 

Tauriel kissed him back. Her eyes opened and look at his face. She watched him as they kissed, as her climax eased and her body flushed with warmth. 

He began moving slowly within her, not thrusting hard but still going deep and drawing back until he was almost out of her before moving forward again. He set a painfully slow pace. 

It was the most exquisite and enjoyable torture. He left her panting and moaning with each slow, deep movement. Tauriel could feel every inch of him as he moved. Her eyes widened as he brought her closer and closer to the edge of her climax. 

Shy shook in Frig’s arms. She was brought to an intense short orgasm that left her half slumped against him. She reached down to withdraw his hand slowly from her. “Thank you.” Shy looked over her shoulder at him. “I enjoyed that.” She looked almost awkward and unsure. 

He smiled at her. “I am pleased. Rest now. I will hold you if you fall asleep. Do not worry about the fire. I am quite alert.” 

Shy nodded and settled back against him. “I would be insulted if a man did not get aroused by me but it doesn’t bother me with you. It is strange.”

“I am not a man. I am an elf.” 

“I know” Shy smiled. “It is - never mind. Thank you, that’s all.”

It happened again. When Legolas and Tauriel climaxed together a wave of energy spread out from them, bringing forth new growth. All sorts of grassland creatures gathered around them, like rabbits, mice, and deer. 

“We have an audience,” Legolas whispered in her ear and kissed her before he laid on his back beside her. He drew her to him and laid the blanket over them. “Something is crawling on me,” he said. A little bump under the blanket ran up his chest and popped a tiny nose out from under the blanket before it climbed out to sit on top of it and started cleaning its face. “I’m not quite comfortable with creatures on me.” He gave the mouse a gentle push with his finger and it turned with a most annoyed look, but it hurried off. 

“You are very attractive. They wish to be near you.” Tauriel smiled as she curled up to him. The cold would come back but for now she was warm. 

After a few minutes, Legolas wiggled a little impatiently. “Not that I don’t like snuggling with you, but I am lying naked on the grass and I think I am on an ant nest.” He had barely finished his sentence when he suddenly sprung to his feet and rushed into the water, the ants having gotten up close and personal. It did not help his embarrassment when the twins began laughing. “Oh, yes, very funny,” Legolas muttered as he washed ants off himself. 

Tauriel picked up the blanket he had discarded and came to stand by the water.

“You stay out of the water, Tauriel.” Shy called out from the fire. 

Teeth clenched as Tauriel fought the urge to stomp her foot in protest. She prayed the woman would stop treating her like a child.

Legolas was scratching when he came out of the water and Tauriel wrapped him in the blanket. He looked at her and slowly a smile formed on his lips and then he burst into laughter. He was still scratching through the blanket. 

She smiled. “I am sorry. I can not control it. I do not know what will happen when you touch me. I think I need more practice.”

Shy appeared and carefully wrapped another blanket around Tauriel. “Get your coat back on. We can’t have you freezing.” 

“I am fine. Legolas will ensure he does not have to sleep with a block of ice.” Tauriel stepped closer to Legolas so he could hold her. 

Shy shook her head. “Alright but then food.” Shy returned to the fire and sat with Frig. “She is as stubborn as a horse who refuses to move.”

Frigthoren laughed. “You are supposed to see to her needs not tell her what she needs. Try to be a little more subtle. “Instead of telling her to get her coat back on, you should have simply taken her coat to her.”

“She does not do a good job of looking after herself. She needs to consider the child. She needs to consider how Legolas feels.” Shy huffed. “I don't think she knows what she needs. She must have been spoiled as a child. Likes things her way too much.” Her tone was stern and motherly.

Tauriel was sullen. “I am not a child. I have always looked after myself. I understand she is here to be a maid but she is not my mother.” Contrary to her words the women in fact sounded very much like a pouting child.

Legolas kissed Tauriel’s forehead. “Tauriel we are no longer rangers and nor is she. She is a servant. We pay her to do as you tell her so tell her. Do you think my father would let a servant tell him what to do? No. If he did everyone in the kingdom would be telling him what to do. You are the Princess. If it annoys you so much, find another servant.” 

She nodded. “I have to get used to servants and not just guards. I do not want to upset you or her. And her fussing over me makes everyone worry. I am tired of you worrying.” Tauriel sighed. “I want you happy like you were today in the water.”

“I’ll speak to her,” he told her and scratched. “After I get dressed.”

“No, she will think I want her to leave. I do not. I just need to find a balance between her mothering me and being a servant.” Tauriel smiled. “I like you undressed but yes, best to dress.”

“It is not proper for me to run around naked all day and it is cold now that I am out of the water,” Legolas told her. 

Tauriel pulled the blanket around him as she stepped away to get his clothes. She returned with them and held the pile. “I intend to watch as you dress.” 

Legolas laughed. He dressed and sat down on a rock to pull on his boots before strapping on his knives and sword.

“It is quite...arousing to watch a warrior like you dress.” Her voice was husky. She pulled the blanket tightly around herself now. 

“You do realise that at home I do not dress like this. But I don’t think you have had occasion to see me in my normal clothes often.”

“No, as captain I only saw you when you joined us. And I think I will appreciate you dressed in anything. You are quite handsome, my husband.”

“And you are the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth.” 

Tauriel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “Take your half frozen wife to the fire.”

“I thought my half frozen wife was totally independant and could go to the fire herself,” he teased. But walked with her to the fire. The tea was still sitting in the corner of the fire, so Legolas took the cloth and lifted the metal container to pour it into their mugs. “I know that I am spoilt but I do look forward to eating and drinking from proper dishes again.”

“Not spoilt. After time on the road we all look forward to the comforts of home.” Shy said. She leaned against Frigthoren. 

Tauriel huddled under the blanket. “I am looking forward to the trees of the Greenwood.”

Elladan, Elrohir and Dru came to sit with them. “It’s nice to take a break in the sunlight, listening to the river, the birds. And that smell of creatures mating in the early spring,” Elrohir teased. 

Shy snorted. “And the sounds of others mating…” She looked pointedly at the elves. 

“Get used to it. We do not hide from our children and others like humans do. Since it does not arouse the unbonded or even the bonded unless it is themselves who are mating, you will find quite open displays in the Greenwood,” Legolas said. 

“Wonderful. Add the way you two affect people and it will be amazing that things get done around the Greenwood…” Shy muttered.

There was a soft rustling and a fox appeared. It moved to Tauriel’s side and curled up around her feet. 

Tauriel didn’t move. She looked at Legolas and then back down at the fox. 

Shy went to chase it but Legolas stayed her hand. “Leave it be. I think you will find that Tauriel will not be disruptive in the Greenwood. Elves are able to control themselves better than Men.”

Shy nodded. “Yes, they seem to have more decorum over all.” She frowned. “You are sure you want that thing near her? What if it gives her or the baby some disease?”

Tauriel smiled down at the fox. “It is warming my feet. I am in no danger from it.”

“Elves do not suffer diseases,” Elladan told her. “Our healers treat accidents, injuries in war and and the like. It is Men who are tormented by the evil of disease.” 

“It is a wild animal. That doesn’t concern any of you?”

“Tauriel is wild,” Legolas told her. 

“I have said I am in no danger. If I say it then please do not question it or look to others to somehow control me.” 

Shy frowned. “You have to take better care of yourself.” As if making her point she gestured to the tea. 

“Shy, you realise that you will not be permitted to speak like this once we are home. Servants do not question their masters or mistresses, nor do they give unsolicited advice. You will be paid to serve Tauriel’s needs as SHE sees fit,” Legolas said. 

Shy inhaled slowly and nodded her head. “I am sorry, Legolas. I am a bit more...free with my thoughts than I should be. Too many years on my own as a ranger.”

“I know that you are only concerned for Tauriel, but when we get home, we are Prince and Princess and you are a servant. Hopefully we will still be friends, but it cannot be any other way. Our duty is as much in appearance as in action.” 

Shy nodded. “I will try and remember. I have little experience with royalty. I only want to make sure Tauriel is taken care of. With no mother to go back to it is hard for a woman who is expecting.” 

Tauriel was pale. “I will be alright. The Greenwood has healers and if it becomes too hard or when I start to show I will be leaving.”

“Shy, eleths do not die of childbed fever,” Elrohir told her. “And only extreme injury will cause her to lose the baby.” 

Shy nodded. “I only worry from experience.”

“I think that she does not eat as much as you want her too because your fussing stresses her and she does not need to eat as much as humans do. True we eat breakfast and an evening meal but it is really unnecessary for us to eat more than once in three days,” Elladan told her. 

Shy frowned. “I do not mean to stress her or upset her.”

Tauriel licked her lips. “I am uncomfortable with being touched by anyone who is not Legolas. I have been attacked...twice at the hands of men. I am now wary of the touch of others. In time I will grow less tense but right now it is too fresh, too raw. I never eat as much as others and now, constantly being watched and told to eat more it does cause me to be tense. I realize I am stubborn and now, carry a child but it is early and I will not stop doing the things I wish to do. I will ride, I will hunt and I do not sleep unless Legolas is with me. I may rest but I do not sleep. I will welcome your help as I consider you a friend and would rather you over someone I do not know. Especially because I do not want knowledge of my pregnancy to be public. I need you to understand what is required of you.”

“I am sorry Tauriel. I never meant for things to bother or stress you.” Shy said. “I understand and will do what I can to follow what you need of me.”

Tauriel smiled. “Thank you.” She reached down and idly stroked the fox. For a moment the fox looked up but seemed to decide that it was safe. 

“So, are you leaving us to go south?” Legolas asked the twins. 

They looked at each other and then to Dru. “No, Dru needs to rest in a warm forest. If you are agreeable we thought we might rest for a time in the Greenwood.”

“I think you will like the city. It is a forest within a mountain,” Legolas told Dru. 

“My forest...well what my forest was once before it got sick. My home.” Tauriel said.

“Outside the city is the biggest forest in Middle Earth, though we abandoned the south Greenwood long ago. There are just too many orcs. So we drive them south as often as we can and Gondor drives them north. It is a constant battle. But of late the spiders have been taking over the north Greenwood and the only safe place is within the city,” Legolas told them. 

“We will continue to hunt and clear the woods. We won’t let them claim more. We can’t.” Tauriel’s hand continued to stroke the soft fur of the fox. 

For the rest of the day, they played. Prince and guard and even the young elf attending the pack horses were running about the grasslands in a game that was much like the tag game that human children played but far faster and more agile.

Tauriel remained by the fire or wandering to watch them play. The fox stayed close and when she sat it curled about her feet. At one point she sat with Dru. “How are you faring?”

“Well. I am happy. I have my pretty pretty elves.” 

“They adore you. You make them happy. And the babies?”

“Growing fast. Faster when you are close, when you have your prince.” 

“What? We affect that?” Tauriel’s eyes were wide. “I did not consider…”

“Babies fine. Grow strong. Legolas give much strength to your babies.” 

“I only have one and it isn’t his.” Tauriel stroked the fox. “One day. One day we will have many..”

“Two babies now.”

“No, one.” Tauriel frowned.

“Legolas make another baby in you.” 

“What? Yes, well after this one. After some time.” Tauriel shook her head a little and smiled. “Eventually.”

“Four moons.” 

“Four moons after this one is born?” Tauriel looked thoughtful.

“Four moons and you have two babies, one Legolas baby.” 

“I do not think I understand. I cannot have two. I was attacked. Legolas said it was not his. He can see it.” She took Dru’s hand. 

“Legolas in you before attack, make baby. They you attacked and ranger make baby in you.”

“That’s not - that’s not possible…” Tauriel’s voice hitched. She grew very pale. “I need water…” She gestured to Shy who came over with a waterskin. 

“You are as white as the snow again.” Shy frowned. 

Tauriel took a drink. “Dru. I cannot have two.” She reached out to squeeze the woman’s hand. 

Legolas ran over to them. “Come on Dru, it’s your turn.” 

Tauriel looked up at Legolas. “Tell him Dru. Tell him what you told me.” 

“Tauriel have two babies in four moons,” Dru said. 

Legolas frowned and looked at Tauriel carefully. “Two?” 

Tauriel shook her head. “I do not understand. She said one is yours. One the attack. How can that be?” She looked at Dru. “I think you are mistaken.” She seemed to grow paler before their eyes. The fox nudged her arm. 

Legolas took her hand. “I cannot see it. But it is very early, my love. I only see the other because it is part human and that disrupts your aura. Time will tell,” Legolas said. He then rushed off to ask the healers what they thought.

“I need to walk. I need a tree but I will settle with a walk..” Tauriel stood and moved away from the fire. The fox was at her heels. She didn’t know where she was going but she just needed to walk. She tuned out everything and everyone else. 

Both Shy and Dru followed and at a distance Elladan followed. 

“Is it possible?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes though...I have never heard of it actually occurring in an elf. If her body, given she is part nymph is a source of life it might have been ready and willing. It could easily have been two of your children. Not twins. Separate sacs. Not the same age possibly. I honestly...I can only say it is possible and she is not entirely elf. I cannot say what her powers make her capable of let alone when you feed her power.”

Elrohir was a little ahead of the group ensuring the way was clear for Tauriel. She didn’t seem to be focusing on where she was going or what was going on around her. The fox stayed close though it seemed to know Elrohir was there. 

The guards from Imladris stayed with the pack horses. Their job was to protect the goods not the people. But Frigthoren followed behind them all.

Tauriel had a hand on her abdomen.  _ Two. How can there be two? But one is Legolas’? But that is not how bodies work...is it? So much possibility but what if it isn’t true? Legolas cannot see it. I cannot feel it.  _

_ Elladan says it is possible, but not known in elves.  _ Legolas said. 

_ Then it cannot be true. It is just wishful thinking maybe.  _ Tauriel blinked away tears.

_ Do you not want my child, our child? _

_ More than anything. But it is not known in elves. I wish I could know for sure. I want to believe Dru. By the Vala, I want it to be true. I want to know that your child grows in me as the other does.  _ She kept walking, not realizing they were following. Her hand remained on her abdomen as she hoped to somehow feel something there. It was far too early but she longed for a show of proof.

_ You aren’t just elf. You are life itself.  _

As if proving his words the group following her walked on green grass instead of cold hard ground. 

_ Dru said we make her babies grow faster. We are life, not just me. I cannot do it on my own.  _

_ I cannot make life on my own. Will you please stop and come to me? _

Tauriel stopped and turned, eager to hurry back to Legolas only to find them all following her. She looked stunned. The fox stood in front of her, small canine body shielding her protectively. “You -” She ran to Legolas. “You did not have to follow...at least not all of you.” Her new companion bounded behind her. 

“Get used to it princess,” Legolas said. “I think that if Dru says it is so then it must be. It is her gift from the Vala.” He wrapped his arms around her and twirled about in excitement. “You carry our child.”

Tauriel was wide eyed and she held onto him as he twirled her. “Your child.” When he put her down Tauriel looked up at him. “Two.” Her knees gave out a little, but he held her up.

“Twins.” He was grinning.

“But not as the twins are. I do not understand it but I do not care.” Tauriel was crying as she smiled up at him. “Kiss me.”

He kissed her. “Shy is going to be doubly protective of you,” he laughed. 

Tauriel let out a soft groan and smiled. “Now I do have your heir in there.” She put her hands on her abdomen. 

“If it is a boy,” he said. 

“Of course.” Tauriel was smiling. The fox was still at her feet. She took his arm and walked back towards the fire. 

“Is that a vixen or a dog?” Legolas asked.

“I do not know.” She crouched and had the fox roll over. 

“It is awfully fat for this time of year.” 

“Vixen….female. Expecting maybe?” Tauriel smiled. 

“And following you. If it follows when we leave tomorrow, don’t make it run all the way. See if it will sit with you on the horse or perhaps ride in a bag?” 

“You are saying I can keep it?” She stroked the fox’s fur. It stood and rubbed against her leg. 

“If it wants you, yes. There are other foxes in the city. But it must be free to come and go as it pleases.” 

“Of course.” She stood and kept walking to the fire. The fox followed and when she sat it once more curled at her feet. Tauriel was happy. 

Legolas sat behind her and drew her back into his arms. They sat like that watching the sunset behind the mountains. He put a blanket over her, careful to make sure the fox’s head was not covered. It didn’t seem to mind the blanket over it at all.

Tauriel closed her eyes and concentrated on her body.  _ Grow strong little ones.  _ It was the first time since the attack and learned of the pregnancy that she was truly content with it. Her babies would grow together. She did not want the scar of what was done to her to touch either of them.

Shy brought dinner to Tauriel. She said nothing but simply put it in her hand. Tauriel opened her eyes and grimaced a little. She handed the bowl backwards to Legolas. Legolas handed her the corner of a lembas bread and ate the stew. When he finished he gave the bowl back to Shy and settled down with Tauriel in his arms. He didn’t sleep but he rested and let his mind drift.

Tauriel ate the bread. It didn’t turn her stomach like the sight of the stew had. She closed her eyes once more and rested comfortably with Legolas.

Shy resisted the urge to say something about how much or rather little Tauriel had eaten. At least she knew the Lembas would keep her sustained. After everyone ate dinner was cleaned up and bodies nestled around the fire. Frig held Shy. The twins secured Dru comfortable between them. Blankets were layer and tucked. Edstal began telling them tales of Elven heroes. 

The sky overhead was crystal clear. The star shone brightly. The ground beneath them was thawed and the grass helped them stay warmer. 

The fox remained at Tauriel’s feet.

The next day they rode across the bridge and by afternoon they were within the Greenwood. “Everyone stay close, we are in orc territory,” Legolas stated. The further into the forest they got the darker it got and the more closed in. Though the road was wide enough for two wagons to pass, it seemed narrower as the tree branches met overhead and the leaves which blew across the road had a foul stench to them. 

Tauriel was on her own horse once more. The fox was nestled into one of her saddlebags, its face poking out. 

She readied her bow and tried not to be sick from the smell. It was strong in her nose. She looked around and while others seemed to notice her reaction seemed more acute. She didn’t want to alarm anyone so she swallowed back a wave of nausea and focused on the path. 

They couldn’t afford to double up in case of attack. One this road they had little choice, either they rode on or turned back. They couldn’t take the horses into the woods here. They were too thick and the underbrush was too treatuous. If need be they could flee on foot through the woods. One one side orcs and the other spiders. 

When they got to the campsite, it was covered in webs. “Looks like the guard is missing their Captain,” Legolas commented. He dismounted and checked the cocoons. 

Tauriel remained on her horse. The fox made a strange noise in the saddlebag as it looked around. The elf kept her bow ready. 

Edstal moved around with Legolas while Frigthoren stayed on his horse and kept watch. 

“Looks like some humans tried to make it on foot,” Edstal said. “These are at least a week old.” 

“Which means more spiders have come up from the south, or been driven out of the north by the guard,” Legolas added. “But the orders were to kill the spiders, not drive them back south.” 

“Something isn’t right.” Tauriel could feel it. Something in her gut told her. She looked around before moving to stand on her saddle. She jumped up into the closest tree. 

Shy clearly panicked. 

“They are in their element here, Shy,” Elladan told her. “She knows these woods.” 

With a signal from Legolas Edstal followed her, his hands free but with weapons ready. 

“Spider!” The call came out from the trees around them. Tauriel had already released two arrows. Her third was notched. 

A spider hit the ground not far from Shy’s horse. She screamed, her horse reared and she nearly fell, but her training kicked in and she stayed on her mount. She started gasping as if she couldn’t get her breath. 

Tauriel was running through the trees. Where there was one there were many. Legolas appeared at her side. He smiled at her briefly before letting off two arrows, one hitting its target the other hitting a tree which the spider had run past. Legolas swore in Silvan. “Not getting enough practice.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Tauriel let loose one that hit its target before hopping to the next branch. It was then that the smell hit her, more intense than when they rode in. It took her breath away and she slipped. She fell but grabbed the branch to catch herself. Tauriel let go and landed on the ground in a crouch. She struggled to breathe.

Legolas dropped to the ground beside her, more concerned for her than chasing the spiders. 

“Decay. The stench…” She reached for him. “Go. You must kill the spiders.”

“I will not leave your side,” he told her. 

A spider with three arrows in it suddenly fell to the ground not far from them. “On my back,” Legolas told her. “We must get you back to the road. The air is clearer there.”

“No. We must hunt them down.” She stood. “I will be alright.” Tauriel smiled weakly at him before leaning in to smell his hair. She sighed softly. “Come.” She took his hand. Tauriel was pale but seemed to be breathing better. 

Frigthoren had his hands full as his wife panicked and screamed at the dead spider on the road. It was bigger than her horse. “It’s only a baby spider,” Frigthoren told her. 

“That’s a baby!” Shy was almost hyperventilating.

Elladan rode over to them. Thee twins had not engaged in the spider hunt as they knew nothing of their habits. It was better to leave it to those most experienced. Reaching out he placed his hand on Shy’s. “Calm,” he said as he projected calm to her. 

Shy’s breathing slowed down. “I have never seen the likes of those.” She was still scared but far less reactionary now.

Elladan was joined by Dru and Elrohir on their horses. “Stay close together. I have lost sight of the others in the trees.”

“Frigthoren, go help. We will care for Shy,” Elladan told him. “We cannot pass until the spiders are dead.” 

Frigthoren nodded. “Stay with them.” His tone was firm as he spoke to Shy and then headed off into the trees. 

Tauriel had managed to mostly regain herself and once more took to the trees. Two more spiders were ahead of them. “So many here...what brought them here?”

“Food. Humans trying to get to the other side of the Greenwood after Erebor and a steady supply of orcs,” Legolas replied. “We can’t stay at the campsite tonight.” 

“No, we cannot.” She took aim. Her arrow hit the spider dead centre of its head. 

Legolas brought down the second spider with a shot that looked like it was going to go wide but the spider moved into it. “Still got it,” he smirked. 

“Never doubted. They should start riding, our horses will follow. We can clear the area as we go.” Tauriel was already moving on branches.

“Ah, Frigthoren, just in time. Find Edstal and start the horses moving forward. We will clear the path,” Legolas told him when Frigthoren arrived just in time to see the fourth spider fall. When he got back he helped the others drag one of the spiders off the road. 

“Where are the Prince and Princess?” Shy was looking around. 

“Spider hunting,” Edstal said. “He ordered me back here to help.” 

“You left them alone? She is pregnant.”

“She is a warrior and guard. She is better out there protecting us than on her horse.” Elrohir stated. 

“She has Legolas and he has her. No others will protect as well. Trust them.” Elladan nodded to Shy and turned his horse. “We ride?” He looked at Frigthoren. 

“I thought you were the famous orc hunters?” Shy muttered. 

“We are not hunting orc. They are hunting spiders.” 

“We ride.” 

The twins urged their horses on, Dru on her horse between them. Edstal took lead. Shy followed the twins and then Frigthoren brought up the rear behind the pack horses and the other two empty horses. The fox was looking around. 

Tauriel stayed ahead of the horses. She kept an eye on where Legolas was but it wasn’t needed. She knew on instinct, on experience where he was. It made her smile and helped her focus, ignoring the smell around her. Legolas had taken to the orc side of the road, leaving Tauriel to flush out any spiders.

Frigthoren fell behind the group. Although the Imladris guards were there, they didn’t know this forest like Frigthoren. Imladris didn’t have woods as thick as this, nor did they have the rot that had taken over the woods. 

“I feel ill.” Tauriel said in Silvan as she aimed at a spider. They were seeing less webbing now. “The woods are dying and I can feel it.” 

_ Happy thoughts.  _

_ I am trying. The smell... _

_ Galadion with his dark features playing with Ernilion who seems so much younger because Galadion will grow up and grow old before Ernilion has grown up.  _

_ You already picked their names? You have been thinking a lot about them.  _ She smiled and shot another arrow. This time it was to clear a cocoon from her line of sight. 

_ Don’t seem to be any...ah spoke too soon. Smelly dead orc. Half eaten. _

_ Your left.  _ Tauriel didn’t turn. She kept her attention on her path but she had seen the movement on his left.

Legolas had an arrow to his bow even before he turned for the shot. The spider was charging at him so it was easier to hit it in the head with the arrow. Legolas ducked and the spider propelled by its charge flew over him and fell. 

Tauriel smiled as they kept moving forward.  _ I will grow round with two in there.  _ There was amusement in her thoughts.  _ You will have to help me put my boots on. _

_ You will glow with life. And we have servants for that.  _ He teased.  _ You like the names? Galadion for son of the trees and Ernilion for son of the prince.  _

_ I do like the names.  _ She sighed.  _ I think that is all of them.  _ Tauriel scanned the trees and saw no more signs of spiders. The smell still permeated her senses but there were no more webs. 

_ Let’s wait here for the riders to catch up.  _

_ Come stand with me so I can smell you and not the woods. _

Legolas swung through the branches across the road to land beside her. He drew her close and reached up to draw his knife and threw it at the spider which followed him. It fell onto the road. He swore.  _ Now I have to go retrieve my knife. _

_ Go. I will wait here.  _

He dropped down to the road and pulled his knife from the fell creature. He wiped it on some leaves.  _ They are going to have to move it off the road. _

_ We can move it.  _ She dropped down beside him. 

_ Do not strain yourself.  _ They grabbed a leg each but it was massive. Legolas drew his sword.  _ This will not smell good. _

Tauriel stepped back.  _ No, it will not. _

He chopped off the spiders legs and gave the body a kick to try to roll it off the road. 

Tauriel looked at the trees as Legolas worked. They were dark, starting to change and rot. Her mind drifted back to the vision. The tree, her father, his tears. Once more she was surrounded in the smell. She didn’t realize she lost consciousness. All she saw was the vision, the trees. 

_ Come back to me.  _ Legolas was holding her closely, burying her face in his hair as if it was a filter for the foul smell. 

_ My love...my sunlight and mist off the water.  _ His voice in her mind, the smell of his body against her brought Tauriel back. Her eyes opened and all she saw was the strands of his beautiful hair.  _ The smell of this place...the spider. I am sorry, I was not able to stop it.  _

Legolas kissed her forehead. “We must get you to the city as soon as possible.” 

“You must not worry, I am alright. Just overwhelmed by the smell. I can feel it dying, the wood.” Tauriel looked sad. 

“You’re here now. It will not die.”

“We are here. I cannot keep it alive without you.” She stroked his cheek. 

“Do you hear that trees? We will save you,” he shouted at the trees. 

Tauriel chuckled softly but then tensed in his arms. She looked confused but said nothing. 

“I don’t know about the trees, but we heard you.” Elladan slid from his horse and took Tauriel’s hand. “No damage.” 

“I am alright. The smell just got to me.” She smiled but turned her attention to the trees for a moment. 

“I thought you were exaggerating the smell. But you were right. Does it ever get a breeze through here?” 

“You don’t want the wind to rise. It blows through here like...well, like wind,” Legolas told him. 

Tauriel stood and went to Dru who was still on her horse. “Can you hear the trees?” She hopes her question made sense in Sindar. 

“These trees not talking...moaning. Sick. But still living,” Dru replied. 

“You hear them?” Tauriel looked relieved.

“Yes. You will learn to hear them with Legolas at your side.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I had not heard them before. He called to them, telling them we will save them and they called out.”

Legolas looked over at Tauriel as he came back from helping to move the spider. He was covered in spider blood. 

Tauriel felt better now knowing that she was not losing her mind. “Thank you Dru.” She went back to her horse. The fox popped its head out and Tauriel reached out to stroke its head. “If you stay with me I will have to name you I think.”

“You can hear the trees?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel turned and immediately turned pale. She covered her mouth. She nodded but then tried to move past him. Her stomach turned. The smell was concentrated. She made it as far as the back of her horse before her stomach revolted. Her hand gripped the horse but found no purchase. She knelt down. “Water.”

Shy was immediately on hand with a waterskin. 

“Looks like I found a way to keep her hands off me for awhile,” Legolas commented, jokingly. 

“Men are pigs,” Shy moaned. 

Legolas looked at her. 

“It is not Legolas. It is the decay. The rot they bring. The smell. I remember it from my childhood.” She rinsed her mouth before taking a couple of deep drinks. “I am sorry my love but until you are free of that I cannot stand downwind of you.” Tauriel looked sad. “And to answer your question, yes. I can hear the trees. You make my connection to the woods stronger and I can hear their pain. You told them we would save them and they heard. They cry for help.” She was still quite pale. 

Shy moved to put a hand around Tauriel but she was waved off.

“Everyone covered in spider blood behind Tauriel.” Legolas led his horse behind her so that she was upwind of them. Shy, Frigthoren, ride with Tauriel.” 

Tauriel looked back at him, her face apologetic.  _ I am sorry.  _ She reached down to stroke the fox’s head. 

“We have to find a place to camp,” Elrohir said. 

They rode until a small clearing presented itself. A stream ran, not far off from clearing. 

“This is the old campsite,” Legolas said. “It was too small for the bigger caravans so the other site became popular.” 

“There is water to wash up.” Tauriel pulled her horse to a stop and slid from the saddle. 

“Edstal, with me. Frigthoren stay with Tauriel,” Legolas said as he dismounted. Legolas grabbed his towel and headed for the stream. 

Shy shoved a jug into Edstal’s hand. “Upstream, fresh water for tea.” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Edstal muttered as he walked away following his master. 

It was warmer here. Tauriel removed her coat. “I wish to wash up as well.” She lifted the fox from the saddlebag and found her blanket. She ran to the side of the road and relieved herself then went back to follow Tauriel around. 

Shy looked her over. “Frigthoren will watch over you or I can. Your choice.” 

“Frigthoren will come so Legolas is not angry with him for not following orders. Can you find me a clean shirt please?” 

Tauriel headed to the water. She stripped down, goosebumps forming from the cool air. She was quite a bit away from Legolas but she could see his hair. It made her smile. The fox lapped at the water and then sat, waiting for Tauriel. Frigthoren stood, his back to her and waited. 

The twins, Dru and the other guards got the horses tended to and the camp set up. 

Tauriel washed the dirt and dust from her body. She looked down and wondered how long it would be before the babies made themselves visible. She wondered if Legolas’ power helped their babies grow faster as it did to Dru’s. Her hand ran over her abdomen.

_ Grow strong my little ones. Grow together and know we love you both... _

After washing, Legolas swam upstream to Tauriel. “You know that you are contaminating my bathing water,” he said. “You are making everything grow.” He glanced down at his manhood as if to prove his point. “I expect you to make it better.” 

Tauriel wrapped her arms about his neck. “With pleasure my love...with pleasure.” She was practically purring. She kissed him quickly before letting go and going under the water. Her mouth found him and she held his hips as she floated. 

His knees nearly gave out but after a couple of minutes he started to worry. He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her to the surface. “Breathe.” 

Tauriel was smiling. “You did not enjoy that?” Her tone was teasing. 

“Very much but I would prefer if you survived it and could do it again,” he replied with a laugh. “Come here.” He claimed her lips with a passionate kiss, his hands slid over her rear and between her thighs to lift her. 

She moaned against his lips and let him move her body as he desired. She was floating and easy to maneuver. Her nipples brushed his chest. Tauriel felt a pleasurable shiver run through her body.

He lowered her onto himself and bit his lip to stop the cry of pleasure but that just turned it into a moan. 

Tauriel’s head went back and she gasped loudly as he filled her. 

Edstal came to stand beside Frigthoren. “They are at it again,” he whispered. 

“It should make the ground more comfortable.” Frigthoren whispered back. 

“Does it not make you want your wife?” Edstal asked still whispering.

“Not like they are. No. It will affect her and I look forward to giving her pleasure but I do not want her or desire her in that way.”

“She is not your soulmate?”

“No.” 

“Then why did you marry her?”

“Because I care about her. Because I like her and think she is strong and beautiful. I have yet to find my soulmate but I have found someone whose company I enjoy greatly.”

“They don’t live very long,” Edstal commented. 

“I am aware and I will make sure what time she has is comfortable and happy.” 

“So you love her,” Edstal smiled. 

“Yes. In my way.” 

“That is most honourable, Frig.” 

“It is truth.” Frig gave a shrug.

Despite the cold water, it didn’t take long to bring Legolas to climax. He had been watching her since she started undressing and he had found it quite pleasurable to touch himself while he watched her bathe. His knees did give out then and as the usual wave of energy that seemed to be amplified by water rippled out from them, Legolas fell backwards, taking her with him into the deeper faster running waters of the stream. They were swept downstream. Edstal and Frigthoren raced along the bank after them. Legolas made sure that Tauriel’s head stayed above water even when his didn’t. 

Tauriel was breathing hard as she let her climax wash over her body. He made her feel like no other possibly could. She laughed as he fell back and carried her downstream in the fast water. Her legs held onto him. 

The fox ran with the Elven guards, following their charges as they were swept away. At the camp Shy had her hands on her hips. She said nothing though her instinct was to call the pair out of the water. Instead she focused on their clothes which they would need when they got out. Walking along she picked up and folded the towels first, putting them on a small rock. She picked up Legolas’ blood soaked clothes. Those she would wash. She then picked up Tauriel’s deciding to add them to the wash pile. She had a clean dress ready for her. Unfortunately, her other trousers and shirts had been packed too tightly under the rest for her things to get them. 

Shy glanced to where they were moving downstream and began to focus on washing their clothes. She was trying not to fuss.

When they passed the spot where Legolas had been bathing, he started to look for a way out of the water. There was a little pebble beach behind a large rock that jutted out from the bank. He swam into it bringing Tauriel with him. When they walked out of the water he stopped at Edstal. “Cloak,” he said and Edstal gave him his cloak which he wrapped around Tauriel. He walked back to the camp naked. 

Tauriel smiled as she wrapped it about herself. The fox came to rub against her leg, under the cloak. She used one hand to keep it closed and the other reached out to take Legolas’

Legolas looked at the fur trim on Tauriel’s winter dress. “I hope that isn’t fox. That would make you new friend rather nervous.” 

Tauriel frowned. “I do not believe so. Where are my clothes?”

Shy sighed. “This is what I could get. The rest is buried.”

“Well, you won’t be wearing yout leather breastplate over that, but won’t your neck be cold?” Legolas asked. 

“I will be alright.” Tauriel’s mouth was a straight line. “I will not be able to take to the trees.”

“We will be home tomorrow,” Legolas told her as he dressed. 

“But tonight, tomorrow...what if…” 

“What if Edstal and Frigthoren have to earn their keep? What a shocking situation!” Legolas teased. 

Tauriel chuckled. Shy helped her dress. The woman began to unbraid Tauriel’s hair. 

“Leave it.” Tauriel pulled away. 

Legolas held his hand out for the comb. “Don’t you know by now that I am the only one that she lets touch her hair?” he asked Shy. 

“Yes, though I thought I would at least start it. I will leave you to it and I will get tea and the meal finished.” Shy walked off.

“A dress. I will be arriving home…” She looked down. “At least it is a lovely dress.”

“Better that travelling in wet clothes or arriving home naked,” he told her. “You look lovely.” 

“Very true.” Tauriel laughed. “Thank you my love.” She closed her eyes and let him work on her hair. “Perhaps you father will be less likely to disapprove of all we have learned and has happened if I look the part of princess instead of guard.”

His hand passed over her hair and it was instantly dry. He started undoing her plaits and when he had combed her hair out completely he left it unbraided. 

Tauriel looked over her shoulder, “May I do yours now?” She was a little confused as to why he left it out but she liked that he enjoyed her hair and was happy to let him decide how he wished to see it. 

He handed her the comb and turned. His hair was already completely dry. “No braid. We arrive tomorrow as Prince and Princess, not guard, not rangers, not warriors.”

“As you wish.” She combed his hair. Eventually, it simply turned into her running her fingers through the strands and along his scalp. She found it soothing and she loved the intimacy of it.

“Your hands are getting cold. Let’s get closer to the fire.”

Tauriel stopped stroking his hair. She pulled away, pocketing the comb. Her hand slipped into his as they walked to the fire. 

Tea was poured and bowls filled for them. 

“We’ve camped later than usual and this is not a safe area so watches by two for two hours only. Elrohir, Elladan and Dru, if you wouldn’t mind taking the first watch for 3 hours, please.”

The twins nodded. “Of course.”

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I will be allowed to take watch?” Her tone was hopeful. 

“With me,” Legolas said. “We’ll take the last watch. Edstal, Frigthoren, take the watch next, followed by the Imladris guards. Everyone else get some rest. If the watch spots any movement or anything suspicious, wake everyone.” 

There were nods and noises of agreement from all around. 

Tauriel handed her bowl to one of the guards. She was not at all interested in it. She took a seat by the fire, next to Legolas. Her companion slipped under the hem of her dress and wrapped itself about her feet. Tauriel could hear it chewing something that crunched with each bite.

“Shy get a triangle of Lembas out of the supply,” Legolas told her. 

Shy went to the packhorses. She returned with a piece putting it in Tauriel’s hand. 

Legolas scooped a bit of meat out of his bowl and lifted her dress to feed it to the fox. The fox looked at him as it finished chewing what looked like a mouse. It sniffed his hand and gently took the meat, licking his hand clean. Legolas glanced around to see if Shy was looking and when she was not he slipped the entire bowl under Tauriel’s dress for the fox. The animal sniffed at the bowl and began to lick the broth and pick out the meat. 

Tauriel took the Lembas, took two bites and handed it to Legolas. He thankfully took the Lembas. When he thought that Shy was out of earshot he whispered to Tauriel. “How are we going to tell her that her cooking is bad?”

“I believe she knows. When we get home she can focus on other things and not cooking our meals. We can see if another is willing to work at the manor as a cook. I cannot stomach her stew but I can blame the pregnancy. Which admittedly is part of it.” 

“I’m not pregnant. Your estate is already fully staffed,” he told her. “The staff live there.” 

“Say I will not kiss you if I can taste it as it makes me nauseous.” She licked her lips. “They live at the manor?”

“Thank the gods for lembas,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel chuckled. “You will have to teach me how to manage the manor. I have organized and managed the guards but I did not have to worry about food or other things.”

“There is a housekeeper to do that. All you have to do is tell her what you want, or tell me.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I am nervous but I will learn.” She smiled. “I am scared of seeing your father. The closer we get the more that fear takes hold.” She switched to Silvan so at least Shy didn’t understand. 

“Has my father ever bitten?”

“I am afraid I will not hold my tongue properly and it will cause problems.” Tauriel smirked. “I am afraid I may bite.”

“He will forgive everything barring telling him how to run his kingdom or his army,” Legolas said. “Both of which you have basically done at one point or other and you are still alive. Once he knows that you carry my child he will pamper you outrageously.” 

“Even though the other is not yours?” Tauriel frowned a little. “At least not by blood.”

“We will face that when we come to it.” He reached under her skirt to retrieve the now empty bowl. “I find I am almost jealous of the vixen.” 

The fox licked his hand. 

“Jealous?” 

“She gets to sleep under your dress.” 

Tauriel leaned over and kissed him. “You may sleep under if you wish. I am sure she will find another place to sleep. Though in truth if you were under there would either of us sleep?” 

“I think we have already boosted this part of the forest enough,” he told her with a smile. “Smell that. Fresh air. No rot. That is what you bring to the Greenwood.” 

Tauriel looked a little surprised. She hadn’t realized that at least in this area she could not smell the decay anymore. She took Legolas’ hand and concentrated. “Oh. The trees here are...resting now. No, moaning.” She shook her head. “The rest is in pain. So much pain…” Tauriel laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Now we must be quiet so the others can sleep,” Legolas said quietly. He laid down behind her on the bed of leaves and blankets and drew the blanket up over them. The vixen scrambled out from under the blankets and settled down between Tauriel’s legs and Legolas’. “I agree,” Legolas said. “It’s quite hot in there.” 

The fox looked up at him as if agreeing with his statement. It tucked its head back down to sleep. 

Tauriel shook her head and chuckled. “You make me blush.” 

_ She was walking in the trees. Her stomach round though not as large as expected. She could feel it was coming soon, their birth. Around her the trees were calling out, welcoming the new life that she carried.  _

In her sleep, Tauriel was smiling.

The dawn light filtered through the trees to light up the clearing. Tauriel had made the tea and Legolas was putting out the fires. They made enough noise to wake the others. 

Tauriel handed out the tea and then took a walk to the water. She walked along the bank a short ways, fox at her heels.

“It was once so green. Everywhere. I know that parts had already been lost when I was a child.” She crouched and began to pet the vixen. “But it wasn’t as much as it is now. I never noticed before, the pain from the trees but I am not as mother or Dru are. I am not as strong on my own. I worry that we will not save it.” She rubbed her cheek on the fox’s head and it nuzzled her back. They stayed there on the bank of the stream, Tauriel whispering to the animal until the call to ride was made.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Skulls Slippers.

Edstal was waiting for them as they rode into the city. Legolas had sent him ahead to let them know that they were coming. 

“His Majesty the King requires the presence of his son and his wife immediately,” Edstal told them. 

Legolas dismounted. “Escort the sons of Lord Elrond and their wife to their quarters. Frigthoren, you know where the Princess’s estate is?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Then go there and take your wife. Tell the housekeeper that we will be residing there,” Legolas gave instructions. 

Tauriel dismounted and freed the fox from its confines. It went off, relieving itself near some bushes before returning to her side. 

With a look at Legolas she straightened her back, lifted her chin and prepared to face his father. 

Legolas took a comb out of his saddle bag and tidied her hair then he fit her crown carefully in place. He handed his to her with the comb. 

She returned the favour, combing his strands of blonde smooth and placing his crown on his head. “I thought your father had taken them with him. You look handsome.”

“Lord Elrond told my father that they needed adjusting and that he would be honoured if the elves of Imladris could see to it. Yours was a little big for you.” 

“I never noticed.”

He took her hand and they made the long walk to the throne room, surrounded by guards. Her hand tightly gripped his. The guards were not there to to make them prisoners but to ensure their safety, since it was the first time they were back in the city since the purge of traitors.

The vixen followed. She stayed at Tauriel’s side the whole way. 

Thranduil saw them coming from a distance and when they were close enough he realised that she was pregnant. He waited for them to get to the last steps to the throne room before he turned his back and poured wine into his favourite metal goblet. 

The moment they stepped foot on the platform that served as the throne room he asked, “Is it Aragorn’s?” 

Tauriel shook her head. “He never laid a hand on me.” Her hand shook slightly in Legolas’. “An attack.” Her voice was soft. “There are two. One is Legolas’.”

That had Thranduil spinning to look at them so fast that he nearly tripped on the train of his coat. “Legolas’?”

Tauriel inhaled. “Apparently due to my heritage I have done something unknown in elves. I became pregnant by Legolas and then a short time after when I was attacked the ranger also managed to impregnate me before my husband took his head.” 

Thranduil nodded. “Honour has been satisfied,” he said but he was looking at Legolas. 

“I have a question for you, father,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, I am sure that you have many questions,” Thranduil replied. “Come.” He led them down to another platform when the table was set and food was waiting. Servants waited with bowls of water and small towels for them to wash their hands and faces before eating. 

Tauriel was concerned as Thranduil had not embraced his son. She had thought he would be happier to see him. She washed her hands and her face and moved to the table. The fox never left her and pressed a little closer, as if sensing her emotions. 

But after Legolas had washed up Thranduil did go to Legolas and though it was not usual among elves, Thranduil drew his son into his arms. “Welcome home, my son.” 

Tauriel relaxed at the sight. She felt the fox duck under her skirt to rub against her leg. 

“I can see that you have come into your power,” Thranduil said as he took his seat at the head of the table. 

Tauriel hesitated. She wasn’t used to sitting with the king. As captain she stood behind him, at his side. She waited for Legolas to sit first. A servant adjusted her chair for her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me who my mother was?” Legolas asked. 

“You showed no sign of her power.” 

Tauriel looked at the servant before slowly sitting down. The fox curled around her ankles and Tauriel found herself comforted by its presence. 

“So you denied me the right to know my mother?” Legolas asked, no anger showing in his voice. 

“It was her wish that I did not reveal who she was...is. One does not disobey the Gods.”

Tauriel reached out to take Legolas’ hand. This was not her conversation. She was here to be with him. They were always stronger together. 

“And Tauriel?” Thranduil asked. “What of her power? She showed no sign of it before.” 

“Our bond is what made them present. We learned from Dru and Lord Elrond translating who we were and some of what was possible.”

“Who is Dru?” Thranduil asked. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “A nymph, full blooded and more powerful than I. She is wife to Lord Elrond’s sons. A gift, a wish from your son to them.”

“Would she not be bound to the woods?” 

“Apparently the wish freed her. She is very old, very knowledgeable and very wise,” Legolas told him. 

“I assumed that it was because you are only half nymph that you were not bound to the forest, when you left the Greenwood. But perhaps it was also Legolas’ wish. What are your intentions now? Obviously you cannot go travelling around in the world of Men while you are with child or even for many years after.” Thranduil sipped at his wine. He seemed to never be without it. 

“You wine has herbs in it,” Legolas said. 

Thranduil looked at him. “How…?”

“I can smell them,” Legolas replied. 

“They are for the pain of the dragon fire injury,” Thranduil replied. 

“I thought the wine was for that.”

Thranduil smiled. “You thought your father a drunkard.”

“No, you never drink to excess,” Legolas said with a smile. 

“You have not answered my question.” He turned back to Tauriel.

She looked at Legolas. “We will live at the manor you gave me. Soon enough I will show signs of pregnancy. We had thought...before we learned from Dru that there were two, that we would leave and keep the pregnancy and baby hidden. Return and perhaps say we took in the half elven child. Now, I do not know. We have thought as far as one of them is Legolas’ and we will live at the manor. We will raise them both, without taint of what happened to me. I do not look as if I am with child, it is still early. I have a fear of Men, a discomfort with touch that is not Legolas’. I do not know what is next, truthfully.” 

“We will see to it that you are safe here, my daughter, and all your children. Most eleths would fade from such an attack but having conceived Legolas’ child before and that you are only half elf has saved you. But I can understand that your life is difficult. You will have anything you desire. You need only speak the wish and it will be done,” Thranduil told her. 

“Legolas is all that kept me from fading. He is the brightness in my life. I have learned a great deal about myself that I did not know. We are capable of things that I still do not fully understand. Together.” She looked at Legolas, her eyes filled with adoration and love for him. “I feel safe with him.”

“Your love is real. It is true. You are soulmates, bound together for all eternity. Here is the truth of why I did not wish you to bond with my son. You are half nymph. I did not wish Legolas to be under your spell and it certainly seemed that way for centuries.”

“He is not susceptible to my abilities.”

“We did not know this. But there is more. You are nymph and therefore bound to a woodland. This would bind Legolas to this world. He could never go to be with his mother.”

Tauriel looked down at her lap. “I know. We learned of this from the wizards. I have caused chaos. I tied him to a path.”

“Father, I choose a wife at my side forever over a mother I never knew,” Legolas told him. 

Once more her eyes were on Legolas. Tauriel smiled softly.

“You mustn’t listen to the ramblings of wizards,” Thranduil said with disdain. 

“They tried to take me from him.” Tauriel’s tone changed. It was cold and hard now. “Legolas ensured they could not.”

“Oh?” Thranduil asked with eyebrow lifted in surprise. “How? A wizard can be a powerful creature when cornered.” 

“Tauriel wrapped him in a prison of vines and I cursed him to remain there for centuries. He will live, but he is stuck there like a tree nymph.” 

“Legolas downplays his abilities. He caused the vines by feeding me the energy to form them. I was of little help as the wizard tried to force me to sleep. He took control. Do not underestimate his power. I have felt it.”

“He is Valarindi. He is the most powerful being in the land, any land,” Thranduil replied. “But your mother warned that if you should come into your power, it would take you many millennia to learn to use it. You must be patient.” 

“I know my powers and I know their limitations. I am only capable of what has happened because of him. Together I am told we will keep the Greenwood alive. He will ensure it.” Tauriel was still looking at Legolas. She loved him more than she would ever be able to put into words. “I also know that my powers, unlike his, have negative consequences that hurt us both. Those I must learn to use.”

“Nienne also gave me such a warning for you, my son. You will become more powerful over time as you learn to use your power. Direct it at small things for now. Give your wife energy.” 

Tauriel looked at Thranduil. “He is very powerful. Because of him the land has taken over Fornost. Because of him, the Greenwood will live. It is him. I just happen to be who he married.” She laughed lightly. Her face changed. “Wait...I must have misunderstood. My mother warned you?”

“You mother was a tree nymph. She knew she was sick and she came to me. Some of the trees in the Greenwood are thousands of years old. But the curse of the dark one fell upon the woods and turned it all into the Mirkwood. Our forest is sick as you know. It is dying and we elves have only the power to save that which is within or mountain city. We have become dwarves, hiding in the shadows, afraid of our own forest. You, the two of you, with your power and the energy from the Vala, are our only hope.” 

“You met my mother?” Tauriel almost whispered the words. “I cannot see her in my dreams. My father is a blur and I can barely remember him other than his grief.” She blinked away tears. It was the first time that she had thought of them that she did not smell the death of the trees. 

“Look at your reflection and you see your mother. You are the image of her. Though she was a little grey by the time I met her.” 

Tauriel bit her lower lip and nodded. “Was she pretty? My father...what happened to him?” Her eyes went wide. “I am sorry. I should not ask such things of you, majesty.” She lifted her chin and tried to compose herself. 

“She was as beautiful as you. Your father was Sindarin. You are not Silvan, Tauriel. He was a distant cousin of mine. He was royalty, third in line for the throne, just as you are now, until your baby is born,” Thranduil told her.

“I am sorry...I do not…” She looked pale. “No, Silvan. I only know Silvan. I was not his equal.” She was so confused. 

“No you are not. He is my heir. The only reason I did not suspect you in the uprising was that you were equally targeted. Though you suspected me. You were not told of your position because you were a threat to my son. And so you were raised as Silvan and no one knew better. Your father faded. Though I am sure that Legolas has explained that usually Sindarins do not fade but are cursed to live in grief forever, but your father’s strength had been sapped by your mother. Not purposely, of course. It is a curse of your power, that you draw energy from your mate. And thus another reason that I did not wish for you to marry my son. But he is safe that fate now that he has come into his own power.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I can understand why you did not want me near him. Dru told Lord Elrond that if we had bonded with others we would have killed them. I am a threat to him, if he was not who he is. I thought...I thought I was so below him that it was wrong for him to even think of me. I tried. I swear to you I did. I have never loved anyone, anything as I love him. I will never love anyone as I do him. I did not mean to suspect you, majesty…”

“Sitting there together I can see the connection. Even your auras reach out to each other. Perhaps you sensed my lies or at least that I was holding back the truth from you. I admit it took me a while to accept you. You know I banished you not for what you did but in the hope that you would marry that dwarven prince who was so attracted to you. It would have rid me of one more threat to Legolas. The babies, they do well?” 

Tauriel was silent. She stared at Thranduil. “I do not know that I would have married Kili.” She was overwhelmed by what she had learned. “I think they do...Legolas only sees one. I feel nothing yet. Dru is the only one who knows there are two for sure. Her gift is that she knows things from the Vala.”

“A powerful gift. You must accept that the Vala have gifted you with these two children. This half human child is your child. It has a chance to be elf or even nymph if it is a girl. It might be immortal. But even if it is not, perhaps especially if it is not, we must give it the best life we can,” Thranduil continued. 

Tauriel broke down. Her hand covered her face and she fought her tears. She was too emotional. Legolas turned in his seat and drew her into his arms. 

“Females, even Vala females in elf form are quite emotional when carrying a child,” Thranduil told Legolas. 

“My mother was thus?” Legolas asked. 

“She cried, non stop for months.” 

Tauriel held onto him, trying not to cry. She laid her head on his shoulder. “I do not mean to be upset. I am overwhelmed.”

“And you must be tired,” Thranduil said. “Eat and then rest. There is only one thing I ask of you. Change the name of your estate. I will not have the name of Tataya spoken in the Greenwood,” Thranduil told her. 

Tauriel’s eyes flashed. “I do not wish his name spoken.” 

“Later I wish to hear all about your adventures. I know that your contact with humans has not been good but there must have been moments worthy of mention.” Thranduil told his son. “I have this letter from Erebor. He handed it to Legolas as it was addressed to Tauriel. The seal was unbroken. “How is your Gnomish? I can read it for you, if you wish.”

“Gnomish? I don’t know it.”

“It is written in Gnomish, one of the Dwarf languages.” He reached out for the letter, snapped the seal and read it aloud. “I am writing this for a human named Rowland. He has arrived at Erebor with a young dwarf named Landar. They travel on to the Iron Hills with the blessing of the king who has named Landar, Lord of Orod, and honoured him with his own estate for representing dwarves with honour at the recent battle at Fornost. Rowland will return to Dale once he has done his duty to this lord and delivered him safely to the Iron Hills. A guard of four has been sent with them to ensure this. Rowland is hoping that one day you will honour him by your presence in Dale.” 

Tauriel began to cry harder. She didn’t know why, didn’t understand but the letter seemed to impact her. She buried her face into Legolas’ shoulder. 

Legolas smiled. “He did fight with honour. He is an annoying little creature but brave.” 

Tauriel nodded but could not stop her tears now. 

“Take your wife home, my son.”

“Yes, father.” Legolas got to his feet. 

“No, I do not wish to interrupt your time. I am sorry. I do not know what is wrong with me.” Tauriel wiped at her eyes as she stood. “Please, stay.” She looked at Legolas. 

“It is obvious, daughter. You are with child. This is the way of things.” 

“We have plenty of time, Tauriel. I can come back later,” Legolas told her. 

“And that you will,” Thranduil said. “You and the sons of Elrond will dine with me for the evening meal tomorrow.”

Tauriel wiped her eyes. “I will take to the woods tomorrow while you dine together. I would be better composed the next time I am in your presence, majesty.” 

“No, I would have you at my table. There are plenty of places within the city for you to be close to nature and you should seek them out during the daylight hours.” 

“Thank you. I will not presume my presence is welcome. I appreciate the invitation.” Tauriel swallowed. 

“You are Princess Tauriel now. Assume that every invitation I give to Legolas includes you.”

Once more she looked away and tried to subtly wipe tears away. “I thank you for that, your majesty.” 

“When we are alone like this,” he told her, disregarding that there were both guards and servants present, “you must call me father.” 

She nodded but her jaw clenched as she swallowed back more tears. “I thank you for the clarification, father.”

“No one expects you to know royal etiquette immediately.” 

“I simply never expected to be fully accepted.” Tauriel stated. “I never considered that you would - I know you forgave me. You crowned me but to allow me to call you father, I never thought I would earn that right.” 

“It is a right given by the Vala,” Thranduil replied. “I like the touch of the crowns. Tells the people that you have returned with honour as their prince and princess. Very well thought.” 

“All Legolas.” She smiled as she looked back at her husband. “Even in the face of despair he is intelligent and honourable. I love him.” 

“Of course, he is his father’s son,” Thranduil said. “Handsome, intelligent, honourable, brave...I could go on all year with how much he has inherited from me.” It was a side of Thranduil that Tauriel had never seen before. 

Legolas laughed. “Yes, father. Of course. I inherited nothing from my mother.” 

Tauriel laughed. She was actually relaxed for a moment. “He is very intelligent, honourable...so very brave. He is my heart and I love to look at him.” Her hand was on Legolas’ cheek. “Your power is from your mother and I was attracted to you before our bond. My first love, my only true love..”

“My goodness! Take her away before she stops the everyone in the city with lustful mating,” Thranduil told Legolas. 

Legolas laughed and led Tauriel away. It was quite a walk to Tataya Manor and as soon as they got there, Legolas pointed at the plaque. “Tear that down.” Just inside the door in the main hall all the servants were lined up. 

Tauriel was confused as Legolas led her away. She let him take her to the manor but said nothing as they moved. Her arm linked into his. She watched, eyes smoldering as Legolas pointed at the plaque. The whole time the fox stayed at her side. It yipped when they arrived and Legolas spoke as if echoing his words. It wedged itself between them but in a way that was not to keep them apart but to be included.

“I am Mayela. I am your housekeeper. I am in charge of the staff. This is Neldir, your secretary and keeper of the estates accounts. Your maid, Shy, and your personal guard, Frigthoren have been shown to their rooms and are resting after their journey. If you require your maid, highness, Gaylia will attend to you. The hot spring has been prepared for your bath. A wild creature seems to have followed you into the house. Shall I have it removed?”

“No. It is mine. Do not touch it.” Tauriel’s voice was firm but not angry. The fox seemed to sense the question and was glaring at the housekeeper. 

“Very well, highness. May I suggest lavender and basil plants be added to the household plants to ward off fleas and any other parasite the creature might attract?”

“As you see fit.” Tauriel commented. The vixen yipped as if taking offense. The elf looked at Legolas. “I am weary. Can we look around and find some rest?” 

“Come bathe with me and then we will go to bed,” Legolas said. A servant led the way to the hotspring. 

“Hot spring water may be acquired by lifting this hatch and it will flow into the pool. Cold water is available by turning this valve. If you require attendants we will come if you ring this bell,” the servant said. “Are you requiring servants to undress you, highnesses?” 

“No, thank you.” Tauriel faced Legolas. “We will manage.” She looked into his eyes. “I am sorry I took you from your father.” She spoke slowly in Sindar. 

They were alone. Tauriel cared little at the moment for herself. She kissed him softly and began to undress him. “I am sorry to take you from your father. I am sorry I was so emotional. I do not know what came over me.” As if on cue her eyes teared up. The fox rubbed against her leg before moving to Legolas. It reared up, front paws on his leg and licked at his hand. 

Tauriel removed the clothing from his upper body. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and his chest before moving down his stomach. Her abilities were completely unchecked and unthinking. She was home, in her woods and he was under her fingertips. Her power radiated out with intensity. 

Flowers sprang up between the cracks in the pavers on the floor. The vixen started to dance around their feet. Legolas smiled. He didn’t care what havoc she caused now. They were home, she was in his arms and they had a hotspring to make love in. He silenced her with a kiss before turning her to undo the seemingly endless buttons on the back of her dress. “No no no. This has to change.”

“What have I done wrong?” She spoke the words between kisses before he turned her completely. 

“Buttons! Too many buttons on this dress. It will take forever to get you out of it.” 

Tauriel’s hands grabbed the hem and pulled it upwards. “Help me pull it over my head.” She wiggled and waited for him to grab and help her pull it off. “A benefit to being smaller than how it was made..” 

Legolas smiled at her. “Have all your dresses made like this so we can get to each other.” 

She stood back and looked at him. “How many buckles and lacings do you have?” 

He laughed. “Point taken. But I let my servants undress me.” 

“If I tolerated their touch I would do the same. Give me time.” She pressed her now bare body against him as her hands reached for the lacings on his trousers. “I will happily free you from your clothes.” 

“Yes, please,” he said. He made it difficult by reaching down to pull his boots off. But they eventually got both naked and stepped into the small pool. “Too cold?” he asked. 

“Cool but not uncomfortable. I liked the spring on our wedding night. It was warmer. I will manage though.” 

“Move over a bit so the hot water doesn’t hit you,” he told her and then opened the hatch to let the water fall. The spring itself was flowing through the stone of the mountain and the hatch diverted some of it into the pool. “I wondered why the house was so warm. It’s heated by the spring.” 

Tauriel sighed softly. She was leaning against the edge. The vixen licked her cheek and Tauriel smiled. “You followed, even here?” The fox curled up in a ball at the edge of the bath. 

“I hope she doesn’t get ideas about hopping in the water,” Legolas said. 

“No, with her fur and the kits in her...she won’t but she is keen to stay near it seems. I find comfort in her presence as if the woods are always with me.” Tauriel turned and moved to him. “I am truly sorry I took you from your father and I was so emotional. I am ashamed at how I reacted but at least I did not anger him.”

“I don’t think you took me from him. He would have sent us away to bathe and rest anyway. And it isn’t as if I can’t go to him anytime I want.” 

Her hand ran up his neck before stopping and moving over his shoulders, then lower. She touched his chest, his ribs and then his hips, pausing there for a moment. “I was emotional. I tried not to be.” Her hands moved lower. “I will not apologize for speaking of you as I did though.”

“You talk like I am some sort of hero when I was just angry.” He let his hand copy her movements on her. 

“No, you underestimate your power. I do not. I am not capable of what has happened without you. Fornost, the woods..Dru is far more powerful than I. Yet with you...and do not forget the impact of your presence. You cursed a wizard. You caused Strider to see his path.” She shifted, her legs parting to allow his full access to her. Her hands circled him. “You and only you can cause me to be aroused by the sound of your voice. You command and others listen. It isn’t just being a prince.” 

“No, it’s being the son of Thranduil. He would skin anyone alive who hurt me. Most people fear me when they learn who I am.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “No, it is not merely that. The wizard had nothing to do with your father. And Fornost. And the woods. And your hair out...Yes there was also the threat of your father but that was not all. Aragorn was jarred from his position by it. You know this better than I.” Her hand held his manhood lightly. She slowly gripped him. “Your father has nothing to do with this…”

“I would hope not,” he joked. “Only you do that to me.” 

“Not true.” Tauriel’s tone was serious. “It is who you are. Do not try to pretend you are anything but what you are. I have felt how he impacted your arousal. I find no insult in that.” She kissed his neck as her hands stroked him.

“He will never be more important than you.” He slipped a finger between her feminine lips to teased her. 

“I never said he was. I simply said I was not the only thing that could make you grow hard with arousal.” She turned in his arms. She took one hand and pressed it between her legs. Her other reached and pulled his free hand to her breast. Her backside pressed against his hips.

“You are the only one who will have my children and we will have many.”

“Yes, but that is not the statement. Be true, be honest. I am happy with how I arouse you. I find no deficiency in you also finding Aragorn arousing. I do not feel less than him.”

“Come, sit on me.” 

“As you wish love.” Tauriel waited for him to move and as he did, she rested in his lap. She held his hand to her breast. 

“I like your curves,” he said. 

“I will eventually have more of them and these ones will grow..” She reached for his other hand so he held both her breasts as she moved gently in his lap. 

“I will be jealous of our children at your breast.” 

“Then you will have to claim it and other parts while they sleep.” She groaned loudly. “By the Vala love you are hard....”

“You make me so,” he told her. 

Her walls clenched and spasmed around him. Tauriel leaned back, using his body to support hers. She was panting as her climax washed over her. It triggered his and he thrust up into her, almost pushing her off his lap. He moaned loudly, waking the fox who gave him a nasty look and walked along the edge of the pool to find a dryer spot to settle down to sleep. 

Tauriel leaned back, her body tired and warm. “My love…” She nuzzled his cheek but remained in his lap, unable and unwilling to move from him. 

His eyes closed and his head rested on her shoulder. “Bed? I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want to sleep between fresh linen on a soft mattress and not have to wake at dawn to make the most of the light.”

“Bed.” She moved just enough to disengage and allow him to get up. 

He stood a moment while the water flowed off him making a puddle on the mat beside the pool and leaving him completely dry. 

Tauriel reached for a towel as she stepped out. She wrapped herself in it though she was immediately shivering. This room didn’t stay warm like the twin’s hot spring. She dried as much as she could of her body with the towel provided. 

Legolas dried her hair with the touch of his hand. “I wonder why that doesn’t work on other people?” 

“I do not know.” Her teeth chattered as her towel grew damp and she discarded it to the side. 

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. It was huge and the blankets were thick and soft and she sank into the mattress when he put her done. 

“It is luxurious. Did they do this for you? I do not remember your bed being so soft.” Her frown deepened but she yawned as well. The vixen hopped up and curled in a corner.

He didn’t tell her that it was Tataya who demanded such luxury. He didn’t want to take away from her enjoyment of it. He drew her close, pulling the edge of the covers up over her shoulder and held her. 

“I love being in your arms.” She was sleepy. She nestled against him. 

He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. 

The next morning they slept in or at least they stayed in bed, just enjoying each other’s company and the softness of not sleeping on the frozen ground. 

“I dreamt of the Greenwood. I dreamt of the trees and us walking in them.” 

The fox wandered over to them, licking their faces before hopping down and disappearing for a short time.

“Let’s see if we can take care of the trees on this mountain first and then expand from there. But first we need to explore your manor house and gardens. You should meet with the staff and get to know who is who. As well as getting to know the layout of the house so we don’t get lost,’ Legolas suggested. 

“Alright, not yet though…” She disappeared under the blankets. Legolas felt her tongue gently licking him. Her hands ran over his thighs. 

His head fell back and he moaned. “You are insatiable,” he laughed. 

Her mouth engulfed him. She said nothing, she was focused on what she was doing and his reactions. His fingers entwined in her hair and he resisted the urge to hold her there or thrust into her mouth. 

Her head moved under his hands. Her mouth slid over him. Her tongue bathed his length. She gently sucked as she did all those things. All Tauriel wanted was to hear the sounds he made, sounds of pleasure. And he certainly made plenty of sound. 

A servant who had come to see why they had not rung for their dressers stopped outside and turned back, deciding to wait for them to ring instead.

Tauriel didn’t stop. She wanted him to decide if he had enough or wished to climax like this. He gasped as she touched his balls. “Stop!” he cried and reached down to grab her and draw her back up to him. He rolled and pinned her in the soft mattress. “I want to be in you.” 

“As you wish. As you desire.” She lifted her hips and rubbed against him. Tauriel moaned loudly.

He lifted one of her legs to give him access and he slid into her. “You are always ready for me,” he said in a whisper. 

Tauriel kissed him. “Yes...I am. I desire you always.” She moaned again as she felt him fill her completely. 

He rolled them so that she was on top. He liked to be able to touch her breasts as he thrust slowly into her. “So beautiful.” 

Tauriel moved slowly. Her head went back, breasts pushed outward. She let out a cry of release as her sex spasmed. She kept moving, riding it out. Her body moved with his thrusts. Each movement elicited soft moans from her. Just as her climax eased he rolled them again pinning her down and thrust hard and fast in her until he came with a cry and a wave of energy that seemed to be directed solely at her.

Tauriel’s climax was intense. She was breathless, unable to even cry out this time. Her hands gripped the sheet. Her body shuddered under him. She lost all faculties for a moment and the energy he fed her moved through and rushed out now mixed with her own. Flowers sprouted. Vines of ivy grew up the manor’s outside walls. The land around it seemed to grow all at once. 

Her hands released the bed and she pulled him closer, hugging him as she planted soft kisses all over his face between deep breaths. 

There was quite a commotion outside which barely registered with them as they were deep in each others thrall. There was a loud knocking at their door but as they did not answer the servant rushed in. “Highnesses, the land, the trees, everything...it is amazing.” 

“Yes, we know,” Legolas muttered. “Leave us.” 

Tauriel kissed down his neck. Her legs held him lightly against her. She didn’t want to let him go. She just wanted to enjoy being near him. He laid his head at her breast and licked her nipple. He turned his head to suck it into his mouth, moaning against it. 

She made a noise of enjoyment as she felt his mouth take her nipple in. Her hands went into his hair, stroking his head to encourage him to continue. His hair cascaded over her like light cream silk. She could feel him getting hard again as he pressed against her leg. 

Tauriel moved her leg a little to rub against his growing, hardening flesh. She moaned softly, murmuring something to herself. Her hands continued to move through his hair. 

Outside of this bed nothing existed for her right now. But outside, the circle of fresh growth continued to spread, escaping the estate to make vines grow up the giant pillars that supported the cavern’s roof. Flowers now covered the grasses that lay dormant in winter, the orchard trees blossomed in abundance, even the moss grew up the walls of the cavern, making everything green. 

“Make love to me again..” Tauriel whispered. 

“Shhhh…” he hushed her. “I have plans to torture you.” 

Tauriel smiled and shivered. “You make torture so enjoyable.” She closed her eyes once more and focused on the feel of his mouth and body. Her nipples grew harder and her breath hitched. Then his mouth deserted them and moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses that his hair seemed to follow as if caressing her. He stopped at her navel a moment and flicked his tongue in the indent before moving on. His destination was obvious now. 

Tauriel bit her lower lip as he moved downward. “Such wonderful torture.” She breathed the words out. Her knees parted for him. 

“Hmm…” he murmured against her. “I must double my efforts.” His tongue flicked out and touched he most sensitive bud, then licked it fully with his tongue.

Her thighs were shaking. She cried out at the feel of his tongue on her. It was as if he was somehow lighting her body on fire but instead of pain it was the purest of pleasure. Her hands unconsciously moved to his head, lightly gripping his hair. He lapped at her until he felt her tense under him. His finger thrust up into her. 

Tauriel’s hands tightened in his hair. Her hips moved, lifting a little from the bed. Her legs tightened around his shoulders. “Legolas!” At a frightening speed, Legolas was over her and in her as she throbbed about his shaft. He didn’t move he didn’t need to. Her inner muscles squeezed his climax from him until he collapsed onto her. 

She was trembling with the intensity of her climax. She could do little more than cling to him and attempt to breathe. Tauriel hung onto him for a long time. Eventually her breathing started to return to normal. 

Legolas fell asleep as soon as he rolled away. He had a contented smile on his face and his hand had found hers. His hair spread out on the pillow as if arranging itself by magic. 

Tauriel smiled. She rolled to her side and stroked his cheek. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. 

The vixen managed to pull the sheet over the pair and curled up at Tauriel’s head. 

Shy stood in their room and smiled. For far too long she had shared a dormitory with rangers when she had a roof over her head. Most of the time she was outside on the road, camping under the stars. Now she had a huge bedroom and a sitting room. It was the most space she had ever had in her life. The furniture was outright luxurious compared to anything she had seen except in Imladris. For as long as Legolas and Tauriel lived at the manor this would be for her and Frigthoren. He had continued to sleep with her though the room was warm enough and the blankets were thick and soft. They just enjoyed each other’s company. Mostly what she liked was that he made no demands on her. She could do as she pleased. 

That morning after they ate a quick breakfast with other staff members she discovered that her duties would be far lighter than she expected. She would prepare Tauriel’s dresses for the day, take her clothes to the laundry and run errands for Tauriel. If Tauriel wished, she was to bathe her, dress her and do her hair. But there was other staff to do the laundry, cooking, cleaning and looking after Tauriel’s horse. The rest of the time was her own to do with as she pleased. 

“You will need a hobby.” Frig stated. He smoothed the leg of his trousers.

“What about you?” She asked. 

“I will train. I cannot lose my skills. I am still their guard. My time will be spent with them, with you, training and reading.”

“Don’t you ever get bored when you just stand there guarding them?”

“I must always be on alert. Boredom is not permitted.”

“But you are hu...um...you must get bored.” 

“No. I would lose my life if my mind was not alert.”

Shy smiled as she remembered something. “You sing. I’ve heard you.” 

“Yes. We all sing.”

“But you were composing while you were just standing outside the house back at the farm.”

He gave a shrug. He had grown fond of the human gesture. “Our songs have to start somewhere.”

Shy laughed. “Have you composed a song about our adventures?” 

“I have not finished it,” he told her. 

Tauriel chuckled as the fox licked her face. “Have I slept enough? Is that what you are telling me? You need a name.”

“She might be telling you to let her out to relieve herself, or she might be hungry,” Legolas said. “I had a frog as a pet once.” 

“Frog?” Tauriel leaned in and kissed him. She slipped out of bed and opened the door a crack. The fox didn’t move. She closed the door and got back into bed.

“I named him Frog. Well, I think it was a him.” The door opened again and a servant came in with a breakfast tray with tea and fruit. “How old is that fruit? I didn’t think those grew in winter?” 

“The trees bloomed and the fruit grew this morning,” the servant told him. 

Tauriel held the blanket over herself. She smiled. “New growth.” She suppressed a laugh.

“For miles around, your highness. The pickers have been out all morning. There is panic over whether or not the trees will fruit again, talk of it ruining the economy. We even have freshly grown vegetables.” 

Tauriel paled. “You are serious? I thought it a joke.” She looked at Legolas. Tears welled. “Ruin the economy? Havoc. Chaos.” She felt very emotional. Too emotional. 

Legolas drew her into his arms. “Breathe. It will not ruin the economy. Adjustments will be made. It just means your estate will be richer than before with a steady supply of food.” 

Tauriel sniffled. “I do not like this. Tears are coming too easily. I will ruin everything.” She buried her face into him.

“Let the tears flow but think happy thoughts of our children,” he told her. “You are dismissed,’ he told the servant who bowed and left. “Here, drink your tea.” He handed her the cup, trying to distract her. 

She eyed the cup. “There is nothing but tea in it?” She wiped her face. 

He took a sip. “Just tea.” 

Tauriel took the cup and took a sip. “They said I would cause issues, chaos...I was not...I did not even try to control any of it.” She took another sip of the tea. “And the babies are making me tear up. I cannot be a mess all day.” She sighed. 

“Tauriel, we are the richest kingdom in Middle Earth...perhaps barring Erebor, now that the dragon is gone. But a little fruit and vegetables are not going to ruin the economy. Believe me I studied economics for years; an essential part of learning to run a kingdom.” 

She relaxed. “So some fruit and vegetables growing is not so bad. How much could we really have done?” The fox nuzzled her and curled up beside her. “Now, what shall we name her?” She was trying to put all other thoughts from her mind. 

“Fox?” Legolas suggested. 

Tauriel laughed. The fox lifted its head and yipped at him. “I do not think she likes that. It is what she is, not her name.” She sipped her tea and stroked her fur. 

“Are we not what we are named?” Legolas asked. “Daughter of the woods?” 

Tauriel cocked her head a little. “I never thought too long on my name but now that I know what my mother was…” She looked lost in her thoughts. “I do not know what their names were. I cannot remember.” Sadness washed over her and tears pricked her eyes. 

“Ow!” Tauriel looked down. The fox had nipped her just enough to make her focus but not really draw blood. 

Legolas laughed. “She doesn’t want you to start getting sad and killing off things, her pups being one of those things.”

“Oh.” She stroked the fox. “I am sorry. I will try not to be sad.” She sniffled. Tauriel got out of the bed and put her tea down. She looked at the fruit and then moved away to find clothes. “Perhaps if I distract myself I can keep the tears at bay.”

“Eat!” Legolas told her. 

“I am not hungry.” She put her hand on her abdomen. “They are not hungry. They wish all the room for themselves.” She chuckled. She still showed no change in her body but she had dreams of how it would look, round and firm. 

“Alright but you must eat tonight. You cannot insult my father at the evening meal.”

“Of course, I will eat.”

“You can’t find your clothes because they are not stored in the bedroom. You will have to ring for Shy to bring them to you.” He reached out of bed to ring the bell.

Tauriel stood, waiting. “May I have a robe for the times I do not wish to dress but I am too chilled to remain bare skinned?” 

He patted the bed beside him as he lifted the covers for her to climb back in. “Tell Shy.” 

Tauriel smiled and practically hopped into the bed beside him. She was at his side, head on his shoulder.

A servant appeared at the door. “Shall I take the food away?” Shy pushed her way past the servant and into the room. 

Legolas took his cup of tea and let her take the tray. “Ask my dresser to come with my day clothes.” 

Shy watched the tray leave the room. She frowned a little but crossed to the bed. She laid out a grey dress on the bed.

Tauriel looked at the dress and then at Shy. “Legolas prefers me in greens and browns. And could you possibly find me a robe that can be left in the room? I will not always want to dress right away but I get cold easily.”

Shy nodded. “So you want a different dress for today?”

Tauriel nodded. 

“And bring her new coat and gloves. We will be going out later,” Legolas said. 

Shy left the room. 

Legolas’ man came in and laid out his clothing. They didn’t seem warm enough for the day, but Legolas approved of his choice. “What is your name?” The man looked surprised. He had been serving Legolas for hundreds of years and never asked his name before. 

“Holone, highness.”

“Thank you, Holone. I will be dining with my father tonight with diplomatic guests. Please prepare suitable clothing.” 

Holone looked like he had never been thanked in his whole life for anything.

“Of course, highness.” He bowed slightly and held his trousers for Legolas. 

Shy returned, a deep green dress with brown trim in hand. Her other arm held Tauriel’s coat, gloves and a pair of soft slippers.

“Oh, that is nice,” Legolas commented as Holone dressed him. “I like that colour.” 

“You prefer green. I will do my best. She has a lot of blue dresses as well. Will they be alright or should I have the clothing purged?” Shy spoke to Legolas as she laid everything on the bed. 

Tauriel stood and began to pull her dress on. Holone looked scandalized that Shy was not dressing the princess. He almost missed Legolas’ arm with his shirt.

“You’ll get used to her,’ Legolas told him. 

Tauriel turned so Shy could tighten the back of the dress as she reached for the belt. “This dress is a bit big.” Shy commented.

“It will not be for long.” Tauriel commented as she tightened the belt. “I will not wear those.” She pointed to the slippers. “My boots please.”

“Find a pin for my wife’s belt, please Holone.”

Holone bowed and left the room. 

“I do not have your boots.” Shy told her as she smoothed the back of the dress gently. She was trying not to touch her. 

“Then go get them,” Legolas told her. 

“I mean, they were taken. They were being cleaned and repaired. They have not yet been returned.”

“There was nothing wrong with them.” Tauriel frowned. 

“Did you check the boot room?” Legolas asked. 

“Yes. I was told they were still being worked on. The only other boots were far too large for her. I am told they belonged to Tata-“

“No.” Tauriel snapped at Shy. “His name is not to be spoken. Get rid of anything that was the previous owners.”

Holone returned and approached Tauriel. He reached out as if to place the pin but Tauriel took it from him. “Thank you.”

“Um...the other way up, your highness. It is the Las Galen crest,” Holone told her. 

“She means the clothing, Shy, not the entire household,” Legolas told Shy. “Have them sent to the poor. The gardeners might use the boots.” 

Shy nodded. “And her dresses? The ones that are not the colours you like? Should I get rid of those as well?”

Tauriel fixed the pin and nodded her head to him. “Thank you.”

“Now what did I do to upset you?” Legolas asked. “No, do not get rid of her dresses. Most of the dresses are new. You can send that grey dress to the seamstress to be trimmed in gold.” 

“No one is upset.”

“I did warn you that you would have to watch your mouth when we got here. You are too sharp for your own good,” Legolas told her. Legolas sat down so that Holone could put his boots on.

Tauriel looked at the slippers and begrudgingly put them on. “I would rather be barefoot…” She muttered to herself. 

“Your toes would freeze.” 

“These are so thin I feel they will freeze anyway.” Fox laid down across her feet. Tauriel laughed. 

“I’m beginning to think that vixen can understand us.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Holone produced a comb. 

“I will do that Holone, thank you but I wish to see to his hair.” Tauriel stepped over the fox, nudging her away from her feet so she could go to Legolas. 

Holone handed over the comb but looked very unsure. He was finding them confusing to work for. Thank yous, his name, doing things themselves and none of it demanding. He didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, marriage has changed me, Holone,” Legolas said. “I did notice your service to me before. I just was unaware that I should thank you for it until my wife corrected me.” 

Holone held out a small hair clip for Legolas’ hair. 

Tauriel took it with a smile from him. “Thank you.” She secured Legolas’ hair. Since they were not going to wear their crowns all the time she could plait it. He turned when she had finished and did her hair. He took longer as he did a most elaborate plait. He smiled at his handiwork. “We must get you more ribbons.” 

Holone made a mental note to get ribbons for Legolas to choose from for the princess. 

Tauriel kissed Legolas. “As you wish my love.” 

Fox licked Legolas’ hand as if wanting attention as well. He patted the fox’s head. “Will you be joining us exploring the manor?” Legolas asked Fox.

It yipped and began to circle their legs. 

“That is a yes I believe.” Tauriel looped her arm into Legolas’.

Legolas took her hand and they went downstairs first to start in the entry where they had come in. They found a servant working there who stood and bowed to them. “Go find the housekeeper and tell her we would like a tour of the house and we are waiting here for her.”

Mayela appeared. “You called for me highness?”

“We would like a tour of the manor,” Legolas said. “It is probably best that we don’t wander off on our own until we are familiar with the house.”

Mayela gave a curt nod. “You will find that you will not use a lot of the manor. It is maintained but there are rooms that will serve no purpose to you I am sure.”

“Where would you like to see first?” Legolas asked Tauriel.

Mayela looked at Legolas. “I suggest we stick to the main rooms. This way - “ She led them down a hall. Legolas didn’t follow. Tauriel remained with Legolas. Mayela stopped and looked at them expectantly. 

“The entire estate belongs to Princess Tauriel. We will see it ALL,” Legolas told Mayela.

“Yes, I am aware highness but the princess will really only need to see the rooms that she will use. I can show you the others, like the study where I am sure you will be settled.” Mayela said. 

“Do you presume you can tell the Princess which rooms she may or may not use in her own manor?” Legolas asked. 

“Of course not but this manor was meant for a single male. There is little that would appeal to a woman. There are rooms that can be repurposed but this really is a manor house suited more to yourself. A lady, let alone a princess need not trouble herself with the majority of it. I have also been told that the princess prefers the outdoors more than indoors so I have used that as a guideline for what she might enjoy the most.”

“I think that you presume a great deal,” Legolas told her. 

“I am only going on what I was told of her highness. My job is to ensure the manor is run well, as I have been and to ensure that you both have all you could need. Based on what I have learned most of this manor will be of little interest to her highness.” Mayela bowed. “Forgive me, I am simply using the knowledge I was given.”

“Proceed with the tour, of every room.” 

Tauriel’s jaw was tight. The more the housekeeper talked the angrier she was growing. Legolas was handling it far more diplomatically than she would have. As they walked past a vase of flowers it withered. 

_ Wish you could wither Mayela.  _

_ I do not like the way she speaks. I do not know what she was told about me but I would like to wither the person who told her as well as her.  _

Legolas laughed. Mayela looked over her shoulder at Legolas’ laugh. She walked down the hall but said nothing.

“This way to the main dining hall.” Mayela gestured down the hall. “Guests enter the front doors to the main entryway. They are taken down this hall that you can see is decorated to highlight the taste and sophistication of the manor.” She was trying to move them along. 

Legolas stopped at a door which Mayela had walked past. He opened it to discover staff members using the room. “I do not think that this is the servant’s hall.” 

Mayela looked down. “No, it is not but the manor sat for a while unoccupied and the staff used the rooms to keep them from growing dusty. That is now a staff area. It was once a small reception room, a sitting room.” She looked at Tauriel and explained as if the princess had no idea what that might be. “If you will come this way, the main dining hall is just there…” 

_ Speak now or forever have your servants treat you like an idiot whom they take advantage of. _

Tauriel took a breath and did not move from the open door. She took a moment to compose herself. “I would like it turned back into a reception room. I would like a place to entertain guests, especially in the afternoon. The servants will move their things back to the servants hall and the room will be updated to my liking.”

Mayela frowned a little. “As you wish though guests do not often visit the manor. They only have reason to visit the king.”

“I have said what I wanted done. I would have it done quickly regardless of how many guests you seem to think will step through our doors.”

Mayela nodded. “This way.” She led them down to the large, formal dining hall. From there it was into the den. It was clearly decorated to a male’s taste. Dark wood, dark chairs. A smell of smoke and something else hung in the air. A few games were set up on tables as if waiting for dining guests to retire here for wine and games. “A room meant for men’s leisure.”

Tauriel brushed past Mayela. “I find it warm. I think it would make a fine room to enjoy after dinner conversation.”

“As I said, it is meant for men’s leisure. A woman would retire to her room.” Mayela gently chastised Tauriel. 

“Be quiet! Before I have your tongue ripped from your mouth. Must I shout and show my anger for you to realise that your comments are not welcome?”

Mayela bowed her head. “Highness, I was instructed to teach the princess the ways and etiquette of a lady, of a princess. I was told she was a guard and of lower birth. Unused to such things and untrained.”

“I don’t care what you were told. She is certainly not of lower birth. She is my heir until our children are born.” 

“Children?” Mayela looked almost horrified at the thought. “I was not told there would be children here.”

“You seem to have been told a lot that is untrue and nothing that is,” Legolas said. 

Tauriel was barely holding her anger in check. Her hands were clenched tightly. “I am not a wild animal who isn’t housebroken.” The fox yipped angrily. It wasn’t clear if it was mad or insulted. “I will not be told how I must behave in my home.”

“There are rules.” Mayela bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t seem to know what to do now. “The kitchen is this way.” She moved back to the dining hall and into a concealed panel that opened like a door to the kitchen. “The servants quarters are also off of the kitchen.” Her voice was shaky as if she was trying to hold in her emotions. 

“Why are the servants’ quarters on the same level as our entertaining rooms?” Legolas asked. 

“With no one here the servants all took rooms on this floor. It was nicer than the servant quarters though they are quite nice here. My office is on this level, my room below.”

“So while we were away, you took it upon yourself to repurpose the rooms of the house to suit the servants?” Legolas stated. 

Mayela paled. “We have been left alone to mind the manor for a long time now. When Tataya owned it we were given leave to do with as we wished in the rooms he did not need. He stayed to his bedroom, the bath, library and study. He did not entertain, he did not marry or have family. We...we have used the rooms as we saw fit. We cleared some when we learned you were the new owner but then you did not come so we kept them as they were. In truth, we were told you would never live here. It was a surprise when we learned you were. Then I was told about the princess and it did not seem that she would care what the rooms were as she was not aware and that as prince, we would rarely see you since your role would keep you away.” She was practically stumbling over her words now as she tried to get it all out in as few breaths as possible.

“Did you think that I would live in my own manor while my wife lived here? I think that you thought to take advantage of my wife’s generosity in not having you all dismissed and hiring new staff. You are a trained housekeeper. You will correct the deficiencies of the house and return the rooms to their proper use. You can start with having all the staff return to quarters, excluding the princess’ maid and her husband. As they are honoured warriors, they deserve their luxury.” 

“Yes, your highness. I would see to it right away. I can show you the conservatory and then leave to get things underway. The tour can wait until we have corrected everything.” 

“You may inform the staff that they may speak when we allow it.” 

Tauriel was practically shaking in anger the more the woman talked. 

“Yes, your highness.” She led them down another hall, past other closed doors. She took them into the conservatory. The glass walls showed the back gardens. The doors had been open to let the air in. As soon as Tauriel entered all the plants withered. Mayela panicked. “I will get the gardener. This room is lush and green, filled with plants and flowers...I do not understand.” She rushed out of the room.

Tauriel looked around at what was surely a lovely room when the plants were lush. A chaise sat with a small table at its side. A sofa and two chairs filled the middle. Bench seats with large pillows lined one glass wall so a person could lounge and stare into the garden. 

“I cannot move near the door or I will threaten the life in the entire garden.” She looked around at the plants. 

“Try to direct your anger at what is causing you to be angry,” Legolas told her. He turned smiling at her. “What a thoroughly disagreeable eleth!” 

“Me? I tried to remain composed. I barely said a word for fear of lashing out.” 

“I think she needs a lashing.” 

“If we had not come here they would have lived in it as if it was their home.” Tauriel frowned. 

“At your expense. I will look to the books as soon as possible.” 

“Will you show me? I do not need to know everything but I would like to understand a little of what goes on.” Tauriel sat on the chaise. “At least the furniture is comfortable.” 

“Where is fox?” Legolas asked. 

Tauriel pointed to the doors. There was a glimpse of red fur in the garden. 

“I think she will like it here. And so long as you and the hot spring is here, I will like it here.”

“I suppose I need to decide if I like it here. So far I do not like some of the people. Some of the furniture or lay out in the room I do not find appealing but that is not up to me.” Tauriel folded her hands in her lap.

“It is your home to do as you please with. As for the people, I cannot dismiss your staff, though you can. I can throw them in the dungeon if they displease you,” Legolas teased. 

Tauriel chuckled lightly. “Do not tease so. It is my home but it is not mine to control. Manage, maintain. As my room was in the castle. It was my room, my things but it was not truly mine. It is now the property of the new captain.”

“Tauriel, you can do as you please with this manor. If it pleases you, you can tear it all down and stomp on the ruins. Everything here is yours. You do control it. This is your kingdom.” 

She looked unsure as if she did not really understand the concept. “If I do not like that painting, in the dining hall?”

“Hang it in the servants waste closet. Put it in the fire. Give it away.” 

Tauriel smiled. She stood. “I would like to walk the whole manor and make a list of the things I wish changed.” 

“As for the rules that Mayela mentioned. They do not apply to you in your own home. You are a Princess. Ladies throughout the kingdom will look to you for fashion in both dress and home decore,” Legolas told her. 

“Me?” Tauriel looked terrified. “I have never decorated a home and I did not pick out the dresses. You did.”

“You need never wear a dress again if you don’t want to. Those dresses were quick to make when we did not have time to wait for the seamstresses to make your clothes. And they gave me easy access to you.” 

She smiled and moved to him. “I have much to learn. We will work to make this our home and comfortable.” Tauriel kissed him. “Thank you for standing up for me and for explaining everything. I misunderstood the meaning of my home. I have never had one of those.” 

Fox came bounding into the room. It licked its muzzle and almost seemed to grin at them. 

“There are three things you must learn for now. The first is that you control this estate. Second is that you pay the servants to do what you wish, not what they wish. And third is that you may have whatever wild creatures in the manor that you wish. With the exception of anything that will do you harm.” 

She wrapped her arms about his neck and leaned against him. “Thank you my love. I will remember those things.” She kissed him again. The plants in the room began to perk up a little. 

Legolas patted his lap and Fox jumped up on him. He stroked her fur. “I think she found her own breakfast.” 

Tauriel put her hand on her stomach. “I think I need something to eat. I do not feel very well.”

“The healers said that you would sometimes feel ill. It has something to do with the babies. But it is normal.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Alright. If it is normal than I will ignore it. Come, let’s walk and make a list together.” Her colour was a bit off but she seemed otherwise alright now. Fox rubbed against Legolas’ hand, demanding more petting. 

“If you are hungry we can stop in the kitchen. We still need to inspect it anyway.” Legolas told her as he patted the fox. 

She waited for him and took his arm as they walked back towards the kitchen. Along the way they discussed some of the art on the walls as well as a couple of the rooms they passed, briefly opening doors as they walked. The kitchen was empty when they arrived. The cook and other staff should have been cleaning or preparing but it looked as if everything had been left out mid-task. They could hear voices coming from a room not far off. Tauriel picked up a carrot and took a bite. She frowned and looked for something else to eat. The carrot tasted wrong to her. She bit an apple and almost looked as if she might cry. She had no way of knowing that pregnancy sometimes changed a woman’s tastes. “Does this taste odd to you?” 

Legolas took a bit. “Not the best apple but not odd.” 

“And the carrot?” She handed it to him. 

“Again, not the best, but it has probably been stored since last harvest.” 

Tauriel’s lip quivered. “Why do these things taste so wrong to me?” 

“You are carrying babies who are part elf, part human, and part nymph. How can anything be normal for you?” Legolas asked. 

She began to softly cry. “But I like carrots and apples. I dislike this crying. Why am I crying over them?”

“Remember what father said. My mother cried non stop for months when she carried me.” 

He opened the door they could hear voices behind and silence fell. “What is going on here?” 

A large group turned and looked at him. Mayela swallowed. “I was just explaining the changes that are to be made, highness.”

“It is quite simple. Move back to your quarters. You are not paid to laze about in the princesses rooms. Why is there no one in the kitchen to serve her highness?” 

“They are just going over the details, highness. I was explaining that things must move with haste. Also, I have sent the gardener to look at the conservatory. He will have the plants fixed as soon as possible. I would learn what sort of flowers the princess enjoys.”

The cook, a stern looking man crossed his arms. “I will go and cook but I do not cook the slop the guards eat.” 

“Good, because we do not eat the slop that guards eat. You will cook whatever the Princess tells you to.” 

He nodded and headed into the kitchen.

“Highness, some are wondering how long you plan to remain here in the manor.” Mayela inquired. Many eyes turned to look at Legolas.

“I expect we will remain here for at least the next 20 years. After that we will see.” 

“If it is so little time, why must things change?” Someone in the back called out. It was easy to ask such things when the prince could not find you in a crowd. 

“How dare you speak to me without permission! I have a good mind to ask the princess to dismiss you all. I am sure that you know how this manor should be run. Ensure that it is done so smoothly and efficiently. Get back to work.” He moved away from the door and turned to Tauriel. “What would you like to eat, my love?” 

“No stew. Please.” She looked to the cook. “I am sure you would make a fine stew but I have had my share for quite a while.” 

The cook nodded. “I would never dream of serving you stew.”

“I wish for a salad...I do not know what kind but I need something crunchy and fresh.”

“A little cold meat if you have it on hand. And a light wine. We will eat here and observe the kitchen at work,” Legolas said. “Her highness wishes to see all the workings of the household. Does the kitchen please you, my love?” 

Tauriel looked around. She looked to the cook who had begun to work. “Does it serve your purposes?”

The cook frowned. “It is a kitchen.”

“But if you could fix something in it, would you? Is there something that would make your job easier?” 

The knife in his hand was lowered to the wood board. He looked between the prince and princess as if trying to gauge if it was a trap of some kind to test his loyalty. 

“I would start again with an entirely new kitchen. This kitchen is too close to the dining room. It is fine for a small home but it is totally unsuitable for a manor. I have to prepare both a dinner for your highnesses and your guests, and the entire staff of the estate. If your highnesses are to have guests, I must have an assistant and at least another kitchen maid,” he spoke his mind hoping that he wouldn’t be dismissed. 

“A new kitchen.” Tauriel looked thoughtful. “And is there room near this one that could be taken and added to this to make it bigger?” 

“I believe that the old kitchen still exists beneath this one,” the cook said. 

“And is the old kitchen in need of much repair?”

“I do not know, your highness. It is full of old furniture and the old master’s collections.” 

Tauriel frowned. “Very well. I will go and see the furniture, collections and get them removed. Once it is clear will you inspect it please and tell me what needs repairing? I cannot have you cooking for my guests in a kitchen that is not up to the task. We will be celebrating the birth of our children among other things here.”

The cook smiled. “Thank you, your highness.” He went back to preparing her salad. 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. The corners of her mouth lifted in a slight smile. Outside the kitchen it was a bit of pandemonium as the servants were all trying to empty rooms and lugging their things to their old quarters.

Legolas sat with her while she ate and sipped on his wine. “Some fruit juice for the Princess.” 

Tauriel turned an odd colour. “No, no thank you. Water please. Cold.” She was able to get a good amount of salad in before she pushed the plate away. “It was tasty but I feel that is enough.”

“As you wish,” Legolas said. He finished his wine. 

She drank down the cold water and sighed in contentment. 

“We will not be here for tonight’s dinner,” Legolas told the cook. “In the morning prepare a small salad for her highness. Have a small piece of raw meat brought also, for her pet.” 

Fox licked Legolas’ hand. He looked down at Fox. “You will not come into the kitchen again. You may sit at the door and watch your mistress.” 

Fox licked his hand again and yipped softly. It ran off and sat at the door. 

The cook and the kitchen maids gasped in amazement. “It’s enchanted,” one of the maids commented softly. 

“Or just smart.” The cook said though he had to admit that he had never seen such a thing. “Highness, we have an influx of fruit and vegetable. Something has caused the trees to bloom as if in full harvest. May I use some to make a meal for the servants tonight. They will be tired and in need of nourishment. I would hate for so much to go bad. Normally they would get a basic nutritious meal, simple but I thought this time I might make it a little more hearty.”

“May I suggest, that you send the spare produce to the poor. It would be much appreciated at this time of year.” Legolas said. “As well as the cook’s suggestion.” 

Tauriel considered the question and Legolas’ suggestion. “Take a little to add to their meal tonight, they will need it as I intend to have this manor cleaned and things changed around. It will prove tiring and they will need their strength. The rest and anything we have in excess should go to those in need.”

_ What they need is some exercise. _

_ A little to them, to show I do not intend to toss them all out. To show I am not uncaring. They will have plenty of exercise. I will have them scrubbing this place top to bottom. _

“I believe the people of Dale are still in need of food,” Legolas commented. “It would be good relations not to let them all starve.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Yes, I agree that is where our extra food should go.”

The cook nodded. “Of course, highness.”

Tauriel stood and took Legolas’ hand. “Shall we walk the manor more?”

“We shall.” 

“Thank you for the salad. They are content.” She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. 

“That is hideous,” Legolas said of a small statue sitting on a hall table as they walked down it. 

“Yes. And that.” Tauriel pointed to a tapestry on the wall. It was ugly colours and depicted some scene with a tree and a creature with horns.”

They found themselves being followed by Neldir who was taking notes. 

They toured the library. A small cramped study. Extra rooms with beds that were left in disarray by the servants leaving them. There was a small breakfast area, a veranda that led into the gardens as the conservatory had as well. They wandered for a long time. 

“I will need a bigger study than that, preferably one that has a view of the gardens or one of the streams.”

“Stream, would be the most preferable.” Tauriel smiled.

“I find the whole manor rather closed in. I feel like the walls are moving towards me,” Legolas told her. 

“Yes, I was thinking for a place so large it is constricting and stifling. The air does not flow through it well. I wish there were more windows, more open rooms.”

“I think that it has been closed up for so long that the whole place needs a day where everything is opened so the old air can flow away.” 

“What a lovely idea! They can clean the whole place and throw open all the windows and doors. Let the clean air in.” Tauriel was smiling. “Shall we go see this other kitchen. I am curious as to what the cook meant by collections.”

Legolas stood at the door to the kitchen. It was a massive room that was filled floor to ceiling with boxes right up to the doorway. They tried the second door and it was the same, in fact they could barely open the door. “By the Vala! What is all this?” 

Tauriel backed away. She felt as if it might all fall on her. “I - do not know.” She looked to the elf following them and Mayela appeared now. “HIs collections.”

“Of what?” Tauriel looked stunned. 

“I do not know, madam.” 

“Send for two strong male servants to bring something to open the boxes,” Legolas ordered. They waited. “Stand well back,” he told Tauriel. “Pull down the easiest box you can reach and bring it out here,” he ordered the servants when they came. “Open it.” The contents of the box were covered in a cloth. Legolas lifted it and gasped. A body was curled up inside the box. It was obvious that it had been there for many years. 

Tauriel looked as if she might faint. “Why? Why is that in there?” Her eyes fell to the other boxes. “Take another down.” She was terrified that there would be another in there but she needed to know.

There was another body. 

“Everyone back away. Do not touch anything more.” Legolas turned to Neldir. “Send for the Guard.”

He vanished, running as fast as he could.

Tauriel shook her head as she stared at the open boxes. “I do not understand. Who are they? Why did he have these here?”

Legolas drew her close and led her away. They waited in the sitting room. Legolas poured her a sweet wine and sat beside her. “Would you like to go to live at my estate while they investigate?” 

Tauriel nodded. She was trying to hide the fact that she was once again crying. “I cannot be around death. Even the long dead.”

Legolas got to his feet and poured what he thought was water, but turned out to be potato wine. He choked on the first sip. “There must be a hundred boxes in that room. I cannot believe that the servants did not know. The stench must have been unbearable.”

Tauriel’s stomach turned. “So much death in these walls. So much…” Tauriel was trying to breathe deeply. It only made it worse. 

Neldir knocked on the door and then entered. “The guards are here. No one is permitted on the lower floor while they investigate. Highness, the boxes have holes in them as if the people were put in there alive.” 

Tauriel dropped her cup and she fainted. All she could smell as her vision went dark was death. 

She woke in a quiet room with a balcony that overlooked the city. Even from the bed she was in she could see out into the cavern. Fresh air blew through the room which was bright and clean. Fox was lying at her feet and Legolas was in an armchair beside her the bed. 

“Are they alright?” She tried to sit up. 

“Yes. You are in the Halls of Healing. This room is reserved for nobility.”

“The babies are safe?” She needed reassurance. 

“The babies are safe,” Elrohir said coming into view.

“Both? Can you sense both?” 

“If there was any trouble you would have bled. You have not. Dru says both babies are well,” Elrohir told her. 

Tauriel looked down and began to cry in relief. She reached out for Legolas. He moved to sit on the bed and drew her up into his arms. “Don’t worry. I even felt faint when Neldir told me.” 

“The smell. It took me. I do not want to go back there.” She hugged him tightly. “Not as it is.” 

“I almost fear to tell you what they have discovered so far.” 

Tauriel pulled away enough to look at him. “You must tell me.”

“No secrets,” he said. 

“No secrets.” She braced herself. Fox moved to stick her head under Tauriel’s arm.

“There are 97 wooden boxes, all the same. They have holes drilled into them like air holes. They believe that each person was put into the box alive and that they died from lack of water. The inside of the boxes have scratches. They are interviewing the staff.” 

“Why? Why would he do that? What was the purpose?” Tauriel felt utter disgust. “The staff...it is no wonder he let them do whatever they wished.” She looked out to the city. “That place is tainted. I will not set foot there. Our children will not know the touch of that place any more than they already do.”

Fox came to push her way between them and stayed there as they hugged. “We have time to decide what to do with the manor. All the house staff are in the dungeons and the manor is closed to all but the guards. The estate staff have been told to continue their work.”

“Shy? Frigthoren?”

“Sent to Las Galen Manor.” 

Tauriel sighed. “May I get out of bed? Your father must be waiting for us. I did not mean to cause worry.” Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the information he had told her. She was glad the place was shut up as they investigated. 

“We have plenty of time. Shy has brought your clothes and your new coat and gloves so you aren’t cold. As you know there are no walls to father’s dining room.” 

“Of course.” She hugged him tightly one last time before moving to get out of the bed. She took a deep breath of the cool fresh air. Tauriel stood. “I am sure we will have lots to discuss with your father tonight.” 

“I will see you at dinner,” Elrohir said and left them. 

Shy had brought a forest green velvet dress with gold braid trim to wear under her thick wool coat. The gloves were fine leather giving her full movement of her fingers. But her boots were still missing. Shy laid all this on the bed and then sat down and removed her own boots. Pulling off her thick woolen socks to reveal that she wore a fine pair of socks underneath. She handed both socks and boots to Tauriel. 

“I cannot take your boots or your socks.” Tauriel shook her head and did not take the offered items. 

“A loan until I find your boots,” Shy said. “If I may borrow your shoes.” 

Tauriel handed her the slippers. “Are you certain Shy?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” 

“Thank you.” 

Thranduil was not at the dining table when they arrived. “Where is my father?” Legolas asked the guard. 

“He is in the throne room, Highness.” 

Elladan looked over the edge of the platform at the rapids far below. “They call this a room,” he muttered. He had been there before but he had forgotten that the King’s palace and many other places in the Greenwood cavern were platforms of rock and wood layered among the stone pillars which held the mountain top from caving in the cavern.

“Long way down. Easy to tip off anyone who upset the king,” Elrohir replied. 

Legolas left them to go to the throne room to tell his father that his guests had arrived, but stopped on the steps. He could hear Lady Galadriel's voice. 

“Where is he?”

“I do not know.”

“Your son tells you everything.”

“We have not spoken of his adventures in the west yet. I cannot tell you what I do not know. And as powerful as you are, I do not answer to you. I do not bow to the powers of the rings. Without yours you are nothing. I do not need a ring of power to be king.” 

Tauriel paced. Legolas was gone to find his father, the twins and Dru were looking around. She had a great deal on her mind. She kept glancing to where Legolas had gone. 

Legolas decided not to interrupt his father’s meeting with Galadriel and returned to the dining platform. “He’s in a meeting. I expect he won’t be long. Wine?” 

The twins nodded. “Watered down please.” Tauriel asked. She looked at Legolas and tried to read his face but could not. She walked over to the edge of the platform. She took a deep breath. Her second favourite, no third favourite smell was the air here. First, was Legolas. The second was the woods. Yes, the smell of the Greenwood. 

_ You will know those smells.  _ Her hand moved over her stomach.  _ You will know them as the smells of home.  _

Legolas’ arms went around her from behind. His hands rested over hers. “Can you feel them yet? Or are they only making their presence known by making you miserably sick in the morning?” 

“I cannot feel them. I am weepy and food taste odd. And yes, the sickness.” She smiled. “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes,” Legolas said. Tauriel leaned back a little into him. “I love you.”

Thranduil joined them. He seemed angry until he saw Legolas and Tauriel. “I am being interrogated by Lady Galadriel over some wizard they have lost. I would think that they could find their own wizards and not bother me about it. Aren’t wizards meant to have magic beyond elves?”

“Does the lady seek the wizard that Legolas trapped or his companion? He was ordered Dale.” Tauriel stated, still in Legolas’ arms. “The one in vines is just outside Fornost. You cannot miss him.” Her slight annoyance at the mention of the wizards was clear in her tone.

“Not my problem. I am only concerned with the Greenwood and what threatens us here. We have not survived this close to Mordor with orcs both north and south of us, fell creatures roaming the woods, by using our resources to interfere in the lives of others. They do not come to our aid.” 

“So long as he stays away from us there will be no issue for the Greenwood from the wizard. They do not think very much of my presence.” Tauriel said, growing a little angrier. Her mind went back to the day she woke up with Edstal and learned what the wizards had done and then to what they had said to her. The more she thought of them, the angrier she grew. 

_ Tauriel, breathe, calm, before you wither the food. _

She closed her eyes and focused on slowing her breathing. 

_ I am sorry love. I do not like them.. _

“Let us eat and talk of more joyous things,” Thranduil said with a smile. He took his seat. Servants started pouring wine and offering plates of meat and vegetables. 

The twins held Dru’s arm, forcing her to wait for Legolas and Tauriel to sit before they did. They took turns putting food on her plate.

Tauriel took a little bit of everything but ate in small bites so she could figure out what was going to please her seemingly picky babes and what would cause her to lose her appetite completely. 

“What did Lady Galadriel mean when she said, that everything that happens to me concerns the whole of Middle Earth?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil tensed. “You heard that?” 

“I was coming to tell you that your guests had arrived. It was the first thing I heard.” 

Tauriel reached out to squeeze Legolas’ hand. Her attention was no longer on her plate but on the king. 

The twins were trying to focus on their food and not invade the conversation too much. They knew from Dru that in the end, when all the rest had gone it was Legolas and Tauriel who would keep a small part of Middle Earth alive. They would keep the Greenwood lush and green. They exchanged glances before each focusing on their plates and their wife. 

“She looks into that mirror of hers and thinks she knows the future. She is as meddling as those annoying wizards. One cannot force the future or stop destiny that the Vala demand. The fact that Tauriel is your wife should prove to them that all their efforts are for naught. I tried to hide her away not just from you but from everyone and look where they got us all. I am pleased to welcome my daughter home.” 

Tauriel frowned. “You knew the wizards were trying to get rid of me? It sounds as if many knew and were what, conspiring for me to be gone? Why? For how long?” 

“I knew you were in danger, since the moment that you were born. But not from who. Where better to protect you than among the guards?” Thranduil replied. 

“But I only just became his wife. I had no powers until Legolas and without his power, my own do little. I am not a danger to anyone.” She was confused. She pushed her plate away a little and she leaned on the table to face Thranduil. 

“Visions do not wait for the future to happen, my dear. Your very existence threatened the wishes of some very powerful people. It is nothing you have done. I am guilty myself of trying to prevent you from being with my son, but now that you are his wife, I welcome you. If I was going to threaten your life, I would have left you to die in the woods, fed you to the orcs. I did not curry favour by protecting you.” 

Tauriel’s frown deepened. “But I am of no consequence. Why - “ She looked at Legolas. “Is it because our bonding brought out his power?”

“It is all because of a prophecy,” Thranduil told her.

“A prophecy?” 

“The Daughter of the Woods and the Valarindi will rule over all the elves of lands and the sons and daughters of those elves and the people of TolGalen who are the descendants of human, elf, dwarf and all other beings of the lands, within one people,” Thranduil stated. 

“So the solution to stopping this prophecy is for them to get rid of me? Is the prophecy so terrible?” Tauriel could feel her emotions coming to the surface. This was a hard conversation to have while two babies altered ones body and reactions. She rapidly blinked away the potential tears. 

“What is prophecy but the rambling of some wizards or an elf who has breathed in too much smoke from herbs? You know already why I tried to keep you from my son. It had nothing to do with this wild prophecy. I feared only that he would lust after you when you were not his soulmate. But you are. There is love there and that is what is important.” 

“I thank you for taking me in when I was young. I did not realize my life caused so much discomfort to so many. I do love him, more than anything in this world.” Tauriel leaned back in her chair a little. Her eyes dropped to her lap. 

The twins were quietly eating. They were listening but they said nothing. The conversation did not include them. Though as Thranduil talked and Tauriel asked questions they kept looking at each other. 

“Now, we are ignoring our guests and that is impolite. Welcome Dru of the Northern forests. Might I be so bold as to enquire? You look elf but you are not,” Thranduil said. 

The twins smiled. “Dru is a nymph. Woken up and then met us in the woods outside of the farm.” Elladan told Thranduil. 

“Woken by a wish from Legolas.” Elrohir added. 

“And what is this farm?” Thranduil asked. 

“Ned, a ranger who was a friend to Legolas and Tauriel, was his family farm. He passed and Legolas had the farm turned into a home for the orphans of the rangers settlement. In honour of Ned who was left orphaned by attacks from the orcs.” The twins both looked up at Legolas. “The rangers came and defended it when the orcs attacked. Now they use it as a base of sorts. Their settlement and the town were almost completely destroyed. It was a home for us for a time. All of us.” Elrohir gestured to everyone at the table.

They seemed to talk all night with Thranduil wanting to know every detail of their adventures. There were both sad and happy moments and the wine flowed freely. 

Tauriel was mostly quiet, joining in when she had things to add but the majority of time she was silent and at times, lost in thought. Her plate had remained mostly untouched and she did not drink much wine. Thranduil noticed and had water brought to the table. Tauriel drank the water, almost unconsciously as fast as it was poured for her. 

“We have kept the ladies up long enough. A night lost in conversation is nothing to an elf, but the ladies must get their rest.” Thranduil stood and bid them goodnight. He left to go to the library. 

“Bring me all the documents which refer to the prophecy of the The Daughter of the Woods,” he ordered the librarian. 

Tauriel stood. “You should go, spend time with your father. I should not be a limit to your conversation.” She ran a hand on Legolas arm. “I am sure I can find someone to take me to your manor.”

“We have given him quite enough to think about for one night.”

Elladan and Elrohir, Dru between them bid the couple good night and headed off to their rest. 

Tauriel nodded and waited for him to lead her away. 

_ Bed? _

_ I am not tired but I will not keep you from your rest.  _

“Then let me show you around Las Galen Manor.” When they got to LasGalen Manor, it was very different to Tataya’s manor. It was very open and the leaves were allowed to blow through the rooms. Birds nested in trees within the house and every room was alive with greenery. There were many balconies and small gardens everywhere. Most rooms did not even have doors, they were just archways over which drapes were hung for privacy. 

Tauriel was entranced by it. “It is beautiful.” She was almost breathless as she looked around. Fox bounded away and was checking out the rooms. It made Tauriel chuckle. “Did you design this place? Why did you stay in the palace? I would have never left here.”

“Father gets lonely,” he replied. “And no, I did not design this house. It has been here for longer than I have been alive. My mother designed it. Oh, look your boots are here. They must have been delivered to the wrong place.” 

“Your mother?” She looked around, eyes wide. “It is beautiful and I love how open it is.” Tauriel made her way to her boots. She picked them up. “They do not look any different.” She sat on the floor and unceremoniously removed Shy’s boots and socks before pulling on her own boots. 

Legolas laughed. “Very princess like.” 

“This princess likes her own boots. I feel more like myself now.” Tauriel stood, picking up Shy’s things. 

“We should have more boots made for you.” 

“Only if they will be as comfortable and as perfect as these ones are.” Tauriel smiled. “Come, show me more of this wonderful place and let’s find Shy so I can return her boots.”

“Tauriel, these are standard issue boots for guards and warriors.” 

“I do not see a problem with them. Is it a problem?” She looked down, lifting her skirt to look at them.

“No, I just wonder if they are more comfortable than my boots.” 

Tauriel laughed. “Perhaps you have not broken yours in well enough.” 

Fox came running back and circled them, running around and around. This made Tauriel laugh harder. “I believe she approves.”

“Yes. Tomorrow I will make her a whelping box to protect the cubs until they are big enough to venture out.” 

Tauriel came to his side and kissed him. “That is thoughtful of you. You are going to be a wonderful father.”

Fox, not wishing to be left out, reared up to lick Legolas’ hand.

“I was thinking more of my floor and not stepping in puddles left by the cubs.”

Tauriel laughed. “Will you do the same for our babies? Build boxes to hold them so they do not roll away or leave messes.” 

“I will have far more skilled artists make their cribs.” 

“I wonder if they will share your love of the water and of urinating in it.” She laughed and half skipped away from him. 

Legolas asked. “Unfortunately I do not have a hot spring. I have never felt the need to bathe in hot water before. But we have a waterfall and a small rock pool beneath it. And you will note that this estate is far closer to the palace. We are actually inside a different mountain than your estate.” 

“I do not wish to think on that place right now.” Tauriel stopped and faced him. 

“Tomorrow I will order all valuables removed from the manor and when the investigation is finished the manor will be gutted. By law we cannot remove the manor altogether as it might destabilize the cavern roof, but once it is completely empty, it can be sold along with the rest of the estate if you do not want it.”

“I do not want any part of it.” Her mouth formed a hard line. “I want nothing to do with the building or its contents, save the things we brought. The rest...the gardens…” She looked away and fought tears as she thought of the beautiful gardens and orchards. “It is all tainted, cast in shadows.”

“Unless the servants can shed some light on this foul deed, we might never know what was the cause,” Legolas said. “He cannot be punished for this.” 

“The study should be searched, the papers and documents all looked over.” 

“You have trained your guards well. The new Captain is doing a very good job.” He drew her close and found that he could somehow shield the effects of her unhappiness from the plants. 

Tauriel nodded. Hearing that made everything over the last few months come rushing over her. She put her head down on his shoulder. “Take me to bed. I feel as if I might start weeping and never stop. If that happens I might destroy the life in the city and I do not want that.”

He led her through an archway into their bedroom which had vines growing up the walls and one wall was completely missing and led out into a small garden that overlooked one of the streams far below. Above them was a small opening in the rock roof where the sunlight and rain could come through. The waterfall that Legolas mentioned filled a rock pool to one side of the garden and flowed away down the side of the cavern. 

Tauriel paused in the archway. “Maybe I should go elsewhere. I do not wish to kill all this life. This is too beautiful…” Fox took off out to the garden. 

“I don’t think you will, and if you do, you can bring it back with your happiness.” Legolas unbuttoned her coat and removed it. Then lifted her dress from her to discover she was wearing a simple petticoat underneath. “It’s a wonder you didn’t overheat in all this,” he commented. “Boots.” He turned to undress. 

Tauriel handed him Shy’s boots with a soft chuckle. Then she lifted a leg and pulled one boot off. She repeated the action with her other boot. He tossed Shy’s boots over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on her.

Tauriel stood in the petticoat and watched Legolas undress. She wanted to go to him, to touch him but found watching him to be just as enjoyable. His clothes were light and simple though made from fabric that she would never have hoped to be able to afford. A shirt and trousers left in a heap on the floor along with his boots he stood naked before her. “Hair?” he asked.

Tauriel moved behind him and began to remove the plaits. She ran her fingers gently through the strands. Leaning in she rubbed her cheek against the soft locks. Her fingers moved along his shoulders and then traced down his spine until she was holding his backside, one cheek in each hand. 

“I don’t remember my hair being that long,” he teased.

“Do you not like my hands here?” She squeezed gently. 

“I like your hands anywhere on me,” he replied. 

“Then let me have my fun.” Her breath was soft on his back as she softly laughed. 

“I shall just stand here. I give myself over to your hands.” 

Tauriel let out a low moan. “You offer me the world then.” Her hands traced his backside. Fingers moved along the line that parted the two white, smooth cheeks. She knelt and caressed the backs of his legs, down his thighs to his knees and then calves. Tauriel crawled to be in front of him as she touched and caressed upwards. Up his shins, lightly gripping his strong thighs. Fingertips traced the line of muscle in his abdomen to his hips before softly inching up his stomach. 

Her eyes were on his face as she watched his reactions. 

Tauriel moved up to his chest and then out to his shoulders. She gently massaged down his arms. Her fingers intertwined with his briefly before she once more moved to stand behind him. One hand moved back down to caress one cheek. The other slipped around his hip and caressed his manhood. He moaned loudly.

Dru was restless and couldn’t get to sleep but she was getting cranky from being tired. Having just about kicked both twins from the bed, literally, she went outside and climbed a tree. She straddled a branch and lent face first into the trunk where she fell asleep almost instantly. 

Elladan and Elrohir followed her outside. They climbed up the tree to sit on branches near her. They looked at each other, both knowing the other was worried about her falling out of the tree. They worked together to build a net of sorts out of some blankets to catch her should she somehow fall. They then took up a place in the tree and rested. But it was as if she was tied to the tree. She did not move for the rest of the night. 

The Captain of the Guard who had been Tauriel’s lieutenant came to report to Legolas the next morning while he and Tauriel were in the sitting room having tea. “There are 98 bodies. All appear to have been trapped inside the boxes while still alive and left to die. The staff will say nothing which leaves me to believe that either they were accomplices or paid to keep quiet. One of the bodies has been identified as Lord Erephin. He was known to be an enemy of Tataya’s. Though he was identified more from his brooch than his body as there was not much left to identify. He had gone missing before your were born. He was the King’s secretary before Tataya.” 

“Who then went on to become Second. What happened to the previous Second?” Legolas asked. 

“He had gone out with his sons one day and we assumed fell creatures got the entire family.” 

“Yes, Tataya was a fell creature,” Legolas replied. “What would you recommend as the next step in the investigation, Tauriel?” Legolas asked. 

“I assume all the boxes were examined and looked for identifying features. I would make a list of all who have gone missing or were presumed dead under attack or other strange situations. The study must be thoroughly inspected. All papers, all documents read and catalogued. Look for hidden compartments in the room and furniture. In the library, do the same. Every book must be searched. The bedroom, look for hidden compartments. The staff will know which room was his as well as the other rooms he spent any time in. He let them use the house as their own but kept to some rooms. Dismantle them. He may have made notes and hidden them away.” Tauriel was composed. She had taken on the mantle of captain and used that to keep her focused and her emotions in check. She was pale though, the light blue gown not helping to bring colour to her face. 

“As you order, Commander,” the Captain said to Tauriel, yet he did not leave. 

“You have more?” Legolas asked. 

“One of the boxes was full of jewellery, gold, sliver, mithril, gems.”

Legolas looked to Tauriel again. 

“How did he acquire such things?” Tauriel shifted in her seat and then stood. She walked the floor. Fox followed. “Catalogue it all. We will locate the owners of what we can. The rest should be turned over to the owner of the estate or in this case, to the king.” She stopped and looked apologetically at Legolas. “I am sorry.” She looked at the Captain. “You must not listen to me. I am not the commander here.” 

The Captain looked confused. “But you are, highness.” 

“No, my husband is. I have relinquished my role as captain and I am not commander.”

“We received word this morning that you are now Commander of the Guard.

Tauriel looked at Legolas. “I do not understand. I cannot be, that is your role, your right.”

Legolas smiled. “I have quite enough to do and I only ever followed your lead once you became the Captain of the Guard. You were always so much better at it. I just liked the hunt.” 

It took a great deal for Tauriel to remain composed. She looked at the captain. “Catalogue it all. Anything with a family marking or otherwise able to identify the owner put aside. Turn the rest to the king as the owner of the estate in payment for the damage that has been done.”

“Highness, you are the owner of the estate,” the Captain told her. 

Tauriel froze. “Oh...I forgot. Catalogue it and I will decide later what will be done.”

“Check with the jewellers and see if they can identify any of it,” Legolas added. 

The Captain bowed and left. 

Tauriel stood very still. She was looking at the door as the captain left. “When did you decide to do this? Does your father know?” Her voice was soft.

“Yes, he knows. I sent word to him earlier. I am going to look over the estate books now. Would you like to join me? It is very boring work. You might want to spend some time with Dru and the twins instead.” 

Tauriel nodded slowly. “I think I will go visit with them.” She turned and reached for his hand. “Come here, please.”

He drew her close. “Are you alright?” 

Tauriel nodded and then kissed him. It was a full kiss, full of love. The fingers of one hand intertwined with his while the other found its way to his cheek. When she broke the kiss, Tauriel leaned her forehead against his. “You did not have to give up that role but I am overwhelmed at the gesture. You knew that being a guard meant so much to me…”

“I don’t have the time to devote to this investigation and be with you as well as my other duties. And you were going to be bored silly, so it is best all around. When the children come we can reassess the situation. I will still do the books for the Guard, for you, until you learn them. Right now, I need you to thoroughly investigate this.” 

“Thank you.” She kissed him again. 

“I must find other things to keep you occupied if that is the reward I get,” he teased. “Do you like this dress?” he asked. 

Tauriel looked down at it. “It is fine. Lighter colour than I would have chosen. I prefer the darker blues.”

Legolas suddenly grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head. He threw it in the fire, leaving her standing there in her petticoat. 

“Why in the heavens did you do that? There are other ways to undress me if that is what you wish.” 

“It made you look ill, like you were dying. and it was badly made, it did not fit you properly.” 

Tauriel wrapped her arms about his neck. She pressed against him. “I will have Shy go through and find anything in a similar colour.” 

“I burnt it so that Shy cannot try to convince you to wear it again.” 

“It offended you and burning it was a logical choice.” Tauriel smirked. “I will still inform Shy that no dress in that shade of blue is to be a part of my wardrobe. Perhaps I should spend some time going through the clothes…”

“Do you remember the clothes that you wore the day you left the Greenwood to chase 30 orcs who were after the dwarves? You were standing on the rocks on the bank of the river. The sun was in your hair and the vest you wore over your breastplate was the perfect colour to make your hair stand out and it was shaped to you so well that…” He bowed his head. “I was hard,” he admitted. “I want to see you like that every day. Perhaps with the new style of trousers.” 

“Of course I remember those..I will ask Shy to find someone who can make them.” She kissed him. “I did not realize that day that you found me attractive, or rather were so impacted by my clothes.” She smiled. “I prefer those over dresses. I know I must have some for functions but I would return to my way of dressing and that is a style I prefer. With your new design for the trousers.” She smiled against his lips. “I will wear whatever you like if it makes you hard for me.” 

“I want my wild Captain. Not this meek lady of the court in impractical clothes with slippers and dresses with hems that trip you up on stairs. You have lost your grace when you walk. You are Daughter of the Woods.” 

Tauriel frowned. “I must get the clothes sorted quickly or you will not want me anymore.” She forced a mock pout. 

“Yes,” he replied teasingly. “Or I might turn my attention to the new Captain of the Guard.” 

“I suppose he is handsome enough.” She teased back. 

“Hmmm...too elf.” 

Tauriel laughed, her head going back as she hung onto him. “You do seem to favour those who are not fully elven.” 

“A taste for the exotic.” 

She kissed him. “How do I taste?” It was half whispered to him. 

He tilted his head slightly and then kissed her again. “Like clean forest air. You had best get dressed before you freeze.”

“As you command my husband.” 

Tauriel called Shy to the bedroom. The woman was shocked to see Tauriel in just her petticoat. Without explanation Tauriel began telling Shy what she wanted in terms of her clothing. She asked her to locate or have made a jacket as she had owned before, a vest with the lacing up the front. She wanted trousers made, in the style that she had worn up on the last few days of their trip. Shy tried to debate her and persuade her to just get other dresses but Tauriel put her foot down. She gave her a full list of all her demands and sent her on her way. Still in her petticoat and boots, Tauriel went off and searched the manor for clothes she wanted to wear at the moment.

Once she dressed, a less formal dress of black and forest green, Tauriel headed to find the twins and Dru. She took her time, taking in the trees and lush vegetation of the city. She could see signs of growth spurred on by their love making the previous night. She failed to notice the grass and flowers that grew in her wake. Fox was at her side and not far behind Edstal followed.

Once she found their guests they sat outside. Tauriel sat near Dru, the twins directly across from them. “What do you think of the city?”

“I like. I like Imladris better,” Dru said. She pointed up to the rock ceiling or the cavern. “No this.” 

“Yes, it is a bit cold but there is so much life here. This is my home but Imladris is a place I would live if it could not be here. I have never been to Lothlorien so I cannot say if it is nicer.” 

“Lothlorien has no city. It is all forest with the people scattered through it. It is all wood. They do not used stone to build,” Elladan told her. 

“I would like to see that. It sounds beautiful.” She took Dru’s hand. “How are you feeling?

“Like Imladris it is pretty small compared to here. Legolas took us up on the mountains to see the orchards and farms when we were here last. There are a lot of goats,” Elrohir said. 

Dru squirmed. “Big.” She rubbed her abdomen. “Stretching.” 

Tauriel smiled and squeezed her hand. “New life. It takes up all the room it can. I hope you are not too uncomfortable.”

“I eat and then...I uneat.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I cannot eat most days. Food does not taste as it once did.”

“Yes! Yes...taste bad.” 

“Yes, you understand! And I cry...it seems like everything makes me cry.” 

“Not cry. Angry. No air. Need tree.” 

“We should go. We should go out and see the orchards and more. Would you like that? We can go out into the woods.” 

“Only up the mountain,” Elrohir said. 

“Not out into the woods outside the city,” Elladan added. 

“But why? Outside the city is the nicest trees. It would do us both some good. We can go to an area that is safe and free of fell creatures. There are parts that are still green. We would be safe.”

The twins looked at each other. “Can we trust you not to get us in trouble with Legolas?” 

“In trouble? I do not see how you could be in trouble.” Tauriel smiled.

“No orcs, no spiders, no mirkwood.” 

“No orcs, no spiders, no mirkwood and I am always followed. We would not be alone.”

Four guards as well as Edstal followed them out into the woods. “The orchards are up there,” Elladan pointed up the mountain. “We can’t get to them from here. They are protected from the orcs but the city. But I expect you already know that.”

Tauriel smiled. She took Dru’s hand and led her towards the trees. The change of scenery did wonders for both women. “Come..” Fox followed but took off running as if she spotted something in the grass. 

“As if there aren’t enough trees inside the city,” Elrohir muttered but they followed their wife who seemed to want to hug all the trees. She threw off her dress and ran naked. Elladan picked it up. 

The colour returned to Tauriel’s face as she made her way up high in the branches of a tree. She forgot about the battle, the wizards, the news of her lineage, the talk of prophecy. She climbed as high as she could and looked out on the woods. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her skin. Only Legolas could make her feel more content than she was right in this moment. 

She was right this was one place that the mirkwood had not taken over. They came upon a stream with fresh running water that had a staircase leading into a pool. The twins looked at each other and undressed. They left the ladies to the trees and took to the water, their dark hair flowing out behind them as they swam. Suddenly there was a splash and Dru popped up out of the water between them. She was smiling brightly. 

Tauriel sat on a branch, her back to the trunk and put a hand on her abdomen.  _ This place, this is home. One day your father and I will return all the woods to this. Right now they are ill but not forever. Your father is powerful, a son of a god. He is the bravest, most courageous warrior. You will know the moment you meet him. There is no other like him. He will love you, he will teach you all he knows.  _ She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach.  _ I cannot wait for you to make yourselves more known to me. You are small yet but I long for the day you make me round and I can feel you. _

Legolas spent all day in his study with his secretary and two accountants which had nothing to do with Tataya’s estate previously. The estate books barely made sense. Money seemed to appear in his books as if by magic, paying off his debts with money that was not made by the estate. From what Legolas could see the estate had not paid for itself for as far back as the books went. Previous accounts had been lost to the natural ravishes of time, crumbling to dust after hundreds of years. After several hours he had taken a quick break to wash his face and hands of the mould that grew on some of the older books. He drank a light wine and then went back to work. 

Legolas arrived late for dinner with his father and their guests, even Tauriel had arrived before him. He had not changed. 

Thranduil looked at him.

“Tataya’s estate books,” he explained. 

“I cannot see how anyone would choose to be an accountant,” Thranduil said. “The kingdom’s accounts are difficult enough to understand even with two accountants and you taking care of them. I’d rather be in battle than doing the accounts.” 

Tauriel covered her mouth, holding in a smile. She agreed with the king though she had little experience with bookkeeping. Even as captain that had mostly been seen to by Legolas as commander. 

The twins both made noises of agreement. “Father insists we learn to do the accounting. We would rather be hunting orcs. We second your opinion, majesty.”

“Well, I have discovered a talent that Tataya had that we should have made use of,” Legolas said. 

“Oh, and what is that?” Thranduil asked. 

“Producing money out of the air. His estate has not paid for itself in centuries and yet all his debts are paid and he had a box of jewels hidden away.” 

“I had wondered at once stage if that might be a talent that you had,” Thranduil replied.

“Oh?”

“You have managed to acquire the entire south side of this mountain.”

“Because when the owners of each farm or orchard were unable to maintain their lands, I bought them and kept them on as tenants so that they wouldn’t be homeless,” Legolas explained. 

Thranduil smiled. “That is quite a talent.” 

Tauriel was smiling as they talked. She appreciated how Legolas always strove to ensure people were taken care of. He took his role seriously and it was why she tried to understand a servant’s role instead of constantly trying to do things on her own.

“Do you know what Prince Las Galen means?” Thranduil asked. 

“I am sure that you will tell us,” Legolas teased. 

“Guardian of the Greenwood.” 

Tauriel put her hand on Legolas’. “He is that. I have never known Legolas to not be focused on saving, preserving and bettering the Greenwood.” 

Thranduil held up his glass for the servant to fill. “Do you think that your brother will ever accept the crown of Gondor?” he asked the twins. 

They looked to each other and then to the king. “We cannot say but he has taken up the role of king of Arnor.”

“Forced to by my son, if I heard right last night,” Thranduil replied. “To those of us cursed by visions, the survival of Middle Earth depends on it and he will be forced to it by another he loves.”

“We hope that means he will marry.” Elrohir muttered. 

“As long as he takes up the crown, forced or not than the visions come true. Does it matter why he does as long as he does?” Elladan asked. 

“The White council thinks that it is his choice but it all depends on another. I have found that it is the women who decide these things and once their mind is made up, there is nothing left for us to decide and we are swept along by fate,” Thranduil told them. “Don’t push him to it. It will come with time.” 

“We have no plan to push our brother to anything. We wish to see him happy but that is all.” Elrohir took a sip of his wine.

“I hope he finds a woman who is brave and smart. It is what he needs.” Elladan raised his glass a little before taking a drink. “Women do influence our lives.” The twins looked at Dru.

“No woman is equal to a man. We should all accept that. They are so much greater than us,” Thranduil said. 

Tauriel looked confused. “I have not found that to be true. I am nowhere near as great as any sitting here. This is not a negative on my part, I happen to sit among the company that is arguably some of the best in Middle Earth.”

“And what are we better at?” Thranduil asked. “A better warrior? I have had more than 5000 years more practice than you.”

Tauriel smiled. “No majesty, I would argue my aim to be better than yours.”

OH! An arrow in my heart!” Thranduil said dramatically. 

“Forgive me.” She chuckled a little. “At this table sits the very best orc hunters who also have the best understanding of teamwork. A woman sits here who holds the power of life in her very presence. I sit with the guardian of the Greenwood, a brave warrior with power of a god and a king who has shown more love for his people than any king I have ever heard tale of.”

“Yet, for all of that, here at this table sits the women who can bring life back to a dying forest, who carry lives within them. No man can do that.” 

“Only one can bring life on her own. The other is merely a pathway for the power of her husband.” She smiled and squeezed Legolas’ hand. “And honoured to be such.”

“Is there another in this land who could use his power thus? I think not, for he cannot do it alone. You put too low a price upon yourself.” 

“I believe Dru could do as I do and she can do it on her own. Legolas’ power would only amplify her own. I do not see myself as low. I did for a very long time. I do not now.”

“Which proves my point, for you are both women. Males can only destroy. Females create.” 

“Legolas creates.” 

“I see now why she fascinated you so. You are as fiery as your hair. And such a mind for debate. I must have you on my council of advisers.” 

“I apologize, majesty. I speak too freely.” Tauriel bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Do not apologise for being yourself. Legolas warned me that your wildness had grown. When I next call for my council I will send word for you and you must be as open as you are now. Do not let the other councillors silence you. But I can see that Legolas is exhausted. We will dine again tomorrow.” 

Tauriel stood before anyone else. Thranduil’s request took her by surprise. She waited for Legolas and took his hand when he stood.

“Good night, father.” 

“Do not work too hard on the books, my son. No more damage can be done. Take time to be with your friends.” 

Tauriel bowed her head. “Good night your majesty.”

  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Legolas spent a few days with the twins and Dru. One the last day that they were there they were bathing in the pool outside the city with the women up a tree watching them. The guards were suddenly alerted to something. 

Tauriel reached for her bow and realized it was not with her. She frowned and dropped down from the tree. She stood on the bank as if protecting the men in the water. She drew a blade. 

“What is it?” Legoas asked not having seen, heard or even smelt anything alarming while half emerged in the water. 

“Dogs!” Frigthoren yelled. 

Edstal, sword drawn, stood in front of Tauriel. He turned and grabbed her, pushing her against the tree trunk. “Up highness.”

“Up the trees, quickly,” Legolas ordered. 

The twins had only time to grab their swords before climbing the trees, still naked. The dogs went straight to the tree that Tauriel was in. 

“Climb,” Legolas called out as one dog stretched out against the tree. It was a massive hound. 

“Fox!” Tauriel didn’t move. She needed to know the animal was safe. Edstal was trying to pull the princess up. 

Frigthoren grabbed the fox and literally threw her to Tauriel. 

The bundle of fur landed in her arms and Tauriel hugged her tightly before moving upward in the branches. “What is happening?”

One of the hounds managed to get up on a branch. It snapped and snarled and it reached for Tauriel. Others concentrated on Frigthoren who was trying to defend the tree that she was in. They overpowered him and literally tore into him. He was screaming with pain. 

“Help him!” Tauriel cried and pushed Edstal. The guard hesitated before jumping down and slashed at the dogs.

With that, the twins and Legolas dropped from the trees and began hacking at the dogs. 

Tauriel dropped down and the moment she did the dogs turned their attention to her. 

Legolas jumped in front of her. “Do not run,” he told her. “Climb!” 

Tauriel climb up and one of the hounds leapt over Legolas to grab her skirt. It weighed her down and she struggled to hold onto the branch. 

Legolas’ sword rammed up into the animal, but distracted, another dog attacked him and knocked him to the ground. Legolas threw his hand up to block the animals jaws from his face and it bit down on his arm. He screamed in pain. His arm was still in it’s mouth when it fell to the side with a knife in it, thrown by Dru. 

Tauriel cried out and dropped back down. Her hands were on the dog’s mouth, Fox was at her side as she pried the hound’s mouth open to free Legolas’ arm. She turned, throwing her blade and it hit another hound between the eyes. 

Dru tackled another and it literally died in her arms, somehow shrivelled up. 

Tauriel screamed as another lunged at her and it hit the ground. She was holding Legolas’ arm in one hand and holding Fox to her side with the other. The hound was thrown back from the wave of energy that emanated from her. The rest of the pack ran away. Frigthoren and Legolas were the only two injured. Elladan and Elrohir immediately went to them. 

Tauriel was now leaning over Legolas and trying to hold him as her other arm still held Fox to her. Her eyes were closed. “Go away! Go!” 

“Tauriel! Let us near him! Please!” Elrohir called out as he raised an arm to shield himself. 

She was crying now and they were able to approach. 

One of the guards had ran back to the city to raise the alarm but by the time the guards reached them the dogs were gone. “Don’t move them yet,” Elladan ordered. “We are healers.” He was ripping someone’s cloak into strips and bandaging Frigthoren trying to stop the bleeding.

“No...no...help them.” She was hugging Legolas tightly. “Help them!” Again, energy rippled away and the grass was dying around them. Leaves fell about them as if fall had turned the leaves. 

“Stop!” Legolas cried out. “Tauriel stop. You are killing us.” 

Tauriel let Legolas go and scrambled away. She moved until her back slammed into a tree trunk, knocking the wind out of her. She moved to her feet, gasping and half ran off. She couldn’t breathe well but she knew she needed to be far away from them all. She was uncontrolled, unfettered and without his energy her powers would do nothing. 

“Princess, wait - “ Edstal tried to follow but tripped over Fox. 

Legolas passed out and Fox climbed onto his chest and sat watching him. 

When he woke he was in the Halls of Healing, the same room that they had taken Tauriel to days before. His arm was bandaged and he couldn’t lift it. It throbbed and the pain was horrible. “Tauriel?”

“We cannot find her highness.” Edstal was standing not far from his bed. 

“Then what are you doing here? Go find her.”

“I was sent here to watch you and await punishment for failing.”

_ Tauriel.  _ Legolas called out to her. 

She was sitting in a tree at the edge of the Mirkwood. The dogs were circling it, growling and snapping up at her. 

_ You are not dead.  _ Her fear and sadness could be felt in her thoughts. 

_ I’m not dead. Please come home. Watch out for the dogs. I think they are scented to you. _

_ They follow. I am keeping them away from everyone. I cannot come home. I was killing you.  _

_ Your power was uncontrolled and you were upset. Come home. It’s alright now. You must lead the dogs to the guards so that they can be killed. _

Tauriel ran. She was in the trees and the last of the dogs were following her. She changed direction and faced the city.

_ I do not want to hurt you.  _

_ Then you must come home. I will not heal without you at my side.  _

She picked up speed and moved from branch to branch. The dogs jumped and lunged at her. She made it back to the city borders. Guards were ready. Arrows rained down on the hounds. 

Tauriel didn’t look back. She ran until she made it to the castle. She was breathing hard.  _ Where are you?  _

_ The Halls of Healing _

Tauriel ran until she was at the doorway of his room. There were tears in her eyes. “Is he?”

Thranduil was sitting at Legolas’ side. “He will be alright. It will take some time to heal and he cannot train or write while he heals. He must stay here for now.” 

“This is my fault.” Tauriel 

“Did you raise a pack of wild dogs to attack you?” Thranduil asked. 

“He said they were scented to me. I almost killed them with my abilities. It is my fault.” She desperately wanted to approach the bed but held back. 

“Did you deliberately try to kill him?”

“No.” The word was gasped out. “Never.”

“Then put aside your self pity and come to your husband.” 

Tauriel was at Legolas’ side, climbing into the bed beside him. She wrapped her arms about him. “I am here. I am here my love..I am sorry..I love you..”

Legolas wrapped his good arm about her waist and kissed the top of her head. His eyes closed and he slept. 

Tauriel dreamt of him, laying on lush grass and surrounded by vines that protected him. She dreamt of warmth, of warm rain and warm wind. The smell of blossoming flowers filled her dreams. 

While they slept, vines of night blooming jasmine filled the room and formed a wall about the bed. Servants tried to cut it away but it returned faster than they could clear it. It didn’t stop growing until Tauriel woke. 

Her arms held him tightly. “My love.” She ignored the vines, ignored their protective wall. She wanted to focus on him and nothing else. Tauriel checked on his wound and then undressed and crawled back under the blankets with him. She pulled the covers over him to ensure he was warm and comfortable. 

She heard a small yelp and felt the brush of fur against her leg as a lump in the blankets moved up towards her head. 

“Fox!” Tauriel held her arms open and waited for the animal to come to her. Her eyes were full of tears of relief. 

“She stayed with me,” Legolas said his voice weak. 

The relief grew as did her tears. Tauriel hugged them both. “Rest. Sleep. You must rest. It injured your arm badly.” She pressed against him and held Fox against her side. “Take all you can from me. We are safe and alone. Please, love. All I have is yours.” Her energy pushed out from her and into him. 

“All I need is you to be near so I can sleep.” 

The door opened and Elladan walked in. “More vines?” A hand shoved it’s way through the vines and held out a cup of tea. “For the pain.” The resulting waft of scent filled the room. 

Tauriel crawled over and took the cup. She brought it back to Legolas. “Thank you.” 

“Call if you need anything.”

“I need a bottle,” Legolas said. 

“Bottle?”

There was another rustling of the vines and a bigger opening through which a bottle with a large opening was handed in. 

Tauriel took it and brought it to Legolas. She was clearly confused but said nothing. 

He took the bottle in his good hand and lowered it under the covers. There was some fumbling about before he looked at Tauriel. “I need help.” 

“Anything.” 

“Just hold me.” 

Tauriel wrapped her arms around him. She pulled his head against her chest.

Legolas laughed. “Oh, don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” 

“How have I made you- what do I need to do? Tell me love.”

“I need to relieve myself into the bottle but I can’t hold the bottle and myself at the same time.” 

“Oh.” Tauriel reached down then changed her mind and ducked under the blankets. She took the bottle and his manhood, one in each hand. “I have you.” 

He sighed as he let go. “Thank you.” 

“Anything love. Anything.”

A hand thrust through the hole in the vines for the bottle. “Normally a nurse would do that, but these vines keep growing.” 

“I feel the need to protect you.” Tauriel’s tone was firm. “I failed out there. I almost killed you all. I cannot do that again. I need to protect you from everything.”

“My brother, Dru and I have talked it over and we will stay long enough for Dru to teach you to get better control of your powers. We will send word to Lothlorien to say we will be delayed.” 

“You should go. I would not hold you back. It is not right.” 

“We are only going to visit our sister. She can wait.” 

Tauriel shook her head. “There is no reason for you to stay. My power is not enough to do anything without Legolas.”

“Tauriel, they are trying to get out of the bookkeeping. They can stay,” Legolas muttered. 

“As you wish my love.” Tauriel turned her attention back to him. The more she focused on him the more the vines grew and thickened. She curled up at his side, stroking his chest. She wanted him to rest, to sleep and heal. That was all that occupied her mind. 

The captain of the guard informed Thranduil that the dogs were all dead. They had followed Tauriel right to their death as if focused on only her. Most animals would flee to preserve themselves but these seemed primarily fixated. 

In the afternoon, Edstal stood on the outside of the vines. The captain was beside him. “Your highness, if you are able, judgement needs to be passed on a guard. He failed to protect you and then was unable to follow the princess, thus putting her life in jeopardy.” The captain, Liende frowned. It was odd to talk to a wall of plants. 

“Tauriel, do I have to upset you to wither the vines. Enough. The healers need to treat me,” Legolas said. 

Her lip quivered but she stayed composed. She concentrated and the vines began to shrink away. It was exhausting but she managed to get them to wither enough so they could see Edstal and Liende.

“You are Commander of the Guard, my love. What punishment does the regulations demand?” Legolas asked her. 

“I would not punish him.” Tauriel focused on the task at hand. “He did the best he could. He did insert himself between the dogs and both of us in an effort to save us. He did try to follow me. He was hampered.” Her hand stroked Fox. “I think, if punishment is needed it should be to see to the prince’s blades. Clean and sharpen them.”

Captain Liende bowed to her and they left. They bowed to Thranduil outside as he was entering to see Legolas. “So it is true. You prevent the healers from seeing him,” he said as he came to stand at the vines. 

“I was trying to protect him.” 

“This is not protection, Tauriel. This is an outpouring of your emotions. The dogs are all dead. It seemed that someone trained them to attack you. I understand that your boots went missing and then were returned to you. The dogs were trained to your scent and then to ensure that it is you they attack, the boots were returned so that you would be wearing them or at the very least they would be close by. 

“You chose to disobey my ruling about going outside the city, thus endangering my son and causing him harm. There are plenty of trees on the mountain which are protected by the city.” 

Fear gripped Tauriel. She was stiff and paled as Thranduil spoke. She had been on the receiving end of this talk before. She kept her eyes on the king, not wanting to show disrespect in addition to the punishment he would be giving her. She gripped the blanket tightly around herself. “I accept the responsibility of the attack and whatever punishment you feel is fitting your majesty.” It took a great deal of effort not to let her voice waiver. “It was me they were attacking. It was I who put everyone in danger.” She would not make excuses or argue. Legolas was hurt badly. Frigthoren was hurt badly and it was her fault. 

_ The wizards were right. I cause chaos wherever I am. _

The remaining vines withered and shrivelled, falling to the floor. 

“You will spend one week in the woods upon the mountain with the nymph Dru as your teacher. You will not return until you are capable of controlling this power enough to keep from making vine walls and withering everything in sight. Lord Elrond’s sons have kindly agreed to go with you. The worst dangers you will face are from your own power and your recklessness. I do not understand. If you wanted to climb trees and go swimming, there are plenty of places within the city or on the mountain.” 

“Be well, my son,” he added and then left. 

Immediately a servant came in with fresh clothes for her, her travelling clothes. 

Tauriel said nothing. She got out of the bed and began dressing. She could not bring herself to look Legolas. She was ashamed of herself and her actions. She pulled her coat on, ran her fingers through her hair and inhaled. “I will return when I am in better control. My wildness and emotions hurts everyone.”

“You will leave Fox here with me. She is too close to whelping to follow you up the mountain.”

“As you command.” She had reverted back to being a guard. She did not meet his eyes. 

_ Come here and kiss me. I will miss you. _

Tauriel stiffly moved to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him gently. It was as if she was afraid to do anything more than she was told.

_ Your hair is a mess. I cannot comb it.  _

_ Leave it. Perhaps I can learn to tame it while I learn to tame myself. _

_ Let Dru plait it. _

_ No. I will tend it when I am in a better mindset. Dru will have enough to do with trying to teach me.  _

_ Expect to hear from me at sunset each evening. I will not interrupt your training otherwise. I will concentrate on getting better so I can tend your hair when you return.  _

_ You would still wish to speak with me? Are you not angry with me as the rest are? My nature has caused so much chaos. I put you in danger.  _

_ I am not angry. I am equally to blame. When I found you had gone outside, I should have stopped it, but I joined you instead. I put you in danger as well as Dru and the twins. I am too tired to be angry even at myself. The tea calms me.  _

_ Sleep. Rest. Heal. I will return when I am better under control, less wild and dangerous. I love you.  _ Now, she could not contain her tears. They fell onto the bed. 

_ Less dangerous. Not less wild. _

Tauriel nodded but said nothing. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

_ Dru is still wild but she controls her power.  _

_ I am not as powerful as she is so I hope to learn quickly.  _ Tauriel straightened up. 

Legolas put his fist to his chest and then extended his arm with an open palm.  _ My heart goes with you. _

_ Mine stays with you.  _ She wiped at her tears in an attempt to hide the fact that she was crying. Tauriel closed her eyes and concentrated. A single vine full of jasmine grew and bloomed just by the bed.  _ A reminder of me that I hope you will look at fondly. _

He nodded and watched her leave. This was going to be a difficult week. The healers entered as soon as she left and began to unbandage his arm. He had not seen it before though he knew from the pain that lingered that it was bad. The bone was exposed and the muscles torn. “Can you move your fingers, highness?” 

Legolas concentrated. “No.” 

Tauriel left the halls of healing and went to find Dru and the twins. She said nothing other than greeting them when they opened the door for her. 

She had no supplies, no bedroll and did not want anything. She needed to focus on the land and all Dru was going to teach her. There was no need for other things. The orchards has food as did the trees.

The twins had a small bag each. One had herbs and a small pot for boiling water and the other had lembas bread. They would get water from the mountain springs. They knew where they were going. 

Tauriel was sombre. She followed them, silent as they left the castle and headed out to the woods. At the threshold, Dru stripped and turned to Tauriel. “Remove,” she said and pointed to Tauriel’s clothes. 

Tauriel stripped down. She ignored the twins. She was here to learn from Dru and that was what she intended to do. 

“She will freeze,” Elladan said. 

“She will not. Elf not feel cold. Nymph not feel cold. She cold because woods sick. Woods on mountain not sick,” Dru told them. 

Tauriel simply stood there as they talked. She wiggled her toes, feeling the dirt and grass between them. 

Elrohir went to strip. “No,” Dru said. She smiled at him. “Dru busy. Need mind on Tauriel.” 

The twins laughed. 

Tauriel turned to look at the trees. She had no laughter in her. 

“You cold?” Dru asked her.

“Only on the inside at the moment. I did a lot of damage.” She found herself clenching her jaw. She shivered. “Maybe I am a little cold.”

“Sick, in you,” Dru said. 

“Sick?” Tauriel frowned and looked at her. 

Dru tapped Tauriel’s head. “Sick up here.” 

“That is why I need you to teach me. I am wrong and dangerous. I have heard it enough. I believe it and desire to fix it.”

“Put aside past. Now you learn.”

Tauriel nodded. “I am here to learn.”

“Not ready to learn in here,” again Dru tapped Tauriel’s head. “Must not think bad. All children fail. Learn by fail. Try again. Do better.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes and began to focus on her breathing. She forced away her emotions and thoughts of what had happened. Her pulse slowed, her breathing evened out. She opened her eyes. “I wish to learn.”

A servant entered the room and began cleaning up the old vines, Tauriel’s clothes and generally making the room clean. She pulled out scissors and approached the vine to snip it down. She was quiet, not wishing to wake the prince who had been given herbs to make him sleep. She cut the vine down and tossed it to the pile of others she intended to take out. Fresh water was put on his bedside table. When she left the room was left impeccably clean. But the fresh vine of jasmine that Tauriel had left with him grew back. 

Without Tauriel there, the tea worked better. He was not picking up on her negative thoughts and trying to remain alert due to her protectiveness. If she was protecting him there must be danger and if there was danger he had to stay alert. Finally he felt completely safe. The twins and Dru would protect Tauriel and he could heal. His arm began to glow with a pale blue light. A finger twitched. 

The boxes of bodies had been lined up where the public could see them in an effort to identify the remains. Many were little more than dust and a few dried bones. Elf bodies tended to disintegrate completely over time. But apparently Tataya left what jewellery he wasn’t interested in on the bodies. The Greenwood had only been a city for 5000 years and the house where the bodies had been found much younger than that. And yet it gave them no clue as to how old the bodies were because they could have been transferred to the boxes at any time. Tataya’s family had been original settlers here before Thranduil’s father arrive 5000 years ago. Only a few of the boxes had scratch marks inside. The design of the boxes spoke of them being all built at the same time. 

Liende interviewed each of Tataya’s servants. 

Most of the servants remained tight lipped. Some did not seem to know anything. Three had come into the household only at the end of Tataya’s time in the manor. Liende began to press them more and eventually a maid broke and began to tell him that many of the servants avoided the lower levels and took advantage of the freedom Tataya gave them. She kept to herself and had no idea what was going on in other parts of the household. 

He used his authority to release the new servants who seemed to have nothing to do with what was going on in the manor. And then threatened to have them all executed for the murders if they did not speak up. 

He began to get confessions of being paid off to ignore all what their master was doing. The gardener took the money and focused solely on the gardens, the plants and he was happy to ignore all that went on in the manor walls. 

Mayela confessed to taking payment and turned a blind eye to what Tataya did. She kept the household running, supplies coming in. She ordered things that had no business in a manor, things that could be used to create odd conconctions. She simply did as she was told. 

The cook confessed that he had once seen the boxes being moved into the lower kitchen but was threatened by Tataya if he ever breathed a word of them or invaded his master’s privacy.

It was a footman and the book keeper who were the last to break. Both said as little as possible and under pressure confessed that they had helped Tataya. They were not privy to the nature of what he was up to but they had known of the bodies. They had helped him stack the boxes. They had helped conceal the smells with plants, oils and incense. Since it was a kitchen it had been designed to keep the smells away from the house and the gardener had been instructed to plant aromatic plants close to the kitchen. That was not unusual. Strong smelling herbs were often planted as close to the kitchen as possible. Several servants had left over the years due to problems with Tataya. One had vanished in the middle of the night after an argument with Tataya. They were told he had gone home to his family, but the servants knew he had no family.

Tauriel was in the middle of meditation where Dru was teaching her to find the centre of the powers within her, when she suddenly screamed. 

Legolas had been given tea to make him sleep and to ease his pain for that they could operate on his arm. Some of the flesh had died and they needed to cut it out. But the tea could not kill the pain completely and Legolas had woken. They were holding him down as they had to complete the operation. 

Tauriel was breathing heavily. “They are hurting him.” It was the first time she had been able to feel Legolas without him talking to her. She put her hands on the ground and tried to find the calm, the centre as Dru had told her. She focused on her heart and breathed deeply. She pushed energy at her heart as she thought of him. She had no way of knowing if it did anything but it kept her from running back to the castle to be at his side. It kept the fear at bay. 

“Many treatments are painful,” Elladan said. 

“His arm was torn to the bone,” Elrohir continued.

“They have to get everything back in its proper place for it to heal properly,” Elladan added. 

Tauriel tried to shut out their voices. She knew they were trying to reassure her but she needed to focus.

But it was as much for Dru’s benefit that they spoke. She had to know what was going on for her to know how to help Tauriel. 

Tauriel turned her mind to the sound of her heartbeat in her chest.

“Stop thinking of him and think of the trees, think of the babies, think of new life,” Dru told her.

“He is my heart...he is my life…” She frowned but kept her eyes closed. 

“Life hurts!”

Tauriel swallowed and turned her attention to the trees. She sought out their voices, their pulse. Her breathing slowed again. This time she found energy just above her stomach, in her very centre. She felt it reach out like thin roots, reaching, touching the ground to burrow in. The ground around her sprouted small flowers. Tauriel reached deeper in herself. 

Dru bagan talking to her. “Life is pain. Love is pain. Having babies is pain. Growth is pain. Pain is too much. Too much life, too much love, too much of anything. You like archery. Archery makes you happy. Too much archery is pain. Your arm hurt, your chest hurt, your feet hurt. Too much practice is pain. You understand?” 

“Yes.” Tauriel kept breathing slow and measured. “I do not retreat from too much archery. I hide behind the pain of everything else…” Her centre rippled, darkened a little. Tauriel fought to get it back. It was easy to let sadness and pain in and affect her.

“You touch his pain. It touches you. You know his pain. That is enough. Now stop feeling his pain. Pain says stop. Pain says something wrong. Your mind knows something is wrong. You fix it. You stop pain. Now you stop pain.” 

“I didn’t fix it.” Tauriel frowned. 

“It is not your pain.” 

Tauriel concentrated. She was still holding his pain, she saw that now. It remained. She was worried about him but there was nothing she could do to help. He was being taken care of. He was safe. She focused on that thought. Her being upset or holding on to his pain did not help either of them. Tauriel exhaled as if she was blowing out a candle and let his pain go.

“Good pain blow away, breath in green, breath out brown.”

Tauriel inhaled and held her breath. She could feel the air of the woods in her lungs. She smiled. A strange feeling fluttered in her abdomen as if she had inhaled moths. She held the air in for a long time and this time when she blew out she let go the lingering guilt she had over the attack. She had not realized it was still there in her. She had to learn it was not enough to just not think about it. She inhaled again and as she held her breath it felt as if small vines were moving up her back and along her arms. Again she felt a flutter in her abdomen. She exhaled and opened her eyes. “It felt like the trees were breathing with me.”

“Yes, now you are nymph,” Dru smiled. “Walk with me. Touch life.” 

Tauriel stood. She placed a hand on her abdomen. She frowned a little but smiled. “Let’s walk.”

Dru took her hand and placed it over the growing swell of Dru’s abdomen. “Elf and nymph.”

Tauriel smiled and closed her eyes. Her lips parted and she gasped as she realized she could sense them, the babies. It was as if she could feel the life around her from her feet to the top of her head. She took a few breaths. Like pain, too much of this was overwhelming as well.

Dru then moved Tauriel’s hand to her own abdomen. “Feel difference.” 

Tauriel nodded. “Life but not the same. Elf and human.” Happy tears pricked her eyes. She could feel them, the babies in her. “I can feel their life.” The fluttering feeling filled her abdomen again. “I know them now.”

Picking up a twig that had been knocked from a bush by an animal she handed it to Tauriel. It was still green but dying. “Now think of horrible thing men do to you.”

Tauriel held the twig. She closed her eyes and thought of being pulled from Legolas, of being held down, of their hands. She thought of the ranger who tackled her, how he had held her face as he used her body. Her mind went to the farm and Matthew’s body, of how he had been put down there. 

“Open eyes.” 

Tauriel opened her eyes to look down at the twig in her hand. 

“Plant dead. How does that make you feel?” 

“I didn’t mean to kill it.” Tauriel felt guilty. She was supposed to be learning how to stop that from happening. “I let it get away from me…”

Dru pointed down at her feet. There was a dead patch slowing spreading in the grass. 

“Oh. No...no..how do I stop it?” Tauriel looked around. 

“You kill with your guilt, with your sadness. More you sad more you kill. More you kill more you sad. You stop.”

Tauriel looked around and then focused. She took a deep breath in and then blew out, giving away the guilt. She had no reason to feel guilty. She took another deep breath in and let the energy reach out like roots again. 

“We rest now, up tree,” Dru said. When they were all four of them settled in the tree, Dru spoke again. “You feel Legolas’ pain now?” 

“Yes but only that I am aware, connected to him. I am not responsible for it. I cannot fix it. If I was there I would comfort him but I am not.” Tauriel leaned back against the tree. She felt the rough bark on her back and enjoyed the feel. She sighed and it felt like the tree sighed with her. “I know he is being looked after.” She turned her eyes to where the sun was setting. A bird landed on her leg and hopped about before settling in. 

“His pain still there. His injury not healed yet. But be aware, not be in pain. No panic. Everything small. Not too much,” Dru told her. “Babies big happy, but very small.”

“I am not in pain. I just know he is. I also know I cannot help him and I am not saddened by that. It is not a fault in me.” Tauriel put her hand on her abdomen. She couldn’t feel it on the outside but internally she felt the flutter. “They are small but they have made themselves known to me.” She smiled. 

“Tomorrow we practice. You learn to feel the dead and the living.” Dru laid down on the branch and reached down to her pretties. “Food, please.” 

Legolas had passed out from the pain. When he woke Thranduil was sitting by the bed, wine in one hand and book in other. He was reading aloud and only stopped when he realised that Legolas was awake. 

“How are you feeling, my son?”

Legolas took a moment to answer. “I can’t feel my hand.” 

“They had to cut away the damaged skin. It will take time to heal. You have peace now and need to focus on just resting.”

“But shouldn’t I be able to feel it?” Legolas asked worried. 

“They have given you quite a bit of herbs for the pain and the area was cooled to keep swelling down. I promise it is there.”

He tried to lift his arm. “But it will be alright? I will heal? I will be able to use my arm?” 

“It is going to take time my son. They say a year or more before it is able to return to normal.” Thranduil leaned forward in his chair. “Little time in the life of an elf. I would change it if I could but I am not a healer. The ones Lord Elrond sent us are doing their very best. The damage was extensive.” He sat back and took a sip of wine. “It should not have happened at all but here we are.”

“That dog was huge. It weighed more than me and it could have bitten my head off with it’s jaws.”

“Yes, I saw the bodies of the others that chased Tauriel here. It was foolish of her to take you all out of the city. This could have been far worse.” 

“It was equally my fault. I should have ordered them back to safety but I joined them instead. I am lucky to be alive. No one has told me of Frigthoren.” 

“He is very badly hurt. They continue to work on him. His arm is broken, the bone shattered from the force of a bite.” Thranduil looked angry. “Where women go, men follow. I will make sure your wife learns restraint. I will not have her leading you off into danger like that.” 

“She is wild, father. The more you restrain her the more dangerous she becomes.” 

“Anything wild can be tamed and tempered. She is a princess. If she continues as she is, they will continue to hunt her, they will come after her.”

“I don’t want her tamed. I love her as she is.”

Thranduil sighed. “I know you love her but it is for your own safety. She must learn. She must understand. Do you wish her to jeopardize your child? She will learn to control herself. Dru will see to that.”

“Then we must tame her with honey and soft words. I am ashamed, father. I was not brave. I was scared of the dogs.” 

“As you should have been. They were attacking you. You fought back and were overpowered. There is no shame in that.” He took another sip of wine. “Tauriel can be outspoken, she is free to think and speak her mind. I will welcome that but she must learn to control her actions, her emotions. Honey and soft words will not do that. It will be trained out of her just as her skills were trained into her.”

“I woke the nymph in her. It will take time for her to learn to control that nymph. Just as I must learn to control the power that my mother has given me. I am also too wild.”

Thranduil smiled. “My son, no one could possibly think you too wild,” he said. “It is late. You should sleep. I will read to you to help you rest.” 

Legolas closed his eyes. He would miss his father, living in Las Galen Manor instead of the palace. But he had to learn to let go now that he was married. 

Thranduil began reading to him once more. 

_ She was walking in the trees. Naked, pale skin shining in the light of the full moon. The grass was lush and soft under her feet. Ivy was woven into her hair. Her fingers brushed the trees as she walked. _

_ She was looking for someplace. It needed to be perfect. A hand moved over her abdomen. It was round but not overly large. She didn’t look as if she carried two but she could feel them up into her ribs. She sought a place to birth them. The time was soon.  _

Tauriel opened her eyes. She was smiling and her hand rested on her abdomen. The bird had nestled onto her shoulder now, hiding under her hair. Two chipmunks had curled up on her thigh. Around her she could feel the trees resting. 

It was not the dawn light that woke her but Legolas’ voice in her head.  _ Tauriel. _

_ Hello my love. I have missed your voice. I felt your pain today. How are you? _

_ It’s not too bad. They gave me tea to make me sleep so I was not able to talk to you at sunset. Forgive me. I do not want you to feel my pain. _

_ There is nothing to forgive. I would know your pain and know you are being taken care of. I am glad they have you resting.  _

_ The morning light is just starting to filter in. How is your training going? Is Dru hard on you? _

_ She is how she needs to be for me to learn. I learned that my sadness and guilt kills and then I feel more guilt and it kills more. A vicious circle. I have learned to stop it, to recognize it. I have also learned to feel life. I can feel the trees breathing with me. I felt Dru’s babies. I felt our babies. They flutter like small moths in me. I can feel their small but strong lives.  _

Legolas smiled.  _ I am so happy. As they grow I will be able to see them. But…  _ he paused.  _ No secrets. _

_ No secrets, my heart. _

_ My arm is badly damaged. It might take a year or more to heal. At the moment i cannot feel my hand or move my fingers. _

_ A year is not so long. It will heal. It will grow strong again. The dogs were vicious.  _

_ It will be difficult for me to hold them when they are born. _

_ We will find a way. Your other arm will hold one while I tend to the other. Then we will switch. We will make it work. We are together in all things my love.  _

_ You will have to get accustomed to me having servants around to help me.  _

_ Of course. You will have all the help you need. I will help in any way I can. You will have to suffer with only letting me ride you while we make love.  _ Her tone was teasing. 

_ Oh, I think that I can find that book again and learn other ways. _

_ We will be very inventive in our love making. I look forward to exploring with you. I wish you were here and I could hold you close. Maybe you could feel the trees as I do, through me. _

_ Later as I heal you will have to help me train my muscles to use my bow again and sword. _

_ Do not talk as if this will be a hardship for me. I will be at your side to work with you, to help you and I will do it gladly. You are my husband, my love, half my soul. I will do anything for you that you need. I am at your side. Forever. _

_ I have to go. The healer has come. I love you.  _

_ I love you Legolas.  _ Tauriel sighed contentedly and rested her head back against the tree. She was smiling. 

Legolas was given more tea and he welcomed it. The longer he was awake the more his arm hurt. He didn’t care if it was to put him to sleep or to help with the pain. He would drink the better tea. “Why does all healing tea taste so foul?” 

The healer laughed. “I do not know, Highness. There are some patients who like the taste.” 

He looked at his bandaged arm. It rested high on pillows. “I can feel up to my wrist and then no more. Will the feeling return?”

“We are hopeful that it will, Highness. But the arm is swollen and may take some time for the swelling to go down. Only then can we tell the true damage to your hand.”

“So my hand might be as if it is cut off?”

“Truthfully, Highness. We do not know.” 

Morning broke and Tauriel was already walking in the trees while the others slept. She was practicing, focusing on feeling the trees and feeling the life around her. She practiced channeling it into the land.

“Find something safe to eat, without raiding the orchards. Use you senses to know what is and isn’t safe,” Dru called to her without even opening her eyes. 

Tauriel inhaled, closed her eyes and focused. Her nose picked up the smell of a berry but as she moved closer to it something told her it was wrong. She avoided it and moved off into the trees. Her ‘roots’ reached out to find life. She knelt and dug into soft earth and pulled out a tuber that looked like a mix between a carrot in shape and a potato in colour. Tauriel was smiling as she returned to where Dru sat in the tree. “This?” 

“Good,” Dru took the root. “Now find one for yourself,” she said with a smile. 

Tauriel found that instincts for food were not always to her taste. The mole that she had found sniffed at her and looked just too cute to eat. 

“I do not have the stomach to eat animals I find.” She laughed as she dug up another plant. “This?” 

“Yes.” Dru broke the root in two and then the leafy plant. “Breakfast. You will learn to hunt again. Deer are easier. The little things are more difficult. Death is part of life. Every creature eats another to survive.” 

“Rabbit. Deer. I do not mind hunting those. If I needed to I am sure I would hunt anything.” 

“You will kill anything to feed your children.” 

Tauriel nodded. She knew in her core that Dru was right. She took a bite of the root and leafy meal. Her stomach grumbled. “I do not think the babies wish me to eat…”

“Babies must learn. They feed off you. You must eat or babies will eat you.”

“If I eat something they do not like it does not stay...I uneat as you said.”

“Vomit,” Elladan provided the word. “Language lesson of the day. The word is vomit. How can an elf get some sleep with all this chatter and climbing up and down from the tree?” 

“I am not here to ensure you rest. I am here to learn.” Tauriel called up to them. She looked at Dru. “I vomit, in the mornings in particular if I eat something they do not like or sometimes just from thinking of food.”

“It will go soon, I hope,” Dru said. She looked at Tauriel strangely and then dropped down out of the tree and vomited. 

Tauriel dropped down and tossed the breakfast away. Her stomach threatened to follow Dru’s lead. She walked off in search of air and an attempt at calming the nausea. 

Elladan and Elrohir comforted Dru. It was about half an hour before anyone felt like doing anything and then they went to the stream. The water was cold and clear and refreshing. They washed and drank. 

Tauriel stood on the bank and shivered. She smiled to herself. She missed Legolas but thought of how nice his arms felt around her and how he took care of her when they bathed. It was a different intimacy than being in bed together. That then brought thoughts of being in bed together. She wondered how others managed not being able to touch or make love. She craved his touch. She shuddered a little and shifted her mind to less arousing things. 

“How does the water feel?” Dru asked. 

“Cool but not uncomfortable. I still feel as if there is a chill deep inside me at times. It was worse the other day, out of the city in the woods but I am not cold as I was.”

“Stay warm in the Mirkwood. Many clothes.”

“Dru, ‘Wear many clothes’,” Elladan told her. 

“I say that.” 

Tauriel chuckled. “We both should wear layers in the Mirkwood. It is dying.” Her smile fell away. 

Elladan rolled his eyes. Dru shoved him into the water. 

Tauriel moved away to let them have time alone. She enjoyed hearing their laughter and playfulness. She found it sweet the way the twins doted in Dru so much. She was glad Legolas had woken Dru for them. She walked between trees, stopping to watch a snake sun itself on a rock. She admired the way the sun glinted off the green scales. 

After the twins and Dru had a bit more fun in the water and on the bank and up a tree, Dru left the twins to dress while she went after Taruiel. “You were upwind of us so that I could find you,” Dru observed. “Come,” she told Tauriel and waved her over to a fallen tree that had been lying there for quite some time. “Today You learn dead, dying and live, what can be saved and what should not be saved. Death is life. Life is death.” 

Tauriel moved to the fallen tree and sat facing Dru. 

“What do you feel?” Dru said pronouncing the words carefully as she practiced her Silvan. 

“From this tree?” Her tilted her head. “From the tree, nothing. It has no life to it but in it, life. Small life but abundant. 

“Under?”

“Decay but surrounding it…” Tauriel frowned. “It is as if the decay is changing and the ground is holding it.” She shook her head. “I cannot explain it. There is also an animal burrowed deep under us.” She smiled.

“The old tree feeds the ground, home for many lives, getting ground ready for new plants. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, maybe in many years. Death feeds life.” Dru told her. “Come,” she led Tauriel to a new spot.

Tauriel nodded as she stood and followed her. They stopped under a big tree whose shade kept many plants from growing. “What do you feel?”

“The tree and the ground is dying. The tree has taken everything and is too large. Nothing can grow under it and nothing feeds the ground. Because nothing feeds the ground the tree is slowly dying. It sent roots too far.” Tauriel pointed. “Used too much energy.”

“Save or not?”

Tauriel looked around. No other tree grew nearby. The land was too used. “No. The tree must die to feed the ground and to eventually open the land back up. It has taken its space for too long. It’s time is done.”

“You good nymph.”

“Are!” Elladan called. “Complete the verb. You are a good nymph.”

Tauriel held in a chuckle. “I have a good teacher.”

Dru lent closer to Tauriel and said quietly. “He bad at ancient Sindarin.”

Tauriel openly laughed now. “They are skilled at many things, perhaps not that.” She moved to the tree, still smiling. “If I was looking after this wood I could take this tree and then nourish the land, get plants to grow? Yes?”

“Or give it time to die. Look up.” 

Tauriel looked up into the tree’s branches. There were lots of birds, some building nests. 

“Of course but what I mean is, I am to keep the Greenwood alive. After, Legolas and I return it to what it was.” She shook her head a little. “If it felt like a tree should be gone to make way for new life, faster. If that was the better option I could do that. Control its death and then bring new life. Right?”

“When time is right. Before the snows.”

Tauriel nodded. She was absorbing all the information she could. She wanted to learn, to control herself as she was expected to do.

“Give a little. Keep leaves green for birds until their babies have flown.” 

Tauriel’s hand was still on the tree. She reached out with her energy and gave just a bit of it to the tree. It tried to pull more, like a starving man trying to take as much food as he could in one go. It’s need pained her but Tauriel fought the urge to help it. It’s time was ending and she could not feel guilty for that. She took her hand away. She was pale but faced Dru. “That was hard.”

“You learn control,” Dru smiled. “Rest now. How you feel?” 

“Verb!” Elladan called.

“How DO you feel?” 

“As if I have eased its pain enough to allow it to die a little more comfortably. I am happy the birds are protected.” Tauriel frowned. “I am tired though.”

“Hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Pretties feed us,” Dru said. 

“Yes well, come out from there before the birds poop on you.” 

Tauriel walked back towards the twins but stopped suddenly. She ran towards some bushes and vomited. The babies did not seem to appreciate that she was about to eat or perhaps she had waited too long. She could not seem to figure out what it was they wanted. 

“Maybe you gave too much energy to the tree,” Elrohir said as he came to her with a waterskin freshly filled from the stream. 

“I think when one wishes me to eat, the other does not and vice versa. They do not seem to rest at the same time either. One is always awake.”

“Legolas is not here to give you energy, so you have to eat,” Elrohir told her. 

Tauriel took a large drink. The cold water felt good and seemed to settle her stomach. “It is hard to eat when one does not necessarily feel hungry.” She drank until the water skin was empty. 

“You needed water.” Elrohir said in amazement as he looked at the empty waterskin. 

“Apparently I did. I feel much better.” 

“Tree take your water?” Dru asked. 

Tauriel looked thoughtful. “No, I do not think so. I felt like this before. Even at meals.” 

“You’ve been vomiting,” Elrohir said. 

“Yes. At least once a day.” Tauriel grimaced. 

“You have to be careful to drink more,” Elladan told her. 

“I will.” She moved to sit under a nearby tree. “I do not feel hungry now.”

“Your stomach is full of water,” Elrohir pointed out.

“No room for food then.” Tauriel chuckled. “May I have the Lembas? Just a small piece. It often is enough to last me for a long time even with the babies growing.”

“In half an hour,” Elrohir told her. “Let your body absorb some of that water first.” 

She stood. “Then I will walk. I am tired but restless.” 

Elrohir put his hand over her forehead, not quite touching. He chanted softly and Tauriel felt sleepy. She tried to fight it. She disliked the feeling. It was like what the wizards had tried to do to her. What they had done to her. But this felt a little different. It was peaceful. A gentle breeze blew, birds chirped, a squirrel came to sit beside her. Tauriel lost the battle and her knees gave out. She slumped forward into Elrohir’s arms.

As if sensing that Legolas was getting restless and missing Tauriel, Fox snuggled under his arm with her head on his chest like Tauriel did. He curled his arm around her. “You miss her too.” 

She woke up on soft grass, curled on her side. One hand was out as if resting on something that wasn’t there. Tauriel sighed. She missed being in bed with Legolas. She missed feeling him breathe and the warmth of his body against hers. She sat up and looked around for the others.

“Where did you go?” Dru asked her. 

“No where. I was standing and then, sleep. Now I am here.” Tauriel frowned. 

“No, you leave body behind. You go somewhere? You go to Legolas?”

“I dreamt of being in bed with him, laying with him but I didn’t go anywhere.” Tauriel wiped a hand over her face. “I would not know how to do that if I wanted to.” 

Dru plucked a hair off Tauriel’s shoulder. “Fox.”

“I left her with Legolas. He told me I could not take her.”

Dru smiled. “Close eyes. Open eyes as Fox.” 

Tauriel closed her eyes. “Open eyes as Fox? But she is with Legolas in the castle.” She concentrated on Fox. Thought of her soft fur and rough tongue. Her breathing slowed and almost seemed to stop. 

_ Legolas.  _ She could see him. She moved to kiss him but it was not the same as if she was there. Yet she could feel his arm around her.

Legolas laughed. “Quit that or the healers will remove you,” he said. 

She rubbed her face against his cheek. She could see down her muzzle. She was not herself but she was Fox. She nuzzled against his face again and again. 

“Settle down, Fox,” Legolas told her. “What’s wrong? Are you hungry?”

She whined and buried herself back at his side. She laid her head down on his chest again and looked up at him. 

“Good girl,” Legolas said. “I need to sleep a bit more before they come change the bandages. Neither of us like that.” 

Tauriel opened her eyes. She was back in the woods. She stared at Dru. “I-I was Fox! I could see through her eyes and I could touch Legolas. How?”

“Fox your...Fox is your totem,” Dru told her. 

“I do not understand.” Tauriel stood. 

“I am tree nymph. I know only plants. You are wood nymph. You know all creatures, all plants. Fox is spirit bond. Your totem.” 

It was hard to understand but a part of Tauriel innately knew what Dru said was correct. “I thought she was just fond of me and very smart.”

“All her babies will be your totem. You are alpha fox.”

Tauriel put a hand on the nearest tree to steady herself. “I see…” It was another piece, another thing she learned about herself. There had been a lot of it in the last little while and it was clear that she had never really processed any of it, not fully. Every time there was a moment to breathe or to think something else happened. She knew it was part of why she was having so many problems controlling her powers and her emotions. 

“We walk now. Stay too long in one place and we grow roots,” Dru told her. 

“Yes, let’s walk.” Tauriel tried to push away her thoughts. Now was the time for her to learn her powers and how to control them not analyze her life.

Dru sighed. “Joke needs practice.” 

Tauriel looked at her. She looked thoughtful and then chuckled softly. “Grow roots...I understand now. I feared you were serious.”

Dru laughed lightly and stretched. Elrohir handed them both a piece of lembas. Elladan had refilled the waterskins. 

Tauriel ate the Lembas and then drank a quarter of a waterskin. She felt refreshed. They walked for a good hour or more, silently following the stream up the mountain. The twins were playfully jumping from one side of the narrow stream to the other, until they came to a small lake. “Good spot to camp the night,” they both said and collected wood for a fire. 

Tauriel had used the walk to think. She pieced together all she had learned about herself and made a list of unanswered questions. By the time they stopped to make camp she felt settled and at peace with her past, the parts of her childhood she did not remember but had learned about. She also felt more sure about the future. 

Suddenly she was startled but there didn’t seem to be a reason for it. She felt like running, and then her arm started to ache. Tauriel closed her eyes and found her centre. She was breathing hard and had to force it to slow down. 

“Tell me,” Dru said. 

“Ache. My arm. Want to run away. Want to hide away.” 

“Legolas’ arm. Fox wants to hide.” 

Legolas bit down on the piece of wood in his mouth as they poured water on the bandage to release it from the dried blood. It seemed to have fused itself to him. 

Tauriel focused on Fox and opened her eyes. She was under the blanket in his bed. She had crawled down there to hide from the healers, from what they were doing to him. She forced herself up and under his good arm. Her head laid on his chest.

_ I am here, love.  _ Fox gave his chest a small lick.

_ Tauriel.  _ Legolas’ voice in her head was full of pain.

_ Yes. I am here. Hold Fox. I am there. Take what you need from me. Let me help you.  _

Legolas looked down at Fox.  _ Fox? _

_ Yes.  _ Fox licked his chest again. Her small fox eyes focused on his. 

Legolas screamed as they pulled the bandage away. 

_ Breathe love. Breathe. Find your calm. _

He took deep breaths and then glanced at his arm. She could feel the horror come over him.  _ I can see the bone. _

She fought the urge to panic.

_ It will heal. Use your energy, use mine. They will take care of you. It will be alright. It is not dead. I can feel it.  _ Fox licked his chest over and over again. 

“We are going to leave the bandage off, your highness. You will have to wear this. It will allow you to rest your arm but protect the wound from dust and insects.”

_ Water, my love. It is your element. You draw strength from it... _

“Draw me a bath.” 

“What?” 

“Draw me a bath. I will bathe. You will put something beside the bath for me to rest my arm on.”

“I can have the nurse wash you, your highness. It will hurt to move you.” 

“I know that. Draw me a bathe.” 

“As you wish, Highness.” 

It was dreadfully painful to move him to the bath. One servant had to hold him on his feet while another held his arm in position. They lowered him into the bath. Pillows were piled onto a stool beside the bath and they rested his arm there. 

“Would you like a scent in your bath, your highness?” 

“Jasmine,” he told them. “Bring that chair here.” He motioned to the other side of the bath near his good arm. Fox jumped up on it as if knowing why Legolas wanted the chair there. As he lay in the bath, he stroked Fox’s fur like he often did Tauriel’s hair. All his pain drained away and he relaxed. 

Thranduil came in while he was still in the bath. "Don't urinate in that bath "

Legolas grunted. "Am I ever to be reminded of that? I was barely 15 winters."

"Yes, your nannies were worried about you. You hadn't learnt to dress yourself yet. You barely walked. You hardly even fed yourself. You were more like a child of ten winters."

"Possibly because no one let me do anything for myself."

"How are you doing?"

"I'll survive. It hurts."

"The healers tell me you are healing quickly. As you always do. They say that you have healed as much in two days as they expected in two weeks."

"I seem to draw power from the water."

"The water only delivers the power to you," Thranduil said. “We have always believed that the Vala left a great deal of power within water.”

Fox curled up on the chair. Once Legolas was settled in the bath Tauriel returned back to herself. She smiled. “He is resting now.”

“You will learn to do this with other creatures and maybe plants.”

Over the next three days Dru taught her many things about the woods and how to use her power. Mostly though it was how to control it. “You feel where your power is centred in you, now. You know how to contain that power. You know that your emotions can open the door to that power.”

“I will have better control. I will not be a danger to everyone now.” Tauriel was calm, centred. She felt at peace. She had come to terms with who she was, with the past. There were unanswered questions but her focus was the present and the future. 

“I will learn to control the energy that Legolas gives me. My power is not so great but with him it is almost overwhelming. I will learn?” She looked at Dru.

“Hold that energy within you. You have that power. You can let it out when it is needed.” 

“To hold it in?” Tauriel looked thoughtful. “I did not think it possible. It rushes into me and I did not think I could stop it. Hold it…”

“If it is too much you release it into the stream and give new life downstream. Much power in water,” Dru told her. 

“How do I hold it?”

“Close the door.”

“Door?”

“Put a door in the room that you hold your power. Open it when you want. I have tree to store my energy. You from city. You have door.” 

“Dru...complete sentences,” Elladan reminded her. She said something back in ancient Sindarin and Elladan looked shocked. “A lady should not know such words.”

“Door.” Tauriel was focused on the idea as they bantered. “I can do that. I can close the door.”

They could see the mountains to the west from the mountain top they were on. The sun was dropping fast. “We can spend another night out here or we can go back to the city,” Elrohir said. 

Tauriel looked at Dru. “Am I ready to return? The king wants me in control, tamed and showing restraint. I feel more in control. I cannot say I feel tamed in any way. In truth, I feel more wild and connected to the woods but I feel in control.” She looked to Dru for assurance.

“Legolas likes you wild,” Elladan told her with a smirk. 

“But the king will punish me…” Tauriel looked annoyed. “No, I am here to learn to control my powers to learn who I am. I do not wish to be what the king wants. I am not him and I am not married to him.” She lifted her chin. “I am nymph, I am connected to the woods and I am married to the most powerful, bravest warrior I know.” She stood. “I wish to return to him.” She could feel the energy of the woods through her feet. It hummed through her. 

“Careful, you’ll take root where you stand,” Elrohir commented. “Then Legolas will be married to a tree.” 

Tauriel smirked. “Never. He married a nymph of the woods.” 

“We better start back.” 

Legolas was sitting up with his arm in a sling. Inside the sling was a pipe like tube in which his arm was protected. 

Fox was curled up at his feet. 

Tauriel went back to the manor first. But Legolas had not yet returned from the Halls of Healing. 

_ Tauriel.  _ Legolas called to her. It was sunset and he had not missed a day since the first to talk to her.  _ How goes your training? Will you be home soon?  _

_ Soon love. I am cleaning up. I will be with you soon.  _ She searched the manor but there was no sign of Shy. She dropped her clothes on the floor and began searching for clean ones. She grew annoyed as she looked through the clothes. The ones she had asked to be made had not arrived. She grabbed some thin green material and brought it with her to the bedroom. She went outside and out, into the water. Tauriel felt the energy and the life around her. When she was clean she tore up the green material and fashioned a dress, loose and flowing. She tied it off with a leather strap. Her boots were pulled on.

Tauriel walked to the halls of healing. Birds followed. The smell of earth and the woods followed her. In her hair ivy had wound its way, holding the strands in place. 

Legolas’ eyes went wide when she walked into his room. He stood, his jaw dropped. And he stared in amazement. Fox ran to her, making circles around her feet.

Tauriel said nothing. She crossed to him and kissed him. Her body pressed against him. She was careful of his arm but she needed to touch him. 

He held her slightly to one side where he could have her completely up against his body. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. “My love, my heart. I have missed you. Hugging Fox was just not enough.” 

Her hands stroked his hair. “I have missed you as well. I have learned a great deal but I cannot say your father will be overly pleased. I am not tamed as he wanted. I cannot be. To do so is to ignore what I am.” She kissed him again. “I have missed the taste of your lips.” 

“You taste different,” Legolas replied. “I like your new dress.” 

“It was all I could find that did not seem like it would weigh me down or constrict me.” She cocked her head. “I taste different? In a bad way?”

“Just different. Like sweet berries. What happened to your hair?” 

“The plants decided to hold it back.” She kissed his neck. 

Legolas lifted a lock of her hair and showed her the ends where it was now green and blended up into her red hair. “It looks like your hair decided to be a plant,” he smiled. “You are even more wild than before. I like it.” 

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “How are you? Are you resting? How is the pain?” She closed her eyes and felt for his energy. She could feel that the arm was healing. 

“Tired, all the time. The healing is taking all my energy. The baths helped, thank you for that. Sit tell me all about your training. Especially where you could visit me through Fox. I don’t think she even noticed.” 

“The herbs help to make you tired. The healing...I am here now and I can feed energy to you to help replenish you.” Tauriel waited for him to sit back in the chair. She sat at his feet, her head on his knees. Fox came to snuggle her. Tauriel buried her face in Fox’s fur. “I missed you too. Thank you for watching him and letting me come to him.”

She wrapped one arm around Fox. She reached for his good hand and placed it in her hair so he could run his fingers through it. “You smell like jasmine.” Tauriel centred herself, her energy reaching out like thin roots. They moved up his legs and she sighed. She let some of her energy flow out. She wished for him to feel a little less tired. “I learned to feel life, to give and take the energy. I learned to know life from things that are dying...I learned to control the flow even when I am emotional. I also learned how to use my emotions to make the effects greater. I learned I am not a tree nymph as you father said my mother was but a wood nymph. Dru is a tree nymph. She knows plants. I know all things in the woods. Animals and plants.” She nuzzled Fox. “I am the alpha. Fox and her kits are my totems. I can be in her, see through her eyes, move her. I came to you. I could feel your energy, your pain.” 

“I don’t want you to feel my pain. It is bad enough that I feel it. I wish Dru could teach me not to feel it.” 

“You should let me take it and I can put it away. I do not need to let it affect me. I learned that. I learned what I must do with your energy. I can keep it, store it away for when I need it, when it is needed. I keep it locked away and I control when it is released. I did not learn to be tame but I learned control. I learned to feel the life around me...the plants and the animals more, not less.”

He bent and kissed the top of her head. “I think father relates tame to control. But I like your wildness. It is the woods and the animals and the land and the sky.” 

“I will not be what he wishes. I cannot be as Lady Galadriel is or the other ladies.” She looked up at him. “I am glad you like it and I have learned to no longer cause danger because of it.” Tauriel moved, releasing Fox. She slid gently into his lap. Her back was against his chest. She took his good hand and placed it over her abdomen. “I felt them. They flutter like moths in me. When one sleeps the other moves and vice versa. Close your eyes.” She waited for him to close his eyes. “Breathe with me.” She centred her energy and then focused down into herself. She reached out to him and pulled his energy into her. She focused on the babies. Their strong but small bundles fluttered and moved in response.

“I feel them. They are too small to feel on their own, they do not yet think. They are like...parasites, but friendly parasites,” he tried to sound less horrified than he felt. 

“They are like seeds. Tiny demanding seeds but seeds.”

That made him relax. “Seeds. Yes, seeds. That is better.” 

Tauriel pulled her energy back and rested against him. Very gently she shifted in his lap so she could kiss him. “May I stay with you tonight?”

“Yes, definitely. A week is too long to be away from you.” 

“Yes it is. I fear I will climax if you simply kiss my neck at this point.” She laughed low in her throat. 

He managed to bend to kiss her neck. She moaned and shivered in his lap. “You torture me.” Her voice was almost a whisper. His hand slipped under her dress and caressed her thigh.

As Tauriel whimpered and parted her legs to allow him to touch more of her, the door opened and the healers entered. The nurse followed. Legolas withdrew his hand. 

“We have come to prepare you for bed, highness.” They stopped when they saw Tauriel. “We were not told the princess had returned. Forgive us but we must get him into bed, check his arm and administer the tea to allow him to sleep.” 

“The Princess will be staying tonight.”

The nurse was preparing the bed. “Shall I get blankets for you, highness? The chair is not the most comfortable for sleeping. I can have something brought in for you.” She stood at the end of the bed now. 

Tauriel slipped away from Legolas’ lap so he could stand and the healers could do their work. She could see they were leery as if waiting for vines to spring up should they go near him. “I will be staying in the bed with him.”

“I would advise against that, your highness. He must not be disturbed.”

“Noted,” Legolas said. “But I will sleep more easily with her.” He let them help him stand as it was awkward with the sling and he still had no use of his arm. The movement alone was painful. 

Tauriel moved to look out over the city. She reached down to pet Fox. She closed her eyes and reached for his energy.  _ Give me the pain, love.  _

He closed his eyes for a moment and let the pain leak away. 

Tauriel inhaled long and deep. She took the pain he sent to her and pushed it into her centre and locked it away. It did not affect her, it caused no issues around them. 

They moved him to the bed and got to work on the arm. One of the healers whispered to the nurse who disappeared. Tauriel crawled carefully into the bed and held Legolas’ good hand as they worked. 

The nurse returned with Thranduil. The nurse went to assist the healers. Thranduil stood at the end of the bed and watched, waiting for them to be done.

Dru pointed to the small carved wood box with a key to lock it. “That one, please.” She looked at the twins. 

Elrohir brought it to her. Elladan stood beside her. They were curious as to what she was doing. Their wife often left them guessing and on their toes.

“We must take it to Legolas. It will hold his pain,” she said. Then chanted over the box. She then locked it and threw the key in the fire, making sure that it melted. 

“His pain?” Elladan wondered if Dru had smoked their herbs when they were not looking. “In a box?”

“Yes. He will put all his pain in this box and it will never come out. He must have a more substantial focus than Tauriel.”

“Unless someone breaks the box.” Elrohir pointed out. 

“No, then it would just be an empty box.” 

The twins looked at each other. “We can take it to him in the morning. I have a feeling they will be occupied tonight.”

“That is why we must take it to him tonight. They must not associate their love making with pain. That will lead them back to the past,” she told them. 

“Alright. We will go now and leave quickly.” The twins escorted her to the halls of healing.

The healers finished. The wound was cleaned and the tea given to him to drink. They left them. The nurse waited for Legolas to drink the tea before she could be sure he was settled for the night. 

“They don’t trust me to do anything around here,” he told Tauriel. “Fox.” 

Fox jumped up on the bed and moved between Tauriel and Legolas. She placed a paw on his chest. 

“Yes, I know. It is good to have her back. We’ll go home tomorrow and you can have your pups. I wanted to build your whelping box myself. But they will be safe.” 

Fox licked his arm. She laid down, her head on his chest. She was waiting for him to drink the tea and go to sleep. 

Thranduil moved to sit in the chair by the bed. His hands pressed together and he looked over them at his son and daughter. “If you do not drink it the nurse cannot go about her other duties and I would have a moment to speak with you both before you rest.”

Tauriel sat in the bed, dress splayed around her. She had not spoken or moved other than to let Fox between them. Her eyes moved from Legolas to Thranduil. 

Legolas drank the tea and handed the nurse the cup. He made a face that showed clearly that he didn’t like the taste. “Why can they not flavour it?” he moaned. 

“It needs to do its job.” The nurse said. “Many enjoy the taste.” She bowed slightly and left the room. 

Thranduil looked at Tauriel. “You were told to return only if your powers were under control. You smell of the woods and there are other things that lead me to believe you are not ready to be here yet.”

“I do have my powers under control. I worked hard and I learned. I am not a danger to anyone.”

An eyebrow lifted. “And yet you seem as wild as the woods themselves.” 

“I will always be such. I am a part of the woods.” Tauriel took Legolas’ hand. “I know how to use my powers now and how to channel the power Legolas feeds me. I have control over my response should my emotions get the better of me.”

“And how am I to be sure of this?” Thranduil asked. “They tell me you intend to stay here tonight, against the healer’s advice. That does not sound as if you are thinking of him but are still selfish.”

“I need her here, father. I need to know she is safe and though I trust Elrond’s sons and the guards. It is more restful if she is with me.”

“And if she causes vines in the night and keeps the healers from doing their job? If she puts your life at risk again?”

“Then we will know that she needs more training in the control of her powers,” Legolas stated. 

“I am angry now and do you see any evidence of it?” Tauriel was calm. 

Thranduil gave a slight smile. “No daughter, I do not.” He leaned back in the chair. “You must be careful of that arm.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I know. It was badly damaged.”

“We are going home tomorrow. The healers can tend me there just as well as they do here.”

“I would have you come to the castle. I would feel better with you there. We still do not know who sent the dogs after Tauriel. Your wound is still quite severe.” 

“I won’t live in fear. We must start to live our lives as a married couple in our own home.” 

“Very well.” Thranduil stood. “Rest easy my son. Tend to him carefully daughter.” He turned to leave. “And the babies, how do they fare?”

“Small, strong and unsure if they wish me to eat or not.” Tauriel smiled. “I have dreamed of their birth.” 

Thranduil smiled. “Good. The healers tell me that they cannot say when you will give birth as they have never tended a nymph before. Good night to you both.”

“You are not going to read to me tonight?” Legolas asked teasingly. 

“No my son, I have a feeling your wife will have ways to help you sleep.” He chuckled and left the room. Dru brushed past the king, the twins stopped to bow to him before they entered the room. 

“We need a lock on that door,” Legolas laughed. 

“We will not stay long. We know you have missed each other.” Elladan said, bowing his head a little.

“Dru has something for you.” Elrohir stated by way of explanation. 

“Dru?” Legolas asked. 

“I wish to teach you something. Can you direct your power?” 

Hearing this Thranduil stopped and waited to hear more. 

“A little. I just think and it seems to happen.” 

“Good, good. That is enough.” Dru was far more confident in speaking Sindarin but it left Tauriel wondering what they were talking about. Her Sindarin was not well practiced enough to follow everything. 

“This is a pain box. Whenever you are in pain, you direct it all into here. You will never feel pain again for more than the time it takes to think it away. The box can be put in a safe place. You so not need to have it with you.” 

Tauriel looked at Legolas. She only partially understood. “The box takes pain?”

“No, the box stores pain and once it is felt it no longer exists.” 

“Oh.” Tauriel stroked Fox. “A place to store it, and then what do you do with it?”

“But I have to direct the pain to the box?” Legolas asked. 

Dru nodded. 

Elladan took the box from Dru and put it on the table next to the bed. “Dru said you would need this tonight.”

“You might experience pain in your arm and that should not be linked with your love making.” Elrohir moved to stand to the left of Dru. Elladan took the place on her right. 

Thranduil stepped back into the room. “I must warn you, my son, that this will not heal your arm, and you must not do more than the healers allow or the arm will not heal. Pain reminds us not to make injuries worse. But I thank you, Dru, for your gift. We are in your debt.” 

Tauriel looked down and smiled. “Everyone is trying to stop us from being together tonight. For the sake of your arm. If you feel it is best my love I will keep my hands to myself and simply lay beside here with you. I will even keep my clothes on.” She looked up at the others. “Thank you for the concern. I am sure Legolas is capable of deciding to use the box or not and if we will make love or not. He is intelligent and quite sensible.” 

Legolas laughed. 

“He is my child and when you have your children you will understand that your children are always your children even when they are grown and no longer need you.” 

“Of course, majesty. I meant it with respect. I do thank you for your concern and know you look out for him out of love as his father.”

“Out everyone or they will make a display of themselves that a father should never witness,” Thranduil said and chased them out of the room. He closed the door. “Unless they call for a healer, no one gets in that room until dawn,” he told the guard.

Tauriel slipped out of the bed and removed her boots. “Am I to remain clothed or naked my love?”

“Naked.” He then tried to remove the loose trousers the healer had him wear when out of bed. 

“Stay still. I will remove them for you.” She came to the bed, her dress still on and undid the trousers. She slowly, carefully removed them.

“Father would not bring me the book. He said it would not help my healing until I was well enough to go home.” 

“Your father does not wish you to make the injury worse. In that I agree. I will have to seek out this book. I am very curious about it. I have enjoyed the things you remembered from it.” She looked down at him, now naked in the bed. “I have missed the sight of you like this…” Her fingers moved along his thigh, upwards but stopping just shy of touching his manhood.

“What? With my arm down a pipe?” he asked teasingly. 

Tauriel smirked. “I considered tying your other arm down so you could not use either. You would have to let me have my way with you completely then. I thought perhaps it might be the best way to protect you.”

Fox playfully pinned his free hand to the bed by lying on it. Tauriel planted soft kisses on his chest as her fingers brushed gently along his shaft. 

Legolas’ injured arm moved a fraction. He stared at it. “That didn’t hurt. My arm. I moved it.” 

Tauriel lifted her head. Her facial expression was serious. “I am glad but you must hold it still. I will not touch you if it risks you making the injury worse.”

“You had best do your wifely duty or I really will move and injure my arm,” he said sounding serious but with a cheeky grin. 

“It sounds as if you desire me…” Her mouth was on his chest once more planting soft kisses. Her fingers encircled him. “Perhaps not enough...let me see what I can do…” Tauriel got out of the bed. She pulled the leather strap and her dress fell to the floor leaving her naked. She crawled up the end of the bed, between his legs. She looked like a wild animal sneaking up on its prey.

“I hope you don’t bite,” he muttered as his manhood swelled at her approach. He bit his lower lip trying to control his movement. 

“No, I do not bite.” She whispered before her mouth slid over the hard, hot flesh. He was buried deep in her mouth. 

He could not help but thrust up. He was losing all control and it was only that his injured arm was actually strapped down to the pile of pillows so he could not moving it in his sleep and that Fox was holding his other arm that he did not act more than thrusting shallowly. 

Tauriel was slow in her movements. She moved, her tongue licking as she did so. It was she who grew frustrated though. She pulled her mouth away. “I need to feel you inside of me.” Her voice was sultry. Her hand held him as she slowly lowered herself down. She held still, head back as she climaxed. Her walls squeezed him. Tauriel began to move. She rode him slowly, careful not to jostle his arm. Her hands moved over his chest.

She paused to lean down and kiss him. Her breasts pressed into his chest, her lips claimed his. The walls of her sex spasmed around his manhood triggering his climax and he shot hot semen up into her. It trickled down him onto his balls. 

“The babies must not want company,” he joked breathlessly. 

“I will clean you up...I do not wish you to be sticky while you sleep.” Tauriel slowly moved off of him. She paused and leaned down to lightly lick him. She then found a towel left on the night table and moved to clean him up. 

But she heard Legolas gasp and turned to see Fox licking him. Legolas grabbed Fox by the scruff and held her up. “That’s Tauriel’s. Not yours.” 

Fox whined and struggled in his grip. Tauriel placed the towel over him. “Give her here.” She held her arms out for Fox. Legolas handed her over. Then he burst out laughing. 

“Father joked that if he kept you from me for too long I would be looking at the fox in a new light,” he laughed. 

“If he kept us apart too long I might have used Fox in a new way.” She laughed and hugged Fox. “I know you miss your mate but he is not yours.” Fox licked her face. “I appreciate you wanting to help but I will see to him. I thank you for holding his hand down.” She snuggled the fox before putting her down.

“Fox, not ever,” Legolas said. “I heard that humans...that is quite disgusting...what I heard.” 

“Yes, I heard a few tales of human males and livestock. I once heard of a woman and a horse.” Tauriel returned to the bed and cleaned Legolas with the towel. “We should keep a towel at our bedside at all times.” She then used it to wipe her thighs. 

“I had not thought of her mate. We should not have taken her from her territory.” 

“She is my totem. She came to us. Her mate is gone. He was killed by a hunter.” Tauriel fixed the blankets before climbing into the bed and pulling them up over them both. She tucked them carefully around him. 

“You know this?”

She was leaning on his chest. “Yes, I was in her. I could see and feel many things in her mind. She is bound to me now. Dru called her my spirit bond, my totem.”

“Does she think? Does she have a language?’

“She is very smart.” Fox jumped up on the bed and curled up above their heads. She paused to lick each of their foreheads before laying down to rest. 

“She knows things and speaks in her way. She understands. She will also give birth very soon. I can feel the kits. They are almost ready. They will be bound to me as well. They will be my pack in a sense.” Tauriel laid her head on Legolas’ chest. She draped her arm over him and closed her eyes. 

“Why would a hunter kill her mate? We do not eat fox.” 

“Human wanted the pelt. Her mate was majestic.” Her leg hooked over his. “The pups will be beautiful. I have seen them.”

“Our furs only come from animals we eat.” 

“Humans are not so efficient. They kill for show. His pelt will line a fine lady’s dress or gloves.” 

“When I asked if the fur on your coat was fox, I was only joking.” 

“Because we would never dream of killing for a pelt.” Tauriel snuggled tighter against him. His chest grew wet. Legolas stroked her hair. He could find no words to comfort her but he knew his presence was enough. After a few minutes he was asleep. 

_ Legolas sat on the side of the bed where a human lay. He was older than he looked, Legolas knew. Brown eyes looked up at him. He was talking but Legolas couldn’t hear him. The eyes closed and the man died. A young elf who sat on the other side of the bed collapsed. Tauriel screamed. _

Legolas woke with a start. His heart was racing and his arm ached. He remembered to put the pain into the box but the pain of the dream would not go. 

“Give it to me. I will put it with mine.” Her voice was soft but it was clear she was holding in her tears. 

“I saw them. I saw our children. He was too young. Only perhaps 70 years. And our elven son…” Tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes stung because he couldn’t sit up. 

Soft fingers gently wiped his face. Soft lips kissed his cheeks. “Give it to me. I will put it with my own pain. We will not have them for long but we will love them fiercely while we have them.” She let her energy reach out and touch him. 

He let his emotional pain drift into her. “The pain box does not work for my heart.” 

“No, but I am your heart as you are mine. I can share that pain.” She took it and locked it away as Dru had taught her to. 

“I don’t understand. Dunedain live for 2 or 3 hundred years.”

“Perhaps an injury. Illness. He will be human, not elven. Not immune or immortal. They will share a soul.” Tauriel bit back her pain, pushed it down and locked it away. 

“Ernilion will never grow up.” 

“No. He won’t.” She buried her face in his neck and sent out her roots to surround them both. She took their combined pain and pushed it behind the door in her centre. It was harder though and as her energy returned to her she felt exhausted. 

“Go back to sleep, my love. Some dreams are just dreams. We do not know what the future holds,” he told her and drew her closer with his good arm. Fox flicked her tail in Legolas’ face as she slept. “Tauriel, do you mind. I am…” he sneezed waking Fox in a start and she jumped onto his face, looking around to find the danger. Legolas reacted like one would expect being held down while a fox danced on your face. 

Tauriel was laughing too hard to do much right away. “Fox! Come on now. He is safe but you are going to make him move his arm and we can’t have that.” She scooped the fox up and placed her beside her on the bed. “Sleep here.”

Fox curled up and Tauriel fixed the blankets and brushed Legolas’ hair from his face. “Better?” She was laughing.

“At least when she has her cubs she won’t be on my face,” he moaned. “I think I have fox hair up my…” He sneezed again. “Nose.” 

Tauriel laughed. “Poor love…” She leaned in and kissed his nose. “I will keep her at my side and away from you. Now that I am home she doesn’t need to watch you so closely.”

“I like her, just not on my face,” Legolas replied. 

“Well you need not have anything on your face that you do not wish there.” Tauriel laughed softly. “I will keep her off of you.”

“Except your lips. I like your lips on my face, and your fingers. Come here and kiss me.” 

Tauriel propped herself up and kissed him. Her fingers brushed his cheek. Her tongue brushed his gently and she broke the kiss. “I thought of you...thoughts of you helped me calm and find my centre, to control my power. I missed you a great deal.” She kissed him again. 

“I missed you even though I didn’t have much time to miss you. Every time I woke up, I missed you not being beside me.” 

“You were recovering and in pain. I did not expect you to miss me.” She smiled softly. “I missed being with you, like this. Sleeping naked in a tree is not nearly as nice.”

“You were naked?” 

“Yes, the whole time. The twins were not allowed to be naked, Dru needed to focus. She made me strip the moment we got out there.”

“Well, you haven’t complained about the cold or wanted more blankets since you got back so I guess you got used to it now,” he said. “Because there is no door to that balcony and no fire in here.” 

“I learned that the forest is sick. I was sick in my head, thoughts of the past and trying to be what I am not. I still feel the cold but it is not as acute.” Tauriel smiled. “If we go to the Mirkwood I will be very uncomfortable. More clothes as Dru says.”

“Well, see to your clothes soon. I assume Shy is not attending you. She will be with Frigthoren. The tea is taking hold again so I am going to…” He didn’t finish his sentence before he feel asleep. 

Tauriel curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Legolas walked slowly from the Halls of Healing to Las Galen Manor. He settled in the sitting room and had tea, plain ordinary tea with no healing herbs. He put a little honey in it and enjoyed just sipping it. 

“Tauriel would you ring the bell, please.”

She pulled the bell as she adjusted the leather on her dress. She rather liked her spontaneous dress. She had removed her boots and was barefoot. Fox was laying at Legolas’ feet. She seemed more lethargic than usual. 

“Darfin, would you tell Shandalar I wish to see her,” Legolas said when Darfin entered the room in response to the bell.

Tauriel laid on the floor at Legolas’ feet with Fox. She stroked her fur. “It’s going to be alright. Save your energy now. You will need it soon.” Tauriel cooed to the animal.

The door opened and Shandalar entered, bowing to Legolas. “You wished to see me, highness?”

“Princess Tauriel will need a maid until Shy is ready to work again. It might be some time. Her husband is very badly injured. Please seek out a few applicants to the position for the princess to choose from,” Legolas told her. “And send for the dressmaker.”

“Shy was supposed to order the clothes already. I do not know if she did though.” Tauriel rolled onto her back, her dress gathered between her legs. She looked more like a carefree child than a princess.

“I will see to it, highness,” the housekeeper told her. “And I will assign a maid to you until a new maid can be found.”

“Thank you.” Tauriel said as she looked up at the ceiling. 

“If I may highness, I have something I need to ask you about.” Shandalar looked at Legolas. 

Tauriel stood and began to wander around the room. As she walked ivy began climbing the walls. The birds seemed louder today as well. 

“What is Shandalar?”

“Well, the birds...are gathering a little more than normal. We do not typically shoo them but the feathers and...excrement are keeping the staff busy with cleaning. We found a family of rabbits as well. Now, we know that the outside is allowed to live within the manor and it is a beneficial relationship but we are struggling to keep up.” Her eyes moved to where the ivy was climbing the walls. 

“The animals and plants are not to be removed. You may clean out the excrement. The gardeners can use it to fertilise the soil. Just leave the feather that are clean so the birds and other animals can line their nests. Has Fox’s whelping box arrived?” 

“The cradle thing is for the fox?” Shandalar looked confused. “Yes it arrived. We thought it was for us to begin preparing a nursery. Where would you like it?”

“Place it in a sheltered place in the garden outside my bedroom.” 

Tauriel was now looking outside. A large bird, a heron landed and was leaning in to touch her hand. She was holding something out to it. 

Shandalar was watching Tauriel, eyes wide. “As you wish, your highness.” She backed out of the room slowly. 

The heron flew off. Tauriel turned and came back to Legolas. “I like it here.” 

“I should be in my study going over Tataya’s books,” he told her. 

“Or…” She knelt down in front of him. “You could rest and enjoy the peace of being home for a time. The work will always be there.” 

“I am thinking that the room next to ours should be turned into a dressing room. I had thought that it would be the nursery and then I remembered how noisy babies can be.”

“The babies will be with us at night.” She cocked her head. 

“With us?” 

“Yes, in our room. They will need feeding and our room has the best connection to the outdoors and the water. Your son will need to be close to water.”

“There will be nannies to tend to them.”

“No, they will need me for food.” 

“They can bring them to you when they need feeding.”

“But they will cry and miss our closeness. They need to be in our room. They need to know we are always close.” 

“Will I never get you to myself again?”

“My love. You will always have me and they will not be attached to me at all hours. They should have cradles in our room and while they sleep, I am yours. When they are awake we will all be together. They will grow and will go to a nursery. But in the beginning they need to be with us.”

“While the night nanny watches over them while they sleep and is in the same room as us?”

“We will not need a night nanny. If they are with us there is no need for another.”

“When we sleep.”

“They will sleep. When they wake, we will wake.” 

“It is traditional for royal children to have someone, awake, with them always.”

“Fox will be there. Her kits will be there. The babies will never be alone.”

Fox cannot stop a child from crawling out of it’s crib when we are asleep. And I know that they can do it. I did it.” 

“When they are big enough to crawl they can go to a nursery but not at first.” 

“So for 3 years we are to share our bedroom with Fox, her cubs, and two children, one of which will be the size and strength of a 15 year old elf.”

“No, only for the beginning of their lives when they are too small to do anything.”

“That is what I am saying, Tauriel. If they are not to be parted, then we must have them both in our room for 3 years until Enrilion learns to crawl.

She began to cry. “I do not know. I do not know how to do this. I have never had a baby. I have never raised a child. I will not be able to do this.” She sobbed now, her head down on his knees. 

He tried to go to her but his arm was on resting on the arm of the chair and he couldn’t move it. “That is why we have nannies, my love.” 

“But I should be able to take care of them. I will be their mother. I should be all they need with you beside me.” She sobbed harder. “I have never even changed a diaper. What if I do not know how to feed them? What if I drop them?”

“You won’t drop them,” Legolas tried not to laugh. “Tauriel, look at me. Come here and sit on my lap.”

She climbed up and into his lap. “But one will be bigger than the other. How will I manage? What if they both need feeding at the same time? What if I lose one?” 

“All that will be handled by the nannies, and we will get a human nanny to tell us what to do with the human child. You will still feed them. Enrnilion might need to be feed for 5 years. But Galadion will be weaned by 2 years, if what I know about humans is correct. Humans grow 5 times faster than elves.” 

“Dru will not have nannies. I never had a nanny.” Tauriel cried harder once more and put her face on his good shoulder. “What if I cannot feed him enough? What if he gets sick?”

Legolas hugged her closer. “We have healers and humans have what they call wet nurses who feed babies when their mothers cannot. And that my dear is about all the knowledge I have about babies, except they smell really nice some of the time and really bad the rest of the time.” 

“I should know. I am their mother. Should I not just know? They will be so different and I do not know what to do with an elven baby. What if I am not a good mother?” She hiccuped and tears fell harder.

“No one teaches animals how to be mothers, but they are. I expect it just happens.”

Tauriel nodded but buried her head into his good shoulder. “I wish I could know for sure. I am frightened.”

“Don’t be frightened. I think you will be a good mother. All you have to do is love them. Everything else will be taken care of. And I will make a great father,” he teased. 

“You will. I have no doubt of that. You had your father to teach you.” She snuggled now into his lap. 

“I feel like being active. Let’s go look at your wardrobe and see what can be done about it,” Legolas said. 

“Only if you agree to take it easy.” She did not move right away. “Promise me.”

“All I will be doing is sitting down giving you my vast experience of getting you out of each piece of clothing. You will have to help me put my arm in the sling.”

“Of course.” Tauriel stood and helped Legolas gently put his arm in the sling. They walked to where her clothes were kept. The plant life has definitely increased around the manor. It wasn’t constricting but it was definitely covering more of the walls and furniture. 

A chair was brought for Legolas to sit on. Tauriel pulled out dresses and held them up or tried them on. A maid was there to help her but was instructed that she never touch the princess.

The seamstress arrived and was led in. She explained that she had not made the pieces Shy asked for because she had not thought they were for the princess. Tauriel explained what she wanted - the pants done as Legolas had designed, shirts in a material that Tauriel preferred and jacket/vest that Legolas preferred. Colours were chosen, almost exclusively shades of green and browns. Tauriel asked for a dress to be made like the one she had made herself. The seamstress seemed confused but made notes.

“You may take that pile of clothing away and have it sent in the next wagon of things for Dale.” He pointed to the reject pile. Tauriel had never had so many clothes. 

“Can you find ribbon as well? The prince likes ribbon in my hair. More appropriate for functions than plants and flowers.” 

“What sort of ribbon?” The seamstress inspected Tauriel’s hair. She plucked a leaf from it.

“Dark green with gold edging looks best but bring a variety. And make those outfits practical but decorative with a variety of fabric. Imagine that you are making something for my father. He always wears the best,” Legolas told her. 

The seamstress seemed confused. “They are not just for riding?”

“No.” Legolas did not explain further but turned her attention to him. “I will need some new clothing as well. As you can see I cannot put on any of my shirts and I wish to have more of these trousers in some better fabric, to wear while I am recovering from this injury. I believe you have my measurements already.” 

“Shall we work on some designs for shirts that can be somehow tied about your shoulder?” 

“I am thinking of a shirt with one sleeve that can loosely fit over my head and be tied beneath my right arm”

The elf nodded and walked around looking at Legolas. She made some notes. “Let me get a few designs sketched out for you to look at, highness.” She scooped up the clothes she was told to take and made her exit. 

“She finds the choices odd but she does not argue.”

“Of course not. If father withdrew his business from her she would have no business. People go to her because she is the royal seamstress. Besides she will have one of your outfits on display in her shop so fast that half of the eleths in the Greenwood will be wearing your styles by the end of the month. She’s good. She’ll come back with sketches and fabrics for us to choose from.” 

Tauriel smiled. “I just like that she did not argue.”

“Tethlas, please inform Shandalar that anyone who argues with the Princess will be instantly dismissed,” Legolas said. “Later, for now you can put away her highness’ clothes.” 

“Is it fair to let them go for arguing?” Tauriel frowned. She then sighed softly, her concern seemingly forgotten. “What shall we do now?”

Tethlas put away the clothes. When she was done she stood before Legolas. “I am to tell you that the box was put out for the fox. A note has arrived for you.” She handed him the parchment. It was from the captain of the guard. 

Tauriel came to sit beside him. The note warned that the elf, Acelin, had been seen in the woods outside of the city. He had not yet been seen inside the city and was only spotted once. He was passing on the message as requested from the king.

“Stay close to me,” Legolas told Tauriel. “Do not leave my sight. Put your weapons on and bring my knives. He is sure to find a way into the city. I am unsure of his intentions.” 

Tauriel looked angry. “Why is he here? He knows the king has no love for wizards. He must know the White Council is looking for him. I know nothing of this prophecy other than what we were told but I do not understand why it is to be stopped. Your father had more reason to be rid of me to protect you than they do.” She stood. “I will go get our weapons. It seems we cannot have a moment's peace.” She went off in search of the knives and her bow and blade with the help of servants. Tauriel pulled her boots back on and donned her bracers. She was an odd sight in her dress. She looked like a red haired tree turned elf ready for battle. 

“You must promise you will be careful and not jeopardize your arm.” Tauriel helped Legolas strap his blades on. “We should perhaps go see your father. Talk over things with him.” 

“Check to see if Edstal is outside. If he is bring him in here.” 

Tauriel ducked out. Edstal followed her back in. “There is another guard out there as well. Do you want him too?”

“No.” 

Tauriel closed the door, one of the few in the house. 

“Under no circumstances is the wizard allowed in. You know him as Acelin.” Legolas told him. “You may receive some odd orders from me. I need you to follow them without question. Do not trust anyone.” 

Edstal looked at Tauriel. “I should only trust you, highness.” He sounded as if he was looking for clarification. 

“And the Princess. You are only to take orders from us. If the king orders you to do something other than minor things check with me first,” Legolas ordered. “I am depending upon you, Edstal. I cannot use my sword or bow, so the life of the princess might fall into your hands. And whatever you do, do NOT let Acelin have her.” 

“I- I should not follow the king’s orders?” Edstal paled. “I have always followed his orders…” He looked to Legolas and then Tauriel and then back to Legolas. He moved and knelt before Legolas. “I failed to protect you before. I will not fail in protecting her, I swear. I would defy the king to protect her.” 

“We are under threat again.” Tauriel sighed but it was tinged with anger. 

“Yes. I fear that from now on the Princess will always be under threat.” 

Edstal frowned. He didn’t understand why the princess was a target but he didn’t need to understand. He needed to do what he was asked.

“I know what I ask is difficult. Do you have close family here?” 

“My sister. Her family. That is all. My life is as a guard. We are not very close.”

“Good then they cannot be used against you,” Legolas said. “You are dismissed.” 

Edstal stood and left the room. 

“This is very serious.” Tauriel was at his side. “What do you wish to do now? Do we act as if we do not know? Are we trying to draw him out? Your father...he will want us to come to the castle. Stay there for now.” 

“If he speaks to you about it, tell him that I do not wish to be moved because it causes me great pain. Will you ring for a servant?” 

Tauriel rang the bell. It took very little time for a servant to appear. 

“Send word to the sons of Elrond, I wish to see them immediately,” Legolas told the servant. 

The servant nodded and left the room. Tauriel knelt down once more and stroked Fox’s head. “We will protect you all too. Don’t worry.”

“Can you tell her not to risk her cubs trying to protect you if you are attacked again?” Legolas asked. 

“I can but she understands you as well.” Tauriel smiled. Fox stood and rubbed against Legolas’ leg. Tauriel remained kneeling on the floor, watching them. Legolas patted his lap. “Hop up.” Fox jumped up into his lap. “Do you like you whelping box? Will you have your cubs there?” 

Fox licked his hand. 

Tauriel settled down on her knees, sitting down on her legs. “She will. She is waiting though. She knows something is wrong.” She closed her eyes and concentrated. “She is concerned. She is in labour, early but breathing through it in hopes that things will be okay.”

“We must show not sign that this disturbs us in any way. Act as if we are relaxed at home,” Legolas told Tauriel. He put his hand on Fox’s belly and transferred a little energy to her. 

Tauriel looked at her bracers. “My bow does not say I am relaxed.” 

“Then we must hide our weapons but keep them within reach.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I will need clothes that cover sooner than later. We should take Fox to the box. Turn our attention to her. We can secure ourselves in our room for a time.”

“Is the box in a good place. If not being it in here so we can keep an eye on her,” Legolas said concerned. 

“The box is in the garden, just outside of our room. Is that secure enough for you or would you feel better with it here?”

“The only way into that garden is through our room. Let’s go there now. Help me put my arm in the sling.” 

Tauriel helped him and then picked up Fox. They moved slowly to their room. Tauriel laid Fox in the box and then grabbed a stool. She put it near the door to the garden so that Legolas could sit comfortably. Tauriel sat next to the box and stroked Fox.

“Is that the right sort of thing for her to have in the box, all that grass and leaves?”

“She wants to rest for the moment. I will take her out as it gets closer. Right now she is saving her strength.” Tauriel kept her eyes on Fox. “It won’t be long before she wants to be out. She just needs a moment to rest. Now that she knows she can it will happen quickly.”

“The box is for her to give birth in. Why would she want to be out of it?” Legolas asked. 

“She wants to walk. She will walk until it gets even closer and then she will look for the grass and leaves, the box. It seems to be a process.” Tauriel looked up. “I only know what she is feeling, what she wants. I do not know why.”

“Father never let me have any pet. When he found the frog he took it away. He didn’t want me to grow attached to anything.” 

“Why?” Tauriel reached in and lifted Fox out. The fox began to walk in slow circles. 

“Because a child can be convinced to do almost anything to protect its beloved pet. As a prince that is unsafe.”

“It is not a surprise as you grew older that he would want you not to fall under my spell or bond with me. We have so much proof that it is unsafe for you.” She looked at his arm. “I am glad that we are together, despite the danger. I hope you feel the same.”

Fox walked, panting. Her circles grew smaller and she whined. Tauriel picked her up once more. “It is time.” 

When Edstal let the twins and Dru in, they gathered around the box. Dru knelt, smiling at Fox.

“The first is almost here.” Tauriel looked up at Dru. “I feel it. I also feel very tired…” She smiled.

Elladan and Elrohir stood by Legolas. “The servant said you wanted to see us.”

Legolas told them all. He trusted the twins. “Would you stay a little longer? I know it is a lot to ask. You are guests here. But I am in need of friends and they are few at the moment. Wold you move from the palace guest quarters to here? Make excuses that I have requested your presence. My father denies me nothing.”

  
  


The twins each put a hand on Legolas’ shoulders. “We know how serious the threat is. We will stay. We will come stay here. Dru will be happier here anyway. There is more life and greenery. We will be close and help protect you both.” Elladan said. Elrohir bowed his head. “You have our swords and our friendship.”

“If Acelin learns that my arm is injured, he will know that I am weakened and might not be able to protect Tauriel. I fear for her safety.” 

“I wonder who else he is working with. He cannot be in this alone. Her boots went missing from the manor. A servant took them, what other explanation would there be?”

“I am sure that there is at least one person within the city,” Legolas replied. 

“I worry that there are a few.” Elladan looked up to where the women were sitting in the garden, the box between them. 

Tauriel looked up. “Three so far. Fox is doing very well.” She was smiling. 

“Not too quick, girl,” Dru told Fox. “You are safe.” 

“I have questions for Dru. Her gift will give us more information. But don’t disturb her. It might upset Fox.” 

“We can call her over soon. Dru is connected to the plants more than the animals.”

“There is more I wish to ask of you. The healers give me tea several times a day. I would like if you would supervise. I was poisoned once before. I do not wish that to happen again.” 

Elrohir nodded. “Of course. We will oversee everything from now on. You must tell the servants we are taking over as your healers. The healers are from Imladris, they will not argue because of who we are.”

“Thank you my friends.” 


	19. Chapter 19

It took several hours for all 6 of Fox’s cubs to be born, during which time food, tea and wine were brought to them. The males mostly stayed away from the action while the two females sat beside the box checking on the cubs and helping Fox. After the last was born, Dru joined them. 

Elladan gave her a glass of water since she didn’t like wine. 

“Dru, would you mind if I asked you some questions?” Legolas asked. 

Dru nodded. “Ask.”

“Am I still cursed?” Legolas asked. 

“Not cursed. Other things at work.” Dru shook her head. “Other things are happening around you. Protect you.”

“Is Tauriel in danger?”

“Yes. Danger is always here for her.” Dru frowned. She was still working on putting sentences together.

“Here in the Greenwood?” Legolas tried to keep his questions specific. 

“Greenwood is very dangerous for her, now. Not always but for now.”

“Will she be in less danger if we left?”

“The danger come.” She shook her head again. “It will follow. It wishes to take her away. Free you, protect you from her. The danger is from close to you.” 

“I know you can’t see the future, but information about now and the past can help. Thank you, Dru. I will need your help again.”

“I can see the truths of the future. I know you rule here, with her. Greenwood will survive. Both will grow more powerful. Truth.”

“I see that also, but it is a possible future. Anything can change it,” Legolas said. 

“Yes, if she dies Greenwood turns sicker, dies. Nothing left. Truth.”

“If we need it, where would be safest for us to turn to.”

“Anywhere but here.” Dru cocked her head. “Danger will follow. Need help. Find help. Find those who care for you, they learn to care for her and not be afraid.”

“I would think that the person who cares the most about me is my father,” Legolas commented.

Dru frowned. She looked at the twins. They nodded. “Shadow around him. Not certain she is safe with him. You are. Very safe. Too safe.”

“I know he doesn’t like me being married to her, but he has to accept it and I can’t believe he would endanger my unborn son,” Legolas told her. 

The twins and Dru moved into Las Galen Manor and they spent quite a few days keeping Legolas occupied and distracted from his injury. He healed enough that they could take it out of the tube and bandage it. They massaged his hand and fingers every day and he started to regain some use of his fingers, though he could not yet control his wrist. 

The seamstress arrived with sketches and fabrics and once everything was decided it was just a matter of days before the clothes arrived. In addition to the clothes they chose, a gossamer gown was added to the wardrobe. Legolas received a note from the seamstress. She had been inspired to create the gown for the princess. It was a light green with flowing fabric, gold banding around it in various places. It looked like flower petals, the way it hung. 

Tauriel spent her time with Fox and the kits or with Legolas. On the night of the birth Elladan had carried a sleeping Tauriel into the room so she did not sleep outside. 

All tea was inspected and then simply just mixed by the twins. They altered the dosage as Legolas healed and regained some movement. The information was kept within the walls of the bedroom so only the five knew. 

He was able to move around now on his own though he still needed help to dress and do just about everything else. It didn’t bother him as this is how it had been all his life. 

“It is a wonder that you are able to pee on your own, the way the servants do everything for you,” Elladan said. 

“Tauriel probably shot his arrows for him,” they joked as they sat in the sitting room. 

Tauriel suppressed a smile. She had moved the box to the sitting room with her so she could keep an eye on the fox family. She could feel the connection between them. She was dressed in trousers and a blouse. A leather band was about her waist, just above the slight bump that was now present in her abdomen.

“I can assure you he is quite capable of a number of things on his own, including using his hands...to shoot his bow.” She smirked.

The twins laughed aloud and Dru looked at them not understanding. 

The door opened and Edstal entered. “A message from the accountant, you highness.” He handed him a three page document that was sealed with the mark of the accountant. 

Legolas broke the seal after Edstal had left. Legolas looked over all three pages and then sat frowning. Suddenly his face fell. He would have gone pale if he wasn’t already as pale as he could get. He went to the bell and rang for a servant. 

“Fetch the librarian,” he told the servant.

Everyone in the room looked at him but no one wanted to break the silence. 

The librarian rushed in, out of breath he bowed. “You summoned me, highness.” He seemed nervous as if trying to work out why he would be summoned to the prince. “I gave the documents on the prophecy to your father. I have no other information.” He looked worried. 

“Bring me the Greenwood Treasury ledgers 4978 and 4979,” Legolas ordered. “Tell no one.” 

The librarian bowed and hurried away.

“What is it my love?” Tauriel came to stand beside him.

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to believe it.” 

The twins stood and came to him. “How can we help?”

“If it is true then we will need your help. Tauriel is in more danger now than ever. We should never have come home,” Legolas commented. 

Tauriel frowned. “How can I be in more danger here? With the guards, the city and your father here to protect us?”

The twins both looked at Legolas. They both stood a little straighter, a little more alert. Elrohir moved to pick up the box. He put it in the middle of the room, away from all openings to the outdoors. 

Tauriel was confused. She looked at them all but said nothing.

“Is it true?” Legolas asked Dru.

“You must be more specific,” she said in ancient Sindarin. 

“Did my father pay Tataya…”

The door opened, the librarian looking flustered came in carrying ledgers. “Your highness.” 

“These aren’t the ones I asked you for.” 

“I do not have those ones. Your father had them and the accountant but I could not locate them. I am sorry, my assistant must have misfiled them. Give me some time. I will find them.”

Edstal burst into the room. “Highness, your accountant is dead. He fell from the walkway on his way home after delivering the documents.” 

“I don’t think you will ever find them,” Legolas told the librarian. “You are dismissed.” 

“I have never misplaced anything before…” He turned and left the room, bewildered. 

Legolas handed the document to Elladan. “These are the dates of money received by Tataya and below them are dates that the money was paid from the Greenwood Treasury which did not record where the money was sent or for what.” 

Elladan passed the documents to Elrohir. He looked them over as well. “This seems to imply - “

They both looked at Legolas. “You need to find out for sure. This is a serious accusation.”

“Dru…” Legolas seemed to be in shock. 

“A shadow.” Dru said. “It hangs over him.” 

Tauriel seemed to be the only one who did not understand. 

“Did my father pay Tataya to kill those people?”

“No.”

Legolas frowned. “Did he kill those people?” 

“No. They stood in his way for various reasons.”

“But he paid for them to be killed, or ordered it?” Legolas asked. 

“Paid for silence. They stood in his way.”

The twins shuffled their feet. “Dru, are you sure?”

“Truth.” 

“All 98?” Legolas asked.

“Truth.”

“More than 98?”

Dru nodded her head. “Only those kept though.”

Legolas nearly collapsed. 

The twins held him, one on each side. 

Tauriel was watching them. She was only catching about three quarters of the conversation. “I am misunderstanding.”

“Tauriel is in his way?” Legolas asked as he took to a chair. 

Dru looked at Tauriel. “Yes. The shadow is his displeasure for her and more for the child..children in her. She is in the way of what he wants.”

“But why? He wants a grandson.”

“He wants a pure grandchild. He wants you to marry pure. Be a prince. Nothing more. No prophecy.”

“I am bonded to Tauriel. Without her there will be no children. I cannot marry again.” 

Dru nodded. “Yes. You are not bonded as others. You can have many. If she is gone you can marry again, more children, pure children. You chose her. You love her, truly.”

Tauriel understood most of that. She slowly backed away from the box. She feared being unable to contain her emotions so close to the kits. “Not bonded? Marry again?” 

“Yes, we are bonded,” Legolas said in Silvan. “We are married and I want no other. But my father knows that if you die, I am able to marry again.” 

“Your father welcomed me.” Tauriel continued to back away. She was struggling to force her emotions down and into her centre. “Why would - “ She closed her eyes and grew very still. When she opened them again she was stiff. “Explain what is happening. No secrets.”

Elladan moved to Tauriel forcing her to the centre of the room, away from the openings. 

“My father is the one trying to kill you,” Legolas said simply. He turned to Dru. “Is the White Council connected to this?”

Tauriel was stunned. “Your father?” Elladan was pushing her until she was in the centre of the room, Elrohir came to stand there as well. 

“No. They have different motives.” Dru said. 

“What motives?” 

“Protecting the prophecy.”

“Then they would protect Tauriel?” Legolas wanted to be certain. 

“Yes.”

Legolas looked at Elladan and Elrohir. “Will you help us? It will be dangerous. Who you are will not protect you from my father.”

“Legolas, you gave us Dru. You have proven yourself to be compassionate, caring and a good friend to us. You have our friendship, our swords and all we can offer.” Elladan put a hand on his shoulder.

Elrohir moved from Tauriel. He placed his hand on Legolas’ other shoulder. “We will stand by you.”

Tauriel knelt down and focused on Fox and the kits. She was calm, composed as she had managed to control her energy. She didn’t want to think about Thranduil or the danger. She shut it all out.

“We need a covered wagon to hide Tauriel and me, and the foxes. We’ll put our packs in there and our saddles and take two extra horses so once we are free of the Greenwood we can abandon the wagon and ride hard. We will need something that we can carry the foxes in. Saddle bags will squash the cubs.”

“We cannot leave. The kits are too young. We should not leave.” Tauriel said as she sat down on the floor. 

“They will be alright so long as they are with Fox. They are already a week old. Fox would move them if they were in danger.” 

“I do not want to move them. I do not want to move. I found my power here. I do not wish to leave.” Tauriel shook her head. “I cannot believe that your father wishes me dead. He crowned me. He called me daughter.”

“To keep you close. So that you would not suspect him,” Elladan said. 

“But I did and he chastised me for it.” 

“My father always has many plans for any situation. If one fails he simply goes on to the next. He is stubborn and sly. That orc that he promised to free if he spoke...he chopped his head off. When I asked him why, he said he freed his head from his body. That is how my father thinks. I have been blind... No, I knew. I just didn't care. I am my father’s son. It didn’t concern me. It didn’t affect me. But now it does. My father’s wishes conflict with mine, and I am too weak to confront him. He will keep me weak. He wants me in the palace where he can keep an eye on me and I will be far removed from the springs from where I get my energy.” 

Tauriel stood. She crossed to Legolas. Her arms moved to wrap about him as she sat in his lap. “You are not your father. You are not weak. You must stand up for what you wish.” She stared in his eyes. “What do you wish?”

Legolas’ head dropped onto her shoulder. “All my energy is focused on healing. We must go to a place of safety until I am fully healed.”

“You wish to leave.” Tauriel pressed her lips against his head. Her arms held him close. She leaned against his head as it rested on his shoulder. 

“If you stay, you die.” 

“We know this for certain?” 

Dru looked at them. “Yes. If you stay the king will see that you are dead.”

“And the babies?”

“If they are born before her death, they will be killed as soon as possible after birth.” 

Tauriel lifted Legolas’ chin to look in his eyes. “I do not want to believe it but Dru would not lie. Do you wish to stay with me? Do you wish to see our babies born?”

“You are my elders, advise me,” Legolas said to the twins. 

The twins looked at each other. “Do you love Tauriel?”

“With my very soul.” 

“Tauriel, do you love him?”

“Without question. I cannot live without him. He is my heart.”

“The answer is simple. To protect you both we must leave. Dru speaks the truth, she cannot speak otherwise. You both know this. It is her gift from the Vala. We leave. We leave, you heal, you give birth and we will figure out what to do about the threat from your father.”

“There is one way that Tauriel can be safe that has not been spoken of,” Legolas said. “If we argue publicly about something important. Say I threaten to kill the human child when it is born. Then you can take Tauriel away and I will stay until I heal. My father might not go after you. Take her to Lothlorien. He will not enter there. Later when I have healed enough and my father has accepted that I have rejected you, I will claim I am going to visit Aragorn and I will come to you in Lothlorien.” 

Tauriel stood. “No.” 

The twins looked at each other. “Healing could take almost two years Legolas.”

“I will not be parted from you for that long.” Tauriel paced. “I do not want that plan. I do not want to be separated from you. What if I have the babies? You will not be there.”

Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head. “To know you are safe, I would endure anything.”

“No!” Tauriel yelled. “I will not have you taken from me! I will not! I have endured too much already. I will have you at my side when the babies come.”

_ We will still talk. I will visit your dreams. We can be together every night. _

_ No. I will not have it. _

_ It is the safest way. _

_ I am safer with you. I will stay. I will not be apart from you. _

_ Not like this. I will slow you down.  _

Elladan cleared his throat. “If I may? I do not think it wise to have you parted. Tauriel is no one...forgive me. I do not think this is a good plan. I believe you should come with us.”

“This is more danger if I travelled with you. I cannot take my guards if we are to get away.” 

“You need each other’s power. Apart is not the wisest idea.” Elrohir added.

Dru looked at them all. “Babies and mother die without father.” 

Legolas rubbed his forehead as his head bowed. “I am too tired to think. My arm aches. My head hurts. My stomach churns. I am not strong enough to face this. I do not want to believe it.” 

Tauriel headed for the open wall. Before anyone could stop her she was outside. She didn’t go anywhere but stood there breathing. 

Dru held up a hand to stop the twins. “Need to get energy out. Too much.”

The twins were on edge. “Legolas, is there something we can do to prove it? To set your mind at rest? Perhaps we can go to meet with him, with you...talk and try to get something out of him. Set your mind at ease as to the reality. We do not wish to believe it but it looks as if we do not have a choice. We would do what we can to set you on a path that you are settled with. This will not be easy.”

Elrohir stepped closer to him, he knelt by the chair. “We will do what you wish but we would have you decide on a clearer head.”

“I realise now how naive I have been, how selfish, and ignorant. I didn’t not even know my servants' names until Tauriel taught me to see them as people and not just servants. I can not go back to that. I cannot close my eyes to my father’s evil.”

“Then protect her. Do not stay and suffer that. Do not leave her side. If something happened when you were apart she would fade and you would not forgive yourself. Stay with her. Be the man you are and stay at her side.” 

Legolas nodded. “Until recently I have drawn all my authority from my father. But I am not just my father’s son. I am Guardian of the Greenwood and to protect the future of the Greenwood I must abandon it for now.”

“No, the future of the Greenwood is in your love. The woman there, she is what keeps the Greenwood alive. If you are guardian of the Greenwood then you must protect her.”

“Only together can we protect it. We will argue and make it known that I reject her, then when you dine with my father tonight, you will express your dismay at allowing me to keep her as my wife when she is not pure Sindarin and carries a human child. This will make him believe that you would gladly remove her from the Greenwood and my bed. He will not stop you from leaving with her. I will place my saddle in the wagon claiming that I borrowed it from Aragorn and that you will return it to him. Take an extra horse or two. I will slip into the back of the wagon. Can you get enough herbs for the tea for my healing before we go?” 

The twins inhaled, nodding. “We can do that. We will wait for you to slip into the wagon. You must come. We will not leave without you.”

“It will take hours before he realises I am gone. That will give us a good start.” 

Tauriel came back into the room and pushed past the twins to get to Legolas. “You cannot leave me. I will not survive.” She was half in his lap.

“I won’t but you must do exactly as we say, the plan depends on it. It will be painful and you must cry convincingly and wither some plants,” he told her. “We are going to argue, a lot. You must look as if you believe me when I tell you that I intend disposing of the human child when it is born. It is a lie. But you must look like you believe me. Then you must leave with the twins and Dru. I will be hidden in the back of the wagon,” he told her with a smile. “With the foxes.” 

“Promise me.” Tauriel was serious as she manoeuvred into his lap. “Promise me you will be in the wagon. Promise me you will not leave me.”

He cupped her chin in his good hand and kissed her.  _ I promise. _

Tauriel closed her eyes and kissed him back. The twins stood, giving them space. They glanced at each other. It was a complicated but solid plan. If everyone did their part it would work. 

“He is guardian. He protect you.” Dru said in Silvan. 

Tears trickled down Tauriel’s cheeks.  _ I love you. _

“Verbs,” Elladan told Dru. 

“We should start straight away,” Legolas said. “I will say horrible things to you. Do not believe any of it but you must act like you do believe me. Don’t head towards the trees in isolation, go where people can hear us arguing.” 

“Not yet.” Tauriel looked at Edstal. He was waiting just inside the door having not moved after delivering the news about the accountant. “You must help the prince pack some clothes, do it subtly, a few bags if need be. We have been sorting clothing and donating so if any ask that is what you are doing.” 

She looked at Dru. “Take Fox and the kits away from me. Keep them away from me. If I am to make this believable I have to let some of the energy out and I do not want them affected.”

Then Tauriel kissed Legolas. The kiss was deep and full. She pressed her body against him. “To remind me that you love me. I will keep that feeling as we argue.”

She stood and began moving to the door. 

“Edstal, would you come with us?” Legolas asked. “I would make it easy for you. I will make sure that others here me announce that your punishment for not protecting us is to drive the wagon to Lothlorien. That way when you are ready to return you do not return in disgrace.” 

Edstal nodded. “Thank you, your highness.” 

Legolas nodded for Edstal to open the door. “Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you,” he yelled at Tauriel as he got to his feet. 

Elladan carrier Fox’s box out into the garden. 

“I do not wish to discuss it further.” Tauriel was practically stomping her feet as she stormed out of the room. 

Legolas followed at a distance. “I am master here. You seem to have forgotten that you are just a guard, not even that now.” 

Tauriel whipped around to look at him. The plants around her started to wither. “I am still a warrior. I will always be a warrior. I was not brought up spoiled as you were.”

_ I love you. _

_ Love you with all my heart.  _

“Then obey your prince as a warrior is trained. You cause havoc in my household. Look at these floors. Forest floors are cleaner than this. The servants cannot keep up with all your animals and plants.” 

“I will not be tamed and forced to change for you!” Tauriel started to storm away. 

“You should have thought of that before you married me. You WILL act like a princess. Leave all this nymph nonsense behind.” 

Tauriel froze. The grass and plants around her died. “Nonsense? Nonsense?” Her hands clenched into fists.

_ You really do have this under control. _

_ Dru taught me well. Should I storm away? _

_ Yes, but don’t stay away long. We only have until tomorrow morning to make this work. _

Tauriel walked away from him. A short distance away she began to run. 

_ Think of me as we are apart. And remember your promise. _

Legolas waited for a couple of hours then sought her out in her mind.  _ Go to the market. I will find you there and we will argue. Do not take anything I say to heart. I love you and our children, both of them. _

Tauriel steeled herself. She knew these words were going to cut deep. She made her way to the market. She strolled through the people. Some recognized her. Some had never seen her and only heard of her. She had never been formally presented to the people. She let plants grow in her wake. 

Legolas found her easily. “Shopping for that bastard human child you carry,” were the first words she heard before she even saw him. The crowd parted and seemed to distance themselves from her, some in shock, others in disgust. 

Tauriel turned and faced him. “You said you would care for all of us.” Her voice quivered.

“Did you really think I would let it live past its first breath? I would take care of it. I would dispose of it with my own hands.” 

“I thought you cared. I thought you loved me.” Tears formed. 

“That was before I found out that you aren’t even elf,” he roared at her. “Father was right. I should have taken a Sindarin wife. But no matter. I am Tadelen. I can be rid of you and those halfbreed children, and still marry again.”

Tauriel covered her mouth. “You are cruel. You are heartless.” Tears began to fall. “You are no warrior. You are no husband.” Around him the plants died. 

“I have put up with enough of your nonsense. This is your fault,” he said indicating his arm. I should have let those dogs have you. You are no wife of mine.” Legolas signalled to the guards. “Bring her.” He turned and walked away towards the manor. 

Tauriel looked panicked as the guards approached. She didn’t fight. She hung her head and let them lead her home.

_ It's alright. They will escort you home.  _ Edstal almost smiled at her but managed to suppress it.  __

When Tauriel returned to the manor she immediately began packing a bag. She acted angry as if she was going to take off. Plants grew thick as if protecting her. 

Legolas told the housekeeper that all of Tauriel’s things were to be packed and sent to be put in a covered wagon. He also ordered supplies for the trip to Lothlorien and a traveling bag packed for himself. He ordered the guards that Tauriel was not to leave the manor. He then had the servants dress him for dinner with his father. 

The twins left Dru at the manor to see to Tauriel. They did not trust her not to speak and spoil the plan. They might be able to pass it off as miscommunication but it was not worth the risk. They waited in the dining hall. Servants poured them wine. 

“I have decided to travel to Lothlorien with you. There are far more Sindarin more fitting to be my wife in that forest,” Legolas told them openly as he saw his father approaching. He knew that Thranduil could hear him. “I should have listened to father. These last few months have been a nightmare and now this injury. She actually thought that when I said I would take care of that bastard human baby that I was going to raise it as my own child. Can you imagine? If it was a female it would be a nymph and if it was male it would be human. That is fine for your household, already being tainted with human blood. I mean not offense. You cannot help the actions of your ancestors. But our blood line is pure. I would not even have considered marrying her if I had known she was nymph. She must have used her spells on me.”

“And what of your child?” Thranduil asked. 

Legolas bowed slightly. “Father. Can a part nymph even be heir?”

“I am glad you have come to your senses. I will have her arrested and cast out into the southern woods where the orcs will take care of her,” Thranduil said. 

“No need, majesty,” Elrohir said. “Your son has already arranged for us to be rid of her. She must be taken far from her woods or she might survive. She is, after all, part nymph. She might not fade and she might be able to avoid the orc.” 

“Are you certain that you will not fall under her spell again?” Thranduil asked Legolas. 

“So long as I am with the healers, I will not. It has been with their care that I broke through the spell and saw her for what she is.”

“We will see that she is taken out far and is taken care of. She is sick when in the Mirkwood. We will take her to a place and ensure she is subdued and orc fodder.” Elladan said.

“Are you well enough to ride so far?” Thranduil asked Legolas.

“He is healing well and we will be with him at all times.” Elrohir said. 

“You trusted Lord Elrond to tend to your injuries, father. I trust his sons. They were trained by their father and they are the most famous orc hunters. I will be quite safe.”

They sat down to dinner. 

“Her spell was strong. I hope that you can keep her from using it against him again during the journey,” Thanduil said. 

“I will certainly be free of it when she is dead,” Legolas replied. 

They ate in silence for a while. Then Thranduil said, “So you have discovered the truth about Tadelens?” 

“The name is deceptive. I can only bond with two at a time. Once one or both are dead, I can bond with another. It is a gift from the gods. Or perhaps a power I inherited from my mother.” 

Legolas held up his goblet for more wine to be poured. “I may be some time in Lothlorien, Father. I want to be sure I marry well next time. There is no rush.”

“Then you can stay and heal here. Why would you want to travel with her?” 

“So that I can see that she is properly taken care of.” 

“He will need the closure. He will need to see her dead. We cannot blame him for that.” Elrohir said. 

“It will also give the servants time to rid the manor of her influence. All the animals and plants. He does not need that reminder.” Elladan added. 

“Frigthoren and his wife will stay at the manor when he is released from the Halls of Healing. He was injured protecting me and he has been faithful all my life. I wish him to have a good life. If he heals before I return, please have him sent on to me to continue his job as my guard. I find him most trustworthy,” Legolas asked his father. 

The twins were solemn as they ate. Elladan raised a glass. “To a better future for the Prince.”

Legolas smiled. “Thank you, my friends.” 

The meal passed and the twins escorted Legolas home to the manor. Tauriel and Dru were in the sitting room and they joined them there. As soon as the door was closed, Legolas went to Tauriel and drew her into his arms. “I am so sorry, my love. But everything is going better than we hoped. We made a few adjustments to the plan to make it easier. I can freely ride to Lothlorien with you.” 

Tauriel melted against him. It was hard to hear the words but she had steeled herself well. “You can ride freely? How?”

“We agreed to escort you out and feed you to the orcs. Legolas is going to watch and then find a new bride in Lothlorien.” Elladan stated. “The king is very supportive of this plan. He truly wishes you gone.”

“I fear it is going too well.” Tauriel whispered to Legolas. 

“We will just have to adjust to whatever happens,” he replied. “You will have to sleep alone tonight to keep up the pretense for the servants. Take Fox with you for comfort.” 

“I cannot. The kits need her. Take her, the kits and I can be with you through her.”

She pressed close to him. She wanted to remember the feel of his arms around her. 

“Please, take Fox and the kits. It must appear to the servants that I want nothing to do with you. If just one of them suspects all is lost.”

Tauriel hugged him tighter. “Dru will take her and protect them. I would rather be alone.” 

_ I will be right here if you need me. I do not want to leave you alone. Edstal will stand at your door all night.  _

_ I am frightened. _

_ Don’t be. We will keep you safe. _

Tauriel kissed him and then pulled away. 

Legolas opened the door. “Go! Get out. Go to your room and stay there. I do not want to see you again tonight,” he said loud enough that at least one servant would hear him.

Tauriel fled the sitting room. The plants withered in the hall as she moved. She found the room that was aside for her and sat in a corner. No servants came to tend to her. 

Legolas dropped into a chair. He covered his eyes with his hand and bowed his head. Then he wiped his face and looked up. “Forgive me my weakness. I will try to be strong through this. And I apologise for the insults at dinner. I had to convince my father that I fully agreed with him.” He took a large mouthful of mead. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. We meant it, we do toast to a better future for you.” The twins sat. “You are stronger than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Remind me of that more often,” Legolas said. “Tell me of some cheerful event or a game we could play to distract us from the morrow.” 

Elladan began telling a story of hunting orcs. Elrohir added flavour and description. Then they spoke of Lothlorien and its beauty. 

“I have never been so far south,” Legolas admitted. They talked and drank until they finally decided that they had best rest before their journey. Legolas stood and reached out to put his hand on Elladan’s shoulder and then Elrohir. He bowed slightly to Dru and left them. 

The twins took Dru to bed. Dru checked on Fox and the kits. Fox whined a little but Dru soothed her. 

Servants entered to help Legolas undress and prepare for bed. In the morning, Edstal escorted Tauriel to the wagon that had been prepared. Legolas was the last to arrive. His horse was ready. He mounted and waited for everyone to be ready before he lead the way out. He had been to his father to say goodbye. They couldn’t ride fast with Fox and her kits in the wagon but they didn’t need to. 

Tauriel settled in the wagon. She was quiet. She poured her attention into Fox. She knew it would be a while before Legolas could even acknowledge her.

They rode non-stop for twelve hours before they made camp. Legolas dare not go near Tauriel. He knew that even this far from the city there would be scouts watching their progress alone the road. Thranduil was paranoid. 

Tauriel did not come out of the wagon. Edstal brought her water and offered her food but she refused it. 

_ Love you. _

_ I love you. I miss your touch. _

_ Only come out if you need to relieve yourself. We will be free soon. In Lothlorien, you can run in the forest.  _

_ Do not worry about me. Take care of your injury.  _

Camp was set. Tea was made for Legolas. They kept him from the wagon. The twins knew the appearance was everything. They tried to encourage Edstal to make Tauriel eat but she seemed to only want water. “She has access to the Lembas she will eat when she is hungry,” Legolas said. “She draws her energy from the forest so she does not need much.” 

“Mirkwood close. Make her feel cold. Sick.” Dru said as she took a sip of water and then ate the roots she had dug up. She was ravenous. 

“You know even animals wash their food before eating. Are you certain it would not taste better if you…” Legolas didn’t get to finish. 

“Forest give.” Dru glared at him. “Babies want.”

“You don’t know how to cook, do you?” Elrohir asked Legolas.

“No. Well a little I would not starve alone in the forest.” 

“Some of the flavouring that is put on your food is taken from the soil,” Elladan told him. 

“Oh, I did not know that,” Legolas replied. 

“Let’s look at your arm,” Elrohir said. Elladan held the lantern so that they could see the wound when Elrohir removed the bandage. The wound was sealed over with clay containing herbs. He inspected the flesh around the arm. “Wiggle your fingers. Good. Can you lift your hand?” Legolas still couldn’t support his hand with his wrist. “The problem is in the lower arm where the most damage was done. It should heal in time. When we get to the river tomorrow we’ll wash off the clay and redo it. You heal so fast that we must not let your flesh heal over the clay.” He rebandaged the arm. “How do you feel?” 

“The tea is making me sleepy.” 

“Let’s get you laying down. You need to rest.” The twins got Legolas comfortable for sleeping. They made sure he was laying on a soft bed of leaves and blankets. They kept him close to the fire. 

They took up their place with Dru. 

Only Edstal and Tauriel were fully awake.

“Edstal will need to sleep tomorrow night,” Legolas informed the twins. 

“You must concentrate on healing, Legolas,” Elladan told him. 

“We would be poor friends if we did not care for you while you are injured,” Elrohir added. 

“They are fine. You focus on yourself.” Elladan smiled.

They kept the fire going to ensure everyone stayed warm. 

In the wagon, Tauriel buried herself under the packs and curled up next to the box that held Fox and the kits. She was cold. She dreamed of walking in the Mirkwood. She had trouble catching her breath but could not break the dream. 

_ Legolas appeared before her and shouted abuse at her. “You were never worthy. I should never have married you. I do not want you. I do not want your children. I will abandon you in the depths of the Mirkwood and leave you to rot with the forest.”  _

Tauriel woke gasping for air. She clawed at the floor of the wagon in an attempt to get out. It was Dru who came to her. She cradled her as Tauriel floundered and cried, trying to fight the dream away. 

“She is very young to be burdened with all of this,” Elladan whispered to Elrohir. 

“And Legolas, he has been kept as a child by his father and all his servants,” Elrohir replied.

Dru climbed out of the wagon. “Mirkwood make her sick. Make her mind sick. Need to quiet her mind.” She told the twins. “Not make it if we don’t help now. Too much.” She frowned and shivered. She too felt the presence of the sick woods. They wrapped her in their arms. 

“If we keep up this pace, we will be out of the Mirkwood by tomorrow night. We’ll cross the river and go south on the mountain side. We might even be able to find a boat big enough to take the wagon and horses. That would take us just east of Lothlorien far quicker than riding with a wagon.”

Dru frowned at the talk of a boat. “Water? Big water?” 

The twins nodded. 

Dru looked worried. “Nymph, we don’t travel without land…” 

“Oh,” the twins sighed together. “No boat.” 

“No boat.” Dru touched both their cheeks. “Not easy.”

“Tauriel travelled by boat when Smaug destroyed Laketown. Legolas told us about it.” 

“Animals and plants. Animals in water. I am just plants…need soil.”

“Well, we will just have to leave you behind,” Elladan joked. 

Dru looked angry. “You leave babies? You leave wife?”

“Joke, my love,” Elrohir told her. 

She looked at them and relaxed. “Joke needs work.”

The twins laughed. 

They got moving at first light and once again travelled for a full twelve hours. 

Tauriel laid in the wagon. She barely moved. Edstal checked on her periodically. He forced water into her mouth at one point. He hid his concern. They were still keeping up the guise that she was to be abandoned. 

The smell from the foxes in the wagon was bad by the time they made camp just the other side of Old Ford. Edstal made a soft temporary bed for the kits and lifted Fox down from the wagon before taking the box to the water. He scrubbed it out ans set it in the fading sun to dry. He lifted Tauriel out and laid her behind the wagon so no one could see her. 

The twins found a beach like area and bathed in the shallows with Legolas who wanted to swim but could only sit in the water holding his arm out of it. When he was refreshed he went to Tauriel. “They can’t see us here. Draw some energy from me, from the ground.” 

She barely opened her eyes. She was curled up tightly. The cold felt as if it was in her very bones. 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. Please do not abandon me.  _

_ Never. I am here, my love.  _ Still naked from his bathing, he drew her into his lap and held her. 

Tauriel was limp. She had used all her stored energy and had not been able to draw any from the Mirkwood. In fact it seemed to drain her even faster. 

Dru came over to them. “Sick. Wood make her sick. Not survive alone.” 

Legolas put his hand on Tauriel’s abdomen and concentrated his energy into her. He was still very weak from using his energy to heal his injury but now he had extra energy from the water. 

“Do not overdo. Cannot risk you both.” Dru frowned. 

“I can get back in the water. I will not abandon her and our babies.” 

“Wood tell her bad things. She fight but...not much energy left. So much bad in here.” She tapped Tauriel’s head

“We are quite a way from the woods here. But there are trees and grass and flowers.” 

“Too weak. Cannot find them now.”

_ We are in Lothlorien. The most beautiful of all the woods in Middle Earth. We are free and safe and we run through the woods with our children. Galadion runs with you and I carry Ernilion on my back. We are laughing as Galadion sets the pace. He trips on a tree root but he is alright. He rolls over looking up at the sky and laughs about his human feet.  _

Her fingers tightened on his shoulder.  _ You and I. The boys.  _

_ I put Ernilion down and he tries to eat the grass. I laugh and give him some lembas.  _

Her head moved and her eyes opened a little.  _ Laughter. We will watch them and smile. _

_ We are all happy together and our friends visit us often.  _

_ Happy. Together. _

_ Happy. Altogether.  _ He continued feeding her energy slowly.

Tauriel’s eyes eventually fully opened. She seemed almost surprised to see him but she smiled. “You smell good.”

Edstal brought a bowl of water and a cloth. “She must bathe,” he said. “I will prepare a bed for you both.” 

Legolas looked up to see the twins standing over them holding Legolas’ clothes. 

Tauriel was shaky but she got up slowly. Dru helped her bathe while Edstal rummaged around in the wagon, clearing a place in the centre and making it as soft as possible. He wiped out Fox’s box and laid a fresh cloth in the bottom before he put more leaves in it. He then decided it needed to be softer so he covered the leaves with another cloth. He put the kits back into it and went to find Fox. 

Fox trotted back and hopped up into the wagon. She laid down and fed the kits. When Legolas was redressed, only in light trousers and Tauriel was bathed and dressed, the twins and Dru put them both to bed in the wagon. Elrohir brought them both tea. “You need to be together. Don’t worry about anything else.” 

Tauriel lifted her head. “Are we safe here?” She felt drained and tired but longed to be near Legolas. 

The twins nodded. “We are watching. We are far enough away that you should be safe.”

They drank the tea and Legolas made her eat the corner off some lembas. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and didn’t wake until they felt the wagon moving. Legolas looked up to the front of the wagon to see Edstal quiding the horses. It was dawn and they were already moving. “The healers say you are to stay there and rest,” Edstal told him. 

Tauriel was wrapped around him. She barely even woke when Legolas did. When she finally did she simply stared at him. Her hand stroked his cheek. She had missed him. She had felt lonely and isolated without him. The Mirkwood had drained her. 

“The babies?” She put a hand on her abdomen. It was still slightly rounded. She closed her eyes and felt them. Relief flooded her. “I feared the worst.” She hugged him. 

“I fed them,” Legolas said. 

“Of course you did, I was failing.” She buried her face into his shoulder. “I was too weak to fight.”

“All my energy is yours. You will be alright now. And within a few days we will be in a healthy forest.”

“Kiss me. Please.”

He kissed her. “We cannot...do more,” he told her. 

“I did not ask for more. Kiss me. Kiss me and remind me that you love me. Touch me and hold me. The woods told me you were leaving me, that I was not worthy.”

“I am reminding myself,” he said with a smile. He kissed her again. 

“Remind me as well...I wish to do more but long just to feel you here.” 

And he kissed her again. He let his hand run down her arm beneath the covers. “You are warmer now.” 

Tauriel sighed and touched him. She just wanted to feel his body. 

“The woods are getting healthier and you are here. You make me warmer.”

“The Mirkwood is on the other side of the river.”

“And you are here.” Her hands moved over his chest. They moved lower to brush his hips. 

“It’s about 50 miles away or more, now. We will follow the river so I can draw strength from it.”

“You are strong, my heart, and the water helps make you stronger.”

“I won’t be too strong if you don’t remove your hands,” he warned her. They went over a bump in the road and the kits made their presence known. Fox restlessly settled them. 

Tauriel moved her hands to his backside and pulled him closer. “I just need to feel you.”

“Oh, you torture me.”

“I could fix that if you allowed it.” Tauriel whispered. 

Edstal cleared his throat. “The healers said you are to rest.” 

Tauriel smiled and snuggled closer. She moved one hand to his chest. The other rested on his thigh. “Then rest we shall.” She closed her eyes.

They made a quick break a little later in the day. Legolas got out of the wagon to stretch his legs. 

Tauriel feeling strong enough for the first time in days did the same. Fox ran off to hunt for her and the kits. She was back quickly and fed them. 

Legolas stood barefoot in the water at the very edge of the river. He dared not go in. Elrohir called him back to sit on a rock on the bank. “This will hurt.”

Tauriel came to stand with him. She wrapped his good arm about her waist. “Hold me. Give me the pain.” 

“I’ll put it in the pain box. You are too weak,” Legolas said. The twins cracked up the clay which had dried into a hard surface and removed as much as they could before starting to wash away the rest. The clay softened and a lot of water was needed to wash it away. That is what hurt the most, since it was touching the rawest parts of the wounds. 

“Look at that. That is amazing. I have never seen healing this good before. In a year or two you will probably not even have a scar,” Elrohir told him. 

Tauriel held him. “It does look well healed.” 

“The muscle still needs time and the skin will take more time to seal over, but what will take time to heal is the movement and strength. We cannot tell how long that will take or even if it will heal completely. But since this is you...I think we just have to wait and you will do it all by yourself. A clean bandage to keep out the dirt and insects. You will have to keep it in a sling for now,” Elrohir told him. 

“I agree. You must not overdo too much movement too quickly and you might reinjury it,” Elladan told him. 

Tauriel ran her fingers through his hair. “I will make sure he takes it easy.” She was not quite at her best but colour was coming back to her cheeks and the shine was in her eyes once more. 

“And I will make sure she takes it easy,” Legolas told them. 

“Well, now we have seen what happens to her without you. I think you should never be apart again, for any reason.”

“We were apart so I could learn my powers.” She continued to run her fingers through his hair. The more she was near him the better she felt. 

“But that was with you both in a healthy part of the forest. Time to move on,” Elladan said. 

Tauriel helped Legolas up. “Wagon or horse?”

“Wagon,” both the twins said.

Tauriel smiled and led Legolas to the wagon. She helped him in. 

“No sex,” Dru told them. 

Tauriel pouted. “It would make me feel better.”

“Mirkwood across river. Maybe king’s spies. See effect of sex.” 

That made Tauriel freeze. She pulled her hands away from Legolas. 

“It’s too far to see us, but we never know when you two have sex what is going to happen,” Elladan said. 

Tauriel nodded as she resumed helping Legolas into the wagon. “I must keep my hands to myself.” She laid beside him. “Sleep is best. We will make up the time later…” 

“There is one thing which I did not tell you but used in our ‘arguments’. Tadelen doesn’t mean I can only bond with two. It means that I can only mate with two at a time. As in if either you or Aragorn die, I might be attracted to and capable of having sex with someone else. I discovered this when I had various books brought to me to read as I lay in bed when you were training with Dru.” he told her. “I wasn’t keeping it secret. The subject just didn’t come up and I was more interested in having you back.” 

They laid in their usual sleeping position with Tauriel tucked under his arm with her head pillowed on his shoulder or chest so that he could easily wrap one arm around her while his bandaged arm rested across his lower chest. 

“So when Aragorn dies you will seek another?” Tauriel looked thoughtful. “As long as I am a part of your heart and not cast aside.” She relaxed against him, happy to be back in his arms. “I accept you in all ways and all that entails. It is part of who you are.”

"I won't deliberately seek another. But as it was with Aragorn, it might just happen," he told her.

“I understand. I will manage things as they happen. I love you regardless.” She smiled and looked up at him. 

"No secrets," he replied.

“No secrets.”

His hand absent mindedly caressed her back.

“I like when you do that.” She sighed softly. Her own hand stroked his chest. “Rest now my love.” The problem with sleeping all day or even just resting is that by the time they camped both Tauriel and Legolsa were wide awake. 

They took two shifts bathing in the river so that they could keep watch, as they neared where the South Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains were the closest together. They were at the mid point between them and both were full of orcs. Though they were a long way off as they camped near the Anduin River, it was not unknown for orcs to attack travellers there. 

Tauriel was fighting off the effects of the Mirkwood now that Legolas was with her. She felt the chill, it was like it was trying to infiltrate her very core and drain the life from her. She stayed close to Legolas. 

Tauriel and Legolas took most of the watch that night to let the others rest. They could literally see Lothlorien woods in the distance, just before dark. It lifted Legolas’ spirits greatly. 

“We will be safe there.” It sounded like Tauriel was trying to convince herself. She was talking down to her abdomen. Her hands moved over the little swell. 

Legolas put his arms about her from behind and let his uninjured hand rest over hers. “Yes, we will be.” 

“The Mirkwood invades my dreams. It made you appear and you yelled things at me.” She closed her eyes. “Now, I just want to be safe and allowed to breathe, be happy.”

_ I love you. I love our babies.  _

They watched the sunrise together. We are safe from orcs now. Legolas started gathering up twigs and bits and pieces to add to the fire. He took the tea pail and filled it full of water from the river, setting it in the coals of the fire. Then sat down to wait for the others to wake.

She cuddled next to him watching the flames of the fire. The twins woke and joined them. Dru took off to find food she liked. She returned munching happily.

Elrohir checked Tauriel, being careful only to touch her when needed. “You must eat.”

Tauriel smiled. “Yes. I should. I feel a little hungry. And thirsty. I should get more water.”

They still had a small amount of fresh food which they tempted Tauriel with and gave her a waterskin. “Eat first. I don’t want you filling yourself up with water and then not wanting to eat,” Elrohir told her. 

Tauriel chuckled. “I will do as you wish.” She poked around and found some things that seemed appealing and tried to eat. She managed to get a decent amount of food in before downing a good amount of the waterskin. 

Elladan had been making tea and gave Tauriel a different brew to Legolas who smelt the tea and moaned in disgust. “Again?” 

“Yes. You need to heal.” Elladan stated. “Drink it all.”

He drank nearly half the cup in one gulp. “How much farther to Lothlorien?”

“We will be having a midday meal with Arwen and our grandmother,” Elladan told him. 

Tauriel was smiling. She stood and stretched. “I will be happy to be away from the Mirkwood. Somewhere with healthy trees.”

Legolas stood and walked to the river bank. He looked over the river towards the woods. It was too far to see but he knew the direction of home. They had lost the South Mirkwood mostly within his lifetime and he so wanted to reclaim it. But mostly he wanted the illusion of his father’s innocence back. He wanted the father he had known as a child. 

Tauriel walked up behind him, her arms sliding around him. She pressed her face against his back. 

“I will never see him the same again. I will never see the world the same again,” he told her quietly, a great sadness coming over him. 

“I wish I could make things as they were for you.” She hugged him tighter. “You have been through a great deal and have become stronger for it.”

“Harder, sadder, perhaps. I don’t think I am stronger. I am more resigned to the horrors of the world. I know why the Mirkwood will take over the Greenwood. I know that we will never be able to renew it while my father lives.” 

“Why would we not be able to renew it?” She leaned around to peer up at him. “Together, that is how we renew.”

“Because you can never live in the Greenwood while my father is there.”

“Oh.” She squeezed him. “I am sorry he does not approve of me but I am not sorry that we are bonded.” 

“I would give up the Greenwood forever for you and our children,” he told her. “It isn’t you who is making me sad. It is the fact that the evil of Mordor is encroaching on the Greenwood. My father has been blinded in his sorrows to the damage he does.” 

Tauriel moved to stand in front of him now. “We are united and will stand against the evil with our friends at our side. We will do what we can. Together. You and the babies are the most important things in my life.”

“Yes. For now that is all that matters,” he told her. 

As soon as they entered the woods of Lothlorien, Legolas could hear Galadriel in his mind.  _ Welcome son of the Greenwood. We are honoured that you bring your children to our woods for sanctuary. _

Tauriel immediately felt the difference in the woods. She perked up and was looking out the back of the wagon. She took a deep breath of the air. “So wonderful. So beautiful.”

Legolas rode up to the back of the wagon. “Come ride with me,” he said. 

Tauriel didn’t wait for the wagon to stop. She was out and on the road, reaching up for Legolas. 

Legolas had enough movement in the fingers of his right hand now to hold the reins at least until Tauriel was sitting in front of him. “Do you feel that? Life...everywhere. There is no sickness in these woods. I wish you could see it as I do.” 

Tauriel felt almost drunk with the feeling of life around her. “I can feel it all. I can feel it running through my body.” She was breathing rapidly. Tauriel forced herself to slow down. She was being overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on controlling the flow. The babies moved and fluttered in her. 

Quickly they were surrounded by Lothlorien warriors but as guard and guide to their journey rather than any hostile intent. “Welcome, sons of Elrond,” Haldar said. “You bring precious gifts with you for us to nurture.” 

The twins smiled. “Thank you for the welcome. We are looking forward to the visit and for our wife to enjoy the beauty of Lothlorien.”

“So the beauty of Imladris is not enough?” Haldar teased. “Welcome, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil.”

The twins laughed. It was light and carefree. 

Tauriel had opened her eyes and was taking in the sight of the woods around her. “I never imagined it would be so beautiful.”

“You truly can walk in the starlight in Lothlorien, Princess Tauriel of the Greenwood,” Haldar greeted. 

“Thank you for welcoming me here. I am very honoured.”

“Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel await your arrival at your new home. It was built for you from the dreams of Lady Galadriel.” 

“A home. Built for us?” Tauriel looked confused. “She knew we were coming and had a home built?”

  
  


“Taken she says from the dreams of you both and adjusted to be practical,” Haldar said. 

“Our dreams?” Tauriel sounded awestruck.

It was midday when they were guided to the tree house that had three tiers. The bottom was a day room. Practical to receive guests and sit and read or whatever they wished to do. The second tier was a bedroom for Tauriel and Legolas and the third a room for their children. 

A table was set up outside with food and drink. Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen were already there waiting for them. Arwen ran into the arms of her brothers to welcome them before turning her attention to Dru. “Welcome, sister.” 

Tauriel stopped and simply stared at the home. She could feel the woods, heard them talking to her. 

Edstal took Fox’s box out of the wagon. 

Dru touched Arwen’s hair. “Pretty. Like my pretties.” She smiled. 

Arwen smiled. “Thank you.” 

Legolas dropped to the ground and grimaced as he tried to use the muscle of his arm that was yet to heal. He put the pain in the pain box and went to greet his hosts. He bowed formally. “Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, I seek sanctuary for myself and my wife.”

Tauriel focused enough to move to stand with him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Lady Galadriel. She was beautiful.

The pair approached Legolas and Tauriel. Tauriel held her breath. Her hand gripped Legolas’.

“We welcome the Daughter of the Woods and the Guardian of Greenwood to our lands. Sanctuary is granted,” Celeborn told then. 

“With a condition,” Galadriel said. “When your father calls you to service, you will go. You will represent your people in his stead as he will not go willingly to Imladris.” 

“Agreed. But I will not be parted from Tauriel,” Legolas replied. 

“You must never be parted,” Galadriel said. She moved to Tauriel and put her hand on her abdomen. “Ernilion and Galadion are well.” 

Tauriel was frozen to her spot as Galadriel touched her. She could not stop staring at her. “You know the names we have chosen…” She whispered.

“Had you realised that you have not chosen any names if they are girls?” Galadriel commented with a smile. 

“Our dreams had only shown them to us as boys,” Legolas told her. 

“There is not a nymph in there. In Dru there is a nymph. It feels different than ours.” Tauriel’s voice was soft. 

Galadriel went to Dru and touched her abdomen. “How extraordinary! Never have I known nymphs that are boys.” 

“Wait, theirs are boys? I thought...I thought a girl and a boy.” Tauriel frowned. She put her hand back on her abdomen trying to sense the babies.

“They have decided otherwise,” Galadriel told them. 

“I cannot tell what mine are….” Tauriel whispered. Forgotten was the home, the sanctuary offered. Her focus was on the babies now. 

“Please excuse me,” Legolas said and sat down. He took a deep breath and shuddered. Galadriel went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

Tauriel looked up and moved to kneel in front of Legolas. She laid her head on his knees. Her hand stroked his leg. 

“Tell me,” Galadriel said. 

“I feel the loss of my father.”

“It is the pain of growing up, Legolas. Your father kept the world from you. He kept you in a tale told to children. Your growing powers reveal the world to be otherwise. Here, you will be able to rest, to think and reflect, and raise your children in peace before the great work that is ahead of you.” 

Legolas stroked Tauriel’s hair. 

Celeborn drew the twins aside. “Do you have the herbs to brew a sleeping tea?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” they replied. 

“He needs to rest,” Celeborn said. 

“He has been very strong and brave in one so young and innocent. This last betrayal of his father has hit him hard. We will prepare the tea.”

“Tell of what has happened,” Celeborn said. 

Elrohir went to get the herbs to brew the tea for Legolas, while Elladan told Celeborn about how Thranduil has been plotting to kill Tauriel.

“So he is here under the pretense of finding a new bride?”

“Yes, my lord. My hope is that Lady Galadriel will be able to help him find a balance in his newly found abilities.”

“That is important to know if anyone comes looking for them. We can hide Tauriel and give a pretense that Legolas is actually courting the single ladies of Lothlorien,” Celeborn told him. “I am sure that my lady will help him. How long are you staying?” 

“We have not yet discussed that. If we stay too long, Dru will have to stay and have the babies here. If we leave too soon, Arwen will be upset with us. She still writes to ask about Aragorn. We have tales to tell that might satisfy her curiosity.”

“I look forward to hearing them,” Celeborn said. 

“For the sake of our sister’s innocence, I think that the telling will be twofold,” Elladan smiled. 

Tauriel stayed at Legolas’ feet as he was brought the tea. She was quiet and trying to feed out her energy to help keep him calm and comforted. She wanted him to know she was here, that she loved him and stood with him no matter what. 

Since the tea did not take effect immediately, Legolas was able to stay with them for a meal as the twins relayed adventures they had since they last saw their sister and grand parents. It was a pleasant gathering and Legolas’ spirits were lifted. 

Then they were shown their new home while the twins and Dru went off with Arwen. There were wide inviting steps up to the first level. The sitting room had several armchairs and shelves. It was all very rustic being made from what could be sourced from the forest. The stairs to the second level were narrower and this was entirely separate building. The main feature of this level was a gigantic bed. The bedhead was living vines woven together. There was space for their clothes and a wash stand. 

Nearby there was a small hut that was both bath house and storage. They needed little else since the servants lived scattered through the forest and all meals would be brought to them and not cooked in the house. 

Tauriel looked at Lady Galadriel. “Thank you. For all of this.”

“I hope that you can be comfortable here. If there is anything you need so not hesitate to ask,” Galadriel said. 

“I will be very comfortable. I worry about Legolas. My presence in his life has caused many hardships. I know he loves me. I just worry that he will not be truly happy. This, with his father has caused him so much pain.”

“It is a pain he would eventually have had to face or fall to his father’s evil. We have watched Thranduil for a long time and he falls deeper and deeper. It is my hope that one day he will be free of the influence of the darkness of Mordor.” 

“Mordor? That is what causes his behaviour?” Tauriel frowned. “I feared it was a desire to keep Legolas from ever ruling, that his loneliness kept him tied to the Greenwood and it ate away at him.”

She looked down. “Lady Galadriel, the king said you sent the wizards after us. That they were your wizards. The wizards tried to take me from Legolas.”

Galadriel frowned. “No, my dear. We were not even aware that the Blue Wizards had returned from the east until they were revealed by Dru.” 

“At dinner, the king said you were trying to locate your wizard. That he was your agent.”

“The only wizards I see are Saruman the White and Gandalf the Grey. Radagast the Brown stays within the South Mirkwood. And the Blue Wizards have never been in Lothlorien. I have never met them.

“The king was trying to make it seem as if you and the council were trying to take me away to stop the prophecy.” 

“The prophecy that Thranduil fears is many lifetimes into the future. Most elves and wizards will be gone long before then. If it is the will of the Vala then there is no fighting it.”

“The prophecy he told us is that a daughter of the woods and a Valarindi would save the Greenwood. I did not understand why the White Council would wish to stop it and why he would fear it. I feel as if there are things being kept from us that directly affect us and I do not understand why.” Tauriel rubbed her abdomen absentmindedly.

“He fears the prophecy because he is an immortal king and for the prophecy to come he must lose his kingdom to Legolas. It is his own mortality that he fears.” 

“He would keep his son sheltered so he could keep his kingdom.” Tauriel shook her head. “All Legolas wants is to return the Greenwood to its beauty. Reclaim the Mirkwood. Thranduil would have us hide away. To let the rot take hold.” 

“He must be very tired of it all. He has been fighting the orcs and the rot of the Greenwood ever since they first came to live there. They have all retreated to the city and are losing touch with the woods,” Galadriel said. 

“The woods are very sick. One day…” Tauriel looked off, lost in her thoughts. 

“You have the impatience of the young, Tauriel. All that has happened to you these past few months, life is rarely busy. Take time now and raise these two. Galadion will only be with you for a short time. Give your attention to giving him a happy life while he is with you,” she told the young nymph. “I will leave you now. Both you and Legolas need to rest. The tea will be starting to take effect.” 

“Thank you again. For everything.” Tauriel followed her to find Legolas. 

Celeborn was standing on the small balcony outside the sitting room, with Legolas. “Her nymph side has grown stronger. How can I put this delicately?” he asked himself. He decided that he must speak plainly. “Legolas, it is not always in the nature of elves to be intimate with one's partner often. But it is important that for her health that you are. Very often,” Celeborn told him. “And as a nymph she will have many children.” 

“I am already well aware of Tauriel’s appetite,” Legolas replied, then turned when Tauriel reappeared. 

She took his hand. “Tired?”

“Sleepy,” he replied. 

Galadriel and Celeborn took their leave. “There is no need to stand guard here,” Celeborn told Edstal. “This guard will show you where you will be living. Go rest and recover from your journey.” 

Edstal looked hesitant but headed off with the guard. He cast one last look at the pair before leaving.

Tauriel led Legolas to the bed. She slowly undressed him. It was slow, gentle and loving. She guided him to the bed, drawing back the blankets so he could climb in. He watched as she undressed and he patted the bed beside him on the side of his good arm. His eyes closed and she had hardly settled before he was asleep. 

Tauriel pulled the blankets over them both before cuddling up to his side fully settling in. He was clearly exhausted. Her eyes closed as she rested. 

Life in Lothlorien was quiet, slow and peaceful. Tauriel and Dru loved being able to run around the forest freely. Tauriel had taken to following after Dru and slipping out of her clothes when they ran through the woods. Tauriel’s home was growing, literally. Legolas bathed twice a day in the stream which suited him better than a bath. Dru was growing large fast and they decided that they had best go home sooner than later. Arwen decided she would travel with them back to Imladris. 

Tauriel stood by the wagon waiting to say her goodbyes. The twins approached and each put a hand gently on her shoulders. “Goodbye to you both. Take care of your wife. I will miss her company and knowledge.”

“Take care of Legolas. We will miss his company and knowledge as well.”

The elves moved to Legolas as Tauriel moved to Arwen. “It was a pleasure to meet you and spend time getting to know you.”

“It won’t be the only time meet. I feel that we will have much time together in the future,” Arwen said. 

“I hope so.” Tauriel said, smiling. Her last goodbye was for Dru. She hugged the woman. “Thank you for everything you have done for me.” 

“Pretty, pretty pale child,” Dru said. She kissed Tauriel’s cheek. “Be safe. Be brave.” 

“I will try.” Tears pricked Tauriel’s eyes. “I will miss you.”

“Promise me that we will meet again before you leave,” Legolas told the twins. 

“We promise,” they said together. They already knew that one day they would be leaving Middle Earth. Dru was no longer bound to her woods and there would be new forests for her to explore. But for now their time in Middle Earth was not done.

Tauriel wiped her eyes and stood aside to let them all leave. Her hands hugged the small but prominent bump of her abdomen.

Legolas wrapped his arms about her from behind. He didn’t use the sling anymore but he had restricted movement. He could however trap Tauriel in his arms. He watched them leave. 

“I will miss them.” Tauriel whispered. 

“I won’t miss the weird hairstyles Arwen tried out on Dru. When she took out the plaits the first time I thought her head had vanished and she had a giant puffball in its place.”

Tauriel started to laugh. Her stomach shook under their hands. “It was quite the sight.”

“At least we now know why she has it in those thin plaits all the time,” Legolas laughed. 

Tauriel continued to laugh and then froze. She gave a small grunt. “Did you feel that?” She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. Something jumped under his hand. It wasn’t very strong but it was definitely movement. 

“They are very active for ones so small.”

“One is...one is definitely bigger and taking up more space. Even at this stage.” Another small bump under their hands. Tauriel smiled. 

Legolas moved around to crouch in front of her. His hands went to her abdomen. “The elf is bigger. Human children take more time to develop before being born, but grow faster once born. Ernilion might be born before Galadion. One of then has a soul already.” 

Tauriel looked down at Legolas. Her hand stroked his cheek. “You do a very good job of reassuring me that everything is alright with them.”

“I have to reassure myself. Many human women die in childbirth. I just hope that it isn’t the child that kills them,” he said very non-reassuringly. 

Tauriel’s chin quivered. Her eyes welled with tears. 

“No crying.” 

She sniffled and nodded. As the babies grew her emotions were more on the surface. She had to work harder to control them. Her desire for cold water has grown and she seemed constantly thirsty. Her desire for food seemed to ebb and flow. In the mornings she barely ate. In the evenings it varies from fresh food to nothing but a bit of Lembas. Legolas continued to feed her energy but had learnt to control it. He fed her slowly now instead of in large bursts. 

Tauriel managed to control her tears, she drew him up and they walked together. 

A few more months passed. Staying in Lothlorien was exactly what they needed to truly heal from all they had been through. By now the babies had made themselves very known. Tauriel was quite round. She laid back in the shade fanning herself in the summer heat. Her other hand ran over the firm round abdomen that housed her babies. Her breasts had begun to swell as well. 

“It will not be long,” the healer told them. “I am concerned for the human child. If the elf is born at the right time, the human child will not be developed enough to survive. There is hope that the elf will be born but the human will not until it is ready.” 

“They will both be fine,” Legolas said with some confidence. “I have seen their future together. Galadion will care for his brother.” 

Tauriel tried to push away all worries but they lingered. What she was sure of was one enjoyed pushing on her lungs and the other pushed lowered. All she could do now was rest, walk and try to keep them happy. It was the reason she sat in the shade now. 

A noise to her right caused her to look up. A figure stood in the trees, watching her. Fox and her kits, now able to learn to hunt and run all froze, ending their playing to look at the figure. 

One of the kits ran off to the house. Fox and the rest came to Tauriel’s side.

“Come out of the shadows wizard. I see you there.” Tauriel now crouched. Her hands were on the ground ready. She gathered her energy, ready to use it. 

Acelin stepped out. “I come to talk.”

The kit was nipping at Legolas’ ankle. She would nip then run a little before returning and repeating it. 

_ Follow the kit. The wizard is here.  _ Tauriel hoped he understood.

But Legolas went to stand beside Tauriel instead. “Beware wizard. I have learnt control and I will protect her.” 

“I come to talk. That is all.”

“We do not believe you.” Tauriel said between clenched teeth. 

Lothlorien guards came out of the trees around them. They were always watching the Prince and Princess though most of the time Legolas and Tauriel were not even aware of them. Tauriel because her focus was on the babies, and Legolas because he had grown up with servants all around him and simply learnt to ignore them. 

“Lady Galadriel will grant you an audience,” Haldar told the wizard. “Do not think to trick us, wizard. Lady Galadriel possesses a ring of power. She is not susceptible to your spells.”

Acelin held up his hands and moved as the guards directed. He looked at Legolas and Tauriel as he passed. 

Tauriel did not take her eyes off of him. She stood and followed. Legolas put his hand on her arm. “Leave it to Lady Galadriel. I didn’t hear an invitation.”

Tauriel nodded. She crouched and gathered the kits in her arms. She snuggled them before releasing them back out to go play. Fox licked Tauriel’s face and then ran off to follow her youngins. The shyest one peeked out of the house but decided to go back to their box instead of playing with her brothers and sisters. She was the runt of the litter and Legolas’ favourite. She often spent the night curled up on Legolas’ lap. She didn’t hunt, probably because Legolas fed her all the time. 

“So we wait to find out what he wants.” Tauriel began to pace. 

Acelin was led in to see Lady Galadriel. He bowed his head to her. “Thank you for the audience Lady.”

“You give me little choice, wizard. You broke every spell I made to confound you and keep you from finding your way here,” she said. “What do you want?”

“The king is displeased as we have failed to stop the prophecy. The presence is a disruption in the balance. I beg your knowledge on how to return things as they should be. The king thought her dead...she was supposed to be fed to the orcs. Only...I saw the chaos she creates. I have not told Thranduil, yet.”

“Do you see any chaos here?”

“I see babies soon to be born and a prince who should be elsewhere. I see a nymph whose power has grown since last I saw her and his…” Acelin shook his head. “He wields too much power.”

“More power than you. More power than anyone in Middle Earth.”

“He never should have been awoken. He was meant to sail after Aragorn’s death. He has no place here. Things will not run their course.”

“Your mission is to safeguard The Guardian of the Greenwood. Is it not?” 

Acelin frowned. “It was until we learned how much the power and her presence unbalances things. Our mission was to stop her. He is to be guardian without her.”

“No, he cannot. He does not have power over the trees and animals of the forest. If he concentrated his power on them it will unbalance everything. She needs to direct that power. Come. Look into the mirror. See not the far future but that which will be within the lifetime on one man. Look who stands beside him.”

Acelin approached respectfully and looked into the mirror. He saw that the King of Gondor had returned and Legolas was there at his side. But also there was Tauriel.

“She was not there before. Thranduil never saw her.” Acelin frowned. 

“Thranduil’s mind is not on the prophecy. It is tainted by the evil of Mordor. He is not yet fully lost to it but he serves only himself now. He does not care what happens outside of his own kingdom.”

Acelin’s frown deepened. “But we saw the path the Prince was to take. He was to be with Aragorn…” He rubbed his hands together. “This vision changes things.”

“Look again. Look to see what Legolas will become if Tauriel is killed.” Acelin looked once again.  _ Legolas was covered in blood and he stood over the body of his father. There was nothing in him but hate and the orcs bowed to him.  _

“That is no guardian of the Greenwood.” Acelin was horrified. 

“All of Middle Earth will fall by his hand. He will become more powerful than Sauron. There will be no stopping him. When Middle Earth has fallen, he will turn east and all lands will fall to his power.”

Acelin looked as if someone had taken all his breath away. He shook his head over and over again. “That was not what was supposed to happen.”

“It is what happens when a Valarindi’s heart is broken.”

“He can have others…” Acelin did not sound sure. 

“He does not want others.” 

“Forgive me. I-“ He looked now as if his world had been flipped. “If we had succeeded…”. Acelin looked at Galadriel.

Galadriel reached out and touched his cheek lightly. She gave him a gentle smile. “You put your trust in the visions of someone who was already tainted by the power of Sauron and Mordor. Go now and serve the Prince as you have for these many years. In time he will forgive you and he will free your companion. But only if we continue to guide him into the path of light.” 

Acelin nodded and left. The guards escorted him to the Prince. He waited outside their home. He knelt down as he waited. 

A guard approached the door. “Your highness, the wizard wishes to see you.”

Legolas and Tauriel came to stand on their steps and looked down at the wizard. They looked very like the way Celeborn and Galadriel looked when they greeted people. Their presence was tangible as if power radiated from them. 

“I beg your forgiveness. I have learned how misguided I was. I have seen the visions, unclouded by the taint of the Mirkwood. I have seen what happens if I do as we were told by the king. I have learned how wrong we were. We should have never tried to stop the prophecy, we should have never tried to keep the princess from you.” Acelin did not lift his head. “I let myself be guided by one touched by taint. I was blind to it.”

“I forgive you,” Legolas said shocking Tauriel. “But you have caused much harm to both the Princess and myself. You will be punished.”

“We have. I have.” He kept his head bowed. 

“You will serve me for the remainder of your life and should Conhall be freed, he also will serve. Is this agreed, or should I devise some other less pleasant punishment?”

“I will serve. I will serve you faithfully. I have been misguided.” Acelin lifted his head. “I agree.”

“Edstal,” Legolas said and Edstal appeared at a run. 

“Your highness?” 

“Show Acelin to the guards barracks where he will live. 

Edstal looked shocked but nodded. “Follow me.” He turned and led Acelin away.

Legolas took Tauriel’s hand and led her inside where the foxes were now trying to destroy the furniture. Legolas pick up Ember from his chair and sat down letting Ember settle on his lap. 

Tauriel snapped her fingers and the others fell into step beside her. She stood there. Surrounded by five kits and Fox. Her hands rubbed her stomach. “You wish him near us?”

“I have seen what he saw, what changed his mind. He will guard you with his life from now on. He now fears what I will become if you die.” 

“What you become?” Tauriel moved to sit at his feet. She leaned on his knees, careful not to displace Ember. 

“I am my father’s son. But he does not have my power.” 

“You are not your father. That is not an explanation.” Tauriel looked up at him. 

“My grief will turn to hatred and that hatred will consume me. You balance me.” 

“As you do to me.” She laid her head down on his knees. “If you trust him I have no reason to argue. I may need time to -“

“Chewy! Stop teething on the chair leg,” Legolas chastised. 

Tauriel snapped her fingers once more. The kits all ran, scrambling over each other to lay down by her. She reached out to pet and scratch them all. She was given bites and licks in return. She let her thoughts die away. There was nothing more to say. 

Arwen, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir all attended the birth of Dru’s children along with half a dozen servants. 

The twins stayed at her side the whole time. They held her hands, stroked her cheeks and rubbed her shoulders as she laboured. It was hard on them to see her in pain but knew it would be worth it in the end. She had chosen the birthing chair in preference to lying in bed since that was how she would have done it in the woods. Elrond had been attending her as healer since she had returned to Imladris. “It may take awhile,” he told them as he stood and stretched. 

“We will not leave her.” Elladan placed a cool cloth on Dru’s neck. Elrohir wiped her face with another cloth. 

The first born was a girl, a nymph who was as dark as Dru, with a mop of black curly hair. She came out so fast that Elrond had hardly sat back down when he had to catch her. She was tiny but he could find nothing wrong with her. He gave her to one of the servants to clean up. 

The twins gasped. “She is beautiful.” They both had tears in their eyes. They did not leave Dru’s side though they longed to see their daughter. The servant brought her back as soon as she could. 

“Even her eyes are black!” the nurse exclaimed. 

“She is perfect and beautiful.” Elladan said. “Give her to Arwen. Another will come.” 

“Hold her sister.” Elrohir said as both held Dru through another contraction.

Amariel grabbed Arwen’s finger immediately and looked up at her with huge eyes. 

It took some time before the next was born. A boy who was the colouring of the twins, black straight hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin. Elrond was about to stand up after handing the boy to a nurse, but paused. “Another?” 

“Another?” The twins sounded confused. “There were to be two…” Both leaned down to look at Dru. “Be strong, another comes.” Elrohir whispered to her. 

Elladan looked at his father. “How are there three?” 

“At first we only thought there would be one of you because your hearts beat at exactly the same time. One hid the other,” Elrond said. 

“But three? Has that ever happened before?” Elrohir asked. 

“Not that I know of, but no elf has ever married a nymph before,” their father replied. 

“Tauriel,” Dru said. 

“Of course. But she only had one...that we know of. Push now. And there.” The boy who was exactly the same as the other boy screamed for his brother.

The twins held Dru. “Our boys…you are so beautiful Dru.” They cooed and comforted their wife. “You have given us the most amazing gifts. Three beautiful children.”

“No more. Tired now. Need bath. Need sleep.” She reached out to take Amariel from Arwen. The nurses gave each of the twins one of the boys. But as soon as they got more than a couple of feet apart they both screamed. 

The twins remained close together. All three and the babies were brought to bathe and then to rest. The boys were kept close, often both being held by one father at the same time while the other helped Dru.

“Now you will know the torture you two put me and your nurses through,” Elrond laughed. The nurses cleaned everything up and put Dru to bed. 

One of the nurses huffed. “I was one of those nurses.” 

The twins gave her an apologetic look. All six of them settled in for the first of many nights together. 

Lord Elrond was elated as he returned to his study to write to Legolas and Tauriel of the babies birth. His halls once again held new life.

His letter arrived just as Tauriel was going into labour. 

Unlike Dru she refused to sit. Tauriel paced and eventually leaving the home to walk the woods. She stopped to lean against a tree as the pain of the contraction washed over her. Dru had told her life was pain, birth was pain but she was not prepared for how her body was racked with the contractions. She let it pass and continued to walk. The woods reached out to her as she passed amongst the trees. 

“Is she in pain?” Legolas asked the nurse as he paced. 

“Of course she is in pain. She is trying to push a baby out a very small hole,” the midwife replied gruffly. 

_ Come love… it is almost time...I need to be out here…  _

Legolas let himself be guided to her. 

Tauriel had made her way to the stream and was naked, submerged to her breasts in the water. She was panting. She opened her eyes to look at him. “Come. Behind me...the first one comes…” 

The midwife and nurses all waded into the water to assist her as Legolas removed his boots and joined her. 

“I will grab the baby. Please. Just let me do it.” Tauriel was almost pleading with them. “Just hold me steady love...he comes-“ Legolas sat directly behind her and held her. He nearly panicked when he saw what he thought was blood come from her. 

Tauriel went stiff. She leaned back against Legolas as she reached down between her legs under the water. She cried out and then suddenly relaxed as the Elven boy was pulled from the water and onto her chest. Her head went back. The baby screamed great loud cries. 

The midwife saw to the cord, as Legolas laughed with joy. He was overwhelmed. 

Tauriel moaned. “Take him love. Hold him to you…” She closed her eyes. “Too fast…”

As Legolas held his white haired son to him, one of the nurses took a cloth and began washing the baby. 

Tauriel reached down again. Her body was tense once more. She pushed and panted. She repeated the procedure again. She was tired. Again, she pushed and this time fell back against Legolas. A tiny, dark haired boy laid on her chest. His cry was weak but plentifully. 

Blood filled the water now. Tauriel began to cry tears of exhaustion and elation. “Give me my son.” She wanted to hold them both. They put both her sons in her arms and Legolas put his arms about her as the stream cleaned her and the nurses fussed. 

She stayed there, in the water for a while. She moved the boys so each could take a breast. They suckled strongly. 

The nurse washed Ernilion’s hair. It was already shoulder length. Legolas reached over her shoulder to tuck it behind one delicately pointed ear. Then he frowned at Galadion. He was imagining it. He must be. Were the baby’s ears pointed?

“I am so tired. They are so beautiful. By the Vala they are hungry…” Tauriel was babbling. 

“You rest here and let them feed. I will hold you. You won’t drop them.” 

Tauriel sighed and leaned against him. “I have given you boys…” She closed her eyes as the boys suckled strongly. She could feel the milk draining from her. 

“Girls next time,” he told her. “Beautiful red haired girls, just like their mother.”

“So many babies…” Tauriel smiled. 

“As many as you want,” he replied. 

“Born like this...you and I.” 

Legolas nuzzled into her hair and kissed her neck.

Tauriel chuckled very softly. “My body is not ready for that love though you tempt me.”

“It was the sex, this morning that brought it on, wasn’t it?” he asked in a whisper against her ear.”

“This morning, this afternoon and my long walk. I knew it was coming. The sex helped ready my body. It relaxed me.”

“I must be doing it wrong,” he joked. 

“Oh no my love, very right. If I had not learned to control the energy I fear Lothlorien would be a wild landscape at this point. Never doubt your ability my love...ever.” She smiled weakly. The boys both let go, nodding off as they filled their stomachs. 

Legolas wished he could carry her back to their room like this but his arm was still not strong enough. The nurses took the babies and one wrapped Tauriel in a towel as Legolas helped her to her feet. “Time for you to rest, before they want more food,” the grumpy midwife told her. 

Tauriel pulled the towel tightly around her. She was cold but not the same cold as in the Mirkwood. It was the cold of a body that had been through a lot.

“You will be tempted to take them into your bed. Do not. It is too dangerous. And this little one is weak,” the midwife warned them again. 

Tauriel’s nose flared. “I will do as I wish.” She found strength from the land and began walking away. She would not have the midwife telling her what to do with her sons. 

“She is as fiery as her hair that one,” the midwife muttered. 

Legolas took the little dark haired boy and fed him energy as they walked. 

Tauriel climbed into bed and gestured for the boys. “I will have them here. My breasts are swelling again. They will want to eat sooner than later.” 

Legolas propped her up with a multitude of pillows. 

“You must sit with me.” She smiled tiredly at him. 

“How long before they are weaned?” Legolas asked. 

“About 10 years,” the midwife told him. 

Legolas groaned. 

Tauriel shook her head. “You will get your turn and we will have our time. Be patient for the next couple of days. They will need my breasts often.”

“But they will be waking us up every night for ten years.” 

“Not the human boy. They wean in 2 years,” the midwife added.

“Enough. Leave us please.” Tauriel looked at the midwife. She had only just given birth. She did not want to speak of weaning. She wanted to rejoice in what she had done and their beautiful boys. Everyone seemed in a hurry to move on.

Tauriel was a mixture of anger as sadness as she held her arms out and the boys were put into them. The vines and flowers in the room slowly withered. She didn’t have the energy to close her emotions away. 

Legolas stripped off and sat beside her. “They are beautiful and so are you. Stop withering the vines and draw energy from me.”

Tauriel adjusted her breasts awkwardly as she got the boys latched. She focused on them for the moment.

“Tell me what is wrong. This is a joyous event.” 

“And yet no one seems to focus on now. It is about what we should not do, when they will wean and how they will wake us. No one has rejoiced in what was done. We birthed new life.”

“I was only joking and that midwife is always grumpy. I think because she has no children of her own,” Legolas told her.

“It is not a joke to me. All this talk of wanting them away when I only just got them.” Tears trickled. “And he is so small and will grow too fast.”

“We do not know that.” Legolas drew her in close and wiped her tears. “You are just exhausted.” 

“I love you.” 

He turned her head and kissed her. 

For the first two days of their life the boys seemed to be constantly hungry. They were almost never off of her breasts. At least they were eating at the same time. Tauriel had worried it would be like it had been in the womb, opposites. One awake while one slept. So far they were the same in habits. On the third day, Tauriel rose from the bed and caused vines to grow, forming a hammock cradle for the boys in their room and in the sitting room. They were content, satisfied with their last feed and she laid them in the cradling vines. She was dressed in a light nightdress with thin straps that allowed her to nurse the boys easily. 

She went to Legolas. “I am in need of something.”

“What do you need, my love? Are the nurses not tending to your person to your satisfaction? Or are the nannies not tending to the babes to your liking?” he asked. “I see that you have improved upon the provided cribs. They were a bit small for them both.” 

Tauriel smiled. His concern and care for her made her love him even more. She took his hand. “I need time with just you. Right now, I am in need of just you.” 

He moved to a seat where she could sit beside him and patted the seat. Ember hopped up and looked at him expectantly. “Tauriel’s turn,” Legolas said and put the kit on the floor. It whined at him.

“I was hoping we could go for a short walk...perhaps some time in a tree…” She cocked her head a little as she sat beside him. 

“We are in a tree, several trees in fact,” he teased.

“I realize. I was hoping for time outside. Just the two of us.” Tauriel smiled and then looked down. “This is fine.” 

Legolas stood. “My lady wants outside, she gets outside.” 

Tauriel stood, practically bouncing up and out of the seat. “Come, the nannies will tend to them while we are gone.” She pulled him towards the door. Her hair was loose and she was barefoot but she wanted to get outside, alone with him.

Legolas rang the bell that alerted the on duty nanny to come down from the children’s room and watch them. 

The moment the nanny appeared Tauriel led Legolas out and into the woods. “Climb with me?” 

*In that nightdress?* he thought but didn’t say it. He shrugged and followed her. 

As soon as they were up she began to run in the trees. She was laughing, pausing only to ensure he was chasing her. The trees in Lothlorien were farther apart than in the Greenwood so eventually she came to a tree where the next was too far to reach and she had to double back. That’s when Legolas caught her. He drew her into his arms and kissed her, his hand slid around the back of her neck and fingers entwined in her hair as he held her in the kiss. 

Tauriel kissed him back. She pressed her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, draping there loosely. She had needed this, just the two of them. 

“I miss you. I want you so much. The healer said at least another week. I am so jealous of our boys to get you to themselves,” Legolas told her. 

“The healer knows nothing of nymphs…” Her hand moved over the front of his trousers. “I need you but if you are not comfortable touching me, at least let me give you some pleasure…” Her voice was soft, her words almost whispered against his lips. 

“Has your bleed stopped? Are you healed enough?” he asked. 

“Yesterday. And yes…” Her hand was moving against his trousers. 

“So soon…” 

“My body is meant for this it seems...If you do not wish to touch me yet I understand. At least let me touch you...please.” 

Legolas grabbed her about the waist and spun, her feet swinging out over midair. He carried her until her back hit the trunk of the tree and pinned her there as he kissed her. 

Tauriel moaned and tried to undo the ties of his trousers. She was desperate to touch him. She gave a half whimper as she struggled against the fabric. Her hands finally found their destination and wrapped around him. She let out a low, sultry sound of contentment. Her eyes opened and she stared into his. 

He fumbled a little with her nightdress, lifting it as he held her. Full movement had not returned to his hand or his arm below the elbow. Tauriel took one hand from his manhood and gathered her nightgown out of the way. She tucked it up to the side. She kissed him hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He lifted her leg. “Guide me.” 

Tauriel used her hand and her leg to draw him closer. She lined him up with her sex, rubbing against him so he could feel how she was aroused and ready before using her leg to urge him in. “Yes...love...I need you…”

Legolas entered her painfully slowly. He was both enjoying the feel of her slowly enveloping him and wanting to be gentle. He bit his lip to suppress his moan. 

Tauriel kissed him. She was trembling in his arms, lost in the feeling of him slowly filling her. Her arms held him to her. She reached for his good hand and placed it over her breast. 

_ Touch me. Please.  _

Legolas had learnt how she liked to be touched some time ago but he wasn’t sure now that her breasts were so full. His attentions made her drip with milk which wet her nightdress. But he did not stop. Having her in his hands was all he had dreamed about for nights. Her spell might not affect him during the day but at night he willingly gave his dreams over to it. He moved slowly in her for as long as he could stand and then grew quicker. He lost all control.

Tauriel cried out against his shoulder. Nothing mattered now except the feeling of him against her, in her and the pleasure he was bringing her. As he sped up his thrusts he pushed her over the edge of her climax. Her fingers dug into his back as her body was overcome. As always Tauriel’s climax triggered his own. His head dropped to her shoulder and he gasped and the waves of pleasure washed over him. His energy flowed into her but it was far more controlled now. 

She held him, basking in the afterglow. She let the energy out slowly, feeding the trees and forest around them. The rest she held back, storing it in herself. Tauriel nuzzled his cheek. “I love you so very much.” 

“You love my body,” he laughed. “Or at least certain parts of my body,” he teased. 

“No...well yes I do love that too but I love you.” She kissed him quickly. “And you cannot say you do not love certain parts of my body.” She chuckled and looked down at her nightdress. “I am soaking through the material.” It made her laugh harder. She still kept her arms about him, unwilling for the contact to end yet. Bur Legolas softened enough that he literally fell out of her. 

“I do love certain parts of your body more than others,” he admitted. “I love your curves. I love your hair.” 

“They are quite ample in places….” She laughed, looking down at her chest as she let her leg fall from him and her dress fell as well. “Do not assume there are not parts of you I do not like that are not involved in making love…” Her tone was teasing. 

His hand lightly danced over her lower abdomen and she could feel his energy entering her, tightening her muscles and loose flesh. 

Tauriel slowed her breathing, letting the energy move through her. “I think that is part of why I have healed so well and so quickly. I used some of the energy I had stored.” Her voice was soft. “Soon I will be back to as I was before with the exception of my breasts. They are necessary still.”

Legolas stepped back slightly. Her nightdress dropped into place. “I did this while you slept. I did not want you to grow too loose that you did not return to normal. While we are alone...I wanted to speak to you of something that I am now sure of. We spoke of it once before.”

“No secrets.” Her head tilted a little and she leaned back against the tree. “I would know the things on your mind.”

“Our boys share a soul. One spirit. That is why they do not want to be without the other. It connects them, but it is strongest in Ernilion. He sustains his brother. Galadion’s lungs are weak, though he grows stronger each day. He was born too early.” 

Tauriel looked down. “I know he is small, I knew he was too early but he came..” She was quiet for a time. “One soul? How can that even be possible? They are not twins as Elladan and Elrohir are. They were not conceived at the same time. They are not even the same race.” Her jaw clenched and it was clear she was trying to calm her emotions. 

“I think that if it was not for Ernilion, if I had not been feeding you and then energy while they grew, Galadion would not have lived to be born. For such a long time you wished he did not exist. But we cannot know that is why. All the healer can tell me is that he was born too soon.” 

“The healer told you but has not spoken to me of it. They think me fragile and weak.” She turned her head to look out over the woods. “We cannot know that but you feel that is the reason. And because I felt that way Ernilion and he now share a soul. He protected him.” 

“Quite the opposite. They fear your power,” he told her. 

Tauriel looked at him. “My power. They fear I will do something if they displease me? I am not a monster. And on my own my power is not very great.” She waved a hand as if dismissing her own annoyance. 

“Not deliberately, but they have seen the vines and flowers wither when you are upset and fear to upset you in case they wither being the bearers of bad news.” 

Tauriel stood upright, no longer leaning on the tree. “I thought I was finally free of the past and yet, here once again I have caused harm.” 

“There will always be some who are scared of any power they do not have,” he told her. “It encourages respect as well as fear.” 

“I am not concerned about them. They will feel as they will. I had thought...I had put the attack behind me but now our son bears that scar and both our sons suffer because of it. They can never be apart. They will die - .” She closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry. 

“Is that a bad thing? We can never be apart. We cannot know that it is not what the Vala intended, bonding them together, perhaps a lesson that we need all races to live together. I'm just glad it wasn’t a dwarf.” 

Tauriel hugged him tightly. She pressed her face into his chest. “Tell me that it will be alright. We will be happy, the boys and us.”

“I don’t need to tell you that. You know it to be true,” Legolas told her. 

“I like to hear you say it as you hold me. Just like I like to hear you say you love me.” Tauriel lifted her head and looked up at him. 

_ I love you and everything will be alright. We will be happy with our children and we will live here for all of Galagion’s life, which will be long and happy for a human. _

She kissed him. They returned to find the babies stirring. Tauriel changed and then sat down to feed them. 

Galadriel and Celeborn greeted the newcomers on the ground since one of them was on a stretcher. Akkash being oldest of the group spoke first. He bowed to them. “I am Akkash, personal servant and former tutor to Prince Legolas. This is my apprentice, Idran, and Ranger Shy, personal servant to Princess Tauriel and wife of Frigthoren, former guard to Prince Legolas.” 

“Welcome to Lothlorien. Do you seek to rest here or do you seek the prince and princess?” Celeborn inquired. It did not truly matter, they would be welcomed regardless of the reason but it was more the formality of it.

“We come to serve the Prince and Princess. We were delayed in coming here. Idran and I because we were settling some orphans in Imladris. Lord Elrond sent us on with letters and to serve the Prince’s children.” He presented the letter to Celeborn. “We met Ranger Shy and Guard Frigthoren on the road. She was banished because she was servant to Princess Tauriel and he husband would not let her leave without him, though he was not yet ready to travel.” 

“Come. Let us get you settled and have the prince and princess come meet you. I am sure they will be happy to see you. We will get the healers to look after your husband.” He addressed Shy. 

Legolas greeted them with enthusiasm. He was happy there but he didn’t know anyone there so in the time that they had spent there so far the only people that they had socialised with were Galadriel and Celeborn and that was quite formal. No one seemed interested in become their friends. Legolas was accustomed to attending a party at least once a week in the Greenwood. 

Tauriel greeted Shy but found the human woman aloof and terse. She was happy to see Frigthoren but knew he had a ways to go before being healed. 

“They threw us out,” Shy growled. “You abandoned us and then they threw us out.” 

Tauriel winced. “Frigthoren was injured and we were in danger.” 

Shy grumbled. “Can I see the babies?” 

“Of course.” Tauriel led Shy into the sitting room where the boys slept in the vine cradle.

“Wow! The outside inside.” She looked into the cradle and smiled. “Both elf?” 

“No. One of each. They did not grow the same.” Tauriel touched Galadion. “He is small but strong.”

“But his ears?” Shy said. “He has elf ears.” 

Tauriel frowned. “No...just a little bit.” They were small and she leaned in closer to inspect them. “Maybe…”

Shy touched the point of Galadion’s ear and Ernilion screamed. She drew her hand back quickly.

Tauriel scooped both boys up and cooed at them. 

_ Love, I need you.  _ She sent her energy out to him.

“Excuse me,” Legolas said and went inside. 

“Show him Shy.” Tauriel put the boys back in the cradle. “Do it again.” She reached for Legolas to draw him in. He watched as Shy gently touched the tip of Galadion’s ear. Again Ernilion screamed. 

Again, Tauriel scooped them back up, holding them to her chest. She looked at Legolas.

“That is a strong connection,” Legolas said. 

“His ears are pointed and pain him? Is that why Ernilion screams?” 

Legolas took Galadion from her and gently touched his ear. There was no scream. “No, not painful, sensitive. Ernilion is Sindarin. He can sense a stranger.” 

Both boys started to fuss Ernilion started to root against Tauriel’s chest. She moved to sit. She held her empty arm out to Legolas. Her breasts felt as if they might leak should the boys start to cry. “Quickly…” 

He placed Galadion carefully in Tauriel’s other arm and literally put her nipple in the baby's mouth. 

“If he is human, why are his ears pointed?” 

Tauriel smiled up at him as the babies latched tightly.  _ Thank you. _

“The father was Dunedain which means he has distant but still present elf blood. Tauriel is half elf. You should see him in the direct sunlight, His hair is actually a very dark red,” Legolas replied. 

Shy frowned a little. “So, Ernilion senses things like you would, Legolas, because he is half Sindar and then part Silvan and part nymph? And that makes Galadion part nymph, part Silvan and part human?”

“Sindain blood tends to dominate in boys,” Legolas said.

“The king told me I was not Silvan…” Tauriel said softly. “Though I guess it might have been a lie.”

Legolas crouched beside her. “In your visions and dreams, what colour is his hair?”

“Brown.” Tauriel looked confused. 

“Your father’s hair.”

“I-“ She closed her eyes and tried to think of him. “He is blurry but his hair is dark I think.” She looked sad. “I am sorry, I cannot remember him clearly.”

“Tauriel it doesn’t matter. My hair has grown almost white since I came into my powers. Hair doesn’t always stay the same colour and not all Sindarin elves have white or blond hair. I don’t care if you are Silvan or Sindarin,” Legolas told her. 

Shy came to the side. “But if she is Sindarin doesn’t that make a difference. Ernilion’s blood would be Sindarian and nymph. No Silvan. And Galadion, well I guess it depends on the ranger’s heritage…”

Tauriel’s eyes flashed. “Do not speak of that. They will never know.”

“Shy, they are of one spirit. Like Elladan and Elrohir,” Legolas told her. He turned to see that the others had entered the room. 

Shy frowned. “How is that possible?” Legolas shrugged. 

“Your pardon, your highness. We did not realise you were tending to your babes,” Akkash said. 

The boys both let go and drifted to sleep. Tauriel balanced the boys as she covered up. 

Idran crouched beside her and gently stroked Ernilion’s hair. It had grown much longer already. “So beautiful.” 

“Yes, they are.” Tauriel stared lovingly down at her babies. 

Legolas took them one at a time to the vine cradle. They fussed a little until they were together again. “They must stay together. Never separate them. Ernilion breaths for them both.” 

Shy looked shocked. “He breathes for them?”

“Galadion’s lungs are weak. Ernilion’s energy feds them. Their connection keeps Galadion alive.” 

“How?” 

“He’s Valarindi.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end of Northern Adventures however the story continues in Aftermath, nearly 70 years later.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557552  
> Chapter 1 has already been posted. 
> 
> I am in need of a new co-writer. So anyone who thinks they can handle complicated plots, writing every day, has no objection to M/M relationships, leave a comment and we will see if we can write together.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the typos.


End file.
